Sonny's Journal
by wilsonlva
Summary: starts with Sonny's POV of his meeting and life with Will. Then other characters join in the journaling.
1. Chapter 25-Sonny Journal-Rescue 911

Will just received a call from the hospital that he has an emergency and he has to get there right away. However he is a bit of a bind, since Sonny had to go to CG2, because a barista called in sick. None of their parents were available and either was Abby. He was in a giant pickle.

Vaeh: Daddy, I can watch the younger kids, it will be ok. You said it was just for a little while. Papa is done a 2 and its already 11, just go.

Will: But, you said you weren't feeling good this morning. I don't want the other kids sick. Or you to get worse.

Vaeh: I understand that, but you have a patient who needs you, they wouldn't have called you in other wise.

Will: You are right, but still- you don't look so good.

Vaeh: I will just lay down on the couch until Papa comes home, then head to bed. Nate just went down for his nap, and the twins will play until Papa comes, then take theirs.

Will: Ok, I guess it will be ok. But I really don't like this, I just have a bad feeling.

Vaeh: You and your bad feelings. (shaking her head, except, he was right about one thing, she looked like hell and felt it too. She really hoped that 2 would come quickly).

She just rested on the couch in the playroom and the pains just kept getting worse and worse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will runs into CG2 for a quick cup of joe and to say Hi to his Hubby.

Sonny: Why are you here?

Will: I got called in, Vaeh is watching the kids and she is still sick.

Sonny: As soon as Jill gets here, I will go home-Ok.

Will: Good, because I don't know how long I will be- oh and here (handing him is coffee mug)

Sonny: Ok, well here you go and I love you. See you later.

Will: Love you, back. See ya.

Will heads up to see Marlena and Dr. Davis.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At home Vaeh is just feeling worse and worse. The twins fell asleep in the rec room on the couch, together, much to her relief and Nate is still sleeping-upstairs. She has pains in her right side and the lower part of her stomach. She needs to get something from her room, but she isn't sure she can make it up there, still she needs to try. She starts to climb the staircase and then she gets dizzy and before she knows what's happening-she is at the bottom of the stair case. She passed out, and is lying here.

Sonny in the meantime is parking his car and heading in the back door.

Sonny: Hey, I'm home, Sweets, you can head up to bed if you want. Veah?

He runs down the 4 stairs to the rec room, and the twins are asleep on one of the couches. He covers them back up and goes back up the stairs, and heads to the stai case leading upstairs. He hears that Nate is crying, and then he sees Vaeh, laying on the floor at the bottom of the staircase.

Sonny: Oh, my God, Nevaeh, Sweetie, its Papa. (sliding down on the floor, he checks to see if she is breathing, and she is) hey, oh my gosh you're burning up. (He grabs his phone and calls 911)

911 dispatcher: 911, what is your emergency?

Sonny: I need an ambulance, I just arrived home and found my 14 year old daughter, passed out on the bottom of the staircase.

911: Ok, I have a crew on the way sir, is she bleeding?

Sonny: No, I don't think so, it doesn't look like she hit her head, but she is burning up.

911: Ok, has she been sick?

Sonny: yes, since just yesterday. But her other Dad, said she was worse today. She has said her stomach and side hurt.

911: Which side, Sir, do you remember?

Sonny: right side-I believe.

911: Ok, I am putting this info in the the computer, the ambulance will be there soon, you should hear it soon, I will let you go now. Let them in.

In the mean time, Sami has noticed the the ambulance has stopped in front of Sonny and Will's place. She runs out of her door and heads over. Sonny lets in the parmedics and they start their thing with Veah.

Sami: What is..Oh, Vaeh!.

Sonny: Thank, God. The other kids are asleep. Would you mind?

Sami:No, you don't even have to ask, I will stay here with them, you go with her.

Sonny: Thank you, so much.

Sami: No thanks necessary (smiling and trying not to worry)

PeraMed: Sir, is this your daughter?

Sonny: yes, her name is Nevaeh, she's 14.

PeraMed: Thank you. Ok , Nevaeh, My name is Joe, I am going to take good care of you. (she has started to come around, and is very scared) I am going to feel around and you tell me if anything hurts.

Vaeh: Ok. I don't feel very good.

Joe: I've heard. What hurts the most?

Vaeh: my side, here (holding her right abdomen) and I just started feeling dizzy...but I don't remember anything else.

Joe: Ok-have you gotten sick?

Vaeh: everytime I eat.

Joe: sounds like you may have an appendicitis. (to the other permedic) Harold, lets get her loaded up and off to the hospital.

Har: gotcha Joe, lets roll.

Joe: Sir, are you coming with us?

Sonny: You bet I am. (looking at Sami, who nodded)

Joe: Ok, we are going to go fast. (he says as he starts an IV and checking her vitals. They grab the stretcher and place her on it. )

They load her into the ambulance and place Sonny in the back with her. He holds her hand the whole way to the hospital.

Vaeh: Papa, I'm scared. It hurts so bad.

Sonny: I know, babygirl, it will be ok. I promise.

Vaeh: I'd laugh, but I can't, it hurts way too much. (this makes Sonny chuckle and she kinda smiles.)

They radio ahead that they are bringing her in and to get an ER room opened for her. At the hospital, Daniel is waiting for them to bring her in and he calls to have an OR ready, just in case.

Daniel: Alright folks, it looks like we have a 14 year old girl, who has an apparent appendicitis. The EMT's will be here in a few minutes, we will get her in here, check her out, stablize her and up to the OR. No time to waste. As soon as he is done with the "prep" talk they are here and rolling her in..

Dan: Trama A, Nevaeh, it's Dr. Dan. Can you tell me what hurts, sweetheart.

Vaeh: My right side, the low part of my tummy.

Dan: Ok, let's get her on to the table, on a 3 count, 3,2,1 (they slide her to the exam table, and it goes pretty fast, he pushes on her side, and feels around, she screams in extreme pain) Ok, I believe we have an acute appendicitis going on here, call up to the OR and tell them to get ready, we are heading up stat.

He finishes his exam and they are rolling, as they are heading into the OR, Will and Marlena a coming towards them.

Will: Oh, my gosh what is going on?

Sonny: Thank God, I've been texting and calling for the past hour. They say she has an appendicitis. Daniel is taking her to the OR.

Will: I am so glad you went home when you did, where are the others?

Sonny: Sami is watching them.

Will: Ok. How did you know to get her here?

Sonny: I found her passed out on the stairs at home, she looked like she fell going up them. I called 911.

Will: Are you kidding me? I...

Marlena: Will, hey-this is not your fault, she is in good hands.

Sonny: Yes, she is. And now I am going to go and call your Mom and let her know what is going on. Ok? Calm down, she'll be fine. Daniel will take good care of her.

Marlena: Will-Sonny is right you know.

Will: I know. I know. But she is still my baby.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daniel finished had finished the surgery and it was a success, they had gotten in just in time. She was taken to a room and her family could now come in and she her.

Vaeh: Daddy? Papa?

Sonny: Hey, Sweets, how are you feeling?

Vaeh: Oddly, better. What happened?

Sonny: I found you at the bottom of the stairs and you were a very sick girl-so I call an ambulance.

Vaeh: yeah?

Sonny: You had an appendicitis.

Vaeh: No wonder I was in such pain. Thank you for getting me here.

Sonny: Well, I can perform some miracles, but I'm not a surgeon.

Vaeh: Please don't make me laugh.

Sonny: So you have already been receiving the royal treatment (pointing around the room at the balloons and flowers).

Vaeh: Wow, I must be pretty popular.

Sonny: You know you are. I am going to go and check on your brothers and sister, ok.

Vaeh: Sure, I am going to go back to sleep. I love you, Papa.

Sonny: I love you too, Sweets.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Journal:

Hey Sonny here, we had a bit of a crisis today. I am so happy I went home when I did-it could have been much worse than it was. I was so scared when I came in and saw her like that. She has been sick before, but not that sick. It brought me back to the day we first saw her in the nicu and she was a newborn, I just wanted to protect her. She is one of the best parts of my life. I hope Will makes it home tonight and lets her rest, but I doubt it. Well I need to get dinner for the rest of my crew, and then its story and play time. Miss Norie wanted to play dress up again and have a tea party, which is my fave, but don't tell anyone. I've alway thought I looked pretty damned good in a crown.

Anyways-Later,

JSK

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

Sonny is in bed, reading when Will makes it home. He checks in on the other kids first, and checks the doors and lights. He heads up to his room. He smiles when he sees that Sonny has waited up for him.

Sonny: Well, good evening Dr. H-K.

Will: Good evening. How were things, tonight?

Sonny: Pretty good. Noah wanted to know when his Veah was going to be home.

Will: Cam and Dan said a couple of days. She was pretty sick. But when I just left, she was already eating a little something, so we will see.

Sonny: Well good. Dinner wasn't the same without her here tonight. It just was a little too quiet.

Will: Yeah-she usually gets the little ones going.

Sonny: I know right.

Will: I think, I'll shower and head to bed, wait up for me.

Sonny: How about, I give you a better reason to shower (winking)

Will: Even better idea.

Sonny: Do you think this will ever get old (pulling his shirt off)?

Will: What, us, doing this, I hope not...(bitting his lip, knowing still drives Sonny crazy).

Sonny: Hey, you, I know what your doing...

Will: Yeah, and what is that? (climbing into the bed).

Sonny doesn't finish the thought with words, he starts to make love to Will and Will is returning all he is getting from Sonny. It is the first time in a while they have been together and it takes awhile before they are finished. When they are done, they are lying together and talking.

Sonny: Maybe one of us should just call and check in on her.

Will: Daniel is on call tonight, he said he'd call us if he needed to, she's in good hands.

Sonny: if you say so.

Will: Son, it will make you feel better, call.

Sonny: I was going to anyway.

Will heads to the shower and just shakes his head on the way in.

Sonny is picking up he phone and dialing.

Maxine: 4th south this is Maxine, how may I help you.

Sonny: Hello, Maxine, this is Sonny H...

Maxine: Yes, Papa, your little girl is doing fine. She is sleeping, comfortably and Dr. Dan just checked on her.

Sonny: Thank you, Maxine.

Maxine: Your Welcome, Sonny. Good Night.

Sonny: Good-night.

He hangs up the phone and is smiling to himself. He decides to go re-check the other kids, while Will is in the shower. He creeps down the hall and peeks in the girls room, but Norah is not in her bed, a little alarmed he goes into the boys' room and there she is, curled up with her twin, in his bed. He smiles to himself and covers them both up and picks up one of their stuffed toys up off the floor. He goes then to the crib and checks on Nate, who is turned on stomach, up on his knees and his arms tucked under himself and no blankets. He covers the sleeping child and smiles to himself. All is right. He just hopes that Vaeh, gets to come home soon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will: They ok?

Sonny: Fine. (smiling) You ok?

Will: worried about Vaeh, you called the hospital?

Sonny: Yes, Maxine in on, and she says Dr. Dan checked her and she is sleeping peacefully.

Will: Good, than maybe we should get some sleep too.

Sonny: I'm all for that.

They climb into their bed and talk for a few minutes, but it doesn't take long before the old "comfort" kicks in and they are snuggled down together and asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning they are up and getting the younger kids ready for the day. Sonny is about to pour himself a cup of coffee when Will corners him and pushes him up against the counter.

Sonny: What was that for.

Will: Yesterday.

Sonny: Why? I didn't do anything...

Will: you saved our daughter's life and that is something.

Sonny: I did what any father would done in that situation.

Will: But..

Sonny: Thank you, Will.

The phone rings and they both jump, and go to grab it. Will makes it first.

Will: Horton-Kiriakis residence.

Vaeh: Hi, Daddy.

Will: Vaeh? You sound, awesome.

Vaeh: Well, considering, I feel awesome. Is someone coming to see me today?

Will: Papa and I both will be there, soon.

Vaeh: Dr. Cammy said I could maybe go home later today.

Will: That is great news. See you later.

Veah: Ok. I love you. And tell Papa, Thanks for rescuing me, yesterday, ok?

Will: yes, of course. Later.

He hangs up and smiles.

Sonny: she ok?

Will: Yes, Cam is releasing her later, today. Oh and she says thank you for rescuing her yesterday.

Sonny: I told you guys it was nothing, I'll call Mom to watch the little ones, and I'll bring her home.

Will: I only have 2 scheduled patients, and I'm just on call the rest of the day, I will come home when I am done, but I may have to go back. And

Sonny, it wasn't just nothing.

Sonny: That sounds really good. (ingnoring the other part)

They go to the hospital together and go and get Nevaeh, and Sonny brings her home. He takes her up to her room and the house is quiet, because Adrienne has taken the little ones out for the day.

Sonny: You just rest ok.

Vaeh: Ok, can you help lay down, still sore.

Sonny: Sure.

He helps her to the bed and before she goes to lay down, she troughs her arms around him and hugs him tight.

Sonny: What was that for?

Vaeh: Being my hero.

Sonny: Just being a good Dad.

Vaeh: I think saving my life falls into the "Great Dad, SuperHero" category.

Sonny: I was...

Vaeh: Papa, you're doing what Daddy always does.

Sonny: What is that?

Vaeh: When someone pays you a compliment, just take it-Ok?

Sonny just smiles and hugs her close. He helps her into bed and tucks in her. She just had so pain meds for the car ride, so she is sleepy. He watches her for a few mintues and he's to his office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Journal:

I have reached an all time high at this Dad gig. I am a "Great Dad-SuperHero" what a mouthful. Well, Vaeh is home and sleeping. I have few chores to do while the young ones are out.

Life is pretty good, I'd say. I few scary moments, but good.

Later,

JSK.


	2. Chapter 26-Sonny's Journal Ch:26-Obsessi

Will was at the hospital, packing up after a long day. He had staff meetings in the morning, and a full schedule of patients the rest of the day. Marlena was only working half days, because she was starting to get burnt out. He was helping to pick up the slack. There has been a new patient that Will has been treating, he was gay, and well most of Will's patients were. He kinda liked that, about his work, the patients he had had simular issues he had and had worked through, so he felt very useful. There was a knock at the door, and Will turned to answer it.

Sasha: Dr. H-K, there is a patient on line 1, I told him that you were done for the day, but he is insisting to speak with you.-sorry.

Will:Sasha, don't worry. Put it through, I'll take it.

The phone beeps and he picks it up.

Will: Dr. Horton-Kiriakis, whom am I speaking with.

Landon: Doc H-K, it's Landon. I was hoping to see you sometime today-

Will rolled his eyes, and prayed to God to give him the strength to get through this call.

Will: Landon, yes-How may I help you today? Didn't we just have a session a day or two ago?

Landon: It was on tuesday, I know, I was just there, but I don't know, I am just having some trouble today and I need to talk it out.

Will: I can see if one of the other Dr's that are on today can fit you in, but I am done today and full up tomorrow. And I have you scheduled when I would be able to offer you time.

Landon: Aren't Doctor's supposed to bend over backward to help their patient's?

Will is getting fed up with this patient. He wasn't usually this bothered by anyone person, but Landon seemed overly needy and obsessed with seeing Will. He wasn't sure why, but he actually gave him the creeps.

Will: I will be here for another hour, Landon, I can spare a 15 minute session for you.

Landon: Oh, thank you- so much-be there soon.

Will hangs up and pulls up Landon's patient file. He is regreting already agreeing to see him. He decides to head to CG2 and grab a quick bit and a coffee. He grabs his togo mug and puts his phone on make busy. He smiles on his way out of the office.

Sasha: Heading to see Sonny?

Will: Yeah, can I bring you back anything?

Sasha: yeah, a husband as great as yours and-Oh, just as hot, too.

Will: (smiles and chuckles) I'll see if they have any Sonny duplicates on the menu-seriously, my treat.

Sasha: I'd love a Chai Tea Latte-Dr. H-K.

Will: Gotcha. Be back shortly-if Landon comes while I'm gone, let him know I will be back in a few.

He heads down to the coffee shop and when he enters, he smiles at Sonny, who is showing off some of their kids' art work-that he proudly has displayed all over both of the coffee houses.

Sonny: And this master piece was done by Noah-who I think-is geneous-brilliante with his use of color here.

Customer: I can see, and let me guess, the hearts were done by miss Norah?

Sonny: Yeah, she loves her Papa, can't you tell?

Customer: and you love them, too. How old is the oldest, she was working in here the other morning, right?

Sonny: Oh, Neveah, is 14, and yes, she works here 1 morning a week, usually on Sunday, when I do my order and payroll. It's pretty quiet on Sundays, so it's easy for her. Her "boyfriend" works here too, a couple days a week.

Will comes up to the counter and takes a seat.

Sonny: Oh, hey you. (he bends forward and kisses Will, and they smile at each other.) You want the usual?

Will: You know me so well. And can you add a bag of carbs too, and I need Sasha's usual as well.

Sonny: baked or regular-on the chips?

Will: Prize me.

Customer: you must be the Will, I always hear about.

Will: Yes, that would be me, (pointing to Sonny) I hope this one, isn't just kissing random male customers on a regular basis.

Sonny: The only male customer I kiss, is you babe. And Will this is Raje', he is an old friend from my treks overseas.

Will: Nice to meet you. (putting out his hand)

Sonny: So I got your message, do you want me to wait for you?

Will: No, Cam is heading out the same time I should be done with my appointment, I'll ride with him-and I will see you at home. Thank's for the java, and the treat, Love you-Son.

Sonny: Love you too. Later.

Raje': He seems nice. I hope to get to know him better And now that I work here at the hospital, I'm sure I will.

Sonny: So have you met anyone else?

Raje': Dr. Dan-who I've worked with before. I have surgery rotation with him in the morning and I will be working with Dr. Davis.

Sonny: Yeah, Cammy- as my kids call him, he is married to Abby, my cousin.

Raje': isn't she your hubby's cousin, too?

Sonny: yes, but when people say that, they look at us so, weird. It makes me feel creepy.

Raje': I get that, but everyone is related in one way or the other, that is what they believe in my culture anyway.

Sonny nods and smiles. They finish their conversation and Raje' goes back to his office to review some work.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will heads back to his office and when he gets there, he hears a yelling through the door. He rushes in to see what is going.

Sasha: I asked you to leave Dr. Horton-Kiriakis' office, Landon. He will be back in a few moments. You have to wait out in the waiting area.

Landon: I will wait right here, Sweetie. You get out there and leave me be, ok-Did you hear me?

Will: That is enough! (he says with athority.) Sasha, Thank you. Sorry-it was busy, didn't mean for it to take that long. (handing her, her latte)

Sasha: Sorry, I tried...

Will: It's ok.

She leaves and closes the door behind her. Will places his drink and food on the desk. He's silent as he pulls is desk chair out from behind is slids it in front of Landon. He sits down and collects himself before he starts.

Will: Landon-if Sasha asked you to wait in the waiting area, and told you I was not in my office, why would you barge in here? Did you not believe her?

Landon: You were supposed to be here for me, and you weren't- I wanted to understand why.

Will: I needed a break- I had a few minutes available, I took advantage. Just coffee and a snack. (nodding to the items on the desk)

Landon: **_And him_**.

Will: _Him? You mean, Sonny? Yes, he was at work today. Why?_

Landon: Well, lucky for him, he as you to check up on him. (with distane on his face and in his voice)

Will: I'd like to think, _I am the lucky one_. But, we are here to talk about you-Landon, not me. Why don't you have a seat-(nodding to a chair)

Landon: You always do that-I'd just like to get to understand and know you better.

Will: This is not why we are here. You needed to talk to me-about yourself,_ not about my personal life_, Landon.

Landon: is it off limits? Your personal life?

Will: My personal life, _yes_, I'd say-its off limits. Why is the subject of this conversation, my life in the first place? You called and wanted to see me, why don't we start with why, you called.

Landon: I didn't have a reason-per se. I just wanted to see you. I like it, when we are together.

Will: I canceled appointments and plans, _because you, just wanted to see me_? How do you think, that makes me feel?

Landon: I would hope- happy. I made time to come and see you, I wanted to be with you.

Will:(fusterated and shaking his head) Ok, we are done here. I think, that maybe, we are done all together, because you have just crossed a line with me. I will discuss your treatment plan with Dr. Evans, and she will decide who is best suited to treat you. I don't think I am the right Doctor for you-after all.

Landon: But, Dr. H..Will, _I need you_. Ever since the day I met you, I knew I needed you-a lot more than, that, that- coffee guy, you are married too. Aren't you bored to death with the sweetness and light? I mean, you live together, you have_ those_ kids, you go to work-together, you play together, boring. I could add something so much..

Will:_ LANDON-JUST STOP_! You are obsessing again. I think you are tranfering your first obession onto me. And we know how that ended up. Now I know, that we need to find you a different Dr. to see to your treatment. I'm calling in Dr. Evans-now.

Will picks up the phone and calls in Marlena-who happened to be in today.

Marlena: Yes, Will- how can I help you?

Will: May I step into your office, now?

Marlena: Yes of course, my door is always open to you.

Will: Be right there.

He excuses himself, and goes next door to her office. He is less formal at with her, when he gets inside.

Will: Grandma, I am about to loose it with a patient. I believe he is obsessed with me.

Marlena: is it Landon McDaniels?

Will: Yes-he just said some disturbing things to me. And I don't think I will be able to treat him, like I had originally thought.

Marlena: I will speak to him and I will let him know, that you two are not a fit as Doctor and patient. When I initially met with him, I thought you two would be a perfect fit, but it doesn't always work that way. I am sorry for that.

Will: Don't be, I tried-but I think he needs more help than we first realized. I know that I will not be the right one to help him.

Marlena: I will go and let him know-that until I find him a different Dr., I will take over any care myself and he is not to see you anymore. Will that work for you.

Will: I think, so. I really am sorry, Grandma.

Marlena: Honey, don't be. Sometimes, we need to protect ourselves in this line of work, or we will not be help to anyone, who truly needs it. Are you done for the day, now?

Will: yes and I am going to head home. Sonny is already done, so I need to grab a ride-with Cameron.

Marlena: Well, John and I are heading out of town in a day-so see you when I get back.

Will: Ok, love you Grandma- (hugging her) And good luck with that one (nodding to his office)

Marlena: Love you too. Kiss the kids for me. And tell that adorable Hubby of your's hello for me, too.

Will: Will do.

She heads to his office and lets Landon know that she is removing Dr. H-K from his care and she will be taking over for him. She will re-eval him to see who would be a better fit for him. Landon is very upset about, Will's-dropping him. He doesn't understand why he would hurt him like that. He storms out of the office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sonny and Will head to the market-when they get there, Sonny grabs a cart.

Will: They twins need a treat for a party they were invited to, and Vaeh is having that sleep over.

Sonny: Oh, yeah, lots of young girls, shriking all over our house. Oh, goody.

Will: Ah-huh- All-of them fighting for a chance to see you without your shirt-so I've heard.

Sonny: No, Will-they all want to see-YOU without the shirt, they will want me to make them the yummy coffee drinks and not tell their parents.

Will: Great, it's sounding like a wonderful weekend.

Sonny shakes his head and laughs, they start their shopping. They finish up and pack up the suv and head home. Vaeh and Jeremy are there when they get home and help with the groceries.

Sonny: Hey, Jer, how have you been?

Jeremy: Great-I've been having fun working at the coffee shop. Thanks again for giving me the job.

Sonny: not a problem, plus it gives you credit for that marketing class, right?

Jer: Yes, sir.

They grab some bags and finish unloading in no time. As this is going on, they are being watched. Landon has followed Will and Sonny home. He had been following them through out the store and now he was watching them at home. The girl was pretty. The house was beautiful and all of this should be his. Sonny was living the life that Landon, wanted for himself. The guy, the family, and **_all of it_**. Sonny, had to go. How to go about that, was the question.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Landon had met Will in Madison, WI-When he first was starting on his way through med school. Will didn't seem to remember him, but Landon remebered everything about Will. It had been some time ago, but it was a time in Landon's life where, he hadn't wanted to except he was gay, until the day, Will walked into the lecture hall and that was it. It had took Landon awhile to find out where, Will had moved away to when he was done with school. But he had finally tracked him down. He decided the best way to spend the most time with him, was to _create_ a reason to see him and being his patient, seemed like the way to go. He got to spend one on one time with him, for 1 hour a week, and his attention was all on him, and not on his brats or that "hubby" of his-who he still had no idea what Will saw in him-in the first place.

Landon, lived in the 4 plex of apartments, just down the street from Sonny and Will. They were newly built and it gave him a great opportunity to see him everyday. He loved when Will went out for his runs, because he got to see him when he started-then when he was done and heading home, he'd always-always stop in front of his apartment building. Stretched and took off his shirt, tucked it into his waste band of his shorts, and sprinted the few feet home. Watching Will had been so" hot" and the highlight of Landon's day, for so long-he knew someone could call him obsessed. And now, Dr. H-K didn't want to treat him anymore. He actually sent in the "general" to let him know that she was taking over for awhile and going to "find you a therepist better suited for your needs". Bull shit. Will was all he needed. Now, he just had to convince him of that. He grabbed his camera and went up to his look out point. He smiled to himself, as he watched the Horton-Kirkakis back yard. Will was out there, shirtless-hot as ever. He was with the little ones, running around after them. His youngest, was walking now-and cute as ever. He smiled as he watched his obsession, playing with his kids. When Sonny joins in, that is when Landon gets angry.

Landon: You do not deserve him, Sonny-not at all. I am exactly what he needs, and I guess, I will need to find away to get rid of you-for good. Just how, I don't know. But, I will get rid of you, mark my words. (he continues to watch the family as they play in the back yard. They are running and laughing it up.) Those two are a poster couple of how "gay life" really could be-boring. I could show you, Will- how exciting life-beyond Sonny could be. We could travel-see the world, be alone, and he wouldn't have to have all those damn brats.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Will:Tag you're it-(he sang as he, Sonny and the kids, were playing a game of tag in the back yard-tagging little Noah)

Noah: Not fair Daddy, you are faser than me.

Will: All is fair in Love and Tag, my boy. (Whispering) Come on, I'll help you tag Papa.

(Noah's face brightens at this idea and he giggles as Will scoops him and "flys" him over to Sonny. Sonny slows down, in order for "Super Noah" to catch him)

Noah: Tag, yous it Papa, I got you, I got you.(he sing-songed)

Sonny: Oh, no, I'm IT!... Now I think- its time for me to GET A GIRL...oh no, the Popinator is on the loose. (he starts at a snails pace jog, which the girls just giggle over)

Norah: Papa, you have to run faser than that, silly-chilly.

Vaeh: Na-na-na, banana, you can't catch me. (She runs past him and as he goes in for the tag, she ducks under his arm and hits the ground-crawling between his legs, then is up on her feet again, and sprinting off)

Sonny: That was not fair. Too limber for her own good. (he says winded)

Vaeh: All that practice with Cheer and gymnastics (she sing-songs). All is fair in love and tag, Papa and your still it. (running away from him and laughing)

Sonny: Not for long, you all better run. (and then he's at a full sprint, and their laughter is all over the back yard. He ends up on all fours and is crawling around in the yard, trying to tag anyone he can get a hold of. Will "allows" himself to get tagged-Sonny pulls Will down, on top of him. They are laughing so, hard and they kiss one another, and keep on laughing.

Noah: Daddy, Papa got you so, good. You're it-Ha-ha.

Will: Papa, did get me so good. (giving Sonny a tender look and kissing him again) And yes, I'm it, so you'd all better , R-U-N! (giving chase)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

All this sweet-family togetherness was all just for show-in Landon's sick little mind. He-"knew" that Will, would be better off, if Sonny was just "gone" "poof" out of the picture, all together. He was contructing a twisted plan that would allow just that-and Will could be his-forever. And they would be the happy family, in the yard with the kids. He smiled at the thought of this, and he took is "spying equipment" and went inside.

The room was small-but not too small. It had a bed, and a lamp. He had a bathroom with what he needed to "feel" human. But Jackson Kiriakis was going to be going away for a long time, and Will would feel abandoned and need someone, who knew him, to comfort him.

He just didn't know that the plan of his would never see the light of day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

The following day, Sonny is about to close up shop at CG2, when a late customer came in.

Sonny: I've already shut down all the equipment for the speciality drinks, so I only have regular or decafe.

Landon: I don't want coffee, I want Will, and Sonny, you are going to give him to me. (he takes out a tazor and without hesitation, he zaps Sonny) This is going to be far, easier than I originally planned. He makes sure the coast is clear, and walks him to his car, parked right out side the door. He tosses him in the front passenger side and slams the door. He gets in and floors it out there, unknown to him- that everything he just did, was recorded on the closed circut camera's and the security team, has seen it all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Will is at home, with the kids when he receives the call. He had just put Nate to bed, and was in the process of getting the twins tucked in-

Will: Horton-Kiriakis res...

SG: Dr. H-K-, its Peter, the head of hospital security, and we have just witnessed something very disturbing at CG2

Will: What, is Sonny Ok? (an alarm going off in his head)

SG: I'm not sure if he is Doc, I've called the police and they are on the way. I requested Rafe and Shawn-D, I wasn't sure if they would need to talk to you or not.

Will: I will have my daughter-Vaeh watch the younger kids, I will be there shortly.

Will makes sure that the younger ones are tucked in tight and tells Vaeh, he has an emergency- He is heading to the hospital. She says ok, and will see him later.

Vaeh:Papa should be home soon, right?

Will: I hope so- love you.

Veah: Love you, too. (she is not buying his act, she knows something is wrong with her Papa, but she couldn't have even imaged-what is happening.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

At Landon's place, he manages to get Sonny inside, through the back enterance, which is next to his own apartment. He drags him inside and lays him on the floor. He smuggly stares at him and turns as if he is going to leave, then kicks him hard in the ribs.

Landon: Wake up time- Hubby! (he yells at Sonny and kicks him a second time.)

Sonny screams out in pain and his eyes pop open. He realizes he is not at the coffee house, and he is in very big trouble.

Sonny: Who the hell are you? And why in the hell am I here? (sitting up in obvious pain-holding his rib cage)

Landon crouches down to Sonny's level and smiles a devilish smile.

Landon: I am the man who is going to take over your life, Jackson-I will be taking the husband and getting rid of those brats.

Sonny: LIKE HELL YOU ARE, AND WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?(he spat)

Landon: Doesn't really matter does it? What does, is that your here, Sonny and no one knows, soon no one will care.

Sonny tries like hell to get up, but he can't move, he is in pain from the recent kick and he feels like he may have been drugged. He is trying to focus on where he is, and he really wants Will right now. Landon, grabs him, hard and gets him to his feet. He takes him to one of the bedrooms, as they pass another, Sonny sees the sickness of the man who has just taken him. In what seems to be the master bedroom, is a Shrine of sorts-of Will. Random pictures taken in places that no one would have had a need for a camera, in Madison, here in Salem, with the kids, with Sonny, with other family-except, all the family has been "erased" from the photos. And any that are of Will and Sonny together, Sonny's face has been replaced with Landon's face.

Sonny: What in the HELL, WHO ARE YOU AND WHY ARE THERE PICTURES OF WILL AND OUR FAMILY ALL... (stoping in his tracks)

Landon: What's going on Sonny is that Will is about to loose the "love of his life" and get a _new - friend_ to console him and soon, he will see that he and I are the ones meant to be. And those precious kids of yours, well I make sure he forgets about them too.

Sonny: _**Don't you touch those kids!**_-(he yells)

Landon: Or what Papa? I won't have to, they will just get shipped off and forgotten.

Sonny: Well you have it all planned, don't you? I'm afraid that is not going to work. He'll never give up his kids for anyone. (while he is talking to him, his hand is in his pocket, hoping that he is pocket dialing 911)

Landon: Just shut up and get in there-shoving him inside the room. (he locks it from the outside, and is fusterated. The bastard talks to damned much, gets on my nerves. Will is going to need me, and that is all there is too it.)

Sonny doesn't believe his luck, that the dumb-ass forget to grab his phone, well- he grabbed one-the cell he carried for CG2 while at work, that one was gone, but he must not have checked for this personal cell. He doesn't chance an actual call, but he first texts Will he is ok, then he texts Rafe, not wanting to chance the cops storming in.

xxxxxRafe, Sonny here, in trouble-took from cg2-guy is Landon-from Will's past, 911.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Rafe is with Will at CG2, and his phone beeps. He grabs it and notes the incoming text.

Rafe: It's Sonny, he says he's in trouble-and some Landon, for your past Will. He's also indicating a 911-must be in big trouble.

Will: I've been treating a guy named Landon- But my past? Oh my gosh, he was a student at the same time I was, and was kicked out of the program for stealing-my final exam and cheating.

Rafe: Why would he want to hurt you now? Why didn't he look familar to you?

Will: I am not sure-he seemed to be obessed over a guy in our sessions- (he just realizes) Me, he was obessed with me. He kept going on, and on, about the guy he was in "love" with had someone else and it wasn't fair. This whole time, he has been obessing over me. How could I not read the signs, and how did I not realize I actually did know him? Ok, we need to find Sonny, I can't let this jack-ass hurt him.

Rafe: I am already on it. I have a general idea where Sonny is, thanks to that GPS in his phone.

Will: Huh? GPS? They only usually work part of the time.

Rafe: Yeah, those new phones I gave you two are from a "buddy" of mine, after what happend, the last time, I didn't want to take anymore chances.

Will: You're awesome. I have always, admired you and now-

Rafe: Dude lets just save my "Son-in-law"-alright?

Will: Gotcha. I need to call and check on the kids.

Rafe: Don't worry about them, your Mom sent Sid to watch them. Vaeh, called her, and wasn't feeling very good, still sore-from the surgery.

Will: I figured. I just wish I knew hat Sonny was going through.

Rafe: I just pray, that we find him-soon.

Will: Me too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

The Tech Team was well aware of Sonny's location and they were setting a plan in motion. He as just mere yards from his own front door and if they had anything to do with it, he would home, with his family soon. After Will had his talk with Rafe-he showed Will the video from CG2 and the hospital, and Will identifed the guy taking Sonny as Landon.

Will: I've gotten someone I love, in trouble, again.

Rafe: Stop beating yourself up, please. This is not you're fault, it's that Landon guy's fault.

Will: But, I was treating him...

While they are talking, Marlena joins the men and over hears some of the conversation.

Marlena: Will, why are you doing that again?

Will: What, is that Grandma?

Marlena: I thought we were over the self doubt? You asked me to step in as this man's Doctor, because you knew he had this obession with you. And you tried to distance yourself from him. I had this feeling, after reading his file, that he may go over the deep-end, but I hadn't a clue, to what magnatude this-obession was at.

Will: It's at an all time high, he's desperate, he's taken Sonny and I have no idea, what he's doing to him or if he's...

Marlena: He's going to be fine, just fine. You can't let your head or heart go there-or it will eat you alive, William.

Will: This is the second time-that he's been in harms way-I am only thankful that the kids are not involved this time-at all. They can't know, yet what is going on with their Papa. Norah is still having nightmares, from the last time. And so was Sonny, I can't image, what he is going through right now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

In the apartment, Sonny is pretending to be "knocked" out. Landon had struck him in the head, when his back had been to him. He fell floor, dazed but still having his wits about him. He was lying in wait, to see what is captore would do next. Landon crept in, and was bending over, to check Sonny's pulse, when Sonny surprised him and grabbed him around the throat.

Sonny: Whose got the up hand now pal?

Landon was clawing at the hold that Sonny had around his neck, and was unable to get free. Sonny had started participating in the Karate classes that Noah had been taking and now the lessons were starting to pay off.

Free now, Sonny shoved Landon to the floor and stepped back, away from him.

Sonny: Why are you doing this? (Landon start to move toward Sonny, but he's quicker, gaining a second wind) Just-stay there, I've already contacted the police and Will, they know I'm here. What I want to know is why are you doing this?

Landon: Will was the only one, back in Madison, who understood me. He knew what I was feeling, and helped me through a rough patch in my life.

Sonny: I get it- Pal, I did that for him. And then we were friends and fell in love, that is how it works, sometimes. You can't make someone love you, they do or they don't.

Landon: Oh, he's been working on you too, I see.

Sonny: No, Landon-it is what it is- True Love, and it always wins in the end.

Landon: Not, this time-Sorry- Sonny. (before Sonny even knows what is up, Landon, pulls a gun out of the waist band of his jeans. Sonny is shocked to his core-this was not what he had expected at all from this guy. He backed away, inch by inch.)

Sonny: Hey, you don't need that-I...

Landon: Apparently, I do, you don't seem to be understanding what I am telling you is going to happen, Will is going to be mine, and

But he never gets the sentence out, Sonny somehow musters the strength, and pushes aside all his fear and bum-rushes the guy, knocking both of them to the floor, the gun goes off, and there is a scream of shear pain that echoes out into the hall. The police officers that are down the hall, and creeping up toward the apartment, hear the shots and send a "shots fired" broadcast over the airwaves. Will, who is a CG2- still, over hears it. He is instantly in shock and has tears in his eyes-Sonny...

Will: Shots! what is going on. Sonny...What about Sonny? (he is starting to get choked up and a panic attack is setting in.)

Marlena: Will, hey, breathe, it will be ok, do you hear me?

Will: Ok? Sonny-shots fired...SONNY-SONNY-(He's itching to get free, to get to Sonny, but they will not let him leave the coffee house)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

At the apartment, Sonny is laying on the floor, half on top of his captor, and the gun is half way acrossed the room. The gun went off a total of 3 times, hitting Sonny once in the shoulder as he knocked into Landon. He landed on him, and started the punch him with all his shear will to live and to get back to his family. The police who were out side-came rushing the scene, the announced themselves and enter the apartment, and scatter.

Officer: Jackson Horton-Kiriakis, are you ok?

Sonny: YES, I'm in the other room and I've got the guy-on the ground. I knocked him out.

They make it to the room he is in, and see that the captor is on the ground, and knocked out. His face is bloody and Sonny is also bleeding.

Officer: Are you ok? You're bleeding.

Sonny: I was shot in the shoulder, he had a gun-(nodding toward the weapon).

Officer: Do you think you could walk? We have ambulance waiting for us outside.

Sonny: Yes, get me out of here, please. I need to get to my family.

Officer: and I know that they would love to see you too. Will's been with Rafe this whole time, at CG2. He's so scared-he must really love you, man.

Sonny: Well, it goes both ways.

Officer: (on the radio) Suspect is down, and will need medic's, the hostiage is ok, and I will be bringing him out. He will need medical attention as well-

Dispatch: Got it. Send down -Kiriakis. We'll send the second bus up for the offender.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Will raced up to the corridor to the ER, he meets the paramedics at the door, and they were unloading Sonny-who smiled at the sight of Will.

Cameron: Will, back up. We need to see to him and make sure he is ok. Just follow us to the room.

Will: Sonny-oh my gosh..

Sonny: It looks worse then it is, I promise. (holding out his hand for him)

They get him in a room, and Cameron starts examing him. Cutting away the blood soaked shirt, and finding that the bullet just grazed the skin.

Cameron: Looks like you have incredibly lucky here, Sonny. It is just a graze wound. We'll clean it up and bandage it. Then, your man can take you home.

Sonny: Sounds good. (Smiling). Hey, Will-you ok?

Will: No. I was so afraid that I...

Sonny: Hey, come here. I'm ok. I was scared- sure, and when he took out the gun, I wasn't afraid of getting hurt, I was afraid, mostly that I had a chance not to be here to see you or our kids. I love you, and that love got me through.

Will: But, because that guy, I mean, he was obsessed with me, and I had no idea. I might...

Sonny: This was not your fault. Please don't blame yourself-he was sick. What I, need now is some pain medicine, then I just want to go home with you and sleep- in our bed.

Will: Ok, after they release you to go, I'll take you home, and get you to bed.

Cameron releases him 20 minutes later, after cleaning the wound and giving him a sling for the arm-shoulder.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

Sami took the younger kids to her house and Vaeh went to Justin and Adrienne's for the night. They were alone- Will takes Sonny into their room and gets him into bed.

Will: You in pain?

Sonny: You know, you don't have to baby me.

Will: Stop, I will baby you if I want to. He shot you, because of me. I really can't tell you how sorry I am for (but Sonny places his finger over Will's mouth)

Sonny: Shh, we're alone and I don't want to talk about him or his crazy obsession with you. I am just glad that we are here, together. I wasn't going to let him, get to you or the kids. Now, just put me to bed and join me-ok.

Will smiles and helps Sonny undress-being careful of the arm and shoulder. He helps get him into bed and climbs in with him. They lie silently together for awhile before Will dares to speak.

Will: Sonny-

Sonny: Yes, Will.

Will: I love you. And I was really afraid, that I was going to lose you today.

Sonny: I love you, Will. And I know, I was afraid, that I wasn't going to get to come home to you, today. But, our love got me through, just like it has before. Now I just want to sleep, ok?

Will: Yes, baby, you just sleep. I'm not going anywhere. I promise.

Will just lies there, holding Sonny. Before he realizes, Sonny is sound to sleep. The tears come and they will not stop. He can't believe how lucky they got-again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx hayxxx

Dear Journal:

Hey it's Vaeh, I was just told by my MiMi, that Papa is home with Daddy, and that he will be ok. I also found out by watching the news, that he had been taken by a sick patient that Daddy was treating, and he shot my Papa. What I want to know is why? And when is all this bad stuff going to stop happening to us? I am just glad that Papa is home safe. And I am happy that those two are home together. I can't imagine live without either of them, and I hope that I never have to find out what that would be like. I have already lost one parent, and yeah I never really had her, but I still lost her. The younger kids don't understand what is going on, thank heavens. I can't wait to see them both. I love my parents and I want them to be safe and happy. But mostly I want them together-like they were meant to be.

Later,

Nevaeh Gabriella Horton-Kirkakis


	3. Chapter 27-Sonny's Journal

The family had just arrived home after being in Hawaii for a month. Sonny was getting back into the swing of things and had a new business venture he was about to start with an old college pal. His name was Jason and he was about 2 years younger than Sonny. He was gay too and Sonny had this feeling that once Jason met, Johnny-they would like each other instantly.

Johnny was working at the hospital-again. He had left Salem for awhile after Allie died, and took sometime to just work and heal. It had been a good time for himself. He got over the hell if Geoff and Allie's murder, which he knew he'd never get over, totally, but he could go on with his day to day now.

He was at the hospital when Will invited him over for dinner. Sonny was having a friend that was moving to Salem and the pair thought that John and Jason would be perfect for each other.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will: I can't believe that I am doing this.

Sonny: What, setting your brother up? I think that Jason is perfect for him. You just wait-when they meet each other and don't like each other instantly, I will be surprised.

Will: I hope your right.

Sonny: aren't I always?

They door bell rang and it was Jason. Sonny showed him in and he introduced him to Will.

Jason: Where are all the kids?

Sonny: Just us grown-ups tonight. The 3 younger ones are at my parents house and Neveah is at Will's mom's-acrossed the street.

Will: But, I hope you don't mind, I did invite my brother-he just got back to town and I haven't seen him in awhile.

Jason: That's not a problem for me.

Will: Good. I'm going to check on dinner.

Sonny: Come on in the familyroom, we can catch up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

20 minutes later, Will was showing John in. He had just gotten in from Milwaukee. Where he had been working on special project with a hospital there, but it was done with and he was working again, at home in Salem.

Will: Little brother, good to see you.

John: yeah, you too. (looking around) where is the welcoming party?

Will: They are with their grandparents. It's an adult night. Sonny and I have those sometimes.

John: well, ok. I have gifts, for another time then.

Will: Spoiling my children, still I see.

John: Someone has to do, who better then good ole Uncle Johnny.

Will shows him in and induces him to Jason.

Will: Jason, this is my brother John.

Jason: Nice to meet you, John. (Shaking his hand, and there is a bit of sparks flying when the pair touch)

John: Likewise. How long you in town for?

Jason: I am moving here. Just don't have a place yet, as I was telling Sonny and Will, before you got here.

John: Really, well-I have an apartment over my garage, if you'd like to take a look at that?

Jason: are you serious? It would beat a hotel any day.

John: After dinner, I take you over you, can look at it. Sound good?

Jason: Sure.

John: Good, I just like a block away.

Jason: Does the whole family like live in the "hood"?

John: Well, I live a block away, Mom lives accrossed the street, with our younger sister.

Will: Our Dad, has an apartment-a couple of blocks away, when he's home-other wise he lives in London, some of the time. Where, my aunt, cousin and Grandma Kate moved too.

John: So, Jason, what do you do?

Jason: I have a business degree, and I also love books, I collect them actually. I have a bookstore, back where I used to live. Sonny was telling about a space that they just opened up and I thought my bookstore would do good here, and we would relocate Common Grounds to the bookstore location, since he wanted a bigger store front-anyway.

John: That sounds pretty cool. I can't wait to see the final outcome.

Will: So dinner will be done, soon. So, John any new "love interests" ?

John: Nope, you'd think so, but it seems all the hot ones where straight, very straight.

Sonny: What no gay guys anywhere?

John: Nope, I swear, I couldn't even find a gay bar. So I've been living the life of a monk for a long time.

Jason: I know what you mean, the guys where I lived, where more into the partying and bed hopping, not for me.

John: You're gay?

Jason: Aren't most of Sonny's friends? Yes, I am.

Sonny: Hey, not all of my male friends are gay. While, ok yeah, they are.

Jason: Yeah, Sonny-they were, when we hung out.

They continue the conversation through dinner. And then John gets an idea.

John: I was wondering if you would be interested in seeing the apartment I have over my garage. I mean, its not much. One bedroom, a greatroom, dinning, living and kitchen in one. Washer and Dryer in the garage.

Jason: I'd love to take a look at it.

John: Well, how about after dinner, we walk over, and I show it to you and if you like it, you don't have to get a hotelroom.

Jason: Sounds good.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later on, John and Jason are walking to John's house. They head through John's place to get the keys to the apartment above the detached garage. They walk up the stairs that lead to the apartment.

The apartment is nice, its furnished and everything is new.

Jason: Are you kidding me. How much for the rent?

John: lets say $300.00 a month, I really don't need the money, but it will pay the utilities.

Jason: I'll take it.

John: perfect. When do you want to move in?

Jason: Tonight, then I won't have to get a hotel room at all.

John: Cool-after dinner, I can help you move in if you need it.

Jason: No, I only have a few bags, but thanks for the offer. And thanks for this-I really appreciate it.

John: Glad to do it. Any friend of Sonny's -is a friend of mine.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

But John wasn't really thinking that all. He was thinking about how he was hoping that Jason wouldn't be sleeping in this apartment for very long. Jason wasn't the typical guy John ever went for. He wasn't very tall, but he was slim, and a bit of muscle and he was well tanned. He had light brown hair and green eyes. And a killer smile. He really had a killer smile.

Jason noticed that John was "tall, dark and handsome" right away. Those large brown eyes, almost did him in-but the body that had to be hiding under those clothes, was what he was most interested in finding out about. He couldn't wait to move in.

A few days later, the pair had their first encounter, where sparks truly were flying. Jason, had just arrived back after a run, and he was in the back yard, finishing up his work out. He took off his shirt and was doing sprints from the garage wall to the fence line and back again. John was in the kitchen, watching through the window. John couldn't keep his eyes off of him-the entire time he was out there. The Jason, head up to his apartment to take a shower, but he can't get any hot water. He wasn't mad at John about, but he had to get to work, so he head down to John's house and knock on the back door, in only a towel, holding his clothes.

John: (shocked) Let me guess, the hot water isn't working?

Jason: Do you mind?

John: Nope,-right this way. I have to head to the hospital, the house key is on the kitchen counter, lock up after you finish. And just keep the key, in case it happens again-until I can get it fixed.

Jason: Thanks. (heading in to shower)

John leaves quickly, so he doesn't have to think about there being a hot, naked guy in his house.

Jason smiles as he enters the shower and says to himself. "If I have anything to do with it, you will not be needing to fix that shower at all."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that day, John and Will go into CG2 to get a pick me up and Sonny is there with Jason.

Will: Are those the plans for the new store?

Sonny: Yes, this is one of the concepts, we have 2 more we are waiting for.

Jason: I actually spoke with your mom today-guys. She recommended someone to me. I took a look at the coffee-house at the hospital, and I really like the look of it, I now she designed some of it.

Will: yeah, she actually has a great eye for design.

John: I really like-CG2, it's upscale, and it looks classy-but not stuffy.

Jason: And that is what I want for the bookstore and coffee shop.

Sonny: Can I get you two, your usuals?

John: Yes and I need a turkey on rye, too. I had so many patients in the ER today, I didn't get time to have lunch.

Will: I hate those days. I just want a straight cup of joe.

Sonny: no-carbs?

Will: nope-I just want the coffee, sorry babe.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At home that evening. Will has just check the the house and is coming into their bedroom. He gets undressed and gets into bed. Sonny smiles at him.

Will: What?

Sonny: How long, do you think it will be before those two are dating?

Will: I hope not long, because the anticipation of it is killing me. I see the way they look at each other. And I know my brother, he so thinks that Jason is hot.

Sonny: And well, Jason told me today before you two walked in, that John's hot water is not working in the apartment, so Jason had to come to his place for a shower this morning, He showed up in a towel. John's mouth dropped open and he turned all shade of red.

Will: yeah, he so has the hots for him

Sonny: We sound like a bunch of hens.

Will: So, I hope we made a love connection.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been about a month now and well, John knew he should really just turn the hot water on to the garage apartment, but damn it, Jason was just so damned hot. And he really didn't mind sharing his shower with him. He just wanted to share more than that with him. He smile to himself and there was a knock on the door.

John: Hey, is everything all right?

Jason: No-I mean the apartment is great, but I can't do this anymore.

John: what?

Jason: sleep mere feet away from you and not want to do this...(and he lays a hugh kiss on John that blows his mind, at first he is shocked, then he kisses Jason back, pushing him up against the wall)

John: do you want to stay here with me tonight? (bitting his lip)

Jason: God, yes.

The two make their way to John's bedroom-to make that love connection.


	4. Chapter 28-Sonny's Journal-Hit and Run

It was a crisp fall morning. Adrienne was alone-as Justin, Sonny, Noah and Nate went on a trip for a "family guys" weekend to see their 3 other boys and their sons as well. They were going to go camping and just enjoy nature. Will had been invited, but he was fully booked with appointments and being the one with the least seniority in the psych department, he was stuck at home with the girls-well he didn't think of it as stuck, he loved his girls.

Will: Girls, come on we are running late, Mimi is waiting for you two and I have to get to the hospital.

Vaeh: Daddy just go, Norah and I can lock up and walk to Mimi's.

Will: Are you sure?

Vaeh: Yes, we do it all the time-Don't be late or Great-Gran will be upset-(knowing she really wouldn't)

Will smiled to himself, Marlena would care less, but Dr. Davis didn't like his doctors to be late for their shifts. He had plenty of time, it was only 6am after all, and he didn't have to be in until 7:30am. He finished loading the dishwasher and checked to make sure all the doors were locked.

Will: Nevaeh, sweetie, please make sure you leave from the back door and lock it. Check it twice.

Vaeh: Yes, Daddy.(She solutes him)

Will: and hold Nor's hand going accrossed the street, too.

Vaeh: I know, Daddy. We will be fine. I'm sure that Mimi will come and pick us up. We have plans.

Will: Have a good day, Love you, Two.

Girls: Love you, Daddy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At Jason's place, he is getting ready for a run, which is does every morning. However, he is running a bit late, but it was well worth it. Smiling to himself as he waves goodbye to John-who is heading to the hospital. Jason sets an even pace for his run. He wants to set a record today and also wants to learn Salem a bit more. He gets into a nice neighborhood, that has a lot of trees and then a gated community. He believes this is the one that Sonny's parents live in. They didn't live at the Kiriakis Mans anymore, they found a nice 6 bedroom house in the same area, but they moved out after Noah's incident with falling down the stairs. Adrienne had felt a bit guilty after, and wanted a "kid friendly" place for her "grandbabies"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She went out a run/walk almost everyday. She was proud to be her age and look this damn good. Hell, no one ever believed she had 4 grown son's and 10 grandchildren between them. With Justin gone with Sonny, she figured she'd get the run out of the way and she would join Sami and the girls for that girls day, Sami had invited her to join. She was really excited about it, she and Sami had gotten along every well, since Will had started dating and then married Sonny and they were pretty good friends now.

She set her alarm for 5am, and well- it was early, but she believed in getting an early start, "you can sleep when you are dead"-she said to herself. She had a quick cup of herb tea and a bite to eat. Then she heads on her run. She had been at a good pace for about 45 minutes when it happens. Her shoe lace was loose and she stopped to tie it. She was down on one knee when it happens. A dark car was going down the street without its headlights. The person inside wasn't paying attention. Adrienne, had on a pair of headphones, was lost in the music she was listening to, hadn't noticed the car coming towards her. Before she ever knew what happened, the car struck her and kept going. She was thrown a few feet in the air and 10 or so feet forward. She was lying there, in the newly fallen leaves, she was in pieces and her very life hanging in the balance.

Jason had picked up his pace as he went around the corner. That car that just past him was going really fast and he just shook his head. "Jack ass, now that is someone who might just kill someone one day." The realized he was nearing the area that Sonny's parent lived. He remembered that Sonny had said that his Mom was a runner and ran every morning. It was then when he saw a woman's running shoe lying in the street. Then he saw the skid marks, and then they stopped. He heard her then. A low moan..maybe a cry, he wasn't sure.

Jason: Hey, is someone out here? He yelled.

Adri: Help..( she managed to get out-it was very low)

Jason: Where are you, I...(Then he stops in his tracks as he sees the person who was in trouble- he runs to her) Oh, my God, Mrs K.- Adrienne, it's Jason. Hey, hold on, sweetie. I'm calling for an ambulance.

911: 911 what is your emergency?

Jason: I was on my run, near the Kirikakis Mansion, Mrs. Adrienne Kirikakis, looks like she was hit by a car. I need an ambulance,NOW!

911: Ok sir, we have one dispatched. Is there anyway you can give me a better idea of your location?

Jason: I believe was just south of the actual Mansion, She and her husband have house around here. I am on I think Brandywine Street. I found her in a pile of leaves. There are a lot of skid marks, and then nothing. The street was empty when I ran up on the scene.

911: Do have an idea of how long she may have been there?

Jason: my best guess, is that she starts her run at around 5 or 5:30, and It's 6:20 now, so maybe an hour at most, 45 minutes at the least. I covered her with my jacket, she was shaking so bad. She's unconscious, but breathing. She has a really bad break in left leg-the foot is almost detached. It's pretty awful.

911: So you said you know the victim?

Jason: I am her son's good friend. I've known her for years. I've never ran this way, but I was told by her last night that it was a great place to run. Is that ambulance coming yet?

911: it's in route sir,you're doing great. Just don't move her. Keep her warm. Is she still breathing?

Jason: Yes, thank God. (to Adrienne) Hey, Mrs. K. its Jas, I'll take good care of you-your going to be fine. I promise. (as he's holding her hand, she squeezes it, just a little. That is enough for Jason, to know that she know's someone who cares is with her.

911: You should be hearing the ambulance soon sir.

Jason smiles as he hears the first sounds of the sirens. He gets out his "flasher" that he used, when he ran in the dark and turned in on so they would find them. He sees the ambulance come into view.

Jason: They are here, thank you.

911: you're welcome, sir. Good luck to your friend.

The paramedics get to work on Adrienne. They check her vitals and stabilize her leg, when the do this, she stirs, and Jason can see she is in pain. As they are moving her to the stretcher, she screams for Justin.

Jason: Hey, Adrienne, its Jas, Sonny's friend. Hey, look at me. (She turns her head and seeing his face-she smiles) That's it, Mrs. K. That's it. These guys are going take you to get help. I found you-and I am so glad I did.

Adrienne: Car-out of nowhere, so fast, so fast.

Paramedic: We are going to load you now. Are you coming with, Sir?

Jason: Yes.

Paramedic: Do you know her?

Jason: Yes, I am good friends with her Son.

Paramedic: Ok-her name?

Jason: Adrienne Kiri-

Parmaedic: Kiriakis?

Jason: Yes.

The Medic starts an IV and re checking vitals. Jason is having a hard time not looking at her mangled leg, the foot doesn't look good.

Medic: This is 4-5Papa, we have just picked-up injured runner, on the Kirkiakis out skirts. Another hit and run-she is in and out-didn't get a good look at the car. We are going need a ER team and you may want to open an OR and call in the Ortho and Vascular teams. We have a detached left foot, at the ankle-legaments just holding it on. Found one shoe 45 feet from her final position, she was with knocked that far or dragged, not sure at this point.

Responding ER:Roger that-team at doors-see you in 10.

They were full lights and sirens all the way there. Jason was scared out of his mind. He then remember that John was in the ER today and he was relieved that he and Adrienne would see a familiar face when they got to the hospital.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the hospital they were all in full alert, and getting all teams in the position. John had just finished up with a little boy who broke his arm, and now he was waiting for someone who he considered family. He called up to Will to let him know that Adrienne was being brought in. Will raced down to the ER and was waiting for them to bring her in.

John was surprised when the were wheeling her in and saw Jason.

John: What are you doing here?

Jason: I was running the route she told me about last night and I found her- on the ground in the leaves. I have never been so scared in my life.

John: You did good, I gotta run (he said as he grabs part of the stretcher and runs along with them to a ER bed) Ok, on my count, 1-2-3 ( and they lift her over to the table) Adrienne, it's Dr. Horton, can you hear me, hon?

Adrienne: yes, I -so much pain, please, help me.

John: I know, but I can't give you anything for pain until we have found out what is all hurting you. I need you to bear with me for just a little while longer. I am going to have Will call Justin- Ok. And who can is on you POA(Power of Attorney) in case we can't get a hold of him?

Adrienne: I put down Sonny and Will-he has poa. I trust him.

Will enters at the moment, and goes to his mother-in-law.

Will: Hey you. Your in great hands. (he smiles, but he sees the leg and knows instantly that there will be no saving it) I've already tried Justin and Sonny's phones, no answer. I'll keep trying.

John pulls him aside to talk to him, while vasular is there to look at the foot.

John: I am afraid that we are not going to be able to save the foot.

Will: are you going to try?

John: That is why they are looking at it, but they are the final say. It looks bad, and the bone is all crushed-from what I've seen. It's not hanging on by much, I hate to say, it-but I don't think it salvagable.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He got his confirmation 20 mintutes later, from vascular, stated that there wasn't any pluse to the foot and there wouldn't be any way to connect what was left. The foot would have to go at the ankle.

Dr. Nichols :The sooner the better, Dr. Horoton. I'd hate for her to get an infection. Find her family and get them to give permission for the surgery.

John: On it. Thank you.

He scratches his head as he goes into his office. Will is in there waiting for him.

Will: What is the hell am I going to do? If I can't get a hold of them, I don't want to be the one to make this decision. I had a hard time deciding if I was gay-now I may have to decide if my Mother-in-law should lose her foot?

John: Hey, Will, calm down. Did you call Sonny?

Will: Yes-I didn't get an answer yet...

He didn't get a chance to finish, there was a call being put into John's office.

John: Dr. Horton.

Sonny: John-it's Sonny-Will called and left a message. What is going on with my Mom? (John could hear the worry in his voice)

John: She was out for a run either this morning or last night and was hit by a car.

Sonny: Oh-God. Is she ok?

John: No, she is not-I hate to blunt, but she is not in a good place. She has major injuries and she needs surgery-but I need permission for it.

Sonny: Is it life threatening?

John puts him on speaker.

John: Sonny Will's with me, please listen to this-she has a lot of different injuries, but the most pressing and sever is her left foot was detached from her ankle and it needs to be amputated. I must have family permission, because she is not in the right frame of mind to make the decision.

Sonny: I can't, Oh God, I need to get my Dad. Will-

Will: Yes-Son-

Sonny: Please, don't leave her alone. At least until we get home.

Will: I won't. My mom has the girls.

Sonny: Ok, I be right back with my Dad, hold on.

Justin gets on the phone and is straight to the point.

Justin: Hey, thank you two for being there for her. We are just waiting for the plane to fuel up and we will home. As for taking her foot-If the that will save her life and she will still be alive and be here with me, DO WHATEVER YOU HAVE TO, YOU HAVE MY PERMISSION. And Will-

Will: Yes-

Justin: Thank you, Son. Thank you, for taking care of her, while we can't. I will never be able to tell you what that means to me.

Will: I know what it means. I let them know. And I promise to take good care of her. (he hangs up) John, let them know to go ahead. But I want to see her for a few mintues, first.

John: I'll call Vascular and Ortho. You go see her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will goes in into Adrienne's room. She has her eyes shut and _seems_ to be sleeping. He smiles, and sits down next to her bed. Will takes out a photo of his family-he keeps in his front coat pocket, everyday. He smile when he looks at it. They are keep him strong and what keeps him going. He slides the chair forward and he holds Adrienne's hand. He lets one tear slid from his eye, and before he even has a chance to whip it away, she turns her head to him.

Adri: Will-Don't do that, Sweetie. I'll be fine. Johnny, was just in and told me. I will be ok. You spoke to Justin and Sonny?

Will: Yes, we needed their permission.

Adri: You had the authorization file, you could have-

Will: I wouldn't have felt ok with it just being my decision, I had to call them and ask-I'm sorry.

Adri: Don't be. I understand, it was a big decision, one I don't think that I could make, either and it's my foot. (she chuckles)

Will: Wow, your even laughing.

Adri:What doesn't kill you, will make you stronger.

Will: Now, I know all about that. (Smiling) Do you know, I really am proud to be your Son-in-law.

Adri: How about we forget about the in-law part. To me you are just my Son and I love you, Will.

Will: I love you too.

Adri: So, when are they going to come in for me?

Will: I'm not sure, John was on the phone with surgeons, and I think that they need a special OR Team for the surgery.

Adri: When are Justin and Sonny, supposed to get here?

Will: They are in the air now and Sonny has to drop the boys at my mom's house.

Adri: I'll probably be in surgery by then-

Johnny knocks on the door, he comes in-looking like they are ready to take her up to the OR.

Adri: I suppose you are ready for me?

John: Yes-we are. I have something to relax you-

Adri: It may take more than that, Doc.

John: Very funny, it won't take long, and you will be relaxed and then we will take you to the OR and get everything prepped. We will then, put medicine in your IV and the anesthesiologist will do his thing. You will go to sleep and...

Adri: When I wake up, no more foot. Well, I never liked the left one to begin with.

John: Ya, and in a day or two, we can start unwrapping and rewrapping. In a few weeks, we can get you fitted for a prosthetic.

Adri: That fast?

John: yes, that fast. And I will be in the OR too, but just watching, I will never be a surgeon(pointing to his eye).

Will: I will be there too-for a little while anyway, when Sonny and Justin get here, I will go to them.

Adri: Well, let's get this show on the road already.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It has been two days since Adrienne had the surgery that took her left foot. She is recovering well and Sonny is just arriving to see his Mom. He and Justin, along with the 3 other boys, came to the hospital, right after her surgery. Sonny was a bit shocked to see his mom that way, but he was happy his Mom was alive. He is sitting with her, while she sleeps. She gets a couple of flower deliveries while he is there, and then Johnny comes in to see her.

Sonny: hey, man-How is she doing?

John: She is doing wonderful. No sign of infection and we will be talking prosthetics soon. Until then, she knows she can with a wheel-chair or crutches.

Sonny: I am so glad that Jason found her when he did. I really find it funny that just the night before, she was telling him about her running spot.

John: yeah, I know. When I was getting ready for work that morning, I was telling him that maybe he'd run into her, because I knew that she ran early.

Sonny: So, you two doing ok? If you don't mind me asking.

John: I think we are doing, ok (blushing). I really like him-alot.

Sonny: I think that the feelings are pretty mutual. (smiling). Well, I'm going to let her sleep, will you tell her I was here?

John: Yes. And if there is any changes, I will call you or your Dad.

Sonny: Thanks. (he kisses his Mom's forehead and smiles down at her)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

About two mouths pass and Adrienne in healing well. She is in a prosthetic foot and yes she has a lot of pain, but when they told her that they wanted to fit her for one, she was so excited. They found one that fit her needs and she was up and ready to go. She was in physical therapy everyday, and even at home, she did her workouts, because she was so happy to be up and walking. She even asked when she would be able to run again. Her doctor's told her, "one step at a time".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Justin was working tirelessly to find the person responsible for hitting his wife. There wasn't much to go on. Adrienne hadn't seen the car and Jason hadn't gotten a very good look at either. He only remembers a woman was driving, or a man with long hair.

The family was offering a reward for information that would lead to the arrest of the person responsible for the accident.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

John and Jason were just leaving Sonny and Will's place and heading home, when Jeremy showed up at their place.

Will: It's pretty late for you to be coming over, Vaeh didn't call you did she?

Jer: No, but I need to talk to you(he had a sad, scared look on his face.)

Will shows him in and takes him to his and Sonny's office.

Will: Sonny, Jer wants to talk to us.

Sonny: What's up?

Jer: I don't know how to say this, but I think that Mina-might have been the one that hit your Mom, Sonny.

Sonny is very surprised by this.

Sonny: That is a very big accusation, do you have proof?

Jer: I over heard them arguing. Mina-she has had a drinking issue in the past and lately it was gotten bad. And I know that most people won't be able to tell, but she, I think could be called an alcoholic. Anyway, she came home one morning, really upset and I found some damage to her car. She couldn't remember what had happened. I didn't think anything of it, until I found this. (he brings out a baggy and there is a piece of a jogging suit inside of it. Sonny takes the bag and looks closer and it was a torn piece of a pocket and it has is Mom's initials)

Sonny: Thank you for this. It was very brave of you.

Jer: I really like your Mom, Sonny. And I like you, guys too. I hate that she would hurt your family like this and not get punished for it, even if she is my mom.

Will: You know we have to call the police, right?

Jer: Yes, I already told my Mom that Mina was going to need a lawyer and she said that she pretty much could tell that Mina had done something wrong, but she didn't know what- until, the story of what happened to Mrs. K was on the news. I also know that we should have came forward sooner, but she just went to rehab this morning. She will detox and get help and then turn herself in-

Will calls Rafe and tells him what Jeremy has told him and Sonny. Rafe tells him that Pam had already called them and told them everything.

Rafe: Nina was arrested and brought in, she will continue her treatment from inside.

Will tells them what Rafe told him.

Sonny: Well, good. and Jer-

Jer: Yes, Sonny- I suppose you don't want me to see Vaeh anymore?

Sonny: That isn't want I was going to say.

Jer: Ok-

Sonny: Thank you for coming to us and being honest, I know it was a hard thing to do, you love Nina.

Jer:Yes I do. I am sorry for what she did to your Mom.

Sonny: Hey-its not your fault.

Jer: can I still see Vaeh?

Will/Sonny: Of course.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 29-SJ-Hit and Run part 2

Dear Journal:

I don't know how I am feeling today. I was having such a great time away-My Dad, My Brothers, My Son's and My Nephew's. All 10 of us-we haven't all been together for such a long time. Then I get the call that stopped time for all of us. Alex called be this morning, and wanted to know how Mom was doing-and well I told him -She is acting up-beat and positive, but I know she is scared. My other brother's have been calling too, but I don't know if they really want to know what is going on with her. It's not really real, if you don't have to live it everyday. Lucky me. I'd hate to label this, since I'm here and they aren't-does that make me the "good son?" I have never ever in my life thought that- I love my brothers, but GOD DAMN IT-OUR MOTHER NEEDS US AND THEY ARE NOT HERE-. With that said, I have had the best person possible in my corner-my Will. He has been amazing, through all of this. He really loves my Mom. She has talked to him, too, I can tell. He won't tell me what they talk about, the Dr/Patient thing, but as long as she doesn't keep it all inside, I'm all for whatever Will can offer her.

The kids want to see Ginny, but Will says they are too young for the ICU where she is now, but he had a great idea, we are going to a video chat later this morning-he took his laptop in with him, when he left, he has a half day-and then he and I are going to have-WilSon, time. I can't wait.

Later,

JSK

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the hospital, Will is walking through the hall way, when he sees a sight, he wasn't sure he'd be seeing this soon, Adrienne is up and in a wheel chair. She has a beautiful blanket covering her lap and is all smiles.

Will: Hey you, you are looking beautiful this morning.

Adrienne: Well, your Mom brought me a giant care package of CW products and I had a nurse do their job- and helped me wash and get prettied up. I am so tired of feeling sorry for myself. I have never been that woman, and had to stop being her. I lost my foot, but I have not lost-Me.

Will: Now that is the Adrienne Kiriakis I know and Love. (Smiling)

Adrienne: I love you too, Will. Hey, I am ready for that video chat-later right?

Will: Yes, I have 2 patients to peak in on and then I will meet you in your room-half hour? Ok?

Adrienne: Perfect. See you, I'll do a couple more laps, Dr.

Will: Carry on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later they have that video chat and that just pushed Adrienne to want to get better faster. Especially when Norah told her that "life is not the same without my Ginny time". Adrienne really loved that little girl. She was a lot like Sonny had been at that age. Very curious about everything, and spunky. She was definitely her father's daughter. She smiled, and wiped the tears away.

Will: She is too damn cute, I can hardly stand it. So much like Sonny.

Adr: I was just thinking the same thing. And Noah-he melts my heart every time I see him. A lot like you. (she winks)

Will blushes. And starts to put the laptop away.

Adr: What, nothing to say about that?

Will: Thanks, I think.

John knocks on the door and comes in to check on Adrienne.

Adr: Thank God, its you. If another nurse comes in for vitals I think I may scream.

John and Will laugh. John checks her chart and puts on gloves.

John: I hate to do this, but I have to check out your leg-

Adr: So I have to get back into bed.

John: No, I should be able to look at it right where you are. Any pain? You've been up for a while now.

Adr: No-well a little.

John: (looking at the dressing, and checking the legs pulse) you don't want to over do it. (nodding to the leg) This is looking good.

Will: Why are you up here and not in the ER?

John: It's called a rotation for reason-No, I am filling a shift-just being a helpful Doctor.

Adr: I just think that all you boys are keeping tabs on me.

John: Maybe, I promised Sonny-maybe. (he winks)

Will is nodding at this, but he is happy that John would go out of his way for Adrienne.

John: I will leave you, guys. Later. Get some rest-you. (pointing a finger)

Adr: yes, boss. (John leaves) Has he always been this bossy?

Will: Only since he's put on that white coat.

Adrienne just smiles. She asks Will if he can get help to get her back to bed- John was right, she did need some rest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Justin has just left a meeting with Nina's lawyer. She is pleading guilty to the hit and run-so there will not be any hearing or trial. He is very happy about this, but now his as the displeasure of telling his wife that their Granddaughter's boyfriend's mother was the one responsible for her accident. He wasn't sure about what kind of time Nina would get for this crime, but she was guilt stricken and heart-sick that her illness would do this. But wasn't that Murphy's law. She was told that if she didn't stop-next time she may kill some she loved- not just injure someone she knew.

He is heading home to change and then go and see his wife. Alex is there when he gets home.

Justin: I thought you had a flight this afternoon?

Alex: Pop-I called Stacy-she said that she and the girls might come here for a while. I really hate to leave Mom, not yet. Stacy is very understanding about what is going on-remember, we moved to be near her grandmother, last year. She doesn't have a problem relocating.

Alex was a lawyer like his dad and his wife was a nurse-so she would, most likely work at the hospital.

Justin: Well, you all can stay here, until you find a place.

Alex: Actually, Sonny said that there is a house for sale, in his neighborhood-I plan on looking at it.

Justin: Well, it will nice for you to be here, for a while at least.

Alex: Good.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jeremy gets up the nerve to go and see Adrienne in the hospital. He goes to her door and stops before knocking. He isn't sure if anyone has told her about Nina, but he has to put his mind and heart at rest. She had just been told that afternoon, about what had truly happened. She promised Vaeh that she wasn't angry with Jeremy, it really wasn't his fault, and that-yes she still liked him. He brought her roses, white ones. He knocked on her door.

Adr: Come in.

Jeremy: Hi, Mrs. K. I brought these for you.

Adr: Thank you, Sweetie. You didn't have to do that-but thank you.

Jeremy: How are you?

Adr: Hey, you don't have to worry-I am going to be fine.

Jeremy: I'm glad, but I am so sor..

Adrienne interrupts him.

Adrienne: Sweetheart, don't. She is sick, she needs to get help and get better. Justin told me what has been going on. I have agreed not to press charges, as long as she gets help and stays sober. Your family needs her, and I get that. She needs you too.

Jeremy: Your not sending her to jail?

Adrienne: No. I know she went to rehab, but she will have to do a formal program and stay clean. She may lose her driver's license for a while too. But, she won't have to go to jail.

Jeremy: Vaeh was right, you are great. I thought that after this, no one would let Nevaeh see me again.

Adrienne: This wasn't your fault, I can't punish, you or my granddaughter for what Nina did. I like to think that I am fair.

Jeremy: You are. Thank you.

Adr: for what?

Jeremy: For being so wonderful.

Adr: Hey, come here and give me a hug. (he smiles and hugs her) And thanks for the roses, they are beautiful.

Jeremy: Your, welcome. Sonny told me they were your favorite.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night the H-K kids are all tucked in-both Sonny and Will have checked and rechecked them. They lock up and head to bed. Sonny is in the walk-in, putting his watch and wedding band away. Will steps in and does the same. Will, then turns to Sonny and grabs his hand. He leads him to their bed. Sonny smiles, as he is lead to their sanctuary. They lay down together and starting kissing. They start, slowly, each trying to fullful his own need, then the others. They take their time-until the urgency takes over.

They finish, almost 45 minutes later. Each smiling at the other. Sonny kisses Will one last time and pulls the covers over himself. Will cuddled down and up against Sonny, starts to feel relaxed. Sonny smiles, because every time they make love, Will does this and it is exactly the feeling that Sonny was after. Feeling safe, wanted and loved.

Will: I love you-Son.

Sonny: I love you, too-Will. Good-night.

Will: Good-night


	6. Chapter 29-Sonny's Journal The Next Step

Adrienne had been healing for well over 8 months now and she was well on her way. She had the new prosthesis and was learning how to walk and God willing she would learn how to run. She was watching the twins and Nate at Sonny and Will's place. They were out on a date with John and Jason. Those two were still going strong and most of the town and their family were hoping that those to would take the next step and get married. Sami had been hinting toward it every time they were together, and she couldn't have been more obvious about it.

Sami: Lucas, they are in love, just like Will and Sonny, why shouldn't they get married?

Lucas: Sami, I just think that this should be up to them. I have never even heard them taking about it. How do you John even wants to ever get married? He hasn't ever had a good example of what a marriage should be.

Sami: You are wrong, Sonny and Will are a great example for them. I think that John is seeing, just the way they are, that you can be gay and still be happy and in love. They have had a great marriage, with all the ups and downs as anyone else and they are still together.

Lucas: Well I think that Will is alot like any Horton and he wants the "Tom and Alice" of marriages and I think with Sonny, it's possible.

Sami: Well, I see that for our other son, too. I see the way those two look at each other and it's-Will and Sonny and Tom and Alice kinda love.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The guys are arriving at Chez Rouge, and they are seated. Sonny orders a bottle of their best white wine.

John: You two look weird without the kids. I am not used to this-Sonny and Will.

Sonny: Hey, sometimes we just need to have WilSon time.

Will: Yes, or we will go insane. It can't be barbies and tonkas all the time.

Jason: You two play barbies?

Will: If I have too, I have been known to play with a barbie or two.

Jason: What about Ken?

Will: I will not touch that question-Sonny do you want to answer that?

Sonny: Ken doesn't like Barbie at our house, he's a GI Joe, Spiderman kinda guy-(Will and Sonny chuckle)

Jason: Wow-ok. I will just pretend I didn't ask it in the first place.

John: Right-So do you guys know what you wan to order?

Sonny: Yes, I am having my usual

Will: same.

John: I'm having the Steak- I skipped it last time, and I was very sorry I did.

Jason: I had this amazing chicken the last time we were here, and I need to have that again.

The couples place their orders and have some wonderful conversation. The subject turns to marriage and Jason gets this look on his face, and John doesn't notice, but it was Jason's que. He excuses himself for a moment and heads out of the diningroom.

John: That was odd, I wonder where he went?

Sonny: Not sure-Will you see where he headed?

Will: Nope.

John: Ok, you two are up to something, you've been acting kinda weird all night.

Jason arrives back to the table and looks a little more calm. He smiles at John and takes a knee in front of him. John gets this look on his face like "all of his dreams are about to come true".

Jason: I have been going over this all day and I still have know idea of what I want to really say to you. I love you, John-I know that much. Ever since I arrived here in Salem, you have been in my life-and once I had you in my system-there was going to be no getting you out. I want forever with you, will you marry me?

John: I...I(he is tearing up) never in a million years expected this, ever. But, I would be so honored to marry you-yes.

Will: Hell yeah. (clapping) Way to go little brother.

Sonny: Toast-To John and Jason-(he holds up his glass) may you two have a wonderful life together.

Will: I am so honored to have been here for this, congrats you two.

Jason: Thanks, now I think I can breathe- (he leans in and kisses John) and do that.

John: Did you two know about this?

Will: I'll never tell (winking)

Sonny: Me either (smiling)

The pairs enjoy the rest of their dinner and the company. John is dying to go home with Jason, but he makes the best of the night with his brother and Sonny. All good things will come to those who wait, he says in his mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will and Sonny arrive home and smile, because Adrienne is on the couch with all the kids-asleep. Sonny wakes her up to let her know that they are home. She smiles at him-

Adrienne: Well, I should get going.

Sonny: Do you just want to crash here? I'd hate for you to have any problem driving home- it is pretty late.

Adrienne: Your probably right- I should stay.

Will: Come on, I will get the pull out ready down in the rec room.

Adrienne: I will call Justin and let him know.

Sonny: Good- I will check on our gang.

Adrienne: How did things go tonight?

Sonny: John and Jason are getting hitched.

Adrienne: Yes! I was hopping we'd get another Wedding-I am so glad.

Will: It was a great proposal, but not as great as ours. (smiling)

Sonny: Yeah, I know what you mean. (turning to his mom) Alright, come on Mom, I will get you set up.

Will checks the locks and turns out most of the lights, and heads up stairs. He goes in and changes. He grabs some papers off of his desk and pokes his head the boys room, all is good-sound to sleep. He goes down the all and pokes his head in Norah's room, She is awake and sitting up in her little bed.

Will: Norah, sweets what is wrong? (he comes in and sits in the rocking chair they rocked her in, when she was a baby)

She gets up and climbs into his lap.

Norah: I had a bad dream, Daddy. I wanted Ginny, but I didn't want to call her to come up here.

Will: Why, she can do the stairs. It would have been ok-to call her.

Norah: I was scared she might fall down the stairs, like Noah did at her house.

Will: Well, I am home now. What was the bad dream about?

Norah: The bad time, when me and Papa were taken.

Will: Oh, sweetie, you are safe, and loved,-very loved. No one bad will take you, I promise.

Norah: Will you sing our song?

Will: Sure, cuddle down into the covers. "sleep my child and peace attend thee all through the night..."

Will sings a few lines of the song and she is back to sleep. He doesn't know it, but Sonny had stopped at the door on the way to their room and listened for a few minutes. He hadn't any idea that Will and Norah had a special song. He smiled at that.

Will checks the boys and they are fine. He picks up Noah's stuffy and puts in back in bed with him. He then creeps to the crib and smiles. Nate is getting big and is almost too big for the crib, but he and Sonny are just not ready to "give up the baby" yet. Him getting a big boy bed will say that there no more babies in their house and Will would really miss that-but it was a step that needed to be taken-someday. He covered him up and touched his forehead, gently. He couldn't believe how big his little ones were getting. Where had all the time gone? And now John was getting married. He remembered when his Mom had the twins, and he was so excited to be a big brother-the memories made him smile. He thought as he was walking out of the room, he should take flowers out to Gabi and Allie-Maybe this weekend. Me and Vaeh.

He entered his bedroom and Sonny wasn't in bed like he expected.

Will: Sonny?

Sonny: Be right out-(he called from the closet)

Will: Ok, just wondered where you were. (he starts to undress, and climbs into bed)

Sonny comes out of the closet and climbs into bed. He kisses Will's shoulder and Will smiles.

Will: you know this is my favorite part of the day. I mean, I love our kids and being with them and I love our family, but being alone with you at night, it's-

Sonny: Special?

Will: yes, that's the word. And do you know what would make it more special?

Sonny: If I did this (and he kisses him).

Will: Ok, that's what I was going to say, but I'll take that, and anymore if you got them.

Sonny: I have a lot, to give you. But first, do you always sing to Norah?

Will: Yes, if she has a bad dream, and always the same song.

Sonny: All through the night-

Will: Yes, I was song that as a small child.

Sonny: So was I.

Will: I hadn't any idea. But I think that is cool.

Sonny: Me too. -So now can I-

Will: Can you?

Sonny: Finish what I was trying to start with you?

Will smiles and gets closer to Sonny-they end their night making love and falling a sleep in each other's arms.


	7. Chapter 30- SJ-Past Before Future

Lucas had just gotten the notice that could change a lot of lives here in Salem. He knew that it would affect John and Sidney, especially, but it would affect Sami as well. And yes they were not together, but he still loved her and the family they shared. He grabbed the letter and head for Sami and Rafe's house.

Will noticed that his father's car was parked at his Mom's house and he told Vaeh to watch the little ones, and he'd be right back. He darted out into the street and ran crossed. Before he could knock, Sid opened the door and was in tears. He grabbed his sister and held on tight.

Will: Shh, what's wrong?

Sid: They might be letting them out. All of them-they can't, they just can't.

Will: Mom? Dad? What's going on?

Lucas: This-(handing over the letter) As, Allie's father I received this.

It was a letter from the Governor's office, saying that EJ was up for Parole and it looked like this time he maybe getting out. Will was surprised by this-alittle. Did that mean that Chad or even Nick would be getting out anytime soon. He didn't think that Vaeh could handle knowing that Chad was out-even. He didn't kill Gabi, but he was responsible for her death by not getting her help when she was in labor and very sick. Will wanted to forget about any of these people, but now he knew that it would never be possible. Put away, but obviously not forgotten. He sat on the couch.

Will: What can we do? I know that if he gets out, or any of them, we will be forever in trouble. I thought the past 14 years have been a God sent.

Sami: Me too. He lost his parental rights to Sid and we found out about plot he and Steffeno had with John's paternity. I thought we would forever be rid of Elvis J. Dimera.

Lucas: Too damned good to be true. Always is with those( he stopped when Sid came back into the room)

Sid: Don't stop on my account, I am a Hernendez now, not a Dimera. I'm planning on testifying at the hearing. He does not want him released-ever. Besides, I know he was behind Allie's murder-we all do.

Lucas got quiet and sad-looking.

Sid: Sorry-Lucas-I didn't mean...

Lucas: Don't worry about it, Sweetie. I just miss her all the time. We all do.

Will: Well, I don't know if I will testify because he still has information, that could get me in a lot of trouble.

Sami: Hey-its been a lot of years, and as far as anyone is concerned, your Father, paid the price and that is over and done with. Ok- we will never talk about that again.

Lucas: Your mom is right Will- you have Sonny and the kids to think about-they are what is and should be most important you now. We will handle EJ- and if either Nick or Chad's time comes, then you worry. Please-keep my grandkids safe.

Will smiles. He liked these parents, the ones who were worried about him and his children. He looked at his watch and sighed.

Sami: What?

Will: Need to get back-Vaeh and Norie have cheer. Just wanted to see why Dad was here. Keep me posted-ok. (He gets up and kisses his Mom. He gives Lucas a hug.)

Sid: You and Sonny still need me to babysit this weekend?

Will: Yes, we have plans and they do not involve the kids.

Sid: give us a hint.

Will: No way, Sonny doesn't even know, so what makes you think I would even tell you.

Sid: Oh, boo. Have fun at cheer-brother dear.

Will: I always do. U Rah Rah. (and he pretends to sake pom-pons)

He darts out into the street and back crossed. He runs inside. Veah is on the couch, with Norah kneeling in front of her. She is french braiding pigtails into her sister's hair.

Will: Hey, thank you for getting her ready. The hair looks good, by the way. Way better than I could do-anyway. I'm better at plan pony's.

Vaeh: yeah, I know. Papa is good with the french braids, who do you think taught me?

Will: I though that it was Ginny?

Vaeh: No, Papa first.

Will:Get out-serious?

Vaeh: yes, he would do Nor's hair and I would watch. I caught on. Now I do it all the time.

Will: Wow, I learn new stuff everyday.

Vaeh: So why was grandpa Lucas at Mimi's?

Will: Grown up stuff.

Vaeh: Uncle John and Jason's wedding?

Will: Nope-grown up stuff.

Vaeh: I dislike when you use that term with me. I want an explanation, please.

Will: After I talk to Papa first.

Vaeh: I concede.

She knew if the grown ups in her life where discussing stuff and the kids couldn't know, it was about the Dimera's and they didn't want to scare the kids. She wonder what was up this time. They were all so happy. And now this. She finished her sister hair and told her to stand up so she could make sure they looked good.

Norah: How do I look, Sissy?

Veah: Perfect, Sweets. Lets get our Cheer bags and it will be time to go. I am excited because we are starting the cheer for competition.

Norah: You guys won last year, I wanna win too.

Veah: Well, maybe you will. You are pretty good. I was watching the other day-you have a great kick-and you are the sassiest one on your team.

Norah: REALLY-

Veah: Yes really. Come on, let's get Daddy. (They had to the office, and he is on the computer looking intently at a website) Knock, knock. We are ready of cheer.

Will: Alright, let's go. Grab my keys, and get her belted in.

Vaeh: Ok. Come on Norie.

Will grabs his "cheer dad" sweatshirt and the snacks. He makes sure the garage door is locked and heads out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, Sonny is at karate with Noah and he has Nate with him. Nate is a favorite among the other parents, especially the Mom's-but they know that Sonny is spoken for, very spoken for.

Mom1: It is too bad about that one-(looking at Sonny) he is so amazing to look at.

Mom2: Yeah, have you seen the hubby? Hot is not the word for it. And a Doctor, too.

Sonny wonders if they realize that he can hear everything they are talking about-not that he cares, he has never understood the female species, well, except his daughters and those two needed instruction manuals.

Noah: Did you see my kick?

Sonny: I did, it was exceptional, try it again, but with the other leg.

Noah: Ok, but watch me extra close this time.

Sonny: Of course.

Noah does what the instructor just showed them 20 minutes ago and does a pretty good job. Sonny smiles and claps.

Sonny: Pretty good, champ. Pretty good. You are awesome. High 5 me-(holding up his hand)

Noah: Too high, too high (he says jumping)

Sonny: Oh, sorry, I forgot, I thought I was talking to Super Noah?

Noah: Only when I have my red cap, but its at home, silly-chilly.

Sonny just laughes, and lowers his arm for the high 5- Noah lays one on him.

Sonny: ouch- you are much stronger than you look, bud.

Noah: Is it time to go yet, I am sooooo hungery.

Sonny Looks at his watch. And he was right, it was time to pack up and go. He grabs Nate, who was "flirting" with some of the cheer mom's and the 3 left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They all arrive home about the same time. Will and the girls picked up "Brady Pub Grub" and they pass out the dinner. The kids are all talking and the guys are finding it hard to get in a word. They rarely split up at meal time, but Sonny and Will had to the family room.

Will: Vaeh Please, keep the peace in here- I need to talk to Papa.

Vaeh: Yeah, sure.

The guys take their dinners to the family room.

Sonny: You look worried. Is everything ok?

Will: I don't know. EJ is up for parole, and it sounds like it may happen. We all got the letter again.

Sonny: Do you think he has a shot, I am mean-with the info they have about Allie.

Will: But there is only the word of two criminals about Allie's murder, there is no proof that he had anything to do with it.

Sonny: Well, sometimes they can have the victims and the families testify why they should or shouldn't get out. Like with Nick, the last time.

Will: Well, he is never getting out. He was transferred to a mental health facility.

Sonny: I heard that from my Dad.

Will: and Chad will not be getting out either.

Sonny: Good to hear. Does John know about EJ. He is the one I am most worried about in all of this-He and your Dad.

Will: Me too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John received a letter today as well. He had no idea what he would do if EJ ever got out of prison. Ever since the day that he found out that he was Lucas' son and not EJ's, he had never felt better about himself or the man he had become. Being a Dimera for the first part of his life hadn't been fun and roses. It was a hard-line to pull and a horrible cross to bear. Being just John Horton- he felt held much more honor and privilege then being a Dimera ever could. He was proud to be a Horton, part of the 'first' family of Salem. He would never forget the day that Will told him that he was a match for Noah, and that meant that Lucas had been his father all along. He smiled at the memories of them getting together and having time one on one, then with Allie, at school, before she died. And it was a death, that was on EJ's say so. There was no way in hell, that he would let EJ out of prison, if he could help it.

Jason: What's that? (nodding at the letter)

John: EJ Dimera's up for parole.

Jason: What are you going to do?

John: I am first going to write a letter and then I will talk to Cameron to make sure I can have the time off to testify. He will not harm my family again.

Jason: That is what I wanted to hear. I'll come with you, if you go testify.

John: I'd like that. But enough about my past. I am getting excited for our wedding. Only a month away.

Jason: I know. It's not like when there a women involved, getting the dress, and flowers.

John: I remember Will and Sonny's wedding, it was perfect for them. I want our wedding to be perfect too.

Jason: I'm sure it will be. Your Aunt is going to make Chez Rouge look amazing.

John: Yes, and Horton Town Square for the wedding will be awesome. It's really beautiful at night.

Jason: I can't wait. (kissing him) I really can't wait.

John: me either, but first things first. (he starts to compose a letter to the parole board.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The parole hearing: 3 weeks later. Will, Sami, Rafe, Lucas, Sid-all make it. John wanted to come, but he was on the hospital rotation and wasn't going to put his patients in jeopardy, because of that sick bastard-so he sent a letter and he hoped that it would help their cause.

The head of the parole board-Mrs. Ryan-read the letter and she heard the witness statements, the last one to testify was Sidney.

Sid: Thank you for allowing me to speak. (She didn't want to look at him, but he was just staring at her and she couldn't help herself.) I first want to say, that I knew this day would come, when I would have to come and face my worst night mare, the boogeyman himself. And have 3 words for you, EJ Dimera: I HATE YOU.

Mrs Ryan. We have finally enjoyed our lives for the past almost 15 years without his man in them daily. It as been a blessing to our family. After the years and years of torment they put my family through, for generations-it had almost seemed like they never existed. Then we had a tragedy in our family- my older sister was murdered-while she was away at school. We found out that Mr. Dimera was a part of it and if he gets out of prison now, it will seem, like he is getting rewarded for a crime he was able to commit, while inside your walls. I know that is-was my father, but I am so better off without him in my life, we all are. You need to keep the trash where it is and let the rest of us be. Thank you.

Mrs Ryan took some notes and told them she would have her answer, in a sort while. They recessed until then. Will shot Sonny a quick text, about how the hearing was going. Then he texted John, who texted back that he was about to go on rounds, so he would call him later to find out the out come.

Mrs. Ryan comes back 40 minutes later, and she tells them the her decision.

Mrs. Ryan: I have taken all the statements here under consideration, I have read letters received both in favor of release and some for not. I have read one that has shaken me to the core. It was that letter, written by Dr. John Horton, that has made my final decision. I will not be granting parole to inmate :E7975J123D. This was your last chance for parole and it has been denied. You will remain here until the rest of your sentence has been carried out.

The family is ecstatic. They are hugging one another and laughing. EJ looks on with hatred, and is handcuffed and led away back to his cell.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

Will heads to the hospital and finds John in his office.

Will: Hey, brother.

John: So, he's not getting out?

Will: Not now, I hope not ever.

John: Good. I think I will be able to sleep tonight.

Will: You excited about the wedding?

John: only every minute.

Will: I know, that is how I was feeling, right before I married Sonny.

John: I feel the butterflies already.

Will: They will only get worse. Trust me. But, it is an amazing feeling.

John: You still get this look on your face when you talk about anything regarding Sonny.

Will: I do? Well, I am still madly in love with him.

John: Yeah, and I am madly in love with Jason.

Will: Talk about looks, you should take a look at your face when you talk about him. So, I have one patient, I want to check on, before I head home. The kids are gone and I am hoping that Hubby is working at home today. (giving the eyebrows).

John: Gross, I do not want to know. Not now or ever-Ok.

Will: Right-later, Bro.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will was right Sonny was working at home. He had folders scattered all over their office, covering the floor and both desks. Will smiled to himself and went inside. Sonny had receipts in front of him and he looked lost.

Sonny: I think I may have to call an account after all. I was hoping I wouldn't have to, by my quarterly statement is off and I can't find where.

Will: Take a break and come back. Mark where you left off and come to bed with me.

Sonny: What?

Will just laughs, and goes to Sonny and takes the pencil out of his mouth, and the statement he is looking at and turns it over onto the desk.

Will: I said come with me. (holding out his hand)

Sonny take the offered hand and Will leads him to their bedroom. There they start kissing. Will pulls off Sonny's t-shirt and kisses his chest. Sonny smiles at him and takes off Will suit jacket. He starts unbuttoning his shirt and it kinda reminds him of the first time they made love. Sonny smiles and continues to unbutton Will's shirt.

Will: What was that smile about?

Sonny: I was remembering our first time and I was unbuttoning your shirt.

Will: I was so nervous, but really excited-too. I couldn't wait to be with you.

Sonny: I just wanted to get that damned shirt off-

Will: right, like now.

Sonny: Like now. I still can't believe you are still so hot and sexy.

Will: and all yours-to do with what ever you want.

Sonny: I love when you say that to me. (kissing the spots he just uncovers as he is removing the shirt)

Will: I love it when you kiss me there (as Sonny is kissing the lower part of Will's Jaw and neck, going down his chest, Will gets his chance and starts to kiss Sonny on his check, leading to his neck, then behind his left ear, which drives him mad, absolutely mad.)

Sonny: That will get you everywhere, Dr. Horton-Kirakis, everywhere.

Will: I know-(kissing him again, and this time, he starts for the jeans, unbuttoning them and unzipping them-he gives Sonny his wicked smile)

Sonny: Will, if you going to (but he doesn't get the chance to finish, as Will has found a the way that usually keeps Sonny from talking, he pushes Sonny to the bed and he continues to pleasure him with his mouth. He works on him for 10 minutes or a little longer-when Sonny stops him and Will knows, that is the point where, Sonny wants to be inside him-and that is definitely what Will has been waiting for too.)

Will: I need it, so bad. (he grabs the oil and hands it to Sonny)

Sonny: what in the heck has you so hot tonight?

Will: you, now are we going to talk or

Sonny: Or, come here.

They start out slowly, however Will gets to his pace quickly and it just enough to send both over the edge. Its seems like it is a race to the finish, but both end up tying for first. After they are done, Sonny falls on top of Will, who is face down on the bed and head in the pile pillows.

Will: I don't remember it being that good-

Sonny: I do, but it was better before all the kids and life in general started-because we had more time to do it.

Will: I love you.

Sonny: Love you, too. I need a nap now.

Will: Why?

Sonny: You have to ask?

Will: No just kidding, I need one too.

Sonny lies on his side, and Will cuddles down next to him.

Sonny: you know, you always lay this way.

Will: It's the way I feel the best, when we lay together, I feel safe.

Sonny: I always want you to feel safe.

Will: I always want you to feel, wanted and loved.

Sonny: I do.


	8. Chapter 32-A Weekend Away

Sonny smiles to himself as he puts the finishing touches on his surprise for Will. He has hired a crew to go to the old Horton cabin and completely renovate it. It hadn't been really used in years, and Maggie had told Sonny when he asked that he and Will were more than welcome to do with it what they saw fit. Sonny smiled to him self. He was having it completely updated, running water, new fire-place, kitchen appliances, the whole nine yard. It would be "luxury" in the wilderness when he was finished. He had told Will to just pack he basics and that he would take care of the rest.

Will hadn't known what Sonny was up to when he asked him to get the weekend off-completly. He normally didn't work on the weekend, anyway-but was on call. This weekend, he would put the cell phone and pager away. He smiled at that-and the kids were going to be doing their own things too. Adrienne and Justin where taking Nate and Noah, along with a couple of Sonny's nephews. Norah and Veah had a cheer camp and where going away for two days and Sami was going to be a chaperone.

Will comes down the stairs and enters the kitchen, where Sonny is sitting at the breakfast-nook, reading. He looks up at Will and smiles.

Sonny: Good morning, Love.

Will: Good morning, so are you going to tell me where we are going?

Sonny: No, it's a surprise. We will be leaving soon, so are you packed?

Will: My bags are already in the SUV.

Sonny: Just a little eager, are we?

Will: We have 3 whole days with out the kids-So, yes I may be tiny bit eager. And shouldn't I be, my hot, sexy hubby is taking me on a surprise trip.

Sonny kinda blushed, he was the one that usually said those things to Will, but he just didn't see himself that way. He put is dishes in the dishwasher and went up behind Will and kissed the back of his neck. Will turned around and kissed him back.

Will: I love you. So when are we heading out?

Sonny: As soon as you finish up here.

Will: I can take this to go, I'm ready.

Sonny laughs and shakes his head. He runs up to their room and makes sure he has everything, which he does.

Sonny: Alright let's go.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They arrive at the cabin and the outside looks amazing. Sonny is impressed with the job the landscaping crew had done with the outside of the cabin and land surrounding it.

Will: I haven't been here in years. It looks amazing. When did Aunt Maggie have this done?

Sonny: She didn't, I did. I asked her about it and she pretty much gave it to me, to do with whatever I wanted.

Will smiles. He is so happy that the family cabin, is once again, in use. They grab their bags and head inside. Which turned out way better than Sonny expected.

Will: Wow. It is so beautiful in here. Did you have all this done?

Sonny: Yes, for you(grabbing Will's hand) for us. (smiling).

The cabin didn't resemble anything of the past. All new floors, and walls-bright colored wood. The kitchen was updated, and they even installed running water-and a bathroom. They still had that old shower outside, but Sonny thought that was kinda, hot. He couldn't wait to get Will in that.

They even had a hot tub out back, and it was hooked up to a generator. This was going to be a great weekend.

Will: So you want to unpack first?

Sonny: Nope.

Will: Ok-so what...

He was completely cut off, as Sonny put is mouth on Will's and pulled him for a grand kiss. He started walking Will in the new addition to the cabin, a bedroom, complete with a 4 poster bed. He walks him over to the bed, until they collide with it.

Will: What has gotten in to you? I mean not that I mind, I jus..(Sonny cuts him off with another kiss, and Will smiles into it. He knows where this going and he wants to give his full attention to it.)

Sonny: I think it's pretty obvious what is going on here (he says between kisses) I need to be with you. (he says as he starts to undue Will's belt)

Will: Hey, we just got here. (He smiles) You need me that bad?

Sonny: Oh yes, I definitely _want_ you that bad. (grabbing the hem of Will's sweatshirt)

Will bites his lip and starts the pull on Sonny's belt. Which gets both of their blood boiling. They are picking up the pace, shirts are being removed, and exposed skin is being kiss, bitten and licked.

Sonny: You drive me so damn crazy-do you know that? (as he says this, he is reaching into Will's jeans and this makes Will breathe out loud, he is so ready for what ever Sonny has in store for him.)

Will: I...I., you drive me-(but he doesn't finish the statement-he isn't able to think or speak, he just watches as Sonny has starts on him, He troughs his head back and closes his eyes. He is really enjoying himself, but he doesn't want to "end" this way. He stops Sonny before he has a chance to finish him off, and he makes it known that he wants to finish-in him. Sonny smiles and gets that look in his eye. They finish their love-making and are lying in bed together)

Will: You know we could have done this at home, the kids are gone for the weekend.

Sonny: Yeah, I know. But I wanted to surprise you with the cabin.

Will: It looks great.

Sonny: Really, have you really noticed or where you too busy with me to look.

Will: I looked around when we first got here, it looks amazing. When did you have time to do this?

Sonny: I have worked on this for a while. It was meant to be a surprise for you. Maggie gave me the keys and its ours-kinda.

Will: A new cabin for a new generation of Hortons.

Sonny: Yes, exactly.

Will: Thank you. I love it, and I love you.

Sonny: I love you too. So you want to get dressed again and go on a nature walk?

Will: Nope, I am very happy here, naked in this bed.

Sonny: Good, so am I.

Too be continued...


	9. Chapter 33- SJ-Meet the Parents

It was the week of John and Jason's wedding and everything is perfect, well almost. John has just found out that Jason's family will not be attending their wedding and he wants to know why. He doesn't understand what is really going on and he wants to find out. Jason will not talk about it and this is the first time they have actually fought about anything.

John: Will you please talk to me?

Jason: There is nothing to talk about, John. My parents are not coming, and that is that. I hadn't expected them to anyway.

John: Are they not ok with us getting married? Or are they not comfortable with you being gay? Which is it?

Jason: Please leave it alone, John. For me? Ok?

John: Fine. I need to go run to the hospital, make sure everything is set for my time off, so we can go to Will and Sonny's Hawaii house for the honeymoon.

Jason: Ok, I need to make sure that the plans for the bookstore are in shape, before we leave, and I want to make sure the person Sami helped me find is going to keep everything moving along.

John: Alright, meet you for dinner?

Jason: Yes. I love you.

John: Love you too. (kissing him)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John knows that look that Jason had in his eyes was a sad look and he wanted to make it go away. He grabs his bag and heads into the hospital.

Cameron: Why are you here? I thought I gave you the next 2 weeks off?

John:(smiling) you did, but I wanted to check on a couple of patients I had in the ER last night. I admitted them.

Cameron: Car accident? The Sheppard's

John: Yes. How are they?

Cameron: Good, I should be able to release them later today or tomorrow morning.

John: Good. Well, I am heading upstairs to psych, talk to you later.

Cameron: See you at your wedding.

John nods and heads upstairs, he hopes that either his Grandma or Will are in today. He first checks Will's office and his door is open and Will is at his desk, hard at work. John knocks on the door and Will looks up.

Will: Hey, what are you doing here? I thought you took the next 2 weeks off?

John: I had an emergency last night and I wanted to check on my patients.

Will: Always the good doctor.

John: Can I talk to you about something?

Will: Anytime. What's up?

John: Jason's parents are not coming to the wedding and either are his brothers.

Will: I sorry for that, what can I do to help?

John: Go with me to talk to them-his parents I mean.

Will: You want me to go to Seattle, Washington, with you-when?

John: How about now. I want to meet these people to see, what the hell is wrong with them.

Will: Wow, you really mean business.

John: Yes. Hey, you know what it's like, Adrienne didn't always like you-in the beginning anyway.

Will: True. But, I'd hate for you to be disappointed just before you two get married. I mean, if he says that they won't come, what makes you so sure that you going to see them will change their minds?

John: I have to try, Will. I love him, and I want him to have his family with him on our day-_** our day**_, not mine, and you know my family will be there in full force. The Brady's, Horton's-they are what family is about. I just want the same for him, is that wrong?

Will: No it's not wrong. Let me call and see if I can get either the Black Jet or the Kirakis Jet, fueled up and ready to go, ok. Give me an hour.

John: Are you coming with me?

Will: Yes, I don't have any appointments for the rest of the day and my rounds are finished. Just let me call and tell Sonny that I am leaving for the afternoon and will be back later tonight.

John: Good, I will go and check in on a couple of patients and meet you back here.

Will: Sounds good.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

3 hours later the brothers are landing in the Seattle Airport and going to find the car that Will ordered. He gives the driver the address that John had for The Samuel's. They head for their house. John could barely breathe, he wasn't sure what he had just gotten himself into.

They arrive 20 minutes later and go up to the door. Will looks at John, who is just staring at the door.

Will: Do you need me to ring the bell?

John: What the hell was I think? Jason might be very mad at me when we get back.

Will: Or not. Lets not worry about that, lets talk to his parents.

John rings the bell and the stand back and wait. A few moments later, a beautiful dark-haired woman answers the door.

Mrs. Samuels: Hello, gentlemen, what ever you selling, I'm sure I have 12 of already.

Will smiles and introduces himself.

Will: Hello, Mrs. Samuels, I am Dr. William Horton-Kirkakis and this is my brother, Dr. John Horton.

Mrs. Samuels: John Horton, you're the one that is with my Jason.

Will gets a bit of a smile, and John nods.

John: Yes ma'am, I am. May we talk to you?

Mrs. Samuels: Yes, please come in.

She shows them into a grand house, which is spotlessly clean and there a pictures of family everywhere, John smiles at the pictures of a young Jason.

Mrs. Samuels: Would you either of you like some coffee or tea, I was just about to have some tea myself.

Will: I'd love some black coffee, thank you.

John: Black with 1 sugar, Thanks.

Mrs: Samuels: I will go and tell Hilda and she will bring them out, follow me to the sitting room.

They follow her through the grand house, taking in some of what had been Jason's childhood home. Mrs. Samuels, excuses herself for a few minutes and returns with a young woman in her 20's, who seems to be the maid. She is carrying the tray for Mrs. Samuels.

Mrs: Samuels: Gentlemen, this is Hilda, she is our house keeper/cook, if you will. I have her come in a couple of times a week to help me, since Stu had his stroke.

John looks at her with surprise, Jason had never mentioned that his father had a stroke.

John: How long ago did Mr. Samuels have his stroke?

Mrs. Samuels: It has been years ago, but he never followed up with all the treatments. And Jason blamed himself for that as well. I told him it wasn't his fault, be he has blamed himself for it for years.

John: Why? I mean, did he cause the stroke?

Mrs. Samuels: (smile) No, son, he didn't cause it. It happened the day that Jason came out to us, and Stu was already having the signs of a stroke before he told us, Jason thinks that maybe hearing the thing we had suspected, did him in. But Stu has never thought about it that way. Jason has stayed away all these years, because he didn't want to "cause any more harm" as he's told me time and time again.

John: I want you two to be there. I mean, if he can travel.

Mrs. Samuels smiles. He can travel, and yes I think that we should be there. It's this weekend, right?

John: Yes. I can have a private plane pick you two up and bring you, if you'd like.

Mrs Samuels: That won't be necessary, we have one of our own, Thank you, Son.

As John and Will were about to head out, a handsome man, walking with a cane came out of the room he had been in. It was Jason's father-Stewart Samuels. He smiled when he spotted his wife. She went to him and helped him down the 2 stairs that led to the entry way.

Mr. Samuels: I thought I heard voices. I wanted to see who was here, Lillian. So, are you going to introduce me?

Lillian: Stewart, this is Dr. William Horton-Kiriakas and his brother Dr. John Horton.

Stewart: Dr. John Horton, you mean, Jason's John?

That comment sent smiles to the others.

Lillian: Yes, Jason's John. They have come to personally invite to John and Jason's wedding, this weekend.

Stewart: I've read about it all over the internet, I was thinking that maybe our invitation got lost in the mail.

John: Jason didn't think that you'd want to come, so he just didn't send one. I have had a change of heart, even if he won't admit it to himself, he wants you there, and so did I, Sir.

Stewart: (smiling) Well, I guess I'd better call and get that the ole plane of ours fueled up, and that tux of mine out of the closet, because we have a wedding to attend.

John: You mean it? That was way too easy.

Stewart: I have spent too many years mad, I'm sick of it. He didn't cause my stroke, it was all me and he just happened to be there when it occurred. I put the blame on him coming out to me-and that wasn't fair.

Lillian: So do you two really have to leave?

Will: Yes, this was spur of the moment trip, I have 4 kids and a husband to get back too-

John: and Jason, doesn't know I am here, so-

Lillian: You didn't tell him that you were coming to Seattle?

John: It was spur of the moment, like Will said.

Stewart: Well, you must really love him, to come all the way here to invite us to the wedding. He is very luck to have you.

John: I think I'm the lucky one. So, we will see you on Saturday.

Lillian: Saturday-and I am looking forward to it. (goes to John and gives him a tender kiss on his cheek and a hug)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The pair arrived back in Salem in record time. John feels pretty good about he did and hopes that Jason will see it that way too. Will heads home and John goes to the hospital, to recheck on the couple of patients, he's been worried about.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At Sonny and Will's house, Sonny is putting dinner in the oven when Will comes in the back door.

Sonny: So where have you been?

Will: Seattle.

Sonny: You've been in Seattle? Your message said you had to head out-of-town, I assumed it was work related and you went to Milwaukee or Chicago, to a hospital.

Will: No, my brother needed me and so, I went to Seattle with him.

Sonny: Jason's parents, am I right?

Will: Yes.

Sonny: and Jason's feelings about them and that situation, never crossed your minds?

Will takes a seat at the island, and he thinks a moment before he speaks.

Will: Sonny, we had all of our parents behind us, when we got married. John wanted Jason to have his family here this weekend, and I understood that, So I just wanted to be there to support my brother.

Sonny: and so what was the outcome?

Will smiled at him and got off the stool, walking up to him, he wrapped his arms around Sonny and kissed his jaw.

Will: They will be here for the wedding. They were happy that John came and invited them.

Sonny: I just hope that Jason is happy he did.

Will: Well, John is telling him now. So, soon we will see.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John arrived back at home after being at the hospital for over an hour. Jason's car was in the driveway and John suddenly had a lump in his chest, and he was nervous about going inside.

When he went in, Jason was sitting in the livingroom and he was on the phone. He looked up at John and smiled.

Jason: (on the phone) Yes, he's just home now, Mom. I will tell him. I love you,too. Yes, tell Dad, I will see you on Saturday. I love you, both too. Bye.

He hangs up the phone and wipes a tears off his cheek.

Jason: So, you have a good day?

John: Was that your parents?

Jason: Yes, you know it was, and so-you and Will flew to Seattle, this morning?

John: Look, I wanted to meet them and see for myself, if I could get them to come to Wedding, I'm very sorry if I crossed a line.

Jason: Thank you. (wrapping John in a hug) Thank you for loving me this much. I never thought that they would come, and now they are. I love you.

John: I love you, too and that is why I did it. Your not mad, are you?

Jason: Nope. Now I really can't wait for Saturday.

John: me, either.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will hangs up the phone and chuckles to himself. He is in kitchen, baking cookies for a school treat for the twins. The whole house smells of oatmeal and cinnamon. This peaks Sonny's interest and he comes downstairs from the office.

Sonny: Please tell me you made extra.

Will: (shaking his head) You never eat cookies.

Sonny: Those smell, awesome. Tell me that your Mom made them.

Will: (he looks around the kitchen) Is she here? No, she didn't make them. I did and I will have you know, Mr. I can bake.

Sonny: Right, what kind are they?

Will: Oatmeal Cinnamon Chip.

Sonny: No raisins, right?

Will: Norah won't eat raisins, so no.

Sonny: Me either. The girl is very smart.

Will: Just like her Papa.

Sonny: So how did the trip go?

Will: Jason's parents will be here on Saturday.

Sonny: Well, I haven't heard any explosions, so hopefully Jason is ok after John told him what you two were up to, this morning.

Will: I actually think that it will all be fine. Don't worry so much.

Sonny: I'll try not too. So can I have a cookie already?

Will smiles at him and hands him 2 and Sonny takes a large bite of one, then goes to get a glass of milk.

Sonny: Just like when I was a little boy. Very good.

Will: Thank you. (kissing him)

Will packs up the rest of the cookies and puts a note on them, to STAY OUT-for Miss Norah and Mr. Noah's class.


	10. Chapter 34-Sonny's Journal: The Nuptials

It was the morning of John and Jason's wedding. Will has been at it for hours. Horton town square was closed to the public today and so were all of the stores in the square. Will was supervising the crew that was setting up for John and Jason's wedding. It wasn't going to be a giant affair, but it was going to be amazing, if Will had anything to say about it. Jason had slept at his and Sonny's place last night and he was there with Sonny right this moment. Will was finishing up, so he could get to John's place and help him out, plus get ready himself.

The girls were at Sami and Rafe's and the boys were at Adrienne and Justin's-that way the Best Men could focus on their designated groom.

At Sonny and Will's house, Sonny is finishing getting breakfast ready.

Sonny: Jason, you need to eat. Come on, John doesn't need a fainting groom.

Jason: Ok, I will try.

Sonny: Good-you look like you need to eat-I didn't see you eat much at the rehearsal dinner last night.

Jason: I did-alittle anyway. I have never been this nervous before in my life.

Sonny: I remember the night I married Will, my parents sat with me for hours. I was so nervous because, I thought that I was going to screw up something.

Jason: I wish I could have been there.

Sonny: I know, but you were off finding rare books.

Jason: Yes, I was.

Sonny fixes the pair a plate of scrambled eggs and toast.

Jason: Thanks. I'd better just eat, I wouldn't want to make John work at our wedding.

Sonny: No, wouldn't want that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will arrives 45 minutes after finishing up a the HTS. He stopped and picked up the rings for John. John was working on his breakfast and reading some patient files when Will arrives.

Will: Good morning Brother, you ready for today?

John: Yes. Have you heard anything from Stewart and Lillian?

Will: Yes, Grandma Marlena said they arrived last night, and they stayed at her and John's place last night. Jason will be very surprised today-don't worry.

John: Thank you.

Will gets a text and he reads it. It was from the manager of Chez Rouge letting him know that everything is on schedule for the reception. He smiles and shows John the phone.

John: Ok, another thing to check off the list. I wanted everything to be perfect and I think that it might be.

Will: It will be. So let's get dressed and get to the square already.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There were only a few guests, John and Jason wanted this to be an intimate affair. There where chairs set up and there was a few flowers and greenery. There were soft lights placed around and the "altar" and aisle were set up in front of the Tom and Alice tree and plaque.

Jason was at CG when Sonny showed with Jason's parents. He looked up from his vows in surprise.

Jason: You're here! (he says delighted) How was your trip?

Stu: It was great, and we had a nice night with John's grandparents.

Jason: Good to hear. John and Marlena are really nice, just like the rest of John's family.

Lillian: So are you happy,son?

Jason: You have no idea. John is great, really great. And his family is amazing. They took me under their wings right away. You don't have to worry about me.

Lillian: I will always worry, your my Son, but I am glad you found some to love and to love you, back. (she caresses his face)

Jason: I am so glad you came. (smiling)

Stu: I am glad we came too, Son.

Sonny comes in and says that he just got a text from Will and they were almost ready to start, he and John just arrived and they are at the Brady pub, just waiting for the go ahead.

Sonny: Almost a go.

The door to the coffee shop opened and it was Justin. He had Nate-who was having a melt down.

Sonny: What's up?

Justin: He was having a melt down and wanted either you or Will. I've tried and so has Ginny.

Sonny: Hey, bud-come see Papa. What is wrong?

Nate: No- (tossing is head back he screams and is pulling on his left ear)

Sonny: Ok bud. (he breathes, he grabs his cell phone and calls Cameron)

Cam: Dr. Davis

Sonny: Cam it's Sonny, I have a problem-its Nate's left ear again. And I am at CG, with Jason.

Cam: I am about to leave for the wedding now, I will swing by in 15 minutes, I will bring my bag and check him out. Do you have any infant drops with you?

Sonny: In the napsack-

Cam: give him some and that should help. If it's an ear infection again, I will run to get you a script, before the wedding-ok.

Sonny: Sounds good. Thanks.

He grabs the backpack and gets out the drops, lucky for him the kids have never had a problem taking medicine. Nate takes it and Sonny gets him a bottle. He lays him in the playpen in the office. He's not sure at his point what is going to do, if Nate can't come to the wedding, because all of their friends and family are coming to the wedding-there will be no one to watch him.

Sonny: (to Jason) I am so sorry about this. I hope that Cam gets that medicine here soon, because I really don't know what we are going to do if he doesn't. He is not a happy camper when he has one of these.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cameron is running through the square when he is stopped by Daniel Jonas.

Dan: Where is the fire Dr. Davis?

Cam: At CG, Nate H-K has left ear pain again, he was having a melt down when Sonny called me 20 minutes ago. He and Will are in the wedding, so I'm not sure what they are going to do.

Dan: Hey, I could stay with the little guy. I don't have a problem with that. Sonny or Will can check in on him after the ceremony.

Cam: Awesome, come with me.

Dan: Let me just tell my Mom or Jen, Ok?

Cam: Sure.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jason's parents are leaving the coffee-house, when Cam and Dan get there.

Lillian: Daniel Jonas?

Dan: Mrs. Samuels? Oh my gosh I haven't seen you in years.

Lillian: It is so good to see you. I hadn't any idea you were working here.

Dan: Head of Surgery and Co-Chief of Staff. So, I heard that we have a very sick little guy in here.

Sonny: Yes, we do. It's the left ear again.

Cam: I was able to get the meds-here you go.

Sonny: Thanks, I gave him the pain reliever, and a bottle. It seemed to calm him for the moment.

Dan: I will stay here with him and you guys go and enjoy the wedding.

Sonny: But, John's like family, I'd hate for you to miss...

Dan: This little guy is important too. We will fine. I told Jen-she'll let Lucas know what is up.

Sonny: You are a life saver-

Dan: Once in a while, yes.

Sonny: Ok man, let's get you married, Jason.

Jason: Yes, lets, go get my man. (smiling)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The wedding party gets ready and all the guests are assembled. The flower girls go down the isle and the ring bearer. Will smiles as Noah starts up the aisle. He looks so adorable in his little tux. When he gets to the front he takes a seat next to Rafe. Sonny whispers to Will that Dr. Dan is staying with Nate at CG. He relieved to hear it.

Then its time for the Groomsmen to go down the aisle together. They kiss one another before going down the aisle.

Lillian and Stewart walk Jason down the aisle. He is all tears and smiles at the same time. He kisses his Mother and hugs his father. They go and have a seat. Jason is so glad at this moment, that John and Will went out on a limb for him and got his parents to come to the wedding after all.

John is waiting in the wings with Sami and Lucas. She is crying-of course. Lucas looks at him with a lot of pride. He smiles at him and gives him a hug.

Lucas: I know we haven't known we were father and son for that long, but I am so proud of you. Jason is very lucky.

Sami: I love you, baby. I am very proud of you too. Lets get you hitched.

John: I love you, guys too. I know that I probably never said it enough growing up Mom, but you were the best. And Dad, I know that we haven't known that we were father and son for very long, but you have always been in my life and you've been like a father to me, always. I love you both, so much.

They got their cue and they were down that aisle. John smiled when he spotted Jason at the front of the square. He looked dashing in his tux, he thinks to himself.

Jason sees John and he begins to tear up, a little. How in the hell did I get so lucky? he says in his mind.

They make it to the end of the aisle and Father Eric steps up to the altar.

Eric: Welcome. Who gives these two to be united?

The Parents: We all do.

Eric: You all may be seated. I want to start by saying that I am so glad to see so many faces here today and so many hearts here to give their love to John and Jason as they take this step into joining their lives together

Will you two face one another? (they turn and hold hands) Please repeat after me:

"As we become one, happily us two, we fulfill what God has considered meant to be. We join our lives to be united, until death. To love, to laugh and to live. We will enjoy the good times and console in the bad. We will never let another come between what God has created so perfectly. I was meant for you and you will remain only in my heart, until death do us part."

Eric: And now the rings please. (Will and Sonny smile and look on with pride as Noah steps up to Eric and gives him the pillow, bearing the rings). Now that is an exceptional ring bearer. Thank you, Noah Jackson, you can go sit with Mimi, ok?

He nods at Eric and as he races back he hi-5's Sonny and they get another chuckle from the crowd.

Eric: Gentlemen, please place the ring you hold on the 4th finger of the left hand of your beloved. And repeat after me: Please accept this ring as a sign and symbol of all this is and that will be, in the love we share for one another.

The ring is an outward symbol for the world around us, to show that you have committed your life to love someone and honor them, wear them with pride.

Please let us pray: Dear heavenly father, bless this union. Please allow them to grow and change with one another. Please allow them to be happy in good times and in bad, please allow them to be there for one another, all the days of their lives. In your name, Amen.

You have said vows, and made promises to Us and to God. It is my privilege to introduce the Newly married: Dr. John and Jason Horton-Samuels. You may seal your union with a kiss.

John smiles at Jason, and wipes the tears from his eyes. They edge close to each other, and Jason whispers something to John as they go in for the kiss and he smiles, again. They share an incredible kiss, and the crowd goes nuts. There are tons and tons of cheers.

Will: Oh, yeah, little brother!

Lucas: Yes! That's my boy. Alright, Yes!

Sami is crying and Sid is just shaking her head, knowing that her Mom won't stop, now that she's started.

Will and Sonny follow Jason and John up the aisle and out of the church. They are smiling almost as hard as the two grooms.

Will: Congrats, Little Brother (Hugging him)

John: Thanks, Bro. (turning to Jason) Hey, you-come here.

Jason: Yes, Hubby-(Smiling)

Sonny: And it starts (putting his arm around Will's waist and kissing his cheek)

Will: What? Lets just give them today, and tomorrow, we can give them heck for the PDA, ok?

Sonny: Sure. Speaking of PDA, I'm all for that. (Will smiles and kisses Sonny, passionately.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night Will is carrying Noah, Sonny is carrying Norah, and Veah is following with the tux jackets and bags. She had brought Jeremy to the wedding and they spent all night dancing. She couldn't wait to get her shoes off and download all the photos she had taken. When they got inside the house, Cam was there with Nate. He was in the rocking chair with Nate in his arms.

Sonny: Hey Cam, I thought Abby was going to be here.

Cam: She was here for a while, but he started to pull on the ear again and was screaming, she can't handle the crying, even with our kids, especially J.R., she starts crying herself.

Sonny: I believe that, she has always been soft-hearted. How was he?

Cam: He is miserable my friend. I had a heck of a time to get him calmed down. I just gave him some more pain reliever and antibiotics, so he's good for a while, anyway and I hope he lets you sleep. I should for a good while, he wore himself out crying.

Sonny: Ok, I'll take him upstairs.

Cam: Ok-(he kisses Nate's cheek), Love you, little guy. Cammy will check on you tomorrow. (he hands Sonny his sleeping son). I'll come over tomorrow and check on him. I'm off, some needed family time-the girls are waiting for me to read their bedtime story.

Sonny: Daughter's are so, fun-right?

Cam: The best. But I do have some great fun with JR too.

Sonny: Ok, I am going to take him to his bed. Later man.

Will comes back to the livingroom.

Will: You heading home?

Cam: Yes. You on the schedule tomorrow?

Will: I am, in the afternoon, I have a couple of sessions.

Cam: Ok-well I will let you get some sleep. Later, Bud.

Will: Later, and thank you, so much. I'll have to call and thank Daniel too.

Cam: Good-night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sonny is in bed reading when Will joins him. Sonny smiles at him, because Will looks completely wiped.

Will: What are you smiling at?

Sonny: I was thinking about starting a little something with you, but you look like you could fall asleep standing up.

Will: And I feel like it, too. Besides I have to work tomorrow, I need my beauty sleep.

Sonny: Baby, you don't need any of that. You looked so hot in your tux, by the way.

Will: You too. It reminded me of our wedding day.

Sonny: I was thinking that too.

Will: Those two looked so happy.

Sonny: Yes they did. What did I tell you? Jason was perfect for John-was I right or what?

Will: Ok, match maker, to sleep.

Sonny: Ok, cuddle with me?

Will: Don't I always?

Sonny: I love you, Will.

Will: I know, I love you, too-Son.

Will joins Sonny in the king size and cuddles up to him. Sonny, smiles(all this room in this bed and he gets as close as he possibly can. I'm not complaining, though-I love feeling-Safe, Wanted and Loved.)


	11. Chapter 35: SJ-Time Stands Still

Dear Journal:

Hey it's Sonny-its been awhile old friend, but I haven't had a free moment in a long time. The kids are keeping me on my toes, but I love it. John and Jason got married a few weeks ago and they just got back from Hawaii-I knew that the Hawaii house would come in very handy. I hope the Will and I can get away there soon or the cabin, at least.

So much to tell you-Jason's book shipment came in while they were on their honeymoon, so I was busy with that, I had no idea that he had collected that many books. And I am sure that once its all finished it was be a big hit. The place we created looks so amazing, and I think it will be really good for the coffee shop too. I can't wait for all of Salem to enjoy "The Classics Cafe, featuring Common Grounds Coffee". I was very proud of Common Grounds and I am just as proud of this venture. And when Jas said he a lot of books he was not kidding. TONS-some newer authors, but most of the books are just what the store says-classics.

Will is going to be going to Madison, WI this weekend for a psych conference, and I get stay here and be all alone-I mean, sure the kids will be here, it will not be the same without my love.

I will update you later-JSK.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will was packed and ready for his trip to Madison. It wasn't a long drive, 2 hours give or take. He was staying in a very nice hotel 10 mins away from the UW Hospital, where the conference was being held. He enjoyed learning and the speaker that was joining the conference, was one that his Grandma Marlena had said was exceptional in the psychiatry field.

Noah: Daddy do you really have to leave?

Will: (kneeling down to him) Sorry bud, I do have to leave. But I will be back before bed on Sunday-ok? I promise.

Noah: I guess it's ok, but I will miss you, like heck.

Will: What-like heck? I will miss you like heck, too. Can I have my hug now?

Noah: Lay it on me, Daddy.

Will laughs and hugs him so close. He closes his eyes, putting the memory of this hug in him mind as well as his heart. Norah comes running into the kitchen and breathes a sigh of relief.

Norah: I thought I missed you. (looking sad at Will)

Will: No, I would never, ever leave without saying good-bye one of my dark-haired beauties. Come give me that hug now.

She leaps into his arms, almost knocking him over. Sonny comes into the kitchen carrying Nate-who looks like he just woke up.

Sonny: Two more to say good-bye.

Will takes Nate and holds him close. Nate is learning how to kiss now, and tries to kiss anyone who holds him.

Will: Can I have a kissy bud?

Nate smiles and kisses Will.

Will: Thank you, buddy, I love you (holds him close) and I will miss. Don't do anything cute until I get back.

Nate: Dadda-bye.

Will smiles and gets a tear in his eye. He kisses him one more time and hands him back to Sonny.

Sonny: Hey, you won't be gone that long. And in no time you'll be back. Remember, I love you. (kissing him)

Will kisses him back and hugs him close. He wonders where Nevaeh is?

He goes and makes sure that he has all the papers he had sitting out on his desk and grabs him laptop bag. Sonny had taken his suitcase to the car already. Just as he was getting ready to get into the car, Vaeh comes running from acrossed the street. She had been at her Mimi's house and had lost track of time.

Vaeh: Daddy, wait!(she says winded)

Will smiles, and thank God she came home, he would hate to have to leave and not tell her goodbye and that he loved her.

Will: I thought I was going to have to leave and not tell my favorite girl goodbye. I love you, Sweets.

Vaeh: Sorry, Mimi and I were doing some yoga, and I lost track of time. I love you, too. And have a safe trip.

Will: Will do, and you be good for Papa-promise-

Vaeh: Always am, and yes, I promise. (giving him a hug and kiss)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wiil is just arriving on the outskirts of Madison, when his "need gas" light comes on. He shakes his head, sure-now I need to stop for gas. He pulls in to the station he usually uses on his way back home. He needs to pre-pay and gets out to go inside. What is doesn't realize is that the very same station he just pulled into is being robbed at this very moment.

The clerk has just handed the dirtball the last of the money from the 3 drawers. He was just about to leave when Will walked in, on the phone leaving a message for Sonny.

Will: Ok, so it's me. I just got to Madison and am stopping for gas. I will talk to you and the kids...

Before he gets the last of his sentence out, there is a loud boom and he doesn't understand what is happening. He feels nothing, then burning hot pain in his chest. He is falling to the ground in slow motion. The scenes for the morning are playing in his head. Norah, and Nate-giving him a kissy and saying Dadda. He sees Sonny and Vaeh, then it is dark.

The robber runs from the scene and a couple of on lookers take off after him. The clerks that were on shift at the gas station take action as well as some of the patrons who were inside.

Clerk: Sir, can you hear me, sir. (she gets down to the ground to check for a pulse and he has one. There is a lot of blood, and she grabs some of the towels from under the coffee station, and starts to hold pressure to the gunshot wound)

The other clerk calls 911 and gets an ambulance dispatched. One of the patrons who were in side come to the clerks aid, and tells her that she is a nurse. She checks his vitals, and they are weak. He is loosing way more blood than she likes. She gets out her cell phone and calls to the St. Mary's trauma center, she tells them that she is down at the PDQ, 3 blocks from the hospital and there has been a shooting. The EMS have been called that they will bring the victim in shortly. There is alot of blood loss-she checks for a wallet, and finds it. She is searching for a blood donor card or a blood type card and finds the he is a Doctor, this puts her in higher gear. She locates the info she is looking for and gives it over the phone. The EMS arrive as she is hanging up the phone.

A police officer comes in and starts to question what occurred here.

Clerk: We were being robbed again, and this gentleman, came in on it. The guy just shot him, like that-he walked in and boom.

EMT's come and start working on Will, the nurse is holding pressure to the gun shot wound.

EMT: What do we have here?

Nurse: Looks like a through and through. We have front entrance and an exit in the back. The bullet, is over there-(pointing toward the coffee island)

EMT: Are you a doctor? (cutting away Will's jacket and shirt)

Nurse: No, nurse at St. Mary's. I just called them and ordered blood-put them on alert. (holding up his blood type card)

EMT2: Let me see the wallet, need a name: Ok, we have a William Robert Horton-Kiriakis, Psych. A doctor- Alright, let's get him stabilized and loaded. Too, much blood loss here. Let's roll.

They get him loaded onto a stretcher and into the awaiting ambulance. It is literally a 5 minute drive from the gas station to the hospital. They get him to an ER bed and start to check him over. He has lost a lot of blood-and thankfully the ordered blood was there waiting for him. The nurse that helped him at the store, takes his wallet again, and checks for emergency contacts.

A friendly face is just about to walk into the ER and he will be an amazing grace to Will and his family.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back home, Sonny is walking home after he and Nate have just been playing at the new park, down the street. Abby and JR hd been there and the cousin's played together for hours. He walks into the house and he feels that something is off. He takes Nate in and puts him down for a nap.

He was about to hop onto his pc, when he decided to check his phone and see if maybe Will had left any messages. He has 25 missed calls and 5 messages. He is a little freaked out, 25 missed calls, has Will been trying to get a hold of him or his parents, who had the girls. He listens to the first message.

Will (message for earlier):Ok, so it's me. I just got to Madison and am stopping for gas. I will talk to you and the kids...

Then he hears the gun shots and a couple of screams and a muffled "sir, sir, are you ok. He's been shot, call 911..."

He has tears burning in his eyes and is barely listening to the next messages.

Mryna: Hello, I'm looking for a Mr. Jackson Horton-Kiriakis, my name is Mryna Jaymeson, I am nurse at St. Mary's Hospital, in Madison. I have some information for you, this is urgent-Please call me back as soon as you get this.

The rest of the messages are about the same, except the last one.

Daniel: Hey Sonny, where the hell are you man, it's Will, he's been shot. He apparently walked in on a robbery in progress, and the robber shot him. He has been taken to surgery, to check out the damage from the gunshot wound. He is stable, but weak. He is in the St. Mary's hospital, in Madison. I will stay with him. Call me back, asap!

He didn't even notice he was crying until the tears hit the desk. His Will was hurt, a robbery? He was just going to a medical conference-2 hours away. Shot? Will- He needed to get to him-but first he needed to call Daniel back. It took 3 tries but he finally got the number right.

Dan: Daniel Jonas-

Sonny: Daniel, its Sonny, what the hell is going on?

Dan: He was stopping for gas this morning and he walked in on a robbery in progress, the robber opened fire as soon as he opened the door to go inside.

Sonny: H,h,h,how is he, (taking a seat), I mean...

Dan: He was shot in the upper chest-close range, but he is incredibly lucky. It missed everything vital. It was a miracle really. He lost a lot of blood and had to be transfused a couple of times.

Sonny: Is he awake, can I talk to him?

Dan: No, he is not awake. He has been unconscious since they brought him in. I am coordinating to have him medflighted back home, and we should be there in 2 hours. We just want to make sure he is completely stable before we move him.

Sonny: I understand. I will be waiting at the hospital, I just need to find a sitter for Nate.

He was lost at this very moment. He couldn't feel anything. He didn't want to feel anything, not without his Will. He went in and checked on Nate, he was still asleep. Called Abby and asked her if she could keep an eye on him and she said no problem.

Abby: What's wrong Sonny, you sound weird.

Sonny: It's Will, he's been hurt. I have to get to him.

Abby: I will be right over, Cam has the kids.

Sonny: See you a few.

She comes over within moments of the call and she can see that her cousin is completely lost and devastated. She gives him a hug and tells him to just go.

Sonny: Nate is still asleep and my parents have the girls at cheer.

Abby: Ok. Go on, go be with Will.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Time is just at a stand still at this point. Will's life is in the balance. They are up in the air, Daniel is keeping close eye on his patient. Someone he has watched go from a lost young man to an accomplished young Doctor, a great father and even a friend. " Things like this shouldn't happen to the good ones. He has already gone through more than his fair share." He sees the hospital come into view and draws in a breath and releases it. He readys to move fast.

The team of ER Doctors are ready and waiting, including John, He knew that they were bringing in Will, but the sight of him rocks him to his core. This was the one person he looked up to most in his life. There has never been a bad word between them or a hard feeling. He loved his brother unconditionally and to see him this way was a shock to the system.

John: Ok, we are clear down here, we already have an ICU bed ready for this patient. Lets roll folks.

They head up the ICU and when they arrive with him, he already has a gang of family waiting for him. Sonny is there with Sami, and Lucas.

Sonny follows behind John as they wheel him into his room. They transfer him onto the hospital bed and John starts to hook up the lines and tubes. Daniel comes into the room and hands over the chart.

John: Thank you, Dr. Jonas. How was he on the flight?

Daniel: He transferred well. Not one problem. All the notes should be in the cart. He was taken to surgery 20 minutes after arriving. He lost a lot of blood and had 2 in the ER. Surgery went exceptionally well, it was a through and through. Nothing vital was hit, amazingly. Sight has to be watched of course. He was given antibiotics and something for pain 2 hours ago.

John: Ok. Thank you. (he goes to Will's bed side and looks at his brother. He starts to check his vitals and Will stirs.) Will, it's Johnny, hey, man.

Will's eyes start to flutter open and his is looking around. John looks intently at his brother, trying to reassure him, he is ok.

Will:(groggy voice) John, where am I? In pain, lots of it.

John: Your home, in Salem. Do you remember what happened?

Will: (shaking his head) Sonny, I want him.

John: (Smiling) He's here. (nodding to the other side of the room. Mom and Dad are outside)

Sonny steps up the bed and stares lovingly at Will, who holds out his hand to him.

Sonny: Hey you. I thought that you were going to a medical conference.

Will: I went to get gas, the sign said to pre-pay or Credit card only and it wouldn't take my card. I had to go inside. I was on the phone with you.

Sonny: I know, and I heard the shots, and nothing. I was so afraid, I was calling your name and nothing...

He sits on the edge of Will's bed and he slowly goes in for a kiss. He caresses his face, and lays his head onto Will's good side. He is silently letting the tears out. Will was here and safe, but how close could have this gone a different way. Luck was on their side-again.

Will places his hand on Sonny's shoulder.

Will: Hey, shh-I'm fine. I'm fine.

Sonny: I know, I know. I think I am never letting you out of my sight again.

Will laughs then cringes.

Will: please don't make me laugh, it hurts too much. How are the kids?

Sonny: They are fine, Abby's watching them. No need for you to worry.

Will: I will always worry. (yawning) I need to sleep, now.

Sonny: Ok, you sleep, baby. I love you.

Will: I love you too, and Sonny, go home. Take care of our kids. I will be fine. Please, promise. (holding up his pinky)

Sonny smiles. He places his pinky into Will's. He kisses him on the forehead. He reluctantly tells John that he will go home and be with the kids. John tells him that he will call with any changes or updates.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later on Sonny is reading a story to the twins. Nate is already in bed. His mind is on Will and he wonders if he ok.

Norah: Papa, where is Vaeh? She didn't come home for dinner.

Papa: Not sure. I will call her after the story, ok.

Vaeh had been at a friend's house. She had gone right after the cheer compatition and Sonny just let her stay. It was a good way for her to keep her mind off of Will.

Little did he know that Nevaeh had left her friend's house to go to the hospital. She was walking through the corridor when she ran into Cameron.

Cam: Missy, does your Papa know you are here? I was told you had a cheer thing today and sleeping at Alicia's

Vaeh: I was at cheer, but I left Alicia's house and came here. I want to see my Dad.

Cam: You know he's in ICU, I really can't let you in, you're not old enough.

Vaeh: Not old enough, there is that statement again. (she was getting choked up and the tears burned her eyes)

Cam: But, that doesn't mean, I won't bend the rules for you, come on.

They head into ICU and Will's room. The room is quiet except for the sound of the beep, beep of the heart monitor. He is lying with his eyes closed and she creeps to the side of his bed. She takes a seat next to his bed. The chair was already close, so she had an idea that either Papa, Mimi or Grandpa Lucas was there earlier. She took his hand into hers and squeezed it.

Vaeh: Daddy, I'm here. You do not have my permission to leave me. You just don't. I have never had my Mother, but you have been there for me since I was born, you and Papa. If either of you left me, I really, truly would be lost.

She kissed his hand, and she gets up and slide next to him on the bed. She lies her head on his chest and starts to cry. This is one of the most scariest moments in her young life. This was not supposed to happen anymore-evil in this world needed to stop working in their life-that was all there was too it.

As she is laying there, Will wakes up enough to realize that there is someone in bed with him. He brings his right arm over, as much as he can without pain, and touches her head, running it down her back.

Will: shh, shh. Daddy is ok. Please don't cry, Sweets-please. It breaks my heart.

Vaeh: (whispering) Daddy? You're awake.

Will: Yep, I'm awake. Heard this beautiful young woman crying for her Daddy.

Vaeh smiled and hugged him again.

Vaeh: I'm going to get Cammy, ok. He told me if you woke up-

Will: Wait, how's Papa? and the other kids? They must be scared?

Vaeh: I haven't seen him yet, I was at Alicia's house when I heard. He called me and told me to stay there, but he sounded sad and scared. The little one's I don't know, they are with Abby I think.

Will: You should go home, Ok.

Vaeh: But,

Before she could get the rest of her protest out, Cameron came into Will's room.

Cam: Vaeh, sweetie-I have to take you home, your Papa is in a fit because you left Alicia's house and didn't tell him.

Will: Like said you should go home. I am in great hands.

Vaeh: Ok, fine. But I will be back first thing.

Will: No-please just go to cheer, I would like you to do that for me.

Vaeh: Ok I will go to cheer. And I will win, just for you.

Will: Take the video camera, ok. I want to see this winning performance.

Vaeh: Sounds good. I will see you soon. I love you.

Will: See you soon. I love you, too-so much.

She kisses his cheek and he holds her as tight has he can.

Cameron nods to Will and takes Vaeh home. She is silent all the way there. She hopes that Papa won't be too upset with her. She sits in the car a moment before getting out and going inside.

Cam: You want me to go in with you?

Vaeh: No. I don't think he'll want any witnesses.

He laughs and shakes his head. He gives her a hug and kisses her cheek. She gets out of the car and walks up the path slowly. When she enters the house there is one light on in the familyroom and one on in the kitchen. It is very quiet and she heads to her room. She goes in and wonders where everyone is.

Sonny is upstairs when he hears her come in. He is in his and Will's bed. He is lying on his side, but is cuddling one of Will's pillows. It smells like him and some how it comforts him, a little. He takes a deep breath and gets up. He heads down the stairs. He turns some lights on and goes into the kitchen. Vaeh had come back up, just before he had come down. She was sitting in the kitchen, in the dark. He is startled when he realizes she is sitting there.

Sonny: Oh-Gosh, You scared me. So, how is your Dad?

Vaeh: um, he is ok. He woke up when I was there. He told me to come home. I am sorry I left Alicia's but I wanted to see him.

Sonny: It's ok. Do you mind if I go and see him?

Vaeh: No, are the other kids home?

Sonny: Nate is upstairs sleeping, and the twins are at Mimi's house.

Vaeh: I will sleep upstairs in the guest room, so I can hear him. You can wake me when you come home.

Sonny: Thank you. (Hugging her and kissing her head) I love you, Sweets.

Vaeh: I love you, too, Papa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The hospital is dark, the lights dimmed seeing as the visiting hours had ended a long time ago. He seems to being on in slow motion. He gets to Will's room. It is dark as well, except a light that is on the heart monitor. Then there is the sound of the beep, beep, again. He goes inside. He takes off his jacket, and lays it on the chair back. The looks at Will, with a tender, concerned look. He feels the lump in this throat tighten again. "he will be fine, Sonny, just fine" he plays again and again in his head. But he is not sure if his heart honestly believes what his mind is telling him.

He takes a seat in the chair next to the bed. But it doesn't feel right. The chair just is close enough. He pushes it closer. " Yes, this is much better." He takes a hold of Will's free hand. He kisses it softly. Will's eyes flutter, and he turns his head, and smiles at Sonny.

Will: Hey, why aren't you at home? It's late.

Sonny: The twins are with your Mom, and Vaeh is watching Nate. He was asleep, when I left.

Will: You should be at home asleep.

Sonny: I don't want to ever sleep alone in our bed again. No more business trips for either of us.

Will: Ok. No more business trips. Promise (putting up his pinkie).

Sonny kiss his hand again and laugh's lightly.

Will smiles. He tries to move, but it hurts a lot and the pain is evident on his face.

Sonny: You know when I heard what had happen, time stood still until I saw you and even then I wasn't sure it would start again. I don't know what I would have honestly done if you had... (Will cuts him off, he knows where the conversation is about to head and honestly he doesn't want to go there)

Will: No, I am here, I don't want to talk about the what if's ok? I'm here.

Sonny: Thank, God. (he gets up and kisses Will lightly on the mouth) I love you, so much. You have no idea.

Will: I think I do. I love you too.

The door opens and it's John. He smiles when he walks in. He turns on a light over the sink and washes his hands. He goes to Will's bed.

John: You know visiting hours have been over for a long time, Mr. Horton-Kirkiakis?

Sonny: and so are you kicking me out Dr.?

John: No, but it is my duty to inform you of the rules.

Sonny: Well, I am so informed. Thank you. (smile)

John: (To Will) I am here to check your vitals and see how you are doing.

Will: What no rude nurses to turn on all the lights and give me crap?

John: No, just your pest of a little brother.

Will: Thank God. Well, get it over with, I was having a moment, with my Hubby.

John smiles. He checks his vitals, and the wound site.

Will: So am I going to be ok?

John: Yes. Are you having any pain?

Will: Yes, a lot, but I was waiting until he left (nodding to Sonny).

Sonny: No, take some pain meds if you need them. I should be getting back to Vaeh and Nate, soon.

Will: Will you be here in the morning?

Sonny: With bells on.

Will: Good see you then.

Sonny: Yes, I will see you in the morning. Good-night. I love you.

Will: I love you, too.

Sonny nods to John, who is checking Will's chart, and leaves. When he arrives home, he checks on Veah, she is in Nates room, in the rocking chair. They were both asleep. He smiles and puts Nate into bed and wakes Vaeh just alittle.

Sonny: Vaeh, sweetie, I'm home.

Vaeh: Ok. I'll head back to bed.

Sonny smiled to himself as she stumbled back to her room. He heads to bed himself. He crawls in on Will's side and he thinks about his Will. He was ok, but he never realised until today how time really does stands still when the life of the one you love the most, hangs in the balance.


	12. ch:36-A Time to HealMemories of the Pas

Dear Journal:

Aloha-It's me Sonny. I brought my family to our Hawaii house right after Will was released from the hospital. We never even went home. I wanted all of use to spend some time together and what better place then our own personal paradise. Will was shocked but, he didn't really have a choice, I had already talked to Cameron and Daniel about him having the time off and they were all for it. He needs time to heal-physically of course, but most of a mentally. I am not sure what he really went through-Yes, he's explained it, but I can and will never truely know what it like in that situation. I guess the only silver lining is that the Madison police department caught the bastard that dared to hurt my Will. He was dumb enough to run down a street that the actual police department was on-duh.

So, it the first morning here. I am the only one awake, but the is par the usual since Will has been in the hospital, I couldn't sleep without him and now that he is here with me, I just want to keep watch, and make sure he is ok. I know it would concern him to know that I wasn't getting any rest, but he's worth it, he always has been and he always will be.

I think I will check on everyone and go for a sunrise walk.

Later,

JSK

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will was in the big bed alone, when he woke up from the nightmare. He was in a cold sweat, and wondered where Sonny had gone off too. He grabbed he bottoms, and slipped them on. He creeped down the stairs and poked his head through the sliding glass of the patio. He spotted him a few feet from the house going in the other direction. He races after him, well he "tried" to race after him.

Will: Hey, babe-wait up.

Sonny turns around and spots Will coming up the beach. He smiles and thinks to himself "of course".

Will: Why weren't you in bed with me? I missed you.

Sonny: Couldn't sleep. My mind is still in Salem and I am afraid I don't know how to shut it off.

Will: I'm sure that I could help (giving the eyebrows)

Sonny: You know what you were told when they released you. Two weeks bud, two weeks.

Will: I heard Cam, but (looking down) that wasn't injured.

Sonny: I am well aware that, "that" wasn't injured, but orders are orders.

Will: And they suck. I know my body better than anyone-

Sonny: Baby, not everyone. I know your body very well. (Smirking)

Will: (stopping and putting his arms around Sonny's waist) I know. I'm telling you that I am fine. Cameron is back in Salem and I am here alone-well kinda, alone with you. It's really early and the kids are still a sleep, please come back to the house with me. I really want to make love with you.

Sonny: Ok, yes lets head back.

They walk back to the house, slow at first, then they pick up the pace once the house comes into view. They silently make their way to their room. Sonny shuts the door and locks it. Will smiles. He walks backward to the bed, eyeing Sonny the whole way. Sonny stripping himself of his clothes as he is walking toward Will and that big bed. He grins when he sees Will drop his pants at the foot of the bed and climbs back inside it.

At first Sonny starts out slowly, kissing Will very tenderly. Will's passion takes over any pain that he maybe had been feeling-which is slight at the most, anyway-especially when he's in Sonny's arms. Sonny sees the bandage that is covering the shoulder and he stops momentarily, and Will looks into his face-reasuring him that it ok.

Will: Please don't stop, baby. Not now. It's ok, I'm ok.

Sonny: I won't stop, but I still can't believe how close...(Will lays his mouth on Sonny's to stop him from making the statement that he keeps saying over and over. Will know just how lucky they got)

Will: No more talking. (he smiles and he caresses Sonny's face and pushes him back on to the bed). I told you I was ready and I am. Now are we going to make love or debate about it.

Sonny doesn't say word. He doesn't have too, his eyes say it all. He kisses Will with so much passion, it almost feels like Will is drowning in it. Will feels the pain of the shoulder, but he pushes through, making it disappear altogether. He decides that he is going to show Sonny that he won't break. He kisses Sonny back aggressively, pushing him back on to his side. Will is ready to make love to him and Sonny is all anticipation and desire as Will puts himself inside him. It is a familiar feeling, it is a needed feeling, and a time to heal for both of them.

After they are finished, they lay in their bed, holding on to one another. Will smiles and kisses Sonny's chest.

Will: You think that you can get some sleep for me?

Sonny: ah-yeah. I think so. (cuddling up to Will)

Will: Good, baby. I love you.

Sonny: Love you too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in Salem, Daniel Jonas is at the nurses station, checking charts. They are short-handed on the main floor, so a few old faces are there filling. John is one them. He is walking up to the station, carrying a chart. He sits behind the desk and swipes his badge and enters a code to get into the system.

Daniel: You check on Mr. McCullinsky?

John: Yes I did. The old coot, just wanted a nurse to fondle. I took away his fun.

Daniel: Ok, sure. So, I will take Mrs. Smith in 14a, if you take...

John puts down the clipboard he was looking at a little harder than he planned. Daniel looks up, startled.

Daniel: Do you want to tell me what the hell is bothering you? Is it Jason? or is it me, I have a distinct feeling that it is the later.

John: How do you and Jason's parents know each other?

Daniel didn't expect this question. He looked at him and smiled.

John: What? It's a perfectly ligament question.

Daniel: It is. No, just the way I think you mean it. You, see-I was a new doctor, and I went to Seattle to complete a term at the college there. I was working at the hospital there, in a work-learn program, like you did. And I was working the ER the day that Stu was brought in. I helped with is care, and when he was calling Lillian, it startled me a little-because...

John: Because the Mom that raised you was named Lillian.

Daniel: Yes, Lillian Jonas. So, anyway, I was put on his care team and I worked with him, until he was released to go home.

John: Ok. I asked Jas, but he had no idea.

Daniel: I think that during that time, Jason blamed himself so much and then Stu blamed him too, they never talked. I never even seen him come to visit.

John: No, he says he never did.

Daniel: Well, I am very glad that you, helped to mend that relationship. Steward is a great father. And Jason is a great dude.

John: I'm partial. (smiling). Well, thanks for the explanation, it answers some questions.

Daniel: So when is this great new Book Cafe opening it'd doors?

John: In a week, we pushed it back after Will...

Daniel: How is he doing by the way?

John: Good- he emailed me some pics last night. He and Sonny with the kids on the beach. That little Noah can sure catch some waves.

Daniel: I should go and hang 10 with him sometime, show him how it's done.

John: I'd love to see that.

Daniel: Hey this old man can still surf.

John: I didn't say anything. (pretending shock)

Daniel: Right. Carry on with your patients Dr. Horton.

John: On it, Dr. Jonas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A week later, Sonny is up at the crack of dawn. He smiles to himself as he gets dressed for the day. His baby is finally opening back up and he is extremely excited. He had called and talked with Jason about it, last evening when he arrived home, "just wanted to make sure that our project was on schedule". Jas had reassured him it was ready to go. He emailed Sonny the final shots of the finished bookstore, but he wanted to make the CG part a big surprise to Sonny. Sonny was actually just as nervous as he was excited. Will came into their room bearing a cup of coffee for Sonny.

Will: Java-come and get it.

Sonny: Thanks.

Will: Your nervous?

Sonny: Nervous excited. I can't wait to see how the New CG looks.

Will: I already seen some shots.

Sonny: Hey, no fair. He sent me only shots of the bookstore.

Will: Well that is why it is called a surprise. I need to go back to the kitchen and supervise.

Sonny: The kids are up already? (looking at the clock) on a Saturday.

Will: They are just as excited as we are. And we should be leaving soon, by the way.

Sonny: I'll be down in a moment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The outside of the "Classics Cafe-featuring Common Ground Coffee" was brilliant. Sonny was in awe of it. It had looked great in the plans but the outcome was far greater. Will looked at Sonny with pride was they walked up to the door. Jason and John were waiting for them.

Jason: You ready for this man?

Sonny: Yes. Open it up, come on.

Jason: Will, doesn't he always get this excited?

Will: Like a kid in a candy store.

The kids were all excited about it too. They knew that Uncle Jason had made a kids corner of the store using their ideas, about what kids would like to read and play with. He even put in a puppet theater so they could have puppet shows for the kids.

Jason smiled as he unlocked the doors their futures. The store was amazing. All hard wood floors, a "grand" fire-place in one corner, for people to read and socialize and of course enjoy some damned good coffee. The books were placed about like they were in an old-fashioned library. The greats section of the store is what Jason really took pride in. These books would never be for sale, but the store had them on display as show pieces, many being first or second editions.

Sonny made his way to the Common Grounds and he fell in love all over again. It has some of his art work from the old shop, but a lot of new. But is favorite part was the wall of Family. It was shaped like a family tree. There were pictures of his parents, Will's as well. Then branched out into picture of them as kids, grown up, as friends, their wedding, the kids, and the art work of Vaeh, Norah and Noah. John had even had time to help little Nate do some finger painting for the wall. Sonny has tears in his eyes.

Sonny: this is absolutely amazing, just amazing.

Jas: So you like it?

Sonny: It is beyond anything I imagined.

Will: I am speechless, Jason. You did better than I even expected. Thank you for doing this for Sonny.

Jason: Thank you for believing in me- and for taking this leap.

John: So, it looks like the public awaits.

Jason: Well, we have some staff waiting in the employee lounge, shall we get them and get started?

Sonny: Yes.

They go and give a pep talk to the clerks and the ballistas. Jason "revs" them up. Then it is show time. They go out and open the doors.

Jason: I just want to say thank you for being so patient for this day. I know that we had to put this off for a while, but I, long with my great friend and partner, would like to welcome you to :Classics Cafe-featuring Common Ground Coffee!

There are a lot cheers as the doors are opened. Will kisses Sonny's cheek and tells him that he and he kids are going to check out the kid corner.

Sonny: That is a must Daddy-don't you know. I am going to look around, meet you at the Puppet theater.

Will: Ok. (smiling) (he takes Norah and Noah's hands , Vaeh is carrying Nate. They head off to their corner.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later on that evening Will was finally able to pull Sonny away from the store. He reluctantly goes home with Will. They get dinner for the kids and sneak way to the rec room.

Will: I don't think I have ever seen you with a smile like that-except maybe our wedding.

Sonny: Well, you know, I haven't had much to smile about lately. Well, except the fact that you are here and safe.

Will: Hey, no-there will be none of that, not today. Today was a wonderful day for Team Horton-Kirakis.

Sonny smiles "Team Horton-Kirakis" he loves the sound of that.

Sonny: Lets get those guys up there settled and to bed. Then we can have a private "grand opening celebration of our own".

Will: I love the sound of that. Come on-

Sonny: They can't go to bed yet, kinda early.

Will: I know, but they have an older sister that has two good eyes to keep on them, while we "unwind".

Sonny: Why Dr. Horton-Kirkakis are you trying to get me to bed?

Will: Is it working?

Sonny: Um, yes.

Will smiles and bolts for the stairs. Sonny shakes his head and smiles. He gets up and heads back up.

They tell the kids that they are all going to have an early bed time tonight because "they got early for the bookstore opening." But they don't think getting them to bed would be a problem, the twins were already rubbing their eyes and Nate was falling asleep in the high chair.

Sonny grabs Nate and gets him ready for bed. He didn't protest when Sonny placed him the crib, he rolled over and went to sleep. The twins were just as easy to get down. Vaeh, just smiles.

Vaeh: Good night you two. I have some reading to do for english class. See you in the morning.

S/W: Night sweets.

They make sure the coast is clear, and start to undress each other. They stumble into the door and shut it when they get inside. They are kissing and undressing-and Will realizes the door is not locked.

Will: (breathing hard) Lock the door

Sonny: Don't stop-

Will: Lock the door,-remember that one time...

Sonny looks up in shock, he never wants to go there. He rushes to lock the door. He gets the rest of his clothes off and climbs on the bed. Will joins him there and they "meet in the middle" and starting kissing. This love-making was all "hot and fire". Lots of kissing, sucking and biting.

After they are done. It was like their usual. They are cuddled on the king size, as close as they can get to each other. They tell each other goodnight.

Sonny: And Will-

Will: yes?

Sonny: Thank you for today.

Will: I didn't...

Sonny: You helped me realise another dream.

Will: I did?

Sonny: Yes. The Café is better than my dreams.

Will: You're better than any of mine.

Sonny: So are you.

Will: I love you and I am glad that you are so happy.

Sonny: I am and thanks to you, I think I will be for a long time to come. I love you, too.


	13. Chapter 36 SJ: Lost and Found part 1

Vaeh was at the café with Nate and Sonny. He had come in to help Jason supervise the shipment. She would have liked to have been anywhere but there at that moment. Except she had gone and got herself grounded-again. Lately it seems that her 15-year-old mind has been a lot of over thinking and her mouth could not stop running. She was all back talk and sass, as Will had said the night before. She was to go where the "home" parent was on any day the she was home from school. And until she "changed that god forsaken attitude Missy" this is how her life was going to stay. Her Teo-Rafe had said that she was starting to remind him of her mother and not in a good way.

Sonny was in the back when he crawled in toward him. They were moving some shelves of coffee-house supplies, including the "special stirers", one of the other workers spotted him and scooped him up.

Gema: Hey buddy, I don't think your Papa wants you back here. (she heads toward the area where Sonny is located. He is knee-deep in boxes and shakes his head when she carries Nate to him.) Hey, boss, looks like we have an escapee.

Sonny: I see that. Come here to Papa, bud. (he hands him his toy truck).

Nate: Papa-play?

Sonny: Sure for a minute. Gem, could you ask Neveah to come back to the office please?

Gema: Sure.

She shakes her head when she goes back up front and out to the kid's corner.

Gema: Hey, Vaeh-

Vaeh: Yes?

Gema: Someone missing? (having a little fun with her)

Vaeh looks around and she gets the "oh no, oh crap" look on her face.

Gema: Sonny has him in the office and he wants you to join him in there.

Vaeh shoves her books into her knapsack and heads back to the office. She knocks, since its closed.

Sonny: Neveah?

Vaeh: Yes-its me.

Sonny: Get in here, Young Lady.

She opens the door and Sonny is sitting on the floor, obviously finishing with a diaper change and Nate is now sitting on a race car track mate, Sonny kept in the office and playing with his favorite truck.

Nate: voom, boom, honk.

Sonny: Close the door and sit down.

She reluctantly does what he tells her to do.

Vaeh: Papa, I'm sorry, I just...

Sonny: Your punishment was to watch him. We were only going to be here for 2 hours and now, I have to call and have someone cover me, while I take you two home.

Vaeh: I promise, I will watch him closer, lets just stay here.

Sonny: You two are to stay in here. Give me your phone.

She hands it to him and he places in his safe and locks it in.

Vaeh: WHAT!? That is not fair.

Sonny: Fair? Is back talk, fair? Is skipping class, fair? Is sneaking out of the house, fair? Is neglecting your chores-fair? Is yelling continually at me and your Dad-fair? I could go on all damn day, young lady. Bottom line- I will be about 30 more minutes. You are to stay put. And keep any eye on him.

Vaeh: Yes, sir. (wrinkling up her face and falling in the couch).

Sonny heads out of the office. He shakes his head. He hated to yell at her. He hated it more than anyone would ever know. He didn't want his family like, his had been, long ago, before his parents had remarried-twice.

In the office she settles herself on the couch and watches Nate play. She decides the spot she was in is not her brothers fault and slides down on the floor with him. He goes to her and sits in her lap. She puts her arms around him and wonders why she always mad at her parents all of a sudden.

Vaeh: You have a trunk for Sissy to play with bud?

Nate: More, voom voom (he goes to his bag and dumps it out onto the floor)

She smiles at him and picks one out. They go to the car mat and start to line all of them up.

Vaeh: Ok, what one is blue?

He picks out one that is blue-and claps when she say yeah, you are right. They play like that for about an hour, when Sonny enters the office and says that Will is home and "Papa will take you home to Daddy now, Bud"-completely ignoring Vaeh. She grabbed her stuff and Nate's bag and headed for the car. She knew were she stood with him if he wasn't speaking to her. She was in it deep. She is silent all the way home and when they get there she rushes to her room, completely in tears.

Will: Neveah? Son-what is wrong with her?

Sonny: I have had it up to here (holding his hand up over his head) with her attitude and I called her out on it.

Will: Yikes. She hates it when her Papa is angry with her.

Sonny: Yes, Will- know.

Will: So what are you going to do about it?

Sonny: I will think about it, but I have to get back.

Will smiles. He gives Sonny a kiss and Sonny leaves-heading back to work. Will heads down to the rec room, and Vaeh is on the couch, crying.

Will: I guess I don't have to ask.

Vaeh: Nope. I really hate when he is mad at me. It hurts me so much.

Will: I've been there-but don't you think you've been kinda walking around here with a giant attitude and chip on your shoulders?

Vaeh: Yes.

Will: and are you proud of it?

Vaeh: No.

Will: I know that you being punished, but I have a patient coming in 15 minutes and I was not expecting kids-

Vaeh: I will take Nate to park, ok.

Will: Thank you. You only have stay for 30 minutes, ok?

Vaeh: If I can get him to leave-he loves the new equipment.

He smiles at her and kisses her cheek. He had eased back into work and started seeing some of his regulars at home- just so he could spend time with Nate. The twins were in pre-school, so it was nice to have the one on one with Nate.

Vaeh heads to the park with Nate. He is really excited to go and play- He starts to run ahead once it comes into view. She smiles as he finds in normal starting spot, the small slide.

She grabs her electronic book and opens up the on-line app, hoping that someones internet was strong enough for her to connect. It was a go. She gets into her favorite chatroom and she was drawn in.

Nate is playing for a while on the two slides, but wonders to the other equipment. He can't climb on one of the pieces, so he looks around for another piece to play on.

He hears a familiar voice just beyond the fence line of the park, it is Teo-Rafe and he wonders off to find him.

Rafe is in his and Sami's backyard, working with is K-9 for the force. His name was Munch. Nate is peaking through the fence and laughs out loud, Rafe recognizes the laugh and goes to him.

Rafe: Natie, bud-that you? (he peeks over the fence and laughs to himself) What are you doing all the way over here, but yourself?

Nate: oh, oh-Vaehie naughty.

Rafe: Oh, Vaeh is naughty? Well, we will see. (He puts Nate down for a moment, and locks up Munch) Lo'ciento- my friend. I have a little guy to return home. (to Nate) Come on buddy, Teo will take you to your Dad.

They head back to Will and Sonny's house, and he rings the bell. Will's appointment had been a no show, but he had decided that Vaeh needed to let Nate play. He was shocked to see Rafe and Nate at the door.

Will: what the-?

Rafe: He "wondered" to the back yard- I was out there with Munch, thank God.

Will: Thank you. He needs a to be changed and laid down anyway, he looks tired. (to Nate) come on Bud. Sissy is in big trouble, you know that right? (Nate laughs) He gets him laid down and watches him for a moment. (he smiles and leaves him to sleep)

He walks through the house, back down to the great room. He goes into the kitchen and gets a snack and drink-he is counting down in his head, because he knows that "tornado Vaeh" is about to blow through. 5, 4, 3, 2 and she slammed into the front door.

Vaeh: Daddy?

Will: I the kitchen, Sweets. (he sits on a stool, in front of the island)

She comes in and looks puzzled, scared, worried and completely miserable.

Will: Something the matter? Where's your brother?

She doesn't even get the words out she completley breaks down and Will is almost shocked by it. He didn't expect "all" the tears.

Veah: I lost him-I looked up and he was gone. I went the fence line to see if he was at Mimi's but he wasn't.

Will: Did you go to see if Rafe or Mimi took him inside?

Veah: Rafe said he hadn't see him.

Will: THEN WHERE IS YOUR LITTLE BROTHER, NEVAEH GABRIELLA?

Veah: I don't know (she says in a whisper)

Will: I DID NOT HEAR YOU

Veah: I said I don't know, where Nate is.

Will: Did you look for him at the park?

Veah: All over-(she is choking up and the tears will not stop)

Will: were you on your phone? Or your ebook?

Veah: I...(she can't say anything, she throws her ebook and cell on the table.) am sorry-just take these, I don't want them.

Will: fine, you don't deserve them, now do you?

Vaeh: I guess not.

Will: Now come with me. I have something to show you.

Will grabs her hand and leads her to the boys' room. He opens the bedroom door. Nate is in his big boy bed, sound to sleep.

Veah: when, how?

Will: He wondered into Mim's back yard. Rafe was training a new dog for the department and he heard his voice.

Veah: I am very sorry. I didn't mean...

Will: What, Nevaeh? YOU HAVEN'T MEANT TO BE RUDE, FORGETFUL, MOODY, ANGRY, DISRESPECTFUL-should I keep going?

Vaeh: No-I understand-

Will: You are still grounded until forever. I will decide later, with Papa what your other punishment shall be. Now, just get out my face.

She races down to her room and closes the door. Never in a million years had she expected her dad-Will Horton-Kirkakis to lose it like that, with her especially.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He never expected to lose it with her like that-sure he had been mad at her before, but this was all together different, her irresponsibility, put her little brother in jeopardy twice, in one day. He went outside and sat in the glider. He took out his phone and texted Sonny. He really needed him right now. Sonny hit him back almost right way.

"I will be home in 15" Will smiled at the text, "good because I need all the reassurance I can get right now" He thinks to himself. He was still out there when Sonny came home. He found Will in tears in the glider.

Sonny: What's wrong?

Will: I completely lost it with Nevaeh today. I have never yelled at her like that-ever.

Sonny: She is going to be ok. You don't have to worry so much.

As the pair were talking in the backyard, Nevaeh was doing the unthinkable, she had packed some things in a bag and when she sure the coast was clear, she left right through the front door. She went to the end of the street, opposite her Mimi's house and kept going. She met her friend Larissa, who was 16, and had her own car. They had met in cheer and since they had been friends-the attitude changed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sonny: So, I will go get her for dinner. You get those guys started.

Will: Ok, sounds good.

Sonny: (heading down the stairs) Veah, Sweets. dinner is ready.

He knocks on her door.

Sonny: Hey, I said it was...(he opens the door and she is missing) Not again. (he goes inside and he can see that she has packed some clothes and things up.

He runs up the stairs and he has a horrible look on his face.

Will: What?

Sonny: She's gone, she's packed up a bunch of clothes and she is gone.

Will calls his mom, but Vaeh is not there. Same the Sonny's parents and John and Jason.

What they don't know is, she was long gone out of Salem at this point and heading for danger.


	14. Ch 37-Lost and Found(pt2)Danger Zone

He had completely snapped, while in prison. Being there again-after what had occurred before-he gotten out and met Gabi, he had vowed it would never happened again. That is why he had secretly vowed to himself the day he married Gabi, and found out that the baby wasn't his, he would never let Will get his hands on it. Sure he had played nice, for her. He went along with the "double" wedding. But it had made him sick to his stomach. He knew that secretly the friends and family had been there for "them" and "they" were the prize couple of that night.

And it never should have been like this, but what was he to do, they would have never had punished Chad-a Dimera, for killing his beautiful Gabriella, not ever. He had tried to take matters in his own hands, but they had arrested him before he got to him. So he did the only thing he could, he committed another crime to get put inside. And now that **he had gotten** the Dimera Brothers for Allie Horton's murder, it was time for him to complete his mission-**Get back the Daughter** that should have been **his and Gabi's** and make that sick gay freak pay for killing his love.

His plan was simple, he was going to just walk away. He had earned so many privileges while at the facility that he was almost running things. And thanks to Hope he was kept up to date on Nevaeh, it was their secret. She knew that Bo wouldn't be happy with her betraying the Brady's, but the _Horton's_ _were her family_, too. He stared at all the photos of her he had from over the years and she was 15 now, and just a beautiful as her mother had been. She had Gabi's long dark hair and her build and complexion, but she had the biggest green eyes he had ever seen. And he was going to make damn sure that Will would never see her again. He had watched the house for a few days now, and got an idea of their schedules. She left in the morning and went to school around 7 am, Sonny left shortly after-with the twins, and Will stayed home with the baby. They came and went everyday, like clock work-and on the weekends, it was family activities and such-he had it down to a science, which he knew more about than he could now stomach. Being a genius took a lot of work.

The day came when he wasn't watched and he simply looked to see if anyone coming down a hall, he covered the camera and swiped a badge a janitor left on his cart and walked out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There were a dozen police cars with their lights going on the night that she just walked out. Will was beside himself, pacing up and down the hall, yelling at himself in his head. "What the hell where you think, Will?" "She never forgive me" "God, Gabi-if you can see what mess I've made, I am so sorry". He ran his hand through his hair again, and this time the glint of his wedding band caught his eye. He looked at it, intently. The special symbols, he calms himself and heads to the office, where his Sonny is, organizing flyers for the morning, in case. He wants to be at least a step ahead of the cops-he knows the rules, 48 hours, even if you are related to half the force-or you were a damned Horton and a Kirikakis.

Sonny: Will, can you please sit down? Pacing our halls will only leave a path, and ware out the rug.

Will: If my grandpa was still on the force or in the mayor's office.

Sonny: Hey, he retired-he did his job while he was in office. (holding up his wedding band)

Will smiles at that thought, yeah he really did-staring at his own band. That was a wonderful day for him and he thought for Gabi too. She had been so in love with Nick and He with Sonny. It was all perfect, until Gabi had to die and Nick went off the deep-end, trying to kill Chad Dimera.

He was deep in thought about it all, when the phone rang and broke all thoughts into a million pieces. He jumped up and grabbed it before Sonny even dared too.

Will: Hello.

Justin: Will, it's Justin, I have just heard some news I think you need to be aware of.

Will: Ok, what's up?

Justin: Nick Fallon is missing from Danesville.

Will: **_What do you mean he is missing?_**

Justin: Just what I said, he is missing. They did work checks this morning and he never showed up for his shift. They checked his bed and it was still made. He walked out and they failed to notice. And I hate to say this, but it isn't the first time, it's happened there. What it appears from the info that I have been given, he walked off with a set of keys a janitor had on his cart and unlocked the front door and walked into the day.

Will was trying to process what the hell Justin was telling him. He didn't say a word, but instead dropped the phone and bolted for the bathroom. Sonny grabbed the phone and asked who was calling.

Justin: What just happened?

Sonny: Will just bolted for the bathroom. What did you say to him, is it Vaeh?

Justin: God, no. It's Nick Fallon, he escaped from the mental facility. It seems he just walked away.

Sonny: **_They need to find him. He will be out for blood, starting with Will's. He has to blame him for Gabi's death._**

Justin: We already know he does. The doctor in charge had to release any information that would help us in finding him before someone gets hurt. Now, has there been word on our girl?

Sonny: No and now with that sick bastard on the loose, I am more determined to find her. I don't care want the cost is, find her.

Justin: On it.

They hang up and Sonny goes to find Will. He is huddled up on the bathroom floor, in tears. He is loosing it, just completely loosing it. Sonny drops to the floor and scoops him up into his arms.

Sonny: Shh, baby, shh. We will find her, we will. I promise. She couldn't have gotten far. Maybe to a friend's house...

Will: What if he found her, and he...(but thought of it makes him sick all over again. He has read Nicks file, over and over. He had used his privileges as a Doctor to get ahold of them. And he has never, ever since a case like Nick's- _**he was a loose cannon.**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At St. Luke's, Vaeh walks inside and goes to the candles. She had went with her friend, but had her bring her back and drop her at the church. She want to pray and to light a candle for her mother. She finishes and heads out back, to the cemetery. She finds her mother's head stone. She reaches it and falls to her knees.

Vaeh:mi querida madre, me gustaría haberte conocido, ya veces, cuando papá y papá se enoja conmigo, me hubiera gustado que hubiera muerto con usted. (**my dear mother, I wish I could have known you, and sometimes, when Daddy and Papa get mad at me, I wish I would have died with you.)**

A veces, cuando me miran, creo que ellos están decepcionados y me pregunto si sería demasiado. Anoche Teo-Rafe, me dijo que le recordaba a ti, lo malo contigo. Nunca he sido tan herido en mi vida. Te quiero, pero no lo hago para hacer sus errores.(_**Sometimes when they look at me, I think they are disappointed and I wonder if you would be too. Last night Teo-Rafe, said I reminded him of you, the bad you. I have never been so hurt in my life. I love you, but I don't want to make your mistakes)**_

She is being watched by two people and is unaware of both. One called her parents and the other wants to take her away from them. Nick comes into view and he steps up to the grave. She is startled and gets up off of her knees. She recognizes him from the wedding photos and takes a haggard breathe.

Vaeh: What are you doing here, Nick? Did, did, you get out? (getting nervous)

Nick: (smiling) Something like that, Sweetheart. It's nice to finally get to meet you.

Vaeh: yeah, nice to meet you, too. (she says, grabbing her bag and stepping back, which he notices right away)

Nick: They warned you about me, right? They have poisoned your mind about me, and your mother, haven't they?

Vaeh: No one has ever said a bad thing about my Mom. And you-all I know about you, is that my Mother loved you and after she died, you did the right thing and gave me to my Dad. But what you did after that, that was bad. It would have made her disappointed in you. (nodding to Gabi's grave)

Nick: I'd like to make it up to _**you**_, if I could.

Vaeh: How? You don't have any right to me. I have two parents, and they love me and I love them. You were my Mother's husband, till death due you part, she is gone, 15 years now. You should be able to just let this go and leave us alone.

Nick: Leave _**them**_ alone? Leave _**him**_ alone? **_He_ **has to pay, for having her before me, for getting you-the last part of her.

Vaeh: He? You mean, my Dad? I was told you gave me to him, and it was in my Mom's paperwork at the hospital.

Nick: And that was the mistake, I shouldn't have just handed you over, so quickly. They...

Before he finished his sentence, Will storms through the gate of the cemetery and when Nick see's him, he grabs Nevaeh by the arm and pulls her to him. He had held a knife in his sleeve the entire time and nowhe was holding it to Nevaeh, this very moment.

Nick: Will, don't come any closer. Or I will take her out-I will, and it will be right in front of you.

Will: _**Nick, please! **_ She didn't do anything to you. _Gabi, she's watching-what do you think she'd say about what you are doing right now?_

Nick: Screw you. You never loved her, you used her-to prove that you were or weren't gay, once and for all.

Will: I know how it all worked, Nick. I also, loved her once and I love **our** daughter, with all my heart. Please, Nick, if you ever loved Gabi, let her go.

Vaeh is so scared right now, she is praying and she starts to talk out loud, not even realizing it:

Vaeh: Oh Dios, por favor ayúdame. Dame la fuerza. Tengo miedo, y yo no quiero que me hagas daño. .(Oh God, please help me. Give me the strength. I am scared, and I don't want him to hurt me.)

Nick is startled by the spanish, and caught off guard. This gave a moments time for the cops to come in and surround the area. They crept up on them and someone grabbed him from the back, pulling him to the ground. As he fell to the ground, he cut Vaeh's shoulder, and she screamed out loud. She fell to the ground and scrambled to her father. He scoops her up and into his arms, kissing her and tells her she is ok.

Will:shh, it's ok, they got him. They got him, baby girl. (he pulls his hand way and he sees the blood and screams for a medic.)

They rush in and take her from his arms. He gets up and follows them. They take her into the church, where there is light. They place her down on a chair, and check out her arm. He had cut her, but it had only scrached the skin. There was just a small amount of blood. They cleaned it and bandaged it up. Will couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

Will: Why did you run away, Neveah?

Vaeh: I was upset, and I hate when you two are mad at me. I wanted to talk to my mom. A veces se escucha y encuentro las respuestas que necesito. Los que un padre no puede dar. (Sometimes she listens and I find the answers I need. The ones a father can't give.)

Will: A veces vengo aquí para obtener las respuestas que un padre no puede dar, pero podría una madre.(Sometimes I come here to get the answers that a father can't give, but a mother could.) Su madre (your mother).

Vaeh: Can we go home, now?

Will: I think that is the best idea you've had all day. (he smiles and kisses her head again)

The officers took Vaeh's statement and Will took her home. When they walked in Sonny was sitting on the staircase, staring at the door. He had a worried look on his face, and relief, relaxed it when she walked in. He flew off of the staircase when she walked in the door and grabbed her and held on so tight. He wanted to make sure she was ok, and was real. She screamed when he bumped her arm.

Sonny: Oh, God. What happened?

Will: Nick-he had a knife.

Sonny: What? What else did he do?

Vaeh: he cut me, when the police took him out. I will be ok. 7 stitches and a scare, that's all. **I'll be ok, Papa, promise.**

Sonny: You are never leaving this house again-

Vaeh: I got the word in the car. I won't be leaving for a long time.

Sonny: And I never want you to think because I am mad or angry with you, means I don't love you, because, I do.

Vaeh: I know Papa. Te quiero, más que cualquier palabra podría decir. Ambos ( I love you, more than any words could say. Both of you.)

Sonny: So, what happened with Nick?

Will: He was taken into custody. I guess they will call us tomorrow, with any news. But for now, I think we all need some sleep.

Veah: I think so, too. Good-night. I love you.

Will/Sonny: Night, love you, Sweets.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They checked the other kids, and covered the boys back up, they never understood, why the boys always, always uncovered themselves, but the girls never did.

When they are finally alone, they breathe a sigh of relief. She was home and she was safe and she knew that she was very loved.

Sonny: You doing ok?

Will: I am doing far better than earlier. When I seen Nick, with that knife, I about lost it. I always, knew he would snap one day, but I never imagined it would be at our daughters expense.

Sonny: As much as he loved Gabi, I still don't understand why he would put her daughter in danger like that.

Will: He's sick. I, in his mind took away the one person he loved and he wanted to hurt me just as bad.

Sonny: Then wouldn't he have to strike at me?

Will: But you have to see it like this, she's part of Gabi, and that is my only link to her-with her gone, I'd have no more reminders of Gabi and he would have her completely. With her here, he can't say that. I am the one with the only real piece of Gabi left and he will never have it.

Sonny: Good, I hope he's tormented with it daily.

Will: Enough about Nick. When I'm in bed with you, I only have one thought.

Sonny: And what is that?

Will: Whose going to do who, first? (giving the wicked eyebrows)

Sonny just smiles and throws the covers over both of them. After the night that Will had, he wanted to be drowned the the estascy that was Sonny. He gave himself over completely and Sonny loved it. Sonny, kissed Will and caressed him with tenderness at first, but he know how really wanted it. He nipped a bit of skin and it made Will have goose bumps, and made his body sing. When Sonny entered him, it was the release him body had craved all day. It drew out all the bad stuff of the day and replaced it with the love and the tenderness of their love and the life they shared together.

Will: I want to make you feel as good as you make me.

Sonny: You already do, but by all means, have at it.

He rolled over and Will took his mark, slowing placed himself behind him, and he eased into it. This he knew would drive Sonny crazy, he hated it when Will took it so slow, but he let him just be. Will reached around him and started in on the other, and with both actions joined, it didn't take that long before, Sonny was going up and over the passion wall and back over again, and he was overloaded with the sensation of it all and was all it took, before long he was completely spent. He collapsed onto the bed, with Will on top. Will drew himself out, and rolled over to cuddle with Sonny. He kissed his shoulder and pull the covers up and over them.

Will: I love you, so much.

Sonny: Love you too, more than you will ever know, Will.

Will: Good night, baby.

Sonny: Night. (he kissed the top of Will's head, as Will cuddled him, always so close in the king size bed, but of course he never minded.)


	15. Ch 38-Super Noah and the K9 rescue

They had all went out to play at the park on a sunday afternoon. The boys wanted to play with their "dozers" and Norah had a new sand bucket and shovel ready for the sand box. Vaeh had reluctantly agreed to come along. Sonny placed Nate down in the sand box too. Will just cringed.

Sonny: Did you just make a face at me for doing that?

Will: Have you ever changed his diaper after the sandbox?

Sonny: Now that you mention it, no, I haven't.

Will: Your getting that one, let me tell you. And then you get to give both boys a bath too.

Sonny: Is that so?

Will: Sand and cracks, I will not go there.

Sonny: and what about Nor?

Vaeh: She was promised a shower with me tonight, not to worry boys. (She says as she runs past, going to her favorite bench) She had her mp3 player with a book for class on it. She was given permission to listen to it, since her Dad's were at the park.

They guys hit the basketball court and played one on one. Norah decided to watch them and took a seat on a bench near the court.

Noah had heard the dogs barking while he was playing with his little brother. He was told a few days ago the Teo-Rafe was going to be getting a couple of new pups for the K9 unit to start training along with his newest partner-King. King was a German Sheppard and he had been working with the force for a couple of years, and he was now Rafe's partner. He was in the his and Sami's backyard, that was directly behind the park. Noah was so excited to hear the dogs, he walked to the fence and peaked throught it to see what was going on.

Rafe: Come on, King-find the sock, bud, come on. (then in german):Komm König finden die Socke.

Noah laughes and Rafe looks up to see where it is coming from. Rafe followed the laughter and peaked over the fence. He smiled to see Noah on the other side.

Rafe: Where are your parents?

Noah points to the ball court. And Rafe nods, he opens the fence and calls King over. Noah looks at the big dog and wonders if he should pet him or not. The dog doesn't give him the choice, he goes to Noah and puts his nose in his jacket, and snifts. Noah laughed at that. As this is going on, Norah sees Teo-Rafe out with the dog and she wants to join. She runs over to the fence and the dog, comes up and licks her face.

Rafe: Hey watch it softy, no kissing girls. No kissing on the job (in german):Kein Küssen am Arbeitsplatz

Will and Sonny notice that their kids are by the fence and go to see what is up. They find Rafe there with the his new partner on the force. They smile, because the kids have been asking for a dog, but they have been putting that one off.

Will: Hey bud, what are the rules about running off? (to Noah)

Noah: Sorry, Dad. But King is way cool. I love that dog. (to King) Right Bud? (the dog puts his nose on Noah, and then he licks him, make the kid laugh out loud)

Norah wasn't so sure about him, but she did pet him, once. Nate was starting to get a bit cranky, so they decided it was about time to call it an afternoon.

Will: Well, we'd better get that one back to the house, (looking at his watch) It looks like lunch time.

Rafe: Well, I have to get those new pups to their new owers. I need to lock King in his crate. Later you, guys.

Noah: Later, Teo-

Norah: Te amo- ( love you)

Rafe: Te amo mi belleza( I love you, my beauty)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

After lunch the 3 younger ones went down for a nap, Sonny took Vaeh to the book store to find a book she needs for class. Will is in his office, doing some paper work. About in hour into it, he hears the door bell and when he goes to see who it is, he finds a new neighbor at the door.

Will: Hey-can I help you?

Neighboor: Yes, I'm looking for my little girl. We are moving into the house around the corner, and she just took off.

Will: Ok. We haven't been home all that long, we were at the park, but I didn't see any kids I didn't reconize come over. Sorry. I'm Will, by the way (holding out his hand)

Sarah: Hi, I'm Sarah Holmes. We just moved here and I'm scared she got lost walking around here.

Will: My step-dad is a cop, I could call and get some help to find her, if you'd like.

Sarah: My husband is looking around right now, but I might take you up on that.

As they are talking about the little girl, Noah seeks out of his room to see who is Dad is talking to, and listens in.

Will: Well, what does she, look like?

Sarah: Larissa, is 4 years old, and has blonde hair and brown eyes.

Will: Ok, what was she wearing today?

Sarah: jeans and a butterfly t-shirt, she went out without a jacket (holding it up.) I think she was wearing her pink tennies.

Will gets on the phone and calls Shawn-D. He tells him what's up and Shawn says to him, he'll send out an officer. Will smiles and tells Sarah the news.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, Noah has another idea in his head. He grabs his cape and puts his shoes on. He walks down the stairs, sees the little girls jacket and grabs it., Then, like a sneak, and goes out of the backdoor, going around the side of the house, heading for Mimi's and **the dog**.

Noah: Super Noah to the rescue. (he says as he pretends to fly acrossed the street)

He opens the gate and find the keys to the dog kennel. He unlocks it and King springs to life.

Noah: Kommen hier welpen (Come here puppy)

The dog follows the comand and it surprised him a bit. He pets the dogs head.

Noah: Bleiben (stay) (and motions him to stay)

The dog follows that as well. He trys to remember the rest of what Rafe was teaching him.

Noah: Finden (find) putting the girls jacket in front of the dog. The dogs ears perk up and he says Suche (search).

The dog seems to have the scent, but won't go. Noah remembers the leash and grabs it off the wall and connects it.

Noah: Finden-Lass uns gehen (let's go)

The dog is on the move and Noah is trying to keep up, he is holding on to the leash as tight as possible. Munch leads him through the yard and the way to the park, and past the play area and to the part of the park, he should never go into. But he let the dog to his thing, remembering the search that he and Rafe did, when they hid something back here once before. After a few moments, the dog signals that he has found something and Noah lets the leach go, it was that or get pulled acrossed the grass and wet dirt.

When he gets to the clearing, he sees what the dog had tracked. Larrissa is lying part way in the pond. The dog is circling her and barking.

Noah: Kommen hier welpen (come here puppy)

The dog comes back to him-standing at attention.

Noah: Gut (good) Bleiben (stay)

He runs to the girl, and pulls her out of the water, but that is as much as he can do. He is older, but she is heavy, because she is wet. He touches her back to see if she is breathing, and he can feel her back move in and out.

Noah: Munch, herkommen (come here) (pointing to the girl) sich legen (lie down/settle, heel) Ihnschutzen (protect her)

He looks back only once and sees the at dog is actually listening, and heads home. He runs acrossed the street and it to the house at top speed.

Noah: (on the top of his lungs) DADDY! DADDY!

Will races down the stairs, with surprise in his eyes.

Will: what's going on? Are you hurt?

Noah: No, I need you-I know I'm in trouble, but I found that little girl, come with me, please. I promise I'm telling the truth.

Sonny came up the stairs from the rec room.

Sonny: I thought you were napping.

Noah is getting mad and races out of the house, knowing one of them would follow. He raced back to the pond and the dog was still there, with Larissa. He reached them and the dog was on alert.

Noah: Gut (good) (kommen hier welpen) come here puppy.

The dog got up and joined Noah. Noah went back and sat by the girl and the dog sat at his side. He just waited for him parents to show up, which they would any second.

Will and Sonny got the the pond a few seconds after Noah, and Will was already on the phone with Shawn-D and Sonny with 911, for an ambulance. When the guys come up on the kids and the dog-Munch went on attack mode.

Noah: Sich legen (settle-heel) and he pointed to him and put his arm down. The dog laid down and just looked at Noah.

Will and Sonny looked at each other in shocked surprise. All the watching while Rafe trained the dogs had rubbed off on Noah and they were very proud.

Will: Awesome job, Bud! Hi-five me (putting his had up)

Sonny: how did you know to come her to find her?

Noah: I saw her walk past when we at the park earlier, I know you didn't, you were at the basketball court. I took the jacket, and had him smell it-he tracked her.

Will: Smart, that one (to Sonny, pointing to Noah)

Sonny: I am so proud, you're extra awesome.

Noah just smiled. Will called Sara and told her that Noah had found Larissa at the pond and that Sonny had called an ambulance, which arrived moments later, along with Sara. They loaded up the little girl and her mother joined her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

A few weeks later, the family was heading to Horton Town Square, where the cities new Mayor (Justin) was giving two very special awards.

Mayor Kiriakis: Hello, and welcome fellow Salemites. I am so proud to be giving these awards today. The first one goes to a very special member of the Salem K-9 team. Munch is the K-9 partner of Rafe Hernedez, and he has been training all of the dogs for the unit for the past year. And we now see that adding this unit was well worth it.

Rafe and Munch head up to the stage and get their awards and picture taken. Sami crying of course, but the tears really start, with the next award.

Justin: Now, the next award goes to one of the best little guys I have ever known, am I right Rafe?

Rafe: Oh, yeah. (smiling)

Justin: Noah, and yes-he's our (pointing between him and Rafe) Grandson. He has been watching Rafe since he started training the dogs and I guess he definatly learned a thing or two. Now the story goes, he disobeyed his Dad and left the house when he heard his friend was missing. He got the dog by himself and found the missing girl, then after alerting his Dad-first of his misdeed and of the girls whereabouts, she was taken to the hospital and returned safely to her mom. Now without further adue- Please join us in congratulating: Mr. Noah Jackson Horton-Kirikakis.

The crowd is going nuts and Sonny and Will stand up with lots of tears and hugh smiles on their faces. His sisters are equally proud. Little Nate, is clapping too, but he doesn't know what for.

Noah takes the stage and jumps into Rafe's arms. Rafe has tears in his eyes, as they take their picture together with Munch. Noah has the biggest smile that Will or Sonny have ever seen, their's is about equal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Later that night, Will is walking into their bedroom and shutting the door when Sonny, comes out of their bathroom in just a towel. Will gets that grin on his face.

Sonny: What?

Will: Do you have to ask?

Sonny: I just took a shower- (but Will cuts him off and what the hell, they can just take another one later, he thinks to himself).

They have some extraordiary lovemaking that night, and after they are lying together in bed. This time with their leg interwinded. Sonny with is head on Will's chest, and they are talking softly.

Will: I am so proud of Noah, you know that?

Sonny: Me too. I had no idea that he had picked so much up, just by watching. And speaking German even.

Will: I thought that Vaeh knowing spanish was good, but German is alot harder and he's alot younger.

Sonny: what can we say we have a few geneious on our hands.

Will: and I am glad. So are to go to sleep or?

Sonny: Or what did you have in mind Dr. H-K.

Will: You know I am into making house calls-

Sonny: Yes, but then we'd have to go to the office, so I could lay down on the couch, like that one time.

Will: oh-that was good.

Sonny: but not as good as the one time a CG...

Will: Just shut up and give it to me already.

Sonny smiles and throughs the covers over them.


	16. CH 39: SJ A Night Out-AloneA New Family

They were both oddly nervous, of what, each wasn't sure of. They had been married for 15 years now and knew one another like the back of their hands. However, the nervousness was still of apart of their very being. They had decided to book a bed and breakfast for the night and just told Lucas that they were going on a date night-over night, that is. Lucas smiled, and he didn't mind. Just home from London, he was happy to take care of his grandkids. He was already fitting in great with the boys, who had him crawling all over the floor and building towers, among other toy adventures.

He had brought them all gifts and Nevaeh loved the new plum-colored leather jacket and hand bag from the newest House of Roberts fashion line. Great-Gran Kate and Aunt Billie had out done themselves on this years falls fashions. She was so excited when she opened the box the gifts were in and screamed out loud, when she saw what was in side.

Vaeh: Grandpa Lucas, these are so amazing. My friends are going to be so jealous. They all love House of Roberts Fashions and none of them have any of the newest stuff.

Lucas: This is "**_very_**" new and hasn't been released yet.

Vaeh: So, I will be the only one at school with this stuff? Yes!

Lucas: Pretty much, yes, Sweets-So I'd say that I scored big time, hey?

Vaeh: Oh, yeah, pretty much. Thank you. (wrapping him in a hug, and laying a kiss on that dimple)

He smiled and when he looked at Will, he just shrugged his shoulders.

Will: Do you how many times I have had to tell her no, when she's asked for this stuff? Thank You.

Lucas: What, you the Doctor, can't you afford to get my Granddaughter the best?

Sonny: It's not the point that we can't afford it, it's the point that she has become way too high maintenance, for our liking.

Lucas: Wow a-Sami and Kate combo, yikes for you two.

W/S: Yeah, we know!

Lucas: Well, she's only young once, and I don't get to see them as often as I'd like since I relocated to London.

Will: So anyone new?

Lucas: Nice, straight to the point, now aren't we?

Will: Well, Mom and Rafe are still very happy and I'm**_ very, very happy_**, I'd just like to see you happy as well.

Lucas: As a matter of fact, yes, I have found someone new. I met her at a PFLAG meeting.

Sonny: They have PFLAG meetings in London?

Lucas: Yes, I organized the ones I've been going to actually, since there weren't any in my area.

Will: That is awesome. I am so proud of you.

Lucas: Well, I found that some of the people I was working with, had gay kids, and didn't know what to do, or how to act and I opened up to them, about how I acted initially and we've gotten together and bonded.

Will: So does this person you've met have a name?

Lucas: Yes, her name is Dalilah.

Will: and will I get to meet, Dalilah?

Lucas: I think yes, you'll get to meet her, soon actually and ..

Will: And, what Dad? There is something else, spill.

Lucas: I think that I want to marry her, are you ok with that?

Will: Yes-of course. I just want you to be happy.

Lucas: I am very, happy.

Sonny: So, you said that you met her at a PFLAG meeting, do you mind me asking, who is gay in her life?

Lucas : (smiling) her daughter...

Sonny and Will's eyes get very huge, they are both honestly surprised.

Will: Wow-now I am impressed Dad. I can't wait to meet Dalilah. Oh, and what is her daughter's name?

Lucas: Her name is SaVannah, but she goes by Van. You'd reconize her if I'd show you a picture. She's one of the Houses' new models.

Sonny: You're not talking about-Van Jaymes are you?

Lucas: as a matter of fact, yes.

Vaeh: Awesome, she is so hot, right now. I was reading a story about her in the new CW magazine. Uncle Brady had an interview with her for Mimi. You're marrying her Mom?

Lucas: Yep, I am-Awesome right?

Will: Way to go, Dad.

Sonny: Alright Mr. Horton.

Lucas heads into the family room to join the younger kids, he actually gets onto the floor to start playing the boys. Will smiles, and joins them.

Sonny: Well guys, I have to head out and check to make sure that our date plans are on track, ok?

Will: Yes-go ahead and I will see you later. I love you. (kissing him)

Sonny: Love you, too. Bye guys (he says to the kids)

Kids: See ya, Papa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sonny was smiling to himself as he neared the newest Salem business-on the outside of town, a bed and breakfast-The Woodlands. He had booked a room for the evening for him and Will. He went inside and up to the front desk. He was greeted by a lovely young woman, named Natalie.

Natalie: Hello, Mr. Horton-Kiriakis, would you like to see the room I have ready for you?

Sonny: Yes, absolutely. And how are you today, Natalie?

Natalie: I'm great. Your Mother was just here and she is really impressed on the job they did, remodeling this place.

Sonny: Well, she had a great vision, when this house went on the market. And I am so proud of her, this place is great.

Natalie: It is and we're actually starting to get booked solid.

Sonny: Awesome. So, lets see this room.

Natalie grabs the keys and takes him up the best suite in the house. It's the double master, with a sitting room and a connected master bedroom. The bed is an old fashion 4 poster and has the shears around it . Sonny smiles, the place is perfect for a romantic evening with the love of his life.

Natalie: Is everything to your liking, Mr..

He cuts her off, and smiles.

Sonny: Please, just call me Sonny. And yes, Will and I will be very happy here tonight. Thanks.

Natalie: Dinner will be here in a while and the wine is chilling already. Is there anything else?

Sonny: Did you get the candles?

Natalie: Yes, Sir-a lot of them. Anything else?

Sonny: (he blushes) Rose pedals?

Natalie: There are here as well, white and red.

Sonny: Perfect. Thank you.

Natalie: Your, welcome. Let me get you the keys-you can just let yourselves in. You're our special guests tonight.

Sonny smiles and goes with her to get the key. He knows that this night was going to be so perfect. He can't wait to have his night out alone with Will.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John is at the hospital, when Jason comes up to him and put's his hands over his eyes.

Jason: Guess who?

John smiles and says "I'm not sure-but could it be the most hottest guy in town"

Jason: I am, well, aren't you luck?

John: Very. So what are you doing here?

Jason: Do I ever need any excuse to see you?

John: Nope never.

Jason: So are you almost done? Your Dad should be here, and I'd thought you'd be excited to see him.

John: I am, but a Dr's job is never done.

Jason: yes, I know, I'm married to one-or didn't you know. (kiss each other)

John: Well I have a few more patients to look in on, and I will be home, meet you there?

Jason: yes, of course. What do you want to do for dinner? I know that Lucas is watching the kids for Will and Sonny, so he can't go out.

John: Let's just stay in, chill that bottle of red, and I'll pick something up on my way home-you order, then call and let me know where to pick it up.

Jason: sounds good. Bye-love you

John: Love you, too.

John heads to the first patients room, and it is a little girl who was in a house fire. She is about 7 years old and wasn't hurt too badly, but had a lot of smoke exposure. Her little brother was in the fire too, and was burnt on a foot, trying to get to his sister's room. The whole story of it was horrible and John was saddened by it. The mom had been out with some girlfriends and her boyfriend and father of the kids, was angry about it. He decided to set the house on fire and walk away-leaving the kids inside, the Mom had found the house on fire and was killed trying to get them out.

John: Knock, Knock. Hi, Annalise.

Anna: Dr. Johnny-Hi.

John: Can I peek at your ouchies?

Anna: Sure you can. How is Mason?

John: I am going to check him after you-would like me to get you a wheelchair and take you to see him?

Anna: yes, I would love it. And Dr. Johnny, are they right, did my mommy go to heaven?

He is surprised by that question, because he hadn't said anything to her yet.

John: Who told you?

Anna: a nurse said it to another nurse and I heard.

John: (Sitting on the edge of her bed) Yes, sweetheart, she went to heaven and I am very sorry about that.

Anna: Who am I going to live with now? And Massy? He will be so scared.

John: Don't you worry about anything. We are taking care of everything, ok. You're in my care now and I won't let anything happen to you.

Anna: Good, your the best Dr., Not mean like the one my Mommy used to take us too.

John: I like kids-and you should never be a meany to kids, now should you?

Anna: No, way. Do you having any kids?

John smiles, and shakes his head no.

John: No not yet, but I have 2 nieces and 2 nephews.

Anna: are you going to have kids?

John: Maybe, why?

Anna: But you are married-(pointing to his wedding ring)

John: Yes, but Jason and I have only...

She cuts him off, and in her best 7 year old surprised voice.

Anna: you are married to a boy, too? (her eyes are really big) My mommy's best friend, Eddie is married to Tom.

John: Yes, I am married to a boy, too. And guess what, so is my big brother, Will.

Anna: Dr. Will? I seen him yesterday, he is very nice. He showed me picture of his family-

John: Oh, Dr. Will came to see you? Good.

Anna: I wish I had a cool family like yours, you two are very nice.

John: Thank you sweetie, now maybe we can get that wheelchair to go see your brother. (She smiles).

They go for a ride down the hall and go to Mason's room. He is in the crib crying for his Mommy and when he sees his sister, he stops and puts his arms up to be picked up. He's around 2 and doesn't understand what is going on.

Anna: He wants Mommy, I think.

John picks him up out of the crib and sits with him in the rocking chair. He cuddles to John right away. John smiles. The poor little guy was shaking and John grabs his phone and puts in a call to the nurse in charge. He wants Anna to be moved into this room, so the sibs can be together. They should never be apart like this. It had to be very scary for them both.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sonny picked up Will, around 8pm that night and they head for their night away. Will so excited about getting away, even for one night. He knows that they the kids in very capable hands tonight.

Sonny takes the long way to the BB, enjoying the ride, with Will at his side. They are holding hands in the center of the front seat. There isn't much talk, its more anticipation in the car, wonder of what the night would bring. They had tried to get nights out, just to keep sane, and make that sure "WilSon" was still, ok. They were the foundation of their family after all, and sometimes the foundation, need to be reinforced.

They go through the front door and Will thinks it's very homey there and feels all his stress leave his body. They head to their room and Sonny unlocks the door. The suite is lit with so many little flickering lights, there are rose petals all over the floor, leading into the room and trail to the bed. Which is covered, as well. The table is set for dinner, which is being held, in a warmer. It smells amazing in there as well, a right mixture of the best steak dinner from Chez Rouge and the fragrance of the roses that Sonny had sent in. Will's eyes are simmering in the candle light and Sonny knows that he has just scored some major points in the romance department.

Will: Wow, you have really out done yourself.

Sonny: Only the best for you. Hungery?

Will: (smiling) For?-

Sonny: Dinner, first. We have all night-(smiling)

Will smiles again and they take their seats at the table. They are enjoying the food and the wine along with a little light conversation. Will suddenly drops his fork.

Sonny: You ok?

Will: I can't do this anymore.

Sonny's eyes get big, wondering what Will is talking about, _he can't do what anymore?_

Sonny: You have to be a bit more specific about "what you can't do anymore", Will.

Will doesn't say a single word, he doesn't even utter a single sound. He gets up from the table, and offers his hand to Sonny. He takes it and they start kissing. Sonny knew they would never make it through dinner, smiling to himself. Will lays an amazing kiss on him. It makes Sonny's belly go all hot and fire, he wanted to be with Will so bad by then, it was hard to even concentrate to get to the bedroom.

Sonny: What about-um the dinner? (knowing he could care less)

Will: Later, right now, the only thing I want in my mouth is you. (biting his lip)

Sonny smirks at him and then walks Will backward, kicking that door shut with his foot. He knew it was foolish, since they were alone in the suite, but old habits die hard.

They make their way to the bed and Will has already started to unbutton Sonny's shirt, kissing a trail down to his waist band. He pushes him to the bed and finished what he started. He unbuttoned the slacks and pulls them down a bit, releasing the manhood growing inside. He smiles the devilish smile he always gets on his face, every time he is in this position. He starts off a little slowly, tenative, then as he finds the right rhythm he picks up the pace. It's not long, before the only sounds in the room are of the slurp of Will taking care of Sonny and Sonny's moans of pleasure. Each is heady in its own right. Will's noises are making it hard for Sonny to keep his composure and Sonny's moans are driving Will to go on, and finish the job. He can tell that Sonny is almost there, and he deepens the amount he is taking in, and this sends Sonny over the edge, he flexes his hips and grabs ahold of Will's head, and he releases himself. Will is holding on for dear life, making sure, he is able to finish all of what Sonny has to offer him.

Moments later, Sonny-finds himself spent and Will is lying back on the pillows, smiling like a cat that just drank all the damn milk.

Will: are you ok?

Sonny: Can't talk.

Will: But, Mr. H-K, why? (smiling)

Sonny: Can't talk.

Sonny cuddled up to Will and finds that he is in need of a little help as well, but after what Will just did to him, he is not able to perform to his maximum. Will knows, what's up and places Sonny's hand on his erection.

Will: Use it. (biting his lip)

Sonny smiles and starts to work on his hubby's throbbing hardness. It doesn't actually take that long for him to reach his peak, being so turned on by what he had just done. But that is ok, they have all night to be together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few days later John is trying to work on some chart notes at the hospital, when he just can't take it anymore. He calls to see if Will is in his office.

Will: Dr. H-K-

John: Hey, are you busy?

Will: No, what's up?

John: I'll be right up.

Will: I'll be here.

John runs up the stairs and to the psych floor, he reaches Will's office, the door is open and Will is standing there, waiting for him, with a mug of CG coffee.

John: Thanks.

Will: So what is up?

John: Those two little kids, that were in that fire, they need a home to go to.

Will: and have they found one yet?

John: **_I want to take them home_**. I have already contacted Social Services.

Will: (smiling) That's great, have you talked to Jason about it yet?

John: No-but I did ask him to meet me here later, to talk about it-We've been talking adoption, so this might be a blessing in disguise.

Will: Yeah, just maybe little brother.

There is a knock on the door. Will gets up to answer it, and not surprised, it was Jason.

Will: Hey, brother, (shaking his hand) we were just talking about you.

Jason: Uh oh.

John: No-nothing bad. I want to talk to you about something.

Jason: I want to talk to you, too.

John: Ok, you want to go get a coffee and talk, alone?

Jason: No, Will can hear this. I've made a decision and I think you'll be happy about it.

John: And what's that, babe?

Jason: I have this feeling that you've become attached to Annalise and Mason, am I right? I mean you only talk about them none stop at home.

John: Am I that obvious? (smiling)

Jason: Pretty much, yes. And if they need a home, why not ours.

John: You mean it? Really you mean it?

Will smiles at his brother-just like Sonny was with Nate and he couldn't imagine their lives without him now.

Jason: I'd like to go and see them, if I could. And then we can talk to the Social Worker and get things moving.

John: Do you know how much I love you?

Jason: A lot- Am I right?

John: Oh, yeah.

Will: Ok, you two, no PDA's in my office, unless your my hubby and unfortunately he's at home.

The pair blush and tell Will that they will see him later.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next few weeks fly by, John and Jason got approved for temp placement of the two kids from the fire and Social Services are just needing to make sure that there are no family members that can take care of them. They received word that there wasn't and in no time they would able to adopt the pair.

It was also time for Lucas and Dalilah's wedding. The family flew to Hawaii and some stayed at Sonny and Will's house and other's rented their own on the same beach.

Vaeh was in awe when she got to meet Vahn, and Vahn was really excited to meet her new family as well. They had a huge dinner to celebrate the night before the nuptials. Sami and Rafe actually came to enjoy the island and attend the wedding.

Kate: Dalilah, sweetie, don't you find it-odd that he invited his ex-wife?

Dali: No, Kate. I like Sami actually, we are going to be working together on a project, featuring that gorgeous Great-Granddaughter of yours.

Kate: Nevaeh, really?

Dali: She is so beautiful and she'd be perfect actually, with the Roberts fashions, and my approach to the layout of the photos, and Sami has been brilliant at CW, you have to admit-

Kate: Ok, I admit, she's been brilliant-but I'll never admit it again.

Sami: Too late, I heard that Kate. (smirking)

Kate: So, how have you been, Sami.

Sami: Good.

Kate: I've heard great things about the Allie Horton Murder Victim Scholarship you started.

Sami: Well, I had to use my anger in a positive way-Allie wouldn't want me to be sad or mad all the time.

Kate: and your right about that. Excuse me, I need to find Billie.

Dali: You and her are still like oil and water-

Sami: Yeah, no matter how may years pass, we will never mix well.

The ladies laugh and go on to the bar and get a drink.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The wedding was a beautiful affair, a sunset ceremony right on the beach-in front of Will and Sonny's house. Will and John stood up for their Dad, while Vahn and her brother Cooper stood up for Dali. The couple went barefoot on the beach, no formal tuxes, just nice pants, with cuffs rolled up and light-colored shirts, the bride wore a creamy lace sundress and had pearls pinned in her hair. Will thought his father looked the happiest he'd ever seen him. And of all his "step-mothers" he thinks he's finally old enough that he'll actually like this one. He knows by now that Mommy and Daddy will only ever be friends and that is ok with him. And yes, maybe Sami was right-it was nice for all of them to be happy at the same time.

When it comes to the toasts, Will and John offer up some funny son to father advise, embarrassing Lucas to death. Then unexpectedly, Sami offers up a toast.

Sami: Ok, I know that I have been married to you what-twice, Lucas and of course we were only meant to be friends. And as your friend and the Mother of your children, I just want to say, I am so happy for you. You both deserve to be so, so happy. And after all these years of us knowing each other, I have to say this is by far the happiest I have ever seen you Lucas-thanks to you Dali-my new friend. So please raise a glass to Lucas and Dali-may you two have the happiest of lives together! Cheers.

Will went up to him mother and kissed her cheek, she kissed his temple and they walked off together.

Will: That was very nice, Mom.

Sami: Thank you, William. I think that you and Sonny are rubbing off on me.

Will: Really, how?

Sami: You two are making me see, that I can have it all, be happy and just let everyone around me be happy, too.

Will: Wow, I think that you have just made history today-You're happy, you and Grandma Kate are getting along and you said something, exceptionally nice to Dad. Today, I am very proud to be your Son.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The family returned home-minus Lucas and Dali, as they stayed at the Hawaii house for a little honeymoon time. Vahn actually came back to Salem was going to stay in John and Jason's guest apartment for a while. She was excited to get started working with Roberts House of Fashion and Sami at CW. It was going to an awesome collaboration.

Will was happy that he might be seeing more of his Grandma Kate, since his Mom and her would be kinda working together. He missed seeing her, like he had, before he married Sonny.

Will: I'm so glad that my Dad and Dali had such an amazing Wedding.

Sonny: Thank God for the Hawaii house, that place has become a great investment.

Will: I think that you are my greatest investment.

Sonny: I'm...(but Will cut him off, with one hell of a kiss)

Will: No more talking, we haven't been alone since before the wedding, all those people around, I wasn't able to show how much I really love you.

Sonny: Well I'm not stopping you, Mr. Horton-Kirikakis...

They race up the stairs to their bedroom, thankful that the kids were visiting Sonny's parents for the afternoon.

After they were done with their lovemaking, they are lying together in the big bed. Sonny lets out a big sigh.

Will: What?

Sonny: I have to go and get the kids soon.

Will: Not for a little while yet. We still have more time.

Sonny: Oh, no you don't. If you start that again, I will never get the kids, and then one of my parents will come here and that would just be embarrassing.

Will: Oh yeah, like that one time when your Dad...(Sonny covers up his mouth with his own).

Will just smiles into the kiss-"yeah that works every time" he says in his mind.


	17. Chapter 40-SJ-Norah Josephine

Seven years old, and the middle child (kinda), as she was 8 minutes younger than her twin. She was starting to feel left out and unimportant. Her sister had it all-lots of friends, she was modeling for CW, cheer, dance, you name it and Vaeh did it. And sure Vaeh was older, but she wanted some attention all her own.

It was time for breakfast and the kids were in the kitchen eating at the breakfast nook. Vaeh was in the last fashion from RHF and she was getting ready to go with a friend in their new car.

Will: And wear you seatbelt and...

Vaeh: Daddy, I know. I will be safe, always.

Sonny: and please don't be late tonight, your watching the kids, remember.

Vaeh: How can I forget, I get to babysit, while all the grown ups get pretty and go to a party.

Sonny: Yes, but you'll get to go to one, soon-your début for CW/RHF is coming up.

Will: (coming in to get coffee) Yes, our daughter the fashion model. (smiling)

Vaeh: fine. She (pointing to Norah) better just listen tonight.

Norah: I always listen to you. You just don't pay attention. No ones does.

She got up from the table and took her bowl to put in the sink.

Sonny stopped her and asked her if there was anything wrong?

Norah: Nope and like you care, Papa. I'm going to go to Mimi's.

Will: She's not home, and either is Teo, sorry.

Norah: Great, Norah the loser is stuck at home, again.

She ran out of the kitchen in tears and headed for her favorite hiding spot.

Will: Ok, what was that?

Sonny: Yeah, she's never talked to me like that. And where did that come from, of course I care.

Vaeh: She's just jealous, that's all. Now that I am modeling

Will: Nevaeh, in a minute she'll have nothing to be jealous of, get me?

Vaeh: yes sir. I'm sorry.

Sonny: She's probably feeling left out, I mean-she asked me if Mimi could use her for modeling too.

Vaeh: NO-she doesn't have to copy everything I do, does she?

Will: Neveah

Vaeh: What, she's a pest-copying me all the time, first cheer and now she wants to model. It's like I have a mimi me. Not cool.

Sonny looked at her, like she slapped him in the face. He slammed down the dish he was loading in the dish washer and it shattered.

Will: What the hell?

Sonny: She is never to talk about Norah like that again-Do you understand me, young lady?

Vaeh: just because she's yours, that's all.

Sonny: (grabbing ahold of her arm) No, because she's your sister. (Vaeh stared defiantly in his eyes, egging him on) Do you understand me, its never been about mine or yours in this house, not in 15 years, and it will not start now. Do you understand me?

Vaeh: yeah, sure. I've got to go.

Sonny: Yeah to your room, you are not leaving today at all.

Vaeh: What?

Sonny: You heard me, young lady, do I have to repeat myself?

Vaeh: (turning to Will) Daddy, please-

Will: I agree with your Papa, sorry.

Vaeh: Sure you'll agree with him, you always do.

She stomped off to her room and slammed the door.

Sonny: Him? Wow, I've been reduced to a him.

Will come up behind him and put his arms around his waist and kissed him behind his ear.

Will: She's just being a teenager-we've been there.

Sonny: But I don't remember talking to my parents like that.

Will: They are both jealous of each other. And being 15 and 7, there is going to be some fighting. Nor's going to want to do everything her big sister is doing and Vaeh's going to hate it.

Sonny: Did you and John go through that?

Will: No, not really. But Sid and Allie did-It may be a girl thing.

Sonny: I don't know-now that I think about it, my brother did have some fights about things like this, who was going to out do who, and such.

Will: Were any of them jealous of you?

Sonny: Yes, of course. I was so awesome at everything I did-and Mom and Dad, rubbed it in. (smiling)

Will: Oh, you.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sami and Vann were at CW when Sonny showed up. He had Norah and Nate with him. Sami looked up when they walked onto the set.

Sami: Where is Vaeh?

Sonny: She's grounded.

Sami: What do you mean she's grounded, she can't be grounded, we are paying people to take her pictures today, Sonny.

Sonny: Well, I am sorry, but she is not taking them today, Mrs. Hernandez. And now I have plans with these two.

Sami: Why?

Sonny: Why, what? Is she grounded-Well, she was acting like a spoiled brat for one and she was disrespectful to me, to Norah and to her Dad, shall I continue?

Vann steps in and says, well what about using Norah?

Sonny: Huh? Norah.

Vann: The shoot is a young girls clothing line, We have some shot of Vaeh in some of the outfits already, what about letting us use Norah for some of the photos, she'd be perfect-right Sami?

Sami: Why didn't I think of that, sure-come on Sonny-please?

Norah: Please Papa, I really want to-bad.

Sonny: (rolling his eyes)Oh, ok.

Norah: Oh, yes! (adding in squeal for good measure)

Sonny took a seat with Nate and just watched. They did her hair and a little makeup and she was ready to go. She was a natural. She had spunk and a lot of sass. Sami was beaming as much as Sonny as they watched. She should have offered for her to do this before it cause a fight between the sisters. She remembers some of the fights her daughters had growing up, she could only imagine the ones that Nor and Vaeh would have.

After they were done, they went and looked at the digital downloads of the photos and Sami was impressed. They were amazing. They sent the photos to Billie and Kate.

Sonny: What now?

Sami: I'd still like to use Vaeh for the teen line, and I do understand why you and Will did what you did.

Sonny: I will talk to Will and if we agree, she can take the pictures and thank you for this, she had so much fun today.

Sami: I know what it's like to be the little sister and to want whatever she has, I've been there. I'm just glad they are young enough to make up and not hold it against one another.

Sonny: Can I have one of those? (pointing to the proofs)

Sami: Are you kidding me, of course you can, handsome. Be right back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They head home, where they find Will, Noah and Vaeh making dinner. Norah runs into the kitchen with a giant smile plastered on her face.

Will: Wow, someone looks really happy.

Norah: Mimi and Vann had them take pictures of me today. I was the model for the new kids line.

Will: Really? Hi-five me, girlfriend. (she lays a good one on him) Hey, not so hard.

Sonny heads back into the kitchen after taking Nate in to lay down.

Sonny: That was one tried boy.

Will: So, she modeled today?

Sonny: Yeah, that was unexpected, but they already had the time booked and paid for, and I couldn't disappoint her, she was really excited when they asked her.

Vaeh: But-

Sonny: Yes? Think very carefully before you say anything, Nevaeh.

Vaeh: Just, was Mimi mad at me?

Sonny: No, she wasn't, she was disappointed that you got in trouble and couldn't make it, that's all. Vann suggested using Norah.

Vaeh: Can I see the proofs?

Sonny: Sure (handing them over)

Vaeh: These are amazing.

Sonny: Really?

Will: Let me see-Yeah beautiful.

Sonny: (to Vaeh) And you can go in tomorrow with Mimi, if you really apologize to Norah and mean it.

Vaeh: First I want to tell you I am sorry for the things I said to you and about you and Norie this morning. I was a really being brat. I didn't mean anything, I promise, but I get jealous, just like she does. I know that she is really your...

Sonny: never say that, you are both my daughters and I don't care about the biology Nevaeh, alright? I love you both, very much.

Vaeh: I love you, too-Papa. (she hugs him and he kisses the top of her head.)

She goes to her sister and hugs her too. She tell's her that she is sorry for saying the mean stuff to her that morning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vaeh got to take her turn doing the photos for the magazine spread and when the issue came out, everyone in the family was lined up to get a copy. They ended up using all the photos from both girls in the ad campaign, much to everyone's delight. The Roberts fashions were a big hit and it was another win in the CW column. It had also started a buzz in the fashion circle that Sami used for CW and Kate did at RHF, they wanted to use the HK Sister in more adds. But Grandmother and Great-Gran were not interested in sharing with the competition.

Sami(on the phone with Kate): Too bad for them, I will never share, no way.

Kate: Agreed these girls are hot.

Sami: yeah they are, aren't they.

Kate: yes, and I have a feeling this will only be the beginning for Norah Josephine.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

One night after the magazine came out Will and Sonny are in bed together, looking at a copy of the magazine. They still couldn't believe that their daughters were modeling.

Sonny: So do you think that Nor will always want to do everything that Vaeh does?

Will: Only every minute of every day.

Sonny: Well, we better get ourselves perpared.

Will: Son-I don't think you can perpare for things like this.

Sonny: That's why I'm gay, I will never understand girls.

Will: Well, that is not why I'm gay.

Sonny: No?

Will: No.

Sonny: Well why then?

Will: Because, God made you first, and he didn't want you to be lonely. (he says smiling)

Sonny: I think that is the nicest thing you ever said to me. I love you, Will.

Will: I love you, too Son.


	18. Chapter 41-SJ-Sticking up for Family

Sonny and Will were in bed together on a crisp spring morning. They had scheduled some well needed alone time with each other. Sonny was kissing Will's back, trailing kisses down his spine. Will smiled as he woke up.

Will: Are you trying to start something with me, Hubby?

Sonny: Yes is it working?

Will: Oh, yes. (smiling) And good-morning.

Sonny continues to kiss him more eager now that he had gotten his prince to wake up and join in. Will rolls to face him and wraps his leg over Sonny to gain more control. Sonny loved it when Will did that, and he started to let Will take more control of the love-making. But, just as they were going to start in more intently, the damn phone rang and they had to put their pleasure to a halt.

Sonny: Don't stop, baby-please, just ignore it.

Will: (getting up to grab the phone) I told you, I might have to go in, I was hoping not to, but I might. (into the phone) Horton-Kirikakis residence, this is Will-

School principal: Yes, is this Noah's father?

Will: One of them, yes-Your speaking with Will.

SP: Ok, I have Noah in my office and someone needs to come in and pick him up. ASAP.

Will: May I ask what's going on?

SP: What is going on is that fact that your son just punched another student, and I don't need to tell how strict our rules are regarding violence, now do I Mr. Horton-Kiriakis?

Will: Of course you don't. So what caused him to hit this other student?

SP: I'd rather talk to you about it person, will I see you in say, 20 minutes?

Will: Yes, I will be there. (hanging up the phone)

Sonny: What's going on?

Will: Our Son is in the principal's office.

Sonny: Why is Noah in the principal's office?

Will:(grabbing his clothes) Because he decided it would be ok to hit another kid.

Sonny: No-(grabbing his clothes too) I was just getting into this. I'll go with you, I guess.

Will: I'd like that, thank you.

Sonny: No thanks necessary, he's my son too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the principal's office Noah is stewing over the subjected that started the fight between and that dirt bag Henry. Henry was so stuck up and nasty to everyone, and Noah had just had enough of, but the reason for the fight today was because of his Dads'. He would stick up for them no matter what, no matter what was said about them, he would always take there side.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour earlier, Noah was heading for his gym class, his favorite of the day, when Henry the class bully was teasing the new girl in school, MJ, whom Noah had seen at some of the SGF meetings he had attended. Students of Gay Families was a group that met after school, to lend support to the kids that went to the school and had gay or lesbian parents.

Noah: Henry, just leave MJ alone. Once was enough, you don't have to keep picking on her.

Henry: Well, look who it is-Noah H-K- the super fag.

Noah: I am not a fag, besides a fag is a cigarette, you idiot. (learning this from his Grandpa Lucas)

Henry: No your Dads are...

But he didn't even get the words out of his mouth, Noah had heard this so many times he was just done with hearing it at this point. He just balled up his fist and slammed it into the kids mouth. After he did it, there was a ton of cheers, the kids were also tired of Henry getting away with bullying all of them.

Noah: What was that jerk? My Dads are way cooler than your one Dad any day. And by the way, if you ever talk about my parents or pick on any one here that has gay parents, I will do far worse to you. And don't think I won't. (and he spat on him for good measure)

That is when the assistant principal came into the hall after a teacher called about a fight. He told Henry to got to his office and took Noah to the head principle's office. Where he was still sitting. Mr. Philips was a nice guy, pretty fair, but he hated fighting. He understood why Noah had fought, but he still had to punish him.

Noah just crossed his arms over his chest and stared at his shoes. He knew that both of them would show up and they would look at him, that way they always did. Disappointed that he used his fists to do harm, but he had been so fed up, and well it just happened.

Will and Sonny arrived to the school and the security guard showed them to the office. They were taken into Mr. Philips and he introduced himself.

Mr. P: It seems that you have a little fighter on your hands.

Will: This is the first time we have ever been contacted about any fighting.

Mr.P: Well it seems that he has had some verbal fights with some of the students and they have been tolerated, but to physically strike someone is out of the question. It's not going to be permitted in my school.

Will: Why what started it? I asked over the phone and you wouldn't say.

Mr. P: He punched a student like I had said-he said to me that he just had to protect his family, and that is all he will say.

Sonny: was he sticking up for his sister or cousins?

Mr. P: No, it was you two, I think.

Will: Us? But why?

Mr. P-he won't say. Maybe you two can talk to him, with me. I'd like to know myself. I will not allow anyone to feel like they have to strike out in order to feel safe here.

Sonny: Good to here, can we see him now?

Mr. P: Sure.

They head into the detention room and Noah looks up when they walk in and rolls his eyes. He assumes he's done for.

Will: Hey Bud, it sounds like you have had a bad morning.

Noah: yeah, you could say that. I'm sorry I got you sent to the principles' office. And you too, Papa.

Sonny: (sitting next to him) Can you tell me why you and I are here?

Noah: That jerk Henry was talking teasing a new student for her parents being gay and I was so tired of hearing it day in and day out, that I got in his face. He called me a fag, and I let him have it. And I just kept on letting him have it.

Sonny: So you hit him-is that the way we solve problems in our family?

Noah: No, but he started talking about (looking down)

Will: what, Noah-and look at us when we are talking to you.

Noah: About you two.

So that was it, he was defending his parents against a little shit, kid bully.

Will: I will always appreciate you standing up for me or Papa, but-striking someone is not what you have been taught, and with your martial arts training, you could really hurt someone.

Noah: So what is my punishment, Mr. P ?

Mr. P: I am sending you home for a day of suspension and you can come back tomorrow. I am going to have meeting with Henry and his parents today as well. I want you to know, I understand why you did what you did, but if I don't punish you, I will look like I am tolerating the physical fight that your had with him. And, do not think for a minute I will let him get away with disrespecting your family, either, because he will not. I promise.

Noah smiled at that and his parents chuckled. They had Noah get is homework, and his stuff from is locker and they headed home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That evening they talked to him about why he thought he had to stick up for them and he just explained that he loved his family, no matter if was different from anyone elses or not. He didn't mind not having a Mom and a Dad, because he never know what it was like to have that.

Noah: I would miss having two Dad's instead. Besides lots of the kids at my school don't have Dad's and I get two. I feel like the luckiest kid in the world.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In bed later on, Will came into their room, naked after his shower. He just figured he'd make it easy on Sonny when he came to bed, after helping Norah read a chapter in her new "chapter" book.

He came in 15 minutes later. He undressed and when he through the covers back, he was pleasantly surprised. He climbed in and smiled at Will, who put down his book and gave Sonny the eyebrows.

Sonny: So want to pick up where we left off this morning?

Will: absolutely. (he grabs Sonny's face and kisses it)

Sonny kisses Will back and Will, trying to take control again, he climbs on top of Sonny and pins his arms down, so he can not move. The trails kisses down his chest to his waist band.

Will: I really don't think that you need these (he says pulling them down, to release the erection that was growing inside.)

Sonny makes a low moan in the back of his throat as Will dances his togue around the head of Sonny's hardness. Sonny takes a hard breathe and releases it slowly as Will takes more of it inside his mouth. He works on him for about 10 minutes give or take, when Sonny pulls his head up, and indicates he wants to be inside of him. Will kisses him again, and lays back down on the bed, allowing Sonny to help him out of his clothes. After he is undressed and Sonny is down peppering kisses down his back, he makes his way to home. They are in perfect rhythm tonight, with one another, and before long they are each, sing each others praises. Sonny reaches around for Will's hardness, and helps him finish off as well. When they are finished, they look at each other and chuckle- it kinda happens everytime-still.

They lay in others arms, and enjoy the silence for a few minutes.

Sonny: Do you think this is the first time we will get called to the principle's office?

Will: No, I don't think so.

Sonny: I was afraid you'd say that.

Will: I figure on thing, of all the reason's he got sent there, I guess that secretly I am proud of him for sticking up for family.

Sonny: I know, right. When he explained why he decked the kid, I was thinking "way to go Rocky" but I restrained myself.

Will: So, do we have to punish him?

Sonny: Yes, Will-fight is still wrong, even for the right reasons. I say we ground him for the weekend, he didn't have plans anyway and that will be that.

Will: sounds good to me.

Sonny: I love you, Will.

Will: I love you, too, baby.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Journal:

Noah H-K here and well I got myself in really big trouble at school today, but I really don't care. That jerk really should have gotten more and I would have given it to him too, if the Mr. P hadn't of showed up. I am so tired of being picked on or others being picked on, just because their parents are gay. I mean what about my friend Tobie, his parents gay, and are white and he is black and adopted, so does that mean he could get picked on too. If it happens I will be there to defend him, too.

My parents didn't even lecture me, well as of yet, but it could still happen. But I can tell one thing, they aren't very mad at me. And I am happy about that. I love my parents more that ever, I would never trade them for a mom and a dad, ever. I am so glad they are who, God chose for me to be with.

Later-

Noah HK


	19. Chapter 42:The Night of the Summer Storm

Spring had transitioned into early Summer in Salem and the HK fam was hanging out at home, minus Sonny. He was on a trip to Milwaukee and Madison, checking in on a couple of his CG's he still owned. Will had his hands and his house full, his 4 kids, long with his niece and nephew. John was at the hospital pulling a double and Jason was on the trip with Sonny.

Will was in the office straightening up, listening to the local weather station, because it had stormed all day and it looked like it would never end. There were tornado watches going on along the Wisconsin and Illinois area, the entire area where Sonny and Jason would be coming from. He prayed that they left when Sonny had said they had, and they were being careful. Will was in full worry mode when there was a knock on the office door.

Will: Oh, come in, Sweets.

Norah: Daddy, I'm hungry. We all are, can either you or Veah make us something to eat?

Will: I'll get you guys something, come on.

When they entered the kitchen, it was already alive with kid buzz about who was going to challenge who in the next video game challenge and who was better at what game. Will just smiled.

Will: How about I challenge you all. If I lose, I take you guys out for pizza next time I have you all here.

Noah: No way-don't do it guys, he may be a Dad, but he's hustling you, trust me.

Vaeh: Yeah guys, if he ever asks, just say no. I remember once he challenged me before I knew better and I lost my allowance for 2 months.

Will smiles, and shakes his head.

Will: Fine, they're right. But how about we take these pizzas and wings down to the rec room and have a movie or two?

Gang: Yes, Dad, Uncle Will-your awesome.

He and Vaeh get the food ready and they grabbed the paper plates and plastic cups to take down stairs.

Will: How about Noah and Nor, go grab the sleeping bags and extra pillow, we will make a camp out down there too. Sound good?

Noah: you are so awesome Dad, I wish Papa was here, we'd have extra fun.

He runs with Norah to grab the sleeping bags and the pillows, and the straighten up the rec room to make room for everything. Will is making sure the that his back up battery for his cell is charged and he gets the flashlights and candles ready as well. He turns on the little tv in the kitchen to check the weather and it is far worse than earlier. He grabs the phone and hits Sonny's cell again, no answer.

Will: Baby, its me, please hit me back. Kids and I are going to have a movie night, pizza and wings, in the rec room. You should be here to join us. Call me back, soon-please. love you.

He's getting extra worried. The storm already went throw the areas where Sonny was coming from, he just wished he knew if he was ok or not. He turns up the weather on the kitchen TV:

Reporter: Several Tornados and T Storms have gone through the viewing area all the way to Madison, WI and there have been other Tornado sightings in the Milwaukee and Chicago areas. We are showing that at least 3 have made touch down as you see the devastation here.

Will shuts off the sound and focuses on the food. He gets out the kool aid-always two kids, one is alway a red or pink and sometimes purple and the other is either blue or green. He takes those down stairs, and he sees that the kids have the tv trays set up and some others have bean bag chairs around.

They are into the second movie and the food is pretty much gone when the phone rings. Will grabs it and heads to the laundry room for some privacy.

Will: Hello-

Police Officer: Yes, can I speak with a William Ho-

Will: This is Will, is it Sonny?

PO: Yes, I'm afraid that he and the gentleman he was with were in a car accident, due to the storms. The car was a complete loss.

Will: Oh, God. Is he ok?

PO: I'm not sure of the details, they are being air lifted to Salem as soon as they are cleared. The storms have everything tore up out there.

Will: Ok, thank you for calling.

He hangs up and he doesn't realise that he has tears until he feels one land on his hand. Vaeh comes into the laundry room to grab a towel, because one of the twins spilled a little on the tray they were using.

Vaeh: Daddy, are you crying? What is it Papa?

Will: Um, close the door. (he whispered)

Vaeh: What's up?

Will: He and Jason were in a car accident. I don't know much more than that. I need you to watch the kids, while I go to the hospital to meet him.

Vaeh: Sure. And Daddy-he'll be ok.

Will: Your lips to God's ears, Sweets. (giving her a kiss and hug).

She returns to her sibs and cousins and they enjoy the movies. They don't really even notice that Will has left. He grabs his keys, and heads out of the kitchen door to the garage.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They had made the trip in record time. They coffee houses were doing great and it was nice to see some of the people Sonny had worked with while he had lived in Madison with Will and the kids. They had been less than an hour away when the first of the storm hit them. They had sat under an overpass and waited it out. That is when Sonny realized he had left his cell back in Madison. He had taken it out to show an old employee a photo of the kids, and he sat it down, and left without of it. He frowned at this discovery, he needed to call Will and let him know he was ok.

Sonny: Damn it.

Jason: What, dude?

Sonny: I left my cell back at the last coffee-house. Now Will is really going to worry. I promised I'd be home by now and there is just no way. And the kids will worry, especially Norie.

Jason: I don't think it would matter, I have the same service and I can't get a call out right now. I wonder if a tower is down?

Sonny: Well, the Horton brothers are going to be very worried tonight, I'm afraid.

Jason: I hope that John is too busy to worry.

They were deep into their discussion, when it started to down pour and Sonny lost his vision ahead, he tried to slow down and he turned his wipers up on full, but it wasn't any help. He was trying to find a good place to pull over and wait it out, but when he started to pull over in the far right lane, he either hit some debris in the road or another car...it was too late. They flipped over twice, landing back on its four tires and up against a pole. He and Jason were both knocked out, cold.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They Air ambulance just arrived at Salem University hospital and they were being brought into the ER. John was on of the ER docs on tonight. He had been there all day and was getting tired. He was about to clock out and leave when the call came in about a two person, single car accident coming in from the same way Jas and Sonny were heading. He crossed his fingers and prayed the dread he was feeling was for nothing, but when he seen the first victim being unloaded and it was his brother-in-law, he knew that, this was going to be a long night. Then when they unloaded Jason, he almost completely lost it.

John: All right folks, we have two here, lets move, rooms 1 and 2, stat. Call Dr. Davis and get him down here.

Nurse: on it.

John: Jason, baby it's me, it's John. Your home and we're going to take great care of you. HOLD ON.

He didn't know if he was ready to do this, he had trained for anything, but not this. It reminded him of the time that Will had been shot-WILL, oh God. (he ran his hand through his hair).

But just has he was thinking out load, Will ran into the ER.

Will: John-

John was brought out of his thought and turned to his brother.

John: They are here, I'm heading in now.

They raced to the ER, and they headed to Sonny first. He was already on the table, clothes cut away, and they were assessing him. He was unconscious and John believed he had a head injury.

John: Says in the report, they were heading back home and it looks they may have changed lanes and hydroplane, causing them to flip at least twice. We are having two OR's opened just to be safe, I am just waiting for radiology to get here.

Tech: We're here Dr. Horton.

John: Go, please get him done first, I need to know what we are looking at here- I will put in a call to CT and get a scanner opened-STAT.

He puts in the call and they are ready for the first one to get sent up, Cam says they are ready to send Jason and John nods.

Cam: Go ahead rush- We'll be waiting here. Dr. Horton, how is Sonny?

John: Just waiting for the films. He's got a broken right wrist,-but he's a lefty, as Norah always says, 'cause she's one too.

Cam: Thanks cute.

John: How's Jason.

Cam: John-he will be fine. He's awake and talking. I asked him he wanted me to get you and he told me to let you work. (smiling)

John: Of course.

Cam: I'm just being extra cautious, since we're friends and all. He broke his ankle and has some cuts on his face, but no stitches, that's a plus.

John: We just need Sonny to wake up now.

Radiologist: Dr. Horton, we're done, I'll get these up on the system in minutes.

John: Thanks, Mindy.

She runs off to get the films loaded onto the system and John pull them up to look at them.

Cam: (pointing with a pen) he's got a hairline fracture of the right forearm, and one at clavicle. No broken ribs or leg bones.

Ultra Sound tech: I don't see any bleeding in the chest or belly.

John: Good, just need to have CT get back to us.

They get a call from CT minutes later and as John is ending the call, Will flies into the ER, yelling for John or Cameron.

Cameron rushes in and pulls Will into a room.

Will: Where's Sonny? I need to see him! (Cam is holding him back)

Cameron: First of all, breathe my friend. You know you can't come in here and start yelling. Second, he is in CT-they will be bring him back sortly. He has a couple of fractures-the right forearm and right clavicle, but no other broken bones. He just hasn't woke up yet, and that is what we are worried about.

Will: Is he in a coma?

Cam: That is what we are trying to establish. He only had one bump that we could see, but the car flipped twice, so we will never really know for sure. Come on, and lets wait.

Marlena had heard about Jason and Sonny being brought in and came down to lend her support and shoulders to her grandsons, if needed.

Will: Grandma, how did I know that you'd be here?

Marlena: How are they? I was upstairs when I heard.

Will: I not sure, Sonny is in CT, right now, and Jason seems to be ok. I was reading the accident report, I seems that when the car flipped to the driver's side, Sonny must have hit his head a few times and the car is a total loss.

Marlena: Car's can be replaced my boy. How are you?

Will: Scared, worried, miserable. (running his hand through his hair)

As he was talking his cell rang and it was home.

Will: Hello, Nevaeh-

Vaeh: Have you seen him yet?

Will: yes, he's have tests ran, that is all I know.

Vaeh: Promise?

Will: Promise. I will call your cell in a bit. Make sure the kids get to bed, ok. I will be there soon.

Marlena put her hand up and said to him that she would go over and stay with them, since John was out of town on business.

Will: I guess, Great-Gran Marlena will be coming over to stay with you.

Veah: great, I don't want to be alone. And Daddy-

Will: Yes, Sweets.

Veah: Tell my Papa I love him. and I love you, too.

Will: I will, and I love you, too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John was in with Jason, who had to get a stitches in a couple of spots, and a cast to his ankle.

Jason: Well that was one hell of a car ride.

John: Yeah, I'm sure. Do you want anything for pain? I think you are due-

Jason: I'd love anything for the pain, but first, kiss me-

John smiled and kissed him, and hugged him, very gently.

John: Have never been that scared, ever...

Jason put his finger over John's mouth.

Jason: I will be fine. Broken bones heal-Doctor. And I promise to be a good patient, as along as you some me your good bedside manner.

John smirked and rolled his eyes. As he was getting ready to have a nurse come in and give the pain meds, his Grandma came to the room.

Marlena: He you two. Jason, how are you doing?

Jason: pretty good, considering. How's Sonny?

Marlena: He hasn't come to as of yet.

John: Yeah and that means I'd better get a move on. See you later, Jas. Love you.

Jason: Love you, too. (to Marlena) keep me company for a bit, at least until the drugs do their thing.

She looks at the orders and smiles.

Marlena: After what he just gave you, you will be sleeping very good tonight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In Sonny's room, the lights are dim and Will is sitting in the chair next to his bed, holding his left hand. He notices that Sonny's wedding band was removed. He gets up to see if it was put away with the rest of his belongings, knowing that John wouldn't let them cut it off, if he could help it. He found it and the bond was not broken. Will slipped in onto his own left hand, on top of his own band.

Will: Jackson H-K, you need to wake up. It's your turn to start the H-K fun night. We were going to have pizza and wings, and watch movies and play video games. You wanted to teach Nate how to play tonight and he was going to be on your and Nor's team. And what about Nor, she had that new chapter book for you two to start, she is definitely missing that. And what about WilSon time? How am I going to get my Sonny fix if you are in this damned bed, Huh? Wake up already and say something, please. (kissing his hand)

He knew he was just talking to talk. He didn't want to cry, he didn't want to seem weak. He had always tried to be as strong as Sonny believed he was, but it wasn't the easiest thing to do. He wiped some tears away that dared to creep out.

He put his head down on the side rail and just stared at him. Then he noticed there was a tear coming down Sonny's cheeks. He wiped them away for him and got and kissed him.

Will: It's ok, baby, I am here, your Will is here. Sonny, can you hear me?

Sonny squeezed Will's hand and Will's heart skipped a beat-and he actually thinks he started to breathe again.

Will: Sonny-it's Will, come on, I know you can hear me.

He pushed the Doc's call button and waited. By the time Cam got to the room, Sonny was responding more and more to Will's encouragement.

Cam: Is everything ok in here? (he said as he rushed into the room)

Will: I think he is waking up.

Cam: That is great, I was just review the CT scan when you buzzed. He doesn't have any brain injuries. So it will just be sometime...

But as he was saying this, Sonny's eyes fluttered again, and he opened his eyes. He first saw Cameron. Then he focused on Will. He smiled when he saw him sitting there.

Sonny: Am I...dreaming?

Will: No, you're in the hospital, in Salem.

Sonny: Bad storm, couldn't see.

Will: I know. You'll be ok.

Sonny: Jas?

Will: He is doing ok. John is with him.

Sonny: So sorry. I...my throat hurts, need some water.

Cam gets him a cup and tells him to take it slow.

Sonny: I like slow, slow is good. (smiling) And one more thing, pain meds, please God, pain meds.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A week later both men are released from the hospital and told to take it easy. Will takes Sonny home and gets him set up upstairs in their room.

Sonny: You know, you don't have to baby me.

Will: Son-no arguing with the Doctor.

Sonny: Oh, you do make house calls.

Will: Only for you. And if you're a good boy and rest, I'll play nurse and give you a sponge bath.

Sonny: help me lay down, please.

Will: Sure. Now rest. I love you.

Sonny: love you.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

Will gets dinner ready for the kids, and Vaeh takes over for him so he can take Papa up some as well. He enters the room and Sonny is lying on his back, propped up, reading a magazine.

Will: I thought you were sleeping?

Sonny: Just woke up, can't sleep with that smell-I am so hungery.

Will: Lucky for you, I provide dinner with my services.

Sonny: Yeah lucky for me.

Will smiles as Sonny eats his dinner, and he gets the stuff ready for a that sponge bath. He lays the stuff out, and tell him he will tell, the kids he will be awhile, so they don't bug them.

Sonny: So will there be order kept down there.

Will: Yes, they are in the rec room-camp out tonight, they have movies lined up and bets are they only make through 1 and a half.

Sonny: No way, not even one-light weights all of them.

Will: well-maybe. So you ready for this? (pointing to the soap and water)

Sonny: Oh, yes.

Will helps him remove his shirt and his pants and boxers. He washes him up and rises him off. Sonny smiles at the intense look on Will's face.

Sonny: Why to you look so serious?

Will: I don't want to hurt you.

Sonny: or you're afraid you'll turn me on.

Will: Oh you-

Sonny: or yourself? Am I right?

Will: Just shut it.

Sonny smiles, and grabs Will's hand has he starts in on the inside of his right thigh-

Sonny: kiss me (bitting his lip)

Will: No you don't, your not- (Sonny cut's him off, and pulls Will in for a kiss that knocks his socks off) Hey-you need to be resting, not trying to seduce the Doctor.

Sonny: but your my favorite drug. You make me feel wonderful. At least come and lay with me.

Will: I will, just let me finish this. You think this is easy for me? (looking down)

Sonny: No, looks pretty hard to me. (smiling)

Will manages to finish the sponge bath and puts the stuff away. He makes sure the kids are ok and Sonny was right, they were all sound to sleep. He turns off the movie system and tv. He turns out the lights, and heads to bed.

He returns to bed and goes to the walk in.

Sonny: I really hope you're not wearing sweats to bed, you never wear sweats to bed.

Will: No, I had to but something away, (coming out naked)

Sonny: Now, come and join me. (holding his hands up) I promise not to start anything with you.

Will: I'm holding you to that.

Sonny cuddled close to Will when he gets situated the bed. Will adjusts so he doesn't bump anything that will hurt him.

Sonny: I'm sorry.

Will: For what? You can't control the weather.

Sonny: We had promised that we would just keep everything drama free for a while.

Will: We can't control the weather, Sonny.

Sonny: And then I forget my phone-

Will: Sonny, I am just happy that you were able to leave the hospital and that you are home in our bed.

He about to say something else, when there was a knock on the door. Will puts his pants on and answers is-and it was the kids.

Will: I thought you were sleeping.

Vaeh: We were, but Norah woke us up crying.

Norah: Papa, I want Papa.

Sonny: Come on in and tell me goodnight.

They all come in and he tells them that he is ok, and he loves them all.

Norah: You are not allowed to get hurt ever again, promise.

(putting up his pinkie) Sonny: I promise Sweets, I will try.

Kids: night, guys, we love you.

S/W: Love you too. Night.

Sonny: Now where were we?

Will: You and I were about to go to sleep.

Sonny: no we weren't.

Will: Um yes we were.

Sonny: No were about to try and

Will cuts him off with a kiss.

Will: Sonny-you need sleep, that pain med will kick in half way through and both of us will be very disappointed.

Sonny conceeds and they cuddle up in the bed. It doesn't take long, before Will hears he sound of Sonny's even breathing. He is hold him and crying at the same time. Happy tears of course, Sonny was safe-wanted- and Very,Very loved.

Sonny: I won't break, kiss me.

Will kisses him, but he can see that Sonny is in pain.

Will: how about I just hold you and you go to sleep, tonight.

Sonny: Sounds good.

They are lying there for a while and Will lets out a deep breath.

Sonny: What?

Will: I am glad you're ok.

Sonny: Me too- I love you. I need to sleep now-meds are kicking in.

Will: Go to sleep, then. I will keep you safe right here- and protected.

Sonny: and so very much loved.


	20. Chapter 43-SJ-The New Hot Spot

Dear Journal:

Hey Sonny here and well it's been about 3 months or so since the accident and I am on the mend. Jason's ankle is doing ok and family is healing as well. The kids have been extra good for me, when I am the home parent, helping me do the chores and making dinner and all. **_Veah started_****_Drivers Ed this week, Yikes!_**I am glad I can't drive for another 2 or 3 weeks. My poor, poor Will, he came in so unnerved last night after a driving lesson, I was sure he was going to have a melt down.

New business venture on the horizon. It seems that Gay and Straight Salemites are craving some night life and well, Will, Jas, John and I are thinking about creating something for them. It would be a Gay friendly nightclub, drinking and dancing, and a place to socialize. Most of the gay 21-35 year old crowd around here don't have much to do at night, and its a shame, seeing what year it is.

So that is where "**The Common UnderGround**" was born. It is in the original building that the Common Grounds was in-I still own the space, and after we moved to the new location, when Jason opened the book store, it sat empty.

The Grand opening party is tonight and well, I am so damned excited. I was proud of CG and the bookstore, but this is the icing, definitely.

Well, later.

JSK

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The tickets for the grand opening of The Common UnderGround had been sold out for weeks and they were able to score two at the last minute. They were not sure if Will or Sonny would want to see either of them, but it had been years since they had been back in Salem. They hoped since they were a couple, they could all put the past behind them and maybe even be friends.

Neil: So do you think they'll be surprised?

Brian: What to see us or that we're together?

Neil: Both, I guess.

Brian: I don't know, you've talked to Dr. Will a few times after-you two hooked up.

Neil: It was a drunk kiss-that's all. And it was like 16 years ago.

Brian: That long- wow.

Neil: Yes, and we've been together for over 10 of those and those two sleeping in there (nodding at the closed bedroom door) should be proof I'm way over Will Horton-Kiriakis.

Brian: Diddo-this should be proof that I am over Sonny (holding up his wedding band).

Neil smiled.

Neil: Well, shall we?

Brian: Sure, let me just go let the sitter know we're heading out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The music was "sick" Vann had used some of her connections and they found one of the greatest DJ's to keep in-house, the music was of course the latest and when they start to book live acts, they already had a list a mile long. All the liquor was top shelf and the food was out of this world. They were serving a "tapas" style menu, just small bites, so the people would keep on buying the drinks.

All decked out in the lastest from RHF-the 4 owners came in the back door, and into the "booth" were they sat up high to see the action in the club.

Sonny: Wow, we are packed. I knew that "this" was going to be big-but...

Will: Let me see...wholly-Wow.

John and Jason are just as impressed with the turn out. They see some friends and family come in, and all head to meet them.

Will to his Mom and Rafe: Hey you two-so what do you think?

Sami: This place is hot, you all out did yourselves.

Rafe: Oh yes, and the drinks (holding up his glass) superb.

John: That is good to hear, and speaking of drinks (nodding to a waitress)

Waitress: Mr. H-S, the bottle you ordered.

John: John, please- and thanks Carla. (to his parents) See ya-need to take this to our table.

Sami: hell, I'm going with that.

John smiles, and heads to the VIP section. Where all the special guests are sitting.

Sami: Gentelmen-this place is great.

Will: Thanks, Mom. Rafe, Como' estas?

Rafe: Bien my friend, You guys have out done yourself. I wish this place had been around, long ago.

Sonny: Well-its about that time. (he says nodding to the DJ booth) I'd better get up there.

Will: I'll go with you-Guys?

J/J: Yeah, let's go.

The foresome head to the DJ booth and Sonny takes the mike.

Sonny: Good evening and I-Jackson Horton-Kirkiakis, along with my hot Hubby-William and our partners John and Jason Horton-Samuels would love to Welcome you to The Common's UnderGround. We want all of Salem to feel safe to come here, to drink, eat, dance and just enjoy themselves. We would just like to say thank you for joining us on our Grand Opening Night and Let's Party!

There are cheers all over and Will steps up to the mike. Sonny kisses him and he gives him the "sexy eyebrows", he turns to start his speech and he sees them, Brian and Neil. He is dumbfounded for a moment, but composes himself.

Will: First I'd like to say-thanks to everyone that was involved in helping us to creat this place for us and for all of Salem to enjoy. And second, I'd like to say to my Hubby, that I, am so, so proud of you. You had this (holding up his hands) great vision and again-it's come true for you, and I am so happy for you. So, with that-Let raise our glasses-To The Common UnderGround and to Sonny-for your great visions. I love you, baby.

He steps off the stage and goes to him. They kiss very passionately, and get some looks, but they don't really care. John and Jason have their turn at thanking everyone for coming and the party gets started.

Will is shocked to have seen Brian and Neil-there-TOGETHER!? He hoped that was the case and they weren't there to start trouble, not after all this time.

Sonny comes up to Will and takes his hand leading him to the dance floor. They've danced together before, at home, slow dancing, and messing around with the kids, but never "club" dancing and in front of people.

Sonny:Will, don't act like you can't shake that ass of yours, I've seen you do, it. We are expected to dance, please. (giving him his best puppy dog eyes)

Will just smiles, and he gets into the music. As they are dancing, he forgets he just seen the two people, he had forgotten about, or at least hadn't had a reason to think about in a long time. He just pushes them out of his thoughts as Sonny is "grinding" on him and he gets back into the music and starts to unwind.

When they get off the dance floor and head back to their tables, they find, Brian and Neil there with John and Jason.

Jason: Hey, Son-never knew you could shake your ass like that-

John: you, either-brother- Where'd you get the moves?

The two take a seat and pour themselves a glass of the good stuff.

Will: We have two daughters that are in cheer and dance-and well...

Sonny: you pick stuff up, especially when they make you practice with them. (turning to Brian) So you decided to show up after all. I wasn't sure you were still in Salem.

Brian: We've just been back a short while. After we got married, we moved away for a while.

Neil: We decided we wanted our kids to be close to our families.

Will: you two are married-to each other?

Neil: Yes- we've known each other since college, but we got back in touch a 10 years ago, and the rest is history.

Sonny: Well-good for you two. So how many kids do you have?

Brian: Two-one of each. Courtney, she is 6 and Charlie, he is 3.

Neil: You guys have kids?

Will: We have 4, two of each.

Sonny: Nevaeh is 16, the twins-Norah and Noah are 8, and little man is Nathaniel is 2 and a half.

Jason: John and I just adopted two as well, Anneliese is 7 and Mason is 2.

Neil: Yeah, I heard about the fire. Must have been horrible.

John: Yes, they were very scared, but they are pretty good now. (pointing to the bottle) Shall I get us couple more?

Will: by all means- I will head back in put in an order of food for all of us-

He had to get out of there, all this nice talk to two people, he didn't want to like- but kinda did, they weren't a threat to him or Sonny anymore but they still kinda felt like it. He ran into the kitchen and ordered 1 of all the tapas they had on the menu. The hostess said it would be like 10 minutes.

Will: Just bring to our table in VIP-

Hostess: Yes, Mr. H-K.

Sonny met him before he got back to the table and took him back to the dance floor. He was trying to take Will's mind off of Brian and Neil.

Sonny: Will-stop focusing on them, _**they are married, we are married**_.

Will: I just-

Sonny: Please-they don't have a hold over either of us. They never really did-now can we just enjoy our WilSon time? The coach turns into a pumpkin at 3am. And baby, I definitely want to be home making love to you, by then. You look so damned amazing in those jeans, by the way.

Will smiled, leave it to Sonny to know what he was thinking and feeling without him having to say a word. And Will did just as Sonny suggested, he had a great rest of the night out with his man, and his friends. He left the past in the past-and they all had an amazing time.

At 3am they closed the joint down and they all headed home. John and Jason, decide to let the kids sleep at Sonny and Will's since Vaeh was babysitting and they were all camped out in the rec room. They checked on them and headed home. After locking up the pair headed up stairs.

They barely made through the bedroom door, they were so hot for each other by then. They start undressing one another, adding kisses as they go, when they are chest to chest, and kissing very passionately, Sonny goes for those incredibly hot jeans that Will is wearing-quite well. He helps him out of them-hoping he has the chance to see him wear them again-soon.

Will helps Sonny lose his clothes as well-a little faster, now that the urgency has kicked in. He needed to be with him-so bad it hurt.

Will: I need to be-inside you, now-baby please.

Sonny: I should take you out more often-I've go you really-

But he was cut of by Will's kisses, and as they kiss, Will push Sonny to the bed and finds his target. He makes his way home and there is no sounds, except the occasional moan, and haggard breathe-

When they are finished, Sonny is lying on his side facing Will-playing with the fine hairs that trail down-

Will: You know that we, just-if you continue that, I may be forced to...

Sonny: I love doing this-And what has gotten into you tonight?

Will: all that dancing with you- it was incredibly sexy.

Sonny: hey we don't have to go out to dance-

Will: No, I know, but I think that this was fun-

Sonny: Next Saturday-if you're not working?

Will: it's a date. The we come home...

Sonny: for a little WilSon time..(smiling)

Will: I love you-Son

Sonny: love you too-Dr. Hotstuff.


	21. Chapter 44-SJ Ch:44-Addiction and Redemp

Dear Journal:

Sonny here and I am writing you from my room at the rehab clinic that I checked myself into-90 days ago. Now you might be asking yourself, Sonny H-K is rehab? Now that surely doesn't sound like the Sonny we know. Well there a lot of things about me, that the people who loved me the most didn't know about me either.

It all started after the car accident and I was of course given strong pain meds for my injuries. And they worked-for awhile, and then I was pushing myself really hard to finish the nightclub on time, and the pain just followed me, and in time got worse. And then this last time, I was at the club helping to unload our over stock of liquor-storing it down in the cellar, I was at the last 2 stairs and missed one, landing on my already injured right shoulder and arm-causing havoc on all my healing bones and adding some pulled joins, muscles and ligaments, in just for good measure.

The meds I was given at the time-worked at first, but you know me, I push myself, until I drop. And the meds didn't touch the pain I was in. One day I was in the office, with Will and I watched him as he ordered a script for a patient, using a special machine hooked up to his computer, he slid in a card, put in his code and ordered the meds. I watched 2 or 3 times more, and well-you can guess what I did.

I am not proud of it, I ordered meds for myself, to a pharmacy, far from anyone who'd know me. I was sneaky and devious, and destructive...

It all came to a head, when I forgot to pick up Nate from preschool and Will was called by the headmaster. He left a work related meeting to get him and bring him home. He found me in bed, out cold-barely breathing. I had taken too many pills-forgetting how many I'd taken through out the day. He called an ambulance and got me to the hospital. I was there for a week and then I volunteered to go to rehab and I have been here ever since. Will has been by of course, after the waiting period to see family was lifted. The kids are not allowed here and that is fine, I miss them, but I do not ever what them to see me that way ever again.

I am being picked up by My Will in a bit and we are going to first the hospital to schedule surgery for my shoulder-Cameron didn't want me to have it until was clean and he promised me that with any pain treatments we do this time it will be well regimented and non-habit forming. Then we are going home so I can have a well deserved reunion with my children.

So Later and wish me luck.

JSK

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Will pulls up the rehab clinic, happy and relieved that Sonny can come home, yet afraid of it too. He wasn't sure how Sonny was going to act now that all his secrets had come out and if their relationship was going to be able to withstand this. He got of the car after about of minute of silent prayer, and walked into the clinic.

Dr. Philipps: Dr. Horton-Kiriakis, it finally the day we've worked for.

Will: Yes, it is-and Will, please.

Dr. Philipps smiled, and nodded his understanding. He gestured for Will to join him in a meeting room. When they went in, Sonny was in there waiting for him. Will smiled and Sonny did as well. They both were tentative at first, Sonny knowing he had to build the trust back, and Will afraid he might say something wrong.

Sonny: It's so amazing to see you. I've missed you, so much. You have no idea.

Will: Oh, I do-I've missed you. too. More than you could know.

Dr. P: So, Sonny-you ready to head home?

Sonny: Yes, very-I miss my family so much. (to Will) how are the kids?

Will (smiling) Good. They are missing you, just as much as you've missed them, I'm sure.

Sonny: Well, let's go home then.

Will nods yes, and they head out and to their way to the hospital and home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they arrive home, there is a full welcoming commitity ready and waiting for Sonny. He waits a few moments to get of out the car.

Will: What are you waiting for?

Sonny: I'm suddenly afraid to face them. What do you tell them?

Will: Sonny, I was completely honest with them-well in a way the Noah and Norah could understand and Vaeh is not a little girl anymore, she knows what is up.

Sonny: and Nate?

Will: I am afraid, he just wanted his Papa, and nothing I said helped. He had to sleep me, most nights. And I am sorry for that-but he's too young to understand why you had to be gone for so long. He did understands that you were sick-

Sonny taking a steadying breath, he opened his car door and grabbed one of his bags. Will grabbing the other, went and opened the door to the kitchen. The house looked wonderful, better than his memories of it. It smelled wonderful too, Vaeh must have been in here cooking something, then he nodded when he notice the crock pot on the counter.

Will: Come on, I think they are downstairs.

They go down to the rec room and they are all intently watching a movie, even Nevaeh. Who was cuddling Nate in a blanket on her lab.

Nate: Vaeh-I want Papa and Daddy

Vaeh: Me too, Bud. They should be home anytime, ok guys.

Will cleared his voice behind them and they all turned around. When they spotted their Papa, they all screamed with delight. They didn't even stop the movie, they just jumped up and ran to him. Sonny knelt to hug the first one to reach his arms and it was Nate.

Nate: Papa, papa-home.

Sonny: Yes, bud, I am home. (kissing the top of his head) I missed you.

Nate: Me too.

Then Norah came up to him and Nate let her get in for a hug, too.

Norah: Do you know how much your Norie missed you Papa?

Sonny: Nope, I don't

Norah: To the moon and back, a million times.

Sonny (in a shocked voice) A million whole times-you must love me, lots.

Norah: more than ever, Papa. I'm glad you're home.

Noah: Don't hog him, Norie, my turn. (he said smiling and he threw his arms around his Papa's neck.

Sonny: Noah, Bud I missed you so, so much.

Noah: I missed you too-you can't ever, ever leave again. Ever.

Sonny smiled, he had no intentions of leaving again.

Then it was Vaeh's turn to say hi to him and welcome him home.

Vaeh: I missed you, too-Papa. It was not the same around here without you. I agree you can't leave again-Ever.

Sonny: I don't plan on it. Well, expect-next week, I have to get my shoulder fixed-but then I will be home, I promise.

Will: Ok, so now that the reunion is done, tell me something Vaeh, what is in the crock pot-it smells out of this world.

Sonny: Yeah, the food I've had, has been awful.

Vaeh: One of Papa's faves, White bean chicken chilli.

Sonny: with cornbread?

Vaeh: Oh, of course.

Sonny: I'm in, like now.

They all laugh at him and head in to eat their first family dinner in a long time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A couple of days later, Sonny got his chance to redeem himself and finally really own what had went down. He attended a AA meeting with Lucas. He wasn't thinking about really talking to anyone about what he had gone through, but he noticed that a lot of his family and friends had showed up and it encouraged him to do what he had set out to do.

Lucas: Hello everyone, and My name is Lucas and I am an alcoholic. I have been for over 30 years, but I have the honor of saying that I have been sober for over 22 of those. Everyday is a struggle, but I have a lot of things in my life to keep me on track.

He gets some applause and then continues.

Lucas: Tonight I recognize all of you, and I know you all are noticing we have a new person here tonight, this is my Son-in-law, Sonny and he has somethings I think he'd like to say.

Sonny gets up and hugs Lucas, then takes the podium.

Hello my name is Sonny and I am an addict. I was- am addicted to pain killers. I am not proud of that fact, and to be honest, it was far from the person I thought I was. I started out taking them because I was given them for pain after a car accident, then another accident I had. My spouse, he is a Doctor and I was deceptive and learned how to use his prescription ordering system and started ordering the pills, and taking them like candy. It wasn't until the day that he found me unresponsive in our bed at him, after(chokes up) forgetting to pick our Son from preschool, that I knew I needed help. I went into a 90 day program and I am feeling great.

When he is finished, Lucas hugs him and says that he is proud to call him Son. Sonny smiles and finds Will, who embraces him.

Will: you want to go home?

Sonny: yes.

Will holds out his hand and they leave the meeting.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In their bedroom that night, Sonny is in bed, waiting for Will, who is checking the house and the kids. When he comes him the room, he gets naked in record time.

Sonny: I don't think you've ever got naked that fast.

Will: Well, you see-I really missed my hubby. And I'd kinda like to show him how much.

Sonny: (biting his lip) that would be the best thing about being back home.

Will: yeah?

Sonny: oh, yeah-no WilSon time in rehab.

Will is trying to go easy on Sonny, making sure that he doesn't hurt him in any way. Sonny is using his passion, to ride out any pain he still has. Will gets up on his knees and puts his arms on either side of Sonny, kissing him, chased at first, flirting with the idea of it, then Sonny sits up to deepen the kisses, and he pulls Will down on top of him.

Will: You need to be-(but his is cut off by Sonny's mouth on his)

Sonny: Stop talking already-I won't break.

Will pulls the blankets down, to be pleasantly surprised to see Sonny naked as well. He kisses him lightly over the lips and then down his neck, trailing them down his chest to his stomach.

Sonny (panting)Why'd you-stop

Will: All good things in time, baby. (he says before he continues on with is quest. He kisses the insides of Sonny's muscular thighs, knowing this is driving him, crazy, very crazy. )

He continues on with the foreplay and knowing that he wants to be inside him and that is what Sonny is aiming for as well, they work together to find the right position, that will not cause any undue pain to poor Sonny's shoulder and arm. Will enters him, slowly, gentle, but passion forward, they find a their perfect pace, the lovemaking is flawless-perfection for both-it almost feels like the first time-they were together. Will is nearing his peek and Sonny is sensing it as well, this is the part he really enjoys, Will reaches around to pull Sonny close to him and they are almost still as his finishes. There are no sounds in the room, except the heavy breathing and his own heart beat in his ear. For Sonny, he is seeing white lights and this feeling is one, he was sure he'd never feel again-like it was forever lost to him. He roles over to face Will and is shocked to see tears in his eyes.

Sonny: what's wrong?

Will: I'd don't know, this has never happened after we-

Sonny: kinda how I feel too, I love you so, much. You have been truly amazing during this whole thing. And I don't know what I'd done without you by my side.

Will: I'm just glad that you are home with me finally. 90 days is a very long time.

Sonny: So how'd you get through it?

Will: prayer and lots of cold showers.

Sonny smiled and got comfortable in bed. Will cuddled him for a change and he never felt more needed. His Sonny was home and he knew he was going to get the best sleep he has had in a long time.

Will: Night, baby, I love you.

Sonny: See you when the Sun comes up- I love you, too-Will.


	22. Chapter 45-SJ-Trusting the Untrusted

After Will brought Sonny home from rehab, it took awhile for them to really get into the swing of everyday life. Sure the "love" was there and it would always be, but the trust, was diminished and Sonny was fighting his way back to earn it. He had worked almost non-stop to mend the relationships he had almost destroyed. He had some hefty fines to pay-Will also had come up for a hearing with the hospital board. They all talked about it and Will had decided that working from home wasn't the best thing at this time and moved back to the hospital. Sonny understood that, this was a ramification he had caused and he made every effort to make it up to Will.

They made every effort for that-going to meetings together-going to the Horton cabin-having WilSon time. When Sonny started to feel like he was able to, he started to go back to work. He started back-taking it easy, he was in the office on a Sunday morning, watching the videos from the night before. Jason was with him and they had gotten word that they had some fights that night before and the cops wanted them. While they were watching them, they came to a scene that was a shock to both of them. It was Nevaeh, all dressed up on some black leather and red lace thing, that Sonny would have expected to come out of Kate Roberts' private collection. They finished with what they were looking for, Sonny then made a copy of the video-putting it on a flash drive.

After work, he headed home. Will was already there, much to his surprise.

Sonny: Why are you home so early?

Will: Only two patients today, and I went on that field trip with Natie today-you know , to that farm.

Sonny: That's right. So, you have a few minutes for me?

Will: I always have time for you. Why, what's up?

Sonny: I have something to show you-follow me, please.

They head into the office and Sonny puts in the flash drive. The scene unfolds and Will see's his daughter, dancing with her new "boyfriend" Aiden. Will is speechless-she had said that she was going over to his house-according to what his mother had told him.

Will: I want to know who let them in, on a non-teen night? Does she understand what she could do to the club, if this gets out?

Sonny: She obviously doesn't understand cause and effect. The police already have the video, and are reviewing it for another reason, if Shawn or anyone notices her and we get fined for it, I will make her pay it, I will not cover for her.

Will: And I wouldn't let you.

Sonny: Where is she?

Will: I think at the bookstore, working at the café.

Sonny: Good. I'll be back soon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sonny heads into the Bookstore and to the coffee counter. Vaeh smiles at him when he walks up to her.

Vaeh: Hi, I didn't expect you for another 15 minutes or so.

Sonny: Punch out-

Vaeh: What? I'm not...

Sonny: I didn't studder, I said punch out, Neveah.

Vaeh hasn't seen him this angry or upset in a long time. She heads back and clocks out. He is taking to the manager, letting her now that there is a family issue and he needs to take her home. They walk out to the car in silence.

Vaeh: Are you ok? Is someone hurt?

Sonny is ignoring her questions. He is afraid that if he opens his mouth, he will explode into a million pieces. When they arrive, he tells her to head up to the office and they will talk there. He stands outside for a moment, Will comes to the door and pokes his head out.

Will: Are you ok?

Sonny: Not really. I had punishing our kids. But a mans gotta do what a mans gotta do, I guess.

Will: Yes-lets just hit this one head on, Sonny. She needs to know that we have her number. She can't get away with this.

Sonny: You're right-as always. Lets go talk to her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

Vaeh is in the rec room, with her English homework, reading about the Tell Tale Heart. She looks up from the page when her parents enter the room.

Vaeh: You two look serious. Why did I have to come home from work?

Sonny: Because having a job is a privilege. And I'm not so sure you deserve that privilege.

Will: And we are wondering if there is anything at all you'd like to maybe-confess before we continue?

Vaeh: Like what? You two are acting weird. I mean I had a coffee at work today-and I know how you feel about that-Sorry?

Will is getting fed up and he could tell that Sonny was too, at this point. He guessed that the direct approach was going to have to be the way to go after all.

Sonny: I went in to work today-first day back.

Vaeh: Good, how'd it go?

Sonny: pretty good, until Uncle Jason and I had to review tapes for the police-

Vaeh: for what? (getting nervous)

Sonny: Under age drinkers

Will: Under age-sneeks-

Veah knew she was a gonner-she was so busted. She didn't even cry or argue about it.

Veah: You saw me on the video, didn't you?

Sonny: I sure did, young lady. And you are very lucky-

Vaeh: Getting caught doesn't seem so lucky to me.

Will: Excuse me-no back talk.

Vaeh: Sorry. I just wanted to go and have fun and Aiden...

Sonny: Did he hold a gun to you head to take him there?

Vaeh: No, but...

Will: My guess is, you like the kid, so you wanted to impress him and got him in the club-am I right?

She was looking at her feet and she had tears falling down her face.

Will: I CAN'T HEAR YOU, YOUNG LADY. I ASKED YOU, DID YOU WANT TO IMPRESS HIM? AND DID YOU THINK THAT BY SNEAKING INTO THE CLUB, AND DANCING YOUR ASS OFF FOR HIM WAS GOING TO IMPRESS HIM?

Both Sonny and Vaeh are shocked by Will's outburst. She is in a complete shambles, tears are falling fast and furious.

Veah: Yes (sob) Daddy (which was barely audible)

Will: What was that?

Vaeh: YES- DADDY.

Will: That is what I thought you had said. So your punishment is as follows- First- No Aiden, for a month. Second-you will pay any and all fines the Club gets if you discovered on that video. You will work at the club with the cleaning crew at 6 am on Saturdays for-as long as I see fit and any money you would earn, will go to a charity I deem fit. Is all that understoond-NEVEAH GABRIELLA HORTON-KIRIAKIS?

Vaeh: Yes (sob) it is (sob). And I'm sooorry.

Sonny: and two more things-cell and keys to your car.

Veah: What? No, I hate riding the bus.

Sonny: Then I will drive you everyday for the next mouth-in your car, then drive you home as well.

Veah doesn't say one word, she runs to her room and grabs the items and rushes them back to her parents. They in turn lock them in the safe. She turns tale and runs. She so upset, but not with them as one would think, its with herself. They had trusted her to stay at home, by herself and she just spat in their faces. She had no one to blame but herself.

She pulled up her email on the laptop, and she had one from Aiden. He basically said that his parents found out too, and that they had a month to wait to see each other. Except for school, and he couldn't wait to see her in the study hall they shared. She smiled at that, at least he wasn't mad or upset about that. And at least they could still see each other. She finished her studying and headed to bed. She smiled when she heard her parents checking the doors, and turning the lights off, softly talking to each other. She loved them so much and she was so happy for them to be reunited-even if she had gotten in trouble.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

Upstairs the guys are getting ready for bed-Will is in the closet, picking out a shirt and tie for a meeting he has in the morning. Sonny smiles and shakes his head.

Will: What?

Sonny: You-the shirt and tie-

Will: It is required-I have a hospital meeting tomorrow.

Sonny: It's really sexy-that's all.

Will: Sexy-haven't heard that one in a while.

Sonny: I always think your sexy-

Will steps up to him-and smiles.

Will: Always?

Sonny: Yes, Dr.-Always.

Will kisses him and Sonny wraps his arms around Will, and pulls him closer for a deeper kiss. They walk out of the closet, backward to the bed. However, tonight it seems to be more than just making love, it's more like a real reconnection-their souls are healing from the lies and the distrust. Sonny can feel that Will is really beginning to trust him more, allowing him to take over with the love-making, showing Will, that he still is and always will be in love with him. Sonny can't ever began to honestly understand how he got so lucky to get this second chance. He knows that Will is a forgiving person-but it does take a lot for him to be trusting, and he is grateful that they have started to mend that part of their relationship.

Sonny: I'd like to get the Hawaii house ready for a trip-soon.

Will: With or without the kids?

Sonny: I have been away from my family for far too long-with them.

Will: Ok, sounds good.

Sonny: Well-I have an early day tomorrow.

Will: Me too.

Sonny: I love you-I want you to know that. And I am so sorry about everything.

Will: I love you, too. And I know you are, Sonny.


	23. Chapter 46-SJ: A Gift For Will

Dear Journal:

I have had the feeling that My Will is just not as happy about working at the hospital as he was working at home. His patient volume has dwindled some since his gone to the hospital and my guess is that-since he was counseling mostly teens, mostly youngmen-on their road to discovering what it truly means to be gay-the ones who were like him, not wanting to accept it or those who had and their families did not. Never the less, he seemed unhappy, and I wanted to fix it. It had been my fault that he stopped working here, and I figured I should be the one to help fix it.

So that is when the idea came for G.I.F.T HOUSE came to light. GIFT stands for Gays Inside Friendly Territory and will be all Gift House for short. We will offer counseling and Will is going to be the one in charge, I also have an old class mate coming from Madison coming to work as well. Jesse Dell, was a great friend to Will while he was in school and he is a child pyshcologist, which I think will be helpful. Oh and yes-Jesse is gay too.

I think the best part of it all is the fact that Jennifer and Hope have allowed us to us the Horton House for the project. Not only will we be able to have our PFLAG meets there, as well as the SGF meets, but it will be the home base for GIFT HOUSE. And I am pretty sure that Will's Great Grandparents would agree.

We are suprising Will with this great gift and opportunity in the morning and I can't wait.

Until then-

JSK

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It is a glorious Saturday morning in the HK house and Sonny is up with the Early Birds. He has been email and texting everyone involved with GIFT House, and they are all ready for Will's surprise. Sonny and the kids are all excited to give this to Will and can't wait for him to see what they've been up too.

The rest of Salem is a buzz with the excitement of the GIFT House as well. The remodel of the house had been finished for a day or so now, and the sign was just placed outside this morning.

It read: G.I.F.T. HOUSE

Gays Inside Friendly Territory

concealing by: Dr. William R. Horton-Kiriakis, D.P.M and Dr. Jesse Dell Ph.D

Lucas was there with his sister, Jenn and they completely approved.

Lucas: I think that this is amazing.

Jenn: Yeah, Gran and Grandpa would be proud-especially since another generation of Horton is going to be here, using it as a gift-for others, like they did.

Lucas: I can't wait for Will to see this.

Jenn: I still don't know how he hasn't found out about this.

Lucas: I just told him, you were having it renovated. He bought it.

Jenn: At least my Nephew the Doctor will be surprised.

Lucas: And when he finds out that this as all Sonny-well let's just say my Son-in-Law, has earned a lot of extra brownie points with me.

Jenn: I'm really proud of Sonny too, he's really owned all the mistakes he made and is really making his amends. Adrienne and Justin are very proud.

Lucas: I'm proud-he's done awesome. I'm proud to be his sponsor.

Jenn: Of course you are, little Brother.

As the brother and sister are talking, the rest of the guest are arriving and they start to chat and take tours of the house. Jenn takes Will's parents and Marlena to see Will's office-which of course had belonged to his Great-Grandfather Tom. Marlena takes a deep breath when they enter. There is a wall filled with photos of the past-Tom and Alice, Will's Horton roots. A wall of his children's art work-along with family photos, a wall of inspirational sayings, picked out especially by Sonny. And of course his credentials and his own Awards and articles.

Marlena: Did Sonny decorate this?

Jenn: He picked out everything in here, except the desk, that was Grandpa's.

Sami: This was Tom's desk?

Jenn smiles and nods yes. Sami has tears in her eyes. She has always been proud of Will-and today, she seems to be wearing the pride on her sleeve.

Jenn: And Jesse's office is in the other big room down the hall. He seems really nice. He's been staying at the Kiriakis Manson for the last two days.

Marlena: John and I had dinner with him last night, very nice young man. Will is going to be so happy he agreed to this move. They were really close in Madison and Will was the first person he ever came out too, so he was even helping back then.

Sami: So is there anything to be done, or is everything ready?

Jenn: No, everything is ready-we just need the man of the hour.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They had the kids in the Mercedes SUV and were heading to the surprise. Will was nervous and excited-sitting in the front seat staring out of the window. Sonny knew they could have walked over to the Horton house from theirs, but this was more fun. He drove around for 15 minutes or so and then acted like he forgot something at home-which made him feel, ridiculous, but he went with it. They pulled up in front of the GIFT HOUSE and sat for a moment or two.

Will: Why are we at Jenn's?

Sonny: Was told to bring you here.

Vaeh: Daddy-just go with it.

The twins were laughing and Nate was saying "suprise" to himself-alot. Will just shook his head and got out of the SUV. He helped the kids get out, and Sonny was holding Nate's hand as they walked up. As they enter the walk way-the front door opened up and the guests poured out. Will was dumbstruck. Then he saw his old friend Jesse and smiled. They went to each other and embraced.

Will: I haven't seen you in a while. How have you been my friend?

Jesse: Pretty good-I see that you've been busy.

Will introduces the family and then looks around at the changes to the outside of the house. His eyes fall on the sign and he gets choked up. He looks at Sonny, then his parents, and Grandparents. He walks up to the sign and touches it, subconsciously, making sure it's real. He finally has a place to fit into the world-a place that is truly his.

Sonny: My gift to you-I want you to do what God intended you to do, Will. You have helped so many people-I don't want to you stop.

Will: You are so damn amazing. I still don't know how God got this (pointing between them)so right, but I will never question it. (he gives Sonny a kiss and they embrace)

Sonny: Wow, and he hasn't even seen the inside yet.

Everyone laughs and they head inside. Sonny points out the different aspects of the house-that they will have the PFLAG meetings and SGF meets there as well.

Sonny: This will be a place for gay teens and young adults to come and feel safe, to study and talk. And one more thing-(taking Will's hand and pulling him to the office) You can start seeing your patients again.

He gestures for Will to open the office door and he steps inside. He knows that this had once been his Great-grandfather's office. It defiantly had been his desk, now it was his. He is taking in all the photos, and plaques, noticing his credentials and diplomas hang on the wall, along side his Great-Grandfathers. He doesn't think he has ever had a prouder moment. Sonny pulls out the great desk chair and Will has a seat.

Sonny: It looks good on you, Dr. H-K.

Will: (smiling) It feels, pretty great.

Sonny: I am so proud of you-and I know that you've hated being back at the hospital, now I think, you will be able to really good-work.

Will: Thanks to you. We'll be able to do good work.

Sonny: We?

Will: Yeah-we. Have you ever thought about mentoring?

Sonny smiles and kisses him.

Sonny: I've done that for 16 years.

Will: And I'm proof, you'd be good at it.

Sonny: How about I think about it.

Will: Sure. I can't wait to start work.

Sonny: Ok, but not until Monday-tomorrow is just for us.

Will: The kids?

Sonny: Why do you think He made Grandparents, first.

Will smiles-of course Sonny would have all the details taken care of, it was just like him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sonny has a special dinner waiting for Will, once they get back home. Some of their faves from Chez Rouge-and some sparkling cider. They are both talking excitedly about the Gift House.

Will: I still don't know how you got it so perfect like you were inside my head. I won't ever change a thing.

Sonny: Sometimes I think I am inside your head.

Will: Well, I know your always inside my heart.

Sonny: That is maybe the sweetest thing you have ever said me.

Will smiles and Sonny holds up his glass-

Sonny: A toast-To you, to the Gift House and especially Us- I Love You-Always, Will.

Will: I'll defiantly drink to that. (and they clink glasses). and one more thing.

Sonny: What's that?

Will: What's for dessert?

Sonny smiles and kinda blushes.

Will: What?

Sonny: I don't know about you-but I'm having one hot doctor for my desert.

Will: Ok, I'm done-

Sonny laughs and puts down his fork. He smiles as he takes Will's hand. They start kissing and head to the livingroom. They don't even try to make it up the stairs. They fall into the couch and start undressing one another. They are undress and ready for action in no time and Will has no idea what is in for. Sonny is a little more aggressive tonight-domanating all of Will's senses and his whole being. Will is loving the extra attention he is getting from his lover-his best friend. Sonny is noting the expressions written on Will's face and he knows that he is hitting every note just right.

They lay on the couch after and Sonny on his back, and Will is between his legs, head laying on his chest. Will looks up at his face, threw his dewy eyelashes, and smiles.

Sonny: What?

Will: Nothing-I'm really glad you can hold self restraint-I mean, I won't be able to look at this couch the same ever again.

Sonny: Thank God, for Grandparents.

Will: Yeah-thank God. Come on-lets go to our bed-we can to it again.

Sonny: Promise?

Will turns around and holds up his pinkie.


	24. Chapter 47-SJ-First Really Hard Case

His name was Hank Jaymes, and he was a transfer student from a suburb of Chicago. He looked like any ordinary all American male, except he held a few secrets-he was gay and his father was an alcoholic. Oh, and his father like to beat on him-all of the time. It never matter what was or wasn't said, it was never right. It never matter if he hadn't looked at his father wrong-he had.

Last night had been the worst beating-to date. His father had been home all day, drinking and had decided to see what secrets laid behind Hank's locked bedroom door. He slammed it open with a great kick and went inside. He yanked covers off of the bed and drawers out of the dresser. He was searching nothing, but looking for anything that would prove once and for all that his son was a "queer".

Lincoln Jaymes-was evil by defination-mean, nasty, cruel, he was all of them. He had been married to his highschool sweetheart, Ava-who had been Hank's mother. She died in childbirth and Linc blamed his son for her dying.

It was night before Hank was going to tryout for a part in the highschools anual musical-and he was in his room signing to himself "Time of My Life" from the classic movie Dirty Dancing. He was really into it and had heard his father bang the door open-in the entrance in the kitchen. He was stumbling through, and heard the non-sense coming from _his_ room. "_Little queer thinks his a song bird_" he said in his mind. He knocked into the door, stumbling over his dirty work boots.

Hank: Dad, I didn't realize you were home.

Linc: You never do, Boy. And what is this-crap? Singing?

Hank: It's for school-the annual musical. I was thinking about trying out.

Linc: Oh, really, so who is he?

Hank: He? (in his head-how does he know?)

Linc: (yaking out the first drawer and throwing it) I didn't studder boy-who is he. Do not pretend anymore, I know that look, when you see a guy on tv you like. And I work with a couple of "gay guys" at the hospital-I know the type and you are it.

Hank picks up the drawer and tries to put it back-his father knocks it out of his hands, sending crashing it to the floor.

Linc: and I've seen the things you hide in here-pictures of guys from your old school, pictures of randoms guys from magazines and better yet, your 16 years old-and you have never brought home a girl.

Hank: I'm new, I only have a couple of friends.

Linc: Oh, yeah-that girl, Nev-that queer Doc's kid. Now she's a little hottie-Talk about the curves, that long dark hair.

Hank: gross Dad-have you been drinking again?

Linc hated when he asked that question, and it was the spark that lit the flames tonight, he brought his hand back and swung it forward-making a connection with Hanks face. There was pain, searing pain, and he could feel the blood, instantly.

Linc: Now-I need to go to bed. Clean this mess up. (turning and walking out, slamming the door so hard, it cracked).

Hank ran to his bathroom and looked at his face, he had split open his lip again. He cleaned himself up and went down to the kitchen to get some ice. Hopeful, he'd get the swelling down before tryouts tomorrow. He was careful when he went into the kitchen and when he stepped in his Dad was there, waiting.

Linc: Took you long enough, what need some ice for that pretty face of yours. I'll get if for you.

Hank: Dad, I can do it by myself. You should really go to bed, like you said.

Linc: You'd like that, so you can call your boyfriend.

Hank: Trevor is not my boyfriend. He was my bestfriend, until you made me move again.

Linc: We moved because this job pays more than that big hospital in Chicago did.

Hank: We moved because you beat me up one too many times and you were afraid to get caught. (he says, getting his courage up)

His father gave no warning this time, he just grabbed him up by the shirt and slammed him into a wall. He started with the beating and only quit when Hank dared to finally hit back.

Linc: Good you do have balls.

And with that he left Hank in the middle of their kitchen bleeding and in no condition to go for tryouts tomorrow. He didn't even know if he could show his face at school.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Vaeh was at the breakfast table and she was looking at her cell phone. She had a couple of messages from Aiden, and she was in the process of texting back, when Will snactched it and looked at her incomings.

Vaeh: invasion of privacy-Dad.

Will: I was just wondering what was so important had (looking at his watch) at 6:45 in the morning. You're going to be seeing your friends at school in a little while.

Vaeh: I know. But my new friend Hank is stopping over before school, he wanted to know if you were here.

Will: I don't need to leave for a little while, my first patient isn't until 10:30.

Vaeh was just about say something when, the door bell rang. She headed for it, before anyone else could. She opened the door and let out a gasp of horror when she laid eyes on her new friend.

Vaeh: Oh God,(she said a little too loud) Hank, what happend? Did your Dad do this to you, again?

Hank: Yes, can I come in.

Vaeh held the door open, and he came in. They went into the livingroom. He dropped his bookbag on the floor and took a seat. He buried his face in his hand and started to cry. She had never seen him this upset, but she wanted to comfort him. Kneeling in front of him, she put her had on is knee.

Vaeh: Hey, you need to tell someone, it's been going on for too long. I know it has. My parents are here, and they are very good at listening and helping.

Right on que, Will came into see who had been at the door and was surprised to see Hank in the state his was in.

Will: Who did this to you? (to Hank)

Hank just sat there and stared ahead, the tears falling silently. Will sat on the foot stool and tried making eye contact with him.

Will: Hank, I have an obligation, not just as a Doctor, but more importantly as a father. Who did his to you? Some guys at school?

Hank: I wish. No, my father, he was drinking yesterday and went on a rampage throughout the house, my room being his main target. He found some evidence to the one thing he had been supecting about me for a long time.

Will: That you're gay?

Hank: I never told you-(looking at Vaeh)

Will: She didn't tell me, either. She'd never break a confidence. I just knew.

Sonny had come downstairs and had heard part of the converstation.

Sonny: Me too. I've known since I met you.

Hank smiled for the first time in a long time. He took a deep breathe, which hurt really bad. He winsed at the pain.

Will: I think that you should come to GHouse with me, and John can look you over. I'd take you to the hospital, but with Linc working there-

Hank: No, Dr. John, he's perfect. I'll see him.

Will: Let's go then. You may need more treatment, than he can give you, and if we need to go to the hospital, we may need a plan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Linc is at the hospital rewinding the events of the night, but with the pain going on in his head it was hard to focus. He was heading for CG2 to get a very needed cup of coffee. That is when he seen them. John was having some breakfast and Jason was droppging off Mason at the hospital Daycare.

(to himself)Linc: They're everywhere, aren't they. He walks in and goes to the counter. He places his order for straight black coffee. And waits, turning to watch them. John kisses Mason and Jason, and head to leave. He spots Linc and stops.

John: Lincoln, right?

Linc: Yes, and your are the Dr. Horton-Samuels, I've heard about.

John: Yep. So I know you work in maintance. I have a couple of those long ceiling lights out, and I put in a work order, but its getting, bad. Can't do my charts in there.

Linc: I'll put it on my list for Today.

John: Thanks. (holding out his hand to shake)

Linc takes the offered hand shake-werally.

He grabs his coffee and heads out to his corner cubby hole. "an office, what a joke".

He grabs the light bulbs and heads up to the good doctor's office. He knocks, but there is no answer. "must be out seeing patients" He heads inside and puts his ladder down, to set up. Changes them in record time and he takes a look around. There are pictures everywhere. Him when he was younger, with his family, and damn if his Mom wasn't a beautiful woman. Him and that other "fag" Doc. Then he seen the picture that put up his hackles. It was of John and Jason, they had been just laying together in a hamock in Hawaii, on a trip with Will and Sonny. They had been cuddled together, kissing. The sight made him want to gag and now is Son had admitted he was one of them-a "queer".

He hurrys out of the office, glad to be done with the job.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

Meanwhile, Sonny and Will have brought in Hank. They are in an exam room, waiting for Cameron, whom they called a head of time. They are all sitting in the room silent, afraid to say anything. Cameron knocks and enters.

Cam: So as I you had told me on the phone, this is a case of child abuse-am I right.

Will: Yes. I have called and talked to Shawn.

Cam: Good. I've brought in the camera, we need to take pictures of your injuries.

Hank gets up and he takes off his shirt. They stare at the amount of bruises he has on his body. Cameron is in awe of it, He can't believe someone could do that to another person. Sonny takes a haggered breath and excuses himself from the room. He has to walk, he is discussed with that Lincoln Jaymes.

In the exam room, Cameron and Will are noting all of the injuries and bruises. He as so many, they have to check him over twice. They have someone from radilology come in and take x-rays. He has a fracture of the upper arm, and Cam shakes his head.

Cam: It takes a lot to break both bones, it looks like it could be a little old. When did he do this?

Hank: a few days ago, I've lost track. My ribs hurt on the left side, pretty bad. That is from 2 days ago.

After they are done, Hank is found to have a couple of muscle tears, a rotator cuff injury and the broken arm-all these injuries are on his left side.

Cam: He must have beat you only on this side? Am I right?

Hank: I feel foolish about it, but I curled up and that was the only side exposed to the beating.

Cam: Was he drinking?

Hank: he is always drinking.

Cam: Well-I am admitting you, for a few days, to get the healing process started in a controlled invironment, and I have to contact the police.

Hank: I know.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

Hank was given some pretty strong pain meds and a bed to sleep in. Cameron called to Linc's office and asked him to come up to his office. The police were waiting for him in there, much to his surprise- He went inside and took a seat.

Cameron: Some distrubing information has come to light and with the nature of it, I am going to have to put you on suspention.

Linc: What? I have no idea what you are talking about.

Cameron: I just met Hank-your son. He was just admitted with some pretty aweful injuries. Injuries that he says been said you have caused.

Linc: Are you saying that I beat my kid? (kinda getting in Cam's face)

Cameron: No, he said that you beat him, last night, while you were drunk.

Linc is stunded. He doesn't remember even talking to Hank last night. It was a total blur.

Linc: Well-I had a lot to drink, and I don't remember last night-and this morning, he was already gone.

He is completely puzzled. He honestly doesn't remember seeing him, let alone beating him up. He asked to be taken to see him. Cameron tells him to follow him. They head to the room Hank is in and Will and Sonny are standing there. Sonny looks baffaled at Cam for bringing him down to see Hank.

Sonny: Why did you bring him here?

Cam: He asked to see him.

Sonny: I know that you're family Cameron, but for such a smart guy-this was really stupid. He beats the crap out of his child, his son, for being gay-something that he can't help, by the way. And then you bring him to see him. I don't understand what you were thinking.

Linc: I have every right to see my son-I don't remember what I did and I want to see for myself.

Sonny: You do want to see, the black eye, the fat lip, the aweful bruises-but you won't be able to see his broken bones, or more importanly in harm you've done to him mentally. Like being gay was this great horror to the world.

Linc: I don't remember doing anything to him.

He reaches for the door knob of his room and opens. When Hank see's his father, he turns over slightly. He is sleepy and is trying to let the meds just take him away.

Linc: Hank...

Hank: please just go, you've done this to me for the last time.

Linc: The last time.

Hank: you've done this before, but not this much, and not this bad. You went into my personal stuff and found out that I am gay and you wanted to beat it out of me- as you said in one of rages.

Linc: I don't remember.

Hank:You never remember-that is always the excuse. I told the police everything.

Linc: (turning to the Doctors) You called the police.

Cam: It's standard protacall.

As they are talking, Will brings in the officer that he had been talking to in his office. They arrest Linc and take him down to the station.

Hank smiles, and thinks "this will be the best night of sleep I have ever had" As he's drifting off, he gets a vistor, a handsome blond kid. He grabs a seat and sits a Hanks bed side. He sits that for a few hours, just staring until Hank wakes up from a nightmare.

(startled)Hank: Don't do it again...

Christian: Hey-you're in the hospital, and you're with me. It's all good.

Hank smiled. He held out his hand for Christian. Which Chris in turn, kissed it gentley.

Hank: How did you know?

Chris: That Nevaeh chic, she talks-alot. But I like her. And I went to that Gift House-really cool. We should hang out here sometime.

Hank: Dr. H-K said that they have rooms there, to use until I go to foster care-or something.

Chris: I'm just glad that you fiinally told someone and now they are helping you.

Hank: Me, too. I'm seeing Dr. H-K in the morning.

Chris: Good.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

At the H-K house, Sonny and Will in bed after a long day. It's around 10:30 pm and they just said goodnight to Vaeh-and checked on the other kids. Which the boys-where completely uncovered and laying sideways in their beds. Their "bed buddys" were on the floor as well, so they were picked up and place next to their owner. They checked on Norie and she looked like a princess in her new canopy bed, that was purple and white, she dropped the toy she had sleeped with, since she was about two, Sonny picked it up and kissed her cheek as he put back beside her.

They head to bed. As they are lying there, they are talking about the day-and how they don't understand how anyone could ever to that to their son.

Will: I could never imagine hitting Noah or Nate.

Sonny: I hate getting mad at them and punishing them.

Will: Me too. I just hope, that were ever Hank ends up, he feels safe finally, want he feels wanted.

Sonny: and he gets to feel as loved as I do.


	25. Chapter 48 Sj-And the Winner Is

He was about to turn 8 and he couldn't wait. And he had just got an assignment in his 4th grade communications class that he couldn't wait to start. He wasn't very good at words and he usually hated doing him homework, although he did it everyday, thanks to his parents. And that is what the subject of his assignment-his family, and better yet what made his family different.

Noah hurried into the GIFT HOUSE and to the homework center. He dropped his bag down and quickly went to find his Dad. He looked in the kitchen and when he wasn't in there, he ran up the stairs to Will's office. Slowing down when he hit the top of the stairs and walked the 5 feet to the office door. The door was ajar and he knocked on the jam.

Will: Come in.

Noah: Dad, Hi!

Will looks up and smiles, he puts down the pencil he was using, takes off his reading glasses and puts his arms behind his head, while pushing back his chair.

Will: You look really happy and excited, what's up?

Noah: I got an assignment in my communications class that I can't wait to get started on, and the best part, one essay from each of the three of the 8th grade classes will get picked and the author will get to read their essay at family night.

Will: Well, what are you going to write about?

Noah: Well-that's the awesomest part-its about my family and why my family is so different, unique, as Mrs. Martin put it.

Will: Well, that sounds like a pretty interesting assignment, buddy. I wish you luck.

Noah: Thanks. I do have one question for you.

Will: What's that?

Noah: Can you fix me a small snack-it's our late night, dinner isn't for a long, long time. Please?

Will smiled and gestured for them both to go down to the kitchen. After fixing a snack-a "crunchy" peanut butter and strawberry Jam-_no seeds_ sandwich and a few chips, Noah was at the computer station in the kitchen, typing away. Will watched him, marveled at his determination at this project. He wondered what he would write about, but he was sure that Noah wouldn't show him. He was too shy when it came to his writing, never wanting either parent to look over anything he was to hand in to the teacher. Although he always had very good grades in his classes.

Will: So you, good now?

Noah:(with a mouth full of sandwich) yep. (he opens his laptop starts his composition).

By the time they were ready to leave for the night, Noah had pretty much finished what he had wanted to write about, but he wanted to tweak it a bit and maybe add a few things. He could hardly wait to hand it in. But that wasn't for two more days. "it will be perfect by then" he says to himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

About a week later, Noah had the family on pins and needles-he had handed in the essay to the teacher a week ago and he was supposed to be getting it back today. He was at the breakfast nook with Sonny, and he couldn't contain his excitement.

Sonny: How come you're the first kid up and at 'em this fine morning?

Noah: Heck, I could hardly sleep last night. The three 5th grade teachers are announcing the three students that are reading their essays at parent night, today. I am crossing all my fingers and toes, just for luck.

Sonny laughed and patted him on the shoulder. Noah got up and gave him a hug.

Sonny: I don't get those often enough.

Noah: I know, but that doesn't mean I don't love you, Papa, because I do.

Sonny: I love too, and good luck today.

Noah: Thanks. Is Daddy upstairs still?

Sonny: Yes, he's dealing with Natie today.

Noah: Well, on second thought...

But as he said that Will was coming into the kitchen, with Nate trailing behind.

Will: On second thought, what?

Noah: Well, I was going to say, every time, Natie sees me before I leave, he cries when I go.

Will smiles, as he pours a cup of coffee. Sonny is getting Nates breakfast. Norah, comes as this is going on.

Norah: Don't tell me that you've been up and at 'em before me?

Noah: Early bird gets the worm, Snorie Norie.

Sonny: Bud...

Noah: Sorry-I've got to go finish packing my backpack-(grabbing his lunch, Will just handed to him).

Norah: That boy is hopeless-

Will: Why is he hopeless?

Norah: He is so excited about this essay contest/assignment thing, and we all know that the teachers only pick the most "popular" kids, they always have. Since Vaeh was in school. I mean, did she get picked too.

Will: I think you're right, but she didn't win-the contest-but what she wrote about was very good.

Norah: I know, I read it. She let me, when I wrote mine.

Sonny: What was your's about?

Norah: About my big sister and how when we grow up, I'd love to be just like her.

Will: That's very nice of you.

Norah: Well, without a Mom, she's kinda close.

That was a statement that none of the kids had ever said to either of them before. They figured that they had enough female influences in their lives that the fact they were a two Dad, no Mom house hold, it wouldn't matter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was time for his communications class and Noah was on pins and needles. The teacher arrived and Mr. Gile got straight to the business at hand.

Mr. Gile: Well, I have finally finished reading those outstanding essays you all wrote for me to read. It was very hard, to choose just one from my class, but after re-reading this essay a couple of times, I have chose-the essay written by Noah Horton-Kirkiakis, to represent our class on parent night. Please give Noah a hand.

Noah was still for a moment-he had been picked. He couldn't believe it. The teacher handed a "copy" of the essay-as he was keeping the original for Parent night. He had received an A+ in red at the top of his paper, and a note from the teacher: You're writing is outstanding Noah, I hope I am reading the first of some great works, so I can say I knew you when...Unbelievably touching." He had this amazing smile on his face. He couldn't wait to tell his family.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will and Sonny had been excited and proud to find out that Noah was one of the 5th graders to be picked to read at parent night-make that Parent, Grandparent, Uncles, Cousin's and any other relative who was in Salem night. He was nervous about reading out loud, but he wanted everyone to hear what he had to say, so he put his fears aside for that one goal.

They were all seated and at attention when Mr. Gile came up to the podium, to announce the last reader for the night.

Mrs. Martin: Our final reader of the night is from My very own 4th grade class. I think he as a bright future as a writer, and I hope that in some years to come, I'll be reading one of his best sellers. Mr. Noah Horton-Kiriakis, Ladys and Gentlemen.

Noah heads out on to the stage and takes a deep breathe as he faces the crowd. He does what he had discussed with Norah before they left, he was to look only at her, until he go comfortable. He had practiced on her, with kids books, just to get the feel of it.

Noah: Thank you. I never expected that my essay would get picked as a winner, and yet I had hoped it would. He takes a deep breath and he begins reading:

_**I don't look at myself in a mirror and wonder who am I? I know who I am, I am Noah Jackson Horton-Kiriakis. Now these two last names, they sum up a sense of home, of pride, and maybe to some, of power. To me they are only one-fourth of who I am. I am the son of Dr. William Robert Horton-Kiriakis and Jackson Steven Horton-Kiriakis. I am the twin brother to Norah Josephine, and the little Brother to Neveah and the best of all, the older brother to Nathaniel. I am not sure if you noticed that first part of my essay, I am the son of gay men. And some marvel at that fact, some cringe, some talk about it behind your back. I have been teased and made fun of for it, but it has never bothered me, because it is all I have ever known. **_

_**My dads' met back in their college days, each coming from different family dynamics, one from a powerful family-meaning-money, stature and the Name. One from two families, that were the hallmarks of Salem, clam chowder and homemade donuts, the fighting Irish, pubs and homemade christmas tree ornaments-including one with your own name, and when you received that ornament, you knew you belonged to something that was extra special. One Dad already knew he was gay, he had is whole life and let the world know it, one hadn't a clue, until he met the other. But the special nature of their meeting and friendship, allowed them the time to get to know each other and fall in love. **_

_**How they became parents, is a long sordid story, that too many people know and have their own opinion about, the bottom line is that they did the best they could, taking care of my older sister-moving away from family, so my Dad, could become a Doctor of Psychiatry. And the other, was building his coffee empire and taking care of my sister. In time they decided to add another child to the mix, and ended up with twins. After we moved back here to Salem, when I was about 2. Later on when I was about 3 and a half, or maybe 4, we adopted Natie. We've been one big happy family ever since. **_

_**Some other things that some, wouldn't now about my family and I, is that we love to sing together, badly- while making dinner, we love to dance around the family room, we love to have H-K game night challenge-which my Dad and I are the tide champs. I love training dogs, for the K-9 rescue-at the SPD. I mostly love that I am part of a great family, rich with history and it is remarkable, because it's mine. **_

He stepped away and waited out the standing ovation he received. He had the same smile his Dad got when he was extreamly happy about something. Will wiped away tears, as did Sonny-they could have never been as proud of their son, as they were tonight. He had done a wonderful job, summerizing their family.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later they are having Noah's favorite, root beer floats and toasting him, at home in the diningroom.

Will: To Noah-a future author, writer, creator-and to one fine essay.

Sonny: I just want to say, that I loved the things you wrote. If I wasn't already apart of this wonderful family, I'd want to join, right away.

Noah: I wanted to put down more, but I had a word limit, and if I put stuff in it about Mimi, I'd be disqualified before I even put it on paper.

Everyone cracked up, at the joke. Hey-they kids knew what was up with her, they were at the age, where things were said and were heard and they could take them or leave them, and they mostly left them. They loved their Mim's, bottom line.

Will: So, I hate to be the party pooper, but it's late and we have school and work in the morning.

Kids: awh, Dad. -Fine.(from a fiesty Norah)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In their room, 25 minutes later-the happy couple is laying in bed, reading Noah's essay again, and smiling with pride.

Sonny: He did a great job. That essay writing software, he asked for really helped, I think.

Will: yeah-to a point. I think, what helped is that he is all heart, and he wrote if from that.

Sonny: He's so much like you.

Will: I think, he's like you, too. Very strong and opinionated.

Sonny: No, that is from your Mom-and you.

Will concedes that, it was pretty true.

Sonny: What's on the agenda for tomorrow?

Will: I have a meeting about that case with Hank.

Sonny: Well, I have manager meetings for the Coffee Houses and the Bookstore.

Will: sounds like a great time. (he says with a yawn)

Sonny: Hey no yawning.

Will: I've been up since before 5. and I have an early day tomorrow.

Sonny: Are you saying no, WilSon time?

Will: I am afraid I am, but come here and I will hold you for a while, I'd like that.

Sonny: I'd like that too.


	26. Chapter 49: SJ: Finally Fitting In

Hank was ready to be released from the hospital, but the problem with that is he had no place to go. His father was in jail, both sets for Grandparents were dead, no aunts, uncles, and obviously his Mother had died in child-birth. He was looking forward to not being hit on a daily basis, however, not belonging somewhere was the hardest part to bear. He wished he had parents like Sonny and Dr. H-K, but that would be too good to be true. What he didn't know is that he was about to get a set of foster parents, that were the "poster" couple at taking care of a child, who happened to be gay.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will was at CG2, reading some chart notes on a patient, when his Mom and Grandma Marlena came in.

Sami: Look, Will's here.

Marlena: Let's go say Hi-maybe we can sit with him, if he's not too busy for a couple of old brauds.

Sami: Speak for yourself there, Mom.

Marlena: Ok, Granny. (she says with a chuckle)

Sami: I'm done, lets just go. Oh and that's Mimi to you, Mom.

Will looks up at the pair as they near his corner booth, he closes his notes and stands to greet them.

Sami: William, what no office today?

Will: I had breakfast with Sonny here this morning, after we got the kids off. He had a meeting, and he just headed to CG for the other meeting.

Marlena: Manager meetings, I presume.

Will: You are correct, Grandma. Hey, let me get your drinks, it is the least I can do.

Sami: I will have an...

Will: If either of you have changed your usual it will ruin my day.

Marlena: Never-I want black with room.

Sami: I want Jasmine tea, splash of cream.

Will: and a yellow packet of sweetener.

Sami: You know me so well.

Will heads to got the drinks, and Marlena gets a call, she steps away to take it. As Will is bring the tray to the table, as he grabs a few goodies as well, he wonders where Marlena went.

Will: Did Grandma leave?

Sami: No, she had a call she had to take.

Will: Great, I need your opinions on something.

Sami: You really want my opinion on something?

Will smiles. After all these years, it was hard to believe that they had such a great relationship, and yet-he could surprise her.

Will: Mom-yes I want your opinion. It matter's to me what you think-it mostly always has.

Marlena comes back to the table, happy to see that her drink is there, and some treats.

Marlena: My boy-you know me so well, picking her favorite treat from the tray.

Will: So, I am trying to help find a home for Hank. Social services have been little help. They say it's because he so much older than anyone wants to foster or adopt.

Marlena: That is a shame.

Will: And we'd take him in, but we have no more room at the inn.

Sami: I could talk to Rafe, when he gets back-you know he's out of town on a case.

Will: And normally that would be ok- but, he is getting released today or tomorrow at the lasted. It will depend on what Dr. John, says.

Sami: Oh-speaking of John, guess who finally called me Grandma?

Will: What? Not Mason?

Marlena: That is wonderful, I knew that it would take sometime-he had to feel that John and Jason wouldn't leave him, first.

Sami: and Anna calls me Mimi, like the others do, it's so sweet. John's a really good Dad to them and so is Jason.

Will: And I've brought it up to them as well, but with the age differences, it would be hard. I know that from experience.

As they are talking, Adrienne comes in, sporting a new prosthetic foot. Will spotted her and excused himself and have his Mother-in-law a hug.

Will: Hey there beautiful-is that a new foot?

Adr: Yes, handsome. It's the newest model-it fits the athletic shoes better, and this one was made just for me.

Will: Wow. Maybe now I can take you dancing. (he says spinning her around)

Justin sneaks up behind them.

Justin: Not before I do. (he shakes Will's hand, and kisses Marlena's and Sami's cheek. They all have a seat at the table and continue the conversation about Hank.)

Adr: That is what I was looking to talk to you about, we (pointing between her and Justin) would like for him to come and stay with us, for as long as he needs.

Will: Are you serious?

Justin: We just got the temporary foster care license this morning. He can come straight home with us, when he's released.

Will: That is the best news I've heard all morning. You guys should come with me upstairs to tell him.

Justin: That would be perfect.

Adr: Can we go now?

Will: Of course. (to Sami and Marlena) You-two it was nice to see you both-enjoy the rest of your day.

S/M: We will-and good luck.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sonny was finishing up the meeting at CG, when he got the call he had waited for, all day. He grabbed his keys and took off.

He arrived at his destination 20 minutes later. He was taken to a room where he paced. He was trying in the worst way to keep his anger bottled up, but he wasn't going to be easy.

They brought Lincoln in a few moments later. When Sonny laid his eyes on him, the bottle erupted and his anger spilled forward.

Sonny: DOES IT MAKE YOU FEEL LIKE A MAN TO BEAT ON YOUR SON? (getting right into the man's face)

Linc: You obviously came here to get something off of your chest, Mr. Horton-Kirikakis-by all means. But just let me say, you can't make me feel any worse than I do already.

Sonny: Well, those are nice words. But Lincoln, you see, the damage you set in motion, is done- he may never be the same again.

Linc: You don't get it.

Sonny: I don't get it? How can you say that?

Linc: Oh, and I guess that your parents were always fine with you being, um, who you are.

Sonny: Yes, they were fine with me being, Sonny-and with my being gay. It's not like it was a choice, it's who I am, and it's who Hank is. He's still your son, and if you honestly think about it, you still love him, don't you.

Linc: Yes, I love my child. I wasn't the one beating him, it was the drinking, it has always been my drinking. Ever since...(he looks at the ground, not wanting to finish his sentence)

Sonny: You were the one, they were your fists punching, and hands slapping, and what else were you going to say?

Linc: Look, a long time ago, my parents, had some friends, and when they would come over to our place, things would happen, and my parents just ignored it, and since then, I have been on a mission...

Sonny understands what Linc is trying to say, without really saying it. He nods in understanding.

Sonny: But, Hank is not you-he is your son. He is your flesh and blood and he needs to know that you love him and that you are always going to be there for him. You should get the help that Lucas wants to give you, by being your sponsor, and get sober for Hank and especially and more importantly for yourself.

Linc: Tell him, I will try my hardest, after I'm released I'm going to treatment.

Sonny: I will. He's being released today.

Linc: Good, where is he staying?

Sonny: I got a text on my way over here and my parents are taking him in.

Linc: That is good news. I've only met them a few times in passing, but they seemed nice.

Sonny smiles in agreement. They talk for a few minutes more and he leaves to go home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

Later at home Will is actually getting dinner ready, when Sonny comes in. He smiles when he sees Will busy in the kitchen. He takes a seat at the island.

Will: Baby, where have you been? (looking at his watch)

Sonny: I went to see Linc, and let him know what I really think of him. And I put him on notice and let him know to take the help your Dad has offered him with AA.

Will: Did you tell him about your parents taking in Hank?

Sonny: I did.

Will: Great(right to the point). How was your day, other wise?

Sonny: Good. And where are the kids, by the way? (wrinkling his brow)

Will: Noah is at meeting for a new club at school-"the meeting of the minds", Norah is at her friend Sadie's house and Vaeh is with my Mom-I think.

Sonny: And Nate?

Will: He is at John and Jason's, playing with Mason. Jason will bring him back later, when John goes in for a shift.

Sonny smiles. And he gets that look that makes Will go all sorts of red.

Will: Why are you looking at me like that? I'm trying to make dinner. We need to eat. (trying to protray innosent)

Sonny takes the knife that Will is so skillfully using, and places it on the cutting board.

Sonny: Leave this...there- while the mice are away, the cats must play...

Will: Play...(bitting his lip)

Will takes Sonny's hand and they head to their room. Once inside they lock the door out of habit. This time around there is no nonsense about the fact that they just wanted each other. Sonny is thankful, that Will had been home and changed and wasn't in a button down and a tie-lifting the shirt from his still finely chiseled body. Will is heading for Sonny's belt buckle, which makes Sonny smile.

Will: What?

Sonny: I think it's kinda hot, that when ever we realize we're really alone, we end up here.

Will: This is my favorite place to end up. (adding kisses to his chest and stomach)

Sonny: I know what you mean, baby. (kissing him back)

Falling into bed, kissing, never breaking that contact with one another. They are like a well orchestrated ballet, when it comes to making love. Neither one is ever left wanting more. Their passion was never hotter, Will is up on knees, trailing kisses along Sonny's back, as he is taking his time, to slowly make his way inside. Once he is home, it is more like a senual tango between them, never wanting to rush this feeling they created when they are together.

After they are done, Will is getting up to get dressed.

Sonny: Do you really have to go-

Will: I was making dinner, we do have kids to feed-I mean they are coming home-soon.

Sonny: I guess your right-I'm heading in for a shower and I'll be down soon.

Will: Ok. -Oh and hey-

Sonny: Yeah?

Will: We will continue this later.

Sonny (getting out of bed) I know, it's so my turn. (He says giving him the eye brows)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

A day later, Adrienne and Justin bring Hank home. They show Hank, his new room, which they have decked out for him . He is wide-eyed with surprise at it.

Hank: How did you know that I'd like this stuff?

Justin: Vaeh told us. She wanted you to feel at home here, just like we do.

Adrienne: Yeah, so if there is anything we can get for you- I mean we got your things for your old house, and there is alot of new clothes, a new book bag, tons of stuff in the desk. All just for you.

Justin: We are having dinner with Will, Sonny and the kids tonight, we'd love for you to come, too. That is if your feeling up to it.

Hank: Of course I'd love too, I am just so happy to be somewhere I finally fit in.


	27. Chapter 50-SJ Twin Trouble in Paradise

They had been born on the same day, moments apart, they had hit almost every milestone together-walking for the first time, days apart, Norah first, then Noah after a day of curious watching. The started talking around the same time, Norah first, chattie like her sister, and it took, Noah alittle longer to catch on. They seemed to even out when they got to school, up until 3rd grade, then Norah seemed to slow down. The school work was hard for her to keep up with, while, for Noah it came easy and by time it was time for 4th grade, the regular class work was too easy-so when they asked for him to be tested and he pasted with flying colors, he was moved to accelerated 4th grade program, leaving his twin behind.

The fact that they were now in different classes hadn't come in a while, until the night that Noah read his essay for parent night and while Norah was proud of her twin, she just felt inadquite and left out. Her parents had never treated them any differently, but she felt like because Noah was "gifted" in a way she was not, maybe-they would love him more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The twins are walking home after school-it happend to be a day that they received progress reports and Norah was dreading giving hers to her parents. They had just got off the bus and Noah was hurrying to the house, while Norah took her sweet time. He dashed in and went on the look for one of his Dads.

Sonny came rushing in from the laundry area. He just shook his head, as he watched Noah drop is stuff down in the middle of the kitchen, to start digging into his backback for what-Sonny hadn't a clue.

Sonny: Well-hey you. What has got you so excited?

Noah: Progress reports and mine totally rocks.

Sonny: Oh yeah-let me see this rockin' progress report, Bud.

He takes it out and hands it to his Papa. Sonny takes a look and as expected, it was all positive remarks, and he was passing his classes with flying colors. There was a great remark left by his teacher as well.

_Noah is a complete joy to teach. He is always ready to learn and is always willing to go the extra mile. I wish all my students were as enthused as he is. You both should be extreamly proud. I am also adjusting his program to include advanced classes in math and langage arts. _

_It was also a joy to see you both, at parent night. I really enjoyed Noah's essay, and as always, it was better to hear him read it out loud. I hope we see the kind of work he has done thus far for the rest of the year. _

Sonny: This is wonderful Bud, I am very proud of you. (giving him a hug)

Noah: Thank you, Papa. Um, can I have a snack?

Sonny: Sure-I made some pb and j's-in the fridge.

Noah: You rock! (rushing to the fridge).

Sonny: Oh, hey-was Norie with you?

Noah: She was, but she decided to slow down-I was in much more of a hurry. Is Daddy upstairs?

Sonny: Yes, in his office.

Noah took his snack and his progress report up to Will, who was on a call-so Noah waited in the hall. He was taught that listening in on converstions was wrong, so he decided to sit on the stairs, and waited for his Dad to get done with his call. Unfortunaly, he was able to hear the conversation that transpired downstairs.

Norah came in and threw her bag down and stomped into the kitchen. She russelled around for a snack, not caring about the note saying there were pb and J's in the fridge, grabbing a bag of chips-instead. She tossed a bunch in a bowl and grabbed a soda-which was a big-N-O, as well. Sonny heard the camotion in the kitchen and wandered in to see what was up.

Sonny: Hello Missy-I made an after school snack-in the fridge-please put the chips away.

Norah: I don't want your peanut butter and strawberry jelly-always sandwiches. I want to eat chips and drink soda-which you never let me do either.

Sonny was taken aback by her outburst, and he could see that she was on the edge of tears and a big melt down.

Sonny: Is this about the progress report, that Noah got today? Did you get one too?

Norah: What did know-it-all Noah come in a blab?

Noah heard her outburst and was so upset by it, he dashed down the stairs and into the kitchen to defend himself.

Noah: Hey-why are you mad at me? If you did your homework, instead of lying to Daddy and Papa about it, then maybe you would have a good progress report, too.

Norah's tears at this outburst by her twin, first were of shock, he had swore he wouldn't tell, and then of embarrassment, _because she would no longer look perfect in her Papa's eyes. _

Sonny: What does he mean Norah**_-if you did your homework_**? You've showed me-what I thought were the assignments you should be working on.

Norah: I do the homework-mostly.

Sonny: Noah-can I talk to her alone-actually better yet-come with me Young Lady.

She knows the look on his face and she wouldn't even dare look into his eyes as they head up to Will's office. Sonny knocks-barely and heads inside, ushering her along with him. Will has a surprised look on his face and closes the file he was putting notes in.

Will: Ok you look serious.

Sonny hands him the crumpled progress report, he fished out of Norah's pink-plaid-I just have to have it backpack, along with a bunch of notes addressed to "the parents of", they never recevied. Will takes a look at the letters-first-never giving a shred of emotion away-then the progress report. He takes off the reading glasses he was wearing (which Sonny finds kinda hot) and comes around to the front of his desk. Norah's eyes keep getting wider and wider, with every step he takes.

Will: First all, refresh my memory-if a letter comes into our house, and it is address to either Papa or Myself-shouldn't we be getting those letters or should they stay hidden in your book bag for 2 months?

Norah: I should have given them to you, but I...

Will: No buts, Nor-this is not a joke-your school work, is important, no matter what grade you are in, Sweetie. (kneeling in front of her, and talking a little gentler) If you needed help, you should have asked. It says here in this letter, from 3 weeks into the quarter, that your teacher thinks you need glasses to see the board, now if you would have been given this to us, you would have had the glasses and maybe we wouldn't be here today.

Norah: if I get glasses-(she stops looking at Will, who just smiles)

Will: What you'll look like this old man here? No, you will like just as pretty as you do now. Maybe prettier.

Sonny: If that's possible. So, I will call and get you an appointment for the eye doctor-right now.

Will: Better yet, let me shoot an email to my eye doc, and I can get in her right away-in the morning.

Sonny: perfect I'll email her teacher to let her know she will be late.

Norah: And I will get to miss my math test now.

Sonny smiles, I will make sure you get to make it, Sweets.

Norah: I was afraid you'd say that.

Sonny and Will just laugh

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Norah goes to find her twin, and he's exactly where she suspected he'd be-in the rec room, playing video games. She sits in her bean bag chair and sighs loudly.

Noah: Yes, Norie.

Norah: I'm sorry.

Noah: I'm sorry for blabing, Nor, but you wouldn't have told, and you needed to.

Norah: I know. Papa's calling to get me into the eye doctor for glasses.

Noah: Cool, then you will have them, like me. (he says pushing them up on his nose)

Norah: I forget that you wear them sometimes.

Noah: Yeah, well I don't mind, its better then seeing everything fuzzy..

Norah: are we ok, Noah?

Noah: Sure.

And that was just like him-a one word answer, when it came to any emotion what so ever, unless it was with their Dad, then he was an open book.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night, Will is looking for Sonny, and ends up finding him-asleep in Nate and Noah's room. Noah is asleep in bed, with a book open-he must have been reading to Sonny and Nate. Nate was in his bed, with his slippers still, asleep on top of the covers. And Sonny was leaning against the night table between the beds. Will smiles, and takes off Nate's slipper, and pulls the covers over him, kissing his cheek. Then he covers Noah, and kisses him too-but oh gosh, never tell him you did it, he had to be the one to give you a kiss, if he wanted one.

He then taps Sonny on the leg and he stirs, Will puts his finger to his lips to hush him, and helps Sonny up. They creep out of the room, and head to check on Norah. She is snuggled in her bed, expect her bunny is on the floor-again. Sonny laughs as he picks it up and places it next to her. Will, kisses her cheek, after Sonny does the same. They leave, closing the door, she smiles, as she turns over, subcontiously knowing somehow, that her parents have made the nightly rounds.

They call a good-night down to Vaeh, who is in the rec room.

Vaeh: You're really going to bed already, it's only 9:30.

They smile at each other and tell her its been along day-

Vaeh: Yeah-it's been a long day, right. Have a good night, you two.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

After a hot shower-together, they find themselves in bed, hot and heavy-making out, like a couple of teenagers. Sonny decides he wants to get straight to the point, grabbing the "bottle" of oil next to the bed. Will grabs it away from him and hides it behind his back.

Sonny: what are you doing?

Will: playing hard to get.

Sonny: why? (reaching underneath Will for it)

Will: why not? (slapping Sonny's hand away)

Sonny-laughing, gets up on knees-tries to wrestle it way from Will, who turns the tables and pushs Sonny back to his side to the bed. He starts to assult all of Sonny's senses. Kissing his chest and neck, behind his ear, which drives him crazy. He starts trail the kisses down, adding hands in, just for good measure.

Will (panting) now, am I playing hard to get?

Sonny(smiles) No-please continue...(handing Will the bottle-adding a little to his hand, he strokes it down his hardness, adding some to Sonny for added benefit. He takes his time entering him, which drives Sonny crazy-he likes to get straight to the point-and Will-likes to draw this out, as long as he can. They find a rhythm that suits them both, each going up and over the pleasure threshold over and over, before pure plesasure takes them to the place no return. Will grabs hold of Sonny's hips and holds him impossibly still-for what feels like forever.

Sonny: Please(begging) I have to move-

Will: Not-yet(panting-and adding one more slam-before allowing Sonny to finish as well-reaching around to help him out.)

Sonny clasps onto the bed, taking Will with him. Will kisses, the back of Sonny neck and shoulder.

Sonny: you were in rare form tonight.

Will: you complaining?

Sonny: NOPE, just observing.

Will: Good. (grabing the note from Norah's teacher)

Sonny: That...

Will: Well, I know that this was hard for you to see, but...

Sonny: It kinda hits home-I mean- we never bring up biology-just saying...

Will: Hey-I understand, but never once think, that if she does something wrong-I am thinking-biology, she's mine too.

Sonny: I know. And what are we going to do with the two of them, when they fight like they have been?

Will: Get them boxing gloves and put a ring in the back yard. (chuckling)

Sonny: Funny-William.

Will: No that's Dr. H-K to you.

Sonny: We already...

Will: What does that have to do with anything?

Sonny: You start talking Dr. H-K and I think about the couch in our office. (giving him a wink)

Will smiles and kisses Sonny goodnight.

Will: I love you-good-night.

Sonny: Love you too.


	28. Chapter 51: SJ-Crash and Burn

Dear Journal:

Hey it's been a few weeks since Miss Norie got her new glasses and the progress was almost instant. Her confidence has returned and her grades are a shining example of the that. She and Noah are better too, not much fighting going on-thank God.

And we know once one crisis ends-another starts. This one is city wide. There has been a creepy jerk going around Salem-crashing cars into store fronts and burning the businesses. I pray to God that mine are all safe-but it seems to all be at random and the police have no new leads.

Will is away for the day with his Grandma Marlena-attending a conference of some sort. We had a nice quiet morning together, breakfast in bed and a little lovin' before he had to hit the road. I could never let him leave without showing how much he means to me, especially with the last few times we've been apart-shootings-tornados, we have learned that life is short.

So-I am about to start my day, I have to head in to CG and talk to Jason about a promotion with the bookstore, and then its off to the hospital, I have a check up and then to CG2 for a meeting. We are also gearing up for a big wedding reception at the Commons. So we are very busy, business wise around here-which is lots of $$$$$ in the bank. And I love that.

So-until next time.

Sonny.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Sonny is at CG2 at around 3pm he has just finished he meetings and he is enjoying a sample of a new drink they have just started. They were starting to get busy and Sonny thought that he should give them a hand. He was making drinks and taking orders, feelings of the past started to flood his memory, and he felt like Will would walk in at any moment. Instead, John walked in and waved to him as he entered. He came up to the counter and laughed.

Sonny: What?

John: Since when does the owner-creator have to make and serve drinks in his own place? I thought you were the "kept" man?

Sonny: What-kept-I have honestly never heard that before. I work-behind the scene-usually, but now and then I get my hands dirty. So, what will it be?

John: Long night ahead of me, and Mason didn't let me get a nap today-so I am going to need a large Vanilla Nut Mocha, with an extra shot.

Sonny: You are going to crash and burn my friend.

John: Oh no, this will just be an appetizer for me. I'll be back later for straight black. I have that feeling that the ER is going to be hopping tonight.

Sonny: Well-hopefully not too hopping.

John: yeah, just enough to help the 12 hour shift go by faster-I have the next 3 days off-and I have plans with my hubby and kids.

Sonny: Is Mason here today?

John: Yeah-he is. Jason has to work a long shift today-well long to him, anyway. They have that author event going next weekend.

Sonny: That's right, Vaeh wants to check it out.

John: Yeah me to...

But John never gets his words out, there was a huge bang and a crash. There is debris flying all around them. John is knocked into the counter and knocked out. Sonny ducks behind the counter and he is stunned, but ok. He makes sure that the rest of his crew behind the counter is ok. He then checks John.

Sonny: John, God damn it. Johh-your the fricken Doctor, come on man.

He starts to stir, and presses his call button, to let the switch board in the ER that he is in trouble.

John (weak)my ribs, I can't breathe, hurts too much. (Sonny looks and finds that something is pressing up against his chest and he is wedged in.)

Sonny: You're wedged in, I can't move you.

John: You shouldn't move me, anyway. Please, go check on Mason, if you can get out of here-that will help me.

Sonny nods and heads out to the day care. He goes threw the back way, and he finds that the kids are scared but no one is hurt.

Mason: Uncle Sonny-you are ok?

Sonny: Yes, bud. Are you?

Mason: yes, just scared of the bang. What was it?

Sonny: Not sure. Will you stay here with Miss Stacy and be brave for me?

Mason: Sure. Is my Papa ok?

Sonny: I'm pretty sure he is-ok. I have to get back to the coffee shop.

He lets the teacher know what happened at the coffee shop and to make sure that Mason stays there, until he comes to get him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the coffee shop, the police have arrived and they are searching the car to see if there was anyone driving the deadly missile that has caused havoc on the hospital and coffee shop. Sonny sees that Cameron and a couple of other docs are working on John. They have him unwedged and they are lying him on a stretcher. Sonny heads over to John.

Sonny: Mason is ok, and if Jas can't pick him up after work, I will take him home. I promise.

John: Ok. Call, Will before he hears this and thinks the worst.

Sonny: I will.

As soon as they take John out, Sonny watches as they take the car out of his store front. He just shakes his head. He calls Will's cell phone, and has to leave a message.

Sonny: Baby, its me. I am ok, I'm sure that sometime today that you will hear a news story about CG2 and a car going threw the front window. I was here with John and he got hurt, but he should be ok. I am fine. The shops a mess, but its fixable. I love you. Call me back.

He texts the kids and parents in case they've heard as well. He just wishes that Will would call him back. As he is looking at the damage done to his shop, a cop comes up to him and starts asking questions.

Officer: Are you Mr. Jackson Horton-Kir...

Sonny: Yes, I am Sonny H-K, officer?

Officer Damien Turner: Oh, sorry, new transfer from Milwaukee. I'm Damien Turner.

Sonny: Nice to meet you, Officer.

Damien: so, you're the ower?

Sonny: Yes, my husband and I.

Damien: Yes, Doctor H-K. I've met him.

Sonny is surprised by that admission.

Damien smiles.

Damien: My wife, is a Marriage and Family councilor here.

Sonny: Yes, blackberry smoothie and house made trailmix-everyday-and she is a very beautiful woman, I might add.

Damien: that sounds like my Michelle. (going back to the matter) Is there anything else you can think of about what happened?

Sonny: No, I was talking to my brother-in-law and boom.

Damien: Ok. So, take my card if you think of anything else-and can you pull your tapes for today-so we can have a run through them.

Sonny: Sure. (his phone goes off and he looks a Damien with a plea to answer it and he nods approval). Hello?

Will: I just heard about what happened. Are you Ok?

Sonny: physically I am fine, but there is a hole in my store front a car wide.

Will: Well, Grandma and I are done, we are heading home. Should I just meet you there?

Sonny: I'm waiting for the crew to come and patch my hole and I might have to take Mason home. John got hurt, while he was here-

Will: it's not serious is it?

Sonny: not sure, he was saying his ribs hurt and he was wedged between the counter and a wall.

Will: maybe broken or bruised ribs.

Sonny: that is what he said. I am going to go and see if I can find anything out, I will call you later.

Will: Ok, I love you.

Sonny: I love you, too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

A few hours later, the store front was boarded up, the hospital entrance was blocked off and Sonny already had 6 offers to fix it. He wasn't thinking about that, he wanted to know why his place was targetted. He hadn't an enemy in the world or so he hoped. He called the number that Officer Turner gave him.

Officer Turner: This is Officer Turner-how can I assist you?

Sonny: Yes, this is Sonny H-K, I was...

OT: Yes, Sonny-I was going to call you later on. We found out two things that happened this morning. The car did have a driver, she was a 96 year old woman who was confused and was in a diabetic shock. She thought she was parking her car in the ER parking lot. When went to check the car, she had already gotten out and wandered into the ER for help.

Sonny: Oh-is she ok?

OT: She was admitted for her medical conditions, as for any injuries-I am not sure.

Sonny: Well if she was the one who crashed into my window, that means you guys aren't any closer to finding the real -Crash and Burn are you?

OT: Honestly no-I was so hoping, but she is not from around here and I don't think it's likely. This was a complete freak accident.

Sonny: Well-I feel sorry for her. And we have insurance, so I'm not worried.

OT: That's good to know. So-later.

Sonny: yes, thank you officer.

Sonny hangs up his cell and continues to work, when he hears Will's voice.

Will: Sonny! Are you in there?

Sonny: Yeah-babe. Be careful.

Will: Oh-gosh. This is bad. How is John?

Sonny: Four broken ribs, but he will live.

Will: Thank-God. Was this the handy work of that Crash and Burn?

Sonny: Nope-some 90 something old lady-

Will: Poor lady, I hope she's ok.

Will starts to help Sonny clean up. While they are at work, Jason pokes his head in and to tell Sonny he couldn't stand wondering about John and would take Mason home.

Jason: And thank you for helping him out today. I would have freaked out completely. I hate blood and stuff like that.

Sonny: Well-I am glad I could help.

Jason: Well I am going to grab Mason and go see to John, hopefully he can come home tomorrow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

Elsewhere in Salem-the Crash and Burn is watching the news and smiles. He thinks that maybe this little old lady that crashed into the coffee shop might have bought him some time. He takes another swallow of his drink and keeps thinking about who will be next. He can cross off CG on his list-its been done for him now.

He gets up and heads to his bar and pours himself 2 fingers of the really good bourbon. Then Brady Black looks in the mirror on the wall, and smiles.

Brady: Not that I would have targeted my nephew's business-but what is done, is done. . On with the next. I can't wait to light it up again. Crash-Burn-baby.


	29. Chapter 52: SJ-Split Personality

Dissociative Identity Disorder, other wise known as Multiple Personality Disorder, is the diagnosis that Marlena and Will have given the name to what they believe the Crash and Burn suspect has. This is what they are discussing in the meeting they are having with the Salem PD. They are meeting with a profiler and all are in agreement.

Marlena: It is my opinion that this person knows the owners of the businesses he or she is destroying and some small part of them knows they are hurting a loved one or a friend.

Profiler: I agree I think also that the person has gone through some sort of trauma in the past few years, and that part of this person is crying out for help and a lot of it.

Will: I agree, but what kind of trauma are we talking about?

Marlena: There are a number of reasons why someone would exhibit this type of behavior. A head injury, a mental break or the loss of a loved one, can make some do this type of behavior.

As they are talking Marlena gets a call on her cell phone.

Marlena: Hello, John.

John: Hey, I was wondering if you have heard from Brady lately?

Marlena: No. Why?

John: I just got a call from some out-of-the-way car dealership, saying that he has leased several cars in the past few months and they have not be returned. They are getting ready to take action on him if they are not returned.

Marlena: Really, that doesn't sound like his behavior at all. Can you find out what kind of cars they are talking about and shoot it to my cell phone?

John: give me a few minutes, I will do so.

They wait for John to send the list of leased cars to Marlena's cell and when she receives, she is absolute horror reading the list.

Will: Grandma, what is it?

Marlena: They are a complete match to the cars at the crime scenes. All of the cars that Brady has leased in the past few months.

Profiler: Does Brady fit the profile I set up?

Will: Grandma, he does-we both know it. He never got over loosing Madison and after what Kristen Dimera did to him, it broke him completely. He was never the same.

Marlena: But not my son, no, I can't believe that he would do this, I don't want to believe it.

Will: There are lots of things people we love do, that we don't want to believe, it doesn't make it less true. If he is Crash and Burn, we need to stop him before he kills someone. He hasn't killed anyone yet, but what if next time he does. We need to know for sure.

Marlena: you are so right my boy. Just how to go about it, is the issue.

Will: Let me. I think a visit to my Uncle Brady is what is needed. If you start to talk to him, he or his other personality, might take offense. There might be something about you or Grandpa John that could set him off. We don't know what the trigger is, I want to find out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

At CG2 the construction team is underway with fixing up the damage done by the little old lady. She felt horrible about the damage and actually sent Sonny a check for the entire amount of the damage. He was totally surprised by the gesture. He just wondered how she found out how much this was going to set him back.

Sonny: Hey Jerry, did the lady that came through here get a hold of you?

Jerry: Oh yeah, her name is Wilma Dixon. She is loaded, by the way. She felt awful about what she did here. She said that she was heading here to go to the ER and she was starting to pass out, and that is when she crashed throw the wind. So, we will kick it double time, to get this repaired and it is 100% paid for.

Sonny: Do you have her info, so I can at least thank her?

Jerry: Yes.

Sonny: Great. I think that I am going to call it a day and head home to my family.

Jerry: I will see that my team keeps working. Team 2 will be here later tonight and we should be getting her ship-shape to open in a few days.

Sonny: That is wonderful.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Brady is at his office at Titan, he had been a confrenece call with Greece and Portugal for hours and finally they were getting somewhere. He had to check on things at Madworld and he wanted to touch base with Sami at CW. He had his hands in a lot of pies and he was about to crack. With Victor gone and him the head of Titan he did feel like he had a say in much, even if he had a say in it all. He had tried to convince Phillip to come home to help, but he wouldn't. Lucas had started working for him, again. He and Kate weren't speaking much these days, but that was par for the course of their relationship.

Brady was at his computer when there was a knock at the door.

Brady: Come in, it's open.

Will walked in and stood in front of Brady's massive desk.

Brady: Well, nephew, what do I owe this visit too?

Will: Um, haven't really seen you in a while and what to check in. The kids have asked about you.

Brady: Really, well-I have been busy my friend. I have a couple of deals in the air and they take some babysitting sometimes.

Will: How have you been? I mean, I was with Grandma Marlena earlier and she says that you haven't been by to see her or Grandpa John in a while.

Brady: Wow, is this the inquision hour? I have a major company to run, Will. It doesn't leave me much time of social hour.

Will: Well, lets see Brady. I work a ton of hours at the hospital, Sonny has 3 businesses he runs and we have 4 kids, and yet we find time for family and friends. I am wondering if there is anything else going on. I'd hate to see you crash and burn.

Brady's eyes get wide and a wild animalistic look. He gets up from behind his desk and starts to pace. It's as if there has been some sort of which flipped.

Brady: You know Will, Dr. H-K, I have a lot more work to do, before I can all it a day. Why don't you go a bug someone else-ok do you mind.

Will: What, was it something I said? I'd hate if I said something wrong, Brady.

Brady: You know that you have always been a pain in the ass, Will. And now she's got you doing her mind tripping for her. I really wonder what your mother thinks about the fact that you took after her mother? Like she is some "God almighty saint."

Will: A pain in the Ass, really. Let's maybe we can compare whose the bigger one. You have been drinking yourself to death for years, especially since Madison was killed and that Kristin Dimera did her number on you. You have never been the same and I wonder if there is something going on with you.

Brady: I don't know what you are talking about. Will, I don't have time for this conversation. You need to leave or I will call security, I'd hate to do it to a family member, but I have done worse to family, so no skin off mine.

Will: I'll leave, but just know, you are being watched-if only for your own good, Brady.

As soon as Will leaves, Brady grabs a drink from his office bar. He swallows the hard liquid and it is like fire in his gut. He takes the glass and tosses it at the door and screams in a rage. He's alter ego was brought out as Will was talking to him about Madison and Kristin-especially Kristin. He was angry and now he wasn't sure what he was going to do about it. He grabbed his keys and headed out of the office. Will was waiting in an unseen part of the office and texts that Brady is on the move.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Will heads home and goes inside to a very different picture then he is used to. The house is in complete shambles. Sonny looks like is about to lose it completly.

Will: What is going on in here?

Sonny: Veah has not come home yet, Noah is sick. Norah is mad at me and Nate is not happy with anything I have given him for dinner.

Will: and I have to add to your bad day.

Sonny: Why? You haven't met a new guy have you, I don't think I could take that.

Will smiles and gives Sonny a hug and kiss. It helps to calm Sonny's nerves. He takes a seat at the breakfast bar.

Will: So we might have an idea who may be the "crash and burn".

Sonny: It's someone we know, right?

Will: Yes. I am afraid it is. I am only telling you, because he is family, to us both.

Sonny: You're making me nervous, baby.

Will: It's Brady. I am almost 100% sure. I just had a meeting with him and he is very ill, I'd bet my career on it.

Sonny: That is scary. I hope that you able to help him.

Will: If he is as sick as we think he is...I won't be the only Dr. to help him. But this is all I am able to say, for now.

Sonny: I have a question for you.

Will: What is that.

Sonny: can you help me clean up this place?

Will: Sure. Let me change first.

Sonny: Sure, I need to check on Noah, I had to pick him up from school.

Will: I will see if I can get Natie to eat, he can't go to bed without dinner. And you go talk to Norie.

Sonny: Thank you, I will.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Will found out in the past 45 minutes that Norah was "mad at Papa" because he forgot she had asked for Taco's for dinner and he forgot and made burgers, which are the Noah's favorite and he didn't even eat. Noah had a 101.2 temp and was in bed, crying for them to help him from being so hot. And Will got Nate to eat a jelly sandwich with a few apple slices. He then got him ready for bed and read him a story. The little guy didn't even make it through the first 4 pages, he was so tired.

Sonny went in a told Nor that he would make tacos for dinner the next night and she could even help if she wanted too.

Norah: I like shredding the cheese. And don't forget the mexicorn, that is the best part.

Sonny: would never think about forgetting that.

Norah: I love you, Papa.

Sonny: I love you too. Lights out in a 30 minutes.

Norah: Ok. Is Noah going to be ok?

Sonny: I sure hope so, because once one of you four gets sick, it seems like you all get sick.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Will went in and checked on Noah, who was crying.

Will: Hey bud, are you ok?

Noah: NO. I want to stop feeling so hot.

Will: what hurts?

Noah: everything on my body. Even my hair.

Will: Really, bud?

Noah: really. I'm not kiddin'.

Will smiled. He felt his son's forehead and he was burning up.

Will: One minute, I will be right back. (he walked to his and Sonny's room and asked Sonny when the last time he had given Noah something for the fever.)

Sonny: It's been awhile, he could have something now.

Will: Can you go check his temp for me, while I get the Tylenol and a cool compress.

Sonny: sure.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Vaeh was at the breakfast bar when Will came down stairs.

Vaeh: Hey, Dad.

Will: Oh, Hi. Didn't hear you come in.

Vaeh:One of my secret abilities. So what's going on tonight?

Will: Noah's sick and the other two aren't much happier.

Vaeh: So glad I came home. You look like you've had a long day too.

Will: I have. And I think it's going to be a longer night.

Sonny made is way back down stairs.

Sonny: Do you have Noah's Tylenol and cool compress?

Will: Yes, sorry. Here, let me, I'll be right back.

Vaeh: Long day?

Sonny: Only after Noah had to come home from school, but it was fine until then.

Vaeh: My friends where wondering how long CG2 will be out of business?

Sonny: not long. I have a really good guy working on it.

Vaeh: Good. And that creepy guy going around burning places isn't responsible is he?

Sonny: Nope, some little old lady was and she is very sorry about it too, she want's to pay for all the damage.

Vaeh: That is nice of her.

Sonny: I thought so too. So, I have some paper work to do, I love you, and have a good night, if you head downstairs before I came back down.

Vaeh: You too. I am going to bed soon, I have a major test tomorrow and I don't want to mess up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

There was no way that Will freakin' Horton-Kiriakis was going to try and navigate threw his mind. Brady was sure that Will had an idea that he was responsible for the Crash and Burns that have been going on threw out Salem, but how, he hadn't a clue.

Brady: Well, nephew-you want to play with fire. I've got some for you.

He was up at the Horton Cabin-years of tradition about to go up in fire and ash. Brady's other personality-struck the match and set it to the gasoline soaked cabin. It started up-slowly, then it was like the fourth of July and Christmas rolled into one there was a flash and boom the newly renovated cabin was gone in a blaze of fire and ash.

He walked off, back to his SUV and out of the area before anyone could spot him. He'd watched it burn in his rearview mirror as he drove away. Crash and Burn was at it again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

Will got the call around 1 am, he turned over and looked at the read out on his phone, it was the SPD.

Will: (gruggy) Hello.

Police officer: Is this Will Horton-Kiriakis?

Will: Yes.

PO: I hate to tell you this, but The Horton family cabin was burned down tonight.

Will: WHAT!?

PO: Yes, we got a call about an hour ago and they just put it out.

Will: What kind of damage are we looking at?

PO: It's a complete loss, I'm afraid.

Will: Thank you for calling me.

He hung up the phone and got out of bed, stirring Sonny.

Sonny: Baby what's going on? Is someone hurt?

Will: I'm sorry I woke you. That was the police. Crash Burn just burned down the Horton Cabin.

Sonny: No! Will, if it's Brady, he has to be stopped.

Will: I know. I need to call my Grandma and John.

He heads to his office and calls his grandparents.

John: Hello.

Will: Grandpa John, I am so sorry for calling this late, but.

John: What's wrong Will?

Will: The Horton Cabin was just the latest target of the Crash and Burn arsonist.

John: And why are you calling me?

Will: I had a conversation with Brady tonight and he got pretty angry with me, but I don't think it was Brady.

John: What do you mean?

Will: as soon as I mentioned Madison and Kristin, he was totally a different person.

John: So you agree with Marlena and this other Doc, he may have a split personality?

Will: More than likely yes, and either Madison or Kristin is the key.

John: I agree. I think I need to pay my son a visit, right now.

Will: Be careful.

John: I will. Thank you for calling me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

When John arrived at Brady's apartment, part of him wanted to go in kicking and screaming and part wanted to grab ahold of his son and not let go. He prayed with all he had that Brady was not responsible for this mess, but he knew he was, it was an instinct he had. He knocked on the door and waited.

Brady: Dad, its late what in the hell are you doing here?

John: We need to talk and now.

Brady: Why do we need to talk at 2 in the morning? I just went to bed.

John: Where the hell have you been?

Brady: Out.

John: You go to the Horton family cabin?

Brady: Not in a long time, why?

John: It was burned down tonight. Will just called me.

Brady: That kid is such a pain in my ass.

John: Hey that kid, might have just saved your life.

Brady: How?

John: Do you remember anything you've done in the past few hours?

Brady: No, I've been asleep.

John: are you sure?

Brady: I just got out of my bed.

John: Do you remember going to bed?

Brady: no I don't, look Dad where is this going?

John: Seeing as I have had my share of "split personality" issues thanks to the Dimera's, I think I know one when I am looking at it. So if I want to talk to you about say-Madison or Kristin, what would say about that Brady?

Those trigger words are spoken again and Crash Burn is brought to life.

Brady: I'd say, it's time to light it up. (smirking) You in, John? You want to set Salem on fire?


	30. Chapter 53-SJ-Putting Out the Fires

John was shocked and scared at the same time at Brady's question. And the look on his face-was more frightening than anything than Stefano could have dished out. He was glad that he came when he did. He got Brady into the car, pretending that they were "going to Light it up" has Brady had put it and took him to the hospital and had him committed. He needed to make sure now that Brady couldn't sign himself out after the 48 hour hold.

He drove up the driveway to Will and Sonny's house and sat for a moment. He took a deep breath and got out. It was very early in the morning, but Will was gracious when John had called. He rang the door bell and Will answered.

John: Thanks for seeing me kid.

Will: No problem. So-Brady was admitted?

John: Yes, but only 48 hours, unless we can find a way to told him longer.

Will: He needs help and I will make sure he gets it. I know Grandma will.

John: I hope so, it was really scary to see him like that. As soon as I mentioned Kristen and Madison, he just flipped a switch.

Will: That is what I was afraid of. He never got over Madison being killed back in 2012 and then being burned by Kristin. It has all been manifesting itself for so long.

John: I just want him to be whole again. We need to put out the fires he's caused and fast. Is Sonny around, by the way?

Will: He's up in the office, you want to see him?

John: I have something for him.

Will: I'll be right back.

As Will is running up the stairs, Norah is coming down the stairs and see's Grandpa John.

Norah: Grandpa John!

John: (startled) Oh, Norie, my pretty, how are you?

Norah: Very good. I heard something things about Uncle Brady, is he going to be ok?

John: I hope so, Sweetheart. Your Daddy and Great-Grandma Marlena, are going to help make sure.

Norah: That's good. You look like you could use a hug.

John: Well, you know what?

Norah: No, what?

John: You are so right, and only one from the beautiful Norah Josephine Horton-Kiriakis will do.

She smiles and runs into his arms, as he bends down to grab her up. They are still embracing when Will and Sonny come back into the family room.

Will: He Norah, can you start with your chores?

Norah: If this is just a talk for grown ups that's all you had to say. Bye Grandpa John.

John: later Sweetie.

Norah heads into the kitchen, and starts her chore list.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sonny: So Will said you wanted to see me John.

John: Yes, I was wondering if you would be interested in opening another coffee-house?

Sonny: Um-where?

John: Well, at Basic Black. I have a café in the building, but the business is nill and I don't want the place to sit empty. I did a survey of my employees and they all want a coffee shop put in, because they don't have time to go and get coffee all the time.

Sonny: Wow, that would be nice, but with all the construction I am paying for at the other place, I don't think I'd have the capital for the venture.

John: You don't have to pay a dime, I want the CG name and to go into business with you.

Sonny: So, you just want a small café to go into where the other place was, and you want it to be a Common Grounds?

John: Yes, that pretty much it, in a nutshell.

Sonny: Yes, I'd love to do it.

John: Great, I will draw up the papers and we can get started with the inside concept.

Sonny: sounds wonderful (shaking John's hand).

Will: Now, that the business portion is settled. How are you doing?

John: I've been better. It's pretty much worse then finding out that Stefano made me his pawn. I can handle if I do something wrong, but when it's my kid and its a mental thing-I feel so helpless.

Will: I get it. But hopefully with help, he'll get better.

John: I sure hope your right kid.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So a few weeks later, Sonny is opening up his Common Grounds-Basic Black location and he is stoked. The employees were extremely excited to see a new coffee shop there, and since it was one they already knew and loved, the place was busy all day long. Even people from surrounding businesses come in to get coffee and treats.

Sonny spent all day there overseeing to every detail and he was very pleased when he went home that night.

Will was at home, as it was his day off, and he had the whole house spotless, enough for Sonny to comment.

Sonny: Where is my Will and what have you done with him?

Will: That would be almost funny, if my Step-dad hadn't been switched with some imposter and caused havoc on my family.

Sonny: I forgot about that, sorry.

Will: So how was opening day?

Sonny: The best opening day of any of my coffee houses.

Will: Seriously?

Sonny: Yep.

Will: Well, I'm glad that I got this-(pulling out a bottle of bubbly)

Sonny smiled at him and turned to get the glasses. Will opened up the champagne and poured them each a glass.

Sonny: What shall we toast too?

Will: How about to Coffee Houses and Family.

Sonny: I'll drink to that. Who would have known that one little hole in the wall coffee-house would have turned into this?

Will: Like I've always said Star-who?

Sonny: So what is for dinner?

Will: I have Brady burgers and fixin' in the over on warm, the younger kids are at my Mom's and Vaeh is at her girlfriends until later.

Sonny: you mean we are A-L-O-N-E?

Will: Yes-

Sonny puts down his glass and takes Will's out of his hand and pulls him into a kiss. Will smiles and nods toward the stairs, causing Sonny to smile as well. They run up the stairs hand in hand into their bedroom. It takes moments to get undressed and into the bed. They are kissing very passionately, and they start to make love. Sonny pulls Will's shirt up and over his head. Will does the same to Sonny-added kisses long his jaw and down is neck. The desire in the room is thick-it never seems to diminish with the pair. Will takes his time to enter Sonny, who knows that Will loves to take this slow, and he enjoys it as well. But it doesn't take long before the pace is quickened and they are up and over and diving right back in to the pool of passion.

Sonny: Harder please-

Will: Oh-yeah

Sonny: Yeah-please Will

Will does exactly what is asked and it doesn't take long before they are both crying out in pleasure. And if moments, they are spent and falling on the bed in a heep.

Will: I love it when you have to beg.

Sonny: That is so unfair.

Will: It's a power I love having over you.

Sonny: um yeah, I know. I will be getting you back.

Will: That so?

Sonny: yeah that's so.

Will: Well good, I have a fire and it needs to be put out. (he says smiling)

Sonny smirks and throws the covers over them and starts the lovemaking over again.


	31. Chapter 54-SJ Breaking a Promise

She knew that what she had just done was against the promise she had made with her parents. She felt bad about it right after they had finished. But Neveah just had sex with Aiden. She wasn't even sure how it had happened. They were at her house, which was empty-Papa was out with the twins and Natie. And her Dad was at work, trying to get Uncle Brady well.

She and Aiden had come to her house to study for a test in biology, and well-her curiosity had gotten the better of her. All her friends were telling her that they had been doing it and she didn't want to tell them she had when she hadn't and with Aiden it kinda felt right. He hadn't pressured her, it just kinda happened.

After he went home, she was getting dinner ready for her parents and siblilings. It was taco night and she was getting the toppings ready when her Papa and the kids came home.

Sonny: Hey there Sweets. You get that studying done you said you had to do?

Vaeh: of course. I will Ace it, I'm sure.

Sonny: Good to here.

Noah: Are we having taco's ?

Vaeh: yes. Why don't you go and put your stuff away and come and help me?

Norah: Me too?

Vaeh: yep-you too.

The twins raced to their rooms and dumped their bags and came back to the kitchen. Veah set them up with bowls and a half a head of lettuce each and told them to tear away and put it in the bowl.

Nate wanted a show put on and Sonny turned on a cartoon for him and went to his and Will's room to change. After he was done, he started to do chores. This included changing the trash cans in all of the rooms. He went into Vaeh's room and grabbed the trash bag, but when he was putting a new one in, he found something he was not expecting. He reached down and pick up a condom wrapper. He couldn't believe his eyes. She had promised them, she wouldn't have sex when she was dating Jeremy, and now it looked like she was having sex with Aiden. He put he wrapper in his pocket and headed out of her room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Will came home that night he was greeted by Noah.

Will: Hey Bud, what's going on?

Noah: I'm not sure, but Papa has been acting weird since he had to clean the house. He's been walking around with a mean look on his face. Like he is mad at us and I'm not sure what we did.

Will: I'll talk to him. Did you guys eat dinner?

Noah: Us kids did, Papa wouldn't come to the table. He is taking care of Natie up stairs. Vaeh is downstairs with Norah. I've been waiting for you.

Will told Noah he would talk to Sonny and headed upstairs to find him. He was in the boys room, on the floor playing race track with Nate. He stood in the door way for a moment, before they noticed him standing there.

Nate: Daddy, your home.

Will: I am. I see you don't have your Jams on yet, can you get them on for me and I can talk with Papa for a minute?

Nate: Sure I will try.

Sonny got out the pj's and headed to his and Will's room.

Will: So the word is that you are not in a good mood.

Sonny: Well when you are taking out the trash and you find this in your oldest daughter's room you kinda get in a bad mood fast. (holding out the empty condom wrapper.

Will's eye's get wide and he is shaking his head. No way, was this happening in his house. He wouldn't stand for it.

Will: Have you said anything to her yet?

Sonny: I was afraid of blowing up at her. She's 16, and I know 16 year olds have sex, but not when she is my daughter, in my house and after she promised us she wouldn't. I feel betrayed.

Will: So do I. We just need to play this the right way. We can't go after her, but we have to lay dow some stricter rules as far as who can be here when we are not.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the younger kids are in bed and tucked in tight, Will heads down to the rec room. Vaeh is down there on the phone with Aiden. He indicates for her to hang up. She tells Aiden Good bye.

Vaeh: Hi Daddy. Why did I have to get off the phone?

Will: Because we need to talk. I have a question for you.

Vaeh: Ok. shoot.

Will: Are you having sex with Aiden?

Vaeh: I, um...

Will: So it's a yes, you had sex with Aiden.

Vaeh: (unable to look him in the eye) once.

Will: In this house?

Vaeh: yes, how did you find out?

Sonny comes down the stairs and hands her the condom wrapper he found by her trash.

Sonny: next time you should make sure all of the trash makes it in the can. What did you think that we wouldn't ever find out? What about that promise you made?

Vaeh: I...it was just a Jeremy thing.

Sonny: No, Neveah, that promise wasn't just a Jeremy thing, it was a promise for anyone you were dating, that you wouldn't have sex with anyone until you were married-or at least until you were an adult. Are you either?

Vaeh: (looking down) no.

Sonny: I don't hear you.

Vaeh: No. I'm sorry.

Will: Are you sorry you did it or are you sorry you two got caught?

Vaeh: I am sorry I did it, I was the moment after it happened. But I can't take it back.

Will: I know you can't take it back. That is why we made the agreement-sex is an adult decision, not one for a young girl like you to be making. I am disappointed in you right now.

Sonny: So am I.

Vaeh heard that last statement from Sonny and that was all it took for the water works to begin. She ran off and headed to her room.

Will: I am just going to leave it for the night. But we need to figure out some new rules reguarding her bringing anyone home, especially when we are not here.

Sonny: I agree. So Dr. H-K, you want to go to bed?

Will: How about you come into the office and lay down on my couch?

Sonny: Sound really good. Have I told you how much I love you, today?

Will: Maybe, but it never hurts to hear it again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

Dear Journal:

Hey Sonny here. I just found out that my not so little girl had sex today. It was a hard pill to swallow. I never expected to find out they way I did, and I know that kids will do the things that their parents don't want them to, but with her- I kinda hoped we go lucky. She has almost always been a good kid and not that this has changed that, it kinda changes the relationship between her and us. She is not our little girl anymore and that I think is the hardest part for Will and I.

I don't know if I am mad about what she did, or the fact she did it in my home-I have to think on that one.

So not much else to report.

later, JSK


	32. Chapter 55-SJ-Misunderstanding

Neveah hadn't been feeling well for about two days and she was "late". She didn't want to alarm her parents, and she didn't want to hear the " I told you so's, either" so she kept her mouth shut. She wasn't one for believing in history repeating itself, so she just knew she couldn't be pregnant way, no how. She decided the best way to put in end to her wondering, was just to go buy a test and pray and pray, some more.

She went down to the kitchen hoping neither of her parents were around and thought to herself, "Thank God" when they weren't, so she grabbed her keys off the peg board and headed out.

She went to a store away from anyone that she'd might run into, but she had no idea that her Teo Rafe was at this store, getting a few things he needed. He had been on this side of town on police work, and he was done with his shift, so he decided to make a stop. She went inside and headed to the aisle she was looking for and grabbed the first test she seen, and just as she rounded the corner-not paying attention, she bumped right into someone.

Rafe: oh mi Dios! Watch where you are going, will ya?!

He said, turning to look at who bumped into him.

Rafe: Nevaeh, what are you doing all the way over on this side of town?

Vaeh: I was out and I needed to pick up something "personal", see ya Teo, , I have to run.

She didn't even wait for him to respond. She head up to the self-check out, scanned the test, placed it in a bag and paid with a twenty. She threw the bag in her handbag and started for the door. He finished with is purchases and headed toward the door, to catch her. However she was far quicker than he was today, but he could have sworn on Gabi's grave that he seen a pregnancy test in her hands, when she bumped into him. He just wondered if her parents knew what she was up to?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

She let of a breath and calmed herself as she drove home. She wanted to get this part over and done with, before Rafe called her parents and told them, if he saw what she had in her hands. She could tell a white lie and say she brought it for a girlfriend, but then again, her Papa always knew when she was lying and she didn't want to have to lie to either of them.

She arrived home and was dismayed when she spotted her parents and sibs in the yard. Sonny was chasing Nate and Will was in the flower bed with the twins, who had dirt up to their elbows. She grabbed her purse and got out of the car.

Sonny: Hey you, where did you disappear to this morning?

Vaeh: One of my friends was having a crisis, and I went to her aid. (she fibbed.)

Sonny: Oh, okay. You wanna give us a hand out here?

Vaeh: Sure, give me a few minutes, I'll be right out.

He smiled at her and she ran inside and down to her room. Throwing her bag down and taking out the test box and heading her bathroom. She stripped down to bra and panties, knowing she needed to change, to go out and help in the yard. She peed on the stick and waited. She ran back into her room and changed into her older clothes. She headed back to the bathroom and was shocked when she walked in. Will was standing there, and he had tears in his eyes. She hadn't even heard him come down the stairs.

Vaeh: Daddy, I can...

Will: Your Teo Rafe is outside and he said he thought he ran into you, acrossed town and I guess he was right, though I was hoping it was just a misunderstanding. (looking at the pregnancy test on the counter)

Vaeh: Dad...I...um...

Will: Well-did you take it?

Vaeh: Yes.

Will: and...

Vaeh: I haven't looked yet.

Will: How late are you?

Vaeh: A week or so, but I've been that late before, I um...

Will: Before you had sex with Aiden? Did you use protection?

Vaeh: yes, but I know that...

Will: nothing is 100%

Vaeh: Right. (she bit her lip as she peeked over to the test sitting on the back of her toilet and it said "**NOT PREGNATE**" in bold letters. She had tears instantly and breathed a sign of relief at the same time)

Will: Well, can I see it?

Vaeh held out the stick for him and he took it and he closed his eye, in silent prayer before looking at it. He opened his eyes and was as relieved as she when he looked at the "**NOT** **PREGNATE**" on the display. He surprised her after he put down the test, and pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head. He held on tight to her for over a minute or two.

Vaeh: I'm sorry, Daddy. I really am. (she cried into him)

Will: I know you are. I am just glad that this test was not positive. Now look at me.

Vaeh: Yes.

Will: Not that there is going to be a next time, but if there is ever a time that there might be something wrong, you come to me and tell me. No more hiding and sneaking around. Promise?

Vaeh: Sure, I promise, Daddy. I love you.

Will: I love you too.

Vaeh: I suppose you have to tell, Papa?

Will: You know I do.

Vaeh: How about I tell him. He should hear it from me, not you.

Will: That is very grown up of you.

Vaeh: Do the crime, pay the time. That is what you two are always saying.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Later that afternoon, Will got called away to the hospital, and the twins and Nate, went acrossed the street to Mimi and Rafe's house to play with the new puppies. So that left Vaeh alone with Sonny. She was afraid to even look at him. She didn't know how to approach the subject with him. She hadn't wanted either of them to ever find out and now if she didn't tell him, her Dad would.

He entered the kitchen and she just happened to be in there, making one of his weaknesses, oatmeal butterscotch cookies. He put his hand in the bowl and grab a bite of raw dough.

Vaeh: Gross, Papa. You tell us kids, all the time that we shouldn't eat raw cookie dough.

Sonny: Yes, that's so, I can. I love the stuff, but don't tell anyone. (he smirked)

Vaeh: So what are you up to, for the rest of the day?

Sonny: nada, I am staying home and that is perfectly fine with me. No coffee shop, no club and no little kids calling my name for one whole afternoon.

Vaeh: Can I tell you something?

Sonny: Anything, anytime. What's up? (he said getting on a bar stool at the center island)

Vaeh: (turning around to face the other way) I, um...

Sonny: just spit it out, it can't be that bad. Did you get a bad grade on a test?

Vaeh: This time, I pasted with flying colors, but it wasn't a written test. It was a pregnancy test. (she finally got out)

Sonny's eyes got wide and he was speechless for a moment. She turned around to make sure he was still in the kitchen. He just sat there and stared at her, in dumbfounded amazement. Did she just say she took a pregnancy test? He said to himself.

Sonny: Did I just hear you right? A pregnancy test?

Vaeh: That is what I said, Papa. Yes, this morning, I took one and it was negative..and before you ask, yes Daddy knows, but I told him I wanted to be the one to tell you. I am so, so-sorry it ever had to come to this. It will never happen again.

Sonny: That is good to know. Does Aiden have any clue you needed to even think you had to take one?

Vaeh: No, not yet.

Sonny: I thought you said you used protection.

Vaeh: yes, but it's not foul proof. And I am late.

Sonny: Thank you for telling me the truth. (he says as a matter of fact)

Vaeh: What no lecture? And I expected that look.

Sonny: Look, what look?

Vaeh smiled, he hadn't any idea what she was talking about, she thought that was cute.

Vaeh: Come on, Papa. You get this look on your face, when ever I do something that disappoints you in any way. That is why I was afraid of telling you, especially. It hurts my heart so bad, when you look at me like that.

Sonny got up from his stool and came around the island. He opened up his arms to her and she stepped into them. He kissed the top of her head.

Sonny: I really am glad the test was negative and I am glad that you were honest with me. (he pulled back and lifted her chin to look her in the eyes) And if I ever, ever again, give you just a look that hurts you so, bad-I am sorry. I just love you so, so much. More than I ever expected I could. You mean the world to me, Neveah, I hope you know that.

Vaeh: I do know that and I love you, too-Papa. And I really am sorry, if I disappointed you. I know I made a promise to you and Daddy, and after this scare, I think I am going to revisit that promise I made.

Sonny: I am so glad to hear it. So can we dry the tears? (he said handing her a tissue)

She smiled and wiped her eyes and then dried his as well. He laughed. And hugged her again. He just thought about her as a little girl, and smiled. He was pretty sure, she would never look all grown up in his eyes, and thank God, he and Will had a few years left with her, before she was.

Vaeh: I'm going finish these cookies and then to go and work on some homework. I have a huge history exam on Monday.

Sonny: If you need any help with that, I will be up stairs in the office.

Vaeh: Ok, thanks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Will came into the office, when he returned home and sat down hard in his desk chair. He let out a huff and Sonny looked up distractedly from his spreadsheet.

Sonny: Yes, Dr. H-K, is there something I can do for you?

Will: No, I can't talk about it. But Thank God, that our daughter is honest with us, when it counts. Did you two talk today, by the way?

Sonny: yes, she told me everything and I am very proud of her for that. It had to be hard for her to be that honest, with either of us.

Will: I have to be honest, when I walked into that bathroom and saw that test sitting there, I saw our lives flash before my eyes. I mean, my Mom was only 16, I was only 19 when she was born, and I was hoping against all hope that we could break the cycle with her. I just want her to be a kid.

Sonny: For a little while longer, I know, me too.

Will got up from the chair he was in and went over to Sonny, who stood up and they embraced. Then Sonny gave Will that look he knew so well.

Sonny: The kids are all gone for the rest of the day.

Will: You don't say, and you are all about taking advantage, aren't you, Mr. H-K.

Sonny: Damn straight, Dr. H-K.

Will went to the office door and shut and locked it. Sonny grinned from ear to ear.

Will: By all means, why don't you lie down on my couch, _the Doctor is in. (he says giving his sexy eyebrows)_


	33. Chapter 56: Wrcckless Abandon

Will and Sonny were in the office makinglove-again, for the third time that afternoon. After Will had come home from the hospital, he and Sonny had talked about Nevaeh and then the subject turned sexy and things got heated up in a hurry. It had all started with the "game" they liked to play. Sonny found it kinda kinky and it turned him on, especially when Will put on the "reading glasses".

Will: So, Mr. H-K, how long have you had those manifestations you have been telling me about?

Sonny was trying not to bust out laughing, he still couldn't believe he was doing this.

Sonny: Doc, I don't know, but when ever I think about you, sitting at your desk, in those hot reading glasses of yours, I don't know, I um, it makes me want to rip your clothes right off of your hot ass body.

Will: Do you have fantasies about it?

Sonny: All the damn time.

Will: And in said fantasies, what are you doing to me?

Sonny: It would be better if I showed you, if that is ok?

Will pulled down his reading glasses, down to look over at Sonny, who was laying on the couch, looking so, fricking hot.

Will: You think it would be better if you showed me, well by all means, Mr. Horton-Kiriakis, if you must.

Sonny got up off of the couch and walked up to Will, with a commanding presence. He took off the reading glasses, and kissed him chased a first, then fully, added a little tongue for good measure. Sonny loosened up Will's tie and unbuttoned his shirt, making a trail of kisses down, his body, stopping to give attention to a few places along the way. He undid Will's belt and slid it out of the loops of his dress pants. Tossing it on the floor, he then undid the button and unzipped them, sliding the pants down Will's muscular legs, and bit his lip as he knelt in front of _his_ beautiful husband, _still his_ after all this time and_ he as still so beautiful_, like the first day they had met, like the first time he knew he wanted to kiss him, like the first time he had kissed him, like the first time they had made love, in his studio apartment. He put all that emotion in the first flick of his tongue, as he slid it over Will's hardness.

Will leaned up against the desk, as Sonny worked on him, he had his eyes shut for the first few flicks of Sonny's tongue, then when Sonny engulfed him, not just physically, but in his senses as well, he dared to look down, to see the display that was before his eyes. And this was a sight that never, ever got old to him. He slid his arms out of his shirt, letting it fall to the floor and Sonny never missed a beat. He had this rhythm about how he always did it, it was always, a short, short, long rhythm and he had always known, when and what kind of pressure to use.

When Will's breathing sounded like it was quicker, this was the time that, Sonny would place his hands on an ass cheek and kneaded them, just the way that Will liked. He's pull him closer, like there was just that little bit of space that still needed to be filled, when they were actually as close as they could get. And this was the part that Sonny loved the most, the fact that he was able to make this man turn into a puddle. Will was holding onto the desk for dear life at this point, as Sonny continued on, sucking and stroking, building Will, up, up and over, time and time again, until he broke into a million pieces, crying out in pleasure, and that was the sound that Sonny loved the most, he knew it so well, it was a cry of pleasure, Will only ever had for him.

Will crumpled to the floor, and joined Sonny, who was looking like the cat who at the canary. Will kissed him, as he caught his breath.

Sonny: Well, I think that went well, Dr. How about you?

Will: I'd say, but I think I may need you to come back, you know just so I can make sure that the treatment is working.

Sonny: Sure, same time again next week?

Will: I'll be here.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

Later on that night, Sonny is writing in his journal.

Dear Journal:

Hey it's me Sonny old friend. I just spent a wild and wonderful afternoon with my hubby. We played a role playing game today, and let me tell you, I loved it. He was so freaking hot, and I'd almost wish it hadn't been in the privacy of our office. We've done it a CG before, but maybe, just maybe, we could get reckless and abandon all caution and do it some place where anyone, could find out or see, or watch-who knows, it might be hot.

later,

JSK


	34. Chapter 1 Sonny's Journal

November 15, 2012

Dear Journal:

Hey, it's me, Sonny. I can't tell you how happy I am today. Will and I finally made up. We solved our disagreement about the questions he asked me, and things his dad said to him about me. (The JERK.) Anywho, so he came back here to my place. Let me tell you something, Will is the hottest guy I have ever, ever met, no joke. He'd probably, die right now if he knew I was writing about him like this, but he is ABSOLUTLY PERFECT IN EVERYWAY, **_EVERYWAY._** WOW!

So, we came back here and we started kissing, it was amazing. I've never felt such a connection with anyone before. Not Brian, yeah, ok he, was ok looking, but Will is my DREAM GUY. When we met last summer, that day that Abigale introduced us, I was struck down by lightning. When we shook hands, I knew HE WAS GOING TO BE MINE.

So we came back here, to my place and we were all ALONE, YES! FINALLY! We started kissing as soon as I kicked the door shut with my foot, boy am I talented. I asked him if he was sure, and when he said "yes I am" they way he did, I almost died right there on the spot. He sounded and looked so fricken hot, right then and there I knew that there wasn't going to be any turning back. I had to hold myself back from all that I wanted to **do to him** and with him, since this was his first time.

As I was unbuttoning his blue shirt, (which he looked amazing in by the way), I was just trying to keep it together and not rip the damn thing right off of his well sculpped body. That kiss that happened as I was removing his shirt, and when we fell to the bed it was so amazing. I know that he was nervous, but he did things to me last night that I never imagined he'd ever do to me. I have never felt so good, before in my life. I really hope he

enjoyed the things that I did to him and that I'll get the chance to show him more really soon.

So, I'm not sure why Gabi had to show up and ruin things. I like the girl well enough, but I'm kinda jealous that she had him first. But, he's mine now. ( I know that sounds kinda catty, but I'm gay so what can I say). I hope he hurries back here, so maybe we can start things up again. I miss him already and he's only been gone for a little while. Oh wait, I think he's coming in. Back later.

Sonny.

Ok, I'm back, So Will came back from seeing Gabi, and his whole attitude has changed, I wonder what that girl said or did to him now. She needs to grow up, ever since she admitted what she did to Mel , and Chad, I just don't trust her. If she hurts Will, I won't be happy, not at all. And let's not get started with Nick. I know he doesn't like Me or Will, well the feeling is mutual, he's a twit, I know he's Will and Abb's cousin, but I know he has a problem, with me and Will being gay. I'm not dumb. I can see the haters from a mile away.

Well, I'm going to crawl back into bed with Will, before he realizes I'm gone. I want to tell him so bad that I love him, but I don't know if can actually say the words out loud, I am really scared to say them. But it's true, I LOVE WILLIAM ROBERT HORTON, AND I WANT EVERYONE TO KNOW ABOUT.

So it has been a real life changing night. I made love with the man of my dreams and I am

the happiest I've ever been in a long time. I hope that everything stays this way for a long time. And I hope that the promises I made Will that day in Horton Town Square do come true one day. I want to be with him forever, and I'd love to marry him one day.

Later:

JSK

Sonny placed his journal in his desk drawer and crawled back into bed with Will. He snuggled close and softly kissed Will's shoulder. He smiled to himself in the dark. He closed his eyes, knowing that he'd dream of the amazing afternoon and night his just spent with this man he loved, and the fact that the same man was sleeping right next to him, in this bed, in his apartment, was just the icing on the cake.


	35. Chapter 2

A little over a month has passed and the pair was, officially the couple they wanted to be, in every way. There hasn't been a moment of free time when they weren't together and they liked it this way.

Salem is a total buzz with the Holidays approaching, and the most exciting thing that has happened, is that Will's Uncle Eric has come home to Salem. It was a total surprise to all. But the biggest one was the fact that Eric was now a Priest. Will, laughed at this little tidbit, knowing that it might make is Mom just sweat a little and well, maybe she'd just have be a little more on her best behavior. Eric never, took her crap anyway, and now she'd never be able to get away with anything. Will, had been nervous in the fact that Eric was now a man of the cloth, and he being gay and with Sonny, but his fears were put to rest, because Grandma Marlena, had been keeping Eric up on the goings ons with family. Eric was very supportive of Will and he really liked Sonny as well. Eric, told Sami and Marlena, they were a perfect match. This made both women happy and relieved that Eric was ok with Will and his life choice.

On this particular day, Sonny was waiting for an important phone call, he was working at CG and finishing up some paper work, doing Christmas gifts for the under privileged kids, like he had at Halloween. He was waiting for Will to come to the coffee house, so they could deliver the presents to the Church. St. Lukes, Will's family Church. The same one, Eric worked at now.

Suddenly, the phone rings and Sonny is brought out of his train of thought.

Sonny: Hello, Common Grounds, this is Sonny.

Other end: Yes, Mr. Kiriakis, this is Janet, from the leasing office. I wanted to let you know that Apartment # 14, is now available for rent, if you were still interested.

Sonny: yes, I defiantly am. (Yes, number 14, across the hall from his current studio apartment. However, number 14, was an actual one bedroom, and perfect for he and Will. And this was the goal; he was going to ask Will to move in with him, an early Christmas gift.)

Janet: Well it's ready for you to move in anytime. I could bring the new lease by your coffee shop; say in 10 minutes, if you'll be around.

Sonny: (checking the time), that's perfect; I do have to leave soon, so hopefully, I'll still be here.

Janet: I am leaving right now.

Sonny: Ok, Thanks, I'll be waiting. (He was just hoping the Will wouldn't be here when she got her, he wanted this surprise to be perfect. This was a big step for both of them, but they wanted to be together and now they could be.)

Xxxx Ten minutes later, Janet was walking to the door of CG, and Sonny was at the front counter.

Sonny: Wow! That was fast.

Janet: I aim to please Mr. Kiriakis, so here is the paper work. Just need to sign the vacate notice and here is the new lease, and yes I know you'll want your dad to look these over, just drop them off when, you get the chance.

Sonny: Thank you, so much. And I will be seeing you soon. Hey, Can I get you anything, before you go?

Janet: Sure, an Eggnog Latte' and a cranberry orange scone.

Sonny: (getting the drink and the food) On the house, and thank you so much for getting the apartment for me so quickly.

Janet: Thank you, for these, (nodding at the drink and food) and I look forward to seeing you soon.

(As soon as Janet is out of the door, Will is walking in.)

Sonny: (Smiling) Hey you. (Coming around the counter, kissing Will)

Will: Good morning- I missed you earlier. What time did you leave?

Sonny: Around 5 or 5:30. Sorry, I had a ton to do this morning

Will: That maybe the only thing that sucks about a studio apartment.

Sonny: I agree-but when my lease is up, we'll get a place together (actually-he was getting very excited for his surprise).

Will: So are you ready to drop off those gifts? I'm getting so excited for Christmas, and these kids are going to be amazed.

Sonny: You know, some days you're like a big kid yourself, I love that about you. It's just one of the many things I love about you. (Kissing his cheek)

Will: I love you too. You have amazed me, with this toy drive, and the other charity work you do.

Sonny: I haven't always appreciated being a Kiriakis, but the name has its benefits. This is just one of them.

Will: I get that. It's kinda like being a Horton. In this town, it gives its expectations.

Sonny: How so?

Will: I've been asked to read the Christmas story at the Hospital on Christmas Eve this year.

Sonny: What! That's awesome. Isn't that like a real big deal?

Will: Yeah it is. I'm nervous, but excited. Will you come with me? Also, I'd like you to go to the Horton tree trimming, with me too.

Sonny: Always, I want to always be by your side. (Smiling). Hey we should get these gifts to the Church.

Will: Ok, let's go.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

They arrive at St. Luke's and there are other donators there, and someone from the church brings them a cart to start unloading the gifts.

Church rep: You must be Jackson Kiriakis? (Putting out a hand to shake)

Sonny: Yes, and please call me Sonny. This is Will Horton.

CR: Yes, Father Eric's nephew. It's nice to meet you.

Will: Like Wise.

CR: So let's see what Common Grounds have brought to us.

(Sonny opens up the Van doors and the CR is completely in shock over the amount of gifts, food and other items.)

CR: You are amazing; I can't believe this, we, are going to bless a lot of people with this. I'll get a cart and some helpers. Amazing. Just amazing.

Sonny: I'm glad you're here with me. You, really helped getting this started, thank you, Will.

Will: you are very welcome. Plus, I'd do almost anything for you. I love you.

(As they are unloading the van, they hear a voice)

Eric: Will, it is you.

Will: Uncle Eric, Hey. How are you?

Eric: Great. And this must be the Sonny I have heard so many great things about. (put out a hand to shake)

Sonny: Father, it's finally nice to meet you.

Eric: Please, you can just call me Eric. We're kinda like family, right. (Winking at Will).

Sonny: Ok.

Eric: So, I just wanted to personally thank you for this donation, it's really great of you to do this.

Sonny: I wanted to help. I like the good Karma too.

Eric: Yes, well you probably have that in abundance.

Sonny: Oh, before I forget, I have a check as well. From my parents, and Uncle Vic and Maggie. (Sonny hands Eric a Check. He can't believe it, is for $10,000.)

Eric: Wow, this is wonderful, it will buy a lot of meals for the food drive. And please thank them for me.

Sonny: I will.

(As they are talking, John and Marlena , come in to the church. Eric spots his mom and step-father, and a huge smile appears. Will turns and sees his grandparents.)

Eric: Mom. (Wrapping her in a hug)

Marlena: Eric, my boy. I was hoping to run into you today.

Eric: Well, here I am. John, it is so good to see you.

John: Kid, it is good to see you too. And, a priest, huh? I am so proud of you, do you know that?

Eric: Well, I just got the call one day, I was tired of the way I was living my life and it was the best decision I have ever made.

Marlena: Living your own truth. I've always been a fan of that.

Will: Oh, yes she has. She's been amazing to me, and helpful me.

Eric: I'm glad that you had her Will, and I'm very glad that you are happy, now. You are aren't you? (Nodding toward Sonny)

Will: Extremely. I never knew that it could be like this to really be in love with someone and myself.

Eric: You should be proud of yourself.

Will: I am.

Eric: So, how is your mom?

Will: Good, I guess. She and Rafe have started seeing each other again. And when she is with him, I like who she is. She, is honest with us, and more importantly, she is honest with herself. I like her when she's this Sami.

Eric: that's pretty deep. I can't wait to catch up with her. So, Mom and John, what brings you two here? Well, besides a visit with your very own Man of the Cloth? (all chuckle)

John: I have something for the toy and food drive. (He hands Eric a check)

Eric: John, this is amazing. Thank you, so much. I know we'll definitely put it to good use.

John: Anything, to help. And you're welcome.

Eric: I'm in shock. In just a mere hour, I have gotten $30,000 dollars to this cause, well. I'm sure that I will be able to find a place for every, penny.

John: The unfortunate thing is that at this time of year, any dollar amount is never enough, but I hope this helps.

Eric: More then you know. Thanks again.

John: Don't mention it.

Marlena: So, I know that you are a busy member for the church and all, but can a Mom take her son to dinner, some night soon,

Eric: We should, get all of the family together. I'd like to spend time with my nieces and nephews, and get to them. And I'd like to spend some time, with you too, Sonny. I've heard some good things about you from, my Mom and Sami. And if they've given you they're seal of approval, then I'm sure we'll get along great.

Sonny: I'd like that too. Actually, I want to talk to you about something, when we can have a private moment. (Glancing at Will).

Eric: My office is always, open. Or I can always stop by Common Grounds and see you as well. I do love a good latte now and then. (Chuckling).

Sonny: Ok, I will get back to you, and thanks.

Eric: So, Will, I'd love some to time to catch up, so let me know when, you and I could have lunch or dinner. Or you could just stop by here, and we could talk.

Will: I'd like that. (Giving his uncle a hug).

(Will and Sonny were about to leave, when Sami came into the Church. She was wearing a smile on her face. She had found out that Eric was home. Will watched the look on his mother's face. She just stared at her twin. She was speechless; many would say that was a miracle in itself. She just stood there in shock, in awe.)

Eric: Well, if it isn't my beautiful twin. Sami, how are you?

Sami: As soon as Dad told me, you were here. I was on a business trip, and just got my messages this morning. It's amazing to see you. I wasn't sure if you'd want to see me, after all the stuff that happened between us.

Eric: The past, it's all in the past. I'm kinda into something called forgiveness, now.

Sami: I see. A priest, well Mom and Dad always said you were my conscience. And now looks like they ended up being right.

(Eric moved in for the hug, and he wrapped his twin with a great big hug. She started crying. She didn't realize that she had missed him so much. For Will to see his mother like this, with real true emotion, not forced or faked, it was a breath of fresh air to him. He loved this Sami, this mom. It was great for him to see her like this.)

Eric: Hey, Mom didn't even cry, while too, much. (Laughter) I missed you sis, I really did. Hey and I can't wait to meet the younger kids. Mom's sent me pictures, they are just beautiful. And that Johnny, now he looks like a handful.

Sami: All my kids are a handful (eyeing Will), but they are all worth it.

Eric: and I can't believe this is Will. Quit, grown up, you must be very proud of him.

Sami: Extremely. There are not words to begin to tell you how I feel about Will.

Will: I am standing right here, ya know. (All laugh). Hey, Sonny, needs to get back to Common Grounds, So I gotta run, see you all soon.

Eric: Ok, hope to see you both, soon. Maybe, I'll stop in for a coffee and check out your place Sonny.

Sonny: Sounds, wonderful. I look forward to it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, Roman was very busy. He had been elected the new Mayor of Salem, since EJ had stepped down and Abe wasn't interested in the job. Abe wanted to focus on Theo instead. Roman, stepping in after EJ's rein wasn't easy. He had to undue a lot of mistakes, and fix a lot of wrong doing, but it was a very rewarding job, and today's efforts had been exactly why he had took the job. He had just finished a meeting where some of Salem's hot issues for the New Year had been discussed and one of them happed to be the topic of Gay Marriage. Now, to some it didn't matter in the slightest, and to some it was the biggest deal of the century. He knows that this law passing would affect his family in a large and incredible way. A few nights ago, Sonny Kiriakis, had come to pay him a visit, and he was wondering what Roman's feelings were, if he asked Will to marry him. This, question had stunned and surprised Roman. But, he was happy to tell, Sonny that he was well on the way to having gay marriage legalized in Salem, so when he and Will did have their big day, it would be at home with family and friends.

Roman, was busy at his computer, when the phone rang.

Roman: Hello.

Caller: Is this Mayor Brady?

Roman: Yes, this is. Who am I speaking with?

Caller: This is Milo Darren, from legislator's office. We just got word, that they gay marriage band was being lifted here in Salem.

Roman: Your kidding, me. Man, you have no idea what this news will mean.

Caller: Yes, I do. Between you and Me, I couldn't be happier, my boyfriend and I would have to take an expensive trip to get married, now we can stay right here.

Roman: Well, someone in my own family will be very happy about this. You have no idea what this news will mean. No idea at all. And you said it goes in effected when?

Caller: January 1st, and they are starting to take applications for the Marriage licenses now, so that's where we are headed this afternoon.

Roman: Thank you for this great news. I can't wait to share it.

Caller: You said it this will affect you too, do mind if I ask, how?

Roman: My Grandson Will. His boyfriend has been in to see me and talk to me about Gay rights and the right to marry. He's helped me with law, and has been an asset in getting it passed. I believe he was going to ask my grandson to marry him around Christmas, so this will be an added gift. Thank you. You have no idea how happy this makes me.

(With this news, Roman wants to share it with Sonny right away, but knowing the surprise that Sonny has for Will, tonight, he wants to keep this on the DL, so he shoots Sonny a text message.

Hey, Sonny, Roman here. Got great news today, looks like, the issue we discussed, 'bout G/L rights to wed in this city, is going to be changing. Call me, I have more details.

Roman waits for Sonny to repond.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Will and Sonny get to Sonny's building, and head to his apartment. Will is sits at the kitchen table, when Sonny's phone chimes an incoming text. Will is tempted to look, but Sonny had warned him, that because Christmas was so close, that any form of technology in his place was off limits, he didn't want his Christmas surprised ruined. Sonny grabbed his phone, and his eyes grew bigger and bigger. Then without warning, he had tears.

Will: Hey, are you ok? Why are crying. No one's hurt are they?

Sonny: Ah, no. No one's hurt, I promise. But that is all I will say at this moment. My lips are sealed.

Will: Well, I have a way for them to be unsealed. (Giving him the sexy eyebrows, he knew Sonny couldn't resist those)

Sonny: Oh, you think that because you give me the eyebrow thinker, I will fall into bed… (Before he could finish the statement, Will's mouth was on his. He was unbuttoning Sonny's shirt with one hand, and taking off his own with the other.)

Will: Like I said earlier, when I woke up, you were gone, and I really needed you this morning.

Sonny: (Grabbing Will's belt) Looks, like you need me now, too. (Smiling)

Will: yeah, a lot. (Grabbing at Sonny's belt as well) And I am always willing to please.

(The two lovers fall in to bed. And make love, a couple of times, before falling asleep)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

Sonny was up at the crack of dawn again, but he wanted to finish his surprise for Will. He was going to wait until Christmas, since it was only weeks away, but he was too excited to give his surprise to Will. And the added bonus that they'd be able to stay at home is Salem for the main event, was the greatest gift of all. They would be able to declare their love with family and friends; it would be recognized in the eyes of God, and in the law. Roman, had been right, it looked like a prelim vote had Gay Marriage rights passing with the state and he was so happy.

While Will was asleep, Sonny had snuck out to apartment number 14. He already had the place furnished. All new things, that he had gotten Will to say he liked when they had been shopping during the holiday shopping they had done together. His favorite was the Christmas tree. I was huge, at least 7 feet tall. He had it decked completely. With a beautiful angel on top, it was one that Will's Great-Gran had used and, Hope had given it to Sonny, to surprise Will with. Everything was perfect, even down to the new bedroom set, a huge king side 4 poster bed, in the larger bed room, two highboy dressers. This place was a kings, palace. And Sonny was so happy to give this to Will. And after today, they would never be apart. Will, would forever be his and his alone. Sonny, made sure everything was perfect. Breakfast was holding in the oven, the table was sent, the mimosas were made, and the **_rings_** were ready. Sonny, was as prepared has he could be. All the blessing were asked and answered, and everyone had given theirs, even Lucas. It was show time. He opened the Patio blinds, it was snowing, the most beautiful snowflakes, he had ever seen. Sonny, it's time. Will…Ok let's do this. He makes his way, across the hall way. He opens the door and Will is sitting up in bed.

Will: Hey, where did you go?

Sonny: It's a surprise. Get, dressed please, I need to take you somewhere.

Will: Where? (Grabbing, his pants and shirt, heading into the bathroom)

Sonny: Will, remember my rules about asking me questions, during the holidays. Now, get your hot little ass dressed, please.

Will: Ok.

A few minutes later, Will joins Sonny. Sonny grabs Will and kisses him. He then spins him around and throws a blind fold over his eyes.

Will: Hey, what are you doing? Is this a _new game_?

Sonny: No, I have a surprise for you, I promise, I won't let anything happen to you, Trust me, Ok?

Will: Always.

Sonny led Will across the hall to number 14, and opened the door, he led Will to the center of the room.

Sonny: wait here and no peeking.

Will: Ok.

Sonny closes the door and ques up the song "He is" again, and Will smiles. Sonny moves behind Will and slowly removes the blindfold. Will is over come by what he sees. The Apartment is decorated in the styles he and Sonny like. He's taken aback by this. And there is a very large, trimmed, Christmas tree in the corner. It is all incredibly beautiful, and wonderful.

Sonny: Merry Christmas, Will. And welcome, Home.

Will: Home, you mean…?

Sonny: Yes, this is **_ours. _**I hope that it's ok, and to your liking. If you want to change anything, you can.

Will: (looking around and taking it all in) No, this is great. Now I know why you've been asking me odd questions, when we've been Christmas shopping. Thank you, so much, Sonny. I love it, and more importantly, I love you.

Sonny: And I love you too, So much. And that brings me to my other gift. (Grabbing Will's hand and looking into his eyes). Will you and I have been through so much this past year and a half, when I met you, it was love at first sight, and I knew that you would change my life, forever. I had never imagined that one day, I would hear that you had the same feelings for me that I had for you, but you surprised me when you told me you did. We've had our issues with interfering parents, and now they know that we are together and stronger for it. You have made me the happiest I have ever been, and I know that I have made you happy as well. I want to continue to make you happy, for as long as I live. I know that you have had your issues with the idea of marriage and I respect that. But, as I had promised you, awhile back, in the HTS, I told you that day I would ask you again. And, I also told, you that if you said yes, I'd want to marry you in Salem with our family and friends. Well, It look's, like part of that might happen. I've been working with your Grandpa Roman on passing a law allowing same sex marriage and a couple of days ago, he told me that the bill would pass and in the new year, it would be law that **_we _**would have the right to marry. It was one of the happiest days of my life to hear that, now if you just say, (getting down on one knee, and opening a box) yes, to spending forever with me. Marry me, Will. I love you, so much, please do me this honor. (Sonny, had tears, rolling down his face)

Will was shocked, and surprised and so, so honored. He knew what his was reaction was that fall day. He was unsure if he had ever wanted to get married. But, lately, he also had been thinking about this as well. He loved Sonny, and with all the family support he was getting, now days, he knew the answer be yes.

Will: Sonny, I had told you once that I didn't think I'd ever want to get married. But after, we had been a part for that short time, and with all the time we have spent together, I couldn't ever imagine my life without you being a part of it. You make me whole and complete. I am the man I want to be when I am with you. My life is not worth living without you in it. I would be honored to marry you.

(Sonny opens up the ring box, and there are two rings in the box, one for Will and one for himself)

Sonny: These were made for us, our mom's help design these. They are the symbols for beloved in Greek and Irish intertwined.

Will: (fight back tears) these, are incredible. They are perfect. I love you, Sonny, so much. I can't believe this, I'm getting married. (Smiling)

Sonny: No, We're getting married. I love you, Will. So, we can were these now, or we can wait for the wedding, and just have them blessed, again.

Will: Again?

Sonny: I snuck over to see your Uncle, and had them blessed.

Will: Oh, and what did Uncle Eric have to say about this?

Sonny: He offered to marry us.

Will: What? Are you kidding me?

Sonny: Never. He said he'd be honored.

Will: So, who else knows?

Sonny: My parents, your parents, John, Marlena, your Grandpa Roman..

Will: my dad, he knows?

Sonny: Will, yes. I wasn't going ask you, if I didn't talk to him, first. He had a right to know my intentions. He was very supportive of the idea. He's starting to come around more and more, Will. By time the wedding comes around, I have a feeling that he'll be 100% on board.

Will: I hope so, I'd hate for him to miss the event of the Year.

Sonny: The event of the year, Huh?

Will: Yes, a Horton is marrying, a Kiriakis, regardless if it's a gay or straight couple, this is going to be the best wedding in town.

Sonny: And with all the connections our families have, it will be an amazing event, for sure. I can't wait to start planning it.

Will: Me, either. But First, how about, we christen that new king size bed? It looks lonely.

Sonny: Yes, that is an excellent idea.

(Sonny moves to Will quickly, they embrace, and draw each other in a sensual kiss. The passion is obvious, they are quick to remove clothes, kissing and biting all the while. The touching of skin is like touching fire, their lovemaking is explosive, and it is tender all at the same time. They make incredible use of the new massive bed, and spend almost the whole day in it.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

( Forever yours…I Do.)

As promised by Roman, the bill was signed and the new law was put into effect. Sonny and Will put in for their marriage license as soon as they could. And of course it didn't hurt that Justin or Roman could cut though any red tape they can upon.

The Date was picked, January 17, 2013. St. Luke's Church, Salem, USA. There were family members coming from far and wide for this event. Salem was a buzz of this wedding. Sami was busy at CW, John at Basic Black, Kate at Titian, working for Victor again. Lucas was at Hearth and Home, and all were getting business due to the connection with the news of this wedding.

Sonny and Will, had just finished getting the final head count for the reception at Chez Rouge, and finalized the feast they would have for their guests. They had final fittings for the tuxes. The grooms' party was chosen. Sonny asked his Dad to stand up for him, and Will asked Lucas, and he actually, was honored to be asked and said yes. They also asked Chad and T. Yes, Will ask T to be one of his groomsmen. T was speechless over the question, and delighted to say yes. Adrienne had some of her connections create a Grooms cake that was spectacular, and extreme and It was her surprise gift to them. Victor had flowers flown in the occasion. They were wonderful, and the colors were bright and cheery. The Church would look amazing. Everyone was getting more and more excited.

Will and Sonny, went to Sami's to talk to the younger kids, about being in the wedding. The two little girls were so, excited to wear pretty black and pink, satin and velvet dresses. Johnny, thought that the role of ring bearer was very important, and wasted no time tell everyone that he was in his big brother's wedding. On this particular day, Will had an important question for his mom.

Will: I have a favor to ask you.

Sami: Yes, what is that?

Will: Walk me down the aisle? Give me away?

Sami: (tearing, up): William, I'd be honored.

Will: Good. Now, everything is perfect.

Sonny: Hey, now, that's about all we have to finish. I asked my mom to give me way, last night. She cried for an hour. (laughing)

Sami: I'll cry too, but I'll wait until you're gone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The pair, now went to CG, to meet with John and Marlena. They wanted to talk to them about having a role in the ceremony as well.

Sonny: Can I get you guys drinks?

John: Do you have any of that Kona blend?

Sonny: Yes, black, with room.

John: Yes, sir.

Sonny: Marlena, your usual?

Marlena: Yes, Sonny, that will perfect.

Will: Wait, I'll help.

They grab the drinks, and a few treats and head back to the table. John and Marlena, look like they are deep in discussion when they rejoin them.

Will: You two look serious.

Marlena: No, just talking about your wedding. I'm so excited. I can't wait.

Will: Well, funny you should mention the wedding, that is why we have asked you too here.

Sonny: Yes, we would like the two of you to do a reading together. Marlena, you especially played a role in Will and I being together, and you both are a great example of a great marriage. We would be honored of you would agree to do this for us.

John: No, guys, we are the one's honored that you'd consider and ask us. Yes, I think speaking for both of us, we would be delighted.

Marlena: Absolutely, I'd be delighted. I just want to say, that I love you both. I cannot wait for this day.

Sonny/Will: Me either. (All laugh)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

The wedding day is finally here. Sonny stayed at the Kiriakis mansion, it was the first time he and Will had been apart since November, and he had trouble getting to sleep. When he finally did, he slept pretty good, with dreams of Will and the day ahead. The wedding was scheduled for 3pm, and He wasn't sure he could handle not seeing his beloved for that long. He decided since they had made the rule not to see each other, or call, he would text him, there wasn't a rule in place for that.

"hey u, happy wedding day. I missed you terribly last night. Wasn't able to get much sleep, too excited for today. You have no idea how incredibley happy I am to know in a few short hours, that you will forever be mine, William Robert Horton. I love you, and I will see in at the Alter.

Will receives Sonny's text, while his getting his hair cut. He reads it and smiles.

Barber: Wedding day?

Will: Yes, it is. And I can't wait to see him. I've missed him like crazy.

(and yes the barber caught the mention of **_him_** and smiled. )

Barber: You two are lucky, Mr. Horton, my husband and I had to go to New York to get married. And then when we got back here to Salem, we weren't sure if they would recognize us as spouses, but thanks to that new law your grandfather got put through, we have all the rights we should have over a year ago. You and your man, have a wonderful life together.

Will: Thank you. How much for the hair cut today, Lewie?

Lewie: On the house. Congrats, Mr. Horton. And enjoy the day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The church was a glorious site. Flowers everywhere, in deep dark rich tones of burnt oranges, rich reds, and greens. Mansuline, but the ladies would like it too. Everyone ready, the seats were filled. Family members from far and wide where there, Carrie and Austin, there their new baby, Doug and Julie, Belle and Shawn, and Claire, and Belle was expecting again, and Sonny's brothers all made the trip. He was so happy that they decided to come and celebrate with them.

Will was pacing around the room he was in, when his dad and mom can in.

Sami: Will, they are ready for you.

Will: Oh, ok. Do I look presentable?

Lucas: Like a stud. Here, let me fix your tie. The photos won't look good if the tie isn't straight.

Will: Has anyone seen Sonny?

Sami: Yes, and he has this smile on his face, you know the one, ear to ear.

Will: I love that Smile. (tearing up)

Sami: Your Brother and Sisters, are with our Aunt Carrie for now, then when it's time they will come out, their so excited, I was afraid of what they might do to the church.

Will: Ok. So, mom you look beautiful.

Sami: Thanks,honey. You ready?

Will: Yes.

Lucas: Hey, I just have one thing to say.

Will: Ok, dad.

Lucas: I love you. And I am very proud to be your father, today.

Will: (fighting tears), I love you too, Dad, very much. And thank you for supporting me in this.

Lucas: I just want you to be happy. Ever since you were a little boy, that is what I wanted, and your happy, I am happy. Let's get you married.

Sonny's parents had a similar conversation with him and he was waiting in wings with his father and Chad. Will was in the other side of the church, waiting with his dad and T.

The music ques, up and the musical rendition of He is by Brandy starts playing. The groomsmen all enter the chapel and head to the Alter. The Dads walk up isle together and part on either side. Then the music is qued up and Cannon in D starts to play. Will and Sami enter in from the left side of the church and Sonny and Adrienne, enter from the right. They each are walking down the outer isles of the church and meet in the front, and go to the middle.

Eric: Who gives these to fine young gentlemen away in marriage?

S/L/A/J: We do.

Eric: Thank, you. Will, Sonny, Please come together and join hands. I have had the pleasure of knowing one of these fine young men for his whole life. And when I was asked to preside over this wedding, I was honored and priviledged to be a part of such a wonderful event. I know there are people out there in this world who may not agree with this union, but I believe that God is smiling today, as two souls who met on a mid June day, a year and a half ago and became fast friends and now are committing their lives to one another. These two have had to prove to themselves , one another and lots of other people, that Love is just what it is, Love. I have had time to get to know Sonny and Will, and I can say this with certainty , that they are ment for one another. They compliment each other, and each pluses the others weaknesses. And now the vows.

Sonny: Will, when I met you, it was love at first sight. I touched your hand and it went straight to my heart. You got into the very soul of me. Since that day, I have loved you more and more and now my heart is bursting. It gives me great joy today that you have agreed to spend your life with me. You are my one and only from this day forward and I love you, much more that I could every express in words.

Will: Sonny when we met, I felt lucky to have a new friend. You and I met during a difficult time in my life. I was already struggling with the idea of being gay, and you made it ok for me to finally realize and admit my own truth. I owe you so much for your guidance and patience with in this process. You finally made me feel, that it was ok to be who I was supposed to be and I wasn't afraid of admitting the truth and coming out. Then, I knew you had feeling for me, and the funny thing was, I was finally able to see and feel , that I had feelings for you too. And through all of this, you asked nothing of me, you loved me from afar, waiting for the day that I could love you back and now I fully can. I love you so much Jackson Steven Kiriakis, heart and soul and I am happy that you want to be mine.

They exchanged rings. John and Marlena said a few nice words and read a beautiful poem.

Eric: Now that Sonny and Will have made vows to one another, and had the giving and receiving of rings, I offer one last prayer: Dear heavenly father, I ask you to bless Will and Sonny, in this union of marriage. Please allow this relationship to grow and prosper in the greatness of your name. I ask this in your name, Amen.

I'm honored to introduce you to William and Jackson Horton-Kiriakis, and you may seal this union with a Kiss.

There is a thunderous applause and cheers. There first kiss as man and man was a grand event, a lot like the **_Brady Pub kiss. _**The pair turn to face their family and friends, they grab hands, and walk up the isle together. This was the most joy that anyone in Salam has seen in a long time, they walk out of the church and jump into an awaiting Limo, they are on their way to the Party of the year, a reception at Chez Rouge in their honor.


	36. Chapter 3-Sonny's Journal-The Main Event

_You__** are invited to the Event of the New Year.**_

**_The Union of_**

**_Gabriella Danielle Hernedez to Nickolas Fallon_**

**_And_**

**_William Robert Horton to Jackson Steven Kiriakis_**

**_St. Lukes Chapel_**

**_Father Eric Brady Presiding_**

**_January 17, 2013_**

**_7:00 PM_**

**_With a Champagne Toast and Dancing to follow in the Horton Town Square_**

It is January 17, 2013. It's a crisp morning, it lightly snowed that morning, making it a beautiful winter day. The couples had decided that the idea of a double wedding ceremony wasn't a half bad idea. And the families thought it was a wonderful idea as well.

Two of the grooms, Sonny and Nick are the Kiriakis Mans, getting ready with Cameron, who is Sonny's best man and Brady who is standing up for Nick. Meanwhile, Will and T are getting ready at Sami's apartment. And Sami is with Gabi at the Pub. Gabi and Rafe's Mom Thea brought Gabi a beautiful lace veil to wear, that had belonged to her great-grandmother. Sami had given her a dress from CW to wear, that was left from a photo shoot.

Gabi: Sami, I don't know how I'll ever thank you enough for this. (Putting on the dress, and Sami zips it up)

Sami: I was happy to do, I love you Gabi. Besides, (rubbing Gabi's tummy) you two, need to look beautiful today.

Gabi: Thanks, I feel beautiful, today. Do you think Nick will like it.

Rafe: (sneaking in) Sis, he'll love it. You look Amazing. Quite grown up.

Gabi: (hugging him) I love you, Rafe.

Rafe: I love you. The limo is here to pick us up. I'll get Allie and Sid. Is Johnny with EJ or Lucas?

Sami: EJ is out of town, he was sorry to be missing this today, but it couldn't be helped, his mother is ill.

Rafe: I'll keep, all comments to myself.

Sami: So, johnny is getting ready with the guys at the church.

Rafe: Oh, So I put this monkey suit on at home for nothing.

Sami: Will invited him, to be one of the "big" boys today. He's so excited, I don't think he got a lot of sleep.

Gabi: That makes two of us (rubbing her tummy), make that three.

Rafe: Shall we ladies and young ladies? ushering them to the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

At St Lukes: Two of our Grooms-Sonny and Nick are waiting in a small office with Cameron, since they had got ready at the Kiriakis Mansion. When the arrived, Justin ushered them in and into the office to wait for the event to start. They are far from Will and T, who are ready in a different room in the church.

T: You ok, man? You look nervous as hel-heck (correcting himself and looking up)

Will: Good save. I'm ok, maybe a little nervous, but you know what, I get to marry the man of my dreams, so shouldn't I be?

There is a knock on the door and it Cam, he's here to check up on Will

Will: Hey, Cam-(Shaking his hand)

Cam: Sonny wanted me to check in on you. And to make sure you weren't going to get cold feet.

Will: You tell him- my feet are warm as toast, and I'll see him out there.

Cam: Will do, oh and he wanted me to give this to you. (handing him a small book), he says read only today's entry. You can read the rest another time.

Will: Ok. (taking the book and sitting with it) Tell him thanks.

Cam leaves and T points at the book

T: What's that?

Will: Sonny's journal, he's been keeping it since we met, he takes a deep breath, skimming the pages, until he found today's entry

January 17, 2013

Dear Journal,

today all my dreams are coming true- I am getting to married to my best friend, to my 1 true love and I wish I could shout it to the world. He makes all my days worth living- I haven't seen him since the rehearsal dinner last night and I miss him like we've been apart for years, that's how strong our bond is.

Well in a few short hours we will make Salem History-and I Can't Wait! Forever sounds just about right. and all I can hope for is that he see's forever in me too. I love William Robert Horton more than ever can be expressed in words or actions. So with that said, let do this. Lets get married. I can't wait to see him at the altar.

sincerely,

Jackson Steven Kirakis

Will has tears at these beautiful words, but the fact that he could have lost Sonny forever for his dishonesty-he'll never understand how he got so damn lucky-but he wasn't about to question it today. He and T were given the signal that it was time.

As Lucas steps in the room with Sami.

Luc: Hey you guys look great, T could Will's mother and I have a moment?

T: Sure, I'll go find Audrey.

Sami: Hey, Tad, you look very handsome, by the way.

T: Ms. Brady, you look absolutely beautiful. Will's lucky to have such a great Mom.

Sami and Lucas spend a few minutes calming Will's nerves, reassuring him that Sonny love him, and that they love both of them very much. They get the signal that it is time to begin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eric is in the front of St. Lukes, which is beautifully lit with candles everywhere, and only white flowers, the only colored flowers are the ones that Gabi and Abby are carrying. Will's brother and sisters start down the aisle. Followed by Nick and Gabi's Mothers. Then Justin and Lucas, who give each other a high 5 at the end of the aisle, getting chuckles from all the guests. The 4 mothers now head down the aisle and light a candle for their child. After the parents all take their sits, the wedding officially begins.

Nick enters the side door, right of the alter. The Groomsmen, T, Brady and Cameron take their march up the aisle, Cameron with Abigail on his arm. They take the spots.

Will enters the Church from the left side, going down the side aisle, and is met by Sami, and they wait. Then, Sonny enters the church from the right and Adrienne meets Sonny on that same side. Each mother places a tender kiss on their son's cheek. They escort them to the front of the church. Each man shakes hands with their father. And step to their side of the church.

Then all eyes are on the back of the church, and the Cannon in D begins, and the doors open. Rafe and Gabi come into view. There is a audible intake of breath from Nick. Gabi looks stunning as she walks down the aisle to meet her groom. Rafe has tears in his eyes, but he is also wearing that incredible smile. He gives her to Nick's awaiting arm, and kisses her cheek. He joins Sami.

Eric: Good evening. And welcome to what is sure to be the Wedding of the Year here in Salem. Love comes in many different forms. As we see here today. We have two very different couples standing before us and God today is smiling on them as they are ready to commit to the one they love. All are ready to take on the responsiblity of a life partner and of family. They're journey to this place here today started on different paths but those paths have crossed and recrossed. And those paths are shaping what we are seeing here today.

Nick and Gabi: Do you promise to love and cherish one another in all times; good or bad? Do you promise to be true to one another and most of all to yourself and to God.

Nick: I Do

Gabi: I do, too.

Eric: Now the rings.

Nick: Gabi take this ring as a sign of my love for you and my promise I make here today.

Gabi: Nick take this ring as a sigh of my love for you and my promise I make here today.

Eric: Ok, 1 couple down, 1 to go (laughter from the crowd) He turns the Will and Sonny. Now this is a first for me, I've known Will since he as born and I am honored to be doing this today. These two are taking a leap of faith today. And I know that God is smiling down on them. We all know there are people out there in this world that would say that it isn't right for these two young men to be here today-however I am not one of those people and Neither is God. God, he brought them together, and he approves of the love they share for one another. (Eric gives Sonny his signal)

Sonny: Today is a day I am embedding into my memory as the happiest day of my life because I finally get to make you mine for keeps. Will, it was love at first sight for me and ever since that day, that wonderful day, my love for you has only deepened. I promise today that I will do my best to make each of our days together better than the last. I love you William Robert Horton- Today-Tomorrow-Always. (Sonny has tears streaming down his face and Will lifts his free hand up to wipe the tears off softly)

Will: I'm not sure if anyone here has ever been struck by lightning-but that is what I felt that first day we met-I'm sure I was because that is how it felt when you first shook my hand. And as the time we spent together went on my feelings for you came to the surface until they boiled over. And I knew then that this was true love. I want nothing more in my life then to be with you- Jackson Steven Kirikas. You are my everything, You are my all. I love you Today-Tomorrow-Always. (Sonny wipes tears from his eyes as well as Will's)

The pair exchange rings.

Sonny: Will accept this ring as the link and the symbol of our love and our union.

Will: Sonny accept this ring as the link and the symbol of our love and our union.

Eric: Now that both couples have said their vows and exchanged rings. I am pleased to present: Nickolas and Gabriella Fallon and William and Jackson Horton-Kirikas. You may seal your unions with a kiss.

There is thunderous cheering and applause from the crowd. Both couples turn to they're family and friends, and walk up the aisle, First Gabi and Nick. Then Will and Sonny, kiss again and travel up the aisle together hand in hand. Making Salem history, the first legally married gay couple in Salem in 2013.


	37. Chapter 37-SJ-Chapter 4

It is now Mid-May in Salem and it has been a quiet spring there. Sonny and Will, back from a long honeymoon, traveling to all the places Sonny had mapped out for them, included the Himalaya's, and yes, Will climbed that mountain. He had Yak butter tea, He thinks. They are at their new place, which is in the same building as John and Grandma Marlena. unfortunately, while they were gone the studio apartment had been broken into. Will was going to miss that place, because they had such great memories there. That past Halloween, the fight, and making love there for the first time. But this new place had it benefits, such as a larger master bedroom and two others. The larger one, they would use as a double office, a place for Sonny to do his book work for CG and a place for Will , as well as Sonny to study and do homework for school. The other, Sonny had surprised Will, by having it deck out for the new little girl coming in a few weeks. This is where they were when they got the disturbing call.

Sonny: Hello.

Nick: Have either of you seen Gabi, today?

Sonny: She came in this morning at CG to get chai tea and a muffin, before class. Wait, I'll ask Will, they have one class together.

Will: What's up?

Sonny: (holding the phone on his shoulder) It's Nick, and he's asking if anyone has seen Gabi.

Will: ( a little alarmed) No, she didn't come to class this morning, I though she had an appointment with Cam or Daniel. She has been seeing one of them every week for the last month.

Sonny relaid the message and Nick said, no that her next appointment was scheduled in two days and that she had been right on schedule, the baby would be here in a week or so.

Will: Let me talk to him. (Sonny puts it on speaker) Nick, when was the last time you seen her?

Nick: I was here at the pub, I was picking up out front, She was in the main dinning area, I tried to talk her out of taking her papers to class, that I could drop them off for her. Daniel had told her that her blood pressure was up. I told her to tell you, but she didn't want to worry you Will.

Will: Is that a problem? I mean, is it normal for women to have high blood pressure during pregnancy?

Nick: Maybe, but in the last trimester, especially so close to the due date, it can cause a multitude of problems.

Will: Are she and the baby in trouble, danger?

Nick: I don't want to alarm you, but they could be. She could have preeclamcia, and to be blunt with you, it could kill her, the baby or both.

Will is visibly shaken by Nicks news, and Sonny can see the worry on Will's face. Gabi was the Mother of his child, and a friend. They loved each other, just not the way Sonny and Will loved one another, or Nick loved Gabi. Will raced around, finding clothes to put on, as he was slipping on his shoes.

Will: Nick, I'm calling my Grandpa and I'll get him to help with the search. You stay at he pub, please and if she returns call me.

Nick: I'll call the hospital again, and see if she is there and they just weren't able to find her.

Will: What! We need to find them, now. I'm calling my grandpa Roman and I'm also going out to look for her myself.

Nick: Thanks, Will. I really..

Will: Nick, I know she is your wife, but man, she and that baby mean the world to me too. Gabi has been a great friend to me for the past few years. I love her too.

Sonny: I talked to my Mom, she said she and Maggie will look for her, they are in the HTS shopping.

Will: Good ok. I'm about to send out a text. I'll call you back later, Nick. You call me if you find anything out.

XXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, in an apartment overlooking the HTS, Chad is sitting in a bar stool, staring in the livingroom of his apartment. Gabi is sitting in a chair and is visibly in pain. She knows that there is something wrong with the baby, or she is in labor. She is in horrible pain. She is crying to herself, because every time she cries out, Chad screams for her to shut the hell up.

Gabi: Chad, pleeese. It's the baby. She's in trouble. I need to see Cam or Daniel. Don't do this to her, she didn't do anything to deserve this. Don't do this to Will. He'll never forgive you for hurting her. He never did anything to you. I did, not Will, not Neveah. Please let us go.

Chad: You, You-BITCH, YOU TOOK THE MOST IMPORTANT THING AWAY FROM ME. YOU DID THAT AND I WILL HATE YOU FOREVER FOR IT. AND AFTER I AM DONE WITH YOU, YOUR LOSER HUSBAND IS NEXT.

Gabi: PLEEEESE, CHAD. THE BABY IS REALLLLY...OH, GOD.. IN TROUBLE. I KNOW YOU HATE ME, BUT, DON'T PUNISH HER, SHE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU. WILL, WILL, HE IS GOING TO HATE YOU, AND SONNY...THEY WILL BEING LOOKING FOR ME.

Chad: No, you see. They won't. You almost broke them up. You are a**_ freeeeeak_**, you BITCH.

Gabi: GOD, DAMN IT. CHAD. I DO NOT WANT THIS BABY TO DIE. DO YOU WANT HER TO DIE, FOR WHAT REVENGE? DOES HATE FOR ME, MEAN MORE TO YOU?

Chad: You cost me Mel, and for that..

Gabi: You bastard, you cost yourself Mel, by lying to her. Yes I had my part, and I paid for it. But this baby is innocent. She didn't nothing. If anything happens to her, DO YOU WANT TO BE CHARGED WITH MURDER?

Chad: Funny, that is very funny. I can't be charged with murder.

Gabi: My brother is a cop and I just changed my major to pre-law, dumb-ass. In this state, if an unborn child dies as a direct result of a crime, and even if the mother lives, it is MURDER. I NEED A DOCTOR YOU FUCKIN' LITTLE SHIT.

Chad gets up and slaps her acrossed the face.

Chad: you BITCH. He starts to untie her, she gets her feet loose enough that she can kick, and while he's not paying any attention, she kicks him so hard it knocks him to the floor. This gives her time to run, she makes out of the apartment, down the stairs and out side. She realizes she is in the HTS. She starts screaming as soon as she is outside, just to get someones attention. Brady, just happens to be taking a run as she comes out of the building.

Brady: Gabi, where have you been? Everyone is worried, honey. Are you ok?

Gabi: No.. Chad, he .. (then the lights go out)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The guys get the call about 20 mins after Brady finds Gabi in the HTS. She was rushed to the hospital and taken into have an emergency C-section.

Will, Sonny, and Nick arrive moments after she is rushed into the OR. Maxine, takes them into a private waiting area, where there are other family memebers.

Will: Mom, what happened?

Sami: Brady found her in the HTS, apparently, Chad snapped and was holding her in his apartment. Her blood pressure was high, and she was going into labor. He wouldn't let her go. She used her smarts and got free, but the damage was done. When Brady found her, she passed out and he called ems to get her here.

Will: Oh, God. Chad? He was my friend. That damn, Dimera, bastard.

Sonny: Will, (putting his arm around him) cool, it. It's not the time or place.

Roman: Listen, to him Will. We have an APB on Chad Di-me-ra, he will not get away with this.

Will: FYI, Grandpa, if anything happened to either of them, I will be the first Brady to succeed at killing a Dimera. (he says, hitting a wall)

Roman: William, please don't do anything. We just go you cleared of Steffeno's murder charges, those bastards aren't worth it. Just let me do my job. Knowing I can put a Dimera away, and being able to make it stick, will be the icing on the cake.

As they are taking, Cameron and Daniel come into the room. They are both wearing hooded expressions. They ask everyone to sit.

Cam: The baby is doing ok. She was born about 15 minutes ago. We would have come out sooner to tell you Will, but we wanted to give her a full check up first. She weighed in at 6 pounds and 3 oz. I sent her the NIC for a few hours, just as a precaution but I'll take you up there in a few minutes.

Will: Ok. How is Gabi?

Cameron, can't look at Will or Nick in the face.

Daniel: That is the trouble with preeclamcia, if the mother doesn't get treated right away, their blood pressure is effected.. Also there was a high amount of toxins in her blood. I'm sorry, I wasn't able to save her.

Rafe turns around form the corner he is praying in, there are shocked looks in everyone's face. Nick screams and runs from the room.

Will: Gabi's gone? She's dead? Are you...(he's up and pacing the room. He is numb. He is happy that is daughter's life was saved, but knowing Gabi died having her, he feels guilt.)

Daniel: Even if Chad hadn't taken her, I feel that this may have been the out come. Cam and I were treating her for the high blood pressure and we told her that this was what we were trying to prevent. Do I think Chad taking and keeping her from here helped, No.

Roman: Are you saying that if Chad Di-mer-a got Gabriella Fallon here, when he realized she was in labor, and expressed trouble, she may have survived?

Daniel: Yes, Roman that is my belief. She would have been treated for the condition and we would have gotten her in for a C-section sooner. That baby is really lucky to be alive. If Brady wouldn't have found her, they both would have died.

Sonny steps up to Will and puts his arms around and embraces him. He kisses away his tears and lets him know silently that he is here for him. This is just what Will needs at this moment.

Will: Daniel, can I see my daughter? Can we see her? (Holding up Sonny's hand)

Daniel: Sure, Cameron, you take them to her, she need to bond with her parents.

Cameron leads Will and Sonny up to the Nicu, and they are put in to gowns and go into see the baby. Cam explains that she will only be her for the night and be taken to the family suites and they are welcome to check in until she is released to go home. The are escorted to the layet she is in. Will peeks in at his daughter. She is a dark haired beauty, like her mother. Will has a sharp intake of breath, as his places a hand on her chest to make she is breathing and is real. Sonny, places a hand on Will's back. Will looks at him, and Sonny winks.

Sonny: She is gorgeous. She looks like Gabi.

Will: Yeah, but I see me, too. She has my chin.

He carefully slid his hands under her, and brings her up to his chest. He takes a seat in the rocking chair next to her bed and holds her so they can look at each other.

Will: Hello, my sweet girl. I'm your Daddy. (she looks at him, and her eyes get wide, she lets out the sweetest baby noise, and he starts to cry) I know, you want your mama, but she's an angel now, my love. I, We are here for you. (looking at Sonny, who just has knelt, by the rocking chair).

Sonny: Hey beauty, I'm your Papa. (smiling at Will and kissing her forehead).

The nurse brings in a bottle for her.

Nurse: Here you go, she's due for a feeding.

Will: Ok, taking the bottle and a burp cloth.

Nurse: Do you need any help

Will: um, no, I'm the oldest of 4 and the other 3 are under 6.

Nurse: Ok, I guess, you have some practice. (she leaves them to it.)

Will feeds her and burps her, and Sonny is in awe of seeing Will do this. He is truly a father. The nurse returns to get some info for the id bracelets, so she can go home from the hospital with them.

Nurse: First, I am sorry to hear about her mother. Mr. Fallon was here earlier. He wanted to make sure, she could go home with the two of you. It was actually in Gabi's paper work, that if anything happened to her, William, she was to go to you and Mr. Fallon agreed. So, I need a little info from you. First, What is the child full name, for the birth certificate?

Will: Nevaeh Gabriella Horton-Kirikas. (Will had decided at that moment to change Grace to Gabriella, to honor her mother.)

Nurse: Beautiful name.

Will: yes, it is. Thank you.

They finished up the paperwork. Will signed what had to be signed and he and Sonny were given bracelets, so they could see the baby and take her home in the next few days.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later, they brought her to see the rest of the family. They were all still in the family waiting area. Will and Sonny wheeled her in one of the layets. Just as they were entering, Lucas and Allie, followed behind them. They had just got the news, after getting off the plane from visiting Lucas' dad, with Jennifer and Abigale, as he had been ill.

Sami was the first one to jump to her feet, followed by Rafe.

Sami: Oh, my she is beautiful.

Will: Say, thank you, Grandma.

Sami: William, hey, not too loud. (Everyone laughs)

Rafe: Que' bonita, just like your mommy. So, does this little beauty have a name.

Will: Yes, (lifting her out of the layet) Everyone, please let me introduce you to: Nevaeh Gabriella Horton-Kiriakis.

Rafe: Nevaeh, hey that's Heaven spelled backward.

Will: Gabi and Sonny actually came up with her first name. We were going to have her middle name be Grace, but I changed it. To honor Gabi.

Rafe: Thank you. May I hold her?

Will: Sure. (giving his daughter to his step-father. Rafe and Sami had just gotten remarried.)

Will is watching Rafe interaction with Nevaeh, and is smiling. Gabi would be proud he thinks.

Lucas: So, do you think your old man could take a peak at his Granddaughter?

Will: Dad! (Hugging him) Yes, this is Nevaeh Gabriella. (Lucas had gotten the text from Kate of what had happened)

Lucas: Oh, my. You are such a beauty. She has your chin, I think Will.

Allie: Can I see her Daddy.

Lucas sits down in one of the chairs with her. Will is enjoying this interaction. Sami sits on the other side of Allie.

Allie: Hi, Vaeh, I am your auntie Allie. I want you to know that I love you. And if your Uncle Johnny is a pest, I'll talk to him. I'm his big sister, I'll make sure he's nice. I promise. (she put's her pink into the baby's pinkie)

Will kisses the top of his sister's head.

Will: So what do you think of her, Sweetie?

Allie: She's so pretty. Sid's going to want to dress her up, just to warn you. She'll think she a doll. And Johnny, he'll just say..

All: that he hates girls. (laughter)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

A few weeks later, after they had Gabi's memorial and said their good byes to her. The family was joined at St. Lukes for Nevaeh's baptism. Will and Sonny had chosen Cameron and Abigail to be her God parents.

It had been a lovely service. The parents and God parents promised before God and family to love and take care of this amazing child. It was a glorious day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

3 Months later, Will and Sonny were walking through HTS with Nevaeh in her stroller, when they bump in to Rafe.

Will: Hey, look who it is, Veah. It's Grandpa. (Rafe knew that everyone was getting a kick out of this, but he promised Sami that if she was called Grandma, he'd be called Grandpa)

Rafe: Hey you guys, what's up?

Will: Just took flowers out to Gabi. We do that quite often. And well, Papa here, has a rare day off, so we are taking advantage.

Sonny: Hey, becoming a coffee Mogul takes time and lots of effort.

Rafe: So, when is CG2 opening up?

Sonny: We are right on schedule, so sometime this fall, Labor day.

Rafe: Yeah, I heard it's going to be very upscale and glitzie, as Sami put it.

Sonny: Well, she helped me with picking the fabrics and stuff, so she'd know.

Rafe: Yeah, you're right about that. She had more business sense than anyone ever gave her credit for. Oh and hey Will, I heard you changed majors.

Will: Yeah, it may take awhile, but I think psychiatry is what the Doctor order. Grandma Marlena was very helpful to me when I needed it, and I just think that, if I can help someone too, I would be able to honor this little one and her mother as well.

Rafe: Will, Gabi is proud of you, for taking on this, without her. She's your guardian

angel. Your's and Vaeh's.

Will: Thanks, Rafe. Well, we'd better get her home, for nap time. And I have a ton of homework.

Sonny: Me too. So, we'll catch you later Rafe.

Rafe: Dinner, this Sunday at the new house, promise.

Sonny and Will, put out their pinkies. Rafe laughs, because it was something that the whole family has started doing.

Rafe: (putting out both of his) Promise.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

A few weeks after the drama and trauma of Nevaeh's birth and Gabi's death, Will found himself starting a Journal.

July 2013

Hey it's Daddy, Miss Nevaeh, I'm starting this from an idea I got from your papa. He kept a journal to document our meeting and other things about me and our relationship.

Someday when you are bigger I'll let you read it. Well, we're just getting our daily routine down with you for now and starting to get used to not getting much sleep. Sometimes, I think its normal baby stuff and other times, I really think you can sense your Mom is either not with us, or that maybe she is and you are just letting us know. I hope its the latter. I've actually talked to Uncle Eric about this and he agrees, it possible.

Well, being a father isn't has difficult as I first thought it was going to be. I mean its hard, but so far so good. Now I am not say that Papa or I are perfect and trust me, no one in our family is, but it's our family and we all are going to love you.

I just want to sit and watch you when you sleep. Sometimes I fall a sleep in here and Papa has to come in a wake me. Then he takes his turn watching you. I see he way he looks at

you. I think its the first time, he's ever been in love with a girl. You are going to have him wrapped around your finger. Good. I'm glad.

You have also helped to change the relationship I had with my Mom. I love to spend time with her now. She is a blessing to me, to us. She has helped me and Papa in this transistion, more than I could ever express to anyone. So I Thank God for her. She actually a blessing to us.

So for now I will finish here. But there are going to be a lot more things for me to put in here for you. Just know this, I LOVE YOU MORE THAN MY LIFE MISS NEVAEH GABRIELLA HORTON-KIRIAKIS.


	38. Chapter 6 Sonny's Journal- Back in Salem

has been almost twelve years since Will and Sonny got married and Nevaeh was born. The threesome stayed in Salem for a while, that is until Will decided to change his major to psychiatry and they moved to Madison, WI, so he could study with a professor that his Grandma Marlena had gone to school with. While they were there the couple had found a surrogate mother and she had a set of twins for them. It couldn't have worked more perfectly. The twins were 2 years old now, and a handful, but they wouldn't have traded them for the world. And Vaeh was a big help too. She was quite grown up and she was as beautiful as her mother. The twins, a little girl named Norah Josephine-was Sonny's Bio daughter, and looked so much like Vaeh, everyone thought they were bio sisters, and the little boy, named Noah Jackson, was Will's bio son. The two and the suregot mother, had worked it out with the doctors and the plan actually worked that she would carry fraternal twins for Will and Sonny.

It was moving day and Vaeh was sad because she had to leave the only home she'd known for 9 of her almost 12 years, but she was also excited to go home to Salem and see her grandparents, and other family members. She also was also happy because she would now be able to go visit her mother.

They are all in the packed SUV, driving the 2 hours to Salem, the twins are in the seats ahead of her and she watches them as the look in awe of the farms and cows and cars they pass by. Every once in a while they all here a "Cooow" or "Tuck-goes beep-beep-honk". She was busy in her journal as they neared their new home and new life.

Dear Journal:

My dad gave me this idea this morning, as I set out on this new journey today. We are moving from Madison to Salem. I am happy and scared at the same time. But, my Daddy, has a new job at the hospital with Great-gran, who is the new head of the psyc department. They have always been close and when he came home to tell us all he got the job, we were all soooooo happy to being going home to our family. And the best part is we are moving into a big house, right next door to the old Horton house that belonged to my Great-Great-Gran and Grandpa.

I'm also more excited because I get to go to a new school. I know that some girls my age, may have a fit if they had to stop going to the school they are used to and go to a new one, but not me. Some kids can be jerks, and when one of the so-called popular girls found out I was the daughter of gay men, well it wasn't pretty. I didn't even try to explain to those jerks, that my mom and dad made me the old-fashioned way, and she died, and Sonny adopted me, I just punched her. Yeah, I know fighting is not a great way to get attention, but I hope I got my point acrossed to her. And well I got the point too, that night I was ground, twice. Papa-Sonny, who had picked me up from detention, grounded me for 2 weeks, which to a 11 year old girl is a life time and then when Daddy got home, he grounded me for 2 more weeks. That's right a whole month, of diapers, coffee, two year olds and sitting at home doing a whole lot of nothing. So, anywho, we are almost home, I just heard Papa say something to Daddy. So Later, ok.

Vaeh.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will: Ok, so our parents have said over and over that the house is ready. We will just have to unpack our personal stuff, and put it away. Maggie and Victor are hosting dinner tonight at Chez Rouge, and from what I hear the remodel went over nicely.

Sonny: Yeah, Mom emailed me pictures. It looks amazing.

Will had been at the wheel, turned down their street and pulled into the driveway. Before he could even shut he SWV off, his parents and Sonny's parent came swarming out of the house.

Sami: It's about time, I was about to call a search party.

Will: Nice to see you too, Mom. I'm sorry, but with 2 little one, and a long drive, we had stops that couldn't be helped. But I'm here now, so how about a hug for your son.

Sami: Yes, Dr. Horton-Kiriakis, please give your Mom a hug. (she said smiling)

Will: I love the sound of that, Dr.-Never in a million years think that I was ever going to finish.

Sonny: Bull, I couldn't get you to slow down the past two years.

Will: I wanted to finish early, so I could get back home to Salem and raise our kids here.

Nevaeh got out of the SUV and came around to find her grandmother.

Vaeh: MiMi!

Sami: Vaeh, my pretty, get over here. (Sami pulls her in close) I've missed you, Sweets.

Vaeh: I missed you too. (She looks back at the SUV), I'd better help.

As they were unpacking, Johnny came out of the house, Lucas and Rafe came out to help, as well. The car was unpacked and they were in the new house in no time.

Will and Sonny were releaved that the moving company that Will's Grandma Kate had hired had done a remarkable job in moving them in and unpacking the bulk of they're house hold. Each of the men over the past few weeks, had taken turns in coming home and unpacking in order to make this day easier. They wanted to enjoy the day and their family.

Will: So, Johnny- what's been up man? 18 man, I can't believe it.

Johnny: Yeah, I know right. I have to beat the gu- girls off with a stick. And lets not get started with the sisters. I've fought for their "honor' more than once.

Will: Yeah- any girlfriends?

Johnny: Many, my friend, Many. (he lied)

Will: right-I knew you'd be the ladies man.

Sonny: Thank God, that's the job he got, instead of you.

Johnny: The room is up there (pointing to the stairs)

Will: Oh really.

Johnny: I don't want to see any **_old_** married couple making out.

Sonny: Did you just say **_old_**?

Johnny: Yes I did as a matter of fact.

Will: Johnny, RUN!

There is laughter and Sonny takes off after Johnny, but he is a lot quicker that Sonny realizes. He stops and catches his breath.

The rest of the day is spent getting unpacked and relatives getting reaquainted. They all go to Chez Rouge for a private dinner. They re-introduce the twins to the rest of their family members.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Will has to get to the hospital to meet with the new Chief of Staff-Cameron Davis. He is so happy that such a good friend is there to get him reaquainted with the hospital. Will's Grandma Marlena, is the head of the pysc department. She is there and hugs Will, just before they head into a staff meeting to introduce him to the staff and the staff to him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, Sonny just finished dropping off the twins at the daycare, right next to CG2, where he is going to be taking over Manager duties, as Allie is going to go school out of state this semester. She just got her acceptance letter. He was happy to get back to busy work and loved the idea of being behind the coffee counter again. Plus, since this location was in the hospital, there was a great chance that He and Will would bump into each other.

Will and some of the other psyc interns come in to get some coffee. Will spots Sonny and goes up to the counter.

Will: Good Morning, sorry I missed you this morning.

Sonny: I heard you leave, but there was a crisis with what kind of waffles we were going to have, because they both wanted boo-berry and we only had one.

Will: Did you solve the waffle crisis?

Sonny: Yes, I made the boo-berry one and a banana one and cut them in half, giving each twin a mixed up mess on their plates, and it was like peace won over our kitchen.

Will: Good, to hear

Sonny: You on break?

Will: Yup, 2 black with room.

Sonny: will do, any food.

Will: I need a breakfast sandwich, egg white with turkey bacon. She wants a raspberry scone.

Sonny: Here are your coffee's and the scone. The sandwich will be like 2 minutes.

Will: Ok, how much.

Sonny: Get outta here. You still gotta coffee for life card. Or you can pay me later. (giving him a kiss and winking)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will takes the coffees to his co-worker, and she takes the lid off adding some cream.

Sonja : Thanks for this, you didn't have to pay.

Will: I didn't. My husband and I actually own this place and the other location as well.

Sonja: Husband, you're gay?

Will: Yes, wow, I'm surprise the super G under my shirt didn't give it away, why?

Sonja: No, reason. (Taking out her wallet and flipping to a picture of her family), me too.

Will: (looking at a photo of two women, holding two infants) Nice. Sonny and I, have been married almost 12 years and we have 3 kids, Nevaeh is 11, almost 12 and the twins are 2- Norah and Noah. (he takes out a family photo).

Sonja: What a stunning family. You must be proud.

Will: Proud doesn't even begin to describe it. (Sonny brings out the sandwich)

Sonny: Oh, God, not the family photos. Please don't get him started, he has big head where our children are concerned.

Sonja: Hey, not a problem. My wife and I have twins, as well. And I'm proud to show them off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That afternoon, Will is asked by Cameron to join in on a case. He is surprised and delighted that on his first day that he's given the opprotunity to jump right in. However, he soon sees why Cameron asked Will to join him on this case. Marlena is there as well.

Cam: The patient who was brought in is a 18 year old boy who was raped, with God knows what, by a bunch of guys in his high school and he was found in the guys locker room with cuts and bruises. It was bad. Your Uncle or is it Couisn Shawn is lead on the case. He'll be back in a while.

Bo and Hope's son Shawn D is back with Will's Aunt Belle. They have had 2 more kids since they left Salem. They are in school with Nevaeh.

Will: Take your pick. Belle is my Mom's sister, and Shawn is my Great Uncle's Son or my third cousin, since his Mom is my second cousin. But back to the patient, so this was a hate crime.

Cam: Yes, the police have been called, like I mentioned. Shawn-D is lead decective. He says the youngman is gay and but isn't opening up about it to just anyone. He is still afraid to tell anyone. And one more thing, he's Johnny's bestfriend. Johnny's the one who found him, and got him to come in.

Will: What?

Cam: Yeah, I was talking to your brother and he and Chris have been friends for like ever-and he went in to find him because he never came out for basketball practice, and he was lying on the floor. Johnny told him that he knew that Chris was gay, and it was ok. He told him that they are friends and he wanted to help him. Johnny told the coach he needed to take Chris to the hospital, and drove him here, because Chris wouldn't let him call an ambulance.

Will: Can I go in and see Chris?

Cam: With Marlena, but this is why I wanted you on this case. You know what he is going through, and

Will: I understand.

So Will and Marlena go in and talk to the patient. Marlena is marveled at the job her grandson is doing. He is a complete natural at this. He gets the patient to open up to him and tells him that stuff like this goes on all the time at the high school. If your gay, if you talk to a gay person, if your parents are gay. Will thinks of Vaeh at that moment, because she goes to the middle school next door to the high school. Marlena can see the panic in Will's eyes.

Chris: What, did I say something wrong,

Will: No, but can I be honest with you?

Chris: You're the shirk. Be as honest as you need to be, doc.

Will: I'm Gay, and my siblings go to your school. My daughter goes to the middle school right next door. Would you say that they could have a problem?

Chris: I hate to say this, but yes. I just came out. I got very bold about it, and besides me, it's happened to other gays in my school. You'd think in this day and age, it wouldn't be such a big deal. Its 2025. Gay marriage has been legal in every state for the past 6 years and legal here...

Will: Since Sonny and I got married.

Chris: Yeah, since 2013. I remember my parents taking about your wedding at the dinner table. It was a hot topic that new year. That is when I started realizing that I was gay.

Will: (taking a seat) that would have made you what 12.

Chris: yes, and I can't tell you how alone I felt.

Will: I'm sure I know. I felt alone and I was 18 going on 19 when I came out. The process wasn't pretty. Not for anyone. Until I accepted and just let all the good things that were in store for me happen. Let me ask you this, were your parents excepting?

Chris: My mom was cool, she had lots of gay guy friends, and they had clued her in that they thought I may be gay, but my Dad, he wasn't and still isn't ok with it. I haven't talked to him for years and frankly, I don't know if he'd want to talk to me, and I know I don't have anything to say to him.

Will: are you sure? My dad and I didn't see eye to eye on me being gay at first, but now we're good.

Chris: Look, Doc. I just don't want to deal with him. He's a jerk and he left my Mom, me and our family.

Will: Ok. I'll drop that subject. Do you know who did this to you?

Chris: Yes. I told the detective and I hope they get the book thrown at them. And before you ask, Hell no I'm not afraid of back lash. Had I seen the asses coming, I would have fought back. They ambushed me. I was out numbered, like 10 to 1. It wasn't a fair fight. And I don't know what would have happened to me if Johnny hadn't come in when he did. I was out for a while, and then I heard him calling me. I hate that he has to stick up for me. But he does. I hate that they pick on him and give him crap, because his best friend is gay. He just laughs and says "well I must just like fairy's"

Will: Sounds like something he might say. (Will chuckles). So I am going to let you rest. And you want to talk while I'm here just have me paged. Or Dr. Evans, (nodding to his grandma), she's an excellent listener.

Chris: She's your boss you have to say that.

Will looks at his grandmother to get her approval and she nods.

Will: She also the first person I came out too. She's been listening to my problems for years.

Chris: Really, you came out to a shirk?

Will: She's my grandmother.

Chris: What? Your kidding?

Marlena: No, Chris. His Mother is my daughter. And I wouldn't mind listening to you if Dr. HK isn't around.

Chris: Well, I'll be up here for a while, so I won't mind talking to either of you. Thanks.

Will: Not a problem. (He puts his hand out to shake)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will and Marlena leave the room and go to Marlena's office. She gestures for Will to have a seat.

Marlena: You did marvelous in there. I am so proud of you Will.

Will: Thanks, Dr. Evans.

Marlena: No, problem Dr. Horton-Kiriakis. So, how are the kids?

Will: Grandma you just seen them yesterday. They are fine. Sonny took the little ones to the daycare next door to CG, so he can peak in on them if he needs too.

Marlena: Do you think he'll need to?

Will: Only every 5 or 10 minutes. (laughing) He's hopeless. I'm mean he was absolutely great with Nevaeh but, with Noah and Norah, its like he is attached at the hip to both of them.

Marlena: His paternal instincts are on high alert I think, because of the shift environment, so, just give him time. He'll see they'll adjust to the move and be better for it.

Will: I hope so. Well, I'd better find Dr. Davis. See you later. (Kissing her cheek)

Marlena: Hey, again- good job in there and welcome to the team.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will put in a good day at the hospital. He is really proud of the job is has done today. He heads to the gym to get a workout in before heading home. When he gets there, Sonny is just pulling dinner out and setting the table.

Sonny: (yelling) Neveah, I've asked twice. Please get down here. The dishes are the table. Dinner is ready.

Will: She not listening again? I could go up...

Sonny: Nothing, I can't handle. How was your first day at the hospital, Dr.? (kissing him)

Will: Great. I shadowed Cameron and got to work with my grandmother today.

Sonny: So you got a case?

Will: Yeah, it was one of Johnny's friends and he's the one who found him.

Sonny: Really, what happend, I mean if you can say.

Will: In generals, so the young man is gay and he was beat in the locker room, Johnny went in to find him for the coach and he found him beat on the floor.

Sonny: Yikes. ( starts to fix plates for the little ones) Here, make this for Noah, please. (he goes to the livingroom) Hey you two, come on, dinner is ready.

N/N: Yeah, pasta is good, pasta is goooooooooood. (they are dancing around as they walk to the table)

Will and Sonny just laugh and shake their heads. Sonny starts to go to the stairs again. Will, touches his shoulder.

Will: I'll go, I have change anyway. You go eat with those two, before dinner is on the floor, we'll be down in a moment or two.

Sonny: Ok. (going in for the kiss)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will knocks on Nevaeh's door. He waits for an answer. He gets none. He opens the door and her room is empty. Now were in the heck is she? and how long had she been gone, if Sonny thought she was up stairs.

Will goes back down the stairs. Looks in the coat closet and Veah's coat is missing.

Will: Hey, Son, are you positive she came home?

Sonny:Um-yeah. She look preoccupied, I asked her what was wrong, but she wouldn't say. She just kissed my cheek and ran up to her room. Why, she not up there. (he says with wrinkled brows)

Will: No. I'll call my Mom, if she left this house and went over, crossed the street without saying anything to you...

Will calls his Mom, but she hasn't seen, her. She just got home and No one is here and Rafe is still at work. Will sends her a text message and tell her that if she doesn't show up in the next 10 minutes, she will lose all privileges.

Sonny: Hey, babe, please just come in and eat dinner. She might have went to the cemetery, or to see Rafe, she couldn't have gone far.

Will: She is only 11 years old, she doesn't just get to leave our house without telling one of us, Sonny. This is not acceptable, not at all.

Just then, she walks through the front door. She notices that her Dad's are both home and staring at her.

Vaeh: Sorry, but Johnny texted me to go to his house, and I lost track of time.

Will: Funny, Mimi is home and she said she hadn't seen you. So do you want to tell me where you really were.

Vaeh: I was with Johnny. He wanted to talk to me about something and I promised him I wouldn't tell, so don't make me. Please.

Will: I will remind you young lady, you are only 11, no secrets are kept in this house. So spill. I don't need my 18-year-old brother getting my 11-year-old daughter in trouble.

Vaeh: (she starts to cry) Uncle Johnny made me promise. He wanted to ask me something and we started talking and I promised him, I pinkie promised. Please don't make me tell. He'll be mad.

Will picks up the phone to call his Mom again, but the door bell rings, and its Johnny.

Will ushers him in and starts the interagations.

Will: You in the habit of getting 11-year-old girls in trouble, Niece or not?

Johnny: Hey, before you get started, I'm the one who texted her to meet me, I am sorry. I had a few questions for her and she answered them, I brought her back. I should have told Sonny, but I was embarrassed.

Will: Of What, what is going on? What could an 11-year-old girl have an opinion about for an 18-year-old man?

Johnny: (getting up and pacing) I asked her what it was like to live with you and Sonny, if having 2 dads was different from having a Mom and a Dad. I asked if she ever gets hasiled for it, because I get hasiled for hanging out with Chris, my best friend, he's gay.

Will: I know I met him at the hospital, today.

Johnny: Your his doctor?

Will: Kinda, I can't discuss it. But there is more, John- just tell me. I can help, you, if you just talk to me.

Johnny: Well, Mom's going to need a lot of it, because I think I maybe Gay, too. I mean, like Chris for more-than just a friend. And when he told me he was gay, I started feeling relieved, like it was ok for me to have those feelings for him. Do I sound crazy?

Will: No you don't sound crazy. And if you feel like this- Well, like Grandma Marlena told me. You know if your gay or not. No one can tell you one way or the other.

Johnny: Well, then Will- I guess I'm telling you. I'm gay, too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Journal:

Well I guess I feel kinda relieved, I finally came out to someone tonight. It was my older brother. He was the first one I wanted to tell. So, now that I've told him, I feel like I can tell some more people. I think I will start with Mom. I don't know how she'll react to find out her other son is Gay, but I need to be true to myself and honest to the very people who mean the most to me. I thought it was kinda funny that both me and my brother are gay, almost like it runs in families. I didn't think it was possible, but Will says during his classes he learned it was. And Sonny said, that one of his older brothers just came out last year, after being married for like, ever.

I am glad I was able to talk to my niece before talking to Will and Sonny. She was nice about telling me how it was like to grow up with 2 dads, I mean so I know what my future may be like. Will seems happy, happier than I remember him ever being, when I was little. He and Sonny are so happy and those kids are very happy. I just want to be happy too. I think that when I see Chris tomorrow, I will tell him how I feel. I think that I owe him that much. I really kinda, like him and I know he likes me, I can tell by the way he looks at me- you know the "wish we could be more then friends look."

So I glad to have this off my chest. I can live the rest of the Days of My Life, happy and free, because I was able to start living my own truth tonight.

signed

Johnny D.


	39. Chapter 7 Dimera

It has been a month or two since Johnny came out to Will and Sonny. He was still processing the news himself. He told his mother and Sami actually said that she had suspected it, going by the way Will had acted and was just waiting until he was ready to talk to her about it. She told him that she loved him, regardless, just like she loved Will. Now, that she knew that Will is living a life that she couldn't have scripted better herself. Regardless of her first reactions to Will's first out-burst of being gay, she never once hated him or stopped loving him. She was going to love Johnny the same way. He was her son and that was what was important. He had told EJ as well, and he took the new as good as Johnny had expected. But Johnny figured he lack of reaction was more to do with fact he was in prison and not that Johnny told him he was gay.

It was a hot August day and Sonny was getting the kids ready for a day out with his cousin Abby. She was married to Cameron and they had 3 kids. Two girls and a boy. Lily and Lila were 3 and a half, and Cameron II was just a few weeks old. She was going to take them all out the zoo for a fun day. Sonny was picking out clothes and getting spares ready. He went in to wake the twins.

Sonny: Hey you, two. Abby will be here soon to get you, so we need you to get up and get ready. Who's with me on this?

Norah: I's up Papa, l wanna get we-dy to go wif Abby.

Sonny: Good, go in and go potty, come back.

Norah was already potty trained, which was a great relief to Sonny and Will. Noah, on the other hand, wanted nothing to do with the potty. Sonny got him changed and helped him dress. While he was dressing Noah, Sonny noticed some weird markings on his ribs and was going to pass it off as bruises he acquired while playing, he was a boy after all and played like one. However, Noah just didn't seen like himself, though, and it worried Sonny a little bit.

Sonny: Hey, bud. Feel ok?

Noah: I, hurt, here Papa. (pointing to his side)

Sonny: did you fall and get hurt. (kneeling to his son's level)

Noah: No, I not falled.

Sonny: did any one hit you or push you.

Noah: (getting fusterated) NO! I just hurted.

Sonny: Ok, ok buddy. Papa is going to take you to see Dr. Cam, ok. Then we'll go see Daddy.

Sonny let Norah go with Abby and after they left he packed the diaper backpack and got Noah ready to go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the hospital, Will just finished with a meeting with a couple of the other psych doctors. They had a couple of cases they wanted his opinion on. He loved that he was finally feeling useful, and he loved his job. He was just finishing up the notes to the session he had observed when he heard:

Paging Dr. Horton-Kiriakis to Peds/Oncology, STAT

As the page was going out, Sonny and Noah had been at the hospital for the better part of the morning. He had just texted Abby that he was at the hospital with Noah, and if she would be willing to keep Norah until he or Will could pick her up. She sent a text back, saying no problem.

Cam and another Dr came in the exam room. They have hooded expressions on their faces.

Sonny: (who is holding a sleeping Noah) Cam, you had that same look when Gabi died. What's going on. This is all freaking me out, especially since we're here- in Pediatric-Oncology. Is there something wrong with my son?

Cam: I had Will paged, lets wait, until he gets here.

Will arrives and knocks the the door. Cam opens it up and Will is shocked to see Sonny and Noah.

Will: Hey, what's going on. Is he ok? (rushing over to his sleeping child.)

Sonny: When I got him up this morning, I noticed bruises on his side, he said he fell at daycare yesterday or the other day. He was in pain I could tell.

Cam: Will have a seat, please.

Will: Oh, ok. (he starts to get worried.) Here, let me hold him, please ( Sonny passes the sleeping child to Will, who kisses his head).

Cam: There is no way to say this, but to say it. After pre-lem testing, and the out-ward visible signs, we think that Noah has- Leukemia.

Sonny is startled by this news and he is shaken to the core. He has tears instantly, he kisses the sleeping childs head, while Will holds him. Will is shaking his head.

Will: Cam are you, sure? I mean, Johnny had cancer when he was just a year or two older than Noah is now. I didn't think it was a family trait, and the surrogate we hired didn't have any cancer in her family.

Cam: Will, sometimes, these things have nothing to do with genetics, it just happens.

Sonny: Ok, so where do we start? How do we go ahead from here?

Cam: His best bet to beat this, we find at this stage is a bone marrow transplant. After that, we will explore the rest of his treatment.

Will gives Noah back to Sonny, he gets up and paces the room. He wants to feel sorry for himself. He thinks that this is Karma for the betrayal of Nevaeh's conception, the hatred for his mother -even if it was past tense. He feels so responsible for the state of his son, and yet it is completely ridiculous, because it is no ones doing. It just happened. **His son has****_ cancer_**.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

So, the word was out that Noah Horton-Kiriakis was diagnosed with Leukemia. All the family members were tested, it just was going to take time to find a perfect match. He was put on meds and they took every precaution not to let him get sick. They explained to the kids as best as they could that Noah was sick. It was a sick that couldn't be seen out side of his body, but one that the doctors could see with "their spy glasses" to see inside is body. He was a pretty good patient, but like most 2 year olds, he didn't care for the poking of needles. Will hated to watch this go on, but he was there every step of the way. Sonny got some extra help at the coffee shops so he could go to most of Noah's appointments.

They got the news of a perfect donor match about 3 weeks later. Will was at work, when Cam knocked on his door.

Will: Come on in, Dr. Davis, is there something I could help you with.

Cam: Actually, I am here to help you, my friend. It looks like we have an almost perfect match for Noah.

Will (jumping up),What! Who?

Cam: It's Johnny, actually.

Will: What-we're only half brothers. Allie wasn't even a perfect match?

Cam: Huh? But from the DNA samples, we've determined that, Sid and Johnny were half sibs, and you, Allie and Johnny, all have the same parents.

Will: So, Johnny has been my full brother this whole time. The damn Dimera's, yet again. Wait until my parents hear this. Will, you help explain this to them, in the family meeting, Sonny and I are having this afternoon?

Cam: (smiling) My pleasure. I'm sure that Lucas and Johnny will be so happy to learn that they are father and son, and get to start building a relationship.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Later that afternoon, Will and Sonny held a family meeting at their house. Will was nervous as hell and excited at the same time to tell his parents this news. At first he was nervous for Sid, being the only Dimera, but she had changed her last name to Hernendez, when Rafe and his Mom got remarried. She wanted nothing to do with EJ or that damn family. And that made everyone happy.

The door bell rang and Sonny answered it. It was all the parents, and Johnny.

Sami: William, you sounded really stressed on the phone, what's going on.

Will: We all need to talk, and no I am not stressed. I am actually happy, for once, since we got Noah's diagnosis.

Lucas: Ok, son-what's up?

Johnny: Yeah, so-did you guys find anything out, today, I know he had an appointment.

Will: I'm waiting for Dr. Davis to get here.

Sami: What, why does Cameron have to be here?

Will: Mom, please just wait, ok. I promise it will be worth it. (putting out his pinkie, and Sami smiled)

Cam shows up a few moments later, and Sonny shows him in. He takes a seat in the livingroom with everyone else.

Cam: Thanks, for being here. As you know I've been waiting for Noah's test results to come in and well I was happy to tell Will and Sonny that we found an almost perfect match.

Lucas: God, that is great. Who is it?

Cam: Well, first, as Will has explained some of your families past, this news will not only affect Noah, but it will effect all of you in a profound way.

Sami: Cam, please, what's all this about.

Cam: Well, when were comparing all the samples, we found that two of the donor samples were very close to Will's dna, and the only way that was possible is if they were siblings-with the same Mother and Father.

Sami: So, its Allie.

Cam: No, not, its not Allie.

Sami: But Allie is Will's only full sibiling-Lucas is their father.

Cam: Allie and Johnny are twins, am I right?

Sami: But we had dna tests before and after they were born, and

Cam: I'm sorry but if the Dimera's were involved, even if my sister had anything to do with it, they lied.

Lucas: So, Johnny's my son. He's been mine and I never would have known. If..

Will: My son hadn't gotten sick.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After that meeting, Lucas and Johnny spent time getting to know one another like a father and son should. They went a trip to see Allie at school, just before Noah's bone marrow transplant and told her the news in person. She was thrilled, and she told them that she was sure along that Lucas was John's Dad too, not EJ. They spent sometime together and enjoyed the time they had before the transplant. The three of them came home together just prior to it happening.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Around 3 weeks later, it was transplant day. Sonny and Will, had Vaeh and Norah stay home with a sitter, just for the start of the day. They promised that someone would come home and get them later. It was just that it would be along day and they didn't want them to have to wait.

Vaeh: (to Noah) Hey come, here bud.

Noah: yeah, Vaeh, what.

Vaeh: Sissy just wants to tell you, that I love you, ok.

Noah: ok, I wove you too.

Vaeh: You be as brave as the knight in the story I read to you last night, promise. (pinkie out)

Noah: (putting out his pinkie) I po-mise you, Sissy.

When Noah put out his pinkie, it was all it took, Will was in tears, he had to leave the room before he completely lost it. Sonny followed him into the kitchen.

Sonny: Hey (rubbing Will's back), it's going to be ok, He and Johnny will be fine.

Will (clearing his throat) I love you, damn it. You know exactly what to say and when to say it. (He kisses Sonny and they embrace). Ok, I think I'll be fine. Let's get him to the hospital. The sooner he has this done, the sooner he can start healing.

Sonny: Now, that's my Will. Noah, is a lot like you. He has your determination. He will beat this, I know it.

Will: From your lips to God's ears. Come on let's go.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The family was at the hospital, Johnny had been taken in first, to start the bone marrow harvest. He had been in surgery for about 45 minutes when Daniel called to Cameron in the peds wing to have them take Noah down to get him prepped. He went into the room he was in, with his parents. Will was holding him the rocking chair. He had been given a drink that made him sleepy. Will was dressed scrubs, and was given permission to observe the surgery. Marlena was going to be in the OR as well.

Cam: They are ready for us to get Noah prepped.

Will: Ok. Come on bud. (pulling him closer)

Sonny: (kneeling to get closer) Hey, buddy, it's Papa. I just want to tell you how much I love you. Daddy will be with you and Dr. Cammy, too, so you'll be in good hands. He kisses his little boys forehead and kisses Will. I love you, both.

Will: We love you, too. We'll be ok. (He puts out his pinkie)

Sonny: (smiling) Thanks for making me smile. Now go with Cam.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Johnny was in the recovery area, when Sami and Lucas went in and saw him. He was groggy and just waking up.

Johnny: Mom..is everything ok?

Sami: Hey, hero.

Johnny: We don't know yet.

Lucas: Hey, your still a hero in our book, ok-son.

Johnny: I like hearing that, you know. Thanks Dad.

Lucas: And I love hearing that.

Johnny: So, is Noah still in there.

Lucas: They have him hooked up and no one can be in the room, except the doctors and Nurses, Will and Grandma Marlena are there too.

Johnny: So all we have to do is wait. The old bone marrow is replaced with mine and then its a waiting game.

There is a knock on the door and it's Eric.

Eric: Hey, is it ok for me to join you guys?

Sami: Yes, come in. How did you get past Maxine?

Eric: divine intervention (holding his collar). So, John how are you feeling?

Johnny: a little sore, but I should able to go home in a day they said. I'm more worried about Noah. He's so small, I remember having my cancer. I was so scared and even with Mom and EJ, I felt alone, some of the time. I don't want my nephew to go through this.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that day, the transplant is complete and Noah is in a room of his own. He is hooked up to machines, and he looks so small in the bed he is in. Will and Sonny are watching him sleep, and hope that this transplant was a success.

Sonny: He looks so small in that big bed. Did one of us remember to pack Mr. Cuddles?

Will: Yes, Maxine sent it to make sure it was clean, he will be back here soon.

Just as soon as the words were spoken, Dr. Cam was walking through the door with said toy. And Noah's chart.

Cam: One Mr. Cuddles, for a Noah Horton-Kirakis. I'm about to wake him up a little, do you want to come in with me, just so he isn't scared.

The guys follow him in. Cam wakes him alittle while he's checking his lines, and IV's and such.

Noah: Dr. Cammy. Hi.

Cam: Hey, bud. Did you have a nice sleep?

Noah: Yes, I want Daddy or Papa.

Will: Hey, bud, we're here.

Noah: Can I have a drink?

Cam: Apple or Grape juice?

Noah: Prize me.

Cam: Ok, one surprize juice coming up.

Sonny: hey, buddy. How you feeling? (sitting on the bed with him and Noah, climbs in his lap, ever so carefully, Noah wants to cuddle and Sonny is his favorite person to cuddle with)

Noah: I hurt, little bit, Papa. Will it stop soon?

Sonny: Remember, Dr. Cammy told you, it may hurt after you woke up today. But it won't last long buddy, I promise (putting out that pinkie)

Noah: Ok, if you pomise. I pomise to be bave (putting out his pinkie, too.)

Will: that's our big guy. Can I get in on this?

Noah: Sure, get in here, Daddy. I wove you, both.

Will: I love you too, bud.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few weeks later the family received the news that the transplant was a complete success and they decide to hold a party to celebrate Noah's recovery. They are at Chez Rouge, with all the Brady's, Horton's and Kirikakis'.

Will: I just want to thank everyone for being here to celebrate with us.

Sonny: We, also want to thank each and everyone who helped us in anyway during this, whether it was to baby sit, to just getting the mail. It helped us, to get to today, with our beautiful and healthy-Noah.

Will: I just want to say a special toast to **_John Horton_**, I love you, little brother. Without you, this couldn't be possible. (Noah, climbs off of Sonny's lap and runs to his uncle)

Noah: Thank you, Uncle Johnny. I love you, soooo much. I pro-mise (putting out his pinkie.)

Johnny: I love you too, Bud. And your welcome- I promise (putting out his pinkie)


	40. Chapter 4-5 Life in Life Out

It is now Mid-May in Salem and it has been a quiet spring there. Sonny and Will, back from a long honeymoon, traveling to all the places Sonny had mapped out for them, included the Himalaya's, and yes, Will climbed that mountain. He had Yak butter tea, He thinks. They are at their new place, which is in the same building as John and Grandma Marlena. unfortunately, while they were gone the studio apartment had been broken into. Will was going to miss that place, because they had such great memories there. That past Halloween, the fight, and making love there for the first time. But this new place had it benefits, such as a larger master bedroom and two others. The larger one, they would use as a double office, a place for Sonny to do his book work for CG and a place for Will , as well as Sonny to study and do homework for school. The other, Sonny had surprised Will, by having it deck out for the new little girl coming in a few weeks. This is where they were when they got the disturbing call.

Sonny: Hello.

Nick: Have either of you seen Gabi, today?

Sonny: She came in this morning at CG to get chai tea and a muffin, before class. Wait, I'll ask Will, they have one class together.

Will: What's up?

Sonny: (holding the phone on his shoulder) It's Nick, and he's asking if anyone has seen Gabi.

Will: ( a little alarmed) No, she didn't come to class this morning, I though she had an appointment with Cam or Daniel. She has been seeing one of them every week for the last month.

Sonny relaid the message and Nick said, no that her next appointment was scheduled in two days and that she had been right on schedule, the baby would be here in a week or so.

Will: Let me talk to him. (Sonny puts it on speaker) Nick, when was the last time you seen her?

Nick: I was here at the pub, I was picking up out front, She was in the main dinning area, I tried to talk her out of taking her papers to class, that I could drop them off for her. Daniel had told her that her blood pressure was up. I told her to tell you, but she didn't want to worry you Will.

Will: Is that a problem? I mean, is it normal for women to have high blood pressure during pregnancy?

Nick: Maybe, but in the last trimester, especially so close to the due date, it can cause a multitude of problems.

Will: Are she and the baby in trouble, danger?

Nick: I don't want to alarm you, but they could be. She could have preeclamcia, and to be blunt with you, it could kill her, the baby or both.

Will is visibly shaken by Nicks news, and Sonny can see the worry on Will's face. Gabi was the Mother of his child, and a friend. They loved each other, just not the way Sonny and Will loved one another, or Nick loved Gabi. Will raced around, finding clothes to put on, as he was slipping on his shoes.

Will: Nick, I'm calling my Grandpa and I'll get him to help with the search. You stay at he pub, please and if she returns call me.

Nick: I'll call the hospital again, and see if she is there and they just weren't able to find her.

Will: What! We need to find them, now. I'm calling my grandpa Roman and I'm also going out to look for her myself.

Nick: Thanks, Will. I really..

Will: Nick, I know she is your wife, but man, she and that baby mean the world to me too. Gabi has been a great friend to me for the past few years. I love her too.

Sonny: I talked to my Mom, she said she and Maggie will look for her, they are in the HTS shopping.

Will: Good ok. I'm about to send out a text. I'll call you back later, Nick. You call me if you find anything out.

XXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, in an apartment overlooking the HTS, Chad is sitting in a bar stool, staring in the livingroom of his apartment. Gabi is sitting in a chair and is visibly in pain. She knows that there is something wrong with the baby, or she is in labor. She is in horrible pain. She is crying to herself, because every time she cries out, Chad screams for her to shut the hell up.

Gabi: Chad, pleeese. It's the baby. She's in trouble. I need to see Cam or Daniel. Don't do this to her, she didn't do anything to deserve this. Don't do this to Will. He'll never forgive you for hurting her. He never did anything to you. I did, not Will, not Neveah. Please let us go.

Chad: You, You-BITCH, YOU TOOK THE MOST IMPORTANT THING AWAY FROM ME. YOU DID THAT AND I WILL HATE YOU FOREVER FOR IT. AND AFTER I AM DONE WITH YOU, YOUR LOSER HUSBAND IS NEXT.

Gabi: PLEEEESE, CHAD. THE BABY IS REALLLLY...OH, GOD.. IN TROUBLE. I KNOW YOU HATE ME, BUT, DON'T PUNISH HER, SHE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU. WILL, WILL, HE IS GOING TO HATE YOU, AND SONNY...THEY WILL BEING LOOKING FOR ME.

Chad: No, you see. They won't. You almost broke them up. You are a**_ freeeeeak_**, you BITCH.

Gabi: GOD, DAMN IT. CHAD. I DO NOT WANT THIS BABY TO DIE. DO YOU WANT HER TO DIE, FOR WHAT REVENGE? DOES HATE FOR ME, MEAN MORE TO YOU?

Chad: You cost me Mel, and for that..

Gabi: You bastard, you cost yourself Mel, by lying to her. Yes I had my part, and I paid for it. But this baby is innocent. She didn't nothing. If anything happens to her, DO YOU WANT TO BE CHARGED WITH MURDER?

Chad: Funny, that is very funny. I can't be charged with murder.

Gabi: My brother is a cop and I just changed my major to pre-law, dumb-ass. In this state, if an unborn child dies as a direct result of a crime, and even if the mother lives, it is MURDER. I NEED A DOCTOR YOU FUCKIN' LITTLE SHIT.

Chad gets up and slaps her acrossed the face.

Chad: you BITCH. He starts to untie her, she gets her feet loose enough that she can kick, and while he's not paying any attention, she kicks him so hard it knocks him to the floor. This gives her time to run, she makes out of the apartment, down the stairs and out side. She realizes she is in the HTS. She starts screaming as soon as she is outside, just to get someones attention. Brady, just happens to be taking a run as she comes out of the building.

Brady: Gabi, where have you been? Everyone is worried, honey. Are you ok?

Gabi: No.. Chad, he .. (then the lights go out)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The guys get the call about 20 mins after Brady finds Gabi in the HTS. She was rushed to the hospital and taken into have an emergency C-section.

Will, Sonny, and Nick arrive moments after she is rushed into the OR. Maxine, takes them into a private waiting area, where there are other family memebers.

Will: Mom, what happened?

Sami: Brady found her in the HTS, apparently, Chad snapped and was holding her in his apartment. Her blood pressure was high, and she was going into labor. He wouldn't let her go. She used her smarts and got free, but the damage was done. When Brady found her, she passed out and he called ems to get her here.

Will: Oh, God. Chad? He was my friend. That damn, Dimera, bastard.

Sonny: Will, (putting his arm around him) cool, it. It's not the time or place.

Roman: Listen, to him Will. We have an APB on Chad Di-me-ra, he will not get away with this.

Will: FYI, Grandpa, if anything happened to either of them, I will be the first Brady to succeed at killing a Dimera. (he says, hitting a wall)

Roman: William, please don't do anything. We just go you cleared of Steffeno's murder charges, those bastards aren't worth it. Just let me do my job. Knowing I can put a Dimera away, and being able to make it stick, will be the icing on the cake.

As they are taking, Cameron and Daniel come into the room. They are both wearing hooded expressions. They ask everyone to sit.

Cam: The baby is doing ok. She was born about 15 minutes ago. We would have come out sooner to tell you Will, but we wanted to give her a full check up first. She weighed in at 6 pounds and 3 oz. I sent her the NIC for a few hours, just as a precaution but I'll take you up there in a few minutes.

Will: Ok. How is Gabi?

Cameron, can't look at Will or Nick in the face.

Daniel: That is the trouble with preeclamcia, if the mother doesn't get treated right away, their blood pressure is effected.. Also there was a high amount of toxins in her blood. I'm sorry, I wasn't able to save her.

Rafe turns around form the corner he is praying in, there are shocked looks in everyone's face. Nick screams and runs from the room.

Will: Gabi's gone? She's dead? Are you...(he's up and pacing the room. He is numb. He is happy that is daughter's life was saved, but knowing Gabi died having her, he feels guilt.)

Daniel: Even if Chad hadn't taken her, I feel that this may have been the out come. Cam and I were treating her for the high blood pressure and we told her that this was what we were trying to prevent. Do I think Chad taking and keeping her from here helped, No.

Roman: Are you saying that if Chad Di-mer-a got Gabriella Fallon here, when he realized she was in labor, and expressed trouble, she may have survived?

Daniel: Yes, Roman that is my belief. She would have been treated for the condition and we would have gotten her in for a C-section sooner. That baby is really lucky to be alive. If Brady wouldn't have found her, they both would have died.

Sonny steps up to Will and puts his arms around and embraces him. He kisses away his tears and lets him know silently that he is here for him. This is just what Will needs at this moment.

Will: Daniel, can I see my daughter? Can we see her? (Holding up Sonny's hand)

Daniel: Sure, Cameron, you take them to her, she need to bond with her parents.

Cameron leads Will and Sonny up to the Nicu, and they are put in to gowns and go into see the baby. Cam explains that she will only be her for the night and be taken to the family suites and they are welcome to check in until she is released to go home. The are escorted to the layet she is in. Will peeks in at his daughter. She is a dark haired beauty, like her mother. Will has a sharp intake of breath, as his places a hand on her chest to make she is breathing and is real. Sonny, places a hand on Will's back. Will looks at him, and Sonny winks.

Sonny: She is gorgeous. She looks like Gabi.

Will: Yeah, but I see me, too. She has my chin.

He carefully slid his hands under her, and brings her up to his chest. He takes a seat in the rocking chair next to her bed and holds her so they can look at each other.

Will: Hello, my sweet girl. I'm your Daddy. (she looks at him, and her eyes get wide, she lets out the sweetest baby noise, and he starts to cry) I know, you want your mama, but she's an angel now, my love. I, We are here for you. (looking at Sonny, who just has knelt, by the rocking chair).

Sonny: Hey beauty, I'm your Papa. (smiling at Will and kissing her forehead).

The nurse brings in a bottle for her.

Nurse: Here you go, she's due for a feeding.

Will: Ok, taking the bottle and a burp cloth.

Nurse: Do you need any help

Will: um, no, I'm the oldest of 4 and the other 3 are under 6.

Nurse: Ok, I guess, you have some practice. (she leaves them to it.)

Will feeds her and burps her, and Sonny is in awe of seeing Will do this. He is truly a father. The nurse returns to get some info for the id bracelets, so she can go home from the hospital with them.

Nurse: First, I am sorry to hear about her mother. Mr. Fallon was here earlier. He wanted to make sure, she could go home with the two of you. It was actually in Gabi's paper work, that if anything happened to her, William, she was to go to you and Mr. Fallon agreed. So, I need a little info from you. First, What is the child full name, for the birth certificate?

Will: Nevaeh Gabriella Horton-Kirikas. (Will had decided at that moment to change Grace to Gabriella, to honor her mother.)

Nurse: Beautiful name.

Will: yes, it is. Thank you.

They finished up the paperwork. Will signed what had to be signed and he and Sonny were given bracelets, so they could see the baby and take her home in the next few days.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later, they brought her to see the rest of the family. They were all still in the family waiting area. Will and Sonny wheeled her in one of the layets. Just as they were entering, Lucas and Allie, followed behind them. They had just got the news, after getting off the plane from visiting Lucas' dad, with Jennifer and Abigale, as he had been ill.

Sami was the first one to jump to her feet, followed by Rafe.

Sami: Oh, my she is beautiful.

Will: Say, thank you, Grandma.

Sami: William, hey, not too loud. (Everyone laughs)

Rafe: Que' bonita, just like your mommy. So, does this little beauty have a name.

Will: Yes, (lifting her out of the layet) Everyone, please let me introduce you to: Nevaeh Gabriella Horton-Kiriakis.

Rafe: Nevaeh, hey that's Heaven spelled backward.

Will: Gabi and Sonny actually came up with her first name. We were going to have her middle name be Grace, but I changed it. To honor Gabi.

Rafe: Thank you. May I hold her?

Will: Sure. (giving his daughter to his step-father. Rafe and Sami had just gotten remarried.)

Will is watching Rafe interaction with Nevaeh, and is smiling. Gabi would be proud he thinks.

Lucas: So, do you think your old man could take a peak at his Granddaughter?

Will: Dad! (Hugging him) Yes, this is Nevaeh Gabriella. (Lucas had gotten the text from Kate of what had happened)

Lucas: Oh, my. You are such a beauty. She has your chin, I think Will.

Allie: Can I see her Daddy.

Lucas sits down in one of the chairs with her. Will is enjoying this interaction. Sami sits on the other side of Allie.

Allie: Hi, Vaeh, I am your auntie Allie. I want you to know that I love you. And if your Uncle Johnny is a pest, I'll talk to him. I'm his big sister, I'll make sure he's nice. I promise. (she put's her pink into the baby's pinkie)

Will kisses the top of his sister's head.

Will: So what do you think of her, Sweetie?

Allie: She's so pretty. Sid's going to want to dress her up, just to warn you. She'll think she a doll. And Johnny, he'll just say..

All: that he hates girls. (laughter)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

A few weeks later, after they had Gabi's memorial and said their good byes to her. The family was joined at St. Lukes for Nevaeh's baptism. Will and Sonny had chosen Cameron and Abigail to be her God parents.

It had been a lovely service. The parents and God parents promised before God and family to love and take care of this amazing child. It was a glorious day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

3 Months later, Will and Sonny were walking through HTS with Nevaeh in her stroller, when they bump in to Rafe.

Will: Hey, look who it is, Veah. It's Grandpa. (Rafe knew that everyone was getting a kick out of this, but he promised Sami that if she was called Grandma, he'd be called Grandpa)

Rafe: Hey you guys, what's up?

Will: Just took flowers out to Gabi. We do that quite often. And well, Papa here, has a rare day off, so we are taking advantage.

Sonny: Hey, becoming a coffee Mogul takes time and lots of effort.

Rafe: So, when is CG2 opening up?

Sonny: We are right on schedule, so sometime this fall, Labor day.

Rafe: Yeah, I heard it's going to be very upscale and glitzie, as Sami put it.

Sonny: Well, she helped me with picking the fabrics and stuff, so she'd know.

Rafe: Yeah, you're right about that. She had more business sense than anyone ever gave her credit for. Oh and hey Will, I heard you changed majors.

Will: Yeah, it may take awhile, but I think psychiatry is what the Doctor order. Grandma Marlena was very helpful to me when I needed it, and I just think that, if I can help someone too, I would be able to honor this little one and her mother as well.

Rafe: Will, Gabi is proud of you, for taking on this, without her. She's your guardian

angel. Your's and Vaeh's.

Will: Thanks, Rafe. Well, we'd better get her home, for nap time. And I have a ton of homework.

Sonny: Me too. So, we'll catch you later Rafe.

Rafe: Dinner, this Sunday at the new house, promise.

Sonny and Will, put out their pinkies. Rafe laughs, because it was something that the whole family has started doing.

Rafe: (putting out both of his) Promise.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

A few weeks after the drama and trauma of Nevaeh's birth and Gabi's death, Will found himself starting a Journal.

July 2013

Hey it's Daddy, Miss Nevaeh, I'm starting this from an idea I got from your papa. He kept a journal to document our meeting and other things about me and our relationship.

Someday when you are bigger I'll let you read it. Well, we're just getting our daily routine down with you for now and starting to get used to not getting much sleep. Sometimes, I think its normal baby stuff and other times, I really think you can sense your Mom is either not with us, or that maybe she is and you are just letting us know. I hope its the latter. I've actually talked to Uncle Eric about this and he agrees, it possible.

Well, being a father isn't has difficult as I first thought it was going to be. I mean its hard, but so far so good. Now I am not say that Papa or I are perfect and trust me, no one in our family is, but it's our family and we all are going to love you.

I just want to sit and watch you when you sleep. Sometimes I fall a sleep in here and Papa has to come in a wake me. Then he takes his turn watching you. I see he way he looks at

you. I think its the first time, he's ever been in love with a girl. You are going to have him wrapped around your finger. Good. I'm glad.

You have also helped to change the relationship I had with my Mom. I love to spend time with her now. She is a blessing to me, to us. She has helped me and Papa in this transistion, more than I could ever express to anyone. So I Thank God for her. She actually a blessing to us.

So for now I will finish here. But there are going to be a lot more things for me to put in here for you. Just know this, I LOVE YOU MORE THAN MY LIFE MISS NEVAEH GABRIELLA HORTON-KIRIAKIS.


	41. Chapter 8-SJ John Horton

Dear Journal:

It has been 8 months since Noah's transplant, and Will says he's doing great. After the transplant, I found out that I got a spot in the student exchange program at Salem U. I had a choice of going to Spain or Italy. It was a really hard decision because, well-the guys in both places are kinda hot. And lets face it, I'm young and pretty good looking myself. I figured that I deserved to have a little fun, while exploring my academic prosutes I decided on Italy, because Steffeno had told me about it so much as a young child, that it kinda stuck with me. I know,now he really wasn't my Nono, but I do have some fond memories of him. I don't like what he and that family have done to mine, but for Sid's sake, we just try, and that is all we can do. Steffeno has been long gone and burning in hell as far as I am concerned, but we still have EJ to deal with. He didn't take the news of my paternity very well, he even went as far as to say that it was a set up. But we found the proof we needed to show that Steffeno and He had tricked my parents and well, probably, most everyone wasn't surprised. There has been dna switching and test result tampering going before my Mom could bat her eyelashes.

So I am on my way home, for good. And I have a surprise for everyone. And yes, I'm bringing tall dark and handsome with me!

So, Later

John Horton.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Johnny: Hey, you wake up. We're almost there.

Geoffery: Huh, I must have fallen asleep. You promised you wouldn't let me.

Johnny: Well, I think your kinda cute when you sleep. Besides, you drove for like 12 hours straight, I know you were tired.

Geoffery: Yah, I was. Thanks. (grabbing Johnny's hand and kissing it.)

And that is a sight that Johnny still gets butterflies over, the contrast of his creamy skin held within the cocoa colored hand of his boyfriend. The two had met while in Spain. Geoff was an exchange student from Atlanta, Ga. They met the first day of orientation, and became fast friends. They ended up being house mates and then lovers.

Johnny: You nervous?

Geoff: I could be, seeing as I'm taking a job I interviewed for with your brother-in-law, Sonny. Are you sure that they had no idea we were together when we were there 3 weeks ago?

Johnny: No, way. I was careful. I didn't want to deceive them, but I wanted you to get acclimated with Salem and I know how you are.

Geoff: How, am I.

Johnny: You like to make your own way. I know, you could have gotten you a job at any place in town, and most with big, well-known names, but I also know you have your pride.

Geoff: and lots of it. (Smiling)

That smile was the first thing Johnny had noticed about him, it was big and bright. His white, white, perfect teeth, contrasted with his cocoa skin, like when his hand was in Geoff hand. That smile, was beautiful and it had given Johnny the nerve and confidence to go and talk to him. It seemed friendly, in a place of strange and unknown. The two couldn't have been more opposite, but that is what had drawn the two together. Geoff had thought it was kinda cool that Johnny and his brother were both gay. He had said that his "gay-dar" had been up, when Johnny had walked into the room. And when Johnny had the nerve to talk to him, he couldn't have been more pleased.

Johnny: My mom invited me to stay with her, but I refused. I was glad that the apartment I looked at when we were in Salem, was still available. Hopefully the stuff we had shipped is there and we get settled in right away.

Geoff: Yeah, I hope our stuff there too. I have two days before I start my job at CG and classes start in 2 weeks.

Johnny: That's my man, always work, work, work.

Geoff: Hey, man, being a physical therapist is not easy work.

Johnny: Hey, I'm in Med School, buddy, I know.

Geoff: Ok, you win.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile in Salem the family was getting ready for Johnny's arrival. They were happy that his travels and studying abroad had gone well, but they wanted him. Especially, Lucas. He missed his son. He had been a part of his life, since the he had been born, but, the knowing he was his son, made all the biggest difference in the world.

Lucas: So, when is he getting here?

Will: Dad, you need to chill. He and Geoff will be here soon.

Lucas: Do you know what this Geoff guy is like?

Will: (he had video chatted with John and Geoff on occasion, so he had a clue to what he was like) Dad, he seemed nice. Would you stop obsessing. You'll scare the guy off, before he gets out of the car.

Lucas: I'm on my best behavior. I've accepted both of you for who you are. I just want to make sure that he's good enough for John that's all.

Will: I know. I'm interested in meeting him too.

Sonny enters the room, as they are at Will and Sonny's place. He seems to be looking for something.

Will: Hey, hon, what are you looking for?

Sonny: I lost an employee file I was reviewing. He starts work on Monday and I lied it down to chase one of the kids.

Will: Red folder?

Sonny: Yes, have you seen it?

Will: (pointing to the closed-door, behind him) Isn't that why we have an office? I placed on your desk. Right on top, you won't miss it.

Sonny: Thanks. I love you.

Will: And your supposed to be the organized one.

Sonny: Not now. I don't have time to list your many faults.

Will: Oh, babe, ouch.

Lucas: What's this? Trouble in paradise?

Sonny: Playful bantering. I have a new employee starting on Monday, I want to review his fill, make sure I filled the right paperwork. So when is that Brother-in-law of mine getting here?

Will: He just sent me a text that he is almost here, so about 30 minutes or so.

Sonny: Good, I'll be back in a few minutes. Norah left something over at Abby and Cam's earlier, I need to run and get it, or we will not get any sleep tonight.

Will: Not, Buster?

Sonny: Yes, Buster the Super Bunny. Be right back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Sonny darted crossed the street, Johnny and Geof were pulling to Will and Sonny's place.

Johnny: Hey, that was my Brother-in-law. He must be going over to Cam and Abby's

Johnny parked and the pair got out of the car. They waited for Sonny to return.

Sonny: Hey stranger. (He said with a smile, when he returned from Abby and Cam's)

Johnny: You in the habit of running around like that?

Sonny: Norah left this at their house.

Johnny: Not poor Buster.

Geoff: Buster?

Johnny: Yeah, Buster the Super Bunny. That would be miss Norah's favorite. And Benny Bunny is Noah's.

Sonny: Yes and yes. Come on guys. Will's home and your Dad is here too.

Johnny froze for just one second. Then grabbed Geoff's hand. Geoff smiled at him and that confidence returned. They entered the house and they were swarmed.

Norah: Papa, tha you, I miss my Bus'er Bun.

Sonny: You are very welcome, Sweets. Take him up to your room for me, please.

Norah: Ok, Papa.

Geoff: She is too cute.

Sonny: Thank you. Come on in guys. (walking into the livingroom) Look who I found on the street.

Will: Hey, punk, get over here. (hugging his brother)

Johnny: Hey yourself. Will, this is Geoff.

Geoff: Hey, Will, it is finally nice to meet you.

Will: Like, wise man. I've heard a lot about you.

Geoff: All nice I hope?

Johnny: Um, yes of course. (Lucas was entering the room)

Lucas: I thought I heard you out here, so you got a hug for your old man?

Johnny: Hey, Dad. Yes, get over here, Old Man.

Lucas: Old, man. Excuse, me Sir.

Will: Dad, you are old.

Noah: Grampy is old, hahahaha.

Norah: Yeah, Grampy is old. ( The pair start dancing around and singing. Lucas just sakes his head and laughs)

Lucas: Is this what you teach your children.

Will: Yes, Dad. Of course.

They all take seats in the family room and chat for a while. Then Sonny realizes that Geoff is the one that was starting work at CG on Monday.

Sonny: Oh my God, your my new employee. I was wondering why the name sounded familiar. You were here when Johnny came home last time.

Will: Checking us out, before you decided to move here, smart move.

Geoff: Wanted to see what I might being myself into, before I took such a huge leap of faith.

Lucas: Salem is nothing like traveling the world.

Geoff: It wasn't town, it was just seeing where John grew up, meeting you guys, without knowing you were meeting me. I wanted to feel you all out first. Put my mind at ease.

Will: I get it. Well, welcome to Salem, buddy.

Geoff: Thanks.

As they are talking, the door bell chimes.

Will: My, turn. Be right back.

He runs to open the door and Noah decides to tag along with him. He opens the door and its Sami.

Will: Mom.

Sami: Is he here?

Will: Well, hello to you too.

Noah:Yeah, Mimi, helwo.

Sami: Sorry, Hey buddy. Is Uncle Johnny here? (Will just smirks and escorts her in)

Johnny: Mom, I was sure that you would have been here long time ago.

Sami: CW, criss Or I would have been here, believe me.

Johnny: That's ok. That old relic still up and going.

Sami: Me or the company. (Everyone laughs) Hey, I was kidding.

Johnny gets up and hugs his mom. She notices Geoff sitting next to where Johnny had been sitting.

Sami: So, you going to introduce me?

Johnny: Yes, Mom. This is my boyfriend, Geoffrey.

Geoff: Nice to meet you, Mrs. Hernandez. And please call me Geoff.

Sami: Well, it's finally, nice to put the name with the face.

Geoff: Hey, Johnny, you didn't tell me your Mom was so beautiful.

Sami: That's ok, he didn't tell me that you were so good-looking either.

Geoff: (blushing) Thank you.

Johnny: Are you actually blushing? (kissing his cheek) That is so, hot.

Will: Get a room. (Everyone laughs) I have impressionable children here.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later on, the pair arrive at their apartment and take up their belongings. They are surprised and pleased the apartment is set up and ready. They spend the next couple of hours unpacking the stuff they traveled to Salem with. They both had worked up a sweat and wanted a shower.

Johnny: I'll wait, you go first.

Geoff: Oh, hell no. We can just save water man, I know you ain't shy. So bring that fine ass of yours up in here, and let Geoff take care of you.

Johnny: I love it when you talk dirty.

Geoff: Dirty, you haven't heard anything yet. (Johnny saunters up to his boyfriend, and Geoff pulls him by the "wife beater" into the bathroom. This was the part that Johnny enjoyed, playing innocent. He was well schooled and enjoyed playing around.)

After their "shower" they enjoyed just chilling together, on the couch. Johnny was reviewing some notes for the morning, as it was to be his first day in the new program at Salem University Hospital, which involved a "work and learn" type of style. He would take classes and observe at the hospital as well.

Geoff: So I have to work tomorrow at the coffee shop in the morning, Sonny just emailed my schedule and then I have orientation at the Hospital in the afternoon.

Johnny: I have classes from 8 to 2 and I'm observing/shadowing at the hospital in the peds wing with Dr. Davis.

Geoff: Wow the Chef of Staff himself. How ever did you pull that off?

Johnny: Well, Will works there, my Grandma is the head of the psych department and most of the Hortons are on the board.

Geoff: It sure looks like I picked the perfect boyfriend.

Johnny:Oh, no-sexy, I picked you out.

Geoff: Um, that so?

Johnny:Yeah, I when I walked into that meeting room for newbie orientation that day, I said "John, now that is a man worth getting to know."

Geoff: How'd you even know I was gay?

Johnny: Didn't, Just wishful thinking.

Geoff: What in the hell would have you done if I hadn't been?

Johnny: I'd been on the next plan, right back here. 'cause there wouldn't have been a way for me to see everyday and not have you.

Geoff: You can have me, anytime you want.

Johnny: How 'bout now. (smirking)

Geoff: (laughing) and you say you're not dirty.

Johnny: No not dirty-sexy, I like sexy better.

Geoff: Yeah, your sexy, and hot, fine, take your pick. (he puts down the book he was reading, and pulls him self up and over Johnny, who puts down the notes he was reviewing) I like the view from up here.

Johnny: Well, its about to get better ( taking off his shirt).

Geoff: I love it when you bring your six-pack to the party.

Johnny gets off the couch, and start to undo his belt and he walks to their bedroom. He's out of jeans by then and his boxers, and tosses them out of the door.

Johnny: Yeah, I'll bring the six-pack , You bring that foot long.

Geoff is off the couch that instant and running to their bedroom, slamming the door.

Johnny: (who is lying in their bed) what took you so long.

Geoff: (stripping) Nothing, just deciding on what to do to you first.

Johnny smiled and held the blankets open for Geoff to climb in. And they enjoyed their first night together back in Salem.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Later on Johnny had gotten to look over some notes, but decide to work on his journal instead.

Dear Journal,

Hey, its me again, today went far better than I expected. I came home today and brought Geoff with me. I introduced him to the fam, and they really seemed to like him. He seemed to like them too. I'm relieved about that, because I think I kinda love him and I want this all to work for both of us. Salem is a great place to live and work, so I hope that by bringing him here to my world, he start to feel like it is home too.

So I have a big day tomorrow, I start at the hospital, another generation of Hortons and I am very proud to be carrying on the tradition.

signed , John Horton.


	42. Chapter 9 Sonny's Journal Good Girl Gone

A few months have passed and the family had just received the news that Allie was on her way back to Salem to finish her degree in Salem. She was having trouble with a neighbor that, she said was kinda creepy. He would kinda show up where ever she was and seem to change all his classes to the same ones she was taking. She tried to file a complaint, but the Dean of her nursing program, acted like she was just another silly girl. She had, had about enough, when "Gary" started taking pieces of her clothing out of her dryer, from the dorm laundry room. She had just finished up the semester and final grades where in, with her transfer done, she packed up her car and was ready to make the two hour trip in the morning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Allie: John, just don't tell anyone I'm coming home, I want to surprize everyone. I mean, it's only a week earlier than we planed. I just can't take that guy any longer. He keeps poping up everywhere.

John: I thought that you had some guy friend send him the message to leave you alone.

Allie: That worked for about 5 minutes. I've had it, I know I'm the daughter of Sami Brady-Hernendez, but I'm not sticking around for this. Even she wouldn't put up with this crap.

John: Then, it must be bad. I just wish you'd told me sooner, Geof and I couldn't came up and helped you. I just have a really bad feeling.

Allie: John, I'll be fine. 2 hours and I'll be home. I am leaving around 9, that way I'll know he's in an exam or should be.

John: I'm holding you to that 2 hours, give or take 15 minutes.

Allie: Oh, ok.

John: So, I'll see you at Will and Sonny's right?

Allie: Yes, brother dear. I will see you there, tomorrow. Now, let me get some sleep so I can drive.

John: Love you, Allie-gater.

Allie: Love you, too. John Horton.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night John was plagued with dreams, night-mares really. That Allie is dead and gone. She even comes to him and tells him good-bye and that she is ok now. She is with little Grace. She wants him to know that she loves him, very much.

He startles awake, and is drenched it sweat. He sits up and catches his breath. Geoff rolls over and touches John's back.

Geoff: Babe,what's wrong. You look like you've seen a ghost.

John: Allie's dead.

Geoff: John, no. It was just a dream. She just talked to you earlier. She's coming home in a few hours.

John: G Allie is DEAD. (the unexpected tears-shoot straight to Geoff's heart, he grabs his cell and dials Will's number)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

Will: (groggy) Hello-who

Geoff: Will, Johnny need's you.

Will: (sitting up and looking at the clock) Geoff, its like 2 am, what's going on?

Geoff: No, he says it's Allie.

Will: Huh? Geoff, hold on. Sonny's sleeping, let me go to the office.

Will puts down the slids out of bed, Sonny rolls over, and snuggles one of Will's pillows. He throws on some pj bottoms, and runs to his office.

Will: Ok, now what's this about?

Geoff: he just had this dream about Allie, and that she was with Grace. She told him good-bye- Will its freaking me out-I don't mess with that twin esp stuff.

Will: Has he talked to her lately? (Geoff puts the phone on speaker)

John: Just before I went to bed, she was packed and ready to come home in the morning, while that Gary guy was in his class.

Will: Just stay calm, lets wait until morning, and we can call her cell, see if she's ok. I'm sure its just the fact that she's been scared and she's transfering it to you.

John: No, Will, you don't get it. I know she's dead, she's gone. DO YOU HEAR ME, BROTHER, OUR SISTER IS DEAD.

Will: John Roman Horton, you need to calm down, Allie is not dead. She is fine.

John: but what if she isn't. Any of the feelings she or I have had over the years about one another has never been wrong. You remember when I broke my arm when we were kids? I was at the park with my friends and fell, my arm broke in 2 places, and she felt it at home and told mom that I was hurt.

Will: Yes, I remember.

John: Will, I know it, our Allie is gone, our good girl is gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Then next morning, Will looks like hell and feels it. After his late night converstation with John, he wasn't able to get back to sleep. He was up and sitting in the big chair in the livingroom, when Sonny got up.

Sonny: Hey, you never came back to bed last night did you?

Will: um, no. Johnny called me and after what he said, I wasn't able too.

Sonny: Babe, what's wrong.

Will: He got his twin vibe again, and

Sonny: (noting the tears in Will's eyes) and, what's going on, is Allie ok?

Will: that's just it, John thinks, Allie is dead.

Sonny: Oh, come on. She's supposed to be here in a little while, you'll both see, that she is ok.

Will: Did you know that when John was a kid and broke his arm, Allie felt it, and she was at home,and he was at the park.

Sonny: Ok, so I've seen it with Norah and Noah, I get it. But, come on, dead? That's pretty scarry.

Will: I know, that is why I called Grandpa, just before you came in. I don't want to believe it, but-

Sonny: I get it. I just hope this once, John is wrong.

Will: Me too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later, the family is stationed at Will and Sonny's they had been called in by Roman to meet them there. He is there with a couple of other police officers, and one if from the city where Allie's school is.

Roman: Ok, so this is Dect. O'Ryan, she is on of the campus police officer at Allie's school and she went to Allie's and found that she had packed up and it looks like she left, sometime this morning. From what John told me, she was leaving before 9 am today. So we tracked the route that she would have taken. We located her car in a mall parking lot, just 15 minutes from her dorm.

Sami: So she did leave, but..

Roman: We got survailance from the area, she didn't drive her car there, it was a guy that got out of it.

John: I knew it, Gary.

Roman: Yes, from your describtion of him, that's who it is. We went back to the dorm and searched the building and the area surrounding it, and I am sorry to say that we found her about a mile away, going in the other direction.

Sami: Daddy- No. (shaking her head) No, please no, (falling to her knees)

Roman: (In tears) I am so sorry, but Allie was found in a small wooded area, just out side of town, half dressed and left lying on the ground.

John: I -(but his words won't escape his mouth, Geoff is holding him tight) Get off me man, please, I know you wanna help, but let me go, I said, I told Will, she was in trouble, she came to me, she sald she was with Grace. I knew, I knew, I...oh God- (he bolts to the bathroom, and retches)

Sonny gets up and goes to a shocked Will, and wraps his arms around him. He lets Will cry into him, knowing that there are no words to say, none that will ease this horrible pain.

Sonny: Hey, I know, baby, I know. (rubbing his back and pulling him in closer, as Will starts to shake uncontrolably).

Lucas: Are they sure its Allie? (choked up)

Roman: I identified her myself. I wasn't going to put you all through this if I didn't have too-

Rafe: Are there any leads? (letting the cop take over for the pain in his heart)

John: (angry) It was that -Gary-a neighbor that has been stalking her for the better part of a year. I would stake my life on it. He wouldn't leave her alone, he would take her clothes out of the dryer and bring them back, acting like it was a mistake, he starting taking her same classes. You name it, he was doing it. He had asked her out, but he creeped her out and she said no.

Roman: Doesn't his Gary have a last name?

John: Levey

Roman: you possitive

John: as a heartattack. I made Allie tell me, just in case...(starts to choke up again)

Rafe: I'm on it. I'll get down to the station and I wanna take the lead on this, I want it done right.

Lucas: Thanks man.

Rafe: you don't have to thank me Lucas, she was like a daughter to me, too

Lucas: I know.

Will: Has anyone told Grandma Marlena and John? Or Grandma Kate?

Roman: No, not yet, I will tell them all myself. I want you all to stay together.

Johnny gets up and goes to his Mother, who hasn't said a word since the news was broke to them. He slids in on the couch next to her. She is looking at set of photos that Will has out on his table, one of the 4 kids when they were small and one of them at Will and Sonny's Wedding Anniversy party-this years.

John: So beautiful. She was always so beautiful, just like our Mom. No one ever believed she and I were twins. I was so happy we were, you know. I always had a best friend and we shared an extra bond with you, something that only another twin would understand.

Sami: I love you, so much, you know that right?

John: Always, Mom. Allie knew you loved her, that was one of the reason's she wanted to move home, she missed seeing you.

Sami: When was the last time you talked to her?

John: the night before she was set to leave.

Sami: Did she sound happy?

John: Very.

Sami: Good.

John: She came to me tonight, in a dream.

Sami: Really?

John: She said that she was with Grace, and Gabi. And that she loved us.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Journal:

So most of the grown-ups in my life are downstairs talking and I just heard Great-Grandpa Roman say that my Aunt Allie is dead, and that makes me very sad. I hope she is in heaven with my Mom because then, neither one will be alone. I know that my family is going to be sad for a long while, but I hope that with a little time and love, everything can kinda get back to normal-well as normal as they can be.

So I'm going to go and see if my Dad's need a hug.

Later,

Vaeh.


	43. Chapter 10-SJ Angel of Mine Gone Astray

Unfortuntley John had been right that night, I did die. I had left like I had planned, but I shouldn't have stopped at that quick mart, because soon as I opened my trunk to look for my book of cds, I was grabbed. It happened so fast, I was there outside in the early morning hours, a little cold like winter in the Midwest is supposed to be, then it was dark and damp. Then it seems like forever and it felt like a nano second all at once. I was there, then I was here-watching what was happening to me, right before my eyes and no, I didn't want to watch the horror bestrode upon me- I had too. Gary had followed me, he had known somehow that I was planning a transfer back to Salem, to the safety-nest of 3 loving parents, to 2 amazing brothers, a great brother-in-law and my beautiful little sister. They'd all have fought for me, had they known I had moved in next door to my killer. And now I was the Good-Girl Gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will and Sonny are in bed, are rare morning that they had alone-together. Will smiled to himself and rolled over to Sonny's side of the bed and kissed his bare shoulder. Will was good and ready to start something up with his "hubby"-who had been kinda distant for the past few weeks. Will had chalked it up to Allie's death and Noah's ordeal-but Will missed the closeness they had shared, and wanted it back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A week or so prior to this morning Sonny had escaped Salem to go to a Coffee House Owners Convention. Where he met and conversed with other small shop owners around the states. They had meetings on how to keep their-smaller- business' going, during a time of the Larger comercial coffee competitors. While there he had met Marcus, a young african-american shop owner from Boston, Mass. He was very good-looking and around Will's age. They had become acquainted quickly and their conversation was easy.

Neither ever asked if the other was married, and it was easy for Sonny to not mention it because he had forgotten his wedding band back in Salem, as he had taken off while changing Noah.

The night before the conversion ended, they pair went out for a drink at the hotel bar. It started off innocent enough, but after one drink too many, Marcus was helping Sonny up to his room. He took Sonny's keycard and let them in. When they were inside, Marcus sat Sonny on the coach and got him a glass of water.

Marcus: You need help into bed, man? You drank an awful lot.

Sonny: No, no water, you, I need you.

Marcus: Your drunk, Sonny. Plus how did you know, I swing that way.

Sonny: I have, two eyes, bud. I've watched you watching me.

Then it seemed like an outta body experience, Marcus was in front of him, and started to kiss him. Sonny has started to return the kisses. He was lost in the grief of Noah, in the grief of Allie. He was missing Will, and not even realizing that he was about to break his wedding vows. The two had started to undress, and in the process of making it to the king sized bed, Sonny spotted the photo he had pinned the bulletin board. It was of Will, Vaeh, Noah and Norah. It was a picture he'd taken himself, in front of their house.

Sonny: Stop, I...I..can't do this.

Marcus:Yes, you can- (nodding to the photo)he doesn't ever have to know.

Sonny: He? -following the eyeline to the family photo.

Marcus:Boyfriend?

Sonny: Husband.

Marcus:Better yet. I love the married ones.

Sonny: So you're in the habit of ..

Marcus: I knew exactly who you were Jackson Kiriakis, I've followed your coffee business for some years now. And I know the Kiriakis', who doesn't.

Sonny: You know what, I'm not interested, please, (going to the door) get your stuff and leave.

Marcus: I'll go, but how long before, you want me or someone else to fill the space, He isn't (nodding to Will's picture)

Sonny doesn't answer, he just slams the door. He starts shaking and there are tears filling his eyes, what the hell was he thinking. Will was at home with 3 kids, and the memory of his dead sister. He didn't deserve this.

"what the hell is going on in that head, Jackson? I love, Will and I love those kids.

That very minute he starting pack and left. He never finished the convention. He just told Will that he had missed his family and cut his trip short.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sonny felt Will's presents, and rolled over. He half heartily smiled at him. Will could see there was something going in behind his cocoa colored eyes.

Will: What?

Sonny: I did something.

Will: What? Uhm, do I want to know?

Sonny: probably not, but I need to tell you. (Pinkie out)

Will: (sitting up) Ok, lets here it. It must be good, because you haven't been yourself in a few weeks, and I know its not just Allie or Noah.

Sonny: No, its not about them-directly. It was all me.

Will: Ok, spill.

Sonny: When I was at the coffee conference. I...

Will: (turning toward Sonny and placing a gentle hand on his back) tell me, Sonny.

Sonny: I, ( taking a hard breath) almost cheated on you, on us. And I'm sorry, I can't express how sorry I am-I-

(Getting up and coming around the other side of the bed)

Will: You-What? Is that why you left, to find _something, someone_ new. Is this life we have here not good enough?

Sonny: Its not that at all Will, It'll sound dumb and insensitive. I felt lonely, like you were here (point to the room) but not here (pointing to his heart) I've wanted to love you, but you didn't want to let me in. I just thought that with time, you come to me, but you haven't not really. I miss the old us.

Will: You miss the old us, what before the kids, before the jobs, before the real life? Sonny we can't go back. We took vows that I have kept since the day we said them. I have't even looked a another man or women for that matter. I Love and have Loved only you.

Sonny: I know, I feel..

Will: What did you do? Who is he or a she, perhaps

Sonny: Hey now, lets not get crazy, I haven't ever gone there. He was someone I met at the conference, he owns a small shop in Boston. We talked for a while, had a couple of drinks, but I may have had more that a couple. He took me to my room, because well hell, I was drunk. He kissed me and I kissed him back.

Will: You may as well tell me the rest, I know there is more.

Sonny: there isn't any- I kicked him out.

Will: I can read you like the novel on my bed side table, TELL ME-or I will pack the kids up and go to my Mom's

Sonny: Please, we didn't sleep together, I stopped him before we could.

Will: but you would have.

Sonny: Maybe, I don't know, I wasn't thinking, it was the alcohol, not me.

Will: So let me get it straight, You got to the conference, you meet a guy, you talk, you have drinks, you end up in someones room, you kiss, you almost sleep together, and then come home to me- pretend your feeling the way we all do, because of my dead sister and **_my_** sick son.

Sonny: Will-

Will: Just don't-I can't right now. You stay here and take care those 3, tell them that Daddy needed a break, and I'll be back, when I can stand to look at (choking up) you.

Will gets up and turns on a light, he starts grabbing clothes to put in an overnight bag, and just before he gets to the door Sonny is there and holding him back.

Sonny: Will, wait, please. I stopped him, I didn't do anything, with him. A kiss that is all that there was. I was drunk, he knew it. As a matter of fact, he had been looking to meet me, and started talking to me, first. I honestly just didn't realize what I was doing, until, it was almost too late. I stopped and kicked him out of the room. I packed up and left the next morning before the rest of the conference started. I needed you and those kids. I love you and them, not anyone else.

Will reluctantly, steps back into the room. He puts down the bag and turns to Sonny. He hesitates for a moment, and opens his arms up to him. Sonny takes the offered embrace. Never once believing that Will would be forgiving him.

Sonny: So, you forgive me?

Will: I don't know yet, but I don't wanna leave, and yes I love you. I hate that we fight, but this hurt me. After what I did with Gabi and having Vaeh, I

Sonny: I understand, I did this, not you, this time. Please give me another chance?

Will: Of course, I love you.

Sonny: (smiling for the first time in a long while) I love you, too. Come-lets go back to bed.

Will: Sounds good, I wasn't looking forward to finding somewhere else to sleep tonight, anyway.


	44. Chapter 11-SJ-Finding A Killer Before He

When you die-sometimes it's a lonely place-especially for those of us that are murdered. That is because we're never really at rest. It's been 3 months or so since my family found out what happened to me and of course all hell's broke loose. My mom had a breakdown and Rafe had to have her committed. Will and Grandma Marlena helped with her treatment's but with her memories of losing Grace and Gabi, My Death was the nail that sealed the coffin.

Then there is the fact that the rest of my family is falling apart, Sonny almost cheating on Will-and if they both knew it was a Dimera set up, just like my murder was-I'm almost glad I'm not around for the aftermath. EJ and Nick were getting they're revenge from their prison cell and no one even knew it. I was going to have to take matters into my ghostly hands and pray that John's and My twin vibes would work beyond the grave. Especially since my murderer just moved down the hall from Johnny and Geof.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Johnny was coming home from a shift at the hospital and had some major studying to do for a med exam the following day. He was walking up to the door of the apartment building, when he noticed his new neighbor carrying some boxes into the building.

John: Hey, man, let me help you with that.

Gary/"Jake": Hey, thanks man. Jake Wilston 5c.

John: No prob man- John Horton, 2C

G/J: Oh just acrossed the hall- would you mind? (indicating the other box he was carrying)

John: No-sure- (grabbing the box) You new to Salem?

G/J: Yeah, starting at the SU-transferred from Chicago(which was kinda true)

John: What's your major?

G/J: Nursing, I'm almost done and have a job lined up at the hospital.

(All the hairs stood up on the back of John's neck)

John: Well I'm starting the new Work and Learn program there and my boyfriend is a physical therapist, my brother and Grandmother work there as well.

Jake: Talk about a small world.

John: Actually, most of my dad's side of the family has worked there, including my Great-Grandparents.

Jake: Oh, your one of the Horton's, Huh?

John: Yes, why?

Jake: Just a wild guess. I don't know if I'd be able to work in such a giant shadow.

John: I don't know, I kinda like the expectations of it all. It gives me a goal to work toward.

Jake: Me too.

Jake stopped in front of his door, and put the box down and unlocked the door. He had already moved in a small amount of things. It was a studio apartment, so he had a full-sized bed in the room, and a table and chair. A tv was mounted to the wall, and a shelf with a stereo system. John spotted the bulletin board in by the desk in the corner of the room. He noticed a hair tie pinned to the board that look very familiar, but he wasn't sure why. Jake told him that the box that he had carried could be sat on desk. John was able to get a closer look at the hair tie, and **_yes_**, it looked like one that Allie had worn all the time. She and Sid had the same one, it has been as set of two and they had split it up, when Allie went away to school.

Jake: What?

John: Oh, just looking at the picture on the calendar, nice. My mom likes waterfalls ( he lied).

Jake: Yeah, me too. They seem so-powerful, yet can be, calming at the same time.

John: Well, I'd better get back to my place. I have an exam in the morning. I need to hit the books.

Jake: Sure, and Thanks, John.

John: Sure, anytime. (though his gut was saying "Oh, hell, no - you freak")

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John goes to his apartment and finds the photo of Allie and Sid that he is thinking of and when he locates it, he just knows that the guy down the hall is lying.

"Jake my ass- Allie, please...I need you right now."

When Geoff comes home, Johnny is sitting in the recliner, staring at a picture of Allie.

Geoff: Boy what are you doing?

John: Oh babe, didn't hear you come in.

Geoff: I guess not. You having a rough day?

John: No, twin vibes again. I think that I may have stumbled on someone or thing that will help find Allie's killer.

Geoff: Dare I ask?

John: The new neighbor, I don't like the feel of that guy.

Geoff: I hope not.

John: I don't mean like that. Have you met him yet.

Geoff: No, why.

John: I helped him carry a box to his place today and he had a girl's hair tie pinned to his bullion board, and I'm not saying it was Allie's, but as soon as I saw it, I had a burned image of her wearing it my head. Like she was trying to tell me something.

Geoff: Twin vibe

John: Kinda-do I sound crazy?

Geoff: Nope, if you feel it, you feel it.

John: Well I feel it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, at the apartment down the hall Jake/Gary is putting stuff away and enjoying himself. He had played John like a violin. Plucking the strings of his broken heart, by putting poor Allie's hair tie, just where Johnny would sure see it. And the reaction of it, was so worth it. EJ would be rather proud of the job he was already pulling off. He had said no limits, everyone was fair game. (he smiled at this) Well, Allie was number one, Mommy was in the psych ward (and having access to her wouldn't be a problem, now would it?), and he thinks that maybe the good Dr. John Horton should maybe next? (nosey little shit) - Joining his twin in the ever after. EJ should approve, seeing as soon as that "little bastard found out that he wasn't my son- completely forgot about the loyalty of being a Dimera, blood or not, he now gets the pleasure of my revenge, just like the rest of the miserable Lu-cas Hor-ton Children. First-Allie, then Johnny, and last but not least, I'll destroy Will, piece by pleasurable piece."


	45. Chapter 12-SJ-Wilson Rescue

Paste your

Sonny and Will had planned on a small family get away, after all that had been going down in the past few months. It was winter in Salem, and they had decided that a get away at the Green Mountain Lodge was what the doctor ordered. They had the kids packed and had decided that a nanny was a good idea for the trip, just so they could have some "Alone" time themselves. Abby had suggested her nanny Kara, since she and Cam were going to visit, some of his family for the holidays and wouldn't need her. She was happy to help out as she had no family here and didn't want to spend the money to travel to visit friends.

They arrived on a friday afternoon, and they checked in and spent sometime getting everyone situated. Sonny and Will had a king suite, and the children and Kara had a two bedroom suite to share. After the unpacking was done, they had lunch in the dinningroom of the lodge, then they dressed for skiing and sledding. After an hour or so, Kara had told Will annd Sonny to go had and spend some time alone.

Sonny: Are you sure? The twins can be a handful.

Kara: I take care of the Davis twins, everyday, I can handle these two. And I have Vaeh, if I need help.

Vaeh: Yeah, Papa, we'll be fine.

Sonny: Well, ok.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sonny goes back into his and Will's suite. And Will is in the sitting area, reading the newspaper. He looks up from the artical he was reading and smiles.

Will: So, are you sure that she can handle those two?

Sonny: She says she can, so I trust her. She also has Vaeh, so if she needs back up, she'll have it. So what do you want to do while we have the time alone?

Will puts his paper down. And smiles that sexy wicked smile that Sonny fell in love with, those many years ago.

Sonny: I know that look, and it gets me so hot everytime you do it.

Will: That was clearly my intention. So what are you waiting for?

Sonny: (bitting his lip) Nothing, just deciding on where to start first.

Will: (standing up from the couch) How about we start here on the couch, then try the bed, maybe the shower, then...(he's pulled into an embrace and a tender kiss, which soon turns into a hot senual kiss, each needing the other, more than they possibly realized. )

Sonny wants to race, but also wants to take it slow. Will is desperate to feel the closeness they once shared, just as Sonny is, they are seeking the one thing that made them fall in love in the first place. They make it to the bed, and fell into it, kissing, never breaking the contact with each other. Finally, Sonny dares to break the seal of their lips, only to remove his shirt and help Will with his.

Sonny: Even after all this time,you still amaze me. I'll never understand how I got so lucky.

Will: Funny, I was thinking that exact same thing. I knew that my life with you would be wonderful, but I just didn't know it would be this wonderful. I never want to be away from you, or without you, you know that, right?

Sonny: Yes, I'm not going anywhere. I thought we were past all that, I promised you that nothing ever happend with...(Will places a finger on Sonny's lips, to silence them.)

Will: No more talking please. I want to show you how much I love you, and what US means to me.

Sonny nods and smiles. He is content in the arms of Will. Will is very passionate in his lovemaking and this turns Sonny on more than ever before. He returns what Will gave him and 10 times more. Will is amazed at the way Sonny paid attention to every detail of their lovemaking. It was intense and tender-just what each one needed.

They are lying in the bed together for a long while just holding on to each other, listening to other breathe. Sonny rolls over to his side to face Will.

Sonny:Well, we'd better shower and go meet the kids and Kara for lunch or they might send out a search party.

Will: Yeah, your right. Oh, ok. I'll start the shower. (he gets up and goes in to start the shower.)

They were just finishing up when there is a frantic knock at the door.

Vaeh: Daddy, Pappa! Let me in, it's Vaeh. I need you.

There is so much alarm in her voice they don't know what to make if it. Sonny reaches the door first, he pulls it and there are tears in her eyes and she looks lost.

Sonny: Sweets what's wrong?

Vaeh: She... lost... Norah, we can't find her anywhere. My back was turned, I ...was helping Noah, getting his snowpants and jacket off, and I wasn't looking and (but no words would come out, there was just tears, she was devestated, completely shattered)

Will heard the commontion as he was dressing in the other room. He rushed out just in time to grab up his daughter, just as she broke down completely.

Will:shh, hey, babygirl, look at me. (she looks into his blue eyes, and she slowly calms her breathing). Yes, that's my girl. Now tell me what happened.

Vaeh: We had been sledding, and the twins needed to come in because they were getting cold. She told me to help my brother, she'd help Norah. I didn't think anything of it. Then out of nowhere, she says that she lost one of her gloves or something. I told her ok, that she could go look for it, I'd keep any eye on both of the kids and we'd wait there for her, and she told me that Norah was going with her, and just grabbed her and took her with her. That was an hour ago, I went to find them, but Noah was cold, so we came back, and we ran into Grandpa Justin, that's were Noah is now, with him.

Will: Grandpa Justin is here, now?

Sonny: yes, he is meeting some new clients here this weekend. He told me just before we left for our trip. He joked we may run into him on the slopes. Ok, so Kara, just took Norah and disappeared? Why in the...(he starts to pace the floor, and running his hand through his hair)

There is another knock at the door. Will answers it. He is surprised when he pulls open the door and it's Kara, without Norah.

Will: Where the hell is our daughter?

Kara: (tearing up) I lost her, she was with me, but she ran off, and I've been looking for her. (she had all the tells of being a liar and Sonny wasn't buying any of her bull)

Sonny: You are lying, where in the hell is my daughter? ( He stands directly in front of her, so she can't look at anyone up him. He gives her his stern, I mean business look) Vaeh, just showed up here in tears, I want to know what the hell your trying to pull here. Where in the hell is my daughter?

Kara: I don't know, Mr. Kiriakis, I swear. They told me just to get her and bring her to them.

Sonny: (wrinking his brow) **_They_**, what in the hell are you taking about, what is going on?

Kara: Pulling out here cell, she plays the message she got this morning: **_Hey, Kara sweetie, looks like I just got lucky. You are to get that little Norah Horton-Kiriakis, and bring her to me. I don't want this messy, just bring me the little girl. _**

Sonny: You know who that is?

Kara : (just shakes her head no, as she is unable to talk)

Sonny: (he grabs her by the shoulders and starts to shake) please you have to know who that is...tell me. That's my daughter (he starts to shake harder and Will steps in and pulls he off of her)

Will: Hey, Sonny. She might not know, come on, Cam and Abby trust her with their kids, she's watched our kids before, she wouldn't hurt them, you and I both know that .

Kara: I promise, I wouldn't have, but I was so scared, I just went to the place they told me to, he kept texting me that he could see me, and I have them all here. They told me exactly what to do, and when I walked away, from the spot they ordered me too, someone grabbed her from the van they were in. It happened so fast, but it was like I was just watching a movie. She was here, then she was gone. I didn't...(But the words are lost, she finally breaks and the tears are pouring out of her eyes. Will, tries to comfort her, letting her know that he doesn't blame her and that Sonny is just in shock right now.)

Sonny is pacing the room. Who in the hell keeps messing with his and Will's family? What in the hell had they done to deserve this, first Gabi, Noah's cancer, then Allie's murder. And now his little girl. Was this a test? Because if it was, he was sure that this time he'd fail, he was on the verge of lossing control. He was continually pacing the room, and there was a knock at the door. He was brought out of his daydream, and rushed to answer the door. It was Justin. Before Justin could utter a word, Sonny fell into his Dad's arms, like a little boy lost, he was found again at the sight of his father.

Justin: Hey, Sonny. Shh, Hey..(rubbing his son's back as he cried into his dad's neck) I just talked to the police, I gave them Norah description, and Kara, told them what she was wearing this morning. Noah's asleeping my room. Your mom is with him. I knew I'd be glad she was with me. The police are already have patrol out looking in the surrounding area looking for here. (releasing Sonny and walking up to Kara) What I want, no, need to know is what you're tell us it the honest to God's truth, or are you a part of this Kara. I know that my niece and her husband trust you. But too many bad things have been going on lately and this is the last thing that we needed to happen.

Will: Hey, Justin, she was just telling us that she received a text and was ordered to take Norah. Look at her phone, I know it's not much to go on, but...its all we have. Until we know other wise, we may have to trust that she honestly didn't have anything to do with this, and she is telling us the truth.

Sonny: I know you want to believe her Will, but...I can't, not until our daughter is here, where she belongs. This was supposed to be a family get away from all the crazy. We trusted her to take care of our kids, and now one is gone and we DON'T KNOW WHERE THE HELL SHE IS. I WILL NOT CALM DOWN, I WILL NOT CUT ANYONE ANY SLACK, I WILL NOT BACK OFF OR DOWN, I WILL FIGHT FOR MY DAUGHTER. I WILL FIND HER AND IF ANY HARM HAS COME TO HER, SOMEONE WILL PAY, WEATHER IT'S YOU, KARA SWEETIE, OR SOMEONE ELSE-THEY WILL PAY.

Before anyone can stop him, Sonny grabs his coat and is out of the door. He is a man on a mission. He escapes the confines of the lodge and is in the fresh are of the mountain. He just walks and continues to walk. He doesn't realize how cold it is and when he finally stops to catch is breath, he does't know where is his. He looks around and only see's trees and white. But what he also doesn't realize is that he is being watched and followed. The men have been right with him the whole time. They are waiting for their chance, and here it was. Jackson Kiriakis is alone and finally they are able to finish the job they started months ago. Revenge. One of the men, takes a step, and there is just a little snap of a branch, and its enough to let Sonny know that is is not alone.

Sonny: Who's there? Will? Dad?

Just silence. He looks around, and as he turns to his right, he see's a blur and is hit in the side of the head. He is knocked out cold, and falls in the snow.

Guy1:Ok, I'll call our man and let him know that the job is done. We have the brat and one Jackson Kiriakis.

Guy2:Will, do. I'll go and deliver the ransom demands to his Hubby and his Daddy.

Guy1, wrestles with Sonny, to pull him through the snow, and is met by another accopless. They get him into the van, where Norah is lying on a bed of blankets inside. Norah opens up here eyes and she can't believe that her Papa is there, but she somehow knows not to move or say anything to him, until they slam the tail doors shut. She is up on hands and knees and skitters over to him.

Norah: Papa, Papa, Papa (she cries, and is pressing herself into him. She is frantic to get him to respond to her. She is cold and wet. She is afraid beyond any 2 year olds nightmares, and she just wants her Papa to acknowledge her. Sonny finally hearing his daughter through the fog and the ringing in his head, realizes that Norah is calling him)

Sonny: Norah? Sweetie, is that you? (focusing on the little figure in front of him)

Norah: Yes, Papa, I Nowrah. I wanna cuddle, pease. (he sits up and she climbs into his arms and he holds her tight.) Why did that frady man take me away. I was naughty? You and Daddy mad at me?

Sonny: No, no, sweetie. You are a very good and brave girl. Let me see you, did anyone touch you? You know what Papa means, bad touch?

Norah: No, (shaking her head) gave me a drink, I go to sleep. (pointing to the sippy cup on her pillow. Sonny grabs the sippy and opens it. It smells like cough medicine, and probably contines something that would make a tiny girl like her, very sleeping for a long time.)

Sonny: did you drink all of this juice?

Norah: it's yucking, I sippy, and spit out, gross.

Sonny: Good girl.

Norah: Man, said I was bad and hit me on my butt. He made be drink more. I had to put it in my tummy, and it made it hurt, so bad. Then I sleeped , till you came.

Sonny pulls her close, and kisses her head. She is crying so hard, he doesn't know if can keep her cries quite. I doesn't want whom ever has taken them, to hear her. He knows it will make it worse somehow. He kisses her head and rocks her soothingly in the back of the van. He calms her cries down, and soon she is rocked to a sound sleep, holding on tight to Sonny. He pulls her closer and covers her in one of the dry blankets from underneath the bile of dirty ones. He needs to keep his head. He needs to get help, before the pair are separated and one or both are killed. Because he knows this is what this is, a killing game. First Gabi, Chad being her killer, then Allie, Sonny is slowly realizing that they are related somehow, someway, Chad was a Dimera, after all. He and his bastard brother were in prison together, and then there was Nick, Sonny knew with in his heart, that this was all connected. He and Norah were in big trouble. Will, oh god, Will. You have to realize that Norah and I need you, badly. Please God, let Will realize that we need him, more than ever. Sonny slowly continues to rock his little girl, until they are both asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will is pacing the space between the lodge's main fire-place and one of the couches. Justin has tried to get him to calm down, but nothing has worked thus far. Adrienne has tried to get him to eat as well, but no such luck there, either. Sami and Lucas, and Rafe have just arrived. Sami goes with Adrienne to care for Vaeh and Noah. Noah, is just so quiet and small. When his Grandmothers enter the room, he is almost undone. He first approaches Sami, and she gives him a hug and a kiss.

Sami: You doing ok, little man?

Noah: I wan' my Norie back, she is my bes' sissy.

Sami: I know, I know. (she kisses his forehead and holds him close. He decides to get down and goes to Adrienne)

Noah: Gin- you know where Norah is? and Papa? They leve me?

Adrienne: Oh, my, no, sweets, they didn't leave you. Grandpa Justin, and Shawn will find them.

Sami: Shawn is here?

Adrienne: Yes, He's lead, and Justin has helped with the search. They will probably ask Rafe to help too.

Sami: Wild horses couldn't stop him from helping. Where's Will?

Adrienne: Um, Sami, he is trying so hard to keep it together, he's in their suit, sitting by the phone, waiting..

Sami: ransom?

Adrienne: Our guess. Victor, John, Maggie, Brady, Us, we have all pooling our resources, there will be no amount of money that will be too big for us to get them back.

Sami: and I have capital as well, and I can call Kate and Billie too.

Adrienne: Do that, but tell them, to keep it on the DL until we get the word.

Sami: I understand, unfortunately, I've been through this before, Three times.

Adrienne: Grace and Johnny. And ?

Sami: Will, was kidnapped as a baby, and the only way to get him back was go marry Austin, in France.

Adrienne: Wow. I had no idea.

Sami: Disaster that is my middle name. I must have passed it on to Will.

Adrienne: No, sweetie. This wasn't Will's fault, or Sonny's, someone is to blame, but not any of you.

Sami: It smells like a Dimera dealing. Their MO.

Adrienne: After all this time?

Sami: My gut is telling me, that it has to do with EJ finding out that Johnny isn't his son and really is Lucas'. He switched the DNA results and we found out, so now we have to pay. Its been that way since my Grandpa Shawn and Aunt Colleen. And it's still that way now.

Adrienne: Accept now, they are messing with the Kiriakis', too.

Sami: yeah, but the Dimera's don't care about that. Revenge it the only word in their vocab. They have been seeking something that have yet to obtain. Everytime, though someone innocent gets hurt and we pay the price.

Adrienne: Hopefully this time, we find Sonny and Norah, before anything bad can happen.

Sami: Honey, I agree.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile next door, Will is sitting on the couch, holding Noah. Noah is struggling to get out of his father's hold. And finally Will gives up and lets him run. He runs into Lucas' arms.

Luc: Hey, its ok. Daddy just wants to make sure your ok. Can you give him a hug for me, please.

Noah, gets down and goes up to Will. Will opens up his arms, and folds his son into him. He kisses his head. He inhales that little boy smell. He swallows hard, and tries not to let the tears come again, but he can't stop them. He wants Norah here with him and he needs Sonny, and just doesn't understand why he hasn't heard anything from him yet. He ran out of the suite hours ago. Will hoped that he didn't get hurt out there. He hoped that maybe he was just a little lost, but the possiblity if him getting lost was hard, the slopes and trails were so well-marked. The police and mountain patrol had been at it for hours and hours. There hadn't been any sign, except Sonny's blue scarf and one of Norah's mittens. They had been found just feet apart on a trail just south of the lodge. They had then found tire tracks leading away. They had patrol on the tracks and every possible route out of the area was being searched.

Moments later, there is a knock at the door, and its a lodge worker. She has gloves on, per an order from Shawn, and is holding a note that was just delivered to the lodge. It's addressed to Will. He takes the letter and opens it. It's a ransom letter from whomever has his family.

William you will do as you are told, or your man and kid will die. Just like your sister. First of all, we are well aware that the police are there with you. You will order them to stop with the search. You will, collect 10 Million dollars, it will be transferred into an off shore account listed at the bottom. You will, have EJ and Chad Dimera released from prison. This will happen now. Your Grandfather, Roman, will go the prison, and have them released personally. This will happen with in the next 3 hours, and if these things are not done, We will kill Sonny first, and make that cute little Norah watch, while we kill her Papa right in front of her. And I am sure in your line of work, you know that effect of watching such a thing will have on her little mind.

The clock in ticking, Tick tock, tick tock.

Wire the money into this account:E785945845J22123D

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Will wants to tear the letter up, but Shawn grabs it before he has the chance. He reads the letter and gets a call into Roman's office. He informs his Uncle of what is going on. Roman, says that he will do his part, but he may have a plan as well. The plan Roman has, involves releasing Ej and Chad, but just on his terms.

Shawn talks to his Grandpa Victor and he agrees to help with the money, he wants to get his great-nephew and niece back in one piece. Victor calls when all the money is ready to be wired.

As they are setting up the wire transfer, another detective, asks if someone has noticed the account numbers.

Dect: Anyone else finding it odd that there is an EJD in this account number?

Shawn: What? Son of a Bitch. I hope that Roman, hasn't come through yet. (grabs the phone and is ordering more men on the trail of the kidnappers) I don't want any stone left unturned. They are out there, I will not let this bastard out of prison if I can help it. We need to find my cousin and his child. Their lives depend on it. They will not hesitate to kill them if they realize they are not getting paid and EJ and Chad are not being released.

What Shawn is not realizing is that his uncle Roman is already well aware that this whole thing is smelling more and more of Dimera, and has ordered that EJ, Chad and even Nick are put in separated cells, away from population. Before long Roman knows that one will break and he's hoping its Nick. He hoping that the talk he had with him a few moments ago will have him singing in no time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, Will has escaped the confines of the area of the lodge he and Noah were brought too. He doesn't go to far, just far of enough to be kind of alone.

Will: (looking upward) Ok, so I haven't been to good at this praying thing, but if ever I needed one answered, it is now. You see, Sonny and I have already been through more then our share of drama. Every test you have thrown at us, we've passed and have come out stronger and stronger every time. Please, we need you, now. I need to have him and our little girl, back with me. I love them both so, much. I feel like I can't breathe without them here. (He sits on a rock, in a clearing. He looks around to see how far he has traveled away from the lodge) Noah needs them too. And Vaeh, we all do. They complete our family. I am nothing without Sonny. He is my whole world. And that little girl, she'd never hurt a hair on anyones head. Why her? (He gets up and paces. He notices there is a small cabin in a clearing just beyond the little area he's in right now. Something about it tells him to watch it, closely. He crouches down in the brush and just watches intently. He can't believe what is unfolding in front of him. Geoff comes out of the house first. He looks around to make sure that no one is watching, when he feels the coast is clear, he opens up the side door of the van, and lifts out Norah, her body is limp and Will takes in a sharp, jagged breathe. Geoff's, carrying her into the house. He and another guy return and climb in the back of van, they pull out Sonny. He is limp as well. Will, almost thinks he looks dead, but his mind is telling his heart not to go there. They still have some hope. Will, knows where they are being held. He pulls out his cell phone, and starts to text his Uncle Shawn, he gives him some details of where he is and tells him to come on in on foot, because he has seen guns, and doesn't want his loved ones in a shoot out. He also tells them, that at least one of the kidnappers is someone they all know.

Back at the lodge. Shawn pulls out his cell and reads Will's text message. He jumps up and takes the phone to Rafe, who is lead on the search and investigation.

Shawn: Rafe, look here. Will just texted me. He says he just saw Geoff carrying Norah into a little cabin, a mile or so up that way. There is a clearing and small cabin. (Then there is indiction of another text, and it says that they have Sonny too. But Will is so scared because it looked like Sonny was dead). He just texted again, they have Sonny too. Ok, we need to find this area. I'm turning on my gps to locate Will. Rafe go in and tell, them we are on go ahead. Let's suit up, all gear on, now. It was like a scene out of a movie. The Swat Gear was coming out and going on. It seem like there were more cops in the area then Salem had on its payroll. Shawn figured on two things, with the fact that there were the Horton's, Brady's and Kiriakis' involved, all expenses have been thrown out of the window, and all the stops were being put out in the efforts here.

Rafe: Ok, everyone is set and in place. We have Will's location, text him to stand down. Move back from the scene, leave his phone right where he is and get out of the line, we need him safe, or this will be for nothing.

Shawn: The text is sent.

Will didn't want to obey the text from Shawn, but he knew it was best for his family. Sonny and Norah were counting on him and everyone else they loved to find them and get them out of danger. He didn't want to but them in anymore. He moved back further in the clearing, hiding behind a tree, but was still able to see the action unfold in front of him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inside the cabin. Sonny was still in shock. Geoff was behind this all. Johnny had moved in with a killer. Johnny had gotten his own twin killed, maybe not directely, but Geoff was still involved. And then there was the neighbor Gary or was it Jake, he was there too.

Sonny: Where is my daughter you sick bastard.

Geoff: Don't worry, Papa. She is being taken care of, I promise (putting out his pinkie)

Sonny: Does Johnny know?

Geoff: What, that I'm not really a physical therapist? Or that I'm involved with this shit up to my eyeballs? Nope. Do I care if the little prick finds out about me, Nope. Ex-Daddy dearest is paying me far too much to really care, either way.

Sonny: And you, you're the friendly new neighbor. What, you killed Allie, didn't you?

Gary/Jake: You are just way too smart for your own good Coffee boy. I think that we'll take care of that little girl, right in front of you and then it will be your turn.

Sonny: (a new bravery is being asserted and he puffs up his chest) You will not touch a hair on that little girls hair, I won't stand for it, I don't care about myself, I'd die for her, you leave her alone, just let her go, and I'll stay. She's only a baby, she has a sister and a brother who love her, and another Dad that would give his own life up for her, too.

Geoff: Funny, then where is your Mr. Wonder? He has to have gotten the ransom demands by now, and just doesn't care either way about you two.

Sonny: Are we talking about the same Will? He cares a lot more than your giving him credit for.

Geoff: Is that why you almost cheated on him? Is that why it was so easy for my brother to get you to invite him into your room and get you to succumb to his advances? You were a weak and easy target, Jackson.

Sonny: But I never gave in, did I? A kiss, that is nothing.

Geoff: And because of what Will did with Gabi, it was easy for him to forgive you, huh? Dumb, weakass bastard. Well, he'll learn his lessons, one way or another. Your here, and he has no, f*cking idea, who's game he is really playing.

Sonny has no idea what to make of this situation, someone is obviously trying to get revenge on their family, for one thing or another. But who and why was his family the target of this wicked agenda? Sonny was not going to make this easy for them, he was looking out the window, pretending to just to be looking at nothing, when he spotted him. It was Will, and he had his cell, and was obviously texting. Thank God, help would be coming soon. Sonny just had to keep himself and their little girl alive for a little while longer. He just focused on the window and prayed that his captors didn't look out any windows or have servaliance outside this place.

Geoff brought in Norah, who was dirty and cold. As soon as she seen her Papa, she ran to him. He wasn't able to hug her back, but he kissed her forehead, and let her hold on to him for all it was worth.

Sonny: Hey, baby girl, its ok. I'm, ok. You'll be ok, too, I promise. Can you do me a big favor?

Norah: What, Papa?

Sonny: Be really brave for me. And listen to whatever I tell you to do, ok?

Norah: I want to go, I want you to take me to Daddy and my sis and brother.

Sonny: Sweets, I'd love to do that, but I just can't right now. Those bad men have me tied. (nodding to the ropes)

Norah: (whispering) I get you free. I can, I pomise, Papa.

Sonny: No, Norah, you'd better not, I don't want them to hurt you or me, Ok. When they are ready they will untie me, ok. You just sit here by me, and you will be safe.

Sonny spots Will in the window again. He is darting in and out of the tree cover, and seems to be making sure that the coast is clear. As Will approaches the house, there are other men dressed in black gear, creeping in and out of the tree line as well. The Salem Swat team has just arrived in full gear and is ready to go.

Officer: Hey, Mr. Horton, you'll have to step aside and let us do our jobs.

Will: Hell no, Sonny and My daughter are in there, I saw them being taken inside. I need to get them out of there.

Officer: If you go in, you could get one or the other killed or even both, please stand down.

Will: I just saw 3 guys leave in a car not 15 minutes ago, Norah and Sonny are in there and I want to get them out.

Officer: And the place could be one big trap, we have a way to do this so no one gets hurt or dies, you got us here, now let us do our jobs. Please, I really don't want to answer to your families if anything goes wrong. I promise to bring them both out safely for you.

Will has a hard time giving up on his stance. He wants to be the knight in shining armor to rescue Sonny and Norah. He wants them to be proud of him for finding them and getting them free. He glances in the direction of the window of the room Sonny and Norah are in and sees a glimpse of Sonny thought the window.

Will: There-(pointing to the window) they are in there. I've seen Sonny! (Will hasn't felt this much relief in days. He feels the stress, fall off his shoulders, only have a new one find its place. How in the hell were they going to get them out? Were there bombs, fire traps, other traps, were Sonny and Norah safe, and were they going to be the family they had dreamed of, again?)

Sonny knows that Will has just seen him, he puts his left hand to his lips and kisses it, then places it to his heart. He nods at Will, letting him know that he is aware of his presences. Sonny picks up Norah, and they just wait in the corner of the room. Will is placed in a reinforced swat car, and watches the events unfold before him. The whole thing takes around 15 minutes, but it seems like slow motion and hours before it is all said and done.

First the swat team surrounds the house, and they follow all procedures of announcing themselves. There is no answer, then let Sonny know that are about to make contact with the house and they know they are in there, just to be patient with them. They want them to take cover in the room, as they have to follow all procedures to keep everyone safe. The team A, is up on the front steps, and team B is in the back of the house, teams C and D go to the sides. On Shawn's word, they start the entrance of the house.

Swat A: Sector A is all clear, no traps or explosives detected. Go B.

Swat B starts, it approach, and they indicate the all clear as well. Then C goes and follows with the all clear. D covers the part of the house that Sonny and Norah are held in, while the others go to the room.

Swat leader: Mr. Kiriakis, are you or your daughter hurt?

Sonny: I was hit in the head, I have a bit of a headache and they made her drink cough medicine, she is wet and cold. Other than that no. Please get us out of here. She's going to lose it soon. I'm going to lose it soon.

Swat leader: It seems that the place is safe to let you out, but you understand, we need to make absolute sure, before we just start opening doors, just a few more minutes.

Sonny: Ok, we can be brave for a few minutes, more.

Swat leader: Hey, I have someone on the outside that whats to tell you something.

Sonny: Ok.

Will: Sonny, its me, Will. I can see you and I can see you too, Norah, Sweetie. Daddy is here and waiting. Sonny, please listen to them and come back to me in one piece. I love you.

Sonny: I love you too, Will. I see you too. I promise to listen to them, so Norah and I can come home to you and the kids. (Sonny puts up his pinkie, and little Norah, in Sonny's loving arms, puts up her's too.)

That is the signal that the Swat leader needs to start the count down. One by one the doors are apporached and breached. All without incident. Once inside the all clear is given.

Swat member: Mr. Kiriakis, go to the far corner of the room, away from the door. I will be opening the door in a 10 second count, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...(The door is rammed open. Then there is silence. All are waiting for a moment, just to see if there is the big boom, but none comes. They swarm the room, clearing the closets, and hidey holes. All are safe. The other teams give the all clear for the rest of the house, including the roof. They bring out Sonny and Norah, and clear them to an awaiting Ambulance. Will, he's taken to the ambulance. He and Sonny have a well deserved reunion.

Will: Sonny! God damn it, am I glad to see you.

Sonny: Babe, you have no idea. I was so scared that we'd never see you again. Will, I love you, so much. (He embraces him and kisses him)

Will: I love you, too. ( he grabs ahold of Sonny and holds on for dear life.)

Norah, climbs up into Will's lap. He pulls her into a hug and the three of them hug very tight. They are taken to the hospital, where they met by family members, wanting to get there touch or glimpse, just to make sure everyone is ok.

Vaeh: Daddy, Papa! (she runs to them as they are being walked into the hospital.

Sonny kneels down to her and holds her in a hug of epic proportions. Then the rest of the family is reunited. Noah, breaks free from Lucas, and runs into Will awaiting arms.

Noah: Daddy! (then he jumps into Sonny's arms), Papa. Home safe.

Norah, then gets in the on action. She hugs her sister, then her twin. They walk down the hall to the exam room, hand in hand.

A few hours later, Sonny and Norah are taken to a room for observation and told they have to stay over night. Will, Vaeh, and Noah, are told they can stay if they want too, but Cam says they should all just go home and come back in the morning. Will tells him that, "We'll see, for now I'm not leaving these two again".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

Meanwhile, the would be kidnappers, think that they are home free, but after Nick did his taking to Roman and the other cops, they were able to catch up to them and they were all caught. EJ and Chad were behind all of this horror, and they would be punished accordingly.


	46. Chapter 13-SJ Baby Doe

Dear Journal:

Hey Sonny here. It has been the better part of six months since the nightmare we had been living came to a head. And well, we are all slowly healing. The twins have had some nightmares, especially Norah, but all in all they are doing ok. I have had some horrible nightmares, but Will and Marlena have been incredible as well. Nevaeh has been the best she has ever been, I think maybe the thought that we could all be without each other in the blink of an eye, has changed her attitude just a little. Will and I have never been closer. Since I've been working at the CG2 location, we have been going to work with each other daily. We walk Vaeh to Cam and Abby's, so she can catch the bus with their kids, then Will, the twins and I are off to the hospital. We start our day together and end it together, unless he has an emergency. Its a lot of togetherness, but I love it that way. I think he does too.

So the newest topic on the table for Will and I, is maybe adopting or finding a new surrogate, however, the latter is far more expensive than it was we we first used one for the twins. We have had offers for help with the money, but Will and I are both to the conclusion, that we can just adopt someone special, who needs a family to love them. We both have biological children, so it's not like we need that at this time in our life.

So, now we just are trying find out how this process of adoption works. We have sometime, since we just started talking about it. I think Will was surprised I was the one who brought it up, but I've heard Noah ask me enough, for a little brother, that I figured, it was the kick in the ass I needed to get the wheels in motion.

Well, when we get some kinda news, I'll fill you in.

Later,

JSK

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He was left right inside the side entrance of the hospital. He was placed in a car seat, in footed pajamas and a blanket. There was a short note placed inside the car seat with him that read: "Please find him an amazing home, with parents who can love me." It wasn't signed. He was maybe a day or two old, no more. He was clean, and dressed in a sleeper. Sonny and Will, used this entrance everyday, after taking the twins to the preschool class in the hospital. They were going to CG2, so Sonny could start his paperwork and Will was getting coffee and breakfast. He loved spending time with Sonny as he opened the coffee shop and got a start to his day. Sonny noticed him first.

Sonny: What the hell (rushing to the car seat, and lifting the blanket. He was completely surprised to see the sleeping baby.)

Will: Oh God. What, did someone just leave him here? ( He steps back outside of the sliding doors and looks around, there is no one insight)

Sonny: Does the hospital have one of those drop off, no questions asked policies?

Will: Yes, I belive, so. We need to get him inside, so that someone can check him out. He doesn't look that old. A day or two at most.

They rush inside and up to peds. They are met by a nurse, who recognizes Will.

Nurse:Dr. Horton-Kiriakis, I didn't know you two adopted again.

Will: Sarah, we didn't, please call the police, ask for Captain Hernedez, He's my Step-Dad, tell him that Will needs him here asap. We will go into exam 1. Page Dr. Davis or Jonas.

Nurse: On it.

About 5 minutes later Dr. Jonas has arrived with two nic-u nurses.

Dr. J: Hey, you two get a new member of the fam?

Sonny: No, we found this little one in the south entrance on our way into work this morning.

Dr. J: that so? So lets get a peek at you. (using gloves he remove the note, and the blankets. He notes down that the baby is well groomed and clean. He carefully take him out of the infant seat. He lays him the exam table, and removes the sleeper.) The cord is still intact, so he is less than a month old, at my best guess. I will take his thumb print and foot prints to compare with our system, to see if he was born here, or in surrounding area. My best guess that he wasn't. ( the baby makes a cooing noise, that melts Sonny's heart, and Will can tell that Sonny's mind is working overtime.) Ok, bud, lets see how much you weigh, (placing him on the scale) 7lbs 6oz., very good, nice and healthy.

As he is finishing up his assessment of the child, Rafe knocks on the door.

Dr. J: Come in.

Rafe: Got a call of an abandoned baby?

Dr J: Yes, seems that your Step-son and Sonny find this little guy in the south entrance of the hospital.

Rafe: Did you two see anyone?

Will: No, we seen the car seat from outside, but we were not sure that there was even anyone in it until we got in the building.

Sonny: I'm still trying to process the fact that we just found him, I can't believe that someone would just leave their child alone and abandon them. I am in awe if it, actually.

Rafe: I know, right. I can't understand it either. But the way I'm reading this so far is that the mother maybe young and wasn't ready to care of a baby. This situation could have been so much more worse. I am glad they brought him here.

Dr J: Well, lets get Baby Doe here in the nic u and get him feed and then we, will see how this plays out.

The next few hours blur by. Sonny is working at the coffee shop and Will is hard at work in the psych department. Each is having a hard time concentrating on his work and are daydreaming about the little guy they found that morning. Daniel comes into the coffee shop and gets a black coffee to go. He lets Sonny know that the police are going to hold a press conference in a little while and get the story on the news this afternoon. They are going to give the parents 48 hours to claim the child, then it will become a ward of the state and then emergency foster parents or foster parents will be found.

Sonny can't get this child out of his head. He is sitting down to his lunch in his and Will's favorite spot in the café next to CG2 and is waiting for Will to join him.

Will: Hey, you, sorry I'm late. (bending in for a kiss) You ok?

Sonny: Sorry, just thing about that little guy we found this morning. I'm still having trouble understanding that someone just leave their baby like that.

Will: I mean, its bad, but it could have been far worse.

Sonny: Please, lets not go there. You know what, I'd love to see him.

Will: You've got the baby blues bad. And to think, you wanted to wait until you were like 40.

Sonny: Thank God, we didn't, I'd never have the energy.

Will: I know, right. So do you want to go and see him, now?

Sonny: yes, you don't even have to ask twice.

The pair is in the nic-u. They peak in through the window and the duty nurse recognizes Will.

Nurse: Doctor HK, can I help you with something?

Will:no, just peaking in on him.

Nurse: Baby Doe. He is so cute. Your cousin Shawn was here with a family services worker. If he is not claimed with 48 hours, he will go into protective custody and fostered, and then cleared for adoption. They are just looking for a family to place him with. They have already call 9 of the 12 emergency contacts on the list, but the chances that one of those taking him in are slim, it never gets this far down the list.

Sonny: how does someone get on the list, or get qualified to be a foster parent?

Nurse: You'd have to talk to social services, they would be the ones to clear a person or couple as a temp or emergency home. Then after that, the child would go to a permit placement and they would do all the legal work to become guardians, then they would be able to adopt. It's a long process, but it is usually worth all the hassle.

Will is getting the feeling the Sonny was falling for this little baby they found this morning. He smiles in his heart, Sonny was an awesome Dad. He just didn't want him to get hurt. If the parents came back and claimed him, or if he got placed in a home, it may break his heart.

Nurse: Do want to peak in on him, he's due for a feeding.

Sonny: Sure, I'd love to. (Smiling. He followed the nurse to the layet the infant was in. Sonny just stared at him. To Will, it was like the moment they were peaking in at Nevaeh the first time. Sonny had the same look. Will, knew that this child would be their's, some way. When Jackson Horton-Kiriakis got something in his head, it was stuck and all were in trouble if it didn't come to pass.

Sonny took the baby form his layet and sat with him. He held him just in front of himself, so he could look into his eyes and talk to him. He smiled at him, and started to have a conversation with him, as if he would actually answer him.

Will: Sonny, I'll be right back.

Sonny: Take your time, we have a lot to discuss here.

Will made his way to his office. He placed a call to his Father-in-law.

Justin: Hey, Will. What a pleasant surprise.

Will: I need you help. Sonny and I both do.

Justin: What's up?

Will: Ok, this is going to sound extra crazy, but I promise this the honest to God's truth.

Justin: I'm listening.

Will: Sonny and I, went into the hospital, for work this morning, together. And when we got here, we found an abandoned newborn just inside the doors. We brought, him inside and had him looked at.

Justin: Ok, so the police and social services are involved.

Will: and so is Sonny. He has completely, fell head over heals for this baby, and I am so afraid that he will get hurt it he gets placed.

Justin: you two, want emergency foster placement?

Will: We have the room and I wouldn't mind. But I don't think Sonny would just want the short-term. We've been talking about adoption.

Justin: Really? That is wonderful. But I understand what you are saying, this could get messy, if the bio parents comeback, or the baby gets placed somewhere else. Will, you leave the red tape to me. If I can help it, the little boy, will go ho with you two, if that is what you truly want.

Will: That is why I am calling. Do what you have too, or else I am afraid Sonny's heart may be broken.

Justin: I'll do what I can. I can't promise that I will be able to work a miracle, but I will do my damnedest to try.

Will: Thank you.

Meanwhile a social worker has just arrived and is taking to the to Dr. Davis. He is filling her in on how the baby was found and by who. He indicates that Sonny, was one of the men that found him, and that he and Will have 3 other kids.

SW: A gay couple?

Cam: Yes, they are. They are family as well. Will's dad is my wife's uncle and Sonny's mom is her aunt.

SW: What?

Cam: Large family tree, and yes it forks. It's the whole Horton, Kiriakis, Johnson thing. Botom line, they have an amazing family, two daughters and a son. They are great Dads. They take care of our kids for us and vise versa.

SW: Well, let me talk to them, and if they pass, he can be placed with them, until they decide if they want to adopt him, or he finds a final placement.

Cam: Bless you. If you follow me, I will let you observe for a while. Just watch this man with this baby. You will, see I am right.

The SW watches Sonny interact Baby Doe. He was in the process of changing a diaper when she started the observation. He had swaddled him back into his blanket, and placed him into the layet. He then just sat and watched. He seemed to be either talking to him or singing, she wasn't sure. As she watched, Will can in the other door, on the other side of the room. When he reached Sonny, he placed his hand on his back and kissed him. Sonny was deep in conversation, and was nodding toward the infant.

Will: I just got off the phone with your Dad.

Sonny: About him? nodding toward the baby

Will: Yes, he's going to see if we can at least start with emergency placement then we can go from there.

Sonny: You mean it.

Will: (smiling) Yes, if this want you want, Sonny, so do I. We want more kids, and even if he is only with for a short while, it will be worth, giving him the love he deserves. Plus I get the added bonus of seeing you extremely happy.

Sonny: I love you, more than you know.

Will: I love you, too. That is why I am doing this.

The SW enters the nursery and introduces herself to the pair.

SW: Hello, gentlemen, I am Camille Jones, I am a Social Worker with child services. I've been told that you too, would love to have emergency placement of this child.

Sonny:yes, very much.

SW: Well, I have done some background on the pair of you, and I am almost certain that the placement, is more than a possibility, we have a few more contacts to get in touch with, but you should have the answer by tomorrow. Be patient, they have told me, that the baby will be here for at least 2 more days. We have to wait, legally to see if the bio parents claim him first. We will, follow-up with you as soon as that time limit has expired.

Sonny: Ok. That sounds great. Is it ok to spend time with him, until then.

SW: I don't have a problem with it, I suppose.

Sonny: Thanks.

SW: Well, I will be in touch. Later, gentlemen.

And so there it was. The fate of this baby was in the hands of this women. Sonny was hoping against hope that he would being able to go with this child. He just had that feeling that this baby was ment for them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later on at home, Will was helping Vaeh with her homework and Sonny was reading a story to the twins. After he was done, he tucked them into bed and he went to the office to do some paper work. He found himself, go to his journal instead.

Dear Journal:

Well it has been an exciting day. I still cannot believe Will and I found that beautiful baby boy this morning. I am honestly on pins and needles waiting for the social worker to get back to us. I know that it is only suppose to be on the sort term but, believe that he is going to be the answer to a prayer. My prayers have all been answered in the past, Will, Noah, Norah, and even the ones for Vaeh, I want that little boy to be ours and I hope that God is truly listening to me right now.

Later,

JSK


	47. Chapter 14-SJ-Welcome Him Home

Dear Journal:

It's me Vaeh, I am so excited because in the morning we are finally getting to make Nate apart of our family for keeps. He is the sweetest boy. Noah is completely in love with him. Everyday since Daddy and Papa got to bring him home from the hospital it has been "Natie this and Natie that". I am glad that things are finally going our way. It has been a lot of hard work for our family to get to this day. I have heard lots of foster care and adoption talk for over 6 months now. I never knew that it was this hard for some people to figure out that a baby could be loved this much, even if it's not yours, biologically. My dads' are amazing with us kids, and sure I might be a little prejudiced in my opinion, but its mine. I'm almost 13, and well, don't 13 year olds have big opinions? I've been told that more than once.

Well I hear Papa calling me, because we need to meet Grandpa Justin at the court-house. Adoption day is here! Yes!;O)

Later:

Nevaeh Gabriella Horton-Kiriakis

The intial process of becoming the infant's foster parents was easier than the two expected. They were granted a temp placement and then finally, they were given permanent placement. After that a few home visits and the checking of backgrounds, and the adoption was finally approved. They were all going to be a family and this little guy was going to be the last piece of the Horton-Kiriakis puzzle.

Will had become just as attached to this wonderful addition to their family and was just as in love with him as Sonny had been from the beginning. When they first were given the news that they were going to get to foster him, six months ago, they were told that he needed a name. Sonny already had one picked out, and had hoped that Will would approve, which he did.

He was given the name: Nathaniel Wesley and today they would make that name legal and it would include the last name Horton-Kiriakis. Sonny was so proud, Will joked with him that he looked like a peacock strutting his feathers.

Sonny: Can't a guy be proud? I love this little guy and he is the perfect addition to our family. Noah wouldn't share his room with just anyone. You remember, when we first asked him if Nate could share with him?

Will: I thought for sure that he'd lose it. But he totally surprised me. And the girls have both been awesome.

Sonny: Don't most girls like babies?

Will: I suppose so, my sisters did.

They pulling into the court-house parking lot as they are having this conversation. They get out of the SUV and unload their family. Vaeh helps with the Noah and Will takes Norah. Sonny gets out the stroller and places Nate inside.

Will: Ok, ready to go? (placing a hand on Sonny's back)

Sonny: As I'll ever be. Let's get this little guy adopted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Justin spots his family as they are walking down the hallway, just inside the Court House. He smiles as he see his son and Will, along with the kids in tow. This is a sight he never expected from Sonny. He was the son who had at one time said he didn't want kids until his 40's and now he was in his 30's and now he had 4. He was so proud of his son and Will too. These kids were amazing and they were amazing parents. Norah spotted her grandpa and ran to him.

Norah: Grandpa Justin! Hi.

Justin: Hi my little beauty. You excited for today?

Norah: I am, we get to make baby Nate ours for keeps today. That is what Papa told us.

Justin: Is that so? Well, he was right. He gets to be made a Horton-Kiriakis today, just like you. And he will forever be yours.

Norah: I am so happy about that, are you.

Justin: Sweets, I am so, so happy about that.

Justin gets down to her level and she wraps her little arms around her grandfather's neck and kisses the dimple on his cheek. She has the same dimple on her cheek and he returns the kiss as well.

Justin: Hey, you, Noah. You have a hug for me?

Noah: Yes! (he runs up to Justin and he tosses him into the air. And Noah lets out a little boy laugh that everyone gets infected with. He is so healthy and happy. No one would have guessed that he had, had cancer once upon a time.) I really like Nate, you too?

Justin: I do, he's pretty cute.

Noah: I get to share my room with him. I got my big boy bed, last night as a prize and he has to sleep in a crib.

Justin: A big boy bed, no way.

Norah: I got a big girl bed, last night too, Grampa

Justin: What. You two have to stop growing.

Sonny: Hey, you two. We should get inside. Grandpa has a big job today.

Justin: Your mom will be here soon, and so will your parents, Will.

Will: Yeah, mom just texted me. She and Rafe are parking. Grandma Marlena and John are with them. and Dad is parking, he just texted me too.

Justin: Is Roman coming?

Will: He is visiting Carrie and Austin and the kids.

Justin: Well, good for him.

Will: yeah, retirement has been good to him. But the law enforcement will be losing a really wonderful member of the team.

Justin: I agree.

They were now waiting in front of Court Room, 1114. They all were just waiting for the clerk to call them inside. Nate was getting restless inside the stroller, so Sonny took him out. Justin knew that Sonny was a good Dad, but watching him with this baby, was a surprise and a gift.

Sonny: Hey, bud. I know, I wish that this was going a little faster too. But don't worry, Daddy and Papa aren't going anywhere. (He placed his pinkie around the baby's pinkie. Will saw this as well as Justin and got tears in his eyes. He sat down next to Sonny and kissed him.) What was that for?

Will: I love you, isn't that enough? You are amazing. I still have a hard time understanding how I got this lucky.

Sonny: Funny, I was wondering the same thing this morning. We are very blessed, Will. I love you, and I love our family.

Will: You glad, we didn't wait until we were older, to have a family? (he asks putting his arms around his neck.)

Sonny: Yes, because we have the energy to play with them and enjoy them. (he says playfully, and he kisses Will)

As they are talking and family is arriving, they are told that they can enter the courtroom. The 3 older kids sit with their grandparents. They are sitting and waiting very quietly for the session to start. Then the Judge is announced. The Judge is someone they all know very well.

Clerk: All rise, the Honorable Judge Carver, is calling this courtroom into session.

Judge Carver: You may have a seat. I am very honored that this was the case that I received on my docket. I don't always get the cases of those people I know and love. I am very happy that today I get to give something back to two of the young people I have had the pleasure to watch grow up over the years. It is easy to see that these two men are incredible fathers. Just one look on the faces of the 3 children they are raising and you know they are doing one hell of a job. And in the real world, most would say that you don't just find a baby left in a hospital entry way, but these two did. It was an amazing story for those of us who read it in the paper or saw it on the news, but these two lived it. They also found that this baby needed a family to love him. They saw it in their hearts that they had the room for him in their family. They have been proving it over and over for the past 6 months that he would be the perfect addition to their family and now they are rewarded for their efforts. I will sign and grant the adoption decree. Today this child will no longer be acknowledged as Baby Doe, he will be now and ever more: Nathaniel Wesley Horton-Kiriakis. Is this your wish?

Sonny: Yes, your Honor.

Will: Yes, your Honor.

Judge Carver: So, Granted. Nathaniel Wesley Horton-Kiriakis, is officially yours. (He signs the decree right in front of them and it is official. Nate is theirs to take home and love forever.

Norah: Daddy, is that it. Nate can go home with us forever.

Vaeh: Shh, Abe isn't done.

Judge Carver: Hey you three, please step up by your parents.

The kids get up and run to their Dads. They are all smiles and are very excited that Nate was theirs forever.

Judge Carver: Do you three promise to love and protect your new little brother?

All the kids put up their pinkies and say in unison: "I promise". This has Will and Sonny tearing up. These kids were so amazing. They both were so proud.

Judge Carver: petition Granted. Court is adjured. (he bangs his gavel and that was it. Nate was their child. He staying with them and their little family was finally complete.

Will: Hey, you. (to Nate) I know you don't understand this all, but one day we will tell you about the day you become ours forever. I love you little man. I love all of you. ( he says smiling at Sonny and the Kids).

Noah: We wove you too, Daddy. Can we get that pizza now?

Sonny: He is definitely your Son, one track mind. (Shaking his head and smiling ear to ear).

Will: No, Jackson, he's our Son, and don't forget it, Mr.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Journal,

Will here, it has been one hell of a day. The adoption hearing was pretty great. Nate is ours for keeps. I was so happy that we got Abe as our judge, and well I didn't expect anything to go wrong for today, but for Sonny, I wanted it all to be perfect. He still amazes me. I have never loved him more. I still find it amazing that we have this life. I never want to take any of if for granted. My children are pretty perfect, and Sonny he is beyond any thing my wildest dreams could ever think up.

I still get butterflies at the thoughts of how we met and started on this journey. I'm not saying that ours is over, but I hope it kinda gets boring, for a little while anyway. I need to catch my breath. Norah is starting dance classes this weekend, with her sister. And Noah is going to start taking karate lessons as well. Sonny and I are planning a trip for next January to celebrate our anniversary and **_yes-_** without the kids. I really don't know if I will be able to get Sonny out of here for a whole week, without these guys, but I am going to try. He really is a softy when it comes to these four.

And well, Nevaeh, Norah, Noah and Nathaniel are the best of the best of me. I am very proud of them and my family. I am proud myself too, I really never thought that when I started to realize I was gay, that I could have a life this good, but someone did, and thank heaven, I was able to believe it too. This life is very incredible and I am thankful for it everyday.

Later:

William Robert Horton-Kiriakis

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Journal:

Hey Sonny here. I finally have a moment to myself and I just wanted to say that I am so very happy today. We added the final puzzle piece to our family today. Nate is going to be our son forever. I am so happy, I am ready to explode. I know, I had said I didn't want a family for a long time, but I was very wrong. I am happy with they way things happened for us. Will and I are stonger that ever and I have never been more in love with him. And I want it to stay this way. I have a surprise trip planned for him coming up, but that's for another time. I just want to get back to our-**_my _**family.

Tonight we are going to officially 'Welcome Home'- Nathaniel Wesley into our family. We are heading to a large party in his honor at Chez Rouge.

Later:

Jackson Steven Horton-Kiriakis.


	48. Chapter 15-SJ-WilSon Get Away

Sonny wanted to get Will on a beach- where it was warm, ok, hot even, and sunny, but mostly kid free. Now, don't misunderstand-Sonny was in love with his and Will's family and**_ loved their life_**, he just wanted some time alone with his man. It had been non-stop kid since Nevaeh's birth and ending now with Nate, life as they knew it was very busy.

He loved being the stay at home parent, it was a big challenge and it was very rewarding too. He got to watch all the mile stones, he had missed it the twins. It was also nice to just be the owner of the coffee houses and let other people be in charge of the day to day of their operations.

Most recently, they had to say good-bye to Uncle Vic, he had passed away at home in his sleep. Of course Maggie was sad, but she and Victor had spent a lot of good years together. And with his passing, he had left a nice chunk of the Kiriakis "fortune" to Sonny and Will. And this had given them the "wiggle room" they had needed in deciding that Sonny could stay home with Nate. The twins were in Pre-school most of the day and Vaeh was in Middle School.

Sonny had secretly started planning the trip he wanted to take Will on, and it was finally night before they were to leave. He had been so excited that morning, he was up early. He had went for a run-which he had started doing on a religious basis, well because he wanted to look as good as Will was going to look on that hot Hawaiian beach, they were heading too. And well, he thought, he looked pretty damn good. He had just finished packing when Will came in the bedroom.

Will: I wish you'd just tell me where we are going already, (looking at his watch) we leave in 10 hours, please a hint? (giving his sexy eyebrows)

Sonny: No amount of pleading or asking, will get me to break. You will find out soon enough were we are going.

Will: So, my Dad is coming in the morning for watch them and then we take off on the Kiriakis jet?

Sonny: Yes.

Will: And your sure everyone knows when they are to pick up or take care of those guys, while we are gone?

Sonny: Yes, Will, our parents and Abby and Cam know their schedules. I have planned all the kid care, and what I haven't, they have worked it out themselves. Our kids will be very well taken care of. We are just going to go and have a great time. Promise.

Will: (Pinkie up) Promise.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning they are up very early and so were the kids, they all said they're good byes, and the pair was off the paradise. They had a private car take them to the airport and they were driven right to the private air strip where the jet awaited them. They boarded the plane and sat in the blush seats and waited the time they were set to leave.

Their flight attendant, Melissa came and asked if they needed any drinks and they asked for coffee. She smiled, knowing that all they stocked was Sonny's own coffee brand.

Melissa: How do you take it?

Sonny: I want cream and sugar

Will: Just black, please.

Sonny: Thanks.

Melissa: No, problem. (and she was off to get their drinks.)

Will: So, Mr. are you telling me where we are going or not.

Sonny: Um, no, but soon you will see, and it will be very worth it. Ok. Trust me.

Will: Always, I have always trusted you and I still do. I love you.

Sonny: (taking Will's offered hand) I love you, too. More than you will ever know, William Robert.

Will still loved hearing Sonny reassurances after all this time. Sure he was more confident with himself, but still with all that has happened in their lives, he liked being reminded that he was still very much loved.

They enjoyed their flight and when it was close to time to land, the flight attendant came by and told them to get buckled up. The pair changed seats to the plush first class style seating and buckled up. They held hands as they landed. Sonny put Will's hand to his lips and kissed it, tenderly. This gave Will the butterflies he had, once upon a time ago. Sonny was romancing him and he liked it. It made him feel special.

When the plane landed and they were cleared to leave, Sonny was getting excited for Will to see where they were.

Will: Ok, so now it is time for me to see where my Hubby has taken me.

They are walking out of the plane and there is nothing but bright blue sky and water. They can see mountains in the distance and it is so warm and inviting. They are greeted by a "tour guide" type person, and welcomed.

TG: Welcome to Lanai, gentlemen. I hope that you enjoy your stay.

Will: HAWAII, YOU'VE TAKEN ME TO, FREAKIN' HAWAII!

Sonny just smiles, he has won over Will, one more time. Will, is wide-eyed and looking around, taking in as many of the sights he possibly can, all at once.

Sonny: Well, I figured that you can get your beach and ocean and I can get my mountain here, plus its a place neither of us have ever gone to.

Will: and it is so beautiful here. You are amazing, you know that Jackson.

Sonny: Well, I've been told that from time to time.

Will: Where do we start?

Sonny: How about we get to our house and then we can decide after that.

Will: Our house?

Sonny: Yes, our house. That's another surprize, we now own a house here.

Will: Really, you mean it?

Sonny: Yes. Come on, the car is here to take us to our Hawaiian home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

They have about a 30 minute drive from the airport to the house they own on the island. The house actually had belonged to Victor and Maggie, but she wanted Sonny and Will to enjoy it. Vic and Maggie only used it 3 times before Victor died and she wanted it to go to someone in family who would use it and enjoy it. She had the place refurnished to what she knew Will and Sonny would like and , also had stuff brought in for the kids, when they decided to bring them here. But for now it was just a paradise for them. Sonny couldn't wait to get Will alone and didn't want to think about getting back to reality, for a little while, anyway.

Will's eyes got bigger and bigger as they approached the drive to the house and the land in which it sat. He couldn't believe he was here to begin with and he could feel himself start to relax and want to enjoy this get away. Sonny had been right, they needed this, and it was more than he had realized. He loved his life with Sonny, but if he wanted all this to work, they did need time to themselves. God bless Sonny for taking him on this "adventure" to this place. He was smiling in heart and it was radiating out ward to his face.

Sonny: What? why are you smiling like that?

Will: I don't know, maybe I am married to the most incredible person I have ever met and I just want to smile at the memories I have of all the times we've spent together. You amaze me, and I know I keep saying it, but I don't know how else to say it. You amaze me. I still am...

Sonny: Stop, I am the lucky one. You gave me more to my life than, I ever expected I would have. I didn't know I could be loved this much, or love someone as much as I love you. You opened my eyes and heart to a family and I never really wanted one or at least I didn't think I did.

The car was parked and they got out. They walked hand in hand to the front door of the house and unlocked it. It was so amazing, the house was completely updated to what their tastes were. I was masculine, but it was kid friendly too. They looked around the entire house and it was perfect. There were rooms for the kids, girls in one room and the boys in another. Even the crib could turn into a toddler bed, when the time came. Maggie had thought of everything. They went to the master suite and the room was incredible. There was a king size 4 poster bed with shears around it, so if they wanted to keep the patio doors open at night, the "bugs" wouldn't be a bother. The room was in rich tones of tan, burgundy and blue. Part of the room, was the patio area, it had a sitting area, and a lap pool and hot tub, so if they didn't want to go to the "private beach" they didn't have to.

They went on to explore the kitchen, which was state of the art, and they couldn't wait to get into it cook together, which was actually something, they loved to do. The pantry and cupboards where full, Maggie had made sure all their favorites where there and they didn't have to go out for anything, The wine fridge was stocked and Sonny pulled out a bottle of white.

Sonny: Grab 2 glasses, will you.

Will sees were the glasses are kept, and grabs 2 out. Sonny opened the bottle and they toasted.

Sonny: To, us. May we always find the path back to one another..

Will: I'll definitely drink to that.

They had a glass of wine and sat out on the patio, watching the water. It was the calm they both needed. They enjoyed the quite, and then one thing led to another and they ended up making love, right there outside, under the stars. It had been a perfect day. They had needed this. They were so happy to be on this get away.

Sonny: I love you. (kissing Will's forehead)

Will: I love you, too. (Kissing, Sonny's chest)

This was going to be an amazing get away. The adventure had just begun.


	49. Chapter 16 Sj-Hot Hawaiian Nights

Paste yo

The second night after their arrival on the island, they found themselves back at the house after a full day of sight seeing and exploring the beauty that was theirs for the taking. They had started their day with a morning track on Munro Trail, which climbs from the city's 1,600-foot elevation through stands of Norfolk pines. They had enjoyed their hike and each other. This was a real place of beauty.

Will: That was awesome. What is on the agenda for tomorrow?

Sonny: We can stay here or we can go have more adventure-you choose. It really doesn't matter to me, as long as we do it together.

Will: I was reading about the island this morning, on the patio and there are a few things that I'd love to do while we are here, but it doesn't have to be this trip. It can be anytime we are here. As long as we promise never to come here without the other.

Sonny: Baby, I promise (putting up his pinkie).

Will: I promise too (pinkie up)

Sonny: So what are you thinking about doing now?

Will: Don't know, maybe getting, kinda naked and lying on my private part of the beach and soaking up the sun.

Sonny: You are not going out there naked.

Will: Is that an order or a bet?

Sonny: I don't know if I would be able to handle you being out there (nodding to the window) naked and me not...

Will: What? You scared someone will see "this" (rubbing his hand down his bare chest) and want it or you afraid of being really turned on?

Sonny: BOTH. I don't want anyone to see, what is **_all mine_** (stepping up to him and putting his arms around him), and I am always turned on by you._ Why wouldn't I be? You are even more sexy than, when we first got together and you were the hottest guy I had ever been with, back then._

Will: It goes both ways you know, and it's not just physical. Sure, you are so hot to me, but it's more. You have always been such a rock in my life and in the kids' lives, and I know that having kids right now, wasn't in the plans for you...

Sonny: I love those kids, Will. I know what I may have said Will, but I'm gonna say this again, after we had Neaveh, and she was in our lives, I saw that we could be together in love and still be parents. It didn't matter about how old I was or you were. Seeing you as a father and being one myself, it made us who we are today. That is why I wanted to get away with you, to show you that I was, that I am still so much in love with you.

Will: I am still very much in love with you, too. and why don't I just show you how much.

Sonny smiles at that. He starts heading for their bedroom, and Will is stuck in his tracks. He pulls Sonny out toward the private patio. Sonny gets a mischievous look in his eye.

Sonny: Oh, you want to get back to nature, again.

Will: Yes, it was very wonderful out there the last night, I'd like to try it again.

Sonny: What the hell are we waiting for, then?

They made it to the patio, and the sun was setting, casing shadows of gold, pink and orange off the water in their small lap pool. Will started to help Sonny out of his clothes, since Will was already, almost naked. They were kissing and barely made it to one of the pool couches before the urgency took over. This was a need like never before. They were so in love, and it was taking over all their senses. The lovemaking was out of this world tonight, for both of them. After they finished, they laid together, covered haphazardly with a chenille blanket. They were listening to the sounds of the night and looking up at the stars. After about 20 minutes, one actually dared to talk.

Will: I could maybe lay here for hours, except

Sonny: Food, we need food. I need my strength, if I am going to let you do that to me again.

Will: I was thinking the same thing. I don't know where you come up with that stuff.

Sonny: you bring out the lover in me.

Will: and then some.

Sonny: You really ought to talk. I'd love to know where you learned that one move (he demonstrates it to him)

Will: I will never tell. I love what it freakin' does to you, and I will never share it, sorry.

Sonny: I love what it does to me too, and maybe I'd like to try it to you too.

Will: Um, no. You blow my mind every time, without my patented move. Like I said, sorry.

Sonny just shakes his head, he gets up naked and walks to the outside pool shower and starts it. He jumps in and Will joins him. After they are satisfied, again-they wash up and get out.

Sonny: How about that dinner, now?

Will: I could eat a horse. I'm starving. What do we have for dinner tonight?

Sonny: Not sure, lets look around and see what we have. (Heading to the kitchen).

They find same steaks and the makings of a salad in the fridge. Will heads out to start the grill. After it is ready, Sonny brings out the steak and the romaine to grill.

Will: Grilled lettuce?

Sonny: I had a salad made with grilled romaine, back home in Salam, and it was very good. I thought I'd try it.

Will: Ok, if you say its good, I'll try anything once. So, do you need any help with anything else?

Sonny: just go and grab the dressing, plates and silverware.

Will: Ok. Be right back.

He heads in and grabs the rest of the things they need and rejoins Sonny at the patio table. Sonny is pouring them some red wine and smiles at Will as he comes up to the table.

Will: here you go, the steak ready, yet.

Sonny: yes, I have it resting. But we should be good to go. Just let me put this romaine on the grill and we can eat.

5 minutes later, he is pulling it off and chopping it up into a bowl with other fixings. He pours the homemade vignette on top and tosses it. They enjoy the steak, salad and local fruit.

Will: Oh, my gosh, this is the best steak you have ever made me.

Sonny: you were just hungry, anything would taste good to you.

Will: Stop, this is very good. You always do that, when I compliment you and your cooking.

Sonny: Ok, you are right, thank you. I just want to make good food. I'd hate to make you something you wouldn't want to eat.

Will: I don't think that is possible.

Sonny: I'm sure if I tried I could find something.

Will: I still don't think its possible. Because if you are making me something,with love, I'd at least try it. I doesn't mean I'd like it, but I would try it.

Sonny: Well, that's pretty honest of you.

Will: I want to always be honest with you. ( he just took the last bite of his dinner, and pushed the plate back). Do we have anything for desert?

Sonny: Um nope, I don't think so.

Will: How about I just have you and we call it even.

Sonny: but, we just...

Will: I'm still hungry, and Jackson is on my menu.

They find themselves going to their room and enjoying each other, again. After they finish making love, Will gets up and opens the patio and the windows. They are lying in bed together, listening to the sound of the ocean, and it is like a lullaby singing them to a peaceful sleep. It had been a wonderful day. They had a few more days together. Will was hoping that each day would just get better and better. Sonny was wishing that every night could be like this Hot Hawaiian Night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Later that evening:

Dear Journal:

Hey it's me Sonny. Will and I are still here in this amazing place. It has been a wonderful trip, so far. Tomorrow we are going on a helicopter ride and I am planning a picnic afterward. I think that this is the first time that I have seen Will this relaxed in a long time.

He's having a video chat with the kids right now. I'll will be rejoining him in a minute. I guess that Miss Norah is missing me very much, but she says that she will be brave for me, until I get home. They are having a great time with their grandparents and Abby and Cam. Noah got to go to the hospital with Cam to get some papers he had forgot there. Noah, said that eveyone one was asking how he was and he felt so "portant, Papa". I had to smile. They are getting so big. I made them promise that they wouldn't grow up until Daddy and I got home, and they put up their pinkies. They are two, damned cute. Vaeh wasn't home, she was at a friend's house. But I was told she was being "super extra awesome", per Abby- so if she says so, it has to be true. Well, I am going to go and join Will in that big bed of ours.

Later,

Sonny.

ur document here...


	50. Chapter 17 SJ-Adventure and Romance

Sonny had spent the better part of the morning planning this amazing day trip and then wanted to add a surprize in there for Will as well. They were going to start by having that helicopter tour of the island. Then Sonny had booked an amazing suite at an outstanding hotel in Oahu. He wanted to do a little island hopping.

Sonny: Just pack enough for over night. We are just going to have a wonderful time and I have something extra special planned for you.

Will: I am perfectly happy just being here, with you. You didn't have to go out of your way for me.

Sonny: Hey, I am just showing you my romantic side. I didn't get to do a lot of these things in the beginning part of our relationship, and I want to romance you, a little.

Will: Ok, so where are we going after the helicopter ride?

Sonny: A different island and we are staying the night. But, that is all I will say. So, just get packed and we will go. We need to be at the air strip soon.

Will smiles to himself as he sets off to pack. Sonny never ceased to amaze him. He was stoked for this helicopter ride, and now he was going to have an overnight trip to look forward to, he wasn't sure how much more the could take, he was about to burst from all the love that Sonny was bestowing on him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

45 minutes later they were heading to the helipad and they met up with their private tour guide. She explained the tour and confirmed with Sonny where they were going.

They had a wonderful tour and Will was captivated by the magic of the islands. They seen the tops of mountains and volcanos, and of course the wonder of the ocean. It was blues and greens for miles. Then then went to the island of Oahu. They were taken by a private car to a 4 season's type hotel. It was plush and right on the beach.

Will: Wow, you really have gone all out.

Sonny: Well, nothing is too good for my man. He's one of the most amazing people I have ever had the honor of knowing.

Will: Sonny, please- I'm not..

Sonny: (placing a finger on Will's lips) No, you're not doing that to me again. Accept what and how I feel for you. Please. You are amazing. You are a great husband, a prefect Dad, an excellent Doctor. Everyone is proud of you, Will, especially me. Be proud of yourself and for heaven's sake, when I pay you a well deserved compliment, just smile or kiss me and accept it.

Will: (kissing Sonny) Your right. I am sorry. It's just that I don't ever remember when I became" this Will". I was never this confident and strong. I think that over time being with you and our family, I just got used to being the man I have become. But you paying me the compliments, feels like...

Sonny: It should just make you feel wonderful. When you compliment me, it just makes me feel wonderful and very loved, Will. I want you to feel that and I want to be the one that always makes you feel that way. And yes, Will you have always been this strong and confident. It was one of the things I fell in love with.

Will: Really? And you, you do make me feel wonderful and very loved, too. I promise that from now on, I will just accept the compliments you give me.

Sonny: Good.

Sonny takes Will's hand and they go to their suite. It is incredibly beautiful and lush. They don't even say anything to each other. They put their bags down and start kissing.

Sonny starts to undress Will, but Will stops him, and he starts taking over with what Sonny wanted to do. He kisses Sonny and starts to help him out of his clothes. Sonny smiles. This was the confident Will he was so much in love with. They are making love and it seems like it has been for hours. They are touching and retouching parts of each other, making their skin feel like it is on fire. The desire of what is in each others heart for one another is so apparent and each is trying to let the other know how much he feels for the other.

Will: (breathless) That was so amazing...(catching his breath) and rolling to his side of the bed.

Sonny:(turning to his stomach)Yes, it was amazing, and now I need sleep. You have worn me out.

Will: I did? Well, good. You did the same to me.

Sonny: shh, lets sleep for just awhile, ok.

Will: Ok.

And they cuddled down in the lush bed together. They had the patio open and they could hear their lullaby of the ocean, again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Sonny woke up 2 hours later, Will was nowhere to be found. He was kinda frantic. Where was he? He had a habit of just leaving and not telling anyone where he was going. Sonny, got up and put on his boxers and shorts.

Sonny: (to himself) Now, where did he get off too?

Then he looked out of the patio window and seen Will sitting out on the beach, on a blanket. Sonny smiled and went out to join him.

Will: Hey, you are awake. Sorry, I woke up about 30 minutes ago and I wanted to let you get some sleep. I have just been sitting here...

Sonny: Its peaceful out here. Thanks for letting me sleep. I feel wonderful.

Will: I knew that a nap would make all the difference.

Sonny: I feel wonderful, because of you, not the nap. Yes, the nap helped, but being here with you, is what is making me feel wonderful.

Will: Well, hey I was just going to go for a walk down that way, you interested?

Sonny: Sure, lets go back and get ready for dinner, and maybe we can find a place to eat on our walk.

Will: That sounds good.

They went back to their room and changed. They locked up and went for a walk on down the length of beach along the hotel. They found a beach side restaurant they wanted to check out. It was one that belonged to one of the food show hosts from cable tv. The food was great and the time they spent together had been wonderful.

While at another bar, they met another gay couple, and they had a few drinks with them. They had exchanged stories about each other. And found out the couple was from the Chicago area.

Sonny: Funny we're from Salem.

Sam: I've been there to see a Dr. Jonas. He's one of the best surgeons in the world.

Will: Yes, he is.

Chris: Small world. You two from Salem? I mean did you grow up there?

Will: I did.

Sonny: No, my older brother was born there, the rest of us were born in different places.

Chris: how many of you are there?

Sonny: I have 3 brothers.

Sam: And you Will, got sibs?

Will: (thinking about Allie and Grace) I have a younger brother and I have a sister a home and 2 sisters in heaven.

Sam: Heaven?

Will: yes, heaven. Its something that I had to teach my daughter about at a young age and it has stuck with me.

Chris: You have a daughter?

Sonny: Two daughters and two sons.

Sam: Wow, really?

Will: yes, we have a house full. And well about the heaven thing. Our oldest daughter's mom died in child-birth. So, heaven has been a place of conversation a lot over the years. And my uncle is a priest.

Sam: A priest, you mean..

Will: yes, collar wearing, vow taking priest.

Chris: Wow, while your family sounds very interesting.

Sonny: It is. So how long have you too been together?

Chris: 5 years total. This is our 1st anniversery trip. We got married in Hawaii last year, and we decided that every year we would travel here and discover a different island every time.

Sonny: That sounds like a fun tradition.

Chris: It is.

Sam: Just curious, are your other child biological or adopted? We want kids someday and I was wondering how all this might work.

Will: Nevaeh and Noah are my biological children and Norah is Sonny's. Nathaniel is adopted.

Sam: Ok, so a mix of both. And great names. All N's

Sonny: It just kinda stuck. We never planned it that way. But once we started, we couldn't stop.

Sam: That's about normal, my parents did it to us kids, there is me- Samual, then Sarah, Stacy, and Steven.

Chris: Yeah, well, at my house it was Chris, Casey, and Cara. So, yeah talk about normal.

Will: I am so glad my parents didn't go that way.

Sonny: Amen. It was bad enough my parents took it upon themselves to name me Jackson.

Chris: Well, that's not bad. My name is actually Christian, not Christopher.

Sonny: Not so bad.

Chris: Yeah, well after those 50 Shades books, when the ladies heard my name, they got really excited.

Sonny: Those books were good. (they all look at him), Hey, research. (he says smiling and wink at Will.)

Sam: They were really good.

Will: I hope you didn't have to disappoint too many ladies.

Chris: Naw, but there was one that just didn't understand. She thought she could "convert" me.

Will: Really.

Sonny: I had a girl like that in highschool. She tried every single day for a year. I think that me going to the prom with a guy from a different school, finally painted the picture vividly in her mind.

Will: Ouch. Why haven't I heard this story before.

Sonny: To embrassing to bring up, plus you know, I have always known I was gay and I wasn't afraid of it.

Chris: Me too. I didn't realize what it ment at a young age, but I knew I liked boys.

Will: I had a feeling about myself, but it took a lot of time and soul-searching for me to accept myself and come out.

Sonny: it was a perfect journey for you.

Sam: Let me guess, you started to come out, when you met Sonny.

Will: Yeah, well, he just made it easier.

Chris: It's nice to have someone you can trust with the hardest and most rewarding secret you have.

Will: I agree. I guess that is why after I went through it, I started thinking that there where others out there like me and that is why I choose to go into psychiatry.

Chris: Wow a Doctor.

Sam: Now, Sonny, aren't you the lucky one. Smart and good-looking. (Will blushes)

Sonny: Yes, I am very lucky.

Will: I'm the lucky one. Best 13 years of my life.

Chris: So Sonny what do you do?

Sonny: I used to work the day to day at a local coffee-house, but now I stay at home with our youngest son.

Chris: Coffee house. I manage one in Milwaukee, WI. That's where we are from.

Sonny: We still own the coffee houses, I just don't have to go in everyday anymore. What coffee-house may I ask.

Chris: Common Grounds, heard of it.

Will and Sonny just start busting out in laughter.

Sam: What's so funny?

Sonny: That is the chain I started and we own. So its nice to meet one of my managers.

Chris: My mom always told me it was small world, and well I guess she was right.

The couples talked for an hour or so more. They had a lot in common. They exchanged information and promised to stay in touch. They had just made a couple of fast friends.

They spent one more night on the island and enjoyed the night life. They had a great night out on the town, going to an exclusive restaurant and club. And then headed back to the hotel. After making love they lied in bed talking until the wee hours of the morning.

Sonny: We'd better get some sleep. We have to get back to the island in the morning.

Will: Yeah, but that means we have to go home soon.

Sonny: Yes, I know. But we can come back soon. And bring the kids, if you want too. I really miss them.

Will: You, know I do too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At home they had a small disaster. Noah had fallen and hit his head. He had to go in and have stitches put in. Adrienne thought it would be best to call Sonny and Will right away and let them know.

Sonny: (grabbing his cell) Hey Mom, you know we are coming home tomorrow, right?

Adrienne: Yes, but we had a bit of an accident here and I wanted to let you know a head of time.

Sonny: What, who?

Adrienne: Little Noah, fell this morning at our house and hit his head. Your Dad and I had to take him to the hospital and he had to have 5 stitches put in his forehead.

Sonny: Oh no. Is he ok other wise?

Adr: Yes, you and Will would have been very proud. He cried at first, but then he just talked and talked. Cam is the only one he'd let see him. Daniel came in the room too, and they were able to put the stitches in. He was awesome.

Sonny: Is he with you still?

Adr: He's asleep. Your Dad is lying with him.

Sonny: Ok. Where are the other kids?

Adr: Vaeh is with Sami and Rafe. And the Norah and Nate are with Abby and her kids.

Sonny: Ok. Well I guess give Noah a kissy for me. We will see you all soon.

He hangs up with his mom and goes to find Will, who had went out to sit on the patio.

Will: So was that your Mom?

Sonny: Yes, it seems like Mr. Noah Jackson had a bit of an accident at Mom and Dad's house.

Will: Is he ok?

Sonny: bumped his head and had to have stitches.

Will: Oh no. He's staying with Adrienne and Justin then?

Sonny: Yeah, my Dad was actually lying with him.

Will: Cute. You know I do that after he gets hurt at home.

Sonny: I know. He loves to cuddle with Daddy. He's told me that.

Will: Yes, but he's told me-that Papa is the best cuddler in the whole world. And I would positively agree with that.

Sonny: (blushing) You think I'm the best cuddler?

Will: Yep. You make any of us all feel safe and wanted and loved.

Sonny: Thanks. I want all of you to feel like that, always.

They hug and kiss one another. Then head in to pack. It has been such a wonderful trip, but it is time to get back to reality. Their kids needed them and they needed them too.

In the morning they headed to the airport. The jet was fueled and ready to go. They climb aboard and it was take off time. Their island left behind, but not for long. They wanted to bring the fam back for the holidays. Snow was nice, but it would be very nice to have an Hawaiian holiday for a change.


	51. Chapter 18-SJ-Home Again

Dear Journal,

I have just spent the most amazing time away with Will. The Hawaiian getaway most delightful. We had an extraordinary time, on the beach, at our house and on the other island. It was even nice to meet Sam and Chris. We need to definitely keep in touch. They are going to be such great friends.

We just want to get home to our little guy and make sure he is really ok. I can tell that Will feels bad or guilty for not being there when he got the stitches put in, but children are always going to get hurt, if your there or not. And we found out how he got hurt in the first place. I guess the he was playing "Super Noah" and dived off of the stairs, trying to jump like 4 or 5 at a time. He smacked his head on the banister and well he rest is history.

Will says getting bumps and cuts at his age are a right of passage. Yeah ok, but in my opinion a bump is a bump, and stitches are serious. I just hope it doesn't scare to badly. Noah is a miniature version of Will, he** will** be a heart breaker when he's older.

I was told that I'd better be ready when it comes to Norah too. She has missed us so much, and especially me. I know that it may come down to letting her sleep with Will and I, at least the first few night we are home. And well some parents wouldn't agree with that, but well, if my child needs to feel the comfort of her parent when she sleeps, she will feel it. I have no problem with "co-sleeping" and after she was taken she slept with us for a long time. We got used to it, and then one night she just said she wanted to be with Vaeh again. I guess I will be happy to hold my baby girl again too. I missed her more than I may have realized.

Sami told Will that Vaeh was a great help and very good while we were gone. And something happened to her while we are gone. She became what my mom nicely put it "a woman" while we were away. No offense to women in general, it was not a moment I was looking forward to and it actually scared me to death. I of course would have taken it in stride if I was the grown up the situation, but thank God for my mom and Sami. They had been out a for "girls day" a couple of days ago and it happened. I guess they "super celebrated it" but I don't want to know what that means. I just hope Will has the "now you can make babies" talk with her and I'll be ready for Norah's turn-maybe.

Well, the plane is about to land. Welcome me home.

Later,

Sonny

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They were all on pins and needles waiting the pair to get home. It had been nice to let them get away, but it was time for Sonny and Will to be Daddy and Papa again. 4 kids were work, and Sami and Adrienne knew all about it, but it was kinda different being the grandmothers, they couldn't keep up as well as they did with their own kids.

Adri:I really don't know how they do this everyday. They have more energy than 4 boys did at their ages.

Sami: I know those twins would have made Allie and Johnny look boring. And those two were a handful.

Adri: But you know our Son's are good fathers. But with that said, I really wonder how they are going to take Vaeh's-"womanhood".

Sami: Will, he'll be technical about the whole thing, I'm sure, after being raised by a woman most of his life and having 2 sisters.

Adri: And my son will act like he's ok, but it will be the furthest thing from the truth. He is going to be scared. And well, it'll be a good dose of reality to him. Girls are very different from boys, and now he'll get a good idea of it.

Vaeh enters the room and she doesn't look happy. She is staring down her grandmothers.

Vaeh: You told them, didn't you.

Sami: One of us had too, Sweetie. It's not a secret. Your not a little girl anymore. There is nothing wrong with that.

Vaeh: No, I know, but can you honestly see Will and Sonny Horton-Kiriakis, buying any woman a box of tampons? and pads-don't even get me started. They would want a hole to open up in the ground of the store and swallow them whole.

Sami: Hey, it won't be that bad.

Vaeh: (Staring a her) Are you talking about the same parents? They are going to freak out. Papa, he'll tell me something like "great job" and Daddy will give me the "now you can make, babies speech". I have them pegged.

Adri: (laughing) I really think that you will be fine. If they want to talk about it and you don't, just tell them that it makes you uncomfortable and you aren't keeping anything from them, you'd just rather talk to Gin or Mimi.

Vaeh: I'll do that. Thank you both.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will and Sonny both made a promise in the plane to try and not act weird around Vaeh, but Will wasn't sure that was going be possible. This was the day he most wished that Gabi had been here for. He knew it was going happen one day and now that day had come, he was not sure what in the hell he was going to say. He wasn't going to be his typical self, and give her the expected "you can make babies talk" But he wanted her to know that he loved her and was proud of the way she was handling it. It had to be hard for a young girl to grow up without a Mom, but to go into "womanhood" without her, had to be tough. He again was thanking God for his and Sonny's Mothers.

He decided to get her a half dozen pink roses on the way home, and that would be that. He would congratulate her on becoming a young woman and give her the roses. She could take it how she took it. He loved her and she knew that. She also knew that it might not be the most comfortable talk for any of them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they arrived home they were greeted by all the kids, even Vaeh. She figured if someone was going to say thing, she'd rather get it done and over with. But her Daddy surprised her. He gave her a hug and kiss and the most beautiful pink roses, she'd ever seen. She looked at him, searching to see if he knew, and he did. She looked at Papa, too, and just smiled and winked. It was the perfect response from both of them. She was so happy they didn't have to say anything to one another for the point to get acrossed. She hugged and kissed them both and welcomed them home.

The twins wanted in the action. Their parents had brought them all gifts from the trip and they were all excited to hear about their adventures. Noah, first went up to Will and climbed into his lap.

Noah: Daddy, see. Noah, got a big ouchie.

Will: I heard all about it.

Noah: I jumped at Gin and Pops house and gotted hurt.

Will: I know, and I heard that you were the best, bravest boy.

Noah: I was. Just like you and Papa. (That made both Sonny and Will smile.)

Norah finds Sonny and jumps into his arms.

Norah: Papa, Papa, Papa.!(she says racing in from the other room.)

Sonny: Where have you been, Sweets?

Norah: Picking up my mess. Gin made me clean up after myself.

Sonny: Well, good job, High five me, (holding up his hand for her).

Norah: You and Daddy got very brown, in Ha-y-yeh.

Sonny: Well, it is very sunny and hot in Hawaii. And maybe the next time we go, we will take all of you with us.

All the kids: Yeah, we want to go, yeah.

The grown-ups just smile. Will snuck off to find Nate. He had been in the nursery taking a nap. He crept in and saw that he was actually awake in this crib. At the sight of his Daddy, Nate smiled.

Will: Hey, bud. Daddy's home. (he picks up the little guy) You, miss me? I missed you, so much.

Sonny comes into the nursery too, he smiles at Will talking to their son.

Sonny: Hey you two.

Will: Hey, Papa. You want in this action?

Sonny:You know I do. (Will hands him over) Hey you. How's it going, Bud? I missed you so much. I heard that you were the most awesome baby ever, ever.

Will: Doesn't surprise me. We have 4 terrific kids.

Sonny: You talk to Vaeh?

Will: It's done. We will talk to her about it, only when she wants too, I will be having the "other" talk with her, but just not now.

Sonny: I'd like to at least try to be apart of it.

Will: Really?

Sonny: She's my daughter too, I need to man up on this one.

Will: I love you. You keep on doing it to me.

Sonny: What?

Will: Surprising me.

Sonny just smiles, and takes Nate from him. Will shakes his head. Sure after the diaper is changed and the baby is clean, someone always wants to take them from you. Sonny was no exception.

The rest of the evening they showed a video and gave gifts and talked about their Hawaiian get away. The kids couldn't wait to get their chance to go and play in the sand and see the "bluest water ever in life" said Norah. But mostly the kids were really happy that their life was back to normal and Daddy and Papa were home again.

wanted to add a surprize in there for Will as well. They were going to start by having that helicopter tour of the island. Then Sonny had booked an amazing suite at an outstanding hotel in Oahu. He wanted to do a little island hopping.

Sonny: Just pack enough for over night. We are just going to have a wonderful time and I have something extra special planned for you.

Will: I am perfectly happy just being here, with you. You didn't have to go out of your way for me.

Sonny: Hey, I am just showing you my romantic side. I didn't get to do a lot of these things in the beginning part of our relationship, and I want to romance you, a little.

Will: Ok, so where are we going after the helicopter ride?

Sonny: A different island and we are staying the night. But, that is all I will say. So, just get packed and we will go. We need to be at the air strip soon.

Will smiles to himself as he sets off to pack. Sonny never ceased to amaze him. He was stoked for this helicopter ride, and now he was going to have an overnight trip to look forward to, he wasn't sure how much more the could take, he was about to burst from all the love that Sonny was bestowing on him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

45 minutes later they were heading to the helipad and they met up with their private tour guide. She explained the tour and confirmed with Sonny where they were going.

They had a wonderful tour and Will was captivated by the magic of the islands. They seen the tops of mountains and volcanos, and of course the wonder of the ocean. It was blues and greens for miles. Then then went to the island of Oahu. They were taken by a private car to a 4 season's type hotel. It was plush and right on the beach.

Will: Wow, you really have gone all out.

Sonny: Well, nothing is too good for my man. He's one of the most amazing people I have ever had the honor of knowing.

Will: Sonny, please- I'm not..

Sonny: (placing a finger on Will's lips) No, you're not doing that to me again. Accept what and how I feel for you. Please. You are amazing. You are a great husband, a prefect Dad, an excellent Doctor. Everyone is proud of you, Will, especially me. Be proud of yourself and for heaven's sake, when I pay you a well deserved compliment, just smile or kiss me and accept it.

Will: (kissing Sonny) Your right. I am sorry. It's just that I don't ever remember when I became" this Will". I was never this confident and strong. I think that over time being with you and our family, I just got used to being the man I have become. But you paying me the compliments, feels like...

Sonny: It should just make you feel wonderful. When you compliment me, it just makes me feel wonderful and very loved, Will. I want you to feel that and I want to be the one that always makes you feel that way. And yes, Will you have always been this strong and confident. It was one of the things I fell in love with.

Will: Really? And you, you do make me feel wonderful and very loved, too. I promise that from now on, I will just accept the compliments you give me.

Sonny: Good.

Sonny takes Will's hand and they go to their suite. It is incredibly beautiful and lush. They don't even say anything to each other. They put their bags down and start kissing.

Sonny starts to undress Will, but Will stops him, and he starts taking over with what Sonny wanted to do. He kisses Sonny and starts to help him out of his clothes. Sonny smiles. This was the confident Will he was so much in love with. They are making love and it seems like it has been for hours. They are touching and retouching parts of each other, making their skin feel like it is on fire. The desire of what is in each others heart for one another is so apparent and each is trying to let the other know how much he feels for the other.

Will: (breathless) That was so amazing...(catching his breath) and rolling to his side of the bed.

Sonny:(turning to his stomach)Yes, it was amazing, and now I need sleep. You have worn me out.

Will: I did? Well, good. You did the same to me.

Sonny: shh, lets sleep for just awhile, ok.

Will: Ok.

And they cuddled down in the lush bed together. They had the patio open and they could hear their lullaby of the ocean, again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Sonny woke up 2 hours later, Will was nowhere to be found. He was kinda frantic. Where was he? He had a habit of just leaving and not telling anyone where he was going. Sonny, got up and put on his boxers and shorts.

Sonny: (to himself) Now, where did he get off too?

Then he looked out of the patio window and seen Will sitting out on the beach, on a blanket. Sonny smiled and went out to join him.

Will: Hey, you are awake. Sorry, I woke up about 30 minutes ago and I wanted to let you get some sleep. I have just been sitting here...

Sonny: Its peaceful out here. Thanks for letting me sleep. I feel wonderful.

Will: I knew that a nap would make all the difference.

Sonny: I feel wonderful, because of you, not the nap. Yes, the nap helped, but being here with you, is what is making me feel wonderful.

Will: Well, hey I was just going to go for a walk down that way, you interested?

Sonny: Sure, lets go back and get ready for dinner, and maybe we can find a place to eat on our walk.

Will: That sounds good.

They went back to their room and changed. They locked up and went for a walk on down the length of beach along the hotel. They found a beach side restaurant they wanted to check out. It was one that belonged to one of the food show hosts from cable tv. The food was great and the time they spent together had been wonderful.

While at another bar, they met another gay couple, and they had a few drinks with them. They had exchanged stories about each other. And found out the couple was from the Chicago area.

Sonny: Funny we're from Salem.

Sam: I've been there to see a Dr. Jonas. He's one of the best surgeons in the world.

Will: Yes, he is.

Chris: Small world. You two from Salem? I mean did you grow up there?

Will: I did.

Sonny: No, my older brother was born there, the rest of us were born in different places.

Chris: how many of you are there?

Sonny: I have 3 brothers.

Sam: And you Will, got sibs?

Will: (thinking about Allie and Grace) I have a younger brother and I have a sister a home and 2 sisters in heaven.

Sam: Heaven?

Will: yes, heaven. Its something that I had to teach my daughter about at a young age and it has stuck with me.

Chris: You have a daughter?

Sonny: Two daughters and two sons.

Sam: Wow, really?

Will: yes, we have a house full. And well about the heaven thing. Our oldest daughter's mom died in child-birth. So, heaven has been a place of conversation a lot over the years. And my uncle is a priest.

Sam: A priest, you mean..

Will: yes, collar wearing, vow taking priest.

Chris: Wow, while your family sounds very interesting.

Sonny: It is. So how long have you too been together?

Chris: 5 years total. This is our 1st anniversery trip. We got married in Hawaii last year, and we decided that every year we would travel here and discover a different island every time.

Sonny: That sounds like a fun tradition.

Chris: It is.

Sam: Just curious, are your other child biological or adopted? We want kids someday and I was wondering how all this might work.

Will: Nevaeh and Noah are my biological children and Norah is Sonny's. Nathaniel is adopted.

Sam: Ok, so a mix of both. And great names. All N's

Sonny: It just kinda stuck. We never planned it that way. But once we started, we couldn't stop.

Sam: That's about normal, my parents did it to us kids, there is me- Samual, then Sarah, Stacy, and Steven.

Chris: Yeah, well, at my house it was Chris, Casey, and Cara. So, yeah talk about normal.

Will: I am so glad my parents didn't go that way.

Sonny: Amen. It was bad enough my parents took it upon themselves to name me Jackson.

Chris: Well, that's not bad. My name is actually Christian, not Christopher.

Sonny: Not so bad.

Chris: Yeah, well after those 50 Shades books, when the ladies heard my name, they got really excited.

Sonny: Those books were good. (they all look at him), Hey, research. (he says smiling and wink at Will.)

Sam: They were really good.

Will: I hope you didn't have to disappoint too many ladies.

Chris: Naw, but there was one that just didn't understand. She thought she could "convert" me.

Will: Really.

Sonny: I had a girl like that in highschool. She tried every single day for a year. I think that me going to the prom with a guy from a different school, finally painted the picture vividly in her mind.

Will: Ouch. Why haven't I heard this story before.

Sonny: To embrassing to bring up, plus you know, I have always known I was gay and I wasn't afraid of it.

Chris: Me too. I didn't realize what it ment at a young age, but I knew I liked boys.

Will: I had a feeling about myself, but it took a lot of time and soul-searching for me to accept myself and come out.

Sonny: it was a perfect journey for you.

Sam: Let me guess, you started to come out, when you met Sonny.

Will: Yeah, well, he just made it easier.

Chris: It's nice to have someone you can trust with the hardest and most rewarding secret you have.

Will: I agree. I guess that is why after I went through it, I started thinking that there where others out there like me and that is why I choose to go into psychiatry.

Chris: Wow a Doctor.

Sam: Now, Sonny, aren't you the lucky one. Smart and good-looking. (Will blushes)

Sonny: Yes, I am very lucky.

Will: I'm the lucky one. Best 13 years of my life.

Chris: So Sonny what do you do?

Sonny: I used to work the day to day at a local coffee-house, but now I stay at home with our youngest son.

Chris: Coffee house. I manage one in Milwaukee, WI. That's where we are from.

Sonny: We still own the coffee houses, I just don't have to go in everyday anymore. What coffee-house may I ask.

Chris: Common Grounds, heard of it.

Will and Sonny just start busting out in laughter.

Sam: What's so funny?

Sonny: That is the chain I started and we own. So its nice to meet one of my managers.

Chris: My mom always told me it was small world, and well I guess she was right.

The couples talked for an hour or so more. They had a lot in common. They exchanged information and promised to stay in touch. They had just made a couple of fast friends.

They spent one more night on the island and enjoyed the night life. They had a great night out on the town, going to an exclusive restaurant and club. And then headed back to the hotel. After making love they lied in bed talking until the wee hours of the morning.

Sonny: We'd better get some sleep. We have to get back to the island in the morning.

Will: Yeah, but that means we have to go home soon.

Sonny: Yes, I know. But we can come back soon. And bring the kids, if you want too. I really miss them.

Will: You, know I do too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At home they had a small disaster. Noah had fallen and hit his head. He had to go in and have stitches put in. Adrienne thought it would be best to call Sonny and Will right away and let them know.

Sonny: (grabbing his cell) Hey Mom, you know we are coming home tomorrow, right?

Adrienne: Yes, but we had a bit of an accident here and I wanted to let you know a head of time.

Sonny: What, who?

Adrienne: Little Noah, fell this morning at our house and hit his head. Your Dad and I had to take him to the hospital and he had to have 5 stitches put in his forehead.

Sonny: Oh no. Is he ok other wise?

Adr: Yes, you and Will would have been very proud. He cried at first, but then he just talked and talked. Cam is the only one he'd let see him. Daniel came in the room too, and they were able to put the stitches in. He was awesome.

Sonny: Is he with you still?

Adr: He's asleep. Your Dad is lying with him.

Sonny: Ok. Where are the other kids?

Adr: Vaeh is with Sami and Rafe. And the Norah and Nate are with Abby and her kids.

Sonny: Ok. Well I guess give Noah a kissy for me. We will see you all soon.

He hangs up with his mom and goes to find Will, who had went out to sit on the patio.

Will: So was that your Mom?

Sonny: Yes, it seems like Mr. Noah Jackson had a bit of an accident at Mom and Dad's house.

Will: Is he ok?

Sonny: bumped his head and had to have stitches.

Will: Oh no. He's staying with Adrienne and Justin then?

Sonny: Yeah, my Dad was actually lying with him.

Will: Cute. You know I do that after he gets hurt at home.

Sonny: I know. He loves to cuddle with Daddy. He's told me that.

Will: Yes, but he's told me-that Papa is the best cuddler in the whole world. And I would positively agree with that.

Sonny: (blushing) You think I'm the best cuddler?

Will: Yep. You make any of us all feel safe and wanted and loved.

Sonny: Thanks. I want all of you to feel like that, always.

They hug and kiss one another. Then head in to pack. It has been such a wonderful trip, but it is time to get back to reality. Their kids needed them and they needed them too.

In the morning they headed to the airport. The jet was fueled and ready to go. They climb aboard and it was take off time. Their island left behind, but not for long. They wanted to bring the fam back for the holidays. Snow was nice, but it would be very nice to have an Hawaiian holiday for a change.


	52. Chapter 19-Sonny's Journal-Many first's

A few things had changed since they had gotten home. Will had changed his schedule to work at home and go in 3 days a week, instead of 5. Sonny had went back to the Coffee House, just for a change of pace, a couple of times a week as well. They both had needed a change and it was working out pretty good. This happened to be a rare summer day when they were both home. The twins were at a summer pre-school program and Vaeh was in a summer school program for 8th graders.

They were just finishing up with the housework and putting Nate down for a morning nap when, Will cornered Sonny.

Sonny: What?

Will: We've got sometime before we have to pick up the twins and Vaeh. (He says, taking the laundry basket from him)

Sonny: Yes, I know, that is why, I was going to fold those and put them away.

Will: I'll help you after..

Sonny: After?

Will: You help me, first. (giving his best wicked smile. He places the laundry basket down and walks Sonny into their shared office. And backs him up to the oversized couch). I always knew putting this thing in here would be beneficial. (he starts to seduce Sonny's senses and he is drawn in by Will's advances)

Sonny: We haven't done this in a long time. I miss being together this way.

Will: We have sex all the time.

Sonny: But not like this. This is completely sexy and a big turn on.

Will: Yeah, I can see that. So let me get to work.

And Will does, he makes Sonny feel so incredible, and when Sonny can't stand it anymore, he stops Will and gets him out of his clothes.

Sonny: Baby, its my turn.

Will: Oh, and what does Sonny have in store for me today?

Sonny: Shh, no talking. I need to have complete concentration for what I am about to do to you.

Will smiles and lets Sonny have at it. In 30 minutes he has he speaking another language and squirming on the couch.

Will: Please, you have to let me finish, I can't..anymore..to much, please.

Sonny gives Will exactly what he wants and you can see instant pleasure and relief all over Will's handsome face.

Sonny: That good?

Will: You, frickin' kiddin' me. You kill me with that every damn time.

Sonny: So, what are you going to do about it?

Will: I have some moves I can do.

Sonny: No, way not that one.

Will: What? You don't want me to...

Sonny: Yes, I'd love it, by I don't want to wake up our son.

Will: Sure, right. Just come here already.

Will gives Sonny great pleasure and they are laying together, when they hear Nate's first cries of the afternoon.

Sonny: Just in time.

Will: Who him or you?

Sonny: Both

Sonny gets up and puts his boxers back on. He smiles as he watches Will do the same. They hurry to get cleaned up and Sonny goes in a checks on Nate.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later on they go out to pick up the twins from day camp and Vaeh from her summer program at the rec center.

Vaeh: I want to do something?

Will: You have to be a little more specific, Sweets.

Vaeh: I'd like to try out for the 8th grade cheer squad.

Will: I think that would be great. You've been in dance forever and you'd be good at it.

Sonny: Yeah, go for it.

Vaeh: Well, then I'd also like to go the Cheer camp that is in 2 weeks. My friend Jeanie's Mom is the coach and was talking to a bunch of us girls about it today. I have the info here.

Will: Pass it up, I'd like to see it.

She passes up the program info. It's pretty standard information. Basically there are "try outs", but at this age they let all the girls join the squad. It wasn't for the school, it was a private "cheer squad" that traveled for competitions.

Will: Well, if you want to really try this, I'm ok with it.

Sonny: Let me and Dad talk about if and get back to you about it later, ok.

Vaeh: Yes, thank you.

Sonny's ok with idea of his daughter joining a sport, but Cheering wasn't something that he ever saw her doing. But if she made the team and liked doing it, and it made her happy, he was going to be for it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They had talked about the Cheer Squad and decided to let Vaeh try out. Will, pokes his head out of the office and calls for her to come to see them.

Vaeh: Yes, Daddy, you called.

(Daddy nice touch, she hasn't called me that for a while now.)

Will: Well, Papa and I have decided that you can try out for the cheer squad, and if you make it, you have some ground rules. Ok.

Vaeh: You mean it!

Sonny: Yes, if this is really what you'd like to try. Go for it.

Will: Yeah, and good luck.

Vaeh: You guys, rock! I have the greatest parents in the universe.

Sonny: Hey, we finally got Universe, I think we should toast that, Will.

Will: Sure, I get the wine.

Vaeh: Yikes, you two scare me. (shaking her head) I have to call J, she is going to be stoked too.

She runs up to her room, and shuts the door. She made the call and told her friend that her parents had said yes. Her friend was really excited that they would be doing this together.

J: Do they know about Jeremy yet?

Vaeh: No way. No boys, they can't know about him. I will be grounded for like ever.

J: But his has such a major crush on you. And he's on JV basketball this year, and the squad sometimes cheers at the games, during half time.

Vaeh: Really, but this isn't the school cheersquad.

J: yes, but Mom wants us to be ready for competition, so she has the squad perform at the games to get ready for the "big" show.

Vaeh: That sound like so much fun. I can't wait to get started. You want to practice with me tomorrow, here at my house?

J: Sure, I can come over after rec, is that ok.

Vaeh: I'll ask my parents now and text you the answer, sound good?

J: perfect, I'll ask mom, just in case they say yes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sonny is tucking in the the Norah and Will is changing Nate when Vaeh goes into his room to see if he needed any help.

Will: Sure, could you take his laundry to the laundry room?

Vaeh: Sure. Oh and I talked to J, she wants to start practicing with me tomorrow after rec, and I was hoping she could come over here?

Will: Your friends are always welcome over here, Sweets. You two can use the rec room, and just be safe. Papa has to go in for a meeting at 2, so I will be the only one home. And no, I don't have any patients. It'll just be Nate and me.

Vaeh: Awesome. Thanks, Daddy.

She takes the laundry to the upstairs laundry area and sorts it for her parents. She goes back to her room, making sure to be extra quiet getting her phone, because her Papa, has just put Norah into her bed and she is already sound to sleep. She is now wondering where Noah was, because he wasn't in the boys' room when she was just in there.

She goes downstairs, and walks past the livingroom, and finds Papa rocking Noah in there. This was odd to her, because usually he was the one that didn't need to get rocked.

Vaeh: Papa, he ok? (she whispered)

Sonny: He had a bit of a bad dream and woke up from it. Plus he was a sleep on the office couch, so it scared him not to be in his own bed.

Vaeh: Is it ok to go to the rec room for a little while. I have an hour or more before my bed time.

Sonny: sure. and

Vaeh: Yes, Papa.

Sonny: I love you.

Vaeh: (stepping up to his side and kissing his cheek), love you too.

Well J had a rule about calls after a certain time so Vaeh just texted her the news. She then found the cheer video that J had let her borrow and started it in the dvd player. She watched at first, then she started to join in. She didn't realize how long she'd been at it, until Sonny came down and started clapping after she had did a move.

Vaeh: Papa! You scared me.

Sonny: You should be in bed, Sweets. You have program tomorrow and the best and brightest, need their sleep.

Vaeh: Ok. I'll work on this tomorrow. I think it will be fun.

Sonny: From what I've just seen, you're a natural. I just want you to have fun with it.

Vaeh: I promise. (she put her pinkie into his. He kissed the top of her head, and walked her to her room, on the way to his and Will's) Goodnight Papa. I love you.

Sonny: I love you, too. Sweets. Goodnight. (As he was about to turn away and go to his and Will's room, she stopped him and hugged him tight, and kissed his cheek. This shocked him, maybe to his core. Not because she did it, but lately she hadn't paid either him or Will much affection, not like when she was younger. His Mom, says that most girls her age didn't, but that later on, she'd become a Dad's girl again, or in his case a Papa's girl.)

Sonny went into his and Will's bedroom and Will was reading from a child's psych book.

Sonny: Child's pysch, so when did you start that?

Will: It's something that I have slowly been getting interested in.

Sonny: Ok. So I just got a hug and kiss from our oldest daughter.

Will: You have made her very happy today. As did I, she kissed and hugged me too.

Sonny: I hope for her sake that the cheer thing goes well for her.

Will: Me too. I think that it'll be ok. It surprised me though, for her to be interested in it, but there is a first time for everything.

Sonny: We've has many first in this house today.

Will: yes, there has. But, I have early patients, so I need to get some sleep.

Sonny: Ok, good night. I love you, Will.

Will: I love you, too, Sonny, Night.


	53. Chapter 20-SJ Something in Common

was try out day in the Horton-Kiriakis house. Nevaeh was a bundle of nerves and she wasn't sure she could go through with it. She wanted to skip breakfast, and was about to walk out of the kitchen.

Will: Sweetie you have to eat. You need the energy to try out. Come on, it will be fine.

Vaeh: Daddy, it don't think I could eat.

Will: You will eat. Here have some fruit and juice. I've got some mini bagels warming. Just take it slowly, ok. I need to grab Noah, he should be ready by now.

Vaeh did what her father had told her, and she started to feel better. When she was sitting there, she smiled to herself. She was so excited that her Dad's were going to be there for her today. Yesterday they had all gone to Norah's first dance recital and it had been fun. Papa actually cried and she thinks Grandpa Justin did too. Daddy had told Norah she was the best "Tiger Lily in the bunch" and that made her happy. Noah had been in Karate for a while and was pretty good. They really didn't learn a lot of the actual fighting stuff at this age, but they did learn about safety and stretching. It's a good time for him to just be a "boy".

She had been very dedicated at working on the cheer thing. Her dance background helped. She was told by all the coaches she was very good. So she was excited for the actual try outs. All the girls were on the team, these try outs determined if and when they would get to perform. She knew that with new girls, it was very hard to make the "first team" the one team that all the girls wanted. She was no exception.

Will and Sonny came back with the younger kids. The twins were given their breakfast and Nate was placed in the high chair and Sonny started feeding him his.

Will: Hey, you two are managing to get most of that in his mouth today. (he says to Sonny and Nate)

Sonny: I think he's extra hungry this morning, he fell asleep without his night baba last night.

Will: That so. Well, that's a first.

Vaeh: So you all look great in the t-shirts I got you guys.

Will: Thanks. I was surprised they had one to fit Nate.

Vaeh: I had it made especially for him.

The t-shirts were for the "Salem Splash" Dance and Cheer Squad. They also said Team Vaeh on the back. They were Black and Purple with glitter. She really hadn't expected that her Dad's would wear them, but they had surprised her.

Norah: I love my new shirt. And Papa made my ponies match my shirt too. (pointing to her hair)

Vaeh: Those will look like mine too, after J's mom does my hair, later.

Will: So, J's Mom is picking you up in a few minutes, so you need to finish up and then we will see you there, k?

Vaeh: Yes, Dad. And I love the T-Shirts by the way. You two didn't have to wear ones too.

Will: Come on, I look pretty good in my purple and black "Salem Splash" t-shirt and they look so nice with my new jeans.

Sonny: I'll say. You look pretty damned hot.

Vaeh: Ok, I need to get the rest of my things together. You two, I know you are still "in love" but God when will the gross displays of affection ever stop. You act like you're the kids. (she rolls her eyes has she leaves the room.)

She actually loved that her Dad's loved each other and let everyone know it, but wasn't she supposed to give them a hard time. She couldn't wait for some of the girls on the team to meet them. It had been a subject of deep discussion amongst some of the members of the team. Vaeh was the only girl with two Dads and all the girls thought that it was cool. Plus they all thought that her Dad's were really cute, but they didn't tell her that. Then there was Jeremy the boy she had a crush on and he on her. He was on the JV basketball team and his sister, Jenny was on the cheer squad. She found out that they had 2 Mom's and that for Vaeh was the icing on the cake for her. Jeremy was completely perfect. They had met during orientation events, when they moved the 8th grades to the highschool, he was one of the peers to show them around. When they had small group they introduced themselves and the two had hit it off. The only problem was that she was positive that her parents wouldn't let her date, actually she knew the answer would be NO and while she hated to betray them, she at this point would do anything to be with him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That afternoon the family, including Grandparents come together to support Vaeh. They all were wearing the team colors. They had waited for about 10 girls, before her turn came up. There were tons of cheers for the her when her named was announced.

Announcer: Next up for try outs is Nevaeh Horton-Kiriakis. The music is "BoyBand melody Mix. (which was a new DJ's attempt to bring back some of the boys bands of the past: NSYNC, BSB, and Hi Five.) She took the mat in front of the judges and it began. She did an amazing job, hitting her mark every time, she was extra "Cheery" and Sonny and Will had never seen a smile like that on her face. She ended with a mixed up version of the song "Everybody" by BSB and she even pulled out the funny glasses with the mustache and the silly string (after hearing some of her parents stories) and her performance ended with a bang.

She received a standing O and she was so happy. Her grandmother's had tears in their eyes and the guys were hi-fiving. Veah left the stage and had to wait in the wings with the other girls before she would hear the news.

20 minutes later the Announcer came back and introduced J's mom.

J's Mom: So here it is, we are happy to be adding to our squad of cheerleader and dance team members. I had to let a few go this year, because they were going away college, but I think that this year we are getting a really good group of girls. (she went on to introduce the new cheer team members and then the dance team members. When Vaeh didn't hear her name she started to get tears.) And we have one final girl to add to the team, however, this is a first, she not only made the cheer squad, she will be a welcomed and needed asset to the dance team too. Please congratulate Miss Nevaeh Horton-Kirikakis. There was an eruption of cheers in her families section and she was completely surprised. She had made both teams. The first time ever, she was the first one, she made cheer and dance team, this kept going on in her mind as she took the stage with the rest of the team members. Jeremy came up to the stage and gave her a hug and a pink rose. She didn't care at this minute if her Dad's seen this PDA, she was too happy to care. She got the squad and the boy, she was so happy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

They went to the Brady Pub for burgers and fries after the try outs. Jeremy and his family went there as well. Will and Sonny saw the obvious right away. Jeremy had two Mom's. It wasn't any wonder why the two kids had become friends and now had a crush on one another. They really did have something in common.

Mom1 (Pam): Hello, I'm Jer's Mom, Pam. This is Nina, his other mom. It's finally nice to meet you two.

Sonny: Like wise, I'm Sonny-other wise known as Papa and this is Will-Dad.

Will: Nice to meet you. So it looks like our kids like one another.

Nina: I know there might be an age difference. But I guess they met in a class she is taking with him.

Will: While yes there is a difference by what a year, she's in 8th grade.

Nina: He's a freshman. I guess they had some classes together last year and were in the same circle of friends.

Sonny: I do remember him over with some other "study" pals last year.

Pam: Yes, that's right, he told me had hung out with that "coffee shop owners house" with his daughter.

Sonny: I'm so glad the Common Grounds is so rememberable.

Nina: Only place I get my coffee, even for home. I have a special blend always on order.

Sonny: Italian Blend, am I right.

Nina: Yes, the stronger the better. This blend has the right amount of espresso.

Sonny: Well, I am glad that we still carry that type, I'll make sure we always do.

They find some tables and put them together. Will asked what everyone whats and goes in and puts the order in. He tells them his treat.

Pam: No, we should at least help.

Will: This is my families' place, for over 40 years now. Don't worry, I've got this.

He goes up the counter to place his order and his sister Sid comes out of the back.

Sid: Well if it isn't my big brother.

Will: What's up sis?

Sid: Not much, what I can start for you guys?

Will: Here, I wrote it down, too much to just tell you.

Sid: no, you're just worried I'd forget something. Typical. (she rolls her eyes as she put the order in).

She comes from around the counter to check the coffee station, and then she walks with Will back to his table. He introduces her to the women. And the twins are about climbing over anyone to get to her.

Norah: Auntie Hi. (getting up to give her a hug)

Sid: Hey Sweetie, how are you?

Norah: I'm good.

Sid: Hey, Noah bud. Can Auntie have a hug?

Noah: No way Jose.

Sid: Please?

Noah: Ok, I hug you Sid. (she bend down and he flies into her arms.)

Will: Pam, Nina, this is Sidney, she's my little sister.

P/N: Nice to meet you.

Will: They are Jeremy's parents. (nodding to Jeremy, who was sitting next to Vaeh.)

Sid: Awh. So you approve of my niece having a...

Will: Yes, she can have male friends. (the adults laugh, but they knew what was up. Vaeh and Jeremy were a lot more than friends, and Sonny and especially Will were going to have to get used to it.)

Sid: (walking back to the counter with Will) I thought you had this no boyfriend rule until she was in 9th grade.

Will: She goes to the same school-for some of the accelerated classes, so I guess it counts and he's on the basketball team.

Sid: and she's the cheerleader. How typical.

Meanwhile at the other table Vaeh and Jer were chatting about the basketball's summer league. He had a tournament coming up and wanted her to come to some of the games.

Vaeh: I'd love too.

Jer: Do you even like basketball? I mean if you don't, you don't have to pretend.

Vaeh: Are you kidding me? I have two Dad's of course I love basketball, football and especially baseball.

Jer: Really.

Vaeh: We even have season tickets to the Bulls, Bears and Sox.

Jer: No way.

Vaeh: Sure. It's a great way to spend time together.

Jer: Those are all my faves, but I do love the Green Bay Packers too.

Sonny: Did I just hear someone say something about GBP?

Jer: Yes, one of my fave teams.

Will: Those are fighting words. The Bears are the best.

Sonny: And in the last how many years have the won a ring?

Vaeh: Crap it starts. I knew that you all would have something in common.

Jer: Well that's good right?

Vaeh: Sure. I suppose.

Jer: Hey, you know what?

Vaeh: What?

Jer: Isn't it a good thing that me and your parents have something in common? (touching her leg)

Vaeh: Sure. It'll help win them over, I bet.

Jer: Yeah, and the best thing we have in common is, you.

He kisses her cheek and of course she blushes. They continue to hold hands at the table and talk about anything they can come up with. The parents at the other table saw the kiss and were just going to let it slid. The mom's said that Jeremy was a good boy, and got great grades, and Vaeh would actually be his first "girlfriend" because, still there where kids that could be cruel and mean. There were still the ones out there who didn't get the samesex parent house hold. And Sonny and Will agreed. This is the same reason why the had been so choosy about a preschool program for the twins.

Sonny: It's one thing for Papa to drop you off in the morning, and then have Daddy pick you up at night. I was so happy when the preschool/daycare opened next to CG2. I was able to work at that coffee shop and Will was in the hospital, so it was nice.

Pam: I know what your saying. When we wanted to be room mothers, when Jer and Jen were younger, you would have thought we had two heads asking. But then we tried it and it was great.

Will: So, how old is Jen?

Pam: She's Vaeh's age. I think they go to school together. (looking at Vaeh for assistance).

Vaeh: yes, we have 2 classes together and she is in my study group for science.

Nina: Wow, they really do have a lot in common. But I think that is a really good thing.

The couples made a promise have dinner sometime soon. And they told Vaeh and Jeremy that they could stay at the pub for a while longer if they wanted, but Sonny and Will needed to get the younger ones home for naps.

Sonny: (to Vaeh) Be home in a little while, K. And be safe. I love you, Sweets.

Will: See ya. I was nice to meet you Jer. (shaking his hand)

Jer: It was nice to meet you, both of you too. And I'll walk Vaeh home, I promise (putting up his pinkie)

The guys just shook their heads and chuckled. She was already teaching him family secrets, she must have had it bad. And that was it, Vaeh had her first "boyfriend" and their meeting had gone pretty good.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

Later that night, Sonny is entering his and Will's bedroom. He is smiling, because he had just locked up and checked on the kids one more time.

Will: What? You are smiling like you have a major secret.

Sonny: No, no secret. I was just thinking about how Vaeh was feeling today.

Will: Do you mean the Cheering or the boyfriend?

Sonny: obviously she was going to be great at the cheering, she's your daughter, failure is not in the vocab. I was talking about Jeremy. The way he looked at her. It was respectable, not like some of those highschool boys, looking at the girls like vultures. I think that growing up with 2 Mom's helped him with his respect of women.

Will: I was thinking the same thing, except-

Sonny: Except what.

Will: We might have to revisit the "Talk" that we put off.

Sonny: I know. Let's just see how "serious" they get first. They didn't even want any of us to see them holding hands, so I hope we have just a little while longer.

Will: Sonny, she's still our girl, just not so little anymore. I don't want a Sami/Lucas repeat. Ok.

Sonny: I completely understand that, but then I wouldn't have you. And I love you.

Will: I know, I love you too. But I for one am not ready for grandkids are you?

Sonny: NO WAY. I love our life just as it is right, now. Ok, so we have the talk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

The next morning the guys heard a knock on their door. It was Vaeh, she wanted to talk to them.

Will: Are you ok?

Veah: I'm fine. Jeremey's parents invited me over for movie day and I wanted to know if it was ok to go.

Will: That is ok, with me. Sonny?

Sonny: its fine, with me too. When are you going to be back?

Veah: Pam is picking me up at 11 and Nina will bring me back after dinner, which they have invited me for too. Can I please go?

Will: I don't care, but..

Veah: Daddy, Papa don't worry. His mom's said that I have to stay in their "eyes sight" the whole time, with the exception of bathroom breaks.

The two laugh.

Veah: and trust me ok. I like him, but we just met, I am not going to let him talk me into anything I don't want to do. I know about "biology" you don't have to worry about me doing anything dumb. If I'm not comfortable, I'll ask one his mom's to take me home or call one of you. Trust me. Promise.

S/W: Promise.


	54. Chapter 21-SJ-Big Trouble

Vaeh knew she was going to be in great big trouble. It was just the start to the new school year. It was just a chapter quiz, but it was an F and she was going to be in big trouble. She had read the required parts of the text, for her Social Studies test, but when it came down to the test, she was just lost. She hadn't studied like she told her parents she had. She had been IM'ing Jer most of the night and texting a couple of her friends. Ever since she got her own room in the newly finished basement, she had been left to her own devices when it came to homework and things. Her Dads' had said she didn't have to do her homework at the table anymore, if she kept her grades up, but now she was going to be in great big trouble.

She walked into the backdoor and Will was at the breakfast nook on his lab top. He had a ton of papers in front of him and he was reading something intently when she came in. She tried to just walk in and past him, but he wasn't about to let that happen.

Will: Veah-I need to see the Social Studies quiz you just took today.

Veah: Ok, Daddy. (Puts her backpack down and gets it out. She looks down as she slides it crossed the table toward him.)

Will: I will look this over, and after I talking to your Papa about this, we well decide on a punishment.

Vaeh: But how did you even know? I was going to tell you...

Will: Nevaeh-were you really? I got an email from Mr. Vance, your Social Studies Teacher. He sends them out to all the parents when their child fails a test or quiz in his class. It said that on the course outline at the start of the semester. Did you even read it?

Vaeh: Yes, Daddy, I read it-I don't know why I got the F, but I promise that next time I'll do better.

Will: Did you read the material? Did you really study last night or if I check my restriction page with I find that you were talking to Jer or texting or IM-ing your girlfriends.

Vaeh: Yes.

Will: Which-is it Nevaeh?

Vaeh: I was talking to Jer and my friends. I did read the book, but I didn't review it like I told you I did.

Will: So you lied to me too. I signed your slip that you read the material and you hadn't. I will sign the test paper. You will take the test over, because I asked your teacher to let you. You will not received full credit how ever, if you get an A it will be worth a C, so get an A.

Vaeh: I will, I promise.

Will: and a few more things. I have emailed the cheer coach, you can't cheer until you get the grade up for that class. I know you will miss too many practices for you to compete next month and I'd say I'm sorry, but in this case I am not. And finally you are not allowed to see or talk to Jeremy until you get your grade up as well.

Vaeh: What! But Daddy, he'll think I'm such a big baby. That is completely unfair.

Will: If you want to yell and argue, I will make it longer.

Vaeh: Ok, fine. Here- (she says as she troughs her pom-pons at him. She is devastated and in tears. She is in the opinion that Jeremy will hate her, but she is wrong.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A bit later, Sonny arrives home and Will fills him in on what has been going on with Vaeh. Sonny doesn't seem very happy about it either. He helps Will get dinner finished and the table set as they are talking.

Sonny: How did she take the not seeing Jeremy part?

Will: How do you think, she was devastated, but I had no other choice. If she wants to be able to see him and cheer she needs to keep her grade up. An F on a quiz is bad-I'm just glad that it wasn't the chapter test, or it held more weight on her final grade.

Sonny: I completely agree. I'll get the twins for dinner and I'll see if Vaeh will join us as well.

Will: Fine with me.

Dinner was as uncomfortable as the guys thought it would be, they talked with one another about their days, and they joked with the twins, but Nevaeh was utterly silent. She wasn't about to talk to either of them. She knew that Papa was going to want to talk to her about the deal, but she just didn't want to see the disappointment on his face. It was one thing for Will to be mad and upset with her, but Sonny really didn't get mad, he was just "disappointed" in what ever the situation happened to be.

Vaeh wanted to break the ice so, she started first.

Vaeh: Papa, I know that Dad has already talked to you about what happened today

Sonny: can't you just say that you got an F on a quiz, or is that too hard for you too say?

Vaeh: yes, I got the F. And I'm sorry and ashamed of myself, are you both happy. I have never gotten any grade lower than a B plus in my life and now I don't even know if I'll get to stay in my program at school. I am embarrassed more than you two realize. And I don't want to, but if will make you two happy, I will stop cheer and being friends with Jer.

Sonny: You don't have to stop cheer

Will: And we like Jeremy, Sweets, but you have to keep your grades up. And not just because of those things, but because it's who you are, you have always taken pride at being a bright girl. You have always had awesome grades, and you have a brain in that head of yours.

Sonny: and you know how to use it. Ok. So retake the test and rock it. Take your punishment and then we will talk about Cheer and Jeremy, OK?

Vaeh: Ok. Is it ok of I talk to him at school tomorrow?

Will: Of course-just no after school, and no cheer, until we get the next set of quiz and test scores.

Vaeh: I promise I will do way better, and I'll study more than I did this time around.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well Vaeh had been good at keeping her promise. She retook the Social Studies quiz and got a A. Which gave her a C on that quiz, and when it came time to the final she got an A. She and Jeremy were still together, and they even took time to study together and that actually helped. Sonny and Will allowed him to come over, when he didn't have practice and he studied with Vaeh.

This gave them sometime to get to know Jeremy and he them. He really like her family. He thought that her Dads were actually cool. They invited him to a Bulls Game and he was stoked. She kept her promises about keeping her grades up, and held all A's at the end of the quarter.

When she got her report card in the mail at the end of the quarter, it was a Saturday and she had just brought in the mail. Will looked through the stake and opened that piece up first. He smiled to himself and then did something kinda of mean and devious.

Will: So it seems we have your quarter report card here. (giving her a stern look)

Vaeh freezes in her tracks and turns around to just stare at him. She is searching for anything that will give her a clue about what she is going hear.

Vaeh: And can I see it?

He handed it to her, still not giving anything to her. She had been positive that she was getting all A's but had one teacher changed their mind? Or was she mistaken. She took the offered piece of paper and turned it to look at it. All A's, she had gotten all A's. She started smiling at herself and then looked up at her Dad.

Vaeh:Why did you just give me heart failure?

Will: It was something I felt I had to do, as your Dad.

Vaeh: I don't remember that being in the Father-Daughter handbook.

Will: There's a handbook. Well, I've never seen it, maybe that's what I'm doing wrong.

Vaeh: yes of course there's a handbook Daddy, how do you think I get through my day?

Will: Ok, Smarty. Give your old man a hug. (and she does)

When Sonny came home they both were excited to show him the report card. He was super happy for her. They told her that she could start Cheering again and she could continue to see Jer, if she kept the grades up. She was happy about that. She excused herself to go and call him about the good news.

Will: I Have that feeling again.

Sonny: What? That we're going to be in trouble?

Will: No, Sonny-Big Trouble. She is going to be Big Trouble, but in a good way.

Sonny just smiled and kissed him. Will knew this was Sonny's way of agreeing with him.


	55. Chapter 22-Sonny's Journal-Violated

She had been an excellent student the rest of that quarter. On her finally she rocked all A's. Will and Sonny were very proud of her. She and Jeremy, had gone to the Homecoming Dance together and her parents had gone all out for her, because the school had adopted a new way of doing the court for Homecoming this year. The Queen would always be a senior, but the court would consist of 12 girls and 12 guys from all the grades in the school. Vaeh had made the court and she was so excited. She new that she wouldn't make queen, but that was ok with her. Since they had moved the 8th graders to the highschool, it had made her social life very exciting. Jer had of course asked her to be his date and she was very excited because Mimi-Sami had gotten some new dresses in from a designer she knew through CW. Vaeh was in love with one of the dresses right away, and she was just afraid that her Dad's wouldn't approve. But they surprised her, and gave her permission the wear it as long as it came with a jacket.

Sami: William, of course I'm sure that the dress comes with a cover. Don't stress, she will look amazing and I wouldn't let her go out "uncovered". She's a beautiful girl, just like her mother. She's looking more and more like Gabi, everyday.

Will: I know. When she is angry with me or Sonny, she has that feisty latina fire her mama had. I miss that the most you know. After all these years, I miss her everyday. I know that she had her issues, but she seemed happy with Nick and when she was pregnant with Vaeh, she was radiant.

Sami: I know she was. Does Vaeh ever bring her up?

Will: Yeah, sometimes. I know that with all the girl stuff, she wishes she was here, as much as I do. Like now, I could hear them talking about being on HC Court-picking out the dress and of course, Jeremy. I hope that I'm-doing ok. I hope that Sonny and I are both doing her proud.

Vaeh had been listening to the conversation, on her way back in to show them the dress with the wrap and shoes.

Vaeh: Daddy, hey, my mom would be proud of the way that you and Papa are taking care of me. From the videos Teo-Rafe has showed me of her, she was always radiant and happy. She was one of your bestfriends-am I right?

Will: Yes she was. And I did love her-

Vaeh: I know, I wouldn't be here if you hadn't, I imagine. What I'm saying, is you and Papa, should never doubt for a minute that she would approve of the job you are doing with me, ok. I love you both very much and I love her too-she's my guardian angel.

Will thinks at this moment that his little girl very grown up. She has never really been trouble and he wanted to just love and protect her.

Will: Now, let me get a good look at you. ( she spins around in the dress and wrap.) Beautiful, simply beautiful.

Sami: Yes missy, you look very beautiful.

Vaeh: Thank you so much for the help, MiMi. Now Gin wants to take me to get my hair and ...(she hesitates with this) make-up done for the dance.

Will: All right, just a little. I know you wear the stuff for Cheer, so its ok for the dance, I guess. (He winks at his Mom).

Vaeh: Oh, Thank you, Daddy! (She jumps into his arms for a hug).

Sonny has just arrived home from an emergency at one of the coffee shops.

Sonny: What is all the commotion going on in...(he is speechless at the sight of his daughter) Wow.

Vaeh: You like it, Papa?

Sonny: Like it? You look simply beautiful Nevaeh Gabriella. Simply beautiful.

Will: Hey, there are no tears in homecoming dresses Sonny Horton-Kiriakis. (He has always known that Sonny has had a soft spot for their daughters, but the look on his face right this moment, takes Will back to the day they first saw her little self in the layet in the hospital).

Sonny: Hey, I have all the right in the world. Don't you see how beautiful she is, quite grown up, Where does all the time go?

Sami: Ok, I'm going to cry. Your Dad's are awesome, you. You are a very lucky girl. (she says to Vaeh, starting to mess with her hair)

Vaeh: Yeah, I know, Mimi. I've always known I was lucky, since the day I was born-(she starts to cry)

Sami: Hey, no,no, you don't start too. Ok, come with me missy, we are going to get you out of this dress, and find a hair style that we can show your Gin.

They leave the room and go to Vaeh's to start-up the website the hair styles Sami wants to show her are. They had been at it for well over an hour when Will calls them that dinner was ready.

Sami: Wow, I've been here that long. I should get going. So, I think we've picked the perfect style to recreate, you think?

Vaeh: Yes, I can't wait.

Sami: Me, either.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Day of the Home Coming Football Game and Dance was here. The game was at Noon on the school's football field, where the court was being presented. Jeremy was playing in the game and Vaeh's Dance and Cheer team was performing at half-time. Two sets of parents sat together, along with Sam and Chris, who came to see Vaeh cheer. They had some good news too, they were adopting a set of twins from Spain. They would be going to bring them home in two weeks.

At half time, Vaeh's school was rocking, and the score was 21 to 0. Now it was time for the Dance and Cheer team to perform, which was "absolutely perfection, per her fathers. Then it was time for the HC Court to be announced. All the girls and guys came to the field. When Vaeh got called, she was escorted to the "stage" by Jeremy. She has a great smile and was glowing. Little did she know that in a matter of hours, the glow would be blow out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jeremy had picked her up at her house and her Dad's of course did all the proud parent things, like tons of pictures, the lectures about curfew and the "hands off" talk. Jeremy assured them that he wasn't like that, and they believed him, but they were her Dad's and well it came with the manual. They all just laughed.

They dance went great. One of the other cheerleaders made queen, and Vaeh was just happy about being on court.

Jer: I wish that you could be able be make queen.

Vaeh: It's ok, I don't ever want to be queen.

Jer: I think that is the first time I have ever heard a girl say that.

Vaeh: Well, I'm not like the other girls. I'm happy to just be, I don't need the other stuff.

Jer: (smiling) I knew there was a reason I liked you. A lot.

Vaeh: Yeah, well it goes both ways. (smiling back). Hey, will you excuse me for a few minutes? (nodding towards the restrooms).

Jer: Sure, I'll wait over there-(nodding towards a table), he kissed her cheek as she was turning to leave.

She made her way to the rest room, and when she was done, she was leaving the stall, when the unthinkable happened. There was a guy in the lady's room and it wasn't someone she knows all that well.

Vaeh: What! you should't be in here-(she tries to get passed him, but he's a lot bigger)

Richard: Yeah, well I don't see anyone in here to stop me.

Vaeh: Really, I could just scream or YOU COULD JUST PLEASE MOVE OUT OF MY WAY.

Richard: You will shut your hot little mouth- little girl. I've noticed you around here- thinkin' you so high and mighty-and I also noticed you in that hot little cheer outfit you were wearing earlier today. And you are defintaly smokin' hot in that dress.

He had gotten close to her, and was pushing her up against the wall of the restroom.

Richard: What I'd like to know is what is under this hot little number and if Jeremy is going to be one lucky son of a bitch tonight?

Vaeh: Don't touch me (squirming to get free)

But its too late, his hand is up her dress and "searching" and gets a sick smile on his face when he finds his mark, she is trying to get free from his hold when there is pounding on the door. and there shouldn't be lock in the first place, and this sends an alarm to Jen.

Jen: (yelling at the top of her lungs) **Nevaeh are you ok? Are you in there?**

Vaeh gets just one chance to get this right, and she is praying that all the "practice" with Noah comes in very handy. She bends down and bits him on the neck and the ear and holds on for dear life. He screams louder than she ever expected. She gets free and kicks him away from her. She bolts to the door and unlocks it and falls into Jen's arms.

Jen: What the hell? Rich what are you doing in the girlsroom? Vaeh?

Vaeh: he followed me in-I told your brother I'd be right back. I swear. I tried to get away, he was stronger than me, but when you called me, I knew I had a chance to get away.

Jen: ssshhh, I believe you, he sent me to check on you. Did he do anything to you?

Vaeh: (starting to go into shock) He...touched me...(there are tears starting)

Jen: (searching for her meaning) He "touched you", you mean...

Vaeh: Yes, he got his hand inside my (whispers this part) panties. (then she starts to cry and wretch, and then she is completely undone)

As this is going on, Jeremy hears the what's going down in the hall and goes to see what has happened. Vaeh had been gone for much too long. He saw her being taken to the Nurses station and Richard Holmes is being demanded by one of the security guards to go with him. He starts go after Vaeh, but Rich says something that makes him stop.

Rich: Hey, Jer, you were right, she is hot. I warmed her up for you, no thanks necessary

Jerermy: If you did anything to her, I will make you pay, you sick...

SG: That's enough guys, I've called the police and Nevaeh's parents, they will all be here soon.

Jeremy: Good-Where's Vaeh?

SG: Jen took her to the nurses office.

Jer: Thanks.

He goes to find her, and knocks on the door.

Jer: Vaeh, it's me Jeremy, can I please come in.

Jen opens the door and he can see the hurt in both girls eyes.

Jer: What happened? You never came back.

Jen: Jer, it's really not the time.

Jer: I'm not mad, I just really want to know what happened.

Vaeh couldn't face him, she couldn't even talk about it, then she bolted for the bathroom.

Jen: He tried to touch her-maybe rape her, if I hadn't showed up when I did.

Jer: He touched her? He put his hands on her? What the hell is that guys problem. The sick son of a ...

Jen: This will not help her, Jer. She thinks that you, and her Dad's will be discussed with her...

Jer: But it's not her fault, is it? I just want to see her, is that ok?

She opens the bathroom door and she is sitting on the floor . She is still crying and when she see him, she turns away.

Vaeh: Jeremy, I'm sorry.

Jer: For what? Richard is a sick freak. What did he...

Vaeh: (starting to cry again) I don't want to tell you. I don't want to tell anyone.

Bending down in front of her,

Jer: I made a promise to Will and Sonny that I wouldn't let anything happen to you and I messed up, big time. If they ever let me see you again, I would be lucky. I should have made sure you were ok. I'm sorry.

Vaeh: It wasn't your fault, you had no idea that creep was going to follow me into the restroom.

Jen: but you would have been proud Jer, she kicked the crap out of him.

Jer: Yeah?

Vaeh: My little brother is in karate, and I like to watch the advanced class when we go to watch him.

Jer: while maybe we should join, together. (as he is talking to her, he holds out his hand, and she takes it, and helps her up and out of the bathroom)

Vaeh: maybe. (smiling for the first time in a while.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile the coördinator of the dance called home to talk to either Sonny or Will.

Will: The Horton-Kiriakas Residence.

DC: Hello, may I speak either William or Jackson Horton-Kirikas?

Will: This is Will, who am I speaking with?

DC: I am the dance coördinator at the school. There has been an incident with your daughter and you need to get the school right away.

Will: Is she hurt?

While Will is on the call, Sonny comes into the room to see who is on the phone.

DC: I would rather not get in specifics over the phone, but it seems that she may have been the victim of an attempted sexual assault.

Will: Excuse me, did you say that my daughter was sexually assaulted. At the school?

DC: Yes, a boy from the school, followed her into the ladies room and tried to assault her. She is with her date and his sister in the nurses office right now.

Will: And it wasn't him, Jeremy that did it?

DC: No, it wasn't Jeremy. It was a student named Richard Holmes. He is on the football team and seems as he was jealous of Jeremy.

Sonny: What, is going on?

Will holds up one finger to him. And he has a seat next to him on the couch.

Will: Either I or her Papa-Sonny will be there to pick her up.

DC: We also need to know, because she is minor if you what to press charges. He has been taken to the station.

Will: Yes of course, if he violated her in any way, I want charges brought up against him.

DC: I will pass that on to the authorities. I will see you or Sonny, in a bit.

Will: Thank you for the call.

Will hangs up the phone and he stares for a moment at nothing at all, but what he is really doing is apologizing to Gabi for letting this happen to their daughter.

Sonny: Will, earth to Will, what is going on?

Will: Our daughter was almost sexually assaulted while at the dance, with Jeremy.

Sonny: He...

Will: Not him. Apparently, she went to the ladies room and she was followed by some dirtbag. Grab your jacket, we need to head to the school, they can't release her to leave unless one of us goes and gets her.

Sonny: Ok-I'm ready. I'm glad that the kids are with my parents tonight.

Will: Yeah, me too. Lets go.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

DC: I called your parent Nevaeh, one of them will be here soon to get you. Thank you for giving Detective Brady your statement.

Vaeh: No problem.

DC: I'll be right outside waiting for your parents then.

When the DC leaves the room, Jeremy dares to speak to her.

Jeremy: Hey, you. Are you feeling better now?

Vaeh: I don't know what I feel. I'm just sorry you got stuck with such a lousy date. I wish...

Jeremy: Don't you be sorry, Richard is the sick one. It's not your fault, like I said earlier. I just hope your parents aren't mad at me.

Will: We aren't..

The teens are surprized to see them there.

Vaeh: Daddy!(running to him and into his arms)

Will: shh, baby girl. It's ok.

Vaeh: don't hate me, please. I didn't mean...

Sonny: Hey, Sweets, we wouldn't or couldn't ever hate you. This wasn't your fault. Ok-(looking deep into her eyes)

Vaeh: I just went to the bathroom and when I came out of the stall he was there. I never even heard him come in. I...(she starts to cry)

Will: The police told us it was ok to take you home, let's go, Ok.

Vaeh: Yeah, ok. But Hold on for a sec, ok.

She turns to Jeremy, who is just looking lost at this moment.

Vaeh: Thank you for the date, I was having great time, I am so...(he stops her)

Jer: You have no reason to apologize to me. Like I said, I should have made sure you were ok. I promised your Dad's I would. I feel like I let you-them down. I wanted this date to be a great first one for both of us. It sure didn't turn out that way, and for that I am sorry.

Vaeh: Maybe we can try again, you think?

Jer: Sure, I'd like that. But for now, you go home and get some rest-ok? (holding on to her hand)

Vaeh: I will. (she kisses his cheek, and he hugs her)

Will: Thanks, Jeremy.

Jer: Sure.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, they get a call from the station that Richard's lawyer wants to know if they are planning on pressing charges and Sonny says that they are. He calls his Dad and they talk about what happened the night before.

Justin: The little shit did what to her?

Sonny: He followed her into the girlsroom during the dance and cornered her.

Justin: and it wasn't her date?

Sonny: No, just some Jack bag that is on the football team, who is jealous of Jeremy and wanted to see how far he could get with an innocent girl. She was scared to death. And she won't talk about it at all.

Justin: Well, I'm not surprised by that. But not to worry, she did call your Mom this morning.

Sonny: Well, great for that-I guess.

Justin: I guess she thinks that you and Will are going to hate her now. She's afraid of ever disappointing you two, more than you two could ever understand.

Sonny: but she has to know that none of us are perfect.

Justin: She tells your mom, that because of the things her mom did before she died, she wants to be perfect, so she wouldn't remind you and Will of the **_bad_** Gabi.

Sonny: Oh, God. She doesn't ever need to think like that. We love her, just the way she is.

Justin: I know you do. So are we pressing charges on the little shit or what?

Sonny: I want the book thrown at the son of a bitch.

Justin: I make sure it is. Hard, very hard.

Sonny: Thanks, Dad.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While Sonny is talking to his Dad about the legal route to take this, Will has his own idea on the situation. He goes down to the station and asks to see Richard.

He is taken to an interrogation room. He waits patiently while they go and get him from lock up. When he enter the room, Will stands up and goes the far corner of the room.

Richard: Who are you?

Will: Do you remember that girl you trapped in the lady's room last night?

Richard: Oh, "HotVaeah", yeah I remember her. Why?

Will: Well, I am her father, you sick little bastard. (pounding his fists on the table-that is just inches between the pair)

Richard: Oh, how sweet, Daddy has to come down to protect his little angel. But, what makes you so sure that she needs protecting?

Will: No she was protected last night-thank God. No, I am here to get a good look at you, and I am here to let you know, GET USED TO BEING HERE, GET USED TO BEING BEHIND THESE WALLS and THESE BARS, pal. **_You will not be seeing day light, after I am done with you_**.

Rich: Why, are you going sick your father- in- law in me? Or another one of you gay pals? I am so scared.

Will losses his cool, and pushes the kid up against the wall in the room and he is holding him by the neck.

Will: **_You sick son of a bitch, you touched my daughter, and for that, you will pay. I don't care how, but mark the words that are coming out of my mouth, you will pay!_**

Before he can to anything else, a couple of cops enter the room.

cop1: Mr. Horton-Kirikas, please release the prisoner.

Will: fine. One question, how do I make sure that he doesn't get out of here.

cop 2: He's not. Thanks to your grandfather's new law, sex offenders-of any kind, are not eligible for bail. So he'll have to wait for a hearing.

Will: Oh, too bad for you-(he says while, getting one more slap of Richard's face)

Richard goes off, trying to get out of the hold of the guards. His veins in his neck are stressed.

Richard: You can't do that...

Will: Just did.

He smiles to himself and actually laughs in the kids face, and hopes that Sonny has Justin up to speed on the events that had just occurred. This kid wouldn't get way with violating their daughter, thank God, he didn't get that far, but it still violated her innocence and for that he need to pay for.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

At home, Sonny is with Veah, and they are sitting on the couch in the family room. Both are wondering where Will has gone too. The room is only lit by one lamp in a far corner, and its funny but it is peace. She is just sitting there thinking and rethinking about the nights advents.

Vaeh: Do you think I asked for it?

Sonny: What? Why would you say that? I could never think that, Sweets.

Vaeh: I guess I shouldn't have gone, then...

Sonny: No, stop that. Jeremy is not at fault and either are you. Look at me Nevaeh, please.

She turns to look at him. She swallows hard to fight the tears that are about to start. He sees the look on her face and he knows she thinks he, maybe hates her...

Vaeh: Yes, Papa.

Sonny: I could never hate you, no matter what you've done, and you have positively did nothing-you were brave, and you were a fighter. And most importantly, you are very much-loved, missy.

Vaeh: Yeah, you still love me?

Sonny: Still, Honey, I've never stopped. (placing his finger under her chin and lifting it) You are still our, good-girl, he couldn't take that away. He will be punished for what he did. Grandpa Justin and me and Daddy will see to that. Ok?

Vaeh: Yes.

As they are talking, Will pulls into the driveway. He sits for a few minutes before coming into the house. He saw the light on and knows he has a welcoming party, waiting for him. He gets out of the car and he slowly makes his way into the house.

Sonny: Hey you. Why do you look like-hell?

Will: Maybe because I am. I just may have made this situation, much worse.

Sonny: What did you do?

Will: I...

Vaeh: Did you go to the police station? Did you try to see Richard? Daddy please don't tell me did something to him.

Will: I may have-

Sonny: You may have what, Will? If you did anything to jeopardize the case, my Dad won't be able-

Will: I warned him. I saw him and I laid down the line. I will not let some punk mess with my daughter and get away with it.

Sonny: Will, what have you done. If this goes to a hearing or trial, you could have just messed it up for my Dad, for Vaeh. Why would you do that?

Will: Why Sonny, Why? I don't know, maybe because some little shit, dared to touch my daughter- someone dared to hurt her, to disrespect her, the violate her, to demean her, the list goes on and on. I will not stand on the side lines, while he gets a slap on the hand. I know that you believe in the law, and in justice, because that is what you were taught, but I don't.

Sonny: Will, please, calm down. My Dad, loves Nevaeh, he wouldn't let anyone hurt her anymore than we would. But in order for him to do his job, we will have to let him. Promise me, you won't do that again-Promise.

Will: I promise, both of you. And I'm sorry.

Sonny: Hey, I get it. I'd like to get a piece of that punk myself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

A few days later the charges against Richard Holmes were made official and he was charged with 1st degree attempted sex-assult of a minor. There was a hearing to decide when the trial would be.

The issue with this was going be when Sonny found out who the kid's lawyer was, his past was going to come back to bite him in his ass. And that was the plan all along. Marcus Brown, from Boston, Ma-wasn't really just a coffee bar owner, he had never mentioned the law degree he also held. And when his cousin's parents had called and told him they needed his services, he at first didn't want to touch the case, until he found out that it involved Sonny Horton-Kiriakis. He couldn't wait to see him face to face again. And finally meet his Hubby, Will either.


	56. Chapter 23-SJ-Sins of the Father

was the morning of the first hearing regarding Vaeh's case against Richard. Will and Sonny are getting ready in their room. Vaeh is already dressed and waiting for them. Adrienne is there, because she is going to watch the little one's while the Guy's take Vaeh to the hearing. Adrienne is in the kitchen cleaning up after fixing breakfast for the family, the little one's are in the playroom and Vaeh is sitting in the breakfast nook talking to her Ginny while waiting for her Dad's.

Adrienne: Do you mind if I play a little music while I clean up?

Vaeh: I don't mind at all, maybe it will calm my nerves.

Adrienne: Great! (Grabbing her IPod out of her handbag, and docking it on the station on the back counter. She starts it up and she is listening to the Tim McGraw-Live Like Your Dying-Album.

Vaeh: I love this album, but don't tell my Dad's, ok. You know

Adrienne: Our secret, promise. (she winks at her)

The dock is on mix, and it plays the songs out-of-order, and the song Walk like a Man, comes on, and the ladies are singing at the top of their lungs. "The Sins of the Father are the Sins of the Son, you can't undue what has been done, you'll have to retrace his foot prints through the sand, and pray you'll find the love a girl, take her by the hand, and walk on, walk like a man."

Sonny enters the kitchen and just shakes his head, thinking "God she has to like Country Music, just like my mom".

Sonny: Morning ladies. (Smiling and shaking his head)

Vaeh: Morning, Papa. (Winking at her Ginny)

Sonny: So, is that Good Ole' Tim?

Adrienne: It is, Vaeh and I were just calming some nerves.

Sonny: I thought there was a line in this house where country music was concerned.

Adrienne: Really?

Sonny: (trying hard to keep a straight face) I'm kidding, Mom. It's just not what I'm used to, coming from that doc. It's either teeny stuff (getting a shocked look from his daughter, which he mocks) or the other kids nursery rhymes. I was just surprised to hear real music coming out of the speakers.

Adrienne: Well, while I'm here, you might hear Tim, Garth, Sugarland, you name it, if it's country, you may hear it, get used to it, sorry.

Sonny: Mom, Mom, Mom- Shaking his head. (he just gets his breakfast and coffee and sits at the table.) So, missy, are you ready for today?

Vaeh: No, not really. I don't want to see Richard. And I've heard that he has some hot-shot lawyer from Boston coming in for the hearing.

Sonny: Boston? Where did you hear that?

Vaeh: the grapevine at school. Because you know, all my business is out there for God and everyone to talk about. The whole 8th and 9th grades are completely divided on this, and it will be all my fault if one of the best players on the football team looses his chance to play, because of little ole' me.

Sonny: Ohl, boo hoo for him.

Vaeh: Ok, right. But seriously Papa, I'm scared to death, of going back to school. I didn't want to say anything, but I am.

Sonny: If we have too, we can send you to a private school.

Vaeh: Um, nope. I'd rather take my chances at this one.

Sonny: What, why?

Vaeh: I'm a Horton and a Kirikas, right? Oh and a Brady

Sonny: Yes

Vaeh: ENOUGH SAID.

Sonny: Gotcha.

Will enters the kitchen and kisses the top of Vaeh's head.

Will: Good morning Sweets- Good Morning, Adrienne.

Adrienne: Morning, handsome. You want anything to eat, I'm taking orders.

Will: I will, just start with my coffee and then I'll see. Thanks.

Adrienne: You guys are all grown, but- I will put my Mom 2 cents in- It's going to be along day, you have to eat. I made some muffin's (nodding to the basket on the counter).

Will: (being his sweet self) Thanks Mom, (kissing her cheek and she blushes), your right, I'll have one. I hope they are your...awesome, I love your cinnamon apple muffins.

Sonny: Mom, you are the best. (taking another one and putting butter on it)

Vaeh: hey, save one for me, guys. Can't put any food in front of these two, remember that, feed the children-FIRST, ALWAYS IN THIS HOUSE.

Everyone laughs.

Adrienne: (whispering in Vaeh's ear) I have more, put away for later, ok.

Vaeh: I was hoping so. Thanks.

After breakfast, the three leave for the court-house and Adrienne wishes them luck.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Justin meets them in the lobby of the court-house. He can see the nerves on Vaeh's face, she looks like she is about to jump out of her skin.

Justin: Hey, Sweets, you ok?

Vaeh: No, I am not. I was nervous before, but now, I don't know if I can do this.

Justin: You-Look at me-(she looks him in the eye) you are a very brave girl. To even get this far, you are brave. Now this is what is going to happen, you and I are going to go in and tell the judge what happened, exactly what we practiced and practiced. Then, he will go in with his lawyer and tell his side of the story. And I know they will probably be different stories, but the good thing is that we have already had witnesses talk to the judge, and they told them what they saw that night.

Vaeh: He's so popular, he could just have people lie.

Justin: (kneeling down in front of her) I believe you, your friends have told him the truth, I've seen the transcripts, today is your turn to tell the judge the truth, ok. You use that very smart memory of yours, and tell the judge everything that happened.

Vaeh: there isn't a jury?

Justin: No, just the judge. He will decide if and what the punishment will be for Richard.

Vaeh: he might not get punished.

Justin: I'm sure he will, but there is a chance, he won't.

Vaeh: He has too, he hurt me. He scared me.

Justin: I know sweetie, I know. (hugging her tight)

As Justin and Vaeh are talking, Sonny and Will are talking a few feet to the side of them, and when Sonny is in mid-sentence, he see's the one person in the world he never expected to see, again ever. It was Marcus, from the coffee convention. What the hell was he doing here? He starts to freak, just a little. He's walking down the hall, with that punk Richard. He look as if he's the kid's, lawyer.

Sonny: (out loud) What in the sam-hell.

Will: What's wrong, Babe?

Sonny: I...don't believe my eyes. We are in deep trouble. Why is he here? Now?

Will: Jackson, what is going on, who are you talking about? Whose here?

Sonny doesn't say anything, he just starts to walk away down the hall. Will puts his cup down, and follows his .

Will: Sonny Horton-Kirikas, wait up. Hey, wait (grabbing his arm)

Sonny: I need air, Will, let me go. I...

Will: (following him out of the Courthouse) Ok, we're outside, what the hell is up?

Sonny: It's him. I didn't think I'd ever see him again. DAMN IT, (pulling his hand through his hair)

Will: Sit down on this bench and start talking, you are freaking me out. I need answers, and you'd better start giving them up, now.

Sonny: that kid, that touched Vaeh- he just walked in with his lawyer.

Will: I saw that, so.

Sonny: That guy is someone I know.

Will: Ok- is that a problem.

Sonny: It's Marcus.

Will: Marcus, (looking baffled)

Sonny: Coffee convention, Boston, Hotel, almost betrayed our vows, Marcus.

Will: He's the kids lawyer, Wow- we can't get a break, can we? And what does this mean for Nevaeh?

Sonny: I'm not sure, but maybe we-

Will: We need to get back. I need to be with Vaeh, are you coming?

They return to Justin and Vaeh.

Justin: does one of you want to tell me what is going on? Sonny you look like you just seen a ghost, what in the hell is going on?

Sonny: I need to talk to you, Dad. Alone.

Vaeh: If this will affect the outcome of this hearing, I want to hear it, too.

Sonny: it isn't something, I want you to hear.

Vaeh: I have to go into that room, and tell the judge things, in front of you guys, that I don't ever want to tell anyone-but you can't say this in front of me. Right, fair, very fair.

Sonny: I know the lawyer.

Justin: Ok, so. Lots of people have heard of me, in some capacity.

Sonny: almost, biblically.

Justin: Oh, you mean...

Sonny: So, you don't get any surprises, I almost cheated on Will, and it was with him. I didn't know him, we were at a coffee shop ower's convention and we had been drinking, and no, not coffee. One thing led to another, and I almost cheated.

Justin: But, you didn't.

Sonny: No, I did not.

Vaeh: but you-almost did. But I thought, Daddy was the Love of you life, as you always say.

Sonny: it was a bad time, Allie had just been found dead, Daddy was very sad, and I was lonely. Your too young, to understand.

Vaeh: I'm too young? Funny, we are here, because someone didn't think I was too young, to feel me up- To trap me in a bathroom and violate me. This guy is now my attackers lawyer and by the looks of Grandpa Justin's face, we are deep trouble.

Sonny: I'm sorry.

Vaeh: The sins of the father are the sins of the son, just like Gin's song this morning. Great, Thanks, for being there for me, Papa.

She walks away in tears. She goes to find Will. He sees she is in tears and pulls into a hug. They sit down together and he holds her.

Sonny walks out of the court house. He always knew that night was going to bite him, and now it was going to effect his daughter. What were they going to do. If the judge found out that he had done, all thoughs months ago.

Justin decided that before Vaeh goes in to talk to the judge he needs to do damage control. After Richard and his laywer leave the judge's chamber, Justin is called in. He is introduced to a new judge, his name is Sinclair Timmons.

Justin: Judge Timmons, good-morning.

Judge Timmons: Good morning, Counsler. Is your client here?

Justin: Yes, she is. She is with one of her fathers. It has just been brought to my attention, that my son is acquainted with the defendant's council, and this whole thing is a conflict of interest on their part, your honor.

Judge: How so, Counselor.

Justin: A time ago, my Son, went to a work related event, and they had met there. He was not aware is was a lawyer, and only thought that he was coffee shop ower. They had a few drinks and went back to someone's room-

Judge: and one thing lead to another.

Justin: yes, your honor, however, nothing happened, because my son, stopped them before it could, he didn't want to break his marriage vows.

Judge: Ok, and this has to do with the case at hand how?

Justin: I find it a bit odd that he is now defending the boy accused of Sexual misconduct against his daughter, don't you?

Judge: I see your point, Counselor. How ever, we are here and we have the law to uphold. I will listen to what your Granddaughter has to tell me about what happened. I have already heard the young man's testimony and then, I will decide.

Justin: Ok. I will bring in Nevaeh.

Justin at this very moment, is so angry, I want's to kill Sonny, he wants to kill the other lawyer. He goes to get Vaeh, he nods to her and she kisses her Dads. As she is walking toward Justin, here's the exchange with her parents and the other lawyer.

Marcus: Well, I don't believe it, Jackson-how have you been, man.

Sonny: Will-why don't we go down the hall with Dad and Vaeh.

Will: Sure, we can wait there for them.

Marcus: What no, hello for an old friend? I've missed you, man. I've gone to some other coffee conventions in the hopes of running into you again.

Will: (in his face) Back off, jerk.

Marcus: Now is that anyway for someone's Daddy to act?

Sonny: Will, just get out of his face. He'd not worth it, he wasn't then and he's not now. Our daughter, needs us, let's go, please.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the Judges Chambers, the Judge introduces himself to Vaeh, and has her take a seat. He made this part for her less formal than he had originally planned. He had taken the statement from Richard and the Judge was convinced that the kid was lying. He was ready to hear Veah's version of the events, and he was sure, that her version was going to be very graffic and he wanted her to be confortable.

Judge: Please state your full name for the record.

Vaeh: Nevaeh Gabriella Horton-Kiriakis.

Judge: how old are you, Nevaeh?

Vaeh: 14

Judge: What grade are you in?

Vaeh: 8th

Judge: Do you promise to tell me the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?

Vaeh: Yes, your honor.

Judge: how to you know Richard Holmes?

Vaeh: he is on the basketball team, at school.

Judge: Do you like him?

Vaeh: I don't know him well enough to say that.

Judge: do you a boyfriend

Vaeh: I have a boy that is my friend and my parents let me go to the dance with him.

Judge: But he is not your boyfriend.

Vaeh: no.

Judge: Please tell me what happened the night in question-in your words.

Vaeh: I was at the dance with Jeremy, we were on the homecoming court. I excused myself to use the restroom and went. When I was coming out of the stall to leave, I was startled to see Richard in the ladiesroom. He locked the door and wouldn't let me pass by him. (she starts to breathe hard, and she get tears in her eyes. She doesn't want to relive this part, and she doesn't want her Grandpa Justin to really hear this part either.)

Justin: Vaeh, sweetie you're doing good, can you tell the judge the rest.

Vaeh: He grabbed me really hard, pushed me against the wall, and pressed himself into me. He was really heavy. He said some really gross things to me, and called me "hotveah" and then pushed his hand up my dress, and touched me on top of my underwear, then put is hands inside them and touched me again.

Judge: did you try to stop him?

Vaeh: I tried, but he was heavy.

Judge: how did or when did he finally stop?

Vaeh: Jenny, my date's- Sister, she came looking for me, and called me through the door, this gave me the strength and time to fight back-harder. I bit him in his ear and neck, when he screamed in pain, I kicked and pushed him away. Then I ran to the door and unlocked it and basically fell through it. Jen caught me after I went through it.

Judge: You kicked him?

Vaeh: I did what I had to do to protect myself, my little brother is in karate, and I like to watch the other classes when we take him to his. I might have picked up some moves, I guess.

Judge: He says that you planned on meeting him the restroom that night.

Vaeh: I had a date, whom I like very much. I never planned on meeting him or anyone else, for that matter.

Judge: He also says that you flirt with all the guys on the basketball and football teams.

Vaeh: I'm a junior cheerleader for the Salem Splash, if I am in my cheer uniform and at a game or event for cheer, I am supposed to "act flirty" as my cheer coach has said a ton of times. I do not flirt with any one boy. I am not that kinda girl, I respect myself too much to flirt just to get attention. Did Richard say that? Did he say that I wanted him...

Judge: Richard has told me his version of the incident. Which he says that you two planned on meeting somewhere at the dance and "hook up" as he put it.

Vaeh is startled by this statement. She can't believe that this tidbit came out of the judge's mouth. The little dirt bag was painting her as a slut. She wasn't going to win this and her Grandpa Justin was going to look like a fool.

She had tears burning the inside of her eyes. She started to rock in the seat she was sitting in. The song from earlier came into mind. And out of know wear, she started humming it, then the words just came out of her mouth.

"The sins of the father are the sins of the son..." she just cried and kept rocking.

Judge: Mr. Kirikas, what is she talking about? If you need a few minutes, we can have a recess.

Justin: I think that would be best.

Judge: Let's recess for a few minutes. (He hits his gavel and she bolts for the door.)

She is up and out of the chair within seconds. She races to the ladies room and looses it.

Sonny: What is going on. I've never seen her move that fast.

Justin: they have painted a nasty little picture of her. She just lost it in there. She started singing that Tim McGraw song and rocking back and forth.

Will: let's just drop this, I don't want her going through anymore of this. It's not worth it.

Sonny: But you want him to get away with this?

Will: Sonny, I just want my-our daughter to be safe and not scared.

Sonny: but if she lets him get away with this, she won't be any of those things.

Vaeh makes her way back to them and tells Justin she's ready. They had back in and wait for the judge.

They judge has read and re-read witness statements, and character statements of both Veah and Richard. He has his decision in his mind already and this just seals it for him.

Judge: this court will come to order.

Both parties are now in the courtroom and are awaiting the judge's answer.

Judge: I have heard the testimony from both parties. I have read and listened to witness's of the evenings events. and I am in the conclusion, that this young woman was violated. She did not ask you, Mr. Holmes to meet her in the ladie's bathroom, like you stated, on the record. She had no idea you would be there after she had finished her business. You went in with the intent of having your way with her, and causing her great pain and embarrassment. I am also under the impression, it has to do with the fact that your lawyer is a relative(smiling) and yes gentlemen, I do my research and he has a past involvement with Ms. Horton-Kirikas' father, Jackson. In this court room, I am not in the business of revenge. And that is what this equation seems to be adding up too. I am finding that Richard Holmes is guilty of first degree attempted sexual assault of a minor. sentencing will commence in months time. Until then, you will be held back in lockup until the date is set. And I am also recommending that you are sentenced as an adult.

And that was it, Richard was found guilty. He would be put in jail and never be able to hurt anyone again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that evening, Will and Sonny are alone in their room. Will is drying off after a shower and Sonny is changing for bed.

Sonny: You have a nice work out?

Will: Yes. It was a great idea to get the bag and workout gear for the rec room.

Sonny: Well, I don't get the gym like I used to, so it comes in handy.

Will: I know. So we haven't talked about today much-how are you feeling about it?

Sonny: I'm happy for her and I am happy its over.

Will: What about coming face to face with, what's his name?

Sonny: personally, I can't remember his name, because the only man I have eyes for, is naked in front of me right now.

Will: No way, answer the question, first. (covering his lower half back up with a towel)

Sonny: when I seen him walk in the court-house I freaked, because it was scared that Veah would be punished for my past sins.

Will: Me too. I am glad your dad and you talked about it and told the judge. I hope that it helped Vaeh's case.

Sonny: I'm sure it did. He's going to jail and she can just be our little girl again.

Will: I do have one question for you.

Sonny: and what would that be?

Will: What did you see in him? He wasn't that hot.

Sonny: (laughing) I had been drinking, don't forget. I lost my head- that is the only answer possible.

Will: Ok. So another question.

Sonny: Yes, Will (biting his lip)

Will: What the hell are you waiting for?

Sonny just smiles, and pulls Will into a kiss, Will knows that the shower is going to have to wait for at least 20 minutes or more. Sonny has a better idea and Will, he definitely agrees.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Journal:

Hey it's me Vaeh. I won today-in alot of ways. I won the case and Richard is going to be punished. I won the respect of my Dad's today too. I think that are not going to treat me like a little girl anymore. I stood up for myself, when it counted. I am just happy it's finally over.

I think that Papa was surprised that Marcus was Richard's lawyer and he had to tell Daddy and Me the truth about who he was. I know it wasn't easy. I just hope the dirt bag doesn't stick around Salem. We have enough creeps here with out one more.

So Jer asked me to a movie this weekend. Funny thing is I wanted to see the "guy" movie and he thought I'd want to see the "Chick flick" he has to remember, I might me a girl, but I have been raised by two guys my whole life, I do like guy stuff- fighting movies, sports-watching and playing. And surprise, I don't mind getting dirty-sometimes. I think I'll leave the job of princess to my Norie-who is the sweetest girl by the way. She colored me a picture, while Gin was taking care of them today, and we were flowers in the garden, she was a daisy and I was a rose. And I asked her why she made us that way, she says that the daisies want to be roses someday and she wants to be like me. I told her that it doesn't matter what kind of flower we are, we all belong in the garden, that's the way God made us, different, but all special.

I think I'll go now. I want to find just the right outfit for my "Undate" with Jer. I know we are really dating, but shh, don't tell my two Dads..they just don't get it.

Later,

V.


	57. Chapter 24 SJ-parents Pride Weekend

Sonny had just gotten the info in an email. The island that his and Will's Hawaiian house was on was hosting it's first Gay Pride event and it was for the long weekend July-there would be parties, and concerts and lots and lots Gay Pride. He thought this would be an awesome thing for he and Will, long with their new friends to do together, and maybe even Johnny. He smiled to himself, thinking about getting Will, away-again. Another adult's well deserved time away.

Sonny: Hey, Will come in here please.

Will comes into the office, holding a patient file and smiling.

Will: Yes, love- you bellowed.

Sonny: I don't bellow, anyway I have a question for you.

Will: Shoot (he says taking a seat on the loveseat.)

Sonny: You interested in going back to our Hawaii house?

Will: Always.

Sonny: They are hosting a pride weekend and I want to go, badly, and take you, of course. (Smiling devilishly)

Will: Ok, when?

Sonny: The long 4th of July Holiday-do you think you'd be able to swing that?

Will: I've already made sure I had it off-since i don't have many "regular" patients yet.

Sonny: Really, Good, I just got this in the mail.

Will: (Taking the offered piece of mail) But, maybe I, wanted just to get away, you know, the two of us. But a weekend with friends and Hawaii, is just as good.

Sonny: We just have to get kid care.

Will: We have lots and lots of Grandparents and family to asked or "pribe".

Sonny: Will,l, we don't do pribes, where are kids are concerned.

Will: Son-we do if it means the difference of us going to our island or not.

Sonny just smiles and starts to compose his e-mail inviting their friends and finding the sitter(s).

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mark your calender's friends Lanai awaits. It is hosting a "Pride" weekend the Week of the July Fourth and Will and I want to invite you all to join us-at our house on the island. Details will follow in another email. Just keep the date open.

GP- Sonny H-K.

He smiled to himself as he sent the email. He was hoping that everything would work out and they could get away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alittle while later, he got his answers when the friends actually called instead of emailing. Most of the group of people, owned their own business' so it was easy for them to get away. The only problem was with some kid care. Sam and Chris didn't have the "network" of people they trusted enough to leave the new additions to their family. They had just adopted an ophraned sister and brother from South America. Alberto and Alicia, were 3 and 1, and their biological parents had been killed and they were left with no family. Sam and Chris had gone to the ophranage in South America and spent sometime there in order to get to know the kids and they adopted them there and brought them home. They were a welcomed addition to their family. They were planning a wedding and wanted Sonny and Will to be involved.

Sam: We'd love to go, but I really don't want to leave these two here, we just don't have the support, like you all do.

Sonny: Actually that is why I'm calliing. My Mom said that she'd love to have them here with our kids, if you feel ok with that?

Sam: I'd have to ask Chris, but I don't see that being a problem.

Sonny: Ok, email me or call me back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

Nina and Pam were in all the way. Jer and Jen were going to stay at Sonny and Will's with Adrienne and Justin, and of course there were going to be a long list of rules for the young love birds.

Will and Sonny were getting dinner ready when they got the call from Chris and Sam. They were in as well. So that was it. The 3 couples were off to Hawaii. And their kids were going to have some summer fun with Ginny and Papa in Salem.

They had thought about going to the Kirkias Mans and having all the kids stay there with them, but thought better of it, because they just didn't want any one getting really hurt-thinking of Super Noah. Or lost- The house was just too damned big.

They were all going to stay at Sonny and Will's place. Justin and Adrienne-in Will and Sonny's master, Veah in her own room, with Jenny. Noah, and Nate and Alberto in one room and Norah in a room with Alicia. Jer was to sleep in the pull out couch in the office. For a week, it was going to be tight, but the kids thought it was going to be an adventure. Jeremy had told his mom's he was old enough to stay home, so they didn't have worry about him, but they told him, no way. He was not allowed to stay home for that length of time alone. He really didn't want to anyways, but he had to make them think he did.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

So the weekend came and the parents were off. They said good-bye to their families and they were off on the priviate jet.

Sam: Now this is the only way to fly. You didn't have to go all out like this.

Will: Are you crazy, the price of airfare to Hawaii is almost as much as it would cost for the whole trip other wise.

Sam: No kidding.

Pam: We wanted to go here, when we got married and when were researching it, yikes. We never thought we'd get there, but look at us now. (kissing Nina's hand)

Nina: So tell us more about what's going on for this "pride" weekend.

Sonny: Its just a lot of music and celebrating being Gay. I've gone to other pride events, but just not in paradise and with someone I really love. (looking at Will).

Sam: Me either. I can't wait to get this one on the beach, he needs lots of sun.

Chris: Gee, thanks for selling me out, love.

Will: I think that once we got there, we would have known..

Chris: Why, because I would have glowed. Yeah, well I don't get in the sun as much as I'd like. I've been a very busy man- sue me.

They all had a great flight on their way to the island. When they landed, Sonny and Will had the pleasure of watching all their guest's reaction to their island- They had a van waiting to pick them up and take them "home".

When they arrived that showed the guests to their rooms, and they headed to theirs.

Will: I am going to call and see how the kids are doing ok?

Sonny: Let's do a video chat, quickly and then go have lunch-ok.

Will: Sure.

They went down to the living area and started up the computer, and got connected. They called there friends and they all gathered around the computer to let their families know they go to the island house safely. They gave all their love and the kids them.

Now it was time for some fun, they got ready and went to the main part of the island and the "Pride" started.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

In Salem, Sami had come from accrossed the street to help out Adrienne, because Justin had got called away by a client, for a little while. They had got the call to start the video chat and they all talked for awhile.

After the call Jer and Vaeh, went out the the back yard, which Sonny and Will had all decked out. It was a very large yard, with a "giant" swing set, including a fort, slide, swings-of course, and a see saw. The two were in the fort and were just sitting together and holding hands.

Vaeh: I'm sorry you had to get stuck here with us "kids".

Jeremy: Hey, I'm still a kid. I actually wouldn't want to be at my house by myself, it would freak me out. And God for bid I'd have to stay at a family member's house.

Vaeh: yeah, no kidding. I wonder where Jen went.

Jer: I don't care-I'd rather be just you and me.

Vaeh: (blushing) Well, she's my guest, I'd like to be nice to her.

Jer: She's at Monica's house, she had this planned before our parents made theirs.

Vaeh: Oh, ok. (smiling)

She's actually happy that she could be alone with him, for awhile anyway. She was excited that they were spend the next few days together, and almost unsupervised.

Jer: Ok, I'm happy about that, she would be mentally talleying everything I was doing wrong and then when Mom and Mina got home, I'd be in trouble. Especially where you are concerned. I have been warned and re-warned about crossing any lines with you. Sonny even asked his dad to keep the Kiriakis Eye on me.

Vaeh: Uncle Vic had the Kikakis eye, big time. Grandpa Justin and Uncle Bo, have told us stories about that. I really don't know if Grandpa Justin has the eye, though.

Jer: You want to push our luck? I'm surprised I haven't seen your Gin, looking out of the window at us.

Vaeh: She has-I can see the blinds move in that room right up there. It's next to the boy's room. I am sure that when ever she's up there for Nate, she's checking me and you.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

Adrienne:(on the phone with Justin) they are behaving, I'm keeping an eye on them. I Promised our son and son-in-law, and his parents that they would be good.

Justin: He's a teen age boy with wild hormones, and I know she likes him. I'm scared he could talk her into something that is more than she can handle.

Adrienne: No, not Jer. Sonny says he's a good boy. I trust him. They are just talking in the fort on the swing set.

Justin: Can we go and make out there tonight, please?

Adrienne: You-well maybe after all the kids are sleeping.

Justin: Ok, its a date. I have to go, my client is here, I'll see you for dinner.

Adrienne: Sounds good, I love you.

Justin: Love you too.

Adrienne hangs up and just in time, the twins are up from their nap and they want to go out to play.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

Meanwhile in Hawaii, the friends are getting ready for dinner out. They are going to a new exclusive club and are all dressed to the "nines". It is a hot new gay club and dinner spot. It is hopping when they get there and they are all ready to let loose and have some fun. After a few drinks, the "non-dancer's" even get out on the dance floor.

Sonny: This is the only way I can get him to shake his hot little ass. Liquor him up first.

Will just kisses Sonny, and pulls him further out on the dance floor. Sonny has no idea what has gotten into Will, but he likes it. Maybe it's because he had to grow up faster than he wanted to, but no matter. Sonny was going to enjoy this side of the man he was so much in love with.

There were gay couples from everywhere and they were having the times of their lives. Will made his way off the dance floor, and found his glass empty. He decided to go find their waiter and got a new drink. He received it, along with a note from another guy on the other side of the bar. He looked at the note, and the waiter nodded toward the guy, who smiled when he looked at him, and made eye contact. Will, held up his left hand and pointed to his wedding band. This made the guy get up and walk over.

Gayguy: Hey, my name is Charlie.

Will: I'm Will and I'm married.

Charlie: Do you think, he'd mind if we just danced?

Will: I'm absolutly sure he'd mind, and so would I.

Charlie: Awe, too bad. Your really hot.

Will: Thanks, but the answer is still no.

As they are talking, Sonny finds Will.

Sonny: Hey, they want to go to another place, let's head.

Will: Cool, lets go. (to Charlie) nice to me you, need to go.

Charlie: you to, Will.

The couples head out and they are in the middle of a big group of people, going though the street. They are dancing and singing on the way down the street to the next club. They spend a couple of hours at this one, and followed by another.

They make it back to the house all in one piece. They made their ways to their rooms. Bidding each other a tipsy goodnight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

Back in Salem, Vaeh and Jeremy are alone at the house, because her Ginny has taken the little ones on a walk, to the new neighborhood park. They where supposed to be doing their summer program homework, but Vaeh had another idea. She excused herself and snuck into her parents room and into their bathroom and found their stash of condoms. She thought about it only for a second or two and just grabbed one. She put it into her pocket and left. Back at the table, Jer was looking at his algebra homework and smiled at her when she returned.

Jer: What have you been up too?

Vaeh: Nothing. I was looking for something.

Jer: Find what you were looking for?

Vaeh: yep.

Jer: What was it, if you don't mind my asking-

Vaeh: (she blushes and doesn't say anthing, just places the condom on the table)

Jer: What is that for?

Vaeh: You have to ask? I thought that you liked me.

Jer: I like you, alot Nevaeh, but, I don't need one of those to show you that.

Vaeh: I just want you to know, I have...

Jer: I won't need one, because I've signed the **_contract_**, Vaeh, with my Mom's.

Vaeh: The contract? What is that?

Jer: It's a contract that I will stay a virgin until I meet the woman I am supposed to marry, and we won't have sex until our wedding night. So you can put that away, we won't be needing it.

Vaeh: Are you mad at me?

Jer: No, am not. I just don't want you to think, that is what I think about when we are together. I like you, because of who you are, you are funny and sweet and kind, and yes I think your pretty, too. And, I like your parents too. I don't think I'd be able to ever look them in the eyes again, if we...

Vaeh: I'll put it back. Sorry.

Jer: Good, and I'll finish my homework, then I challenge you in a game on one of those awesome systems your parents have.

Vaeh: I'll meet your challenge and I'll even sweeten the deal.

Jer: Hows that?

Vaeh: Loser had to do the Winner's chores tonight.

Jer: Bet.

Vaeh takes the condom and puts it back in her parents room and runs out there before she has to think about anymore. Her friends had been very wrong, Jeremy didn't want to just have sex with her, and it was the furthest thing from his mind. Good, she really wasn't ready for that, either. And she was actually releaved. She didn't think that she could have gone through with it anyway.

Vaeh: So about this contract, how did you come about signing it?

Jer: It started with a movie some years ago that my parents watched and signed when they were younger, and it just kinda got passed on from them to me and Jen.

Vaeh: I think that it is very nice.

Jer: Yeah, it just says that we belong to our parents, and that we are special, we won't have sex until we are married, we won't take anyone for granted, we will respect ourselves enough to wait for love. I made the promise and I will keep it.

Vaeh: So, your planning on...

Jer: Staying a virgin until my wedding night? Yes, that is correct. It maybe hard, especially with a girlfriend as pretty as you, but I will keep my word and my promise to God, my parents and most of all, Me.

Vaeh: I think that I might want to read this contract. And sign it myself.

Jer: Well, I have a copy of it on my laptop, here let me print one out for you.

Vaeh: Ok. (she is starting to feel less embarrassed) And I'm sorry.

Jer: Don't be sorry. We haven't really had many talks about any of "this stuff". But I'd rather have the lines drawn in the sand. And if Will and Sonny want to talk to me about any of this, they can. I know my parents have already talked to them. They know I'm honorable.

Vaeh: and very self confident.

Jer: Hey, your confident. You're alot like your Dad-Will.

Vaeh: He wouldn't say that. He says all the time, I remind him of my Mom. I wish that I had met her.

Jer: I know you do. Have you ever seen any home movies of her?

Vaeh: yeah and I actually watch the wedding video all the time.

Jer: Wedding video?

Vaeh: Yeah, my parents got married in a double ceremony with my Mom and Nick.

Jer: That would have been interesting.

Vaeh: Do you want to watch it with me?

Jer: I'd love too.

So they went in the rec room and found the video, Vaeh poped in DVD of the wedding. Vaeh actually cries everytime she watches it, because she gets to see her mom, and her parents look amazingly happy. Jeremy thinks that Gabi is very beautiful.

Jer: You look so much like her, but yet, you look like Will.

Vaeh: I know right-I've been told the perfect mix of both.

Jer: I'd agree. But very much, just you. (she blushes). Did you just blush?

Vaeh: I don't know, maybe. (blushing more).

Jer: You did, it's so cute.

She just gets up and turns the video off, after it is over. She then turns on one of the video game systems and hands him a controller. He knows she just doesn't want to talk right now, so he plays along. They are playing when Adrienne return with the other kids. They make their plans for dinner.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

A few days later Sonny and Will return with Nina and Pam. They all had a blast and women thank them for a great time. They collect their kids and make there way home. Sonny takes the bags and goes to sort clothes and put other stuff away.

Will goes to find the kids. The little ones are in the play room with Grandpa Lucas.

Will: Guess whose home.

Norah: Daddy!(running to him)you are back! and you got brown again.

Will: I did. How are you Norie?

Norah: gooder now that you are home. (she jumps into his arms, and Noah makes his way to his Daddy)

Noah: my turn, my turn, Norie, you hogging Daddy.

Will laughs, and put Norah down. He picks up his boy and they both giggle when he throughs him in the air.

Sonny comes into the room and Norah explodes over to him.

Norah: PAPA, PAPA, I have missed you, sooooooo much.

Sonny: You have? Well, I have missed you sooooooo much too. And you too, Noah. Can I have a hug.

Noah: Lay it on me, Papa. (Sonny cracks up) Where did you learn that?

Lucas: I asked him that too. When I got here this morning, I asked him for a hug and he said that to me.

Noah: I heard Grandpa Justin say that to Ginny.

Sonny: Really? Well, ok. (Smiling).

Will: Is Nate having a nap?

Lucas: Yes, sir. Just laid him down, that is why we were in here.

Will: Too, bad. I guess I will see him later. Where is that beautiful daughter of mine?

Lucas: Cheer. Your Mom took her.

Will: Well, I will see her when she gets home.

Sonny: Yeah, I'd like to know how it went with her and Jeremy-while we were gone, I hope they behaved.

Lucas: As far as I know, I haven't heard anything, I mean.

Will: Good. I was alittle worried.

Sonny: Me too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

Later that night Will and Sonny go in to see Vaeh and tell her goodnight.

Will: Knock, Knock. May we come in?

Vaeh: Sure. (She was reading a book.)

Sonny: So, what are you reading?

Vaeh: To Kill a Mocking Bird, for english. It's pretty interesting.

Sonny: Yeah, I remember that one.

Vaeh: How may I help you two?

Will: Very funny. How are you? You weren't here when we got home.

Vaeh: I'm good. How was your trip.

Will: Great-but I think that we will be staying home for awhile, anyway.

Sonny: So, I heard that you and Jer were good while we were gone.

Vaeh: and by good you mean...?

Sonny: I think you know what I-We mean.

Vaeh: And about that. He and I talked about something...

Will: What, I don't think, we need to talk about anything, right now.

Vaeh: are you embarrassed to talk to me about sex?

Will: I think your too young...

Vaeh: I want to show you something. (She takes out the contract and she has already signed it).

Will: (taking it from her) What is this?

Sonny: let me see too.

Vaeh: It's a contract, that says that I will stay a virgin until I find the man I will marry, and I want you to sign this with me. It's a promise to stay true to my word, to you, to myself and to God.

Sonny: That's pretty grown up, Miss Nevaeh. I'm proud to be your, Papa.

Will: I'd say. I'm very proud of you. And I'm proud to be your Dad.

Vaeh: I'm proud myself, and I'm proud to by your daughter.

They all sign the contract. It is an amazing moment for Will, he is starting to believe that he is doing a pretty good job at this father thing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

Dear Journal:

Hey it's Will-just returned from Pride weekend, it was great! Lots of gay people-everywhere. and that part was wonderful. But I think the thing I was most proud about was my beautiful daughter. She amazes me everyday. Of all the things I could ever have imaged, I never expected that she would want to make a promise like that to Sonny and I, or God, but most of all herself. It was a moment as a father, I will never forget. I am glad that she has a friend like Jeremy, he's a good infulence on her, and I will be honest, I was scared-any father would be, but I am less now. I will never, let my guard down, where she and any boy are concerned, but I think that I can ease up on Jer, just alittle. As for Sonny, not sure that he will be able to-at all. Those girls, still have that man wrapped around his little fingers, especially Nevaeh. They are his criptonight-And God help any man that comes sniffing around his little girls.

I'm wondering what is next in Horton-Kirakis land? We shall see, we shall see.

I have some patient files to review, because I have some new patients, so I'd better get cracking.

Later,

Dr. William R. Horton-Kiriakis


	58. Chapter 57- SJ-Family Get Away

It was springbreak in Salem and the H-K Family was heading to their house in Hawaii. Sonny put the call in to the keeper to have in opened up and readied for their arrival. The kids were totally excited about going and Nate was probably the most, as he didn't remember it as the other kids did, so it would be a whole new experience for him.

Vaeh was in the family room packing the rest of her new items she just got from her Mimi, including 3 new swimsuits and she was trying to get them packed before one of them had a peek at them.

Will: Mom, I really appreciate you getting her new suits for the trip, but I would have liked to have seen them first.

Sami: Will, I don't see what the big deal is, she's nearly 17 she should be able to wear what she wants to.

Will raised his eyebrow in disagreement.

Will: within reason and the swimming suits I have seen in the new CW magazines have been little to nothing on the imagination part, and they hardly covered anything.

Sami: I know better, I wouldn't leave her uncovered, Rafe would kill me, right after you, Sonny, your Dad, and Justin.

Will smiled, she was right.

They entered the livingroom and Will stepped up to the chair Vaeh was in, and stuck out his hand.

Vaeh: What?

Will: The suits, I want to see them, before you show up on the beach half-naked.

Vaeh: They aren't that bad,_ Dad_.

Will: I will be the over protective judge of that, Thank you very much.

She pulled them out and he inspected them, one by one. He was surprised they were taste full and though they were two pieces, he approved and gave them back to her.

Vaeh: So I can keep them?

Will: Sure, you can keep them.

Sami: Thank you, William.

Will: Your welcome, Mom.

Vaeh: Thanks, Mim's you're the best. (she said hugging her)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once they had gotten off the plane and into the van to take them to their vacation home, Sonny was positive that this was the best idea that they had in a long, long time. Feeling the warm Hawaiian sun warm his skin, was so inviting and he actually longed to take a dip in their part of the ocean on their beach, that waited behind their house. He was already counting the minutes before they drove up, and he could put his bag down, and change into a suit and run out with the kids and just "play". Running all the businesses and the house had taken a toll on him and he wanted to feel rejuvenated and alive again.

And that was the way he started feeling an hour later, when they pulled up to the house. It had been repainted, and they had flowering trees in the yard now, that were very lovely.

Will: Wow, I can't remember it being this beautiful.

Sonny: Me, either. Welcome home, Dr.H-K.

Will: Shh, no-it's just Will on this trip, no Dr.-please.

Sonny: Really? (he says with a sad look on his face)

Will: What, it's not like, I am going to have you playing the "Naughty Barista" (he said making sure the kids weren't in ear shot of them)

Sonny just blushed and grabbed a suitcase. He took the keys out of his crossover bag, and unlocked the front door. The caretakers did an amazing job, of opening up the house. It looked amazing, it was clean and shiny. The kitchen was fully stocked and there was a note, that if they needed anything else just give him a call and he would take care of if them.

The kids all ran to their rooms and started to put stuff away.

Will: Hey, Noah, can you help Natie, please?

Noah: you know I will, Dad. Then can we go out and build stuff in the sand?

Will: Yes, stay out by our area only, no roaming the beach, unless one of us is with you.

Noah: Oh, Dad. I knew you'd ruin the fun the moment, before we had any.

Sonny was mocking Noah behind his back, he knew exactly what he'd say, he was so predictable. He ran up to his and Will's room and put his bag on the settee on the end of the bed. He unpacked in record time and changed into his new board sorts. They were purple and silver, and were riding low on his hips. He had always hated his body, but he was actually proud of what he looked like, now at his age. He looked in the mirror and nodded approvingly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two hours later, the Nate was just put down for a nap, cheeks red from the day in the sun. Will smiled at him, knowing he'd sleep the rest of the afternoon. The twins had a snack of fresh island fruit and excitedly went to "hang" with some new neighbors, who invited them over for some dinner and a movie, with their kids.

Vaeh headed into town with some girls she met, earlier in the day, and they were going to a teen club to dance and have some fun.

Leaving Sonny and Will all alone for the first time since they arrived. Will spotted Sonny in a deck chair, with his shirt off, and in some really hot board shorts, soaking up some sun. He was all oiled up, and wearing a pair of sun glasses. Will went out to join him, and he had a devious plan in his mind the moment, his feet hit the deck.

Sonny: I can feel you standing there, Will. Is there something that I can do for you? (he said looking over his shades)

Will: Naw, just admiring the view. And I thought I would join you, for a while.

Sonny: And do what?

Will: Well-Natie's asleep and the others are gone for the whole day, I thought we could take advantage.

Sonny: What here?

Will: Well, why not? It's fenced in and no one can see us, and Nate can't get out of the bed without one of us. No big boy bed here, remember?

Will got up from his lounge chair and knelt next to Sonny's chair. Sonny laid back in anticipation of what Will might do to him. Will pulled the string of Sonny's board shorts, and felt around inside, happy with what was happening. As he was doing this, he got up on his knees and started kissing Sonny, first on his chest, then up the side of his neck, ending at his mouth. Sonny wasn't sure what had gotten into Will, but he was liking it. He put his arms around Will and pulled him on top, then leaned up to kiss him full on mouth. Sonny trailed his hands down Will's sides, ending at the start of his waist band.

Sonny: These are getting in the way. (he said between kisses)

Will leaned back on his knees, between Sonny legs, as he did so, Sonny pulled the string of his trunks, Will wiggled them down, over his hips, the pulled them off. Sonny took his off, they were lying naked together on the lounge chair, kissing and touching each other. The idea of getting caught, a distant memory, now that they had begun the love-making.

Sonny grabbed the nearest bottle of baby oil and put some on his hand, stroking up and down his erection, then on to Will. They lied down on the louge chair, with Will's back to Sonny-he entered Will slowly and that is the way the love-making was this time around. Sonny savored every single stroke gave to Will and Will every stroke he got. Will leaned into Sonny, putting his head back, feeling Sonny trailing kisses on his forehead, down to his ear and his neck.

Sonny: God, I love you.

Will: Don't stop. Please, baby, don't ever stop. (he moaned)

Sonny kinda smiled as his pace increased. He was about to erupt, and he could tell that Will was at his peak as well-reaching around to stroke Will off, they ended together, their cries carried off in the Hawaiian afternoon.

They lied together for a few moments, smiling to each other, like the often still did. Sonny kissed Will's hand, and then got up, grabbing his shorts and heading to the shower, out by the pool. Will got up and joined him. They showered quickly and put their shorts back on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

A while later, Nate was up from his nap, looking for his siblings. He rounded the corner of the family room, looking out of the patio door and saw his parents, out ont the deck, in a lounge chair, holding hands and talking. He opened the screened door and walked outside.

Nate: Hi-guys.

Will: Oh, hey bud (eyeing Sonny, who blushed-just a wee bit)

Nate: Where are my sisters and brother?

Sonny: They are still gone.

Nate: I want someone to play with. (he said looking sad)

Sonny: Ok, lets you and me head down there (nodding to the beach) with the buckets and shovels, until dinner time.

Nate's eyes got huge and he shook his head in delight. Sonny got up and held his head out for Nate. Nate looked at Will, who was smiling ear to ear.

Nate: Daddy are you coming too?

Will: Sure, let's make that sand castle you are always trying to build in the sandbox at home. I think it might work better with Hawaiian sand.

Nate: You two are the best.

Each get on either side of Nate and he grabs both of their hands as the walk down the stairs of their deck that leads to their beach. Sonny picks up the pile of buckets and shovels on their way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

When the rest of the family returns later that evening, they are admiring the castle the three guys built earlier. Sonny and Will both had taken several pictures of it, just in case it got ruined in the night. It was a pretty nice castle, Will thinks to himself as he admires it, from their deck as he grills burgers. And Nate had, had a great time with his parents, since usually he never got alone time with both of them.

Noah: Maybe tomorrow, we can work on added more to it, you know as a family.

Sonny: That is a great idea.

Norah: I can gather seashells.

Vaeh: I know the perfect spot to get them (she said dropping off stuff for their dinner)

Sonny comes up behind her with a picture of Lemonade and drinks for he and Will. They finish setting the table, and Will pulls the burgers off.

Noah: These look so good, Dad. You are the grill master.

Will: And don't you forget it. I know my skills in the kitchen aren't the greatest, but I can work a mean grill.

Sonny: Yes you can, babe. So what did you guys do today?

Norah: I went surfing today-and I got up three times.

Sonny: Wow-you'll have to show me your mad skills.

Noah: I went too, but you guys know I can already surf. We also had a picnic, it was fun.

Will: We'll have to invite them over before we head home.

Norah: I'd love that.

Sonny: What about you Vaeh?

Vaeh: I went shopping-well actually, I went looking. It's only the first day, I have to keep my options open.

Will: Wow, go way to show restraint.

Vaeh: It was hard, I really wanted the bracelet badly, but I would eat up a lot of my spending money, and I can't see doing that.

Sonny gave Will a knowing glance. This would give them an idea for a birthday gift.

Sonny: Well, you'll have to point it out, you never know, the bracelet fairy might come visit you. (he said with a smile)

She just shook her head. She couldn't even count the number of times she mentioned she wanted something and was saving her money for it and they either got it for her or paid half. She was spoiled, just a little and she knew it.

Will: I think that maybe tomorrow, we could do that hike, we were talking about.

They all stared at him, he wanted to hike, up the side of a mountain, and he was the one who actually researched it and brought it up.

Sonny: Sounds like fun. I'm game.

The kids all agreed, plus they all like spending time together-usually.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Later that evening the guys have the younger kids tucked into bed and are sitting out on their patio, watching the water-waves creating a soothing sound, that could put a person to sleep.

Will: I think I am going to hit the hay.

Sonny: Me too, it was a very good day.

Will: I think so too.

Sonny stands up and holds out his hand to Will. They go inside their home in paradise, and head up to bed. When they get inside, they say their good nights and give one another a few, good-night kisses. They fall asleep easily holding one another.


	59. Chapter 58-SJ-Family Ties

It had been a few years since she had left him in that hospital entry way, but Dania Jones had never forget about him. She had only been 15 years old that night and she had been so scared, but she knew it had been the best choice for her and especially for her son. She thought about him often and wondered what kind of family he went to, if he had siblings or if he was an only child. She had wonder so much in fact that she had decided to move back to the small town that she had left him in that day.

She had rented a small apartment, a studio, around the corner from the Horton Town Square and this little coffee shop, called Common Grounds. She noticed that there was a sign in the window for help wanted. She had been a barista-at a CG, back where she had moved from, so she figured, "why the hell not". She took a deep breath and opened up the red door. The space was inviting, pictures that looked personal around the walls and even a wall that featured the owners and their families. She looked around for a few moments, then went up to the counter.

T was working this morning and Jason was there as well, since they had a meeting about a promotion the coffee shops were going to be running for the summer. Jason went to the counter and greeted Dania.

Jason: Can I get you something?

Dania: I was looking for Jason Horton-Samuels.

Jason: You're looking at him. You must be Dania. (putting out his hand to shake)

Dania: Yes. I called about the job on the net. I worked at a CG in my hometown and was hoping to get a job here.

Jason: Here in Illinois or in Wisconsin?

Dania: Here.

He smiled. At least she'd know the products and the training would be minimal at best.

Jason: You want something? Then we can go talk.

Dania: Hazelnut with room.

Jason nodded and poured her a cup of coffee. He handed it too her and told her he'd be back in a moment. She went to the counter to put in cream and sweetener. She then went to the family wall and admired the photos, that were on the wall. It was a good-looking family. She noted that the two couples featured were of gay men. She was not a bigot in anyway-her best girlfriend was a lesbian, so she was ok with it. She looked at the kids-a beautiful girl of around 15 or so, a set of twins, and the most beautiful boy-who looked like what she had pictured her son would look like. She noticed that Jason was on the wall with a good-looking guy as well. They had two kids, a boy and girl. Nice looking family. Then there was a photo of two them together with two girls, brothers? She wondered to herself.

Jason joined her at the wall. He smiled.

Jason: Yeah-this is Sonny's bragging wall. He's very proud of his family. I'm his brother-in-law and I was one of his best friends going way back.

Dania: So these are your families? Very good-looking I might add. (she said with a smile)

Jason smile and went up closer to the wall-and started to point out who everyone was.

Jason: So obviously this is me, and that is John-my hubby-he's a Doctor at the hospital here in Salem and our kids, Anneliese and Mason. That is my good friend Sonny and his hubby Will, who is John's older brother and a Doctor as well. And their kids, Nevaeh, Noah, Norah and Nathaniel. And that is Will and John with their sisters, Sid and Allie. Allie was John's twin.

Dania: Was?

Jason: She was murdered a year or so ago.

Dania looked sad at that bit of news. And she was thinking and over thinking at this point, Nathaniel looked just like a combination of her ex-boyfriend and her brother, Adam. Could this be the little boy she had placed inside the hospital entrance those few years ago? She'd almost bet her last dollar on it.

Jason gestured for her to have a seat in the corner booth and they started talking the job she was applying for. He decided that she would be perfect and just hired on the spot.

Dania: so when can I start?

Jason: How about monday morning? Sonny will be back to work in the morning for a owners meeting, then we are all going out to the book store I own. We have an author event going on.

Dania: Really? How fun.

Jason: Yeah well this time, she's a home town hero, my Mother-in-Law, wrote a children's book series featuring all of her grandkids-and she has a lot between her four sons.

Dania: 4-Wow, you guys don't believe in small families in this town.

He laughed. And nodded. She was kinda right, he and John only having the two kids, was kinda different. Most of their friends had 3 or more. They wanted more, but to find the time it would take to invest in getting said children, they didn't have right now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning everyone was excited to be at the Bookstore. Adrienne was extremely proud of her children's books she had wrote, and secretly she was most proud of the one she was reading today. It featured Sonny's and Will's kids. It was one about Super Noah and his crew. And of course there were lessons to learn in book and their parents were gay-just like in real life. She assumed it was about time, that children's books got "real" and she wasn't alone in that, there were actually a lot of writers already going in that direction. She just decided it had to be told on a younger level-as it was a part of the real world and it had been in hers for over 30 years.

Sonny greeted his mother with a kiss and hug. As did Will and the kids. She had a huge smile on her face, and showed them her book that was display.

"Super Noah and The Crew" was on display and the book featured Noah's adventures with is dog Ace and his side kicks-who happened to be is sisters. In this story, she had put in a nutshell about how he and his crew saved a little boy who was lost in the woods. Noah blushed when a couple of young girls figured out that the book was about him and wanted him to sign their books, with his Ginny Adrienne, too.

His parents were really proud of his moment and smiled ear to ear. Justin has strolled in with his son Alex and his family. Sonny greeted is brother and his nieces and nephew. And all the cousins ran off in different directions, leaving the adults just shaking their heads.

Justin: I don't think that get together enough.

Will: They go to school together, and you two have them 2 nights a week,-really?

Sonny: At least they like each other.

Jason spotted Dania and smiled at her. He excused himself and strolled over to her.

Jason: Hey, you decided to come. Good. Let me introduce you to the family.

She nodded and they walked over to the family.

John: So, Jason-you wanna tell me something?

Jason: Very funny-John. This is Dania, the barista I was tell you about.

Sonny: Oh yeah-you worked at a CG, right?

Dania: Yes, near Chicago. But I got into a class here at SU-its not offered at the community college I was attending, so I needed a job while going to school here.

Sonny: Well, welcome to Salem than and the CG family. (he said holding out his hand)

Nate ran up to his Papa and wanted him to pick him up. Sonny just shook his head. The kid was getting really heavy.

Sonny: You now Nate you are getting to be such a big boy. I won't be able to pick you up much longer.

Nate: I know. When is Ginny gonna read our book? I wanna hear 'bout Supa Noah and the Crew.

Sonny smiled. And hugged his son close to him.

Sonny: you know I love you, right?

Nate: I know. I wove you too, Papa.

Dania smiled, Papa-he called him Papa, that was cute. She wondered if he called Will, Dad or Daddy?

Dania: So, who is this? (she said holding up her hand for a hi-five)

Sonny: This is our youngest Nathaniel Wesley.

Dania: How old are you buddy?

Nate: 4

Dania: Wow-since a big boy.

Nate: Yeah, I wanna be big like Noah, but not yeah.

Sonny: NO, not yet. Me and Daddy want you to stay little for a while longer, bud.

Dania smiled. Kids at any age wanted to grow up faster and faster, now days.

Sonny got the signal that his Mom was ready to start reading her book, and everyone gathered around to listen up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adrienne: I got this idea from my precious Grandson-Noah Jackson-who when he was a little younger called himself Super Noah and helped train K-9 dogs with his Grandpa Rafe for the Salem PD.

She read the story about how this boy-found courage-he didn't know he had, and along with his dog, rescue a lost boy from danger in the woods, much like the true story. After she was finished, she got a standing O and had tears in her eyes. Sonny and Alex were very proud of their Mom.

Justin brought her up a dozen roses, he managed to sneak in unnoticed. They hugged in front of the whole crowd. A few guests who hadn't gotten a book or autograph went up and asked her for one.

Will had excused himself for a moment to go and look in the psychiatry section of the store, always on the hunt for the information, he didn't have or new material he was looking for or could recommend to a patient.

Dania was looking around as well, when she bumped into him.

Will: So, your Dania right?

Dania: Yes, and you are Dr. H-K?

Will: Please, call me Will. I suppose Jason invited you to this?

Dania: He mentioned it. The book was really cute. I heard there is a whole series of books.

Will: Yes, this is the first one. The next one is about one of Sonny's nephews I think. There will be one about all of them when she is finished.

Dania: Well it must be nice, your kids are beautiful. I was admiring the family tree wall at CG.

Will: Well thank you. Do you have any children?

She looked sad just then and the Doctor in Will could sense that he struck a nerve.

Dania: I had a little boy-but I gave him up for adoption.

Will: That was very hard for you to do, and kind. Was is open?

Dania: No. I hadn't any idea of the family went to, until recently. But I am sure he went to a great family, with good parents and siblings.

Will: That's all that anyone who gives up a child can hope for. I know that for Sonny and I, we hope that the parents who gave up Nate, know he is very much-loved and wanted. And he has two parents who love him and a brother and sisters that do as well.

Dania: I'm sure that his mother, knows it deep down, and is happy about the decision she made.

Will: I just hope so, like I said.

Dania: What if his birth Mother came back? Just out of curiosity?

Will: Sonny and I have talked about it, and knowing we have rights, helps, but it would be scary-because she would have biology on her side. But with that-she did abandon him in the entry way of a hospital.

Dania wanted to cry out that she was the Mother who had done that, that she had been only 14 and scared and she thought it was best for him, and it was, she knew it with her whole heart. She decided that she would be friendly Dania, and if she got to spend time with Nate-and his family, it would be more than enough.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the H-K residence, later that evening they were finishing up dinner and talking with one another.

Noah: I thought that Ginny book was awesome. My school is getting like 20 copies for the library and one that Ginny signed for us to display.

Sonny: That is cool. I can't wait until the rest come out.

Will: She told me about a new one she is writing.

Vaeh: I am helping her with it. We talked about it a little today.

Sonny: Really? What is going to call this one?

Vaeh: "We have two Dad's"

Sonny: No-really?

Vaeh: Yes-that is the title of the book. It's going to be on a teen reading level and my perspective on being a teen girl with two fathers.

Will: That will be interesting. (to Sonny) So I really like that new girl Dania, that Jas hired.

Sonny: Me too. She reminds me of someone, but I can't put my finger on it.

Will: I know right. Like we've met before.

Sonny: Maybe Madison?

Will: could have been a neighbor.

Sonny: that could be it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, back at her apartment, Dania is looking at the picture she snapped of Nate, while he played at the bookstore today. She was more sure than ever he was her child. The little boy she gave away. She needed to work on, how she was going to spend more time with him and pray his parents wouldn't get suspicious.


	60. Chapter 59-SJ-Just a Little Part

Dear Journal:

Hey it's me Sonny and I have cycled something over and over in my head since I met Dania. She had asked me "what if Nate's Bio parent's or at least his Mom came back-what then?" And now that I have had time to think about it, I'm not sure what I would do. A little part of me says I could be the bigger person and say thank you for giving us this beautiful little boy, who added the "something missing", we hadn't realized until we brought him home and it felt just right. Like when I saw my beautiful daughter, Norah Josephine holding him for the first time. Not bigger than he was, but she was such the little Mommy then and now it's still the same. She is always running behind him, making sure he is ok. I love the interaction of all my children with one another, but it is something to see when they interact with Nate. The older three have some sort of biology to link them-Vaeh and Noah, through Will, Norah and Noah threw the surrogate, but for them to open their arms and accept Nate as their brother, without questions asked, it showed how much our children had the heart and capacity to love, unconditionally.

And Nate being our last child, Will and I seem to baby him a bit more. He's already 4 and turning 5 seems like such a big jump for both of us. I just got used to him going to pre-school, and now it's 4-K and it just keeps going from there. Time flies when you don't watch the clock and your little ones turn into grow up ones, like my beautiful Nevaeh, and yes I say mine, because, though we lack biology, I would lay down my life for her, without a second thought, she is Will's and he is the love of my life, my heart and soul. "Super Noah", who is so much like Will, it hurts. He wears his heart on his sleeve and then some. He has this old soul about him, and he is wise beyond his years. And that is what I love most about him. He was a great surprise to me. I liked be a Papa to Nevaeh, and being a gay man and a father to a girl, seemed ok. But, I was actually scared to be a Dad, a real Dad to a boy. I wasn't sure I'd really be able to, but he taught me, more about myself, than I could have ever, ever learned on my own. And yeah-he is growing up to be the (STEREO-) typical-hot blooded American Male-he sees a "hot chick" like his friends say and they go crazy over her. He will glance my or Will's way, just to check if we noticed, and of course we have-so it seems that our Noah is definatly-interested in girls. My sweet Norah, wants nothing to do with boys right now, THANK GOD! and if she was interested in boys, I'd take said boy and lock him up in the one of the secret rooms of the Kiriakis Mans and throw away the key.

Anyway, I just heard Will come in the front door-later that usual. Probably a patient that needed him. So later.

JSK

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sonny: Hey you.

Will: Hey. It's really quiet in here tonight. Where's my welcoming party?

Sonny: I'm it, I'm afraid. The kids are away with Mimi and Rafe tonight.

Will: All of them? Even Vaeh?

Sonny nodded as he took a bite of an apple he pulled out of the fruit bowl. He had just realized he hadn't eaten dinner yet and was starving.

Will: So what was for dinner?

Sonny: I didn't make anything-no kids-and I didn't want to cook for myself.

Will: Well-let me see what we can throw together. I'm starved. It was a mad house today-no pun intended. But I think there is something in the water or the air.

Sonny: That bad? (he said poking out his lip)

Will: Well the unit as a whole had to commit 7 people today. And one of my patients, completely lost it in session today-walked out and I haven't a clue what to do about it. His parents are upset, I was upset, and I still have no idea where we stand as patient-doctor. Ok I'm done with my rant, I just want dinner and to veg-maybe I will go play Noah's new game system and kill a bunch of alien creatures.

Sonny smiled, it was good to see the good-doctor-acting normal for change. Sometimes, he forgot about this Will-he was used to the "grown-up, ultra confident" Will, it was nice to see a bit of the old Will come out.

Sonny: Let's call for a pizza-you know the secret kind we only get when the kids aren't around and eat the whole thing, have a couple of drinks and see where that leads us.

Will smiled. His Sonny, always knew the right answers. He kissed him and told him he'd be down in a few moments, he was grabbing a shower.

While Will was upstairs Sonny called for that pizza and made sure their fave bottle of wine was chilling. He got out the glasses and plates. He ran downstairs and set up the game system, with the alien game, Will mentioned-happy Noah hadn't taken it with him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, in the HTS-Dania is walking around getting to know her surroundings a bit better. She has just finished her shift at CG and had some homework to finish, but all she could do was think about Nate. And she hadn't stopped thinking about him, since she met him and his family. _His family-the only one he's known for the past 4 plus years. _

Dania: (to herself) I want to be a little part of his life, if I could have that, I know it would have to be enough. And with me working with his family, I am likely to run into him, once in a while.

She gets a call on her cell and she smiles to see the name on the read out.

Dania: Hello-LorElle. Long time no hear from.

LorElle: I was just thinking the same thing girl. So have you any news?

Dania: I do. I found him. I was so easy, I am sure that this beautiful little boy is the one I left in that hospital.

LorElle: And what are you going to do about it?

Dania: Nothing. There is nothing I could do, first off. And before you put in your two cents-they put in an article in the papers in 3 states and also it was on the news, and I never came forward. I believed back then I was doing right by him and I still believe that now.

LorElle: But I sense hesitation in your voice, Nia. Is it the parents?

Dania: No-Sonny and Will are great and his Sisters and Brother are great too.

LorElle: His Mom's name is Sunny-like the TV chef?

Dania: No-Sonny-like a guy, his given name is Jackson-like Michael.

LorElle: So his parents are gay, as in two guys. And he has sibs?

Dania: yes, two sister, and a brother. And like two grandmas, three grandpa's and great-grandparents, even. More than I could have ever dreamed for him. I don't want to be his mom, I just want to see him and know if him-Just be a part a little of who he is.

LorElle: This is dangerous. What if they figure out who you are? What then? They might be angry for you not just telling them, the truth.

Dania: Hey Sonny and Will-I'm your son's bio mom, I was a stupid 14 year old girl who gave birth in a car, them ditched her kid and ran back home to mommy and daddy because I was scared. I never even told my parents I was pregnant. And when they found out I had been and gave my son away-you know how well that turned out.

LorElle: Nia-No not like that, but what if-I mean you said that Will was a doctor-a shrink right? He of all people should understand. And they aren't that old, I've looked them up on-line, just now and their oldest daughter is 16, the hot Doc is only 19 years older, so he wasn't too old when she was born. And it says here in another bio of him, his Mom had him at 16 too.

Dania: Wait, you're Googling them?

LorElle: That happens when you are worth Millions and own one of the hottest Coffee-House chains. And you're a hot young psychiatrist, whose great-grandmother, is one of the nation's top psychiatrists as well.

Dania: Well, maybe my Son won the jackpot, getting adopted by this family.

LorElle: I'd say it was a like winning the lottery.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day at the coffee-house-in the hospital, Sonny was dropping off the payroll, to the day manager. They had got delivered to the Original CG by mistake. Dania was there filling in for a barista who called in sick. She has worked out to be a really good floater for the 3 locations.

Sonny: Hey-Dania, how's it going?

Dania: Pretty good. Business here is much different from the other locations.

Sonny: yeah, this one is constant. All the hospital staff. Speaking of, I'm heading up to see Will. Can I get-straight Black, please?

She poured his coffee, and he thanked her. He was about to leave, but a had a thought.

Sonny: Since your new in town, and I know you don't know many people, Will and I would like to have you over for dinner sometime-if your interested. Our kids really liked you. And Nate has asked about you a couple of times, to Jas-so how about it?

She thought about if for a moment. Her brain was say NO-too soon, to get hooked, but her heart was saying-yes, yes, yes.

Dania: sure, why not. I'd like to have some good friends while I'm here in Salem. Jason was kind enough to give me this job and you all have been very nice to me. So, Yes.

Sonny: Good, I'll let you know, when and where.

Dania: Ok, thanks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was the following Saturday when they had Dania over for dinner. Nothing too fancy-they grilled in the backyard, had John and Jason-over. Anna and Mason were there, Anna-had just joined the cheer squad that Vaeh, was now coaching. Mason was sporting a new cast on his left arm-he had fallen out of the big tree in their back yard-a couple days ago. The good doctor was home on a rare, morning that Mason hadn't had school and he ran back into the house for his cell phone, when Mason decided to climb the big oak with no help. When John came back out, Mason got scared and fell form a low branch-that was still 10 feet in the air.

That was a big lesson for John to be the worried Dad for once. He was an ER Doc and it still scared him half to death to see his Son in that condition.

Sonny: hey-Bud, can Uncle Sonny sign your cast?

Mason: Right here-next to Uncle Will.

Sonny smiled, that's where he might have signed anyway. He never would part from Will-if he could help it. Nate came up and asked if he could sign too. Sonny said of course and Nate was trying to decide if he was going to use his right or his left.

Sonny: What hand to do write with at school?

Nate: 'Dis one, Papa. (holding up is left)

Sonny nodded he had a feeling Nate was a lefty. Just like Norah. He held the marker with his left hand and with a little of Sonny's help, he signed N-A-T-E, in almost perfect letters.

Mason: Thanks buddy and you too, Uncle Sonny.

Then the two boys were off, like they hadn't a care in the world.

Dania: They are so cute together.

Sonny: yeah, almost like brothers-and I like that. I have 3, so I'm happy that they get along. Since Noah's a bit older than Nate.

Dania: But I've seen how Noah interacts with his brother. He loves him, I can tell.

Sonny: Yeah. There's a bit of jealousy now and then, but that's in any family, with a lot of kids.

She nods in agreement. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and took it out to look at it. It was a text from LorElle-wanted to see what was up with her son? She texted her back and told her she was with him right now. and sent her a photo of Nate she had snapped earlier. And she texted that she would call later.

She sat her phone down and got up to get closer to the kids, they were all tumbling and somersaulting in the yard. It was fun to watch.

As she was doing so, Will went over to Sonny to see what he and Dania had been talking about. As they were taking, an incoming message dinged on Dania's phone and then the message appeared on the screen.

"Nia-you were right, Nate looks just like your Brother and that miserable ex-boyfriend of yours. Well, good luck, if he is that little boy you put in that hospital-because I don't think those parents of his will give up-w/out a fight" LorElle.

This was the message that Will read before showing it to Sonny-who stared in horror as his son played with the stranger-who was calling herself friend. A mother who had given up her child, who had abandoned him-inside a hospital, who knew she couldn't give him a life-was now back-but for what? Some time, to ripe him away from them? or just to be a little part of his life?


	61. Chapter 60-Sonny's Journal: Facing Fears

Dear Journal:

I haven't had to face many honest to goodness fears in many years. Sure I might be afraid for my kids or a patient from time to time, but to realize that a woman that we barely know might have the capability, to pull the rug out from under us and has lived right under our noses, is the scariest thing to fathom right now.

When I picked up her phone and read that she was Nate's mother or at least she thought she might me, I was nervous as hell and afraid and then angry all at the same time.

She obviously knew what she was doing, and has played us very well. And I know she _says _she doesn't want to be his mother, but if Sonny and I allow her access to Nate, in any way, won't we be giving in to her and allowing her to live the Mother-Son fantasy, just a little? The Doctor in me says, maybe this is, exactly what she wants.

Sonny doesn't want to rock the boat-he says as long as she knows her place, we won't have any issues, but I can't see this playing out that way. She came back for a reason, whether it was to find Nate and take him back for herself or if it really was just to see who found him and learn about him, it remains to be seen. But we have to face our fears about this head on, she snuck up on us once and trust me, I will see her coming on all sides-now.

But I digress, I need to go down for breakfast, I hear my Sonny slamming around down in the kitchen, he is in so much pain over this, and I don't know what to do about it. This is a big turn around for us, and a spot I haven't been in too often. But I am up for the challenge.

Later,

Dr. W R Horton-Kiriakis.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sonny: I could ask Jason to fire her. Then she wouldn't have a job and maybe she'd have to go back to where ever the hell she came from.

He said taking out his toast, and slamming the butter knife onto it. He was still frustrated about the text they had read the other day.

Will: Hey, babe-_No_, don't fire her. She is a good worker. I just don't want Nate to get too close to her, especially if he is the Son she gave up. But-first of all, she could have read the stories in the papers and is just using this to get at him. There is a lot of things she'd have to prove, ask your Dad.

Sonny: Your right. I know you're right, but _**NOBODY**_ is taking**_ my_** baby boy from me.

And right on que, that little boy-came barreling into the kitchen to find his parents. He climbed up on to a stool and sat in front of the island. He was a sight, his too big pj's hanging, off of him-hand-me downs from Noah, dark brown hair sticking up all over the place. If nobody had known better, he was the perfect image of a younger Sonny.

Will: Well good morning sleep head, can I get you some breakfast?

Nate: _Why don't I have school today, but the ouder kids did?_

Will: Because you are in 4-K, and your teachers have school today, so they can learn new things to teach someone, so smart like you.

Nate: I am pretty smart. Papa and you tell me all the time. (he stated matter of factly).

Sonny shook his head, "modest that one, really" he thinks to himself.

Nate: Wha' we to got for _beckfest? _Papa-

Sonny: I am having toast and eggs.

Nate: Meeee too, I want toast and "dippy" eggs.

Sonny: 1 dippy egg and 1 piece of toast coming up.

Nate: _ONE ?, I'm a growing boy, yeah know, make it 2._ (he shrieks from his preach at the island). (Sonny nods his way-and thinks "bossy much")

Meanwhile Will is sitting at the table-turning red, and trying not to laugh over the "cockiness" of their 4-year-old. Nate hops down off the stool and joins his Dad at the table. He lifts up one of the bench seats and grabs his workbooks and fat pencil out of the cubby. Upon returning the seat, he kneels up to the table and finds the page he left off at. Will is watching him out of the corner of his eye, as he finds his page and puts a pencil to paper. He is on the letter W today. And he is at the tracing part of the workbook, which he is good at.

Nate: W is for Will, and that is your name, right Daddy?

Will: That is right, Bud. Good Job!

Nate: Well, I did J and S the other day and N too. J is for Jackson and S is for Sonny and them are Papa's two names. N is for Nate, Nevaeh, Noah and Norie, I've learned a lot. (He nodded proudly)

Will: I see that. I've always said that this kid was smart. (he says to Sonny, as he places Nate's plate down in front of him, and kisses the top of his head.)

Nate: (grabbing Sonny's arm) Thanks sooooo much, Papa. I love you. ( He says dramatically, then pulls him down to his level and hugs him, then kisses his cheek).

Sonny: You are very Welcome, Buddy, I love you, too.

After Nate started eating his food, Sonny suddenly gets choked up and his to leave the room. Will notices the look on Sonny's face and hurries to catch him.

Will: Hey, Baby-don't do that to yourself. She can not get to him or to us, if we don't want her too. And (he says, pulling Sonny's face to his) we don't really honestly know for sure, if she is his mother, there has been no biology established yet. We have time on our side. She is only a threat if we let her be one.

Sonny: I know you're right, Dr. H-K, but...(Will put a finger on Sonny's lips, then kisses his mouth), What was that for? I can't think when you do that. I have to go and get ready for work. You and Nate-have a great day. (he said kissing Will back).

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Sonny made a pit stop at the Commons, to see Jason, who was working there today, as they had gotten a new shipment in of Adrienne's book. Sonny smiled as he watched the sales personal create a display of the "Super Noah" books. He was ultra surprised by the life-size display photo of his Mom and Noah together. Jason spotted him and strolled over to say hello.

Jason: Hey you. Aren't you working today?

Sonny: I'm on my way there now, I just wanted to see if Dania was working here today?

Jason: No, the O-CG was in need of help, so I sent her there.

Sonny: Good-I need to talk to her. (he says with an edge)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Dania was at the counter with a customer when he walked in. She was so afraid of working with him, and to not know if he was suspicious of her or her motives, was the hardest part. She would do anything not to feel this way, but she did and there was nothing to do about. Sonny walked behind the counter and back to the office and dropped off his jacket and hung is keys up. He sat in the desk chair and collect himself. He didn't want a fight, but he needed-no deserved answers. "In time Sonny, you'll ask and _they will get answered in time_"

He smiled his friendly suave smile at her when he joined her at the counter a few moments later. He was going to fight as dirty as she, if need be. No one was coming between him and his child.

Sonny: Good-morning. Dania. Been busy?

Dania: Not too bad. You mind if I take a break just for a few moments?

Sonny: No, not at all. (he smiled).

She breathed a sigh of relief and headed out side to reassure herself.

She stood against the wall and rolled her eyes up to the heavens. "what are you doing? Get back in there and just be yourself, stop being nervous, or he will see right throw you". She checked her cell for messages and there weren't any so, she headed back inside.

He smiled at her when she came back in, she went to the condiment station and checked if any needed to restocked. She then started cleaning up tables, doing busy work to, making sure she wouldn't have to face, Jackson Horton-Kiriakis head on.

Sonny was bringing one of his "eldery" regulars his cup of coffee and stopped, next to her and smile.

Sonny: Did I do something to offend you?

Dania: No, just keeping busy-that is the way the CG was run where I'm from, especially when the "Man" himself is present.

Sonny: I don't work like that. This place is supposed to be laid back and fun, not a military base. Smile-loosen up.

Dania: Ok, I will try. We're almost out of mediums, I'll go grab a couple of sleeves of cups and lids.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

The work day hadn't gone as bad as she as she expected. She had clocked out and was making herself an iced coffee drink, when Sonny's daughter Neveah, came in-two hours before school was done. Nevaeh walked up to the counter and smiled at Dania, as she finished her drink.

Vaeh: Hi, Dania, is my Papa here? I've been to the other locations and he wasn't there.

Dania: Yes, he's in the back, looking for some flavored syrups.

Right on que, Sonny came up with a box and sat it down on the floor. He looked up when he sat it down and stared at his daughter.

Sonny: And why aren't you in school?

Vaeh: I got sent home for fighting and before you ask I am not sorry, the bitch deserved what she got and if she gets in my face again, I'll give her more.

Sonny: Hold on, before you get going, whose the "bitch" young lady? And better yet, why in the hell were you fighting? (he says pointing to the side booth, near the counter)

Vaeh: That...(calming down)Sandra Parks, she is in my Life Alternatives class and started spouting off personal and "churchy" positions on Gays and if they should have kids, and if they should be allowed to be married, etc. He Dad is this "preachy preacher" type-like you see on TV poppin' off about the Holy Ghost...the Spirit, you know, that fakey crap, I hate.

Sonny: Ok, so where does the fight come in and better yet you getting sent home from school?

Vaeh: I nicely raised my hand to counter and said that my parents are Gay and you two have 4 kids and we've turned out just fine. Then she actually said "well, you tell them to say hello to the devil for me, because they are going to burn in hell." And this is when I walked up to her and I slapped the taste out of her mouth. I told her that if anyone is going to go to hell, it is her and her "preachy-God Fearing Daddy". And I told her, that NO ONE TALKS ABOUT MY FAMILY AND ESPECIALLY MY PARENTS, EVER.

Sonny: Did you just say you, "slapped the taste out of her mouth"?

Vaeh: yes, are you listening to me? She was saying horrible things about you and Daddy. I won't stand for it, ever.

Sonny: Yes, Neveah-I was listening, and I appreciate that you stuck up for us, but I'm sorry, but slapping her was wrong, _even if I would have paid money to see it._ (he winked)

Vaeh: I suppose I'm grounded?

Sonny: Let me talk to your Dad first. You going home?

Vaeh: I need a book for my project, then I will go home and finish it.

Sonny: Well, I can't wait to see this project, especially since it's been this "big secret".

She smiled at him and gave him a big hug and kiss. Then she was off to the book store to get the books she'd ordered a head of time. Sonny was thrown off now, first time he had to deal with one of his kids fighting on his behalf was Noah, and now Vaeh had actually slapped someone. He had always feared that his kids would have to defend their "life style" but he had hoped at her age, she'd know better.

Nia: Hey, everything Ok? I kinda over heard, so she's fighting for your honor?

Sonny: yeah, I guess you could put it that way. I still don't want my children fighting. Though it was funny when she said "she slapped the taste of that girl's mouth" I haven't heard that one in years.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

At the book store Vaeh is waiting at the counter to get her books, she had on hold. Jason was carrying them up front, when her Uncle John walked in and tapped her on the shoulder.

Vaeh: Oh, Uncle John, Hi.

John: Please tell me, you're not skipping school. I'd hate to be a party to such a crime, even if I did my share of class skipping back in the day, but shh, don't ever tell Mim's.

She smiled at him and gave him a hug. He noted tears in her eyes and was taken aback by them, he pulled her into a hug and didn't let go.

John: hey, what's going on?

Vaeh: fight...I got into a fight...um at school and I slapped...a girl and got...suspended from school.

John looked at Jason, who shrugged, as this was the first he was hearing of this. John took his thumb and whipped her tears away-so much like her Dad, she smiled. He gestured to a chair, and she nodded, then sat.

John: so what is this about?

Vaeh: This girl at school, in my Life Alternatives class, was talkin' trash today-her Dad is some TV preacher type, and she was spouting off about my, um-

John: Let me guess, about you having two Dads? Am I right?

She could only nod and she half smiled at the grin on his face.

Vaeh: You're smiling, you're not mad at me? Papa seemed mad.

John: Well, first off, I'm not one of your Dad's so I can smile, but if I had to guess, he's not mad at you for sticking up for him, your Dad or even Me and Jas, it was that you fought, in the first place, not why-you can't let the words they say hurt you here (pointing to heart), they are the ones with the fear, not you. And by lashing out, you have justified it.

Vaeh: I know, I just don't know why some people have fears about Gay people, it just makes me upset and angry.

Jason came up with her books and hugged her.

Jason: It make us all upset and angry, Nevaeh, sweets, but you just have to roll with it. I just hope that girl, gets in trouble for saying what she did, just as you did for hitting her.

Vaeh: I don't know, I left as soon as my principle told me to leave.

She thanked him for the books and headed home. She was sure by now her Dad would have heard about the fight and would be there to "talk" to her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

And she was right-but both of her parents where out on the front porch swing, talking when she drove up. She grabbed her bag and the books from the bookstore and got out of her car. She walked slowly up to the porch, and stared at her father, intently, daring him to scold her.

Will: Young lady, where have you been?

Vaeh: I went to get my books from Uncle Jason, I need them for my project-

Will: Ok, I guess that is ok. Why Nevaeh, why?

Vaeh: You actually have to ask? I hate people like that, so high and mighty, AND righteous. She actually said she felt sorry for me, do you know that? Like the past 16 years of my life, I've have been hell-I will always defend myself and you two and my whole family. I wasn't just defending you, but Uncle John and Jason, my brothers, sister, cousins, and Grandparents, you name it, I was defending it. I am so sick and tired of anyone who dares to be sickened by the fact that you two love each other, and that is just the way it is. Anyone who sees you together, would have to be blind not to see that you two were destined to be together.

She slumped down into a chair and put her hands over her face and let the tears fall. The rant and the day had taken it toll on her and she was now able to just let it go. Will was sorry about his tone as soon as the tears had started and Sonny hadn't really realized the extent of how she truly felt, until that moment. He could identify with the feelings that she had about defending her parents, as he had done that so many times, when his parents had fought when he was younger and had gotten married and divorced so many times. He had wanted to defend his family in much the same way.

Sonny: I truly didn't know it meant this much to you, I am sorry about getting so mad earlier.

Vaeh: I understand that you don't like me physically fighting with people and I will say that I am sorry for slapping her, because I do know better, but I am not sorry for standing up for me, you, my family. I have never been afraid of who you two are and I have never been afraid of being your daughter, because you two have taught us between right and wrong. And you two being in love and being together is not wrong. And us being the family we are is not wrong.

They were both moved by her words and stood up to grab her into hug. They stood on the porch like this for many minutes. She decided to go in and get working on the rest of her project. Which was the highlight of her world at this moment. It was a family history of sorts, going back many generations-on all the sides of her family-the Brady's, Horton's, Hernendez' and the Kiriakis'. She had story boards and photos and the histories all laid out. This was the most time and effort she had ever, ever put into any project assigned to her, and she couldn't wait to present it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

She entered the school and it was quiet, which was not normal, even if she was early. Usually there were teams having early practice, and the occasional club meeting before classes. She headed for her locker and sat her stuff down. She began spinning the dial of the combo lock, noting how her parents had laughed when they saw the combination of 11-14-12 and winked at one another. She believed that was the day they made up after a fight, but that was all she knew. As she was putting her backpack back on, and grabbing her display for her project, Sandra Parks walked up to her.

Sandra: Neveah, can we talk?

Vaeh: I have to go set up for my class, Sandra. (trying to walk past her)

Sandra: I want, no I need to talk to you. I'm sorry for saying those hurtful things about you and your family.

Vaeh: really? (she said with more attitude than she wanted)

Sandra: I understand that you were mad, (touching her cheek) and why you slapped me.

Vaeh: Which I am sorry about, but..

Sandra: I deserved it. I don't feel that way I swear, but its the things I hear all the time at home and when I got started in class, I just couldn't stop myself. I actually met your Dad, Sonny, at CG and he is really nice, some kids where making fun of me for my Dad being a "preacher" and well I was upset about it, and he told them to leave, if they can't "play nice" and that bullies aren't welcome in his shop. So, again I'm sorry. I have to be honest, my parents have sheltered me, just a little, what year is it and this is honestly the first time I can say I know of an actual gay couple, who have a family and everything.

Vaeh: your kidding, you have never known a gay family before?

Sandra: No-I mean I have met gay people, but not an actual honest to goodness family, with a married couple and children. My parents have their "standards" of course and I don't agree with them, just so you know.

Vaeh: So we won't be going to hell then?

Sandra smiled and Vaeh started to laugh out loud.

Sandra: No girl, you won't be going to hell. Well at least not for that.

Vaeh: God, knows that some days I have walked the fine line.

Sandra: Don't we all. So you want some help with this? I can't wait to see the project. I know that's why the teacher picked yours for last, because it's the best. Your projects always are.

Vaeh: Sure I'd love some help and thanks. Hey maybe next there is a partner project, we could team up.

Sandra: I'd like it.

Vaeh: Hey what are you doing after school today? (she asked as they walked to the class room)

Sandra: Nothing, parents are both working and I have no sibs at home anymore, since I'm the baby.

Vaeh: Really, I'm the oldest. Well, you'll see, after I present my project.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

Later that day the two girls are walking through the H-K front door and put their bags onto the kitchen table. And Vaeh nodded to the fridge, indicating she was going to search for a snack.

Sandra: Yes, I'm starving.

Vaeh: So, lets see (opening up the fridge) we have healthy stuff and more healthy stuff and ...

Sonny walks into the kitchen and startles the girls, as they have the heads inside the fridge.

Sonny: And that is what you will find, in our fridge, Vaeh, -I didn't do the shopping this time, that would be have been your Dad.

Vaeh: Oh, Hi, Papa. (she said looking up and grabbing out the veggies and dip)

Sonny: and who is this?

Vaeh: This is Sandra.

Sonny: Sandra? You mean..

Sandra: the girl she slapped, yeap that would be me, and I have said I was sorry, and I want to say sorry to you too. I didn't mean what I said, like I told, Vaeh.

Vaeh: Papa, we're fine. We're working on a project for class together. It's ok, I promise. (putting up her pinkie)

Sandra thought that was cute, especially when he pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead. He then offered to make them coffees. And they excitedly said yes. They sat at the island and ate their snacks and talked about their project while Sonny did his coffee magic for them. As he worked, the house started to come alive, with family members arriving back home. First the twins came barrelling into the front door and were happy to be greeted with smoothies and some veggies too. They said Hi to Vaeh's new friend and went off to do their homework. Then Will and Nate came home, from spending the day together. Nate was looking for Sonny excitedly.

Nate: PAPA! Are you home?

Vaeh: Hey Bud, he's downstairs, he'll be right up.

Nate: Ok, Vaeh, I have really excited news for him, I do, I do.

He was dancing around the kitchen and Sandra was laughing at him, she thought he was so cute. Sonny came up the stairs with a load of laundry. Will grabbed it from him and kissed him full on the lips.

Will: Hey, you have a good day?

Sonny: Better now that you're home. You have a good day?

Will: I did. I always have fun with Natie.

Nate: Papa, Daddy took to the Mu-zee-em.

Sonny: the museum, that sounds sooooo cool. What did you see?

Nate: bones, and old stuff. and DINOS, LOTS OF DINOS.

Sonny:_ Awesome. (holding up his hand for a hi-five)_

Nate: So awe-some. I need to find Noah, is he home?

Will: He's upstairs doing his homework, you can talk to him for a few minutes. (then he turns to Vaeh, and notices she has company) Hello, Sweets.

Vaeh: Hi. That boy is nuts, just fyi.

Will: just like the rest of you guys. So, who do we have here?

Vaeh: This is Sandra. We're working on a project together.

Will: Sandra, nice to meet you. (he said with a raised brow-this couldn't be the 'taste slapped out of her mouth, Sandra-could it?')

Sandra: It's nice to meet you too, Mr. H-K.

Will: Please call me Will-you can't call us both Mr. H-K, it will get confusing.

Sonny: yeah, call me Sonny, by the way. And your more than welcome to stay for dinner. Build your own nacho night.

Vaeh: Shut up-you never let us have junk.

Sonny: There is all the major food groups involved here.

Vaeh: Right. We're going to go downstairs and study.

Sonny: Call you for dinner.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

Later that night Sandra arrived home and went up to her room. She had a great night with Vaeh and her family. She loved her sibs and her parents were-awesome. She didn't really see the difference-between them and her other friends families or her own. Two parents and brothers and a sister. They all loved each other and it was so clear.

She laid down on her bed and got out her journal.

Dear Journal:

Well the ideas that my father has preached for the past few years have been so off base, it isn't even funny. I just spent the afternoon with a new friends family and they are more normal than even my family. I think that Nevaeh having two Dads is so cool, and her sister and brothers are great, they really love her, very much. Her Dad's love her too, and funny especially, Sonny-even if he isn't her biological father, he seems to look at her just the way a proud father should look at his daughter. And the fact that they tell one another they love each other, to their face, and they hug and kiss, too. I don't get any of these things, and please when is the last time I ever did anything to get any praise from my parents. If I was to follow the way of my Fathers church, I might, but I will not fall for that, I don't believe the things he stands for, and that is why I only attend the mass at St. Luke's, when Nevaeh's Uncle Eric is giving mass.

I am glad we made peace, and I hope that she and I will be good friend, because I really like her. She helped me face my fears of the unknown, where gay people were concerned, she helped me face my fear of not having friends. And she made me face my fears of being able own up to my mistakes and say I'm sorry.

Well, I have a big day tomorrow, a couple of tests and I am going back to Vaeh's for studying.

Later,

Sandi.


	62. Chapter 61-Sonny's Journal: H is for

She was racing out of the school at 3:45 that afternoon, excited to go home and share the news about her project. She had completely aced it and the teacher wanted her to present it at the Junior History Convention the area schools were hosting in two weeks. Nevaeh headed to her car and once her door was shut she let out a scream of pure delight. She had never, ever wanted anything more in her life-well except to make prom court in a few weeks, but one thing at a time.

She drove the 15 minutes home with a smile plastered on her face and when she drove up to her house, her smile widened because her Grandpa Lucas' car was out in front of their house. She got out of the car, grabbing her stuff and actually ran to the side door.

When she entered the back door, they were in the kitchen talking and having coffee. Lucas smiled when she walked in and went to give his Granddaughter a hug.

Lucas: Hey there stranger. I was hoping we stayed long enough to see you.

Vaeh: When did you two get here? It's so good to see you.

Lucas: We just got back home, what a couple of hours ago? Right-D?

Delilah: Yeah, about that. How are you gorgeous? I have missed you. (she said hugging her)

Vaeh: Great. Really great.

Will: So, you must have gotten the grade for your project, so what's the verdict?

Vaeh: Superstar A+ of course. And I am one of only one from my school invited to have their's on display at the conference!

Sonny: Really, that is awesome, Sweets.

Will: Way to go, I can't wait to finally see it.

Lucas: What you mean you didn't see it before she turned it in?

Vaeh: I didn't want to jinx myself, but it's pretty good.

Sonny handed out some sparkling cider to every one and they decided to have a toast to Vaeh and her History project.

Sonny: Here's to Nevaeh and her wonderful "SECRET" history project and I'd say today "H" is for Happy!

Will: Honor!

Lucas: Horton-Kiriakis!

Norah/Noah: Horray!

They laughed and drank to her success. Then decided to all go out for dinner to celebrate.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few weeks later and it was the night of the Junior prom at Salem High. She was looking forward to the dance, and of course the crowning ceremony, because she had made court with Aiden. She was excited, because Rafe had found Gabi's beautiful Yellow prom dress, from when she and her Dad had their "Prom" in her hospital room, when had her appendix out.

She, Sami, Adrienne and Dali, where down in her room putting on the finishing touches, when Will knocked on her door to tell her Aiden was here, with a fancy old-time car, take them to the dance. Sami opened the door and Will was instantly brought back to that night that He and Gabi had spent in her hospital room. She looked so much like her mother at this moment, he was remembering the good parts of their friendship and the fact that this beautiful girl, did represent that they had "loved" each in someway.

Will: Oh, my gosh, you look so beautiful, just like your Mom, the night of our prom.

Vaeh: Really? Rafe gave me her dress, I was surprised it fit me, I've wanted to wear it for so long. I fell in love with it, when I saw the pictures of you two.

Will: I know you did, you used to say she looked like "Belle from Beauty and the Beast in that dress and that is why we have like 5 copies of that movie, you wore them all out.

He was choked up again and had to turn around, so she wouldn't see his tears. There was a knock on the door and Will took that opportunity to open the door and collect himself. It was Sonny and Will was glad to have back up.

Sonny: Aiden is here.

And then he spotted her, and he was completely breathless. His own Mom watched his expression and she could see all the love her son had for this daughter of his, and she was probably the most proud of him, she had ever been.

Sonny: You looking amazing. (he said, walking up to her and taking her hand, and putting her into a slow spin-to get the "full effect") Aiden is going to be the luckiest man at the dance tonight.

Vaeh: You think so? I mean you two are my Dad's you have to say nice things to me.

Sonny: Hey-I have two eyes, and you are beautiful, young lady. (he said, lifting chin, so they could look eye to eye).

Vaeh: Thank you, Papa. I love you.

Sonny: I love you too. (he hugged her closed to him and she was getting afraid that he wouldn't let her go)

Will came back in and told them that Aiden seemed to be getting restless and they headed out. When she walked in, she wasn't surprised that he looked amazing. Sami had helped him, when he asked what Vaeh was wearing, so they'd match. He had on the classic black tux, with a black shirt and dress matching yellow tie and pocket square.

Aiden: You look, um-amazing. (he said nervously, placing the wristlet of flowers he had for her)

Vaeh: You too. Oh, I have something for you (she remembered the boutonniere she had for him, which her Dad handed to her)

Her family watched as she pined it on his jacket-which she practiced for an hour that day, with her Dad, just so she wouldn't stick in with the pin, and embarrass herself to death. When it was pinned on and straight, they were the subject to the equivalent of a CW photo shoot. And she was sure that some of the those photos would end up in that Magazine, no doubt.

The pair headed out, with Will and Sonny looking beside themselves, as their daughter slid inside the car waiting to take her and Aiden to the prom.

Sami: Now why do you two look hopeless and mopy? She was going to grow up, you knew that right?

Will: That's a new one-H is for hopeless.

Sonny: I was thinking-Heartsick. I can't believe our little girl is going to the prom.

Sami, Adrienne and D, just look at each other and laugh-

Adri: Those two are hopeless.

Sami: I think that when it's Norie's turn, we steal her away, then it won't be so painful for them.

Dali: Well said Sister.

Sonny: No, that won't be necessary.

Will: yeah, 'cause she will be locked in the highest tower and there will be no boys for her.

Sami: I'd say that I'm getting in on your game boys, and H is for Ha-ha. Like that wil ever happen. She's more opinionated than her sister. I'm sorry but it's true.

Sonny looked at Sami with shock, he'd never heard that before and he wasn't sure if it was true, he looked at his Mother for conformation. And Adrienne just nodded and smiled.

Will: She has been known to just tell you how it is, Son. Even more so than Vaeh.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile at the HTS where the prom was being held, Vaeh and Aiden just arrived, and walked into a wonderland of lights. There was a DJ set up and a classic black and white checked dance floor. The school and the town had worked it out to close the square for the prom for one night. They met up with some their friends, and of course the girls all compared dresses and hairstyles.

Everyone was in love with Vaeh's dress and when she told everyone about the story of her parents and having their prom in her mother's hospital room, they thought was wonderful, Rafe had given it to her to wear.

The time came for the prom court and the crowning of the "royal couple" and the members of the prom court were announced. As they were seated on the stage, Vaeh noticed her family has snuck in with the rest of the parents. Sonny and Will were standing in the back, holding hands, as the watched the crowning unfold.

The principle came onto the stage and said a few words and then annouced the Prince and Princess first. After they were crowned, Will noted a bit of sadness on his daughter's face. She actually looked like she didn't believe she would get picked for Queen. He was sure that all the parents of each young woman up there thought their daughter should be crowned the prom queen, and was right there with them.

Principle Dover: And now for the moment you have all been waiting for, I want to just say that this has been one of the closet counts in the history of the school. This years prom King and Queen are : Aiden Montgomery and Nevaeh Horton-Kiriakis. She has a smile on her face that would like up the whole city of Salem, Will thinks. "Gabi is very proud, right now" -Sonny says into Will's ear. Both men are cheering and Sonny even lets out a couple of wolf whistles. The Prom King and Queen from last year bring out the crowns and place them on their successor's heads. The couple then get up and head to the dance floor with the newly crowned Prince and Princess and they have their 'coronation dance'.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aiden walked his queen up to her door and they sat for a few moments on the porch swing. They were talking about the night and her project, that was going on display soon.

Aiden: I think it's so cool. Have your parents seen it yet?

Vaeh: No way. But they will, when it goes up. I just hope they will like it.

Aiden: If I knew anything about them, they will love it. You did an awesome job, I loved it and I'm not even in your family.

Vaeh: Thank God for that.

Aiden: Really-why?

Vaeh smile and pulled him in for a kiss. Which, unknown to her, her parents were watching from the dark corner of the livingroom.

Vaeh: That's why, I wouldn't be able to kiss my King, then. And I really like kissing you.

Aiden: Yeah, well I am sorry by this King has a curfew. And if I don't make it, I won't be taking you out for a long, long time.

Vaeh: Well I bid you Good-Night my King.

Aiden: It was an Honor My Lovely. See you Monday.

Vaeh: Call you tomorrow night.

Aiden: Sounds good. (and he started walking towards the car) Oh and Neveah-

Vaeh: Yeah?

Aiden: I had a great time, I..love you.

Before she could say a word he was in the car and it was taking off. She sat for a few moments, he had said he loved her. She doesn't remember Jeremy ever saying that, and if he had, had he really meant it? And she knows that she and Jer were just kids really. She was older now and she really did think that this was what a first love felt like. She smiled to herself as she let herself into the house. Her parents were in the livingroom as expected.

Vaeh: Hello you two.

Sonny: Well if it is her Highness-Queen of the Prom-

Vaeh: I am glad you two showed up.

Will: Are you kidding me, I wouldn't have missed it for the world. I am very proud of you.

Vaeh: Thank you. I am going to go get this dress off, and go to bed.

Sonny: Ok. So what were you and Aiden talking about- just out of curiosity?

Vaeh: Papa! A girl is entitled to her secrets.

Sonny: Oh-secrets, I love secrets.-spill.

Vaeh blushed, he was serious. He actually wanted to know what they were talking about.

Will: Sonny-just leave her alone. (he laughed).

Vaeh: He told me he loved me-(she said matter of factly). and that he had a great time.

Sonny had a stuned surprised look on his face. Will on the other hand just smiled and kissed his daughter on the cheek as he headed upstairs.

Will: Are you coming to bed, Jackson? And put your eyeballs back in your head and stop staring at the girl, she's 17 for God sake. Boys are going to fall in love with her-let's not go into Histeria over it.

Vaeh: Yeap, Ginny was right, I feel so sorry for Norie-H is for Hopeless-Papa.

She kissed his cheek and hugged him. Then headed into the kitchen on her way to their room for the night.

Sonny locked up and went up to find will. He was not hopeless, he was um...

Will: You lock up?

Sonny: Am I hopeless?

Will: (raising an eyebrow) Yes, where our girls are involved yes, very. Did you lock up?

Sonny: Yes. I am not hopeless-(he repeated)

Will: you are-but I don't have time for debate, I have to get some sleep. Uncle Eric needs me to come to St. Lukes tomorrow for a meeting with a couple.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The following week the family went to see the big secret project that Vaeh had been working on. Since it had been for her "Life alternatives" class- the projects mainly dealt with life issues and the ways that the kids would solve them-along with many other topics. She had chosen of course to use her family and she was damn proud of the out come. She had made a family tree-going back mulitple generations on all sides-The Hortons, The Brady's, The Hernendez'-and she also included the Kirkiakis'. She had pictures and facts about the different time periods-person's of "Historical Importance" came up.

Her favorite part of the family tree was how the Horton and Kiriakis branch interwoven a few times-Hope and Bo, Maggie and Victor, Belle and Shawn-D, and Will and Sonny. She noted that with her parents' marriage it was symbolic because it was the first Same Sex Marriage for any side of her family tree.

Her parents were standing in front of the display with most of her extended family, and they were all speechless of the depth of her vision. She had created a living color family history.

Will: This is just beautiful. I am very proud of you.

Sonny: I am truly amazed at the level of detail you put into this. Very good job, I am proud of you too.

Vaeh: Thank you. I just wanted everyone to know where I came from and that I am proud of it. Most people who know me, only think Hey her parents are gay-and they can never get past that. I wanted to show them I come from families rich with history.

They spent the day looking around at the other projects, and the head instructor told Vaeh she could come back later that afternoon or in the morning to take her project home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She and Sonny went the next morning to pick up her project. They had stopped for coffees first, and then it was on to the convention center. When they got there, Mrs. Dover was there to meet them. Sonny saw the look on her face and it wasn't a happy one.

Vaeh: Good-morning Mrs. Dover.

Mrs. Dover: I have have some disturbing news Nevaeh, I am afraid that someone come in here and destroyed your work.

Sonny: What do you mean by destroyed it?

Mrs. Dover: Mr. H-H, I really don't...

But she never got to finish her sentence, Vaeh, followed by Sonny rushed passed her and went into the main room that the projects were in. She saw the damage right way. Someone had spray painted homophobic slang words all over her display. Her eyes burned with tears and her heart with anger. She had spend all this time putting the project together, and setting it up, she couldn't understand why someone would do this. Cruel wasn't the word for this-is was horrifying.

Sonny: Do you have any idea who did this?

Mrs. Dover: We have our suspiciousions. We are reviewing the security tapes as we speak. And when we find the people responsible, they will be punished.

Vaeh: I doesn't matter, the damage is done. I just hope it wasn't anyone from our school-this was a area wide even, I don't think it will be someone from our school.

Mrs. Dover: I hope your right, Neveah.

Sonny: I am horrified that this could happen. Do you realize how much time she put into this, and more than that-the amount of love and pride. She was so proud of this project-of her family.

Vaeh: Papa-it's ok. People will never get it- (she said, taking the remaining pieces of her project and putting in the boxes. She was silent while she worked and when Sonny tried to help her-she gave him a nasty look, and he just backed way.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They drove home in silence. She had tears on the brink all the way home and when they got there, she tossed the box into the trash can and ran into the house and down to her room. Sonny walked in slowly after pick the box out of the trash. He sat it on the table in the corner of the kitchen and started to put back the pieces of the project-each like putting back a piece of his daughter's broken heart.

Will walked into the room, wondering why Vaeh was in tears, but didn't have to say anything. H was of Homophobic alright, because the part of the project that was most ruined was the part of the family tree with their family on it.

Will: What happened?

Sonny: Someone thought that destroying a piece of our daughter was ok, but it is not. I told the principle won't stand for it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few days passed, when word went around that the person's responsible were turned in, and when she found out who turned them in she was surprised. It was her new friend Sandi who had over heard a few guys from her Dad's church talking about some damage they did to a project at the convention center, as one of the boys had his on display too. She put two and two together and after hearing about Vaeh's project, she went in early and talked to the principle.

Later that afternoon the school had an assembly. The principle went up to the mike stand and waited for silence.

Prinicple Dover: I am horrified and appalled by the actions of a few students that are in our mists. They had the nerve to come into a locked building-breaking a law, and then single out one individuals hard work and pride-and simply destroy it. All without cause and provocation. These student will formally apologize to the student they violated and then they will punished accordingly

After the assembly, Sandi told Vaeh what she knew and Vaeh was happy that she would tell her. They decided that they would hang out after school, that afternoon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Journal:

It's me, Nevaeh. And Sandi just left. I found out that she was the one who turned in a few kids from her church group, that were the ones that ruined my project. They had heard her talking to her parents about me and my family and decided to "teach" me a lesson. They were punished by the school, and I heard that they were punished by their parents too.

She and I just started a project together for the same class and it might be interesting-the topic is what if we had to go into our parents professions? She would be either a minister or a stay at home wife/mom and I could be a Barista-business owner-money making machine or a Psychiratist-don't know what I would choose-both are very interesting.

Well-it is so bed time. Later.

V


	63. Chapter 62: SJ-Norah's Time To Shine

Sami had done something behind Will and Sonny's back-and well it had really worked out to her advantage. Norah had modeled for her in the past and she had used those photos to make a small portfolio for her and she submitted them to a nationwide campaign for a new preteen magazine that was debuting soon.

When she got to work that morning, she was searching through her emails for one from a fashion house in Milan, when she discovered the one from this Magazine-"Shine". The Editor and Chief of the Magazine had taken one look at Norah's portfolio and said she had to have her. She wasn't the norm and this is so what they were looking for, with her dark hair and eyes, she wasn't the typical "Cali-girl" but she screamed Midwest and that is what they totally wanted.

Sami closed down her computer and decided she needed to spill the beans right away. She raced crossed the street and went up to the front door, when she heard their voices coming from around back. She head around to the side gate and paused at the scene that was before her. The whole family was outside playing-freeze tag of all things. She totally smiled-Nate was it and everyone was in various crazy positions threw out the yard.

When she came in, she sat her bag down on the picnic table and walked toward the game.

Noah: If I were you Mim's I'd freeze, Nate is it.

Nate: I will get you-Mimi-I know I can.

Sami: Really let see.

Nate smiled-as he was the reigning champ of the H-K house in Freeze tag, so he wasn't sure his Mim's could beat him.

Nate: Unfreeze! (he yelled and the family was off running and making funny faces at him, while he chased them around the yard. )

The girls were pretty fast and he wasn't able to catch them, then his Dad tripped over his own two feet and Nate was able to catch him-

Nate: Daddy-you're out. Tag I got you.

Will: Oh man. You're tough, man-no fair.

Nate: Oh boo hoo, you are out.

Sonny was lying on the ground laughing, and shaking is head.

Will: is this funny to you, Mr. H-K?

Sonny: Very, actually.

Sami: Ok-I give up, I'm here on official CW business.

Will: Really-let me guess our superstar Model daughter Nevaeh is needed again?

Sami: Nope-I just got this email and well I have a surprise for Miss Norie.

Norah: Me? What's up?

Sami: Well one of my magazine editor friends was running a contest for a model search for their new camp they are running. I entered Norie's portfolio, I had and well you were picked-Sweets.

Norah: No way, No way! (she screamed)

Sami: Totally yes way. I have a copy of her email-in my bag.

She ran to get it and gave to Norah to read.

_Sami-girl where have you been hiding this girl, she is just gorgeous, I must have her, for my new Magazine venture. Shine will be debuting soon and she radiates cover and multiple possibilities. Please tell me she hasn't been snapped up by my competition yet. _

_Later-Glo Boland_

_Editor and Chief Shine Magazine._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Sonny: Now hold on, you just decided to send her photos without asking us first?

Sami: I know I should have asked, but Sonny look-she had already modeled for me, and she was great at it. I heard about this contest last moment, and just decided that my youngest Granddaughter deserved this opportunity. I even asked your Mom what she thought and she totally was on the same page with me.

Sonny: you could have told me and Will, at least.

Sami: I know, I should have, but I figured she models for me from time to time, you wouldn't mind this. So please, can she do this,huh?

Sonny rolled is eyes, he could tell that Norah was totally excited by this opportunity, and she was very beautiful and talented as a model. Will walked over to him and pulled him aside for a moment.

Will: Hey, I think this will be a good thing for her, she wants to do things that are hers and only hers. This is something very special and I think we should let her do it.

Sonny: I guess I agree.

Will: Good, you tell her.

Sonny walked over to Norah and knelt to her, and looked her in the eyes. She looked like she would break at any moment.

Sonny: Do you really want to do this?

Norah: More than anything, Papa.

Sonny: then-ok, you can do this.

Norah jumped into his arms and didn't let go. She was so excited, finally something that was just hers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few weeks later, Norah was accompanied by her Papa on the trip of a life time. They were headed for their location in Ireland. She and two of the other 6 girls were shooting their photos there. Sonny hadn't ever been there on his many travels and he couldn't wait to tell Will about a piece of his history.

They arrived in Dublin and went to check in at the hotel, Sami was already there to meet them and Norah and Sonny both were happy to see a familiar face. They had a nice day of sight seeing and picture taking-then a nice dinner with Sami, which Sonny actually enjoyed. Norah went back to the suit and went to sleep, early. Sami and Sonny actually stayed in the restaurant for another couple of hours talking.

Sami: So we better get some sleep, she has an early call tomorrow morning. Hair and make-up is here, then its off on location.

Sonny: Alright. Good night, then. (he said kissing her cheek)

Sami: Good-night, Son-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

The next morning came far before Sonny had wanted it too. He had spent more time with Sami than he expected to, but it had been a nice evening. He got up, showered and dressed. He found a note from Nor that said she went with Mims for breakfast then for make-up and hair. He wandered downstairs to find the team Sami and the Magazine had hired to work for the photo shoot. He grabbed coffee and some fruit for breakfast. He then went in search for his daughter. He found her talking with her Mim's and eating a bagel, getting her hair done.

Norah: Papa, you're up sleepy head.

Sonny: Yeah, I'm up. My question is how did you get out of the room without waking me?

Norah: Papa-you could sleep through a tornado.

Sonny squinted at her, then smiled, she was right, now that the kids were older and didn't give the midnight wake up calls for feedings, he could sleep threw about anything.

Sami: So, let me show you what she will be wearing today. I want your input-if you feel off about an outfit or parts of it, please tell me. I know she's your little girl.

The pair went off in the direction of wardrobe and she showed him the things the designer had pulled for Norah to shoot today. He smiled, everthing was age appropriate, and Papa approved.

Sonny: Very nice. I approve.

Sami: I knew you would. We'll be going to set soon, and then the fun will begin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

And she was totally on point with that. Sonny had a blast watching his daughter, getting pampered and treated like royalty, while taking the photos. Then when the proofs showed up on the monitor that Sami was watching with her eagle eye, she nodded for him to come over and take a look. He got up and stared at some of the most beautiful pictures of his daughter he had ever seen. She was radiant and in her element. He had always been proud of her, but he was beaming at this moment.

Sami: Careful there Papa, or the photographer might want you to get in on the action.

Sonny: Me, no way.

Sami: and why not? You are one "Hottie" according to my "never to be revealed employee who envies Will, with every fiber of his being".

Sonny blushed at this declaration. He shook his head and walked away. He kept his eyes on Norah as she posed and flirted with the camera. She really was a natural at this. As he was watching he received a text message to step out into the hall.

He told Sami he would be back and went for the door, wondering who wanted to see him. He opened the door and Will was standing against the wall. Will smiled at him and nodded "hello" and Sonny stared in disbelief.

Sonny: What are you doing here?

Will: Well believe it or not, but I was so missing you like crazy, and Norah too, so I used the Kiriakis Jet, to come to you.

Sonny: And what about our other three kids?

Will: Let's see-Noah and Nate are with My Dad and Dali and Vaeh is with Rafe, shadowing him for an extra credit project for her social science class. I have no pressing patients, so I am here with you and my other daughter. How is she doing by the way?

Sonny smiled and the told Will that she was doing great, he knew she would. She was a natural beauty and with his Mom's help, she would do great, for this shoot.

Sonny: You wanna go see the proofs?

Will: Sure, after I do this...

He stepped forward and laid his mouth on Sonny's and Sonny hadn't realized how much he had missed this. He was starving for the kissing and so much more. He broke contact with Will, just for a moment.

Will: What?

Sonny: If we continue that here, we will get in trouble. Let's go back in and say Hi to Norah, and then I will take a break.

Will smiled and nodded in agreement. Sami had known that Will was coming and kept it a secret from Sonny and Norah-then in turned booked a King Suit for them for the rest of the time here and Norah was going to bunk with her. Norah was happy to see her Daddy as soon as he walked in the room. They were setting up for the last of the photos and she had just changed into a beautiful green dress, that brought out her dark hair and eyes. Will was speechless for a moment.

Norah: Daddy! I didn't know you were coming.

Will: I didn't either, until this morning, and I couldn't wait to see you or Papa for another moment.

Norah: I am so glad you came.

Will: Me too.

He watched her do the last part of her shoot and he was really impressed. She was very talented, and much like her sister, a natural at this. She went to get changed and came back out by her parents. She could tell they really wanted to be alone, so she asked Sami what Sami was going to do for the rest of the afternoon.

Sami: I think shop, you game? My treat.

Norah: Are you kidding, I'd love to shop here-yes, yes, yes.

Sami: Ok, boys, I'm taking your daughter shopping, and to get some lunch. Will we see you for dinner?

Will: yes, dinner. And Norie-

Norah: yes, Daddy.

Will: I love you. Have fun with Mims, Ok?

Norah: I will.

Will: You want some...(taking out his wallet)

Sami: NO-my treat.

Both guys put their hands up and walked away slowly, then as soon as they were out of the room, Sonny took Will's hand and pulled him along, taking in some of the sites within the hotel they were in. It was old and grand, a perfect location for the photo shoot and a perfect place for a little "afternoon delight", Sonny was thinking. As they headed past the front desk, the head clerk, got Sonny's attention, and mentioned that he had a guest and Mrs. Hernandez booked him a suite, and here was the key.

They hadn't moved the bags, but that was easily done. He noticed that Nor's bags were gone, they must be in Sami's room, already he thought. He finished moving his things, with Will's help. They went inside the new room and it was grand, with a kingsize bed and all the comforts of home, a fire-place, which was already going. Sami had ordered them a bottle of good campaign.

However they didn't want the bubbly just yet. They needed to taste each other, feel each other, be with each other. Sonny moved quickly to close any gaps there were between he and Will. Will was more than willing to concede. He wanted his man just as much, maybe even more. They fell into a bunch of sensual kisses, and as their hands began the wandering, their breathing quickened. Their senses were at a fevered pitch-this was new for both of them. Clothes were shed as fast as their hands could get a hold of them and they were falling into bed just as fast. Will made love to Sonny, as passionately, wanting him to know just how much he as loved and missed, with every fiber of Will's being. Never missing a beat, he was quickly climaxing, and Sonny was taking over in showing Will just how much he was missed as well.

After they were done, they lay in bed, covered haphazardly. Sonny was staring at Will, still not believing he had made the trip here.

Sonny: I still can't believe your here.

Will: Didn't I just prove that I was. I mean I could show you again.

Sonny: I don't think I could handle that. (he smiled)

Will: Me either. (he said with a yawn)

Sonny: Why don't we just sleep for a while.

Will: Good idea, I haven't got much with two little boys in our bed with me.

Sonny smiled. He figured that would happen, anytime Will was gone, Sonny had all the kids in the bed at one time or another.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

A couple of hours later, Will woke up in bed alone. He heard the shower running and smiled. He got up and decide to join Sonny in the shower. He crept inside the bathroom, which would have put theirs at home to shame, fitting two easily inside the one here.

Sonny felt the draft of the open bathroom door and smiled, he was hoping that Will would realize that he had gotten up and would join him. Will opened the shower door and smiled as he joined Sonny inside. As soon as Will was in the shower, he stepped up to Sonny and pushed him against the wall. Sonny moaned with pleasure, as Will kissed is mouth hard and hot. Sonny grabbed Will ass to pull him closer to him, not wanted there to be any space between them. Will let out a slight moan of delight as Sonny did this, and Sonny moaned again as he felt Will's growing hardness against his. Sonny backed up to the bench that was built into the shower, and sat down, pulling Will forward to him, he trailed kisses down Will's shower slick body, then taking ahold of his hardness, he started to suck in such away, Will thought he was would completely lose it right then and there. after a few moments of this, Will thought he was throwing his head back and closing his eyes. Sonny pulled him closer, and was practically holding him up, with his hands kneading his finely chiseled ass. Will was almost ready to climax, and he grabbed ahold of Sonny's head, fondling his left ear, in just the way that drove Sonny a little crazy. Sonny pulled Will in just a little more, making him go over the edge completely. Sonny held on for dear life as he finished off Will. After Sonny was done, Will, breathless, sat on the bench with Sonny for a moment.

Wordlessly they finished showering and got out and dried each other off. They went in and got ready for dinner. They didn't want to keep the girls waiting.

Sonny: I'm so glad you showed up.

Will: Me too, let's go, I'm starving.

Sonny chuckled. The two went off to meet up with Sami and Norah. They found them waiting in the lobby of the Hotel and the foursome went off for a grand night, together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

A few days later, they were heading home to Salem, the three H-K's missing the rest of their family. They hadn't really been totally separated for any long length of time. And usually one parent was always home and any given time, this was a new thing for all involved, with Sonny and Will both gone.

When they arrived home, though, Noah and Nate were still gone with Rafe, to a day event for the K-9 unit and Vaeh was out with friends. So the three just unpacked. Norah had a few friends that wanted to see her pictures, so she left to go meet up with them at CG of all places.

Sonny decide to check in on his supervising managers and Will headed to the hospital to check in on his patients. After his calls, Sonny sat down in the office and pulled up his journal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

_Dear Journal:_

_Hey it's Sonny, I just returned from an amazing trip. Went to Ireland with Norie for a modeling gig, which she was amazing at, by the way. For her first real-time "Shine" mag is so right for her. She really did shine. I haven't been so proud of my little girl, in a while. Yeah my Norah Josephine!_

_I was totally surprised by Will coming to see us, just because he was missing us, it was so sweet. Have I told you lately that I am still so crazy about him, it hurts. I think I am more in love with him than I was when we first admitted we loved each other. I think our love just deepens and deepens. He is amazing, and wonderful, to me and our kids. _

_So I am all alone at casa de H-K, so I think at I am going to catch up on sleep-since Will was insashible last night, so I didn't get much sleep-not that I minded-I will never complain or tire of pleasing Will-ever. _

_Later-JSHK_


	64. Chapter 63: SJ Spread Your Wings and Fly

Vaeh watched as the mailman left the last of the mail in their box, then take out large envelope that was far too big for their box. She was really hoping that the package was for her and not for one of her parents. She has secretly been interested in becoming an exchange student, taking the time to study where she wanted to go and filling out the applications first, then sending them in with her councilor at school. She hadn't talked to much with her parents about it yet, because she wanted it to be a reality before she sprung it on them and if she got turned down, then she wouldn't have to mention it to them at all. She hadn't been sure they would let her go anyway, but she prayed they would. She had to get accepted first. She had pulled her grades up and she had been on the honor roll for the past 2 years, all four quarters, and she was determined to be the best student she could. She was taking advanced spanish at Salem U as an online course, because she had tested out a the highschool. She had stared learning German, with Noah, who was a great teacher-having used it for his dogs.

She opened the door as soon as the mailman had brought up the package, and smiled at him, because it was their regular carrier, who they have had for about 4 years now.

Harold: Hello Miss Neveah, I have a package for you actually.

Vaeh: Really? Awesome, thank you, Harold. Have a good-day.

Harold: Will do.

She looked at the return address and let out a little squeal of delight. It was from the Summer Study Abroad program. She sat on the steps of the front porach and opened up the package. It had the host family's info, a letter to her and her parents. A list of prices, a list of classes, and other information. She opened the first letter and read it to herself.

_Dear Ms. Neveah Horton-Kirikakis:_

_We are very happy to inform you that you have accepted into our Summer Study Abroad program. You qualify for the 8 week program and we have taken the time to match you up with a wonderful host family. Enclosed in this packet of information, is a class schedule, information on your host family, and a list of things to pack, and things not too. Again congratulations on being chosen for this wonderful opportunity and welcome to the Students of the World School Exchange Program. We look forward to meeting you. _

_Sincererly, _

_Cavanos Durante, SWSX-Program _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Her hands were shaking as she stood up and ran inside to find her parents. They were in the kitchen finishing up the brunch dishes. It was a beautiful Saturday midmorning and the younger kids were already out of the house with various Grandparents. Vaeh didn't really have anything going on today, and she had planned on hanging around the house and doing a bunch of nothing.

Sonny: Is the mail here already?

Vaeh: Yes, it is. And well, I think you two need to sit down. I have something to talk to you about.

Will and Sonny stared at one another in bewilderment and sat at the breakfast nook together. Will stared at his daughter intently and wondered what was in the envelope.

She sat acrossed from them. And she smiled the ear to ear, in fact she was simply radiant. She slid the envelope over to her parents and Sonny grabbed up before Will could. He took out the information inside and found the acceptance letter, then the letter to the parents. He shared it with Will, who read and re-read the letter. Then they sat in silence for a few moments, trying to come to terms with what their daughter had just shown them.

Vaeh: Well, what do you think?

Sonny: congratulations, I think.

Will: Yeah, I never knew you wanted to be an exchange student.

Vaeh: I told you that I wanted to maybe travel this summer and this will be a great experience for me. If I do good with summer semester, which is what I only applied for, I can get an extension and do an extra semester or come home. I really want this, so please, can I?

Sonny: I think it's a great opportunity, so I say yes.

Will: I really liked going to school in Switzerland, so I agree, if this is what you want, go for it. Yes, you can go.

Vaeh: are you kidding me? (She screamed) you guys are so awesome, I love you, both so much.

She started dancing around the kitchen and then she kissed her parents and ran down the steps to her room. She wanted to get ready to go meet some friends and give them the great news.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will: Did we just give our daughter permission to go live in Spain for the summer? What just happened here?

Sonny: I think we just gave our daughter permission to leave the nest and spread her wings and be a grown-up for once. She will be fine Will.

Will: Oh, man. What was I thinking?

Sonny: Well that means all of our kids have plans for around the same time during the summer and that means we can go on our Parents Pride weekend trip!-it all couldn't have happened more perfectly.

Will: But my baby girl, gone-for months, I don't...

Sonny went over to Will's side of the table and pulled Will up out of his seat, and hugged him tight.

Sonny: You are always saying she is so responsible and trust worthy, so we let her go do this and she is going to do awesome, and we will just be that much more proud of her.

Will smiled and kissed his hubby. They then finished up the work in the kitchen and both headed out to do the lawn care.

Will went to water the garden that his Mom and the twins cared for so tenderly. The noticed some things were starting to grow and he smiled. They had planted the regular veggies-beans, lettuce, carrots, and other various items, but they were trying some different squashes and things of that nature this year. Sonny was finishing up the mowing and trimming the edges. When they were finished, they sat for a while outside and marveled over their beautiful yard and talked about Vaeh leaving.

Will: I have thought about her leaving and well, I guess this is a great opportunity for her. And I don't think I have ever seen her so happy about school, except maybe her project-even if it got ruined.

Sonny: She'll do fine. Plus, reading further down, the host families info is all here and we can talk to them via internet, all students and both families get the hook ups for video chat if they don't have it. So we can set some time to sit and talk with her, ok? She is going to be ok. She has to be, or I wouldn't let her go.

Will smiled at Sonny, he was going to miss their girl too. He knew it, those girls held Sonny's heart, big time, and with both girls gone this summer, poor, poor, Sonny.

Sonny: Why are you smiling at me like that?

Will: You and those girls...

Sonny: What? I feel like I was made to protect them.

Will: I have always said it. You are hopeless when it comes to them.

Will places his hand on Sonny's cheek lovingly, then he went in for a kiss, that turned out more passionately then either expected. They decided that the yard looked as good as it was ever going to get-today.

Will led Sonny into the house and they hurried to their office. Will wanted to use that couch again-he loved making love on that couch. And Sonny sat back and let Will work his magic on him. Sonny was aroused the instant Will pushed him on to the couch and knelt over him. Will pulled off his own shirt, as Sonny had already shed his, while out side. They were landing kisses any place they could find bare skin, and using hands to arouse more and more, if that was even possible. Sonny let out a moan of pleasure as Will, found the apex of his growing manhood, and Will smile as his placed his hand inside Sonny's pants and pulled it out of it confines. Sonny sat up alittle bit to pull his pants down and then they pulled them off. Will started to pleasure Sonny at first by stroking him, then with his tongue, and his hot mouth. Sonny slid down on the couch and started to enjoy the things he was starting to feel, while Will pleasured him.

When it was just about too much for him to handle, Sonny sat up and pulled Will of, with a loud "pop", that sounded like he uncorked a wine bottle. Will knew what was up. He got on the couch facing the wall, and Sonny got behind him kissing him up his back, then his neck, placing both of Will's hands on the he wall, with his stomach flat against the back of the couch. Then when he was ready to enter Will he moved him into the position he wanted him in. With Will bend over the side of the couch, he stroked himself a couple of times with a little saliva, then he placed himself at his mark, and entered his way home.

They moved together effortlessly, building their passion higher with every stroke, caress and kiss. As the friction between continued, the feeling it created was almost more then either could handle. Sonny was almost at his peak, when he pushed himself in just a little further, causing Will to go over the edge completely. The sounds of pleasure he made, sent Sonny over that same edge and they finished together. After they were done, and the echoing sounds of pleasure diminished from the room, they lied on the couch together, cuddled in a blanket. Sweat slicked their skin as they caught their breath, Will was kissing Sonny lightly, when Sonny looked deep into Will's eyes.

Will: (whispering) I love you.

Sonny: I love you, too. (he whispered back)

Will smiled and kissed Sonny, then got off the couch naked, deciding to take a shower. Sonny got up, and happily decided to join him. They washed up quickly and returned to their room, as they dressed they heard the front door lock tumble open and then the door slam shut. One of the kids was home and they had just finished in the nick of time.

Vaeh: Daddy!, Papa!?

Will all dressed, ran down the stairs and looked into the livingroom, then into the kitchen and diningroom. She almost ran into him, when she was coming back upstairs from the rec room.

Will: Yes, where's the fire?

Vaeh: No fire, just wanted to see if either of you were home, or maybe outside.

Will: So who did you tell about Spain?

Vaeh: Well Aiden of course, and a few of my friends that were at the Commons. And Uncle Jason, who said that it was really cool that I was going. Uncle John came in just before I left and he was surprised that you would actually let me out of your sight for that long.

Will: Oh really? Well I am glad to have shocked and surprised my little brother.

Vaeh: Well, I need to change and grab some overnight stuff.

Will: where are you going?

Vaeh: Well, Uncle John should be calling you soon, or might have already-But he and Uncle Jason are going out overnight and asked me to baby sit for Anna and Mason.

Will: Well that was nice for you to do it.

Vaeh: Well they pay really good and I need spending money for my trip.

Will nodded and kissed his daughter's cheek. She was so happy and he was happy for her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning the other kids made their way home and were wondering where their big Sister was at. Nate was running around the house looking for her in fact.

Nate: Daddy where is Vaeh at?

Will: She spent the night with Anna and Massy last night.

Nate: I heard Grandpa J say that Vaeh is leaving, is it true?

Will: she is going to go on a plane, this summer and go to school in a different place, just for a little while.

Nate: I will miss my sissy so much.

Will: I'm sure she will miss you too, Bud.

Nate: Maybe she will forget about me and what then?

Will: There is no way that she will forget about you, I promise.

Nate wasn't convinced about that, he was sure that if Vaeh was gone for so long, that she wouldn't remember him at all. She wouldn't remember Noah or Norie either, he thought to himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neveah had done her level best to convince her brothers and sister that she wouldn't forget them and by time it was the day she was to leave, she had them convinced. She had her parents take a picture of the four of them in the backyard together, and made copies of it for all of them, and placed the copies in frames for each of them.

She wrote little notes to each of them, letting them know that she loved them and would miss them, everyday she was gone. The thing that surprised her the most, wasn't Norah or Nate, it was Noah. When she was getting the last of her bags into the SUV, Noah stepped up behind her and when she turned around, he actually had tears in his eyes. And this took her by surprise, since he hardly ever cried.

Vaeh: Hey what are those tears for?

Noah: Because, I am going to miss the best big Sister in the world and I didn't realise what you leaving was really going to be like. If I tell you I don't want you to go, will you stay?

She smiled at him and held him close to her for just a few moments. Then she looked deep into his eye and smiled.

Vaeh: Promise me you will look after Daddy and Papa for me, this summer.

Noah: Of course. And Nor and Nate too. I'll do an amazing job, until I go away with Grandpa J and Rafe too.

Vaeh: good. I love you, Noah.

Noah: I love you too, Vaeh, I always have, but you know, kid brothers aren't supposed to be lovey dovey.

Vaeh: I know.

Noah ran inside before he really started crying over her leaving. Norah came out next, but upon seeing her sister, she wasn't able to speak. Vaeh understood and hugged her for dear life and they cried for a few moments together.

Norah: I am going to miss you like crazy. Whose going tell me I'm wearing too much eye makeup for cheer?

Vaeh: Mimi or Ginny will, and Papa knows what your eye make-up should look like, don't worry.

Norah: What if I need to talk girl talk, when your gone and not with Mims or Gin, but with only you, like we always do?

Vaeh: That is what video chat is for, and before you know it, 8 weeks will blow threw like that tornado, that one year and I'll be back before you can really miss me.

Norah: (on the brink of a complete melt down) Too late, I already miss you like crazy.

The girls embraced for a few more moments, then their parents joined them.

Will: I hate to break this up, but we need to get Vaeh to the airport, so she can get on her plane with the other exchange students.

Norah: Oh, ok. I love you, Vaeh, never forget it.

Vaeh: I won't. Hey, and no wearing my crown while I'm gone and hey, make sure that Papa doesn't either. (she winked)

She put in her carry on bag in the SUV and Sonny came up behind her and she turned to hug him, he had tears in his eye as he said his good-bye to her. She was take off guard by his tears. He was the one who said "go and have a great time, this is going to be an amazing trip for you" and now he was crying. She wiped his eyes and kissed his cheek.

Vaeh: (in a tear choked voice) I love you, so much Papa. I'll be back before you know it.

Sonny: (choked up as well) I know, but that won't miss you any less. I love you, so much, Sweets, and we've never really been apart for this long, since you were born.

Vaeh: I know. I promise, I will do my best.

Sonny: Ok-now you go and spread your wings and fly-I will see you when we do chat and when you get home.

Vaeh: I love you, Papa.

She got inside the SUV and put on her seat belt on and waited for her Dad to get in. Will was making sure that Sonny was ok. Sonny nodded and took the other kids back inside. Will got into the SUV and put on his sunglasses, and started the drive to the airport, the nearest was O'Hare. She wanted to be just dropped off, but Will had parked and decided to go in with her. He took her bag for her, they went inside to check in. She found her gate and started the process.

About 25 mintutes later, they were sitting at her gate, he with cup of coffee and she was texting a few friends before she shut off the phone and slid it inside her carry on. Will got up and sat next to her and for a long moment, he collected his thoughts, he grabbed her hand and kissed it.

Will: I have something for you.

He took out a box and handed it to her. She opened it and it was a necklaces-with a compass charm on it. In the North spot there was a diamond.

Vaeh: Thank you, Daddy it's beautiful.

He helped her put it on. She smiled at him. He had tears brimming on the surface, and he was trying not to let the damn break.

Will: Well, I wanted to make sure you find your way home.

Vaeh: I will, I promise. And Daddy-take care of Papa for me, ok. (she winked)

Will: I will, I know why he volunteered to stay home, he'd already be bawling like a baby, and you haven't even got on the plane yet.

Vaeh: Are you kidding, I know that. And take care of my Brothers and Sissy too. And yourself.

Will: I gotcha, I will do so. You have a great time and be good to your family over there.

Vaeh: I promise. I will call when I land, and then I will do video chat with you guys as soon as it is set up, ok.

Will: Ok. Now come here and give me a hug. And remember it has to last for 8 weeks at least.

She hugged him, tight and before long the tears just shook both of them. He had never really been apart from her and he had tried to stay strong, but when did she grow up? When had she become this amazing young woman? So very independent and strong, and he was just proud of her.

They heard her gate number being called and then they started boarding passengers. They waited in line together and when it got to be her turn the flight attendant introduced herself and asked if she was ready to board. She turned to her Dad and kissed him one more time.

Will: Go. I love you and I will be here, when you come back.

She turned around once and blew her Daddy a kiss. He waved back to her and turned to leave, he didn't want to see her walk threw the doors of the gate, it would be far to painful. He knew he and Sonny made the right decision in letting her go on this adventure. She deserved to have this opportunity, and he was happy as he drove home, but he decided that there was one stop he had to make first.

He pulled in to the cemetary. He found Gabi's headstone and he sat on the bench next to it.

Will: Hey you. I just sent our daughter to Spain. Please don't be mad, but she is such a wonder and bright girl, Sonny and I thought that she would to her benefit to let her go. I just want the best for her and for her to experience life to it's fullest. You would be so proud of her. Did she tell you that she was prom queen? I'm sure she did. She wore your dress, the yellow one that you were at our hospital prom. And she was gorgeous, just like you. I don't know if I have ever said this to you before, but Thank you from the bottom of my heart for our beautiful piece of heaven, Gabi. Now, since I don't have them, will you spread your wings and watch over her?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Daddy and Papa,

Hola! It's me. Just a quick one, but I just got to my house here in Spain and it is grand. My family is great, and my host father, Jose will be calling you sometime tomorrow, just FYI. I miss you all like crazy, but I have 3 other kids here, so its kinda like home. I am the oldest, and there are 2 girls, who are 15 and 13 and the boy is 11. So, I have some unpacking to do. I am sharing a room with the 15-year-old, her name is Yolanda, Yvette is the other girl, and Gusto is the boy.

Tell everyone that I am fine and I will talk to you later. I love you all.

All my love,

Neveah Gabriella (Hernendez)Horton-Kirikakis.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sonny shared this E-mail with Will that night after he came up to bed. Sonny was laying there waiting for Will to lock up and come to bed. Will smiled at the email.

Sonny: Well good night. I love you. I have alot to do tomorrow.

Will: Me too. And with the other kids leaving soon, I want to spend some time with them as well.

Sonny: And then its just you and me.

Will: Oh what are we going to do with all that time?

Sonny: I don't know, but how about a preview?

Will smiled that devilesh smile of his at Sonny and threw the covers over them.


	65. Chapter 64-SJ-Getting Settled In

It hadn't taken her long to get aquainted with the family and the daily activities, of their house hold. The first night she had been there, the family took her with them to a dinner at the home of Marisole's parents house. She had fallen in love with her "Exchange Mother" right away. Marisole-"Mari" was what Vaeh had dreamed her own mother would be like and it didn't hurt that they had looked similar either. Mari had taken Vaeh under her wing the moment she arrived at her home and she even had taken the time to email, back and forth with Will and Sonny.

On this afternoon she and Vaeh were alone and Vaeh had asked her it they had a problem with her having Gay parents and if it would be a problem with her at the school? She smiled when she got her answers.

Mari: First of all, we will ever have a problem with you having gay parents, Sweetheart. It is who they are and they have obviously done a very good job raising you. And secondly, I have a gay brother, it has been the normal in my family for so long, I have a hard time not expecting everyone I know to at least know one person in their life that is gay. And if anyone at the school or around here gives you a hard time for it, you tell me or Jose, you understand?

Vaeh: Yes. And thank you.

Mari: I will let you in on a little secret, that is why you got placed with us, we chose you. I wanted to make sure that you had a home where, we as the parents would know the place your were coming from. Besides your parents have emailed me every night to make sure you were ok and they told me about themselves. I like them, and I can tell they love you very much. When you do that video chat, I'd like to join too, if that is ok?

Vaeh: Sure. I think they would like you, I know I do.

Mari: Well at least one of my children do. (she chuckled) So, Jose is at work now, and Yolanda and Yvette are with their grandmother for the day, getting ready for church tomorrow, and Gusto is with his cousins, selling in the market, with their Grandfather. How would you like to take a walk with me to the square, do some shopping, and site seeing and maybe have lunch, just the two of us? We can get to know each other-would you like that?

Vaeh: I'd love it. Sure.

Mari: Well, lets go then. Do you like spanish food? Because there is this amazing place I want to take you to.

Vaeh just nodded and grabbed her cross over bag and sunglasses. It was a beautiful day and it was going to be perfect for an outing. She and Mari left and it wasn't a long walk to the square. It was just beautiful, with its old buildings and charm and the art work of it all was outstanding. There were fountains and in one section of the town, the street was real cobblestone. She felt like she was propelled back in time.

They ate at this open air eatery and the dined on a fresh seafood and rice dish, Mari had a glass of wine and when the waiter turned and looked a Vaeh, she wondered why, to herself.

Mari shook her head no, and the waiter was off. She smiled to Vaeh.

Vaeh: Was he actually going to pour me a glass?

Mari: if you had wanted one, he would have. But I don't think your parents would like me giving you wine on your first day here. We do serve it on Sundays on our dinner table, and the kids are allowed one small glass, but you do not have to partake in that if you are not comfortable.

Vaeh: I will have to think about it. I have had some at my Aunt Maggie's restaurant, back at home, it's been around for years and its a grand french place.

Mari: I love french food.

Vaeh: Me too.

They talked easily about Vaeh's life back home and her family. Mari had heard of her Mimi and how she got to be in charge of CW. She also loved Roberts House of Fashion and had many pieces in her collection. They talked about the coffee-house and Vaeh promised her that she would make some coffee drinks for the family before she left.

Mari: So did you leave a boyfriend back home? I'm sure a gorgeous girl like you had a boyfriend.

Vaeh blushed and a smile spread crossed her face at the idea of Aiden. She missed him so much. He was back home in Madison for the summer, and she was happy that he had something fun to do, until she came home.

Vaeh: Yes, his name is Aiden.

Mari: I love that name, is he cute?

Vaeh: yes, he is. He's bi-racial actually, like me. His Mom is African-American and Caucasian and his Dad is Caucasian.

Mari: but isn't that the norm now days-a bi-racial family.

Vaeh: It seems so, I guess, or it's just that nobody makes such a big deal about it anymore, which is how it should be.

Mari: Kinda like your parents, am I right-years ago for a Gay couple to be "married" with children, just didn't happen without it being a national news break and now its so normal.

Vaeh: I remember when I was younger and it was just me and my parents, when we would go out to eat or just to the park, people would look at us and it wasn't a big deal, until I called one Daddy and the other Papa, then it was such a big deal, I think now that we live back in Salem and pretty much everyone and their Mom knows the Horton's and the Kiriakis' it isn't that big a deal.

Mari: That's the safety net of a small town, and two of the most popular families in a small town. I did some research before you arrived, I wanted to get to know you a little better.

Vaeh: To be honest, we did some research before I left too. But, the real thing is much better than what I read, I really like it here.

Mari: Good. I want you to feel at home with us.

They finished their lunches and headed out to shop. Everytime Vaeh would try to pay for anything, Mari made her put her money away and got her whatever she wanted. Her favorite thing was a small delicate silver bracelet with a butterfly charm on it. Vaeh was going to pay for it and Mari told the jeweler to just charge it to her account.

They two headed for an open air market and picked up some things for dinner that night and headed back home. After Vaeh put her things away, she changed her clothes and went down to help with dinner. They made some grilled seafood and chicken, along with a salad with green beans and roasted corn. They also made these amazing roasted potatoes that had chilies running through them. Everything looked so amazing. Vaeh grabbed her camera and snapped pictures of the food, making Mari smile.

Mari: What are on Iron Chef?

Vaeh: No. I just want to document all the things about my time here and food is big deal and a comfort for me, so I want to share with my family the types of things I'm up too.

She helped set the table and once the rest of the family along with the Grandparents, they sat down for dinner. She enjoyed every single bite of food she ate-taking mental note to write down how to make most of this stuff when she went home.

Jose: So, Vaeh, you'll have to make us some American food while you're here.

Vaeh: Like what?

The kids smiled and nodded at their dad.

Jose: You know how to make pizza?

Vaeh: Many different kinds, actually. And I know Greek food too.

Jose: And isn't there an Irish Pub in your family too?

Vaeh: Yes, it's an Irish style Pub, but the food is totally american.

Jose: we love burgers and pizza. You can make those anytime.

Veah: Good, a little bit of home away from home.

They finished up dinner and went to either do the dishes, finish homework, have TV time. Vaeh went to her room and went to look at her email to find out if anyone had sent her any. She had one from Norah and Noah, and few from her friends. She answered the emails and then when she was getting ready to sign off when it indicated that she had another email. It was from her Dad. She smiled, and he wanted her to sign on, so they could talk.

She logged and when his face showed up on her monitor she about lost it. He hadn't looked so marvelous and wonderful since she was a little girl.

Vaeh: Daddy! It is so good to see you.

Will: You too, Sweets. I miss you so much, let me just get that out-of-the-way. How are things?

Vaeh: Good. I'm having a marvelous time.

Will: I'm glad. Well we all miss you like crazy. So on next Saturday, is this a good time for you to talk?

Vaeh: Yeah, what time is there?

Will: Like 9 in the morning. Um, hold on.

Sonny: Hey there stranger. How is it going over there?

Vaeh: Papa! I was just saying to Daddy, I am having a marvelous time. Earlier I spent the day with Mari and we had a great time, shopping and we went out for lunch and it was just so much fun.

Sonny: That sounds like fun. How is school?

Vaeh: Great, I love all my classes and the fact I have like a two-hour break for lunch is crazy, I usually hang at the school and study.

Will: Have you made any friends?

Vaeh: Too early to tell, there are few people I am friendly with. The girls I live with are nice and it's nice to have girls around my age for a change-but not that I don't love, Nor, 'cause I do.

Sonny: I know you do, Sweets. She says Hi, by the way. She's having a blast with Mimi, who got her into another photo contest.

Vaeh: Good, tell her I said Good Luck.

Sonny: Will do, So I need to head out to the bookstore-part of the order for the hospital CG got sent over there by mistake and there is a book I need to pick up.

Will: You need us to send you anything, Vaeh?

Vaeh: Maybe a hug from you two and one of CG's ChocoMotion Coolers.

Sonny: I'm not sure I'd know how to send that, but I'll get on it. I love you, talk to you soon.

Vaeh: I love you, too-Papa.

Will: So, Good-Night, and I love you, so much. Be good.

Vaeh: I will and you too. I really love you Daddy.

After her talk she felt wonderful and went to sleep as peacefully as if she was at home in her own bed. She was so happy that she had this way of talking to her parents, she didn't think a phone would have been able to take care of the home sick blues she had had, but this absolutely did the trick.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they disconnected with Vaeh they both sat quietly for a moment or two, not really knowing what to say to each other. Sonny got up and kissed Will's check to get his attention.

Will: Hey-I'm fine. I'm just wishing that I could be there with her, just a little. But I know she is good hands, so I will chill, just a bit.

Sonny: So, I have to head out, I have some work to do, like I told our Daughter.

Will: Me too. You wanna meet for lunch?

Sonny: Let's see, I can't-honestly, I have a meeting with a possible CG ower, from Ohio, of all places.

Will: Like I've said in the past Starwho?

Sonny: Yeah-It still boggles my mind.

Will : So how about meeting for a late dinner?

Sonny: That sounds nice, where?

Will: I will text you, when and where, sound good?

Sonny: sounds mysterious, I like it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

They did meet for dinner that night, a picnic in their backyard. Sonny had gotten a text from Will to just meet him at home. And when he got there he found a trail of flower petals sprinkled from the front door, threw the house, and leading out of the back door. He smiled when he saw Will sitting on a blanket spread out under their favorite tree in the backyard. There were outdoor candles lit everywhere, adding to the twinkling stars in the awesome night sky. The moon was full and the summer air wasn't too hot, it was perfect actually.

Sonny: What's all this?

Will: What a guy can't spoil his love from time to time? God knows you have spoiled me enough through the years. Plus our anniversary was a bit lacking this year with both of us having to work, I mean just one night away with you is never enough.

Sonny: (sitting down and wrapping himself around Will) I still love you as much as I did the first day we declared our love for each other, you know that.

Will: I love you that much too, and I don't if it's possible, maybe more. I can't imagine what my life would be like without you, I never want to find out.

Sonny didn't answer with words, his answer was in the form a kiss, a first it was soft and sensual, then it turned hot and passionate. They hadn't ever completely made love in the backyard, lots of making out and heavy petting, always leading them back inside the safety net of their house, but this night it seem just right to do it right under the stars. They held one another and touched and kissed and tasted one another, under the blanket of stars, their bodies a glow with moon light. After they finished, they lie together wrapped in one for the blankets Will had out there and enjoyed a glass of wine.

An hour later, Will got up and wrapped himself with one of the blankets and held out his hand to Sonny, who did the same. They blew out the candles, and headed inside to their bed, where they made love again...and again.


	66. Sonny's Journal Ch: 65

Six weeks into her 8 week stay she had gotten invited to stay for an additional semester and she wanted to say yes, but she was heart-sick over missing her family. She was thinking about going home and maybe coming back, but she didn't want to miss anything that was going on here. The town was a buzz with festivities and she was having a great time. Only if her heart would let her be happy and stop missing her family so much.

Mari and Jose could tell she was torn about staying or going home, so they decided to put in a call to her parents. They got on the video chat with them as soon as the kids were gone for the night.

Will and Sonny sat together in their office and Mari and Jose in their kitchen, where they had a family computer set up.

Mari: Hello there guys, hows it going there?

Will: Good, and how is our girl.

Mari: She is good, but we have a bit of a dilemma going on here. She was invited to stay for an additional semester and she kinda wants to stay, but she is missing you guys like crazy.

Jose: and we wanted to see if you two would come to stay with us, while the kids are on break between terms. And if she wants to stay, she can or if she wants to go, she can go home with you, two.

Sonny: I'd love to come to Spain, we already have the time off, and our plans got canceled at the last-minute.

Will: I already have the vacation time approved off, so sure. Are you sure you want 3 other kids running around?

Mari: Are you kidding me. Those kids are so cute, bring them all, I'd love it. And you will stay in our guest house, I will not take no for an answer.

Sonny: Ok, this sounds like a wonderful idea.

Jose: Our secret surprise for our girl.

Will: Yes-our girl. We will see in a couple of weeks then. Cuidar de nuestra niña hasta entonces, lo prometo.

Mari: of course we will take care our girl, until you get here. Will, you take care, and you too Sonny. See you soon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The time flew by quickly and the H-K family was on the Kiriakis Jet heading for the warmth of Spain-to be reunited with Veah, even if it was only for a little while. She hadn't decided to stay or go home yet, and no one had a clue what she would do. She hadn't a clue what she was going to either. She had been so sad and moody lately, Mari and Jose, thought for sure that when her parents showed up, that she'd pack her bags and head to the airport right then and there. They had hoped secretly that she would decide to stay, as she was a breath of fresh air and a joy to have in their home. The kids wanted her to stay too, especially the girls, they loved having another sister and said "we never want you to leave".

Mari and the girls were working around the house, she and Jose had told them that they were having special guest coming from out-of-town. Jose and Gus, went to get Vaeh's family from the airport. He kissed his wife good-bye and told the girls, he'd be back soon.

A couple of hours later, Mari and the girls were working on setting the lunch buffet and getting the food ready. Their lunch was of grilled seafood, chicken and beef. They had many grilled veggies, a couple of Vaeh's favorite rice dishes and these amazing potatoes, that she had watched Mari make, with an eagle eye, so when she got home she would be able to make them. They were putting the finishing touches on the fruit tray when they heard Jose drive up. They put the rest of the food out and Mari asked the girls to finish setting the table, and she would be right back.

She headed out to the garage area, that was detached from their house. She smiled as the family got out of the SUV. The young girl that out of the car, looked just like her sister, even though she knew that neither shared a direct biology, they looked just like biological sisters. Then Noah got out and she saw Vaeh in him, they had the fathers smile and Noah looked just like his father. Will went around to the back of the SUV and grabbed a bag and sat it on the cart Jose had brought out of the garage. The she spotted Sonny, who she knew was "Greek" but he looked as though he would fit in right here in Spain, he was tall, dark and very handsome, both men were very handsome, she noted. Then Nate ran up to Sonny and wanted to be picked up, he was looking nervous about being in a new place. She took this opportunity to go up and introduce herself.

Mari: Hello, Dr. H-K, Mr. H-K.

Will: Will, please and thank you so much for having us.

Sonny: Sonny, and yes, thank you so much.

Mari: Thank you for coming all this way. They kids are finishing getting the lunch ready, let's get you settled in and then get you to your daughter. She still has no idea your here.

Norah: Vaeh has not idea we came all this way?

Mari: No, Sweetie. She has no idea. It's that fun?

Noah: I'm so happy to be here and to get to see her.

Nate: me too, I miss my Sissy.

Mari: (whispering) She misses you all too, alot.

They took the H-K's to the guest house, which was enormous, they took their bags to their rooms and then headed over with Mari and Jose to the terrace to have lunch. The girls had everything set up, and when Mari got back, she took the girls inside to grab the food that needed to be grilled. Jose brought the family over and they hung out on the terrace, waiting for Vaeh to come back out with Mari and the girls.

She stepped out of the patio door, turned toward Yolanda, who stopped in her place upon seeing, who she knew to be Vaeh's parents. Vaeh followed her eye line and stared in surprise at the fact her family was sitting right before her. Jose took the bowl out of Vaeh's hands and she ran to her parents, full speed and did not stop until they were both standing and both had their hands around her.

Vaeh: are you really here? Are you really for real?

Will: Yes, we are really here.

Sonny: And we are really real.

Vaeh: Oh God, how I missed you. Thank you, for making my day. I love you both so much.

Sonny and Will smiled and each kissed a cheek. Then her brothers and sister wanted in on the action. Nate was first, since he really couldn't read, she hadn't sent him much in emails and he was crying so hard, when he saw his sister.

Nate: Oh, Vaeh I missed you so bad, my tummy hurt, it feels better now. We came on the K-Jet to see you.

Vaeh: you didn't? The K Jet, was it huge?

Nate: biggest I ever seen. I love you, Sissy.

Vaeh: I love you too, bud.

She hugged him again and he got down, so someone else could have a turn. Norah came up next and hugged her.

Vaeh: Hey wait, did you grow? Yeah, you're taller-well good, maybe before too long, you'll be as tall as Noah.

Norah: I don't believe you noticed, I grew two inches, that is what the doctor told me.

Vaeh: and then you'll be wanting all my clothes, am I right.

Norah: Yes.

Vaeh: We'll see. It is so good to see you, Norie.

Nate made his way back to his sister and he climbed into her lap. He didn't say a word, he just put his arms around her neck and hugged her to him. She wrapped her arms around his little body and held on for dear life. She kissed away the tears that slid down his cheeks and told him she was so excited to see him.

Nate: I missed you mostest of all, Vaeh. I wanted to come and see you so bad, and Daddy and Papa told me I had to be the best boy in the world and then I would get come to you. And here I am.

Vaeh: Then, you must have been so extra special good.

Nate: I was.

Noah was standing there looking a bit, jealous of the affection Nate was getting and he wanted to say his hello to his sister. She put Nate down and looked directly in Noah's eyes, and when he looked at her, the tears started, automatically. This was a surprise to Will-most of all. He hadn't realized how much Noah really loved and missed his big sister. Being such a quiet kid, he never expressed his feelings so openly.

Noah: I have missed you so bad.

Vaeh: I missed you too, Noah. You keeping your part of our deal?

Noah: I am. Everyone has been good, not a thing to report.

He hugged her even tighter and then he did something that he hadn't done in years, he actually gave her a kiss on her cheek. This surprised Vaeh and their parents most of all. He stayed glued to her side for the rest of the afternoon, not wanting to let her out of his sight.

After the reunions, the families enjoyed the feast that the ladies had made for them that afternoon. Will and Sonny enjoyed the company of Mari and Jose and they talked the afternoon away about Vaeh, their other kids, and life in Salem. The subject of Vaeh staying longer came up, and they still weren't sure if she would.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night, Will and Sonny were walking around the estate, it was a beautiful night, and they wanted to enjoy it. The kids were all asleep already in the guest house. They boys in one room and Norah, was up with Vaeh in the big house. Sonny had known that would happen the moment they got back together.

Will: I think that this was what the whole family needed.

Sonny: Me too. I just wonder if she will be staying or going with us.

Will: I think she'll stay.

Sonny: I kinda hope she does too, she might regret it if she goes home, and I'd hate for her to wonder what if, if she leaves. But this has to be up to her.

Will: I know.

They held hands as they walked on, finding the gate to the pond and gardens. They were in heaven there together. They just wondered if they would be a family of 5 or of 6 when they left Spain in a week.


	67. Chapter 66- SJ-Make Me Feel Brave

She went out to the pond and the gardens that last morning. Her parents and sibs would be leaving the next morning, early so they were going to spend the day together, just around the estate. She was sitting on one of the benches, and she looked up to the heavens.

Vaeh: Mommy, I wish you were here to help me. I know I usually have our talks in spanish, but that is what I have speaking for the last few weeks and I just want to talk to you, like this. I don't know what to do. I want to stay here, but I want to go home too. I don't know what to do. Aiden says that he got into a program at the college, back in Madison, and he is taking his Senior year on line, so he can do his pre-program courses. He and his sister are both going to go to Vet School. I still don't know what I want to do, I know I have time to choose and if it's not right I can, rethink it, but the decision to stay here or go home has been the most difficult thing I have had to do in a long time.

She got up and went to the water's edge, and sat down on the bank. She touched her hand to the water, making it swirl, and for the instant she could have sworn that she had seen her mother's reflection looking back at her in the water. She stared for a moment, then realized it had to be her imagination.

Vaeh: I want to be brave, like Daddy and Papa. Or even Noah, he's brave. He's even saved someones life before. Uncle Jason saved Ginny and Uncle John saves lives everyday. I just don't feel brave, like them.

As she was talking, Mari was looking for her, since she had been gone for longer than anyone liked, they wondered where she had gone off to.

Mari: You are brave, Nevaeh.

Vaeh: Mari, you startled me. I didn't think anyone would be looking for me, just yet. I wanted time to think.

Mari: And talk to your angel?

Vaeh: Mi Mami, Si. She makes me feel brave, like I can feel her answers here (laying a hand on her heart).

Mari: It's my guess that it hasn't always been easy growing up without your Momma.

Vaeh: Don't ever think for a moment that I don't love my Parents, because I love them, with my whole heart, but a part of me had to have died with her that day. I have never felt whole, and I have never told my parents that, ever.

Mari: Why do you think your parents named you Nevaeh?

Vaeh: Papa came up with the name with my Mom actually- a little piece of heaven for them to share. My middle name was going to be Grace after my Dad's adopted sister, then he and Papa changed it to Gabriella after my Mother. And they have always said I was "Gabriella's Heaven.

Mari: And that is so beautiful, just like you. I want you to know, I really want you to stay, but if you leave and go home with your parents, I will understand. But in the past few weeks, I have grown to love you, my beautiful American daughter and I'd love to have you stay with us.

The two embraced, and at that moment, Vaeh felt a warmth come over her, like what it may have felt, if she had actually hugged her own mother. It was a feeling that she had never experienced before and she didn't want the feeling to ever end.

Vaeh: I want to stay here for just awhile longer, then I will come up for breakfast.

Mari: Ok. I will go and see to our guests. Take your time, but not too long.

Vaeh: I promise.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She came back up to the main house about 20 minutes later, where, everyone was enjoying breakfast. She grabbed a plate and got some breakfast for herself. She joined everyone at the table, sitting next to Will and crossed from Sonny. She took a deep breath and started eating. Will looked over at her and he could tell she had made her decision. And it was going to be hard for him and the rest of the H-K's because he knew she would stay.

Will: Good morning, Missy. What have you been up to, this morning.

Vaeh: I went for a walk, down by the pond.

Sonny: So we were told, and have you come to a decision about stay or going?

Vaeh: And either one is ok with you two?

Will/Sonny: absolutely.

Vaeh smiled and got turned to face her Dad.

Vaeh: Daddy I love you, so much. I think that I want to stay.

She had said it out loud and she felt a new bravery she hadn't felt in a long time. She had maybe felt it, when she came here to stay, but actually deciding on her own, to stay here, away from her family for a lot longer than planned was the hardest thing she had ever decided on her own.

Will: And I completely support your decision, but, I will miss the heck out of you. Come here and hug your old man.

Vaeh embraced her father and he held on tight, as tight as he could for as long as he could. She could feel him shaking, he was upset at her news, but he had to put his brave face for her, because, he wanted this for her, it was such a wonderful opportunity and he didn't want to ruin it for her, by telling her to come home with him, this minute.

Sonny got up and went around the table and pulled her in to a hug as well. She didn't know how she had gotten so lucky to have the greatest parents in the world, letting her follow any and every dream she ever had. They were truly amazing and she hoped in time her little sister and brothers would realize it too.

The family spent the rest of the day together, trying to fill up as much time as the could, since it had to last until Christmas, at least. She would be done with school here, in January, after exams, and then she would have a graduation here in Spain, and then she could go home and actually start her college classes in January, or wait until fall, then go to college. She had some things to decide still, but the biggest and bravest decision was already made. She was staying in Spain, and the other 5 H-K's were flying home, to Salem, without their girl.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few weeks later...

Dear Family-

The new school year is underway and I am really enjoying myself. There a few new faces and most are new exchange students, like me. I got brave and tried out for cheerleading-of all things, and well I made it. I had never thought they would have cheerleading here, but they do. Mi Amiga-Sofia, told me-who do you think cheers for the school Futbol games? (and Noah that's soccer, not football) It's pretty fun, I have a blast, so when I come home, I'll have to share some of my moves with you Norie. And Noah, I have a new friend that really thinks it's cool, you work with the K-9's at the police station, he wants to be a cop after he gets out of school and he especially wants to work with dogs.

I also got a part-time job, in a coffee shop, it's a mom and pop type of business, and when I told them that coffee was in my blood and who my Papa was, they were impressed. I made a couple of drinks for them and they loved them. I also have a few ideas for when I come back home, they will blow your mind, Papa-I promise.

and Nate-you have to promise me that you are going to be the best brave boy in the wide-world, and when I get home you will tell me how brave you were and I will tell you how brave I was. I miss you to the moon and back.

Daddy and Papa, thank you for letting me, stay. For teaching me to be brave, I couldn't do this, if I didn't have the pair of you in my corner, always.

I will write soon, and if I don't, I am still thinking about you, just kinda busy- I am a 17-year-old girl, remember.

Until next time-

I Love you all-

Neveah Gabriella Horton-Kiriakis


	68. Chapter 67-SJ-Only for you

Dear Journal:

Hey it's me Sonny, and well lets just say that I feel like crap, I have been a major ass and I can't even tell you how I got here. I started having feelings of self-doubt, which you know I hardly ever have, but when it comes to my Will, I can feel inadequate in a flash. Especially when a new -never to be named Dr. starts at the hospital and befriends Will after he finds out that Dr. H-K is oh so very gay.

Now this Dr. is a buddy of John's and don't get me wrong, I never have blamed John for this, because the guy has eyes and Will is very hot, but damn it, that is my man and I will be damned if some hot-shot young punk Dr. was going to put the moves on him-ever.

Let's just say I have eyes and ears out and about, and this will be a problem that will be dealt with asap.

We just heard from Vaeh that all is well, and she will be coming home for good at Christmas. She has enough credits to Graduate early and wants to come home so she can start college in January, as she had made a decision on a major. She wants to be a teacher-a spanish teacher. I think that she would be good at it, she's very smart and good with kids. And any child would be lucky to have her as their teacher-but I might be bias.

So I have a bunch of things to take care of-including swallowing my pride.

So, Later-JSHK

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Embarrassed is not the word he would use to describe the feeling he had at that moment. He had been in the middle of planning a party to celebrate the 1000th location of Common Grounds opening up, and to help Salem as a town honor Sonny as Top Businessman of the Year, when Sonny came into the Commons, and seen him with Taven Cooper, who was a Doctor in John's graduating class. He had just stopped by for a break, and Will asked him to join him. He had just gotten a job at SUH, and was new on the Surgical Team. Dr. Jonas, said he was one the best younger Dr's he'd seen in a long time. The two had joked about the nurses drooling over him-young, African-American, he was tall, light skin, and light brown eyes. And yes Will thought he was good-looking, but he only had eyes for one man, and he was still married to him.

Taven: So are you headin' home, to make sure he's ok?

Will: No, not yet, I think I will let him cool down a bit. I still can't believe he did that. He has never been like that and I don't think I have ever used the word jealous and Sonny in the same sentence. This was not his usual behavior at all, and I don't know why he'd act this way after all this time. Again, I am so sorry for his behavior.

Taven: Don't sweat it, but between you and me, yo' man was really upset, if I was you, I'd go and take care of him-

Will: Yeah, I have as much planned as I can for the day anyway. So, you on tomorrow?

Taven: Yes, bright and early. I might head home and get some needed rest, after I read about 70 chapters-no joke.

Will: Those were the days. It seems like I am reading new material all the time. And I have testing every couple of years, I know exactly what you mean. So-I'll catch you later.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours earlier, Sonny had been at the Gift House, dropping off supplies, when Noah and Norah came by, to talk to him.

Norah: Noah, maybe we shouldn't tell him. I mean, we don't really know if that is what was going for sure.

Noah: Our Dad was sitting-rather close with another guy, and they were touching, and not normal touching either. And they were whispering, It didn't look right, and I don't want...

Norah: I just don't think we should tell Papa, what if nothing was going on and we cause trouble. Daddy and Papa have been in love and together for a long time.

Noah: But we know that when we were little, Papa almost...

Norah: Noah Jackson, we never talk about that..let's just get this over with, I mean if there is something going on, he should know, right?

They went inside the house and Sonny was just about to leave when they came in.

Sonny: Why are you two here? And why do you two look like you've just saw a puppy getting hit by a car?

Noah: Well, it kinda feels like that.

Norah: Yeah, you could say that again.

Sonny had a feeling they really wanted to tell him something and it was going to hurt like hell when they did, they only acted like this if it was bad news.

Sonny: Ok you two, follow me.

He led them to a meeting room that was empty and told them to sit down. The sat, and just stared at him.

Sonny: So is one of you going to spill or do I have guess about your mysterious attitudes?

Norah: We just don't know what to make of something we seen earlier and it is making us wonder about something.

Noah: yeah-it was just weird to see, and I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings.

Sonny: and by anyone's you mean mine. Just spill guys. I will find out sooner or later.

Norah: how about later and not by us. This was wrong Noah, I told you.

Noah: but Norie, No secrets-remember-and Papa should know.

Sonny: Know what? Spill it, now.

Noah: We went to the commons, to get books for our book reports. And we seen Dad.

Sonny: Ok, so he was at the bookstore, so what's so big about that?

Norah: He was with another guy, one we have never seen before.

Sonny: Could have been a patient, he sometimes meets patients there or other places, if they are not comfortable going to the hospital.

Noah: Maybe that was it, but I just didn't think he as a Doctor, would, em...

Sonny: Em, what-Noah-do I have to pull all the information out of you?

Norah: he was touching him and the guy was touching Daddy too. They were sitting really close to each other and he never even noticed we were there.

Sonny was upset about this, but he would never ever tell them that. He nodded and played it cool, as if was ok with him, when inside he was dying to know what was really going on.

Sonny: Thank you for telling me, I will get to the bottom of this. You two head home and I will be there soon. Pick up Natie from Rafe and Mimi's-Ok? And be careful crossing the street.

Norah: Yes, Papa.

Noah: I'm sorry if I caused trouble.

Sonny: you two don't worry, I will get to the bottom of this, I'm sure it's nothing.

And he almost believed himself. Maybe he was having that midlife crisis, his older brothers were always talking about, he had just turned 40 after all. And Will was still incredibly hot. Why wouldn't some other guy want to make a play for him.

He was about to make an ass out of himself, but he wanted to make sure the kids hadn't misread the situation, no matter what the out come. He left the Gift House and headed for the Commons. He entered the bookstore and nodded at the clerk behind the counter, that said hi to him. He went to the area the kids had said they had seen their Dad in, and he was still there, sitting all cozy with this really hot guy. They were laughing and joking with each other and not caring who was seeing this. The guy had even put his arm around Will a few times, and Will leaned into the guy as well. Sonny couldn't hear anything that could be said, but it didn't look like it was just "nothing" going on there.

He took a deep breath and playing it cool, he walked up to the table and right on past, like he hadn't noticed his hubby sitting right here, juvenile he knew, but he had to know what was up.

Will noticed him first and quickly put the things they were working on away, so Sonny wouldn't see anything-secret. Will got up and walked over to him, and touched him on the shoulder. Sonny turned around and there were tears in his eyes, and he was having a hard time speaking.

Will: Hey, what's up?

Sonny: That's what I was trying to figure out. Did you know that Nor and Noah were in here and saw you two, all chummy- they got the idea that maybe you were cheating on me, and I quickly came to your defense and said "no way, Daddy would never do anything like that" but then I came here, because my children wanted me to make sure there was absolutely nothing going on between you and , and I find you all nice and cozy, together, in our Brother-in-law's business of all places.

Will: Sonny, there is nothing going on between me and Taven.

Sonny: Taven, huh? Well why don't you introduce me to Taven.

Will: No. Actually make that a hell no. I wouldn't introduce you to anyone right now. You know, you are making a complete ass of yourself right this moment. And those kids of ours, well I will be having a talk with them, later. There is nothing going on now, and there has never been anything going on between he and I. He is a new Dr at the hospital, first of all. He came in, because I recommended this place-family business and all. Secondly, I had been here for a while today, planning a God damn surprise for you...(Sonny looked away, then back at him is shock) yes, Sonny-a surprise for you, that is a big deal for a lot of people, and I was talking with Taven about the surprise, when the kids must have seen us, that is the only thing that would make sense.

Sonny: I am so sorry Will, I guess that I, um just...

Will: Didn't trust me enough-what after all these years. What some good-looking guy comes in and what, I'm going to turn tail and run his way? NO, Sonny, that is not going to happen-ever. I married you, and have only ever loved you, and you'd think by now, it would have penetrated.

Will was so done with the conversation by this point. He had never, felt like this, even when Sonny had-almost cheated with Marcus-he had never felt like this. Sonny believing that he could ever look at anyone else, the way he looked at him-it was crazy. Maybe it was the fact he was 40-and he really did have some insurcurites when it came to their relationship, but to get the idea that he would ever-cheat-Will couldn't think. He apologized to Taven and packed his stuff up and headed out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They hadn't been talking at all that evening. Will had a talk with the twins, and told them next time, if they see him talking to someone and they don't understand the situation, they need to come to him and find out, and they should never just assume anything, because the information they may tell another person could be wrong. Then he explained the surprise he had planned for Sonny, and they were really excited.

Noah had went into his room and turned on his computer, he logged into the video chat, so he could talk to Vaeh. She looked happy to see him, but he didn't look so happy.

Vaeh: Noah, you look like you lost your best friend, spill.

Noah: Norie and I saw something today that we were wrong about and now Daddy and Papa are not talking.

Vaeh: What happened Noah?

Noah: Daddy was at the Commons, planning a surprise for Papa, for when you come home, and this new Dr. from the hospital came in, and when Norah and I got there, we seen them together, and it looked too close for comfort.

Vaeh: and let me guess you went straight to Papa, instead of talking to Dad first?

Noah: yes. And it's all my fault.

Vaeh: Noah, we all know what Papa did, and it would only be natural for us to be nervous, if we see either of them with a strange guy, and if they were huddled close together, anyone who knows Dad is gay, could assume the worst.

Noah: I suppose your right. I just feel bad.

Vaeh: they need to work out the disagreement, you need to say your sorry to both of them for butting in, but also tell them you were just worried, because you love them both so much-parents love that stuff, they'll eat it up.

Noah: ok. I'll say I am sorry. I just hope it works.

Vaeh: They are not going to throw away 17 years-plus for one misunderstanding.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night, Will was finishing up with his shower, when Sonny walked into the bathroom. Sonny shut the door and locked it. He stood there and watched Will dry off, and tie the towel around his waist.

Sonny: So are you going to give me the silent treatment all night?

Will: Are you going to be a jerk anymore tonight?

Sonny rolled his eyes, he guessed he deserved that.

Sonny: Ok, so I was jealous-I'm sorry, but you are still so freaking hot, and baby, I don't mind people looking, but I don't want anyone's hands on my goods.

Will: It's not even like that.

Sonny: He is so gay and he was so checking you out.

Will: I already knew he was gay, he came out to John, and John told me, before he started at the hospital.

Sonny: Oh, ok.

Will: like I told you earlier, I was already at the bookstore, and he came in. i was being nice to my brother's friend, that is all. Taven is a nice guy, you should get to know him.

Sonny: I will. After I left, I went by the hospital and I told him I was sorry. Then I came back here and I've been in the office, thinking and I wrote in my journal.

Will: you still keep one?

Sonny: yeah, I write in it everyday, still.

Will: That's cool. Could I read it sometime?

Sonny: maybe sometime. Are we ok?

Will smiled. He turned around and he embraced Sonny, who in turn, undid Will's towel and it fell to the floor. Deciding the best way to make up, was to be with each other, they quickly made their way to their bed and made love.

When they finished they were lying quietly, in each other's arms.

Will: I hope you know, have room in my heart only for you. You fill it up, and the only room left is for our kids. I will never look at anyone, the way I look at you Sonny H-K., do you understand that?

Sonny just nodded and kissed Will with incredible passion and lust. They made love again, making it last as long as possible, wanting to feel that extra close connection they had with one another.

They fell asleep in each others arms that night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The few days later, Will had the plans locked down for the celebration for Sonny. He had sent the rough draft of the invitation to the printers and had booked Chez Rouge and started on a menu. This party was going to be amazing, and he was so excited to be doing this, to celebrate Common Grounds, to celebrate Sonny. It was going to be the party of the year.

_**You are all invited to come and join us as we celebrate the opening of the **_

_**1000th Location of Common Grounds-Nationally **_

_**and **_

_**Jackson Horton-Kirkiakis being named Salem's Businessman of the Year. **_

_**December 15, 2030**_

_**Chez Rouge**_

_**Hosted by Dr. William R. Horton-Kiriakis and Family. **_

_**8:00pm **_


	69. Chapter 68-SJ-Celebrating You

Dear Journal,

Hey when I heard about the plans-(finally) that, my loving, devoted, wonderful-the list could go on, and on, Hubby had made for me, I was rendered completely speechless. Never in a million years did I ever think that I have ever done something so good, that I would deserve to be rewarded for it. I have always said that running CG had been its own reward-I get to be my own boss, I get to pick the people I work with, and I get to serve some of the most interesting people I have ever met.

I have heard some of the most amazing stories, ever and we even had a baby born in one of the shops. The lists of stories could go on and on, but I tell you, one thing-I wouldn't trade my job for anything in the world. I love that I can come and go as I please, and when I do go into one of the shops to work, which I occasionally do, it is still so much fun, and I have never considered it work, even in so many years. Here is to the 1000th location of Common Grounds and hey-Heres to Me too.

Later,

Jackson Steven Horton-Kirikakis.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was very early the morning before Sonny's party. And Vaeh was on the plane, getting ready to land in Madison, WI. Her plan was to have Aiden pick her up and they were going to drive to Salem with his sister, Alicia.

He had just finished his finals too, and aced them all. Becoming a Vet, seemed like it may becoming a reality after all. She told him that she was leaning towards, going to school to be a Spanish teacher, and already taking Spanish at the college, was a big plus for her, so it was a big win for her.

They met up and embraced for a long moment, all the while, Alicia was behind them, rolling her eyes. She loved her little brother and she liked Vaeh, she just wasn't big on PDA's. She was in her 3rd year of school and had enjoyed spending the time with her brother.

Vaeh: You look so good, I have missed you.

Aiden: I missed you too. I don't know how good I look, but you look amazing, girl. Spain agrees with you.

Vaeh: You, keep those eyes in your head.

Alicia: Gross you two. So, Neaveh-how was Spain?

Vaeh: Spain was great, especially when my parents and sister and brothers showed up to surprise me. I was so homesick and my host parents called them and told them.

Alicia: That was so awesome them to come all that way for a visit. Heck, we have had to pull teeth to get our Mom or Dad to come back to Madison.

Aiden: Leesh-their busy, very busy.

Alicia: Not any busier then Dr. H-K or Mr. H-K. and how many business do they have?

Aiden: I know, but we knew going back to Madison, that we might not see our parents that often.

Alicia: yeah, your right. I was my idea to go to the UW, I could have gone to Salem U, I guess.

Vaeh: Yeah-no, Madison has an awesome Vet Tech program and you like have a barn, with farm animals in the middle of the city.

Alicia: How do you know that? You were young when you left Madison.

Vaeh: Noah had to go to the UW Children's Hospital when he had his cancer and we passed that big white farm every time.

Alicia: Noah had cancer when he was younger?

Vaeh: yes. And Uncle John saved his life. And we found out that he was my Dad's full brother, and not his half-brother.

Alicia: Sounds like a soap.

Vaeh: I know right.

Their rental car was finally brought to them and they just had to wait for Aiden to come back. They packed there bags into the trunk and Alicia got into the drivers seat and the lovebirds got into the back.

Alicia: absolutely no making out back there or I will stop the car and make you two walk.

Aiden: Right, Leesh

Alicia: Aidy-remember when we were little and you said that to Mom on our way home from Grandma's?

Aiden: Yes-(with a grin) Thank, God we weren't that far from home.

Alicia: yeah, cause I laughed and she made me walk with you.

Vaeh cracked up, from what she knew of Elaina, it sounded like her.

Aiden: Are you laughing at me? She actually stopped the car, got out and made us get out and walk home. It's so not funny.

That just made her laugh that much harder. She remembered once when she was little and she was convinced that she could get somewhere faster than Papa had been driving, and he had made her get out of the SUV. She had sat down at the curb and cried. He had driven just around the corner and waited for few moments. He walked back around the corner and watched her for a moment. He had felt horrible, about making her cry. He had walked up to her, and grabbed her up and told her was sorry about making her cry.

Vaeh: He was so upset about what he had done, he made me promise not to tell Daddy.

Aiden: did you, tell him?

Vaeh: As soon as we walked into the door, I ran to him and told him everything. He gave Papa a horrible look and walked away.

Alicia: Oh no, they didn't fight did they?

Vaeh: No, Daddy had told Papa later, that there had been plenty of time he wished he had done the same thing.

Everyone laughed at that, and Vaeh, kept thinking about many of her happy times with her parents. She was happy about honoring her Papa, he more than deserved this-it was a long time coming. He had made his mark on Salem and beyond.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A couple of hours later, the rental car pulled up into the H-K drive and Vaeh got out and grabbed her bags. Aiden got out and helped her to the door. He kissed her quickly and ran back to the car. Vaeh got out her keys as fast as she could. It was freezing and being in such a warm place for so long, she was not used to the midwest cold.

After a quick kiss, she told him, she would see him later on that night. She was going to go in and get some sleep. He agreed with that, sleep sounded good. She let herself and quietly went down to her room. It was still early and she was sure that everyone was still asleep. She went into her room and all the things she had sent home, were there for her to put away. But she took one look at her bed and crawled right in. She was asleep in minutes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later Will got up and headed down to start the coffee. He thought he heard some music coming from downstairs, but they had made sure that Vaeh's radio clock was shut off, or maybe Norah had been in there again. He shook his head and ran down the stairs. He noticed her door was cracked and he was sure he had shut it after taking down the things she had sent home. He looked in and she was sound asleep in her bed, with the radio on full blast, just the way she liked. He went in and turned it down, just a few notches. This made her stir.

Will: Well, welcome home, sleepy head. Why didn't you come up and tell us you were home?

Vaeh: I was just so tired, I wanted to sleep, sorry.

Will: Don't be sorry, give your old man a hug.

She sat up and looked at the clock. She had actually slept for like 4 hours. She pulled the blankets around her and pulled her knees to her chest. Will sat on her bed, and they talked for a few moments.

Will: So, you have a ton of mail, waiting upstairs for you. Lot's of college stuff.

Vaeh: Well, I already know what I'm going to do.

Will: That so?

Vaeh: Yes, Salem U has a wonderful teaching program and I can see Aiden on the weekends or whenever. He got all A's this semester and he really wants to be a Vet.

Will: Between him and Noah-the whole animal race will be well taken care of, that's for sure.

Vaeh laughed. But then she got a serious look on her face.

Will: What ?

Vaeh: may I have a little privacy? I'll be up in a moment, ok?

Will: I keep forgetting you're not a little girl anymore. Sure, see you upstairs for breakfast, you can be a big surprise for everyone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And she was, just that. Will had made french toast and bacon for everyone. He had the table set, when the kids come in with Sonny. Nate ran to the table and he counted the plates. There were 6 settings and when he looked up at his Dad, Vaeh came up from the rec room. All the kids screamed when she said "Good Morning-HK's."

Nate: Vaeh, I can't believe you made it home. Tonight's Papa's party.

Vaeh: That is why I came home so early-so I could sleep and then go and celebrate.

Nate: So awesome.

Norah: we never even knew you were coming.

Noah: Yeah.

Vaeh: Well it just worked out, Aiden and Alicia were driving home this morning from Madison, and they picked me up from the airport, and we drove here together.

Nate: And it's almost Christmas. Are you going to be here for Christmas?

Vaeh: I am. I finished my classes early.

Noah: and how did you do?

Will: Hey-that's my line.

Noah: Sorry?

Will: It's fine. So how did you do?

Vaeh: Come on, you already know.

Sonny: Yeah, but we like hearing it over and over.

Vaeh: Straight A's baby, straight A's.

She was dancing around the kitchen and Nate joined in. Making everyone else crack-up. She has missed this most of all. The playing and joking with each other.

They sat down to a wonderful breakfast and talked for a couple of hours. The kids, cleared the dishes and cleaned up the kitchen. Will and Vaeh headed to the town square to check on the party prep and she wanted to get her hair and nails done, which she hadn't done in a long time.

Will treated her to the works. And she ran into a few friends from school that were excited to see her, back in Salem. A couple of girls were jealous that she had finished early, and was going to go to college in January.

She picked up her dress for the party, from her Mimi, after she got her hair and nails done. It was a beautiful red holiday dress, and would be perfect for the night's festivities.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The family had all gotten cleaned up and were ready to party. They went together to Horton Town Square, before going to the ceremony at Chez Rouge. Vaeh's famiy was happy to see her home and asked about her adventures in Spain. She said that she had more stories, but tonight she just wanted to be with her family and not talk about herself. It was "Papa's Night".

The pre-party had gotten underway with drinks and Hor'derves being served in HTS. The twins got called away by Adrienne, so they could work on their surprise for everyone-even their Dad.

Secretly for weeks the two had been singing together whenever they could. Everyone knew Norah sang beautifully. She had been in choir at school for years and had won many solos, but no one had any clue that Noah could sing, until Norah heard this summer, when he was singing in the backyard. He was feeling lonely and said it made him feel not so much, when he sang.

The two had started harmonizing together and had actually wrote a song for tonight. Noah was playing their Dad's guitar. They headed to the bookstore and into one of the sound proof rooms to practice. Adrienne told them, she'd come back to get them, when it was time, to go for the dinner.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will stepped up to the podium and wanted for quiet. He smiled as he was about to address everyone in attendance.

Will: So thank you all, very much for coming tonight. We are all here to celebrate one very special person here in Salem, and that is My-Sonny. He has made a huge impact on the lives of many here in Salem and all over the world. He started "Common Grounds" back in our college days, and it has turned it a mega success and I am very honored to be here tonight to help celebrate the 1000th store opening and to honor him as Salem's Businessman of the Year. So with a round of applause, please let's honor him.

He got more than just a round of applause, he got a stand ovation, and lots of cheers and his Mom and Sami even had tears in their eyes. Sonny was at the table, just about dying, he never in a million years expected this. He was very honored. He stepped up to met Will, where they had a quick kiss and Sonny excepted his award from the current Mayor of Salem.

Sonny: Thank you. I want to say, that the people here in Salem make it easy for me to have such a wonderful and successful business to run. You make it fun and interesting after all these years. And you make it easy to want to come to work, when I have too-(everyone chuckled). But most of all, I just want to say thank you to my wonderful family, for believing in me from the beginning, from when this just started with my Mom's old bar to now, if it wasn't for them, Common Grounds, would never be where it is today. And for all the other people who help me run such an amazing place, thank you all from the bottom of my heart.

Everyone gave him another standing ovation. He had tears in his eyes as he walked back to his seat, he hugged Will and noticed that the twins were not in their seats. Will just shrugged his shoulders and Vaeh wouldn't look him in the eyes.

Adrienne went up on stage and once the commotion was down, she started to say a few words.

Adri: We have a very special gift for Sonny and Will, tonight. And yes, you too Will, I see you looking at me over those glasses, Mr.-So, anyway, Noah and Norah, have always had this secret talent that not many people know about and I don't even think that their Dad's know about it. Well, when they came to me with their idea after finding out about tonight, I told them to go for it. So here they are, with a new song and a guitar- Noah and Norah-

The twin's got up on stage, Norah stood in front of a mike and Noah took a seat, with Will's old guitar in his hand. He start playing what sounded much like a country type song.

**Once in a lifetime, love comes around, we don't know how or why, but never let it fly by**

**You gotta grab hold and don't let it go, you don't shy away or let the feeling stray**

**I loved you from the moment I saw you, I've heard them say when they met that one June day.**

**Never mind what the haters say, I'm going to love you anyway. You are my lover and you are my friend and it only matters what our hearts say in the end.**

**Haters come and hater go, in the end, it only matters what our feelings show.**

**One plus one, equals you and me, we are going to love so easily, then you add another, then baby we've got three.**

**We live our lives so happy and free, we add a couple more, we gotta lots of love to give, that's for sure. **

**Time goes on, we love and we learn, and in time, our hearts start to yearn. We walked in that door and added one more. Oh, baby that makes four. **

**You and Me and our four, a whole lot of love and so much more. Once in a lifetime, love comes around, we don't know how and we don't ask why, **

**We never took it for granted or let fly by, we grabbed a hold and didn't let go, didn't let fade away, we make it as strong as we felt on the one June day.**

**Never mind what the haters say, I'm going to love you anyway. You are my lover and you are my friend and it only matters what our hearts say in the end.**

After the last cord, there is a second or two of silence and then the whole place erupted in applause. Will and Sonny, were still in a bit of shock. They knew Nor could sing with the best of them, and they knew that Noah was learning how to play, Will's guitar, but they hadn't any idea that they had been working together, and that Noah could sing as well.

They went up to their parents after the cheers died down. Sonny and Will hugged them both and held on to them for a few moments.

Vaeh: You guys are so awesome, did you write that?

Norah: it started as a poem for my english class

Noah: And I liked it, because it was about us, and I started messing around with some cords. And this was the end result. I know it still needs work.

Sonny: it was amazing, you guys are amazing, all of you.

Will: That was just beautiful and how come we are just hearing this talent now?

Norah: are you kidding me, it was tough getting up there, only for you two, I promise.

Adrienne: That's too bad. I have a "music friend" from a real record label here tonight-just an FYI.

Sonny gave his Mom the "Oh no you didn't" look again.

The family hung around Chez Rouge and the HTS for a while, and when they didn't think they would be missed, Will took Sonny home.

Sonny: You know I probably shouldn't be missing my own party.

Will: Dinner was great, the speeches were great, your award was great...

Sonny: Norah and Noah's song was the best, I just loved it.

Will: Yeah, that wasn't something I expected at all.

Sonny: I didn't expect any of this.

They pulled into their driveway and parked. After getting out and heading inside, Sonny didn't take long before he was going for Will's clothes. Will looked at Sonny in amazement.

Sonny: What? My hot, sexy Hubby, threw me this party tonight and got all hotted up, so now I want to...

Will: You want to what?

Sonny never had to finish is sentence, he pushed Will up against the wall in the kitchen and started to devour him, body and soul. It didn't take long, before Will was

Complete putty in Sonny's hands. They were taking clothes off along the way from the kitchen to their bedroom and by time they got to the bed they were

naked. And by this time, Will had gained the upper hand, and was able to start making love to Sonny, who by now was so ready, and willing. Taking his time to love

him slow, Will touched Sonny in all the places he knew, would drive him wild. He even pulled a little hair now and then. They made love slow and easy tonight. And

once they were done, they laid in one another's arms.

Sonny: I still can't believe those two wrote a song about us.

Will: I can't believe they made me cry in front of everyone.

Sonny: So you cried, I was trying not to ball like a baby. I love all you guys and especially you. I don't believe you did this. It was unexpected and I appreciate it

more than you know. Have I told you that I love, lately?

Will: Yes, but it never hurts to hear it again, and again and again.

Sonny: Are we talking about...

Will gave his best devious smile and Sonny was game...of course he was game.

Sonny: Tonight, in here, baby-I am celebrating, all over you.


	70. Chapter 69-SJ-Devastating Infatuation

They couldn't believe that it was October, once again. The spring and summer had been uneventful-with the exception of Veah's 18th Birthday, which they celebrated at the Hawaii house, and her working in a daycare, helping with children speaking spanish as a first language, and helping the non-spanish speaking teachers, with the translations, until the children learned their english, better.

Will had acquired a couple new patients over the summer and a couple of new co-workers, one was a Nurse Nyla Carter, who worked in peds. She wasn't interested in Will in the least, and she thought he was kinda full of himself, but she hadn't really taken the time to get to know him yet.

_She had been watching Sonny from afar had and he always had been very interesting_. He had this way about him, a calm and cool exterior, and this stare, that could penetrate into your soul. She knew only two things about him, other than his devastating good looks-and that he was extra nice to everyone and he was so very married. She hadn't gotten the nerve to ever really talk to him, other than to order her usual at the coffee shop, _**every morning**_. Always the same thing and always at the same time, so when she come in he'd have it ready.

Today was no exception. It was Saturday, and he was there-just like everything Saturday, but this time he had a young boy with him, who was wiping down all the tables and putting table flyers on each table, about CG's Annual Food Drive and Halloween Costume Drive, which they have had since 2012. He had done this every year since and it seemed to get bigger and better every year. This year he and his "Hubby", where hosting a Halloween Party for the kids in Horton Town Square, complete with a haunted house and a costume contest, with prizes. Nyla was still new in town, here for only a few weeks, she was a pediatric Nurse at the hospital and had met Sonny at the hospital when he had to take Nate to the hospital for a cut, he had gotten earlier this October. She was the nurse that held his hand and talked to him, as the Doctor sutured him up. She had stepped into the shop this morning and looked around at the boxes of costumes and candy, and wondered what all this was about.

Nyla: Good-morning, Sonny.

Sonny: Good-morning, Nyla, I have your usual all ready for you. Here you go-(handing her a skinny latte and egg-white and spinach whole wheat wrap)

Nyla: Thanks. You two look like your having fun, what's this all about?

Sonny: I've been doing this for years and years. Will and I collect costumes for the under privileged kids in the area and give them a place to be safe and have fun, on Halloween. This year we have added a bigger party, in the HTS with all the Halloween trimings-hay rides, apple bob, you name it, it'll be there.

Nyla: You are awesome to do all of this for them. I have to work that night, but maybe some of the festivities will still be going on when _I get off_.

Sonny rolled his eyes at the last part of her statement, it was the way she had said it that made his stomach roll and eyes roll. He went around the counter and started back on his project with Nate. She stared a moment longer and admired him, when he placed a loving hand on Nate's head as he continued to add things to the halloween buckets.

He had been at it for a few hours, on this particular saturday-coming in early to start the set up, and then Will dropped off Sonny's best helper. Nate was the one who picked out all the candy and prizes, and he wanted to put the buckets together for the kids' favors, to be given at the party. After he was finished putting the table tents down, he went to the tables in the rear of the shop, by the restrooms, where Sonny had an assembly line in the works. 500 buckets and tons of candy and little trinkets. Nate started by added the candies, and then the small prizes, like spider rings, vampire teeth, eye balls-you name it if it was "spooky" they had to have it.

Sonny: I knew you'd be the best helper, thanks so much buddy.

Nate: I love Halloween Papa, and you have the best parties, every year. I just don't know what I want to be this year.

Sonny: You don't. Well, I'm all out of ideas. Maybe later we can see if any of Noah's old costumes fit you.

Nate: You still have 'em, all?

Sonny: Yes, your Daddy doesn't like to get rid of anything, that belongs to you kids.

Nate: Is there any scary costumes?

Sonny: I'm sure there is, lets see he's been a werewolf, a vampire, a shark, a male cheerleader.

Nate: Male cheerleader's are scary, like the ones that Norie cheers with.

Sonny: Male cheerleader's are scary-just between you and me. (he said with a wink)

Nate danced in his seat, and continued to put things in to the bucket. Sonny started to get the pumpkins ready to be carved, when Vaeh and Aiden walked in the door. After taking off their jackets the two went back to start helping with the carving.

Sonny: Thank you guys so much for coming, and especially you Aid, I really appreciate it.

Aiden: I love Halloween. My Mom used to go all out, before us kids got older. We always had the best haunted house in the neighborhood.

Sonny: Yeah, our house usually gets decked out, but this year not so much, since we won't be home for the trick or treaters, anyway.

Vaeh: Can I make a couple of coffees, Papa?

Sonny: Sure, Sweets, go ahead.

Nate: Can I have a warm cider?

Sonny: Are you hungry by the way, you didn't eat much breakfast, and we left so early?

Nate: Yes, can I have a scone?

Sonny: Yes, you can. What kind would you like?

Nate: Maple Pumpkin, my favorite (rubbing his tummy)

Vaeh's eyes lit up. Those were her favorite too and they always had to wait until the week before Halloween before Sonny started serving them and then only until Thanksgiving.

Vaeh: Me too, please.

Sonny: Aiden you want anything to eat?

Aiden: nope, I'm good.

Sonny: Alright, be right back.

He poured himself some more coffee and grabbed the two scones. He headed back and hoped that he won't get to busy for a while so he could help with the pumpkin carving. He had a barista coming in an hour-then the counter would be covered. They got the assembly under way and by time, the regular Saturday traffic started they had the buckets packed into boxes and a Jason had come to help load them onto a truck for delivery to the party. The Jack-o-lanterns were ready too. Aiden was very good at the pumpkin carving, and he impressed Sonny with his skills.

Sonny: You must have been doing this for a long time, you got some mad skills man.

Nate: Yeah those as so cool, man.

Aiden: Just a hidden talent, I guess. Like I said my Mom is crazy for holidays, especially Halloween and Christmas.

Sonny: Good, maybe I'll hire her to decorate this place, for the holidays.

Aiden: Are you kidding me, she'd love it. She's probably already watching the movie White Christmas.

Sonny: No way. Christmas movies in October?

Aiden: I'm serious, as soon as Halloween is over, she gets the house ready for Thanksgiving, then the morning after Thanksgiving, she is out shopping bright and early, while my Dad sleeps in, and then shops on-line. Then that Saturday and Sunday, she is decorating the house and putting up her 7 foot fake christmas tree, with old-fashion bubble candles and this angel tree topper that her Mom gave her for a special gift. And from what I've heard about my Grandma, she was just like my Mom.

Sonny: I love traditions like that. It makes the time with my family that much more special.

Aiden: Yeah. I love all the traditions we have, that my Grandma started, and even though she isn't with us, we carry them on.

Nate: She isn't with us? What do you mean?

Aiden: My Grandma Bea died before I was born. Like 6 years before.

Vaeh: Like my Mom died, when I was a baby, Buddy.

Nate: Maybe they are angel friends.

Vaeh: I'd like to think so, I agree, Bud.

Sonny: So it sounds like Elaina, has a lot of wonderful traditions, I'd love to get to know her better and your Dad, too.

Aiden: Yeah, they have told me, that they are going to invite you and Will over sometime, now that my Mom's book is done, and at the editors.

Sonny: Really? That's cool. Maybe she and my Mom could write something together.

Aiden: That is an awesome idea-My Mom would love it.

Vaeh: So what other traditions does your family have for Christmas? You already know about our Horton family ornaments.

Aiden: Well, let's see...my favorite, and this falls in line with all of us in my family, is that on every and I mean every Christmas Eve, we have homemade pizza. I my Grandma Bea started it when my Mom was a little girl and she just carried it on from there. She tried a couple of times not to have pizza and let me tell you, I guess that my Uncle and Grandpa had a fit.

Vaeh: Do you know how to make the pizza?

Aiden: No way, my Mom won't show me yet, but it's really darn good. Alicia is helping her make it this year. My brother and his Wife are coming home from Madison, so I'm excited, his wife has never had it.

Nate: Ok, stop with the pizza talk, I'm getting hungry just thinking about it.

Sonny laughed. He was ready to go now that all the things he had on list were done. The barista's working for the day were there, and getting the place in order. He told Nate to get his stuff so they could go home.

Nate: Can we go to the store first?

Sonny: What for Bud?

Nate: I wanna make that darn pizza, Aiden was talking about.

Sonny: Sure, that sounds good. I can make pizza for dinner, and you can help me.

Nate: You don't have to work anymore today?

Sonny: Nope. I'm officially off the clock.

Nate: Super YEAH!. Will you help me ride my bike, when we get home?

Sonny: Sure. Market first, then bike. and then a NAP.

Nate: ohh, man. If Daddy isn't home, I wanna snooze with you.

Sonny: Sure, lets get out of here.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was at the hospital heading down to the coffee shop for another jolt of caffeine and some food. Her phone rang and she looked at the read out and rolled her eyes. She didn't want to talk to her Mother, now or ever. She turned off the ringer and headed into the café. And there he was, Dr. H-K, in on a Saturday, now what about his other kids? Who was watching them? She decided to make nice and find out.

Nyla: Good morning Dr. H-K.

Will: Oh, morning Nyla. (he said putting his paperwork away)

Nyla: I'm surprised to see you here, Sonny was working at the other coffee shop, early this morning when I went in for my usual.

Will: Well the other kids are old enough to watch themselves, but actually-Norah is at a cheer event with Sonny's Mom, and Noah is with Rafe, working with the dogs, for the Halloween safety training. And Nevaeh was helping Sonny. So they are all accounted for.

Nyla: And I don't ever remember seeing you at work on a Saturday.

Will: I had a patient come in last night. She was not in a good place, I've been here for a while and I will be here for a little bit yet.

Nyla: Oh-ok, I'd better get my coffee and snack, I have to get back. Oh, I noticed that Nate got his sutures out, you can't even tell he had that cut above his eye.

Will: Yeah, he was pretty good about getting the sutures out, he was looking for you that day though, he wanted Nurse Nyla to take them out.

Nyla: That's cute. He was pretty happy to helping with the Halloween stuff today.

Will: He loves to help kids that normally wouldn't get a Halloween, kinda why Sonny started the project so long ago. I actually helped him with the first one he did.

Nyla: That's cool. Well, I will see you later, Dr. H-K.

Will: Later.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She had an idea now that she knew where the Good Doc was now. She headed up to his office and looking around, she took out her swipe card and made entry. She locked the door and went further inside.

She turned on on lamp and started looking around. Pictures of the family, of him and Sonny, and of the kids-who were all very good-looking. He had awards on the walls and his diplomas, it seemed that he was very proud of himself. She found the thing she was looking for, a picture if Sonny, that was framed on Will's desk and she slipped it out of the frame and put inside her uniform pocket. She then slammed the frame onto the floor and it shattered into a million pieces.

After letting herself out of the office, she headed to peds, where she was working for the day. Will got a page, and he headed back up to the ward. After he looked in on the patient that needed him, he went into his office, and turned on the lights. He stepped on some broken glass as he walked to his desk. He looked down and found the frame he had received as a gift, and that had Sonny's photo from the "man of the year" ceremony was on the floor in pieces. He bent to pick up the shards of glass and turned the frame over and found that the photo was gone. He looked around the office, to see if anything was out-of-place. He wondered if a cleaning person had knocked it over, and maybe scratched the picture and was trying to cover themself? He reached down to pick up the glass and cut his finger. He quickly pulled it back and looked at it. He wrapped it in a few kleenex and left his office, to go to have the finger looked at. He headed to ER and his brother John.

John: Brother dear what can I do for you?

Will: Someone knocked a frame off my desk, and I cut my finger when I was picking up the glass.

He showed John his hand and John nodded, he needed stitched. He got the kit down, and cleaned the site, he then prepped Will's hand, freezing it, in a few spots. He gave him 10 stitches all, and a rather hefty bandage. Will decided that he wouldn't get any work done anymore today, he took the pain meds that John offered him and went home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She sat staring at the picture of Sonny she swiped from Will's office. He was so devastatingly handsome in this picture. She put it up on her mirror and as she sat and brushed her hair, she stared at it.

"you might be gay now, but who knows, you have never had a "real" woman, and this one here, is so ready to show you how it should be done. I know that lots of people say you can't make a gay man switch teams, but they have never met this coach yet. My dear sweet Sonny, _I don't know how exactly_, but we need to get rid of that Doctor of yours, and those kids, well maybe except Nate, he would be a great replacement for the one that I lost.

She went to her night table and opened up the draw, pulling out the scrape book inside, she gazed at the newspaper article she turned to. The headed stated " Three lose their lives in-house fire." Well, obviously, only two were killed that night, she was brought back to that night, she had been so tired, and her husband won't get up and help with their 1 mouth old baby-claiming he had a headache and needed to just rest. She finally had enough, and that night she broke down, "snapped" and she just lit the kitchen on fire, and the livingroom, then walked out of the side door, started walking, and didn't stop.

She made it to the bus station and bought a one way ticket to Chicago and never turned back. She found out later that same week, that the man-her husband and the infant had died at the bottom of the stairs, trying to escape from the fire. And her body was never recovered, and it wasn't made clear if she had been inside the fire or not. The blaze had gotten so hot from the excelerant used, that if she had been trapped inside, they wouldn't have found her body in one piece anyway. And that is what she had learned while in school to become a firefighter and paramedic

She wondering if she could use her knowledge to get rid of the fine young doctor and have Sonny all to herself, she already knew getting away with murder was possible, so could getting to Sonny be possible too?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will arrived home, after getting his pain meds filled. He walked in the back door, tossing his keys on the counter and opened up the pain meds and fished two out. He swallowed them and headed up to the office. He knew that they would make him sleepy, sooner, rather than later, so he hurried upstairs call a couple patients, to reschedule and then he headed to bed.

He laid down, and was asleep in minutes. Sonny had taken Nate for a walk to play at the park and they were now heading home. Nate noticed that his Dad's car was parked.

Nate: Daddy's home.

Sonny: So he is, let's go in and say hi-I'll race ya!

Nate: Ok-Go!

And he took off full speed, and Sonny just laughed, and jogged the rest of the way home. He unlocked the door and Nate rushed in.

Nate: Daddy! Daddy!

He raced around to find him, and Sonny noticed a bottle of pain meds on the counter by the sink. And wondered what was wrong.

Sonny: Will? (he said racing to their room to find him, and he was in their bed sound to sleep. He put his finger to his lips, indicating to be quite).

Nate: Is Daddy sick?

Sonny: You go down to the rec room and I'll find out, ok?

Nate: Ok, Papa.

Sonny went into their bedroom and laid on the bed next to Will. Will woke up and turned a little to face Sonny.

Will: Oh, Hi.

Sonny: What happened sleepy head?

Will: Someone broke one of my frames on my desk at work, and I cut my finger, and had to be stitched up.

Sonny: ouch-(he said kissing Will's hand)

Will: I'll be ok. It just hurts a little now, I took some pain meds and now I just need some sleep.

Sonny: Ok, I'll keep little man quiet down in the rec room while you sleep.

Will: Join me if he goes to sleep.

Sonny: I'll make sure he takes a nap, just so I can join you.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was watching the house later that night. There was a light on upstairs and she watched Sonny go back and fourth in front of the window a couple of times, then she seen Nate put his face to the window, before closing the blinds. There were shadows cast on the window, then the light went out. She imaged the exchange of father and son. The good-nights and the I love you's. Then she watched as Sonny and Will walked out on the front porch and sat together on the porch swing, looking as they were having a converstation. It made her sick to her stomach to watch, but she made herself. It looked as if Sonny was about to go for a run and Will was going to head back inside. She watched as Sonny headed down the street and passed his mother-in-laws house then he rounded the corner.

Not wasting another second, she got out of her car and grabbed her tools. She made her way crossed the street, she headed around to the side of the house that was undercover of dark and she started to pour the excelerant on the house and around it, making sure it was saturated well. Then when she was satisfied that no one was around, she lit the first match and threw it on the house, and it started fast, then she got one in the window, and it started just a quickly. She ducked out of site, then when around a few neighbors houses, back to her car. She started it quickly and headed out of the neighborhood, stopping a few blocks away to keep an eye out, for the future festivities.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Several blocks away from getting home, Sonny had gotten a cramp in his side, and had to slow his pace down. He wasn't going to be back home for another 30 minutes or more at this pace. He stopped for a few moments to stretch, then feeling like he could make it home, he started on his way. He heard sirens in the distance and every time he ever heard them, he hoped to God that they weren't for anyone in his family, and when he thought that this time he got goose bumps and it make him hurry that much more, because the sirens were getting louder, meaning they were close, in the general area of his neighborhood. Knowing that his niece and nephew's mom had died in a fire, made him nervous thinking about house fires in general. And with some of his worldly travels he had seen close hand the kind of devastation one could bring to a family.

He rounded the corner in front of Sami and Rafe's place and he seen what could have only been is imagination, his own house was on fire. And he could only think about two things at that very moment, Will and Nate. He took off at full speed, not even stopping for Sami's cries as he passed her. He got to the first baracade and he passed it only to be stopped by a man in a fire uniform. He looked like he was in charge.

FM: Hey you can't go through here.

Sonny: That's my house, I just went out for a run, and Will and Nate were inside. I have to get to them, you have to get to them, please.

FM: Are you sure there were people inside?

Sonny: Will is my husband and Nate is our youngest son. Nate was in bed and Will had just walked back into the house when I went for my run, like 45 minutes ago, I went crossed the street and up, that way, about 4 to 5 blocks then back down to home, I do this every night.

FM: And there were only two people home?

Sonny: yes, the other 3 kids are accounted for and away for the weekend.

FM: Good. My name is Captain Charles by the way. You must be Sonny, Will was asking about you, when they checked him out.

Sonny: What about Nate?

Cpt Charles looked down then and he wouldn't look Sonny in the eye. Sonny could tell there was something he wouldn't tell him, he pushed harder to get an answer.

Sonny: I asked you about Nate, where is my Son and stop avoiding the question?

Cpt Charles: He had to be taken in right away. He had stop breathing, when we got here, Will was doing CPR on him. He looked like he may have gotten some burns as well.

Sonny: how did this start? I mean, we are very careful, we have 4 kids, we have to be careful.

CC: Well, sir, the fire was concentrated to one part of the house, thank heavens, but it looks like the noise of some breaking glass, woke up your son and he went down to see what it was and his cries woke up Will. He came downstairs and found Nate trapped and got him out of the fire and the house. They were both very lucky.

Sonny: Can someone take me to them?

Rafe had walked acrossed the street after getting a call from the station. He offered to take Sonny to the hospital.

Rafe: Cpt Charles, when will you know how this started?

CC: We think that someone started it. It was confined only to the side of the house, away from the street and it was contained quickly. A neighbor called as soon as she smelled smoke-she called 911.

Rafe: Some started it, What on purpose? Are you sure?

CC: Yes. I'll fill you more, later Hernandez, why don't you take Mr. H-K to his family.

Rafe: Ok. I'll be at the hospital-later.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sonny found Will in the waiting room, and went to him. He sat on the couch next to him and put is hand on his knee.

Will: They think someone started the fire, do you now that?

Sonny: Yes. That is what I was told on my way over here. I don't know who would have wanted to do that.

Will: I don't either. I hope not an old patient of mine, I mean that is the only thing that could make sense.

Sonny: Or someone who doesn't like gay people?

Will: A hate crime, I don't know, maybe.

As they are talking about it, a nurse comes and tells them they can go and see Nate now.

Nurse: we had to give him something to calm him down, so we could treat a few of his burns. But other wise he is ok. He may need to talk to someone, if he has nightmares or you can help him Dr. H-K. Dr. Dan will talk to you, he's in with Nate.

Will: I'll take him to see the Dr, Jason and John used for Anna and Mason.

Sonny: Good idea.

When they get to Nate's Room, he's in a hospital bed and Daniel is sitting next to his bed, making notes in his cart, on a portable computer. He looked up as they entered the room.

Dan: Hey, Nate, your parents are here. (he whispered in his ear)

Nate's eyes fluttered open and he started to cry when he laid eyes on his parents.

Nate: I thought you died, I thought I wouldnt' see you ever again.

Will: (going to his bedside) hey, shh, buddy. No, I'm fine. Thank you, so much for waking me up.

Sonny: yeah, you're a big hero. You saved Daddy's life.

Will: (with a choked up voice) Yes, you saved me-Nate, my hero.

Nate: Just like Noah? I'm a real hero?

Sonny: (sitting next to Nate on the bed) Yes, just like Noah-you did such a good job, and I am very proud of you. I love you, Buddy.

Nate: I love you too, Papa. I have one question?

Sonny: What's that?

Nate: Well, why did Nyla want to burn our house?

Will: What do you mean Nyla, was the one who burned our house, Nathaniel?

Nate: No one asked me if I seen, but I did, Daddy, I promise. I didn't want to tell, but I was up for a while, 'cause I was hungry. I went to the kitchen and got a snack, and I seen Nyla going around the side of the house and I stood in the dark and watched her as she lit something on fire and threw it in our house. She lit something in the backyard, too, but it went out, I could see out the back door glass. Then she went back threw the other backyards, and I didn't see her after that. I wanted to go and tell you Daddy, but the fire got too big and I was scared, then I yelled to wake you up.

Sonny: You are doing so awesome, Bud. Can you tell the police officer that is outside your room the same thing?

Nate: You bet I can Papa. Is she in trouble? She was so nice at the coffee shop, why would she want to hurt me or Daddy?

Sonny: That is a great question and the police will ask her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sonny headed out of the room with Will after him. He pulled his arm to stop him from leaving the floor, by going into the open elevator.

Will: Sonny what are you doing?

Sonny: I'm getting to the bottom of this. What if Nate is right and Nyla is responsible for this?

Will: Well, going after her is wrong, let the police do their jobs.

Sonny: Fine, but I never liked her, she is always saying things that make the fine hairs stand up on end.

Will: I know what you mean.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They were pounding on the door, hard and loud. She hustled to the door, not wanting complaints from the neighbors. When she opened the door, it was a few police officers.

Nyla: Yes? It's pretty late, can I help you?

Officer: Nyla Carter?

Nyla: Yes. Can I help you?

Officer: I need you to come with me, Ma'am.

Nyla: Why? May I ask?

Officer: You are wanted in connection with a fire at a private residence tonight.

Nyla: Me? I'm sure there has been some mistake.

Officer: Well, you were identified by one of the victims.

Nyla: What do you mean one of the victims? There ones only one person in the house.

And that clinched it, they had her. The arresting officer smiled.

Officer: really are you sure?

Nyla: I swear, only that smug Dr. Will H-K was going to be home, Sonny and the rest of their kids were going to be gone.

The officers didn't waste time with hearing anymore, they placed her under arrest and brought her down to the station for questioning. When they got her there, Sonny was waiting at the station with Will. They were in a room with a one way mirror and watching her as they placed her in other room. She was pacing back and forth. They watched as Shawn went in and started to interview her.

Shawn: So, Nyla, you were telling my officer, that there was only one person in the house, how do you know that?

Nyla: Dr. H-K, had left work early, because he cut his hand. Sonny and the kids were gone, it was my opening to get rid of him for good. Then Sonny would need me, and that little Nate, he would need a Mom, a real Mom.

Will and Sonny were shocked by what they were hearing. She was infatuated with Sonny, to the point she would have killed Will to get him. It shook both of them to the core.

Shawn: What did Dr. H-K ever do to you, that you would want him to die?

Nyla: He was just like that Asshole I was married too, and I got rid of him the same damn way. But this time, my little boy would be safe.

Shawn: But Nate was in the house when you set the fire Nyla.

Nyla: No! He wasn't ...

Shawn: He was, he wasn't feeling good and he stayed home with his Dad. He heard you and came to see what was wrong, and as you threw in the fire bomb, he was trapped in the kitchen. He was so scared and he cried for his Daddy to help him. You could have killed another little boy, just like you killed your own little boy. Nyla, you are a murderer.

Nyla: I am, I am, I am. (she said as she rocked back and forth)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was placed under arrest and taken to a holding cell. She was wanted for further questioning in the death of her husband and son, and she would be charged with attempted murder here in Salem as well.

The H-K's, were staying at the Kiriakis Mans, until there house was finished being remodeled. But the kids didn't mind, the idea of an indoor pool and servants, kinda made them all happy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sonny: You know, when they are done fixing our house, we might have one hell of a time getting these guys to go home.

Will: I know, no indoor pool at home.

Sonny: Unless, your one Noah Jackson, and you decide to flood the bathroom.

Will: He was six.

Sonny: And Nate has ideas like that sometimes.

Will: Yes, but we are better prepared for those kinds of things.

Sonny: I wasn't prepared for this. (he says with tears in his eyes)

Will: Hey, it's not your fault.

Sonny: But, she bothered me, and I didn't know why.

Will: who knew I reminded her of her husband and she was infatuated with you. But, I can't blame her for that, you are kinda hot.

Sonny: Are you trying to make me feel better?

Will: Yeah, a little, is it working?

Sonny: yeah, a little. I love you, Will and I am so glad that you are safe.

Will: I love you-too, Sonny. And yes, remember, I am safe and so is Nate.

Sonny: (Nodding agreement) So you wanna try something new?

Will: like what?

Sonny: I don't think we've ever -

Will threw the covers over them and they started to make love and put the events of the night behind them for a little at least.


	71. Chapter 70-Sonny's Journal: Fire Starter

Dear Journal:

Well it's Will and I am happy to report that Nate is home from the hospital and he is healing, physically very well. No perment scares on his skin, but in him mind that is another story. I am almost beside myself, with how this fire has effected him. He will not let me out of his sight, to the point where he is sneaking in and sleeping on our floor. Sonny or I will get up and carry him back to his own bed, but he is always there in the morning when we get up. I am not sure how long this will last and I am truly sorry this is happening to him.

I had a few nightmares as a result of the knowing that someone, I hadn't known wanted me dead, because she was in love with a man that could have never been hers, physically or mentally. I still haven't found an answer to why some woman think they can ever make a gay man fall in love with them. It's not possible. And yes, it is possible for us to have sex with a woman-obviously, but how one feels after is a whole other story. Like me and Gabi, for example, I thought I loved her, and a part of me did, but when we made love, it never and I mean ever felt like it ever has for Sonny and I. The things I felt and still feel when Sonny and I are together are undescribable. He makes me feel right and whole and amazing. He has from that first time-to this very day. When people say that there is someone made for everyone in this world, I would, whole heartedly agree.

Well-we are trying to decide if the kids should go to the Hawaii house when the trial starts or if we should just limit their TV time, because when Nyla's trial starts, Salem is going to turn into circus town, for sure.

I'll fill you in later-

Dr. H-K

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sonny: There you are.

He is walking into the rec room, as spots Will in the loveseat. He has his laptop and is typing away. He pulls his glasses off his face and shuts his eyes for a moment, trying to find focus.

Will: I'm sorry where you looking for me?

Sonny: Yeah, this piece of mail came for you today.

Will takes the offered piece of mail and opens it. It is a letter from another doctor. He is writting him regarding Nyla Carter. This makes Will sit up straighter on the couch.

_ Dear Dr. Horton-Kirkiaks, _

_ Hello, My name is Dr. Randy Echelson, and I am righting you in response of the recent news paper articals I have come accrossed reguarding a former patient. Her name is Nyla Scott, and I believe she is one in the same with your nurse Nyla Carter. She was just 18 when she started seeing me, and well let me just say that she has an extensive case file. I have found away for this file to be opened and used for the case against her involving the death of her husband and child, as well as the crimes she has comitted against you and your family. I hope you and your son are on the mend, both physically and mentally. _

_Please I have left my contact information on the bottom of this letter, I am here waiting for you to contact me, if you feel my information will help in any way. _

_Sincerly, _

_Dr. R. Echelson_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Sonny: Hey-earth to Will, what's the letter about?

Will: It's a former Doctor that was treating Nyla. He has info he is will to share in her case.

Sonny: Really? I thought it was confindential.

Will: There are ways around that and if the defense doesn't stop the information from being used, then it came be used. I had to submit files for a couple cases I was called on to testify at, and one I felt, like I had no choice.

Sonny: Well, as long as the information the Doc has for us helps, I'm all for it. I want Nate to heal and the sooner this whole this is over, the better.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When he received the old files and started reading them, he was astonished. She had been at this her whole life, and had been seeing psychiatrists for years. None ever reaching the parts of her mind that were damaged, she was one very sick indivdual and she was here in Salem, and she had made her mark on his family. How she had slipped threw the cracks, are still not clear. But is seems that as soon as she turned 18, she was released from the inpatient program she was in and left to set fires and destroy lives.

Her first fire was when she was only 10 years old. She had set her families home on fire, killing a family pet, and destroying the home completely. She had said she did it, because her parent's punished her for being late home for dinner and couldn't go back to a friends to play. Then she started a fire at the school, in a class room of a teacher that she didn't like, because she gave her a non-passing grade.

After she was finished with school and she was old enough, she left her home town and was off the grid for a few years, until she had married, her husband, who was a hot shot firemen, and got her to want to join the fire department he was on. She had loved it-both because she got to start fires and then put them out. She was happy until the day she had found out she was pregnate, her husband wanted her to stay home and be with the baby, and he would go back to work. That is until he got hurt and he couldn't go back to work. He had been fighting a fire and he got burned on the left side of his body, including his face, causing him to go blind in that eye. This meant he was no longer going to be a firefighter. She resented the fact he stayed home, with their son and she was working long hours and spending so much time away from home. Then he started to get mean and demanding to her. He started accqusing her of cheating with other firefighters at the station when she was on for a 48 hour shift. Her living situation was getting unbearable and she had enough.

After the fire at her home, it has never been made clear if she had started any other fires, but she was suspected to be a fire bug around the city, but when she was going to brought up on charges, she had disappeared and never was seen again, until now.

Sonny: So what's the word? I mean how sick is she?

Will: Sick is not the word for this, Sonny. And I am not sure if she should be put on trial or if she should just be committed, and the key thrown away. She has been at this since she was younger than the twins, Sonny. She destroyed her families home, killed pets, you name it. She set the school on fire. She then joined the fire department, adding to her knowledge, and a way for her to get away with her crimes. Then when she was upset with her husband, she set her own house on fire, with her husband and son inside. She didn't realise her son was home, he wasn't suposed to be there.

Sonny: That doesn't make it any less sad. And to think that she may have killed you and Nate. We just don't need people like that on our streets. I hope to God, that she pleads insanity and there is no trial.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marlena was hustling inside the court house a couple of weeks later. She was meeting Will and the other people in the prosecutions side. This was a new side of the courtroom for Justin as well. Making Acting DA-just a few weeks prior to the trial starting, he was ready to get Nyla Carter locked up and away from his family. He was hoping that her lawyers made it clear to her what was at stake and she would take the deal they had on table for her, here in Salem, because she was heading back to her home town to face 2 counts of murder 1, and arson, amoung other charges.

Will: Good morning Grandma.

Marlena: Good morning, Will. I have the files you asked about.

Will: You were able to get them? How? I tried and they shut me down, right off.

Marlena: My boy, I'm an old pro at this, I got the files, that is what you need to know. Lets go and talk to Justin, now. He's going to be heading into the Judges chambers soon.

They were waiting for word, when they all got called into judges chambers. The Judge was waiting for them when they got inside. Justin had worked with the judge before and he knew the look in his eyes, there was something off.

Judge: Good-morning. I am afraid that there is not going to be any trial or hearings for now, anyway. I've just received word that Ms. Carter tried to killer herself, early this morning, but she did not sucessed with it. She was found with some extra pills and attempted to overdose. It has not been made clear how she got them, but there will be an investagtion on how this happened. For now, I am ordering her for a psych eval and a 72 hour hold. Then after the psych eval, I will decide if she is able to stand trial and we will proceed from there.

Marlena: With your permission, I would like to be one of the Doctor's on her case. I have a vested interest in this case and I know how to work with someone with her illness, first hand.

Judge: I will grant this and I will get into contact with the Dr. in charge. If that is call, court is adjurned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later on at home, Sonny is catching up on some paper work and thinking about his kids. He wants them to come home, and soon. Will walks in and sits on the couch. Sonny looks up from his computer.

Sonny: Yes, Dr. Is there something I can do for you?

Will: Nope, just don't know what to do with myself, now that there isn't a trial and the kids are gone.

Sonny: I know, its way too quiet here.

Will: I feel ya, I expect Nate to run in here at any moment.

Sonny: You know we could go and get them.

Will: really-you wanna go and get them?

Sonny: You know you wanna go and get them.

Will: I'm on the plane already.

Sonny: don't you need to pack first?

Will: My bags are by the front door.

Sonny smiled and went to the closet in the office and pulled his out too. They looked at each other and smiled, nodding at Sonny, Will picked up his cell as they walked out of the office door. He called for a car and to have the jet ready for them, they were heading to Hawaii and their family. They arrived within a few hours of leaving Salem. They had a car meet them at the airport and they headed to their home in paradise.

When they arrived, the car pulled up and threw the gate and parked. Sami came out to greet them. Will hugged her, as did Sonny. She was happy they came to be with their kids.

Will: So where are our children?

Sami: They are out surfing with Rafe.

Sonny: What, and I'm missing it. I'd pay money to see Rafe surf.

Will: I remember the last time he tried, when we were all here, scary.

Sami: Well, lets get you two settled. I got your room ready and I was about to start lunch.

The guys headed up to their room and settle in. When they head back down, they have changed into shorts and t-shirts and are ready to start relaxing.

Sami looks as if she is dying to talk to them about what happened back in Salem. Sonny excuses himself to go and find his family and Will stays to help with lunch.

Sami: Ok I have to know, what happened?

Will: She is having a mental eval and that is it for now, she is on a 72 hour hold and then we will see. But no firestarter talk for the rest of our stay, and that is an order, Mom.

Sami: I understand completely Dr. H-K.

Will: No, Mom-for a little while, I just want to be Will, Ok?

Sami moves to him quickly and puts her arms around him, she hasn't really done this in so long, but she could tell, even with him being very grown up, he still needed his Mother's love and that she had always had more than enough to give him.

Will: You know I love you, right?

Sami: I know, but it never hurts to hear it, once in awhile. You know I love you, right?

Will: I know you do. Let's finish lunch and go see my crew. I miss those guys, alot.

To be continued...


	72. Chapter 71-Sonny's JournalFamily First

Dear Journal:

I have always been one that said above all my family would come first and this is for damn sure what I am about right now. We are still in Hawaii and well, Thank God for that. Salem is still what we have been told a media frenzy. Nyla has had her eval and her 72 hour hold. She has been committed for further treatment at a high level facility, and hopefully she will get the help she would've had years ago. I am doing my best to reasure my kids that she will not harm me or Sonny, ever. And Nate either. He has done amazing now that we are not home. I know we can't stay here forever, but for now, we can use the school's on-line classrooms for their schooling and I have put in for a leave of absence and have the confidence they will find a Doctor that will be able to handle my patients while we are gone. Right now my focus has to be on my family.

Sonny has had a bit more trouble with this, because he blames himself, still. I try to reassure him everyday, that he is not be blamed, for her sick and twisted mind. Plus, like I've said before, I couldn't blame her, he is really hot. But I'm not about to tell him that.

So, I hear my crew coming back from a trip to the surf shop for more board wax. I'll be back sometime later-

truly,

Will

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Noah: Daddy! We're back. We got the right wax this time.

Will: Good. I'll be right out.

Will shuts his laptop lid and stores it back in its bag. He heads out to the deck and sticks his head out of the patio door. Spotting his family he smiles.

Norah: Are you coming with us? I really wanna show you my moves.

Will: What do you mean you have moves?

Norah: I'm really getting good. And I was able to stay up longer than Noah the last time I went out.

Will: No way. Well I guess I will have to join you guys out there today.

Nate: Sure yeah!

Sonny: Ok, whose board is next.

Nate: Do mine next, Papa.

Sonny: sure, and have Daddy spray you with some sun screen, again please- you two as well.

Noah: I had that stuff.

Will: Yeah, well, when you have more wrinkles than Old Man Tate from up the street, you'll wish I'd put some on you then.

Noah: Well, Old Man Tate has a long line of Old Ladies knocking on his door.

Will: Hey-Mr. that is none of our business, just get over here.

Norah: Yeah, Mrs. Cary from around the block, really likes him. She asked me to take him a piece of pie she backed him.

Sonny: Your taking our neighbor's baked goods?

Norah: Hey someone's gotta play cupid.

Will: Oh, God, our kids are playing match makers.

Vaeh: It's worse than that, you have no idea. They actually got two of their teachers together, you ever hear that one?

Will: No- who?

Norah: Mrs. Zankman

Noah: Mr. Todd

Sonny: Really? A math teacher and the shop teacher.

Norah: Why not? It was a match made in heaven. And they got married last winter, so there we were right to help them.

Nate: Can we just go do this surfing thing, ok. Stop the chit-chat and come on.

Everyone laughed at him and nodded. The family headed out to their little part of the beach and started surfing.

Vaeh: We got lucky. The waves this morning were rough, right Noah?

Noah: Yeah, I got pulled under a couple of times, but I'm good. No worries. (holding his hands up, when Will shot him a disapproving look)

Will: I told you about that, be careful.

Sonny and Will sat on the beach and watched as the kids started surfing. Noah had got up right away. Vaeh, was helping Nate, who was pretty good, and Norah surprised everyone, by getting up and staying up the longest. A few local kids were on the beach and commented on her moves. One of the boys was really looking at her, like he was interested. Sonny wanted to say something, but Will, put his hand on his leg to keep him quiet.

Sonny: What?

Will: She's almost a teenager, let her be. She's going to attract boys, sorry, but it's a fact. A sad fact, but it's true.

Vaeh: Besides, Papa, she's very pretty, the boy's obviously got eyes in his head.

Sonny: There's not in his head, they are popping out of his head. I mean-look, eyes ooogling her-

Vaeh: OOOGLING Is not a word.

Sonny: It's my word, just like when I used to take you shopping and those boys at the mall and the square would look at you.

Will: Oh, Sonny, my poor, poor Sonny, you and those beautiful girls.

As they were taking, one of the boys had started to take to Norah and they were going back out to surf together. The other boy was heading back with Noah.

Noah: Hey, guys, this is Skyler, and that guy with Nor is his twin brother, Griffyn.

Will: It's nice to meet you Skyler, I'm Will, Noah's Dad.

Skyler: It's nice to meet you too, Will.

Noah: And that is my other Dad, other wise known to us as Papa, but you call him Sonny.

Sonny: Hey there Skyler.

Will: So you from here?

Skyler: Not originally, I guess we were born in Minnesota, but Mom hated the cold and our Dad is from here, so we moved back. So I hear you guys are from the midwest too.

Sonny: Yeah, Salem, Il.

Sklyer: Never been there, but we do go back to Minnesota to visit relatives once in a while. So Noah, how long are you going to be here?

Noah: I don't know- Parents how long are we here for this time?

Sonny: That decision hasn't been made, so-for awhile is the best we can tell you.

Noah: Cool with me, can I go hang?

Will: Sure go hang, be cool and chill.

Noah: over board, just a little Dad, and those are just not cool-anymore. Later.

Sonny was watching as Griffyn was helping Norah out in the water and he could have just sworn that he had touched her behind.

Sonny: Did that kid just touch my daughter's Ass?

Nate: Papa said a naughty word.

Will: Come on Nate, I'll go out with you, Papa can stay on the beach and have a stroke and a heart attack, watching his not so little girl get a surfing lesson.

Nate: Well, you know CPR if he needs it, right?

Will: (looking back at Sonny) yeah, Daddy loves to give him mouth to mouth. (winking back at Sonny)

They head off to the water, Will making sure that Nate's vest is secure, the helps Nate paddle out into the water, and waiting for the perfect set, Nate paddles to catch it, and he is up on the board and riding the wave. This time with no help and without falling off the board. When he is finished, Will is very impressed and gave him a big high 5 as he paddle past him again.

Nate: Did you see me, I've never done that ever. Your my good look Daddy, I know you are.

Will: You did an awesome job. I'm glad I could be here, when you needed me.

Nate: Daddy, your always here when we all need you. Have I told you I love you lately?

Will: Not sure, but never hurts to hear it.

Nate: you tell Papa that all the time.

Will: So I do, and I love you too, Buddy. You stay here, while I ride one, Ok?

Nate: sure.

Will waited for his set to come, and once it had, he paddled out and then was up on the board, and riding it hard. Sonny watching them from the beach and smiling, he had imaged what he and Nate had talked about. He loved to watch, Will with the kids. And watching Will riding that wave, was turning him on, for some strange reason and secretly hoped they'd come back in soon, so he and Will could have sometime-alone.

After a couple of hours of surfing and play on the beach, the kids wanted to go back to the house to eat, and they had to face the fact that their Dad's wanted to have some time alone.

Vaeh: After lunch, you boys want to come with me?

Will: where to?

Vaeh: Rafe and Mimi's rental, we can hang out there, I just got a text that they were back from their day trip off island.

Will: It's fine with me.

Vaeh: I'll text her back.

Noah: You said boys, what about Norie?

Norah: I'm going too, she just said boys, because Mim's already knew us girls would come, sometime you guys like to hang with our parents, I have no idea why-

Sonny: What?

Norah: Kidding.

Sonny: I know-haha, you're so funny Norah Josephine. Go get your stuff ready and we'll walk you guys over.

Vaeh: no need, Rafe is already walking over. So, let's hustle, guys-let's give our parents some very needed alone time.

Noah: Gross.

Norah: What's gross about kissing. You kissed Natalie Jones.

Will looked up at Sonny, who just shrugged his shoulders.

Will: And when did he kiss Natalie?

Noah: last weekend, after Karate, no big deal.

Sonny: it is a big deal. First kisses are a very big deal.

Norah: What makes you think this was his first kiss? He's a real heart breaker, that Noah Jackson.

Sonny: And you are a real big talker Missy.

Norah: I only speak the truth.

Vaeh: Enough, Rafe is here. Let's just go, we can talk about this over with them, and I'm sure that Mimi will help settle it.

Will: Bye guys.

Vaeh: Have fun you two. (winking)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sonny: Did she just wink at us?

Will: Well she is my daughter.

Sonny: _Our_ daughter, _Our_ daughter, and never, ever forget it.

Will: I wouldn't dream of it.

Sonny: So what would you like to do, since we have found ourselves alone?

Will: I don't know, but I'm sure we can figure a few things out.

Sonny started to kiss Will and back him up against the wall. Will smiled into the kiss and put his hand into Sonny's hair and pulled him closer. Which Sonny enjoyed. He was also, happy that they didn't have much in the way of clothes between them. They were out of the board shorts in seconds and heading to their room, where they fell effortlessly into their bed.

Sonny: Watching you with Nate earlier really did something to me. You are one sexy Dad, you know that.

Will: And so are you, and how about I show you how freaking sexy I think you are.

Sonny: Oh no you don't, I want to show you, now-get over here.

Will bit his lip and walked over to him, grabbing a handful of Sonny's hair and pulling it, just hard enough to set Sonny's lust for Will that much more on fire. Will pulled him so their lips met and they started a passion fulled kiss, that led them to their bed. Which they were on in seconds and were already naked and touching each other, the way the other always craved.

The lovemaking started off slow and easy, then turned into a frenzy of passion and lust and want. Their need to be together and express to each other, without words, how much they loved one another, was ever-present, in the light of what they had been through at home and now getting back to them-and to their family, they were starting to feel healed-if just a little.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After they were finished and their heart rates come down out of the rafters, they were lying naked with the patio doors wide to let the Hawaii night into their room and the ocean breeze cool their skin.

Will: before the music of the ocean puts me to sleep, I just want to say, I am glad we came here and we are putting out family first, we really needed this.

Sonny: Will, I will always put our family first, above all else, and never forget it. I love you, and us-forever, is what we promised remember.

Will didn't say a word, just put is Pinkie into Sonny's and kissed him gently on the lips, before cuddling next to him to fall asleep.

Sonny: (whispering) I love you too, baby.


	73. Chapter 72-SJ-Mentally Challenged

Dear Journal:

Hey it's me Sonny-I am very sad now, because we have to pack up and head home. But work does call, I mean-I personally don't have to work, the coffee shops do all the work for us, Will could even quit his job if he wanted to, but he would never do that, because he loves helping people, something I think growing up, he was the one always in need of help, and now he is that place to offer the wise word or helping hand and it truly makes him feel happy and maybe even whole. And I'm all for that-I am always for anything that makes my Will happy and is a positive for my family.

And speaking of family, I was nicely informed last night at dinner that my daughter was kissed after a day of surfing with Griffyn and Skyler. Griffyn is a nice kid and now that my 12 year old daughter has started to attract the boys I am beside myself. Then this morning I about died, she came down stairs in one of Vaeh's old two pieces, and I am totally taken aback, I mean when did she get those body parts? I never noticed before today that my daughter has boobs, really, I swear, when did they show up? And well she is obviously not that little girl anymore, even her twin looked at her like she sprouted horns in the middle of the night. Noah has been interested in girls, and well that was ok, but with my girls, its touchy, and no I will be one of those Dad's that says it's ok for a boy, but not for a girl. Will and I certainly are not letting her date, we have rules, but it's kinda weird to have her crushing on someone, and some has a crush on her too.

So with all the bags packed and our skin all tanned, the H-K's are once again, heading to good-ole Salem.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sonny: Nevaeh where is your sister? We need to get on that van and head to airport.

Vaeh: She is saying good-bye to Griffyn.

Sonny: What? For God sake, we really don't have time for this.

Will: Sonny-I can see her from here and we aren't going to be late. You just don't want her talking to any boy, face it.

Vaeh:Yeah, too late. She has it bad for this one and first crushes are the best.

Sonny: Oh man- (taking a peek out the patio and they were hugging again, then Griffyn kissed her on the cheek. He grabbed her hand and walked her up to the padio.)

Norah: So you have my numbers right?

Griffyn: Yes and your email and home address. I'll sign on at 8 tonight, your time, then we can talk. I'll really miss you.

Norah: I'll miss you too. Bye, Griff.

Griffyn: Not bye, later, I promise.

She smiled as he ran back down the beach toward his house. She walked up the stairs and past her Papa, into the house.

Norah: What can I help with?

She was very good at avoiding Sonny when it suited her, and if she looked at him right now, she'd probably cry. He was the one that wanted to go home. Everyone else was happy with staying here, even Will. He knew, however, that Sonny had to get home, and he really should check on his own patients, he went to Norah and placed his hand softly on her back.

Will: Hey, look at me, please.

Norah looked up at him with tears in her eyes. Will wiped her tears off her eyes and cheeks, and kissed her. He pulled her into a hug and she let it all go. She was crying so hard, she shook them both.

Will: Hey, you can text, email, web chat, you name it, and it's not like you won't ever see him again, if it's meant to be, you never know.

Norah: you mean it? I just really like him, it was the first time a boy has ever looked at me like that, even with Vaeh around, usually they all think she's so hot.

Will: Hey, he may be the first boy to look at you like that, but he won't be the last, Sweets. A beautiful girl like you, will have a lot of boys liking her, don't you worry. Plus, you're only 12, no need to rush, is there?

Norah: You're right, Daddy. I promise, I won't rush, and I'll try not to cry anymore. Thank you for the hug, I needed it.

Will: I love you, Norah Josephine, remember that.

Norah: I love you too, Daddy. You're so smart, what you just told me helped, thanks.

She walked away and Will mouthed the words "you're so smart" he thinks to himself, I am pretty smart, at least I got her to stop crying for the time being.

Sonny: Good job, Daddy.

Will: I just don't want crying on the plane and I don't want her to be so mad at you, but that is something you'll have to work out with you.

Sonny: Well you stopped the tears for now, I'm impressed.

Will: I got skills with the ladies, after all, I guess.

Sonny: Oh, gross. Let's get out of here, we're all packed, just need to do one last check of house and lock up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they arrived home there was a ton of mail to sort through and emails to get into. Vaeh had gotten some mail regarding college, which was taking on-line this semester, freeing up her time to work at the daycare. Which, she needed to go check in with, and let her boss know she was home.

The twins checked in with their school work, which they had kept up with, but if they were going to go back to school the following Monday, they needed to study a bit. They headed into the study area of the rec room.

Nate was chopping at the bit to go find some of his friends, so he headed out to play.

Will: be back here for dinner, ok.

Nate: Sure, I will be. I'm taking my bike.

Sonny/Will: Helmet and gear.

Nate: I know, I know.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will was in the office when he got a phone call the set his blood to boiling, Sonny who was doing some over due paper work, looked up from his spreadsheet and winced.

Sonny: What?

Will: Nothing I can share with you at the moment, but I may need to head to the hospital for a little while.

Sonny: Oh and leave me all alone, I think I should go check in with the coffee shops and talk to Jason, anyway. I'll have Noah and Nor keep an eye on Nate if I do leave and Vaeh should be back soon.

Will: Well-see you for dinner, I love you. I'm going to head in to take care of this.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Heading toward the Mental Health Center, he was running through the call had taken before he left. He was told that Brady and Nyla were some what friendly and that was not a good thing. He actually shivered at the thought. Brady had made big progress with recovering and he was not about to let another fire bug get him going, again. He would never forgive himself, if his Uncle's mental health was challenged in any way.

He took out his badge when he arrived and showed it to the guard, who buzzed him in.

Guard: Yes, may I help you.

Will: Dr. Horton-Kiriakis to see Dr. Hargrove.

Guard: She's expecting you, Dr. H-K, come on in. (he buzzed the door).

Will walked down the corridor and toward Dr. Hargrove's office. He knocked once he arrived. She opened the door and look relieved to see him.

Dr. Hargrove: Thank you for responding so fast, Dr. H-K. We really need to get this transfer under way as soon as possible. I have called the courts and am waiting on a response from the judges in both cases. I am just now sure who needs to be moved at this point.

Will: Brady has family in this area, and he is from here. Nyla however, being here is just a reminder to my family, and especially my young Son, that the person who hurt, him-us is still present in our lives. She needs to be the one relocated, and as soon as possible. I didn't want her to stay here in the first place, but the first place she was to go to, had no space after she was done with all the evals and such. I am sure we can find a place for her that will MORE THAN SUIT HER NEEDS, he said with a lot more authority, then he wanted to, but he wanted to stress how much he wanted her gone.

Dr. Hargrove: There is no need for raised voices, Dr. H-K. I am well aware that Brady and her, being allowed to be together here, is not ideal, but they have not done anything to warrant isolation or punishment, I simply wanted to make you aware of the situation.

Will: you don't find this behavior alittle disturbing? I mean-he had split personally disorder-he started fires, lots of fires and she set my house on fire with my Son, as well as myself inside. I think this is a huge conflict, don't you? I am calling my Father-in-law right now.

Dr. Hargrove: There is no need to bother the DA with this.

Will: Well, thank God the DA is my father-in-law, maybe we can get somewhere with this. If I or the requests of Mr. Black's family are going to go unanswered and ignored, I will take matters in my own hands, you get off your ass and decide.

Will was done, he headed out of the office and to see Brady. He was in the sitting room, by himself, reading a book.

Will: Hey there, stranger.

Brady: Well if it isn't my Nephew the Doctor. So what do I owe the pleasure?

Will: Here to check up on things.

Brady: What? Wow, I've been in here for months, and now the good Doc wants to check on me.

Will: I have been on your case this whole time, Brady. But I thought it would be to your best interest to have a non-family member on your case full time-you are in great hands. So what is going on with you and Nyla?

Brady: Nothing, she was new, I was being a gentleman, point-blank, I know what she did to you and Nate, my Dad told me. I want to get out of here, sometime soon, so I will not hinder that in any way, I promise. You can trust that, ok. Even if you don't trust me with anything else.

Will: Good, Brady, just stay away from her, she's trouble.

Brady: Your point has been made, I got it-Dr. H-K.

Will: Brady, I am serious, she is trouble with a capital T-

Brady: I get it Will-I said I promise, in my mother's memory I do, ok.

Will: I can take that, I guess. I'll see you.

Brady: Yeah, see ya.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As he is walking out of Brady's room, he heads down the hall and he's about to leave, he feels eyes on him. He turns and sees that Nyla is watching him as he is walking down the hall. She's standing in a doorway and has a look that Will is unable to read. He keeps his eyes straight, ignoring her, he nods at the guard and walks out of the facility. Breathing a sigh of relief, he gets into his car and sits for a moment.

Back inside the facility, Nyla heads to the area that Brady is sitting. He notices her as she saunters in and shakes his head.

Nyla: So I see that the Good Doctor has come to see you. What he spreading vicious rumors about me?

Brady: Girl you're bad news, I already knew it when you arrived here, he was just making sure I was doing ok. I will not let you or anyone stand in my way of getting out of this place. I did a lot of bad things and I still have to pay for what I did, but not in here. Now with that said, I have my eye on you and just leave me the hell alone.

He got up and walked off, leaving her standing with her mouth wide open and feeling foolish, thinking that she could use him for her sick agenda. The doctors in this place actually had gotten to him. In her opinion he was weak, and she didn't have time for weakness, had a job to do, "in here or not, he will pay".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the H-K house, Sonny is making dinner when Will arrives home, he looked like he was elbow deep in pizza dough. Will smiled at this when he spotted him. Sonny turned around to smile at Will, and Will laughed out loud.

Sonny: What?

Will: Here-(wiping off the flour on Sonny's nose)

Sonny: Oh, you know I love getting in my work.

Will: Like that one time-at CG, when that one machine broke down and we got wet, really, really wet.

Sonny: yeah, thank God we were at the hospital, and we snuck up to your office and your bathroom.

Will: umm, I remember that shower, it was good. (he said with a sexy smile)

Sonny: It was better than good.

Will: Ok, it was better than good. I do remember however, I got a few odd looks that next day. I really hope to God, they didn't hear you.

Sonny: Like I said, I like to get into my work.

Will leans his back against the island where Sonny is working. He grabs a piece of pepperoni and pops it into his mouth.

Sonny: Hey, that is for dinner. The kids will be back soon, I had them run to the store to get some extra cheese. Someone decided to be a cheese thief in the middle of night and we don't have enough for three pizza's now.

Will: Oh, I wanted cheese with my grapes and wine last night, sorry, didn't realize it was going to be used for anything special.

Sonny: No harm. They'll probably get junk food and eat it in the car on the way home, seeing as we "never have anything to eat around here"

Will: We don't have any junk here and that is the problem for them.

Sonny: We do, but I'll never tell where my stash is-hiding.

Will: What, you mean the one hidden in our office, behind the coffee drink cook books you never read.

Sonny: BUSTED. I guess you'd better punish me then. (winking)

Will: I'm not sure if we'd have time for that much naughtiness.

Sonny: Did you just say NAUGHTINESS? Is that even a word? I have to let my dough rise, so we have time.

Will: good, my dough is already there...

And with a develish smirk, Will pulls Sonny along to the office and locks the door. There are no words that need to be said, with them there is never any words that need to be said. Out of their clothes, they are in a steamy embrace and kissing very passionately. Sonny lets out a soft moan as Will trails kisses down his exposed neck, while Will also pulls Sonny's hair lightly. Which sets Sonny on fire that much more. He feels his way around Will's hard, chiseled body and down to his exceptial ass, and this makes Will let out a moan of delight.

Backing up to the couch in their office, Will sits down and Sonny straddles him, and as he enters Sonny, slowly, Sonny sets the pace, slow and easy. He is enjoying himself, riding the waves of pleasure-Will pulls his head back, by pulling a little hair and when Sonny's mouth is within reach, they kiss each other with fever. Sonny wanted it hard and fast, he gestures to get up and to change positions, without one word ever said. Will takes his mark and finds his way home, all the way home, hard and fast, causing Sonny to cry out in pleasure from the assault he is receiving for this man he loves with his whole being.

After they are done, they are lying on the couch wrapped in a blanket, sweat slick in their skin. Sonny is lying on his back, and Will is lying half on the couch and have on top of Sonny. Sonny is lightly stroking the small of Will's back.

Sonny: So are you going to tell me what happened today? I know you went to see Brady.

Will: He says he isn't going to let her get to him and he wants to get better and out of there, so I have to, as his family believe in him and as a doctor, I didn't know, he seemed like the old Brady, like he was never the Crash and Burn, like he never had the mental break.

Sonny: If he was anything like the old Brady, I'd say that is a good thing, and yet, I get where you are coming from. Time will have to tell. Did you happen to see Nyla?

Will: I know she was watching me, but I avoided her, I don't want to be the reason she never gets better. She needs help or someone else is going to be the subject of another one of her delusions.

Sonny: Yeah, I agree. Thank God, she never got to you really-I just really hate that our kids had to be a casuality of her sickness, but if she would have really got to you, I don't know...

Will: Hey, I thought we were past all of this. I am fine, in one piece and Nate hasn't had any nightmares in a long time and he hasn't even brought the fire up in awhile. You have been perfect with him, you know what he needs before I do-never doubt yourself as a Dad, because you are amazing.

Sonny: Thank you, I never imagined myself as a Dad, like I've said before. But after Nevaeh, I never wanted anything more. Being a Dad, has been the one thing that surprised be about myself, I was good at something I never wanted to really be.

Will: I don't know why, you're a natural. And watching you with them, makes me love you more.

Sonny: Hey, I should be saying that to you. Watching how you've handled all of this has made me love you more. You were the rock in this, inside I was a mess, I was so scared for all of us.

Will: And I would have never known it. (Sonny looked away, which still was strange to Will to be the one in this position) Hey, look at me, Jackson. You are not to blame for this, I will tell you this until it gets in here (pointing to his forehead). Us, Horton-Kiriakis' are one tough bunch, we can take anything, the Big guy throws at us, fires, crazy women, and our Daughters growing up and getting boyfriends.

Sonny laughed at that statement and nodded to Will. They shared a tender kiss and decided to get up to shower together and go back and finish the dinner that Sonny had started.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night, the kids either tucked into bed or studying for school the next day, Will is down in the home gym working out-getting the rest of the frustration out he was feeling-still regarding Nyla and her being in the Mental hospital with Brady.

Sonny was checking out the house, locking up and checking on the kids, even if they were all very grown-up, even Nate, he was getting so big. He found himself longing for the days they were little and wanted to cuddled and even when they were infants and needed to be changed and fed. He would have never traded any of that time with any of them for any thing in this world. Will was right, he may have been good at this Dad thing, but it never hurt to be reassured. Stepping into Norah's room, she was sound to sleep, with this little smile on her face, like she was dreaming the sweetest of dreams. He swept back the small dark curl from her forehead and kissed it. She really was such a beautiful girl and he was very proud of her, and yes, he would hate all of her boyfriends, probably, but he would never tell her that. She was so happy, and that is all he wanted for her.

He then stepped in the boys' room and Nate was lying sideways in the bed, he never understood how this little boy ever got any sleep, he was mentally going over how this precious little boy came into their lives and smiled when he remembered how he knew he was meant for them. He had fallen in love with him the moment he had held him and deep in his soul he knew they would be father and son. He kissed his cheek, after turning him and tucking him in. He walked over to Noah, who like Will, slept so sound, he wouldn't know anyone had ever came in to check in him, and being 12 he would have been embarrassed to know either, Will or Sonny did it every night. Sonny straighten up his blankets and kissed is forehead lightly. He was doing a mental checklist of some of his memories of Noah, and just watching him grow-up was so much joy to him. Watching the world through Noah Jackson's eyes was far better than watching it even through his own eyes. His most recent memory, was watching Noah in Hawaii, showing Nate how to catch a wave and him actually being more excited that Nate had done a great job, than Nate was for himself.

After tucking in the boys, he went up to the office and shut down the computers and turned off the lights. He headed to the master bedroom and was surprised to see Will, showered and in bed, sleeping. He had this angelic look on his face. He nudged him, and Will smiled, when his eyes fluttered open.

Will: Hey, I must have been more tired that I thought.

Sonny: You fell asleep with you glasses again, you tell Noah not to do that all the time.

Will: So everyone ok?

Sonny: Safe and Loved, like always.

Will: I got a text from Vaeh and she is good. She'll be home tomorrow. And she says she has news.

Sonny: I wonder what that is about.

Will: No clue. As long as she isn't leaving the country again, having a baby, or getting married, I'll be fine.

Sonny: Wow. That is all I have to say is, Wow. And Good-night Will, I love you.

Will: I love you, too-Son.


	74. Chapter 73-Sonny's Journal-Show Biz Bug

Dear Journal:

Hi, I guess that a few of my family members have kept a journal and have shared parts of our lives with you, so I guess it's finally my turn.

Hey, it's Norah Josephine and well, I have been a very busy girl. After Noah and I did our little song for Papa at his party, that music guy that Gin had invited took sometime to write some songs for us and well, he got in contact with Ginny. I was so excited, because I have always loved singing, but I didn't think I was ever good enough to make anything of it. However, he thought I was good, better than good in fact. So, Noah is a bit nervous about the public music scene, but I think once he gets a taste of how the other half lives-(plus we are part of one of the most known families around, by blood or not, the Kiriakis name is so well-known, it will make us that much bigger)

The first time I heard our song on the radio, was last night and it was amazing to say the least, and it was nice that I got to share it with my friends and family. We were at the Commons to celebrate Uncle John and Uncle Jason's Anniverary and the song was played by the DJ and he didn't even know I was even there. He was like "Now, this is a song by the two amazing new singers-Norah and Noah-they call themselves "Deeper Connection" and the song is called "Inside Your Light" and it's a song that Noah and I wrote together. We have written about 10 songs together and he has a bunch of guitar stuff written that still need lyrics to them. It's been fun to do with my brother.

So anyway, I am heading down for dinner, before someone sends out for the national guard and in this house, it's possible, let me just say that.

Later:

Norah Josephine-next Pop Superstar!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Norah headed down the stairs to help finish getting the table set and noticed there was 6 plates out and not the normal-Vaeh's not home 5 plates out. She smiled, hoping her sister was coming home for dinner. She hadn't been around lately and she was kinda wonder why. Her Dad had said that Vaeh had some news she wanted to share with them and Norah was getting nervous that there was something wrong or that she would leave the country again, and that is not what she wanted at all, she liked having her sister home with their family.

Neveah came into the house from the front door, and something smelled wonderful, she had a full day today and was so happy to home finally. She hadn't been around home too much lately, as she was working at the daycare and in school, so basically she had just been sleeping there and that was it. She was really excited because she had some news for her parents she wanted to share with them.

Will came down from the office when he heard her come in and when he seen the look on her face he knew she would be leaving again. She had that look in her eyes.

Will: So-where to now?

Vaeh: What? I'm not going anywhere-well not yet anyway, but soon I might be.

Will: What do you mean?

Vaeh: Well, there was a family I babysat for in Spain and they are looking for a Nanny-and they emailed me because I was really good with their other two kids, and there is a wonderful teaching program that I get into while I am there too.

Will: You wanna go to Spain again?

Vaeh: It's an idea, and I'm not sure I'm going to take it. Plus it depends on if I get into this other program I applied for.

Will: That new one with the preschool at the hospital?

Vaeh: Yeah-Daddy please tell me that you or Gram Marlena haven't done anything.

Will: Hey-if I can't hand hold for you, what good am I ?

Sonny came in to see what was going on, and why Will wasn't coming for dinner.

Sonny: Hey, Will- (seeing Vaeh) Oh, you-come here and give me a hug.

Vaeh smiled as Sonny wrapped her in a hug and kissed her forehead.

Vaeh: Man I missed this. And what smells so good?

Will: My famous baby-back ribs-

Vaeh: Oh I picked a really good night to make it home for dinner, now didn't I?

They headed to the table, and Norah was happy to see that her sister was home for dinner after all. She just wondered what she was going to tell them.

Norah: Vaeh, you're not leaving again are you?

Vaeh: And if I am?

Norah: No-

Nate: whose leaving?

Norah: Vaeh..

Nate: No

Noah: No, what?

Sonny: What is going on?

Vaeh: I might have a job, back in Spain

Sonny: No-

Vaeh: Are you pouting?

Sonny: No? I am...yes.

Vaeh: Does anyone want me to go?

Will: nope

Norah: No

Nate: absolutely not.

Sonny: not a chance.

Will: Ok, that is enough. She is going to have a hard enough time deciding what to do when the time comes, so lets just have a nice family meal, besides, if you guys don't eat these awesome ribs, I sure in the heck will.

Noah: Oh no you won't, Dad. These are my favorite.

Sonny: I thought that the Asian style were your favorite?

Noah: A rib is a rib, I love them anyway I can get them.

Vaeh: Kinda like you and chicken wings, Papa.

Will: um-hum, just was about to say that, so Norah you look like you wanna say something, what's up, Sweets?

Norah: So I got an email from Sage and well he has some more songs for Noah and I to work on.

Noah: Cool, I can't wait to get the guitar out and try them.

Vaeh: you two have really gotten bitten by the show biz bug, huh? I have heard your song on the radio, so you know you're hot when it's played on the radio.

Norah: He wants to come to Salem and do some more recording. Noah has wrote some awesome stuff and I have been writing some lyrics and Sage has some things for us too. He wants to put a whole album together. And that might mean going somewhere to record.

Sonny: Somewhere, where?

Norah: There is a studio in Chicago that he wants to work at, you or someone can take up.

Noah: yeah-we really want to do this-please.

Sonny: We'll talk about this, ok? (pointing between he and Will)

Will: Yes and then we will talk to Sage, with Grandpa J, so we know everything that is going on.

Norah: he said you two would say this, because we are still kids.

Will: And we want to keep you safe.

Noah: we know Dad.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After dinner, Nate wants to hang out with Sonny, so he takes him for a walk and Will heads over to Sami's to have a talk about a benefit that the hospital is having for murder victims, and he wants to give in Allie's name, and John has already talked to him about it.

Back at home, Vaeh is listening to Norah and Noah's new song they have worked on and it is very good. She is very impressed with it.

Vaeh: Who wrote this?

Noah: I wrote the melody on my guitar and part of the chorus, then I showed it to Norah.

Norah: Then I just used my favorite inspirations to write the lyrics.

Vaeh: Well it's very beautiful and I will be happy to say I knew you both when. I am very proud of you both.

Norah: You should join us on one the songs, you have a very pretty voice too.

Vaeh: No, I only sing when I go and visit, Mi, Mama.

Norah: But why?

Vaeh: Because in my heart she hears me and isn't judging, I am free when I sing for her.

Norah: I really wish that you could have known her, I think that I would have liked her, from the videos that Teo Rafe shows us, you are a lot like her.

Vaeh: Thank you. I can't only hope that I make her proud.

Norah: I've heard Daddy say the same thing, that he hopes he is making her proud with how he is taking care of you and the kind of woman you are turning out to be. I just have one thing to say...

Vaeh: And what is that?

Norah: You have been the best big sister, ever. And it is because I had you, that I never have really missed having a Mom, because you have always been there for me, when I needed that kind of connection. And Noah feels the same way. That is why we wrote Inside Your Light, with you in mind.

Neaveh has tears in eyes and she never had any idea that the song was about her, she never expected that being an older sister, had that much impact on her siblings. She wrapped her sister in a hug and they embraced for a long while.

Neither girl any clue that Sonny had listened at the door way of the rec room while the girls were talking, he thinks that is about the sweetest thing either of them has ever said to the other.

He has a question for Norah, so he knocks on the door base before interrupting their exchange. When he steps in the rec room, they look up at him, a little teary eyed and flushed.

Sonny: What are the tears for?

Vaeh: It's a girl thing.

Sonny: And because I'm a guy, I wouldn't understand?

Norah: It's not that, its more a Sister thing, Ok?

Sonny: Ok, I'll take that. So, Miss Norie, Uncle Jason and I were hoping that you and Noah would perform your new song at the Commons this Saturday afternoon after Ginny shows her new book.

Norah: I'd love it, but I'll have to ask my other half first.

Sonny: That's fair, I guess.

Norah: Fair, I can't just say yes, he's kinda shy in public still, Papa. I have to ask him.

Sonny: I got it-so go ask him.

Norah: He isn't here, but I will ask him later.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Noah was sitting on the bench next to Gabi's grave and thinking about a few things. He actually came here a lot. Especially when Vaeh had left for Spain, he felt closer to his sister by being here. He was really excited for Norah and himself and he hoped that the music really worked out for them.

Noah: So Norah and I wrote this song, kinda about Nevaeh and kinda about Daddy and Papa, and it was on the radio last night. Norah screamed so loud, when they said our names and introduced our song. I think that everyone was really excited about it, 'specially since the song is about Vaeh.

I know I never met you, Gabi, but I'd like to think that my Sister is a lot like you, I mean she's like Daddy, but there is so much of her that she would have had to get from you. She has been a great Mother figure to us, since we don't have one. And I'm not complaining, because Daddy and Papa have been awesome-you'd be proud my Daddy, I know it.

I just hope you don't mind that even if I'm not really your son, I kinda think of you as my Mom in a sort of way, it makes me feel like I have one, at least. So, thanks for listening to me. And I'll give Vaeh a hug for you, ok. Be at peace our angel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Noah had agreed to perform their song at the Commons that Saturday, and the place was packed. The family came early, got breakfast at the Coffee-shop and then hung out for a while, during Adrienne's book signing. She had written a book about Nate this time. It was a book about "Nathaniel the Fearless Lion Cub".

Adrienne: Good-Morning and Thank you for coming. Today I am introducing my newest book in the series I am writing featuring my Grandchildren. This one is about a Lion cub named Nathaniel. He was left in the Jungle all alone and a group of lions take him into their pride and they become family.

After she read the story, she got another standing ovation, and signed copies of the story. Then Jason came up to the stage to introduce the next guest.

Jason: As most of you my know my Niece Norah and Nephew Noah have been singing together for a while and have written and preformed a few songs for special occasions, most recently at Sonny's Man of the Year party. Well, after that night, they got a record deal-and well they have been very busy. They have recorded a few songs and hopefully, in a short while, we will privileged with a new album to enjoy. But until then, please join me in welcoming Norah and Noah, other wise known as "Deeper Connection" to the stage!

Noah came up on stage first, and sat on the stool in front of the mic stand. He started playing, then he started humming the tune. Then Norah walked out on to the stage. There was a round of applause, then as it died down, Noah started playing louder. Norah was tapping the beat out on her knee, then she placed her hand on her mike:

Inside you there is a shine, bright, white, divine

Inside there is a light, that reaches down to your soul

You have made me feel real, you have made me feel whole

Realizing how much I love you, has made my heart glow

Inside your light, I can just be me

Inside your light, I find the best of me

Inside your light, I am who I am

And that is alright, Now I am free

And I shine inside your light

Behind me are hazy days of sadness and gloom

Behind me are the times of hate and pain

Behind me are all the days of rain

Inside the light I am rid of it all-the pain

And all the misery is gone astray

And with you, baby, I live only better days.

Inside your light, I can be me

Inside your light, I find the best of me

Inside your light, I can be who I am

And that is alright, that I am the best of me

And I shine inside your light

The rain has faded

No more dark skies

Only time for rainbows and sun

I found the light

And I shine, inside the one

Inside your light, I am who I am

Inside your light, I am the best of me

Inside I am whole and free

Inside your light, I shine like the best of me

Gone are my days of pain

(inside your light)

Gone are the days of rain

(inside your light)

Amazing you are the one

(inside your light)

You shine bright, like the sun

I am best of me, when I

Stand inside your light

After the song is over, they get another standing ovation. They stand on the stage, all smiles, and hold hands to take a bow. After they leave the stage, they head over to their parents. Will his wiping his eyes and Sonny has to turn around to catch his breath.

Noah: So, it's good, right?

Will: Amazing, right-Son?

Sonny turns around with tears in his eyes, and just nods. Norah falls into her father's arms and they embrace for a long moment. Will takes this chance to hug Noah, which they don't do as often as they used to, but Noah falls into Will's arms, easily, like when he was a little boy. Will kissed the top of Noah's head, and looks down at him.

Will: You amaze me, you know that, right?

Noah: Sure, Dad. But it's nice to hear it. I love you.

Will: I love you too.

Norah: Switch!

Will and Sonny chuckle and embrace the other twin.

Sonny: (whispering in Noah's ear) I am very proud of you Noah Jackson, very proud.

Will: Very nice, my little Beauty. I am so proud of you.

Norah: Thanks Daddy.

Sonny: Ok so we have heard this song on the radio and now in person, so will you tell me who inspired this one?

Noah: Vaeh. We wrote this one about our big sister.

Will is very touched by this and Sonny is impressed. They really raised some wonderful and loving children. Nate comes over and gives Norah a hug and then gives Noah their "special-brother's only hand shake" then Noah surprises everyone and hugs Nate and tell's him that he loves him.

Nate: I love you too, Noah. I knew you did, so you didn't have to tell me, but I liked hearing it.

Noah: I don't tell everyone how I feel enough and I know it, but know that I love all of you, a lot.

Adrienne: So, you two Rock. I thought the song at your Papa's party was awesome, this one was just as wonderful-and Will and Sonny-you two have to be very proud!

Sonny: We are Mom, you have no idea.

Adrienne: I think I do. I'll see you all later-I have to go and read my story for a small group of children at a different location.

Sonny: Wow, two readings in one day-I'm impressed.

She nodded and the family got ready to head out. As they were leaving the Twins got asked for autographs in the bookstore and on the way to the SUV. Sonny just shook his head, it had started and he wasn't even sure how they had got there, but he like it, for them he would like it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will walked into their room that night after a well needed workout and after shutting the bedroom door he plopped down into the easy chair that was in the corner. Sonny looked up from his tablet and sighed.

Sonny: What is it, Will? You ok?

Will: I'm fine. While I was working out, the kids were down in the rec room, working on a song together.

Sonny: Ok, and what about it?

Will: What have we gotten ourselves into, I mean, first the Coffee-houses, the club, my patients, now a family of singing kids, what is going to be next?

Sonny: I haven't a clue and that is the best part about life with you, I never know what I'm gonna get.

Will: No that is a box of chocolates-you know what you are going to get with me.

Sonny: And what is that?

Will: Love, respect, passion and hot steamy shower sex.

Sonny: See, I didn't know I was going to get that...race ya!


	75. Chapter 74- Sonny's Journal-Empty Nest

It was rare that Will would wake up on a Saturday morning and not hear yelling from downstairs as the kids got ready to go and do their thing and it was rare further still that he put his arm over on the other side of the bed and he found his handsome husband still in bed with him. He smiled as he turned over and slid closer to Sonny, who was awake and pretending to be asleep. Will slid his hand down the length of Sonny's body and as he reached Sonny's thigh, Sonny let out a laugh, just as Will knew he would.

Will: Gives you away every time. That one tickle spot is always your down fall.

Sonny: Yes it is, so what are you up to?

Will: No kids, so I thought that...

Sonny: You'd start something with me.

Will: And is it working?

Sonny didn't say a word, he just rolled over to meet Will's lips in a passion filled kiss and pulled him closer, like they had just that miro-inch of space that wasn't full enough. Will moaned as Sonny reached around and caressed his ass, then drew his hand lightly over and up the small of his back and pulled him that much closer to him.

Closing his eyes, Sonny deepened he kisses the was peppering Will with and Will wrapped his arms around Sonny, creating a cocoon of love between them. Throwing the covers off, Will shed his boxer and lied back down naked next to Sonny who, was already naked. A moan of pleasure escaped Will's lips as Sonny started kissing him down his chest and landed on the apex of his groin, then to his growing manhood, he tasted the tip, that was offering the salty, sweetness that was all male, all Will, just what Sonny loved.

Locking his lips around the head of Will's penis, he started working his magic on him, creating that rise and fall of pleasure that Will was craving and Sonny strived to give. He took him to the brink two or three times, each time, causing Will to almost shatter into a million pieces, until there was no going back and Sonny knew that Will was more than ready to offer him the fruits of his labor. Sonny gladly received every drop, and smiled up at Will, with hooded eyes as he finished him off.

Will still trying to catch his breath, turned to his side, in order for Sonny to spoon next to him, and this offered Sonny the position to make love to Will even further, finding his way to home, he entered Will, with one fast motion-causing a moan to escape both of them. They started out slowly, then as the pleasure built, they started moving together, faster and stronger, until the climaxes took over them, causing moans and sounds of pleasure to escape them both.

Laying back-against the pillows, they laughed for a moment, at their fevered lovemaking-then kissed one another, as they usually did after making love.

Will: You wanna start the shower or shall I?

Sonny: I'll do it, what would you like for breakfast this morning, since we're all alone?

Will: Not sure, anything could top that.

Sonny smiled as he got out of bed, and smiled over his shoulder, nodding in agreement. He went into the master and started the shower, sticking his hand in to check the temp.

Sonny: It's ready, I'm getting in.

Will: I'll be right there.

Will got out is phone and looked up the number for the local climbing gym, that Sonny often went to, with a few of his friends. Will still wasn't good with heights, but since the kids weren't home, he wanted to make this weekend about them. He called quick and reserved a wall for them to use, alone-perks of the last name, he guessed. He then put is phone down and headed in to join Sonny.

Sonny: It's about time, I'd hate for the hot water to run out on you.

Will: That is not possible, besides, this is not hot enough.

Sonny smirked at him and pulled him to a kiss.

Will: I wasn't going there, but if you wanna, again-I am always game, but we have to hurry, I made some plans for us.

Sonny: We don't have any plans this weekend, no work, no kids, no parents, just WilSon-

Will: I know, its something for us to do together, and it'll be fun.

Sonny: Ok, I guess we can get dressed and join the land of the living.

Will: Good, let hurry, so we can get some breakfast, then go get your surprise.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They headed to The Meadows for a nice breakfast. One of the waitress' recognized them as Adrienne's Son and Son-in-law. She introduced herself as Amberlynn, and sat them in a prime spot, away from the bulk of the weekend guests.

Will: We don't come here enough.

Sonny: I know. We should come here for that weekend, Mom is always promising us, it would be fun.

Will: Yeah, it would be.

Sonny: So what are we doing, today-Will? Since you seemed to have everything planned.

Will: I thought we'd enjoy a late breakfast, here, then take a walk-you know the spot we love when we come up here. Then, I have booked our favorite spot at the Climbing gym.

Sonny: you're going to climb?

Will: I might just watch at first, but I will make it at least a few feet off the ground.

Sonny: Come on-we have gone mountain climbing, with the kids and you did awesome.

Will: Maybe that is because I was more focused on not letting them get hurt, then I was with the heights.

Sonny: I tell you what, if you go at least half way up, I will-um...

Will: That one thing you, um do...

Sonny: Yes and if you go all the way up, well-I will, do, that other thing that you really like...

Will: I don't know if it's worth it.

Sonny: WHAT! You're always beggin' for it.

Will: Yeah, but you give in way to easily, it's not nearly as fun anymore.

Sonny shakes his head and smiles happily when the waiter brings out their breakfasts.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After they finish their breakfast, they took the walk around the area and even fed a few ducks in the pond that was a few feet from the B and B. They headed back to their car and then were off to the climbing gym.

After they changed, they headed out to the spot that was reserved for them. Sonny did a few stretches and then started up the wall. It was easy for him, and it made look exactly that way, he was up to the top of the wall before Will even got a foot off the ground.

Will: Ok, Show off.

Sonny: (coming back down) What? Just giving it a test run, this spot is too easy, I'm moving down over there-(nodding to his left)

Will: Heres fine with me.

He takes his turn up the wall and gets up easy-it's just when he is heading back down, he gets nervous. Trying not to look down, he starts on his way down, but lost his footing and slipped a bit.

Will: Oh, hell-now this looks really cool, right?

Sonny: Hang on, I'll be right there.

Sonny climbs up to where Will is dangling from and helps him gain is footing, and climb down.

Will: Thanks, Babe. I feel ridiculous, and I am sorry, you had to save me there.

Sonny: It is never ridiculous, to be needed Will. I'm glad I could be there for you. And hey, practice makes perfect, lets climb this together, you first.

Will nods and starts back up the wall. Sonny goes up right after him, and guides Will up the wall, telling when and where to place his hands and feet. They make it to the top in minutes, and back down without incident. Will is so excited about this grabs Sonny in a grand hug and a sexy kiss, right in the middle of the climbing gym.

Sonny: Wow, maybe we should try a harder wall.

Will: Maybe.

Sonny takes Will's hand and leads him over to a more difficult section of the wall and Sonny starts to scale up it. Will follows suit and Sonny is very impressed with Will's new found skills. Making it up to the top of the way, Will is impressed with himself. Smiling at one another, they head back down to the floor.

Sonny: You've been practicing.

Will: Who me? Heights, remember, not so good with them.

Sonny: After all this time, I can read you like that novel on my night table, you have practiced and you just played me.

Will: Maybe, maybe not, I will never tell. (he says looking away from Sonny's gaze)

Sonny: Nice job. I'm really impressed. Maybe time we can try that wall (pointing at the "expert wall")

Will: I haven't done that much practicing, I've only come here with Jason a few times, he was giving me pointers to get over my fear of heights, because I know you want me to go climbing with you for real, and ok if our two young son's can climb and I can't-what does that say about me as a father?

Sonny: That you are a good father with a fear of heights.

Will: I guess. So, I will try the other wall, and I will see how high I can get, this time.

Sonny: I'll take that, I guess.

Will: my best offer.

They head over to the big wall and Will watches Sonny as he starts to scale the larger wall and following his pattern, he follows him up, step for step and before he knows it, he had made it all the way up to the top. Sonny smiles at Will excitement, and then he starts down, talking Will down with him.

Sonny: That's it, perfect. We're almost to the bottom.

Will: That was so awesome and it wasn't as bad as I thought.

Sonny: You amaze me.

Will: Why, I just climbed a wall.

Sonny: You climbed out of your fear, and you concurred it.

Will: I wouldn't go that far, but I am feeling better about climbing walls, I am still afraid of being up there.

Sonny: That's ok, I'm not always ok with being up there either, but its the a fact I tried and I did it that makes me feel I accomplished something.

Will: That's how I feel.

Sonny: So now that I've worked off my breakfast, I need something to eat.

Will: me too. Let's go.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They pick up some Brady Pub burgers and fries, then head home. They take their food to the rec room and hook up one of the video games systems, selecting their favorite game to play together.

They are done with the burgers and fries, and getting dirty with a best out of 20 challenge, when the kids come home from the various activities. The kids listen at the top of the stairs at the yelling that is coming from the rec room.

Sonny: What the hell-that is not a legal move.

Will: The ref didn't call foul, get over it, Son.

Sonny: Stop blocking my damn shots-take that-

Will: Denied. Yeah-in your face.

Sonny: Get that Shit out of here-

Will: Hey-NOOOOOO.

Sonny: Oh ya -boo ya.

Will: I do not believe it-I don't believe it.

Sonny: What I won, finally and I didn't cheat, and you so tried.

Will: One more?

Sonny: No way, I won fair and square-today.

As they are "discussing the video game" the kids enter the rec room.

Sonny: Oh, hey your home.

Will: you have a good day?

Noah: Pretty good. I have a tournament coming up soon, the paper work is upstairs.

Norah: Sage wants one of you to all him, we has some recording time set aside and we need to "get a move on" he says.

Sonny: Ok, I will call him.

Nate: Grandpa Lucas wants you to call him Daddy.

Will: I will do so, Did you have a fun time with him and Dali?

Nate: Awesome, as always. Aunt Billie says Hi, she called.

Norah: Where is Vaeh?

Will: She is working with Mim's today, earning a little money for school.

Norah: Ok. So what did you two do today, without any of us kids?

Sonny: Not too much, just getting a taste of what it would be like if we had an empty nest.

Will: Yeah, just hung out.

Nate: boring.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Journal:

Boring, Nate says that life without them here in the house would be boring and well, it would depend on the day, I suppose. I had a wonderful day with just me and my Will. Not sure what the highlight of my day was, well-ok maybe it was how we started our day, I wish everyday could start out with WilSon time, it would make life more interesting, I know that.

Well, I called Sage and it sounds like they want Norah to tour a little, and I am so not sure about that. It would be small, and just a few shows, but I am not sure if I want her to do this.

Vaeh brought her proofs home from the shoot, and they are stunning. And Will and I it think this going to be the best spread she's had in the CW magazine yet.

So, I going to head down to help make some dinner, and spend sometime with my family.

Later,

Sonny.


	76. Chapter 75- SJ- Fighting Gravity

Dear Journal:

Being told that our lives were going to be turned upside down, was an understatement. I had no idea that having my children in the record business was going to be so hectic, so overwhelming, and so much damn fun.

So I am waiting for them to work out a few songs out and they will be done recording. They have been working on their album for a couple of months now and from what I have heard it is wonderful. Sage says that they need one more song to complete the 12 songs for the album to be complete.

Now the funny part of this is that they found a song they love to play together and the album came out just before their older sister was born. One of my barista's left the CD at the coffee-shop and well it became part of the shop's collection. And secretly, I really like it, so if my kids wanna remake a _New Kids on the Block_ song-so be it. Plus, **Fighting Gravity** is a great song, I really like it. We thought it was going to be tough to get permission to remake the song, but Sage got in contact with the right people and well they are recording it together. So-that is where I am heading, to join the rest of my family watch these two create only the magic Noah and Norah-can create as Deeper Connection.

So later my friends-

JSK

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sage: Ok so we got the written permission to record the song and I heard one of the guys in the group is really touched that kids your age want to re-record one of their songs, so you guys go ahead in the booth and we'll get started.

Noah and Norah head inside the booth, and for this song they have the place relaxed-a few candles lit, and the lights are low. Noah picks a few cords on is guitar and Norah straps hers around her. She checks her tune and smiles with satisfaction.

Sage: So just like before, when you are ready, go ahead, we'll record for a reference point then we can go from there.

Noah: Ok, Sage.

Noarh: ready?

Noah: yep-1,2,3-

He nods to his sister and they start the opening guitar riffs and play the song acoustically.

_Noah: _

_Sorry if I'm speaking outta line_

_But I don't want this night to be over_

_I don't want it to end_

_'Cause it seems like when our worlds collide_

_it just don't feel right not to hold ya_

_it's getting hard to be friends_

_Norah:_

_Do you feel_

_what I feel_

_The closer that we get_

_It's almost like_

_There's a force_

_That we can't resist_

_Chorus Both_

_Baby, tell me wy _

_Why you wanna stop what's_

_Happening inside_

_It's bigger than you and me _

_It's like we're fighting gravity, yeah_

_Even if we run_

_We'll be like a shadow_

_Running from the sun_

_Some things you can't escape_

_Can't you see_

_It's gonna pull you back to me_

_(both)_

_We keep _

_Fighting, fighting, fighting gravity_

_Fighting, fighting, fighting gravity_

_Fighting, fighting, fighting, fighting gravity_

_Norah:_

_Baby, look up a the universe _

_Somethings attract to each other_

_like the planets and stars , yeah_

_Even though I can't read your mind_

_You know you think about it all the time_

_So what's keeping us apart_

_Do you feel what I feel _

_the close that we get_

_It's almost like a force _

_That we can't resist_

_(Chorus)_

_(Both)_

_(noah) Got a hold now_

_(Norah) you got hold, you got a hold_

_(noah) Can't let go now_

_(Norah) You got a hold on me_

_(noah) I'm giving in now_

_(Norah) You got a hold, you got a hold_

_(noah) You're pulling me in now_

_both_

_Like gravity_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Sage: Wow! I mean it we got it on the first take. You guys rock.

Sonny: are you sure? It sounded pretty awesome, but one take?

Sage: It was amazing. (looking over at his tech) What to you thing about it Nigel?

Nigel: Perfection. I'm really glad we got permission for you two to record this. Amazing. And I love the fact that they are playing along too.

Sage: So I think that is a wrap for the day. And I will burn you guys a copy of this song to take home. Then we will start our jobs of putting the final touches together and soon we will have the final product.

Sonny: Oh, wow, this is going to be a reality.

Noah: I am so excited. Can we here the play back?

Sage: Sure-Nigel, go ahead.

They all sat in the booth and listened to the play back. Noah smiled as he heard his voice-he had recorded about 12 songs with Norah and this one was the first one he had a majority of the verses.

After it was done. Sonny was drying some tears he had escape, and the twins were hi-fiving each other.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will was up waiting for them when they pulled into the drive later that day. Nate was out with Ginny and Grandpa J and Vaeh was on a date with Aiden. Will stepped out into the driveway as the parked and were getting this out of the car from their trip to Chicago.

Will: So you two look beat.

Sonny: They are exhausted, just like Papa.

Will: and so how much more of this do was have to go through?

Sonny: Sage says that they have enough songs recorded, and they might have to fine tune some of them, but they did really good. Today. Even surprised me and Sage with a remake of a song. They even got the permission to re-record it.

Will: That Fight Gravity song they just had to learn.

Sonny: Yeah, I think we went through a ton of band-aids that first week they learned all the guitar cords.

Will: did you bring home a copy?

Sonny: a couple, they just took the other one with them.

Will: off to CG no doubt.

Sonny: Nope, they are off to the Commons.

Will: my second guess.

Sonny: What's for dinner?

Will: Not sure and I am all out of ideas

Sonny: Well-I think I'd like to start with you for my appetizer and they we can decide on a main course later-

Will: Sounds good to me-our room or the office?

Sonny: I want that damn couch-with you on it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After they are finished making love, Sonny puts in his copy of the song Noah and Norah recorded and lays back down with Will on the couch. They cuddle together, while the song plays.

After it is done, Will is very impressed.

Will: And they're playing the guitars too?

Sonny: yep, this is all them. Nice remake?

Will: very nice, I'll have to tell them, and so how is the rest of recording going?

Sonny: Sage says they are all done, and unless we hear from him, they are done and we should have the finished product soon.

Will: I can't wait.

Sonny: me either. But I think Papa needs a nap-join me?

Will: Nothing I'd like nothing more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Journal;

I'm back-told you. So the recording went well and it was nice to bring a copy home for Will. He really enjoyed it. I did too. They are getting excited for the finished product and all the excitement that will go along with it. I just hope they stay grounded in who they are. That is the only thing that is making me and Will nervous. I'd hate for any bad stuff to happen to them-being so young, but I guess like my Mom says, "that they have had excellent teachers in me and Will-so they should be about to handle it, but I told them both, they can tell me anything and if anyone wants them to do anything they are not comfortable with to let me know, because I will not stand for it.

So, I am going to check on Will and see what he is up too and the kids too.

JSK


	77. Chapter 76-Sonny's Journa: Got Your Back

Dear Journal:

The subject of my parents' sexual orientation comes up now days maybe 20% of the time and the rest of the time and the rest it's pretty normal-a family of six, two very loving parents, with careers-business owners and one is even a Dr, then they have 4 kids, each with their own story. Which I find very normal, and I'm sure if I did a poll of my sibs they would all agree, that our lives have been wonderful and I for one would never trade them for the world.

Now with all that said there are still very stupid people in this world, that are mean and cruel and I could just plain do without any of them. I was at the studio with Sage by myself, Papa, Daddy and Nor, went to get lunch and I stayed to finish some of my vocals and guitar touch ups for the album, which, BTW is AWESOME-but I that is for later. I was in a booth practicing a part that I just was not getting and I got mad and slapped a board, turning on the sound from the other side of the booth. Enter Sage and a tech named Geo, who is an Ass-mind my french, but he is. Well the whole thing was out of line and I called him on it. Sage had said that he was going to check on me and see if I was ready for lunch, and Geo, smirked at him and said "Yeah we wouldn't want his fag parents' getting their panties' twisted". Sage was taken aback by what he said, and I just sat there dumbfounded for a few moments. I was like did he just say that? Did I hear him correctly?

Well, yeah I had and well I have to say I handled it pretty well. He won't be saying much around me or my family, if he wants to keep his job.

So Later,

Noah

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(20 minutes prior)

Sage: Geo, that is not called for. Sonny and Will, are awesome, I go way back with Sonny's Mom.

Geo: A fairy is a fairy, I can do without them in this world. Where are they by the way?

Sage: Took Norah out for some lunch, she's finished and Noah was... Oh, shit.

Geo: What?

Sage looks up at the light above the studio Noah is in and see the On light and knows that Noah can hear the conversation that are having about his parents and he has obviously heard the nasty words that Geo had said about Sonny and Will.

Sage: The booth is on Geo, shut up.

Geo: What, am I supposed to be afraid of some preteen punk and his sister and their gay Dads.

Sage: Geo, just go home. We don't need you anymore today.

Geo: Come on, Sage. I'm just having a little fun. I'm sure that Fag, Jr. in there isn't offended.

Sage: Enough with the mouth Geo.

Geo: You are not my boss, Sage-

Sage: No, but that kid in there is helping to pay your salary, so shut it up.

Geo: Defending the gays, I love it, so rich, nice job, you've done your moral duty for the day.

Sage: I am defending that young man in there-Noah is a great kid with talent and he has nothing to do, with his parents sexual orientation, and for you to bash them while he can hear you, is completely out of line. If you have an opinion about gay people keep to yourself, do you hear me?

Geo: Loud and clear.

Sage: Good, now, get the hell out of my sight.

After Geo leaves, Noah comes out of the booth, with tears in his eyes. He shakes his head at Sage who, puts his hand on his shoulder.

Sage: I'm sorry that you heard him say any of that. He's a jerk, and I knew it, but I didn't hire him.

Noah: I don't care what he says about me, I know who I am and I am very proud of that. But no one talks crap about my parents, ever. They are the best, and I won't stand for it, ever. He's lucky I didn't come of the booth.

Sage: Really? He has about a foot and a half on you.

Noah: and I have a black belt, so I think we are matched.

Sage smiles.

Sage: Wow, you H-K's are multi-talented. Anything else up in the bag of tricks?

Noah: I help train K-9's for the police force.

Sage: Get out of here.

Noah: Serious-I speak German to them and everything. I have a dog, named King.

Sage: So, cool. And again I'm sorry.

Noah: Just keep him away from me.

Sage: I'll try-promise.

Noah nods and picks up his guitar and starts to play the part of the song, his fingers are having trouble playing. Sage, gets behind him, and like Will had done in the past, he helps Noah, with his fingering. And after a few tries, he finally is playing it correctly.

Sage: How about, I'll put dots on the right finger spots, for the cords and we go from there?

Noah: yes.

After Sage takes the guitar to the next room, Noah's family heads back in and Will hands him his lunch.

Will: So-here you are, one Mac and cheese deluxe, and a small vanilla shake.

Noah: Thank's Daddy.

Will: Ok, what's wrong. You never call me Daddy, unless you're upset.

Noah looked down. He knew if he looked at Will or Sonny, he'd break and he wasn't going to give Geo the privilege of tears, ever. He didn't deserve them.

Sonny: Noah Jackson, what is up?

Noah: Nothing, I'm just hungry, that is all.

Sonny: Ok, take a break and eat your lunch, Sage can work with Norie, while you eat.

Noah: Ok. It'll give my fingers some time to recover. I can't get that cord to save my life.

Will: I've got you back, after you eat, I'll get my guitar out and we will play it together, it always helps at home.

Noah: Sounds good.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will and Noah went into the area set up for lunch and breaks, and picked out a table. Noah got out his tablet and was looking through his emails. He had a few from friends and one from his home room teacher with his homework, but he already had it all done.

Will: So you going to tell me what is wrong?

Noah: Nothing is wrong, just tired.

Will: I can take you back to the hotel, so you can get some sleep, I have some work I could do.

Noah: No, I really want to get this last part down first.

Will: Ok, eat some, while I work on this first, then we will break it down together.

Noah: Thank's Daddy.

Will knows there is something bothering Noah, because he is calling him Daddy more than usual. He had been call him Dad for the longest time and found that he only called him Daddy when he was sad or upset. But, if Noah wanted to share, he would. Will and Sonny both knew it never paid to push Noah for answers, he'd tell them in time.

After Noah was done eating, he washed his hands and picked up his guitar and started to practice, a bit. Will had gotten the cords down and he started to break them down with Noah, who finally got them. He looked up at Will and had tears in his eyes.

Will: Now I know you are not crying because you just got that, what is wrong Noah Jackson?

Noah: Nothing I can't handle, lets just say, Dad, I got your Back.

Will: What is that supposed to mean?

Noah put the guitar down, then picked it back up and looked at Will, who was at odds with the emotions his Son was displaying right now. Noah left the break area with his guitar and went back to the recording area. Norah was laying down her final vocals when he came in the room.

Sage: That is a wrap Miss Norie H-K, Super Fab, girlfriend.

Norah: Thank you. Can I take a break now?

Sage: Yes. Norie, go ahead. (to Noah) So you ready, Noah?

Noah: I was going to ask you if I could play it with my Dad? He really got me to do it right and since it's the final song?

Sage: That is brilliant, yes. I have an idea, let me play with something first, then-you two come in on the booth.

Noah: Good, I have something to do first. Where is Geo?

Sage looks at Noah, with the "what are you going to do" look.

Sage: He's in the conference room, why, Noah?

Noah: Because, someone had my back today and now I have to get his and someone elses I love as well.

Sage: Let's wait until we're done here, I'd love to see this.

Noah: An audience, I love it.

Sonny looked at Will for a bit of an explanation on what was going on, but Will don't have a clue either. After Noah was done with his job, he took his guitar and headed to the conference room and he found Geo there, with a few of the other interns. They were sitting around and talking. Someone had said that they thought that Noah was doing a great job and that they couldn't wait for the album to be done, so they could hear the final product.

Geo: You would. I mean they are a couple of kids with some talent, I'll give you that. I just can't believe they're as normal as they are with fairies for parents.

Intern 1: Not cool Geo, just stop while you're ahead.

Intern 2: hey Jack bag, I'm gay. I'm out of here.

As the intern slammed out of the room, Noah came in and sat down on the couch, picking up his guitar he starting playing Sonny and Will's song, on is guitar, then he started to sing by himself.

_Once in a lifetime, love comes around, we don't know how or why, but we never let it fly by_

_You grab hold and don't let it go, you don't shy away or let the feeling stray_

_I loved you from the moment I saw you, I've heard them say and they fell in love that one June day._

_Never mind what the haters say, I'm going to love you anyway. You are my lover and you are my friend and it only matters what our hearts say in the end._

_Haters come and hater go, it in the end, it only matters what our feelings show._

_One plus one, equals you and me, we are going to love so easily, then you add another then, baby you've got three._

_We live our lives so happy and free, we add a couple more, we gotta lot of love to give, that's for sure. _

_Time goes on, we love and we learn, and in time, our hearts start to yearn, We walk in the door and add one more. Oh, baby that makes four. _

_You and Me and the other four, a whole lot of love and so much more. Once in a lifetime, love comes around, we don't know how and we don't ask why, we never take for granted or let fly by, we grab a hold and don't let go, don't let fade away, we make as strong as we felt on the one June day._

After he is done playing the song, he steps up to the table in front of Geo. And smiles at him, sitting his guitar down on that table.

Geo: Nice song-is that about your family? (with an eye roll)

Noah: (avoiding the question) I heard what you said about me and my parents.

Geo: I understand that you did, and...

Noah: I wasn't finished, Geo. If I ever and I mean ever hear you talk about me or my family-and I mean, Norah, Nevaeh, Nate, Dr. William Horton-Kiriakis or Jackson Kiriakis, this is going to feel like a tickle.

Geo: What is going to feel like a tickle? Kid you're a queer as your parents.

And after Noah got the reaction he was hoping for he pulled his arm back and decked Geo right in the face, striking for his nose. Everyone heard the bone crunch and Noah shook his hand as he pulled it back. He looked at Geo with venom, as he got up holding his nose.

Geo: You little...

Before Geo could get the words out of his mouth, Sage came in the room and hulled him out of he chair. And escorted him out of the room, Sonny and Will come in with Norah trailing behind them. Noah had tears burning his eyes. He figures he just ruined their chances with finishing the album, since Sage just left with Geo.

Noah: I'd say I'm sorry but, I am sick of that man. He frustrated me so bad today and I finally felt like I had to stick up for me and for all of us. I have done it before and I will do it until the day I die.

Will: you know how I feel about violence.

Sonny: Yeah-Bud.

Norah: I thought you didn't hit him hard enough. (she said with a wink and a smile)

Will: Hey, I wasn't done. I think that hitting is wrong, but way to go rocky.

Sonny: You have a mean right hook.

Noah: Yeah, well, I figured you too have protected me through out my life, so, when I can, I want to protect you too. I love you, guys so much, don't be too mad at me, promise.

Sonny: Heck, I wanna see the replay-that was freakin' awesome.

Norah: Papa! I'm shocked. (she said jumping in his arms for a hug)

Noah: (to Will) So, you wanna go finish our recording?

Will: Yes, come on.

They all head back in and Noah along with Will go back in the booth and lay down the rest of the guitar tracts that Sage re-wrote for them. Sage jotted down some notes on about the song, and said that when they did the liner notes, they would include that Will played with Noah on this song. Which they thought was really cool.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that evening after the kids are in bed-well, Norah and Noah, (Vaeh is away visiting her Uncle Dario with Rafe and Nate is having a sleep over with a school buddy. ) Sonny had just finished checking on the twins and walked into their bedroom, to find Will on the floor doing sit-ups.

Sonny: What are you doing?

Will: Just keeping it nice and tight.

Sonny: I'd say, but why here and why now?

Will: I was waiting for you and remembered I didn't get a work out in today and frankly it bothered me.

Sonny: can you stop now, (Will turns over and starts with the push ups) oh, hell not push ups.

Will: Why, what is wrong with what I am doing?

Sonny: I can just imagine all sorts of things watching you do that.

Will: You would.

Sonny: I would what? Imagine you naked doing that and more to me-all day and all night, oh, yes I could imagine.

Will: who says you have to imagine it, I'm always game, and hell it's a better work out.

Sonny smiles a very wicked smile and locks their bedroom door, turning he follows Will to the bed, where they enjoy play time at its finest. Sharing kisses as they find their way to the bed, they fall into one another effortlessly. They explore each other, which is familiar and always different at the same time. Even after being together for so long, every time they make love they find something new and exciting about it. Tonight, when they were done, like usual, they laid in bed, holding onto each other.

Sonny: So you haven't said much about Noah after we left the studio.

Will: Not much to say, really. And to be honest, I can't think about him hitting a grown man, over us.

Sonny: He's honorable and that is one of the things I love most about him.

Will: Yeah, I agree. Did you see that knuckle punch right to his jaw?

Sonny: Will...come on.

Will: Did you, I mean, he has this way of doing it.

Sonny: Will, he doesn't need any encouragement from you.

Will: Do you see him in here? I can say that I think his form was great and the technique could use some work.

Sonny: No the technique was fine, just like I would have done.

Will: Do you think he broke his nose?

Sonny: Oh God, I hope so. (he says with a smirk.)


	78. Chapter 77-SJ-And Let Him Be King

It was a boring Saturday afternoon and Nate when out to play with Mason. They headed into Sami and Rafe's yard, which was connected to the woods that their fort was built in. It had been Noah's fort for the longest time, then he gave it to Nate and Mason to play in, when they got older.

They were heading out to play, when Rafe stopped them and told them to take King out with them, just in case they got in any kind of trouble, they'd have someone to help.

Nate: Good idea, Teo. Thanks.

Mason: Yah, thanks Teo. Come on, King.

The dog followed happily along with them until they got to the actual fort structure. The dog stopped several feet away and alerted them that there was trouble.

Mason: What is wrong with that dog today? He's acting crazier than usual.

Nate: I don't know, maybe there is something wrong.

Mason: What could be wrong? We just got here.

Nate: Not sure. But he acts like he doesn't want us to go toward the fort.

Mason: But why? Don't you and Noah go there all the time?

Nate: we used to, but now that he and Norah are doing their music, I don't play with him much anymore.

Mason: So I get to be like your little brother, right?

Nate: Sure, Mas. Let's go.

The pair head to the fort and _into danger_, and before King could warn them one last time, Nate put his foot down on the ladder of the the stucture and he heard a buzzing noise, but wasn't sure what it was. Then Mason started climbing up after him and the buzzing got louder. Before they both knew what was happening, they started getting stung. Both in extreme amounts of pain, they fell to the ground and started rolling around. They were slapping at the bees to try and get them to stop stinging them, but it just go worse.

Mason: Ouch, how do get them to stop? (he cried)

Nate: Not sure (he said as he rolled on the ground.)

The dog got stung a couple of time and he got crazy, barking loud and running around. After a few moments, it seemed to stop as quickly as it started. When it was over, Nate sat up, in lots of pain, but he looked around and found Mason, laying on the ground and not moving. He crawled over to him and could tell that Mason was having trouble breathing. He remembered that Uncle John has said once that Mason had be careful around insects because he was allergic to some of them, and bees were one of them.

Nate: Hey Massy, bud-I need to get you help-I promise I'll be right back. (to the dog) King, here ( he said with lots of pain in his voice)

Even though the dog had got stung as well, but he was still on high alert and knew that the boys needed help. Nate tried to leave, but King grawled at him. King went up to Nate and pushed him down with his nose and barked at him. Understanding his meaning, Nate sat next Mason and held his cousin's hand. The dog took off at top speed, and went for help.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

King must have sensed where he needed to go, he ran up the side door of Sami and Rafe's and started barking. Then when that didn't seem as it would work, he started barking non-stop. Sami went to the back door and stepped out side.

Sami: King- Down.

When that didn't work, she knew that something was wrong.

Sami: Anna, bring my cell phone, please Sweets, I need to go and see what is wrong, with the boys.

Anna: Yeah, he's acting weird. Like there is trouble.

Sami: Let's go.

The two went running after the dog, and they found Mason and Nate by the tree fort, Mason was lying on the ground and it looked like Nate was giving him CPR. That was the slap in the face that Sami needed to realize there was something very wrong.

Sami: Nate, what happened, Bud? (she screamed)

Anna: yeah, what happened?

Nate: There were bees in the fort. Lots of bees.

He was starting to go into shock himself. He had lots of stings as well. He started to feel dizzy and sat down hard on the ground.

Sami: Nate? Nathaniel H-K! (she snapped)

He didn't respond and Mason was barely breathing. She got her cell out and dialed 911.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They all pretty much arrived at the hospital together. They had gotten the horrible phone calls from Sami and left what they were doing to come and be with their sons.

Sonny was pacing the length of the corridor of the ICU, while Will held onto to Norah, who had been crying and hadn't stopped since she arrived at the hospital.

Jason is sitting in a chair, with is head in his hands.

Jason: I forgot to tell Nate that Mason is allergic to bees, I forgot, that they wanted to redue the fort, I...oh God, what did I do?

Sonny: Hey, it's no ones fault, Jason. We had no idea there was a hive in the fort. Noah used to go there all the time.

Will: Yeah, it was one of those freak things, and Nate did his best to help Massy. And that Dog...(getting choked up)

Jason: Freak things, Dr. H-K., our sons are fighting for their lives, and all because they wanted to build a fort that I was always too busy to help with.

Will: Jason- I wasn't here either-or Sonny or John. It was an accident, no one is to blame.

Sami: I'm sorry too. I told them it was ok to go out there, and Rafe told them to take King.

Jason: Yeah, thank God for that dog, he's a hero-again.

Rafe: You can say that again. (he said walking in on the conversation) How are the boys doing?

Will: John hasn't come in yet. Mason had stop breathing at the fort, and (getting choked up) Nate stopped breathing in the ambulance on the way here. So your guess is as good as mine.

Rafe: Well, our King isn't faring any better. He is in critical condition.

Will: Does Noah know?

Rafe: Yeah, he's with him right now. He wanted to be left alone with him, but vet is there and Aiden and Vaeh, said they would stay.

Sonny: Good. I don't want him to be alone.

Rafe: Yeah, I'm going to head back soon, but he wanted me to come and see how his brother and cousin was doing.

Anna and Norah walk into the waiting room and Anna looked lost. Rafe kneels down to her and she falls into his arms.

Rafe: Shh, your Dad is talking good care of them, you know that right.

Jason: yeah, so don't worry, sweet-girl.

Anna: but Daddy, I don't want anything to be wrong with Massy or Nate.

Jason: I know. Me either.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the ICU the boys are stable and put in a room together, which is not usual, but since they are family, John gives the orders for them to share. He is sitting in a chair in between their beds and reading over their charts. Nate had at last count 390 stingers removed and Mason had 175 removed. And from what the paramedics had said, that Nate and the dog covered Mason up with their bodies to stop the bees from sting him. He had called the animal hospital and the dog was hanging in, but it was touchy. That dog and saved two lives today and he had already been a hero to other people in Salem.

John: Ok, boys. I need to go and take care of a few things and see your parents, Nate. And Massy, Papa, loves you, so much. You need to wake up and I will tell Daddy that you want to see him. Do you here me Mason H-S?

He gets up and heads in to see his family. When he gets to the waiting room, he breaks into a million pieces and Jason is there to pick them right back up again. Will, hasn't seen him this broke up about anything, since Allie.

Will: John, how are the boys?

John: (trying to compose himself) They are stable and not awake yet. The next 24 to 48 hours are going to be crucial to their recovery. They had a lot of stings.

Will: how many?

John: Mason had stingers 175 removed and Nate's final count was 390 in all.

Sonny looks up at John and the question is asked without asking it.

John: It looks like Nate was shielding Mason with his body.

Rafe: and King was trying to shield them both.

John: And thank God for that dog. I will be thanking him forever. He was so smart to get Mom for help, even after being hurt himself.

Sonny: I want to see our Son.

John: Will, Jason come with us.

The four go to the boys' room and walk in to a sight from a horror movie. The boys are pale and have red welts all over their bodies. Jason heads over to Mason's bed and kisses his son. He sits on the side of his bed and moves a piece of hair off of his forehead.

Will and Sonny sit on either side of Nate's bed and each grab a hand. Sonny kisses it softly and whispers his I love yous in Nate's ear.

Will: hey buddy, It's Daddy, me and Papa are here. Can you wake up for us, please? (with some shakiness in his voice)

Sonny: yeah, Bud. I want to see my hero open his eyes. (he says grabbing a hold of Will's hand)

Jason comes over to Nate bed and he kisses his forehead.

Jason: Nate, hey guy. It's Uncle Jas, thank you for looking out for Massy, you did such a wonderful job keeping him as safe as possible, you're a true hero in my book. I think that Uncle John would agree.

John: I do, you're one super sized hero to me, too.

Nate starts to stir and John starts to check his vital signs. Nate's eyes flutter open and he looks around the room. He is in a lot of pain and John could read it all over his face. He checks his chart and leaves for a moment and then comes in with meds for the IV, and a nurse.

Will: Uncle John is giving you some medicine for the pain, in your IV.

Nate: Thank God I don't have to swallow it.

Sonny: He has jokes, I don't believe it.

Nate: My throat hurts, Uncle John.

John: I'll have a nurse get you an Icy. What kind would you like?

Nate: Grape.

John: 1 grape icy coming up.

Nate: Wheres my Massy? I tried to help him, did I? (then he gets scared and starts to cry) he didn't die? I would be my fault, he didn't die?

Jason: No, Nate, he's right over there. He's fine. See look (nodding over at Mason's hospital bed)

Nate: And what about King? Are Teo and Noah mad at me? Is King ok?

Sami: Hey, you know what? King was a really big hero, again. He came and got me and I called 911, and we and Anna came here after calling your parents. Teo says that King is in the animal hospital and he is being taken care of like you and Massy.

Nate: Where is Noah? I want him to tell me is not mad or I don't believe you.

Will: Hey, your brother is not mad at you, he loves you. He wanted to stay with King, because Teo came here to see about you and Massy. He will come and see you soon.

Sonny: How about I go and get him, then bring him back to see you? Will that be ok?

But as they were talking, Noah, Vaeh and Aiden walk in the room. Aiden has to look away, for a moment. He had heard stories of his Mom falling on a yellow jacket nest at a horse farm as a little girl, but it wasn't as bad as this. He whispered to Vaeh he had to step out for a moment.

Aiden: Can I get anyone anything?

Group: No, but thanks Aid.

Vaeh: Are they going to be ok?

John: Nate is doing pretty good, by being able to talk and waking up. We just need Mason to wake up.

Vaeh goes over to Mason's bed and kisses her little cousin's forehead.

Vaeh: Hey there, buddy. It's V-now how can I babysit you on Thursday night and make our special popcorn if you are in this hospital bed? We still have 6 videos to go in that collection of yours. So wake up, I want to see those gorgeous green eyes of yours, just like mine. She then turns to her little brother and she has tears in her eyes when she see how much pain he is obviously in.

Hey Natie, I won't even ask how you are feeling, I know it must hurt, a lot.

Nate: Yeah, like the dickens, but I want Massy to wake up too. I hope he won't hurt like I do, 'cause it sucks.

Everyone laughed at the at, and that made Will get choked up, so he walked out of the room. Sonny followed.

Sonny: Hey, baby. Nate will be fine and I'm sure that Mas will wake up soon. He just needs time for his body to heal.

Will: Yeah I know. Who would have known, bees? (he says with an eye roll)

Will's phone rings and he answers it, just in case it was about a patient.

Will: Dr. H-K

Lucas: How are they?

Will: Dad? The same, where are you?

Lucas: Dali is picking me up from the airport now, we will be there soon. Call me if anything changes.

Will: Ok.

Lucas: How is King?

Will: That is a touchy subject, not good and Noah is not taking it well.

Lucas: Well, I think that Noah will be fine. He and King have a very special relationship and I know that, but I think knowing his brother and cousin are ok, is important to him too.

Will: Yes, I believe he thinks that too. I just hope the dog will be ok, or we will see a side to Noah Jackson, we have never seen before.

Lucas: Well you all have my prayers. I will see you soon.

Will gets off the phone with his Dad and heads back to the ICU to be with his family. When he rounded the corner, the family was outside the room and the door was shut, there were alarms going off and Jason was in tears. Rafe was holding Sami and Sonny was staring in shock, at what Will couldn't tell.

Will: What happened?

Sonny: Mason's heart stopped, but they got it started again. Then (taking a deep breath, before they could get Nate wheeled out, he started to have a seizure.

Will: I'm sorry I wasn't here, I was on the phone with my Dad.

Sonny: Hey, not your fault, it just happened. How are they doing?

Jason: They took Mason to his own room, with special equipment. A ventilator.

Will: Oh, gosh, I'm sorry guys.

John: It's just a precaution. I don't want him to lose his airway. And we gave him some more medicine. His resting comfortable now.

Jason: Baby, I'm going to just go in and sit with him.

John: Would have it any other way.

Sonny: I'm heading back to Nate's room. Will see you in there?

Will: Yes, be right there. I want to check on something.

He calls the animal hospital and waits for someone to pick up.

AHW: Salem Animal Hospital, his is Roni, how can I help you?

Will: Hello, this is Dr. William Horton-Kiriakis and I wanted to check on King, the German...

Roni: Yes, I am well aware just who King is, Sir. I was just about to call the Commander and let him know that King has made a turn in the right direction and it seems like he's going to pull through, just fine. Would you like to talk to the Doctor in charge?

Will: No, I was just making sure, for my son Noah.

Roni: Yeah, you sure have one great boy there. He wouldn't leave is side the whole time we were working on him and when we had to muzzle him, Noah talked to him in German, I think and calmed him down.

Will wasn't surprised by that, he was proud actually.

Will: That sounds like my boy. Thank you for the info and I will tell Rafe that I talked to you.

Roni: I'm praying for your son Nate and your Nephew, as well, Noah told me what happened.

Will: Thanks. I'm sure either I or Rafe will be in touch.

Roni: Ok, and like I said you all are in my prayers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A new Doctor had come on and is checking in on Nate, when Will went in the room to join Sonny. He was sitting on the couch in the corner, watching the doc, checking Nate's vitals and IV's.

Will: (whispering) Hey, how is he?

Sonny: He's just resting. They put some pain meds in his IV again. He asked for you, but the meds were starting to work, almost instantly.

Will: I was checking on King.

Sonny: How is the hero?

Will: They said-he's doing much better. He'll recover.

Sonny: That is great. And how are you doing? (kissing him and wrapping his arms around him)

Will: I think I'm numb. How about you?

Sonny: Me too. I think I'll be able to sleep for about a million years, once this is over.

Will: Sounds good to me. But for now-(he takes the blanket off of the couch and puts it over both of them. He gestures for Sonny to lay is head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of Sonny's head) You sleep and say a pray for our little guy and our nephew. Say as many prayers as you can tonight.

Sonny: I will and you know what else?

Will: What?

Sonny: I love you, so much.

Will: I love you, too.

Too be continued...


	79. Chapter 78-SJ-Let Him Be King Part 2

Dear Journal:

To say that I think that Will is my Prince Charming is an understatement, I'd say throughout the ordeal with Nate and Mason, he has been my King, and my protector. He has come through for me so may times during the past 4 days, it isn't funny.

The Dog, our hero has seemed to come out of this, without any problems, King is back home at Sami and Rafes, chillin' inside casa de Hernandez instead of outside in the "bullpen". He won't be working for a while, but still I am happy that he saved my son and nephew and happier still that he will be here to save someone else, yet another day.

So Will got me to come home, and that was only after he had my Mother talk some sense into me. It's no secret that I am very stubborn, hey I'm a Kiriakis male for God sake, so I do feel entitled. Our other 3 have been extremely awesome during this whole thing, Vaeh has made sure her sister and brother have gotten back and forth to school and their other activities. She even escorted them to a small show they had to do in Chicago, which they had to do, for an album promo, they had committed to prior to this all happening. Sage wanted to cancel, but they offered to do it and I think it did them some good not to think about what has been going on around here for a while.

Well, I'd better head down to breakfast, my King is making it for me, then we are heading to the hospital to see Nate.

Later,

JSK

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sonny made his way down the stairs and headed in to the kitchen, where Will had breakfast made for them and was set up at the breakfast nook. Sonny sat down, leaning over and kissing Will lightly on the lips.

Will: Good morning, you sleep well?

Sonny: Ya, actually I did. Better than the hospital couch, anyway. And you?

Will: After I called the hospital twice last night, fine.

Sonny: You. They said they would call us if they had to. They are going to be fine.

Will: I know, but just like when Vaeh or Noah were in the hospital, I called and then called again, just to be sure. If I can't see him or physically hold him, I'm not happy.

Sonny: And I love that about you. So what did you make?

Will: I had to keep busy, so I made us some omelets and we had these muffins in the freezer, so I heated them up.

Sonny: Looks good. I'm famished.

Will: Yeah?

Sonny: Will-food, food, I meant food.

Will: Hey I didn't say a word.

They enjoyed a nice breakfast together and talk about anything other than Nate and Mason-who were still fighting for their lives. They had been kicked out of the hospital at 2am, when Lucas and Dali showed up with Justin and Adrienne. Sami and Rafe where still there as well, and the Grandparents had told all 4 Dads to go home and get their rest and if they needed them they would all them right way. The reluctantly agreed to go home.

Sonny: I um...wanted to say something to you about what's been going on.

Will: What about it? Honey, Nate will be fine, you heard the Doctor yesterday, we should be about to take him home later today or tomorrow.

Sonny: Yeah that is not it. I want to thank you for being so strong for both of us, during this whole thing.

Will: Son, I um, haven't done that much, not really.

Sonny: Will, you have been my rock, I know usually I am the one who is so strong, but not this time, you were the strongest and bravest I have ever seen. I know I am repeating myself, but I think the point bears repeating. I will always love you for it.

Will: And like I said you have made me feel stronger and so, wanted throughout our marriage and life together, I get that from you, I want to make you feel like you make me.

Sonny: Ok, that is enough, no more tears. I should eat this, it looks amazing. (he smiled)

Will: I think I am going to walk to Mom's and check on the dog, will you be ready when I get back?

Sonny: Sure.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will heads over to Sami and Rafe's and unlocks the gate to the back yard, where the kennels are located. He sees that they are all empty, which means that Rafe has most of them out, that just Duchess and King are home and in the house. He heads inside and calls to the dogs.

Will: King? Dutchie? Hey!

He hears whimpering, following the sound, he finds them both in the laudryroom. King is lying on his side and Dutchess is nuzzling him with her head and licking him. She is whimpering, almost like she is crying. Will holds his hand for her to sniff, then when he is confident she won't strike, he kneels down to touch King, who is cold to the touch. He closes his eyes and shakes his head no. King was gone and he had died a hero.

He gets out his cell phone and texts Sonny about King. Sonny texted him back and tells him he'll be right over.

Will is wrapping King up in a blanket, when Sonny arrived, running at full speed all the way there. He finds Will in the area of the house Rafe had set up for the dogs grooming. He walks up behind Will and places his hand on his shoulder.

Will: He was a hero. He went far above and beyond what any of us expected him to do.

Sonny: I know. Oh, God...

Will could read Sonny's thoughts at this point. Noah, their beloved Noah would be more devastated than any of them. He was just a little boy when Rafe started training this beautiful animal and he had been such a huge part of that training.

Will: One of us could go to where they are playing to tell them.

Sonny: No, that isn't good. He won't want to play then and I want them to have a good time at least while they are away from here.

Will: You're right. I will call and tell Rafe and he can tell me how to take care of this.

Sonny: I will head to the hospital, and I will tell Nate you'll be there soon.

Will: Ok. Hey(pulling Sonny toward him) I love you.

Sonny: I love you too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sonny walked into the waiting area of the hospital to find his Dad working on his lap top. He looked like he had slept there, all rumpled and disheveled.

Sonny: Hey, there Dad.

Justin: Sonny. Do you know that Nate is so amazing. He has been in with Mason all morning. John took him in when he came in this morning. He's in a offical Dad mode today and not doctor mode.

Sonny: Good. I think that is good for him, John was working so hard to be the good Doctor, that I think it was hard for him to be the worried parent.

Justin: What is wrong, Sonny. I can tell that there is something just not right with you today.

Sonny smiled, his Dad could always read him so, well. He sat down next to him on the couch and hugged his Dad.

Sonny: King died.

Justin: What? But they said he was going to be fine.

Sonny: I know, but when Will went to check on him, Dutchess was whimpering and laying next to him. He was gone.

Justin: Does Noah know, yet? (he says with a furrowed brow)

Sonny: No. And he won't know until he comes back. We want him to have a decent time with Norah and not to be sad. He knows that Nate and Mason are going to be fine-and that is the only reason they agreed to go.

Justin: Yeah, maybe it's for the best, I'd hate for this to affect either of them, this time on the road is imperative to their success with album.

Sonny: And Will and I are very aware of that, Dad.

Justin: I'm sorry if I...

Sonny: No, Dad, I'm sorry, I snapped. I haven't slept much in the past 4 days. Nothing has been right in the past 4 days and now I don't know if anything will be for awhile.

Justin: I know it feels like that now, but there is going to be a way for all of this to have somewhat of a happy ending. King was a hero and Noah knows that, he will be proud of that, if I know anything about Mr. Noah Jackson.

Sonny: Well, I'd better head in to see my Son, Will should be here any minute. (reading his text on his cell)

Justin: I'll be here, I promised your mom, I'd stay here in case you needed either of us, today.

Sonny: Dad, it isn't necessary to do that.

Justin: Hey, you're my Son-if you or your, wonderful amazing family needs me, I'll be here, all day or all night. You remember that. And hey...

Sonny: Yeah?

Justin: I love you, Jackson Steven-never forget that. I don't care if you're 40, I will still be here for you as along as He'll (looking up) let me.

Sonny hugs his Dad, his wise words and his love, always made him feel better, and yeah even at 40.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will heads into the hospital, trying to avoid the co-worker that are trying to get his attention. Yes, he appreciates the well wishes, but his not in the place where he can accept them. He wants both of his Son's and he wants his Sonny.

When he walks into the waiting area, Sonny is sitting with Justin. He thinks "I'm glad he wasn't alone".

Will: Hey you two. Have you gone in to see Nate yet?

Sonny: No, he was sleeping so, I stayed out here with my Dad.

Will: You wanna go and check on him now?

Sonny: Yes.

They tell Justin they will be back later, and head to see their little boy. He is sitting up in bed, and reading a book with a nurse, when they walk in. Sonny smiles, because the nurse is a very familiar face.

Sonny: Melanie Jonas-is that you?

Melanie: Yes-hey you two. And it's about to be Melanie Kiriakis again-don't you know?

Sonny: I did here that you and Phillipp reconnected.

Will: Wow.

Melanie: Yeah, I really got lucky. I was still in love with him and never got over him completely. When my Dad found out that Parker was his, well, I reached out to Phillipp for doing the right thing. One thing let to another.

Will: So how long you back for?

Melanie: Well Kate finally talked Phillip into coming back here to help with the family business' and with Brady still in the hospital, well, it was a good time.

She stands up and they noticed the baby bump. Will nods and Sonny smiles. She goes to Sonny and they wrap each other in a hug.

Sonny: Welcome home pretty lady. I am glad to see you again.

Mel: It's good to see you too. So I was just talking to your little guy and he's getting hungry, but he wasn't sure what he wanted so we were waiting for you two, to order.

Will: Hey bud, what are you hungry for?

Nate: That is a good question, I don't know. I want nuggies but I want pizza.

Sonny: Well why not both, like we do on pizza/wing night at the H-K house.

Nate: Oh, yeah baby.

They laughed at him. He was such a ham, and it was great to see this side of him after all he had been through.

Will: So what were you reading to nurse Mel, when we came in?

Nate: Turkey Lurkey Jerky.

Will: Oh that tongue twisting book. I pass.

Nate: You always say that. I can read it myself.

Will: Oh, well be my guest, I'd love to have you read to me.

Will climbs into the bed with Nate, and Nate rests his head in the crook of Will's arm. Then he starts to read the book and he does really well and Will only has to help him twice.

Will: Great job.

Nate: I love that, book. It's awesome.

Will: It is so awesome.

Will carefully pulls him toward his chest and Nate nuzzled into him.

Nate: There is something wrong, isn't there Daddy?

Will: I can't hide anything from any of you, can I?

Nate: Not a chance.

Will: I have bad news I'm afraid.

Nate: What? ( looking between Will and Sonny) My sisters and Brother?

Will: No way. It's King. He died.

Nate: Did he go to Puppy heaven?

Will smiles. So smart.

Will: Yes, he did. I'm sorry. I went to check on him and he was...

Nate: He died, like Massy and Anna's Mommy.

Will: yes.

Nate: and Vaeh's Mommy too. At least he'll have two Mommies in heaven. I'm glad, he won't be alone.

Will kissed the top of his son's head.

Sonny had sat quietly as Will talked to Nate, he got up and sat on the other side of Nate and kissed him as well.

Sonny: Are you ok? Do you have any questions for us?

Nate: No, I don't think so. I heard a lot that sometime police officers like Teo, die and go to heaven, and King was a police dog, right? So he was doing his job and he was a hero.

Sonny: Yes, that is so, right. but are you ok?

Nate: (shaky voice) I don't want my Noah to be mad with me. King was his favorite dog, ever.

Sonny: I don't think that Noah will be mad at you, Nathaniel. We told you before, he just wanted you safe. Plus he knows King is a big hero.

Nate: Ok. I will really miss that Dog.

Will: Me too.

Sonny: Yep, Me too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Noah was out in the H-K back yard. He had been sitting alone, looking at a photo album of him and his time with all the K-9s he's helped with. He laughed at the pictures of King as a puppy. He was so small and had these ears that stuck up from his head, but he had grown into them and he had become an awesome and special dog.

Sonny went out to tell him that it was time for him to be heading to bed. He walked out of the back door and walked to Noah, sitting next to him. He placed his hand on Noah's arm.

Noah: Why do the people and animals have to die?

Sonny: I can't answer that one, Bud. It's the way it is and it is the way it always will be, I'm afraid.

Noah: It sucks. It sucks so, darn bad. I love my brother and Mason, but is it ok for me to be mad that King had to die?

Sonny: You wouldn't be human if you didn't feel that way, I'm afraid. I think its normal to feel that way. Kinda like what Vaeh used to say when she was little and she wondered why her Mom died and she didn't.

Noah: It's because God knew we would need an awesome big sister like her.

Sonny: That's pretty nice to say, Noah. I would agree, she is an awesome big sister.

Noah: So Daddy was saying that King will get a special honor by the police department, that's cool.

Sonny: That is way more than cool. You should be so proud of him. I know I am proud of you, for being brave and not blaming Nate or Mason for what happened.

Noah hugged Sonny, and then he started to cry and didn't stop. Sonny held on to him so tight, and kept on holding on until he had let it all out.

Sonny: Hey, you just hold on to Papa, and I promise not to let go. I am so sorry this had to happen.

He cried for a long time. Sonny didn't mind. Noah rarely showed much emotion and now that he was, he figured it had been stored up for along time. Will came out of the back door, looking for Noah. He hadn't realized that Sonny was out there with him.

Will: Hey, is everything out here?

Sonny: We're ok, just getting it all out, Daddy.

Will: Hey, Bud. Can I have one of those great Noah hugs?

Noah turned to his Dad and held on to him, just as hard as he was Sonny. Will kissed the top of his head and Sonny scooted closer to them both. He put his arm around the two of them and pulled them a little closer.

Will carried Noah to bed about 15 minutes later. He had cried himself to sleep on the porach. He was exhusted and Will knew it. He watched him for a few moments and then went to his and Sonny's room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sonny was in bed waiting for Will. He watched as Will came in and got undress and went into their bathroom. While he was in there, Sonny got up and got naked and then crawled back into bed. Will emerged a few moments later, naked and he seemed to be in a different mood, than he was in a few moments ago.

Sonny: Noah asleep for the night you think?

Will: He will probably sleep all night. As much as he cried, it tried himself out, I think.

Sonny: He will need some help through this. He says all the right things, like he understands and he's not mad at Nate or Mason, but I think that he is saying these things because he knows we want to hear them.

Will: You got that too. I know we are in for some big trouble ahead, especially when Nate comes home.

Sonny: Well, we have worked through all the other storms and fared pretty well. We will get through this.

Will: Yes, I agree.

Will got closer to Sonny and kissed him. Will then pulled Sonny into him, and put his arms around him. They started to kiss-just tender little kisses, that said the things they were no able to verbally. In everyone there was an "I love you" , "I promise to be there for you" "thank you"...in every kiss there was a promise for a better tomorrow.

Sliding his way down Will's body, Sonny searched for ways to make him and Will feel better, to create the "deep connection" they had with one another. They made love slow and tender this night. A way for them to connect with each other, and to heal each other.

Sonny: I just wanna take you pain away, if only for a moment.

Will: I love you so much, Sonny. And I don't think I will ever stop.

Sonny: I love you too. I never want us to stop loving each other-

But Will stopped his words with his kisses on Sonny's mouth. They kissed for a few moments, then Will cuddled up to Sonny, and they laid quietly for a few moments, until the events of the past few days, caught up with them, and they fell into a sound sleep, holding on to each other.


	80. Chapter 79-The Breakdown

Dear Journal:

I should have seen it coming and yet I did not. I was blind to Noah's feelings regarding King's death, and he pretended very well. He is my Son after all, and I guess he takes after me more than I wanted to believe. I was hoping that he was a lot like Sonny-biology or not. Noah started out being ok, I mean he was sad, but yet he was the loving young man he has grown up to be. And then there has been a side to him, that has been ugly and frankly scary. He can be fine one minute, then angry and screaming the next. Sonny and I were lost at what in the hell to do to help him.

Grandma Marlena helped me a lot, throughout all of this. She was there with her wise words and her guidance that never fails. She let Noah know it was ok to mad, but he shouldn't take it out on us, and especially Nate and I. Nate has been devastated that King died _saving his life_, and he has tried to make it up to Noah, with no success, and not that he should have to make it up to him, but in his little heart and head, he thinks he's to blame and in Noah's world, even if he says he doesn't blame Nate, he does. And that is why we are-Noah, Nate and I are taking this trip to our little island in Hawaii. Sonny and the Girls are coming in a few days, but Us three have some issues to work out.

And with that said, our driver has pulled up outside the house, our beautiful escape-but this time in hopes of finding a little reality.

Later:

Will

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will: Ok, boys, let's get our stuff unloaded and then we can take the boards down to the beach, sound good?

Nate: Yes, that is cool, fun first.

Noah doesn't say a word, he grabs his backpack and his duffel and heads up to the door. He looks out a the ocean in their back yard, day dreaming of the past promise he made King, that sometime he was going to ask if he could bring him here with them on a family trip. "and now I'm stuck here with them."

Noah: Dad, can I have the key, I'll unlock the door.

Will: If you would haven't given us a hand, we might have already been inside.

Noah: No one said they needed help, I'm not a mind reader. I don't understand you guys, ever. You don't care about...

Will: Enough with the mouth, Noah. Not here. Not now.

Noah: Fine.

Will unlocked the door and the place looked amazing. The people they hired to clean and open the house for them had done a wonderful job. There was a vase of fresh island flowers on the entry table as well as the dining table, as always.

Will: Nate please, take your carry on to your room. I'll be up with you suit case in a moment. Noah, I want a word with you.

Noah: _What?-_

Will: That is about enough attitude, Noah. I didn't bring you here to make you miserable, I wanted to bring you here to get you and Nate to stop fighting with each other and for you to stop fighting with me. You are driving everyone crazy with the attitude.

Noah: Is that it? Can I take my stuff to my room? And do I have to share with Nate? There are two other rooms.

Will: Yes, you have to share, that is where your bed is, and that is the "boys" room. Papa, Norah and Veah are coming in a few days.

Noah: _Oh, goodie-the gang will all be here_.

Will: **I said****_ ENOUGH_****!, Noah JACKSON HORTON-KIRIAKIS. Just Go, and put your stuff away.**

Will heads to his room and sits on his bed for a few moments, placing his head in his hand. He wasn't sure he was going to get through this after all, not without Sonny for backup. Noah was doing part of this out of anger, part out of sadness, and part just to be a pain in the ass. Will knew exactly what he was doing, _because he had done the same thing_ when, his Mom had slept with EJ and ruined the first marriage she had with Rafe.

He puts his stuff away and throws on his trunks. He doesn't know if Noah will be willing to join them, but he was going to take Nate to the beach and he was going to have a great time, if it killed him.

Will: Nate are you ready to go, buddy?

Nate sticks his head inside the sliding door," I've been ready, let's go Daddy." Will smiles for the first time in a few days, and heads out with Nate, down to their beach. They pick out the "most perfect" spot to start building their sand castle. Will grabs a couple of buckets of water, and Nate starts to choose where everything should go.

Noah joins them as they are starting to build the moat. He grabs a few sand dollars and shells as he makes his way to his brother and Dad. He doesn't say anything, he starts to help with the draw bridge and getting water to fill the moat.

There are not words exchanged for around 15 minutes. Noah notices that his brother is starting to get sun burned, and grabs the sun screen that Will brought down with them. Will smiles at the small gesture.

Noah: Hey bud, I know I hate when I get burned, I'm never able to sleep and it hurts so bad.

Nate: Yeah, I remember last summer when Daddy fell asleep in the sun and got so red.

Noah: (laughing) but only on half of his body, it was so weird.

Nate: Yeah, I know right. He walked around almost on his tip toes, and he cried when Papa put on the aloe.

Will: Hey, I never cried...

They give the "yeah right Dad look"

Will: Ok, maybe a little, but it hurt, a hell of a lot.

Nate: like the dickens?

Noah laughed.

Noah: Where did you ever get that saying?

Nate: I said a naughty word and Papa heard, so we came up with this word instead.

Will: So I think we made some great progress on this-why don't I go in and start us something to eat, we only a small bite on the plane. We can have brunch-sound good?

Boys: Oh-yeah.

Nate: Yeah I'm starving.

Noah: Yeah now that I think about it, I am too. Why don't was all go in and make it together?

Will was happy with that decision. The three head inside and go to the kitchen to start making brunch together.

Will: So what are we going have?

Nate: remember the last time we came here and you made that awesome french toast.

Noah: yeah with that even more awesome banana caramel sauce.

Nate:Oh, that was sooooooooooo good, Daddy.

Will: Ok- that does sound good. Noah, you bring me the eggs, milk and butter.

Noah: Ok-gottcha.

Nate: What can I do?

Will: You have a very important job, Nathaniel, you are going to be the french toast dunker.

Nate: I love that job. I do it at home with Papa and Norah.

Will: I know, that is why I picked you. And Noah, grab a safety knife and cut up 2 bananas -actually make it three-extra sauce is never a problem.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

20 minutes they are at the table having breakfast. Noah is shoveling it in like he hadn't eaten in two days. Will smiled at him, this was the Noah that every knew and loved. The one who could eat a dozen pieces of french toast and an hour later tell you he was hungry, while everyone else was complaining they were still stuffed.

Noah: This is the best we've made. I wish that Papa and the others were here, they would have loved it.

Nate: Yeah. Last time didn't we put nuts in the sauce?

Will: Now that you mention it, there were pecans in the sauce.

Noah: I still say it was great, plus we can make it again, when the others get here.

Nate: Now what should we do?

Noah: It's too hot to go back to the beach for at least a couple of hours and we'd burn, no mater how much sun screen we put on. The others are the lucky ones, they tan, and us three just burn.

Nate: Like the dickens.

Will and Noah laughed. And it had never felt this good.

Noah: I have something I want to say to both of you.

Will: Ok, we're listening, right Natie?

Nate: Go ahead, bro, I'm listening.

Noah: I first, want to say that I am sorry for being so mean to you Nate. I know it's not your fault that King died. I just said that because there was nothing to blame and I felt I had to blame something or someone. I shouldn't have. And Daddy, I know I've been a pain in the ass-pardon the french (he said when Will gave him a look), but I have and I am sorry too. I will tell Papa when he gets here. You and Papa have been awesome to me and I wasn't awesome to either of you.

Will: Hey, you are always awesome and I love you so much Noah Jackson-know, I am truly sorry that your best bud, King had to died. He was the best dog, in the world. He was a great hero. He saved your brother and cousin, you have that to remember.

Nate: I will miss him so much and I will never forget he saved my life and Massy too. He's my hero, Noah-just like you.

Will had instant tears at that statement. The bond of brothers was one, Will knew to be unbreakable, if the bond was tight, just like his and John's, so he knew that Noah and Nate would be tight for life.

Will: I love you two, so much. How about we clean up in here, then watch a movie, and after a bit, we can hit the surf?

Noah/Nate: Sure.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning the car with the rest of the H-K's was pulling into the drive, while the rest of the family was out by their pool relaxing. Noah and Nate where in the water and Will was reading. Sonny got out of the car and smiled at the sight of his hot, hubby-skin tanned to perfection. He noted that he was wearing some new board shorts he had never seen and they looked amazing on him, from this angle anyway.

The girls got their bags out of the car and started carrying them up the front porch. Sonny unlocked the door and they walked through. Sonny suggested they put their bags away and head outside with the others.

10 minutes later they were all heading down to the patio. Sonny heard the boys asking when "Papa and the girls were coming".

Sonny: How about now?

Vaeh: yeah, how about it?

Norah: here I come, watch out- (she said doing cannon ball into pool).

Noah: Awesome.

Nate: We should so have a contest.

Vaeh: I have won that every year since we started it.

Nate: I think you should just judge, this year.

Vaeh: no way.

Nate: please?

Will: I think that everyone, even Papa and I should get in on it. I'd win.

Sonny: Is that a challenge-huh? You think you'd win, I'll see that bet.

Vaeh: oh, Gosh, here we go. Remember the last time?

But before anyone could say a word, the two were running, hands linked and jumping into the deepest end of the pool. There was an extraordinary splash and everyone who was on the deck got wet. The girls screamed and the boys jumped in and started a water fight with their Dads'.

Norah: If you can't beat 'em, Vaeh-

Vaeh: Join 'em.

The girls them jumped in after the guys and they all started a game of Marco Polo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sonny: I so won that game.

Will: You cheated and you so know it.

Norah: Yeah, Papa, you cheated.

Sonny: How do you figure?

Will: You held me underwater-and don't deny it, I still have water up my nose.

Noah: Oh, I hate that feeling.

Nate: Daddy?

Will: yes? What's up Bud?

Nate: I'm starving, all this water playing has made me hungry.

Sonny: You know what, I am too now that I think about it. We should go make some lunch.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a nice family lunch, Vaeh takes the other kids out for some shopping and to give their parents some time alone. The parents head to their room to unpack and unwind.

Sonny: So it seems that Noah is doing a lot better.

Will: I don't know. We talked a little this morning, and he told me and Nate he was sorry, but I am still on edge a bit, I know he's going to have another breakdown, soon or later.

Sonny: And we will be ready for it, Will. The most important thing is that he said he was sorry to Nate and to you for his attitude. I want you three to be on great terms. Now how about we take sometime for some-

Will gives Sonny the sexy eyebrows as they close and lock their door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On their way back to the house, the kids see a couple of dogs tied up in a back yard a few house down from their own. They look hungry and are whimpering like they need help. Noah doesn't give it one thought and climbs over the fence. He holds out his hand for the dog and one of them comes up to smell the offered hand. Then the dog lays down in front of Noah, a sign of respect and Noah bends down to pet her. Then the other dog joins her partner. Noah is petting them both. He notices the food bag and fills their dish, and gives them clean water.

Housesitter: Hey, who are you?

Noah: My name is Noah, I heard them crying and wanted to check on them. I train dogs with the police department where I'm from, and I'm pretty good with dogs.

Jona: I'm Jona, I'm watching the house for my Uncle. But these dogs don't like me to get to close.

Noah: Let me show you what to do, and then you can feed and water them. And if you'd like I'll be here on the island for a while, just up the beach a little ways, I can come back and help you take care of them, if you'd like.

Jona: That would be awesome. Sure, if you don't mind helping me, Dude.

Nate is waiting on the other side of the fence, wondering what is taking Noah so long.

Nate: NOAH H-K, ARE YOU OK?

Noah: Oh, I forgot about my little brother, I'm Noah, by the way.

Jona: Jona- are you here with a kinda tall guy, with sandy hair, like yours?

Noah: yeah, my Dad, Will.

Jona: I've seen you guys before, though, I have never seen your Mom.

Noah: That's because, I don't have one.

They got up and went to the gate and Noah and Jona walked out as they talked. The head toward the H-K house.

Jona: you don't have Mom.

Nate: We had one to make us, but we have two Dads. I know lots of kids with two Dads or two Moms.

Jona: I have two Moms.

Nate: really?

Nate: for real?

Jona: yeah, they are on the big Island for some gay thing and I am here with my uncle.

Noah: Cool. Here we are-(he said as they walked up to their place)

Jona: this is a great place, I've seen it when I've taken the dogs for a walk. And I've wondered what it looked like from the other side.

Noah: Would you and your dog like to come in the back yard with us?

Jona: Sure, and his name is Ripley.

The boys head into through the gate and down to the beach area that is located behind the H-K house. _Sonny and Will notice that Noah and Nate have found a new friend, with a dog of all things._ They watch as the boys throw a stick for the dog to go and fetch, then race to bring it back to them. They are running in and out of of the water and having what seems to be a great time.

After about 15 minutes or so, something changed. All of a sudden, Noah dropped to the ground in a heap and was crying uncontrollably. Jona didn't understand and Nate got scared.

Jona: Noah, what's wrong, Dude?

Nate: His dog, back home just died. He was a rescue dog and he died saving me and our cousin.

Jona: Well that means your dog was a great hero, right?

Noah: But I miss him so much and I am so sorry that I have been so mean to you Nate. I love you, but I loved him too.

Nate: I didn't want him to die, Noah. You have to believe me.

The dog was whimpering as the brothers exchanged this conversation. Noah held his hand out for Ripley to come in sniff it. Nate sat down next to Noah and put is little arm around his brother.

Noah: I think when we get home, maybe we tell Teo, that we will train the new dogs together.

Nate: You really mean it? I really want to do this with you.

Noah: Yeah I mean it. And I am really sorry I've been so mad at you Nate. When we get home, I will tell Mason, I'm sorry for being mad at him, too.

Jona: I wish I had a brother. You two seem tight.

Noah: You have any sibs, we have two sisters too.

Jona: Yeah, I have a sister. Her name is Autumn.

Nate: Our sisters are Nevaeh and Norah.

Jona: All N's-cool.

Noah: I don't know what they were thinking personally, but it's cool. So you wanna come up and meet everyone?

Jona: yeah, sure.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They head up to the patio and pool where the rest of the H-K's are hanging out, and Noah introduces them to his and Nate's new friend.

Sonny: Well-Jona, it's nice to meet you.

Jona: you too, Sir.

Sonny: You can just call me Sonny.

Will: And I'm Will. You are welcome to stay for dinner-if you'd like.

Jona: I'd love it. I'm alone for the day and I'm tired of frozen pizza.

Will: No frozen pizza here. We're having steak and chicken on the grill..

Sonny: and some fruit and potato salad.

Jona: I haven't had potato salad since we moved here, awesome. Thanks guys.

Will: You are more than welcome.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that evening, Noah is sitting on the patio, writing in his journal, when his parents head out, thinking they would be alone on the patio. They are surprised to see Noah out there.

Will: hey aren't you supposed to be in bed?

Noah: I know, but I wanted to write and I didn't want to wake up Nate.

Sonny: So, he was telling us, that you decided to take Rafe up on the offer of new dogs to train. I think that is a great idea.

Will: And it seems your attitude has changed a bit, I'm happy about that. It's good to see part of the old Noah, sneaking through a bit.

Noah: It takes too much energy to be mad, I think that I will be sad, but not angry anymore. I'd better head in. I love you guys.

S/W: Love you too, Bud.

Sonny: So you ready to head in too, Daddy?

Will: Sure, what are we going to do with ourselves, Papa?

Sonny: I'm sure that we can find something to fill our time with. (giving him his sexiest look).

Will: Now, that I have waited for all day. Let's go. (he said pulling him into their room. He pulls him into a kiss and shuts and locks the door)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In Noah and Nate's room, Noah is re-reading his journal entry before going to bed. He opens up his tablet and starts...

Dear Journal:

Hey Noah Jackson here- Have I ever told you how much I love my name? I think Noah must have been cool, taking all those animals to safety-riding out the waves and the flood-he stood for something great and hopefully one day I can too. Then there is my middle name, and it is one I will forever try to live up too. Being honored by being named after my Papa is something I will be happy and joyous about for the rest of my life. My parents have been so good to me, while I have gone through this. I am very lucky.

I want to enjoy my time here, but I can't wait to get home and start with the new dogs-mostly because I get to do it with my little brother.

So-I better get some sleep-we are all going surfing tomorrow.

Later, Noah Jackson Horton-Kiriakis

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile...back in Will and Sonny's room- Will has finished undressing Sonny-and is working his way down his body, trailing hands and kisses down toward his promise land.

Sonny: Ohh, God. I want you so bad.

Will: Shh-the kids will hear you, and I know they are still awake.

Sonny: Then stop putting you mouth there, and there-damn it, Will. (he says pulling on Will's hair)

Will looks up at him with his sexy blue eyes-with a "what" look on his face. Licking his lips, he finishes trail his tongue along the length of Sonny's body, ending at the start of Sonny's boxer briefs. Taking his hands, he pulls them down and off of Sonny-and Sonny is really liking the aggression that Will is using. Taking what he wants.

Sonny: You want it that bad?

Will doesn't utter a single word, he finishes his kisses-all the way down the rest of Sonny-fantastic body, ending at the growing manhood in front of him. He starts to go down on him-creating of rhythm of movement and of pleasure for Sonny. Will is watching Sonny facial expressions as he is making love to him with his mouth and _it is really turning him on_.

Will: I want you inside me so bad.

Wordlessly, Sonny gets up, kissing Will first, tasting himself on Will's lips and then finding his way to the promised land, he hits a home run and keeps on going. With every stroke he is giving Will, Will is meeting him right back.

Within moments, they are both, riding wave after wave of pleasure. Soon, there is no turning back-they explode from the pleasure and passion.

Sonny: (breathing heavy) God, I love you.

Will: I love you too. (panting)

They end up cuddling-the way they _always_ do after they make-love. Sonny on his back, and Will lying on his stomach, with his head on Sonny's stomach. Will kisses him lightly.

Sonny: You know if you do that, I might not be able to control myself.

Will: I know-that's kinda the idea.

Sonny: You-

Will: Me-no you. So damn sexy, so damn hot, so all mine.

Sonny just smiles at him-very wickedly...

Sonny: TIME TO GET NAUGHTY, I THINK DR. H-K-VERY NAUGHTY.


	81. Chapter 80-SJ-Changing the Rules

Dear Journal:

Never in a million years did I ever think that the school system my children were in here in Salem would ever let us down. They had been great while Nevaeh had been in school-minus a few incidents that were handled very well. Mine and Will's sexual orientation had never, ever been an issue for any of the teachers that the kids had, until Nate got a teacher new to Salem, and the ways of our town. The Horton's have made this town, what it is today, and Will being a part of that family, should have had it's advantages. Then there is my Kiriakis-heritage, a long of strong line of Greek males, very infulencencal, very opinionated-very feared. I have never used that part of my last name to its advantage, and yet I find myself doing it-in the case of my child.

I will not let some asshole, bigoted teacher, ruin my childs schooling or his future. He is in for a fight-and it will be one I will win, I'd put money on it-and I have a lot of it.

So-later, Will and I are heading into a meeting with some of the school districts finest.

Later,

JSK

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will was standing at the back of the SUV, looking into the mirrored image of himself on the rear window, to straighten his tie. He wished it had never came to this, but this teacher had said things to a few of certain children that attended this school, one time to many. And all the kids had one thing in common, they had gay parents. There were 6 families involved in total and the H-K's were heading this meeting to get the word out there, that they are not going to take his bigoted words lightly.

Nate had came home in tears a few times since they had been back in Salem. He had been excited about starting his new grade and even more that he got the new teacher. On the first day of class he had the kids draw and write a few sentences about their families. Nate had happily gotten out his paper and colored pencils, and started drawing a picture of of his family-on the beach in front of their house in Hawaii. He had drawn Sonny and Will-holding hands, and Norah, Noah and Veah. He explained in his story, that this was a picture from his house in Hawaii, with his Dad and Papa, and his sisters and brother. That they spent one day on the beach and then had a neighbor take a picture of all of them in front of "their beach".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He had happily handed in the picture and went out to recess. When he came back, all the children's pictures were up on the board and around the room, except Nate's. He wondered why, and put his hand up to ask the teacher the question.

Mr. Matthews: Yes, Nathaniel.

Nate: Why isn't my picture up with everyone elses?

Mr. Matthews: I can not put that up in my classroom and if you ever draw anything else like that I will have to speak to Mrs. Davis about his.

Nate: Oh, ok.

A girl in the class held her hand up with a question as well.

Mr. Matthews: Yes, Tara.

Tara: If you're doing this because Nate's Parents are gay-you can't. It's against the rules. I've been in his class every year since kindergarten and none of the other teachers were this mean.

Mr. Matthews: Well, Tara, I'm not other teachers, now am I. And in my classroom, _we will follow my rules_. If the other teachers were accepting of _that_-well that is them, not me.

Nate: Well then I don't want to be in your classroom. I've been told it's ok to stand up for myself. My parents are gay-one is a very successful business ower-you see that cup on your desk? (nodding to the CG cup on his desk)Well, that is my families shop, has been since my Papa started it in 2011. And my Dad-is a Psychiatrist, just like my Great-Grandma was. I think maybe you should make an appointment to see him.

Mr. Matthews: excuse me young man, but I think you should go and see Mrs. Davis in her office.

Nate: Gladly. (he said kicking the trash can on the way out)

He got up and headed down the hall and into Mrs. Davis' office. He knocked on her door and waited. She opened the door and smiled. She held the door open and let him inside.

Mrs. Davis: Nate, Sweets, what are you doing here. Shouldn't you be in class?

Nate: Can I just call you Abby?

Abby: Yes. What's up?

Nate: I got kicked out of Mr. Matthews class.

Abby: And why, Nathaniel H-K?

Nate: Because that teacher is a bigoted jerk. He had us doing this "getting to know you" project this morning and when went out for recess he put all the pictures up around the room, but not mine.

Abby: You're sure he didn't-just forget it?

Nate: (smiling) Abby-your my cousin-two times, kinda, right?

Abby: Yes, I am a cousin to both of your Dads-(smiling)

Nate: My picture was placed on my desk upside down. It was a picture of how we spent our time in Hawaii, after King died. Me and my family, with Daddy and Papa, holding hands and us kids around them. He told me that he "can't put that up in his classroom and if am not to draw anything like that again".

Abby: Did he now? Well, come with me. I want to see this work of art, ok Buddy?

She took Nate's hand and led him back to his classroom, where everyone was talking about their pictures. They enter the classroom and the talking stops. Everyone knows that Mrs. Davis is related to Nate and his parents, _both_ of his parents. Mr. Matthews, is going to get in trouble and they all know it.

Abby: Mr. Matthews, may I see Nathaniel's work from this morning?

Mr. Matthews: Sure, Mrs. Davis. It's on his desk.

Abby: And why is it not displayed on the wall or board with the rest of his classmates work?

Mr. Matthews: You want me to put _that_ up?

Abby took Nate's artwork and looked at it. He was a very good drawer, she smiled at her cousins' family. She was proud of them, staying together for so long and still being so much in love.

Abby: I think that this picture deserves a prime spot and right here looks good. Tape please. (holding out her hand)

A student hands her the tape and she happily hangs the picture up for everyone to see.

Joey: Hey, Nate, is that on your island? So, cool, I wish I could go there sometime.

Tanner: Dude, I was in the coffee shop this weekend, wicked new treats.

Nate: Yeah-the rice treats, me and Vaeh made up.

Tanner: Awesome- especially the ones with the chocolate covered pecans and cashews.

Abby: Mr. Matthews, a word with you in the hall.

The two adults are standing-like they are about to face off. Abby had fierce glare that could-even scare Cameron, which it did from time to time.

Abby: What is the meaning of this, Mr. Matthews? All students have the same and equal rights in _my_ school. I don't care if I am related to that wonderful, bright young man or not. You will not judge him for his parents' sexual orientation and you will never again-single one of _my_ students out again-unless it is a behavior that will harm that student, the other students or yourself.

Mr. Matthews: Mrs. Davis you can't think it's ok for me to hang at in my classroom.

Abby: What a picture of him and his loving and wonderful parents, his sisters, his brother and a dog? Nothing wrong with that-right? Do you know that his parents, have been together for 20 years and married for 18 of those? Do you know that Sonny-has owned the coffee shop that you get your coffee at every morning for 20 years? Do you know that Will, fought every step of his way to being the Doctor he is today? They are valued members of Salem and have been for a very long time. I will not let you disrespect them, you will keep Nate's picture up with the rest of the pictures and if I ever suspect that you are being disrespectful to any of the students, in_ my_ school, we will have a big problem, is that understood Mr. Matthews?

Mr. Matthews: Crystal. Is that all Mrs. Davis? I have a class to teach.

Abby: By all means. Teach away, _that is what you __**are**__ getting paid for_.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that afternoon, Nate was sitting on a bench on the side of the school, waiting for his ride. Sonny was running late as usual-so Nate is all just sitting there, waiting always. He watches the teachers leaving the building and over hears a conversation, he wishes he never was party too.

Mr. Matthews is talking to another teacher, Mr. Vance, the art teacher. They stop right next the cross walk, which is about 5 feet in front of Nate.

Mr. Vance: She did what?

Mr. Matthews: Came into my classroom and demanded that I put up that kids' artwork.

Mr. Vance: That kid has a name, and Nate is a very nice and bright student.

Mr. Matthews: Yeah with gay parents-I don't think I should have to deplay the picture if I don't want too.

Mr. Vance: I don't agree. We have an equal rights rule at our school-every student is to be treated the same-regardless of _your_ opinion. You should keep it to yourself. Besides, the H-K's are really great guys. I've had all of their kids in my class, good bunch of kids. Nate, was adopted when he was a baby, and he is a very special kid.

Mr. Matthews: Adopted. They let anyone adopt now days.

Mr. Vance: You are a jerk-I've got to go.

He walked past Nate and Nate smiled.

Mr. Vance: Hey, you have a good-night, Nathaniel, I'll see you in class tomorrow.

Nate: Yeah, see ya tomorrow.

Mr. Vance: Why do you look so sad, Bud?

Nate: I didn't have a very good day.

Mr. Vance: I heard. I'm sure it will get better soon.

Nate: I doubt it, but thanks, Mr. V.

Mr. Matthews had been on his cell phone and then walked past Nate. He stopped in front of Nate.

Nate: What? We're not in class anymore-you don't get to boss me around out here.

Mr. Matthews: You may get to have you're picture up with the rest of your classmates, but that doesn't mean I have to like it-and I don't. We are stuck with each other for the rest of the year-Nathaniel, I think we should find away to get along.

Nate: Yeah, stop being a bigot and a jerk.

Spotting Sonny's car, he got up and raced to meet his Papa. Sonny got out and hugged Nate to him, when Nate wrapped his arms around his waist. Sonny could tell that something was upsetting him, but he didn't know what. Abby hadn't called them yet and Nate wasn't sure what to tell them.

Sonny: Hey, what has gotten into you? You usually don't want PDA at school.

Nate: I love you, Papa. Let's go.

Sonny: Ok. I have to stop at the bookstore café to get a package, is that ok?

Nate: Can I get a rice treat?

Sonny: Let me guess-The Nutty Buster Caramel Cluster?

Nate: That is a crazy name-right? Me and Vaeh were so awesome.

Sonny: I had so much fun that day. I think we tried over 30 flavors of rice cereal treats, just to get the right one.

Nate: yeah and Daddy was afraid of the dentist bill after we ate them all.

Sonny: yeah, he was.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Abby had made the call that night, Will and Sonny had been on a mission to get Mr. Matthews fired from the school-his behavior towards Nate was inexcusable. He had no right to treat him the way he did and they were not going to stand for it.

They walked together, hand in hand to the meeting room. They had gotten over 5000 signatures in order to get the school board to release Mr. Matthews from his job. They head inside, there were a lot of students and parents, there. When the walked, everyone stopped and started to clap. The gesture made them feel happy with the decision to carry on with this mission.

Abby: Hey you two. Have I told you how proud I am of you?

Sonny: Like a million times.

Will: No, a million-one. But it never hurts to hear it again. But-really, Abby, it never should have come to this.

Abby: I know, and your right, but now with the new rules, I can't just fire him, he has to have a hearing first. I have lots of things to show cause and we have a lot of student statements, plus your signatures.

Sonny: Yeah, when Brian and Neil, suggested we start a website about what was going on here, I never thought it would be so big.

Will: We'd better take our seats. The hearing is about to start.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mr. Darwin: I call this meeting to order. Please take your seats. Now it has come to my attention the treatment and actions of a Mr. Matthews to a certain few students in his 1st-2nd grade classroom. It has been said and documented that he has done and said things that would suggest that he is homeaphobic. The lastest incident is when a student in his class was asked to draw a picture that depicted what they had done over the summer. In front of you is the drawing that one student created, a picture of his family on a beach in Hawaii, where they had spent a considerable amount of time. You will see he has drawn himself, his parents and his siblings and a family pet. My question for you is there anything wrong with this picture? My answer is no-

(Sonny and Will give small fist pumps at this announcement.)

But-with that said, I would agree that putting this up in the classroom for everyone to see, maybe sending the wrong idea to our children. I would agree that it is the right of the teacher to put it up or not.

Sonny: (standing up in outburst) And what message is that? That it is possible for a gay couple out there that can just be normal and love one another, and have a family? YOU KNOW WHAT, YOU'RE AS BIG A BIGOT AS HIS IS. THIS IS A FRICKIN' JOKE. YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT MY SON OR HIS EDUCATION, YOU CARE ABOUT MAKING AN EXAMPLE OUT OF OUR FAMILY. THERE IS ABSOLUTLY NOTHING WRONG WITH THAT PICTURE-(getting up and walking to the easel it's on) Me, Will, and our children-Nevaeh, Noah, Norah and Nate-and the dog-you know he died a hero? Saving Nate's life-yeah, he was drawing _our __family_-finally happy and healed from the hell we were put through just a couple of months ago. You guys need to take you heads out of your asses, what frickin' year is it? My child has the right to draw a picture of his family without the bigot asshole teachers treating it like yesterdays garbage and making him feel worthless, because he is worth more than your school can ever offer.

Sonny didn't even wait for a response, he grabbed his jacket and headed out of the door. He walked up and down the hall a few times. He wasn't sure what he had just done for their case, but he had said his peace. He wanted justice for Nate, as well as the other kids this effected. He stood against the wall when his Dad walked out of the hearing room and to him.

Sonny: Dad, save it. I know I just broke a big rule in a hearing.

Justin: I thought that you were awesome, you should've been a lawyer.

Sonny: Naw, coffee is my life. But I am so mad that this has effected Nate. He loved school so much. And now, I don't know.

Justin: He'll love it again. You just have to figure out what to do. Jason and John have Mason and Anna enrolled in that on-line program-just like Noah and Norah, you guys could do that for Nate too. He can still have friends and social activities, with the people you guys see fit.

Sonny: Yeah, I guess you're right Dad. Just like always. (he smiles and gives his Dad a hug).

Justin: Finally-you admit what I've been telling you for years.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will and the other family members join Sonny and Justin out in the hall. Will looks at Sonny with a concerned look on his face.

Sonny: I have made a decision-I think since the school year has just started-we change the rule we had made awhile back-and start home schooling Nate. (Will gave him a questioning look) I know that the twins use the on-line school for when they are on the road, and I said that I'd never home school Nate, but we have no choice, Will. He can't go back-he'll be miserable.

Will: He did really well with the on-line summer school program, and he seemed to like it. I think that is a great idea. John and Jason have already started that with Anna and Mason, because they had it, with the teasing and bullying. I think that maybe we try it for this semester and if he does good, then-we just go with it. I don't want him to be effected for the rest of his life because one teacher is a jerk.

Sonny: What if-since you are at GIFT HOUSE a few days a week and so are John and Jas, we do school there? It's quiet during the day-it's a good idea, right?

Will: Right! I like it, it's a great plan, Babe. When we get home I will get on-line and start with the application process from the on-line learning program.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will was in the office, reading an application for the on-line school program that Mason and Anna are enrolled in. He has thought about this a lot for the past few hours. He wished it had never come to this, but if a _teacher-the one person who spends the most time with your child for the entire day, is going to make you hate going to school and make your life seem worthless, then Sonny and he were right to do this for Nate. He was worth it and then some. He wanted his child happy and healthy-and that is what he'd get with his family being there for him and teaching him. _

Sonny walks into the office and smiles at the concentration on Will's handsome face. Will looks up at Sonny who he noticed staring at him for the longest while.

Will: What?

Sonny: Nothing, you just look like you're trying to solve world hunger and world peace all at the same time.

Will: I'm afraid those two items cannot be solved in one day and either can this application, it's crazy. They have questions on here I don't get.

Sonny: Let me see.

Sonny comes around the desk and Will pulls up the screen he was just on, but instead of it being the application, the screen says Will loves Sonny.

Sonny: You're a goof ball.

Will: What? I've had the application done and submitted, already. Now it's just a waiting game.

Sonny: Question is what do we do in the mean time. He won't go back.

Will: And he doesn't have too. I also signed him up for another learning plan-just a trial until, this application goes through. He will go to GIFT HOUSE with me in the morning and he will be with Anna and Mason. Jason already has his computer there and the programs on it. Jason is on in the morning and I will be there in the afternoon. I have a few new people who have been hangin' at GIFT, so it will give me time to talk to them.

Sonny: I like it, so much. Now we can do different activities with all of them, and it will be educational for us, as well.

Will: Yeap, I agree.

Sonny: But first things first.

Will: What are you talking about? First things-what things?

Sonny smiled as he locked the door to their office. The kids were all gone, but he never could get out of the habit. Will smiled at the small gesture, like they were being locked into their own little world, away from all the ugly, and nastiness. Inside here it was just them and that is a time they always cherished.

Sonny: First, how about I take off this tie, you don't need it after all, we're home.

He pulls Will around in the desk chair, and straddles his legs, loosening up the knot in the sexy tie Will was wearing. Sonny smiles at him while he decides to tie the tie around Will's eyes, getting a really hot reaction from his Hubby.

Will: Wow, my Fifty Shades fantasy is about to come true. (he said with a smile).

Sonny doesn't utter a single word. He pulls Will up out of the chair and undoes his pants, sliding them down his very, tanned muscular thighs. Giving Will goose bumps in the process. Making their way to his bare feet, Sonny indicates for Will to step out of them, one leg at a time, kissing the right one up his thigh and then down the left.

Will lets out a shuttering breath when he felt Sonny kneel down in front of him, and start to kiss his toned, tanned stomach, and working his way down to his amazing erection, growing inside his boxer briefs.

With one gentle motion Sonny pulls down the overextended cotton, and a way for Will to escape. Grabbing ahold of it-in only the way that Sonny could, Will smiled as he felt Sonny's lips first, then his tongue. Sonny started to work his magic on Will, and with the addition of the blind fold, it only heighted his pleasure. He was hitting his first wave of pleasure, letting out a little moan of delight. Sonny smiled around Will, as he continued to enjoy what he was working on.

Will: OH, AHHH. Sonny I...don't ...knnn..ow if I can sta..nd he..re much lonnnnger.

Sonny continued on his quest, his mission to give Will, as much pleasure as he possibly could. Getting weak knees again, Sonny pulled Will closer and held him up as he finished him off.

Will: GOD, SON-

And with that, he climaxed and as he finished, he crumpled in a heap on the floor, next to Sonny. He took off the blind fold and saw Sonny licking his lips and looking like the cat who ate the canary. He smiled devilishly at Will with complete and utter satisfaction, then winked.

Will: Did..(pant)..just (pant)...wink..(pant) at me?

Sonny: Maybe-and maybe not. God, I love, lovin' in the afternoon-it gets me so energized.

Will: Yeah, because you didn't just get the brains sucked out of you.

Sonny chuckled at the joke.

Will: I'm not laughing, how am I going to get any work done now?

Sonny: All work and no play, makes Will...

Will: Don't say it or...

Sonny: or what?

Will: I know a few tricks, _like I said my Fifty Shades fantisies-I'd love to make them all come true_.

Sonny: I'm game...


	82. Chapter 81-SJ-Education and Tie Ups

Will: Don't forget to put those new work books in your bag, Uncle Jason gave you. He's supervising this morning, while I see my new patient. Nate, did you hear me?

Nate: Gotcha, Daddy. My backpack is ready and I have everything. I can't wait to work with Anna and Massy. We are going to have fun today, I know it.

Will: I'm sure you will. We need to get going, Uncle Jason will need help making breakfast this morning and I know you love helping, right?

Nate: We get to make breakfast too?

Will: Yeah, of course, part of your math lesson-learning to measure is a very important skill.

Nate: And I got the skills. Well that is what Noah told me in karate class yesterday.

Will laughed and nodded. Sonny was on his way into the kitchen and smiled because he hadn't missed his boys before they left.

Sonny: Good-morning, you two. You heading to GIFT?

Nate: Mornin' Papa. Yeah-school is calling my name.

Sonny: Wow, you are super excited I see. I'm really glad.

Nate: You going to the coffee-shop today?

Sonny: Actually no, I have a meeting with Ginny, about a surprise I have up my sleeve.

Nate smiled and Will looked at him with a questioning glance.

Will: A surprise, Huh? And I wonder who that could be for?

Sonny: Well, Daddy-you'll just have to wait and see, now won't you? I have to get out of here, it's going to take me awhile to get to the Medows with the construction and I don't want to keep Mom waiting.

Will: Have a good day- Babe. I love you.

Will pulled him in for a kiss and when Nate wasn't looking, Sonny felt up Will's tight ass. Will looked at him, red faced, Sonny had been acting like they were still in college, and Will liked it. There had been lots of PDA lately and there wasn't a moment, when they weren't touching or kissing one another.

Sonny: Love you, too. Bye. (to Nate) Have a great day. Love you too, Buddy.

Nate: Love you too, Papa, tell Gin-Hi for me.

Sonny: Will do (as he walked out of the back door, to the garage)

Will: So you ready? I've got to get there pretty soon.

Nate: Yeap, lets go. I've been ready!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They head inside GIFT HOUSE, where Jason is the parent supervising-Anna and Mason are starting the day with some quiet reading and Jason shows Nate where his stuff will go, and where they do their work.

Jason: Right now, since it's pretty early and everyone is still waking up, we just have quiet reading until 8:30 or so, then we will get on the computers and start with your first class, which will be math.

Nate: I love math and it's easy for me.

Jason: I know, that is why your Parents and I set it up like that, then you will have spelling and reading, then lunch, which you get to help with, that is part of our learning here. Then, in the afternoon, Mason gets a nap, and you and Anna will go do an activity-or have quiet time. Then it is either social studies or science. After we get our routine down, then we will be able to have field trips and learn things that they don't teach on the computer classroom.

Nate: I can't wait. I have my book in my bag, I'm going to go and get it.

Jason: I'm going to go and start our morning snacks and get the stuff ready in the other room. I'll be back, go on in with your cousins.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will just finished with a patient, who was new to GIFT and to him. He was hopeful that the young man would come through his issues ok, he seemed like he was feeling better about himself, just after one visit, and Will was happy about that. He had an hour between patients, so he headed down the back stairs and snuck into the kitchen, which was where he could hear the best, into the classroom that Jason was using.

Jason: Where did you learn those awesome typing skills, Nate?

Nate: Watching my parents, and Noah has a typing tutor on his PC, that I have practiced on, a lot.

Jason: Cool, maybe, we should think about using the typing tutor program in our class, it would help, I think.

Nate: Oh and video games, too-lots of on-line video games.

Jason smiled, that wasn't a surprise. Will on the other hand, was mouthing the words "video games" to himself as he listened in.

Jason: So, you guys go ahead and finish up the math, then you can start with you spelling, which you'll need your headphones for. The on-line teacher will give you a word, and the definition, then you type it in and no there is not a spell check in this program, Anna-banana. (he winked at her). You get started I'll be in the kitchen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will steps away from the door, just before Jason enters. Jason heads to the coffee pot and pours a cup and adds creamer. He turns around and smiles at Will.

Jason: Am I doing an ok job-Dr. H-K?

Will: (blushing) yes. I was just checking on him, is that allowed?

Jason: I don't mind, I think that John, was here all day, that first day we started this, and those kids had a smile a mile wide when the left here that day. I will never forget it. I made a promise to them, that they would learn and love it, and I was going to be the best teacher they could ever have.

Will: Isn't that what you originally went to school for?

Jason: Yeah, I started the education program, then changed my major like 100 times, then started collecting books, part of my love of learning, I guess. So, now my first love of teaching is going to come in handy, I never expected to ever really be a teacher, but you know for these kids, I'd do anything, that is why I finished my degree on-line and now the rest is history. I am Mr. Jason-homeschool teacher and I love it.

Will: Well, I'd better head out there, my first will be here in a moment or two.

Jason: And I'd better get that snack started, or we might have a riot. Then they are going to help me with lunch-our science lesson for the day-kill two birds with one stone.

Will: Alrighty then, I know that my Son is in the perfect hands. Have fun.

Jason: We will. Later, Brother.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the weeks end, Sonny and Will have noticed a big change in Nate's attitude involving his school work. He seems happier and he even started working on any work he had left over, before either parent had to tell him. They were very happy and excited themselves with their decision.

Nate: Can one of you help me with this, before you go? I don't know if Ginny or Grandpa J will be able too.

Sonny smiled at him as he walked to the computer he was at, set up in the kitchen. He leaned over his Son's shoulder and looked at the screen, and scouled at the math problem he was working.

Sonny: What is that?

Nate: A math problem, why don't you get it?

Sonny: are you kidding me? This looks like quantum physics.

Nate: This is new math, Papa. You've gotta be kiddin' me, Uncle Jason said you'd freak out and you did. See watch.

And Nate, proceeded to solve the math problem, like an expert. And the program was able to give him back feed back right away that he had gotten it correct. He smiled with pride and Sonny nodded-

Sonny: You got me. So smart-you just have a good time with Ginny and Grandpa J, ok.

Nate: And you have a good time with Daddy-I will see you in the morning.

Sonny: or afternoon.

He said as he walked away-he didn't want to answer any questions, he couldn't tell his young son, but what he had planned for Will, would take lots of time-to do and to enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They arrived at the Meadows later that evening, after a nice dinner out-but Sonny was aching to get Will all alone and inside their sanctuary. They climbed the stair case to "Their" suite and opened the door. Adrienne had left a note with a bottle of some really nice champagne. Will looked around the suite and smiled. She had redecorated some of the rooms he suspected.

Will: Did she redecorate?

Sonny: Um, no-I had this one done, just for us, just for tonight-and whenever-

Will: Why? I mean they looked nice before.

Sonny: Well, this room will never-again be rented out, it is our, from this day forward.

Will: Can you do that?

Sonny: My Mom, owns the place and I think that the amount of money I paid her to do it, made up for the loss of the room.

Will: Ok. (he took a swallow of the drink and it was very good) This is pretty good, very expensive, I see. Are you up to something, Mr. H-K?

Sonny: I don't know, Dr. H-K, what do you think?

He took Will's hand and led him to the other room, which was done in shades of red-and black. Very sexy and Will blushed as Sonny took his drink from his hand and led him to the bed. Sonny started by undressing Will, very slowly.

Sonny: Too many clothes, Dr. We have to do something about this.

Will: What are you doing, Son?

Sonny: You have to ask? I thought you rather enjoyed the other night, when we start our 50 Shades experience and so, I just thought we could elaborate on that, but if that is too much...

Will: Oh, no, it's completely fine, I was just wondering. By all means, carry on.

Sonny smiled and went on about undressing Will, like he had done many times before, but it seemed more wonderful and sensual then usual. Will had goose bumps once again at his Hubby's touch. He was starting to get rock hard and he couldn't wait to feel what Sonny had planned for him next.

After he had Will's shirt off, and he had start to undo the fly of his jeans, Will's breathing started to pick up, as well as his pulse. Sonny walked Will backwards toward the large bed, and laid him down in the center. Once he noted that Will was comfortable, he started with the real show. Kneeling over Will, he reached behind he head-board and brought up a set of hand cuffs that were shackled to the bed. Will stared in disbelief and delight. Sonny clicked one over the left wrist, and kissed it. Then he clicked the other one to the right, and kissed that one as well. He then placed a blind fold over Will's eyes.

Sonny did as the character in the book had done, and gotten comfortable as well, taking his shirt off and getting bare foot. Wearing only a pair of old jeans, he was ready to make some of his erotic dreams come true as well. The sight of Will tied up on this bed, set his blood on fire. He was ready to enjoy this, more than ready. He had always wanted to do this, and now he was finally able to let out some of his inner kink.

Will: Sonny-are you going just leave me lay here? It's getting kinda cold or can't you tell?

Sonny: Everything in due time, my Love. Now-shh-the only sounds I want to come from you are sounds of pleasure. And, Will if it gets to be too much, our safety word is WilSon.

Will: WilSon-right.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sonny smiled as he started, down at Will's feet, he got out some oil, and started to massage them, one at a time. Then he made his way up his legs, taking care of one then the other. This was to relax Will, as well as himself. Then he did same with each arm-then he started kissing his way back down, starting with his neck, then his chest, stopping at each nipple-licking, sucking-then a little bite, just to make sure that Will was still awake.

Will: Ahh-hey.

Sonny: Just making sure you're ok.

Will: Good, I'm good. (licking his lips)

Sonny then licked his way down to Will's rock hard stomach, where he started to kiss Will, slowly, until he made his way to his groin. Will's breathing started to pick up and Sonny was finally where he wanted to be.

He started to make-love to him with his mouth, bringing him close to the edge-but never that threshold of pleasure he was building up. Will was pulling and squirming under his restraints and Sonny smiled at the vision of it.

Will: Please, let me finish, please-Sonny.

Sonny: Soon, baby, soon.

Will: I can't stand it anymore.

Sonny smiled. He continued his assault on Will's body and mind. Driving him crazy with every touch and lick, and kiss he was giving him. He finally gave in to the torture and finished Will off-and it was a spectacular sight, for Sonny to witness.

Catching his breath, Will thought the assault on his body was over, until, Sonny undid one of the tie ups, only to turn him over, and tie him back up again.

Will: What are you doing now?

Sonny: Shh-You'll see or should I say, feel.

And he with that he started to make love to Will, and the sensations Will got, while being blindfolded, where ten times what he usually got, and _they usually_ blew his mind. This was completely amazing and never expected. He and Sonny were moving together, intertwined in the bed, until Sonny found his release and they were laying together, heavy breathing.

Sweat dripped on every inch of them. And Will reached up and took off his blind fold.

Sonny: So, you ok?

Will: Um-yeah, What was that?

Sonny: Good I hope.

Will: I think I died and came back a thousand times. You completely rocked my world tonight.

Sonny: Good-I wanted you to enjoy it.

Will: One thing, though-

Sonny: What's that?

Will: When in the hell, do I get to tie you up? (giving him a wicked smile).


	83. Chapter 82-SJ-For Heaven's Sake

_Authors note about this chapter: I feel strongly about this subject that I am diving into on this chapter, due to **my** personal experiences, which I am writing-through the character of Vaeh-I do appreciate your opinions of my story, but as this is my very own personal experience, I am kinda of nervous and excited to share this chapter with you. A few years ago, I had a surgery, and while I was home during my recovery I gotten an infection unknowingly and one day my husband came home to take me to a doctor's appointment-he found me unconcious and barely breathing. I died that night, and came back. Then 2 years after-I was in crises again, and had to be put to sleep for an emergency c-section-my son was stillborn-4 years later I went in to have my other Son and was put to sleep for a repeat c-section and while I was under, I had an experience-involving my Mom and my first Son. It restored my faith in God, and to this day, I do not blame him or am I no longer angry about losing my first Son, like I once had been. _

_WilSon Lva 04-22-13_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Journal:

While I write this I am at a loss for words. Will and I had returned from our evening at the Meadows, rejuvenated and hopeful about our new-found happiness, regarding Nate and his schooling and about us as a couple. Our time away usually does that for us, but adding alittle play into our sex life has made it new and wonderful again. It was the added dimention we needed at this stage of our marriage.

Anyways-like I was saying, I am at a loss for words, because as we were sharing our time together, we were also having a crises in our family and we didn't even know it. Nevaeh had been in a car accident on her way to Madison, to see Aiden-and she was in critical condition, when we got that dreaded phone call. She had been taken to the UW hospital in Madison, WI-where we had found ourselves before, with Noah and his cancer.

Well-it seems to be awaiting game here and now-which I can handle, Will not so much. John has called on some of his Doctor friends to get our girl some of the best care, but we will just have to wait and see, how things go.

Until later-

JSK

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sami: Will, you are going to wear a hole in that spot, stop pacing. John will come and tell us what he knows, as soon as he can.

Will: Mom, please. I know you mean well, but this is my Daughter we are taking about. And this is complete torture, not knowing.

Sonny: Come on, Babe-your Mom understands, please come and sit with me.

Will takes a seat and lays a hand on Sonny's knee. Sonny put his arm around Will and pulled him close. Their bond, tight and strong, there weren't any words that needed to be said, each know what the other was feeling at that moment.

They look up, when John enters the room a few moments later. He has an unreadable look on his face-Sonny's guess is that he has learned over time to use it when the news is not good, or he doesn't want to give the family any false hope.

Will stood up and went to his brother, who wrapped him in a hug.

John: Ok, so she is out of surgery, which I observed. She fared well.

Will: And no one has told us anything, what in the hell happened?

As John was about to speak, two more Doctor's joined them in the family's waiting area. They didn't look any better than John did, and both Sonny and Will, dreaded the things they were about to hear.

John: This is Dr. Sanjay and Dr. Manalo. They are the surgeons that worked on her.

Dr. S: Hello, Dr. H-K, I wish we were meeting under different circumstances. Your daughter is in recovery and she is doing better than we expected. You and Mr. H-K will be able to see her in a little while. She has a broken left leg-both bones in the lower part, she also has a broken left clavicle, and she had to have sutures in the left side of her head, we had to shave a little hair in order to close the wound. She will have lots of bruises, in the morning, and will be very sore for a while too.

Will: Is there any brain damage?

Dr. M: While, her brain function is normal, there was a little head trauma. We think that from what we were told about the accident itself, is that she was hit on the drivers side, and the cut was from glass actually flying at her, not from her hitting the window.

Dr. S: She was a very lucky young lady today. I seen the photos from the accident, it was not a pretty sight to see, it could have been far worse.

Sonny: Yeah, a police officer talked to us earlier. They said it was not her fault and that they have the girl in custody that hit her. She had already been drinking and it wasn't even 9am.

John: Is it Ok, if I take them back to see her for a few moments, than we will leave?

Dr. M: Sure Dr. H-S, That will be fine, but just the parents, then our girl will have to rest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sounds of a heart monitor, the thunderous beep, beep, beep, will be one that Sonny will never get used too, ever. And walking into the little room their girl was in, seemed to make the sound louder than usual. John walked with Will to Nevaeh's bed side, where he watched his older brother, his role model, pretty much crumble before his very eyes.

Sonny did fare much better at the sight of her either. He sat in the chair offered to him by the nurse, and Will sat in the chair John had offered to him. Will took her scraped hand that was out from under the covers. He put it to his lips and kissed it tenderly. He wiped is tears away and sat up a little bit taller before speaking.

Will: Hey, baby girl-it's Daddy. You need to show me and Papa those amazing green eyes of yours.

Sonny: Yeah-Sweets. I...

He couldn't finish his statement, he was at a loss of words. He loved this beautiful girl more than he ever imaged. Watching her grow up into this amazing young woman, he never ever imaged he'd be in this place with her. She was a piece of Heaven after all-right? Like Gabi had once said to them, "_our little piece of heaven to_ _share_." And he was not ready to let her go, she had just began to live her life, as a young woman, full of promise and hope. She had been so happy the last time she had been home and was telling them about a few kids she had in her class she was student teaching in, that never had spoke English, and now they could and she had helped with that, and was so proud.

Will: Sonny-hey. (he said fight tears himself).

But Sonny didn't give him the chance to finish the statement-he was up and out of his chair, opening the door, and walking out. Will got up and went after him. John stayed with her, checking her vitals and making sure she was comfortable.

In the hall, Will went to Sonny and put his arms around him, turning him around to look at him in the face.

Will: Son-we have been through so much together, this is just another road block-we have to believe she will be ok. She is going to be ok, Sonny-please I need you to believe it, just like I do. I need you with me on this, you can't lose it or I will.

Sonny: I...oh God, Will. I just love her so much, she had been a part of us for such a long time and to see her like that, I...

Will: Like criptonight, you and those girls of ours. She is going to be fine, I know it. We have a couple of angels on our side-Son. Believe it here-(touching his heart) I can't and I won't believe my-our Daughter will die. It is not within me.

Sonny: God, I love you. I'm Ok, let's get back in there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After about 10 hours of waiting and hand holding, the Doctor's tell the H-K's that they are not going to allow anyone in Nevaeh's room until morning-to give her some rest, and that they noticed on her brain function monitor, that when anyone went in the room, her function levels went sky high-which meant she was responding to them, but she needed the rest if she was going to heal.

Sonny got Will to reluctantly go to a parent suite they had been given, while Nevaeh was staying in the hospital. When the entered the room, Will finally broke down completly. He didn't even reach the bed and he fell on his knees. Sonny was right there with him and held Will as he poured out his very soul. He looked up to the ceiling and started to yell.

Will: WHY?...WHY?... (he said threw his sobs) YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO PROVE TO ME? SINS OF THE FATHER, LIKE SHE USED TO SAY? I'VE BEEN SHOT..I'VE DONE THINGS I'M NOT PROUD OF, BUT HER? WHY MY SWEET GIRL? SHE HAS BEEN THE BEST PART OF ME AND THE BEST PARTS OF GABI-AND NOW YOU WANT HER? WELL, YOU CAN'T HAVE HER. SHE IS MINE-DO YOU HEAR ME GOD, SHE IS MINE.

Sonny didn't say word, he just listened and held on for dear life, when the sobs rocked through Will's body like a thunderstorm. And as he held on, he let out his own tears as well.

Sonny: Shh, baby-you know what, we both need some rest-when she wakes up, she'll need us. Come on, Will. We'll just lay on top of the bed, and rest-together.

He helped Will up and they laid in the bed, and Sonny pulled Will close-to make him feel safe and loved. Will cried softly to himself and fell asleep. Sonny listened to Will's soft breathing and was lullabyed to sleep himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_She wasn't sure where she was, but it was very peaceful. She had never felt like this before. She wondered if she would know anyone here and when she would meet them. As she rounded another turn, she spotted her. She had dark hair and dark eyes. She was sitting and looking at something-a picture of some sort. She recognized her from the pictures the Teo Rafe and Teo Dario had of her..."Mi Ma'ma.. she said softly to herself. She kept on her way, inching closer and closer. _

_The beautiful woman then looked up at her and then they both had instant recognition. It was her Mother-Gabriella Daniella Hernedez-Fallon. She was here, but she was dead... she had died in childbirth, she had never met her mother, and yet here she was. _

_Vaeh: Mami? Is that you?_

_Gabi: Yes- I am your Mother. It is finally nice to meet you, My little piece of Heaven. _

_Vaeh: Where are we? _

_Gabi: Just before Heaven, and your last stop, because you can't go back with me. You and I have to talk, then I have to go and_ _you have to go back too_**. **

_Vaeh: Back?_

_Gabi: It's not your time, you have so much you still need to do, my beautiful girl. I was sent to tell you, that I am so proud of you, and I am so proud of your parents-and could you tell, Will-that he is always doing what is right, what is best-tell him I said so. _

_Vaeh: He talks to you?_

_Gabi smiled. _

_Gabi: He used to talk to me daily, then weekly, now it's more on a need to basis, but yes. And I listen. Then, I guide the best I can. _

_Vaeh: You've heard me?_

_Gabi: And Noah-he talks to me sometimes, he's so much like Will. (she smiled) And yes, I'd be happy if he'd consider me like his Mom. _

_Vaeh: Do I have to go back? I mean-I want to be with you, so much. _

_Gabi: Nevaeh Gabriella Horton-Kiriakis, was not meant to die in this way and not at 19-No-my daughter is going to live. And she is going to be happy. You can't go back with me. Besides you have your family waiting for you-and that really handsome young man-who loves you despreatly. Aiden, right?_

_Vaeh: (she nodded) Te quiero a mamá, será para siempre-_

_Gabi: I will love you always, too. My Heaven. Now go back, and I will be here, when it is really your time. Oh, and tell Sonny that I'm glad he's still serving those little pastries I ate all the time when I was pregnant with you, they were my number one craving, I'm sure that is where you got your sweet tooth from. I love you, Vaeh._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

John: Hey, what's going on in here? (who had just arrived-and got special approval to work on Vaeh's case, while she was in the hospital in Madison)

He was traveling at top speed when the alarms started going off in Vaeh's room. Her pulse rate had increased and she seemed to be right on the edge of conciousness.

John: Nevaeh, hey-it's Uncle John-can you open your eyes for me Sweetie?

Her eyes started to flutter, and he smiled when they started to open slowly. He took out his pen light and shined it in her eyes, and they reacted as they supposed too-and he smiled, slightly to himself. He checked her vitals and told the nurse to go and get Dr. Manalo.

John: Hey-Vaeh-It's Uncle John-if you can hear me, squeeze my hand.

He put is left hand into her right one, and she squeezed softly. He breathed a sigh of relief.

John: Ok, you are in the hospital. I have helped the Doctors on your case, you were in a car accident.

She looked at him, recognition finally in her eyes. The other Doctor came in, as John was checking her over.

Dr. Manalo: This is wonderful, I was starting to worry, that she hadn't woke up yet.

John: Her vitals are pretty good, her pulse and heart rate were elevated, but that is to be expected at this stage. Do we want to take out the breathing tube yet?

Dr. Manalo: We'll wait on that. (to Vaeh) Hey-you do have really beautiful green eyes. I'm Dr. Manalo-I am going to look you over, just like this guy already did. You let me know if anything hurts when I touch it, by lifting up your right hand.

While he did his exam, John went out in the hall to call Will and Sonny.

Will: Hello-this is...

John: She's awake.

Will: What? Really? We'll be right there.

Sonny: What's going on?

Will: She's awake-it's John.

John: I just got here and she woke up-so hurry, I'm sure she'll want you two.

Will: We'll be right there. If she asks, tell her, we're on our way.

John: I'll tell her, bye.

Will: see ya.

Sonny: So, let's go then.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will and Sonny enter Nevaeh's room and are happy to see her awake and without the breathing tube, just a oxegyn canula in her nose instead. John was in the room with her, when her parents walked. And they were happy she had family with her. She teared up when she spotted them. Will raced to shorten the space between them.

Will: Hey-shhhh, Baby girl. I'm here, Daddy's here.

Vaeh: I'm sorry. I...

Sonny: It's not your fault. (she started to cry) Hey, sweets, it's not your fault.

Veah: I look like a freak, right. I seen myself in a mirror.

Will: I think you are the most beautiful sight in the world.

Veah: Sure. (she was in obvious pain, wincing as she move slightly)

Will: You need anything?

Vaeh: No, Uncle John has asked me twice already-

John: She can't have anything stronger than tylenol right now anyway, until we get the Head CT back-

Will: And you're waiting for radiology-right?

John: right.

Will: I'm just glad to see you awake. You scared me and Papa so much.

Vaeh: I don't remember what happened. I was on my way to Aiden and that is all I remember.

Will: You were hit by a drunk driver. Your head hit the side of your car, when she slammed into you.

Vaeh: You'd think that people would learn not to drink and drive-right? What damn year is it?

Sonny: Exactly. Now, shh-don't over due it.

Veah: I have to tell..you something Papa.

Sonny: No, you rest or Uncle John will kick us out. (he smiled).

Vaeh: I need to tell you something (she repeated)

He nodded, he knew she wouldn't rest with whatever it was on her mind.

Sonny: Ok, I'm listening

Will stepped up next to Sonny to hear what she was going to say to him. He reached out and held her hand, that she offered to him and kissed it gently.

Vaeh: This is going to sound weird, but Mami said that she is glad that you are still serving those little tarts she ate all the time when she was pregnant with me.

Sonny: How do you know about that? I mean-I couldn't keep them in stock, she'd have 2 or 3 a day, if you'd let her.

Vaeh: She told me.

Will and Sonny looked at each other, then at Vaeh, questioning her-

Vaeh: and Daddy-Mamá dice que está haciendo cualquier trabajo increíble.

Will: How did you know about that?

Vaeh: She says you ask her every time you go to see her at the cemetary. She also says she is very proud of both of you.

Will and Sonny are both taken aback by their daughter's words. But neither are going to doubt the possibility, that she may have had a visit from her Mother and maybe just maybe, she had a hand in sending her back.

Will: It is just so amazing that you are awake. And if you really did have a visit with your Mom, I'm glad. (he said, kissing her forehead).

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few days later, Vaeh is able to sit up on the side of her bed- the doctors way of getting her stronger, and further on the road to recovery. When Sonny brings her sibs in to see her. He had told them, what to expect and they took the sight of her, pretty well. Norah cried, as usual, but was happy that her sister was doing better. Nate, was happy her "ouchies' were going away and she'd be able to come home soon.

After they had visited for a while, Sonny offered to take Nate and Norah to get some lunch, because Vaeh wanted to talk to Noah alone. Noah, actually was happy he some alone time with Vaeh, he had missed her so much, and didn't really know the best way to express himself. He hated to cry-but the tears flowed anyway.

Vaeh: Noah-there are no more reasons for tears. I will be fine.

Noah: I don't know what I would have done, if you would have died.

Vaeh: You, my dear little brother, would have found a way to go on, just like when anyone else dies. But I am here and I will be fine. Just a few broken bones-and bones heal.

Noah: Just like broken hearts, and mine is already feeling better.

Vaeh: I love you Noah H-K, I hope you now that.

Noah: I know. I love you too, Veah.

Vaeh: If I tell you something, you promise to listen and even if you don't believe me, trust me, please?

Noah: Sure.

Vaeh: When I was in my coma, I went to Heaven.

Noah: Yeah? Really.

Vaeh: Really. And I seen my Mom.

Noah smiled. He was liking this already.

Vaeh: And she told me that you come to her sometimes.

Noah: yeah, I went to her when King died. It helped.

Vaeh: She said to tell you, that she would be happy if you considered her like your Mom.

Noah teared up at that statement. He had never told anyone that, ever. He got up and went to his sister and they hugged each other very closely. What they didn't know is that Will was standing at the door and had heard that exchange. He had never knew that Noah had went to Gabi's grave or that he "talked" to her. He was speechless-and obviously he had said something to that same effect, or Vaeh wouldn't be getting thing reaction from him. From this day on, he'd never doubt anyone, if they said they had died and went to heaven.


	84. Chapter 83-SJ-Road to Recovery

_Author's note: I am again using my experience for Vaeh's recovery from her injuries, from my recovery and experiences. And again Thank you all for the support. Enjoy._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Vaeh: Just get the hell away from me. Please-I need a break.

Roger (PT): Right and then what-you're stuck on that floor for God knows how long.

Vaeh: And I just don't care.

Roger: You care, now GET YOUR ASS MOVING. Your parents hired me-paid extra for extra time. You are obviously very important to them and if you want to walk again-you will work. The leg bones are healed-but because you spent so much time in bed, your muscles are very weak and need to be rebuilt.

Vaeh: And for what? It's not like I'm booking modeling gigs or coaching cheer or whatever-again right?

Roger: Stop with the feeling sorry for yourself. I'm taking a break-your right arm-cross over to left side of your body, then sit up. If you do that much, I will be-_very_ happy.

Vaeh: (to herself) _I'll be very happy -(she mimicked and rolled her eyes)_

_She wondered where her parents were or Aiden-now that she thought about it. They had all been there with her when she went to PT, this morning, but now they have seemed to disappeared. She didn't have time to think about them, right now, unfortunately, because drill Sargent Roger would be back and would expect results. The thing of it was, the drills and exercises he was asking her to do, had been so simple to think about in her head, but when she tried to get her body to do them, it was the hardest thing in the world. Nothing wanted to coöperate and she was getting fed up with herself. _

_She laid there for a few more seconds and then said a little prayer to herself, then she tried the move one more time. As she was attempting it, her parents and Aiden walked back into the PT facility, in Madison. They stood quietly as they watched her working on the mat. _

_She rolled half to her left, swinging her right arm to that side, and when it actually hit the floor, she was impressed with herself. She remembered the other Therapist-Kay had said- to put her chin to her shoulder, so that is where she placed it. Then she pressed her right arm down and slowly her body was lifting off of the floor. She worked herself into a full sit, legs straight out in front of her. _

Roger: That a girl. I knew you could do it. Feels good right?

Vaeh: Yeah, it feels good. Now what?

Roger: Wanna try getting into the chair?

Vaeh: are my legs strong enough for that? I mean I want to walk, but the Doc still has me using that thing. (nodding to the wheelchair)

Roger: That was due to the muscle weakness. You have awesome muscle tone in your quads-which is key, but you have to rebuild the muscles in your calfs, especially the left one. How is the arm and shoulder by the way?

Vaeh: sore, but I can handle it. I want this more than you know. So-lets try getting me into the chair.

Roger: Ok. (wheeling the chair behind her) Place your back up against the seat. Now, if this hurts you tell me, we don't need to over do it.

Vaeh: Alright.

Roger: Place a hand on either side of the chair (which she does) That's perfect-now push up with your legs. Again, if it hurts you tell me.

But with one grand motion-she pushes through any pain and was up and sitting in her chair, within seconds.

Roger: What was that? I mean-I never expected it to only take one try. You go girl.

Vaeh: I don't believe I did it. I REALLY DID IT!

Will: (walking over) Me either-good job, Sweets. We've been watching. (nodding to Sonny and Aiden).

Sonny: Hey-great job. I'm very proud. We all are-right guys?

The other two nod in agreement.

Aiden gives her a kiss on the lips and she blushes, at the PDA in front of her parents.

Aiden: That was pretty awesome. Good job, V. (he says with a loving look in his eyes)

Will and Sonny look at each other and Sonny winks at Will. They know that look-it's one they had for one another and even if they didn't want their little girl growing up, they couldn't control it.

Roger: So I think that is it for the day, Nevaeh, you out did yourself. I think you should be very proud-I think you all should be very proud. You've come a long way in such a short time.

Vaeh: Hey Rog-Thanks for today-I'm sorry I was such a pain in the ass earlier.

Roger: No problem, kid. See you in the morning.

Vaeh: Yeah-bright and early. I'll be ready.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**_Two months later: _**

Vaeh: I thought you said that you'd be able to keep up with me.

Will: And thought you said you were going to go for jog, not a sprint.

Vaeh laughed out loud. Then slowed her pace as they rounded the top of the hill, and the street that lead to their house. Will stopped for a moment to catch his breath.

Vaeh: you ok. I mean, I'd hate for you to hurt yourself. I could have ran with Noah or Norah-they run with me sometimes.

Will: No-I don't mind. But slow down a little, don't over do it.

Vaeh: I guess I'm just making up for lost time. I hated being in that bed, and then that chair. I want this freedom, to be able to walk and to run. I can't race you back to the house like I just to, but I can still run and I'm happy about that.

Will: how does the leg feel, by the way?

Vaeh: I took some pain reliever before we left, so I'm good right now. Shoulder is bothering me some, but it does that from time to time-but I can live with it, _I can__** live**__ with anything_.

Will: ok, enough rest, let's get home. Or Papa might send out the swat to look for us.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

Later that night Will is in bed, reading when Sonny enters their bedroom. Sonny smiles, because Will is looking intently at page he is reading.

Sonny: hey-what are you reading?

Will: I am reading..um...

Sonny: Um-that sounds like a good book.

Will blushed and showed Sonny the book cover-Sonny then blushed and smiled.

Will: Did you just blush?

Sonny: you did first. So is that book for Work or for pleasure?

Will: Well-its for both I guess. I am learning a lot-and it could apply to my work, but I plan in using this on our trip next weekend. The Meadows is calling my name and it is my turn-(giving Sonny the eye brows).

Sonny: You wanna practice?

Will:What now?

Sonny: Now.

Will: No-way-this is not being used yet-besides, I've got skills that aren't even in a book-You want me to show you?

Sonny: I know you have skills-very good skills...(he said kissing him)

Will: Good skills-how about great skills...(he said in between kisses)

Sonny: All night long. (he said pulling the covers over them)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vaeh had only been home a few days when he got the news. Aiden was scared to death of tell her, but he had no choice. He was one of the students picked to go down and work in the Hurricane area down South. It had hit two weeks ago and now they were calling around up North for help. He would be gone until the Holidays and would miss Vaeh-very much. He wasn't sure if she hate him for going, but he had to go-it was for a good reason. Plus his sister was already there helping. A bunch of Dr's and techs from her clinic she worked at were volunteering.

Sonny: (answering the door) Aiden, come in. Vaeh is in the kitchen.

They walked into the kitchen and Vaeh and Will were watching the new broadcast of the Hurricane and when Vaeh turned to look a Sonny and Aiden, she know instantly, why he had said he needed to see her right away.

Vaeh: You going, aren't you?

Aiden: I was one of only 10 picked to go. I have the highest grade in the program-I have to go.

Vaeh: how long? (she said with tears starting)

Aiden: Until Christmas-a few days before.

Vaeh: That long? I...

Aiden: If you don't want to wait for me, I won't hold you to..

Vaeh: I was going to say, I will miss you, while you are gone, but I understand if you have to go-like when I went to Spain-just another adventure.

Aiden: And we did pretty good, while you were gone I might add.

Vaeh: We did. Besides, it will be a chance to recover completly-because remember, your parents asked if I'd like to come up to the new cabin-and go skiing this Winter. Your Mom invited all of us, remember?

Aiden: I remember-she wants you guys all to come for Christmas-and I want that too. So you're not mad?

Vaeh: No, but I am missing you like crazy already. (she said falling into his arms)

Aiden: I am too. (he said as he kissed her)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Journal:

They say that the road to recovery- is a long one and well it is. It is almost Christmas-Thank God. Aiden got down South ok-he didn't have to go exactly into the "danger zone" and I am happy about that. He ended up in Jackson, Ms. He said that there were a lot of animals that were either hurt or displaced and didn't have homes. And when he headed home he was bring his new dog home. He named her Savannah-and I can't wait to meet her.

It snowed here today-and when it starts to snow, I don't know why, but I start feeling like a little girl again-my first memories of when Daddy and Papa, took me to this big sledding hill, back when Daddy was in med school and we lived in Madison. The funny thing was-that hill was right around the corner from where Aiden grew up and his parents used to take him there all the time. So maybe-just maybe, we had crossed paths and didn't even know it.

So, I'm waiting for Aiden to get on-line, which he does everynight-just like he promised and we talk about our days and then we say our I love you's and I try very hard not to cry-without success. But I know he is doing good work, so I don't cry for too, long.

I also have a secret-Ok so it's more like a hope, but I over heard a conversation the other day, between Aiden's Mom and Ginny. They are working on this amazing set of children's books and they started talking about Aiden and then me-well Elaina, asked Ginny about my taste in jewlery-"rings" to be more precise. Now I don't want to jump the gun-but Wow-Rings. I'm just glad either of my parents over heard the convo-or we'd be in the hospital right now-with two massive heart attacks on our hands.

So I have some excersises to do-I'd better get on it. Or Rog- might kick my ass, tomorrow.

Later-V.


	85. Chapter 84-SJ-Love In a Home

Dear Journal:

Hello-Let me start by introducing myself-I am Aiden Montgomery, youngest son to Trevor and Elaina, little brother to Devon and Alicia. My parents have been together 10 years longer than Vaeh's parents-and are still very much in love. They met on-line of all things-my Mom put an ad up on a personal's website-"_Black_ _Queen searches for her White Knight_" and low and behold the rest is history. Our family has been tight and together for a longtime. And yes they had struggles and they had issues, but so does everyone. I have had a really good roll model in my Dad, on how a woman should be treated and I intend to treat My Sweet piece of Heaven that way for all the Days of Our Lives.

The H-K's are a great family. They have opened their arms to me and have treated me like one of the family-almost from the very beginning. And that is why I feel I need to let them know how I feel about their daughter and I am going to ask their permission to ask her to marry me.

So now we are coming up on the Holiday season. The H-K's invited My family to spend Thanksgiving with them and I guess it was a good time and since wasn't able to come home, Vaeh took a trip to see her Uncle Dario and his family and she had a great time. But now with Christmas around the corner, and with me back home-I have a few things I have been thinking long and hard about lately-One-I am about to graduate Vet Tech school and I have a job lined up in Salem. Two-I want to ask Neavaeh to marry me,and yes I know we are young-but I am also all about long engagements. I have a very old fashioned way of thinking, just like my Dad. I had her ring made just for her, with her Birthstone as the center stone and 10 diamonds around it. (I stole the idea from my Dad, which he did for my Mom and Vaeh loves her ring).

So-I'm on my to Bookstore Cafe to see Will and Sonny-I'm a bit nervous and excited. I think that this is going to be a Christmas no one will ever forget.

Later-

Aiden V. Montgomery

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There were Christmas Carol's on the WFi at the bookstore Cafe-and Sonny was sing along with them-unware, he had caught himself a few times. But whenever a Perry Como song came on, he couldn't help himself. His Mom had played this Perry Como Christmas album so much, when he was a kid, he knew all of the songs. He had a couple of favorites-one was on right now-"_Love in a Home_ and the other one was near and dear to his heart-"_Father of Little Girls_"-he had actually shed a few tears over.

Sonny: Now I wonder where my hot sexy Hubby is?

He was waiting for Will to show up. He was running late-a hazard of being a Psychiatrist he guessed. They were meeting Aiden in about 20 minutes and he had no idea what he had wanted-or maybe he did and he was too scared to admit to himself. Lately his Mom, Sami and Elaina had been very chummy-a little too chummy-if his opinion counted for anything.

Will: Hey you look deep in thought there Handsome.

Sonny looked up from his computer screen, where he was checking inventory. He smile at Will's rosey cheeks-it had been a very chilly day. It had snowed a day or two prior-making Salem look like a postcard of winters delight.

Sonny: You look like you could use something to warm you up.

Will smiled and looked around the bookstore and cafe.

Will: We can't do that here.

Sonny: You-I meant a cup of coffee and maybe a kiss if you're good.

Will: I'm always good, but I'll take the coffee. So what do you think Aiden wants?

Sonny: You have to ask? I over heard our Mom's this morning and they were talking rings.

Will: Rings? Are you sure? I mean-"_Rings_"

Sonny: Yes-"Rings" with Elaina.

Will: And maybe he got...Oh God. But she's only...

Sonny: Only a grown woman Will. We knew that this day would come and now maybe it has.

As they were talking Aiden came in and spotted them at the counter talking. He took a deep breath and walked up to them.

Aiden: Hey-Dr. H-K, Mr. H-K.

Sonny: Aiden-welcome home. How was your trip?

Aiden: Very successful. We helped a lot of animals. I even adopted a dog, her name is Savannah.

Sonny: very cool-if you need help with her...

Aiden: I have already talked to Noah about helping me with her.

Will: He'll love that. He thinks its so cool that you and your sister are going to be Vets.

Aiden: Yep, he's told me. So you guys, want to find a spot that we can talk in?

Will: Sure, what did you want to take about?

Aiden: Neveah.

Sonny: What about her?

Aiden: Can we sit?

He was started to rethink this "asking permission thing, or maybe this was to old-fashioned after all. They were making him very nervous.

Sonny: You want a coffee?

Aiden: Nope- I'm good. But thanks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile Vaeh is getting home sick. She isn't scheduled to go home for another couple of days. She just wants to get out of the warmth and back to her Midwest cold and to her family. Aiden should be home by now and she was dying to see him. She had talked to her Mims the other night and for some reason, she has been really exicted about something, but she wasn't spilling. "I really hope it's what I think it is" she said to herself.

She had gotten the email from Aiden's Mom, telling her that they were inviting her family to spend Christmas together-at the townhouse back in Wisconsin-and her family had said yes. She was very excited. She loved the holidays and she was really happy that Aiden's Mom love them too. Vaeh had always loved watching old holiday movies and Aiden had once joked with her that "you must be a version of my Mom from a past life, because you do so much like her". She thought it was a great compliment.

She finished packing up and headed out to spend the day with her Uncle Dario and her cousins, including a new little boy they named-Thomas Rafael.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the Cafe the three guys were sitting by the fire place, away from distractions. Will and Sonny were sitting on their favorite loveseat and Aiden was sitting on the couch accrossed from them.

Aiden: So I have asked to see you because I have something I want to say to you and to ask you.

Will: Ok, what's on your mind?

Aiden: First I want to say, Thank you, both for opening up your home to me and for getting to know me-not a lot of people have done that for me before.

Sonny: Why? Your a great kid.

Aiden: Well-it hasn't always been easy-I mean what year is it? They see me and think I'm White, but then they meet my parents and obviously I am not.

Sonny: Kinda like when they find out, our kids have Gay parents.

Aiden: Pretty much-yeah.

Will: But you all have been great about that.

Aiden: And I have a secret about why.

Will: Ok.

Aiden: Well, since My Mom has invited you to come-for Christmas, well I'm not sure if you know, but My Mom's sister is gay-and well Devon just came out.

Will: Your brother?

Sonny: Wow, that's big. Wasn't he married.

Aiden: Yes and now he's not. I happened very quietly and now he's happy.

Will: Was that all you wanted to take about?

Aiden smiled and shook his head no. He took out the ring box and Will and Sonny both took a deep breath, as did Aiden.

Aiden: No, I want to talk to you about this. (he opened the ring box and Will took let out the breath he had held.)

Will: It's beautiful.

Sonny: I'd say, is that her birthstone?

Aiden: Yes. And the diamonds around it, represent my love surrounding her.

Will: Very sweet.

Sonny: I think she'll love it

Aiden: So, Dr. H-K, Mr. H-K, do I have your permission to ask your very beautiful Daughter to marry me?

Will: What do you think Son?

Sonny: I don't know, I told you if we let him come around, he'd never wanna leave. We're awesome like that.

Aiden laughed and his nervousness went away.

Will: I think that if she says yes, we will the lucky ones, to get such a great son-in-law. So yes, you may ask.

Sonny: Welcome to the family, Buddy.

Aiden goes to shake their hands, but they surprise him with a hug.

Will: So let me see that thing (holding his hand out for the ring)

Sonny: It's so beautiful, she's going to love it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elaina Montgomery was very excited and nervous to host this holiday weekend. She loved Christmas, it was not secret to anyone. She had learned it at a young age and it was something that never seemed to get old. She had decorated to her heart's content the week before and now it seemed that there wasn't a table or chair that hadn't been touched by the Christmas Spirit. She wanted Will and Sonny to feel at home and she also wanted them to know that She and Trev would take care of their girl too.

Trev: They'll be here soon, you look like you have everything about ready. It looks marvelous by the way.

Elaina: That's my love, I just want them to feel at home.

Trev: If they can't see the Love in this home, I'd be surprised. And I can't wait for later. Aiden has out done himself.

Elaina: I had a lot of fun with her Grandmothers and Aid, picking out the ring. She's going to love it.

They heard a car pull up, then another one.

Trev: They're here. Let's go welcome them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The H-K's and Aiden were getting out the bags when Montgomery's stepped out into the winter winterwonder land. Sonny spotted them first and put up a hand in a wave.

Trev: You guys need a hand?

Sonny: No, think we got it. This place is amazing by the way. You do all the decorating?

Trev: Sure, with Elaina's guidance. She knows just where everything should go.

Will: It looks like a scene from a holiday movie.

Aiden: Wait 'til you see inside-your not going to believe it.

Noah: I want to get the boards or the sleds out, this place is so cool.

Nate: Awesome.

Elaina: Hey Nate, I'd bet a guy like you knows a little about decorating Christmas cookies, am I right?

Nate: Sure, I helped at the coffee house this year.

Elaina: And I seen them, they were out of the world. So you maybe wanna help me later?

Nate: I'd love too. (he smiled)

Trevor and Elaina show the H-K's in their home and Sonny and Will can't help but think they are stepping back into a Christmas from an older time. It is a wonderland of beauty.

Sonny: My Mom would love this. Elaina, I think have out done yourself.

Nate: I feel like I'm at Santa's house. This so cool.

The Montgomery's smile, they wanted this weekend to be great for the H-K's-being away from home, especially at Christmas was never easy, and they wanted it to special for all them.

Elaina: So I'm going to go and finish lunch, you guys go and unpack, I'll be about 15 or 20 minutes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that evening after the skiing, sledding and the snowboarding had been done, the families were having a traditional Christmas Eve dinner of "Homemade Pizza".

Elaina: I know it seems like the oddest of things, but this is what we had almost every Christmas Eve-it was my father's favorite. And I loved it because it was one time that I got to spend with my Mother alone.

Will: It's very good. And I'm very stuffed.

Noah: I want more. Is there more?

Sonny: How many pieces is that now?

Will: I stopped counting after 5.

Elaina: He's a growing boy-let him eat, I don't mind. My brother isn't here, or it would have been gone already.

Sonny: yikes.

Trev: exactly. So-usually after dinner, on Christmas Eve, we open one gift, then the rest in the morning. So anyone game?

Nate and the twins got really excited. Will and Sonny already knew that Trev was going to start with this, it was part of Aiden's game plan. They were really excited.

They headed in to the family room and gathered around. Elaina was handing out small gifts to everyone, except Vaeh, who fround when she didn't get one. They all proceeded to open up the gifts. Elaina had made the H-K's all handmade ornaments to go on her tree. They loved them, and happily hung them around.

The Aiden got up and went to Vaeh. She was nervous, because she had a feeling about what was going to happen. And right on que, Trev started up the music and like magic the song " Love in a Home" started to play. Aiden first gave Veah her ornament, done in glittery red and green, with her name on it, much like the one for the Horton family tree. Then he proceeded to take one knee in front of her.

Aiden: You see all this around you? The decorations and the love? This is just the first of many Christmas Eve's I want to spend with you. When I first met you, I knew you had to be mine. I was going to make that happen and I did and now I never want to let you go. You make me feel at home, and I haven't always felt this way, but with you it's so easy. Neveah- my piece of heaven-would you do me the honor of becoming my Wife-for all the Days of my life?

She was speechless for a moment. She looked around the room and everyone-even Nate had tears in their eyes. She looked at her Fathers- and they looked happy for her, and they had the acceptance on their faces she was looking for.

Vaeh: I would more than honored to becoming your Wife, Aid- I love you, so much.

Aiden took the beautiful ring out of the box and slipped in onto her finger. They kissed and hugged. They both were crying as they showed off her ring.

Will went to her had pulled her into a hug.

Will: Ok, let me see that thing. (she held out her hand) Very beautiful, just like you. I love you-you know right?

Vaeh: Yes, Daddy, and I love you.

Will: And just because your old enough to get married...

Vaeh: doesn't mean I stop being your little girl.

Will pulled her into a hug, which last for what seem like forever. Sonny waited his turn, and when she turned around, she saw he had tears in his eyes. She smiled and wiped them off for him.

Sonny: I am so excited for you two. Let me see that. (she held out her hand) You go girl-right, he did good.

Vaeh: I knew you'd say that. I love you, Papa.

Sonny: i love you too. So-Aiden, welcome to the family, Bud.

Tevor: And to you, beautiful girl, Welcome to the family.

Elaina: To the H-K's and the Montgomery's (holding up a glass) may this be the beginning of something very special-

Will: To Vaeh and to Aiden-Congraduations.

They families toasted the couple and finished enjoying their Christmas Eve celebration.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Journal:

My daughter got engaged tonight. Wow, where has all the time gone? I think that she is going to make a beautiful bride and I can't wait to walk her down the aisle. But first I just want to enjoy Christmas with my family and my new family. Sonny and I are going to go for a sleigh ride in a few moments, Elaina said it is very beautiful around here at night with the Christmas lights everywhere, so we are going to check them out.

So-hohoho, Merry Christmas.

Later-Will.


	86. Chapter 85-SJ-Getting Ready For-Forever

Dear Journal:

So it has been a couple of months since Vaeh and Aiden got engaged...and well the long engagement thing kinda got thrown out of the window. Once our Mothers and Elaina got together and talking about this "event" it seems that the date kept getting moved up, and up, and up some more. They went from 2 years to now getting married this years Christmas Eve. And well, if it's what she wants that is what she will get. We are at Sami's offices, with all the Moms' and Norah and a few of Vaeh's friends. The Bride-to-be is trying on this creation of a dress, that Will and I paid for and then some, but hopefully our Daughter is only going to be doing this once, like Will and I.

Aiden has been really fun getting to know, as well as his Brother, Devon. Devon's story is pretty interesting. He had grown up thinking he was straight, had dated a few girls, and even had got married. But-it seems that once he started a job in a new city, he met a guy there, that opened his eyes to what he had been feeling, but wasn't sure how to let those feelings out.

Now he's being honest with everyone and with himself, and that I'd say is the most important thing. He says that he and his ex-wife are still friends, and she just wants him to be happy, and he says he is. He has talked to Will on a professional level, and I am glad that Will could help him. Honestly I think that Trevor was happy too, he seemed kinda at odds with this knowledge of his Son, kinda like Will's Dad had been at first. So, it seems it maybe a normal reaction after all, since my Dad had been cool with me, I just never thought about anything different.

So I'd better run, I'm being called, must see this dress, or so I've been told.

Later-JSK-Soon-To-Be-Papa-Of-The-Bride

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will: Sonny would you put that thing down and get over here, she'll be coming out in a moment. And I don't know if I can handle the suspense anymore, it's killing me. She's been so top-secret about every part of this dress.

Sonny: You will be just fine, William. (he says grabbing his hand and kissing it.) And she's letting us have a sneak peek today, be happy about that-Will yeah?

Vaeh: Close your eyes you guys. (she cried from the dressing room)

Will: Oh, come on, already.

Vaeh: Daddy, close your eyes and keep them closed. You too Papa. I want you two to be surprised.

Will: Fine their closed. Come on already.

Sonny: Yeah, come on. I'm with him.

Vaeh: Ok, open them...

She heads out of the dressing room, with her "ladies in waiting". She is a vision, in an off white gown, that seems to say "Winter Princess", with lace, crystal and pearl beading. There is a patteren to the beading, Sonny notices-like snowflakes. The skirt is full, and has the same beading-and yes Sonny says to himself, "Snowflakes".

Will: Wow. I...am.. (he says, but the tears he had burning his eyes, and his throat seems to have closed all of a sudden).

Vaeh: You like it, Daddy? Papa?

Sonny: (joining Will in front of her) You look amazing, just beautiful.

Will: Like an angel-just like an angel.

Vaeh: Do you think that Aiden will like it?

Sami: Are you kidding me, Sweets? He's going to fall head over heals, again. (straightening up the skirt)

Adrienne: Ok, Norah, come on out-lets show them this bridesmaid dress.

Norah heads out in her Bridesmaid dress, Sonny is stunned speechless. She is a vision in red velvet and white lace and satin.

Sami: It almost reminds me of the dresses in "White Christmas".

Vaeh: That is what I was going for. And when I had started to talking about my dream wedding and Elaina and I both had the idea of a Christmas wedding and I just ran with it. And Norah-you look gorgeous, sis.

Norah: Thanks, but you look like an angel-just beautiful.

Adrienne: Ok, no tears-ladies. We are just trying on...Oh, hell. (she laughed through her tears).

Norah: So Daddy, Papa, What do you think? (she says spinning around)

Sonny: You're just beautiful-Miss Norah Josephine, right Will?

Will: (choked up) Yes. Very beautiful.

Sami: Ok-we should get you two out of these and get them put away. Oh and Vaeh, where you going to wear a veil or not?

Vaeh: Well, I kinda didn't want to, but...

Elaina: I told her I had something for her and here it is.

She pulls out her veil that she wore in her wedding to Trevor. It is a lace beaded veil, with pearls and rhinestones on it, embellishing it. She walked over to Vaeh and clipped it to the top of her head and straighten it, to go down the back of her dress. It fit in perfectly and it finished off the look-conpletely.

Elaina: Amazing. It looks perfect. You look perfect.

Vaeh turned around in the 360 mirror and she had tears at the vision of herself. She was the bride she had always imagined herself, and yet she was so much more. She was so excited to be here, with these people who loved her so much. As she turned around again, her Grandfathers walked in. Justin, Lucas and Rafe came in together. Rafe was brought back to his beloved Sister and, Nevaeh, was a version of her.

Lucas: Wow-you look amazing, right?

Justin: I don't know how those two are not balling like babies. I...(and he started to tear up). My girl you look amazing,- perfection. Aiden is a lucky man.

Vaeh couldn't speak, upon looking at the reactions of her Grandfathers. Rafe, went to her and kissed her lightly on the forehead. Then Lucas went to Will and hugged him.

Lucas: I think she looks absolutely amazing.

Vaeh: Thank you, Grandpa Lucas.

Lucas: You're very Welcome. So Will, you and Sonny need some help? I mean, I feel like I should help, since...

Sami: Hey, don't do the Lucas.

Will: Dad, no-we have everything covered, no don't have to do anything.

Lucas: What about the Honeymoon?

Sonny: That word is not allowed in front of me-come on it was put in writing.

Everyone laughed at him.

Sonny: You may laugh, but I do not want to hear the words "Nevaeh, Aiden or Honeymoon" in the same sentence.

Will: Jackson-Neveah and Aiden, will be going on a Honeymoon-get over yourself. If I have to part ways with the idea of my "baby girl" then you need to get a grip when it comes to the fact that she is going to be going on a Honeymoon...

Sami: And doing "honeymoon things" (she said with a wink, and the rest of the other ladies laughed right along with her.)

Sonny: Oh God, I've got to leave the room.

Vaeh: Is he ok? I mean, he knows I'm not a virgin anymore, and I haven't been for a long time.

Will just stared at her, unbelieving that his baby girl was talking like that.

Kyla(Vaeh's friend): So we're going to that club in Chicago for your bachelorette party?

Sami: Oh, I've been there, HOT, HOT- It was a long time ago, but-It was HOT.

Rafe: I'm outta here.

Sami: Hey, what? It was a good night, and I just remember my Grandma Caroline had a really good time

Will: Great Grandma was there? I've heard this story-many times and I just want to forget it over happened, but Great-Grandma Caroline was there?

Sami: Yeah, she had a good time, especially stuffing dollar bills down Rafe's pants.

Sonny: God rest her soul, I'm so jealous.

Will: Hey-

Adrienne: Me too, no one invited me.

Sami: We should go there sometime.

Adrienne: At my age, I'd better ask my doctor first.

Elaina: Please-I'm free next weekend, we should just go.

Vaeh: What is going on-what about me, I wanna go, too. (she says coming out of the dressing room)

Will: Ok-I'm outta here, where's my Hubby?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sonny walked into his and Will's bedroom. He's carrying a notebook, he concentrating on something very hard. Will is walking out of the bathroom, with towel slung low on his hips. Sonny looks up from his work and smiles as he watches Will drying himself off.

He walks over to him and grabs the towel out of his hands. Will turns around and smiles as sexy smile at his hubby.

Will: What are you doing? I can manage to dry myself off, I am a big boy after all.

Sonny: (looking down) I know...

Will: Hey, eyes up here. I am not a piece of meat for you to ogle at.

Sonny: No but I can admire it, and want it...

Will: I just showered.

Sonny: Well, if you get dirty again, we can just save water and shower together.

Will: Yeah?

He stepped forward and kissed Sonny on the lips. The he untied his towel and let it drop from his waist and then dropped the one he was using to dry his hair. Sonny smiled at the sight of it. Will kept creeping forward, inching them back toward the bed. He was thinking that two could play this game, if Sonny wanted to play games, well-he wasn't going to disappoint.

Pushing Sonny back on the King Size, Will climbed up onto the bed, right after him. He crawled up so that he was mouth to mouth with Sonny and Sonny pulled Will down on top of him. He loved the feel of Will's hard body on his. They kissed softly at first, until the urgent feelings started to flow through them.

Sonny: I need you, so bad right now.

Will: I can tell-(he said trailing kisses down Sonny's neck, shoulders and chest).

Sonny took control and started to make love to Will, and Will gave in to the pleasure, but once they started they weren't able to stop-the touch of one another, the feel of the one they loved so desperately was one that neither tired of.

In the span of an hour they had loved and loved some more, until they were drained of energy-they laid on their bed, legs intertwined and holding on to one another.

Sonny: Hey, you awake? (he whispered)

Will: barely. You ok?

Sonny: I was going to ask you the same thing.

Will: I'm ok-why?

Sonny: You've been really quiet since we got home today.

Will: Just processing that my-our little girl is getting married, and yet I feel like we just brought her home.

Sonny: Time flies when you're having fun. But really Will, we had to know that she was going to grow up and want to get married someday.

Will: And I agree, but it feels weird.

Sonny: Do you like Aiden?

Will: Of course, you know I do.

Sonny: And so do I. Do you feel he will take good care of her?

Will: Yes, but

Sonny: But what?

Will: He's not us.

Sonny kissed Will's chest and cuddled him just a little closer to him. That is what he figured was on Will's mind and in his heart. And he suspected that when it was Nor's turn, he may very well feel the same way too.


	87. Ch 86-SJ-Bumps, Bruises and Play Time

Devon Montgomery, was interested in talking to Will about somethings that were on his mind. He used the fact his little brother was marrying Will's daughter as the excuse to go over to the H-K house.

He smiled as he watched Noah in the yard with one of the most beautiful dogs he had ever seen. He looked like he was training her for swat combat or something. Noah even had black marks under his eyes, like football players wore. He eased up the walk not wanting to disrupt the activity that was in process.

Noah: Mr. M...

Devon: Dude, just call Me, Devon or D, which ever. My Dad is Mr. Montgomery.

Noah: Ok, Dude. So you here to see my Dad?

Devon: Yes. I have an appointment actually.

Noah: Oh?

Devon: What? It's ok. I just came out actually, so I am here to talk to him about it and maybe he can help me with some issues I have.

Noah: Well, I'm sure he will be able to help, he's awesome like that.

Devon: Good to know. So what are you doing here?

Noah: I help train some of the K-9 force for the SPD.

Devon: For real? You guys are too much, I'm impressed. My Mom said I'd like you guys, and I love what I see already. I'd better head in to see your Dad.

Noah: I'll show you in. Follow me.

He tells the dog to heel, and takes Devon into the house. Devon looks around the living area, impressed with the layout of the house, and all the family pictures, and art on the walls. It reminds him of the house he grew up in, lots of care and love.

Will runs down the stairs and smiles when he sees Devon looking around at the photos and the children's art and awards.

Will: Hey, Devon. You wanna come on up?

Devon: Sure-pretty popular family, I see.

Will: (smiling) Well you know, yeah-we try.

Devon: And modest. Oh, Sonny was Salem's Man of the Year? Wow, now I am impressed. All of this just reminds me of my family and the normal of it.

Will: Yeah, we are normal-two parents, 4 kids, and lots of drama, and what would life be without drama?

Devon: I have had my fair share, trust me.

Will: Ok, let's go on up, to my office. I have coffee already up there, we can just talk-then you decide if you want to continue to talk to me.

Devon: Ok.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, Sonny and Nate are at Nate's karate class, and they are having a little demonstration. Nate is waiting for his turn, and is really excited to show his Papa the new moves, he learned.

(instructor)Kevin: Okay, so, Nate H-K, your up.

Nate went up to his instructor and bowed to him to show him respect. He bowed to the flags, and then he head to the mat. He stood in concentration, waiting for his go signal, then when it was time he started. He was doing all the moves correctly, hitting all the key stances and holds. Then when it was time to do a jump kick-Sonny was nervous about this, remembering the time Noah was learning it. Nate went up in the air, and when he landed it, he was supposed to come down on one leg and stick it, with the other leg up in a striking position. The landing leg gave out and everyone heard the "Pop and snap". He went down on the mat in a huddle.

Nate was screaming in obvious pain, and Sonny was up and out of the chair in seconds. The head master, was on his phone, calling for an ambulance, he had heard that sound before and knew that he had broken his leg.

Sonny: Hey-bud. They are getting you help, you're going to be fine.

Nate: (screaming) IT HURTS SO BAD, PAPA, JUST HELP ME, PLEASE.

Sonny sat on the floor behind him and pulled him gingerly up on to his lap, trying to avoid the leg, which was obviously broken.

Sonny: Shhh, it'll be ok. You did an awesome job, Bud. I was really impressed.

Nate: But I didn't stick the landing. I didn't get my belt and now I never will.

Kevin: Hey, Nate-you'll get your belt. Your form and execution was fantastic. It's not your fault about the landing. I think the leg broke when you landed, and then you fell. I've seen it before. You had so much power behind the kick, man it was so awesome.

Sonny smiled, Kevin was doing a great job with helping to get Nate's mind off his pain. He mouthed the words "Thank You" to Kevin and he nodded.

A few moments later the paramedics came in and started to work on Nate. They loaded him into the ambulance-Sonny told him that he would follow in his car right behind them. Nate said that was fine.

First he called Will's phone, but it went straight to VM and he remembered he was going to be having Devon over this morning. He sent him a text instead.

_W its S, went to hosp, Nate, leg, broke in class, meet us there_

_Luv S_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Back at the H-K house, Will and Devon are talking over a cup of coffee. Devon was about to tell him about how he grew up, when Will's phone signaled he had an incoming text.

Devon: You can check it if you'd like.

Will: Are you sure? Nate's at karate, and when he got his belt, they were going to text me.

Devon: I've been in Karate for years and other martial arts. I have several belts actually.

Will: So does Noah-but he hasn't taken lessons in about 6 months, he's been too busy with everything else.

Devon: Well, when you are in one of the hottest groups out there. That is what I've been told by my best friend's kids, anyway.

Will: They are pretty good. (he takes a look at the text and frowns) Oh, no.

Devon: What?

Will: Nate had an accident, looks like he broke his leg. I'm afraid I have to go to the hospital.

Devon: Well, that's fine. I can come back another day. I think I got out what was really bothering my heart anyway.

Will: I like that, what was bothering your heart. That is pretty much exactly how I felt about it too. And Sonny was really there for me.

Devon: It must have been nice to have him help you during your process.

Will: it was.

Devon: Who knows, maybe someday, I'll find my very own Sonny.

Will: Sorry Buddy, they broke the mold when they made him.

Devon: Too damn bad.

Will: Yeah, lucky me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sonny was pacing the floor when Will rounded the corner. He was happy that it was only a leg and not anything more serious. Noah had broken plenty of things during karate and if it had been him, they would have chalked it up to the hazards of the sport, but with Nate it was one of the first broken bones and it was scary for him.

Sonny: Thank God. I was wondering if you had gotten my text.

Will: I was in session, so I couldn't stop, right away. He was nice enough to let me leave, only an hour in, we were scheduled for two.

Sonny: I was going to wait, I had it under control, but he wanted you so bad, I had to call you.

Will: It's ok. He needs me, I'm here-is he in x-ray?

Sonny: Yes. Then they need to set it, but I don't think I can live through that, it makes my skin crawl.

Will: Really- how many broken bones have you had?

Sonny: Too many to count.

Will: and how many broken bones have those kids had?

Sonny: Too many to count as well. What is your point?

Will: Point is, how come I have to be the one to hand hold during the bone setting?

Sonny: I can't do it Will, the sounds and the screaming and crying.

Will: Who-you or Nate?

Sonny smiled, but Will was right. Sonny could handle anything, but the setting of a broken bone was one thing that was Sonny's down fall. As they were talking, the radiologist, was bringing Nate back to start the casting process. He had to be sedated to get the x-rays and Cam had thought it would be best for when they set the bone.

Sonny: (to the radiologist) Oh, is he sleeping? (to Nate) Hey, Buddy-it's Papa, I'm here.

radiologist: He's very sleepy, but he can hear you. I've got to get him in there so Dr. Cammy can set the leg.

The H-K's follow her into Nate's cubical. Cam come's in and nodded when he sees his parents waiting for them.

Cam: Another one? How many is that now?

Will: I think all of our kids have broken something?

Sonny: Yeah, I think so, too.

Cam: Ok, I'd better get started, just waiting for ...

Dr. James( Ortho): You two staying in here for this?

Will: We'll stay, just get Sonny a chair first.

Cam smiles and brings Sonny that chair, he doesn't want him to fall on the floor like he did the last time. Sonny takes a seat and Will grabs a hold of his hand. Dr. James looks at the x-rays and then he starts to work on the leg, once he has it just the way he wants it, they start with the casing.

Dr. James: what Dads what are his fave colors?

Will: He likes blue and green.

Sonny: yeah, blue and green.

Dr. James: Ok, one green and blue cast coming up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will: I don't believe that they kicked us out. And I don't believe you fainted.

Sonny: I don't want to talk about it, Will. I told you an hour ago, as you were picking my ass up off the floor.

Will: Aww, baby. Let me help you out here. I'll get you a fresh ice pack and then...

Sonny: Thanks, and some water too, so I can take some pain reliever. (he said as Will left the room)

A few moments later, Will came back and smiled as he watched Sonny trying to undress himself.

Will: you need some help?

Sonny: Yeah, I'd better. I don't believe I busted my head like that. And wow, a half-dozen stitches.

Will: Yeah, I hope the hair grows back, or you might have one hell of a bald spot.

Sonny: Not funny, Will. It would look so awesome if I had a bald spot for Vaeh's wedding photos, now wouldn't it.

Will: Oh, yeah, really hot.

Sonny: Thank Heavens its not on my good side after all.

Will: Baby all your sides are good.

Sonny: Are you flirting with me? I mean I pass out and hit my head. And now I'm damaged here and hurting, and you wanna have play time.

Will: I'll take it anyway or anytime I can get if from you.

Sonny: Oh really. Well this pain med is kicking in, so if you wanna-you know, you'd better hurry.

Will frowned because it wouldn't have been any fun if Sonny couldn't really play along and he knew it.

Will: No, lets just get you to bed.

Sonny: That is probably a good idea, my heads starting to spin.

Will helped to get him in to bed, with incident. He went and checked on the kids and called to check on Nate, who had to spend the night for pain management, and they hadn't been able to set the bones like they wanted to, even with Nate sedated, he moved to much, so they were going to do it in the morning.

Melanie: SUH-4th floor East this is Melanie.

Will: Hey, Mel, this is Will Hort...

Melanie: Dr. H-K, I was expecting your call. Nate just had something to eat and some more pain meds and is sleeping like an angel.

Will: We are obviously not talking about the same Nate.

Mel: Same one, I'm afraid. How's Sonny by the way?

Will: Sleeping.

Mel: Good. You make sure you check on him in the middle of the night.

Will: I have an alarm set, and I will make sure he gets up and walks for a few minutes.

Mel: any double vision or headaches, bigger then he had when he left, he comes right back here.

Will: gotcha.

Mel: I'll tell Nate you called.

Will: Ok, and tell him that we love him.

Mel: I will. Good-night Dr. H-K.

Will: Night, Mel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, with the help of a couple of doctors, and lots of drugs, they had been able to set Nate's leg and When his parents arrived he was sporting that funky green and blue cast on his leg. Mel was teaching him how to use his crutches, which he seemed to be an expert at.

Mel: Your parents are here, Buddy.

Will: Hey, you look pretty good.

Nate: Not much pain today. Hows your head Papa?

Sonny: Ok. You ready to go home yet?

Mel: I'll go see if Cam or Dr. Reilly has the release papers signed yet.

Will: Ok.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that evening, after Norah had just about babied Nate to-death, and everyone had to tell her to stop about 900 times, Will and Sonny had finally got the kids settled and quiet for the night. Vaeh, was down in her room, packing-because she and Aiden had found a condo, around the corner from the HTS to buy and had put in a bid for it. The twins were working on homework, and studying for quarter finals.

Will was locking up in the kitchen and Sonny was locking up the front door. They met in the hall leading to the stairs. They smiled that wicked "Play Time" smile and headed for office.

They locked the door when they got inside and thanked the lord again it was sound proof.

Will: how's the head?

Sonny: never better-but I don't wanna talk.

Will: Ok, so why in here then?

Sonny: It's sound proof.

Will: Ok-and that is good, why? (playing dumb).

Sonny: Oh, why Dr. H-K, you have to ask?

Will: Mr. H-K, what are you going to do to me?

Sonny: I don't know, a little of this (kissing his lips), a little of that (grabbing his ass) and whole lot of ...(grabbing his pants and unbuttoning them).

Will: Alright-if you wanna play, lets play...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will: And I don't scream like a girl.

Sonny: Thank God for sound proofing.

Will was laying on his stomach, on the couch in the office, while Sonny was getting up and putting his pants on, so they could go to their bedroom. He looked down at Will and winked.

Will: Don't you wink at me. I didn't scream.

Sonny: Do I need to repeat what you said and how you said it?

Will: my emotions got the better of me, but that...

Sonny cut him off with a kiss, and helped him off of the couch.

Sonny: put your pants on, so we can go to bed.

Will: And then what?

Sonny: I need sleep.

Will: Really?

Sonny: Yeah, making my man scream, has taken a lot out of me.

Will: I didn't scream...

Sonny walked out of the office. He stopped at Norah's door, and listened, then he stopped at Noah and Nate's door as well. Hearing only the sounds of sleeping children, they continue their way to bed.

Once the door was shut, Will pushed Sonny up against the door.

Sonny: Um, no-Will, I need sleep.

Will: For what?

Sonny: I am starting to get a killer headache again, and I have a meeting at the coffee shop, so I need to go to bed.

Will: Ok, fine. Lets sleep. Good-night.

Sonny: Night. Love you.

Will: Love you too. And I did not scream.

Sonny: Did too.

Will: Not.

Sonny: Sleep Will.

It was quiet for about 20 minutes and Sonny was finally sure that Will had drifted off to sleep. He happily turned over to cuddle up to Will, and lay closer to him, and upon putting his arm over and around him...

Will: I do not scream.

Sonny: Fine, we will settle this once and for all...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

15 minutes later...

Sonny: and what did I say? Hum? Go to sleep now, Screamer. I love you.

Will didn't say a word, just rolled over and started to drift off himself. Sonny on he other hand, was really happy, for once he had proven his point and had fun doing it in the process. **Oh, yeah his Will was a screamer -**_all night long_.


	88. Chapter 87-SJ-There's Someone for You, 2

Dear Journal:

To say that there is someone out there for everyone, is something I never have believed, but since I have talked to Dr. H-K, I have really started to believe it. He and Sonny are so happy, with their life- the jobs, the kids, especially those kids, I just want to have a life-like that. My parents had that while we were growing, and I'm sure that Aid and Vaeh will have that life too. Now, I think it's my turn.

I'm 18 years older than Aiden, and 15 years older than Alicia. Now, if they can find that happily ever after, I think that I should be able to find it too, even at my age. I'm hoping that it will happen this weekend. Some of Will and Sonny's "friends" are coming to town for a something that they call their "Pride Weekend" and they said that they have a few single friends that have joined, recently. I'm really excited. Since Will is my age, I hope that he has a few friends that are around that same age too.

Meanwhile, I was just told that My Mom wants to start writing a story about our family well, it would be fiction, but she would use our family as the skeleton of the material and I told her to go for it and I told her to make sure my character is true to himself. She understood my meaning.

So this is to me finally being true to myself-and everyone else: My Name is Devon Landon Montgomery and I am Gay.

Later: D.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sonny: He said he'd be here in about 15 minutes, so you ready?

Will: I wish that we could have went to our Hawaii house, really show him a good time.

Sonny: Hey, don't sweat it. We'll show him a great time and who knows, he may meet that someone he's been looking for. Brian and Neil have invited their friend, Shaw, and from what they said, he is so his type.

Will: And how do you know Shaw is his type? You mind reading again?

Sonny: Nope, I talked to him about what he likes, and Shaw fits the bill, completely.

Will: Ok, Mr. Match maker, help me load this stuff into the SUV.

Sonny: Mr. Match maker, huh? Well, I just want everyone as happy as we are.

Will: We are aren't we?

Sonny: Match made in heaven.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They arrived at the lake about 45 minutes later. The H-K's and Devon, walked up the area that Neil and Brian had set up for them. They were watching Shaw, play with his new puppy. The dog totally had them mesmerized.

Devon liked what he was seeing already. Shaw was obviously light-skinned African-american and well, that is exactly what he liked. "Good" he thought to himself. Sonny noticed at Devon was checking Shaw out already and nodded Will, who smiled.

Neil: Hey, guys. Good day to do this, right? And no kids, just us guys.

Will: Yeah, man. Nice day-So where do you want the food.

Neil: Over here. (nodding towards a picnic table they already have set up)

Sonny: Brian's not doing the grill this year is he?

Brian: No-I'm not doing the grill.(he mocked) Hey, Shaw, come on over.

Shaw ran over, and the dog followed, he picked her up and stopped in front of Brian and Sonny.

Shaw: Yeah, man, what's up.

Brian: Tell, my man Sonny that you're doing the grill this year.

Shaw: That's me, the grill master. I'm Shaw Miller by the way.

Sonny: Sonny Horton-Kiriakis. (Will walks up to them) And this is my hubby, Will.

Will: Will H-K, nice to meet you.

Shaw: The shrink and the coffee mogul, I've heard so much about you two.

Will: Yeah, I'm sure- (lifting an eyebrow)

Shaw: No, it was all good.

Shaw then proceeded to look around Will as he watched his dog go up to Devon, who picked her up and started to talk to her. She usually didn't like strangers and he was surprised that she went up to him.

Devon: So what is your name? You are the cutest thing I have ever seen.

Shaw: This is Miss Lola, and I am so shocked right now.

Devon: Let me guess she normally isn't so friendly, right?

Shaw: yeah, usually she's a bit of a snob, (to the dog) arent' you Lola.

Devon: I'm Devon Montgomery-nice to meet you. (he said holding out his hand).

Shaw: L'Shaw Hamilton, but just call me Shaw, it is very nice to meet you too. I've heard a lot about you. (shaking Devon's hand)

Devon: Oh no, that might not be so good.

Shaw: Please, I've seen your work, before my friends decided to set us up. You do good stuff man. I love the cartoons and the art work. You're very talented.

Devon: Thanks. (blushing) It was just a talent I had and tried to hide, but I never could. It was a part of my biological mother that I could never let go, and I guess I'm glad about it.

Shaw: So, Elaina isn't your Mom?

Devon: No, she is my biological second cousin, My bio Mom is her first cousin-and she and Trev adopted me.

Shaw: Cool. I have an idea, why don't we take a walk with the dog, while they man the grill and get to know each other.

Devon: sounds good.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brian: I don't believe he just shook off the grill duties like that. But I will say, Dr. H-K you do grill some mean burgers and brats.

Will: I know, right. So I wonder where those two got off to?

Sonny: Don't worry about it, they are grown after all.

Neil: And there was an obvious attraction, tell me, you all saw it. We so did a good thing.

Brian: Right. And damn this is a great burger.

Will: Yeah these are good, if I don't say so myself.

Sonny: Modest that one.

As the friends where talking, Devon and Shaw made their way back with the dog, who was soaked. She had obviously been in the water.

Neil: Oh, no what happened to her?

Shaw: She decided to take a dip and Devon, saved her when she wouldn't come back to me.

Devon: It was nothing. Just jumped on in and grabbed her, isn't that right Lola. (who barked and licked his hand).

Shaw: I think you won a friend for life, she likes you.

Devon: And I like her. (and her owner, he said in his mind).

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On they way back home, Will and Sonny were alone. Devon had stayed at the lake with Shaw, who had driven himself. They were going to get to know each other better.

Will: I don't believe that Brian and Neil, did such a good job with knowing Shaw would like Devon.

Sonny: And that Devon would be instantly attracted to Shaw. I'm really happy for them. I just want everyone to be as happy as us.

Will: Don't think it's possible, but if that is what everyone strives for, then the world would be a happier place.

Sonny: ah, that was sweet.

Will: That's me, one sweet guy. Hey, I'm hungry, you hungry?

Sonny: Yeah I'm hungry.

Will smiled at him, obviously they were not talking about the same things. Sonny had that look in his eyes and Will got kinda excited about it. They headed to CG and Sonny unlocked the door, and lead them inside. They went to Sonny's office and locked the door. Sonny turned around and started kissing Will.

Will: Oh, my-what has gotten into you?

Sonny: All this match making has got me all hot and bothered.

Will: Oh is that so? And what do you think we should do about that, Mr. H-K?

Sonny: Let me show you-I'm better with demonstrations.

Will smiled and laid back on the pillows as Sonny inched his way up to the top of the bed. As he made his way up, he kissed every inch he touched and then some. He stopped at a couple of landmarks along the way, paying special attention to the hard-on that Will was sporting. When his hand touched it, Will let out a shutter and when Sonny's lips brushed it, he sucked in a breath. So damn good, always so dam good, he thought to himself.

Will: I love it when you touch me like this. (he moaned).

Sonny didn't speak, he continued on his exploration of Will's body, enjoying the sights and the sounds, Will made when he hit just the right places. He finally got to the top of the bed, and Will with writhing under him. Will lifted his head in order to meet Sonny's mouth with a kiss. He pulled Sonny down on top of him, and they kissed one another.

Will: I want you so bad.

Sonny: Do you now, and how do you want me?

Will: Hard, fast, now.

Sonny: I'm pleasure.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He took is time to find his way to home, but once he got there, he gave it to him just like he wanted it-hard and fast. Will held on to the top of he bed for dear life, and Sonny slammed and slammed some more, until he had no more to give, except himself. He found his release, then helped to finish Will off, who wasn't far behind him.

They laid together in the bed, still touching each other, not wanting the feelings of love and desire to end. Sonny kissed Will's bare shoulder and turned into him more, just to get a little closer.

Sonny: Love you.

Will: I love you,too. We did a good thing today, don't you think.

Sonny: It's always good.

Will: NO-not that. I mean Devon and Shaw.

Sonny: Oh, that, it was good. I hope they end up liking each other and are as happy as we are.

Will: And we are happy, right?

Sonny: ecstatic, happy, joyous...you have anymore words for me?

Will: I'd say that we are still in love, forever, in love.

Sonny: Since the day I met you.

They cuddled down in the bed and Will smiled to himself has Sonny held him-still unbelieving that Sonny had fallen in love with him that first day, so long ago. But somewhere deep inside, Will thinks that he probably had as well-he knows that for sure, that it was the day his life changed forever and for the better.


	89. Chapter 88-SJ-A Dolla' Will Make You Hol

Vaeh and her girls were heading out to the club for a girls only weekend. Aiden was away on a trip with a few of his buddies from highschool and college. She was getting dressed when she heard a knock on the door. She thought it was her girl Sasha, and sauntered up to the door to answer it. She was surprised to see it was her Dad. He was even more surprised to see what she was wearing.

Will: Wow, so my future son-in-law lets you go out in public in that?

Vaeh: He's not home first of all, and second, I am a grown woman and I will wear what I like and I like this. Besides I look absolutely hot in this. (she said turning around)

Will: Let me think about something, the first time I seen in something remotely like this, it was from the House of Roberts Leather and Lace collection and you took it from Grandma Kate.

Vaeh: and this is new from said collection, I just got it, especially for tonight.

Will: and like I asked before, Aid let's you out like that?

Veah smiled and took her phone out of her purse. She scrolled to the text Aiden had sent to her just before Will arrived. She handed her Dad the phone.

_V-too damn hottttt, baby wish I was there. Dance yo' fine Ass off for me._

_luv-A_

Vaeh: does that answer your questions, Father?

Will: Father, Nevaeh, really? I only came here with that last of load of stuff you left a the top of the stairs. I thought I was being nice, but I could always take it back home with me, it would give me a reason to call you, and have you come over.

Vaeh: Daddy, I will come over-still. What just because I'm getting married and I am living with my fiance now doesn't mean I don't remember where home is.

Will: Go to hear. Well I have to go, Papa and some of our friends are having a night out.

Vaeh: Go-pride!

Will: Holla!

Vaeh: Don't do that ever again. I am so glad that Sash wasn't here to witness this. I have to finish my face. (she said has she walked into her bedroom)

Will followed her inside and almost instantly had wished he hadn't. I definitely not the bedroom of the little girl or the teenager he had loved for so long. It was one of a grown up woman, who was in love and about to get married. Then he spotted something hanging in the corner of her room, that made him absolutely cringe and turn around, in a blush.

Vaeh: What? Why did you just turn all red?

Will: What in the hell is that thing? (nodding to the clothing hanging in the corner).

Vaeh: That is for my wedding night, if you must know. Thanks for reminding me. I wanted to show Sash, she'll be here soon.

Will: My eyes are burning and I think I'm going blind. I have to go, now.

Vaeh: Grown up woman, just remember that.

Will: I'm remembering, and reminding myself and now I must go and see half-naked men in order to forget.

After he left, she thought to herself, "did my Dad just say he was going to go see half-naked men?" "oh, God. I hope we don't end up a the same place".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She arrived with her girls about 45 minutes later. They were all hotted up and looking amazing. She and her friends had a VIP table-it was her bachelorette party after all. They gave her a sash to wear that said "bachlorett"-every cheesy she knew, but she was planning on do this thing only once.

Vaeh: So when does the talent start?

Sash: Soon. Hey, Kimmy did you know this club was co-ed? I mean, it kinda makes me weirded out.

Vaeh: Yeah, me too. Before we went out, my Dad stopped by and said something that made my skin crawl.

But before she could say anything, the music started to single the first dancer going on. Then her worst nightmare was coming true right before her eyes. Her parents, her Uncles, and a bunch of their gay male friends walked in and headed to the Vip lounge.

Kimmy: Speaking of co-ed. Those guys are so into guys, and wait, don't I...Oh my God...

Sash: Are those your freakin' Parents? Wholly Sh...Vaeh.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will was a bit weird about being here for the only reason, that he know that somewhere out there his daughter was doing the same exact thing. He and Sonny only agreed to this to support a friend who had just opened the club.

Sonny: Why do you look nervous. I mean, I'm here and I'm planning on really enjoying myself, then I get to take you home and f...

Will: Hey, I'm fine. Just a little weird when I went to see Vaeh tonight.

Sonny: She's getting married and you seen her in her "make ya Holla" dress-she maybe didn't want her Daddy to know she dressed like that.

Will: Yeah, and I for one didn't need to see the "wedding night attire".

Neil: Oh, God, you didn't.

Will: Oh, I so did. It was hangin' right there all in its glory. It felt like it was spot lighted and everything.

Sonny: Will-it's not that bad.

Will: Son-you weren't there, it was that bad, my skin crawled.

The guys laugh at him and they order a round of drinks. Then the lights around the "house" go low and the show starts. The hosts for the evening go up on stage and introduce themselves and the club.

Host 1: So-we wanted a place where Women, Men-gays and straights could go and enjoy themselves-so let's get it started.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The first went on and started the party off right. Some of Vaeh's friends went up to the stage and started to give dollar bills. She was just too embarrassed to go up with and was starting to think this was a bad idea.

She was about to turn tail and run, when she heard her name. The host was calling her to the stage and she knew she was going to have to kill Sasha after they left.

Host 1: So we have a young woman having her bachelorette party here tonight, could I please get Miss Vaeh to step up on the stage? Come on girl friend, the soon to be hubby will never know-unless he's here and he likes to watch.

She was so red, and her friends were pulling her along, but then she just said "screw it" and sauntered up to the stage. She knew her parents were there and well she decided she had played her life too safe for too long and just went with it.

They placed her in a chair and then the real show began. Her girlfriends were cheering her on, and just forgot her parents were witnessing this. This guy danced his ass off for her, got almost completely naked in front of her, and she about touched every inch of him.

Will stared in dumbfounded amazement as he watched his daughter on that stage. And Sonny didn't fare any better.

Neil: Isn't that Nevaeh? (nodding to the stage)

Sonny: yes, that is our daughter. What in hell?

Brian: I am so jealous. He's pretty hot.

Neil: Yes-he is.

Sonny: Not, bad at all-did you just see that?

Brian: I can't stop watching.

Will: I'm outta here. She has to know we're here. I don't...the one time I agree to this...my daughter shows up...I have...What in the hell is he doing to her, now? Wow, he's hot.

Sonny: Wholly-Sh...

After the number was done, the dancer walked her down to the audience and she took her place back at her table. She was so embarrased she grabbed her hand bag and got up to leave.

Sasha: Where are you going Nevaeh?

Vaeh: I've gotta go. My parents are here and they so just saw that, I need to get out of here.

Kimmy: Come on, it's not like they don't know you do that stuff, you're getting married for heaven's sake. They came here to have a good time just like us and I'm having a fab time, aren't you?

Vaeh: I have to go-later ladies.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sonny watched as Vaeh walked away from her friends and then out of the club. He excused himself and followed her out.

Sonny: Vaeh, wait.

Vaeh: Oh God, you followed me. Isn't it bad enough that you two and your friends showed up here, tonight of all nights.

Sonny: Maybe next time you guys don't go to a co-ed club.

Vaeh: Maybe next time...Next time? There will never be a next time.

Sonny: come on back in, the dancers are done, and it's just club time now. Just drinks and dancing-we can do that together right?

Vaeh: I don't know.

Sonny: Come on, we only came here because it's out friends place, and we wanted to check out the "competition".

Vaeh: I guess-it just is weird to know you guys were watching the same things I was just watching and liked it as much as I did.

Sonny: yeah-no, I've seen better.

Vaeh: Me too.

Sonny: didn't need to know that.

Vaeh: Me either.

Sonny: So you wanna head back in, and enjoy your party? And I'll join your dad and my friends?

Vaeh: As weird as this is, ya sure.

Sonny: Let's go-it's almost time for my fav part?

Vaeh: Mine too.

Sonny: Oh yeah-A dolla will make you holla...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night Vaeh is in bed with Aiden and he is still laughing about her night after 20 minutes.

Vaeh: I don't think it was that funny.

Aid: Your parents showed up at a strip club you went to for your bachelorette party and had a great time. And I could never say that in...well never mind, I think my Mom has seen a woman's strip show.

Vaeh: really?

Aid: Yeah, but I'd never go with her.

Vaeh: I didn't go with them, I was there first, and they showed up, I had no idea they were coming to that club and their friend owned it. I think that this is the last time I ever do that again.

Aid: Why, we could go together and then come home and ...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile Sonny is trying to get it on with Will, but Will is still in shock over the fact he and Neveah had been at the same club. He maybe thinks he should have asked where she was going.

Sonny: Will-come on, it's done and over with. She was there, we were there- and I had a good time.

Will: It was ok. I think there are hotter men out there.

Sonny: really? Anyone I know?

Will: Modest. How about I put this in your pants and you dance for me?

He held up a hundred-dollar bill and Sonny stared at him in disbelief. Will put the bill inside Sonny's boxers-Sonny just gave him a wicked smile and pulled the covers over them.


	90. Chapter 89-SJ-MissingU

She was nowhere to be found. They had looked everywhere. They being the city of Salem-give or take. The ladies were supposed to be having Neveah's Bridal Shower-not to be confused with her bachelorette Party, that wasn't much different then the Dolla' Make Ya Holla' night a few months back. At least this time her parents hadn't shown up-thanks to her girls booking the club for the night and having no men allowed.

The ladies were assembled at Adrienne and Justin's house, and for some reason Norah hadn't showed up. Adrienne and Sami were calling around to check to see if she was with friends and Sasha was making sure that Vaeh was staying calm.

Vaeh: We had an argument the other night and when I called home to talk to her, Daddy said she didn't want to talk to me when he asked her to come to the phone.

Adrienne: Why wouldn't she want to talk to you, Sweets?

Vaeh: Because I said something to her and I thought I was being a good big sister, but she obviously disagreed.

Sami: Does this have to do with that guy she wanted to see?

Vaeh: Yeah, I'm pretty sure. I told her that Daddy and Papa would kill her if they found out and she wanted to to lie to them, which I will not do.

Adrienne: Good for you, Sweets. I hate to say this but if she doesn't show up, I will have to call Sonny.

Sami: I agree, she should-be here by now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She met him on-line. She had answered his ad and now she was heading to meet him. It was from a Teens only site through the schools in Salem and the surrounding area. The only way to get on the site had to be by using your school ID, so she was pretty sure that he was legit.

His name was Kevin and he was 15. He had been a fan of her music, but he was playing that one down, just so he could meet her. She had like the way he quoted poetry on his blog and she also like his stats on his profile.

They agreed to meet at the Bookstore café. No one was going to be around, since it was a Sunday, and her parents went out-of-town with the boys and Vaeh was having her "bridal shower" and yeah she supposed she should have shown up, being the sister of the bride and all, but after the fight they had last night, the last thing Norah H-K wanted to do was sit in a room full of their family and her sister's friends oowwing and ahhing over what cake pans or nighty she got as gifts. And she sure didn't want to play those silly games of "bridal Bingo" or "How Many Words" or the best one "how many ribbons will the bride-to-be break while opening gifts", the silliness of it all made her head spin. And _maybe _she would have loved it all, only if, it hadn't been her sister, who was the one getting married.

He told her to meet him by the larger fire-place, in the middle of the store. She walked in and made sure that Uncle Jason wasn't around, since she wasn't sure if he was working today-which he was. She spotted who she thought was Kevin and walked up to him. When he turned around, there was instant recognition and he smiled, because she was a lot prettier in person.

Kevin: Hey, Norah?

Norah: you must be Kevin, Yes, I'm Norah.

Kevin: It's nice to finally meet you.

Norah: You as well. So you wanna get a coffee and talk?

Kevin: Sure.

They headed to the coffee counter and sat on stools. Norah cringed when Jason walked up to the counter, hopefully he didn't know about the bridal shower or realize she shouldn't been there.

Jason: Hey Norah, I thought that you'd be at your Gin's with all the other ladies.

Norah: No one's missing me. This is Kevin, by the way. Kevin, this is my Uncle Jason, he owns the place.

Kevin: Nice to meet you, Jason.

Jason: I just got like 12 text messages from 5 different people looking for you, turn your phone on Norie, or I'll call Sonny and tell him your here.

Norah: I'll turn it on when the shower is over and her majasty has finished her reign for the day.

Jason: Norah!-my office now. Kevin, please excuse us.

She stomped off to the office, embarrassed the he'd do this to her, here of all places in front of Kevin, as well.

Norah: WHAT?!

Jason: Excuse me young lady you don't get to talk to me like that. Your family is looking for you, you are supposed to be at Gin's, don't you think you should be there?

Norah: I WILL NOT GO THERE, JUST BECAUSE MY SUPER SMART BEAUTIFUL NEVER CAN DO ANYTHING WRONG OLDER SISTER IS GETTING MARRIED AND THEY HAVE TO HAVE A SHOWER FOR HER. I AM NOT THE ONE RUINING EVERYTHING THAT IS RIGHT WITH OUR FAMILY, SHE IS. SHE MOVED OUT, SHE LEFT US. I AM NOT CELEBRATING THAT, FORGET IT.

She was crying now and Jason sat next to her on the couch. He put his arm around her and pulled her into a hug.

Jason: Does she know this is how you feel?

Norah: Are you kidding me? If I say anything like this to her or my parents, Daddy will start to do his doctor thing on me and Papa will take sides and then it will be a bigger mess. I just decided that I wanted to do my own thing today and let her have her day without her little pain in the butt sister in the way. She doesn't need me to have a shower and get a bunch of junk_ for_ her house.

Jason: So, you miss her? Is that all?

Norah: I miss everything about how life was before she and Aiden got engaged. I know that Noah and I were doing this music thing, but we still came home, she is never going to live at home again, and it sucks, 'cause now I'm the only girl.

Jason: Tell her how you feel, she may surprise you. Have you ever thought that it was a big step for her to move out? And if you want to know what it's like to be the only girl in a house, ask Anna all about it, she makes it work.

Norah: I guess your right. I'd better go and tell Kevin, I need to head to Mim's before they send out the national guard.

Jason: And I can call one of your Dad's?

Norah: Better make it Daddy, Papa's head might explode if you call him, that way Daddy will tell him sweetly, I'm ok.

Jason just smiled. She headed back to the coffee bar, and Kevin was looking through a book he just bought. She sat next to him and he smiled.

Kevin: Is everything Ok?

Norah: It will be if I go to where I'm actually supposed to be. My sister is getting married and I should have went to her bridal shower today.

Kevin: But you blew it off for me instead?

Norah: yeah, kinda. Would you mind, if I cut this short for today, and I can met you some other time?

Kevin: I think that would be fine, maybe you might need a date for your sister's wedding?

Norah: Yeah, Maybe.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Norah got out her phone to text Vaeh. She smiled when there was a text from Vaeh there for her already. She didn't care if it happened to be an "I'm mad at you" text or not. She was happy that Vaeh was still talking to her.

_Nor-where r u? U should b here. R U OK?_

**_Missing U_**

V

She had Kevin drop her off at Justin and Adrienne's house. When she got there, she was surprised because there weren't any cars in the drive or on the street, like she thought there would be. It looked like only Vaeh and Mim were there with Ginny.

She knocked on the door and waited for an answer. And when Adrienne answered, She stared at Norah like she was in for a world of hurt.

Adrienne: Finally! I'd better call your parents. Where have you been?

Norah: I'm sorry. I lost track of time.

Adrienne: Norah Josephine, you knew today was important. You knew that we wanted you here.

Norah: Why? She doesn't need me to get married.

Vaeh: Yes I do, Norie.

Norah turned around, embarrassed by the sight of her sister. She looked amazing, very well put together, despite the fact she had obviously been crying.

Norah: No you don't Vaeh-we knew that one day, our age difference would make a big difference and now it is. Your all grown up and getting married and I am still just the little sister. Besides, you didn't miss me today, your friends were all here and sure you had a good time.

Vaeh: Actually, when you didn't show up, and I was so worried, I asked everyone to go. I wasn't going to do this with out you.

Norah cried over this. She really didn't think that Vaeh would have canceled the shower over her not being there.

Norah: I'm sorry. I guess I am really just missing you so much and I was hurting so bad about you moving out, I wanted to hurt you too. I hate missing you.

Vaeh: I miss you too. But Aiden and I can't live with you guys, it would be way to weird.

Norah: Yeah, weird-says the only girl in a house of 4 males.

Vaeh: So we ok?

Norah: I don't know,

Vaeh: you wanna go and get that Mani-Pedi, we keep putting off?

Norah: Ok, sure.

Vaeh: My treat.

Norah: NO WAY. I'm treating you, as a gift for your shower, and I'm sorry, I messed up your shower.

Vaeh: To tell you the truth, I'm glad I didn't have to play the shower games, Not my idea of fun.

Norah: Yeah, nothing will ever compare to the sight of half-naked men, am I right?

Veah just winked and hugged Norah close to her.


	91. Chapter 90-SJ One Father 2 Many

He never thought about this ever in his life until he and Will started having the kids. Neveah was Will's daughter biologically speaking, but in everyother sense of the word she was his. He had changed diapers, gave baths, kissed hurts and boo boos, chanced away nightmare monsters and even chased away a boyfriend or two. Now that sweet little girl was all grown up and getting married. He and Will had just left Sami's office, after getting their tuxes and now were heading back home.

Sami had possed a question while they were there and now it has seemed to creep into Sonny's core and it was about to engulf him. "Who is going to walk Vaeh down the isle? We need to know so the programs can be put together". And that was a good question, who was going to walk her down, Will was her Dad and Sonny supposed that Will would have that honor, but he didn't want to be left out either.

Will: Earth to Sonny, are you okay? You've been quiet ever since we left my Mom.

Sonny: Fine. Just thinking about all this. Was our wedding this crazy?

Will: I'm sure it was, but Gabi had everything all planned, thanks to my Mom, so who knows.

Sonny: Sure. And she had it easy, Rafe was the perfect person to walk her down the isle.

Will: Is that what is bothering you, that my Mom asked us that? Sonny, I'm sure it will work out for the best-She has two Dads, We both can do it.

Sonny: I don't want to steal the spot light form anyone.

Will: You wouldn't be, you'd be sharing it and I want to share everything with you.

Sonny: We'll see.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aiden: What's wrong Sweetie? You've been staring at that computer for 20 minutes.

Vaeh: I'm putting together my lessons for the Sub that is taking over for me for the next few weeks. And Mimmie asked me something today that I simply just thought was a given.

Aiden: Really what's that?

Vaeh: Who is walking me down the isle.

Aiden: Can't both Will and Sonny do it? It should be just that easy.

Vaeh: That is what I was thinking.

Aiden: In my family, alot of my cousins, had both their Mom and Dad's give them away, so why not both Dads? It would be cool if, say..Will and you walk out together and Sonny joins you half way up, that way your Dad gets him moment with you, alone. Then when you reach the alter, they are both by your side, like they always have been.

Vaeh: So smart. I love it. Thanks.

Aiden: That's me, super problem solver.

Vaeh: I think I am going to pay them a visit, you wanna join me?

Aiden: Can't I have an exam tomorrow and I have to study.

Vaeh: Ok, I won't be long. Love you.

Aiden: Love you too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She let herself in and smiled when she heard the dinner table talk. They were having a late dinner, a hazard of kids with multiple activies. She walked into the dinningroom and Nate screamed a hello.

Vaeh: Wow, hello to you too, Buddy.

Will: Is everything ok?

Vaeh: Yeah, Aiden is studying for a final, I just wanted to come and see you guys.

Sonny: You hungery?

Vaeh: Nope, I'm good, we just had dinner.

Will: So what is on your mind.

Sonny: You look like your trying to solve one of those math problems of Nates.

Vaeh: No, just have something I want to ask you both.

Will: Ok, shoot.

Vaeh: I need someone to give me away.

Will: Ok, I'm your man.

Vaeh: It's not that simple, I have two Dads.

Sonny: And that is one Dad too many for your wedding day. You and Will, should share that moment.

Vaeh: Did you just say I had one Dad too many? (she said with tears burning. Will was shocked he actually said it out loud).

Sonny: You only need Will to walk you down the isle. You don't ne...

Vaeh: Jackson Steven Horton-Kirkakis (she said with hands on hips) I have always needed you, and I will always need you. You are just as much my Father as he is and I want both of you to give me away. Aiden had a great idea.

Will: What was that?

Vaeh: What if, when the doors to the church open up, I walk out with just Daddy, then about a third of the way up, Papa, joins in, then, the three of us walk up the isle. You both can give me away. And when Uncle Eric asks who gives me away, You both can answer.

Sonny: I like it.

Will: Me too. Great idea.

Vaeh: I have them from time to time. So, that is pretty much all I needed to talk about.

Nate: Don't go, come and play games with us, H-K family game night.

Noah: Yeah, just for a little while, it's still early.

Norah: come on.

Vaeh: Ok, let me text Aiden first.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later on, Will and Sonny are heading to bed. The lights are off and the house is locked up tight. Will just finished checking on Nate. And Sonny had snuck a peak at the twins.

Will: All's good in there.

Sonny: With them too. Let's go to bed.

Will: Ok-(heading into their room)

Sonny: I can't believe she came all the way here to talk about that with us.

Will: Why she loves you and wants you to know it. I never doubted that she would ask us both, she has never played favorites.

Sonny: I know. But I was just thinking for that day, she might think she had one Father too many.

Will: I don't think any of kids think that, we are just their parents.

Sonny: yeah, your right. Good night, I love you.

Will: Oh no mister..I won H-K family game night, and I want my prize.

Sonny: Come and get it then.


	92. Chapter 91-SJ-Heavenly Bride

The morning of Neveah and Aiden's wedding had arrived. Will had been plagued with dreams of Gabi that night, about finding out that the little girl she had carried had been his and not Nicks. Then they turned into nightmares of the moment that they had told him and the family that Gabi had died in child-birth and him being left alone with her. Sonny had walked away and there was no H-K family, there was only him and this little girl. He woke up in cold sweat. Sonny startled at the jostling of the bed.

Sonny: Hey, Babe, you ok?

Will: Crazy dream. I have to go and see Gabi.

Sonny: Ok, it's like 5 am. (he said looking at the clock) and it's the morning of the wedding.

Will: I know, that is why I have to go now. I'll be back, and I love you.

Sonny: You want me to go with you?

Will: Yeah, if you want to, I mean I'd like the company.

Sonny: Ok, I'll get dressed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will had grabbed a few of the left over roses that had taken over his house for a couple of days now, to Gabi's grave. He and Sonny sat at the bench, and just sat in silence for a few moments.

Sonny: You can do whatever you usually do when you come here, I will never judge you, Will.

Will smiled and nodded. He went to her head stone and brushed off the light Christmas snow they had just received the night before.

Will: Hey you, I'm sure you can see that Christmas is just a day away and more importantly it's the morning of our daughter's wedding. (looking up) I know right, where has the time gone? She was just this little beautiful dark-haired little angel and she turned into this brave and spunky girl, then into this amazing young woman, almost over night. I just wish that you had been here to see it and enjoy it, like Sonny and I have. I will never stop saying this, but Thank you from the bottom of my heart, for our beautiful girl, Gabriella-Te amo.

Sonny: That was beautiful, Will.

Will: Yeah? You have anything to add?

Sonny: (tears welling up in his eyes) Just...that...I don't know...if I...am ready to give her away.. and share her.

Will smiled and wiped off Sonny's tears.

Will: I know what you mean. Let's get home.

Sonny: (looking up) Merry Christmas, Gabi and thank you, for our Angel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later, Neveah is in the dressing room at the church, and trying to eat a little brunch. Her hair was done and most of her make up. Sami and Adrienne had been in and out of the room a few times, get this or that for her, and getting the dresses set up for the brides maids. Then Sami brought in Vaeh's dress and uncovered it. It was better than she had ever remembered it. And there was a surprise with it. The designer had made a jacket, made of red velvet lined with white satin to go over it, for after the wedding and going out side. She stepped to it in amazement.

Vaeh: You know, it looks more marvelous than I remember.

Sami: It is stunning. I love the red crystals inside the snowflakes, and the touches of red lace we had them add, it was that little pop you needed.

Vaeh: Now if I can just breathe it will be good. I wonder were Daddy and Papa are?

Just as she said that Norah walked in the room with a head full of rollers. Vaeh smiled at the image.

Norah: I know, I look ridiculous.

Vaeh: Cute sissy. (she walked up to her and hugged her)

Norah: I love you. And Merry Christmas by the way.

Vaeh: Merry Christmas to you too, but it's not until tomorrow.

Norah: yeah but, I may not see you tomorrow.

Vaeh: Are you kidding me. Elaina is having another fab Christmas and I wouldn't want to disappoint my new Mother-in-law would I?

Norah: Really? You two are coming?

Vaeh: Yes, Nor. We leave for Hawaii on the 26th, Aid's Birthday. (she winked)

Norah: Gross, I don't want to know.

Vaeh: Really? Is Kevin coming today? I told you to invite him.

Norah: Yeah, he'll be here, I just hope Daddy and Papa are too occupied to give him the third degree.

Vaeh: I'm sure it'll be fine. Your hair and make up are perfect by the way.

Norah: Thanks. Did you go to see Gabi, this morning?

Vaeh: No, I went last night and got all the crying about that out-of-the-way. Teo told me, that she wouldn't want me to be sad today. And so I won't be. I can't wait to walk down the aisle and see Aiden standing there waiting for me.

Norah: Ok, no more, or we will need to have our faces done all over again.

Vaeh laughed and hugged her sister close. Norah started to get ready, when the rest of the bridesmaids showed up with Adrienne and Sami.

Norah: OOoh, Gin-you are looking good today, Grampa J is going to have a heart attack.

Adrienne: Thank you, Nor-yeah, he's already cornered me and told me I was looking very sexy.

Sami: Go girl.-so we need to get her ready-they are starting to take photos already. And this location that Elaina got for us is amazing. The wedding down here in this old barn-which looks amazing, like a scene from White Christmas. And the reception area is gorgeous, by the way, I checked it out when I got here.

Vaeh: Yeah, I went there first, and got some food. I was balling like a baby, everything down to the Christmas tree is amazing.

Adrienne: How tall is that thing again?

Vaeh: 12 foot high, and with the Angel on top it is 14. They did a great job with all the decorations and everything, I can't wait for our guests to see this Christmas wonderland.

Sami: yeah Elaina, really knew exactly what you wanted and then some, she's amazing. I've been thinking about hiring her for styling on my sets for the magazine.

Vaeh: She'd love it. But enough talk or I will be late for my wedding, even if we have hours.

Adrienne: yes, but we need to get the bridal pictures done before Aiden and the guys get here.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The men arrived about an hour later. The whole male side of the wedding party including the Dads had went and played basketball and had a breakfast. Aiden was looking like he was starting to get nervous. Will looked at Trevor to see if it was ok to talk to him and Trev nodded ok. Will pulled Aiden aside and they walked to a quite corner for a moment.

Will: You look like your about to jump out of your skin, you doing ok?

Aiden: I was fine until we got here. I don't want to mess this up, I love her way too much.

Will: (smiling) And as her Dad, that is all I need to hear. You two are perfect together, and you two will be fine. We should probably go get ready, you think?

Aiden: Yeah, and Will-

Will: Yeah?

Aiden: Thank you. (he said holding out his hand)

Will surprised him and pulled him into a hug instead.

Will: No, Thank you, for loving my daughter and for promising to take care of her.

Aiden: I will.

Sonny joined them for a moment and before a word could be said, Sonny pulled Aiden into a hug too.

Sonny: We should go get ready, your Mom says that the ladies are already done, and having pictures.

Aiden: Wow, don't women usually take longer?

Sonny: They've been here since dawn.

Aiden smiled and nodded in agreement. They headed in to the men's dressing room to get ready. Some of the men were already done, and in their amazing tuxes, of black pants and white dinner jackets, with black shirts. They had long red or green neck ties and red and green plaid pocket squares. Instead of flowers pinned to their lapels, they had a small bunch of holly.

Aiden: She is going to love this. She had this amazing vision of what she wanted today and it's so much better. That's what I wanted for her.

Will: I know exactly what you mean. So, Sonny, you ready?

Sonny: Yes, let's go. See you out there-(he said shaking Aiden and Trev's hand)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a few moments they stole with her before she walked down that aisle, to be forever a married woman, no longer that little girl they had raised, together, like they had promised all those years ago. And when they walked into that room, she took their breath away.

She was standing by a fireplace, holding onto the little blue bible and lace handkerchief that Elaina had used the day she married Trev. She had said it was her other "borrowed and blue", "my Mother-Aiden's grandmother carried them on her wedding day" and I'd like you to do the same. She tucked them carefully into the flowers she was carrying. She turned when the doors opened and her parents walking into see her. They were lost for words at the sight of her. She had always been this beautiful girl, and now she was truly a grown up beauty. Will was choked up instantly and she walked to him and put her hands on his cheek.

Vaeh: No, tears today, Daddy. I'm very happy.

Will: you look stunning. He is not going to be able to stop looking at you.

Vaeh: Good. You look you handsome, as always. (straighten up his tie).

Vaeh/Will: I love you. (they smiled)

Will: And I wil always be your Dad, so if you need me...

Vaeh: I know, Daddy.

Will stepped back and Sonny stepped forward. He had tears running down his face and she did like she always had, and wiped them off for him . He took her hand and kissed it. Then he pulled her in for a small hug, and kissed her check.

Sonny: I have love you since forever, Neveah-you remember that.

Vaeh: (choking up) I have you since forever too, Papa and I will not forget. I love you both and I have you to thank for getting me to this day.

Will: Well, I'd say be should get you married.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The wedding started with the groomsmen walking out form the side of the church. Then Aiden and his parents walked down the center aisle. The bridemaids enter the church and as they are coming down the aisle a groomsmen comes to joint them and escorts them down to the altar.

The doors are closed for a few moments, the they are opened slowly. Will and Neveah step into view, and they see Sonny enter at his spot, a little ways down the aisle. The song " Love In a Home"-which Vaeh had fell in love with, that first Christmas with Aiden's family. She and Will start their walk down the aisle and there is ohs and ahhs at her dress and the look on Will's face is of pure pride and delight. She has tears in her eyes and is focusing on Aiden who is crying as well. The stop for a moment, when they get to Sonny, who gives Will a kiss, then Neveah takes his offered arm and they finish their walk up the aisle.

Eric: Merry Christmas everyone. And Welcome to the wedding and start of the wonderful life of Neveah Gabrielle and Aiden Vincent, who gives this beautiful woman away to be married?

Will/Sonny: Her Fathers' do.

Eric: And Neveah and Aiden, is it your intent to be wed?

N/A: Yes it is.

Eric: Thank you. (to the crowd) You may all take your seats. (to Neveah and Aiden) You two have come here today to enter into Marriage. I have counseled you and guided you through the process and you have passed with flying colors. You two are ready to take the next steps in life and become one-in holy matrimony.

Will you two face each other and hold hands. Look closely had the hand you hold, it will forever be the one that will touch you when you need to feel loved, it will be there for you when you need help or simply to know that there is one person that is meant only for you. You have found that in each other and that is why we are here today, to celebrate the love that you two have found.

Eric: Neveah, Will you promise to love, honor and cherish Aiden for all the Days of your lives?

Veah: I will.

Eric: Aiden, Will you promise to love, honor and cherish Neveah for all the Days of your lives?

Aid: I will.

Eric: Rings please. (taking them from Nate) Thanks-Dude (getting a chuckle out of the crowd). Sorry about that, but he was so nervous about his role today, he kept saying Uncle Eric, what if I fall, or trip, I don't want to ruin Vaeh's day. Nate H-K, you're the man. (getting another chuckle from the crowd)

Ok, now where was I? Oh yes, the rings.

Aiden place this on the 4th finger of your bride's left hand and repeat these words: With this ring, I promise you my love, today, tomorrow and always.

Aid: With this ring, I promise you my love, today, tomorrow and always.

Veah: Place this on the 4th finger of your groom's left hand and repeat these words: With this ring, I promise you my love, today, tomorrow and always.

Veah: With this ring, I promise you my love, today, tomorrow and always.

Now that these two have said there vows and had the giving and receiving of rings, I only want to say, Oh heavenly Father bless this union and all that it stands for. Keep these two in your care. In your name we pray, Amen.

It is now my honor and privilege to introduce you to the newly married Neveah and Aiden Montgomery. Oh and Aid, you may kiss your beautiful bride.

They get a standing ovation and happy cheers from the crowd as they take their first kiss had husband and wife. Sonny grabs Will's hand has they stand in the front row, watching as their oldest daughter-child, marry the love of her life. They are remembering the day they got married and are very happy about the life they have had together.

They take their turn going back up the aisle and head out for the reception.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the reception the festivities are going strong, when the DJ announced that it was time for the father daughter dance. She had pick out the song "Turnaround" by Perry Como, to dance with Will. They head out onto the dance floor and once the song began, so did the water works.

Will: You promise to be happy (he whispered in her ear)

Vaeh: All the days of my life, just like the ones I had with you and Papa.

He kissed her cheek and pulled her closer.

After they finished their dance, Vaeh surprised Sonny and went to him and offered her hand for a dance as well. He was surprised by this, because he had said it was enough that had gotten to walk her down the aisle. He had teared up when she offered him her hand, but once the song "Fathers of Girls" started, he was balling like a baby and by time they started to dance, they both were crying. They danced like there was no one in the room but them. They had danced many Christmas' in their house to this song and one day Sonny had hoped he would get to dance with one of his daughters at their weddings to this song.

Veah: I love you so much, Papa. (she whispered in is ear and kissed his cheek)

Sonny: and I will always love you too, My piece of heaven. (he whispered back).

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night, after the dinner and dancing and the tears. Will and Sonny are ready to go to bed. They are staying in an amazing hotel-and with the kids with various Grandparents, they have the night to themselves.

After making love, they are laying together, like the usually do. Will took a breath and turned a bit to look at Sonny.

Sonny: What?

Will: Nothing. It's just that I have never seen you like that with her. I can't believe how much you love her, that's all.

Sonny: She's half of you, Will. And all the best of US.

Will: That I think is one of the most amazing things you have ever said.

Sonny couldn't come up with anything to say at that moment, he decide to kiss him instead, and Will pulled the covers over them.


	93. Chapter 92 SJ-Run Away With Me

Sonny: I don't care if you two are "in love" Norah J, you are too young to be out this late. Please go to you room, NOW!

He swiped his hand through his hair and paced back and forth in the diningroom. He was alone tonight, because Will got called into the hospital with an emergency consult.

Norah had snuck out of the house, which would have made it the fourth time this week, that they caught her. And she might not have been caught, had Sonny actually been in bed, but he had gotten up when Will go his call and wasn't able to go back to sleep. His phone indicated a text message and he looked at it. Will was on his way home and would be there in a few.

Sonny: Good. Lord, she is driving me crazy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will walked in the door 15 minutes later and Sonny happily greeted him with a kiss. But Will could tell he wasn't happy, and pulled him the couch to talk.

Will: What's wrong, you look like you went a few rounds with a prize-fighter.

Sonny: It's Nor again. She was sneaking back into the house.

Will: How many times that make this week, alone?

Sonny: Fourth. And she has skip rehearsals and an interview as well. Noah has had it with her and I don't blame him.

Will: Well I think that Kevin, just became apart of the H-K do not call or see list, for at least a month or until she had finished with her commitments.

Sonny: We should tell her when she gets up, together.

Will: Why wait?

Sonny: I'd like to go back to sleep and I'm sure the boys would like to stay asleep.

Will smiled and nodded in agreement.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At around 10am, the house started to come alive with activity. Will noticed that Norah hadn't come down yet and he knew she was scheduled to go to see Sami for some photos they were taking for a CW camp, she was working on.

He headed to her room and knocked on her door, and she opened, a little more forceful than necessary. Will scowled at her when she rolled her eyes at him.

Will: Excuse me? Did you just roll your eyes at me?

Norah: Did he send you to come and talk to me?

Will: NO, young lady, He- did not. What do you guys think I only scold you when Sonny tells me? I heard about what you pulled this morning and I am here to talk to you about it. This is not happening Nor-you are not old enough to be out this late, do you understand me?

She continued to pack up somethings in the bag she usually took with her on photo shoots. She nodded at him as he talked _at_ her. But it was going in one ear and out the other.

Will: Norah Josephine are you really paying attention?

Norah: I have to get over to Mim's I have a job to do, wouldn't want to disappoint her, now would I?

Will: Fine-Go, only because My Mom doesn't deserve the fine for canceling, but you come straight home when you are done and we will finish this.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been several hours since the conversation they had the morning with Norah. And they were starting to worry. Sami had just arrived and had told them that the shoot went well and Norah declined a ride home.

Sami: She was itching to leave I could tell. She had her mind on something else.

Sonny: Kevin no doubt. He had been the only thing she's been talking about lately. And I caught her sneaking in this morning.

Sami: Oh no.

Will: I wonder if she has her phone on, we could check the GPS.

Sonny: Remind me to tell Rafe I love him for that.

They log into their program for the parental controls, but they found out her phone was at home. She had thought of that as well and didn't want them to find her. But she forgot they were able to log into her text messaging and when they had they found an email that sent shivers to their cores.

_Nor-meet me at HTS_

_Dad hit me again 2nite, gotta go, can't stnd it._

_run away w/me, don't wana b alone._

_Kev_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Sonny had tears burning his eyes and he stared in disbelief, that she would actually run away. Vaeh had tried it once, but came right home. But Norah, he knew was at this point and wouldn't cave so easy.

Sonny: Call Rafe, now please Sami. We have to find her.

Will ran back down the stairs with her phone and a note. He handed Sonny the note and his had trembled when he opened it.

_Dear Papa and Daddy, _

_I need some time to think and Kevin has taken enough from his Dad, so he needed to get away._

_If you are finding this, I didn't take my phone and you will not find me. I will be back when_

_I am ready. I love you._

_Norah_

Sonny: Oh, God. He's pulled her into his drama, instead of asking for help. Son of a bitch. We need to find her now.

Will: and we will. We are going to find our little girl, Son-I promise you.

Too be continued...


	94. Chapter 93-SJ-Run Away with Me Part 2

She hadn't thought it through, not totally. She wanted to teach her parents a lesson and by now she was sure she had. She wanted to spend time with Kevin, but the things he had just made her to do, where not apart of her game plan. She had taken the same agreement that her Sister had taken as a girl and now she had just violated it, as he had violated her.

She had cried and he just walked out. And all she could hear in her head was "Why did you come with me, if you didn't want this Nor? Come on this is what the big girls do". And it had been horrible, not the way Nevaeh had described to her and not the way she dreamed about it. He had been rough and mean, and when he found out she was still a virgin, he laughed. She had given herself to him-and he had laughed.

She grabbed the phone that was next to the bed, and with a shaky hand dialed her Dad's cell phone number.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the H-K house, Will just left his and Sonny's bedroom after giving Sonny something to help him sleep. He had been up for over 48 hours and had been out searching for Norah. He had talked to friends and made flyers. But Sonny needed rest and Will had finally convinced him to go and lay down.

He headed in to the office and sat hard in the couch. The one that had held he and Sonny as the loved one another so many times. And now it felt as if that love was on the brink of being shattered into a million pieces.

Will: How many times are you going to test us, until you realize that we will not fail. (he looked up to the ceiling as he shouted it, then thanked God that it was a sound proof room).

When he phone buzzed on the desk, he grabbed like he would offered air.

Will: Hello?

Nor: Daddy? I need help, will you please come and get me?

Will: Nor? Sweets where are you for God sake?

Nor: A hotel in Chicago.

Will: What hotel?

Nor: The Crimson on Washington.

Will: You stay in the lobby, I will be there in a few hours.

Nor: Ok.

Will: And Norah-

Nor: Yeah?

Will: I love you and thank you for calling me.

Nor: I...lov..e y..y.. too. (she cried).

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will had called Shawn and told him that Norah had called, and that he was going to get her, right this moment. He had called and ask Veah and Aiden if they would stay at the house, until Sonny woke up, then tell him about Norah.

Aiden: I knew she'd call. She'll be fine, come here, Baby.

Vaeh: I know, you're right. I'm just not feeling good. Do you mind if I go and lay down for a little while?

Aiden: No, I'll head down to the rec room.

Vaeh: I'll be in my old room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

40 minutes later Sonny headed down to the kitchen and saw Vaeh's handbag on the island in the kitchen and figured she was downstairs with Will. He headed down and was surprised to see Aiden on the couch playing video games.

Sonny: Aiden? Where's Vaeh or Will?

Aid: Vaeh is laying down in her old room and Will got a call from Nor and went to get her.

Sonny: Thank God. Why didn't he wake me?

Vaeh stepped out of her old room and smiled at her Papa.

Vaeh: Because you looked so cute and adorable when you were sleeping he didn't want bother you. But really, he knew you hadn't had much sleep in the past few hours.

Sonny: So did he say where she was calling from?

Aid: Chicago I think.

Sonny: Chicago? How in the hell did she get there?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will walked into the doors of the hotel and spotted her right away. She looked like she had been through hell. She spotted him and was out of the chair in an instant. She didn't even say a word, just put her arms around him as he pulled her into a hug of death grip proportions.

Will: Norah, why? Why did you run away?

Norah: He asked me, and thought that you guys wouldn't miss me.

Will: (creasing his brow) What? We wouldn't miss you? I will always miss you, I will always love you. And so does your Papa. Do you have any idea what you have put him through?

Norah: I wasn't thinking about anyone else, just me. I was feeling left out and ignored, and in Vaeh's shadow again.

Will: Haven't we told you, Sweetie, that if you feel like that, come and tell us, haven't we always listened?

Norah: Yeah. Are you really mad?

Will: Sure I'm mad that you felt you had to do this to get attention, and I'm hurt that you did it. But mostly I am happy as hell that you're ok.

Norah: Can we go home?

Will smiled and pulled her into a hug again. He held her hand as they left the hotel and went to Will's car. She got into the front seat and put on her seat belt. He got in and started the car. He had listened to her and Noah's album and that set off a crying jag that lasted half of the way home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He was concentrating on the road when she woke up with a start and screamed, "No, don't touch me, I don't want you to do that, not like this".

Will: Nor-hey, Baby girl, are you ok?

He put on his blinker and pulled into a rest stop. He stopped he car and turned to look at her, the Doctor and the Dad, in check at the moment.

Will: Norah J, look at me.

She turned to him and tears were running down her face. He looked at her searching for the right words. He held out his hand for hers and she placed hers in his.

Will: Nor, what happened with Kevin? Tell me, I promise not to judge or be angry, but after that out burst, I need to know.

Norah: (blushing) He made me...(starting to crying a little harder)

Will: He made you..what Norah?, what did you make you? Run away? or Something else?

Norah: have sex with him (she whispered)

Will (getting red face and taken aback) Did you just say he _made_ you have sex with him?

Norah: yes (in a whisper)

Will: When we get back to Salem, you need to go straight to the hospital.

She just nodded in agreement and they road the rest of the way home in silence.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sonny found Will in the waiting room, with a female police officer when he arrived at the hospital. She was finishing up discussing the information that he and Norah gave him. They found out that "Kevin" had done this before and that he was closer to 17 years hold, then he was 15.

Will: So basically it's rape? He raped my daughter, he signed up on-line, in a highschool chatroom and picked out my daughter and took advantage of her. And I handed her over to him.

Sonny: Hey-Will, I let her go into the chatroom too. We had no idea, it's a highschool chatroom and we had no idea she would be talked into running away, either.

Will: We were so wrapped up in Neveah's wedding, we didn't pay close attention to the other kids.

Sonny: We were careful Will, she's old enough to make some of those decisions all on her own. She knows better than to run off, especially with someone she just met. I am not excusing what he did, and if I find the son-of-a-bitch, I will show him a thing or two-for taking advantage of a sad, lonely girl.

As they were talking, Norah heads into the waiting area, with a female officer. She starts to cry all over again, at the sight of her Papa.

Sonny: Hey, shh.

Norah: I'm so, so sorry. I never wanted this to happen.

Sonny: Hey, look at me.

She tilted her head to meet his gaze and in it, it said I love you and I am so sorry that this happened to you.

Norah: So they are done with me and I would just like to go home and have a shower, please.

As they were getting ready to leave, the Doctor stopped them in the hallway and handed Norah a packet of papers. She tucked them into her purse, before either Parent could see.

Will: Let's go home. Did you drive, Babe?

Sonny: No, Officer Gabe dropped me off-so I can go home with you-both of you.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Journal,

So I just spent the better part of two hours calming my beautiful daughter down after a nightmare. It was not pleasant. Will offered to join us, but I could tell he needed sleep still. I told him we'd be fine and we were. I listened to her as she told me what happened with her and Kevin and if I ever get a hold of him, I will be the one to go to jail.

I finally got her to go to sleep, and I am not sure how long she will stay that way, but I will sleep with one ear to the wind.

And again, I am thanking God for Will, I don't know how I would have handled the phone call from Norah and then finding out what happened to her. He took it so well and I think for her it was better that he was the one that was there for her right after it happened, he has the calming quality, she obviously needed.

So I am heading to bed to join my sexy hubby, before he is completely asleep, even if it is only for some cuddle time. I just want the contact.

Later,

JSK


	95. Chapter 94-SJ Ch 94-Three Miracles

Aiden woke up with the start as he heard her thunderous rush to the bathroom. This had been the second day in a row. He was beginning to think that those birth control pills she had been on where worthless.

Aiden: Are you ok? You need anything?

Vaeh: No, I'm good.

Aiden: Ok, I'm going to go and use the other bathroom and start the coffee.

She cringed at the sound of coffee. She had grown up with it and loved the smell but the idea of it made her stomach roll. She had a pretty good idea what was wrong with her and she was so afraid to tell _anyone, _because, yes she knew it took two-however it only took one to miss a pill or three, for one to get pregnant.

She had been so good about taking them, and yet around the time of her wedding, she had been so spacey she simply forget to do everything for a couple of days.

She and Aiden wanted kids, but they were young and had lots of time for thinking about them. She grabbed her Ebook and pulled up the calendar and noted she hadn't had a period in a while and rolled her eyes to herself-_three months_?

She didn't have time to worry about that however, she had a classroom of kids to teach, so she headed in to get ready.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will was in the waiting room of the hospital, because Noah hadn't wanted either him or Sonny to go into the check up room with him. This was just supposed to be a check up, a precaution they did every year to make sure his cancer hadn't come back. However, Noah had started complaining of a sore throat, and neck. He had also had got bruised a lot easier, lately.

A nurse came out and told the H-K's to come into the room with Noah and Dr. Kraft. When they walked in, Noah didn't look like himself and his parents, knew right away the news wouldn't be good.

Sonny: Do we need him to have more tests?

Dr. Kraft: No, Dr. H-K, Mr H-K. I have looked over these scans and had them relooked at for a second opinion and I believe that Noah has another tumor. I won't know if it is cancer or not, until we go in and have a look at it and have it tested, but we knew that he had a chance for it to return.

Will: But he had the bone marrow, from my Brother, Dr...

Dr Kraft: H-S, yes I know.

Sonny: And if it Cancer, can John and Noah do another bone marrow, transplant?

Dr. Kraft: One step at a time. It will depend on a lot of things. Let's get the necessary things taken care of and then go from there. Ok? Ok, Noah, I know you love all this poking around, but I just want to make sure you stay well, I'll be right back, then we will get started.

Will looks at his Son and Noah is blank, he is showing not emotion at this moment and Will doesn't know what to do.

Sonny: you two need anything, I'll be right back.

Noah: Papa, stay please don't go.

Will: I can get...

Noah: NO. You stay too. I'm really scared. I don't remember a lot about my cancer last time, but I know I was scared and I am really scared now, too.

Sonny: Ok, we'll stay. And you are going to be fine.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A week later they are back in Dr. Kraft's Office and he has the results of Noah's tests. He brings them back to his office and sits down with them to talk.

Dr. Kraft: There is no easy way to say this, but to just say it. I am very sorry, but Noah's cancer is back.

Will: Are you sure?

Dr. Kraft: Yes, Dr. H-K. After all the tests, I am 100% sure. I have set up some treatment appointments, to get him started.

Sonny: What about a different donor or other options?

Dr. Kraft: We will start with the chemo, then will talk other options, like I said. Do you have any other questions?

Will: No.

Noah: When do we start?

Dr. Kraft: Now. I'll take you back and we are going to take you in to get your port put in. Then we well start, treatments tomorrow. I have your schedule.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was over the moon. She had just seen Dr. Davidson, and she confirmed that Nevaeh Montgomery was indeed pregnant. She was heading up to radiology to get a sonogram, her first. The doc wanted to confirm age of the fetus.

She headed in with Aiden, who was just as excited. She laid down on the table and the tech started the roll the adaptor over her stomach. She and Aiden watched in excitement as they watched the child come on to the screen. The tech was quiet for a moment, then gasped.

Aid: what?

Vaeh: yeah, is everything ok?

Tech: Do twins run in your family?

Vaeh: (smiling) Yes, My great-grandma and my grandma on my dad's side are a twin.

Tech: Well it looks like you are for sure having twins. And by the looks of things, they are two separate fetus', so faturnials.

Aid: Can we see?

The tech turned the screen their way and showed them where their babies were at. Aid got up and touched the screen and then Vaeh's tummy. She smiled at him.

Vaeh: I really don't believe it.

Aid: Girl when we do something, we go all the way, am I right?

Vaeh: yeah, you're right.

Tech: Ok, Mrs. Montgomery, you can wipe this off and sit up, I'll print out the pictures of your babies.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that evening Will and Sonny had called a family meeting, which included all the Grandparents and Vaeh and Aiden of course. Vaeh and Aiden had wanted to wait to tell them the new about the babies, but she could tell something was upsetting her parents.

Will: Thanks for coming on such sort notice. But we got some news today that will affect everyone in this family.

Noah: Dad, let me, please?

Will nodded and Noah looked at everyone before speaking. He had tears on the brink, but he took a deep breath and continued on.

Noah: I had to go in for my annual check up and blood work and the Doctor told me, that my cancer came back.

Sami: but you had the bone marrow transplant.

John: It isn't always 100%, Mom.

Noah: And I can't have another one. I started by getting my port in today, and I have chemo, tomorrow.

Norah: NO, this is not fair.

Noah: What isn't fair, is that I will have to miss the tour.

Norah: I will miss it too. Our fans with understand.

Will: Nevaeh, are you ok?

Vaeh: I...um... had some news too, but it can wait.

Noah: No, if it's good news, we could use it.

Vaeh: Well Ok (looking at Aiden, who nodded. She pulled out the ultra sound photo and sat it on the table).

Will: What is this?

Sonny: Yeah, it looks like...

Sami: an ultra sound.

Adrienne: Oh God.

Vaeh: I'm pregnate. And We're having twins.

Nate: So awesome. Vaeh, you'll be a great Mommy.

Vaeh: Thanks, bud.

Will: What a miracle, this is.

Sonny: Grandparents? Grandparents?

Vaeh: I'm sorry, I think I just overloaded him.

Everyone laughed at the joke. Then they looked at Noah and at Vaeh.

Vaeh, went to Noah and gave him a hug.

Vaeh: you listen to me Noah H-K, I have done a lot of research on stem cells and umbilical cord blood-just as a precaution and if there is something that I can do for you, I will.

Noah: You just keep those babies safe and protected. I'll be fine.

Vaeh: I say that if we all pray hard enough, we may just get three miracles and not just these two. (rubbing her tummy).

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Journal:

Finding out that my Son has cancer again was a shock to the system, and then finding out on the same day that I am going to be (gulp) a grandfather at my age, yikes! But honestly, I hope that what ever Vaeh has cooking really works, because I want my Noah Jackson strong and healthy like he had been for the past 12 years.

So here's to two new Babies and the hope for a miracle for Noah-like Vaeh said-3 miracles.

Later,

Will


	96. Chapter 95-SJ By Sure Will

Will had been at it for hours. He was putting all his patient files in order and he had just finished the last one, for Dr. Smith, who was taking over for him, while he took a leave of absence from the hospital, to take care of Noah. He had a lot of good wishes from the hospital staff and when he took Noah to treatment, they had all been wonderful to them. He took his glasses off and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

He was thinking about all his children, Noah and his battle, Norah and how she was just a little more reserved since her incident with Kevin, who thank God was caught, pulling the same scheme on-line, but this time it was an undercover cop, posing as a young girl-that did him in. She was having a hard time being around people in general, especially guys, unless they were family-but with that said, she hadn't given either him or Sonny hugs lately, and he wasn't sure if it was because she was uncomfortable or if she was ashamed, maybe both. He had to make sure, she was aware that he and Sonny loved her no matter what, and he made a mental note to talk to her, if she'd talk. And then there was Nate, 100% boy-rough and tumble, always on the go. He had to be doing something at all times, so they enrolled him into several different activities, to keep him busy.

He thinks that of all his children, Vaeh was probably the happiest, and thank God for that. He was looking forward to those babies coming and sure coming to terms that he and Sonny were about to be Grandparents was a hard fact to face, but they had always rose to anything that stepped into their way. So as long they were together, like they promised, by sure will, they would rise to this as well.

He was about to pull up a new file, when he heard Sonny yell for him. It pulled him out of his train of thought. He stood up and rushed to the hall.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sonny: WILL!

Will: Yes, what's wrong?

Sonny: He's got another fever, I just checked on him and touched him as I was pull the covers around him and he's burning up.

Will: Damn it. Did you take his temp yet?

Sonny: No, I need that forehead strip, I'm not waking him up to do an oral temp on him.

Will: yeah, your right. Come on, it's in his room. All his supplies are in the closet.

They headed into Noah's room and it resembled a mini hospital ER. Will went to the closet and showed Sonny where the supplies had been put away that afternoon, by him and the visiting nurse.

Sonny: This is nice. You do this today?

Will: Yeah, had to make room in here for the other equipment. Ok, I know it's here-(finding it) Ok, here we go.

He took the strip out of the case and placed it on Noah's forehead. When the strip reached 103, Will, ran his hand through his hair.

Will: Ok, he needs to go in. Dr. Fields is the Oncologist on tonight. Could you call the hospital and tell them we are on the way. I am going to call Vaeh and see if she or Aid will stay with Nate.

Sonny: I could call and see if Norah will come home.

Will: No, this trip was part of her therapy, she needs to stay with our Moms, they have had the best luck with talking to her about what happened.

Sonny: Your right. I'll go call the hospital and tell them we are coming in and I'll call Vaeh-you take care of this guy. (nodding to Noah)

Will rushed back to his room and grabbed some cloths and put them on, then rushed back to Noah's room. He sat at the edge of his bed and rubbed his arm.

Will: No-buddy, hey, wake up.

Noah: I don't wanna, don't feel good, need to sleep.

Will: You have a fever, and we have to go in, its too high to take care of here. Come on Bud.

Noah: Daddy just let me sleep, please.

Will: No, please, get up, we have to take you, now. Come on, No-

Noah: Fine.

Will grabs Noah's shoes and hoodie, and they head down to the car. By the time they are ready to leave, there is a knock at the side door. Sonny answers it and its Vaeh. She walks in and gives her Papa a kiss, then her Dad.

Vaeh: I came as fast as I could. Is Nate still sleeping?

Will: Yeah I don't know how long we will be.

Vaeh: That's ok. I'm going to try to sleep. I'm not ever that far along and I already have trouble sleeping.

Will: Try tucking a pillow under your knees, that is what My mom did when she was pregnant with Allie and John.

Vaeh: I'll do that. You drive safe, ok. Hey, Noah-

Noah: yeah?

Vaeh: (with that sister smile she has only for him) Hang in there, Promise?

Noah: I promise. I love you, Sis.

Vaeh: I know, love you too.

Sonny: Lock this behind us, Love you, too.

Vaeh: Love you, both, night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the hospital, John is on duty and decided to admit Noah just as a precaution. With his immune system so over loaded-he wasn't sure where he may have pick up a bug or something. Just getting his port put in could have caused an infection, so he didn't want to take any chances.

Noah: How long to I have to stay, Uncle John?

John: I'm not sure, Dr. Smith with determine that. I'm going to have a nurse come in and start the IV and I want to take a look at the port, and the other site, they tried to use.

Noah: you're not going to pick me a lot are you?

John: Nope, only if they can't use the out put on your port, then we will have to.

Noah: good.

John: You need something for nausea? You're looking a little green.

Noah: Yeah, Daddy drives like a bat out of hell. Papa was grabbing the Oh-crap handle the whole time we were driving here.

Will steps into the room, once he nurse said they could go in. He and Sonny had to put on those paper type gowns, as everything had to be sterile.

Will: Telling on me I see.

Noah: No, just telling Uncle John how bad of a driver you are.

Will: His fever must me down, he's being a smart ass.

They all chuckled and it was really good to see Noah laughing for a change.

Sonny: Hey what did I miss? (he said stepping into the room, putting his phone away)

Will: Who was on the phone?

Sonny: Vaeh called for Nate, who woke up and asked for us.

Will: You talk to him?

Sonny: yeah but he was so tired, he could barely talk, she said she'd put him back to bed.

As they are talking to each other, alarms started to go off and John starting yelling at the staff in the room.

John: He's having a seizure, get them out of here, and lets help him through this, please give me the bite stick, we do not want him biting his tongue.

The nurse John was barking orders, walked Will and Sonny out of the room and shut the door behind them. They watched in horror, as Noah continued to shake uncontrollably on the bed. There were a few other Doctors and nurses that came rushing down the hall and into the room. Finally Doctor Smith came rushing by as well.

John went over Noah's stats with them, and Dr. Smith, called to have some more test to be run.

John: He was spiking a temperature, just before his parents brought in him. Then when I examining him, he started to seize.

Dr. Smith: When was his last treatment?

John: His chart says two days ago and he's scheduled tomorrow.

Dr. Smith; We need to get his fever under control, that first, then if it's gone, we will keep it scheduled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the H-K house, Vaeh just woke up to the sound of the door opening. Nate was coming in to see her. She rolled over to sit up and smiled at him, as he walked to her with messy hair. He looked at her, with a questioning glance.

Vaeh: Nathaniel H-K, are you ok?

Nate: Where did everyone go? Daddy, Papa and No were here when I went to bed.

Vaeh: Noah had a fever, so they had to take him in.

Nate: OH? Is he ok?

Vaeh: I'm sure he is, you know he has that sure will and determination, so he'll be fine.

Nate: Can I sleep with you?

Vaeh: Sure, go around to the other side. If I move now, I'll never get these two settled down enough to sleep.

Nate: Oh, I won't hurt them will I?

Vaeh: No, Bud. I usually sleep with Aiden, and we get along just fine.

Nate: Do you know what they are yet?

Vaeh: No, but soon, we will be able to tell.

Nate: Ok, I just can't wait to find out. Good-night, Sissy.

Vaeh: Me either, Good night, Buddy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the hospital, Sonny is laying on the couch in Noah's room, and Will had headed up to his office to grab a file he had left up there. They had finally gotten Noah's fever under control and he was resting comfortable now.

He sat at his desk and pulled up his computer, while the program booted up, he looked around the room, at all the pictures of his kids, going over the years. And he still was mystified at how his life had gone. It had all been so good, even with all the bad. He had decided a long time ago, that he'd take any bad with all the good in his life, and still he was at his wit's end when it came to Noah. Why now, when life was seeming so perfect.

He lifed a picture of Noah and himself, that Sonny had taken after Noah had received his black belt. He was remembering that afternoon, because he had been so excited for the black belt, then he had landed that kick and broke his leg. Will should have known then that there was something wrong. Even if the instructor had said it happened from time to time, shouldn't that had been the sign that there was more wrong?

He then grabbed a picture of Norah, and he couldn't imagine the things that had gone on in her world. Being so happy about having a first boyfriend, who he and Sonny liked. Then to find out he was such a low life creep, was the worst for him, because as her Daddy, he should have been able to see the predetor in him right off, and yet he hadn't. Her smile in this picture, reminded him of Sonny. She looked so much like him, and yet she looked maybe a bit like Adrienne too. His favorite thing was those giant brown eyes of hers, they were like pools to her soul. You could tell almost anything about her, if you just looked in those beautiful eyes.

He finished up his business and tucked the file into his bag, as he walked out of he office, he straighten up a picture of Vaeh and Nate. It had been taken a long time ago, when Vaeh was feed Nate in the high chair, he laughed out loud, there had been baby food everywhere, on him, on her. He couldn't believe his little girl was going to be a Mom. He knew she'd rock at it, just like she rocked at everything else she did. He was actually getting excited for them to get here, but that was a ways away still.

He locked his door and headed back to Noah's room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sonny was still asleep when he arrived back, but Noah however was awake and sitting watching his Papa sleep. He looked like he was thinking about something extra hard when Will walked back in.

Will: Hey, you're awake.

Noah: Yeah, I feel a bit better. Not so hot.

Will: Let me check. (feeling his forehead) Your right, cool. Good.

Noah: I'm glad that one of you was here when I woke up. He was talking in his sleep, and it startled me.

Will: Papa was talking in his sleep?

Noah:Yeah, I'm not sure what he was saying, something about "sure will". So maybe he was talking to you?

Will smiled, "maybe". He sat in the chair next to Noah's bed. He was surprised when Noah stuck his hand out for Will to hold. But Will grabbed and didn't say a word to him, if Noah wanted to hold his hand, he'd do it.

Will: You go back to sleep, I'm not going anywhere.

Noah: I...um..(he had started to tear up)don't want to die, Dad.

Will: Where is that coming from? No one said that you were going to die.

Noah: I know that this is very serious, and if we are being honest with each other, there is a chance, am I right?

Will: One step at a time No,

Noah: No Dad, be honest with me, if the chemo doesn't work, and we have to wait for Vaeh to have the babies, I could...

Will: It's a possibility.

Noah: And that is all you needed to say.

Will: But I won't let it happen.

Noah: always have to have the last word, Dr. H-K? So much like Mimi.

Will: Well the apple didn't fall far from the tree, now did it?

Noah: I guess not, but is that a bad thing?

Will: No, that gives an advantage, you have the sure will and determination for just about anything.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Journal:

Noah H-K here. I was released from the hospital today after a day and a half stay. They found out that the fever was from a small infection, so they gave me some meds and now I'm feeling better.

I still wonder what Papa was dreaming about that day in the hospital, but he says he doesn't remember and he can't understand why he'd call out like that. I don't know, I think that maybe, he and Daddy had been thinking the same thoughts, even if they didn't know it at the time. They have that deeper connection, like me and Nor do.

So, I'm heading in to take a nap, then I get to work on school stuff-oh how exciting. I am just happy to be home and that I am able to live my life, right now. I don't know what my future holds, so I just want to live in this moment, and that moment hold, biology, and government.

Later, No-H-K

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sonny: His light is still on, did you know that?

Will: Yeah, his doing homework, he said he was behind, besides it's not that late.

Sonny: It's after 10 and I know he can sleep in, but he just got out of the hospital I don't want him to over do it.

Will: You stop worrying about Noah, and focus on something else, Mr. H-K.

Sonny: And what should I focus that attention on Mr. H-K?

Will: Me.

Sonny raised in eyebrow. He dropped the book he was reading and pulled the blanket back to let Will climbing to the bed with him. Will smiled when he saw that Sonny was butt naked. He dropped his bottoms and jumped into bed with him.

They started to make love, by kissing and touching. The feeling of one another, the medicine their souls needed. They move together as one, and moments the pleasure they created could be heard throughout the room.

After they had finished, they laid together as they could. Sonny was lightly rubbing circles on one of Will's arms. Will turned and kissed Sonny softly on his neck.

Will: we're going to make it.

Sonny: is that a question?

Will: No, it is my will.


	97. Chapter 96-SJ-Time Off

Dear Journal:

When you have a sick child, it is very important you don't lose sight of a few things. Like the other members of your family, especially other children, we learned that the first time that Noah was sick. You don't want to let the little things go unnoticed and overlooked. I try to tell Will that I love and appreciate the things he doing for Noah and for the rest of us, by taking this leave of absence from the hospital. I know Noah really likes that he is here with him and not a hired nurse-not an ideal situation for Noah.

With all that said, we need time for**_ us_**. Or we could lose all that we have accomplished for all these years. And I will not let our love slid to the waste side. So, I have enlisted the help of some family and friends to help us. We have a schedule set up of kid watchers and food makers, so that Will and I get out time off.

Tonight is one of those nights and well, I think that our room at the Meadows is calling our name-WilSon, WilSon-and that is where we are headed tonight, he just doesn't know it yet.

_**Laters**_,

Sonny-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sonny: Are you sure that this is ok, Sami, I mean-if you need back up, my Mom said to call her anytime tonight, my Dad's still out-of-town doing research on a case.

Sami: Man he really goes hardcore, doesn't he?

Sonny: Yeah, I'd hate to go up against him. So, the list of all Noah's meds..

Sami: On his closet door, where the locked cabinet is, with said meds. Son-I know, and I've been through this, remember.

Sonny: Yeah with Johnny, I remember.

Sami: And his Doctor's number is?

Sonny: Thank you, for reminding me, Those are (taping keys on his cell) now on your phone.

Sami: Ok. I think that me and the boys will be fine.

Sonny: And one more thing.

Sami: What's that?

Sonny: Love you for doing this, you really rock this Mimi thing.

Sami: Well you know-

As they are talking Will walked into the kitchen, from the office. He hadn't realized that his Mom had stopped by. He went to her for a hug.

Sami: Hey handsome, you look like you've been at it for a while.

Will: Yeah, just reaching out for help wherever I can think of it. Has anyone in the family gotten back to you yet?

Sami: Well, Aunt Kayla has said that she has talked to some Doctor friends of hers, but now definitive answers yet.

Will: Melanie has talked to Daniel, but since he and Jen moved to Utah, so she could take that newspaper job, he just now getting established with the doctors there and doesn't really know anyone enough to recommend anyone.

Sami: I'm not sure of anyone else, right now.

Will; It's ok Mom. No, is holding his own right and what is important, that he stays health right now. So, please, no shoes in his room, mask, gloves and gown on, if you have to go in.

Sami: I know the drill, but I will follow your rules.

Will: Good. So, Son-what's for dinner?

Sonny: I'm glad you asked, because you and I are heading out-of-town for the night and my beautiful Mother in law is going to watch the Noah and Nate, while Norah is with Vaeh.

Sami: How is she doing by the way?

Will: She? Which she are we talking about-Vaeh is doing great-she and I had a work out this morning and she can still kick my ass. Did you know she made up her own modified kick box workout? She says that there is "no in hell, she won't be getting her body back".

Sami: Nice head roll, William. But that's my girl, that latina fire is there, every once in a while.

Sonny: Yeah, I worked out with her, on Sunday and I was praying for it to end. She's like a dog. She's all about staying healthy and active for those kids.

Sami: and for Noah, too. She is more determined than ever for everything to work out.

Will: and we will cross that bridge when we get to it.

Sonny: Yes and we have to get going, we don't want to be late.

Sami: You just wanna get my Son alone with you.

Sonny: All night long.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will and Sonny walk hand in hand into the Meadows and up to their room. When the enter, there is a fest lying in front of them, compliment of Adrienne.

Will: You wanna eat first?

Sonny: Hell no.

Will smiles, he was thinking that too. He had got more and more excited the ride up to this place. Once he realized where Sonny had taken him, he couldn't wait to get here. He put his bag down on the couch and walked to his hubby. He looked in the eyes, and not saying a word, kissed him lightly on the lips. Sonny-hungery for the contact, the interaction, pulled Will in for the deeper connection. Then there were hands roaming around, freely to discover what they may. They started to walk each other back to the bedroom area of the suit, trailing clothing along the way. Half naked, and full aroused by now, they couldn't wait to be together.

Sonny:I want you so bad right now.

Will: I can tell-(pushing him back onto the bed) And how much do you want me?

Sonny smiled his devilish smile and rolled Will on to his back, and started to trail kisses down to his amazing erection. Placing a hand on the base, he swirled his tongue around his hardness. He had almost forgot how erotic it was just be in this position with Will. He fulling engulfed him, causing pleasurable sensations to go thought-out Will's body. He responded with a low moan, and that pleased Sonny.

Continuing to work, Sonny created the quick, quick, slow motion, that Will was fond of-causing to rise and fall, then rise a little more, with pleasure. He went up and over several times, before he went over and exploded into a million pieces.

Will: Ahh, Sonny-I...

He laid on his back, heavily breathing. Sonny sliding up to the top of the bed, to continue his assault of Will's body. Will was ready for him. Kissing him first, tasting himself one Sonny's lips and tongue. This made him want him more, and he let Sonny know just how much he wanted him inside him-now.

Sonny: Fast-hard or slow-easy?

Will: What do you think?

Sonny-the devil inside of him took over and took Will, fast and hard. Both were holding of for dear life as their bodies rocked the bed. They came quick and fast, falling onto the bed when they were finished.

Catching their breath, they were lying intertwined, legs and arms. Sonny had his head on Will's chest, and he listened to his heart beat for just a few minutes, as they were quiet with each other. He as sudden over took with emotion.

Will: Hey, this is new, what's wrong?

Sonny: Nothing, I feel completely silly.

Will: Nothing could be silly.

Sonny: I just feel a bit guilty, for leaving, No-I mean..

Will: Stop, we needed a break and my Mom understood that, you surprised me, remember? And I'm the crier in this relationship, not you.

Sonny: Not lately. I feel so helpless, Will. I've kissed and hugged boos away for so long, and now his has this-back in his life and I can't just make it disappear. Don't you feel it too?

Will: Every minute of everyday, Sonny.

Sonny pulled him closer and kissed his chest. Will kissed the top of Sonny's head.

Sonny: And what about Norah? She hasn't been the same, since.

Will: She's getting there Son-it'll take time. We are not ever going to be in her shoes and will never know what is like to be in the place she was in. I one thing for sure, we just need to continue to love her and support her with getting her through this.

Sonny: I agree. So, be honest with me, how are you doing with this becoming a Grandpa business?

Will: Alright I guess. It's not what I expected to be doing at age 40, but-that is what happens when you have your kids young.

Sonny: Yeah, but your Mom did good and she rocked the Grandmother thing.

Will: So did your Mom. Heck, they still rock at the Grandma thing.

Sonny: Yeah they do, but that is more than enough talk about our Mom's. It wasn't hot 20 years ago and it's not hot now.

Will: You are so right, that is not why we got time off tonight-

Sonny: Oh, and what was the reason Dr H-K?

Will: Let me show you.


	98. Chapter 97-SJ-Maximum Benefit

Dear Journal:

I'm starting to think that my Hubby is out to prove something to me and everyone else around Salem. I'm about to turn 40 in November, which makes Sonny 43 and you'd think that I'd be the one in crisis over that said reality. However, now that the fact we are going to be Grandparents (big Gulp) he has started on this new kick of going back to his "youth"-Rock Climbing (almost every weekend). I also think that maybe he's avoiding the subject of Noah, just a little bit. He feels like he has to save or fix him, like he has done so many times in the past, and now it's just out of his hands.

And No is doing great, he's had his last Chemo for this go round and we have talked to a few Doctor's, in seeking a second, third and fourth opinion, and there _is_ a chance that someone else could be a bone marrow donor, My Dad and Norah being a front-runners. Also, as a just in case, Vaeh and Aiden _have_ decided to donate the cord blood, after the babies are born, if we need it. But Son and I would try anything short of standing on our heads if it would make him better.

So our family and friends have be extra great with all of this. Lending helping hands and prayers. Taking kids and giving us time. I just hope that the prayers that have been sent up get answered. If ever we needed an angel, we need it now. And if what happened with Vaeh is any sign that prayers can be answered, I believe that the more prayers we get, it will be to Noah's maximum benefit.

On my way to church at St. Lukes. We've actually have made a better effort of going together as a family, and not just us H-K's, but Mom and Rafe, Adrienne and Justin, Vaeh and Aid, and The Montgomery's-including Devon.

Until Later,

Will

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eric: Can we please stand and let us link hands, and as we become one this beautiful Sunday morning, lets us think about the person who you have you're hands linked with. Is that person rich or poor, in sickness or in health? You know, that as your were actually thinking about that, God was just looking inside that same person and seeing his or her heart, and finding the purity and the truth in it.

It is to our maximum benefit to believe in Gods love and his power to get you through anything that is a road block on the road we call life. And as most of you know, my Great-nephew is going through a rough time right now. But thank God, that he has just finished his last round of chemo and we are now waiting for test results. So, as we bow our heads today in prayer, let us thank Him, who is great, that Noah is on the road of recovery.

Dear heavenly Father, please give us your Maximum Benefits today and everyday. Please keep us all, who stand before you here, in your mist. We know that you are a God of love and a God truth. And we knew you wouldn't give any of us, more than we can stand.

We ask our prayer with your grace. By the father, Son and the Holy spirit, Amen.

Noah: Amen. (in his head-and God please let my other prayer get answered. I want-need to get better, Amen).

He hadn't wanted to come today, the last of his hair had just fallen out. He wasn't embarrassed as much as he just didn't want the pity stares. But Sonny had convinced him, that since most of the people who attended this service hour at St. Luke's were family, they'd had already since him like this. But that hadn't stopped him in having a sence of humor with it all. He had Norah draw a silly face of the back of his bald head, and upon getting permission from Uncle Eric, he work his "doo rag" in Mass.

After they left the church, they were headed off for a nice lunch with the _whole family_, that was in Salem.

Sami: So that was a great service Bro.

Eric: Thank you. And we have had a lot of donations for Noah treatment, I just don't know how to tell Will and Sonny. They were so sure they didn't want the help, but it has to be hard.

Sami: I don't know much, but everything that own is paid for-they don't even have a car payment or a mortgage payment, and haven't in years.

Eric: Coffee and Psychiatry, who knew, it was so profitable?

Sami: They obviously had the right stuff. (she said getting choked up)

Eric: Sis, hey, don't do that to yourself. Those two can get through just about anything the Big Guy throws their way. Will's so much like you, he'll be fine, and Noah has your tenacity, he will be fine.

Sami: I don't think you should let Will say that his Son is like me...

Will (interrupting) Why Mom? I hope that he gets some of his fire from you. That kid, is bound and determined, that's for sure. Look at him, running around without a care in the world.

Eric: And that is as it should be, Will.

Will nodded in agreement. He excused himself and went off to join Sonny and his family. He watched in delight was Noah played with his twin and Nate.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In London, England, He was looking through his emails and listening to the sounds of his children in the back ground. He smiled, when he heard his beautiful Wife tell them that Grandpa was on the phone. They had always jumped at a chance to talk to him, because they never knew exactly where he'd be at any given time.

Chelsea: Hey, Max, My Dad would like to say Hi.

Max: Ok, sure, I'll be right there.

Chelsea: Or, I can just bring the phone to you. (to Bo, hold on Dad, he's right here-(handing the phone over).

Max took the phone and moved away from his desk and his emails. Chelsea Brady (Brady), sat in the vacant desk chair and stared at the Email Max had up on the screen.

_Hey, Dr. Maxwell Brady, My name is Dr. Cos Manelo and I am working on a case here in your hometown of Salem. It is regarding your nephew, Noah Horton-Kiriakis, and I was hoping that I was reading correctly, about the amazing things that you have come up with in slowing down his type of cancer and giving him the time he needs for him to wait, until his Sister has her twins. I have also heard that you have been on the verge of a discovery all the way around on the subject of childhood cancers. Now wouldn't that be great? So, shoot me one back if you think that your ideas will work with his case. I have sent along the attachment of his case. Thank you in advance for any help you may be able to give. The Horton-Kiriakis' are in great need of some answers right now and I just want to be at their maximum benefit on the subject of Noah. _

_Thank you for all your help in advance. _

_Dr. Cos Manelo, MD_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Max: Hey Chels-your Dad would like to talk to you. (he said as he handed back the phone)

Chels: Ya, Dad? (she said as she walked out of the room).

Max sat down and composed a letter to Dr. Manelo.

_Hello Dr. Manelo, _

_Max Brady here, Thank you for emailing me about Noah and I have read his case and it seems he would be perfect for the research I am my co-workers have researched and perfecting for the past 18 years, and as we are not close enough to call it a cure, it has shown benefits of slowing down the process, long enough for other known procedures to actually work. I heard that his older sister is expecting and the things we can do with cord blood are phenom- lets leave it at that. I will be in contact, and please keep me up to date with his progress. _

Thanks Again,

Dr. Maxwell Brady, MD.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was going to be a night that no one would ever forget. The city of Salem was hosting a benefit in honor of Noah Horton-Kiriakis and they were trying to raise money for him as well as the rest of the ped-oncology unit at the hospital.

Max and Chelsea had arrived in Salem, a day prior and spent the time getting reaqquainted with their family and friends. Tonight they were going to have some fun and enjoy the company of people they hadn't seen in a long time, but tomorrow, Max started the really work.

Will and Sonny were at their table with their family-when Will spotted Max. He excused himself and headed in his direction. Max smiled when he saw, Will.

Max: Dr. H-K-it's been a long while. Sorry it has to be under these circumstances, but nevertheless, I am here and I am ready to work.

Will: Very good to hear. So you bring the kids?

Chelsea: No, they weren't feeling so good after the plane ride, so we left them with my Mom, sorry.

Will: That's ok. I wanna introduce you to my family, their over there (nodding to the big round table in the corner of the room).

Chelsea: You know I've only met Sonny once, maybe twice, he keeps getting better looking, doesn't he?

Will: I might be bias, but yeah.

Chelsea: I might be bias too, so does this one (nodding at Max).

Will smiled and they headed back to the table, and he introduced them to Sonny and the kids. Nate told Chelsea she was very pretty and she told him thank you. Then they introduced them to Noah and Norah. Chelsea pulled out their CD and asked the autograph it for them.

Chelsea: Our daughter, Morgan is nuts for you guys, she says "even if they are my cousins, it's so cool they are my favorite group."

Norah: That's cool. I hope that sometime we get to do a show in London, I'd love it.

When Norah said that, she hadn't thought about Noah, and his feelings about having to take down time with the group and he took her meaning the wrong way. He got up and stormed off.

Norah: Oh, God. I can't say the right things in front of him anymore. He takes offense so easily.

Chelsea: You don't worry your pretty little head about him. He'd got a fire about him, I can see it. A lot like my Dad.

Norah: Uncle Bo, he's so cool. He took us on the Fancy Face III, the last time he was home.

Chelsea: Yeah, that yacht is a beauty. (Looking at Vaeh) How are you doing?

Vaeh: Good, I just wish there was more I could do for my brother.

Chelsea: Sweetie, you're doing the best you can right now. I know, waiting is the hardest.

As they were talking the house lights went low and there was a round of applause for the guest speaker, which was Justin. He stood up at the microphone and waited for the applause to quiet down.

Justin: Good Evening and Welcome, friends and family. As you know, my Grandson Noah, has been battling cancer again. Again, now there is a word, I never thought I would have said, in this day and age. The first time he was diagnosed he was 2 and now he is almost 15, and the only question is when in the hell is anyone going to come up with a cure-to stamp it out completely?

With that said, we are here tonight to raise money to help fund the research for those trials and tools that the researchers are using to do such a thing and also, we are here to Welcome back to our beautiful city, a man who grew up here, who is a part of one of the founding families, of our wonderful city, please help in welcoming Dr. Maxwell Brady.

Max stood up and accepted the applause and gratitude of his friends and family. He took his seat and Justin continued.

Justin: So we have been taking donations for the better part of two days, and we had a goal of 10 Million Dollars. I'm asstounded to say that we have surpassed that goal and are going on to make a record. And I am happy to say, that there was on anonymous donation of 10 million as well.

John B: Excuse me Justin, but I wanted to say, that night, Doc and I, will match _ANY _dollar amount given.

Justin: Alright, John and Marlena!

Will and Sonny just stared at each other. They couldn't believe this, that these people that they loved so much would do this for their son.

After all the donation talk was over, the guest started to dance and eat and just enjoy the night. About an hour into the dancing, Justin came back up onto the stage and said that they had some entertainment for the night.

Will and Norah went out on stage to perform together, which they liked to do at home.

Will: Good evening, I, along with my better half-Sonny would love to thank each and every one of you for coming tonight and once again supporting and our wonderful son, Noah. As you can see, Norah and I are going to sing a song tonight, she's helped me come out of my shell and so well, I hope you enjoy this.

Will took his place next to Norah on the piano bench. They started playing melody and harmony.

_I'm down on my knees again tonight I'm hoping this prayer will turn out right (n)_

_See there is a boy that needs Your help I've done all that I can do myself (n)_

_His Papa and I are tired I'm sure You can understand Each night as he sleeps we go in to hold his hand (w)_

_And we try not to cry As the tears fill our eyes (w/n)_

_CHORUS: Can You hear me? (w/n)  
Am I getting through tonight? Can You see him? Can You make him feel all right? If You can hear me, Let me take his place somehow See, he's not just anyone- (w/n)_

_ He's my son (w)_

_Sometimes late at night I watch him sleep I dream of the boy he'd like to be (n)_

_ I try to be strong and see him through (w)_

_ But God who he needs right now is You (w/n-rest the why threw)_

_ Let him grow old_

_ Live life without this fear_

_ What would I be Living without him here_

_ He's so tired and he's scared Let him know that You're there _

_CHORUS _

_Can You hear me? Can You see him? Please don't leave him, He's my son (w)_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x_

They receive a standing ovation and there is not a dry eye in the room. Will is met at the bottom of the stairs, first by Noah, who wasn't caring about PDA, and gave Will a huge hug, and actually kissed his Dad.

Noah: I think that you shouldn't hide your talents, Dad. I never knew you could sing like that.

Will: I had a very good inspiration.

Sonny: That was beautiful guys, I had no idea that you were doing that, song.

Norah: It was originally done by Mark Schultz.

Sonny: I know, I listened it to a lot, the last time...

Vaeh was balling like a baby and Will sat down next to her and held out his and for her. She put hers into his and he kissed it.

Will: You feeling Ok, I don't want you to over do it.

Vaeh: I'm fine. These two just heard their Granddad singing and now they won't stop moving.

Will: May I? (putting his hand out to feel the babies move)

Vaeh: Sure, here (grabbing his hand and placing it on her belly)

Will: Wow, I remember the first time, I felt you. I was so excited.

Sonny: Hey you two, what is going on?

Will: Baby movements, it's so cool.

Sonny: I have to say, I have never felt a baby kick before.

Vaeh smiled and grabbed her Papa's hand and placed it on her tummy. One of the twins kicked, then the other moved. It was like they were doing the happy dance at Sonny's touch. He had a grin about 5 miles wide when he felt them for the first time.

Sonny: Holy-I have never felt that before.

Vaeh: Are you kidding me?

Sonny: No, that was awesome.

Will: Tell me about it. So I do have one question for you.

Vaeh:Shoot.

Will: Are these two going to have names, or are we going to be calling them one and two

Sonny: or boy and girl?

Vaeh: (looking at Aiden, who winked). Well, your Grandson's name is going to be Matthew Isaiah, Matthew means Gift of God and Isaiah means God is salvation.

Will: That is awesome, I like it, Matthew Isaiah. And for our Granddaughter.

Vaeh got teary eyed on this one. Aiden, grabbed her hand.

Aid: You want me to tell them?

She nodded yes.

Aid: So we talked it over and she had said that the best way she could think of honoring the two of you was to name our daughter after you, so her name is going to be, Jaemason Wilhemina.

They were speechless. Their granddaugther's name was going to be taken from parts of their own. Neither could believe it and Aiden had been right, it was an honor, that Vaeh had loved them that much.

Will: You are really amazing. (he placed his hand on his daughters stomach again, and started to talk to the twins) Hey, I'm your Granddad, Will. I can't wait to meet you-Matthew Isaiah and Jaemason Wilhemina. (when they moved to the sound of his voice, he smiled with delight).

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Later that evening, Will finished up checking on Noah, making sure he was warm enough and had his meds. He had went in to check on Norah, and she wouldn't stop talking about Vaeh and the babies. She was getting very excited to be an Aunt. Will just shook his head, he was happy she was finally acting like the "old" Norah.

He loved checking on Natie at bedtime. He had always looked so sweet, curled up in his blankets. It was hard to believe, that this same boy, was the get up and go type, ready to slay dragons or go and race bikes. He kissed his forehead, pulled his covers over him.

Will then headed into his bedroom, where Sonny was already in bed. He had fallen asleep, with his light on and book in hand. Will shook his head and took the book and place the mark in the correct page. He shut off the light next to his hubby's side of the bed and went to his own. He thought about how much money had been raised for Noah and the hospital. He was truly amazed that the people of this town still cared. He hadn't felt this right about anything in a long time.

He went to cuddle up next to Sonny and Sonny said, very sleepily, "Good night, I love you."

Will: Love you, too. Good night.


	99. Chapter 98- Sonny's Journal Going Home

Dear Journal:

Hey, Noah here and well it has been a few months since the benefit the town had for me and I _was_ a very sick young man that night. I just came back from the UW Hospital and my last appointment with Dr. Manolo, for the next 6 months anyway. All my blood work has come back showing no signs of my illness and all my body scans are negative as well. Mr. Max and his work-has paved a way for me to get better and hopefully soon, it will be able to help anyone who has the cancer I had. I just wish that more people had the same out come as I had.

We are all getting excited because our Babies will becoming very soon (days) and I can't wait to just be Uncle Noah. And thank God you can never tell on me, but VAEH IS HUGE! We were all starting to wonder if there were more than 2 babies in there, but rest assured, there is only 2. She let me and the family go to her last ultra sound. Those 3 and 4 D images of Jaemason and Matthew were totally amazing.

I am heading to the Ped-Oncology department at the hospital to thank my Doctors and I have a surprize for the patients as well. I promised them a long time ago, when I wasn't feeling up to singing for them, that when I was, Nor and I'd give them a little show.

So later,

Noah

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They walked into that hospital, this time as a closure to the nightmare chapter of his young life. He was heading in to thank his Doctors and nurses, who had taken such great care of him and his family during his time of need. He was feeling better, not 100%, but it was more than good enough for today. He had gotten the good news a week ago and he had wanted to do something to thank everyone that had seen him through.

Noah: So will you sing with me, Nor?

Norah: Yeah, of course. What are we singing today?

Noah handed her a sheet of music lyrics and she smiled. It was a song, that she had heard while hanging out with her Mimi and it was very appropriate for this occasion.

Norah: I love it. Who is going to play the piano?

Noah: Daddy.

Norah: Good. I love listening to him play.

They entered a room that they had used many times for patient parties and other get together while they stayed at the hospital. Noah and the family was greeted by several Doctors giving them congratulations and happy wishes for the future. A future that Noah knew he'd never would have with out their will and determination and that strength he got from his family.

Noah: I'd like to say a few words, I may. First, thank you all, from the bottom of my heart. Each of you had a roll-be it big or small in my treatment and my recovery. You have no idea what it means to me, to know that I am going to be here for the forseeable future and I am most happy that I will be here to see, meet and enjoy my niece and nephew, that are going to be born any day now.

My Sister Norah and I, have a song that we would like to perform for you today, as a way to say Thank you- two small words, but they sit speak volumes in the grand scheme of things.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They took there seats in front of the piano, which Will was sitting at. He nodded to them as he started playing the song- Home-orignally recorded by Brian McKnight. (they decided to sing in unison)

_Thinking back when we first met_  
_I remember what you said_  
_You said you'd never leave me_  
_I let go of your hand_  
_Built my castle in the sand_  
_But now I'm reachin' out again_  
_And I'm not letting go_  
_Till you_

_Hold me_  
_Mold me_  
_Sometimes I feel so all alone_  
_See, I gotta find my way back home_  
_So why don't you_  
_Shape me_  
_make me_  
_Wash me whiter than the snow_  
_I gotta find my way_  
_Back home_

_Master upon my knees i pray_  
_I just want to be the clay_  
_Put your arms around me_  
_Place my life in your hands_  
_Lord, I know I'm just a man_  
_I know you understand_  
_This time I'm not letting go_  
_Till you_

_Anoint me_  
_Appoint me_  
_Sometimes I feel so alone_  
_See, I gotta find my way back home_  
_So why don't you_  
_Chastise me_  
_Baptize me_  
_Wash me whiter than the snow_  
_I gotta find my way_

_'Cause I'm lost and alone_  
_I've been wandering_  
_Long enough to know_  
_Humbly I search for you_  
_And I'm not gonna rest_  
_Till you_

_Choose me_  
_Use me_  
_Sometimes I feel so alone_  
_I'm on my way back home_

_So why don't you_  
_Direct me_  
_Bless me_  
_Wash me whiter then the snow_  
_I'm on my way_  
_Back home_

After the song is finished, there is a slight silence in the room,before the applause cames roaring through the crowd. Norah turns to Noah and gives him a hug, that says lots of words, without them having to be said out loud, their Deeper Connection shining through.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few days later, Vaeh is at the cemetery visiting her Mom, feeling a little nervous and excited that her babies were going to be here any day. The doctor had said that she was perfectly on schedule and when the first signs of labor started, to give her a call.

Vaeh: Hola, Mami. I would talk to you in Spanish, but my pregnancy brain in full effect today. I poured OJ on my cereal and I keep on forgetting about the little things, So ok, forgetting to pick up Nate for Daddy and Papa, wasn't little, but God will for give me. Wasn't sure if they would, but they did. I wonder if you had any of that when you were pregnant with me?

So, we have names for our little ones, my daughter's name is going to be Jaemason Wilhemina and my son's name is going to be Matthew Isaiah. Both names I feel are strong and important. And I hope that you would approve.

As she is talking to her mother, she feels the back pain she had been feeling earlier that morning. She stands up from the bench and starts to paced around. She had had a backache for most of the day before and all this morning. And now that she had thought about it, she hadn't felt good for a few days now. She had been sleeping during the day, when she wasn't at school teaching, and less at night, because the babies were so active-even if they were fighting for room.

Vaeh: So, I think I'd better be heading home, these two feeling like they are about to have a party any moment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will: Isn't she early, she had at least another week or so to go?

Sonny: Well, I thought with twins, there is a chance they can come early, look at No and Norah.

Will: Yeah, that was an interesting day.

Sonny: oh, it was. So, will you walk faster already. I don't want this party to start without us.

They arrive in labor and delivery, and they both smile at each other when they hear their daughter yelling from down the hallway.

Vaeh: _**YOU KNOW, JUST FORGET THIS-I JUST WANNA GO HOME. **_

Aiden: Nevaeh, Hon-we can't leave-you are almost ready to push.

Vaeh: Why did I have to be so-insistant on this, I should've had the c-section.

Aiden: Oh, you know what? You can do this and then some. You are strong and brave and when you hold our kids, you will forget all this other stuff.

Vaeh: Ok-I need quiet right now, and don't touch me.

He stepped away from the bed and went to his phone to see if anyone had called or texted him, since his lovely wife had "made" him turn of his phone. He looked like he would have kissed the H-K's when they stepped into the room.

Will: Second and Third coaches reporting for duty.

Aiden: There is a God.

Vaeh: What is that supposed to mean?

Aiden: Not a thing, Love.

Vaeh: Right-(then she put her hands up, to signal that she was having a contraction).

Sonny: What the hell is that?

Will: Contraction. (he said with a cringe on his face) Maybe we should wait outside, I think Aiden had things under control.

Vaeh: Daddy, don't leave me, please-you either Papa, I want all of you here.

Will: I'm not going anywhere, Sweets.

Sonny: So where are we?

Aiden: 6, 2 and 2-and one upset Mommy.

Will smiled, she had been such a strong presence-mostly fear wasn't in her vocab. He sat on the edge of her bed, and Aiden was going to object, because when he had tried it, earlier she snapped completely.

Will: Hey-you take a deep breath and let it out. Now, please tell me that you haven't been acting all crazy, like you told me you would never do.

She smiled. He was right she had told him that she was going to rock this and wasn't go all crazy like she had heard horror stories about. But she had and now she'd never live it down.

Vaeh: Ok, I'm sorry. (she then closed her eyes and winced).

Will: You're ok, just remember to breathe, and we will do the counting for you.

Aiden mouthed the words "thank you" to him. He had wanted to have kids with her so badly and was excited for what was happening here. He just didn't want to do or say the wrong things.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A couple of hours later, things really got rocking in the room. She was full dilated and they had started to set up the room. The nurse asked everyone who wasn't coaching to leave, so that left Vaeh with Aiden and her parents. Sonny wasn't sure he really wanted to "see" any of this, but he'd stay, because he felt honored she'd asked him to be involved.

Dr. Davidson: Ok, Vaeh-sweetie, you are complete, and they are so ready to come and meet you. I want you listen to me, and focus on me, your coaches are here for back up, but I am in charge-remember that. I will tell you when to push and I say stop, then you need to stop-you understand?

She nodded and when a contraction started, Sonny cringed, and she gave him the evil eye.

Vaeh: Ok, I'm ready.

Dr. D: Ok, I want you to bare down like I told you before and push to your husband's 10 count-got it.

Vaeh: Yeah-

Dr. D: Go.

She continued to do this for about 20 minutes and when the first baby started to crown, the Doctor cheered with delight. Aiden took a peak, but her parents, decided not to look.

Dr. D: Ok, Nevaeh, the moment of truth is about to be here, which one will forever be able to lord it over the other they are the older twin?

Vaeh gave one more push and her Daughter was born. She came in the world, dark hair, all legs and arms, and screaming. There wasn't a dry eye in room, the nurse took her to the attached room for weight and measurements.

She started to have more contractions and it was time to push her Son into the world. And he decided he wanted to join the party quick, it had only taken 3 pushes for him to arrive. Screaming louder than his sister, he was punshing his arms and legs through the air.

Will and Sonny stared at them, speechless at what they had just witnessed. They were Grandparents, and it had been one of the most beautiful experiences they had ever had together.

Dr. D.: Congrats you two. The pediatrician is going look them over, why don't you guys, join him, and I will take care of her-

The guys nod in agreement and head back to where they were weighing and measuring the twins.

Nurse1: Ok, so this little Sweet thing is 6 pounds 4 ounces. And she is measuring 17.5 inches.

Nurse 2: and this guy is 6 pounds 8 ounces. And is 17 inches long.

Dr. Angelo (peds) : They look amazing, Mr. Montgomery. All their scores are right on target. I will have to take them back to the nursery for a little while, but first I think these two need to meet their Mama.

Aiden nods to Sonny and Will when the nurses go to hand the twins over, and they carry them out to meet their Mom, who is sitting up in bed. She has this smile on her face that reminds Sonny of when she was a little girl and got a doll she just had to have.

Vaeh: Now this is the picture I couldn't wait to see.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later Vaeh is sleeping and Aiden had been talked into going and getting some food, with his parents. Will and Sonny just arrived back at Vaeh's hospital room after taking the other kids back home.

Will smiles at his daughter, looked so beautiful as she was sleeping, so tired out by the days adventures. The Nurse brings the babies into the room and smiles when she see's Vaeh's parents have come back.

Nurse: Dr. H-K, Mr. H-K, would like to hold one of these two?

Sonny: Sure, Grampa would love to one of you.

Nurse: Dr. H-K?

Will: Yeah, come on and see your Granddad, there Jae-

The nurse hands Jaemason over to Will and he cuddles her close, taking in the new baby smell, he always loved. Sonny was sitting next to Will, in another rocking chair, and the Nurse brought over Matthew.

Sonny: So, what's up there little Dude? I'm your Grampa, not to be confused with your Granddad over there or Trev your Grampy-I know it's a bit much to take in your first day, but stick with me, kid-ok.

Will: Are you trying to win favorites already? Because if you are, this little beauty has me wrapped around her finger already. (he said smiling).

Sonny: They have your chin-

Will: Not really, Aiden has the same chin, and so does, Trev-so it can be from any of us.

Sonny: Well, she looks just like Mommy. Remember, when she was so tiny and so new? We hadn't any idea of what the heck we were doing.

Vaeh: And yet, here we are, and you are holding your grandchildren.

Will: I thought you were supposed to be sleeping?

Vaeh: I feel good, I've slept for a couple of hours and now I have a second wind. May I have one of my sweet babies, please?

Will got up and brought Jae to see her Mom.

Vaeh: Hey there baby girl. So, you look like you and your Granddad were sharing secrets. Well, good, he's a great listener. And that one over there, (nodding to Sonny) He's great at kissing the boos away, you just remember that.

Sonny: So have they said anything about you going home yet? I know they try to get you out of here pretty quickly?

Vaeh: Two days- and then these two are truly mine. While I'm here, I am going to enjoy all the help I can get.

When she said that Matthew cried this little squawk and Sonny cuddled him closer, taking in that baby smell. He got choked up for a moment.

Will: Are you ok? Your not losing it on me, now?

Sonny: No, I just can't believe that I'm here right now holding my Grandson, I mean, if I had gone through with the plans I had for my life, I would have, maybe been thinking about having a family now, instead of just enjoying the one I have.

Vaeh: That's sweet, Papa. And I am glad that things worked out, the way they did-the way God wanted them too.

Sonny: Yeah, the way he wanted them too, I agree. (he said looking at Will, who was making cutesy faces at Matthew).

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A couple of days later...

Sonny: Hey, Will-did she say they needed anything?

Will: No, Son-they are fine, just settling into a routine.

Sonny: Do you think she'd like help tomorrow? I don't have to go anywhere-

Will: (sticking his head out of the bathroom) Sonny-what is going on here? You were so freaked out about being a grandparent and now you wanna know if she might need help tomorrow. Baby, if she needs us, she knows how to dial our number.

Sonny: I know, Will-but those babies were so cute and that little Jaemason is the sweetest.

Will: I think that Matthew is going to be breakin' some hearts man, I don't know-

Sonny: I don't think I did this today-(he said Kissing Will) and congratulations Granddad.

Will: You too, Grampa. (he said with a wink)

Sonny: Really, Will? Are you trying to start something?

Will: What do you think? I need to keep myself active-and its to late for any other type of work out, so you game?

Sonny: You're damn straight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After making love, they are laying together, lazily in their bed. Will has a million thoughts racing in his head. He wants to think only about being with Sonny, but his mind is racing back to his Grandkids and his Daughter.

Sonny: Are you going to call her or should I?

Will: Well, with them going home today, I didn't get a chance to see them, like I wanted too.

Sonny: We are going to see them tomorrow, Will.

Will: I know, but...

Sonny: Just call already or I will.

Will: Dialing...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Journal:

It's been a few days since our two miracles were brought into the world and I'd say that I'm rocking this Grandfather thing. We went over to Vaeh and Aid's house yesterday and watching her as a mother was very humbling. She is a natural. I think that all the help she gave us, with the twins and Nate, has paved the way for her to be wonderful with her children.

I have been remembering our life together, when it was just Sonny, her and I-before we thought about more children-I didn't know then, that we would have 4 kids and this wonderful life together. And now we get to share it with pretty like Jaemason-who looks just like her Mommy-by the way. And Matthew is just too cute. He looks like Aid, but there are bits and pieces of Vaeh there too.

So I have a job to do tomorrow, Veah asked me to come over and hang out, while Aiden is at the clinic-so I get to try out my new hat as Granddad.

Later-Will


	100. Chapter 99-SJ's-Grandfathered Inn

Sonny: Will!

Sonny was in the boys' old bedroom, which they had made into a nursery for Jae and Mattie. Sonny was trying to change Matt's diaper and wasn't having any luck at this. Vaeh and Aiden had opted to use some cloth, new age type diapers that he, just didn't understand and it took him so long to get the darn thing on that, Matt always ended up peeing all over the place.

Will, walked into the room and without a word handed Sonny a hot wash cloth and took over the diaper duties.

Will: How many diapers have you changed in your life time?

Sonny: I know Will.

Will: No, how many?

Sonny: I don't know, thousands.

Will: And you'd think that after those said thousands, half being, diapers worn by boys, you'd have learned.

Sonny: Come on, its been a long while-since Nate was in diapers. And who's had a baby since then? And these things are not diapers.

Will: It's like riding a bike. And these are diapers, you have to put them on right, God, Sonny, it's backward.

Sonny: Well, you had more practice at this then I ever had.

Will: Oh, so now it's my Mom's fault, I love it. Perfect answer. Did you even pay attention when she showed us how to use these?

Will finished getting Matthew dressed. And gave him to Sonny, then getting Jae out of her crib and changing her diaper, giving Sonny the evil eye the whole time.

Sonny: What is that look for?

Will: You just wanted out of this.

Sonny: _What? Who me? Never. _

Will: Right, you owe me. (to Jae) All clean. How about you come with Granddad? I think we can find you a nice baba in the fridge. (to Matt) you too bud. (looking up at Sonny) This guy here, I tell ya...

He laughed as he left the nursery and they headed into the kitchen. Will grabbed the bottle he had warming for Jae and after testing it he, cradled her into his left arm and started to feed her.

Sonny: It always makes me nervous when you do that.

Will: You-She is fine. His should be warm enough. And don't forget to stop him half way through, or we will be changing clothes again.

Sonny: (laughing) who, him or me?

Will smiled at him as he walked into the family room to sit with Jae, as she finished her bottle. Sonny joined him, on the other side of the couch.

Will: So is this what you expected to be doing on a Saturday night, while all our children were gone?

Sonny: No, I expected to be doing...

Will: Hey-little ears.

Sonny: please, they are like 5 weeks old, it's not like they can understand me, Will.

Will: I know, but I don't want to krupt them so young. (wiggling his eye brows) Their Mother would kill us.

Sonny: Speaking of Mommy, when do you think she will be done? (looking down at Matt, who almost looked like he could give an answer).

Will: Well, she was recording a semesters worth of lessons for the on-line classroom, and I told her to come and pick them up when she was finished.

Sonny: Oh-

Will: Sonny they have to go home.

Sonny: I know they do, but they haven't had an over night yet. And I was kinda looking forward to that.

Will: They live like 10 minutes away and we see them like everyday.

Sonny: I know, but.

Will: You know what, your Mom was right, people have grandkids, so they can play with them, have great fun, and then give them back at the end of the day.

Sonny: You. (Matt let out his famous squawk and the guys cracked up). I love when he does that, his like this little old man-it kills me.

Will lifted Jae, to burp and she let out a good one after a couple of pats. Will laughed, and brought her down to look her in the eyes.

Will: Just like your Mommy, you know that?

Sonny: Remember the first time I fed her? I was so nervous about it, and I forget to burp her...

Will: Yeah, after that, you wouldn't even finish a couple of ounces before you were trying to burp her...

Sonny: She got so mad-her face would scrunch up and she get all red.

Will: Kinda like this...(to Jae) Shhh, it's ok, we'll stop talkin' about Mommy.

He got up and danced her around the livingroom. Sonny, had always thought it was adorable to see Will with a baby, and he had loved it when he was cuddling their kids. It was amazing to see him with Jaemason.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Vaeh and Aiden picked up the twins, Sonny talks Will into going out, since the other kids weren't home. Sonny has an idea to get his hubby far from Salem and head to their retreat at the Meadows.

Will: And what are we doing here?

Sonny: Empty nest, and I thought we could use a change in scenery.

Will: Son-I'm afraid, that while we are doing_ that, _I am not looking at the scenery-unless you count yourself. (wiggling his eyebrows).

Sonny: Ok, that is more than enough.

Will: What-does this bother you?

Sonny: You know damn good and well that it does something to me.

Will: Good, the last one there, is it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sonny: I don't believe you ran all the way up 3 flights of stairs. And you cheated.

Will: How do you figure?

Sonny: You pushed me away from the door, you so cheated.

Will: Enough talking Sonny H-K-

Will walked up to Sonny and put on the blind fold.

Sonny: What are you doing Will?

Will: You'll see. Now, no more talking.

Sonny nodded in agreement and decide to just enjoy himself. Will walked him back toward the bedroom area of the suite. Will, then started to unbutton Sonny's button down shirt, slowly-causing Sonny's breath to quicken and his pulse to rise. While Will was concentrating on the buttons, he noticed that Sonny kept licking his lips. Will bend his head forward and nipped Sonny bottom lip.

Will: Yum, you taste good.

Normally, Sonny might have laughed at that, but the way Will had said, actually turned him on. After Will finished removing Sonny's shirt, he took off his own and stood chest to chest with Sonny, feeling the exciting heat coming off his body. He could actually feel Sonny's heart beating, and still knowing it beat just for him, make his own, beat that much harder.

Will walked Sonny further back into the room, until they reached the bed, and was they fell into it, Sonny made a moan of delight. He _loved_ when Will, made-love to him. He enjoyed ever touch, and caress, every stroke, every kiss. And Will was great at everyone, he never missed a single inch of Sonny, body or soul, when they were together like this.

Will: Oh, God, I want you so bad, Sonny-(he managed to get out between kisses and touches.)

Sonny: Then have me, Will. ( he moaned out, as Will took him inside his mouth)

Will worked his magic on Sonny-the perfection of over 20 years of being together, he knew exactly the way that would make Sonny feel the best-and he loved to please him-especially when Sonny let him know he was doing it just right.

Sonny: God-(throwing his head back, against the pillows) Please, let me finish inside you, Will-

Will looked up, from his "work" and smiled...he took one more deep throat for the road and almost sent Sonny over the edge.

Sonny happily, took over and positioned himself against Will's body, and took his entrance. Will gasped-an almost knee-jerk reaction every time, Sonny went inside him-no matter how many times it had been done before, it still gave him so much pleasure.

They started moving, to 'their' rhythm of love, creating that passion and heat, they could only ever create, together as one. One move, echoed another and soon there were the sounds that only lovers made when they were together, that filled the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A half and hour later, both completely wiped and satisfied, they were lying intertwined in the large bed. A sheet barely covered them as they talked quietly in the dark.

Sonny: You really have some great ideas in that head of yours.

Will: I'm just determined, that's all.

Sonny: how so?

Will: I was determined, that we would get to be all alone tonight and well, we are-no guests here tonight, but us.

Sonny: This place is empty?

Will: Yeah, why else, would I have been so vocal, just a few moments ago?

Sonny: I was thinking that you were a little more exuberant than usual.

Will: Well, you know, I have this really hot Hubby-

Sonny: Yeah-do I know him?

Will smiled and kissed Sonny's chest.

Sonny: I love you and thank you for bringing me up here. But I say that the next time, we use some of the toys we have in here.

Will: Ok, the toys are forever more grandfathered in.

Sonny: Very, funny Will. Good-night.

Will: Night, Son-Love you.

Sonny: I love you, too.


	101. Chapter 100: SJ-Friendly Dilemma

Hey S and W,

You Buddy T here and me and Audrey are having a bit of a dilemma here and I was hoping that if I made the trip home to Salem this weekend with TJ, you guys might be able to help.

I don't want to get into it over this email, but if our hunch is on point, you two maybe the only one who can help our Son, and someone has to fast, he's dying inside, and I hate seeing him like this.

So shoot me one back, if you're not too busy with your kids or those gorgeous Grandbabies of yours, which I can't wait to meet by the way. Give all the kids my best.

Later Your Brother from another Mother,

T

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sonny: So what do you suppose he wants?

Will: Not sure.

They are at the breakfast nook, talking when Noah walks in. He had just been out playing basketball with some of the neighborhood boys and Her-she was one of the finest things he had seen a long time. And the best thing about Eboni Fields, were those long cocoa colored legs of hers. He had fallen head over heals the moment he had met her. He was friends with her brother, Torrence-Torre for short. They had moved in down the street about a month ago and they had become instant friends. There Dad-Tyrone was on the SPD and there Mom-Nita was an editor at CW, whom Sami had just hired.

Sonny: Why do you have that look on your face?

Will: I bet it has to do with Eboni?

Noah: And if it does, so what, she is the finest thing I have ever seen in my life.

Will: Son-he's got it bad.

Sonny: I'd say, he's missing the glass completely, No-come on, pay attention.

Noah: Sorry, guys. I just can't stop thinking about her. She hangs with all us guys and plays ball, but then she hangs with the girls and does all that girl stuff. And those legs...

Will: Ok, enough, and why are you looking at her legs?

Noah: Why not, she has them and they're there and I've got eyes...

Sonny: Down lover boy. (to Will) So what were you saying before this one came into the room?

Will: Oh, that T and TJ are coming for a visit soon.

Noah: Awesome, I haven't seen TJ for a while now, since they moved away, just after Christmas.

Will: I know, but Audrey's job moved her, so they had to go.

Noah: That's why its awesome you two have had the same jobs forever and your good at them. By the way, are you guys hiring at CG, Papa?

Sonny: You don't need a job, Noah.

Noah: Of course I don't, but one of my buddies wants a job for the summer.

Sonny: Send them to see Uncle Jas, he does the hiring for all the Salem locations.

Noah sat down to open some mail that was left for him, when Norah walked into the back door, with Noah's dream come true. Eboni was in his kitchen, and he looked like a mess. He was still in his sweaty BBall clothes and still had the towel wrapped around his neck. He looked at his parents and looked at the girls and quickly made an exit.

Norah: What got into him?

Eboni: I was just playing basketball with him this morning, is that your Brother?

Norah: Yeah, that's Noah-my twin.

Eboni: and one hell of a voice.

Will: So your a fan of the group, I assume?

Norah: Eboni, This is my Dad, Will- Dad, this is Eboni, she just moved in down the street, and her Mom works with Mimi. And Eboni-This is My Papa, Sonny.

Eboni: Nice to meet you. And yes I am a fan of the group, are you kidding, I 've seen the twice in concert, which was awesome by the way.

Sonny: Nice to meet you Eboni, So how did you two meet?

Norah: She was looking for the CW offices, to take something to her Mom, and we were at the bookstore and she asked me and I took her to her mom and got to see Mim's.

Eboni: I still can't believe Mrs. Hernandez is your Grandmother, she is so beautiful.

Norah: I'll tell her you said that, it'll make her year, because my sister just had twins.

Eboni: A great-grandma, no way. Wait, that means that your parents are...

Sonny: Please don't say it...

Will gave him a dirty look.

Sonny: Just kidding. You wanna see pictures, we have lots of pictures of those babies.

Norah: Oh, God don't get him started. Lets get outta here and go to the rec room.

The guys wait for the girls to leave the room and bust out laughing, the look up when Noah walked back in, showered and changed into really nice jeans and a CW designer T-Shirt.

Will: Ok, what is going on here?

Sonny: Is that her?

Noah: Shhhh, don't say anything, Oh, God.

Will: That is her, isn't?

Sonny: Come on, No-I can just go and..

Noah: Alright already, Yes, but God don't say anything, please. I'm hoping that the fact she's friendly with Norah, my pave my way in...

Will: To where?

Noah: her sights...I want her to notice me and then, I will go in for the "kill". (he said giving Will's eyebrow wiggle)

Sonny: No, not the brows, not the brows.

Noah: What, Dad does it all the time.

Sonny: I know.

Noah: Anyway, what about Uncle T and TJ? You were talking about them when I came into the kitchen.

Will: They are coming for a visit.

Noah: Sweet. I've gotten head down to the rec room.

Sonny: Nosy

Noah: Yep!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Veah was heading out the door when T pulled up on the street in front of her parents house, that Saturday afternoon. Sonny and Will were each carrying one of the kids. When T saw that she was there and about to leave he hustled up to meet them.

T: Hey, wait a minute, I have to see these two, it's been awhile. And how are you Sweetie? (he said to Vaeh)

Vaeh: I'm good "Uncle" T.

T: These two just get better looking, every time I see them. May I, ( he said reaching out for Jae)

Will handed her over to see T for a moment, and it still amazed him, how his old friend of so many years, was so different, especially around kids. Jae, smiled this grin at him and he melted completely.

Will: Carefull, she is a heartbreaker.

T: I am glad my Wife is not here this weekend, she'd try to talk me into trying for one more.

Sonny: what is wrong with that?

T: we have 3 boys, we are not going to try for a girl, again, only to get a boy, I know when to stop while I'm ahead.

Vaeh: Well if you lived closer.

T: I know, but her job needs her there, and the CG I'm running is doing great.

Sonny: So of the best numbers we've got.

Will notices that TJ, had headed off to find Noah. The two kids were a year apart and pretty good friends-even if they didn't see each other that often anymore.

Will: So you wanna tell me about this email you sent to us?

T: Can we go somewhere more private?

Sonny: The office-let's go.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Down in the rec room, Norah and Eboni are watching the guys play video games. Norah is noticing how Eboni is watching Noah and the way Noah is watching Eboni.

She nods for Eboni to follow her into her bedroom, which was Vaeh's old one. The sit on the floor, and Norah thinks about how she wants to ask the next question.

Eboni: What's up, you look like you wanna ask me something.

Norah: you have a crush on my brother?

Eboni: I think he's hot-What do you think that is the only reason I wanted to hang out with you?

Norah: It wouldn't be the first time. Since we started the Group, I get girls, wanting to be my friend, just to meet No-and if that is it, he's out there.

Eboni: My Mom was right, you have some sass. She told me that, when you and your Grandma Sami got into it, the other day.

Norah: It's the Greek side of me, clashing with her Irish side, well that is what my parents said. We just had creative difference, with a photo shoot.

Eboni: I'd love to do a photo shoot, one day, it would be fun.

Norah: They are-but they are hard work too.

Eboni: I'm good at the hard work part, but I will never be pretty enough to be a model, like you.

Norah: What? Are you kidding me? My Mimi would hire you in a second. And please, half the guys at the basketball court almost died when you asked to play this morning, by brother included. Oh, my God.

She got up and went to the door and stepped out to where the boys were playing. Eboni followed her and looked on wide eyed, while Norah took Noah's controller and paused the game he and TJ were playing.

Noah: HEY, NOR, I WAS PLAYING THAT.

Norah: Will you tell this girl, what you have told EVERYONE FOR THE PAST FEW WEEKS WHAT YOU THINKING ABOUT HER, PLEASE, IT'S KILLING ME TO WATCH THIS.

Noah looked at his twin dumbfounded for a moment. He couldn't believe she was doing this, but he decided right then and there, to go big or go home.

Noah: That you are fine as hell and I'd really like to get to know you.

As this conversation was going on, the parents headed down to see what Noah had been yelling about...The stood at the bottom of the stairway, just out of sight and listened in.

Eboni: You think_ I'm fine as hell_, if I may quote you?

Noah: Yeah, you are fine as hell and you may quote me. And you have some pretty nice skills on the bball court too.

Eboni: You've got some skills, and I'd love to get to know you too.

TJ: Hey, Nor, you feelin' kinda weird?

Norah: yeah.

Noah: Wait, Sorry, TJ you wanted to tell me something before.

TJ: (taking a deep breath) What the hell, you two practically just made a love connection right in front of me-so here goes, I did what you told me to do and I want to say, that you are right, I'm gay.

Noah: Dude-did you just come out to me?

TJ: I think so..and so?

Noah: That's awesome, congrats man-(giving him a high five)

TJ: And you're not weirded out by this?

Noah: I could kinda tell, by the things you wrote to me in your emails, but I've been told that you have to follow your own process, so if you say your are, then you are. And it's who you are truly supposed to be.

TJ: You've been taking the "WilSon Instructional Course" haven't you?

Noah: It's part of the program I've been in for years as a Son with Gay parents, and you just made your first step. I think that maybe you should tell your Dad, while you two are here this weekend.

As Noah said this, T, Will and Sonny finished walking down the stairs and Noah could tell they had heard them talking.

T: Why couldn't you just tell your Mom and I, we would have understood.

TJ: yeah, I know, but I wanted to come out to my best friend first, then go from there, I didn't want you to find out this way, but now that you have, what do you feel about it?

T: That your my Son and I love you and it will not change.

TJ: Good. And Uncle Will-

Will: Yeah?

TJ: If I need to talk, are you going to charge me a fee?

Will: Oh yeah, my most expensive one.

TJ looked at him in horror.

Will: Just kidding, gosh-for you I'd do anything, your my best friend's Son-and I'm proud of you, Buddy.

Sonny: Me too.

T: Yeah, very proud.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night, T and TJ, had headed back home, because TJ wanted to come out to his Mom. Will and Sonny were amazed that T had figured out what was bothering his Son and took the time to bring him to see them. They were glad that this had a happy out come.

And on another happy note, Noah got a date with Eboni out of the day, as well. They had decided to head to the Common's Teen Night and go dancing and Uncle Jason, even gave them the VIP treatment, so Noah could show off, just a little bit.

Sonny: I wish we could go to the Common's, I'd love to see them dancing, he looked like he was going to have a lot of fun tonight.

Will: Yeah, he did. He's got it bad.

Sonny: I'm just glad those two dilemma's are solved.

Will: Well we have one more.

Sonny: And what is that?

Will: What are we going to do for fun tonight? There are no kids here and we are all alone for a while, anyway.

Sonny: Oh, Will, you should know me by now, I can always find ways to keep myself busy and entertained as along as I have you.


	102. Chapter 101-SJ-Color My World

_To: Samantha J. Hernandez, CEO CW Cosmetics and Magazine. _

_From the Desk of Jalisa Michaels, CEO Color My World Magazine._

_Hey there Sami, It's J again and I was hoping you were still interested in that collaboration, I am ready-like now. I just seen the pictures of your granddaughters in the last issue and all three are lovely. I also was looking at the wedding photos from Nevaeh's wedding, and they were simply marvelous. Your Sons' families are exactly what we need for our campaign-Colour My World- having the two sets of Dads and those kids would be perfect. I have a feeling it will be Hot, the Hottest either of us have ever seen. _

_So shoot me one back. I need to get on this pronto._

_Later Girlfriend,_

_J_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sami was in her office at the CW offices when Adrienne walked in and dropped a file on her desk. She stared at Sami for just a moment, before taking a seat in the chair opposite with her.

Adrienne: Earth to Sami, what's so interesting?

Sami: J from CMW Magazine, she has an interesting idea for her next campaign, she wants to do a collaboration and using our boys as the muses.

Adrienne: You mean Will and Sonny?

Sami: and John and Jas and the kids.

Adrienne: And with her newest fashions-that would be perfected. I just went to her show in Chicago and those clotheswere fantastic. Mens line, Young Women, Teen-Boy and Girls, Young boys and girls, baby-you name it, she did this season and our family fits the bill for her print adds, come on don't you think.

Sami: Sure, I mean she wants to portray the New American Family and what better way.

Adrienne: And I want to add another dynamic to it as well, I want to include Aiden's parents, it will round everything out, I think.

Sami: I love it, fab idea Girlfriend. (she puts her hand up for a hi-five).

Adrienne: This is going to so great.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night, both Mom's arrive at the H-K's Door with the ideas in hand and hope in their hearts that they will go along with this "great" idea. Sonny answers the door, surprised that he is Mom and Mother-in-law are there, practically hand in hand.

Sonny: Ok, What is going on, you two, look way too chummy, even after all theses years.

Adrie: Sonny-My love, you are way to suspicious, we are here for a favor and a fabulous idea.

Sonny: Oh, no. Come in, I think.

He walks them into the house and back into the kitchen, where he and Will were having dinner with Nate.

Sami: Where are Noah and Nor?

Will: They will be home soon, they had some studio time, why, what's up?

Adri: you promise to hear us out and not to say no right away? This is really important to use and to CW.

Sami: So-will you hear us out?

Will: go ahead, or you'll never leave, you two are like dogs with bones.

Sonny laughed and brought the ladies a couple of glasses of the white wine he and Will were enjoying.

Sami: So My good friend and the editor of Color My World Magazine, wants to team up with Us and CW with our newest clothing line and they want the new Camp to be called Colour My World, featuring the "new" family dynamic, with Gay parents and their kids, and we want to include, mixed races too, like Vaeh and Aid, and Laina and Trev-What do you think? Sounds good right?

The two guys look at each other and think about it, they had never seen their Moms so excited about something "together", except the Grandkids, and this sounded like fun, and it sounded like it was just Normal family stuff-the world would see that they loved each other and were together and happy-having been for years.

Sonny: I'll do it, if he will.

Will: I was going to say that, sure-we have to ask the kids first.

Nate: Count me in, the others get their pictures taken all the time and no one takes mine, it's finally my time to shine.

Adri: Like the superstar you are buddy.

Sami: As soon as you ask and get your answers please call me or text me, I have to get back to her right away.

Will: I understand Mom-

Sami: And thank you, both so much, it means a lot that you'd do this for us.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harmon Teek, the stylist for the shoot arrived early to speak to Sami and Adrienne about clothing choices for the families to wear. Sami cringed when she seen the checklist. But she told Adrienne to go to make-up and approve what they would put on Norie and Anna.

Harmon: So, one person at at time, Ms. Hern..

Sami: Sami, please. Ok, first on my list-Sonny-he's 5'9, dark brown hair and eyes, muscular build. Will is 5'10 and a half-Sandy blond and blue, muscular build as well. Their waist and in seams should be listed-. Noah is 5'5", muscular build, dark blond and hazel eyes. His twin, Norah, is 5'2, slim/petite build, Dark brown hair, and brown eyes.

Harmon: and they are twins, Yes?

Sami:yes, I'm a twin and my brother and I look nothing alike. Should I go on?

Harmon: Yes, continue. I have Nathaniel's height and build from the kids camp he did a month ago, I don't have anything else wrote down.

Sami: He has medium brown hair and Green eyes, Like Neveah-who is 5'5 and has dark brown hair and like I said green eyes.

Harmon: I find interesting that they all look like alike, yet aren't fully related to one another. It's refreshing.

Sami: Ok, So-Jason is 6 foot even, he is blond and blue-John is 5'11, and Brown and Brown.

Harmon: and their kids?

Sami: Anna is Blond and blue, and Mason is sandy, with hazel.

Harmon: perfect. I have the Montgomery's stats here, including Aiden's and those babies, talk about, heaven. You must be proud?

Sami: I am very proud of every one of them and I am going to be proud of this campaign. I can't wait to get started.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The photo shoot, went on for a few hours, but everyone had a blast, and there were some really nice shots taken of the family as a whole and then separately. Will and Sonny, even got shirtless for the shoot...

Sami: Will, come on-you know you love it, and for God sakes, just own it why don't you.

Will: Mom, not helping.

Sonny whispered into Will's ear:_ what is wrong?_

_Will: You shirtless and this close contact is turning me on. (he grawled)_

_Sonny: I know what you mean. _

Photographer: I have an idea, but I'm not sure how risky you are willing to go?

Sonny: For fashion sake, I'll do about anything-you game Will?

Will: I guess, for fashions sake.

The photographer, went up to help to pose them, having each of them unbutton their jeans, and Will up against the wall and with one finger, Sonny pulling on the waist of Will's jeans.

Sonny: I think I can to this and make it look good.

Will: What did I get myself into? This was supposed to be family friendly, it's turning into x rated.

photographer: Last photo so make it a good one, make it _hot_.

Sami: Better yet-make it _WilSon-hot. _

That was all it took, Sonny and Will forgot there were even people in the room and they "madelove" to each other-with their looks and thoughts and it was so hot, the photographer forgot he had said last photo and kept shooting, until he ran out of film.

Photographer: Ok that is a wrap-I can't wait to get these all back-Fab job, you guys-all of you. I need a cold shower now...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been about a month since the photo shoot and the CW-Colour My World, Magazine hit the shelves and were gone with in moments. The newest fashion trends could be seen on every page and almost every page featured one of the 'Salem's Models'. Sami beamed with pride at the way this had turned out. It was fresh, new and different-and best of all, she could show the world, just how colorful her world truly was.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sonny: I can't believe how good this turned out. Just look at these- oh, how cute, look at Jae and Mattie. And that one of Nate and Massy-we are one good-looking family.

Will: I'd say. I had alot of fun. Wait, I want to read, Elaina's letter from the editor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_From Elaina Montgomery:_

_As the editor of this magazine, I get to see and read lots of different and exciting things in the world of fashion and cosmetics. And with this recent event we did, teaming up with Color My World Magazine, just proves to me, what I felt over twenty years ago is still true today. My husband and I were featured on those pages, a Black woman and a White man, and yes it was beautiful. Our children, mixed with the colors of our love. Our Son and his beautiful Wife, who is bi-racial, as am I-Me african-american and white, she is hispanic and white-and their children are the melting pot of their love. _

_Then the other dynamic of the pages, featured two couples, 4 men and their six children-all the many facets of what makes up our colorful world today. Their love for each other is evident in every look, and their pride for their family is evident as well. Here is to Coloring Your World-Cheers!_

_Elaina M._

_Editor-in-Cheif-CW Magazine. _


	103. Chapter 102-Sonny's Journal-Holes

(_this chapter was a challenge from a co-worker and it was really a challenge to write them this way... first part inspirited by the song Holes by Rascal Flatts-and the make up is inspirired from my wedding song-Home to You, by John Michael Montgonmery)_

Dear Journal:

To say that our relationship is perfect is stretching it. Will and I have our problems, holes in our foundation that need to be filled from time to time and yes there are times that we get on each others nerves, even if we love each other dearly.

We _both_ need to get the last word and we both like to be right-_all_ the time. We still have disagreements over the kids and from time to time, the fact that Norah is mine and Vaeh and Noah are his-biologically still comes out of one our mouths-once in a while. It's a big no-no in our house and it has caused arguments and fights and this last one was more than-that-it has actually put a _hole_ into the core of what makes us who we are together.

I can't say it will be easy to rebuild us, but is it worth it? Sure I think so. We are in love still and we love the family we created together. I have to remind myself of that very thing, this morning after our big blow up.

And right now, I am heading_ far_ out-of-town with Will and cement the holes in the foundation of our very soul-and fill in the holes in our heart as well.

Later,

Sonny-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sonny: So are you actually going to talk to me?

They were driving to Wisconsin, to the Montgomery's house they spent the Christmas Aiden asked Vaeh to marry him in. Trev had offered it to Sonny, when he had been talking about getting away with Will-to reconnect and rejuvenate. There had been holes made in the their relationship-after Noah's cancer and just the other facets of life stepping in their way. They had hit a rough patch after the "Colors" photo shoot and were will to do anything to fix it.

_Their rock bottom had been the night before, when Sonny actually got so angry at the way they had talked to each other, he punched a hole in the wall of their closet. Will had looked at him, bewildered and appalled that Sonny had lost it so badly, and that he, himself had been the one to push Sonny's buttons._

_Was Will sorry for what he had said, sure-but was what he had said the truth-whole heartedly and Sonny knew it. Norah, loved to play your my Dad-but he's my Bio-Dad-card alot lately And Will was angry that it was happening. He wanted to punish her for something she had done wrong and Sonny actually stepped into the middle of it and that caused an even bigger** hole** to their foundation._

_Will stormed off and as he was leaving, Vaeh was coming up the drive with Jae and Matt. He hadn't even acknowledged them and that hurt his daughter right to her very core. She watched in horror as Will has sped away. She had been even more horrified when she walked into the house and found Sonny in the kitchen with bloody knuckles and his "I'm so disappointed in you" look on his face. She still hated that look._

(**back in the car**)

Will: What would be a safe topic of discussion for you Mr. H-K?

Sonny: Have you seen Jae and Matt, lately?

Will: Nope, just the other day, when our daughter and those babies, saw us at a really crappy moment. How's the hand by the way?

Sonny looked down at the scrapped knuckles, that were various shades of purple. Will reached his free hand out and took it in his. He glanced at it for a few seconds, and then his eye went back to the road. They were 15 minutes away from the cabin and Will could feel the forgiveness-for himself, flowing threw his very soul-his first step of filling those holes-that marked his soul.

Sonny: I hate that she had the babies with her. I just hope they are too young to realize anything that was going on.

Will: Me too. I just wish Vaeh hadn't seen it either.

Sonny: I know what you mean. (taking Will's free hand and putting to his lips)

Will was shocked by the gesture, it had been the first "loving touch" that either one of them had attempted since the night before.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour later, they had arrived at the cabin and climbed the stairs of the deck and Sonny unlocked the door, and they stepped inside. Will had been right, in this place he would find forgiveness-he could see the love in this home, still-from the Christmas they had spent here, watching their little girl-all grown up, getting proposed too.

The thoughts brought tears to his eyes. They all had been so happy that Christmas and he and Sonny were so solid-he would have not believed a soul if they would have told him, they'd be in this place, right now. They had just been so happy for so long, that this was unexpected and it was shaking him to his very core.

They took their bags to the master suite and started to unpack. Will had started thinking about when they were here, that Christmas, and started smiling.

Sonny: What is that smile about?

Will: Just remembering that Christmas, Aiden proposed to Vaeh. It was so much fun up here, that year.

Sonny: And now we have two of the most beautiful Grandchildren in the world.

Will: Yeah, we do-I agree. So what do you want to do?

Sonny: I'm kinda hungry, you hungry?

Will: Sure, let's make some breakfast-together.

Sonny: Ok-sounds like an excellent idea. What are you thinking, 'cuz I'm dying for one your killer veggie omelets.

Will: I was just thinking the same thing. Let's see what they have stocked here.

Sonny: I'll get the pans out if you grab the stuff out of the fridge.

Will: Sure.

They found the makings for the omelets and Will smiled to himself as he chopped the veg for the omelet and he watched Sonny out of the corner of his eye, grating the cheese.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After they finished their omelets, they decided to go for a walk and look around, now that there wasn't any snow on the ground. They headed out and circled around the cabin to the trail.

Sonny: I think that the trail goes this way, and be careful-there are snakes in this area.

Will: WHAT?!

Sonny: We are in the middle of the sticks in Wisconsin, there are snakes. Just be glad their cabin isn't further north.

Will: Why?

Sonny: Because those snakes have rattles.

Will gave Sonny a curious glance, not sure he believed him or not. Yeah so he was a 40-year-old man, snakes were snakes and he could do with out them. Sonny smiled to himself as they started on the trail.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

About 40 minutes later they were at the end of the trail and Sonny was laughing hysterically. He was laughing so hard in fact, that he thought he might actually wet his pants. Will on the other hand, wasn't laughing.

Will: I am so glad you find this so damn funny, Jackson Steven Kiriakis. Because I don't.

Sonny: You...should ha..ve seen your face...

Will: Not funny, Son-

Sonny: Oh, it was...Ha..(he said as he bent over in laughter)

As they had been coming around the corner of the trail and Will tripped, falling over a branch, and when he looked up, he could have sworn on a stack of bibles that there was a snake lying there staring him right in the eyes. That was not the funny part, it was when he started screaming like one of their daughters, had when they attempted to take them camping, one summer a few years ago.

Will: Just help me up. I am glad that you find my accident prone self so funny.

Sonny stepped up to him and pull Will close. Will wrapped his arms around Sonny's neck and they started to kiss softly. The naturalness of this act-felt like a healing to the very soul of both of them. It wasn't forced, and it came from their hearts. They headed down the rest of the trail-hand in hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that evening after spending the day just reconnecting, they had a nice dinner and talked about themselves, and the kids-especially the not letting them play one against the other.

Will: I mean they are getting to that age, where-they knew how to get exactly what they want, and I'll say this only because I love you-

Sonny: You still love me?

Will: Are you serious?

Sonny: Yeah-So what were you saying?

Will: We are going to have to let Norah know she can't play that Bio Dad stuff ever again. You wouldn't stand it with Vaeh and I will not stand for it with her, I am her Dad, just as much as you are. And I don't care about biology.

Sonny: either do I. And I promise (pinkie out) that I will have a talk with her, when we get home.

Will: We'll have a talk with her- and the rest of them, too.

Sonny got a serious look on his face for a moment, then he had tears in his eyes.

Will: What?

Sonny: I'm sorry I got so mad.

Will: I'm sorry I stormed off. I shouldn't have.

Sonny: And I was a jerk, about not letting you get your work done. I just like it when your home with me.

Will: What, can't get enough of me?

Sonny: Have I ever been able to get enough of you?

Will: Not sure.

Sonny: You know the answer-

Will: I know the answer. Why don't you prove it.

Sonny scooted over to where Will was sitting on a blanket and kissed him. Will deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around Sonny, drawing him closer. They kissed like this for a several heat fulled moments.

Then Will stood up first, pulling Sonny up after. They walked hand in hand into the cabin and up to their room. When the walked into the room, it was like they were filling the holes that had been there hearts, with each kiss or caress, a hole filled and they felt like their love was born anew.

Starting the dance of love, they undressed one another, piece by piece, taking in the sights of one another's naked bodies, as it was their first time all over again. They fell lovingly into the bed. Taking the time to rediscover one another.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Will was already up and had their coffee and breakfast ready and waiting when Sonny ventured downstairs.

Sonny: Why didn't you wake me?

Will: Well, I know that you worked awfully hard last night Mr. Horton-Kirkakis, so I wanted to let you recuperate.

Sonny: Thanks. (kissing Will) Did you cook?

Will: Just a little breakfast-but I have something for you first-sit.

Sonny took a seat on the loveseat Will nodded to and smiled when Will pulled out his guitar. Sonny hadn't even realized that Will had packed it. Will strapped it around himself and sat on the footstool in front of Sonny:

He tuned it up for a second, then he looked up at Sonny and smiled. They he started to play the melody and looked deep into Sonny's eyes...

_I get up and battle the day_

_Things don't always go my way_

_It might rain but that's okay_

_I get to come home to you_

_Sometimes life may get me down_

_And I get tired of getting kicked around_

_I feel lost in this maddening crowd_

_But I get to come home to you_

'Cause you are my best friend

_ And you are where my heart is_

_And I know at the day's end_

_I get to come home to you_

Hanging out in our old sweatshirts

_You let me complain about a hard day's work_

_I don't know what I did to deserve_

_To get to come home to you_

_'Cause you are my best friend_

_And you are where my heart is_

_And I know at the day's end_

_I get to come home to you_

_'Cause you are my best friend_

_And you are where my heart is _

_And I know at the day's end_

_I get to come home to you_

_Yes, I get to come home to you_

_Oh, I love coming home to you_

Sonny: (choked up) That was amazing.

Will: You think that Deeper Connection wants a third member?

Sonny: I thought you already the third member?

Will: Funny. So what do you want to do today?

Sonny: I don't know, I just got serenaded by my hot sexy hubby-I think that this calls for a day in bed.


	104. Chapter 103- SJ-First Love-Song

Dear Journal:

It's no secret that your first love is very exciting and scary. I mean I should know, I'm still in love with my first true love and I don't think I'll ever stop. So things have been better between Sonny and I-thank God. And lately he is acting like he has something up his sleeve and I can't wait to see what it is.

Tonight, the Twins have a show-just a small intimate gathering at the club- to thank Noah's Doctors and Nurses for everything they did for him while he was sick. All of our family and friends will be there and I can't wait, to just hook up with everyone and chill.

So-until later-

Will-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Noah extremely nervous to be doing this and he had no idea why, he had done this a million times before. Maybe it was the fact he was going to sing a song alone

and dedicate it to Eboni, he wasn't sure. But his teenage heart was going a mile a minute with just the thought of it. And her parents were coming too. They would

finally get to see how he really felt about their "little girl".

Sonny walking into the rec room with one of Will's guitars and Noah looked up from the sheet music he had studied. He smiled at his Papa, and the drive he

had at learning how to play for tonight.

Sonny: So you ready to give me my last lesson, before I go and make a complete idiot out of myself.

Noah: Singing a love song to the person you are in love with, is never wrong. And you are getting better.

Sonny: At what the guitar or the singing?

Noah: Well...

Sonny: Oh, forget it, I'd rather not make a fool of myself.

Noah: Papa, Come on, you'll be fine. And you're not a fool, you're in love, still. We would all be lucky if we get to have half of what you and Dad have.

Sonny: Wow, Noah H-K, you must think that Ms. Eboni is very special? You've been acting like you maybe have your first crush?

Noah blushed, he had never had really talked girls with Sonny-he had with Will, he just thought it was different, because he Dad had actually had girlfriends, before

he met Sonny, so he felt that his Dad would understand how he felt-better, than Sonny might,

Sonny: Why are you embarrassed. I've had first crushes, and no, I know not on a girl, but it's maybe how I felt when I met your Dad.

Noah: Yeah, I love that story. And how he thought that you didn't like him or Ginn didn't either.

Sonny: Well-she loves him now, that is what is important, right?

Noah: Right.

Sonny: So, what is your surprise song for tonight? Norah said that you're planning something special.

Noah: My lips are sealed.

Sonny: What? Even to me?

Noah: Yes, even to you, oh wise one.

Sonny: Huh? But you know about my surprise for your Dad.

Noah: That is because I was the teacher and you, where my very quick study-no joke.

Sonny: Well I should be honest, I've tried to teach myself, like your Dad did, but my fingers never wanted to work.

Noah: I personally think you rocked it, and you will rock it tonight.

Sonny: I hope so, or your fans might not come to anymore shows. I don't sound as good as you.

Noah: Papa. When did you become such a worry wart?

Sonny thought to himself, Noah, that is a great question, he decided that No-was right, that he had to just shut it up and wing it. Will had serenaded him so many

times, he wanted to do the same for him. And he was going to do it big.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The concert was going well, Norah and Noah, had played bigger crowds but this was home and they loved that Salem had shown in full force. They couldn't wait for

Sonny to do his surprise for Will, and Noah also had a surprise as well.

Right now Norah was going up on stage to do a solo, then it was No's turn. While she was playing and singing, he warmed up his voice. The song he was singing

tonight was an interesting choice. He had heard it at Trev and Elaina's house, well he was with Vaeh and the kids. Elaina love old school R and B-and when he heard

this song, he wanted to sing it to Eboni-in the worst way. He had more than a crush on the girl, _he was in love_. And Papa was right, first loves were the best.

After she was finished, she waited her applause and then she went on to announce Noah...

Norah: Thank you, so much. So, now I want to bring Noah back onto the stage and let him do his thang- come on-give it up for Noah! Come Salem, I can't

hear you-I said GIVE IT UP OF NOAH!

He came rushing out on stage, excited for what he was about to do. He hugged his sister and she wished him good luck in his ear. He smiled nervously, when he

spotted Eboni, right down front and center, at the "family VIP" table, with her parents and his. When he put his hand over his eyes, to see the crowd better, it was

Sonny que that after he was done, it was his turn at mic.

Noah: Come on, wasn't Nor great. She's an awesome song writer, but I think that sometimes it's good to take an old song and make it yours and new again. So I

have a song that I've been dying to sing for a while now. Ever since I met her, (he said staring Eboni right in her cocoa colored eyes) I've been dying to tell her how

I've been feeling-so here it goes-this is for you, Eb...

He sat on the edge of the stage and called for the house light to go low. The put a small spot light just on him, causing his features to stand out and his hazel eyes

glinted, from the candles on the tables in front of him. He took a deep breathe and started to sing...

_Ooh...ooh...ooh...ooh... Ooh...ooh...ooh...ooh..._

_Wind in your hair, sun on your skin_  
_You're looking good, girl, all over again_  
_Hey there, Miss Brown_  
_I want you to know- I love you_

_Brown as the sand, you're soft as the shore_  
_You're leaving me hungry, I'm crying for more_  
_Ooh, we, baby, girl, you're such a score_  
_And I want you to know that, you know what, girl_

_I love you_  
_I bet you didn't know that, girl_  
_You didn't know that, I need you _  
_Right now, baby_  
_And I bet you didn't know that ebony eyes_

_Ooh...ooh...hoo...ooh...ooh...ooh...ooh...ooh...oo h..._  
_Ooh...hoo...hoo...ooh...hoo...ooh...ooh..._

_Lips soft and tender, ready to speak_  
_Her voice says, I love you, {I love you} and its making me weak_  
_Hey there, little girl, may I just say I love you_

_Love is the brown skin girl in my eyes_  
_Think its time that I told you, don't you realize_  
_You're such a queen, girl, you're such a prize_  
_And I want you to know that girl_

_ (spoke) you know what, girl_

_I love you_  
_And I bet you didn't know that, girl_  
_You didn't know that, I need you_  
_Right now, baby, right now, baby_  
_And I bet you didn't know that ebony eyes_

_I love you ebony eyes, oh, my_  
_I need you, girl_  
_I need you (Ooh...)_  
_Oh, and I bet you didn't know that ebony eyes_

_I really love you (Ooh...ooh...), girl, I love you (Love you)_  
_Ebony eyes (Ooh...), oh, my_  
_I wanna say that I need you (Ooh...ooh...ooh...ooh...), honey, I need you_  
_And I bet you didn't know that ebony eyes_

_Ebony eyes (Woo...woo...ooh...woo...hoo...)_  
_Ebony eyes, oh, my (Hoo...)_  
_Ebony eyes (Hoo...hoo...hoo...)_  
_Girl, and I bet you didnt know that ebony eyes_

_Love you (Love you, love you)_  
_Ebony eyes_

After the song, Eboni is standing at the side of the stage, and he walks off and winging it, he kisses her-in front of everyone-thinking to himself "go big or go home

Noah" and after everything he has been through in his life, he figures he deserves it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Noah performed, Sonny was waiting on the side of the stage, he gave his son a hug when Noah came back after he finished his song and kissing Eboni.

Sonny: You so rocked that.

Noah: I so did. And that kiss rocked too.

Sonny: Down lover boy.

Noah: Ok, take a deep breath, and you will do good. I'm going to go and introduce you, ok.

Sonny: Thanks, Buddy.

Noah: Your more than welcome. and Papa-

Sonny: Yeah?

Noah: You should do both songs, Ok?

Sonny: Ok, if you say so. I'm game.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Noah and Norah walk up on stage together, hand in hand to an astounding standing ovation. They took another bow, and waited the hysteria. Once it calmed down,

Norah put her mic to her mouth.

Norah: So lots of you know that our Dad-Will has recorded with us, and sang with us at a few concerts. But most of you don't know, that our Papa, has been

teaching himself, how to play the guitar and he can actually carry a tune as well.

Noah: So-without further adue-in his Deeper Connection début, we give you our Papa-Sonny H-K!

Sonny walks up to the stage and takes a seat.

Sonny: Thanks. Many of you know that Will has sung with the kids and even taught Noah how to play the guitar. I'm not sure if I can carry a tune, so bear with me.

I just want to express to Will how I feel about him. So, hear goes nothing.

He closed his eyes and strapped the guitar around himself, much like he had seen Will do many times. Taking a breath he put pick to guitar string...

_I've never seen blue eyes_

_filled with so much love_

_I never thought I'd find_

_what I found in your touch_

_Someone up there must like me 'cause I'm_

_Lookin' at the proof_

_there's no doubt about it_

_Heaven sent me you_

_Heaven sent you to make my life complete_

_An angel from above to watch over me_

_What makes it even better_

_Is you feel the same way too_

_There's no doubt about it_

_Heaven sent me you_

_Every moment that we share_

_will live forever in my mind_

_Every memory that we make_

_Is sure to outlast time_

_I know when I hold you close I'm holdin'_

_Love that's true_

_There's no doubt about it Heaven sent me you_

_Heaven sent you to make my life complete_

_An angel from above to watch over me_

_What makes it even better_

_Is you feel the same way too_

_There's no doubt about it_

_Heaven sent me you_

After he finished the song, there is applause, and he watched as Will wiped tears from his eyes. He mouthed "I Love You " to him and Will mouth it back. He thank

everyone and stared to play the next song.

_The world's been spinning 'round since time began_

_An' when it stops, it's out of my hands_

_So I could swear forever for all it's worth_

_Or give you every day I have on Earth_

_Long as I live_

_Long as I breathe_

_With every heartbeat_

_I'll need you near me_

_I won't leave you behind_

_'Til the Lord says it's time to go with him_

_I'm yours long as I live_

_No matter if there's mountains you can't move Or harder times then you thought you'd go through_

_And the weight of your world's too much to bear_

_Just remember I'll always be there_

_Long as I live_

_Long as I breathe_

_With every heartbeat_

_I'll need you near me_

_I won't leave you behind_

_'Til the Lord says it's time to go with him_

_I'm yours long as I live_

_The moon and stars aren't mine to give_

_Neither is eternity_

_But I'll give you a promise tonight_

_That I can keep_

(holding up his pinkie)

_Long as I live_

_Long as I breathe_

_With every heartbeat_

_I'll need you near me_

_I won't leave you behind_

_'Til the Lord says it's time to go with him_

_I'm yours long as I live_

_I'm yours long as I live_

_ xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

When he was finished with the song...it was quiet for a few seconds, then there were cheers and applause. Sonny sat there for a few seconds beaming with pride.

He hadno idea that what he just did was even in him. He had never aspired to be a singer, no coffee was his life and well, Will and those kids.

When Will reached Sonny, he pulled him close and they held on to one another, like there wasn't a tomorrow. There kids, smiled at each other, and Vaeh winked at

the twins, when they looked at her. They loved it when the world knew their parents love each other and it was every clear right now.

Will: I hadn't any idea that you had that in you.

Sonny: Noah taught me the guitar stuff and well, I kinda thought I could sing, but I never wanted to put myself out there.

Will: I'm definitely glad you did-it was very heartwarming and I will always remember the night you sang me love songs.

Sonny: You think they'll miss us, if we head out of here?

Will: Nope, I already asked Grandparents and/or Older Sister for a favor.

Sonny: And we have one other thing we need to do still.

Will: Sure, what's that?

Sonny: I think that maybe tomorrow, we all have a H-K family Meeting.

Will: Yeah, I think you're right about that. We still have some kid things to work out, starting with Miss Norah.

Sonny: Absolutely. But tonight, your all mine.

Will smiled and they nodded to their table as they ducked out of the club and headed to their SUV. Heading home, Sonny popped in a CD of some love songs he got

from Elaina.

Will: No's got it really bad. Did you see her face when he was singing to her?

Sonny: Oh, yeah. But better yet, did you see the kiss on the side of the stage?

Will: No. I missed it? Oh man, so you caught it?

Sonny: Got an eye full. First kisses are the best.

Will: Yeah they are. I still can feel the butterflies I had that day. I never wanted anything so bad in my life.

Sonny: Baby, I know what you mean.


	105. Chapter 104-SJ-Setting Down the Law

It was the morning after the " Home Town" show and Will and Sonny were still lying in bed, legs intertwined, lying facing one another, when Will

opened his eyes, and smiled at the sight of his sleeping Hubby. He moved gingerly to unwind in pinned leg out from one of Sonny's. This action

caused Sonny to pull Will back against him.

Sonny: Where do you think you're going? I was sleeping so soundly and you interrupted my dream.

Will: Sorry-but I, um... nature calls.

Sonny: I know what you mean. (pressing himself into Will)

Will: Oh, you. (giving him the eyebrows) I'll be right back, keep the bed warm for me. (he smiled)

Will headed to the bathroom and Sonny was excited that maybe they could get a little of each other before they officially started their Sunday

morning. Will was heading back into the room when they heard the yelling.

Sonny: Oh man. What now?

Will: I don't know, but it's almost worse than when she and Vaeh were fighting. I'll get dressed and see what is up.

Sonny: Yeah, the best ideas, always have to be put on hold.

Will: Later, right now we have to lay down the law.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Norah is at the bathroom door yelling at Noah who is inside. Will and Sonny come out of their room and rush to see what is going on.

Norah: N-O-A-H H-K! I know you took it and I want it back.

Sonny: Why are you yelling at 8 in the morning, Norah J and what did he supposedly take of yours?

Norah: He took my Nook and I want it back.

Will: Why would he take it?

Norah: How should I know, I don't know why any of you "males" do anything around here.

Sonny: Watch how you talk to Us, Young Lady. (knocking on the bathroom door) Noah, if you have your sister's Nook, please give it

back, now.

Noah unlocked the door and handed the Nook threw the door, which Sonny grabbed-before Norah could.

Norah: Hey, can I please have that back?

Will: First things first, you two had such a great time last night, why are you fighting so early?

Noah: That thing has this alarm on it and it was going off, at like 6 am. She wouldn't turn it off and it was driving me crazy so I took it.

Sonny: Your room is up here and her's is downstairs, how did you hear it?

Noah: I fell asleep in the rec room last night, on accident, sorry. (he said sheepishly)

Sonny: No-how late where you up?

Noah: Not sure-late.

Will: You still have a "bed time", No. Were you talking with Eboni?

Noah: Yeah (he says sheepishly)

Will: Really, come on, you spent the night with her after your show, I hope her parents don't get upset with you-having her on the phone so late.

Noah:Well, actually Mrs. Fields, heard us and she laid down the law, that she and I can't be on the phone past 10 anymore.

Sonny: Good. You two just started this, you don't want to get in trouble now, do you-Mister?

Noah: No. I'm going to apologize to her and her parents. I know better, it's just that I almost, asked her to...

Will: To what?

Noah: Be my girlfriend.

Will: Huh? I thought that was a given, especially after singing to her last night.

Sonny: And sharing that kiss.

Noah: Yeah, that kiss was great, but I have to officially ask her-you know to be _mine._

Will laughed at his Son and shook his head, as Noah headed back up the stairs to his room to get ready for the day. They decided that it would be

now or never, and knocked on Norah's bedroom door. When she opened it, she rolled her eyes at them and walked away. Sonny looked at Will

with that "I know she just didn't that" look on her face.

Sonny: We need to have a talk with you, Norah.

Will: Yeah-so have a seat.

Norah: I don't have much time, I'm meeting someone, at the HTS, in a bit.

Sonny: No, you are not meeting anyone today.

Norah: But, why?

Will: First we are going to talk about your attitude and then we are going to talk about your missing homework.

Norah: Oh, that.

Sonny:Yeah-that. Didn't think we would find out?

Norah: It's not that, I just...

Will: You just what?

She let out a heavy breath when Will started to talk to her.

Sonny: What is your problem lately with, your Dad?

Norah: YOU ARE MY DAD-HE IS...

Sonny: you listen to me Norah Josephine, you have played that one for the last time in this house. **_ I am your Papa, he is your Dad_**, if I say

jump or he says jump, you ask how high. BIOLOGY ISN'T A CARD YOU WILL EVER PLAY IN OUR HOME, YOU UNDERSTAND ME?

She stared at Sonny like he had two heads, and she started to feel, a little ashamed of herself for trying to see if it would have ever worked-she

should have known better and yet she hadn't.

Norah: Ok, I understand. And Daddy...

Will: Yeah, Norie J.

Norah: I'm sorry. Please say that you still love me.

Will shook his head and opened his arms up to her. She closed the distance between them and was in his arms and holding on for dear life. Her

tears were automatic and he pulled her in closer, as she let them out. Sonny smiled as he watched the pair in their embrace.

Will: Shhh, I'm here and I will always be here for you. Now, you look at me. (wiping her tears) Of course I love you, Norah Josephine-you wanna

know why?

Norah: Why?

Will: Because you are the best part of your Papa, and I love, him-more than life. I will always love you-but you and I have some work to do. So

how about, I take you out for a Norah-Dad afternoon and We can start with it?

She smiled and deep inside, she had been longing for this. Sonny had always been there and had even gone out on the road with her and Noah, but

she missed her time with just Will.

Sonny winked at Will when Norah wrapped her arms around him again. Will pulled her in tighter, and her tears started flowing.

Sonny: Well, I think I have some paper work to do. You two have fun.

Norah: We will, oh and Papa-

Sonny: Yeah?

Norah: I love you, too. And I am sorry for my attitude.

He pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek. Will held out his hand for her, and they headed out, for the Dad-Daughter afternoon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Noah and Eboni were at the Commons, in the back of the lounge area, enjoying a coffee and each others company. They were sitting on a loveseat

and they were talking about the show from the other night.

Eboni: I still can't believe you sang Rick James and Smokey Robinson to me.

Noah: Well, Veah's Mother-in-law has this huge collection of music and she let me look through it. I just thought that the song would be...

E/N: Perfect.

Noah: Yeah, it was perfect.

Noah went in for the kiss again, putting his arm around her waist and pulling her closer to him. She put her hand on the back of his neck and he

smiled into another kiss.

They hadn't seen her Mother walk into the bookstore. She went to the counter and Jason asked her if she wanted her usual. She smiled and said

yes. She was impressed that he would remember most everyone's favorite drinks. She was looking around at the displays that were up and

noticed Adrienne's books on display. The newest one was featuring Anna. Mrs. Fields went over and looked over all the books and smiled. She

really did like the H-K's and the H-S's, and the kids were all great. Especially that Noah. And she knew he had it bad for her daughter. She just

thought that, maybe, they needed a few "ground rules" on their "dating", they were only 14 after all, and even though she and her husband had

said that Eboni had to wait until she was 15, they were willing to bend the rules a little for Noah. She saw that Jason had put her drink down on the bar

and went to grab it. She was going to pull out her money, when she noticed there was a "coffee for life card" lying next to the cup.

Jason: It's a gift from Noah, he says that the Mom of the most beautiful girl in the world, should get free coffee and so you shall-enjoy.

Nita: Thank's Mr. H-S

Jason: Jason, Please. I sound like an old man if everyone starts with the Mr. Stuff.

Nita: Then, Nita, please. You really have a nice place here.

Jason: Thanks. That's what Eboni said earlier, when she and Noah came in for drinks and I think they are here somewhere? (he said looking around)

Nita: Really. She only told me that she was meeting a friend.

Jason: Uh-oh, tell me I didn't get my nephew busted.

Nita smiled and shook her head no. She got up, her nosiness getting the better of her. She spotted them, on the loveseat, with his arm around

her and they looked like they were reading a book together.

She took the book she came in for and her coffee up the the area the two love birds were sitting in. She sat her drink down on a side table and sat

in the seat acrossed from them.

They looked up when they realized that someone had sat down near them. Embarrassed, Eboni straightened up and Noah, pulled his arm from

around Eboni. When they looked up, Nita was making "busy" in the book she had bought.

Eboni: Mom. Hey, I had no idea you were coming here.

Nita: I see that. So the friend you were meeting was Noah. How, are you Noah? Great show last night.

Noah: I...I..am...um... perfect-and thanks.

Nita: Ahh, Perfect. And thank you for the "coffee for life card", nice touch.

Eboni: Mr. Jason gave me one too, cool, huh?

Nita: Yeah, cool. So, what are you two up to today?

Noah: Just chillin', I have to find a book for a report, and Eboni was helping me.

Eboni: Yeah-he's writing a report on African-American authors.

Nita: Well, if you need any further help, my door is open. That was one of the things I studied in college.

Noah: I'll keep that in mind. It's just hard to even write a report, when your mind has been on other stuff for so long. (he winked at Eboni)

Eboni: You mean being sick.

Noah: yeah, that's part of it. Then my sister had the twins, _and then I met you._

She blushed when he said that, and Nita was impressed-very impressed.

Eboni: Hey, Momma-Noah asked me to go to dinner at his house, next Saturday and to stay for H-K family game night, do you think it will ok?

Nita: Sure, I think it will fine.

Eboni: And Daddy won't have a problem?

Nita: You leave Daddy up to me-Okay you two?

Noah: Ok-and thanks.

Nita: Your welcome-oh and Noah-

Noah: Yeah?

Nita: Thanks again for the coffee card-and make sure she gets home safely. (she winked at him)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, Will and Norah just left the CW store, with a few shopping bags in tow. Will missed shopping with Vaeh and hadn't really ever taken

Norah shopping, because she was always spoiled by Sami or Adrienne.

Norah: Thanks for the new outfits Daddy, but I could have gotten them myself.

Will: I know, but I don't ever get to take you shopping, _your always **too** busy. _

Norah: I had fun today.

Will: Me too. So you want a frozen yogurt?

Norah: You remembered. I'd love one.

Will: Of course, lets go.

Norah: And you used to tell me, "don't tell Papa, or he won't let me take you out alone again".

Will: But he always knew.

Norah: Because it would always end up on my clothes.

Will: Yep. Should we head home after the frozen yogurt?

Norah: Do you mind if I go and show my new outfits to my friend Iris?

Will: No, and tell the Patterson's Hi for me.

Norah: I will. And Daddy, Love you.

Will: Love you too, Norie J.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will: So I just got an email from the Fields and they said that they are going to amend a rule and said that Eboni can "date" Noah-as long as we

think it's alright.

Sonny: It's fine with me. I really like her. So is she coming to Game night?

Will: Yeah, I like her too. And yes, she's coming to game night. We should make them be on opposite teams.

Sonny: Dirty, I like it. Then they'll really get to know each other.

Will: And I supposed we'll have to break down and have the "real talk" with him.

Sonny: OH, no not the _real_ talk. Didn't we just do that?

Will: When Vaeh was like 14 or 15, but he is a boy, a horny all-american male-who is "in love for the first time".

Sonny: I'm not sure I'm ready for this. I just got used to being a Grandfather, now we have to start this all over again. I say one mile stone at a

time Doctor.

Will: Could be worse, I suppose.

Sonny: yeah, Norah could have a boyfriend.

Will: **_Oh, hell no_**.

Sonny cracked up, although that is exactly what he was feeling too, he wasn't ready for his little girl to have a boyfriend just yet. And thank God

for Nate who wasn't anywhere near old enough to think about girls yet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Journal:

Thank God indeed that we still have some time yet with our Nate, until the girls come into play. I still don't know if Norah is even interested in boys

and if she is, she hasn't said anything to me. Mental note to self ask, Mom, Sami or Vaeh if Norah's talked to them about "boys". I think that after

what happened with that oh-what's his name, I bet she'll take her time before falling so hard. Well-when she's ready, I'll be. I am glad that Will

and Norie J have made up and that she understands a few things-that she can't play us against each other-Go Team WilSon. We are together on

this parent thing and will always be. Sure we might disagree sometimes, but one thing that we will forever agree on is that we love our kids, and

we just don't care about the biology of it all, they are not mine or yours, they are OURS.

So-I'm heading to bed, I just heard my Will come up the stairs.

Later-JSK


	106. Chapter 105-SJ-Waiting for a girl Like U

Noah: So you ready for this?

Eboni: Sure-come on I've waited for a week, let's just go on in already.

Noah: I'm just nervous.

Eboni: Their your family. I'll be fine. Come on, I'm hungry.

Noah smiled and opened the gate to the back yard. The rest of the family was already back there playing and hanging out. The H-K's and extended

family, welcomed Eboni and told her that they were glad that she could join them for dinner and H-K family fun night.

Sonny: Welcome, Miss Eboni. You told your parents, that either or Will, can take you home right?

Eboni: Yes, Mr., Ah, I mean Sonny.

Sonny: Good. Dinner is ready, guys so dig in-We want to get to the games. H-K Family game night is so on tonight.

Noah: You always say that and then you never win.

Sonny:Yeah, well maybe I lose on purpose.

Eboni: Why would you do that?

Noah: It's better you don't know, trust me.

Veah brought the babies and Eboni headed over to see them. Jae wanted to go to her right away and Vaeh was impressed. Will and Sonny were as

well, they hadn't seen Jae go to many other people, if they were not family.

Eboni: Hey, missy. You look so cute today. Isn't this the outfit my Mom got for her?

Vaeh: Yes. I think it's so cute.

Eboni: Yeah, I love this one.

Will and Sonny finished getting the food done and yelled for everyone to come and get it. They all sat down for a nice dinner-even with the new

puppy that Nate had, under foot-who decided to be brave and snuck a hot dog off of the platter on the end of table.

Sonny: Darn dog-Nate please go and kennel him.

Nate: Fine. WilSon come on-come on boy.

Eboni: Really? That's the dogs name?

Noah: Yep, that's the dog's name.

Eboni: Love it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A couple of hours later, they were down in the rec room, finishing up H-K family game night. Eboni was actually winning-Noah was really surprised

by how good she was.

Noah: Come on tell me how you got those skills?

Eboni: I'll never tell.

Will: Don't tell him any of your secrets. Next time your on my team.

Noah: Hey. She's my..um Girlfriend.

She looked at him, with a surprised look on her face.

Sonny: Will, I'm heading up. I just a got a text that they are short at the CG in the hospital and I'm going in to open tomorrow.

Will: I'll join you.

Sonny: When her Mom comes to pick her up, make sure you lock up.

Noah: I will.

Will: And good night Eboni, please come over again-you're always welcome.

Eboni: Thank you, both for inviting me. I had a lot of fun.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While they were on the front porch waiting for Mrs. Fields, Noah had brought out his guitar and started to play a song for Eboni.

So long, I've been looking too hard, I've waiting too long  
Sometimes I don't know what I will find  
I only know it's a matter of time  
When you love someone... When you love someone...  
It feels so right, so warm and true, I need to know if you feel it too  
(Aaah-aaah) maybe I'm wrong  
(Aaah-aaah) won't you tell me if I'm coming on too strong?  
(Aaah-aaah) this heart of mine has been hurt before  
(Aaah-aaah) this time I wanna be sure  
I've been waiting, for a girl like you  
(Ooh-ooh-ooh) to come into my life (life)  
I've been waiting, for a girl like you  
(Waiting for a girl) and a love that will survive

I've been waiting (I've been waiting) for someone new  
(New) To make me feel alive, ah-ah  
Yeah, waiting for a girl like you (waiting for a girl) to come into my life  
(Aaah-aaah... Aaah-aaah...)

You're so good, when we make love it's understood  
It's more than a touch or a word we say  
Only in dreams could it be this way  
When you love someone... Yeah, really love someone...  
(Aaah-aaah) now I know it's right  
(Aaah-aaah) from the moment I wake up till deep in the night  
(Aaah-aaah) there's no where on earth that I'd rather be  
(Aaah-aaah) than holding you, tenderly

I've been waiting, for a girl like you  
(Ooh-ooh-ooh) To come into my life (life)  
I've been waiting, for a girl like you  
(Waiting for a girl) and a love that will survive  
I've been waiting (I've been waiting) for someone new  
(New) To make me feel alive, ah-ah  
Yeah, waiting (waiting) for a girl like you  
(Waiting for a girl) to come into my life

Oooh-oooh, oooh-oooh, I've been waiting  
Aaah-aaah, (waiting for you) oooh-oooh, oooh  
(Aaah-aaah) oooh-oooh, I've been waiting  
(Waiting) I've been waiting, yeah  
I've been waiting for a girl like you, I've been waiting  
Won't you come into my life? (Life?) My life? (It's been so long) I've been waiting for a girl like you  
I've been waiting, (I've been waiting) oh-oh

As he was singing to her, Nita was walking up to the porch and listened to the song. She smiled, and waited quietly. When he was finished, Eboni kissed him on the cheek-just in case his parents were watching.

Eboni: I loved it. Thank you, Noah.

Nita: Hey, you two. Did you have a nice night?

Eboni: Yeah, I really did.

Noah: I did. Oh and I was supposed to say, that my parents want you to join us for dinner next weekend, if your free.

Nita: I'll will see, sounds like a good time. Eboni, tell-Mr. Noah good night, I'll be in the car.

Eboni: I really did have a great time. Thank you, and thank your parents too.

She left with her Mom and he watched as she walked away. He had just told her, that he loved her-kinda. I hope that she really felt the same way

too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Journal:

Hey Eboni here and I had the best night ever. Noah and his awesome family had me over for dinner. I really love his family and they have been

great to me. I don't believe they have a family game night, it was so much fun. I'm happy that I won, shows I can hang-

The best part of the night was Noah singing to me. He is so freakin' hot. And I can't believe that Noah H-K is mine-I am a lucky girl.

So, I need to go to bed, I have church in the morning-and I have the choir solo. I think that maybe, I should sing for Noah, sometime.

Later-Eboni Janae Fields


	107. Chapter 106-SJ-Reason Why We Sing

Dear Journal:

There are many different reasons why people sing, some because they are happy and feel the need to express themselves. Some to pass the time,

some because they are lonely and some because it is in their very soul to do it.

I think that with Noah-more than Norah it is in his very soul to sing. He has joined Eboni and her family in church for the past few weeks-and

Eboni is in the Youth Gospel choir, now some may find it odd, that a "white" kid from Salem, USA want's to sing with the Gospel Choir, but when

those people heard Noah open his mouth to sing, they were thanking God for sending him to them, when they needed him most.

And today we get to see the fruits of that labor. There is a HUGE choir competition kinda like in the one "Sister Act" movie-and the main Male

soloist, happened to get into some trouble, and well-they were in a big bind. Eboni-volunteered Noah for the job and Well-he's following through with

it.

I can't wait to see this out come.

Later,

One Happy and Proud Papa.**_ S_**

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

Will: Sonny, are you sure this is where we need to be going?

Sonny: yes, I know how to read a map, just trust me, will ya?

Norah: You two are hopeless-Kennedy Lane was two blocks-behind us. And I'm glad we're early, for Noah's sake.

Will: Norah J-would you like to drive?

Norah: Funny, I've got like a year and 6 mouths before I can even get my learners permit-Dad.

Sonny: Yeah, Dad.

Norah: What I can't believe is that you let him spend the night _with her._

Sonny: Now, technically he spent the night with her brothers and cousins, in a different room, with adults to watch over them.

Will: Yeah-so, just chill on making me totally nervous that he was away on a trip, with his "girlfriend".

Norah: Yeah-in a hotel, and the adults can't watch them _all_ the time.

Sonny: Norie-stop giving your Daddy a heart attack, ok?

Nate: yeah, he's driving.

Sonny: So, Will are you nervous for him? I mean it's not Pop music or what he's used to doing.

Will: He will be fine. I have complete faith that our Son is going to do a fantastic job.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Noah was nervous as hell. He was sweating bullets and didn't know if he could do this after all and where in the heck was his family. He had told

Eboni that he would do this for her, because she had one of the solo parts and well, her cousin-Q-short for Quincy was supposed to have the other

solo part, but he was-MIA and they needed a male soloist, and quickly. She had volunteered Noah for the job and he-wanting to impress her,

happily agreed. Now, he was thinking that this was a very big mistake.

Eboni: Hey, you look nervous come on, I seen your last concert in Chicago, it was sold out and you so rocked it.

Noah: But this is different. I mean, this _means_ so much to you and your Dad's Church-I don't want to mess this up.

Eboni: You won't. (grabbing his hand) You know why?

Noah: No-tell me.

Eboni: Because I have so much faith you, Noah H-K.

Noah: Ok, you want to warm up with me?

Eboni smiled and nodded toward warm up suite. When they headed in, the H-K's were heading inside the church. They were greeted by, Nita

Fields.

Sonny: Good morning, Mrs. Fields.

Nita: Sonny-come on, Nita-please. And Welcome to Mt. Zion. Come on, I show you to your seats.

As they were walking into this beautiful church, Norah was stopped by a few kids, wanting her autograph. Will and Sonny smiled with a little pride,

that she was getting attention today.

Girl one: Hey, I just can't believe that Norie J is at our church, so cool. My friends will never believe this.

Girl two: Yeah, you here to see the competition?

Norah: My Brother Noah is singing today.

Girl one: What? I didn't know that-I'd better get to my seat, and thank heavens my parents always make me sit up front with them.

Norah laughed. She could wait to see the good things that her brother was going to do her today. She headed in to catch up with her parents.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Deacon Fields: Hello and Welcome to everyone. Today is a big deal for the 4 Church Choirs that are here today, we are competing for a spot in the

national Church Choir competition and only one of us can go this year. So good luck to all of us-and God Bless. We have a couple of surprises

lined up for later but for right now, why don't we get this Gospel Party started.

Nate: (whispering) when is Noah going to sing?

Will: (whispering) Soon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Of Course the hosting Churches choir would go last, and Noah was waiting in the wings with Eboni as her Dad went back out to introduce them to

the congragation.

Deacon Fields: I am so excited to introduce the last choir tonight-as most of you know-Q wasn't able to do the solo part this year, so we had a guest

come into our church and he has fulled those shoes and then some. I think he has been a real blessing. He is a very special young man, who has

had to face many troubling times in his young life and Thanks be to God, he has come out on top, and that is why we picked this song to sing for

you tonight. _The Storm is Over Now_-Please give it up for our home choir-featuring my Baby Girl-Eboni and her Friend Noah-

The choir walks in unity up onto the choir section of the "stage" and Eboni and Noah, walk in, hand in hand. Eboni can feel Noah's nerves and tells

him with one quick smile "everything will be ok". He nods to her and they head up to the mics in front of the stage. The music starts and they

start to sing...

All:

It's over now, it's over now

I feel like I can make it

The storm is over now(2x)

**Noah Solo:**

It's over now, It's over now

I feel like I can make it

The storm is over now.

**Eboni Solo:**

No more cloudy days

There are gone, gone way

I feel like I can make it

The storm is over now

can you help me say

**All**

No more cloudy day

(there are gone ) there all gone

Gone away, I feel like I can make it

(the storm is ) the storm is over now

**Noah Solo**

If I walk along

I'm not on my own

I feel like I can make it

The storm is over now.

**All**

If I walk along (I know I'm not on my own)

I'm not on my own(ohhhh, ohhhhh, ohh)

I feel like I can make it

(The storm is) the storm is over now

**Eboni solo**

No more (no more)

Cloudy days (cloudy days)

The storm is over now

No more crying at night

The storm is over now

No more sickness in your body (**Noah No more sickness in my body**)

The Storm is over now

No more crying at night (**Noah: No more crying at night**)

The Storm is over now (**E/N**)

**Noah Solo**

No more Crying at night

The storm is over now

No more tears and sorrow

No more heart ache and pain (it's over now)

No more suffering

No more-It's over now.

All Over Now…..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magic-that is all that could have been said about the performance tonight as the Mr. Zion choir took home the win for the competition. And Noah

got a standing offer to be a part of the choir-"forever if you like, Young Man" as one for the elders of the church had said to him, while they were

talking to a few of the congregation after the competition.

Will: I thought that you both were amazing. I am very proud, Noah H-K.

Sonny: Me too.

Eboni: Best duet I have ever had the pleasure to do. Thank you for stepping in for Q, I'm sure he will be very happy to know, someone did the part,

real justice.

Noah: I'd do anything for you.

Eboni: I know. So how about you and Norah signing a few autographs?

Noah: Sure, Norie, you game?

Norah: Yeah-come on. So you think you guys and teach me a few songs? I was really feelin' it.

Eboni laughed and they head in the direction of the "youth activities area of the church".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that evening, Will is in the office doing some last-minute prep for a consult he has in the morning. Sonny, walks into the office with a bowl of

what looks like Will's favorite ice cream.

Will: What are you doing, Son?

Sonny: Trying to get my Hot-Sexy-Hubby to stop working and pay me some attention.

Will: I'm almost done, and when I am-I will give you all the attention your little heart desires.

Sonny moaned and shook his head. He took a bite of the ice cream and let out a little moan of delight, when he tasted it. It was deliberate, of

course, but he "needed" to get Will's attention.

Will: Come on Son-I need, to get this finished.

Sonny: And I need to be started-and finished. Come on Will-I want you, so bad.

Will: And I have a moral and an ethical duty to my patients, that I will do my best to give them the greatest care I can offer them.

Sonny: (getting up and sitting on the desk in front of Will-so he couldn't see his computer monitor). What about what you promised me? I think you

have a moral and ethical duty to me as your Hubby to do your best to give me the greatest care-you can offer me.

Will: I know I do, But...(he couldn't stop staring at Sonny's mouth as he ate a bite of the Cocoa Crunch Ripple ice cream, that was Will's newest fav)

That is so unfair.

Sonny took a spoonful of the creamy treat and spooned it into Will's open mouth. Will moaned-it was as good as it looked and he knew he was not

going to get any of this work done, with Sonny looking so freaking hot, and "begging" for it. He happily, moved Sonny's butt off of his desk and

shut down is computer. Then he opened his mouth for another bite of the ice cream, which Sonny happily spooned into Will's mouth.

Will: That is so, damn good.

Sonny: Yeah?

Will: yeap-

Sonny: Good, I want to try something...

Will: Anything.

Sonny: Good-lay down.

Will looked at Sonny, Wide eyed and curious. He did what he was told and Sonny unbuttoned Will's shirt and took some of the ice cream and put a

few drops on his body-with the intent of licking it off.

Will: So, not fair, Mr. H-K

Sonny: but it is so good, Dr-

Will: Please continue...

Sonny: I plan on it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They were lying on the couch together, naked. The ice cream-all gone and them all sweaty-and sticky. They looked at each other and decided to

sneak out and to their shower, before heading to bed. As they headed into their room, they heard Nor and Noah singing together-and nodded to

each other, before talking off in a full run, down the hall.

30 minutes later, they were out of the shower- and in bed together-getting dirty all over again.

Sonny: That was really fun-we'll have to do it again sometime.

Will: Just not when 3 of our 4 kids are home-

Sonny: Why not, the threat of getting caught is half the fun.

Will: You really wanna know, what half the fun is?

Sonny: Sure, what?

Will: Giving you a reason to sing.


	108. Chapter 107-SJ's Heart and Soul

It was a few weeks until the choir competition and the "teens" were all hanging at the Commons-trying to figure out what songs to sing. Eboni had

a list of songs that were approved on the entry list-and she was reading them off to them.

Noah: I really like that one-Lean On Me. I can see us doing that, but we need another Male soloist. You know the kids in the chorus better than we

do.

Eboni: Well, other than you, the best male voice is Q and I don't know if he'll do it.

Noah: Hum, I love the song and if we could pull it off-we could win.

Eboni: Yeah, and my Daddy and the choir directors put us in charge of picking the final choice.

Norah pulled out the ear buds she had in and smiled-wide. Noah knew that look and she liked the song too.

Norah: I love that song, I want to sing verse 2 so, freakin' bad.

Eboni: Ok, so-No you'd take lead, then Nor would get verse 2 and I want verse 3 and ...

Quincy: I want verse 3-if I may?

Eboni: Q! Oh my God. You look so good.

Quincy: I feel good.

Eboni: I didn't say anything, just so you know.

Quincy: Well, I wasn't going around telling anyone either, and then he just snapped-

Norah: He, who?

Eboni: Q, this is Norah H...

Q: Norie J, yeah I, know who, Baby Girl is, I have ears and I listen to the radio. And_ he_ is my older brother-Quinten, he is a drug user and dealer

and his business dealings caught up with him and got me caught in the cross fire. I was arrested, because I was at home when he was busted.

Eboni: But they know you weren't involved, right?

Q: He was basically holding us hostage in that house, he would say jump and we would say how high-he was always on something.

Norah: That had to very scary for you.

Noah: Yeah, I can't imagine. I'm sorry you went through that.

Q: Me-I'm fine. You on the other hand, been through the toughest of battles and came out on top-it's really an honor to meet you.

Noah: My awesome family got me through and the constant prayers from friends and our fans.

Q: Not too many people I know can say that..."my fans", and I think it's so cool that your like in the choir now. And I heard you so stole the show

the other night.

Noah: I try.

Norah: Stop or there will be no living with him.

Q: Your funny, Miss Norah J-

She blushed, she had never blushed when I guy talked to her and she was so blushing and Noah was giving her his " I know that your thinking

look." She just nodded and he winked at her.

Q: Hey are you two doing that weird twin vibe thing?

Noah: Busted.

As they are talking Will and Sonny walk in with Nate, who has a book on hold for a report he is doing for school. Nate spots his brother and sister-

taking off for their table.

Nate: Norie, Noah!

Noah: (smiling) Hey, squirt. Who brought you?

Nate: Daddy and Papa, both!

Q: whose this little Dude?

Norah: Our little brother.

Noah: And here come our parents.

Q looked on in surprise when he watched Will and Sonny walk up to the table and Norah was afraid that her perfect idea of Q was about to be

shattered.

Sonny: Hey you, Nate-you suppose that maybe your brother and sister, wanted privacy with their friends?

Noah: It's ok, Papa. We don't mind, do we Nor?

Norah: Never. What are you guys up too?

Will: Natie, here has a book that Uncle Jason has on hold for him.

Norah: Oooh, is it the next one in the series I'm reading to him?

Sonny: Yes. So, We'll leave you be.

Will: It was very nice to see you again, Eboni.

Eboni: You too Mr...I mean Will.

Noah: Wait, where are our manners, Dad, Papa, this is Quincy.

Will: The one you sang, in place of, right.

Noah: Yes. And I think that maybe sometime, you might be able to "_talk_" with him.

Will understood the meaning and nodded.

Will: Sure, if he comes by to see you, I would be willing to talk to him, if he wants to, oh and here...(pulling out one of his cards and handing it too

Q.) Nice meeting you, Q. And I'll see you, Eboni.

Norah: Sorry about that, Q. I know that was weird. Noah-why did you do that?

Q: It's ok. Your Dad might be a good person to talk with.

Noah: Yeah, his Dad was an addict-an alcoholic and his Aunt an addict.

Q: So he knows about it, on my side of the coin. I think that is one, good reason to stop by your place.

Noah: Is there any other reasons?

Q: Oh, yeah (nodding at Norah).

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Q had taken Will up on his offer. And sure this was not his "typical" patient type, he still thought that knowing about addiction, he would be a help

to him.

Q: So, I mean-what if he just can't be helped.

Will: He has to want it in his heart and soul, Q-it has to be up to him, but your family has to stop enabling him. And you have to know he had no

right to hurt you the ways he did. You are a great kid, and you have so much more promise in this world than you know.

Q had never been told any of this in his life. He had gone through taking care of himself. And at 15, he was finally feeling like his life was going to

be normal. Will had talked to Q's Mom as well and found her the proper help-she had been so afraid of Quintin and just let him run all over her. She

was finally standing up for herself and taking her life back.

Q: And thank you for helping my Mom too. She had looked so beat down for so long, I have never seen so happy and full of life. She wanted me to

thank you for hooking her up, with the help with housing too. My sisters need a nice place too live, better than what I had.

Will: You must have had it rough.

Q: I mostly grew up on the wrong side of everything. But ever since I started hanging out in the out reach program at , I've been putting

my life straight. I just wish I could find a place to live.

Will: What do you mean?

Q: I'm staying with one of the families at Church, but I don't know how long that is going last.

Will: I'll have a talk with Child services, myself on Monday morning.

Q: Thank you, Dr. H-K

Will: Will, please. So I do have one question for you?

Q: Shoot.

Will: You interested in Norah?

Q: Busted!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The morning of the Choir Competition Finals-were here and the twins were very excited-the Fields had picked them up early, and brought them to

them to the Rec Center the competition was being held at. There were thousands of people there and Will and Sonny were surprised that this many

people had shown up.

Nita: Are you kidding? Even now days, this is all some of these youngsters have to look forward too-the youth choir and school-if they even go. It

is a very big deal to them. And to Us as the leaders of the Church.

Sonny: Well, I can't wait to see what they have ready to win with today.

Nita: That's the spirit, Mr...I mean Sonny.

They took their seats and the choirs got started, Mr. Zion going last-which was to their advantage, they had the opportunity to see what the others

had to over.

Q: Are you kidding me? We so got this.

Eboni: We should say a prayer before we head out.

Noah: May I?

Eboni smiled and nodded.

Noah: God, you and I go way back and I had faith in your work then and I have faith in your work now. Please keep us safe as we head out there,

please allow us to sing your praises this beautiful day. In your Name, Amen.

Q: Wow-H-K, I think you may have found your calling.

Noah: Well if the singing thing doesn't work out, I'll but in third, under Coffee Mogul, and Shrink.

Q:Gotcha.

Deacon Fields: Ok, you guys, line up, we're ready for you.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Choir-dressed in blue and gold robes, walk out on the stage and on to coral risers. The soloists come out and stand in front of the other

singers.

Announcer: Our last choir for the night, is Mt. Zion Youth Choir-featuring Eboni, Noah, Norah, and Quincy.

The music starts and the place gets quiet...

**"Lean On Me"**

Oooooohhh  
_[Intro:]_ _[Q]_ This is for that little child with no father For that man that doesn't have a place to stay For that little boy living with AIDS

Can I tell you a story, tell you a story

You can lean on me_[__**Noah**__]_ There's a man (oh yes) Standing on the corner

He has no home He has no food

And his blue skies are gone (yes it is) Can't you hear him cryin' out

_**[Norah**__]_ And there's a girl Searching for a father and a friend

Praying that the storm someday will end

But instead of walking away Open up your heart and say

_[Chorus:]_ _[__**Choir**__]_ I am here You don't have to worry I can see...

_**[Q**__]_ I can see your tears

_[__**Choir**__]_ ...your tears I'll be there in a hurry when you call

_[__**Q**__]_ Yes I will

_[__**Choir**__]_ Friends are there to catch you when you fall

_[__**Q**_ ]Here's my shoulder _[__**Choir**__]_ Here's my shoulder, you can lean on me

_[__**Q**__]_ halleluia

_[__**Eboni**__]_ Ooooohhhhh _[__**Q**__]_ Listen

_[__**Eboni**__]_ Oh, there's a child Who is sick and begging to be free

But there is no cure for his disease, He looks up to his mother and

_[__**Choir**__]_ As she hold (holds), his hand (hand)

_[__**Noah**__]_ Prayin' that someday The sun will shine again

_[__**Q**__]_ And the pain?

_**[Choir**__]_ And the pain will end

_**[Q**__]_ Pain will end...Come on

_[__**Choir**__]_ I am here

_[__**Eboni**__]_ I am here

_[__**Choir**__]_ You don't have to worry

_[__**Eboni**__]_ You don't have to worry

_[__**Choir**__]_ I can see...

_[__**Eboni**__}_ I see...

_[__**Choir**__]_ ...your tears

_[__**Eboni**__]_ ...your tears, yeah

_[__**Choir**__]_ I'll be there in a hurry when you call

_[__**Eboni**__]_ I'll be there in a hurry when you call

_[__**Choir**__]_ Friends are there to catch you when you fall

_[__**Norah**__]_ I'm your friend and I'll catch you when, when, when you fall

_[__**Choir**__]_ Here's my shoulder, you can lean on me

_[__**Eboni**__]_ Here's my shoulder, you can lean on me

_[Bridge:]_ _[__**Q**__]_ Tell me, how can I, how can I love Jesus When I've never seen His face

_[__**Norah**__]_ Yeah, I see you dying

_[__**Eboni**__]_ And I turn and walk away

_[__**Noah**__]_ So hold my hand

_[__**Eboni**__]_ Oooooohhhhh

_[__**Noah**__]_ Let me take you to a friend of mine

_[__**Q]**_ He's waiting just to ease your troubled mind

_[__**Noah**__] _Yeah, yeah, He loves you more than you'll ever know

_[__**Eboni**__]_ 'Stead of walking away

_[__**Q**__]_ Open up, _[__**Norah**__]_ Open up your heart and say _[__**Noah**__]_ Come on in

_[Chorus:]_ _[__**Choir**__]_ I am here You don't have to worry I can see your tears I'll be there in a hurry when you call , When you call, friends will be

there to catch you when, catch you when you fall, Here's my shoulder, you can lean on me

After they are finished, the soloists stand in front of the choir, they take a bow, then the choir takes one as well. They had just given the

performance of a life time. And they were all beaming with pride.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Announcer heads up to the stage to congratulate all the choirs in making it this far into the competiton and they have a clear winner. He

announces 3rd and 4th place-with Mt. Zion and Trinity Gospel, waiting in the wings.

Announcer: And finally, the second place winner is , (opening the envelope) Trinity Gospel, meaning this years 1st place winners are the Mt. Zion

youth choir. Congratulations, all of you.

When they heard that they were the winners, the Mt. Zion kids, went nuts. There were tears of joy, and hugs and Hi-fives.

Q: Noah man-thanks-(shaking his hand and hi-fiving him).

Noah: No that you. The has done something to my heart and soul. After being sick for so long, I never felt-healed, not completely.

Q: And now?

Noah: Restored-Rejuvinated-Rejoiceful.

Eboni: I'm so glad. And Thank you so much for helping, You too Nor.

Norah: I had so much fun, your are very welcome. I'm going to leave you two, and go find my parents.

She turns to leave and Q, pulls her back.

Q: hey, what a minute, I wanna ask you something.

Norah: Sure.

Q: you think you might find in your heart and soul, to go on a date with me?

Norah: I'd love it, yeah sure.

He kissed her cheek and pulled her into a hug, when Sonny, Will and Nate walk back stage to find them.

Sonny: Excuse me, I am looking for this gorgeous, young woman, with ...

Norah: Papa, So what did you think?

Nate: They were crying like babies.

Will: Was not.

Nate: Was.

Sonny: We were crying, Will.

The Twins smiled at each other and their new friends. They went to their parents and embraced them in a "H-K Family group hug.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night, after all the excitement of the evening, Will is in the back yard, just chilling with glass of wine. Sonny brings his out to join him. he sits next to his

Hubby and Will puts his hand into Sonny's.

Will: So what did you think of the performance tonight.

Sonny: Flawless, I really enjoyed it.

Will: Me too. Nate says he wants to join, but he's not old enough yet.

Sonny: they really put their hearts and souls into that performance.

Will: kinda like you.

Sonny: What do you mean?

Will: Like this morning, you really put some heart and soul into your "performance" And I totally appreciated it, just so you know.

Sonny: Would you like a repeat of said performance?

Will: Damn straight-


	109. Chapter 108-SJ-Long Way Home

This chapter is in honor of the episode that aired on 05-14-13, where Will said that Sonny was a handsome man and then Sonny said "you wanna get outta here?" Just a few years later...And the title from my new fave song- Take The Long Way Home by 98 Degrees-HOT.(it's on the 2.0 Album)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They were in the HTS, it was evening, the sun just setting in the far corner of the Square and as they rounded the corner they spotted the famous white

couches-ok so they weren't the same ones, havin' been replaced several times since that first summer they had used them. Will was remembering some of the great

times that the two had shared there, in the years they had been together and the smile grow to a large grin by time he was finished.

Sonny: So you wanna let me in the secret, Dr?

Will: Just thinking 'bout some of the times we spent here. This place has lots of memories for me...

Sonny: Yeah, for me too. Like some of the kissing we've done here.

Will: um, right here on this couch. especially when we were still in school.

Sonny: Those were good times. I'm remembering some of the times we took the long way back to my apartment or to your dorm. And then when we got the house,

and we took the long way driving back home.

Will smirked. Then he wondered what they could come up with tonight. The 3 kids were gone for the whole weekend-so they had the house to themselves.

Sonny: What is that look for?

Will: Just formulating an idea-you game?

Sonny: Anything for you. So you still want to get that treat? (nodding to the Frozen Yogurt Shop)

Will: Well, what I have in mind could be a treat. (giving his famous eyebrows)

Sonny-raised an eyebrow and looked around. He held out his hand out for Will, as he stood up. Smiling Will got up and took the offered hand. They headed to the

parking lot their SUV was parked in and climbed inside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Now, normally it took maybe 15 to 20 minutes to drive out to their community, but tonight, Will got lost on purpose-sorta. Sonny smurked to himself, since he knew

what Will was up to. They pulled off onto the secluded section of road and to a spot they had gone for years.

Sonny: Taking the long way home I see, Dr.

Will: Well-sometimes, it's necessary, Mr. H-K. See I know that we're all alone at the house, but we still have limits there.

Sonny: Limits?

Will: We have that pesky noise ordnance and well, I'd hate for one of us to break it.

Sonny closed the gap between them and they kissed with a fever and passion, that set the night on fire. The idea of doing "this" out here, where anyone could see,

was the part that made it hot, for both of them.

Will pulled out a couple of blankets out of the back of the SUV and they headed of to their spot. Sonny helped him spread them out on to the soft grassy area, under

the tree that still bared the JSK Luvs WRH, he had put there many moons ago.

Sonny: You remember that time we come here and I carved that into that tree?

Will: Of Course. It was when we still dating, and you wanted to get me all alone, but everywhere we turned back in the city, someone we knew that was always

popping up.

Sonny: And I had been out here earlier in the day, and put that here. And I brought the blankets-

Will: And we made some real good use of those blankets too.

Sonny: Oh-yeah, we did.

Sonny sat back on his elbows and stared up at the night sky, Will laid back and shut his eyes. Sonny looked down at his hubby, and leaned down for the kiss-But Will

was ready for it and pulled him down into the kiss, hard and hot. Sonny edged his body, so he was almost on top of him, pinning him to the ground.

Will: We need to stop, or we will have to finish this here and like now.

Sonny: that is the idea.

Will: No the idea is to get hot and go home and finish this.

Sonny: I don't want to wait...I want you..(kissing his lips) here..(kissing his cheek) and (kissing his neck, just under his ear) now.

Will pulled Sonny's face over his and pulled him into another hot sexy kiss, causing each to moan with pleasure. Sonny sat up and pulled his shirt up and over his

head, and Will's hand followed, an involuntary reaction to seeing Sonny's half-naked body. He sat up and pulled his own shirt off, Sonny helping half the way. He

started to kiss Will's back as he, knelt behind him and then the back of his neck. Will let out a moan, and getting up on his knees he turned to face Sonny and they

started to kiss, and touch. The night air was warm and idea of being this open and natural with their lovemaking, was making this experience 10 times what it

normally for both of them.

As they kissed, Sonny reached down and unbutton the fly of Will's jeans and pulled the zipper down slowly, making sure to touch the sensitive skin, at the apex of

his growing manhood. Will followed suit, and kept on touching Sonny, anywhere there was open skin. The touching alone was erotic in a different way than it had

ever been.

The lovemaking was slow and tender, nothing was forced about it, neither wanted to leave the other untouched-leaving a burning trail of finger or lip prints,

emblazoned onto their skin.

Sonny: Don't stop, please...I'm so there.

Will smiled into Sonny's neck and kissing a trail to his shoulder, he nipped, just a little and it was the thing that sent them both over the edge of ecstasy.

They collapsed on to the blankets and laid as one, to catch their breath. Sonny pulled Will's hand to his lips and gave him a soft and tender kiss.

Will: I love you, so much.

Sonny: love you... I think that we might want to head home-

Will: yeah, I think that the creatures out here, might have gotten enough of a show.

Sonny: Well, I just thought that we could just continue this...

Will smiled and nodded in agreement.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They arrived home 30 minutes later, they ducked out of the SUV, half-naked and crept into the back door-knowing that there wasn't anyone home, but they did have

that one nosy neighboor-Sami.

Sonny smiled at Will, when he turned around and saw that Will had taken the liberty to get himself naked -again.

Sonny: You're quick.

Will: No-just not completely satisfied.

Sonny: Bed, couch, floor, shower...backyard...

Will: Stairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Journal:

The stairs, now that is a new one. But it was good and very interesting. I'm not sure how many times we will be pulling that one off-but as long as I made him happy.

I had a great time tonight-any night I get spend with My Will is great, but that closeness is the thing I love the most. We still have that connection, that unbreakable

unshakable connection-and we always will.

The alone time is going to be over in less than 24 hours, so I'd better head back to Will-and make every minute count.

So-later

JSHK


	110. Chapter 109-Sonny's Journal-Dance Off

Neveah had gotten an invitation of sorts form a former teammate and now rival Cheersquad Coach. The Salem Spirit, were in line to go to the

national cheerleading competition and her former teammate, wanted a DANCE OFF-in two weeks. Vaeh knew her girls were more than ready and

she had the greatest of ideas. That weekend happened to also be Anna's 13th Birthday, and her parents were having a huge surprise party at the

Common's Night Club for her-including a performance by Deeper Connection-who were to perform , and featuring Noah's remake of JT's 2013 song-

"Don't Hold the Wall". She emailed the coach back and told her to bring it and they'd be ready. She then emailed all her girls-and boys to get

ready, that they had a huge challenge. Jason and John thought this was a great way to get the club ready for the party without her knowing about

it. She then went about coming up with a great dance for the dance off and they would do it to Noah's remake. They already had a routine to the

song and why the hell not put it right on out there?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The funny thing was, the Dads, all the Dads had seen the routine several times and by now it was burned into their minds, and when they

heard the song, they couldn't help themselves-their bodies just took over.

Sonny: I remember when JT's album dropped and Jema played this all the time at the coffee-house.

Will: yeah, my sisters-in love.

Jason: What wasn't to love, he's hot, even 20 years later-hot-

John: Hey.

Jason: Not as hot as you Doctor.

Sonny/Will: Creepy.

John: You two, never mind. And could I get some more coffee Brother-in-law? I'm unfortunately on call tonight.

Sonny: I have idea, what if-we "challenged them"-you know it might be great.

Jason: What, in front of everyone?

Will: Don't Son-

Sonny: Come on, Will-you remember that time at Vaeh's school when we had that father-daughter dance for the talent show, and she had us bustin'

a move in front of her entire school.

Veah: And it was the best act they had ever seen.

She had snuck in and was listening in, smiling at the conversation.

Will: Hey you- (giving her a hug)

Sonny: Where's mine?

She wrapped him in a hug. He kissed her cheek, then gave her an evil eye.

Vaeh: Whaaaat?

Sonny: Where are my Grandchildren?

Vaeh: With Aiden, ok? I do get sometime off once in a while. I need to find Norah and Anna.

Jason: They are with Mims

Vaeh: Alright later.

Will: Odd, that was odd.

Sonny: She had that look in her eye.

Will: And we'd all better watch out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Two-Weeks later)...Sonny was coming home from a walk, he entered the front door and he had sudden flash back of a few weeks ago when, he

and Will had come home from that trip out to their "spot" and then they made-love on the stairs. And it wasn't like they hadn't been together since

that one time, it was just how it happened. He actually started to get turned on by the thought of it. He had entered his office with the intent of

working but, he pushed himself back in this chair and closed eyes and started to remember...

_Will was naked, standing in front of him. They had just made-love, back in their spot, out in the dark of night-the moon their only light. But, there _

_the entryway of their house-it was dark, and only small night lights to cast light on what was sitting right in front of him. Will sat himself on the 4th _

_step from the bottom and Sonny crawled up, between his legs, only in his boxers. He trailed kisses up from Will's stomach, to his chest and neck. _

_Then he caught Will's lips, pressing harder he added his tongue. Will happily took it, and gave his as well. Sonny pressed himself on to Will's hard _

_body...each letting out a moan of either pleasure or of need...Sonny stood back up and Will stripped the boxers off of Sonny-fast in one fluid _

_motion. _

_Then they were one, within seconds...Sonny was giving in to his desire to always please Will-with everything that was in him. They were moving in _

_perfect unison-the passion of their love filled the stairwell and echoed off-driving them go-faster and harder. _

_After they were finished-each happily satisfied, they had sat there for just a few moments to catch breathes-and come off their high..._

Will: Earth to Sonny

Sonny was brought out his memory and he blushed, like he was doing something-really wrong. He had this blush about his face, that there was no

way of hiding.

Sonny: What?

Will: How was the walk?

Sonny: Good. You ready to go?

Will: Yeah, what were you just thinking about?

Sonny: The stairs.

Will smirked, yeah-he's thought about that a lot too, in the past few weeks.

Will: Good times.

Sonny: Have to do it again.

Will: When should I get rid of the kids?

Sonny laughed and they went up to change for the party.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The club was done up to perfection-Anna's favorite color's-pink and black, dominated the decorations and the DJ had the music flowing when they

all walked in and surprised her.

Anna: Oh, my gosh! I never had a clue. I thought this was for the cheer challenge.

Vaeh: Well it turns out, that the squad leader changed her mind.

Norah: What?

Vaeh: She just texted me-they're not coming.

Anna: What? We practiced for like ever.

Vaeh: I know girls, but we can just have fun, for your birthday, Miss Anna.

As the girls were talking, the parents where talking among each other, they had all seen the dance a million and one times. And they all knew it,

and what they didn't know, they could make up.

Will: I'll even do it. Come on-it'll be fun.

Sonny: I'm game.

John: fine, for my Babygirl's birthday, anything.

Jason: I'm in.

Aiden, Devon and a few of the other parents and "guy" friends that had girls on the squad agreed to do the dance off.

Sonny ran up to the DJ booth, and told them to put in the music for Noah's version of Don't Hold the Wall and then got a Mic for Noah-who happily

agreed to do the song.

Noah: I can't wait for you old guys to dance.

Noah headed up to the stage and the DJ announced him and the Dance challenge.

DJ: So we have a real Birthday treat and a challenge. The Dads-and other parents are challenging the Salem Spirit in a "Don't Hold the Wall" Dance

Off-and we have a special guest-Noah H-K, is going to sing his new version of the song-and the song hadn't even be released yet! So, let's get this

started.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Noah started singing the song, and the Cheer/dance squad started out the routine. Then the Dad's and other parents brought out their flavor-and

well-they were actually pretty good. So good in fact, the cheer squad stopped and just watched their Dad's finish the routine-by themselves.

When they were finished-everyone was laughing and cheering.

Vaeh: (to her parents) You two. And Daddy I thought you'd never dance.

Will: Well-I figured that this was Anna Banana's birthday gift-Uncle Will making a complete idiot of himself.

Anna: You guys are so awesome. Especially the 4 of you-(to her dads and uncles) I love you for making this birthday so awesome.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was time for Anna's Cake and of course a song for the birthday girl. Noah and Norah had found this song in the archives and decide to bring it

back just for Anna.

Noah: So this song was originally recorded by NKOTB and well-Norie J and I would love to sing for Anna tonight.

Norah and Noah sat on the edge of the stage and started to sing...

_Happy birthday to you, this is your day._

_On this day for you, we're gonna love you in every way._

_This is your day, your day, happy birthday to you, to you, to you._

_Happy birthday to you, you're still young._

_Age is just a number, don't you stop having fun._

_This is your day, your day, happy birthday to you._

_This day only comes once every year,_

_Because you're so wonderful with each and everything you do, hey!_

_Happy birthday to you, this is your day._

_On this day for you we're gonna love you in every way._

_This is your day, your day, happy birthday to you, to you._

_This day is only for you, 'cause you're so special in every way,_

_Happy birthday to you!_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Dear Journal:

So the night was complete sucess-Anna's party was awesome-the food, the dj, the dance off-that was the best. What I loved the most was seeing

my Will shaking his fine ass on the dance floor-I know he'd do anything for our kids and for his niece and nephew, but I never thought he'd go this

far and well, I'm kinda proud.

So, if I could stop thinking about our tryst on the stairs it would be great-but my mind keeps going back there and it won't stop! And I'm not sure

that it was the fact he wanted to do it again-or that he wanted it right then and there-when I figure it out, I'll let you know. But for now, I'll hold

my most hottest memory close and keep the real thing closer.

Later:

JSH-K


	111. Chapter 110- SJ-The Great Mast-De-Bator

_WARNING-THIS CHAPTER IS GOING TO DEAL WITH A __**TOUCHY **__ SUBJECT MATTER-IF YOUR NOT INTO "SELF PLEASURE" YOU MAY NOT LIKE IT...BUT THEN AGAIN-IT'S WILSON..._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX_

Will: Sonny-how long are you going to be gone, just tell me.

Sonny looked up from his email and sighed. He thought about his answer for a moment and just shrugged.

Will: Well, that's an answer, I guess.

Sonny: Will-Nic and Joy were in a car accident, and they both need help-Mom and Dad are there now, and Alex and Vic have helped already-it's my

turn as his little Brother.

Will: I know, but I hate when you go away.

Sonny: It's only for a week, two tops. I promise.

Will: It's your brother, I could never say no. But I for one will miss the heck out of you.

Sonny: Yeah-

Will: Oh, yeah. (giving him his eyebrows)

Sonny got up from his desk and pulled Will out of his desk chair and took him to "their" couch, they sat down and Sonny kissed him tenderly.

Will: I'm going to miss you a lot.

Sonny: You know we could always...(using hand gestures of masturbating)..phone sex...

Will: God, Son-I've um never thought about that-I mean ever.

Sonny: Come on-please you can't tell you've never...

Will: Well-of course I have, but that was a long time ago-when we were dating, when we weren't dating, when I wanted to date you, when I was

confused about my feeling for you...when I wasn't confused...I did it a lot...'cause of you.

Sonny: I get it ok you did a lot of masturbating on my behalf...I'm so honored.

Will: Good, now I get to be completely modified.

Sonny: Hey, it's not like I haven't done it-hell even recently.

Will looked at him in total surprise, and raised an eyebrow.

Sonny: What the hell is that look for? I mean-you were gone-at the conference and I was so missing you, and after we talked that night, there

was no going to sleep without taking care of business.

Will: good to know, I think.

Sonny: Why, you jealous?

Will: No, why would I ...

But before he could finish his statement they were interrupted by Noah yelling. When the entered the hall-they could hear more clearly that Noah

was yelling for Nate to "get the hell out of his room"...

They ran up the stairs, to the third level from the second floor office and Nate was standing in the hallway in tears. Sonny took Nate into his

bedroom and Will knocked on Noah's door. Norah came up the stairs to see what was going on and hide in the shadows to listen in. Noah, wrapped

in a towel, opened his door and stared in embarrassing horror at his Dad.

Noah: What?

Will: Attitude, tone it down. What was the yelling about?

Noah: I am not having this conversation with you.

Will: Oh, you are young man, why is your brother in tears?

Noah: Because I was in bed and I forget to lock my door.

Will: And you usually don't yell at Nate when he goes into...Oh?

Noah: Oh-yeah...can I just go back to bed now? This is really embarrassing, like I needed my Dad to find out...

Will: Find out what? That your a normal 14 year old boy with feelings and hormones and that you decided to masturbate?

Noah: OH GOD, DO YOU HAVE TO SAY IT. HOW ABOUT YELL IT ALL AROUND THE HOUSE? NOAH HK WAS PLAYING WITH HIS...

Will: Noah-stop it's not that big of a deal. Can I come in? And Norah, I know you're in the hall-this is none of your business young Lady, go back

downstairs.

Norah gasped and ran back downstairs, but Noah was even more embarrassed, because she had heard part of the conversation. Will walked in and

Noah walked out of his closet, in lounge pants and a wife beater. He lazily flopped onto his bed and covered his face with his pillow. Will sat down

on the floor next to the bed and touched Noah's leg.

Will: No-look at me.

He sat up and slid down onto the floor and stared at his Dad.

Will: It's perfectly normal for you to do what you did-I can't say that everyone does it, but most people do it-its human.

Noah: It's not that I was doing it, it was that Nate walked in and how do you explain _that_ to your little brother? He wanted to start yelling and go

tell you and Papa-and...

Will: I understand. Hey I shared a room with Johnny-forever and that is when I first met Papa...

Noah: Yikes.

Will: Yeah, Yikes.

Noah: Well, it's just that lately I have felt these things, especially after I'm with Eboni, it that normal?

Will: Of course, it is.

Noah: And you don't hate me?

Will: Noah Jackson, I will never hate you. Next time you want to...

Noah: Don't say the word, please...

Will: if there is a next time, lock your door-ok? Then no one will get their feelings hurt.

Noah: I will-thanks.

Will: You're welcome. I suppose I should go and check on your Brother and Papa. Goodnight-No. Love You.

Noah: Night, Dad. Yeah, I love you too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile in the other room...

Nate: But why was he touching his...

Sonny: Because when you get older, it feels good to touch it like that.

Nate: Ok, if you say so. Next time I'll knock, like when I have to knock your door or Norie's.

Sonny: That would probably be for the best.

Nate: I'm tired, can I go to bed?

Sonny: Yes. Can I have a hug?

Nate: And a kiss too.

Sonny smiled and pulled his Son into a warm embrace and kissed his cheek. Nate took both of his hands and smushed in Sonny's cheeks and

rubbed noses with him, like they had done a million and one times before.

Nate: Love you Papa.

Sonny: Love you too, Bud. You need a tuck in?

Nate: No, but thanks for asking.

Sonny: night.

As Nate was leaving, Will was walking into the office. Nate stopped and opened his arms up for his Dad. Will bent down and kissed his forehead

and they embraced tightly for a few seconds.

Will: You have a nice talk with Papa?

Nate: I did. Should I tell No, I'm sorry for walking into his room?

Will: In the morning and in private-it's not Norie's business, Ok?

Nate: I won't tell anyone, Papa says that what he was doing was private, so I will keep it that way.

Will: Good. So you want a tuck in?

Nate: No, I'm getting to big. I can do it myself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In bed an hour later, Will and Sonny were both awake and talking...about Sonny's up coming trip out West to visit his brother and sister-in-law.

Adrienne and Justin were out there now, and Sonny's other Brother's had all went out to help, but it was Sonny's turn and like Will had said earlier,

it was fine that he went to them. Sonny had spent a little while packing and setting up the flight with the K jet.

Will: I am going to miss you like crazy.

Sonny: Show me.

Will: What?

Sonny: Show me how much you're going to miss me.

Will pulled the covers over them and did exactly that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a week into Sonny's trip and his Brother Nic and sister-in-law-Joy were getting alone much better. His brother Vic, was coming back the next

day and Sonny was set to leave. He was heading up to bed, when his cell vibrated in his pocket. He smiled when he pulled it out and saw it was

Will.

Sonny: Hey there Handsome. It's late, you didn't have to call.

Will: I'm all alone here and I was missing you.

Sonny: How'd you get that lucky?

Will: Rafe took the boys to a training camp and the Norah is babysitting Jae and Mattie.

Sonny: I'm surprised she didn't ask to bring them over.

Will: Oh they were here, and into everything, and when I tried to put them down for bed they cried, like she said they would. So we took them

home and Nor is with them until their parents get doNE with their date night.

Sonny: So you in bed?

Will: Finally, yes.

Sonny: Me too. It is so hot here.

Will: So are you telling me that you are naked?

Sonny: Um, yeah. Naked, that's me.

Will: Sexy. Me too.

Sonny: Are you on your side of the bed or mine?

Will: The middle, get the best of both worlds.

Sonny: Me too.

Will: Sonny, what are you doing?

Sonny: It's my lame attempt at phone sex.

Will: Baby, that is not how you do it.

Sonny: I told you it was lame.

Will: So if your naked, what are you doing with your free hand?

Sonny: I'm not doing anything with it.

Will: Are you-hard?

Sonny-blushed and smirked.

Will: Sonny are you there?

Sonny: Yeah

Will: There or hard?

Sonny: Will I can't...

Will: I'm rubbing my hand down my rock hard apps, just the way you like-you know how, you say you can almost feel it yourself, when I touch my

body like that.

Sonny: God, damn it Will-

Will: What? Now I have my rock hard...

Sonny: Stop it Will.

Will: In my hand, which has just enough oil on it to make it slick...

Sonny: Will-stop, this is not fair...

Will: ummmmmm

Sonny: Tell me you are not masturbating in our bed.

Will: Just like you did the other morning, when you didn't think I was watching. So, Where was I..oh yeah..

This continued on for about 15 minutes...

Sonny: God Will-

Will: I'm right there with you...

Sonny: ok this is it...

Will: Me too. Oh-God...Son...

Sonny: That was intense.

Will: And draining...I think I should be able to sleep some.

Sonny: Me too. Night, I love you.

Will: Love you too. Great-night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Journal:

So my little Brother really caused me some embarrassment today-getting caught in the act my Nate was horrifying, but then to have your Dad's

know, what you were doing behind your locked bedroom do is even worse. But I signed that pledge and I am going to keep it. But I can't help but

to notice how fine my black beauty is. She is the prettiest girl I have ever laid eyes on and when we're together, everything just explodes inside

of my soul.

So I'd better get some sleep, I have church and choir in the morning...and I need to repent some of the sinn' I've doing in my head lately...

Later,

Noah J. H-K.


	112. Chapter 111-SJ-Signed Forever Bossy

(Thanks for following my story..this is for you ForeverBossy26)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Mom's were meeting at the Bookstore Cafe and when Elaina met up with Adrienne and Sami, the pair were laughing so hard, they were crying.

They had a Enotebook open to their favorite columnist's page-ForeverBossy and they were reading this week's advise.

Sami: Ok, here's the next. _"We need help bad, our 8-year-old son caught our 14-year-old son in the act of masturbating and now that is _

_all that he seems to think his older brother is doing when he is alone, to the point of obsession. How do we get the younger one to stop with the _

_observing and the obsessing? " Signed: 2 gaydads. _

Adrienne: Now why does that sound familiar? Why couldn't they just come at talk to us about this?

Elaina: About what?

Adrienne: Oh, you we read that new column from that Signed Forever Bossy-she gives some great advise. And we think this letter is from Will and

Sonny.

Elaina: How can you tell?

Sami: Well, I heard that Nate caught Noah-you know, masturbating and well, now Nate won't shut up about it. Sonny had a talk with him about,

but now...

Elaina: Yeah, I've been there.

Adrienne: With your kids?

Elaina: Ok, so he'd kill me, but yes.. Devon would do it in the shower, and Alicia would want to know why it was taking him so long to take one.

And one day, Trev, just barged in, because he had been in for over an hour. No one needs a shower for that long-well maybe sometimes.

The other two nod in an agreement.

Sami: And?...

Elaina: There he was lying on the shower floor just jerking away at it. Trev just walked out and shut the door behind himself.

Adrienne: So what does Foreverbossy say?

Sami: She says..." _Now, I know it seems like he maybe obsessing on the fact that he caught his brother masturbating-but at this age if he looks up_

_to his older brother, he's going to obsess about pretty much anything he does. I think it's just the fact that masturbating is such a taboo still, that_

_some people find it fascinating-like Wow, look at what I see him doing, but I was told that you shouldn't touch it...that sorta thing, so just keep _

_telling both of them its normal and natural and stick with it. Soon it won't be such a big deal..." signed ForeverBossy._

Adrienne:That is what I used to tell my boys, and it worked.

Sami: Yeah, like the time Johnny caught Will, I will never forget it.

Adrienne: Oh, boy, I dont' wanna know.

Elaina: Me either, 'specially knowing them so well now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nate: But Daddy...I just wanna go and check on one more thing with Noah.

Will: Nathaniel Horton-Kiriakis, you need to leave Noah alone. He said he wanted you out of his room and to leave him alone. He's working on

some home work.

Nate: Sure he is.

Will: Nate, this is not funny anymore. How would you like it if, say Mason saw you doing something private and kept making fun of you.

Nate: I'd hate it.

Will: So don't you think that maybe, Noah hates it too?

Nate: Ok, I promise I won't talk about it anymore.

Will: Forever promise?

Nate: That's new.

Will: I just made it up, two pinkies. Forever promise that you will not talk about this again, Ok?

Nate put up both of his pinkies and he "Forever Promised" to Will he'd never talk about Noah's masturbating again-ever.

Will: Good, now go get signed in, Uncle Jas says you have 10 new spelling words you're have trouble with.

Nate: Ok. And Daddy...

Will: Yes, Nate.

Nate: I am sorry...

Will: Just go, Bud, homework is calling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that evening, Will is in the office and chatting on-line with Sonny, who is still away at his brother's house...

_Will: So I finally talked to Nate about his behavior regarding the whole masturbating and his tormenting Noah about it. _

_Sonny: And what was the outcome?_

_Will: So far so good, I think that advise we got from "Foreverbossy" helped. _

_Sonny: Yeah, I'm glad it did. I just hope for Noah's sake, Nate finds something else to care about and obsess over soon. _

_Will: Me too, 'specially your not here to help with it. _

_Sonny: Soon, I'll be home soon. I'm sorry that I got delayed again. _

_Will: It's fine. Your family is just as important as mine or ours. Your folks are going back in a few days, then you can take the K jet home. _

_Sonny: Right and Baby..._

_Will: Yeah?_

_Sonny: I love you. Don't go getting to any trouble before I get home. _

_Will: Knock wood. I'll try not too. Good night. Love you._

_Sonny: You too, good night._

The computer screen went blank and Will signed off. He was going to start to do some work, when he heard Nate's door squeak open. He went to

the door to see what was going on.

Nate: Noah, where are you going?

Noah: Nate, I am going down to put this plate in the sink and get a drink of water, go back to bed. Dad's still up, in the office, if he hears you

awake you might get into trouble.

Nate: Do you still hate Me?

Noah: No, Squirt, I don't hate you, but you can't be so nosy anymore and you can't run off and tell on me, like you did. I hurt my feelings.

Nate: I'm sorry, I never want to hurt your feelings. Your my Best Big Brother and the Angels helped to save you, for me.

Noah: Yeah, they did a great job. I'll always be here for you, but for now, go back to bed.

Nate: Ok, Love you, Noah.

Noah: (turning red) Love you too, guy-Now to bed, before Daddy comes out and we both get it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Dear Forever Bossy:_

_Thank you for your advise, I think that it kinda worked. I talked to my youngest Son about his behavior after the incident and it has seemed to _

_mended fences, for now. But I have a feeling, I may need your advise down the road, so don't be surprised if you here from either me or my Hubby_

_again. _

_Sign-1 of 2 Gays Dads._

Will sent the email and went on about finishing up his notes from his sessions today. After he was finished and about to shut down for the night, he

had an indication that he had an incoming email. He thought that maybe Sonny was up and couldn't sleep... he opened it and was surprised that he

had a response from Forever Bossy already.

_Dear 1 of 2 Gays Dads, _

_I am glad that I was able to help in someway, with two boys that many years apart, they might clash from time to time, go with the flow and if you_

_need advise again, you know where to find me. _

_Forever Bossy-_


	113. Chapter 112-Sonny's Journal -No H8

_Thanks .5 for the idea...hope you enjoy. WilSon Lva 5-18-13_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Journal:

I just received an email Alicia Montgomery, who works at a CG in Madison, where she is still in Vet School, like Aiden. She said that when she was

there the manager on duty said something that bothered her down to her core. She had thought that Common Grounds were supposed to be a

place where gays and straights, all races and religions could go and have a cup of coffee without being judged. And yes that was my intent. I

wanted a safe place everyone to go and have coffee. But when she described the incident she saw I was appalled and angered and horrified

that someone like that and slipped through the cracks and was now in the CG family. I had to go and take care of business. I had to cut my trip

short, but my parents came back here to help and they won't have to be here much longer-everyone is on the mend.

So I am meeting Will, Jason and John-along with the kids, in Madison and we are taking care of business.

So Later-

A Very Pissed Off-JSK

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They met Alicia Montgomery on the Capitol Square. Aiden and Vaeh, came along as well, so Alicia could see the kids, and besides, this effect him as

much as anyone-his brother was gay and his parent-in-laws were, obviously gay, and he loved them, plain and simple.

Alicia: Aidie. It's so good to see you. Hey, Veah- come and give me a hug.

Vaeh: It's good to see you. I just wish it was for a different reason.

Alicia: Well, it looks like everyone is here.

Aiden: Yeah, Mom and Dad couldn't come, but they send their best.

Alicia: I'll call them later. But right now, we have a bigger issue.

Sonny: So in your email you said that the Manager is the biggest problem?

Alicia: Yeah, Randy, He's the biggest bigot I have ever met.

Will: What happened exactly?

Alicia: I was with my fellow student-Shaila.

Sonny: Ok, so what happened?

Alicia: We went in on break, like we do everyday and we put our order in and waited in line like everyone else. I was still in my uniform-scrubs and

my crocs-she had taken her smock off, because it had gotten dirty-excited miniature poodle-

Aiden: Gross.

Alicia: Anyway, her shirt underneath had two symbols for females, an equals sign and a heart, all in rainbow colors.

Sonny: That is a CW classic, right Will?

Will: Yep-classic. Mom made a whole line of shirts like that.

Alicia: Love CW-anyway, they assumed we were "together" and when it was our turn-first he said "okay ebony and Ivory, your next" then he when

took her card to pay for the drinks, he said "aww,ebony is paying for her ivory girlfriends drink, how sweet".

Aiden: I kinda find it funny that thought you were white.

Alicia: I know right, it gets me every time.

Sonny: Did you confront him?

Alicia: Oh-no, And she was so appalled by the remarks, she left with out her drink and the card. I got them both and left. Then I emailed you.

Sonny: This ends today. I have a plan...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They enter the CG-Sonny and Will-hand in hand-united forever, for any battle. They grabbed the long table in the back and everyone took their

seats.

Jason: So how do you want to handle this?

Sonny: Lets play it cool, we'll order, and I will show my ower card, get the order free, you do the same-then we will see what happends. Alicia is the bigot here?

Alicia: That is him right there. (nodding to the dopey slim kid at the counter)

Noah: Come on-I could take him easily.

Norah: Let me at him, I could wipe the floor with him.

Sonny: No fighting, either of you. We stick to our plan. Like you could take him, No-come on.

Noah: Ok. Lets put our order in, ok.

Norah and Noah went up to the counter and waited in line. While they were there, they hoped someone would realize who they were and well, I didn't take long. A

couple of pre-teen girls in line with their parents, noticed them right away and went up to them.

Girl 1: Oh, my gosh are you-Deeper Connection?

Girl 2: It is, I mean.. you are...aren't you.?

Norah: Shh-yeah. Hi, Norie J.

Girl 1: I know, I love all your stuff, so cool.

Girl 2: And Noah-I love your version of Don't Hold the Wall.

Noah: Thanks.

Girl 1: Could we get your autographs?

Norie: sure.

They signed a few more and then joined their parents in line for drinks. Sonny and Will were standing hand in hand, and Noah, went up and put his arm around

Sonny, to ask him a question his ear, when the barista, turned around and said next. When Will and Sonny walked up, to order, they were hand in hand. And Randy

could obviously see their wedding bands. He gave a look of disgust and glared at them, like they had five heads.

Randy: Ok, are you going to order or is Junior going to talk your ear off.

Noah: Junior? Funny, Guy. Can I get a Mocha Loca Coconut, no whip.

Norah: I'd like a Cherry Berry Blast Smoothie.

Nate: Cookie Blast Smoothie.

Will: Straight Black-large.

Sonny: Large Lite Mocha Latte, and a word Randy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Sonny had the other barista fill his families order and he walked Randy back to the office. He proceeded to sit in the chair in front of the desk and slid in "operator

card into the computer system" Randy stared in complete shock, unable to speak and afraid of what was happening right in front of his eyes. Sonny hit a few key

strokes on the key board and logged into the CG comments page. Sonny watched this page-religiously-usually, he had become lax on this and when he looked at this

after his talk with Alicia, he was appalled at the things he had found out about him.

Sonny: So, Randy you wanna maybe explain this to me?

Randy squinted at the screen and when he read the things guests had written about him, he was actually mortified about some of the things that people had said

about him and most of the comments were from the employees.

Sonny: So lets see, this one is from this morning-"_Randy is a jerk, when I asked for the creamers, he hadn't sat out yet, he mocked me all the way back to the cooler_

_and was still talking to himself when he brought them back up_" And this one I love. "_My Boyfriend and I came in for a late night Latte-which we have done for the_

_past year, 'cause we met at CG, and we thought that Gays would always be safe to come and enjoy themselves here, when did that change, I guess we will have to _

_find a new place to go, if Randy stays."_

Sonny: Should I go on? Oh, here I love this one-This one if from an employee-"_Mr. H-K if you read this, you need to know that Randy is the worst GM I have ever _

_worked for, and I've been with CG since this location was opened by You, when you and Will lived here. Please help US. Randy is a bigot and whenever gay people _

_and people of ethnic background come in, he has to open his mouth and the perfect harmony of what Common Grounds is supposed to be is ruined. HELP!_

Randy: I have a right to my opinion, and I...

Sonny: You have a right to your opinion, but you signed my contract, and in it, it states : That while you work for Common Grounds, Inc, you will not engage in any

act that could be observed as demeaning or detrimental to the company. And it is my opinion that you are a detriment to my company and what it stands for and I

therefore remove you from your duties.

Randy: WHAT!? Your firing me?

Sonny: EFFECTIVE IMMEDIATLY

Randy: You can't just show up here and fire me.

Sonny: I have that power too, did you read your contract?

Randy: Maybe, I don't remember.

Sonny: That fine print, it'll getcha every time. Here (handing him the contract) read the fine print. It says that I have the ULTIMATE POWER and I am engaging it.

So Randy, we're done here, and you may leave.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sonny and Jason, walked Randy out of the shop and headed back inside, where the new Manager was waiting to take over.

Sonny: And Alicia, if your school work gets to overwhelming, call me, email me, text me. I will find you some help. And thank you for making Us aware of this

problem.

Alicia: Thanks for this opportunity, I'll make you proud.

Sonny: Welcome to the CG Family, Alicia.

Aiden: Cool, Sis-you sure you can handle this?

Alicia: Are you kidding me? I can handle anything. And my first order of business.

She went and grabbed a painting that Devon had done after he had come out, it was a mosaic type picture that said "NoH8" and she happily hung it on the family

wall, next to a picture from Vaeh and Aiden's Wedding-with the ENTIRE FAMILY PRESENT AND ACCOUNTED FOR. There was not hate to be seen in that photograph,

only the love of a very big**_-mixed, gay, straight, blended FAMILY. _**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Sonny and Will,

Thank you for coming here to Madison, last weekend. I have to say that we haven't been this busy in a long time. Randy leaving has made the biggest difference

and I want to thank you for making this CG a better place. We need more people like the two of you in this world. My girlfriend Shaila, feels like she can come in

and get coffee whenever she wants too and her sexual orientation is not going to be the first thing they notice about her, that maybe it will be the sassy t-shirt she is

sporting that day or the color of her hair(which changes almost daily).

Also, I have never thanked you for accepting Aiden into your family and just accepting him for who he is and now who our parents are. I love my little Brother,

more than anything, so I'm glad he got two of the best Father-in-laws in the world. And I know he feels the same way-he tells me that all the time. He says that

Vaeh grew up lucky, just like we did. Sure, our Family was different, and unique, but that is what I love the most about it. I'm sure I will be seeing you guys soon,

so thanks again.

Truly-Alicia M.


	114. Chapter 113-SJ Neighborhood In Crisis

_This chapter is based on real events that went down in my neighborhood (which is normally quiet and safe for my two younger kids) Friday night. The man was sick_

_ and was hold up in his condo all day, he was wanted for a __number of things, but it turned out he was also mentally ill and thought __everyone was out to get _

_him. He came out of __his place with a sword and his dog-german shepard, and charged police. They gave a warning to drop the weapon and _

_secure the dog, he did not, they told him to get __down, he did not. I watched them open fire on him, mere feet in front of me, and he died at the hospital later that _

_night. Mental illness is a scary thing __and with Me creating Will into __psychiatrist, I figured this might work as a chapter idea. Again, thanks for your imput and your _

_support. WilSon Lva. 05-19-13._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Rafe was out in the yard with the dogs, along with Nate and Noah. They were getting ready for Nate's first real "mission", where the dog was to

find a "missing person" and lead them to safety.

Rafe: Great job, Buddy. WilSon is going to do great. Let's take a break now. Go and get him some fresh water.

Nate: Okay, Teo. Come on, Boy...

Noah: Ok my turn. Hey, Sadie-girl, Sadie, kommen

The dog stared for a moment, then stood up and walked to Noah and stood at attention.

Noah: Good, girl.

He then walked a few feet back and turned around, as just like he thought she would, she followed him.

Noah: No-Sadie-bleiben, bleliben (holding his hands up to show her to stay).

She stopped in her tracks and putting her ears back, she sat. She looked at him, longing for the next command.

This activity went on for about 45 minutes. Rafe excused himself for a few moments and went inside the house. And _the guy_ had been watching

this activity. The great detective and these boys, who they were to him, he was unsure of, but Rafe Hernendez had always been a helper, leader and

marked Son-of-a-Bitch and today, it was going to get his.

And _**he**_ was Tomas "Nacho" Sánchez, a latino gang banger that Rafe had betrayed and put away, during the days he was in the academy. He had

finally tracked him down after nearly 25 year. They had been friends and Rafe found out about a crime that Nacho had committed, and Rafe being

the guy he is, turned him in, Rafe's first steps into law enforcement. And the day that Tomas vowed revenge.

He was watching them on the east side of the property, the side that there was nothing, but trees and bushes, a nice cover for a man

set on taking revenge on his enemy. He watched as the boys were teaching their dogs commands, no doubt to use against people such as himself.

It looked as if they were about to kennel the dogs and head over to have a nice lunch the pretty blonde had brought out them.

Sami: Come on, Guys, Mims has lunch for you.

Nate: Mimi, this looks so yummy.

Rafe: Yeah it, does. We worked up an appetite.

Noah: Those dogs did good today. Thanks, Mims.

Sami: Your are very welcome-and I was watching, Sadie is going to do a great job. And WilSon is finally getting it I think.

Nate: Yeah finally. I think he's been inside the house too much, Daddy and Papa, have spoiled him.

Rafe: You name a dog after someone and you know, it kinda becomes theirs.

They were enjoying their lunch, when Nacho rounded the corner of the house, holding the gun to his side and Rafe looked up from his plate, and stared

in silent horror at his old, forgotten enemy.

Nacho: Hola, Rafael-nice family we have here? These your kids? No, Your Grandkids, perhaps?

Rafe stood up and stepped forward, protective as always. He wished he hadn't kenneled the dogs. Because they would have alerted to the intruder

if he hadn't, while they were kenneled, they knew to keep quiet.

Rafe: Tomas-Nacho? What are you doing here man?

Nacho: Oh, it has been a long time for you my man. I'm here to give you exactly what you deserve. I thought you were my friend and you, you son

of a bitch, used me and put me away after you were done with me. And now I will give you exactly what you deserve.

He raised the gun, causing Sami to scream and for Nate to drop his cup onto the table. He ran to Sami who held him tight, trying to get him to stay

calm. Noah sat in stiff silence. He had been on scenes where there had been hostages and they had to use his dogs to help find bodies after

things had gone wrong, but he had never been the hostage.

Rafe: Please let my Wife take our Grandsons inside, they are not apart of this, they don't need to be apart of this.

Nacho: No way, so they can what call in the Calvary? I don't think so man. Blondie and the kids stay put.

Nate: (whispering) Mims, why is this bad man here?

Sami: Shh, Natie it will be ok, I promise. (she put her pinkie into his)

Noah got brave and stood up and took stance right next to Rafe. Rafe was astonished that his young man would do that, even with a gun pointed

right at them. He had this look on his face, "Will's fierce-don't give a shit face" Rafe deduced in his head, and he smirked to himself. This kid had

balls to spare.

Nacho: What in the hell, Rafe-man, what is that kid going to do to me? This is funny, maybe you should go and sit down little boy.

He took the gun and waving it in front of Noah's face, and pointed it toward, Sami and Nate.

Rafe: Go on No-sit with Your brother and Mims, Please. You don't have to be a hero today.

Noah stared had him, wide-eyed, but not defeated. He would help his family, he would get them out of this. He stepped backward toward the other

two and felt in his pocket, feeling his phone. He sat on the ground next to Sami and slid his phone out-of-pocket, and pressed the emergency

notification button, sending an open signal that there as a crisis in progress.

The 911 operator answered and when he didn't hear anything, almost hung up, until the address come up and the GPS tracker in Noah's phone

pinpointed the location of the call, they knew a member of their own was in trouble.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will and Sonny were at the bookstore, helping Jason with a large order-when they got the call that their neighborhood was in crisis. And more

to the point, it was Rafe and Sami's house that was the point of said crisis. They sat speechless, their Son's had been with their Grandparents and

now they were in danger. After the cancer and the incident with these damned bees last summer, they never thought about them getting into

trouble, so quickly. _And not together at the same time_.

Will: Do they know what is going on? (he asked the Officer that came in to find them.)

Officer Marks: Dr. H-K, from what we have gathered, per the 911 operator, it looks like Noah, pushed his 911 indicator button on his phone and they

have listened in on the situation since. We haven't actually talked to anyone yet. The guy is holding a gun on Rafe, and it sounds like the

boys are sitting with your Mom.

Sonny: What about the Dogs?

Officer: They said they have heard barking, but they must be kenneled, it's the only explanation that makes sense.

Sonny: None of this makes sense. Revenge never makes sense, someone innocent gets hurt.

Officer: We are doing our best to control the situation and get your children out safely.

Will: And my parents.

Officer: Of course.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hours later: Nacho had moved the family inside the house and He had Sami and the kids in an upstairs room, where he thought that they wouldn't be

able to escape. He had Rafe downstairs, tied up on a chair.

Nacho: So, Rafey My Man, you ready to give me some payback.

Rafe: Go to hell! I will give you nothing, while my Wife and Grandsons are still here, let them go first.

Nacho: Not happening, Man. Then what? They run off and I go back to the joint, don't think so.

Rafe: Come on, the boys have two parents and two sisters that love them, and their not involved in this, please.

Nacho back-handed him and screamed for him to shut up. Holding his hands over his ears. Rafe knew he was getting to them. He didn't know that help was coming

literally around the corner.

The Salem PD and Swat had been summoned and were setting up around the neighborhood the H-K's house being the command center. Noah still had his phone,

Nacho hadn't seen, and he was wondering why someone hadn't come to help them yet.

Noah: I can get out of that window and go get my dog and get help.

Sami: Those dogs are not ready for this. You still have your phone?

Noah: Yeah. (holding it up)

He noticed he had a ton of text messages from his parents and from Eboni. He shut his eyes for a moment and mouthed a silent prayer.

Sami: Noah, we're going to be fine.

Nate: we need to get help. I can do it, I promise I can.

Sami: how? They know we're in here, with him. He has a gun Sweetie, I don't want you and Noah to get hurt.

Nate: I can go threw the window in the bathroom walk over to the dogs and climb down, then go and get help.

Noah: You remember that?

Sami: What are you two talking about?

Noah: I was a movie we watched on tv the other night, where two brothers are home alone and a couple of creeps come into what they think is an empty house. The

younger brother, escapes out the bathroom window and runs for help.

Sami: I don't know guys. What if he hears you?

Nate: I quiet as a mouse, why do you think Papa used to call me Squeak?

Sami: I did always wonder that. Ok, your Dads are going to kill me.

Nate creeped into the bathroom, with Sami and Noah right behind him, she helped him open the window and take out the screen. They could see the lights from the

squad cars illuminate the night sky. It was dark already and they hadn't even realized it.

Sami: Don't let the dogs out, they will be upset and you're not ready to handle them by yourself yet. You run around the side of the house, stay in the dark and run

to find a police officer or your parents. Tell them were everyone is at in the house, and that we are fine. I'll send a text to your parents and tell them you're going

to be coming out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, Will and Sonny are at their house, waiting out the storm their Son's are in. They are sitting on the couch in the family room. Will had just talked to Veah,

who wanted to do something, she felt like she was useless, just waiting for word on her brothers.

Will: She wants to do something and I don't blame her, I feel useless too.

Sonny was about to speak when his phone indicated an in coming text message. He stared wide-eyed when he saw it was from Sami.

Will: What?

Sonny: It's from your Mom.

The Detective inside with them perked up.

Detective : What does Mrs. H say?

Sonny: She found a way to get Nate out and he should be coming home soon.

The Detective radioed ahead to outside command that Nate H-K, was free and should be showing up anytime. The officers outside sent an affirmative on that-he was

here now and they were asking him questions before bringing him inside.

10 minutes later, an officer escorted Nate inside, where he had a very tearful reunion with his parents. Both had fallen to their knees and were holding on to him for

dear life.

Sonny: Let me look at you.

Will: Are you ok? What about Noah and Mims and Rafe?

Nate: He tied Teo up and put me, Noah and Mims in the master upstairs. I climbed out of the bathroom window. I wanted to get the dogs, but Mims said not too, to

go home. So I did.

Sonny: You were so brave, now please squeeze me as tight as you can.

Will hadn't seen Sonny this emotional since Noah's second bout with cancer. They had one of their boys back, now it was time for their Miracle man to come home,

too.

Nate: I'm hungry, can I have a snack or something?

Will: Sure, come with me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So Nate told the officers and the swat command where everyone had been when he left the house and he also told them how he had left. This was going to be the

way they decided to get into the house. Will had texted Noah to let them know that Nate had made it home and he was safe. He and Sami hugged and silently

cheered. They texted back that they were ok, but they weren't sure about Rafe and they hadn't heard anything from downstairs in awhile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rafe: You know those kids are probably hungry, why don't you let my wife give them some food?

Nacho: No dice, Rafe. They stay put, until I'm done with you and they can watch me have my way with that luscious blond of yours.

Rafe: Sick. You leave them and her alone. Those kids are very important part of my life. And their Dad's are not going to take this lying down, I hope you know

this.

Nacho: Dads? Don't you mean parents?

Rafe: I said it right, they have Dads' as in two-they love those boys with every fiber of their souls. And they love my Wife and I as well, do you think they are just

going to sit back and wait for the worst to happen? Hell No! Let the Kids and My Wife just go and I will stay and we will figure this out. Why are you doing this after

25 years? I said I was sorry then and I am still sorry. I never wanted you to get caught in the cross fire, but you choose your frickin' path man, not me, not your

family, and not, Desire. She wouldn't want this for you.

Nacho: Don't you dare ever speak her name. She's gone because of my stupid ways, and all you did was rat me out and turn the other way.

Rafe: I turned, because you gave me no choice man, you had this amazing life ahead of you, but because you let your Father's greedy obsessions guide your ways,

she was murdered. And I knew all of it, I had no choice but to turn you in. I hated every minute of it, it was killing me inside, but what kind of man would have

I have been, if I knew and never told. You killed a man, you killed a man for killing the woman you loved, but it was wrong, Tomas it was wrong.

Nacho: And after that I was never the same, you know. I went to prison and paid for my crime, but it is still stuck up here. (pointing to his head) and I was told

that I was going to get help, when I got out, but no one wants to see me. No one wants to help me, an ex-con. Funny how things are supposed to get better once

your out, but they never do.

Rafe: My Son Will is a psychiatrist, he'd help you, if you asked for it. He lives to help people, all I have to do, is make one call, that you will surrender peacefully and

I will make sure you get the help you need.

Tomas was thinking long and hard about this. What he was doing here, was not the way he had wanted it to go, his intent was to have come here and kill Rafe and

leave. He hadn't expected the pretty lady or those boys to be here. He didn't have a death wish, he didn't want anything, but to act as a normal person, in the

real world, now that he was on the outside. The first thing he did was put the safety back on the gun, and laid it on the coffee table. Then he nodded to Rafe and

untied him. Rafe took the gun and unloaded it. He dialed his cell and told then that he and the hostage taker, were coming out peacefully. He was then informed

that Nate had already escaped. And they had been in contact with Sami and Noah.

Rafe: We are going to go out of this door and they are going to take you down, fast, and hard to the ground. They will secure you, and put you in a car. There might

be dogs, they will bark, do not panic. Let them to their jobs, you understand me?

Nacho: Yes. And thanks man.

Rafe nodded and the two-headed for the front door, which Rafe eased open and the stepped outside into dusk. Their were a thousand red and blue lights in the night

sky and Rafe squinted as he walked Tomas to an awaiting officer. Tomas went peacefully and Rafe along with a couple of other officers, went in and up to let out

Sami and the boys. Rafe was surprised when he was met by them as he walked into the house. A couple of Swat members had snuck into the upstairs well Rafe

had been talking to Tomas-ready to strike if the time had come.

Sami and Rafe embraced and Sami then took Noah into her arms and kissed his forehead.

Sami: Thank you for keeping me strong and brave Noah Jackson. Your Daddy and Papa would be so proud of you, today.

Rafe: Where's Nate?

Sami: he got out of the bathroom window and ran home. He wanted to help you so bad. That kid did good, too. All of my Boys did, she said as she kissed Rafe.

Noah stood back smiling as he watched them kiss. He turned to see if someone would walk him home, when his parents ran into the house. They stood for only

seconds before they were both engulfing him into an embrace. He was safe and whole and in their arms again, right were he belonged.

Will: Oh, God. Are you ok?

Noah: Starving, that's all.

Sonny: let me look you over.

Noah: Papa, I'm fine. Mims took good care of me and Nate. Is he ok?

Will: Are you kidding. He did awesome, just like you two told him, he got out, and ran home at top speed. An officer brought him into us.

Sami: That's my boy. He wanted to get the Dogs, but they're not ready. I told him to just run and find you two.

Will gave his Mom a hug and kissed her head. He held on tight, until the tears racked his body. At times it would have been Sonny to hold on to him like this, but

sometimes only the love from a Mother, no matter your age, can comfort you, when you are at your worst. And this was one of those times. She wouldn't take it

lightly either, She didn't care if her Son was 4 or 40, she'd love him like this, until her last breath.

Sonny sat back and watched, he was so happy that they had the relationship they had now, he had the same with his Mom and knew exactly what Will was feeling

at that very moment. He grabbed his cell and called him Mom, right then and there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Journal:

So I have been told that there is the great journal being kept, and well I don't think I have ever had the privilege to put an entry into it, so here goes. It is no

secret that ever since I met Sami and her kids, I fell in love. First with Sami and even after we broke up-I still loved her. And those kids, what wasn't there to love.

Even after the Will/Gabi/Vaeh thing, still loved them. And now to be the Grandfather to Will and Johnny's kids, it is the icing on the cake. Both of them have been

the greatest of Son's and I am glad I got and get to share that with Lucas and Sami. Having Nate-my Man, saved the day, the way he did, I could never be prouder.

Also, I am glad that I was able to use my skills and end everything peacefully. No bullets flying in the air, or blood on the streets, just a man that needs help and is

going to get it. Thank God.

Later-Rafe.


	115. Chapter 114-SJ-Slow-Let's Wait Awhile

Norah was at home-alone with Q-and yes it was a "_not ever going to happen in our house young lady_" And yet she found herself, alone with him in the rec room.

They had made out-of course. He had even felt her up, and she let him, but they had both stopped at that. They were chilling in the beanbag chairs, playing a very

intense video game, when her twin walked down the stairs. He had a duffel of dirty clothes and stared in surprise that Q was there and no one had been home.

Noah: Hey-no disrespect, but what are you doing here Q?

Norah: We're just chillin' No-butt out.

Noah: It's your funeral, later Man.

Q: Later, Man. (to Norah) Are you going to be in trouble if your parents find me here?

Norah had opened her mouth to say something, but Will entered the Rec room and went to the TV and shut it off. He stood in front of the pair and gave Norah the

"eye". Sonny had always had this look that could make Vaeh, fold-and crumble-and Will had the same for Norah, she had always felt like she had to work extra hard

to earn Will's love, which was never true, but she felt it none the less.

Will: I am only going to say this once, so both of you listen closely. The rule in this house is and has always been, that if you have a boyfriend/girlfriend, they are not

to be in the house alone with you-ever. Norah J-you know the rules. Quincy, I am sorry, but you will need to go home, if you need a ride, Mr. H-K is upstairs and is

ready to take you, and we will happily welcome you back in 3 days, that is when Norah will be done with her punishment. And Norah if you say one word, before he

leaves, it will be 5 days.

Q: I'm sorry, Dr. H-K. Norie-later.

Will waited for Q to make it up the stairs and he heard Sonny ask him if he had all his stuff-and they left. Will then took a seat next to Norah and took the controller

that Q had used. He restarted the game and started to play against her. She had tears burning her eyes and was very mad at Will right then and there.

Will: You going to talk to me?

She just kept her eyes facing forward, with the tears burning her eyes, she was not going to give him tears, she refussed to. She looked at him and just put the

controller down and started to get up, but Will pulled her back to the couch.

Norah: I hope that you're satisfied, mortification shouldn've been your speciality.

Will: Hey-you. We have rules for a reason.

Norah: And they suck. We didn't do anything, I promise, Daddy. I wouldn't, I couldn't.

Will: Sweets, I believe you, but after..

Norah: Q is not that creep. He wouldn't even try. We just like to hang out, is that so bad?

Will: And there are "hang out spots" that have supervision, and if you want to hang out with Q, you have to follow our rules, Norah Josephine. I trusted both of you,

but now, you have lost it. What if you two had got caught up and can't stop yourself. You can say no with your mouth, and maybe in your head believe it, and

maybe even your heart, but once those feelings start, they are hard to control and to stop.

Norah: That is what Mim's tells me, all the time.

Will: And she should know and Grandpa Lucas, too. Why do you think I'm here? They didn't think with this...(pointing to her head) You are a very smart girl, very

talented, and especially beautiful, you don't have to have sex, with anyone. You don't have to do anything you don't want to do, with anyone. Take things slow,

first loves are the best, enjoy it.

Norah:(tearful) I will, Daddy and I'm sorry, I snuck him in. But, I promise, we didn't do anything, accept (Will gets a look of panic on his face), he kissed me and I

kissed him back.

Will: I guess a couple of kisses are, ok. Just lets keep this rated G, for a little while, huh? I don't want to give Papa a heart attack. Promise me? (Pinkie up)

Norah: (she laughed) Ok, I promise. (putting her pinkie into his).

Will: So-I'm heading up to help with dinner, you wanna join me?

Norah: I don't know.

Will: Why?

Norah: Not ready to face Papa yet.

Will/Norah: THE LOOK.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And they had both been right. While they were downstairs working things out, Noah was upstairs-butting his nose in and telling on his sister. Sonny had the look on

his face when they walked upstairs and the water works started all over again. She ran off to her room and Will rolled his eyes.

Sonny: What?

Will: The look.

Sonny: I don't have a look.

Will: You have a look, only for our Daughters, you always have and you always will.

Sonny: I will not apologize for the look, then. I am over protective of my, our daughter, so sue me.

Will: So, did Quincy have anything to say?

Sonny: I think he was afraid to breathe even in the car, so no he didn't say much. So, what did she say they were doing?

Will: They were just chilling, they had snacks, were playing video games. And...

Sonny: And? What, just tell me, this is killing me.

Will: They made out, a little.

Sonny: Normal teenage stuff, but you told her not in our house, right? And she's grounded.

Will: Of course-to both. The only making out in this house, will done by us.

Sonny: Good, I was getting worried.

Will: (getting close to Sonny's ear) I'll make out with you anytime, any place...

Sonny: Slow down, Baby. Papa has to finish making dinner, first. I don't want to start a war, hungry kids, are not a pleasure to mess with.

Will: Either is a horny, Hubby. (he said matter of factly and walked away, leaving Sonny with his mouth wide open).

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sonny found Will up in the office after he had finished getting dinner done. He left the kids to it and wanted to get back to the Horny Hubby, conversation Will had

started.

Sonny: There you are-Dinner is ready. You coming down to eat?

Will: Sure, in a bit, I should finish this first.

Sonny: Now your avoiding me? Did I offend you?

Will: Never, I just want to finish this, because, later I don't want anything to stand in my way.

Sonny: Determination, I love that. When the time comes, I'll be in our bed keeping it warm for us.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later on, Norah is answering an email from Q-which may get her into more trouble, but-he wanted to make sure she was ok and wanted to tell her that he was

sorry if she had gotten into trouble.

_Hey Q-I'm fine, grounded for 3 days. I will miss seeing you, and when I do, I have to lay down my _

_parents ground rules-they suck, but I have to listen to them, I promised. Anyways, I have _

_a song that I wish I could sing to you, but for now, I will just write down the words _

_and hopefully I will get to sing them to you, soon._

_NJ_

_There's something I want to tell you_

_There's something I think that you should know_

_It's not that I shouldn't really love you Let's take it slow_

_When we get to know each other_

_ And we're both feeling much stronger_

_Then let's try to talk it over_

_Let's wait awhile longer_

_Let's wait awhile before it's too late, Let's wait awhile before we go too far_

_Remember that special night_

_When all of the stars where shining bright_

_We made our first endeavor_

_To stay together_

_We made our very first promise_

_To love, to share and be real honest_

_But on that very first night, It wasn't quite right_

_Let's wait awhile before it's too late, Let's wait awhile, our love will be great. Let's wait awhile, before we go too far_

_I didn't really know not to let all my feelings show._

_To save some for later so our love can be greater_

_You said you would always love me _

_Remember, I said the same thing too_

_You don't have to be frightened with my love_

_Because, I'll never give up on you_

_Let's wait awhile, awhile before it's too late_

_You know you can't rush love, love_

_Let's wait awhile before it's too late, Let's wait awhile, our love will be great, Let's wait awhile , before we go too far_

_Let's wait awhile before it's too late, Let's wait awhile, our love will be great, tLet's wait awhile, before we go too far_

_I promise, I'll be worth the wait_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sonny was in bed-keeping it warm, just like he had said would, when Will walked in a little after 11 pm. He smiled when he walked in.

Will: You didn't have to wait up for me. I took longer than I expected too, sorry.

Sonny: That's ok. I was studying our new menu items for the coffee-house.

Will: Drinks or food?

Sonny: both. A couple of new coffees and two new mini-tarts.

Will: Okay-so what is CG going to be serving now?

Sonny: a new an improved Vanilla Spiced Latte, a Mudslide frapp, and the tarts are Peach-Bourbon and Cherry-Berry.

Will: They all sound good. I'll have to come in and sample what you have to offer.

Sonny: How about you come over here and sample what I have to offer.

Will gave him a sideways glance. The things that ventured out of his Hubbies mouth. Will climbed onto the bed and captured Sonny's mouth, with his. As the

kissed, Sonny pulled Will down and held him tight to his body. Causing a moan to escape from Will-and a shutter to follow.

Sonny: You taste good, what were you eating before you came up here?

Will: I took a bite of my frozen yogurt-right out of the carton-with the freezer door still open.

Sonny: So you're telling me, you have broken-two of your very own rules, Doctor?

Will: I am telling you that, Son-what are you going to do about that?

Sonny: I am going to have to punish you, very very-slowly. (He said, getting up on to his hands and knees and pinning Will to the bed. Will smirked at him as Sonny

started to kiss him-on all the open skin that was available to him.

Will: _Punish me then, please-and oh, make it as slow as possible_.

Too be continued...


	116. Chapter 115-Sonny's Journal: Slow con't

I'm dedicating this chapter to Jamie Foxx's song-Slow...(hot). This is the continuation of chapter 114-enjoy. (warning-explicited) (plus after today's episode, I

needed to create a little WilSon Sexy time.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will: _Punish me then, please-and oh, make it as slow as possible_.

Sonny wasn't sure if he had heard him correctly. He sat up and looked at Will-puzzled.

Will: I said, I want you to love me slooooow, I'll take my punishment, like a good boy, I promise.

Sonny stared in silent delight, slow lovin' was his speciality. He delighted in the fact that Will had asked for it slow-a time to cover all of Will-body and soul.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will's POV:

I ask for it to be slow, because if I'm being honest with myself, I am a lot selfish, in the fact that Sonny is an excellent lover and I know that he loves to please me. I

kneel on the bed, in silent anticipation of the first touch-however slight as it maybe. He has the softest touch, when he wants too. It is tender and it tells me that

he is ready and willing to take care of all my needs.

He lays his hands on my body-chest first, soft-and eases them down my abs, which he as always admired-I think that is why I have always worked so hard to keep

them up-just the way he touches them, is worth all the hard work. He bends in, he kisses me softly at first, then adding just the right kind of pressure-he hardens

the kiss, which quickens my pulse and makes my blood race, to my head first, then to other parts of my body-that I no longer have control over.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sonny's POV:

He tells me to love him slow and I am on fire inside, in that instant. To be able to take my time with him and rediscover the things I love about him-physically, it is

always amazing to me. I always enjoy myself more, when I know I am pleasing, My Will-first and foremost. I touch him ever so slightly, wanting to tell him with just

one single touch "Baby, I love you, I want you, I want to make you feel as good as you make me". I have always appreciated the fact he has been dedicated to

taking care of his body-it is a sight, a wonderful treasure, only I get to enjoy, and I am so thankful for that.

Laying my hands on him, I feel his heat-and it sets my body on fire. And I can't control myself, I dive right in.

I first kiss his lips-then work my way down his jaw and that dimple in his chin-I have always loved that. Then I hit the points on his neck, that make him moan-and I

don't even think he realizes he does it, but has always done it, and it turns me on-more than it probably should.

He tries to put his hands on me while I am focused on my task, but I grab his hand-with just a bit of authority, to let him know, that I want to be in control of this-

but I also think he likes the control, just a little.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will's POV:

Control me-I think in my head, I love it when he controls me- I think that is why I was so into the "tie-ups", which now that I think about it, we haven't had time for

lately. But just the thought alone, makes me want him more. He forces me down the bed-a big turn on-and he knows it. He is still holding my hands at bay, and

peppering me with kisses, until he finds his way to my mouth, which has waited for him to find his way there for a while now.

He adds a little tongue, just to sweeten the deal, and I can tell, he can still taste the frozen yogurt I had eaten just prior to starting this, slow love.

He smiles down at me-his lips are just a little swollen and red from the kissing-and that adds to my excitement. I try to bring my head up for a kiss, but he

moves back, just so I can't reach his lips. This is torture for me, I want to kiss him, I always want to kiss him. He can see the distress on my face, and he slowly

brings his lips down to mine and kisses me, long and slowly. I hold on to the taste of his tongue and his lips, I am able to get a couple of kisses on his jaw and

down his neck-causing the goose bumps to form on his skin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sonny's Pov:

I let Will get in few kisses, and I shutter from the feel of his lips on my bare skin. I get goose bumps even, and it makes me want to please him more. He is liking

the things I am doing to him and they are driving him crazy. Because that is what he does to me and has been for over 20 years. I wake up in the morning and see

him sleeping next to me and I still have a hard time believing that this beautiful man is all mine.

Finally I can't hold back anymore-I am screaming to be inside of him-just as I can see, he is screaming for me to take him there-to our ecstasy place. We take our

places and we become one-like so many times before-we start to do our dance-each matching the others movements-we climb up and fall, up and fall-the pleasure

is taking over us...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will's Pov:

When we become one like this, I am transformed to another place in time and space. I'm not very sure of where I am-all is see is blur and I can only hear the beating

of my heart in my ears-being with Sonny-is the best thing on this earth or in heaven. The rise and the fall-are the best, with each rise the feeling we create together

is spectacular there is no other word. When-we are finally at the pinnacle of our love-making-I hear nothing, but the wind-I feel like I am flying...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sonny's Pov: The mountain peak is right there and now I am free-falling into the sea below. Which I have done so many times and the climax of our lovemaking is

just like this. That is the rush I get-the high. It takes me just as long to recover from our love making as it does when I climb a mountain-the high is that extreme.

When we are finished, we have this way of laying together. Me on my side, and he on his, I almost always lay on my back and he on his side or stomach and he has

his arm acrossed me.

He always looks at me, and does that same smile he did the first time we madelove-like he is saying "wow, did we just do that?" And I always say, I have never felt

so right, in my life.

I have this habit of kissing his hand when we are laying next to each other, I've done it for years and it just seems right.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will's Pov:

I feel like I have just hit a wall at 1,000 miles an hour and it feels like heaven. I am laying next to him, trying to control my heavy breathing, when he takes my

hand and his kisses it. He has done it for years and I don't know, it just feels right. I am laying to face him, and I see that he is completely satisfied and it pleases

me. I don't think that there are many more things in this world that could top the feeling I am having right now. To know I have someone that loves me this much in

this world, and he is still right here next to me-loving me, is the most amazing part of all of this.

He was right, when we were first interested in one another-Slow is good, I like slow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Journal:

I don't know how many times we have made love over the years, but I am not sure if any of the times, except maybe the first, can hold a candle to what we created

here tonight. I'm not sure if this is how it is supposed to go, but it's better, than it has ever been and I hope it stays that way.

I am watching My Will, sleep right now. He is on his stomach, with the sheet, barely covering the lower half of him. I think is it is hot and maybe I'll let him sleep for

just a little while longer, before I hit him up for round two.

Later: JSH-K


	117. Chapter 116-SJ Caught in the Act

John and Jason, thought that they were alone, John had just came home from a long shift at the hospital and Jason just arrived home from a

long book buying trip, and they were in the process of making love, when the innocence of their intimacy and _her youth_ was interrupted.

Anna was coming home from Sami and Rafe's when she noticed her both of her Parents cars were in the drive. She was tickled, because she

hadn't expected that her Dad would be home from the book buying trip until later tonight. She hurried up the driveway and into the house.

She _forgot_ her manners and the rules, about knocking, and they hadn't shut the door all the way, and she stepped up the door and seeing

them in this way, was first shocking to her, keeping her glued into place, her eyes wide, she then dropped the CG cold drink she had in her

hand, which brought her out of her shock and surprising her parents, as well.

John: Anna!? Oh, God.

He rushed up, grabbing a blanket, wrapping it around himself and shutting the door as fast as he could. He turned around in horror. Jason

got up and rushed to get dressed as did John.

Jason: What do you think she saw?

John: I have no idea, I was kinda occupied.

Jason: Yeah-me too. I'll clean up the mess and you go and find her.

John: Okay-God. I knew we should have closed and locked the door. We're usually more careful.

Jason: This is not anyone's fault. I didn't think she'd be home yet today, she was supposed to be with your Mom and Rafe.

John: I know. (pulling his hand through his hair) I'm heading downstairs.

Jason: Following right behind you.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was out of the house and down the street already and heading where she didn't know. She found herself at Will and Sonny's house,

and was ringing the door bell before she realized, exactly what she had just done. Will answered the door, surprised to see his niece.

Will: Anna Banana! Do your parents know your here?

Anna couldn't speak and had tears in her eyes. He was shocked by her reaction and pulled her inside. He tried to give her a hug, but she

pulled away from him. Norah came into the entryway to see who was here and Anna ran to her, as soon as her eyes caught sight of her.

Norah: Hey-what's wrong, Sweetie?

Anna: I...need to talk to you. Mim's wasn't home.

Norah: Ok, let's go to my room.

They headed down the stairs and into her room. Leaving her parents, wondering what that was all about. Sonny grabbed his cell and before

he could dial their number, the read out screen indicated that Jason was calling him. Will got a call at the same time and it was from John.

The both answered and on the other end, each asked if they had seen Anna.

Will: John, she just got here and is in tears. She talking to Norie.

Sonny: Jas-she was in tears-and she wanted to talk to Norie. What's up?

Jas: She, ahh, Um...caught us

Sonny: Oh, you mean...?

Jas: Yeap. She wasn't supposed to be home this early and I had just got home from my trip...

Sonny: It's going to be fine, Jas. I promise.

Jas: You didn't see her face. She has to be freaking out.

Will: John, she'll be ok. You want me to talk to her?

John: No, unless she asks to talk to you. Having her gay Uncle talk to her about this may just make it worse. No, for now, I think talking to

Norah, might be the best idea for her.

Will: I agree, actually.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They were in Nor's room and Norah nodded to the love seat in the corner of her room for them to sit on. They took a seat and Anna just

looked at her feet, the visions of what she had seen going around in her head. She had never even thought about her parents having sex.

She knew they did, but how they did it, was none of her business and now her ideas about them, where different.

Norah: Anna-no one wants to see their parents have sex, gay or straight. I mean, I've heard stories about my Dad catching Mim's with EJ,

when she was married to Teo-the first time, and I also know that Vaeh, walked in on our Parents once, and I think Noah too.

Anna: No way.

Norah: Oh, yeah. Veah was pretty little, and she didn't see much-but Noah, he saw more than he'll ever admit too, and that is between him

and our parents, I just know they talked to him after it happened.

Anna: It wasn't like I just ran upstairs and barged in, I mean, I was looking for them, and when they weren't downstairs when I got home, I went up the

stairs and their door was open, I didn't even think about it, if their door is open, we can usually stick out heads in but...

Norah: but, they were other wise occupied. Hey, weren't you supposed to be with Mimi?

Anna: I was for a while, but then walked home, like I said.

Norah: I'm really sorry this happened to you. But your parents love you and I'm sure that you are all just embarrassed, but soon what

happened today, will just fad into the background.

Anna: I hope so, I don't want them to look at me differently now, that I know...

Norah: Know what? That like most married couples, they have sex? Duh-just try to forget what you saw-if it's possible, I mean...(she smiled)

Anna: Yeah, if my eyes will stop burning, then I think I'll be fine. (see laughed) Thank's Norah.

Norah: You're Welcome. You want me to walk you home?

Anna: I'd like to stay her for a while longer, if that's ok?

Norah: Sure. I just have to get this homework done, so I can go out with Q later.

Anna: Ahh, a date?

Norah: Well, that's what I call it, but my Dads-they call it hanging out, because there a bunch of us that are going to be at the club.

Anna:Yeah, I'd say it was a date, you're lucky, I have 2 years before I can see any boys.

Norah: Is there anyone you like?

Anna: Not really, but when there is, I'll tell you.

Norah: And I'll be here.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will opened the door for Jason, who walked in, a little worse for wear. He was even embarrassed in front of his Brother-in-laws. Sonny shook his head when

Jason looked at him.

Jason: How is she?

Will: Upset, but I kinda can't blame her, but it's not any ones fault, so don't blame yourself.

Jason: Why wouldn't we, I mean..

Sonny: Hey, like we said before, if you didn't know that she was going to come home and she didn't know you'd be back from your trip, don't sweat it. Just talk

to her if she has questions, and make a habit of locking your door, even if the kids aren't home.

As they were talking, Anna and Norah walked up stairs and into the kitchen, where their Dad's were sitting around the island. Anna stopped in her tracks

when she saw Jason, the blush returning to her cheeks. She was about to turn around and run off, but Norah stopped her.

Jason: Hey, Baby Girl, your Papa and I, were looking for you and well, he went to Mim's and I came here, your about ready to come home?

Anna: I...um, don't know.

Jason: Well, he got out of his shift and he doesn't have to work tomorrow, so we thought the four of us could do something as a family, you game?

Anna smiled and went to her Dad, who pulled her into a hug. She looked up at him and in that look, she saw an apology for her seeing that things she walked

in on, but also she saw an " I love you and we are going to be okay."

Anna: Okay, I'm ready. And Norah, Thanks.

Norah: Anytime. (she said hugging her cousin-and whispered in her ear.."everything will be okay, promise" and they connected pinkies)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the car on the way home, Anna sat quietly. And Jason popped in a CD into the player, wanting to break the silence. It was a few of the new songs that No

and Nor had recorded and gave out to family to sample. Anna smiled, it gave her some confidence while sitting with him on the drive home.

Anna: I..am sorry I just walked into your guys' room, it won't happen again.

Jason: And I am so sorry, you walked in on what you walked in on. And if you have questions about...

Anna: What you two do in private is private, I know that you two love each other, and that is all I care about. I don't having any questions, I had a good talk

with Norah.

Jason: I'm glad she was there for you. And you have to know that Papa is sorry too, he and Massy are waiting for us, so we'd better hurry.

Anna: What are we going to do, isn't he on call?

Jason: Nope, we have the whole weekend, he pulled some strings.

Anna: I love when he pulls some strings, we always have the best days together.

Jason: Yeah, we do. I love you, Sweetie.

Anna: I love you too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will walked to their bedroom later on that night, and Sonny wasn't in bed like he thought he'd be. He heard the shower running and smiled to himself. He

locked their bedroom door and stripped. He jogged to the bathroom and smiled at the naked silhouette of Sonny's body threw the glass bricks of their shower.

He opened the door and was shocked by the scene in front of him. Sonny was on the bench-his hardness in hand, and looked up when Will opened the door.

Will: I guess I caught you in the act, huh?

Sonny: I guess so. (he said in a sexy tone)

Will: You know that'll cost you, right.

Sonny: Yeah, I figured as much.

Will: Good-and I am so ready to collect... (he said with that sexy wicked smile, Sonny was in love with.)


	118. Chapter 117-SJ-Scared and Alone

And make sure you keep the door locked, Ok-Nor? Is the last thing that Will thought about has he, Sonny, Vaeh and Aiden, were driving to the

Meadows, for a dinner that Adrienne was hosting, for Justin. Norah had volunteered for the job of babysitter-which she loved, besides, she didn't want go

to the dinner, because, Noah wouldn't be there and she'd rather babysit, any day. She had just sent a text to Q, to see what he was up to, but

he wasn't home, he was at a family function out-of-town and would be back later that weekend.

She checked on the kids-again, and they were both sleeping. She covered Jae up and went to check on Mattie, who was on his tummy. She

could hardly believe how big they had gotten. She left their room, and as she was walking back down the stairs she heard a noise. It

stopped her in her tracks. She listened closely to what was happening down the stairs. She heard breaking glass and wide-eyed, she raced

back up the stairs and dashed into the twins room. She closed and locked the door, she leaned back against the door and tried to control her

breathing, which was not the easiest thing to do at this point.

Norah: Ok, Nor-think. (She pulled her phone out of her pocket and held the phone up, ready to dial 911.) You have to keep those babies safe.

She heard some noises from down the stairs, like drawers being pulled out and stuff crashing to the floor and she knew she had to take some

sort of action. She lifted Jae, from her crib and prayed she'd stay as sleep. She went into the walk in closet-grateful that her Sister was a neat

freak like, Papa. She pulled a blanket down from the shelf and laid her niece down on it, and ran back to get Mattie. She carefully did the

same with him and laid him next to his twin, and closed the closet door. This she knew was Aid and Vaeh's "safe room" and was thankful for

that. She pulled her phone out of her pocket again and praised God again, when she actually had a signal. She dialed 911 and prayed they

wouldn't hear her when they answered her call.

911: 911, what is your emergency.

Nor: Yes, I'm at my Sister's house, babysitting and I think someone just broke in.

911: Where are you located in the house?-

Nor: Upstairs, locked in the closet, that is between the nursery and the master bedroom. It's actually a safe room.

911: Ok-Sweetheart, I have your located pin pointed, from the GPS on your phone. Do you know how many people broke in?

Nor: No. I was checking on the babies, when I heard the noise, and just put them in the closet with me.

911: Do you hear anything going on, outside of where you are?

Nor: No-I heard crashing around, before I went in here.

911: You stay right where you are, Ok. Hey, what's your name?

Nor: Norah Horton-Kiriakis.

911: From the group Deeper Connection?

Nor: Yes. That's me.

911: Norah, my name is Sylvia. You are doing a great job. What are the babies doing?

Nor: Sleeping, Thank God.

911: Your doing good, the police are almost there. You will not hear any sirens, they are going to pull up, quietly. We do not want to scare

them, and cause any trouble inside the house.

Nor: Thank you for that.

As she was talking to the 911 operator, the creeps that broke in, where ransacking the house, downstairs-they were in search for cash and

other valuables. They had already unloaded a bunch of items into an awaiting van, right outside of the door. This was going very fast, and

they thought they were home free.

They finished with the first level, and headed up the stairs. As they were walking up the stairs, Norah could hear them coming, she prayed

they would find her.

Nor: They're coming up here. I hope this safe room, really works.

911: You let me know what is going on, okay? They just told me, they are around the corner, you just stay calm, Okay, Norah? We're going to

keep you and those babies safe, I promise.

Norah closed her eyes and held her breath, as she heard them enter the nursery. She heard them rumaging their things. She moved into the

darkest corner of the closet and prayed that the babies would stay asleep. One of them jiggled the knob of the door. Her heart stopped. She

had tears in her eyes instantly.

911: Norah, what's going on.

Nor:(quiet whisper) they just jiggled the knob of the closet door. Their in the nursery.

911: Just stay calm, the police are in the neighborhood.

Just as she said that, Jae started to stir. Norah took a deep breath and picked her up. She rocked her, a bit and shh'd her.

Nor: It's ok, Jae, Autie Nor is here.

911: That's good. A few more moment's Norah, you're doing fantastic.

As they were talking, Norah's call waiting beeped in and it showed it was Sonny.

Nor: Oh, God-(she whispered)

911: What?

Nor: My Papa is calling me. I can't switch over-can I?

911: Nope, then I will lose you. You stay on with me, and I will be able to tell your Papa how brave you were.

Norah heard them ransaking the Master bedroom.

Nor: They're in the master bedroom, and are pulling out drawers. I can things crashing down to the floor, they are going to wake up, Mattie,

too. And if he wakes up, the neighborhood will know it.

911: The Police are right outside, Norah. Just stay calm, for a few more moments and you will be ok.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside, the police were surrounding the house, and a few of the officers, enter the house, through the back door, where they had broken

into. The were easing themselves into finding the perpetrators.

911: Ok, she is in a closet upstairs, with babies. She says that the intruders are in the master bedroom, which is up the stairs and to the left.

Alright Miss Norah, they will be coming, you might hear lots of yelling. You stay down, in that closet and do not come out until we get the all

clear.

Norah: Ok.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile her parents, along with Vaeh and Aiden were pulling into the neighborhood, that they lived in. When the turned to go to the house, the saw

it was actually surrounded. There were flashing lights everywhere.

Vaeh: Oh, God! My Babies.

Aiden: Jesus, what is going on?

They all got out of the SUV and ran toward the first police cruiser then came to. The police officer stopped them before they could cross the baracade.

PO: Hey, you four can't cross this line. There is a robbery in progress and a potential hostage situation.

Vaeh: This is our house, officer. And my little sister is babysitting my two children.

PO: And we are well aware of that Ma'am. You have to stay here.

Will could see the anguish in his daughter's eyes and went to her and pulled her into his arms.

Will: I know it's tough, but let them do their jobs.

As they were talking, they heard the buzz over the radio...

Radio: All clear. The suspects are in custody and the caller and babies are safe.

The foursome breathed a sigh of relief. And they were led to an area they had corded off, to wait for Norah and the kids to be brought out. They spotted

them, a few moments later.

Sonny: There they are.

He didn't care, he just pushed his way to his daughter and his grandchildren.

Norah: Papa! I was so scared.

Sonny: They didn't touch you, did they.

Officer: I found them in a closet, upstairs, between the master and nursery.

Will: Oh, God. You remembered about the panic room?

Norah: Yeah, I did. I got them out of their beds and laid them in there with me and called 911.

Vaeh: Let me have her. (taking Jae out of Norah's arms)

An officer handed Mattie to his Dad. Aiden, kissed his Son's forehead and pulled him close.

Aiden: Aunt Nor did an awesome Job.

Vaeh: Yeah, she did. And I'll never be able to thank you enough.

Norah: Just did what I have always been taught, taking care of my family.

Will and Sonny pulled her into a hug and held on for dear life. Another hero in the family-was born that night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few weeks later, the nightmare of that night was slowly fading behind her and today she was going to be getting an award for bravery. She told them

that she didn't need one, but who was she to argue, she'd humbly receive it and put it up to the ones the family had on the wall, already.

The family entered the HTS and there was a round of applause and a standing ovation for Norah as she walked in and sat with her family. The Mayor of Salem

stood up to say a few words.

Mayor: Today, I get to present an award of bravery to a bright young woman with a brave heart. With her quick wit, she was able to get her young niece and

nephew and herself to safety. She stayed cool under pressure, and called for help-staying on the line until help arrived. I am happy to present, Norah Horton-

Kiriakis with the Salem Act of A Hero Award, today. Please, everyone, lets stand and solute her.

Everyone stood up and there were cheers and whistles from everyone as she got up and received her award. They offered for her to say a few words.

Norah: To receive an award for bravery is an honor. But I have to say that I don't necessarily feel like I was as much brave, as I just felt, that I wanted

to protect, those sweet innocent babies, much like my Sister did for me, when I was a little girl. Even if those monsters weren't real. I wouldn't have let any

thing happen to them, so I did what I felt I had to do. Thank you.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later on that evening, Will is standing in front of their wall of plaques and pictures. He counted and between the kids over the years there were over 20

different awards given by the City of Salem, for one reason or another. Sonny came in, having had the same idea and put his arm around Will.

Sonny: It's something, isn't?

Will: yeah, that our kids are this awesome.

Sonny: Yeah, very awesome. I'm so proud of her, I don't know if I'd been able to stay that cool.

Will: At her age, I know, that I would have freaked out. Those kids, they are my heroes.

Sonny: I know what you mean.

They leaned in and shared a tender kiss, admiring their family-their amazing family.


	119. Chapter 118-SJ-The Patient

Will arrived late to the hospital-after a long night with a very sick Nate. Sonny-sick himself, was in bed with a 102 temp and uncontrollable shakes. Will

hadn't wanted to leave either of them, but Adrienne-bless her heart, arrived at 6 this morning, insisting that he go head and get a couple of hours of

uninterrupted sleep and then go to the hospital.

He had rolled over, on the couch in the office and stared at the clock on the wall, it was 10 after 10 and he was officially late. He called and talked

to his receptionist, and thankfully, she had been about to call him to say that is first appointment had cancelled at the last-minute. He took a

deep breath and ran to get ready.

He was creeping down the stairs and heard his Mother-in-law, talking to the twins. They were in the kitchen, making breakfast, together. He

was surprised that either of them were up this early.

Will: Hey, why are you two up this early on a Saturday?

Noah: Did you forget, we have studio time in about an hour.

Norah: Yeah, Sage is coming to pick us up.

Will: But, I have to work and Papa is sick, you usually have one of us present, when you record.

Noah: Yeah, we know and well, since you have to work and Papa's sick, Grandpa J, is going to come with us.

Will: Adrienne, I could kiss both of you, Thank you, so much, I have to run, I am so late.

Norah: Isn't that normal?

Will: You (shaking his head) Just like your Papa.

Norah: Yeah, I know. (she smiled).

He kissed his daughter and gave a fist bump to Noah, and kissed Adrienne on the cheek as he ran out of the door. When the door slammed

shut, Adrienne cringed.

Adrienne: I hope that didn't wake up our two sick boys.

Noah: Good Luck. We're outta here, Grandpa J just texted, he's around the corner. Come on Nor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will entered the hospital and ran all the way to his office. But when he entered the inner office, the reception area was empty. He hoped to

God that he hadn't made the patient wait, or they just walk out. But then he wondered where, Sylvia was, she was the receptionist for the

day. He went inside is office, which was empty, but there was a note on his desk and it was from Sylvia. He looked at it an sighed in relief. She

had stepped out for a few moments, to grab a coffee and that the new patient's file was pulled and on his desk. He looked around and found

it, right next to his mug. He sat down and thumbed the file.

He was a 14-year-old boy, who for the last year, struggled with his sexuality. He had been an excellent student, but when he moved to the

high school, his grades had dropped and he started to keep to himself. It seemed as though he could hide the fact he was gay, while he was

in middle school, but once he was in high school, his attractions to the same-sex, couldn't be ignored and now, he had decided it was time

to come out, but he needed to talk to someone, who was able to understand what he was feeling, and his Mother, had found out about Will

threw Jason, at the Bookstore. She had been looking for a book on how to handle a gay teen, who had yet to come out. Jason was walking

in the aisle she was in and couldn't help himself. He stopped in his tracks and told her about Will. He handed her is Will's card and she was

on the phone within the hour.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Desmond Fuller was 14, and he knew he was gay, but it wasn't the subject he wanted to talk to his Mom about. Not that she was upset about it, but

he didn't feel that she'd get him, and he needed someone to get him. He also wanted to talk about the real reason's his parents got divorced, and every

time he tried to take to his mom about it, she closed right up and his questions went unanswered.

Will logged into his system and pulled up the new patient inquiry page and started to get his file ready. By the time he was finished entering the info he knew,

they were there and Sylvia, who had snuck in just before they arrived, announced them to Will.

Sylvia: Dr. H-K, Desmond is here.

Will: Show him in, please.

Sylvia, who reminded Will of his Grandma Kate, showed Desmond into his office. This kid, was right out of a fashion magazine, dressed in the latest House of

Roberts fashions-he was the model of style. Will stood up and put his hand out-a sign of respect. Desmond, put his hand into Will's and he started to

relax, just a little.

Will: Hey, Desmond, you can have a seat, anywhere you feel comfortable.

Desmond: Thanks, and you can call me Des, alright.

Will: And you can call me Dr. H-K or Will, which ever you feel comfortable with.

Des: For now, Dr. H-K, is best-you earned the title-and I was always taught, that if someone earns the title of something, to use it.

Will: Oh, who told you that?

Des: My Granddad, he was the "Chief", to everyone who knew him. He earned the title in the Navy and Coast Guard.

Will: Oh, a serviceman. My Uncle was in the Marines.

Des: Really?

Will: Yeah, even lost his leg on a mission. So You want to get started.

Des: I was afraid you were going to ask me that.

Will: There is nothing to be afraid of in here. You can talk to me about anything and I will never tell anyone anything you say in here.

Des: Kinda like confession.

Will: That is what my Uncle the Priest says.

Des: You have some interesting Uncles.

Will: My whole family is very colorful.

Des: Most of mine are jerks.

Will: How so?

Des: Well, first-not my parents, but my cousins and other relatives. They never wanted anything to do with us to begin with and now, most of my Mom's sibs

won't talk to her.

Will: Why?

Des: My Grandparents and Aunt-Uncles didn't like that my White Mom, had mixed kids.

Will: Yeah, I've heard that from someone else I know.

Des: Well, I don't see anything wrong with it, do you?

Will: No-to be honest, I personally think it's beautiful.

Des: Your family looks pretty colorful. You and um..

Will: That is my Hubby-Sonny. And our kids-Neveah, Norah, Noah and Nate. And those are our Grandkids-Jaemason and Matthew.

Des: Pretty colorful, I'd say. And Happy.

Will: Very happy.

Des: And I want to believe it is possible, but from what I've seen it's not. My parents fought because My Mom wanted to get back in line with her family and

my Dad disagreed, because it would have went with a price-that she was foolishly willing to pay.

Will: Are you angry at her for her choice.

Des: Yes. She will go and visit her family, but my brothers, sister, and I have to stay away. My grandfather, even went as far as to say, She'd better never

bring us near him.

Will: Really? He's that prejudiced?

Des: Yes. And if he knew I was or thought I was gay on top of it, I'd hate to see how things would blow up.

Will: Well-this is about how you feel about being gay-so how do you feel about it?

Des: First I guess, I'd have to admit it to someone. And-Yes I am definitely gay. I first started to think that I could be when I was 12, but now, I know that I

am. I didn't think it was possible, either did my Mom. But-I am.

Will: And only you'd know. Don't let anyone make the decision for you, Des-if you heart feels this way, be true to it.

Des: Can I ask you a question?

Will: Yes. I have no secrets in here.

Des: When did you come out?

Will: I was 18, but I think I had started feeling like I was different before that. I had girlfriends, but it never felt right. Then I met Sonny, and my world

changed.

Des: He made it seem right?

Will: Yes, he made me feel normal-and confident in who I was, at the time. And I just added my own confidence from there. You'll get there one day, I promise.

Des: I'm feeling better already, just saying that I am gay out loud-to a complete stranger, has helped.

Will: And as for the family stuff, I think that you all have to chip away at it, in order for it to work. If your willing to do the work, try, but you can only chip away

at a brick wall for so long. You and your Mom and sibs need to be happy. And if they don't want to come around, it is their loss.

Des: That is what I thought. We are kinda cool.

Will laughed and sat back in his chair. He could tell that Des was starting to get more comfortable. He noticed that he was looking around at his pictures and

he was staring at one of Noah and Norah and kept going back to that photograph. Will got up and went to it, and showed it to Des.

Will: Those are my kids, Norah and Noah.

Des: From Deeper Connection, right?

Will: Yes, that's them. My two song birds.

Des: And my fave group.

Will: Honestly?

Des: No lying in here, remember?

Will: Right.

Des: Yeah, when I learned they lived here in Salem, I totally freaked, but I didn't realize they were your kids. Noah, he looks just like you.

Will: We get that from time to time. But can we kinda keep in on the DL?

Des: My lips are sealed.

Will: I normally don't do this, but they are having a show at the Common's coming up, I could get you backstage.

Des: Are you freakin' kidding me? That would be so awesome. My fave song is "Don't Hold the Wall" Noah did an amazing job re-recording it.

Will: That is what he was told by JT himself.

Des: What? Awesome. JT is my Mom's fav, she almost died when Noah remade the song.

Will: So, do you wanna set up some time for another session?

Des: Could I come to GIFT to see you instead of here?

Will: My door is always open. I will give you my card and my schedule for GIFT is on the back. And you can check my website to see if the schedule changes.

Des: Thanks-I'm glad my Mom made me this appointment.

Will: Me too. (standing up and holding his hand out for another shake)

He walked Desmond out of the office and to his Mother, who was waiting for him in the reception area.

Will: Ok, Mrs. Fuller, we had a really good session today. Sylvia will set him up with more appointments and I really recommend that you come in and see me

as well.

Nancy: Please, Dr. H-K, call me Nancy and I've already made a couple of appointments for myself. I'll make sure he comes to see you either here or at GIFT.

Will: Great, it was nice meeting you, Des-

Des: Yeah-you too. And thanks for the talk, Doc.

Will: That's what I'm here for.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will arrived home after a long day of patients-hoping his boys were feeling better. He walked into the kitchen to an amazing smell. Adrienne was still there,

and was sitting in the family room, helping Norah with some homework.

Will: Hey-I thought you were recording today.

Norah: I'm done with my vocals, Noah however, had more to lay down than I did,-today anyway.

Will: So, how are our boys?

Adrienne: Sonny is still sick, or so he says, he won't let me in the room. And Nate is with Mimi and Teo. She came over to help me, and he wanted to go with

her and I didn't argue.

Will: Thank God, Maybe I'll get some sleep tonight.

Adrienne: Maybe. I don't know, Sonny's was a bit of a bear when I knocked on the door.

Will: I'm going to go and change. And check on that Handsome man in my bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He entered the room, very quietly. It was dark and cool, it reminded him of a cave, actually. He crept to the closet and undressed, emerging naked and ready

to run to the bathroom. When he got just to the bed, Sonny poked his head out of the covers.

Sonny: What time is it?

Will: Hello, there. It's around 5:30.

Sonny: In the morning?

Will: No-afternoon. I just got home from the hospital. I need another shower.

Sonny: Have I slept all day?

Will: Apparently-that is what your Mom said.

Sonny: My Mom is here?

Will: Man, you are sick.

Sonny: I'm feeling a little better now. Not shaking like I'm in withdraw anyways.

Will chuckled. He went to kiss Sonny, but Sonny pulled away.

Will: Hey.

Sonny: You want this? Really. I don't think so, let me shower after you get done, then you can kiss me all you want.

Will: Ok. Be back-And stop staring-please.

Sonny: But I really love what I see.

Will: And when you're better, it will be right here waiting.

Sonny: FEELING BETTER ALREADY.

Will: Don't think so, Mr.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, Des was at home, thinking about is session with Dr. H-K. He had made him feel better about himself. And the fact he had offered to get him in to

see Deeper Connection was so cool. He however was never telling him, that Noah was pretty much the reason he loved the group and even though he knew

that Noah as not gay like his parents, didn't mean he didn't think he fine as hell. He would go to the show, a prayed to God that he would be able to keep his

cool, if he got to meet them. Most of his guy friends thought that Norie J was so fine, and sure she was pretty, but Noah was so it for him. Most of his friends

didn't know that about him, and for now, he'd just keep it to himself-for now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Journal:

Hey-Will here. I have only two words: LONG DAY. Most of my sessions were pretty good, I especially liked Desmond. He has some spunk. And I have a feeling

things with him are going to get interesting. I hope he is able to go to the show, that is coming up. And Noah had a great idea, about getting him to come to

the study group at GIFT, that way he could meet other gay teens and teens with gay parents. I think I'll suggest it, in our next session.

So, Adrienne said that Nate's fever broke and hopefully he'll be feeling better soon, she's keeping him for another day-YEAH! Sonny, my big baby, is in bed,

eating some toast and having some juice. So, that is where I'm heading now, to baby him some more. It's not exactly how I dreamed of spending a night

alone with him, but he's taken care of me before, so I can return the favor.

Later-Dr. H-K.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sonny was sitting up against some pillows, when Will ventured into their bedroom. He smiled at him as he past Sonny's side of the bed, and round the foot,

to get this own side. Sonny watched him, questionably.

Will: What, is that look for?

Sonny: Thanks for the toast and juice. You really didn't have to get it for me.

Will: I did. I'd hate it if you were to have been so weak from being sick and maybe, I don't know fell down the stairs or something.

Sonny: Really, Will-that's a little dramatic.

Will: And I think that you are one to talk. You have never been that sick, in 20 years.

Sonny: Well, that one time.

Will: Yeah, that one time.

Sonny: I did have a 102 temp, Will.

Will: I know, but that was at like 6 this morning.

Sonny: And now I feel better.

Will: Good, I can sleep in here tonight.

Sonny: What you didn't sleep in here, last night?

Will: No, you were moving around too much, I slept in the office, and when I wasn't in there, I was with Nate.

Sonny: He went with Mom, right?

Will: yes, we're alone.

Sonny: Too bad, I'm so weak.

Will: Good, I could take advantage.

Sonny: You wouldn't.

Will: No, Never. But I will hold you, if you'd like.

Sonny: I'd like.

They cuddled down in the bed, and Will pulled Sonny into him and Sonny closed his eyes. He relaxed into sleep as Will kissed his shoulder softly.

Will:(whispering) Good-night, my Love.


	120. Chapter 119-SJ-The Meeting

Des had taken Will up on his offer-in coming to GIFT, to hang out and talk to other gay teens and teens that had gay parents or family. He

walked in, expecting it to be military and stark, but found it homey and inviting. He could even swore he smelled homemade doughnuts. Will

had greeted him in the entryway and showed him around the house. Making note of the study area and meeting areas. They were about to

head to Will's office, when the kids came in for computer time.

Jason: Come on guys, lower your voices, Will has patients in and out today.

Mason: Sorry, Daddy.

Jason: To your station, Massy. You, too Nate.

Nate: Ok, Uncle Jas.

Jason: Norah, can you help with snack, you'll get credit for home economics for the day.

Norah: Sure, you want me to start with lunch, I'm done with all my work for the day.

Jason: You don't mind?

Nor: I wouldn't have asked. It's fine. When Anna's done with her lesson, she can help me.

Anna: I'm done, can I Daddy?

Jason: Yes, go ahead. And Ladies...

A/N: yeah

Jason: Work quietly, please.

They made the motion of zipping lips, and walked past Will and Des as they made their way to the kitchen. Will stopped to let them through.

Will: Hey you two.

Norah: Sorry, Daddy, but I thought when you had, um patients, we weren't supposed to talk to you.

Will: This is okay. Norah, this is Desmond. He might, start hanging out here, just showing him around.

Norah: Nice to meet you, Desmond.

Des: Likewise. Who is this? (nodding to Anna)

Anna: I'm Anna, Nor's cousin.

Des: Nice to meet you, too.

Will: You two get lunch duty, _together?_

Norah:you act like that is a bad thing, Daddy.

Anna: Yeah, Uncle Will.

Will: Don't get in trouble, remember the last time?

Anna: Oh, yeah.

Desmond just stood there, in awe of the fact he was mere inches away from Norie J. She was so cool, just like a normal girl, at school. Then

his mind went to racing. Was Noah here too?

Will: Where's your Brother, Nor?

Norah: He is in the quiet room. So behind on his Math, Uncle Jason turned, 12 shades of angry.

Will: I think that I could top that one. Des, let's head up to my office.

Des: Alright. It was nice to meet you Anna, Norie J.

Will and Norah both, looked at each other-a fan, cool. Norah nodded and waved bye as they walked up the back stairs. When they got to top

of the stairs, Noah was walking out of the quiet room, and heading to the stairs.

Noah: Dad! I didn't know you'd be here today.

Will: Apparently. I have work, No, I'll talk to you later.

Noah: Ok.

Will: Des-this is Noah.

Des: Ni..nice to meet you, Noah.

Noah: Nice to meet you, too. Um, Dad, when is Uncle T bringing TJ for the weekend?

Will: On Thursday evening, on their way to Iowa.

Noah: Cool-Des, you'll have to come and hang with us at the club, I mean besides the concert of course.

Des: Sure, I'd like that.

Noah: Ok, well-I need to get this work done, so I can go and rehearse later.

Will: I'll check in with Uncle Jas to make sure its finished-and to your full potential, too.

Noah rolled his eyes and decided he'd better recheck the work he had already completed. When his parents said they'd check his work, they really meant it. It

wasn't to make sure it was just done, it was to make sure it was done right. Half-ass attempts didn't fly in the H-K house.

Noah: (to himself) Yeah, TJ-I think that he might really like Des. But no more matchmaker for now, I have to work on this geometry, yuck.

He put his headphones on and started to work on the 4 late assignments in front of him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will and Des headed inside Will's office and took seats, on the couch and chairs-nice and informal, which Will was all about. Des was looking around at the pics

that Will had up in the office here-much different from at the hospital office he had met him in. Will had even looked different here, dressed in jeans and a

button down, instead of a dress pants and tie.

Will: So how have things gone lately?

Des: Good. I came out to a few of my friends, and they said they had figured as much, and we're pretty cool still.

Will: That's good. How about your family?

Des: Well, actually, the funny thing about this, is My Mom was able to mend fences with one of her sisters. She had taken their Dad's side about my being bi-

racial, but because I'm gay, she decided to talk to my Mom.

Will: How did it happen?

Des: She decided after her meeting with you, to put herself out there and make the first move. And she set an email to all of them, just letting them know she

and us kids were ok. Then she started out by saying what we were up to and different things going on. She then said with my permission of course, that I

had just came out to her and that she was happy for me. My Aunt Trina wrote her back like an hour later and told her that she'd love to see us, and that her

daughter had just came out too. So my cousin is gay like me and now they have some things in common. And now it seems that we might have a family again.

The best thing, is that my Grandma called her, and I have never seen her cry so hard.

Will: Wow-I'm glad I could help.

Des: Now if my Grandpa would come around, it would be perfect.

Will: Now, he might take some time to get through to, but just keep chipping away at it. And, you know if he's as old-fashioned as your Mom says, he might

take longer than anyone else in the family.

Des: I know. I just wish I could get to know him better. He seems so cool. I looked up a bunch of stuff about him, and his military service and I'd love to talk

to him about it.

Will: That might be a starting point, for both of you. Do you now if he goes to the VA or other Vet activities?

Des: He does-my Uncles have said that he is still really involved with a lot of retired Vet activities.

Will: Maybe you can work that to your advantage.

Des: Great minds think alike. My Mom and I were thinking of going to this Airshow in Wisconsin in a few weeks, he will be there.

Will: Cool. I think you should go for it and tell me how it goes. But don't expect miracles.

Des: I won't. I'm just happy we got this far.

Will closed up his notebook and sat it down next to him on a side table. This helped Des to relax a bit more. He started to look at the pictures again.

Des: Do you mind? I think that to learn about a person, seeing the people in their life, helps.

Will: Not at all.

Des got up and looked around the room, he seen pictures of Will's "home family-Sonny and the kids", but he was wondering who the rest were.

Will: So-this is My Mom and my Step-Dad-Rafe. And my Sisters -Allie and Sid, my brother John and his family-Jason, Anna and Mason.

Des: John is gay, too?

Will: Yes. And that is my Best friend Tad-T, and his son TJ.

Des: The one Noah was talking about?

Will: Yeah-he's coming to stay with us for the long weekend.

Des: How old is he?

Will: 14-just turned, he's a year younger than Noah and Nor.

Des: But they're not 15 yet-

Will: NO THANK GOD. Soon, though.

Des: Yeah, there's a count down clock on their website.

Will: What? Are you kidding me?

Des: No.

Will pulled up their fansite and sure enough there was a countdown clock for their 15th birthday.

Will: You'd think it was the second coming, what are they going to do next year?

Then he started surfing through the site and was surprised to see they actually had a family section of the site and it had pictures and everything.

Des: What? you honestly look surprised.

Will: I just never have taken the time to look through this.

Des: They talk about you all in their news letter too. Us fans get a really nice inside glimpse into their real life. They are very proud of where they came from.

Will: I learn something new everyday.

Des: Me too.

Will: So I think we're done here, for today. You can go and hang out if you'd like.

Des: I will. I did have one question?

Will: Shoot.

Des: when I walked in, I could have sworn it smelled like homemade doughnuts, what is that about?

Will (smiliing) This was my Great-Grandparents house, and Great-Grandma Alice made them everyday. For some reason, no matter what, that is the first smell

anyone smells when they walk into this place.

Des: I like it. I can't wait to come back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Des headed back down the stairs and went to find the other teens. Jason came into the room, when Des come down the stairs and indicated that the younger

kids were working on home work and that Norah and Noah, were in the computer room down the hall.

He went into the room-nervously. Norah looked up from her station when he walked in.

Norah: Hey, you're still here.

Des: I was talking to your Dad.

Norah: Oh.

Des: It's Ok, I just came out and My Mom found out about him, from Jason, actually.

Norah: At the Bookstore?

Des: Yeah. So what are you two up to, homework?

Noah: No, we're done with class for the day. I'm answering some questions on our fansite.

Norah: And I am working on our song order for the show this weekend.

Des: So you are very hands on then?

Noah: Yeah. Our fans are the best. I hate when the stars you like are so big, that they are so untouchable or likeable. I never want to be that way. I mean

I want to stay safe and keep my family safe, but I don't want anyone to ever say I'm some little stuck up punk.

Des: I don't think it's possible. So, about what you asked me earlier, about hanging out, when your friend TJ get's here-I'd really love to, if the offer still

stands?

Noah: Sure. We have some family time at the Commons, while they set up and then the show, then its dancing for a while after-and refreshments for our

special guests.

Des: So awesome. My friends will never believe this.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That weekend, the Commons was hoppin' and ready for another Deeper Connection show. Noah was backstage hanging out with TJ when, Will brought Des

backstage with him and he stood wide-eyed at all to the things going on.

Des: I never knew it took this much, to put on a show.

Will: And this is only a small one. Common, Noah wants you to meet his friend TJ.

They head back to where the family and friends where gathered-Sonny smiled when Will entered the room and nodded his way. Sonny's way of saying they

had been looking for him. Will went up to his Hubby and gave him a kiss. Sonny pulled Will into an embrace.

Norah: Get a room you two. You'd think it would get old, but some how it never does.

Noah: Yeah, like newly weds those two.

Sonny: Aren't we? I mean, we haven't got to 40 years yet, we're still in the honeymoon phase.

T: Honeymoon, right. Me and TJ are going to find our seats.

Noah: hold on, Uncle T. TJ come here.

They walked over to Des and Noah introduced them to each other.

Noah: Des, this is TJ, my oldest friend. Our Dad's have been friends for years.

Des: Nice to meet you TJ.

TJ: Yeah, like wise. No's been telling me a lot about you.

Des: Dr. H-K filled me in on you too.

As they are talking, Noah spotted Eboni and told his friends, that he would be back.

Des: Okay.

TJ: Take your time. I know that you haven't seen Eb for a while.

Noah gave each of his friends a fist bump and ran off to his girlfriend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The show as going great-No and Norah saw that TJ and Des, were sitting together, and seeming to get along famously. No was about to do "Don't Hold the

Wall" and Norah hit the stage.

Norah: SO WE ALL KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS! I need a few dancers up here! Let me see...How about you two (pointing to a few fans in the front) and Des

and TJ-you two have to know the steps-come on boys!

She picked a few more people out of the audience-including her Papa-who happily went up on stage. Will just sat there, in awe of the fact, he'd actually go

up and dance in front of everyone.

They started the song up and Noah came out to do his thing, bringing Eboni out with him, she had been taught the dance steps and dance right along with

him, and when it was time for the "dance off", the rest of the guest Nor pulled-brought it big time.

T and Audrey, watched with excitement, that their Son was having such an amazing time. All the parents were on the floor, dancing right along with the ones

on the stage.

T: We need to move back here (he yelled)

Will: Yeah-

T: He needs this, full-time.

Will: What about your coffee-house?

T: I have 5 buyers lined up, just need Sonny's approval.

Will: Let's talk, later-right now, shake your ass.

The friends just watched as their kids were having an amazing time-all moving to the music.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night, TJ was in Noah's room lying in a sleeping bag on the floor and No was in his bed, they were talking quietly.

Noah: So you looked like you were having an amazing time.

TJ: I had the best night ever. Thanks to you and your Dad.

Noah: I'm so glad. And Des seemed like he was having a nice time.

TJ: Yeah, he said he had fun.

Noah: So meeting each other, was ok?

TJ: It was the best thing-Thanks No-you are the best friend I could ever have.

Noah: I can just add matchmaker to the long list of my many skills.

TJ: Yeah-I suppose. (he blushed, and thanked God the lights were out). Night, Noah.

Noah: Night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Journal:

Hey, I'm T-best friend of Will and of Sonny too. We've been tight-for many, many years. And when I found out my Son was gay, like my best buds, I didn't

freak out, I took my questions to them and they have helped me and Audrey throughout all of this. I just can't believe that My God Son, Noah Jackson, would

care some much about My Son, that he would help him to find his place out there. Introducing him to Desmond, was really nice and sure it's kinda weird for me

to say, hey My Son, has his first Boyfriend, but this is who is he is and I learned a long time ago, he was born that way. Just like, Will, Sonny, John and Jason.

And those four are probably the greatest guys I will ever know.

I am honored and privileged to have great friends like them in my life. And TJ is lucky to have a great friend in Noah as well- I hope they have a relationship

like Will and I do, for all the Days Of Their Lives.

Later Man-T


	121. Chapter 120-SJ-The signs Point

Will: Noah, I just don't know if, I can trust that you are being honest with me.

Noah: And that is not fair, I have caught up with all my homework, and I took all the tests and passed with flying colors. Uncle Jason even

sent you an Email.

Will: And that is not my problem. The homework is fine. I don't know if I want my almost 15-year-old Son on a trip with girls, and one young

lady in particular. You two are going a bit faster than I like.

Noah: I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! THERE ARE GOING TO BE ADULTS ON THE TRIP.

Will: And yelling is not going to get you, your way, Noah Jackson. This is not a church thing, or a club thing or a DC thing, it's a trip with just

friends, and you now how Papa and I feel about co-ed trips-that we can't go on.

Noah: Lame

Will: Excuse me?

Noah: You two are so lame. So what, I want to kiss my girlfriend or touch her-a lot.

Will: Noah...

Noah: It's not like I taking her and ha...

Sonny walks into the room and stares Noah down, while standing next to a flustered Will.

Sonny: And what about the other night? When I walked into the very dark, very quiet, rec room, where you two were very alone-

Noah: GOD! We kissed so, what?

Sonny: And we have rules, we have been over this, time and time again, Noah Jack-SON!

Noah: You guys suck.

Will: Just give it to us straight-No- have you two had sex?

Noah glared at his Dad, wide-eyed, like a deer caught in head lights

Sonny: Well, Yeah, I'd love to hear this one too, I mean all the signs point...

Noah: No, we have not had sex-yet., but, um...

Will: But, there is always a but.

Noah: But, we've kissed and I might have...No, I am not telling you two this, I won't. I can't, If she knew, she'd hate me.

Sonny: I don't want to know. Just keep that thing of yours on your pants, Young Man.

Will: And I'm sorry, you are not going. I just don't trust it-and at this point-Y_ou_.

Noah: I HATE IT HERE SOMETIMES. YOU SUCK!

He said as he ran out of the kitchen, through the back door, slamming it so hard the dishes in the cupboard rattled. Will closed his eyes as he

leaned against the island and let out the breath he was holding.

Will: Wow, I do suck (giving Sonny eyebrows), but that is none of his business.

Sonny: Can you fill me in on what is going on?

Will: He wanted my permission to go on a co-ed trip, for the weekend, where there might be adults supervision, or **_not_**. I'm leading towards

**_not_**. I can't trust him, not with the way he looks at her, and they way I've heard him talking to her, when he's on the phone in the rec room.

Sonny: Do I wanna know?

Will: Oh, what you haven't heard the Mack Daddy styling of one Noah Jackson?

Sonny: Nope, I've never been privileged to hear his Mack Daddy vibe.

Will: Let's see-"_baby, you were just so fine, I could have looked you all day_".

Sonny: That's not so bad, I think.

Will: And there was-"Gi_rl, you better stop, I'm all ready pointing due north_."

Sonny: He didn't.

Will: So did.

Sonny: Gross-I hope to God I've never sounded that God for saken cheesy.

Will: Now do you see why I'm not wanting him going on this trip? I don't need him to be getting intimate with Eboni's finer parts.

Sonny: STOP WILL! The images that are going on in my head. I get it, but We as his parents have taught him better, and we have to have

some trust, or he is going to hate us. I say let him go, but we talk to whom ever is in charge of the trip-first to see who's all going.

Will: I'm going to go and call The Fields, right now.

Sonny: Let me know what's up. I'm heading to GIFT-Jason needs to leave for a couple of hours. I told him, I'd cover.

Will: Okay-later. Love you!

Sonny: Love you, too. And stop thinking that way about our Son.

Will smirked and went up to his office. He'd never stop worrying about the things that Noah was thinking about when it came to Eboni Fields.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At GIFT things were quiet and that is the way Jason like it. The kids were on an assignment, going around the yard and down the street in the

park, collecting flowers and other nature elements for their science lesson for the day. Sonny was surprised it was so quiet, when he walked

in. He was looking for Jason, when he found him in the Kitchen-working on the kids' lunch.

Sonny: I thought that you always had help with lunch?

Jason: Usually, but I needed to be alone today. And I just wanted it to go smooth, when I left. Massy had a bad night and Nate is in rare

form today.

Sonny: Good to know. What's My Son doing that is so rare?

Jason: Talking out of turn and clowning around. Just not usual Nate things. Plus he keeps telling Mason he has this secret, but when

Mason asks him about it, he won't say. I tried talking to him about it, but he clammed right up.

Sonny: I'll talk to him, later-I have this way with him, and he usually gives in a tells me, usually.

Jason: Okay-this is ready to go into the oven-they love homemade pizza. Elaina gave me the recipe. Says she makes if for Christmas Eve

dinner-every year?

Sonny: Oh-yeah, we had it when we spent Christmas with them, it's good.

Jason: Well, Nate asked for it so I talked to her about it.

Sonny: Alright, you'd better go.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sonny was looking around at the pictures the kids had up around the class rooms and the different art work they had done, smiling at his

son's work and his niece and nephew's as well. One picture stopped him in his tracks. And he wondered why Jason never said anything

about this picture before. The subject was supposed to represent the future-what the kids thought they would be like when they got older.

And Nate had drawn himself as an adult-or what he thought he'd look like all grown-up, and he was holding hands with another-man.

Sonny had never contemplated this before. It was a subject that he and Will, didn't think they'd ever reach-at his age, but then again-his own

parents had already knew he was gay, when he was Nate's age.

Sonny: (to himself) Ok, Papa, don't jump to conclusions...it could all be just...

He took a deep breath and took the picture down off the wall and rolled it up, slipping it into his knapsack. He then went into the kitchen,

where the kids were having snack.

Nate: Papa! I didn't know you were going to be here today.

Sonny: Uncle Jas had an appointment, so I am here for the rest of the day, guys. What, did you find outside?

Anna: They were diggin' up worms, gross.

Sonny: I don't know if that is what Mr. Jason wanted you to be doing.

Nate: No, but they are so cool. I found one longer than the ruler stick I had out there.

Sonny: Wow, I hope you left him right where you found them.

Anna: I made sure. He's probably back in the ground, right were he belongs.

Sonny: Great. So, what are you guys going to work on after you eat snack?

Anna: I will do the dishes, like Daddy-I mean Mr. Jason asked me, and the other kids have math and then I go on-line for my math test. Then lunch.

Sonny: Sounds good. Why don't we hurry this up and get to work then?

Kids: Okay.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

Sonny was nervously waiting for Will, in the kitchen. He wasn't sure of what he should make out of this picture, but he knew that

he and Will could handle anything. And sure to regular everyday people, him worrying about this would seem ridiculous, but they hadn't been

that kid, they hadn't been the one to struggle, to know what they liked, but didn't know why. They weren't the ones picked on for being

different. And sure the kids had gotten picked on for their parents choices, but they could just chalk it up to kids being kids, but if his Son

was going to go through this, he was not going to be alone. Sonny, thinks that this might be how his father-in-law may have felt, when he

first learned about Will. And maybe he is jumping the gun, a bit. But, his instincts were telling him no.

Will walked into the kitchen and pondered Sonny's mood for a moment. He noticed the art work on the table and went to it. He looked at it

for a long moment and put it down. Pulling a chair out and sitting next to Sonny, he placed his hand on his Hubby's knee.

Will: What's wrong?

Sonny: As much as I love my kids and want _him_ happy, I didn't ever think about this and any of our kids.

Will: It's a picture a 10-year-old drew, Sonny. I could mean anything or nothing.

Sonny: It was hanging at GIFT, under a caption that read " what I see in my future". Do you think, I mean is it...

Will: I think anything in the world is possible, Sonny. Let's not jump the gun on this. We just need to be there for him, if he starts having

questions. He will know what is right for him-just like you and I did. And the best thing we can do is love him.

Sonny: I do love him. I just know, what it was like for me, being so young and knowing. If this is what it is, I don't want him to be afraid.

Will: Me either. And he won't be. We will be with him every step of the way. He needs to figure this out for himself-first. It might be nothing.

It might be something-let's take it one step at a time.

Sonny: I love you.

Will: I love you too. Now that we have worried about one Son, let's go back to the older. Do you think he's being good?

Sonny: God I hope so.

Will: God, me too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Noah was hanging out with Eboni-hoping that they'd get to be alone, for just while longer. They were hanging out at GIFT, in an upstairs

room. They had snuck in, when Sonny left with the kids to take them home. And since it was usually always open-they found their chance to be

alone. They were making out, and doing a lot of heavy petting, Noah had even dared to put his hand up her shirt. He felt around for a few

moments, when she put her hand on his, to stop him.

Eboni: No-please, we should stop.

Noah: Are you sure?

Eboni: Yes-God I don't want to, but yes.

He slid his hand out of her shirt and she stood up to straighten her clothes. He stood up, and straightened up as well. He was trying a little

too hard, to hide his erection, and she laughed.

Noah: So not cool. You caused this you know.

Eboni: I know. But-we can't. I not ready for that.

Noah: If I'm being honest, me either. You just feel so good.

Eboni: You too.

They shared another kiss. And decided they'd better get out of there, before they were caught. When they were walking down the stairs, Jas

walked out of the kitchen and stared in disbelief.

Jason: Noah Jackson, Eboni, What are you two doing here, after hours?

Noah: I forgot...(he started to lie)

Jason: You are a bad liar. Both of you to my car, I am taking you both home, and I will be in talking with your parents. Go now, the doors

are unlocked.

As they headed out, he ran upstairs and searched all the rooms to see which one they had been in. He located the room, and noted the

bed was messy and when he straighten up the bed, there was a condom package on the floor. It was unopened-Thank-God. He shut his

eyes and took a breath. He turned out the lights and walked out.

They sat in silence all the way to Eboni's house. Jason walked her to her door and surprised her when he didn't start off by telling her Dad what happened.

Mr. Fields: Hello, Mr. Jason-thanks for bringing Eboni home. Hope it wasn't any trouble.

Jason: No-no trouble at all. You have a good-night Eboni.

Eboni: You're not going to tell him?

Mr. Fields: Tell me what?

Jason: It's not my place, she can tell you, if she wants to be honest-and that would be best, Eboni-_I have to get Noah home._

He just wished them a good night. He walked back to the car and got into the driver's seat. He started to pull out of the

driveway and Noah-swallowed hard and tears burned his eyes.

Noah: You have to know we didn't, um, you know. Did you tell, Mr. Fields?

Jason: Um, you know? You mean have sex. And I don't think that this is the first time you two have been caught, like super alone. What in

the hell were you thinking, Noah? And No, I left it up to Eboni to tell her parents.

Noah: I just wanted to be with her. I always want to be with her.

Jason: And I get that, all the signs are pointing that way. And like I said, I left up to her to be honest with her parents.

Noah shut his eyes and pounded the seat with is fist. His emotions-had gotten them both into trouble and now, his Dad would have been

right about not-letting him go that trip. "Dumb, Noah-dumb move".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jason walked Noah to the front door and Sonny opened it up to them, before they got to the steps. He looked at Jason, questioningly, and

then to Noah, and he could tell, No-was in trouble.

Sonny: So, what's this? You're home later than usual, missing work again?

Jason: No, I'm afraid, it's much bigger.

Sonny: Really. Come on, Will's in the office.

Noah: I'm going to my room, I've been embarrassed enough today.

Sonny: Oh, no way. Noah Jackson, you will come up here and we will talk about whatever, Uncle Jason has to tell us.

Rolling his eyes, he followed them up to the office, and when they entered, by the looks of Will, he had already found out.

Will: You-you never learn, do ya? (he said standing up from his desk chair and getting into Noah's face)

Noah could feel tears in his eyes. He sat down in the chair, directly in behind him and put his head down, he couldn't look either parent in the

eye. Sonny looked between Jason and Will-wanted to be brought into the loop.

Will: I just got off the phone with Eboni's Dad, and she is not to see you for a month-DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?

Noah: THAT IS NOT FAIR, I LOVE HER!

Will: Really-and is love, having sex with her at GIFT?

Sonny's eyebrows shot up and he stared angrily at his Son.

Noah: WE DIDN'T.

Jason: And you were going too. Am I right? If I hadn't been there...

Noah: But we didn't. We stopped before we could.

Sonny: But it was your intent?

Jason: I found this, upstairs in the room they were in.

He handed them the condom package and Will turned red-pointing to the doorway.

Will: I DO NOT WANT TO SEE YOU RIGHT NOW. NOAH-JUST GO!

Sonny: And I want your phone, and your other electronics in the office in 10 minutes

Noah: What?

Sonny: You're grounded just as long as Eboni is-now go.

They watched him walk to the stairs-then bolt. They could hear him crying-but whether it was because he was angry or upset he got caught,

that was to be seen.

Jason: I am so sorry. I didn't know they had snuck in.

Will: It's okay, Thanks for the heads up.

Jason: You're very welcome.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They were in bed later that night, Will was putting some notes in a file. Sonny was lying there, twiddling his thumbs. He sighed and turned

to face Will.

Will: I can feel you watching me.

Sonny: Can you put that away, we need to talk.

Will: Sure. (putting the file on the nightstand.) What's up?

Sonny: Our Sons.

Will: Our Sons-yes they have brought the drama today.

Sonny: I think, I got 10 more gray hairs from Noah alone. Nate I can handle. But this Noah-sex stuff, no way.

Will: What? We handled it when Vaeh was his age.

Sonny: She was older, than him, still too young, but older. And besides-I don't know why it feels different, but for him being a boy, and having

sex with some elses daughter, it makes me all kinds of nervous.

Will smiled and turned to hug, Sonny.

Will: Well, if Mr. Fields doesn't kill him first, I'll give you first run at it, ok?

Sonny: Very funny-I love the idea. Well, I have a very full day tomorrow.

Will: right-

Sonny: I do-I'm going back to GIFT and helping again. We're making some Greek food, my Mom's going to come by.

Will: Is that the only reason.

Sonny: No it's not. You'll be there and that is reason enough.

Will: You really know the way to my heart.

Will pulled Sonny to a kiss and they slid down into the bed together.


	122. SJ Ch 121-Take One Down-Past it Around

Noah was in his room, lying on his bed, chilling out. His thoughts still on Eboni, and her "finer parts" as his parents had said, when he was

listening in at their door. He was missing her-and he was still very mad at his parents and his Uncle for telling on him. Why did Jason have to go and

look in that room? And better yet, why did I have to drop the damn condom. The funny thing was, they had never asked him where he had

got it from. He supposed they didn't really care about that-Thank God. Then there was the other thing he did the other day, and getting

caught, this time, was the stupidest thing-ever. He had taken a "girlie" mag, from his friend-Americh's house, that Am-and already looked

at, and was passing around to his friends. He had only had it for a day or so, when Nate came acrossed it and told on him.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the knock on his door. He rolled his eyes, and ignored it, sliding into the covers, and using

a pillow to cover his head.

Will: Noah, can I come in?

He wanted to see if his Son would answer. He wrinkled his brow. He decided to break his own rule, and walked into the room. It was dark,

as he walked in, the only light, the one next to Noah's bed. Will stepped in and turned on the over head light. Noah looked up at him and just

glared at his Dad.

Will: No, I asked you a question, are you still playing this game with Us?

Noah kept his eyes on the book he had on the bed next to him. He would never give Will the satisfaction of looking him, as long as he could

help it. Will walked over and pulled the ear buds out of Noah's ears and closed the book he was reading.

Will: you know you will not retain any of what you are reading if you have those in. Look at me, Noah.

Noah swallowed hard. And glared hard-daring Will to challenge the silent treatment he was clearing getting from him.

Will: You can't keep silent forever-you are Sami Brady's Grandson, it is just not possible.

Noah rolled over and covered his head with a pillow.

Will: Ahh a response. Are you telling to kiss your ass? I mean, 'cause if you are-I'd actually love to here you vocalize that one.

Noah: DAD! I just don't want to talk to you about any of what I've done it the last week, Ok?

Will: Fine-but when Papa comes home, we are talking about this-all three of us. I mean it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few days earlier...Noah was looking-closely at the magazine he had gotten from Am, when Nate walked into his room-unannouced and

unwelcome. Nate stared wide-eyed at his brother, seemingly speechless at the picture that was just on the front cover. Noah looked up in surprise

at his brother and slid the mag, under his covers.

Nate: What was that?

Noah: GET OUT!

Nate: Where did you get that?

Noah: I said get out!

Nate: Are you supposed to have that? There were naked girls on the front...

Noah: Get out, Nate! Now, before I punch you.

Nate: I'm telling...you can't hit me.

Noah hopped out of his bed and ran toward his brother. Nate ran out of the room and headed to safer-territory-the kitchen, where Will was, making

dinner. Nate came gliding around the enter way-almost knocking into Will-who had a pot of boiling water in his hands.

Will: HEY! What in the hell, Boys?

Nate: Noah was doing something he shouldn't be doing, again.

Will: Nate...

Noah: Just keep your mouth shut, Shrimp.

Will: NOAH! let him speak.

Nate: He had a magazine with naked girls on the front.

Will: Noah, I want it now. (holding out his hand)

Noah: I...um...FINE...JUST KEEP HIM AWAY FROM ME...

Will: And better yet, where you did you get it, we don't have anything like that here.

Noah: No frickin' kiddin-and I will not tell you where I got it.

Will: No-the mouth has to stop. Nate, go down stairs, I will talk to you a few minutes.

Noah rolled his eyes-which were burning with tears. He knew he was in for it and good. Being grounded from Eboni-for this long was bad enough and now, he

was sure it was going to be longer. He turned around and stomped off to his bedroom. He had to fight the urge to rip it up right then and there, but he walk-

ed himself back to the kitchen, and handed it to Will's awaiting hand. He turned around and ran back to his room.

Will rolled his eyes at the magazine in his hand. He flipped through the pages, nothing he wanted to see-however the fact that some of the pages were dog

eared, made him wonder-if Noah had done it, or if the friend he had obviously got it from, had done-it.

Will: _So, I wonder which friend is passing out the porn? (to himself) I don't care it's going in the shredder-now._

As Will was about to head up to see Noah, Sonny walked into the door, he was on his cell and wrinkled his brow, when Will held up the magazine. He walked

over to him and pulled it from his hand.

Sonny: (closing the phone) Where did this come from?

Will: Nate caught Noah looking at it.

Sonny: What? Where's Nate?

Will: Down stairs.

Sonny: I got him.

Will: And I got Noah. (he said kissing him first)

Before he went up stairs he up the magazine in the shredder. And pulled the basket from its holder and carried it upstairs with him.

Noah: Opened he door, with just a little bit of the attitude he as famous for. Will handed him the basket of shredding, and Noah looked at him questioningly.

Noah: What is that?

Will: Your magazine.

Noah: What? HUH? IT WASN'T MINE. AM IS GOING TO KILL ME.

Will: And Americh, shouldn't be giving you things like this. There is no reason for you to have this-crap.

Noah: Isn't there? I can't see Eboni.

Will: And for good reason. You keep breaking the rules, and at this point, don't know what we are going to do about it.

Noah: I don't care.

Will: What if Nate would have came in here and found it? What if he got more than that cover picture-which was bad enough.

Noah: He shouldn't be in here anyway-

Will: And I understand that, but he comes in here-we both know it. What would you have done, it saw what is inside of it?

Noah: I don't know.

Will: We can explain masturbation, we can explain, kissing in the dark-rec room. But I am not ready to explain-that stuff, do you understand me? I never,

ever want that in my home again.

Noah: FINE. JUST KEEP HIM OUT OF HERE.

Will: I will tell him-that he not allowed in here. Just remember, you couldn't have got in trouble, if you hadn't had the smoking gun-am I right?

Will smiled at his Son, and walked out of his room.

After the coast was clear, Noah ran down the stairs and out of the front door-their rules sucked, they sucked and he wanted out of there-now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sonny had been talking to Nate, when Will joined them. Nate had been telling Sonny that he didn't see much, just a girl without clothes on the front of the

magazine No was looking at.

Will: Do you have any questions about it?

Nate: No, I think it's gross. Why was he looking at it?

Sonny: Some people like to look at woman or men without clothes on and there is nothing wrong with it, if you are a grown up.

Nate: But kids don't need to look at it, right.

Will: Right. So smart-you are so smart.

Nate: I never want to see a naked girl again, it scared me, when I seen the cover.

Sonny: Did you see anything else inside of it?

Nate: Nope. Just the cover and that was enough for me, then I came to tell Dad.

Will: Well, the magazine is gone now, I shredded it.

Nate: Good. I have one question for you.

Will: Shoot.

Nate: Can we eat dinner now?

Sonny: Yeah, can we, Daddy?

Will smiled and nodded to the stairs, he held out a hand for one of his boys to take, as they headed up for dinner.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Noah was hanging out with Am, and told him what happened, Am was cool-because he had more mags where that one came from. He had got them from his

older brother. They were alone at Am's house, and in the rec room, watching TV. His parents weren't home and they had the run of the place.

Am: So you ever heard of this game called "Take One Down-Pass It Around"?

Noah: Nope. How do you play?

Am: Let me show you.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And that had been two hours ago-it was a drinking game. Noah had been leery at first, knowing how his Dad felt about drinking, because of his Grandpa

Lucas, but he wanted to hate his Dad so bad right now, and his brother. He took one sip of the liquor in the glass and it tasted bad. He took another sip and

it still tasted bad-but he drank the shot.

Am: Noah, you'd better get the next one right or else...

They were about to start another round of the game, when the lights of Am's rec room came on, flooding the room with bright light. His Dad-Carl was standing

there, in shock, then anger set in.

Carl: Americh, what in the hell are you two doing? And with the booze no less.

Am: We only...Noah, I'm sorry.

Noah: More trouble, who cares. (he said a little buzzed)

Carl: I think you'd better care buddy. I will take you home in a moment. Americh, go upstairs and sit in the kitchen, with your Mom. Noah, let's go.

He marched both boys upstairs. Misty-Am's Mom, was in the kitchen, putting away some groceries when they entered.

Misty: You found him...Oh,

Carl: They were playing a drinking game. I want him to sit there, until, I get back, I am walking Noah home. The fresh air will do him good, besides, he looks

green, I don't want him sick in my car.

Misty: Ok. Americh Mitchell, you sit right down and do not say a word.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They reached the H-K's door and Carl rang the bell. Noah was feeling like he was going to get sick any minute. When Sonny answered the door, Noah bolted

inside and to the nearest bathroom.

Carl: Can I come in?

Sonny: Yes, and we needed to talk to you, anyway.

Carl raised an eyebrow and followed Sonny, up to the office. Where Will was at his computer.

Will: Carl-(holding out his hand) Thanks for bringing No-home.

Carl: Well he and Am-thought it was a fun time to start a drinking game at my house tonight.

Will: What?

Sonny: Is that why he bolted?

Carl: They were drinking some of my bourbon, so yeah, I'm so he's pretty sick.

Will: I am so sorry for this. Oh and your Son, decided it was ok to give, Noah a porn magazine.

Carl: Did he now? I will have to have a talk with him.

Sonny: I'd better go check on him.

Carl: And I'd better get home. I'm sorry that this happened. I'm going to get a lock for my booze now, I guess.

The two nodded in agreement and they walked him to the door. When he left, Noah came out of the bathroom and eased his way down the stairs. His Dad's

were sitting in the kitchen-waiting for him.

Will: Noah-first the magazine, and now drinking all in the same night.

Sonny: I really hope you love the inside of your room, because that is all you are seeing for the next two mouths-added to your current punishment.

Noah: Yeah, I love the inside of my room. That means I don't have to spend anytime with you.

He glared at them and ran down the stairs. He slammed his door when he got inside-and ran to his bed, flopping down, the tears started and wouldn't stop.

He hate being so angry, and he didn't know why he was, but he wanted to keeping making them mad and pushing them, and he didn't know why.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will: Drinking and porn, all in one day.

Sonny: And they say teen age girls are tough.

Will: Yeah, ours were a piece of cake, compared to our Noah Jackson.

Sonny: You think we should talk to him?

Will: We've done enough for the night. Nate is waiting for us, in the rec room. Let's go and hang out with him, while he still wants us around.

Sonny nodded, as Will took his hand and walked down to rec room.


	123. Chapter 122-SJ-Pushed Too Far

They were waiting up for him to return home. Norah had come back from the show they had performed over 2 hours ago. He wasn't

with Eboni, The Fields had been in the corded off section of the arena with them. So where was Noah Jackson? Now that was an excellent

question.

Sonny was pacing around the livingroom-and Will was on the phone with any and everyone who knew them. Sami had just let Justin

and Adrienne back into the house, when Norah came back into the room.

Norah: I called the Arena again, just to be sure, we hadn't just left him there.

Will: Sweets, he's old enough to know when and where to meet you guys to leave. He did this purposely.

Sonny: But why?

Will: He doesn't need a reason for any of the crap he's pullin', when I was his age, if my Mom blinked wrong, I got a bug up my ass.

Norah: I never told you-guys, but he's been missing rehearsals and doing stupid stuff out on the road.

Sonny: What?

Will: Sage had never said anything.

Norah: He said he'd let is slide for now, but it can't keep happening.

Will: He's pushing this all way too far. I'm ready...

Sonny went to him and looked him in the eyes. Will blinked away tears. He knew that he had done this and far worse when he was a

kid, but this complete lack of respect for his twin-missing rehearsals, his complete lack of respect for his fans, his complete lack of respect for his

parents was going too far.

Will was about to walk away, when the phone rang...he raced to it and grabbed it as quickly as possible.

Will: Hello-

Lucas: Did you know that your Son is here with me?

Will: No, I didn't know that. How did he find you?

Lucas: I was in Chicago on business and went to the show. Noah spotted me, and asked me if he could come back to my hotel with me. And before

you say anything, I know I should have called earlier, but, he's a mess and I wanted to focus on him.

Will: What do you mean he's a mess?

Lucas: He was drinking, Will. I'm not sure how things work out on the road, but drinking shouldn't be one of them. I will bring him home in the morning.

And I will have a talk with him.

Will: Okay, I will see you in the morning then. And Dad...

Lucas: Yes-Will.

Will: Tell him that Sonny and I love him-please.

Lucas: Of course.

Will got off the phone, and set it down, just a little too hard. Causing Sonny to look up from what he was looking at. He wrinkled his brow at Will's

expression.

Sonny: What's up?

Will: He's with my Dad.

Sonny: Thank God.

Will: I guess. He had been drinking.

Sonny: But the shows are supposed to be dry.

Will: And that matters? Obviously not. Norah!(he called)

She came racing in from the kitchen and looked at her Dad-who looked a complete wreck.

Norah: Yes, Daddy?

Will: Who, out of any of the crew it the tightest with No?

Norah: a few of the dancers and a couple of our roadies, why?

Will: Grandpa Lucas, has Noah with him a the his hotel in Chicago. And he's been drinking.

Norah: What? No one ever drinks, that I have seen. They can't even serve beer at our shows, I know, because I hear parents complaining about it.

Sonny: He had to have gotten it from someone on the crew. I'm calling Sage.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He was asleep in the double-bed in the other room of the hotel, Lucas had gotten for his business trip. Lucas was standing in the doorway, watching

his Grandson, who from the outside had this perfectly amazing life-two great parents, who loved him and supported him in every way, two sisters, a

little brother, who idolized him to the nth degree. But after the confessional of the middle of the night, Lucas was well aware that not everything was

perfect.

Noah had told him, he felt like he was being surrounded on all sides and he felt like the walls were caving in around him. He felt like everyone had

expected him to be this perfect, all American kid from the midwest, and lately he felt like he was falling short of what everyone expected of him,

including himself. He had picked fights with Nate, just to piss off his Dads and he had half-assed the homework, and missing rehearsals

because, he felt like "why should Norah have this perfect time of it"-everyone around him seemed to have it all so easy, and he had to be the one to

deal with the cancer-losing his dog, in turn losing a part of who he was. He wanted to go back to being the Noah, everyone loved and not the punk he

was starting to be come.

And last night was the night that broke it inside of him, he was backstage after he had fought with Norah, about being late, and then Sage

had words with him. He did a crap job of performing-not that anyone noticed, but he had. He was a perfectionist about his performing, since all those

people had paid to see him, he wanted to give them, his number one best. He had known where- Jerry one of the roadies kept his booze and went

and helped himself. He drank about a quarter of the bottle, when Lucas came backstage and found him, tore up. He was sitting on the floor, crying.

Lucas, got him up and took him back to the hotel with him. He told the bus driver, who had recognized Lucas, to go ahead with Norah-and he'd get

Noah home.

Lucas took him back to the hotel, and got him sobered and cleaned up. He put him in bed, and that is where he still was. He walked inside the

room and sat next to the bed. Noah turned over and his eyes fluttered open. He looked around the room, to get his bearings. He looked up at Lucas

and half-smiled. He didn't remember much, but he remembered, crying on his Grandfathers shoulder. His head was pounding, and his mouth felt like

he had ate his pillow. He was about to bolt up right, when Lucas spoke to him.

Lucas: I'd take it slowly, if I was you. You drank an awful lot of what ever was in that bottle.

Noah: Head pounding-room spinning.

Lucas: Yeah, that will happen after, the shape I found you in. You made a complete ass of yourself too, by the way. I didn't know that until, a few

minutes ago. You put on quite a show, with the crew, Noah.

Noah: I had this fight with Norah, and the show was horrible, it's all my fault.

Lucas: So I've heard. But you know what, Noah-it's a brand new day.

Noah: Yeah-my head.

Lucas handed him two pain relievers he had waiting for him and some water.

Lucas: take it slowly, or you will get sick again.

Noah: I got sick?

Lucas: Yes, very-take it easy. And I suggest, dry toast for breakfast.

Noah: Yeah, sure, whatever you tell me. (he said sliding down in the bed) Did you tell my parents?

Lucas: Oh, yeah I told them. I sent Norah home on the bus and she was not happy about it. Even after you pulled this, she wanted to make sure you

were ok.

Noah: I love her, she's the best sister and I just pushed her too far, I pushed my parents, and hell even Eboni. I bet if she knew what I did last night

she'd never what anything to do with me again.

Lucas: Hey-stop being so hard on yourself, we can stop this all now, and fix what is broken. Tell me what is bothering you the most?

Noah: You know, after I had the cancer the last time-after everything was better, and I was better, it seemed like things went back to NORMAL, way

too normal, like it had never happen, like I never had this chance that I could have died. And no one had ever talked about it, really. Then I met Eboni

and I have all these feelings for her, and about her I don't understand and I have no one, not really to talk to about them. Yeah, before you ask, My

Parents have talked to me, but I don't know, I don't feel like they get it.

Luca: No one feels their parents get it, Noah. I never thought Great-Gram Kate understood me at all, and well, We all know about how Mimi and Great-

Gran Marlena got along. But you have to know, that your Dad and Papa, love you, no matter what you do. The messing up, the good times, all of the

things you do, make you who you are. Just promise me one thing, please.

Noah: What?

Lucas: No more drinking, please. I don't want you to be like me or your Great-Aunt Billie.

Noah: NEVER-I don't want that either.

Lucas: Great to hear. So can an old man get a hug from his Grandson or are you too cool for that?

Noah: No, ever to cool for you.

Lucas: I love yeah, Bud.

Noah: I love you too, Grandpa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They pulled into the H-K driveway a few hours later. Noah was a tad green when he emerged from the car, and walked slowly up to the house. He

was in new clothes-having left his on the bus, freshly showered-but still a bit hung over. Will was standing at the door, when Lucas came onto the

front step. Noah, followed a little behind.

Will: Hey, Dad. Thanks for taking care of him.

Sonny stepped into the room and surprising everyone, Noah, went to him and wrapped his arms around his Papa and the damn of tears broke loose.

Sonny, pulled him close to him and let him cry it out. He walked them over to the couch and Will sat on the other side of Noah, placing his hand on

his Son's back.

Lucas: He's still a bit sick from the drinking, but he's sobered up.

Noah: I was so stupid, I'm.. ...

Will: Noah-look at me. (he rubbed his shoulder)

Noah looked up, and whipped tears off of his face as he looked at his father in the face.

Noah: Yeah, Dad.

Will: Talk to us, Please. Make us understand, what is going on in here-(placing his hand on his Son's heart)

Noah: I've been hurting-and I wanted to hurt you too. I mean, ever since I was sick, everything went on like normal, after the Dog, after the thing

at Rafe and Mim's, everything just goes on like normal, like it never happened.

Will: Oh, God, Noah-I'm sorry.

Noah: And I just didn't care anymore. We aren't perfect, and everyone thinks that we are so perfect.

Sonny: Noah, no one has said we are perfect.

Noah: Not in so many words. But I can't be this perfect person, not like everyone wants me to be.

Will: I don't want you to be perfect, I just want you to be happy, and if you aren't happy, you need to tell us, ok?

Noah: Yeah. Where's Norie?

Sonny: She's at Veah's.

Noah: I need to go to her, I owe her an apology.

Sonny: I'll take you.

Noah: Thanks, Papa.

Noah went to him and gave him a hug-holding tight, like Sonny might have just disappeared at any moment. Sonny, held on just has hard.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At Vaeh's, Norah was asleep on the couch, and Vaeh, was outside with the twins. Norah, had cried so hard when she arrived. Vaeh, just held on to

her for dear life. After the crying was done, she fell asleep and Vaeh, just kept the kids quiet to let her sister sleep. When Sonny and Noah, walked up

to the yard, the twins ran to them. Noah, couldn't believe that his Niece and Nephew were so big already.

Sonny: Come on, Mattie. (picking up his Grandson)

Vaeh: Norie is still asleep. I have never seen her cry so hard.

Noah: That is my fault, I'll be back.

He walked into the side door and threw the kitchen. Norah was just waking up when Noah, rounded the corner. She looked at him, eyes glaring, like

she couldn't believe he was there. He licked him lips, then bit down on the bottom one. He was leery of joining her, but he stepped forward. He sat

down next to her and put one finger on her leg.

Noah: Poke.

Norah: We did that for hours, when we were younger, on long car rides. It drove Daddy and Papa crazy.

Noah: (laughing) You remember that time that we did it so much, Nate started to doing it too. Then he poked a random person at the coffee-shop and

then we had to just stop doing it.

Norah: "Or else" like Papa had said. He was so serious about too.

Noah: He's serious about lots of things. And so am I.

Norah: Really, not lately.

Noah: I know and Norie, I am so sorry for my attitude toward you lately. I'm sorry for missing rehearsals, for everything.

Norah: Why, No-I mean, we have this amazing life. And our parents are not typical parents, we will never get it this good, ever-why push them so

much?

Noah raised an eyebrow and she smiled.

Noah: Really-my little runaway.

Norah: Ok, so I push too. But drinking Noah-I know you took the bottle.

Noah: Trust me, it will never happen again. I have never felt so bad, even on my worst chemo days.

Norah: Yeah?

Noah: Yeah, and it didn't really taste that good.

Norah: I suppose not. So did you see Vaeh, when you got here?

Noah: Yeah, she's outside with the twins and Papa.

Norah: I'd better let him know I'm ok.

Noah: Are we okay?

Norah smiled and sat up straighter to hug her brother. He pulled her closer to him and held on for dear life. He started to cry, just a little. And she

sat back and looked at him.

Norah: Hey-everything is going to be fine. You and I-are in this together-DC, remember. (holding out her pinkie for him)

He wiped his eyes off and put his pinkie into hers.

Noah: DC-for life. I love you, Norie.

Norah: I love you, too-No.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The three walked home together, after 15 minutes of trying to get Jae and Matt settled down, because they were upset that Grampy was leaving.

Sonny opened the door, to find Will and Nate working on dinner together. It was kinda cute to watch, as Will was standing behind, Nate, helping him

chop up some veggies.

Sonny: Hey, what do we have here?

Nate: I'm chopping.

Will: Well-we're learning. How's everything?

Sonny: They've made up, for now. And they have gone to unpack and will be in here shortly.

Will: Do you think I push any of our kids too far?

Sonny: Do you think that I do?

Will: good a question for an answer. I just want them to be better than I was.

Sonny: Me too. I think any parent wants that.

Nate hopped down, from his stool at the counter and put the cutting board in the sink, then grabbed the salad bowl, to but the veggies he just finished

inside.

Nate: I think that you two are perfect, just the way you are.

Will: Thank's Bud. You are perfect they way you are too.

Sonny: That was very nice for you to say, I agree with Daddy, you're perfect too.

Will: Well, the salad is done and it is very perfect.

Nate: Papa, can you help me set the table?

Sonny: Sure-lets go.

Will finished getting the dinner ready, and the twins came down to help out. Before any words were exchanged, Noah went to Will and looking him in

the eyes, he pulled his Dad into a hug.

Noah: (whispering) I love you, Dad.

Will: (whispering) I know, I love you, too.

Sonny came back into the kitchen and smiled at the scene before him. Norah, went passed him and kissed his check.

Norah: Love you, Papa.

Sonny: Love you, too, Sweets.

Noah released Will and went to Sonny. He blink back tears and pulled Sonny into a hug as well.

Noah: I love you, too.

Sonny: And I love you, so much, Noah, you have to know that.

Noah: I do. -Do you need any help?

Will: Yeah, grab those two bowls for me, and we can go and eat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the dinner was ate and the dishes were done, the kids were hanging in the rec room, watching a movie-wanting to spend time with Nate. Will

was in the office finishing up some notes for Monday's first appointment. Sonny walked inside the office and sat on the couch. He slid his shoes off

and laid down. Will looked up from his computer and smiled. He typed in the last of his notes, saved and closed the file. He got up and went

to Sonny. He sat down on the couch and put Sonny's legs onto his lap. Sonny smiled.

Will: Hey you.

Sonny: Dinner was really good-Nate did a good job on the salad.

Will: Yeah, he has really started liking cooking. He seems to listen really closely, and he watches and catches on right away.

Sonny: Well maybe we have a budding chef in our mist.

Will: That would be cool.

Sonny: We have to talk to Noah, Will.

Will: I know. I know we do.

Sonny: Maybe revisit the Pledge he took.

Will: My Dad had another one in mind too.

Sonny: About drinking?

Will: yeah.

Sonny: I think it is a good idea.

Will: I've printed them out here, if you want to read them.

Sonny took a look at them both, and he nodded his approval. They would revisit the pledge about not having sex, and now adding one about no

drinking. They decided, that instead of making it filled with drama, they would leave them on Noah's place at the table-and let him read them over

and let it be just that.

Sonny: You ready for bed, Daddy?

Will: Yes, Papa. So ready.

Will got up and held his hand out for Sonny. Will pulled Sonny in for a kiss, first. Sonny held on tight, and all the tension they both felt, eased away, at

least for the moment.

They walked hand in hand to their room and closed the and locked the door. WilSon time was so on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Journal:

Hey, Noah here. I have to say, that I have been a jerk lately. I have pushed and pushed, and pushed some more. I don't know that I have earned

any of the forgiveness I have received lately, but I am blessed for it. I have wrote an apology on our website to our fans about my performance of

last night. I have said sorry to the roadie I stole from and I have sent a message to my Grandpa Lucas, to Thank him for picking me up and putting

me back together again. Do I think that this is the end of my rebeling-No way. Have I learned some lessons, yes I have.

So, we have decided to have another show for all the ticket holders from last nights show, to make up to them, my lack of a perfect job. I want them

to know, I do care and I want them to get what they paid for.

Later, Noah H-K


	124. Chapter 123-SJ Giving Back

Deeper Connection had just finished a grand show, for the fans that had got that less than perfect one of the month earlier. Noah had

been on a drama free path for the same duration of time. He was making sure he kept up with the school work, he was making it to

his reversals on time and he was getting along with his family-for the most part. He and Nate still fought from time to time and he

supposed that wouldn't change, much. Little Brothers were pains, it was just a fact of life. He can remember Vaeh and Nor, bringing

the drama. But those two were solid, Nor even spent lots of her free time with their sister. Noah, supposed it was more because of

Mattie and Jae, but who could blame her for that, those kids were exceptionally cute. And more so, now that they could say words, like

the other day when Mattie said "No" for the first time, and it was to call his Uncle-he was sure about that. It had made his heart sing

when Mattie said it. Vaeh had said "We've been working on that, I figured it would be easy for him to say. Besides he gets so excited

when you come around."

Noah was at the island in the kitchen, working on a bowl of cereal when Will entered the kitchen. Will went over to start the coffee, to

find it already made. He looked around, knowing that Sonny was still upstairs and hadn't made it downstairs yet.

Noah: What? I do know how to make coffee, Dad.

Will: Thank you. (he said pouring a cup, and taking a sip-with one eye closed) And it even tastes good.

Noah: Will I never live that one time down?

Will: It was really bad, I'm not sure, it might take a while.

Noah: It was like 2 years ago. I've had formal barista training since.

Sonny: (upon entering the kitchen) Yeah, you have. Speaking of the coffee-house, I was asked to do a charity event, and I was hoping

that you and Nor, might help out?

Noah: As a barista or ?

Sonny: Singing of course, I mean DC is one the hottest new groups out there, And I kinda know them, right.

Noah: Oh, I don't know, it may come with a heavy price.

Sonny: How heavy is that?

Noah: All the Iced Coffee I can drink.

Sonny: I'll make sure your fave is all stocked up.

Noah: Have you asked Nor, yet, I don't want to speak for her.

Sonny: No, but she's taking a shift at the bookstore to help Uncle Jas, today. I'll swing by there, unless you wanna.

Noah: I have a few things I'm doing today, actually. Like spending some time with my Little Brother, I kinda promised.

Will and Sonny kinda made some eye contact at that one-but if they weren't fighting, that was a good thing. Will walked past Noah

and ran his hand through his hair, and went into the other room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The boys had went and seen a movie that had been out for sometime, but neither had the chance to see it. Noah was so in love with

lead actress, he went on and on about how pretty she was. Nate just nodded.

Nate: I thought the kid that played her little brother, was cute. (he stated rather boldly)

Noah, just nodded-to acknowledge him. They made their way to the Bookstore-Cafe, where Norah was still hard at it. She smiled

when she saw the to familiar faces.

Norah: Well if it isn't my two favorite brothers. Can I get you two anything?

Noah: I'm fine.

Nate: Frozen Hot Cocoa.

Noah: Really, Nate.

Nate: I wasn't the one who had all the junk at the movie No, that was you.

Noah: guilty.

Norah: One Frozen Hot Cocoa coming up.

The brothers waited at the counter, when one of the new kids in town came in with his family. Noah had met him, while playing ball

with his friends.

Noah: Hey, Bret.

Bret: Noah, hey. Haven't seen you around the ball court lately.

Noah: Yeah, had a few shows and other things.

Bret: So rough.

Noah: Sometimes. So you here with your family?

Bret: Yeah, we were out shopping, but the Parents needed a caffeine boost.

Noah: Cool, this place is pretty awesome.

Norah headed back with Nate's drink. His eyes looked glazed over for a moment as he stared it down. Norah laughed, not that it was

so big for him, it was just the type of reaction he would usually have, and she found it endearing.

Norah: Here ya go, little brother.

Bret: That's your twin sister, right?

Noah: Yes.

Bret: Hot.

Noah: Gross.

Bret: Not to me.

Noah: She has a boyfriend.

Norah: Are you talking about me?

Noah: Something like that.

Bret indicated that he had to jet, and Noah told him he'd see him around. Norah rolled her eyes and went to another customer in line,

when Quincy walked into the Bookstore. Noah looked at his sister and back to Q. He nodded and walked toward Nate.

Noah: Come on, twirp, lets leave the love birds.

Nate: Speaking of love birds, where is Eboni today? (he said hopping off the stool, still slurping his drink)

Noah: She is seeing her Grandma at the nursing home and spending time with some of the ladies that live there with her.

Nate: So she's helping out, cool.

Noah: I think so. Let's head home.

Nate: Ok.

Norah: Hey, hold up. Did Papa talk to you about this thing he wants to do?

Noah: Yes.

Norah: Well, tell him, that Q and the choir will join too.

Noah: So awesome. I'll tell him. See you at home, Sis. Later, Man. (he said to Q, doing their hand shake).

Q: Later. We'll have to get together soon and get a few songs together for your Pop's show.

Noah: Cool.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Noah had filled Sonny in on what had went down today-with the fund-raiser he was getting together and that Q and the church choir

wanted to join in.

Sonny: They well definitely bring it. This is going to be excellent.

Noah: Pretty much anything that has the Sonny H-K stamp on it is excellent. I'll never have any doubts on that. So what is this fund

raiser for?

Sonny: Well, it's for this woman and kids shelter in Chicago, Ginny works with-you know how she is always, trying to give back.

Noah: I'm so there. If you want more help, let me know.

Sonny: Thanks, Bud. I will. Oh, hey did you and Nate have a good time today?

Noah: Sure. We really liked the movie.

Sonny: Good, I'm glad you two are getting along-for the moment anyway.

Noah: Yeah, for the moment. (he smiled)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Journal:

Hey Noah here- went to see a movie with my little Brother today, and he said something that surprised me, but didn't if you know

what I mean. I really thought that the lead actress was smokin' hot and of course went on and on about it. And my guy Nate boldly

said that he thought the actor who played the little brother was cute. Hum...

So well, this fund-raiser is taking shape and you know Us H-K's were all about giving back and paying it forward. So, we'll have to see

what Papa and well-I come up with.

Later, No-


	125. Chapter 124-SJ-Prince Caspian

(present tense)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sonny was finishing up the last of the flyers for the fund-raiser he and his Mom were dedicating their time to and the twins were

helping by taking them around Salem and others in the family were taking them around to the surrounding area.

Adrienne: Sonny when you offered to help me with this, I didn't believe it would have turned into this.

Sonny: I want this to be a complete success for you and the women and kids of from that shelter. I can't believe the ill repair it is in.

And those women and kids, they all deserve better than that. I want to help and I want my Kids to learn from this.

Adrienne: They have been a great help to me. Even Nate has helped-I can't believe how into the cooking and baking he has gotten

and it actually tastes good.

Sonny: Move over Bobby F...

Adrienne: Oh, before I forget, do you remember, those neighbors we had, the Reynolds?

Sonny: When I was like 12?

Adrienne: Yes, well they had, the three kids, Stacy, Natasha and

Sonny: Gabe.

Adrienne: Yes, well, I just got an email from their Mom, and Gabe is moving here to Salem.

Sonny: Really?

Adrienne: Yes, he's staring at the law firm. Since your Dad has been moonlighting again, and needs help on this one case, and Gabe is his

man.

Sonny: Cool, it will be nice to catch up with him. He married?

Adrienne: Yes, her name is Beth and they have three kids, and don't laugh, Ok?

Sonny: About what?

Adrienne: Their names are, Lucy, Aslan, and Caspian.

Sonny: The Chronicles of Narnia, I loved that as a kid.

Adrienne: I know you did.

Sonny: And actually Jason is having the kids read that right now. Nate is convinced he's a prince too.

Adrienne: He is royalty to me, that boy is so sweet. How's he been?

Sonny: Compared to?

Adrienne: I mean, I know that he and Noah have had some rough patches.

Sonny: Yeah, but My brothers and I fought and made up, a ton.

Adrienne: I just want to be sure, that Nate is taken care of, especially.

Sonny: Like I said, he's fine, Mom. If there is anything to report, I will let you know.

Adrienne: Alright, I'm done with the prying.

Sonny: Not prying Mom, more like fishing.

Adrienne: And I'm a very good Fisher Woman.

Sonny: Yeah you are. I Love you, Mom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gabe Reynolds, was in his early 40's, and could remember the Kirkiakis' from back when he was a kid. They had been neighboors for a

time, when he and Sonny went to the same school. He remembered Sonny had always been out going and fun to be around. He had

heard down the road about him being gay, not that it had mattered, because it didn't. When Gabe needed him as a kid, Sonny was

there.

Gabe had been picked on for a speech impediment, and Sonny had stuck up for him, time and time, again. And before he had the

chance to repay the kindness that Sonny had showed him, Sonny's family moved away-it being one of the times that Adrienne and

Justin had split up. And He and Sonny lost contact with each other.

They H-K's were in the town square, Will and Sonny were on the famous white couches, and the kids were hanging out-being kids.

Adrienne and Justin, came in with Gabe and his family. Sonny smiled upon spotting his old friend and stood up to greet him.

Gabe: You haven't changed, not one bit-Sonny Kiriakis.

Sonny: You either, Gabe Reynolds. (Putting his hand out to shake) How have you been man?

Gabe: Life has been extraordinary, my friend.

Sonny: I know what you mean. Come, let me introduce you to My Will.

Gabe smiled, his Will. Sonny had always taken possession of his things, it never matter what it had been. Gabe, remembered that

fondly. Will was sitting on a white couch talking to Nate and Mason, who was crying.

Nate: I promise Dad, I didn't mean to make him fall. We were running and he tripped.

Mason: It's ok, Uncle Will, I'll be fine.

Will: Let's wait for your Pops' to get back here with his medical bag, just for me, please?

Mason: Fine.

Will: Oh, fine. (he mocked, poking his lip out for good measure)

Sonny made his way over and Nate jumped up, when his Papa came into view.

Nate: Papa, Massy got hurt.

Sonny: Oh, no. Are you Ok, Bud?

Mason: Yeah. I'll be fine, but Uncle Will says...

Will: Uncle Will is going to wait for John to get back here, like he said to, young man. (to Sonny) So, is this the Gabe I have been

hearing about all week?

Sonny: It is, Gabe this is Will.

Gabe: It is finally nice to put a face to the name. I have heard a lot of great things about you, Will.

Will: Likewise.

Gabe: So who do we have here?

Sonny: (pointing to Mason) This is our Nephew Mason, and that bundle of energy is our youngest, Nathaniel.

Nate: But you can just call me Nate.

Gabe: Well, Nate, I'm Gabe, I've known your Papa for a very long time.

Nate: Cool. You have any kids?

Will: _Nate._

Gabe: It's ok Will. Yes, I have Lucy, she's 7, Aslan is 15, and Caspian is 10-going on 35.

Will: Just Like Nate.

Nate: Wait your kids are named after characters in the Chronicles of Narnia?

Gabe: My Wife and I loved those stories so much, so yeah, we named them after our favorite characters.

Nate: I love those books, too. We're reading them in class right now. I'm reading Prince Caspian, actually.

Gabe: Ahh, book 4. Our Favorite.

Nate: Mine too, so far anyway.

Gabe: You'll love them all, I'm sure.

Sonny: I liked the first book, The Magician's Nephew.

Will: The Second one, The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe.

Nate: I liked that one better as a Movie.

Gabe: That's cheating, but I did like it.

As they are talking about the books, Gabi's wife and kids came into the square. Gabe excused himself and went to them. He walked

back with and introduced them to each other.

Gabe: Sonny, Will-this is my family-My lovely wife Beth, and Lucy, Aslan and Caspian-who we call Cas for short.

They all exchanged hellos and hand shakes. As they were talking, John and Jason walked up and greeted everyone.

John: I am sorry that took so long, it wasn't in my car, it was back at the hospital, I had to run to my office and get it.

Mason: Papa, you are so silly.

John: You know me. Now let me see, your elbow, Buddy.

John cleaned up the wound and put on a bandage. He kissed it for good measure and Massy put his arms around his Papa's neck

and squeezed. He told him a secret in his ear, and John nodded.

Jason: What was that about?

John: I will never tell. It's not polite to tell secrets, you know.

Will: See I told you Sonny-never tell secrets.

Sonny: Why do you think we're still married. If everyone knew just how good you were...

John: Gross.

Jason: Lalalalalalalalalal (plugging his ears)

Will: Now that's mature.

Beth: So Will, I here that you are a psychiatrist, is that true?

Will: guilty.

Beth: I might need to pick your brain about Cas, sometime?

Will: Sure.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nate had introduced himself to Caspian, who was kinda shy at first, but when Nate had taken off his hoodie, and had a DC t-shirt on

underneath, it was the topic, that started 3 hours of nonstop conversation.

Of course it had, at first focused on DC-Cas being in awe of the fact that, he was going to really meet them, but then the fact that Nate

was so cool, just to hang around.

Nate found it was nice to have a new friend that liked pretty much everything he did. They had spent the afternoon getting to know

each other. And then the H-K's invited, the Reynolds back to their place for a grillout and to get acquainted, and the Reynolds, had

happily agreed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few weeks had passed, and when Nate wasn't at GIFT or with his family, he was hanging with Cas and visa versa. They had really started becoming really

great friends.

And in that time, Nate was having some feelings that he couldn't really explain to anyone, not just yet. But he knew, that in time, they would all make sense.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_(**Fast Forward 6 years-just a glimpse...**)_

_Nate is up stairs putting the finishing touches together for tonight. He was heading to the Citywide Prom night, hosted at the Club. This prom was being held_

_in place of each High school in Salem and the closed areas hosting their own. With budget cuts and a lot more families homeschooling, the parents and kids,_

_had decided that this would be a great idea, so that the kids wouldn't miss out on this right of passage._

_Nate had wanted to go big for this night and he also had been finally ready to be true to himself and his family, and best of all the Caspian, who had came out_

_to Nate, when he asked him to go to the prom with him and Nate had happily agreed. He had wanted to be asked, he had wanted to ask, but he had been_

_scared the words wouldn't leave his lips._

_He walked down the staircase and to his awaiting family. Vaeh had been at the bottom snapping pictures, of confident, handsome young man._

_Nate: Come on Vaeh, there is no reason for all the fussing._

_Vaeh: Are you kidding me? When I went to my prom, our Dads were going nuts with the pictures, and you do remember when Noah and Nor had their?_

_Nate: Oh, Yeah. Do I look okay? (fussing with his tie)_

_Vaeh: Okay?( helping with the tie) Nathaniel H-K, you are going to be the most handsome guy there, I promise-(holding out her pinkie)_

_Nate: You have that Mom pep talking down, really good. Your three kids, will never be short on the good feelings._

_Vaeh: No they won't. So, let me take a couple of more, before they come inside-_

_She snapped a few more, and the family, that was out on the patio, came inside, hoping to get a glimpse of what their guy Nate looked like. Will and Sonny_

_were the first to reach the family room and smiled, when the saw, Vaeh posing him in front of the fireplace._

_Sonny: Wow, you really clean up nice, Bud._

_Will: Yeah you do._

_Sami: You look-Hot, Nate._

_Adrienne: Yeah, Cas is going to be impressed._

_Nate: You think so? I mean, I have a different tie, up in my room, I could go and..._

_But before he could finish, the door bell rang and all the adults got that gooey look in their eyes. Vaeh opened the door and Caspian was standing there,_

_looking back at the limo, that he had waiting to take him and Nate, on their first official date._

_Vaeh: Cas, hey, he's ready._

_Cas walked in and his heart stopped for a moment, when Nate turned around and smiled-that million watt smile, he was famous for. His eyes had that sparkle_

_in them his parents, had always adored when he was a little boy._

_Cas: Hey, you._

_Nate: Hey. Is that a limo?_

_Cas: Go big or go home, right?_

_Nate: That's what I said._

_Cas: Well, tonight is about going big, Nathaniel H-K, you ready?_

_Nate: Oh, Yeah._

_Will: 2 am, and no later._

_Nate: I promise Dad._

_Sonny: I mean it too, 2 am-Nathaniel H-K._

_Cas: I'll have Prince Charming Home, before the coach turns into a pumpkin, Masters H-K. (he said taking a bow)_

_Will and Sonny smiled as they watched the pair walk out of the door. Nate was finally the happiest they had ever seen him. He was living his happy, true life_

_and that is all they ever wanted for their Son, was just to be this happy._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_They were in the limo on the way to the dance, Cas grabbed Nate's hand and Nate turned to look at him. Cas had tears in his bright blue eyes and it kinda_

_startled Nate for a moment._

_Nate: Hey, what's up?_

_Cas: You remember the first time you have ever stuck up for me?_

_Nate: It was a few months after you moved here and there were some kids picking on you for the way you talked. And I put a stop to it, right then and_

_there._

_Cas: Yeah, and I started getting help for it, and now look at me, no one would ever have known I ever had a problem. And that is thanks to you, giving me the_

_confidence, even before I got the help._

_Nate: Well, you were my best friend. I wanted to help. (he said grabbing Cas' hand)_

_Cas: Then I came out to you- and you and your Dad helped me so much. I can never repay you for that either._

_Nate: You helped me, to know it was okay to do the same, to be honest and true, to myself and everyone- I am glad that I have had you by my side for the_

_last 6 years._

_Cas: me too._

_They shared their first real kiss in the limo at that moment. And when it stopped in front of the club, they broke apart, and just smiled at each other. The driver_

_got out and opened the back passenger side door. They emerged and heads held high, they walked hand in hand into to the dance. And to their delight, it_

_was decked out in the school colors of every school in the area, it was truly like a rainbow, to be plain and simple and it was amazing._

_They got looks, they got stares, but they were in a world, all their own. They fell into each others arms and danced to the first song, holding on to each other, a_

_bit tentative at first, but when it just felt right, they kept moving to the music._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_A couple of hours later, their families, slipped inside, for the court and the crowning. Will and Sonny, especially looked on with pride as the city wide court was_

_announced. Jason had been selected to be the announcer for the evening._

_Jason: Hello and Welcome to the first Salem Area All Schools Prom. My name is Jason Horton-Samules. I am a teacher at Salem High school and I used to_

_home school at GIFT HOUSE for many years, until my students started graduating on me, (he chuckled) So, I am going to announce the court for this year. And_

_the nominee's are based on voting that went on, at the start of the dance. And the winner's are based upon those votes._

_He announced the court, with the last two being a first, and a total surprise to everyone._

_Jason: And the last two for court, Caspian Reynolds and Nathaniel Horton-Kiriakis._

_He waited for a challenge from anyone among the parents or the students, but all they got were cheers-tons and tons of cheers. The pair took their spot on_

_the stage and held hands like their lifes had depended on it._

_A student from the Citywide Student Council, came up to Jason with the tallies and Jason nodded to her. He then looked on with pride at his nephew and Cas._

_There were written instructions on the envelope to read the King and Queen first-then the what would normally be the prince and princess-but this year, things_

_were changing in a big way._

_Jason: Okay so normally we would crown the Prince and Princess first, but this year, we are crowning the King and Queen first-(he announced the winners_

_and waited for the cheers to die down.) And now for the next two crowned, usually we have a Prince and Princess, but this year, we have two Princes' and_

_I am very proud to announce them, Nathaniel Horton-Kirkiakis and Caspian Reynolds. Congratulations you, two._

_They were given their crowns and then they walked down to the dance floor and shared a dance, to a new song-sung by Noah H-K. When he walked onto the_

_stage, he was all smiles as his little Brother shared his dance, with his Prince Caspian._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_xxxxxxxxx

(back to the present)

Nate was waking up from a crazy dream, but it had seems so real. He couldn't remember much, but Cas had been front and center in it. He smiled as he got

up and ready for the day. Sunday-one of his favorite days. And he was going to be doing a duet with Noah and the choir today.

After he was ready, he joined his family in the kitchen for breakfast.

Will: You look weird. You sleep ok?

Nate: Yeah, I slept awesome.

Sonny: Then what is that smile about?

Nate: Nothing, much. I had a dream about prom.

Sonny: Your only 10, and you're thinking about prom?

Nate: Told you it was weird.

Will: Tell us about it?

Nate: No way.

Noah: Why not?

Nate: Don't want to embarrass myself.

Noah: It was just a dream, come on-the suspense is killing me.

Nate: It was about there being two Princes, instead of a Prince and Princess.

Sonny: My kinda dream.

Nate: And I was one of them.

Will: Really?

Nate: Yeah. (getting up and putting his plate in the sink) I'm going to walk to Cas' house, we're going to church together.

Sonny: Wait, who was the other Prince-you can't leave us hanging.

Nate: Cas-See ya at church and then the fund-raiser.

He walked out of the kitchen to an open-mouthed audience.


	126. Chapter 125-SJ-Stuck With Me

It had been a few weeks since the Reynolds moved to Salem and Nate and Cas had spent almost every free moment together, they possibly

could. Their parents were really excited that they had hit it off so well. And now that they had someone they trusted, they could confide in them

some of what Young Caspian had endured in their old hometown.

The friends were at Will and Sonny's and enjoying the morning on the patio in the backyard, as the two boys played in the tree-house. Sonny

sat down the Muffins, coffee, and juice, and sat to join his friends. Will followed with the rest of breakfast and was about to call the boys over,

when Beth held her hand up to, tell Will she wanted him to wait a moment.

Will: Okay, what's up?

Beth: You know how, I told you I wanted to pick your brain, when we first met?

Will: Yes, I remember.

Beth: It's about Cas.

Will: I'm all ears. What's up?

Gabe: Have you noticed, the way he speaks sometimes?

Will: Yes, he stutters, when he gets upset or mad.

Beth: And when he's nervous or put on the spot. And he his horribly embarrassed by it.

Will: How can I help?

Beth: Do know anyone who can help him?

Gabe: I had help for my stuttering when I was younger-but it took my getting beat up and Sonny coming to my rescue, for my parents to finally get help.

Sonny: I didn't do much, Gabe. You had it covered.

Gabe: Sonny, it was like 5 against 1, and you helped me-you were my hero for, the rest of the school year.

Sonny: Well, you know how I root for the underdog-and they usually come out on top.

Gabe: Yeah, they do. I know I did. So, like Beth was asking, Dr. H-K, you know anyone?

Will: Actually, there is a new speech therapist starting at the hospital, later this week, I can get you in, if you'd like?

Beth: That would be wonderful.

Sonny: Good-now that, that is covered, can we eat?

Will:_ You_- Go and call our Son's over.

Sonny went over to the tree house and climbed up the ladder to the tree house and stopped when he heard them talking, he never like listening in on his kids'

conversations, but this one he couldn't help but, put his ears too.

Nate: Hey, you don't have to be embarrassed. Those boys were jerks and if they tease you again, you tell me.

Cas: Dddon't worry about it, Naate.

Nate: Slow down, you're still upset, about it. They aren't here, buddy. Plus, it happened yesterday. If I had been there, it wouldn't have happened at all, I

would have made sure they kept their nasty mouths shut.

Sonny smiled. His guy, Nate, always wanted to be protective of his friends and family-a lot like Noah and his Will.

Sonny: Hey, Boys-breakfast is ready.

Nate: Papa, okay. We'll be down in a minute.

Cas: Thanks, Mmmr...

Sonny: Caspian Reynolds, my name is?

Cas: Sonny-I forgot. Thanks, Sonny.

Sonny: You bet (he said with a wink)

He climbed down, and the boys were right after him-each grabbing a hand, and walking back to the patio together. Sonny, felt incredible important at that

moment. Will smiled at the sight, it was like his Hubby, as the great protector-which, to Will he definitely still was.

Sonny: All right, we have two very hungry boys, it seems.

Beth: Well, it looks like we have a lot of food, so lets eat. This looks amazing.

Nate: I made the muffin batter.

Gabe: Yeah, your parents have said that you are an inspiring chef.

Nate: Maybe or a psychiatrist.

Will was surprised by that, but who knew, that his boy could be anything he had wanted to be, he had the determination, that was for sure.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After breakfast, the families, headed to the square, where they had signs up for Sonny and Adrienne's charity event, which was coming that next weekend.

The tickets where all sold out and the word had spread that Deeper Connection was doing a concert for the benefit and after that the tickets and the

donations went like crazy.

Gabe: You and your Mom, when you two put your minds to something.

Sonny: determination, that is what we had with this-

Will: And then some. Gabe, he his modest to a fault. He will never just say that he is awesome.

Sonny: I like it when you stroke my ego for me.

Will: (whispering) Later, I'll stroke your ego, Baby.

Beth: You two, are so bad.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While the parents are hanging out in the square, the boys went to the bookstore, to look around and bug Norah-who was working at the coffee-shop. She

waved to the boys when they came in and they headed to their favorite section of the store. When they walked in, some of the bullies that had picked on

Cas, were inside and spotted them. Norah, watched them, watching her brother and Cas and didn't like it one bit.

She decided to get Jason, who was in the back, in his office before any trouble started.

Jason: I'll watch on the camera, to see any trouble starts, Thanks-Nor.

Norah: You're welcome Uncle Jas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cas: Okay, so what are you doing for your book-report, Mr. Jason gave you?

Nate: Not sure. What about you?

Cas: I was thinking about Out of the Silent Planet, by CS Lewis.

Nate: Me too, Noah read it and he loved it.

Cas: Cool-I'll read it too, they we can taaalk about it.

When Cas started to stutter, Nate knew something was wrong, because he had been talking fine before that. He looked around and found that they were

cornered. Nate turned around and put folded his arms over his chest, seeming to challenge anyone who dared to say one word to him or about Cas.

Boy 1: Well-

Nate started him down and stepped forward and got into his face.

Nate: You say one word you jerk, like I know you want too, you'll be tasting my shoe.

Boy 1: Oh, I'll be tasting your shoe.

Nate: Yes, that is what I said.

Boy 2: I'd almost love to see that.

Nate: Try me.

Cas: Let's jussssst, gooo, Naate...

Nate: Ok, let's go find my Uncle Jason, he owns this place and he's here.

Boy1: Am I supposed to be scared about that?

Nate: I'd be. I'd be scared about that, and the fact that I have a black belt.

Boy 2: In what. stupidity?

Nate: Funny.

Boy 1: I kinda find it sweet that you wanna stick up for your little boyfriend.

Nate: He's my best friend, Jerk. I stick up for my friends. Just shut your mouth. Or I will shut it for you.

Boy 1: (getting into Nate's face) Shut for me than-H-K, just do it. Or I will keep on talking about your, frrrrr-iennnnn-d. (he mocked)

With that jab, Nate pulled back his fist and was about to punch the boy, when Jason came racing up the stairs and into the book section, his nephew was in.

Jason: Nathaniel H-K ! Stop, before we both regret that. Nate, you and Cas go down to the coffee bar, and I will deal with these guys.

Nate: They were talking crap about Cas, and I'm like Noah, I stick up for my friends. They won't talk about him like that ever again or I will finish what I

started here today-and that is a Promise. ( said stepping all up into the boys face)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They reached the coffee bar and Norah, went to them. She could tell, that she had stopped something by telling their Uncle about the bullies when they came

in.

Norah: Hey, those boys bother you, two?

Nate: Yes, they made fun of Cas, but I stopped them.

Cas: He was about to punch of them, when Jason came up there.

Nate was surprised and glad to hear that, Cas' speech was back to normal.

Norah: You were going to fight with them, Nate H-K?

Nate: I was and I'd do it again and again, NO ONE IS GOING TO MAKE FUN OF MY FAMILY OR FRIENDS AND GET AWAY WITH IT, NORAH H-K.

Norah: Well, thank God, you're on my side.

Cas: yeah, Thank God.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They boys joined their parents, and told them what happened, only because Jason had already called and told Sonny.

Beth: Nate, Thank you, so much for sticking up for Cas, he's lucky to have a good friend, in you, already. I was happy to move here and now, I am really glad

we did.

Nate nodded to Beth and walked away red faced, because he didn't know what to do, about feeling like the hero of the day. He went over to one for white

couches and sat down for a moment. And after Cas was done talking to his Dad and Sonny, he joined Nate.

Nate: You ok?

Cas: I'm fine. Thank you for sticking up for me. I'm glad that we're starting to be good friends, Nate.

Nate: Yeah, you're stuck with me.

Cas: you're stuck with me too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night-Will was brushing his teeth, when he heard Sonny come into their room and shut and lock their door. He finished up and came out in time to

see, the fruits of Sonny's labor in the workout department.

Will: Hey-what were you and Nate up too?

Sonny: He had me doing some sparring with him.

Will: I'd have loved to see that.

Sonny: Yeah. I was getting my ass kicked by a 10-year-old.

Will: Like I said, I would have loved to see it.

Sonny: You have a good time today?

Will: Yes, I really like Beth and Gabe. And that Caspian is a great kid, and Nate really seems to like him.

Sonny: He was due for a really good friend. He hasn't ever really had a best friend his age, he normally hung out with Mason.

Will: I know. The Reynolds moving here, was good for all of us, I think.

Sonny: Me too.

Sonny got closer to Will and Will, stared at him, mischievously. He know what was up.

Will: Are you trying to get fresh with me, Mr. H-K?

Sonny: You know me so well.

Will: I'd better, you're stuck with me, for the rest of our lives.

Sonny: I like being stuck with you.

Will: I know what you mean.


	127. Chapter 126-SJ's -For Your Benefit

It was the day of the Grand Benefit, that Sonny and Adrienne had worked on so feverously for the past few weeks. And the family was

putting all the finishing touches on the Ball Room-and the HTS-that were the sights for the Benefit, the Dance and Dinner, there were to all

happen. Sonny had just received the finally numbers of the guests and Adrienne was really impressed with the out come.

Adrienne: We make a great team, you know that?

Sonny: Mom, we've always made a pretty good team.

Adrienne: I just wish all your brothers could be here.

Sonny: Alex will be here, I know that Nic and Vic wish they could come too, but things just can't be helped, sometimes.

Adrienne: You know me, I just want all my Son's home for a change, I haven't had you all around me in a long time.

And Sonny just nodded in agreement, his brothers would be home, she just didn't know it yet. Nicolas, Victor, Alexander and Jackson, would

all be present and accounted for, at their Mothers big event, Sonny had made sure of it.

Sonny: So everything looks wonderful. We have out done ourselves, I think.

He nodded his approval and continued his exploration of the room. He got a text message from Will that he had pick-up his brothers and they were heading

home from the airport. He smiled and closed the screen as his Mom, came over and looked over his shoulder.

Adrienne: You have been acting weird all morning, what is going on?

Sonny: You don't get to know everything, Mom. I have some magic up my sleeve and that is all I'm going to say. I'd better head home, to get ready. See you

in a few hours.

Adrienne: Yeah, I'd better get over to the salon, they have their best hair master working on me for tonight.

Sonny: And you beat Sami to that?

Adrienne: She has someone from CW working on her and Sid, at her house.

Sonny: I know, Norah is going to be there with Vaeh-that is all I've heard for the past few days.

Adrienne: Hey, it's a big deal when a girl gets pampered like this.

Sonny nodded in agreement, his girls loved to get the royal pampering treatment and always had. He kissed his Mother's cheek and told her he'd see her

later. As he was leaving, he Dad entered the room and smiled at his Son.

Justin: This looks amazing, when you two put your mind to something, Look Out!

Sonny: You expected anything less?

Justin: Never in a million years. I just wish all my boys were going to be here for this.

Sonny: I know, but they'll be here-you know what I mean.

Justin: Yeah. See you in a little bit.

Sonny: Later, Dad.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sonny headed inside the house, to find Will getting ready for the event. He smiled at the sight of his handsome man, half-dressed in his tux. He raced to the

closet to get undressed, then raced to the shower.

Sonny: I'll be out in a few moments.

Will: Take your time. I'm just starting to get ready and we have plenty of time.

Sonny: Yes, but I want to be there just a little early, to make sure the product is just right.

Will: Isn't that what you've done?

Sonny: Yes, but the food wasn't out and the band wasn't set up. I want this to be perfection.

Will got up and walked to Sonny, as he was starting to shave, he looked on him, admiringly. Sonny, stopped mid-swipe and looked at Will.

Sonny: What?

Will: I just like watching you shave, I always have.

Sonny: You're weird.

Will: What, its sexy.

Sonny: Okay, Will-if you say so.

Will: Did you decide on a tie?

Sonny: Now that you mention it, no I have not.

Will: I have a solution than, don't wear the blue or red one.

Sonny: But than I still need a tie.

Will: No, you don't.

He handed him a wrapped box, and Sonny had that, "what did you do" look in his eyes.

Sonny: Will, what is this?

Will: Something I had Mom pick up in Milan.

Sonny: Fancy.

Will stood still and silent as he watched Sonny happily unwrap the beautiful black and blue paper. His eyes got wide as he took out the exquisite tie. It was

the finest one he probably ever owned. In multiple shades of purple, Will thought it brought out the chocolate color of Sonny's eyes.

Will: I think that this tie is just perfection on you. (helping him to straighten it out)

Sonny: What has gotten into you tonight?

Will: I'm just excited to get to go out with you-no drama, no worrying about kids, just us, having a good time.

Sonny: I'm always for that. You ready?

Will: Yes, let me grab my jacket.

They headed downstairs and were joined by Nate, who was dressed in his own tux, given to him by his Mimi, of course.

Sonny: Looking sharp My Man.

Nate: Yeah, I know, I clean up, pretty good, huh?

Will: A wise guy. You ready bud?

Nate: Oh, yeah, I can't wait to dance.

He also had a surprise for everyone-he was singing with his sister and brother-along with the choir. He had been so excited to be included. They were going

to sing "Heal the World" and he actually had a small solo part, which no one knew about.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The dinner was underway and the food had been magnificent. They had started the dancing and all the collection areas for the fund-raiser were over flowing.

Adrienne and Sonny, patted themselves on the backs, as they watch, person after person, donate-and just enjoy themselves, in grand style. Justin came over

to his Wife and Sonny, and patted his son on the back.

Justin: Come on you, two. Will's waiting in the wings for you Sonny. We should all walk in together.

Sonny: (smiling) Alright.

They headed to the entrance, and Will linked arms with his Hubby and they walked arm and arm, into the benefit. The foursome got a standing ovation and

lots of cheers as they walked and took their seats. And to Adrienne's surprise, her other 3 Son's and families were there to enjoy this moments with their Mom.

And Brother.

Mayor: Welcome all of you, and Thank you for taking the time to get dressed up and joining us, for this wonderful event. Mrs. Adrienne Kiriakis and her Son,

Jackson Horton-Kiriakis, have worked their fingers to the bone, to raise money for the 3 new women's and kids shelters-in the Chicago area. I can say that

they should be proud of the wonderful job they were able to do, for these people in need.

I'd like them to come up here and on the behalf of the Cities of Chicago and Salem, I'd love to present these awards of humanity to Adrienne and Sonny-please

help me to honor them.

There was a round of applause and Adrienne and Sonny, hand in hand, went up to the stage and accepted the award. They said a few words, and went back

to their seats. Justin, wrapped his wife in an embrace and lead her to the dance floor. Will took Sonny's hand, and followed his In-Laws, and they headed to

the dance floor. They fell into one another's arms and all around them, seemed to fad away, as if it hadn't been there. Sonny, held Will close, and they shared

a few kisses, as they swayed to the music. As the song went on, it seemed as if they were magically transported to a place all their own. They didn't have to

exchange any words, their body language and looks, seemed to say all that needed to be said between them. Will-was saying, "I am so proud to be with you

at this moment" and Sonny still had that "Look at who I get to be with", "he is all mine"-look, he always had when he looked at his Hubby.

After the dance was done, they joined their families at the table. Noah took the award, Sonny sat down, and looked it over. He smiled.

Will: What is that smile for?

Noah: Nothing, just another award to add to our wall.

Norah: I think, we're going to have to expand.

Sonny: We will if you win any of the music awards your up for.

Noah: Don't jinx it, Papa.

Norah: Yeah, I'm so freaking out. And we have that new stuff, we're recording now, and I can't wait to let everyone hear that.

Sonny: Me either.

As they were talking, Adrienne came back to the table to tell the twins, it was time for them to get ready to do their performance. They smiled and Norah grab-

bed Nate's hand as they walked backstage. The selected Members of the choir were waiting for them, as they made their way to the waiting area, just before

they walked on to stage. They started a warm up, getting the voices ready. Nate was excited, he had never felt this way before, and he couldn't wait for his

family and friends-one friend in particular to see him perform tonight.

They entered the stage and took their places. They had precision and poise. The choir director nodded to the Soloists, and they stepped up to the awaiting

mic stands. Nate was in between his Brother and his Sister, and he smiled, him million watt smile.

The music began, and they started to rock back and forth in time with the music. The family watch with pride as the sibs, started to sing-so beautifully.

** (the song was "Anything 4 U" originally record by Kirk Franklin and the Family)**

(Noah)

Sometimes this rocky road

Is filled with aches and pain

Sometimes you win

Sometimes you lose

(Noah/Nate)

But in Christ you'll always gain

They just don't understand

How Your love brought me out

That's why I can stand and testify

Say without a doubt

_[CHORUS-choir]_

Anything for You

Jesus, I'll do anything

Anything for You

I'll do anything for You

For You, anything for You

Anything for You, for You

Anything

(Nate)

I give my broken heart

So that You can make it whole

I'll never go astray

This is joy that fills my soul

(Norah)

I'll tell the dying world

How Your love has set me free

I really love You Lord

Because You first loved me

_[REPEAT CHORUS]_

(Q)

Climb the highest mountain

I'll swim the deepest sea

Conquer new horizons

Because You first loved me

Because You first loved me

(All)

I'll do anything

Anything for You

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They finished to a standing ovation-and when the applause died down, they watched as the Mayor and Adrienne went up to the stage. They presented the

check to the organization in charge of the shelters, _a check for over a million dollars._

And that was the beginning of a new project that Sonny and Adrienne, were going to be involved with.

The families-went on the dance floor after the check was presented and joined the rest of the night-dancing and celebrating the good works they did-together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They arrived home to casa de H-K, well past 2 am-Sonny carrying a very heavy Nate, to his bed, and Will watched the Twins, half awake, stumble to their beds.

After locking up, he headed up to the master bedroom. Sonny was undressing, when he walked in-loosening up his tie. He sat on the bed to take off his

shoes.

Sonny: You tired?

Will: Funny, but no.

Sonny: Me either. So, what you wanna do?

Will: You have to ask?

Sonny: Well, I wanted to make sure you were interested.

Will: Baby, I'm always interested.


	128. Chapter 127-SJ-Growing Pains

Dear Journal:

Hey's its me-Sonny, or should I say Mr. Stupidity. So maybe carrying my youngest Son, into the house after the benefit the other night

wasn't the smartest move I could have ever made, but I did it none the less. And now I am suffering for it. I am laying in my and Will's

kingsize for how long, I do not know. I pinched a nerve or pulled a muscle or put something out of wack, I don't know, but I am in

unbelievable pain, and of course I have been a baby about it all and Will has finally talked me into going to see a doctor tomorrow-"or

else" is what he says. So, sure at my age I probably should have woke Nate up and made him walk in, but once you're the hero to your

Son, and you have always carried him sleepily into the house after long car rides, you just want to continue doing it. I have learned my

lesson however, and I will not _ever_ be picking him up or carrying him anywhere,_ unless it is life or death_.

The only issues right now are the fact of me _needing_ pain meds and me _not waiting_ to take them. I have to take it easy for a few weeks

and you know me, it will drive me insane. I guess I can catch up on book work, or read that novel I've put off or maybe just spend some time

with Will, when he's around-that is.

Well-later,

Sonny-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nate: Dad, is Papa still sleeping?

Will: Yeah, he took some pain medicine and fell asleep, while I was in the office.

Nate: I feel really bad-he should've just woke me up, I would have walked into the house. I am a _big_ boy, you guys know that right?

Will: Yes, but to him, you'll always be our baby boy.

Nate: As long as he doesn't cut up my meat for me, when I'm 35.

Will: No, but maybe you'll be doing that for him. (he laughed)

Nate: Maybe. (laughing too)

Nate was at the bench in the kitchen, putting on his tennis shoes, that were obviously too small on him.

Will: You need new shoes already?

Nate: Seems so., and I really love these too.

Will: I think that Noah has a bunch of old shoes down in the basement, let's go look. He was saving them for you.

Nate: And he has like, the best sneakers, ever.

Will: They'd better be for what we paid for them.

Nate: I can save mine for Mason or for GIFT HOUSE, you know, for the donation box.

Will: Great idea. Come on, let's go and look.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After finding a half-dozen pairs that fit him, Nate, went up to see Sonny who was watching TV in bed. Nate knocked on the door and

waited for Sonny to tell him to come in.

Sonny: Come on in, it's open.

Nate walked in slowly, seemingly nervous to enter his parents domain. He stood at the edge of the bed.

Sonny: What's up, Bud? You look nervous.

Nate: Just feeling bad, about you hurting yourself.

Sonny: Don't, it's my fault. I should know better.

Nate: Well, you could have woke me up, I would have walked in.

Sonny: I know. And like I've said it's my fault. I was trying to prove to myself two things that night.

He pointed to the chair next to the bed, for Nate to take a seat and smiled when, Nate seemed to relax a bit.

Nate: Prove what?

Sonny: That you weren't too big for me to carry and that you aren't growing up way to fast. See , to me, you are still my baby boy.

Nate: I'll always be your youngest, just not so much a baby anymore.

Sonny: No kidding. (he said rubbing the small of his back)

Nate: So, no more carrying me?

Sonny: Only if you're dying.

Nate: Good to know. Can I get you anything before I go?

Sonny: Nope, I'm good for now. What have you been up too, those new shoes?

Nate: Nope, going through Noah's old shoes-for now. I needed some for today, I'm going to hang out with Cas and Gabe, we're going fishing.

Sonny: You two are starting to become really good friends, I'm so glad.

Nate: Me too. It's nice to have a _real_ best friend.

Sonny: I know what you mean. (he smiled, fondly remembering when he first met Will)

Nate: Yeah, but you got to marry yours, right?

Sonny: Yes, that's right.

Nate: So, I'll come in a say goodnight to you later, Ok? (he said getting up to leave)

Sonny: Counting on it.

Nate: Oh, and Papa (getting up to leave the room)

Sonny: Yeah?

Nate: I love you, for wanting me to still be your baby.

Sonny: I love you, too-Nate.

Nate left the room and headed down to get his bag to leave. He grabbed a couple of bottles of water and some granola, and zipped it

inside the bag.

Will: Hey, when are you going to be home?

Nate: Dinner time, I'm meeting Cas and Gabe in the HTS then we are going to the lake to fish. And Gabe said he'd bring me

home after we are done.

Will: Ok-have fun.

Nate: I will. I'm getting ride to the square with Uncle John, so I'd better go-he's leaving for the hospital soon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cas and Gabe were waiting for Nate at the HTS, like they planned. Cas smiled when Nate rounded the corner, after he left his Uncle at the Hospital.

Cas: Hey, Nate, you ready?

Nate: Very.

Cas: You get new shoes? Those are sweet.

Nate looked down at his feet, and looked up.

Nate: They used to be Noah's-I've wanted them for so long, and I think he only wore them a few times.

Gabe: That is the trouble with growing boys, they seem to never stop. Come on guys, before you're to old to be seen with me.

The three left heading in the direction of the lake and a day of fun.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The three found a great spot to fish, and Gabe was showing them how to bait their hooks, and cast into the water. Nate caught on quickly. He had

only gone out a few times before, with his Uncle Shawn, but his parents weren't the fishing type-so they hadn't really ever took him out.

Gabe: You're a natural there Nate.

Cas: Yeah-pretty good for y-y-your first time.

Cas took a deep breath, he didn't know why he had to start with that now, but he calmed himself down and talked slower.

Nate: I wonder how long it will take to before I get a...

And before he could finish his statement, he got a bite on the end of his line. He smiled as he reeled it in. Cas looked on wide-eyed as his Dad helped

Nate pull the fish in.

Gabe: You wanna keep it or put him back?

Nate: Let's set it free, I'm not cleaning that-gross.

Cas: You're not kidding, I don't like that part either.

Gabe: Then why did you want to go fishing, if you don't all the parts of it?

Cas: Just to hang out, I guess.

Nate: Yeah, just to hang out with my bestfriend.

Gabe: Well, I came to get food, so lets not throw them all back, Okay boys?

Cas: Sure, Dad.

Gabe: So, Nate, how's Sonny doing?

Nate: He's still in bed.

Gabe: Heck even I know not to pick up, Cas on purpose.

Nate: I think he's learned his lesson. And me too.

Gabe: And what's that?

Nate: When kids grow up, they aren't the only ones who get growing pains, I guess.

Gabe: Right on, Man, right on. (he laughed)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will was in the office, working on a file, when Sonny eased his way inside. He was hunched over and walking like he was 85. Will smiled at him, and

stood up to help his Hubby onto the sofa.

Will: Getting sick of laying in bed? Which you are supposed to be doing, by the way.

Sonny: As much as I love our room, it looses it's appeal after a while. And I know I should be in bed, but I wanted to see you.

Will: I get that, you need anything?

Sonny: Nope, I'm perfectly happy just sitting in here with you-that is all I needed.

Will: Alrightly, then. I need to finish this up.

Sonny closed his eyes and in few moments, the pain medicine he had taken before he ventured into the office, kicked in and he was asleep. Will got

up and covered his hubby with the blanket that was on the back of the couch. He kissed his forehead-whispering an "I love you" to Sonny as he put

the blanket over his sleeping, Hubby.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nate brought home some of the freshly caught fish, that he, Cas and Gabe had caught and cleaned. They had put a few back-and only kept enough for

dinner that evening.

Will: Well, I guess I know what is for dinner.

Nate: And I found a perfect recipe, here from Elaina.

Will: Let's see if we have everything we need.

They checked the pantry and the fridge to find everything present and accounted for. So, they started on dinner and in 45 minutes, they had a great

looking baked fish and potato dinner front and center.

Sonny crept into the kitchen, after waking up to this increadible smell.

Nate: Papa, are you supposed to be up?

Sonny: I am feeling pretty good, actually. Back is still sore, but I am able to move.

Will: Maybe sleeping on the office couch is magical?

Sonny: It has had its moments of magic.

Nate: I don't wanna know. I'll set the table.

The Dad's laughed and shared a kiss. Sonny sampled a bite of the fish and nodded his approval.

Sonny: Who made that?

Will: It was a recipe from Elaina-Nate and I made it together.

Sonny: That is very good-I mean _very good. _

Will: What until you try the potatoes, to die for.

Sonny: Let's get this on the table then. Are the twins home?

Will: Noah is not, he's at GIFT talking to a few of the teens and Norah is in her room.

Sonny: I'll have Nate get her for dinner.

Before he could go and ask Nate for the favor, Norah and Nate walked into the kitchen together.

Norah: Papa, you're out of bed.

Sonny: You sound surprised.

Norah: You sounded like you were dying for the past few days.

Sonny: I did not.

Will: So did.

Nate: Oh, yeah you did.

Sonny: Fine, next time, I'm waking him up, after a long car ride home, and you all can deal with a crabby Nate.

Norah: Better than a whinny baby, Papa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In bed that evening, Sonny was plumbing up his pillows and getting into bed, when Will walked in from the bathroom.

Will: You know, I don't think you're a whinny baby, right.

Sonny: And if I am, I've earned it, right?

Will: Sure, let's go with that.

Sonny: I mean, I don't get hurt that often and you know back injuries are painful.

Will: I believe you. (he nodded, in agreement)

Sonny: I'm glad you understand.

Will: So, how impressed are you that Nate helped catch dinner and then make it?

Sonny: I think it's pretty cool. But, I wish he'd stop growing up already.

Will: Can't be stopped I'm afraid. Just like the rest of them.

Sonny: I know, we have our Married Mommy, our Song birds and our Baby, the budding chef- I really like that-something very unique about all of them.

Will: And we've had growing pains with all of them.

Sonny nodded in agreement and went in for the good night kiss.

Will: If I knew it wouldn't hurt you, I'd so try to get it on right on.

Sonny: Yeah, but it would hurt, so we'd better put the brakes on this.

Will: I'm breaking and putting my gears into park.

Sonny: Hold me?

Will: Always.

They cuddled into bed-each listening to the others breathing. It had the calming effect, it had always had on each other, and before they realized they

were both lullabyed to sleep in on another's arms.


	129. Chapter 128-Sonny's Journal-Courageous

Dear Journal:

There have been times when I or Will have been called courageous and well you are humbled by that word. Then when one of your

children is call courageous, it astounds you, like when Noah had to face his cancer-twice, maybe when Norah as raped, or when Vaeh

almost died in the car accident. And yet, I find that the most courageous of us all my kids, to be Nate, and his search for equality for

everyone, he has these choices to make-like going with the popular or sticking with what is truly in his heart, and his heart wins every

single time. He is proving to be a great friend to Cas and Cas to him.

Lately, he has been the subject of neighborhood fodder and the new kids have been their mean, nasty selves, making fun of him and

Cas, for being friends-mocking the way that Cas sometimes talks, and it hurts both boys, just in different ways.

We tell him to let the words roll off of his back and not to let them bother him, and he tells us, what they say about him is fine, he can

handle it, but when they pick on Cas, he hates that the most.

So maybe-We all just need to take a page out of Mr. Nate's book and be just a bit more Courageous.

Later,

JSH-K

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nate was walking slowly back to his house, with Cas right next to him, carrying his book bag, long with Nate's. Nate obviously had been in a fight-again, the

fourth in as many weeks. It was the normal argument that started it all-whether or not Cas could be included in a neighborhood game or not. Nate had asked

for him to be on his team, but the other teammates didn't agree and that made Cas embarrassed and Nate upset, and once they had him upset, they started

in on making fun of him and Cas, and saying they were like Nate's parents, and that his been the last straw.

Cas: You okay? I-I-I d-d-d

Nate: (stopping, and putting his arm around Cas, looking him in the eye) Those guys are jerks and I should have known better than to trust that they would

include you, without making fun of you. I don't need them, I just need you, to just be my friend.

Cas: (taking a deep breath) I am your friend, but they were your friends too.

Nate: Not if they can't be nice and include you, that is what my Parents taught me.

Cas nodded and they entered the H-K, yard and walked into the house. Will was home and in the kitchen when they came in the front door. He walked in to

see Nate and Cas trying to sneak upstairs.

Will: Boys, what's going on?

Nate: Um, nothing.

Will: Um, wrong. Nathaniel, what happened to you?

Nate looked down at his feet and zipped him mouth up tight.

Cas: Mmm(he took a deep breath) Will, some of the boys, were making fun of me, again and Nate got into a fight with a couple of them.

Nate: And I'll fight them all again, if they make fun of Cas or me, or anyone for that matter.

Will: Come on in the kitchen with me. Nate, you can't solve problems with your fists, you know that right?

Nate: Maybe not, but it makes me feel good, to shut them up for a minute or two, especially when they didn't expect me to hit them.

Will: And what if they...

Before he finished talking, they heard Sonny calling to them from the door. He was with a neighbor, Ted Matthews, and his Son-Derek. Derek was one of the

boys that Nate had hit, and he had a black eye. Will went into the family room, with the boys following close behind.

Will: Ted, what's up?

Ted: I know that boys with will be boys, Will, but you can see here that Nate has given, Derek a black eye.

Will was about to say something, but Nate interrupted him.

Nate: And he's lucky that is all I gave him. (glaring defensively)

Sonny: Nate..

Nate: He was teasing and talking crap about Cas, and I WILL NOT STAND FOR ANYONE MAKING FUN OF MY FRIENDS OR MY FAMILY. They started on Cas, and

then, on you two again. If we are hanging out alone, Derek is usually, cool, but you get him around the rest of the losers in this neighborhood, he is just as

mean and nasty as the rest of them. (to Derek) Are you going to lie, you going to tell your Daddy that I'm making it up? You made fun of Cas for the way he

talked and about us being friends, then you said that we were like my parents. I hope to God I get to be like my parents, you jerk.

Ted: Derek, is that true? Is what Nate saying, about what happened the_ real_ truth?

Derek: Yes, Sir.

Ted: Derek, you have known, Nate for a very long time, and the H-K's for that matter, why would you turn on your friends like that?

Derek: I don't know? Ever since Cas moved here, it seems like, that he is the only friend, you have time for, Nate.

Nate: He was new here, and no one wanted to be his friend, but me. And only because of the way he talked, everyone hated him. That is the stupidest reason

in the world. If he is courageous enough to put himself out there and he wants to be your friend, they why, push him away and make fun of him? And then

when I stick up for him, the rest of you guys, have to start with the lame jokes, and the gay bashing-knowing it will hurt twice as much. I don't want to be

friends with jerks, and I will not be friends with jerks, so you can just go.

Derek: I'm sorry for making fun of you Cas, I only did it because the rest of the guys did it, I knew it was wrong. (he said hanging his head) And I have never

said one bad word about your parents.

Cas: Aaand you are only saying sorry now, because your Dad is standing right there. I've been through this before.

Derek: I mean it, if Nate says you're alright, then I trust him. H-K, has never done me wrong. I really want to be friends, I promise.

Nate: Honestly? And if the others start with the teasing?

Derek: I'm with you, I'll make sure they stop. Besides, Cas, has to be on our team, he has one of the most awesome 3 pointers I have ever seen.

Cas: I'm the best, baby. (he said brushing off his shoulders)

Derek: Oh, yeah, you've got skills-

Cas: And you haven't seen half of them.

The adults watched as their kids, worked out their problems, all proud that they could do it, with out anymore fighting.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few days passed, and the three new friends, made their way to the basketball court, where they were picking teams. They were surprised when they seen

that their Dad's were also there, on another court, having a game with Nate's Uncles and some other friends. Will, Sonny, Ted and Gabe, saw that their boys

had made their way to the courts, looking to join in with the playing. The adults, were looking for trouble to start, but the boys, weren't there to start trouble

or be any part of it. They had decided that if anyone started anything, they'd have one another's backs, and just walk away, and hang out together.

Nate: It looks like we're doing three on three.

Cas: Perfect, we got this.

Derek: Oh, yeah.

They started playing, and they had won the first two games they played, and when they got to the next court, to play that team, the trouble started.

Boy 1: Oh, look who we have here, the retard wants t-t-t-t-o play.

Nate: Knock it off-we're here to play, not to talk.

Boy 2: You sure like to stick up for him, why's that?

Nate: Because, Caspian is my best friend and best friends stick up for each other. Now, let's stop all the "girl" talk, and let's play, that's what we're here for

right?

Boy 1: Sure right.

The game got started, but the Dad's noticed the tension between the boys, and noticed that the opposing team, was playing rough. When Cas went in to

block a shot, the other team member made, the boy came down hard with an elbow. He took a shot in the face, and Nate could tell it had hurt badly. Cas, just

took it and kept on playing. Nate smiled and ran on with his teammates.

Nate: Do that again, and it's a foul, you hear me?

Boy2: Yeah, loud and clear, H-K. But, you don't have to Mommy him, he's a big boy, right?

Nate stopped in the middle of the game and walked up to the boy who was causing the trouble and got directly in his face, fear was not a factor here.

Nate: And I'm not babying him, like I said I am his friend, and I will stick up for him, just like any of your "homeboys" would do for you, and if you elbow him, foul

him again, hurt him again, you will be answering to me.

Derick: And me, leave Cas alone, You hearin' me Jacob?

Jacob: Yeah, I'm hearing you, D-Sorry-Cas, I didn't mean to elbow you.

Cas: Right, let's stop the yappin' and let's just play, I think it was our ball and we were about to spank you, badly.

They took the ball all the way-and Nate was set up by Cas for the three, he was surrounded on all sides, and took the shot, and it hit the rim, it looked like it

wasn't going to go in, but it swished at the last second. The three friends, high-fived and danced around as they had won that game and left the other team

wishing for the ground to open up.

The Dads had watched but, hadn't needed to butt into the confrontation, and their Son's had been cool, calm and courageous about the whole thing.

Nate: That shot was so frickin' sweet. when it hit the rim and I would have sworn it was just teasing it, but then swish. It was so cool!

Cas: I,I,I, thought so too. And Nate.. (he took a deep breath)

Nate: Yeah?

Cas: Thanks for sticking up for me, you too Derick.

Derick: Anytime. You two, are alright. But, I've got head home, My Dad is waving me over.

Nate: Later?

Derick: Yeah, Let's always be partners on the court, the three of us.

Nate/Cas: Always. (each giving more high-fives)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night, the H-K's were sitting down to dinner and just enjoying either others company. The whole family was there, even Vaeh, Aiden, Jae and Mattie.

The twins were in their high-chairs, putting more food on the floor than in their mouths. Will was sitting next to his Granddaughter, and looked at her as she

grabbed more macaroni, with the same intention on dropping it.

Will: How about you drop it into here? (he said put the bite into her awaiting mouth. She smiled and chewed happily) See, good right?

She kicked her feet, Mattie seeing his twin get special treatment from his Granddad, he tried his luck as well.

Will: Oh, no you don't. I'm an old pro at this, I've got your number Mister. (he said grabbing the food before it went on the floor)

Aiden: They usually have more of their dinner on the floor than, they have eaten by now.

Sonny: Not surprised, look who their Mom is? (he laughed)

Vaeh: Is this pay back? I'm sorry we've been busy. But, I've got some free time coming up, so I'll bring them around more.

Noah: Good. I miss them and well, You too.

Vaeh: Oh, No-I miss you too. (putting her arm around him and trying to kiss his cheek)

Noah: Don't go all soft on me, Sis. (ducking the kiss-but not the hug)

Norah: Oh-no Vaeh, I wouldn't try to hug or kiss him anymore, that is reserved for Eboni, only.

Vaeh: Really?

Sonny: Oooo, a fight, I like a good fight with my meal.

Noah: It's not that, I just don't want my Big Sister, slobbering on me, while I'm eating, I have a rep, you know.

Sonny: Not in this house, no one has a rep in this house.

Vaeh: Yeah a rep, for being sweet, charming...

Will: Are we talking about the same Noah?

Noah: Very funny.

Will: I thought so. (to Nate) So, Nate, did you tell everyone that you kicked some butt on the B-Ball court today?

Nate: And ruin this? (looking between Noah and Vaeh)

Sonny: Come on, that last move was the best, the way you set Cas up for that three, was amazing.

Will: Like you two were working with the same mind. I mean, you couldn't have planned it any better.

Aiden: Were you guys playing pick up games in the park again?

Nate: Yeah, 3 on 3.

Aiden: I thought some of those guys were being mean to Cas.

Nate: And I taught them a lesson. They won't be talking about him anymore.

Aiden: It takes guts to put yourself out there for your friends, I'm glad that Cas has you on his side, I'm glad to know my little brother-in-law, is a lot like me.

Nate: Really, how?

Aiden: My parents taught me a long time ago that to be courageous, was about one of the hardest things you could ever be in your life. And I had to be very

courageous, when I was younger. They teased me a lot, when they found out my parents were bi-racial and they were both overweight for a very long time.

So when the fat White guy walks into a room with the fat Black Woman, and their your parents, and the kids your hanging with, are teasing them and you are

not laughing, they wonder why. Then I stood up for them and myself, and it took more courage than I ever thought I had in me. We were at a school function

and they had came to see one of my science projects-I was so excited that they had time for me, because they had been usually so busy, but when then got

there, the other "geeky, made fun of kids" , made fun of me, after my parents had their backs turned, for what they looked like.

Nate: What did you do? (he said wide-eyed)

Aiden: I spoke up to them, in front of everyone. I actually introduced them to my science teacher as my parents,

loud enough for everyone to hear, and that shut everyone up, if I wasn't embarrassed by who they were, they had

nothing to hold on me. Did it hurt, yes-but my Dad told me later, the facts were the facts

they were overweight, but working on it, and he was obviously a white man, madly in love with his "Black Queen"

and that is what always got me about them, they loved so deeply-each other and us kids. It made me strong, strong enough to never let them bother me

again.

Nate: So, if they tease me for being friends with Cas, I'm just going to continue to be his friend, and let him know, that no matter what they say, I will be there

for him, always. Thanks, Aid.

Aiden: Your welcome, Little Bro, anytime.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later on in Will and Sonny's room, they were getting ready for bed. Will was doing push-ups and Sonny was trying way too hard not to watch all

the beautiful muscles in his Hubby's back, ripple and shine from the sweat he was pouring out, it was turning him on, and he didn't even try to deny it.

Will: I know you're watching me, Jackson. Why don't you join me, instead of drooling.

Sonny: Join you, sure.

He got on the floor and faced Will and they started doing the push-ups, each matching the other in skill. After a few moments, things got heated up, when Will

tried to kiss, Sonny, as they went down.

Sonny: I didn't do this to get it on with you.

Will: You so did, don't deny it H-K. But no matter, I've got you where I want you.

Sonny: That so?

Will: Half dressed and on the floor.

Sonny: That sounds so dirty, when you say it like that.

Will: That's why I said it.

Sonny: What are you waiting for?

Will: Nothing.

They started making-love on the floor, but when Sonny winced, Will pulled him up off the floor.

Sonny: Why'd you stop?

Will: Your back, it's still bothering you?

Sonny: Sometimes-ok, so maybe getting on the floor was foolish, but it was hot, being down there with you.

Will: Yeah, but I don't want to hurt you.

Sonny: Come on, you won't, we'll take it slow.

Will: Ok-slow lovin' it is.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After they madelove-slow and easy that night, they were lying in bed, Sonny on his back, and Will on his side, touching Sonny's chest, as they talked quietly.

Sonny: I'm glad that Aiden talked to Nate tonight, I didn't have any idea where to start with any of what is going on there, with those two.

Will: I have a feeling that this is only the beginning. But, maybe soon, Nate won't have to defend Cas for the way he talks, hopefully.

Sonny: I just think that no matter what, someone is going to pick on someone for any number of reasons. That is just the way it always has

been. But I reminds me of when Gabe and I were kids, and I hit the first kid that teased him. I felt like a hero and Gabe said that I was one. I know telling

Nate that hitting is wrong is the right thing to do, but at the same time, is it ok for me to wish I'd seen him knock that kid in the mouth?

Will: No, because I'd have paid money to see it, myself.

They chuckled about it for a moment and then shared a tender kiss.

Sonny: Well, I'd better get some sleep, I have lots of work to do tomorrow, inventory at both locations-

Will: Yikes. And I have a new patient starting. Night, love you, so much.

Sonny: Love you, too-more than you'll ever know.


	130. Chapter 129-SJ-The Reynolds

The Reynolds had been in Salem for a while now-they finally found the house of their dreams-after living in an apartment with 3 growing kids,

Beth and Gabe, weren't sure what to do with all the extra room they had. Beth and Gabe had been Highschool sweethearts. Beth had

noticed Gabe in her English class. They had to partner up for a project and no one wanted to partner with Gabe, so she, happily volunteered. The kids

had made fun of her for wanting to hang out with the looser, with the speech problem, but she just let it go in one ear and out the other. She

never even heard any of the stuttering, when they were together. For her it was love at first sight and he the same. He hadn't felt like he

had anyone in his corner in a long time, not since Sonny had moved away with his family.

After high school they went to college together and found out they were going to have a baby, but sadly they lost that baby, and broke up for a while,

because they didn't know how to cope with the loss of that child. Thankfully, the breakup wouldn't last long, neither one could get over the other, and

they had been married for nearly 17 years now. The day they found out they were having their next child, they were over the moon and very

scared to death. Together, they did everything and more, for this pregnancy, and they had Aslan, who was named after the mighty lion hero, they

both adored in The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe, books.

And when Aslan was born, he lived up to his name sake. He came in to this world, roaring like a lion, the family said they could hear him yelling

down the hall, and he had this head of hair, you would have sworn it was his great mane, of strawberry-blond locks. 5 years later, they

added the great prince to their family, with little Caspian, who followed his brother, from day one. If he heard his brother's voice, his eyes

followed where ever it came from, and it was Aslan, who noticed that Cas, had trouble with his talking, and pointed it out to their parents.

The day the Reynolds, became aware that Cas was going to have the same stuttering problem his Dad had when he was younger, they were

upset, but Gabe had over come his problem, and only stuttered a little now that he was an adult. And they added Miss Lucy, the true princess

of any little girl they had ever know. She was a fiery red-head like Beth, and she had the most amazing green eyes, much like Neaveh's , Will

had thought when they met the kids.

Aslan thought that moving to Salem was going to "suck big time" and was upset that his Dad and made them leave, but now that he'd been

here for a awhile, he loved it. He had got a job with Jason at the bookstore, and was having a great time, he especially loved with working

with Norah, who took shifts at the Cafe, just for fun. He looked forward to her working, but he knew she had a boyfriend, and Q never let him

forget it either. The last time Q had been in, he noticed As looking at Norah, and stepped to him, to let him know, that he was Nor's man, and

to back off. Aslan reassured Q, that they were just friends, and nothing more. Q was cool after that, but he made sure, that he had put it out

there that he was keeping his eye on him and his girl.

Lucy, on other hand, couldn't wait to move, but once she got to Salem, she felt lost and alone. Aslan had the bookstore job and Cas had been

friends with Nate from day one, and she had no one, until she was at "Uncle Sonny and Uncle Will's" and met one of their neighbor's a little

girl of the same age, named Tyann. Tyann was like Lucy, and was a firey red-head, and they hit it off from the day they met. The two girls were each others

sidekick, and even started completing one another's sentences.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Reynolds were having a BBQ at their new place and the H-K's and the H-S's were all present and accounted for. Beth was in the kitchen with the girls, Nor

was helping make a mac salad for the lunch, Anna was putting the cheese tray together and Vaeh, was making a fruit salad-which was the recipe from Aiden's

Grandma Bea. She had just finished with it and Beth stopped to take a bite of some of the grapes and the apples.

Beth: That is to die for. Cas is going to love it. He loves anything with fruit and cream.

Vaeh: That is what Nate said when I asked what I should make for lunch today. He said that usually when he comes over they have fruit with yogurt dip?

Beth: Yeah, that is the only way I can get him to eat any fruit, so I make a low-fat greek yogurt dip, with a little honey.

Vaeh: That is the way I make it for Aiden, which is the way his Dad makes his yogurt parfaits.

Beth: I think that all of us women, in our circle should get together and write a cookbook.

Vaeh: I've wanted to do that with Aiden's Grandma's recipes as a gift for My Mother-in-Law, Elaina. She has books and books of her Mom's recipes and

they are so wonderful.

Beth: And I think that you love it, because you missed out on having time with your Mom when you were young?

Vaeh: Can you tell? I don't want my Parents to feel bad. I never knew my Mother and yet, I feel like I have, just by having the women I have had in my life.

Beth: That is very nice of you to say.

Vaeh: And I am very glad that you moved here, I can add that to my earlier statement, all the women I have had and will have in my life. (she smiled).

Beth: Yeah you can add that Sweetheart. Will and Sonny, sure have raised you right. Now, I know why they are especially so proud of you.

Vaeh blushed, she knew of course her parents loved her and were proud, but to have someone so new to them, already knew how much they loved her and

how proud of her they were, made her heart sing.

Vaeh: So, it looks like we are almost done with the lunch prep, what now?

Beth: Let's go and make sure that the men have set up outside correctly-AKA the way I want it. (she laughed and Vaeh followed suit)

Vaeh: That sounds like my husband and his Dad, alright.

Beth: Only way to have them trained.

The ladies put the salads and cold food in the fridge and headed out to the patio to check on the progress of the backyard, and it actually looked amazing.

Vaeh: I didn't expect it to look so huge.

Beth: I know, from the front of the house, you don't expect this amazing backyard, but it was a hidden gem.

Vaeh: It's just as amazing as my parent's yard.

Beth: Their backyard is one in a million, I hope that this will live up to it.

Vaeh: I do love the roses in the late spring and early summer, and the lilacs are amazing.

Beth: I was told that they have all different colors, right?

Vaeh: Every single shade they come in, and it smells amazing every year. I used to get lost back there when I was a kid.

Beth: That would have been wonderful.

Vaeh: Everything about home was wonderful. (she smiled)

As they headed out, Norah was heading back in, to tell Beth that Gabe was ready for her to bring out the food they were to grill.

Beth: Here Nor, take these out with your sister and I will grab the meet that Gabe is ready for.

Norah: Sure.

The sisters headed out and Aiden got up to help them out. After they put down the food, they headed over to where the rest of the families were seating

and talking.

Gabe: Vaeh, you and Beth, seem to be getting along very well.

Veah: Yeah, I really like her. I think it will be nice to have another Mom, to help with any questions I have.

Will: I'm glad, for you. That food looks good, I'm starving.

Vaeh: And that isn't even half of it.

Gabe: I told ya, when we do BBQ, we go all the way.

Nate came running over to see what food had been put out and he looked wide-eye as the guys had come over to start grilling the meat.

Gabe: So, Nate I hear, that you are a cooking master.

Nate: Master, no not really, but I love to cook.

Will: Come on, if we'd let you, you'd be in the kitchen, any chance you got.

Nate: Yeah, ok, so I love to cook and bake. I know that boys aren't supposed to like those things.

Gabe: Who says? Look at all those guy chefs on that Food channel. Bobby what's his name, or that Guy?

Nate: Yeah, those are some good chefs and been doing it a long time too.

Gabe: You make anything for today?

Nate: Just the brownies.

Beth: Did I hear the B word?

Gabe: Oh No, we will never get any now.

Nate: Let me guess you like brownies?

Beth: Are you kidding me, we had brownies at our wedding, instead of cake-13 different kinds.

Nate: Wow! Well, I made Fudge Peanut Butter Swirl, it was a new recipe I wanted to try.

Beth: I am so in, I'm skipping lunch.

Everyone laughed. And Nate thanked God that Cas had told him, that his Mom, loved brownies. He wanted to make something to make Cas' Mom happy. He

was feeling a lot like Vaeh, in the fact, it was nice to have a "Mom" around.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They filled up on the great food, the burgers, brats and Jerk Chicken, the salads, and of course the brownies, which were the star of the show and Nate was

very happy with himself.

He and Cas took a few of them and headed for Cas' room, where they closed the door and hung out playing video games. By this time, it was getting dark and

the grown ups were playing card games, the teens were heading to the club for teen night and that left the two of them alone and they liked it that way.

Cas: You know, I think you have a great future a head of you, Nate H-K.

Nate: Really? As long as you are in it, it will be great.

Cas: You mean it?

Nate: I wouldn't have said it. I mean, everything I say, Cas.

They sat silently for a few moments, and then selected a video game to play-that involved witches and dragons, and hunting. They played until it got very late,

falling asleep, together on the couch that was in Cas' room. Nate's parents, just left him to sleep over, knowing he was in great hands.

Will: Call us in the morning, and we can come and get him.

Beth: Or I can bring him home, I have a few things to do, in your neck of the woods, anyway. Thanks for coming guys.

Sonny: Thank you for having us, Sweetie. Gabe, later man.

Gabe: Later. And we'll take good care of your boy, promise.

Sonny: we, know.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When, Will and Sonny got home, they had another surprise. The twins, had left notes that they were going to be gone as well. Norah, was at Mimi's house,

because Sid was home and she wanted to spend time with her Aunt. And Noah, was hanging out with TJ, because he and T, were back in Salem, putting the

final touches on the new home they finally bought.

Will: Finally-everyone I care about will be back here in Salem.

Sonny: I think it's great, Noah will have his old best friend, for good. He had his girlfriend, his new friends, it's wonderful.

Will: And what I think is wonderful, is that you having some old friends, become my new friends. I am so happy that Gabe moved here with his family. I have

never seen Nate this happy, since he was a baby.

Sonny: He has been, very happy since he met Cas, and I agree, it's wonderful. I just hope, that he doesn't forget about Mason. I know that they are a few

years apart, but he and Mason, were like peas and carrots.

Will: I don't think he'd leave Massy in the dust. Besides, I think that with Cas, the relationship is just going to be different.

Sonny: You're right. I think so too.

Will got up and headed for the shower. Sonny smiled as he watched the sexiness that was his Will, undressed before him and walked "unknowingly" sexy to

the bathroom. Will smiled when he got in there and started the shower. Counting under his breath, he got in, and before he got to 10, Sonny was stepping

inside with him. Will turned around, to say something, but Sonny had his mouth press against Will's, before a single word could be uttered.

Sonny pressed Will up against the shower wall, and kissed him again, only firmer. Will let out a staggered hot breath and looked at Sonny wide-eyed.

Will: Where did that come from?

Sonny: You know I have the hardest time resisting you. Whether's it on the floor doing push ups, or in the office, watching you do your work, or in our bed, I

can't resist you. I never could. You are by far the sexiest man who has ever walked this earth to me.

Will didn't have anything to say, he pulled Sonny to him, not wanting there to be any space between them. Will was up against the shower wall and Sonny

was holding them both up. The steam was rising, but it wasn't just from the hot water pouring down from the "rain fall shower".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

25 minutes later, happily satisfied, they were lying in bed-half covered and all smiles. They were talking in the dark, only a sliver of moon light, coming in threw

one of the blinds on the belcony windows. Sonny turned over to his stomach, and faced Will, who was on his right side, to face Sonny's side of the bed.

Sonny: I love you.

Will: love you too. You have a good time today?

Sonny: when? (biting his lip)

Will: you pick.

Sonny: The get together was great, the company, the food-wonderful.

Will: Yeah, like I said earlier, I am glad they moved here.

Sonny: And I'm glad that I moved here.

Will: Wow, that was a long time ago.

Sonny: Yeah, but the day I moved here, was the day that I met you.

Will smiled, and moved closer to kiss his hubby.

Will: God, I love you.

Sonny: Love you too.


	131. Chapter 130-SJ-Guilt By Association

As the oldest of 3 kids, Aslan Reynolds, was good at the responsibility of an older brother. He protected his siblings when ever the time came

to do so and with an iron fist. And when the kids in Salem, started in on him, first with making fun of his name, call him _Ass_ instead of As, he

proudly let it roll off his back. It was a nickname his parents had called him for years and years, and it was a joke he heard for the duration of

his life, well since middle school and it never really bothered him, until now.

He had met a few of the "not so cool" kids, after school, hanging in the HTS, and it was obvious that they were rough around the edges, but he

was up for some excitement. He figured, his parents had their friends-the H-K's and the H-S's, his sibs had found friends, and he was due

some of his own, even if, they weren't exactly the type he was used to hanging around.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Noah was entering the HTS on his way to the Bookstore, and he passed Aslan and his friends on the way there. Noah was happy to see his

new friend out, and went up to him to say Hello.

Noah: Hey, As, what's up?

Aslan: Um, hey, No.

Guy 1: You know this loser?

Aslan: Noah's cool. Our parents are friends.

Guy 2: That is so sweet, let's ditch the kid, he can go and sing his sweetness somewhere else.

Aslan looked at Noah to say he was sorry, but Noah just rolled his eyes and walked off in a huff and headed to the bookstore, where he was meeting

Sonny to get some books for school.

Guy1: Come on, we've got better things to do, you with us, As?

Aslan: Sure.

He looked over his shoulder, feeling miserable that he had made Noah feel bad. Noah and the rest of the H-K's had been so great to him and

his family, since they moved here. And he really did like Noah, but he wanted to have his own friends and he had the right to, _didn't he_? He

let his brain do his thinking, instead of the his heart, and walked away, _into trouble._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Noah walked in the bookstore, upset at he way his supposed new friend had treated him and he wondered why in the heck he was hanging

with those losers anyway, they were going to get him into big trouble, Noah had a bad feeling about it.

He spotted Sonny at the coffee counter, talking to Nor, and smiled, because at least something was going to go right in his day. He walk to

his Papa and Sister to say hello.

Norah: No, I didn't know you would be around today.

Noah: Well, Aslan had other plans, so I don't have anything to do now I guess.

Sonny: That's weird. I thought you had said...

Noah: When I caught up with him, he was hanging out with some other boys, that obvious didn't want me included, so it's fine. What are you

doing today, Papa?

Sonny: Me, I just picked up the inventory and payroll for this place and I am heading over to the other location to get their inventory and payroll.

Noah: Book work, how fun.

Sonny: Well, Trevor needs it, so we can pay the bills and our employees.

Norah: Yeah, Payroll-speaking of, You and Jas aren't paying me to stand and talk. Love you both.

Sonny: Love you too, Sweets. (he laughed)

Noah: Love you, Sis. See you at home. I need help on some with my math, if you have time.

Norah: For you, always.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sonny took his paper work and put it in his bag and walked over to an oversized chair. Noah was still looking troubled and Sonny wanted to

help his Son.

Sonny: You still look, rather upset. What is really bothering you, is it that Aslan has other friends? I mean, it's good for him to branch out and

find new friends, since he just moved here.

Noah: Of course it's fine for him to have new friends, I'm not that immature, it's just that maybe the friend choices he's making is going to get

him into trouble. He's hanging with a bunch of dirt balls and I don't want to see him go down for the things they are known to do.

Sonny: You mean like the guys that spray painted my old store front?

Noah: Yeah, those guys.

Sonny grimaced at that idea, Noah was right, those guys were the lowest of low to be hanging with and if Aslan was with them at any point

they were up to no good, he would go down too.

Sonny: I'll talk to his Dad, and we'll make sure he's taken care of, but you don't go getting yourself into trouble, ok?

Noah: My nose is staying clean, I have a rep to keep. (brushing off his shoulders)

Sonny smiled and swiped his hand threw his Son's hair. Noah, gave his Papa a hug, and kissed his cheek.

Sonny: Wow, what was that for?

Noah: Never too old or too cool, to let someone you love them, you do know that I do, right?

Sonny: Never too old or too cool. And I love you too, Noah Jackson, very much.

He pulled his Son into another hug and kissed the top of his head. The closed his eyes for a moment to cherish the rare seconds, Noah was letting him hold on

to the boy he still was, and the man he was turning into.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, Aslan and the kids he was hangin' with, were headed to Sonny's old store front, where they had spray painted before. It was

not in use anymore, but they used it for supplies and things, for the other locations and GIFT, as well as the Club. One for the bigger guys,

kicked in the window, that was newly replaced and after cleaning out the broken glass, they each slipped inside. Now to most this would

seem, an unlikely place to swipe things, but one of the boys, had worked for a summer at CG and knew what things were worth.

They started going through boxes and taking random things. However, Aslan realized that this was Sonny's place, and this stuff belonged to

him and Jason. He began to reconsider the idea of all of this and when the boys weren't looking he turned around to go out of the window and

run anywhere, but here.

When he climbed up on to the box, underneath the window, he saw his worst nightmare about to come true. There were cops all over the

area. They must have tripped a silent alarm or something, when they broke in. Aslan, had never been in trouble in his entire 15 years and

now in a matter of minutes of stupidity, he was going to be in a hell of a lot.

Boy 2: Why aren't you taking stuff, Dude?

Aslan: Because, it's not mine to take. This was a mistake and I don't want any part of it.

Boy 1: You're a loser like that sing-song kid, H-K. You two belong together. Why don't you just run, while you have the chance-

Aslan: I don't need to run. I can take my punishment like a man.

Boy: 2: What are you talking about?

But before Aslan could say a word, the police announced themselves and he happily, did what they told them to do and came out with his

hands up. He was put in handcuffs and taken to an awaiting car. The other boys were taken into custody and all were taken down the the

station.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later, Gabe went down to the station to pick up Aslan and ask him why in the hell he'd do this to his friends-his family, really?

Aslan: I was being dumb, Dad. I don't know how many ways I have to say I'm sorry.

Gabe: Aslan, really? You're sorry. Do you know that storage belongs to Sonny and Jason?

Aslan: No, not until I got inside and saw the boxes and the old stuff they have saved in there, then I freaked out. I was about to go out the window, when the

police were already there, I decided just to go out and take my punishment.

Gabe: I don't get it, why these boys, As-More like Ass, big pain in my ass-I don't know how I'm going to face them, ever again.

There was a knock on the door and Aslan stood up and faced the wall, Gabe sat back in the chair he was in, they thought it was going to be a police officer to

charge him with his crime. But, it was Sonny and Jason. They walked in and Gabe, started to choked up, because these two, especially Sonny had been his

friend, for years, and for his son to do this to them, was unforgivable in his mind.

Sonny: Hey, they just told us what happened. Everything is still present and accounted for, that we can tell.

Gabe: Well, he still was present when they broke in, and he had every intention of taking things that belonged to the two of you, and not him.

Jason: I think that knowing that he was going to hurt people that care so much for him, is a far bigger punishment than any of us could ever come up with.

Gabe: I don't know about that.

Jason: Why don't you let him, come and help us clean up the storage, and inventory it, that will punishment enough, in my book.

Aslan: You're not going to press charges on me?

Sonny: Not this time.

Aslan: There will never be a next time. I swear, this is not a place I ever want to be in, again. And Sonny, Jas, I'm so, sorry.

Sonny went to Aslan and pulled him into a hug, and Aslan hugged him back, then Jason, pulled him into one as well.

Jason: I could use some help, with some stock I haven't had the chance to unload, before I go home, if it's ok with your Dad.

Gabe: Sure, that's fine. But, he's not to get paid for today's work.

Aslan: I won't take a paycheck, until the damage is paid for on the storage area.

Sonny and Jason nodded in agreement, and the three friends, shook hands in agreement as well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Aslan was done with the work at the store, Jason offered him a ride home, but knew it was out of Jason's way, if he needed to get the kids, or John from

the hospital, so he said he'd find his way home. He left the store and just wanted to walk and forget about the stupidity he had done today. He rounded the

corner and seen Noah, walking out of the pharmacy. He scowled when he seen Aslan walking towards him.

Aslan: Hey, Noah, wait.

Noah stopped and turned around and glared at his friend. He had plenty he wanted to say to him, but he needed to get his bike and get home.

Noah: I don't have long, I need to get this home, and frankly I don't have much to say to you.

Aslan: I don't blame you for being mad at me. I'd be mad at me too. I'm sorry for dis'in you today.

Noah: Why? Because you got caught or because you found that those kids are just as bad as everyone told you they'd be?

He didn't wait for the answer, he just walked to the bike rack, put on his helmet, turned on the bike lights he had, put his backpack on and hopped on his bike.

Aslan: Wait, Noah, please.

Noah didn't wait, he started peddling and headed for home.

Aslan: DAMN IT!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Noah reached his house in record time, he let the anger he had for Aslan, power the ride home. Norah needed the medicine and he had offered to pick it up

for his parents, who had forgot to get it, with everything that was going on.

Noah: Here you go, Mr. Johnson had it ready, and ran your card for you, Dad.

Will: Thanks. I just didn't want to leave her, with that fever, it came on so quickly. And I don't know where your Papa is.

Noah: Where did he go after the police station?

Will: Not sure, but I called Jason and he left him hours ago.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sonny was at his parents house, deep in the attic, looking inside old boxes of his childhood memories. The time capsules that held the days of superheros and

scary feelings. Of the unknown and the new discoveries in his life. He found the year book he had looked for, where there was a picture of him and

Gabe and their matching lunch boxes. He had got it because he had strangely had a crush on the male superhero on the outside, and Gabe, because Sonny

his real life hero had got it first. He sat down, and stared at the picture for a few moments, and remembered all the things that had made him and Gabe

friends in the first place. And the thing that kept coming up front and center, is that even if Gabe had trouble saying the things that were in his heart, he never

had the trouble showing them. And Aslan, was a lot like his Dad, Sonny could see that. He would find the forgiveness in his heart for his friend's Son, because

he knew that Gabe, would do the same for his either of his Sons, he had faith in that.

He closed up the box and picked it to take it with him. He walked downstairs and bid his parents goodnight. He placed the box in his car and headed home.

The pulled in the drive, picked up the box and headed inside. He was surprised to find Noah waiting for him, instead of Will.

Sonny: Where's Dad?

Noah: Norah is sick, so he's up with her.

Sonny: Oh, no. I turned my phone off. My mistake.

He said as he looked at all the missed calls. He took of his wet a jacket, as it had started to rain as he walked inside, and hung it up to dry. He left the box of

his memories on the island and ran up the stairs two at a time. Will was walking out of Norah's room, when Sonny hit the landing.

Will: Shh, she's finally asleep. She just has an ear infection. John came over and looked at it for her, and called in a script. It just hurt so much, that she had a

hard time falling asleep. Where did you go?

Sonny: Mom and Dad's attic. I'm sorry I wasn't here for her.

Will: She was in great hands. You hungery?

Sonny: Very. And she was in the best hands. I love you. I am going to peak in on her, then change, I'll be down in a moment or two.

Will: Good, I haven't eaten yet, you want white or red?

Sonny: Let's mix it up tonight.

Will: I think I can to that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will pulled out the chicken that he had made for Sonny and himself, which was grilled and a sauce of apricots preserves and peach salsa served with it. They

had a side of rice, seamed to perfection, and broccoli. He poured each a glass of Vouvray, to play off the peach in the salsa and apricots in the sauce. Sonny

smiled to himself, as he came downstairs, showered and changed, Will handed him his glass and he took a sip.

Sonny: Vouvray, one of my favorites. Are we having Elaina's Peach Salsa Chicken?

Will: Yes, it was very easy to put together. Like 15 minutes, just the time it took to grill the chicken.

Sonny: Let's eat.

They enjoyed their quiet dinner, the chicken had been amazing. And the wine had paired with it, perfectly. Sonny put his fork down, and reached his hand to

Will's.

Sonny: You look lost, what's up?

Will: Just worried about Norah. What about you? Did you find what you were looking for? You didn't say much after we left the station today.

Sonny: I found exactly what I was looking for, but that is for later, right now, I don't want to talk about the problems of the day, it is just you and me, tonight.

Will: I love you. (he said kissing Sonny's hand).

Sonny: I love you too. Now, back to this chicken, which is so good. And this wine is great too.

Will: She actually puts wine pairings on the bottom of all her recipes, so it was easy.

Sonny: Does she have that published?

Will: No, it was a gift for Vaeh and Aiden, I borrowed it from them.

Sonny: I think my Mom, helping her, get these recipes published is going to be wonderful.

Will: I agree. (he said holding up his glass.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Noah was on his computer, working on a project for class. He had an indication that he had a message that just came into his in box. He went into his email

and found one from Aslan. He was about to delete it, when his heart got the better of him. He opened it and read on to see what his friend had to say for

himself.

_hey noah, _

_I am sorry for they way I treated you today. that was not the real me, not at all. I was taught how to _

_treat my friends, and I didn't treat you that way, and I am so sorry for that. Please tell me that _

_you will be able to forgive me. You have been the only real friend I have had since we moved _

_here and I'd like to keep you as my friend. So please accept my apology. _

_Hit me back and let me know if you wanna hang sometime soon, I know you and Norah have studio time_

_coming up, so I don't want to waste the time being mad at each other, I'd rather be having fun, until you have to work._

Oh, and instead of As, from now on I think everyone should call me Lan-I'm done being an As(s).

Later-your friend,

Lan

Noah nodded at the email and he decided the next day, that he'd go and see Lan, and tell him in person, he forgave him. He needed as many friends as he

could get, friends would always be there for him, he could see that, from the friendships his parents had. His Dad and T, had been friends for years, and his

Papa and Jason and Gabe, for years too. Yes, he would need all the friends, God would bless him with. And he had the forgiveness in his heart.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sonny and Will finished up their dinner and sat the dishes in the dishwasher. They grabbed the bottle of wine and took it up to their room with them, when

they turned in for the night. Sonny excused himself to go and check on Norah, who was still asleep, soundly. She was cool to the touch and Sonny, walked

happily back to his room, to find a naked Will. He smiled to himself as he closed and locked the door.

Sonny: Wow, what's this?

Will: I don't know, I have another glass poured for you and I'm naked in our bed, why don't you come over and find out what this is.

Sonny: Gladly.


	132. Chapter 131-SJ-Putting Some of

As the days and weeks passed and the friends and families got on with their lives, some of the pieces of what was to be, started to fall into

place. Yes, there was still holes to be filled, but the foundation and the border of what was to be, was happily surrounding them.

It had started off with the dream that Nate had about Cas when the Reynolds had moved to Salem. Then when Nate had defended Cas to

some of the jerks in the neighborhood, Nate had felt like Cas' protector, and it felt nice to him, in a way, it never had when he defended Mason

or his family. Nate had asked his Papa why he had taken pieces of his childhood out of Ginny and Grandpa J's house and Sonny said

that he just wanted to look back at when he was a kid and remember some of his good memories. Nate understood that, he sometimes

looked at the blanket his birth mom had left him in at the hospital, and even if they had known about her now, he still wondered if she ever

thought about him. He wondered if she had ever had anymore kids after him or was giving him away, the last chance she had with being a

Mom. In a way he felt sorry for her, because he was reminded everyday, that he was this great kid, and she was missing out on being with

him and being a part of his wonderful life. But, in the grand scheme of things, he also believed that he was right were he belonged and

needed to be.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nate was at GIFT HOUSE, working in the computer room, on an assignment and he kept day dreaming about hanging out with Cas. It was a

Monday, and Jason was having the kids do quiet work. Cas and Nate had to be separated, because they kept talking to each other and

disrupting the other kids. Jason, excused himself to go in and grab some coffee. Will was walking down the back stairs when Jason entered

from the front of the kitchen.

Jason: Mornin' Brother.

Will: Morning. Did I hear you having to separate Nate and Cas, again?

Jason: Those two are a pair, let me tell you. If you guys or the Reynolds ever decide to move, there is going to be hell to pay.

Will: I'm staying put, I love Salem, so it won't be on me.

Jason: I don't see them leaving either. Beth just got a job at the High School.

Will: And Gabe and Justin just started on that big case, it from what I've heard, it is going to be taking up a lot of their time.

Jason: So much for Justin retiring early.

Will: Adrienne didn't think it would last long, she's fine, as long as he takes it easy. She's still working with My Mom, anyway.

Jason: Yeah, speaking of, Anna is so, excited that she's on the cover this issue.

Will: I've seen the mark up, she looks amazing.

Jason: Yeah, when John and I approved shots, that was our favorite.

Will: (holding up his coffee mug) Well, here's to a sold out issue and an amazing cover.

Jason held up his mug as well, after clinking mugs, they drank to Anna's success as a cover model for CW. Jason, went on getting the things

together for lunch, and the snacks for the day. Will decided to poke his head into the classroom, just to make sure his guy was doing the work

he was supposed to be doing, instead of fooling around, with his friend.

He looked in, and smiled, as Cas was working on the "spelling blaster game", which was apart of their weekly spelling assignments, and Nate

was working on his spelling as well. It looked like he was working on "making sentences" with the new words for the week. Will walked in,

and took a seat at Jason's desk. He had done this a few times, in the past, while Jason was making lunch. He just liked to watch the young

minds at work. He wished he had this kind of classroom while growing up, especially with all he went through with his parents and

Grandparents, the kids back then had picked on him and picked on him, he thinks that is part of the reasons why he and T had started to be

friends, T wouldn't let the kids pick on Will, kinda like the way, Nate wouldn't let the kids pick on Cas, but Sonny was right about one thing,

there was more between Nate and Cas, he wasn't going to label it or put a title on it, but he was sure, of one thing, they were going to be

more than just good-friends, Will would put money on it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the end of the day, Jason bid his "other kids" good-night and that he would see them in the morning. They had a great day and he was

happy to be getting home, to his Doctor.

Will: You two, work on some of your homework, I just have 15 minutes or so, before I'm done with my patient notes, okay?

Nate: Take your time, Dad. (wanting to spend as much time with Cas as possible)

Cas: Yeah, we're fine.

Will nodded and headed up to his office. Nate and Cas headed into the quiet work area and pulled out the graphic novels they were reading.

Cas: I love this one, the main guy reminds me of you.

Nate: Why, I'm not that cool or even brave. He's more like Noah.

Cas: You're cool and I've heard that you are very brave, Nate. Ddddon't say mean things about yourself.

Nate raised his eye brows when Cas stuttered, and Cas turned away, red-faced and sweating. He wasn't sure why, but lately, he felt odd and

weird around his friend. He flipped to the next page and continued to read. Nate was smiling to himself on the inside, he always wanted to

have this feeling he had when he and Cas were together, it felt just right, like he was some how home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will brought the boys home, and told them that Cas could stay for dinner, as the Reynolds would come and pick Cas up later. The boys went

to the rec room to hang out, while Will talked to Sonny, who had just walked into the kitchen. Will had this expression that Sonny just couldn't

read, but it wasn't good.

Sonny: What's up?

Will: I got a VM from Beth, it's Gabe, they had to take him to the hospital. He started having pains in his stomach and they aren't sure what it is

yet. John got called in to the ER, so hopefully we'll know somethings soon.

Sonny: where's Lan and Lucy?

Will: Lan is hanging out with the Twins, who are at choir practice, and Lucy is with Jason and Anna.

Sonny: So what should we have for dinner?

Will: I'm not sure, but, we have two growing boys downstairs, and I'm sure they are hungry.

And right in que, the two boys came up the stairs looking for dinner. Will smiled at Sonny, who nodded knowingly at Will.

Nate: Hey, Dad, do we have the stuff for quesadillas?

Will: That's sounds good, lets check.

Will checked the fridge and found whole wheat tortillas, cheese, sour cream, salsa, and that amazing left over chicken. Nate found some black beans and corn

in the pantry and brought them over to the island. Nate waved Cas over to help.

Cas: I've nee-aver made these before. My mom says that for good mexican food, we need to go out, whatever that means?

Will and Nate laughed. And Nate grabbed his apron off of the hook. Cas took a seat at the island and happily watched his friend at work with his Dad. Will

really didn't do much in the way of cooking either, he was happy to let Nate take over. Will got out the safety knife and let Nate cut up the chicken, placing in

a bowl, then Will got out the chopper, and Nate chopped up the onion and pepper, placing it in a pan to sweat-after adding the chicken to heat threw. He then

added the black beans and corn-and once it was done heating, he checked for seasonings.

Nate: Perfect. Now, we just need to heat up the grill pan, and spray it, remember last time.

Will: Yes.

Cas: What happened?

Nate: A big mess. Stuck on quesadillas are not fun to clean up.

Cas: Yikes. My Mom as one of those presses-

Nate: We have one somewhere, but this tastes way better, and they get really crunchy, that's the best part.

Will started to assemble them, adding a little meat-veg mixture, then Nate added a bit of cheese, then they were flipped in half. They ended up with 16 of

them all in all. Nate had pre-heated the oven, to keep them warm, while they prepared the rest.

Sonny had smelled dinner from up in the bedroom, and came in to see what was going on in the kitchen. He smiled upon entry, he loved watching Nate hard at

work in the kitchen, and Will guiding him. Cas was having fun sitting at the island, just watching, Sonny could tell. He hopped on the stool next to Cas and

leaned over.

Sonny: So how is our young Chef doing?

Cas: He is doing amazing. I can't wait for dinner. (he smiled).

Sonny: Me either, I could smell that upstairs. How's a man supposed to get any work done around here, with it smelling that good?

Nate: You're not. Dinner is ready. You want help get the table set?

Sonny: Sure. Come on, Dad, let's set the table, while, they get that ready to carry over.

They ate dinner at the breakfast nook, and had a good conversation about school and the comic books and graphic novels they were reading right now. Sonny

winked at Will, when the boys took over the conversation and they were happy to let them, because Nate was happy, and they in turn were made happy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beth called later that evening filled them in on Gabe's condition, which was great. He had to have his gallbladder removed and would be coming home in a day.

They just wanted to watch him over night, since it was an emergency surgery. Sonny reassured her that Cas were fine staying with them, Lucy was having

the time of her life with Anna at John and Jason's house, and She said that Lan was fine at home, that she'd be there later.

Beth: Yeah, John told me, when he called and told Jason, that Gabe was fine. Lucy and Anna are having a fashion show. And Anna is putting makeup on my

girl. Jason says she looks fab.

Sonny: Yeah, makes sure he shows you the pictures, 'cus I'm sure he has taken plenty.

Beth: I will. I love you, Guys so much. I am so glad that we moved here.

Sonny: We love you, too. Give Gabe our best.

Beth: Will, do. And tell Cas good night for me.

Sonny: I will. He and Nate are having a great time.

Beth: I think those two are soul mates, you know what I mean?

Sonny: I do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that evening, Will and Sonny were checking on the house, locking it up and making sure boys were actually sleeping and not fooling around. The walked

quietly to the rec room, where they found the pair, sound asleep on one of the couches, each at an end. The were sharing a big blanket, and the TV was still

on. Will turned off the game systems and the TV. Sonny took the controllers out from under the covers, and made sure the boys were tucked in tight. They

turned out most of the lights, making sure the ones that lit the stairs were still on. Then headed up to bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(l_ater that night...Cas and Nate both start to have similar dreams_)

16 _and in love. First loves were the best, that is what both had heard for sometime now. And they were starting to believe it. And the could just be who __they were _

_and it hadn't fazed anyone, was the icing in the cake. _

_Today, they were walking hand in hand, in the HTS and they were meeting some friends, just to hang out. But before they got there, someone or thing, wanted to get_

_in their way-it was a power, unseen by the naked eye. Each one tried their hardest to get passed the trouble, but alone it never seemed to work. Then they put their_

_ powers together and then they passed __the test. It was like they had superpowers, unseen by the naked eye. They had only seen it work a few times in their lives. _

_With Nate's parents and Jason and John of course, and a few others. Nate and Cas, were happy and that was they way they wanted to stay. To them, when they_

_ were __together, like this it was far better than a fairy tale or one of their comic books or graffic novels. It took a while just to get through the HTS and once they had got _

_past the maze of obstacles they were home free. _

_Once they made their way to the end, they found themselves, transported into the Club, where, it seemed, they were alone. They made their way to the dance floor _

_and fell into one another, dancing to music, that could only be heard by them. _

_"Everyone needs affection, looking for a deep connection, So put a little bit of love in my life today. Everyone needs some shelter, Let's spend a little time together, _

_come into my arms, let them tell you what I wanna say. Color my world, draw on my heart, Take a picture of what you think love, looks like inside your imagination. _

_Write on my soul everything you know, Use every word you ever heard to color my world. _

_I've had enough of not believing, Living life without a meaning, I want something real, and I feel it when I'm next to you. Let's vow to have some love and devotion._

_Winner to my heart's emotions, Until the very end. It's the place I'm gonna keep you in. Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, yeah. _

_Color my world, Draw on my heart, Take a picture of what you think of love, looks like in your imagination. Write on my soul everything you know, and use every word_

_that you ever heard to color my world..."_

_The words seemed to continue on and on and they just held on to one another, lost inside the other's eyes. _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The next morning, Sonny was given the duty of breakfast, while he let Will and the kids sleep in. He took of the newest demo cd's that the Twins had brought

home for he and Will to listen too, and put it in. It was a bunch of remade songs, and he was enjoying some of his favorite old songs, brought back to life by

his children. They had re-recorded as number of songs by the Backstreet Boys, and Sonny's favorite was one that had the same title of one of his favorite

photo spreads he had done with his family-Color My World. He turned the song up as he dipped his bread into the french toast batter, and started to sing

along.

Nate and Cas had heard him clanking around in the kitchen, and woke up, staring at each other. The music, giving each, goose bumps. They didn't say any

words out loud, but smiled, as they headed upstairs.

Sonny: Oh, did I have the music too loud?

Nate: No, where did you get that song?

Sonny: DC-re-recorded it, they just left it here last night. Why?

Nate: No reason. (looking at Cas, who was blushing)

Cas: Yeah, just curious. What's for breakfast, I'm starving.

Nate: Me too.

Sonny: Why don't you go and get changed, and when you get back, the french toast and sausage will be done.

Nate: The good sausage?

Sonny: What?

Nate: When I was at Vaeh's they had Pork and Bacon Sausage links, the bomb. (he danced in his chair)

Sonny: That would be what I made then, she did our shopping last time.

Nate: Good, be back in a moment.

They raced up to Nate's room, but it was kinda weird for a moment or two. Cas decided to go and change in the bathroom and Nate did a fast change while he

was out of the room. Cas was heading back, when Nate came out of the room.

Cas: I'll be right down.

Nate: Okay, but hurry.

Cas: I will.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will joined Sonny in the kitchen, just before the boys came down, and said that he called the hospital, and Gabe is doing good, but Beth would like Cas to

stay another night.

Sonny: Nate is going to be happy.

Nate and Cas walked in and asked why.

Will: I just talked to your Mom, Cas, and your Dad is doing fine, but she would like you to stay here for another night.

Cas: Cool.

Will: She will drop off some more clothes for you later and check on you. So what would you two like to do today, remember, Uncle Jason as training today,

so no classes at GIFT. I'm your teacher.

Nate: I'm not sure.

Cas: Me either.

Will: Well, that new store opened up in the HTS-The Puzzle Shop, you can create your own pictures, then they put them on a puzzle board, and box it up for

you. Would you like to do that?

Boys: Sure, that sounds like fun. FIELD TRIP-AWESOME. What about Massy and Anna?

Will: Uncle John has the day off, and they will be joining us, if that is ok?

Boys: Oh, yeah.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that evening, Will was talking with Sonny about how the day went and Nate was looking at his puzzle. The owner had tons and tons of graphics for the

puzzles or you could take a picture of yourself and make it into a puzzle. Nate and Cas had took the option of taking a picture together and both had the same

puzzle to take home that day.

Sonny was looking over Nate's shoulder, while has at the nook, putting it back in the box, so they could set the table for dinner. Sonny smiled behind his Son,

as he looked at the expression on each boys face in the photograph. They were happy and that was the way he wanted both to stay.

Sonny: Looks like field trip day, was good.

Nate: The best. Hey Dad, I have a question for you.

Will: Sure what is it?

Nate: Do you think, Noah and Norah, could get me a copy of that Color My World Song?

Will: You can just have this one.

Nate: Thanks. I'll be back down in a moment.

He raced back up to his room. He reached under his bed and pulled out his box of treasures. It didn't contain much, but what it did have in it, was the start of

something of really special. He placed the puzzle and the CD inside. He kissed his hand and placed in the box. He pushed it pack underneath the bed and

raced back down to the table.

He was in time to help finish setting the table. He put out the drinks and the silverware, as this parents got the food to the table. Norah came in to join, then

Noah, came up from the rec room.

Noah: I would have helped if you would have called me.

Sonny: We had a helper, but thanks. So how was your time away?

Nor: Good. I had a great time.

Noah: Me too. How about you guys, what did you do?

Will: We had Cas over and the boys spent sometime together.

Nor: I'm glad you two are such good friends, like carrying a tradition or something.

Sonny: Yeah-

Nate: or something (he smiled)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was late in the H-K and Will was just finishing up with some work notes. Sonny, worried when he woke up and Will wasn't next to him in bed, got up to look

for him. He was about to enter the office, when the light went off and Will came out of the door. Sonny looked at him to read what he was up too.

Will: Sorry, I lost track of time.

Sonny: I'm fine, I've had 4 hours of sleep and you my love are going to be a grouch tomorrow.

Will: I was putting some pieces together for my presentation on Thursday and I got so far into it, I just decided to finish it.

Sonny: Well, better than doing it last minute, I guess. But, now I don't get much time with you, before the alarm goes off.

Will: Well, let's stop talking then.

Sonny smiled as Will backed him up and into their room. He raised his eyebrows as Will kicked the door closed and then locked them in, bidding the outside

world good-night and saying a big hello to WilSon Time.


	133. Chapter 132-SJ-No Contest

Gabe was walking into the building he and Justin were calling home for the past few weeks. Fresh off medical leave for having his

Gallbladder removed, he was on the mend and happy to get back to the swing of things. When he got sick, they had just started on a case

that he wanted to dive right back into. The young man, Zachary Tyler that they were seeking justice for, had been alone at the restaurant that

he managed, when a couple of the other co-workers, came back, with the intention of robbing the place of money and merchandise. They

hadn't any idea that Zach was still there, finishing up his paper work. He didn't have his car parked in the parking lot that night, and they

assumed that the place was empty.

They had entered through the back door, and started to take things from the place, and Zach had heard a noise, and tuned into the camera

system. He was watching this unfold in front of his eyes, he hit the silent alarm, just before the guys came back into the office area,

where they found him hiding in the office. They made him open the safe and bag up the profits for the night. Zach had complied with everything

thing they had asked, but because he could identify them, they chose to shoot him and dragged him to the walk in cooler. They had assumed that he would

die while tied up in the cooler, shot and unable to get help for himself, but what they hadn't realized is that he had summoned help and they were about to

get caught.

The police had arrived on the scene, and found Zach in the cooler and he wasn't able to tell them what happened because he was in shock and when the other

employees were questioned about the incident, his name had kept coming up, along with a few others, as possible suspects. He was arrested and charged

with setting up the crime, but he says that he knows he was set up, but he just can't prove it. This is where Justin and Gabe came in, they were underway in

proving that he was not involved with setting the place to up to get robbed and that the guys that did it, hadn't been aware that Zach was there and he was

a victim of their stupidity.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nate and Cas where heading into the town square to hang out and wait for Sonny, who was taking food and drinks to his Dad and Gabe. They were on the

famous white couches, playing their hand-held video games and chatting about how Cas was sad that his Dad was so busy lately.

Nate: I know that it's hard, but Grandpa J needs him, so he must be good at his job.

Cas: I-I, know Nate, but it just sucks, because he's had to cancel our plans for baseball, three times now.

Nate: We still have the tickets and some one will take us, right?

Cas: yeah, someone, besides my Dad. It was supposed to be all of us guys, your Dads, and our brothers, all of us.

Nate: I wouldn't worry, just yet, Ok?

Cas: I'll try, but I bet your Dad's never put work before you.

Nate: My Dad is a psychiatrist, of course he has had to put work before me, for that moment, but I know three things, when that happens.

Cas: (putting down his game, and looking his friend in the eye) And what is that, Nathaniel?

(Nate smile and blushed when Cas called him that, he wasn't sure why, but when Cas said it, it was with such affection, it gave him goose bumps)

Nate: Well, Caspian-first of all the patient is the most important thing at that moment-so I in turn have to know my Dad is the best thing for them, and even if

he isn't with me, he is thinking about me-and knowing I understand helps. Second, I know that he still loves me, and I love him. And third, there will always be

next time, and for whatever reason, the next time is way better, because we both try twice as hard to enjoy that time together.

Cas: Ok, I'll trust you and your mad reasoning skills. If my Dad is needed by your Grandpa J, it must mean he's good at his job and the person they are helping

has the best two people on his side.

Nate: Duh-(rolling his eyes)

Cas: Did you just Duh, me? H-K?

Nate: Yeah ( he said all smiles and wide-eyed. )

Sonny was coming back from dropping off Justin and Gabe's coffee and other goodies, and smiled as he watched the two young friends seemingly deep in

conversation, and laughing it up. He raised an eyebrow, at their playfulness, and smiled.

Sonny: So they were really happy to see food, but your Dad wondered why you didn't come in and say Hi, Cas.

Cas: That p-p-p-lace creeps me out. I mean, I know it's just an old court-house building, but it's kinda creepy, right?

Nate: I think so too, in a horror movie kinda way.

Sonny: I've never thought about it like that (looking back towards it) But now that I'm looking at if from here, sure I can see where you'd get that. Let's go,

we need to get home and get dinner started, and you two have homework calling your name.

Nate: But it's Friday, Papa.

Sonny: And if you get your homework done, then you can have all weekend for baseball.

Nate: But, Mr. Reynolds is working.

Sonny: Not tomorrow, he just told me. It was supposed to be a surprise, but I figured the best way to get the two of you moving, was to let you in our secret.

Cas: You me, he's coming? He's really coming?

Sonny smiled and nodded. He had never seen a smile so big on Cas' face before. Gabe, had a really winner here, and Sonny was happy to be apart of his

life. He got them up and moving-getting to the ramp they had parked Sonny's SUV in.

Heading home, they were listening to some music, and happily sang along to all the songs. Then during the news, Sonny had turned it down, not wanting

to hear any of the crap that was going on in the world, knowing all too well it would put a damper on his good mood. Nate had remembered something he

had seen on-line at GIFT HOUSE earlier that morning.

Nate: Oh, Papa!

Sonny: Yes, Nathaniel, what's up?

Nate: I found a contest that I want to enter.

Sonny: Really, what kinda contest?

Nate: A recipe contest.

Sonny: Recipe-Huh?

Nate: What, I've come up with some of my very own, with the help of Elaina.

Sonny: You really like when she comes to GIFT, don't you?

Nate: Yeah, she's so cool. Aiden was one lucky kid, he tells me all the time. He says, that she's kinda like a female version of you.

Sonny: Oh, really?

Nate: Strong, opinionated, smart, funny, do I need to go on?

Sonny: Nope, got the picture.

Cas: Funny it sounded like you were describing yourself, Nate.

Nate: I'm not any of those things.

Sonny: Are too.

Cas: Ya, you are too. But I'd add a few more.

Sonny smiled as he looked in the rear view, he loved both of those kids and he was happy he was the one who got the chance to spend with them today.

When they got to the H-K house, the two boys jumped out, grabbing their stuff and heading into the kitchen to work at the breakfast nook to do their home-

work.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will pulled into the driveway the same time, Beth was there to pick up Cas and take him home. He smiled as he watched Nate and Sonny on the porch saying

good-night to them.

Beth: Good night Dr. H-K.

Will: Good night. See you tomorrow Cas.

Cas: Yes, bright and early.

Will: Yes, bright and early.

He turned to watch them pull away from the curb and then turn to his Hubby and Son, who were waiting patiently, still on the porch. Nate turned and opened

the door for his parents, and walked back in the kitchen, and Will took this time to kiss Sonny. Sonny pulled him closer to him and they got caught up in the

kiss, so much, they never heard the door open behind them.

Norah: Gosh, get a room already.

Sonny: Good evening, Darling Daughter.

Norah: Gross.

She rolled her eyes, and went to her room to change, but first she tossed herself on her bed. She had a crappy day and she was sure that Jason would be

calling any moment to let her parents know it.

Noah came in the house a few moments later, and walked into the kitchen, to see Sonny putting some dishes away and Will was standing at the island looking

at the mail.

Noah: Hey.

Will: What's up, Guy?

Noah: Not much, feast your eyes on this-

He held up a math test that he had taken a few days earlier and it was a 100%. Will nodded and gave him a hi-five. Sonny left the sink for a moment, with

towel in hand, and looked at the test.

Sonny: Alright! And you said that you were sure you bombed it.

Noah: I thought I confused two steps, here(pointing to a problem) and here. But, I was right, so I had a sleepless night for no reason, I guess.

Sonny: Does that mean, Norah had the same test?

Noah: Yes, but I have no idea how she did, so don't ask.

Will: What, you two don't compare test scores?

Noah: We used too, but lately, she has been tight-lipped about school.

Sonny: Huh, that's not good.

Will: Yep, I agree.

Sonny stepped into the hall and yelled for Norah to come into the kitchen.

Sonny: Boys, can you give us some privacy?

Noah: Sure. Come on Nate, you wanted to tell me about something this morning, but didn't have the chance.

Nate: Yeah, I need your help with some thing.

The Dad's looked at each other, and wondered what he was talking about, but chalked it up to "brother things". As the boys were leaving, Norah, came down

the back stairs and crept into the kitchen.

She knew that they had to have seen Noah's test, and were going to wonder where her's was.

Norah: What? You two are staring at me.

Will: Noah had a Math test today, so we're assuming that you had one as well.

Norah: Uncle Jason hasn't called you yet?

Sonny: No, uncle Jason didn't call us, yet. Why does he have to call us?

Norah: I did something so stupid today and I, I...(she started to choke up and the tears were burning her eyes)

Will: Norah, just tell us what you did.

Norah; I (she turned around so, she wasn't facing them) tried to cheat.

Sonny: Did I just hear you correctly, You did what?

Norah: I tried to cheat, I didn't study and I tried to cheat on my math test, but Uncle Jason caught me and now...

And right on que, Jason was calling to talk them, about what Norah had done. Sonny answered the phone and put it on speaker, for Will and Norah to hear.

Sonny: Hey, Jason. Norah is in here with us and she just said that she was caught trying to cheat on her math test today?

Jason: I left the room to make lunch, and it was the last work she had to do before she went with Mimi, Anna and Vaeh, for that fashion stuff. She was alone

in the classroom, I had Anna and Mason outside to do a science lesson, and she tried to get on my computer to send herself my answer key.

Sonny: What the hell? How do you even know how to get in his system?

Jason: That is my fault, because I've let her check over tests and assignments, herself, after she's finished with them.

Will: But that doesn't give her the right to cheat on a test. (to his daughter) He trusted you, didn't he, Norah?

Norah; Yes.

Will: And you broke his trust, didn't you Norah?

Norah: Yes.

Sonny: What do you have to say for yourself?

Norah: Nothing. I was wrong, what I did was wrong, not studying was wrong.

Sonny: And you will not be going anywhere this weekend and if I have to stay home with you, I will.

Will: Or I will, But you are not going anywhere. And you really owe Uncle Jason a big apology and I really don't want to look at you right now, please go to

your room.

She looked between Will and Sonny and with tears in her eyes, she walked off in a huff to her room. They thanked Jason and told him, they'd talk to him later.

Jason: I'm sorry about this. I'm afraid this is really my fault. I've let this friendly contest between her and Noah, go too far.

Sonny: Contest, what are you talking about?

Jason: They keep trying to out do each other, when ever they come to GIFT. Like they are competing to see who can do school better, when they are both

equally matched at this point.

Sonny: We'll talk to them.

Jason: Didn't doubt it for a minute. Later, Brothers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will: Yikes. What are we going to do with them?

Sonny: them? I'm not worried about them, it's us, they are going to be the death of us. When we found out they were actually going to be twins and the

the procedure worked we should have run, fast and far.

Will: You don't mean that Papa.

Sonny: don't I? They are killing me. For awhile it's good, great even, but then they have to break the harmony of our lives.

Will: They're teenagers. We weren't perfect, when we were their age.

Sonny: I don't know about you, but I was.

Will laughed and that' eased Sonny a bit, making him laugh as well, nodding in agreement to Will.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night, Noah was hanging out with Nate, who was showing him this contest he wanted to enter, for young kids his age to enter an original recipe and

the winner would get to go to a bigger cooking contest for kids.

Noah: If you want to enter, then talk to Dad and Papa. I think you should go for it.

Nate: Really, you won't think I'm stupid for doing it?

Noah: Why does it matter to you?

Nate: Because your my big brother, your opinion always matters to me.

Noah smiled, and hugged his brother, and Nate held on tight. He really did love his brother, and having Noah's approval, made all the difference to him.

Noah: So what are you going to send in?

Nate: Well, I was thinking about my Sloppy Joe Cups ?

Noah: Those so rock. Yeah, go for it.

Nate: Good, I already have everything filed out on-line and saved. I just need to upload this picture.

Noah: Wait, you have pictures of the food you make?

Nate: I made something like this with Elaina, who gave me the idea, but these are completely mine. I changed a bunch of stuff, to follow the guidelines of the

their contest rules. And after I made them with her, we took pictures and wrote down the recipe.

Noah: Okay. Aiden and Alicia must have had an interesting childhood.

Nate: That Lady is awesome.

Noah: So lets see these Sloppy Joe Cups-

Nate pulled up the pictures, there were a few of the food as it was being made, and then of the final product, and Nate was right, they looked fab. He would

have given his right arm for one right now.

Noah: Why didn't I get any of these?

Nate: I could get you one.

Noah: Oh, really?

Nate: Downstairs, fridge, bottom left.

Noah: Green container?

Nate: Yep.

Noah: Be right back.

Nate smiled and then laughed when his brother, raced out of the room and into the kitchen. 6 minutes later, he was back with one of the SJC's and he was in

heaven.

Noah: There is no contest here, enter these.

Nate: REALLY? THEIR GOOD?

Noah: YES!

That was all Nate needed. He looked over the entry form one more time and nodded is approval and hit send. He watched happily as his brother finished up

the yummy goodness he had created.

Noah: That wasn't that canned sauce was it?

Nate: No way, Elaina helped me create my own sauce, to my taste, from her homemade sauce.

Noah: So when will you know anything?

Nate: I'm not sure.

Noah went to the screen and read the rules. It looked like, that shortly after the deadline, which was in a couple of weeks, the winners would be notified after

the recipes were made and tested, by the contest creators. The winners would be announced a few weeks after that.

Noah: I'd say in a month or so, we'll know.

Nate: I doubt I'll win, but it was just fun to try.

Noah: Good attitude.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day of the baseball trip had arrived and Nate was excited when he got up and heard his parents talking. He raced out of his room and found them in the

kitchen together, both in jeans and t-shirts.

Nate: You're both going?

Will: Yes.

Nate: AWESOME!

Sonny: Even better, Gabe can go with Cas, so it will be us four, and Gabe, Cas and Lan.

Nate: We're going to have a great time.

Will: I think so too.

Sonny: Can you go and make sure that Noah is about ready, we need to go and pick up the others.

Nate: sure.

He headed to Noah's room, and as he rounded the corner to go up the stairs, Noah came bounding down them.

Noah: I'm ready to go, are Dad and Papa ready?

Nate: Yes, I can't wait for today.

Noah: Me either, Just us guys. (he held his hand up for a high-five)

Nate: Yeah, just us guys. (giving his brother a good one)

They headed out to the SUV and got in . The Dads had grins as big, if not bigger than their Son's, there was absolutely no contest at the feeling they had for

today. They were together and they were with their Sons, and it felt amazing, like winning the lottery.


	134. Chapter 133-SJ-A Unbelievable Gift

Dear Journal,

John and I have thought long and hard about a few things lately. We are at a place where we would like more children, and we both feel

like it should be a biological child. John has decided because he is afraid that the cancer gene is in his family-since he had cancer when he was

younger and Noah has had to battle it twice, that I should be the bio dad, and I am so honored that he loves me that much. Now the only

choice we have to make is to find a surrogate we can love and most of all trust.

So, that is what is on the front burner in our family for right now, John and Jason H-S are trying to become parents again. So, wish us luck.

Later,

Jas-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jason was packing it in at GIFT after a day of testing and being tested. All the kids had tried his patience for sometime now, but it

wasn't really them, it was on him and he took complete responsibility for it all. Will was cleaning up the kitchen, after Jason had broken a glass

and started yelling at himself, scaring the kids and himself. Anna took Mason, Nate and Cas outside to hang out and wait for their parents, so

they could go home.

Will: Why don't I take the kids home to my house and when you are ready either you or John can come and get them. Or even better Sonny or

I will bring them home for you.

Jason: I think that is a good idea. I'm just at my wit's end. This waiting game is crazy and it's driving me insane.

Will: Still haven't heard from any of the surrogates you've contacted?

Jason: Nope. It's like the ones that were having babies for Gay men have just disappeared. I mean, I know it's a big commitment, but it's also

a lot of money that we're willing to pay. I mean I know what you said you and Sonny paid-with the health care and stuff.

Will: And that was almost 16 years ago. Wholly Sh...

Jason: What? The fact that those two are almost 16, yeah. Time flies Daddy.

Will: Don't I know it.

As they were talking, the kids came back inside with Beth Reynolds. She was bringing in some supplies she needed for her project in the

morning. She could tell that Jason and Will were talking about something important and wondered if had to do with Jason and John waiting for

word on the Surrogate, as well.

Beth: Hey guys. I got everything we need here for tomorrows food demo. I think the kids will really like it. Nate has already asked to be my

helper.

Will: Not surprised.

Beth: Jason, you look like...

Jason: Jason is just tired and needs to pack it up and get home to his Doctor. I'll see you two in the morning.

He left and headed to the space he used for an office and cleared up his stuff, and got the kids in the car to leave.

Will: He and John really deserve this and I wish there was something I could do.

Beth: I know what you mean. I'd love to have another baby in our little circle of friends. I thought Nevaeh and Aiden where talking about it?

Will: (staring at here like a deer in head lights) What?

Beth: Wow, Grandpa's the last to know.

Will: Well, they haven't said anything to me, Jae and Mattie aren't that old yet, just a year.

Beth: I know, but she was talking about it the other day.

Will: Thank God I can just give them right back at the end of their visits.

Beth laughed and hugged Will. She bid him good night and she and Cas headed home. Will packed it up as well, getting him and Nate ready to

head home as well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the Reynolds house that night, Gabe was sitting in the study, working a some files for a case he was working with Justin, again. Beth came

into the office and sat on the car of the big plush chair in the corner. She liked watching her hubby at work and smiled at him when he finally

looked up at her.

Gabe: I can feel your eyes burning a hole into me. What is on your mind?

Beth: What would you say if I told you I'd like to become a surrogate mother for a couple?

Gabe: I'd say, it was your body and if there is a couple that really wanted a child and you-we could help them, in any way, we should help.

Beth: So if say, I wanted to help John and Jason have this baby they want you'd be okay with it?

Gabe: I guess I might be saying that, yes.

Beth smile as got off the arm of the chair and went to her husband and sat in the chair directly in front of him. She looked him deep in the

eyes, and he looked at her.

Beth: I mean this is a big commitment, and know it will be hard, being pregnant for someone else, but in the long run, I think that it would be

an honor to do this for someone who really wants this and deserves it.

Gabe: And they are such good parents. Cas really loves Jason. And John is great with all the kids too. I think that you offering to do this, will

be hard, but for them, I think that it is a great gift. Have you said anything to them yet?

Beth: No, Will mentioned it today, and I've been thinking about it ever since.

Gabe: Let's talk to them together and tell them we'll help, ok?

Beth: Yes, and thank you.

Gabe: Me? You are so incredible to want to do this.

Beth: We're doing this, I know it won't be easy for any of us, me being pregnant for 9 months and we don't get to keep this baby, we will have

to talk to the kids, about this too.

Gabe: One step at a time. We'll talk to our kids tonight, about what we are thinking, then we can have a family meeting, and we'll go from

there.

Beth: I love you.

Gabe: Right back at ya.

They called their kids downstairs and were sitting at the table when they call came in to see what their parents wanted.

Beth: Have a seat guys, Daddy and I want to talk to you.

Lucy: This sounds serious, what did one of you boys do now?

Beth: Lucy, the boys didn't do anything, I swear. This isn't exactly about what anyone's done, yet. But, it is important.

Lan: Your freaking me out, Mom. Just tell us, please. Is someone dying.

Gabe: Lan, gosh, no way. But, this is going to change our lives, in a big way.

Cas: Is this about Jason and John? They have been weird lately. And Mason said that they have talking about have more kids.

Beth: (smiling) Too smart for you own good. Yes, this is all about Jason and John, and I would like to help them have their baby.

Lan: You mean, you'd be their surrogate?

Beth: Yes. Doesn't that bother anyone?

Lan: I think that you're really nice to want to do that, and it would really connect us to their family for good.

Beth: Yes, in away. But, that baby wouldn't be ours, even if I'm it's bio mom, the baby would go to them, to live forever.

Lucy: So it wouldn't be my brother or sister?

Beth: No-not really. Because we won't be using my eggs, it would be a donated egg, and I would just carry it. But, that is just the technical

stuff, I just wanted to see what you guys would think.

Lucy: You should go for it. I like Jas and John and they are good Daddies, like mine.

Gabe smiled, nodding in agreement. He watched his son's to see what they were really feeling, he could usually read them like a book, and

they usually didn't voice their honest opinions, in front of everyone, and he didn't like that.

Gabe: You all have to realize that once this decision is made, it's pretty much final, if you have any, and I mean any concerns, please tell us

now.

Lan: I just wonder if one day, they will know how they came into the world, are you ever going to tell them?

Beth: Yes, and that would be the cool part, of being apart of this, that we loved our friends, our family enough to help them, make apart of

theirs, complete.

Lan: go for it, Mom. You are so amazing. ( he got up to hug is Mom, who was so, impressed by his reaction, she never thought he'd be on

board right off).

Gabe: Okay, so Cas, what about you?

Cas: I, um, can't wait to see this baby. I know Mr. Jason wants one really bad. He goes crazy when the twins come to GIFT to see Will. And

I think, Mom is so incredible, to want to be so kind.

Beth: (with tears in her eyes) Thank you, sweet heart. I honestly, thought that one of you were going to be angry with me for doing this. I

should have known better, I should have known you all had such amazing hearts. I love you, all so much.

Her children, hugged her tight and she held on tight to them. Gabe looked over to her and winked and he was grinning from ear to ear, he

honestly felt like he was the luckiest man in the world to have such a wonderful family.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That Sunday they chose to tell the H-S family what they had decided, and the entire family went to their house after church, for lunch and just

to enjoy themselves. They were hanging out in the backyard, the grill was going, and the new addition of a mini bar was added to the deck.

Gabe was making drinks, and gave one to all the adults, except Beth, who had decided not to drink anymore, giving Jason and John a hint of

what her decision was.

Gabe: So, when is that cooking contest, Nate is going too?

Will: Soon. He's so excited. He wanted to ask if you'd let Cas come with us?

Gabe: Sure, I know, Cas likes to watch him, when he's over at your place. He talks about it none stop, and you know what?

Will: What?

Gabe: He never stutters when he talks about Nate, it's really weird.

Will: I've noticed that too.

They looked over at the boys, who were playing with the twins, Nate, happy to play the part of Uncle, in front of his friend. Gabe, smiled at his

son, who had Jae on his lap, and was playing "Patty Cake" with her.

Gabe: Now, that is cute.

Will: Yeah it is. (he smiled)

Just before they started eating, Gabe and Beth decided it was a good time for everyone to be let in on what was going on, and John and

Jason, agreed. Beth clinked on her glass to get everyone's attention. Everyone gathered around them, and listened with great anticipation.

Jason: Well, it's not a secret that John and I have talked about adding to our family, and we've looked into the different ways to

have a baby.

Mason: Because, Daddy's can't have babies, right?

John: Right. (he laughed) So, we got an unbelievable gift today, and Beth has offered to be our surrogate.

Sonny: Wow, it's really going to happen.

Jason: Hopefully-God willing.

Gabe: Yeah, God, Willing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The procedure went on a few weeks later, after all the legal stuff was done. And within a month they found out that Beth was indeed

expecting. She was so excited to be pregnant again, and even if she knew this baby wasn't hers, she still accepted the duty of being its

mother, in that she was going to care for it, body, mind and soul, until the day it was born and handed over to its loving parents.

She was at GIFT, helping Nate get some things ready for his trip, to the cooking contest, which was the following weekend.

Nate: I'm like freaking out. What if they don't turn out, what if I do something stupid like drop them or forget to put something in them, maybe I shouldn't...

Beth: Nate, sweetie, don't worry. You are going to rock, like Cas would say. And he's coming, he told you right?

Nate: yeah, he told me.

Beth: And he said that he's watched you cook a thousand times, and that you could make these in your sleep. You, Nathaniel H-K are going to be just fine.

Nate hugged her, catching her off guard. She put her arms around him and held him tight for a few moments. He surprised her by, kissing her cheek.

Nate: Thank you, for the vote of confidence. I'm going to go and see if my Dad is ready to go home, Ok?

Beth: Sure. I'd better see if my kids are ready too. See you later, Sweetheart.

He raced out of the room, and ran into his Dad on his way to find him.

Will: You ready to go home?

Nate: Yes, I need to pack, because I won't have time to do it tomorrow, I have 3 tests to take.

Will: Yikes, 3 tests. We'd better get a move on then.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The weekend of the trip had arrived and the H-K family along with Cas, were on their way to Chicago. The twins had decided at the last-minute to come

along, so they could go shopping, in the bigger city. They checked in the hotel about an hour and a half, after they left home. Sonny took Nate to go and check

in for the contest and get his packet of information.

Nate: This thing is like one of Dad's psych books.

Sonny: It's not that bad. Let's go over to the next station to finish this up.

They headed over to the next station. There was a mean looking woman sitting here, who looked like she had better things to be doing.

Woman: Name.

Nate: Nathaniel Horton-Kiriakis.

She looked threw her entry info, and found his name.

Woman: Ok, Nathaniel, check this over and if it all correct, give it back to the woman at the end of this table.

Nate: Thanks.

He took the form and looked if over, everything was in order, so he handed it back in. They gave him a number, 1114, which he was to wear when he was on

the competition floor.

Woman: See you tomorrow and good luck, young man.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The compatition was fierce and he was sweating bullets. Nate had thought that he'd be one of the only guys out here today, but he had been surprised when

he found that most of the contestants were actually boys. He was at his station, waiting for the go ahead to start on his second batch of his Sloppy Joe Cups.

Then he was supposed to make either a dessert or an appetizer, for the ingredients he had been given in a surprise basket in his station.

Announcer: Ok, Ladies and Gentlemen, you may now start you second creation of your original recipe, then when that is completed, you will start on your

dessert or app, from the basket ingredients in your basket. The time starts, Now!

The second half of the competition, started and Nate was more confident now. His family and Cas were watching from the corded off area and wondering, how

he was doing.

Will: I wonder what he got in the basket?

Sonny: yeah, but he looked good in the first part of the competition.

Noah: He did really good and at least the helper he has, knows what their doing, not like that guy over there. He ran off crying.

Norah: You would notice that.

Cas: I just wish I could sit down there and watch him, like I do at your house.

Noah: I just wish I could eat his food, I'm so hungry.

Sonny: Come on, I'll get you guys something to eat.

Noah: I can get my own food, you two want anything?

Will: I'm good.

Sonny: I'm coming with you, I'm starving too.

Norah: I'm fine.

Cas got up and joined Sonny and Noah for a snack.

Cas: If I had to sit there any longer, I was going to eat my arm.

Noah: Ok, me too.

Sonny just shook is head and laughed. They hurried to get some food and then went back to the room to watch Nate finish his competition. When they got

back, they saw that Nate had this huge smile on is face. He was already into the basket and was sitting out his ingredients, when they sat down. It looked

like he had floured tortillas, strawberries, pineapple and tube of "cool whip" in his basket. He knew exactly what he was making for his dessert and started

moving.

Will: That is so funny, we just had this at GIFT, like a week ago. Aiden, made dessert nachos, with the same ingredients, I swear.

Sonny: He has so has this. How, lucky could he have gotten?

Cas: He must have an angel his side.

Nate focused on cutting the tortillas into the triangles for the chips, he mixed his cinnamon and sugar, for after the chips fried. He got everything else ready,

cutting the fruit, and making his presentation plate, first, since the chips would go fast-he had an idea, since they could use any other items in their area, to

add some chocolate, he found some white and milk chocolate, and microwaved it, and melting it to perfection. He then started to cook the tortillas, he tested

the oil, for temp, and placed the chips in the pan, and in seconds, he had homemade tortilla chips. He got them out and placed them to drain on the paper

towels. Sprinkling them with the cinnamon-sugar mixture, he them placed them on the plate, he drizzled the two chocolate sauces over the top of the chips

and then added the chopped up fruit. The desert was finished and he had the runner take is plate to the judges table.

He one of the first ones to finish and plate, so it was just a waiting game at this point.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A half hour after they called time, the winners of the contest were called. They had the families and the contestants sitting on the edges of their seats with

the anticipation of it all. Nate couldn't sit still as he waited to hear if his name would be called. He was sitting next to Cas, who put his hand into his friends,

just to calm his nerves a little. Nate looked at Cas, and he smiled back at him. This eased Nate's nerves, and calmed him down as they waited for them to

start the announcements.

Head Judge: And the moment we have all been waiting for, I just want to say, it has been a pleasure to watch these amazing young people at work, creating

these wonder works of food art, for us to eat. You all are very talented and I am so excited for all of you. So, I won't keep you waiting any longer.

In third place, the winner is Shiloh Martin, and in second place, Marenda Philips...

Nate looked on in horror as the first two called had been girls, he just knew that he wouldn't be called for first, he had hoped maybe he'd get one of the other

spots, but...

Head judge: And in first place, and I might add, that your dessert was absolutely amazing. Our grand prize goes to, Nathaniel Horton-Kiriakis.

Nate looked around, and was in complete shock, had he heard right, he won? Sonny and Will both were nudging him to get up, and Cas was looking at him

with wide eyes.

Cas: Nate! You won! You won!

Nate: I won!

He got out of his seat and hugged his parents, and even hugged Cas. He raced up to the front of the room and on to the stage. He received a plaque and a

check for the prize money, which would go for school, he already knew. He had his photo taken with a ton of "official" looking people and then his family.

Noah: You are awesome, congrats Little Bro!

Will: I just text Vaeh, and she says that everyone is excited for you. Congrats Bud. Hi-Five me.

Nate hi-fived his Dad, and then Will pulled him into a hug, and Sonny joined in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Journal:

I had an unexpected and unbelievable gift given to me today. I watched my youngest Son cook for a competition, and he actually won, out of 50 kids, he made

something not only with his hands, but with his heart. And that is why Nate will always be a winner, because he uses his heart with everything he does. It is

no secret that we have loved that little boy since the day we found him and he became a part of our lives. I know that God works in wonderful ways, and

when he led us to find him, he blessed us with an unbelievable gift, that wonderful day.

Later-one proud Papa-JSHK


	135. Chapter 134-SJ-That's My Story

_Thank you all again for your support and encouragement in writing this story. I know that it deviates from the story line of the show, but as _

_most of you know I started writing this in Nov 2012, before most of what has happened on the show occurred. I find most of what is really _

_happening depressing and typical of a soap, so like I have said it the past, this is what I'd like to see in my mind and most of all, my heart...as always-_

_enjoy._

_WilSon Lva 6-23-2013 _

_The main characters belong to DOOL, but I take pride of creating my own characters to intermingle with the ones I love from the show. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had never been typical for Nate to be so restless when he slept, but this night he had been. Then the nightmare happened. He was kicking

and fighting with himself, and he let out this horrifying scream, that woke up the whole house. Sonny was the first to respond, jumping

out of bed and throwing on some sweats, he raced out of the master, and down the hall in a flash. Will was right behind him, and Noah was

looking out of the crack of his door, when his parents raced by.

When Sonny opened the door and flooded the path to Nate's bed with the light from the hall, he could see that Nate was still asleep, but

sitting up in his bed. Sonny sat down gingerly on the bed, so not to wake him up.

Nate: Leave him alone, stop, just stop...

He screamed and was punching the air, almost connecting with Sonny. He pulled Nate to him and slowly started to wake him up.

Sonny: Hey, hey, Buddy, it's Papa. Come on, wake up.

Nate began to wake up and blinked a few times, as he came out of his dream and into reality. He stared at his parents, not understanding

why they were in his room.

Nate: Cas! I have to...

He slowed down, and focused on Sonny, who was holding his face between his hands. And searching his Son for what was going on in his

mind.

Sonny: Hey, it's the middle of the night. Cas is at home, in his bed. What's wrong?

Nate: (embarrassed) Oh, it was just a dream, I'll be fine.

Will: Hey, you were screaming really loud, Nate. Do you remember what you were dreaming about?

Nate: Nope, I'm fine Dad, like I said, you can go back to bed now, don't you have to get up early?

Will: But..

Nate: Night. Love you, both.

Sonny got off Nate's bed and pulled Will along with him as, they made their exit from his room.

Will: Hey, I was trying to talk to him.

Sonny: I know, but you heard him cry out, right?

Will: Yeah, he screamed Cas-so what?

Sonny: Let's just leave it alone for now, Ok?

Will: Fine.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Saturday morning in the H-K house was slow and boring, just the way they liked it. Sonny was in the back yard, working on some needed

lawn care, and Will was taking care of the work in the front of the house. Will smiled when he seen Cas coming towards him. But, as he

edged closer, Will could see that Cas had a black eye and wondered what had happened.

Will: Hey, you're over kinda early, your parents know your here?

Cas: Y-y-yes. Mr-ah, I mean Will.

Will: What happened, to your eye?

Cas: Me and Lan, got into it, again. (he lied)

Will: Oh, I bet your parent's aren't happy about that, huh?

Cas: Nope, is Nate around?

Will: In the back, with Sonny.

Cas: Thanks.

He hurried and raced around the side of the house, and entered the gate. He walked threw and straight to Nate, who was helping Sonny, by

picking up the yard, so it could get mowed.

Nate: Hey-did you see my Dad?

Cas: Yes, and he asked what happened to me.

Nate: What did you say?

Cas: I told him that me and Lan got into again.

Nate: You lied to him? Why did you lie to him, Cas?

Cas: Because, He'll tell my parents, I got into a fight, again. And I don't want to be in trouble.

Nate: But, the fight was not your fault.

Cas: I know, but those kids, had no right to start in on you, and you have defended me enough. I figured I owed you one.

Nate smiled and started to finish the yard pick up, when Sonny looked over at them, talking. Cas, went to put his bag down, and pulled on a

pair of gloves and started to help his friend.

Will wandered back, where Sonny was standing, and put his arm around his hubby.

Will : (whispering in Sonny's ear): You see that black eye?

Sonny: Can't miss it. You think, Gabe or Beth know about it?

Will: He claims that Lan and he, got into a fight, again.

Sonny: No way, Lan is away with Noah and the guys-we know they'd never let Lan go, if he'd fought with Cas.

Will: So, who could have done this?

Sonny: I don't know, but maybe this is why Nate's having nightmares.

They both agreed to get to the bottom of whatever was going on, but they would have to go about it, in away, so both boys would trust them

enough to come clean with what was going on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two days earlier, Cas was in the HTS, walking to the library, to return some books for his Mom. Then he was going to head to the bookstore

to meet Nate, who was there with Sonny. Nate was wondering Cas was and told Sonny, he was going to go out and see if he was on his

way. Nate, walked up the path, that lead to the main, Square and saw that Cas was being picked on by a few older boys, from the middle

school. He hustled up, to get to his friend and pushed his way threw, so the could get into the kids face that was picking on his friend.

Boy 1: Oh, come on H-K, you have to let this kid fight his own, bbbbattles.

Nate: How many times, do you have to be told that, if you pick on him when I'm around, you're in for it?!

Boy 1: Really? What can you do to me, pipsqueak.

Nate pulled his hand back to punch the kid, and Cas stopped him.

Cas: NNate, No! Not for me, don't hit him. Hhhhe's not worth it.

Boy 1: Yeah, it's not worth me kicking your ass, H-K.

Cas: Just ssshut up. And leave us alone.

Boy 2: That is so sweet, the retard and the ho...

Nate and Cas just looked at them in shock, and then, without warning, Cas, hit the second boy, square in the mouth. His lip started to bleed

and it gave Cas a warm feeling, for just a moment, that he could cause as much physical pain to someone who caused him as much pain to his

heart.

Boy1: You're going to pay for that.

They boy got in one good punch and connected with the side of Cas' face, before, Nate pulled him along-hard and fast enough, to get him away from

the bullies.

Nate: Are you ok?

Cas: I'll be fine. T-T-T-T-hanks.

Nate: (half smiling) You're welcome. Come on, My Papa is at the bookstore.

Cas: Ok, but Nate.

Nate: Yeah?

Cas: Don't tell anyone about this, please.

Nate: Ok, for you, I won't say anything.

Cas: Good. It's what I want, if my Mom finds out, she won't ever let me out of the house.

Nate put his arm around his friends neck and laughed, even if it may have been only half-true. Beth Reynolds, was a fierce Mom, and wouldn't have

taken this lightly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(back to the present)

After the yard work was done and they headed inside to cool down and have some lunch. The parents ran upstairs to clean up and change, as the

boys, got the lunch stuff ready, and started.

Nate: I'm starving.

Cas: What are you going to make us today?

Nate: Just subs, I know boring.

Cas: But, always good. 'specially on a hot day. What else, we got going on and can I help in any way?

Nate was still mystified that his friend never stutter around him, unless they were in a close moment, and he smiled to himself, as he pulled out food

from the fridge. He pulled out a cutting board, and his knife, and started to cut up the tomatoes, and cheese. He then put some mayo in a bowl and

added some Pesto to it, mixing it together.

Cas: You remembered?

Nate: (blushing) What that you like pesto mayo? Yeah, I remembered. Your Mom taught me that one.

He started to build the sandwiches, when his parents walked back into the kitchen, clean and changed. Will took a stool next to Cas and asked how

he's been.

Cas: Good, I told you.

Will: Yeah, that is what you said, but I don't know, you too seem to have a secret or something, going on. I can usually read Mr. Nathaniel like a book.

Nate looked at his friend horrified. He hadn't said anything, but his stupid nightmare was going to get him in trouble, he just knew it.

Cas: I got into a fight with Lan, that is my story and I'm sticking to it. Please, just leave it alone, I'll be fine.

Will knew better and Sonny looked at him, over Nate's shoulder, but they both just dropped it. If he wanted to talk, he would or Nate finally would, one

or the other. They just continued to make lunch and enjoyed it, in front of a movie-which the boys picked out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night, Nate and Cas were in the Nate's room, both in sleeping bags on the floor. It was dark and quiet in the house, so they had flashlights

and were whispering back and fourth to one another.

Cas: I'm sorry I lied to your Dad. I shouldn't have, but once I started telling it, it just got easier.

Nate: I hate lying to them, and I really don't want to, Cas. We should just tell them what's going on.

Cas: Mmmaybe. I just don't want my parents, especially my Mom to worry.

Nate: Your Mom is a lot tougher than you think, Cas and so are you.

Cas: If I am, it's because I have a friend like you.

Nate blushed and thanked God that lights were off and Cas wasn't using his flashlight at that moment.

Nate: Well, we'd better get some sleep, or my parents might come in and tell us to be quiet.

Cas: Right, night, Nate.

Nate: Night, Cas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, Will was standing at the door, with it cracked open, and was listening for sounds coming from down the hall. Sonny looked over at him

from his lonely spot in their kingsize.

Sonny: Hey, why don't you stop worrying about them, and come back to me, _I'll put my book away_.

Will: Huh? (he looked at Sonny with a wrinkled brow)

Sonny: Will, bed, me, you, S-E-X? Like now!

Will smile and closed and locked the door. He walked over to the bed and climbed in, getting as close to Sonny as possible.

Will: You just had to go and say the magic words, didn't you?

Sonny: I had to get your attention some how.

Will: Well I'm all yours, Mister, let's have it, now that I'm naked, in bed and you have all my attention.

Sonny smiled and gladly gave Will all he had to offer. They had to be careful not to make too much, noise, so not to spark the interests of any kids-

but they made the most of their time together, non the less.

Will was kissing Sonny's back, as they were lying together, after making love. Sonny smiled in the pillow, and turned to face his hubby. They embraced

for a few moments, then shared a few more soft kisses.

Will:(whispering) Didn't really expect that, tonight-

Sonny: me either, but it was worth all the effort of keeping you quiet.

Will: Me?

Sonny: Yes, you.

Will: Are you saying that I'm loud?

Sonny: Maybe.

Will: Take it back.

Sonny: Night, Will. (he said rolling over)

Will: Take it back, Sonny. (getting up on his elbow-all serious, like he was really hurt)

Sonny: I won't, I only speak the truth, good-night, Will.

Sonny rolled over and smiled to himself, counting the seconds, before Will would respond. But, Will surprised him tonight, and rolled over and snuggled

himself up to Sonny and drifted off to sleep.

Sonny: (whispering to himself) well, you were loud-Will, that's my story and I'm sticking too it. Night, my love-God I love you.


	136. Chapter 135-Fierce and Grand Mother

It was a glorious early summer day in June and Adrienne was out and about with Jae and Mattie. She was babysitting for Vaeh and Aiden so

the two could have a day to themselves, and she loved that she could enjoy the chance to take care of her "great-grandchildren". The funny

thing was, everyone-that didn't know her, thought they were just her grandchildren, and she just told them "bless your heart, sweetie" and

went on with her day.

She had them in a double-stroller, unlike anything she had for her twins, and she was glad for that. She had just got a cup of coffee from the

CG that was in the bookstore and newest issue of her "other fave" magazine-which featured some food articles and recipes that she thought

that Nate would enjoy. She paid, and said hello to Jason, who was busy at the counter as well as getting stock out on the selves. He had been

watching a few customers that were acting weird for a while and were happy when they left the store.

Jason: Thank God in heaven.

Adrienne: What?

Jason: There have been a few kids that have been given me that vibe. And I just got the theft under control, I don't want it to get started all

over again.

Adrienne: I wasn't aware of any problems.

Jason: Nothing major, I had a few kids take a couple comic books-that were a few dollars each, but they were eyeballing a few of my more

expensive collectors items and I wasn't dumb enough to let them near those.

Adrienne: Did you get the books back?

Jason: Yes. And they aren't allowed into the store without a parent for a year. So, anyways, these two are very quiet-today.

He knelt to their level and smiled as Mattie was already sound to sleep and Jae was trying her hardest to stay awake. He stared and

smiled to himself, as he thought about his own child, as it grew inside, Beth this very moment.

Adrienne: You're thinking about your and John's new little one, aren't you?

Jason: I am. I can't wait, and I know we have like 7 months to go, but I can't wait. Anna says she wants another little brother, and Massy, he

wants to be the only boy, is that odd?

Adrienne: You are asking the wrong Mom-though after the twins, I wished that Sonny, had been a girl, but never tell him that.

Jason: My lips are sealed.

As he was talking to her, he watched over her shoulder as another person, was trying to take another piece of merchandise, he excused

himself for a moment, as he went up to the would be thief and stopped them, from making that big mistake.

Jason: Excuse me, but would you like to pay for my book, then it would be yours to put in you bag?

They just stood and stared at him like a deer in head lights.

Thief: I, um...

Jason: I watched you from the counter, place that book into your bag, so either, we can go to the counter and you may pay for it, or I will call

the authorities, it is your choice.

Thief: Oh, God, it, it.. was a dare, I swear. It was just a stupid dare. They're waiting for me to bring one out-(he said pointing to the door) I

promise I wouldn't have done it other wise.

Jason: You can take it up with the police, like I said, buddy. You all have taken enough from me, in the past few weeks. Enough is enough.

Come with me.

He and the thief, did the walk to Jason's office. Adrienne, was busy watching what was going on with Jason for the few moments, that she

had paid that close of attention to Jae and Matt. She turned around to get them moving and Jae was gone. She stared in disbelief at

the stroller, where Mattie was crying for him Mommy and his sister.

Adrienne: Jae! Jaemason Wilhemina!, Oh, God, Girl. Your Mommy, warned me that you like to run off.

She looked around that store, frantic, in her search to find, her Great-Grand daughter. As she raced out of the kid section, Jason was

escorting the would-be thief out of his office, with a police officer in toe.

Jason: A, what's wrong? You look like you're going to lose it.

Adrienne: Jae is gone. I turned my back for just a moment, when you caught this guy, and then I turned back and she was out to the stroller.

The police officer, grabbed his radio, and called for back up, Jason got to the speaker system and called a code Adam, giving Jae's description

and what she was wearing.

Jason: Again, Code Adam, and the store is going on lock down, until she is found.

Police Officer: I am going to take this guy in, and the other officers should be here in moments, please Mrs. Kiriakis, if you can remember

anything that will help, please write it down and when backup gets here, you give it to them.

Adrienne nodded and got her phone and dialed Sonny's number.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sonny ran into the bookstore, 20 minutes later, and found his Mother in tears. He went to her and sat next to her on the couch. Mattie,

climbed over to his Grappy's lap and he cuddled him close.

Mattie: Jae, Pa, Jae.

Sonny: I know, Buddy, and we will find her. (to his Mom) What happened Mom?

Adrienne: I was talking to Jason, and he saw someone stealing a book and I was watching him, just to be sure, trouble didn't start, I walked

away from them for like 5 seconds, I swear and she was gone. It's all my fault. Vaeh is never going to trust me with them again.

Sonny: Mom, she is like the fastest kid in the midwest, it is not your fault. Her Mother, was the same way. We could lock the screen door-on

the house we had in Madison and she'd have it unlocked and be out of the door, before we had a chance to breathe.

Adrienne: Sonny, she was my responsiblity and I let Vaeh and Aiden down. What if they can't find her? What if someone just took her?

And Jason was about to answer that question, just as they were talking. He was walking toward them, with a police detective. He had a

E-Note Pad in is hand.

Jason: Okay, I have downloaded the store security video onto this, and I want you, both to see this, okay?

Sonny: Sure.

Adrienne couldn't talk, but nodded. Jason pulled up the video, and started it. They watched the store come into focus, and then they see

the person that Jason caught, talking to another shopper-perhaps their partner in this crime.

Police officer: Do you know either of these people?

Adrienne: That girl, the blond, she was at the last photo shoot we had, the one-Vaeh did, with the twins, for our "Working Mother's" issue.

Sonny: Was she a model?

Adrienne: No, an assistant or something, not anyone we hired, but the photographer or the vending, I don't remember.

Police Officer: That's a start Mrs. K.

Sonny: Yes, that's great Mom. (he said closing his eyes, praying to God, that his Granddaughter was fine. He held tight to Mattie, who was

still crying for his sister).

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will walked down the stairs, after giving Vaeh something to rest. He shook his head, and stared at Sonny, who wasn't faring any better, than

their daughter.

Sonny: I have never seen her like that before in my life. And I knew it, was going to be bad, but, not that bad.

Will: She's finally sleeping, Mattie, is sleeping with her. Aiden is watching them.

Sonny: My Mom, feels bad, you have to know, Will.

Will: I know, how your Mom, feels, Sonny. I don't want to talk about your Mom, right now. My Granddaughter is missing, and My daughter

is hurting.

Sonny stared at Will, blinking back tears of hurt, and he knew that Will may have not meant what he just said in a hurtful way, but it stung

never the less. He got up and faced the window.

Sonny: I'm going to head home, you coming with me?

Will: Trevor and Elaina are coming over in a few moments, you mind waiting with me?

Sonny: Are we going to slam my Mother anymore?

Will: Your Mother, had one simple task, Sonny. And one of our Grandchildren are missing, how am I supposed at act?

Sonny: I don't know Will, I mean, I sorry that My Mother isn't as perfect as we once thought, she's human after all.

Will: Are you really going to start a fight with me over this?

Sonny: You started with My Mother, which we haven't had a reason to really fight about, in a long time.

Will: Well, that perfect harmony ended when she lost my Granddaughter.

Sonny: SHE IS OURS WILL, OURS-YOU KEEP SAYING MY,BUT SHE IS OURS.

Sonny's pain finally came to the surface, and the tears started to roll down his cheeks. Will went to him and they embraced.

Will: I'm sorry, baby. I'm just so worried about her, she has to be found.

Sonny: They'll find her-there is no other answer-that is acceptable.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trevor and Elaina, promised to call if Vaeh needed them. They were going to stay the night, with them. They also had police officer watching

the house, in case the kidnapper came back or there was trouble.

Will and Sonny, took off, heading for home. Will was checking his messages, as Sonny drove them home. He had one from Adrienne, that was

timed just 15 minutes ago. He listened to it and she actually had promising news.

Sonny: What?

Will: You're Mom, she says that she and My Mom, have been going through all their old photo shoot stuff, that Vaeh was ever in and they found

a lead.

Sonny: What?

Will: They have a detective going to talk to them now, but she says that she was right, and she had seen both of those people before, at a

few photo shoots.

Sonny: So, someone who Vaeh has worked with, took her daughter?

Will: So it seems.

Sonny: Why? Why would they want to take her daughter?

Will: Once we find that out who they are, that will answer some of the questions, I'm sure. But, it was planned, I'm sure if that.

Sonny: Yeah, and they were probably watching us, all of us for the chance to take her or both of them. We will never know for sure.

Will: Your right about that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Casey had been a model that Vaeh had worked with several times in the past. And she was very jealous of Nevaeh Horton-Kiriakis-Montgomery. Vaeh had

been her competition since they were very young and Casey didn't think it was fair, that Vaeh got the world handed to her-or so it seemed. The one thing

that she had wanted that Vaeh had, was this beautiful little girl, who was sleeping in the crib she had gotten for her. It was in the corner of the room she had

decorated for her. The room was done in hot pink and black, and it was supposed to have been her own daughter's room, but that daughter had never came

to be, but Jaemason would fit the bill. She had even been around same age and they looked alike too. She had never told anyone about her daughter's

sudden illness and death, and now, she'd never have to, she had her daughter.

Casey: (to Jae) Yes, Miss Jae, it's going to be me and you, against the world. You will never have to share your Mommy or Daddy again. She will never miss

you, she has her little boy.

She covered up the sleeping child, and went out to the other room. She had actually thought she had gotten away scott free. She smiled to herself and

turned on the TV. Flipping through channels, only to stop in her tracts as she saw herself staring back at her, from the news channel.

New caster: This just in, we have word of a missing child. Her name is Jaemason Montgomery, she is 11 and half months old-and as you see here, this was

taken this morning by her grandmother. She was last seen wearing a blue and white plaid jumper and blue shirt. She has brown hair and eyes. She has

a dimpled chin and one dimple on her left cheek. She will answer to her own name-if called. She was last seen at The Commons and Classic's bookstore, in

the Horton Town Square. She was with her Grandmother, and twin brother. If you have any information, that can lead to the family finding this beautiful girl,

please call the number at the bottom of your TV.

Casey jumped up and turned off the TV. She couldn't believe that they had gotten the information out so fast. She thought she'd have more time. She started

to panic, what if someone had seen them come in, what if some recognized her, at the bookstore. She had hoped to God, that Adrienne, wouldn't have realized

that they had worked together. But, it was too late now. She started to pack up a few things and get ready to leave it needed be, but they wouldn't get

this baby back, ever-if she could help it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, Will had just gotten up from a restless sleep, to find Sonny not in bed. He then heard the doorbell and raced down to answer it. Sonny had beat

him too it. It was Vaeh, and she was in tears. Sonny pulled her too him and he let her cry it out. Will finished his way down the stairs, and waited his turn

to comfort is daughter.

Sonny: Shh, baby girl, come on, let's go and sit down.

They headed over to the couch.

Vaeh: I had a nightmare, that she was dead, like Allie.

Will: No, she's not dead. She will be fine and we are going to find her.

Vaeh: (pulling out Jae's favorite blanket) She doesn't even have this, she will never sleep without this... (and the tears started up again).

Sonny: Hey, shh, please. (he said rocking her) Jae is going to fine, and we are going to find her.

Will: We were talking about it earlier and Papa and I want to offer a reward for her safe return.

Vaeh: You don't have to do that, Daddy.

Will: We don't, but we want too, and if I have to pay my entire life savings to get your daughter back, I would.

She didn't have words to say, but she fell into her father's arms, and held on for dear life as the tear rocked her body. Will just comforted her the best he way

he could, and when he was done, Sonny picked right up-where Will left off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adrienne couldn't sleep, either. She had gotten up, and headed into town, to the new station. She had the same idea that Will and Sonny had, but was one

step ahead of them.

She talked to one of the stations execs and they put her on the air, just before the next news segment was about to air. Sonny was just about to turn off the

TV, when they panned to his Mother. He, Will and Vaeh, looked at her dumbstruck that she was on TV.

New Caster: Hello, welcome back, I'm Janice Nicks, and I have a special guest with me this evening. This is Adrienne Kiriakis, and she one of the Great

Grandmothers, of Jaemason Montgomery, the little girl who went missing this morning at the Commons. She has a few words she's like to say to whom ever

has taken Jae...

Adrienne: Hello, My name is Adrienne, like Janice said. And I am Ginny-as my Grand kids and Great-Grand Kids, call me. And I was the one who was supposed

to be watching Jae this morning, when this couple, took her right out from under my nose. I have watched the store videos, and I have identified the two

people responsible for taking her from my care. So, if you watching this, you know who you are, and I know you know, that I would not lie about this.

Casey and Adam, if you are seeing this, you have to know, that Jaemason, belongs at home with her parents, and her family, who love her more than anything.

Please do the right thing and take her to one of the drop off centers-or the police station. And if your intent is on hurting that sweet little girl, know this, if one

hair is harmed on her sweet little head, you will be answering me-so please, just do what is best, and bring Jae home, please.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sonny turned off the TV, perfectly surprised and dumbfounded, that his Mother, had gone this far to help in the search for his Granddaughter. He just prayed

to God she would be returned safely. He half smiled when he enter his bedroom to find Will asleep on top of the covers. He pulled a blanket off the couch on

their sitting area, and covered him up, and got in text to him. He put his arms around him and held on tight.

He prayed again, that his family would be made whole again. And that "Miss Jae" was okay, while she was away from the ones that love her the most. He

also thanked God, that his Mom, went the extra step and was as fierce a Grandmother, as she had been a Mom.

He didn't think he's sleep, but just lying next to his Will, it felt just right.

(too be continued...)


	137. Chapter 136-SJ-Jesus Loves

They were at Mt. Zion, at Sunday service Deacon Field's had just led a prayer for Jae's safe return. They were just getting ready to have a

fellowship lunch and some time with the H-K and Montgomery Families. This Church family, had stepped up, in a big way, supplying meals and

care, handing out flyers, you name it, they had done, while they were waiting for Jae to come home.

Deacon Fields had lead everyone into Fellowship Hall, where lunch was being served. They formed a line and started to dig in.

Anita Fields: (to Will and Sonny) Your Nate, was a joy to have in my kitchen this morning. You must be, so proud of him.

Will: Yes, we are. He really enjoys getting in the kitchen and just being creative.

Anita: He has a real talent for it too. He asked all the right questions and was interest in knowing why I used the different seasonings and

things. And he wasn't afraid to try new things, which I love, by the way.

Sonny: I'm glad he's adventurous and thank you for helping us keep his mind off Jae.

Anita: My pleasure. How are you two?

Will: The same, I just wish we would hear something.

Sonny: Me too.

Anita: Well, I think that she will be brought home, safe and sound.

Sonny: Your lips to God's ears.

Anita: Amen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the congregation of Mt. Zion, enjoyed they're lunch, fellowship and prayers. Casey was pacing the halls of the apartment that she was sharing with Adam

and now Jae, who wouldn't stop crying. She had cried all day-yesterday, and only went to sleep, due to tiring herself out.

Adam: She wants her own-real parents, this was a bad idea, Casey, we need to take her back.

Casey: What? Never. She'll get used to having a new Mommy and Daddy.

Adam: I am not that kid's Daddy.

Casey: You are now, if your with me-and she's my baby now, so that makes you her Daddy, Adam.

He was realizing just how sick Casey really was. He had to get this little girl back to her parents and get this girl, he loved the help she had needed. He had

to make his move and he had to make it now, before it got deadly.

Adam: Your right. Why don't you either go and take that nap or your shower, like you had said you wanted to, earlier. She sounds like she's quieting down.

Casey: I'm going to do both, your right. I'll lay down for a little while, and if she needs her new Mommy, you'll come and get me?

Adam: Of course, Babe.

He watched her walk up the stairs to their room and thanked God that Jae was in the little room downstairs and just off the kitchen. They had set up a

playpen for her in there and he had put her in there this morning, hoping that Casey would go for his suggestion. He waited for the water to start to run and

then crept up the stairs to see if she was actually inside the bathroom or playing him, the fool.

He smile to himself as he saw in the cracked open door, that she was pouring herself a bubble bath. He heard her climb inside and she had even turned on

one of her favorite relaxation CD's. He didn't waste a moment. He raced down the stairs and into that little room. Jae was sitting up in the playpen, playing

with one of the dolls inside. He grabbed her, and headed out of the room and to the front door. He grabbed his keys off of the clip by the door and headed

out. He raced for his car and upon reaching it, he placed Jae inside the newly installed car seat. He got inside, not wanting to look back, at the apartment.

He turned the engine over, and a calm and relief came over him as he backed out of the stall. And as he got out of the parking lot, and on the street, his

nerves, became more steady. He knew he was heading to the fire, but this little girl, needed to get home to her family, _her real one. _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The call came about 40 minutes later. Sonny answered the call, as the family was having dinner together, at their house. Will's ears perked up, as did Vaeh's.

Sonny: This is Jackson H-K, I'm one of Neveah's Dad's, what's this about?

PO: Yes, Mr. H-K, I am happy to say that, Jae was brought to our station, about 40 minutes ago.

Sonny: Are you sure, what? Who?...How?

PO: She was brought in by a young man, and the story is long and complicated, but she is asking for her Mommy and Daddy, so she is on the way to your

house, right now.

Sonny: Okay-(he smiled) I understand. And thank you, so much.

PO: Your welcome, Sir.

Just as he was putting the phone down, the doorbell rang, and he sprinted to answer it, knowing what was to come. He had never, ever been so happy to get

a visitor in is whole life. He opened the door, and smiled when Jae cried his name.

Jae: Pa-Pa!

He grabbed her up and held her in his arms. She squealed with delight to be with someone she loved. He moved quickly into the dinning room, where her

parents, were staring in disbelief, as Sonny was holding their little girl.

Vaeh: Jaemason? (she cried, and the glass she was holding, slipped out of her hand, and on to the floor.)

She looked down at the water that had spilled on the rug, but didn't care as she got up from the table and quickly, raced to her Papa, holding her sweet little

girl.

Sonny: Here's Momma, she's been missing you.

He smiled as he handed his Granddaughter to her Mother. Aiden had gotten up, teary eyed and joined his Wife, and held on for dear life, as they cried over

getting her back in one piece.

Aiden: What, how?

Sonny: One of the people who took her, Adam, he had a change of heart today, and when the other kidnapper was taking a nap, he took her to the police

station, and they brought her home.

Vaeh: Thank God. Thank God. (to Jae) Mommy missed you, so much. And guess who else missed you?

Right on que, Will brought Mattie back into the room, as he had changed his Grandson. He started in unbelieving that his Granddaughter, had been

returned safely.

Will: Oh, My gosh. When did...

Sonny: The police just brought her back. The kidnappers are in custody. One turned himself in and turned in the female.

Will: Thank God. (to Jae) You think that maybe, Granddad, could get a kiss?

She climbed out of her parents arms for a brief moment, to get cuddled by her Granddad. Will kissed her tenderly, and gave her back to her Mother's awaiting

arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The following Sunday, the family found themselves back at Mt. Zion. Happy to be reunited again. Deacon Fields, led a beautiful prayer, that morning, thanking

God for bringing, Jae home safely to her Parents and family. He happily introduced the youth choir. Noah got up and introduced himself, and thank everyone

on the behalf of the whole H-K and Montgomery Families, for their love and support.

Noah: And today, I am very excited to being singing this next song, Jesus Loves the Little Children, and I'm also very excited, because my Little Brother, is

doing one of his very first solo's -Please give a warm welcome to, the Mt. Zion Youth Youth Choir.

The Choir joined Noah on the stage and he went and found his way to his spot, next to Lan, whom handed him is robe. He quickly put it on and the director,

along with Nate, headed out on stage. When he got to the front of the choir, he looked back at his Brother and winked. Noah, winked back and the music

started.

(whole choir)

Jesus loves the little children

All the children of the world

Black and yellow, red and white

They're all precious in His sight

Jesus loves the little children of the world

(nate verse)

Whether you're rich or whether you're poor

It matters not to Him

He remembers where you're going

Not where you've been

(whole Choir)

Jesus loves the little children

All the children of the world

Black and yellow, red and white

They're all precious in His sight

Jesus loves the little children of the world

(Nate)

If your heart is troubled

Don't worry, don't you fret

He knows that you have heard His call

And he won't forget

(Choir)

Jesus loves the little children

All the children of the world

Black and yellow, red and white

They're all precious in His sight

Jesus loves the little children of the world

(Nate)

All around the world tonight

His children rest assured

That He will watch and He will keep us

Safe and secure

(choir)

Jesus loves the little children

All the children of the world

Black and yellow, red and white

They're all precious in His sight

Jesus loves the little children of the world.

When they were finished, they received cheers and applause, and here wasn't a dry eye in the congegation. Nate was looking at his parents, and seeing

their smiles, it made him happy, but seeing the Reynolds, their with his family, it made more of a difference. Beth was rubbing her tummy, and Cas, his Cas, he

was smiling ear to ear. Cas noticed that Nate was looking at him, and gave him, his award-winning, heart stopping smile. Nate's heart soared, upon seeing

that smile.

He took his exit with the rest of the choir and couldn't wait to go to his family and friends.

Norah: Very good little brother.

Nate: Thanks.

Noah: Awesome Job, I knew you'd be perfect for the song!

Nate: I'm just happy that Miss Jae is home and safe.

Noah: We all are, Buddy. Come on, church will be over soon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Journal,

Jesus Loves the Little Children, what a glorious song for that precious Young Man to sing today. It warms my heart that he would sing that song, for us. I am

really starting to love that Boy and I am so glad that my Cas likes him too. The H-K's and the H-S's for that matter have been so amazing to us, and I am so

happy that they got their Jaemason back, in one piece.

This new baby, she has been such a joy to carry for them and I can't wait to meet her. I can't wait for everyone to meet her. So now it looks like I have joined

in this journaling, and well, I look forward to talking to you in the future, but for now, it looks like I must feed this little one, I am care of.

Jesus Loves the Little Children, indeed.

Later,

Beth Alise Reynolds


	138. Chapter 137-SJ-Actions Not Words

They were watching them, as they sat together, on a blanket in the park. They were laying together, each with a hand-held game. A lot

like Will had seen Johnny and Allie do, when they were their age, but this was different, some how and maybe even more "special" than that, if it was at all

possible.

The families were together, to enjoy the 4th of July, and one another. There hadn't been any drama, since Jae was taken and returned, and they were happy

about that. The twins had just completed the songs that they were helping with for the Mt. Zion's Youth Choir Album that about to be released to the public

that week. It was already being called "Remarkable" by many of the Christian and Gospel music industries finest. Their parent's were proud that their music

was taking a "higher power and giving meaning to something, very great." And the twins felt that way too, that is of course why they called themselves

"Deeper Connection"

Will: Everything is set up, Boys if you'd like to join us?

He watched them, interacting with one another, but not paying any attention to the people around them. They were laughing back and forth as they played a

game, that interacted with each other.

Gabe: Caspian Josiah Reynolds, Please put that game away and let's eat.

Sonny: You too, Nathaniel.

Wounded, the boys put their games away and headed over to the table, where there was an amazing spread set up. They all gathered hands and thanked

God for the meal, and for the company of good friends.

After the prayer was said, they started the eating. Both Beth and Vaeh, headed for the fresh fruit, and laughed when they topped it with whipped cream.

Beth: You know it could be worse-right?

Vaeh: Oh, I will never tell anyone my worst cravings. Especially when I was pregnant with those two- (nodding to the twins).

Beth: I could beat you in the weird cravings department, but I don't if I can beat sending some to a different state for bagels, or so I heard.

Vaeh: Yeah, I did. There's this bagel place that is close to the UW Hospital, that is great, and My Dad used get them, when he'd come home from school-you

know when I was little. I had to have some, so he drove up there and got them for me.

Beth: That's love, now isn't it?

Vaeh: Yeah it is. I always been taught, that it's the actions of your loved ones, not the always the words, that mean the most.

Beth: Beautiful. You guys are simply beautiful.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After lunch and clean up the kids, went off and left the adults to hang out and talk. They started a card game, and were talking about baby names.

Will: So John, you two ever decide on a name?

John: I don't know how any of you decided, especially with as many as you have between all of you.

Sonny: Well, Vaeh's name was to honor Gabi, and the twins, well Noah-the whole two by two thing, and I just liked the name.

Will: And I of course wanted my Son to have Sonny's name.

Gabe: That's nice. I know how Jae and Matt got their names, and I think it was really special that they named Jae after the two of you-(he nodded to Will and

Sonny).

Vaeh: Well, we don't have any girls names picked out just yet, but if this one is a boy, his name is going to be Zaid Dante

Will: Zaid?

Vaeh: It means "Abundance" and Dante is Grandpa Lucas' middle name.

Beth: That is nice.

Jason: I kinda wanted another A name, so both Girls have A names.

Beth: Cute.

Vaeh: Amelia is a great girls name. That is what Elaina wanted if Aiden and been a girl.

John/Jason: I like that. Amelia- But what would be a good middle name?

Beth: I've always liked that name Jocelyn. AJ-that is so cute.

John/Jason: Love it. Amelia Jocelyn Horton-Samuels, it is.

Beth rubbed her tummy and smiled down to it.

Beth: She likes it. Amelia Jocelyn, how perfect a name? (then the baby moved, and she looked at them in shock)

John: What?

Beth: She just moved.

Jason: What?

Beth: Here, come here, now.

They Dads, went to her and she place each of their hands on she tummy, and they felt as their daughter move around. They looked at each other, as they

shared in the joy of this moment.

John: Oh my gosh, I don't think I have ever felt that.

Will: Amazing isn't? I remember when Mom was having you and Allie. I was so excited to be a big brother, and I might deny this later, but I loved when I got

to feel you two move.

John: I love you, too Will. (he smiled) That was amazing. (nodding agreement)

Another action, that moved more than any words could have that moment, it was amazing to both of them-and they couldn't wait to finally meet this sweet girl.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night, they enjoyed H-K family game night-and the parents actually brought the heat, and kicked all the kids, butts.

Noah: That was a fluke.

Sonny: What are you talking about, it was a major blow out.

Nate: Just luck.

Will: Luck, don't think so. It's years and years of practice and precise mastering the proper technique of shooting just right.

Norah: Really, Doctor? I think the shriek needs one of his own.

Will pretended to be shocked and put his arms around his daughter. They started to clean up the rec room together and after it was finished they, went their

separate ways.

Will was hanging out with Nate in the rec room, while Nate was working on his math tables. Will smiled to himself, as his son recited over and over. And

Nate was secretly hoping that his Dad would be impressed by his "mad math skills". After Nate got to the end of the last table he had been working on, Will

"Hi-Five'd him" and pulled him into a hug. Nate smiled into his Dad's shoulder, and was happy that he had made Dad proud of him.

Will: We'd better be heading to bed too Young Man, it's getting late.

Nate: Yeah, and all that remembering, tired me out.

Will laughed at the dramatics, and they walked up the stairs, Will turning the lights out, on the way up. Nate went to his room, telling his Dad in one look, he

did not need a tuck in, but gave him another hug, and kissed his check.

On the way to his room, Will-touched his cheek, trying to remember the last time either of the boys, kissed him or Sonny for that matter. With Noah, it had

always depended on his mood, but Nate, never was that way with his parents, he always told them how he felt, and more so- showed them.

Will walked into the room to see, his Sonny-drifting off, holding his book. He was on the bed, half-naked. Smiling to himself, Will locked the door and crept

closer to his Hubby.

And went into the closet to get undress, he re-entered, naked and happily headed to bed. He got in on his side, gingerly, as not to wake Sonny,_ just yet_. He

took Sonny's book from him, and placed it on the night table. Will then, lightly kissed Sonny-first on the jaw, then on the lips. He was shocked, when Sonny

actually kissed him back.

Will: I thought you were sleeping.

Sonny: I was, until I heard you come in, then I saw you breeze past me to change-or should I say, get hot ass naked.

Will: Well, you know you kinda have to lose some cloths for what I have in mind.

Sonny: Oh, I don't know about that, I can remember a few times, where we had a few pieces of clothes on still.

Will: Well, we were pressed for time and..

Sonny smiled and shut Will up with a kiss. They started Making-love-and made it last, that night. The action of their being together, was always, filled with

emotions, that could never be explained with words.

After they were finished, they laid together, silent for a while. Sonny pulled Will's hand to his lips, knowing what that action meant to both of them. To Sonny it

said that he loved and protected Will-still, just as much has he always had. To, Will-it was that reminder that Sonny would always, be there...they said their

I love you's and good-nights, cuddling down in the bed, together, and before long-were fast asleep. There were no words to say, but the comfort, each still

gave the other-after all these years-was just the right action-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Journal:

Hey there-Nate here. I know it's late, but I had to write this down before the memory of it got away from me. I had a great time today, hanging out with my

family and learning the names of my new little Cousin and Nephew, Ameila and Zaid are going to be, so loved.

I especially loved hanging out with Cas-my Cas. I don't know why, but every time, he moved closer to me, or he put his arm around me, to help with a new

level of the game we were playing, it made my heart jump, and it felt, just right-you know what I mean?

Well-I'd better turn off the light or I might find myself in trouble. Tomorrow's Monday after all and that mean's School and I get to see my Cas first thing-:0)

Night-Nate H-K


	139. Chapter 138-Forgive and Forget

Learning how to forgive someone and forget what they did, is always a hard thing to do. Will had many examples of that in his memory bank-

probably more than he ever wanted to remember. Sonny-now he had a lot locked deep inside of him and he had _never_ planned on let them

out for public consumption, and yet he found himself baring his soul to his beloved.

It all came about, when Sonny had been talking in his sleep, and then started to fight with himself, waking up Will in the process. Will had

started awake, and rolled over to see, Sonny sweating bullets and fighting with the pillow. Will woke him gingerly and talking him out of

knocking him senseless.

It was about an hour later and Will was still watching Sonny, sound to sleep-finally. Will smiled to himself and snuggled down in the covers with

him. He was so warm and inviting, and Will was asleep before he knew it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the morning, they were awake, and listening to the sound of the kids, up and about. And was that the sound of cleaning? Will looked at

Sonny and they both did a fist pump at the possibility, that the three of them were doing choirs early and that this Saturday, was going to be

kid free!

Will: Up early on a Saturday-and they are doing choirs, they must all have plans.

Sonny: There are miracles.

Will tried to get out of bed-but Sonny pulled him back and closer to him. Will leaned back for a kiss, and told him, he'd be right back, he wasn't

going anywhere just yet.

Sonny smile and Will gave him his famous, eye brows. He raced across the bedroom to the bathroom and slammed the door. Sonny rolled

over to his stomach and pulled his phone out of his drawer and pulled up his email. He scrolled down until he found the one that started the

nightmares of the night before.

And there it was, an email from a former High School Classmate, named Bruce Noble. They had been in a few classes together, and Bruce had

been a bully, to a lot of the students, including Sonny and had made some of Sonny's time at school, a nightmare-beyond a nightmare, actually. He had never

told any one about it, and found another way to get away from him, by becoming an exchange student, thus starting his flare for travel and

adventure.

He wondered why, Bruce wanted to connect with him, now? He supposed that maybe he had changed, anything was possible, he knew that,

look at him. He was a Dad and a Husband, the family man, he had never expected to be, but he couldn't imagine anything else for his life.

Will came back into the room and wrinkled his brow when he seen Sonny looking at his phone. He was thumbing something in really quickly

and Will, being Will-wondered what was up.

Will: Hey you, what's so important on that thing, so early?

Sonny: I got an email from a form classmate last night and I actually had a nightmare about him, so I decided to respond to his email.

Will: Okay, you had a nightmare about him, why?

Sonny: I really don't want to relive it, Will.

Will: Baby, you wouldn't be, I'm here not this person. Can I ask a question?

Sonny: You just did (smirking)

Will: You get this way, when there is something really bothering you, and you are embarrassed about it. Sonny, talk to me.

Sonny turned over onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. He watched as the fan, turned round and round, and just blurred out what was

on his mind.

Sonny: You know I hate bullying and I always stress to the kids, not to do it or let anyone bully them right? (Will just nodded, knowing that

Sonny was on one of his-non-breathing rants) Well, I was bullied for a while, by this kid that was in my class. His name is Bruce Noble, and he

didn't pick on me because I was gay-before you ask, it was because my Parents were having troubles and got divorced and it was very public,

and of course, his Mother was the town gossip and my Parents business was all over town, before the ink was dry on the decree. I hated him

for what he did at school, by telling lies about my folks, saying that my Mom cheated on my Dad, which we know is not true, but everyone

had believed it, never the less I was just starting to get used to who I really was-and didn't need this on top of everything else, so I went into

the student exchange program, and never looked back.

Will: I had know idea. This maybe one of those things you've never told me.

Sonny: I don't like to talk about this or him. He actually gives me nightmares, I'm a grow ass man, and I'm afraid of the memory of someone

who shouldn't have that power over me anymore.

Will: You know, if you face that fear head on, then maybe he won't have that power over your sub continuous anymore.

Sonny thought about if for a moment, and then finished typing the message, then pressed send. He'd know sooner or later, what Bruce

wanted with him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bruce Noble, was sitting at home, praying a million prayers, that Sonny would answer the email he had sent him. He had to, his Son's future

depended on it. Bruce was sorry he had picked on Sonny for his parent's breaking up, but in the small town they lived in, that was the biggest

news going on, even if hadn't been anyone's business.

Bruce had been on a mission to right the wrongs he had committed in his life. He had just lost his wife-Torrance and his daughter-Brooklynn,

in a car wreck, a year ago-due to his stupidity, leaving himself and Tucker alone-and their relationship almost without repair. Tucker had blamed his Dad-

rightly, for the wreck, but Tucker also had felt like he lost more, after the Doctor's and tried-to reattach his left leg, which they had. Then he got an

infection in it a few months later and it had to be removed up to the knee. He was aware that if, they hadn't, he would have died, and

sometimes during his recovery he had wished he had.

Bruce had heard what had happened to Sonny's Mother, and wanted help for his Son-both mental and physical. He thought that he could mend the fences

between he and Sonny, thus him and Tucker. He was a desperate parent and he would grasp at the last straw if it would help his child.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bruce went to his office, and closed the door, he was at his wit's end, Tucker wouldn't leave his room again, the 4th day in a row. He was on one of his down

times and Bruce couldn't do anything for him, when he got like this. He sat at his desk, and pulled up his email. He literally breathed a sigh of relax when he

saw that there was an email from Sonny H-K. He opened it and read on.

_Hey, Bruce-it's been a very long time. I was kinda curious what you'd want with me-seeing as you _

_made my life a living hell, the last time we spoke-just sayin'. But, I have grown a lot since then_

_and I can be the bigger Man here, and if there is a way that I or My Will can help, your son, I (we) would _

_like to try. So shoot me one back or better yet, give me a call and we can talk. _

_Hopefully it will get better soon. _

_Later, _

_Sonny _

_Bruce half smiled and half had tears, if what he had heard about Sonny's Will was true, and if mending fences with Sonny would get Tucker the help he needed, then_

_he would do it. He got up and went in to check on is Son, who was just lying in bed, watching TV-just like always and with no expressions to say of on his face. _

_Bruce: Tuck, we need to get ourselves packed, we maybe heading for Illinois, to see an old school mate of mine. _

_Tucker: Have fun, Dad, but I'm staying put. _

_Bruce: Like He...No if I go, you go, that is how it is, and you very well know it. _

_Tucker: Oh, joy the freak gets to go on display, how fun for you. _

_Bruce: Tuck, you are not a freak, you are My Son and I love you. I think that if you come with me, you'll maybe have a good time. _

_Tucker: Sure. Now, can I watch this?_

_Bruce: What is that you're watching anyways, I've heard it over and over for the past few days. _

_Tucker: It's nothing that big, Dad. It's a concert by this band I kinda like, called Deeper Connection. _

_Bruce blinked, he of course knew that Sonny was one of they're parents, and the fact that his Son like them, was probably the most amazing thing in the universe to _

_him right now. The fact that Tucker liked anything at all was amazing, in fact. _

_Bruce: Oh, Noah and Norah H-K, yeah they're pretty amazing. _

_Tucker: How do you know they're names? I mean, it's not like I talk about them with you or anything. _

_Bruce: I'm cooler than you, Mr. Actually, I have a confession._

_Tucker: Yeah, what's that, Dad. You couldn't have anything deep and dark, you need to be forgiven for? Or could you. _

_That little dig hurt, but he wasn't going to let it bother him. He just shrugged it off and sat on his Son's bed. He half smiled and took a deep breath. _

_Bruce: I went to school with Sonny H-K, Norah and Noah's Dad-one of their Dad's. It was a long time ago, and I made part of his life a living hell and I want to go to _

_see him and make amends. I am your Dad and I want you to come with me, please. _

_Tucker: Do you think that Norah and Noah will be home?_

_Bruce laughed. He had never seen his Son so excited about anything. _

_Bruce: I have honestly no idea Tuck, but don't you like know their whole schedule? _

_Tucker: Well yeah, their concert stuff and their recording schedule. According to their site, they are on downtime, but they are having a special hometown show, _

_soon._

_Bruce smiled and patted his Son's shoulder. He ran to send a quick email to Sonny that he and Tucker would be coming to Salem and as soon as possible. Sonny hit_

_him, back that they were welcome to stay with either them or with Adrienne and Justin, if Tucker needed the handicapped amenities. He told them, that Tucker was _

_more than able to get around in a regular house, and that staying with H-K's would be great. _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Nate: So when is this friend going to get here, Papa?_

_Sonny: Soon, Nate. Wow, I have never seen you so excited to meet a stranger, expect for maybe Cas. _

_Nate: Well, nothing will ever compare to meeting him, by the way. But, I really like all the people who you and Dad have introduced us too. _

_Sonny: Not everyone, Nate. _

_Nate: If you're talking about that one family, you know the Klinski's, that would be the exception, that Britney, she was just too much. _

_Sonny nodded in agreement. Nate had clearly not wanted to be bothered with that girl, and she just never got the clue. The poor girl had went home in tears, and _

_Sonny had yet to talk to her parents-who he had been in High School with, as well. _

_Sonny: It's not your fault. I mean, 11-year-old girls, just have this way about them, we knew that- or I should say, your Dad and I know all about it and you will learn _

_about it. _

_(walking away) Nate: I'd rather sick with 11-year-old boys-I'm heading to Cas', I'll be back, later. Love you, Papa. _

_Sonny: Love you too, and yes, be home for Dinner, please. Remember the last time, you two lost track of time. _

_And boy did he. He smiled to himself and raced to the garage to get his bike and hit the road, after putting on his helmet. He peddled as fast as he could, so he could_

_meet Cas at his house. Then they were off to "their spot". _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_An hour later, Sonny was a nervous wreck, as Bruce and Tucker pulled up to their house, and he watched them get out, of their car. He watched in somewhat of shock_

_as Tucker, had swung himself out of the car and was putting on a prosthetic leg, then got out of the car. Sonny had watched Adrienne to it a million times, but still it _

_was always that first initial shock of seeing such a thing, that got everyone. He opened the door and stepped outside, and Will joined him. They stood, united, like _

_so many times before. _

_Will (whispering in Sonny's ear) Everything will be fine._

_Sonny squeezed Will's offered hand in response. Yes, everything would be fine. _

_Sonny: Hey, there. Welcome to Salem and our home. _

_Bruce: You haven't changed much, maybe except the little bit of gray there Sonny. _

_Sonny: You too. Come on in. Oh, this is my Will by the way. _

_Bruce: Dr. H-K. (putting out his hand to shake)_

_Will: No, hey. Will, please. And it's nice to meet you, too Bruce. _

_Bruce: Ok, Will. And this is my boy, Tucker. _

_Will/Sonny: Nice to meet you, Tucker. _

_Tucker: Thank you, for having us. It's nice to meet you too. _

_The H-K's showed them inside, and it was like stepping into one of those "homey-type novels" that Torrance used to read. Their home had everything, Torrance had _

_ever dreamed about for theirs, pictures of the kids, and the Grand Kids, awards and plaques, many, many honors, received by this amazing family. Bruce was in a _

_trance over it all. Sonny had obviously had the amazing life he had dreamed for himself, and it was clear that the four kids were in the forefront, but Will was Sonny's _

_heart and soul, he could tell, just by the looks they had shared in the 15 minutes, he and Tucker had been there. _

_Sonny: So, I hope this place wasn't too hard to find. _

_Bruce: Nope, your directions were excellent. _

_Will: Why don't we go hang out on the back patio, and I'll bring us out some drinks? Hey, Tucker-I think that Noah is downstairs, in the rec room, if your interested._

_Tucker: but they were supposed to have a show this weekend. _

_Will: It got rescheduled, the venue over booked-and DC, they were kind enough to offer two shows for the one they lost. _

_Tucker: Cool. Sure, I'd really like to hang out with Noah. _

_Will: He's been expecting you. Your 15 right? _

_Tucker: Soon, a few weeks. I got tickets for a DC show, to celebrate with the few friends I do have. _

_Will: That's cool. Come on, in. _

_He opened up the rec room door, and walked in. Noah was shirtless, and had on boxing gloves, as he was playing a boxing game, where he was the fighter. He was _

_in the middle of a round when his Dad walked in with Tucker. Tucker stared in awe of meeting one of his idols. Then panic raced his mind, if Noah was home, was _

_Norah? After Noah was finished with the round he was on, he saved his game and wipe himself off with a towel. He turned to his Dad and nodded. _

_Noah: Hey, you must be Tucker. _

_Tucker: Yeah, hey. _

_Noah: You'll have to excuse me for just a moment, just getting in a work out, since I'm not on the road, I didn't get to hit a gym, like I do with the roadies. _

_Will: Where's Norah? _

_Noah: She's in her room. _

_Will went to the door and knocked, Norah answered and told Q, that she'd call him back later. _

_Norah: This must be Tucker, Hey nice to meet you. _

_Tucker: Nice to meet you too. _

_Norah: Is he done with that boxing stuff? _

_Will: Yeah. _

_Norah: Good, now maybe a girl can play for a while-but I do need another player. _

_Tucker: What you playin'...?_

_Will smiled and left the teens to converse and hang out on their own. He knew that Tucker, was probably, thinking he was the luckiest kid in the world right now and _

_smiled all the way up the stairs, back to Bruce and his Sonny. _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_At the town square, Nate and Cas were hang out, by the "Horton Family Tree". Nate was tracing the words and the pictures carved in to the stone. He wished that he_

_ and his siblings had, had the chance to know these two people. Even if he hadn't been related to either of them, he was a Horton, heart and soul. And a lot of the _

_family, had said he had Tom's soul. He thought that was one of the nicest things anyone had ever said to him or about him._

_Cas: I really think it would be cool to be apart of something so grand, like the "first family" of Salem. _

_Nate: I've never heard it said that way, but yeah, it's nice to belong-to something so grand. I just want to belong somewhere._

_Cas: If I have anything to say about it, you always will. _

_He said it quick and fast, but he had got it out. His heart let out a sigh of relief. He wasn't sure why, but he had wanted to say something like that for a very _

_long time. They were just exchanging a few of secret looks and talking to each other, when a few of neighborhood bullies came around again, but-they didn't even _

_exchange looks with Nate or Cas and no one dared to utter a word. _

_Cas had been holding his breath the whole time and let it out. Nate wrinkled his brow for a moment. _

_Nate: What?_

_Cas: I, I, just for a moment, thought that they might say something too me, or us. _

_Nate: Naw, they wouldn't dare. Besides, I just wanna forget the stupid crap they said to us. _

_Cas: Wow, so confident, I like it. _

_Nate blushed and turned around, and started to walk on, slowly. Cas smiled as he caught up with Nate, and as he caught up with him, he made sure that they made _

_physical contact with each other. The touch was like a small spark to each of them, and something that either would soon forget. _

_Nate: You wanna head to my house? My Papa has some company coming and I need to get back. And if you come with, then I don't know, maybe they'll let me walk_

_you home, later._

_Cas: Okay. _

_The longer they had together, the better. They grabbed their bags and bikes-heading for the H-K's. _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_They made it in time for dinner-thank God, because Sonny had said it was okay for Cas to stay and he had already called his parents. _

_Cas: Thanks, I really like it here._

_Sonny: Well, we like having you. You guys have fun today?_

_Cas: We did. _

_Cas hopped onto a stool at the counter, and Nate helped Will finish up dinner. Tucker walked into the kitchen and stood next to Nate, and watched Will too. _

_Will: Hey, Tucker, this is Nate. _

_Tucker: Nate, nice to meet you. _

_Nate: You too. This is Cas-my bestfriend. _

_Tucker: Cas-_

_Cas nodded his acknowledgement and Will then asked Nate if he wanted to finish getting the salad ready. _

_Nate: Sure. Hey, Tucker, you can have my seat. _

_Tucker hopped onto the stool and watched as Nate, got the stuff ready for the "Chopped Salad." He pulled the cutting board, and started with the romaine hearts and _

_chopped away at them, sliding them in a bowl, then he chopped the rest of the ingredients: hard-boiled eggs, radishes, onion, olives, celery, and bacon. He then made _

_the dressing-and herby ranch, from scratch. _

_Will: That looks amazing, Bud. _

_Cas: yeah it does. _

_Tucker: What are you some kinda, Bobby or Guy?_

_Nate: I wish. _

_Cas: It's close. He's even won some cooking contests already. _

_Tucker: I've seen the award wall-lot's of talent in one family. _

_Nate was trying not to blush-again. He finished up the salad and dressing. He plated the salad and poured some of the dressing on the salad, and took it to the table,_

_where the rest of the food was awaiting-Sonny bringing in the food from the grill-and _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_After they were finished, the adults headed out to have drinks and talk and the kids off to do their own things. Noah, Norah and Tucker, headed into town for Teen _

_night at the Commons and that in itself had surprised Bruce. _

_Bruce: I have never seen him jump at the chance to do anything remotely fun in such a long time. _

_Sonny: Did you see his face, when Noah told him he could borrow some of his "gear". _

_Bruce: Isn't that what we called clothes when we were their age. _

_Sonny: Yeah, I think in some circles, that is what it was called. You are making me feel old. _

_Will: you are old. _

_Sonny: You just keep quiet Mister. _

_Will smirked and gave him the "eyebrows" at their playfulness. _

_Bruce: I'm just so happy that you were open to having us here. For me to get him out of that house, and away from the ghosts of our past, it has been amazing. _

_Will: He will be fine, he is way stronger than you think. He reminds me of Noah. _

_Bruce: What do you mean?_

_Will: He had this chance to be bitter and angry when he had his cancer-and for awhile he was down and sure angry-some of the time, but after awhile it got old and _

_he didn't want to waste the effort of that anymore. It takes time, but when Tucker is ready and his heart is healed, you and he, will have the better relationship from _

_it, I promise. _

_Bruce: Thank's Will. _

_Sonny didn't have to say a word, he just squeezed Will's hand, and it let him know that he had said the perfect thing. Sonny was so proud of him and the wise words_

_he had told his new friend. _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Down in the rec room Nate and Cas were playing an interactive story type video game and they were trying to advance to the next level. They were heading into a _

_dungeon and it was the hardest level they had ever done together. _

_Nate: Ok, this is the right passage way, are you ready. _

_Cas: Thanks for having my back, just a few seconds ago. _

_Nate: Always. Hey watch out, they have swords and sling shots, in this level. _

_Cas: If we get past here, then we power up to the next level and it's on to battle for the kingdom._

_Nate: And the heart of the.._

_Cas: well, we know that this prince gets the girl, in this game. But, we know that sometimes, in real life, the prince doesn't get the girl._

_Nate: Nope-_

_And right on que, Sonny ran down the stairs, to grab a few more blankets. _

_Nate: they get the other prince. _

_Sonny didn't say anything, but did he just hear them right? He winked at them on his way up the stairs and headed back outside._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_The teens headed in to the club and it was on and once Eboni seen Noah, she pulled him on to the dance floor. Tucker, kinda stood to the side and waited to see if he _

_would try some of his moves. One of Eboni's friends-Shalynne, went right up to him and pulled him to the dance floor, before he could even protest. Noah, smiled and _

_thanked God, that Sha-had been her pushy self and made a move for Tucker. _

_They danced for what seemed like hours, when they finally took a break and headed to the VIP for drinks and snacks. Jason had a couple of orders of Nachos and _

_pitchers of soda brought up. _

_Noah: You having a good time?_

_Tucker: Heck yeah, Thanks for bringing me. _

_Shalynne: I haven't seen you around here before, you one of Noah's long lost cousins or something?_

_Tucker: No, my Dad was friends with Sonny and we came here to reconnect with him. _

_Sha: Cool. I hope you stay for a while. _

_Tucker: Me too. (he said blushing and one hell of smile on his face)_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Later that night, Will was checking on Nate and Cas, leaving Sonny and Bruce alone to talk. It was kinda weird for the first time that night. Sonny paced, kinda _

_uncomfortable with the silence between them. _

_Bruce: Look, Sonny-I wanna say something about the way I treated you when were kids. _

_Sonny: It's not necessary, Bruce. Like you said we were kids. _

_Bruce: No, ever since we lost Torrie and Brook, I have-we have never been the same. But, when I finally took, responsibility for it and everything that I had ever done _

_in my life, I realized I had to start, with asking forgiveness for all the wrongs-the big wrongs in my life. And I am so sorry for they way I treated you, Sonny. _

_Sonny: Bruce, all is forgiven. I just hope that, Tucker, is going to heal-he's the important one, right?_

_Bruce: Exactly. Thanks, Sonny. And could you Thank Will for me too? _

_Sonny: Yeah. I will see you tomorrow._

_Bruce: Okay, night. _

_Sonny saw him out and he turned the lights out and locked up. He kinda wondered what the Noah and Tucker were up to at the club and if they were having a good _

_time, and he also wondered what Nate and Cas were up too. He crept down to the rec room and he found them asleep on the couch. Will had covered them back up_

_and Sonny shook his head, as he turned out the lights. He smiled to himself as he crept up the first of the stairs. They had been laying on L shaped couch, one laying _

_the long way, and the other, the short way, with their heads meeting in the middle. _

_He raced into his room, just in time to see Will sliding into their bed-naked like always. _

_Sonny: That never gets old. _

_Will: Huh? _

_Sonny: Seeing you getting naked. _

_Will: I was hoping it would, you know, spark something. _

_Sonny: Oh, now were you. Well it just so happens that, I maybe in one of those moods. _

_Will: Good to hear, now get your fine self in this bed with me._

_Sonny smiled and dove right in. Hell yeah, he was so in one of those moods, too. _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Dear Journal: _

_I'm not sure where to start, but I can honestly say, I am happy that I decided to come here and see Sonny in person and tell him face to face that I am sorry for the_

_way I treated him when were kids. And I am so glad that My Tucker has found some friends, real one's that will over looking his physical handicap and look into his _

_heart. That Noah, I think that he is going to be a really good friend for him and I know that Tucker still can't believe that he is hanging out with him. I have never _

_heard him talk so much about the same thing, in so long, I LOVE IT. Thank God for the H-K's and Thank God for Forgiveness. _

_Later-Bruce._


	140. Chapter 139-SJ-Let it Flow

Beth Reynolds, was shocked when Aslan walked into her kitchen, dressed similar to Noah H-K, and he even cut his hair-finally. She finished up

the last of the dishes and went to him and kissed his cheek. He started at his Mom is mock surprise and smiled at her happiness over his

"makeover".

Beth: So does this have to do with a certain pretty brunette, who you have had this crush on for months?

Lan: What? I can't get a hair cut and get new, way better looking clothes, without the 4th degree?

Beth: Aslan I know you, and you know that Q moved away, which has made Nor very said. And well, I hate to break it to you, but half of

Salem knows you have this huge crush on her.

Lan: Yeah so what, she isn't interest in me.

Beth: What makes you say that?

Lan: 'cause I've seen the way that Tucker Noble looks at her. And ever since they moved here, she's been hanging out with him, a lot.

Beth: Man, whatever happened to a guy, just telling a girl, he likes her?

Lan: Are you crazy Mom, I can't just tell her that.

Beth: Why? Why would you keep quiet, and let the other guy move in on your girl? You've been in town longer, you've known her longer, you

had better step up your game mister, or she won't be yours-ever.

She smiled at him and walked off to check the laundry. He nodded, his Mom was right, and he knew exactly how he'd win her heart. He ran

up to his room and grabbed his gear, he was due at the Club to rehearse with them, for the home town show in two days. He had just

finished up his "Don't Hold the Wall" Rap-that Noah had asked him to do, during the "dance off". He was so excited, because it was how he

felt about Norah, he now he'd have the chance to tell her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The twins were warming up-their voices and their bodies. This rehearsal was going to be a killer, they were running through the whole show,

then they were going to work on the parts that didn't run smoothly. The dancers and back up singers were arriving, and they hi-5'd friends

and hugged them as well. Noah was taking off his sweat shirt, when Lan walked in. He gave his friend a fist bump and looked in surprise,

when he realized his friend had cut all of his signature red curls.

Noah: What the heck, where is your hair dude?

Lan: The red fro is gone. I was kinda getting tired of being the white kid with the fro-besides, it will grow back in no time.

Noah: And I love the outfit-CW-right?

Lan: Your Mimi is so cool. I was in the shop the other day, and she told me I was her muse for the day. She like gave me a

ton of stuff and helped me with the hair and stuff.

Noah: Cool-yeah, she's like that sometimes. Besides, you like part of the family.

Lan: Yeah, part of the family. Speaking of, where's Nor?

Noah: She'll be back in a moment-she and one of the dancers headed off that way-(pointing back stage)

And right on que, they headed back in. Lan had a toothy grin on his face and for the first time-ever, Norah, was shocked and speechless over

him. With his hair short, she really got a good look at his face and man, he was "hot".

Norah: Lan-good to see you.

Lan: You, too.

Norah: Like the new look.

Lan: Well, I wanted to look good for the show, you know my début.

Noah: Speaking of, you wanna let us here this or not?

Lan: Sure.

They all got into place and the music was qued up, Noah started to do his thing-the song was hot, as always. Norah had a special dance with

some to the other dancers and the when they were in a certain part of the stage, it was Lan's turn to hit the stage...

Noah: (after singing part the song) One for the money, two for the show-heart of a Lion, Lan it's time to let it flow...

Lan hit the stage, mic in hand, he was dancing in unison with Noah, then he put his mic to his mouth...

(Lan Rap)

_I see ya girly, standing there up against that wall_

_As I drink you in, my heart starts to stall_

_I wanna tell you girl, I think yo' fly and I know that_

_I can be the one to blow yo' mind._

_If you let me win your heart in this game_

_I promise that love for you will never be_

_The same-I'll be yours and you should be mine_

_I think about you girl, all the time_

_This young hearts on fire, Baby girl please don't stall_

_Get your fine ass off that Wall- And baby hold up-Come on and Dance-_

They finished the song and after it was over, Noah and Nor, both went to Lan and hi-fived him. He had done amazing.

Noah: I love it!

Lan: It's not to cheesy?

Norah: No, it's hot.

Lan: You think so?

Norah: Yes.

He smiled to himself and he knew he was red. But, he didn't care and he was probably a jerk for thinking this, but Thank heaven that Q,

moved.

Lan: Thanks, Norie.

She blushed and Noah, walked away, feeling like he was in the middle of something-and not wanting to feel like the 3rd wheel. He went to

talk with the tech guys, about lighting, and the staging.

Lan: So, what am I supposed to wear tonight?

Norah: Ah, gear is very important. I know that sometimes you and Noah have shared clothes in the past, so I used that as a reference, when

we got your outfit for tonight. Come on backstage with me.

They head back stage, and first he got his all access pass and his DC badge, so he could get in and backstage without trouble.

Norah: You have to wear that, no matter what, until you come up on stage.

Lan: Got it.

Norah: Ok, and back here is the guys dressing area, this is your locker-and you will find, your gear for tonight inside.

Lan opened up the locker and pulled out the latest jeans and a t-shirt, like the rest of the DC crew wore-complete with his name in it.

Lan: Tight. I so can't wait for tonight.

Norah: And I can't wait to dance with you, since your rap starts the dance off.

Lan: I can't wait to dance with you, either.

She blushed and turned away for a moment. She had this feeling, that tonight was going to be a start of something, amazing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The H-K, were in their booth, along with the H-S' and The Reynolds. Sami and Rafe, had just walked in with Sonny's parents, and then Lucas

showed up, surprising all of them.

Will: Dad! I didn't know you'd be here.

Lucas: Well, Dali, is off with Vann and helping her with her new little one.

Will: Yes, Lucia is so beautiful.

Lucas: She is-and I thought I'd come here to see my Grandkids perform and see my Sons and Sons-in-law in the process.

Sonny: It's good to have you home.

John: Can a Doctor get a hug from is Dad over here or what?

Lucas: Hey, you. So how is it going?

John: Crazy. The hospital is crazy, especially since we've started plans for the new trauma center.

Lucas: I'm so proud that they picked you to head that up. Your Mom hasn't stopped talking about it either.

John: Well, she's excited for me.

Will: We all are.

Jason: You just let her talk, she's earned it, you've earned it. Heck, even I've been braggin'.

Beth: So, John you going to introduce me?

John: Oh, where are my manners. Dad, this is Beth, she's the...

Lucas: Yes, she is the amazing woman, who is carrying my next Grandchild. It's an honor to finally meet you.

Beth: Nice to finally meet you too, Mr. Horton.

Lucas: Nope, call me Lucas, please. Mr. Horton, was my father.

As they were talking the house lights flickered, signaling the show starting soon. They all took their seats, and were very excited for it all

to start.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They received a greeting like no other. And DC-and friends hit the stage like thunder. The show was simply amazing, as Lucas kept saying.

Will and Sonny, nodded in agreement, their twins, were two of a kind, and they were so proud of them. The Reynolds had been so proud of

Lan, when he made his entrance onto the stage, dancing and doing is rap during "Don't Hold the Wall" and everyone noticed the looks

between Norah and Lan, and knew it was just a matter of time, before, the families would be linked again. Nate and Cas, were having a

good time. They each had invited a few of their friends, they had made from the activities that Jason had started at GIFT.

Nate: I thought your Brother, was so awesome!

Cas: I wish that I was that cool, to go up and dance with them.

Nate: I didn't know you could dance.

Cas: What? I know all the steps from the "Dance off".

Nate: Me too.

Will: Well, maybe next time, you can ask Nor and No if you can join in.

Nate: Maybe.

Cas: yeah, maybe.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the concert, they had a family reception, like always. Noah and Nor, where very happy to see that their Grandpa Lucas was home. He

told them that the show was great-and he was sorry that Dali had missed it.

Noah: It's alright Grandpa, besides, Lucia is so cute.

Norah: Yes, and Vann has to bring her to Salem soon.

Lucas: She's only a few weeks old, she'll bring her, soon-okay.

Norah: Okay.

Will: (holding up a glass) I want to propose at toast to DC and Lan's début, with the group.

Everyone held up a glass and Lan started to blush over the fuss, he wasn't used to the attention.

Sonny: To Deeper Connection and to Lan-who certainly has the Heart of a Lion!

Crowd: To DC and To Lan! Here here.

After the toast and Lan's embarrassment, he stated to walk away, but his Mom stopped him. He gave her his, "what the heck, Mom" look,

only, 15-year-old boys had for their Mothers.

Beth: Where are you going, your friends and family are in there.

Lan: I need a moment.

Beth: Why? I have never been so proud of you. You did an amazing job.

Lan: It was only one song.

Beth: And you made it count. You have a gift and hopefully, this opens some doors for you.

He hugged his Mom, and when he did, the baby, moved. He had felt his brother and sister, when she had been pregnant with them, but this

was different, in a way that he couldn't describe. He smiled at her and hugged her again. He was reminded just how, much he loved his Mom,

for wanting to help John and Jason, and that she still was so loving to her own kids.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later on that night, Lan was spending the night with the H-K's-he and Noah, were in the rec room, playing a game on one of the systems, and

talking about the show.

Lan: I had the best time tonight. I can't believe that you guys get to do that, all the time.

Noah: Well, I was hoping that you'd be interested in doing a couple more small shows with us?

Lan: Yeah, I'd love it.

Noah: Good, because, Sage has a "friend" coming to the one in Chicago, in a few weeks.

Lan: I'll be there.

Noah: Good.

Norah had stepped into the rec room, and sat down next to Lan.

Noah: Yes, Nor?

Norah: Just wanted to hang out, if you guys don't mind?

Lan: Not at all.

Noah: I think I should just leave now.

Lan: Sure buddy, if you wanna.

Noah smiled and handed his controller to his sister. He headed upstairs and to bed. He looked into Nate's room and he was sound to sleep

on his bed, and Cas was on the air mattress on the floor, right next to Nate's bed. He walked past his parents room, and the sounds of the

TV come from beyond the closed-door. He knock softly and told his parents goodnight.

Sonny: Hey, I just wanna say, that the show was so great tonight.

Noah: Thanks, Papa. I just wanted to say, Good night.

Sonny: Night, Love you, bud.

Will: Night, love you, too.

Noah: Love you, both.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back downstairs, Norah and Lan, where talking quietly and playing a video game together. He wanted to grab her hand or kiss her or do

something to get her to notice him. She noticed him alright, and she wanted him to make a move-but wasn't sure, if he thought about her

like that.

Norah: I really thought you did a great job night.

Lan: You guys did an amazing job. And that new friend-Tuck, he kept saying it, during the after party.

Norah: Yeah, I know. He's been a fan for a long time. I think I've signed every picture he has of me. He's a nice guy, and good friend.

Lan: I agree. Oh, and I'm sorry about you and Q.

Norah: Don't be, he needed to move and I'm too young for a long distance thing. We'll see each other again, for choir competitions, and stuff.

Lan nodded and took a deep breath. He then scooted over on the couch they were sharing and pulled her to him and leaned in for a kiss. He

knew it was going to be as good as this and she was screaming "yes" in her head.

Just as they were about to part, Sonny came into the Rec room. He smiled as he headed into the other room. Lan sat up very quickly and

waited for Sonny to say something.

Sonny: Hey Lan, here's a sleeping bag for you to use, in Noah's room. Good night, you two.

Norah: Night, Papa.

Lan: Night, Mr. H-K.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Journal:

I can't believe that Mr. H-K, let what he saw between me and Norah, just flow that like that tonight. I have had this crazy crush on her for

so long, and now that Q is out of the picture, I am so glad I get to make my move. I had such an amazing time tonight, and I don't want this

feeling to ever end. I'm sitting here in Noah's room, but I wish I was still in that rec room, which I will never forget, is the first place I ever got

to kiss the girl of my dreams.

I really enjoyed using my talents tonight on the stage and I am so happy that Noah has been a good friend and encouraged me to go for it.

He is so cool and I am so happy he is my friend. Well, I'd better get some sleep, if I can, knowing that beautiful Norah is just downstairs. And

can't wait until tomorrow, 'cause I hear the H-K's make a killer Sunday brunch.

Later-Lan


	141. Chapter 140-SJ-Hide and Seek

(Hide...)

All they could talk about for the past few days, was the double date they were going on and Sonny had heard enough about it. He put the

ear buds in his ears and smiled to himself, over the quiet he finally got. He never knew that two teenagers, could be so excited about a date.

He certainly had never been excited to go on any double dates with his Brothers, and he had only been a few with some of his friends.

Thank God he never had to really "double date", when he was dating Will. Now, he and Will went out with friends, and of course, with John and Jason

from time to time, and now it was fun, but no, he certainly would have hated it when he was their age.

Sonny: So where are the 4 of you going?

Noah: We have reservations at Meadows, and before you ask, we have a car taking us.

Sonny: The Meadows, wow. Something tell's me that your Ginny had something to do with that.

Noah: She may have been nice enough to help us.

Sonny: Make sure you thank her.

Noah: We will.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adrienne had made sure that the special dinning room looked amazing for Norah and Noah and especially for their dates. Norah had talked her and Sami's ears

off the entire week about having dinner with Lan. Then she got nervous about it, so she enlisted her twins' help, by asking him if he'd like to impress Eboni and

have her to dinner too. He jumped at the chance to impress her, too.

The foursome arrived by limo, especially arranged by Grandpa Lucas, who was still in town, completing some business, which he was keeping very hush-hush.

Lan had never been in a limo and was stoked when it pulled up to his drive way. His parents where really surprised as well. They decided that Lan had

earned a little reward, and told him, that tonight, his curfew was lifted. He smiled with delight and fist pumped when he got into the limo.

Noah: What was that about?

Lan: I got my curfew lifted.

Norah: So did we.

Lan smiled at her and settled back into the seat next to her. The driver was then on to pick up Eboni. And when they arrived, Noah got out and went to her

door. She had a few family members over and when she opened the door her old-school Granny, yelled at her to "bring that boy in here to meet me".

She rolled her eyes, and held the door open for Noah. He walked in and greeted her parents, and those of whom he knew. Eboni, walked him over to her

Granny, and she looked him over.

Etta Fae: Not what I expected at all.

Noah got the deer in the headlights look and was waiting for the "boom", as she looked him over.

Eboni: Granny, this is Noah.

Etta Fae: Noah, it is nice to finally meet you, I've heard a lot about you.

Noah: It's nice to meet you too, Ma'am.

Etta Fae: Ma'am. Now, those two Daddie's of yours, have raised you right. Why don't you come over here and give Etta Fae, a hug?

He smiled at Eboni and went in for the hug. The big black woman, hugged on to him, tight and Noah, somehow, felt like he was home. She was kinda like the

Grandmother, that Elaina had described having herself.

Eboni: Well, we should get going, Granny, we don't want to be late.

Etta Fae: Nope, wouldn't want that. Noah, you take good care of my Grandbaby, you hear me?

Noah: Loud and clear, Ma'am.

The pair headed out and as they were leaving, Deacon Fields whispered his apologies on the front porch.

Noah: Not a problem. I like her. And I promise to get her home at curfew.

Deacon Fields: What curfew? I talked to your parents, no curfew tonight. Besides, I know where you're supposed to be, right?

Noah: Right.

DF: Have fun, Eboni.

She hugged her Dad, and whispered I love you to him in his ear. He kissed her cheek, then she and Noah were off to the limo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They arrived at the Meadows, about 45 minutes later. The limo took them around to the "prime entrance", and when the car stopped, the driver got out and

opened the door for them. Noah got out first, and held out his hand for Eboni. He got an eyeful, of beautiful cocoa skin, when she slid to the edge of the seat

and brought one of her legs out of the car. He took a deep breath and held it, has he helped her out of the car. Then Lan, emerged and helped Norah out as

well. The four walked into the B and B, and were shown to the private dinning room.

Adrienne was there, to over see everything. The table was beautifully set, including candles. She had wanted no detail too small for her wonderful

Grandchildren. They enjoyed some of the finest food the chef had on the menu-even if he hadn't expected the teen's to actually like it, but they had.

Norah had excused herself to use the lady's room, and when Eboni asked if she wanted her to join her, she declined.

Norah: No, I'll only be a few moments, unless you wanna come.

Lan: I never will get that.

Norah: You need to wait until we leave to talk about how girls go to the restroom in pairs, silly.

Lan: But then I'll never get the answer.

Noah: Just never ask, Bro, it's better that way.

Norah: I'll just be right back, I promise. You can stay with Noah, Eb-

Eboni nodded. And Norah headed off.

As she rounded the private corner of the B and B, he was watching her, hiding the shadows. The boss lady, hadn't done her job, when hiring him. He was big

trouble, with a capital B.T. And his target was finally alone. He smiled as he watched her enter the lady's room. It was time to make his move. It had to be

fast, and it had to be now, while her twirp of a twin brother and that new guy of her's weren't watching.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will was in the kitchen making popcorn, when Nate and Sonny joined him. They got on the stools at the island and watched him do his magic.

Nate: That smells so amazing. You make the best popcorn, Dad.

Will: I do?

Sonny: Oh, yeah. So, what movie do you wanna watch?

Nate: The really scary one, duh.

Will and Sonny looked at their Son in mock surprise. He always wanted the scary movies. Nate just wished that Cas was over tonight, but alas he was out with

the rest of his family, so Nate was on his own. But, he didn't mind that much, though, he liked having his Dads' to himself.

Will: The really scary one it is. I just hope you don't end up in the bed with us, like last time.

Sonny: Oh, I don't know, having an 11-year-old, boys foot in the small of my back all night, sure was fun to me.

Will: Or the elbow to my eye, now that was great.

Nate: Well, I can't promise I won't be scared, but I will try really hard to stay in my own bed, tonight.

Sonny: Good to hear.

They took the popcorn down to the rec room and started the movie. Sonny had every intention to sit as close to Will as possible during the movie and they

had started off that way, with Nate on the floor, in a bean bag chair. But, as soon as one of the "scary parts" happened, Nate ended up on the couch with

them. Sonny winked at Will, who, opened up the blanket for their Son.

Nate: It was getting cold down there.

Will: Sure, comfy?

Nate: Yep.

Will: You too, Papa.

Sonny: Very. (who pressed play on the paused movie, and they happily watched as the movie unfolded.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Norah heard the door open and excepted it to be either Eboni or her Ginny. She finished up, and walked out of the stall. When she looked down to the sink,

he came out and grabbed her. She looked up in surprise and glanced in the mirror. Tears stung her eyes, as she stared into the eyes of Javier, the newest

dishwasher, at the Meadows. Her Ginny had just hired him-and he was supposed to be this great worker, according to some of the other staff. She wasn't

about to let this happen to her again. She took a deep breath and kept her cool.

Javiar: You keep your sweet little mouth quiet, and come with me.

Norah: No, I won't (she said backing up), and My Ginny is still here, and Noah, Eboni and Lan, will wonder what happened to me.

Javiar: That boy, will never miss you, and, um you... you can send a text to your brother. You tell that you were sick and the car took you home.

Norah: No- (she started to edge her way to the door, but he stepped right along with her.) Please, I'll scream, Javi, I promise to God, I will scream.

He swallowed hard, and clinched the fist he hadn't realized he was making. She wasn't about to be the victim again, she wouldn't be. She had just allowed

her heart to heal, and she wasn't going to let this creep, ruin her forever. She kept her wits and backed up against the stall door, when it opened and she fell

in, she quickly locked it, knowing that there was no way for him to get inside. She thanked God, that the walls went to the floor and there was no way for him

to go under the door. She figured, he'd be missed in the kitchen and Ginny would come looking for him or her table would miss her and send Eboni for her.

Javiar: You, Little Bitch. You'll be sorry for that.

He swallowed hard and quickly left the bathroom. She watched threw the crack and took a deep breath, before leaving. Just as she was coming out of the

stall, the main door opened, and Adrienne and Eboni, came rushing in.

Adrienne: Sweets, are you okay, Lan is very worried about you.

Norah had tears in her eyes, and Eboni, ran to her and held her up, before she, fainted.

Adrienne, pulled out her phone and sent a text to Sonny to meet them at the hospital, it was Norah. She then knelt on the floor, where, Eboni had

lowered Norah too. She was kneeling, with Nor's head in her lap.

Eboni: Norah, come on, girl. It's Eb, Lan, asked me to see if you were okay.

Adrienne: I wonder if she fainted because she didn't eat today. She was so excited and worried about this date tonight.

Eboni: I'm not sure, she was fine, before she left the table.

Norah started to stir and Adrienne kissed her forehead, then her cheek.

Adrienne: Oh, sweet Jesus. Norah Josephine, it's Ginny, are you feeling ok?

Norah: Ja...vi

Adrienne: Javi? Javier? What about him?

Norah started to cry, and slowly sat up and took a deep breath.

Norah: He came...in here...he had a...knife...

Adrienne looked at her in shock, she felt like it was her fault, she had put her Granddaughter in danger. She told Eboni too stay with Norah, and she raced out

of the restroom, and ran past Noah and Lan, who were wondering what the hell was going on. They got up and went towards the lady's room. The door was

open and Norah was now, sitting in the sitting area-and Eboni had her arms around her.

Noah: NOR! Oh, God, what happened?

Eboni: That crepy, Javier, came into the rest room, and tried to attack her.

Lan: What? Where the hell...

He never even finished his sentence, he was off like a bat out of hell. He raced the kitchen, where, Adrienne was already giving Javiar hell. Lan stood in the

shadows, of the kitchen hall way and watched as Adrienne got into his face. He couldn't hold back his anger any longer and stalked in to the kitchen and stood

next to Adrienne and stared Javier down.

Javier: What? What you gonna do, you little punk?

Lan tightened up his fist, and was ready for battle. Adrienne got in between the two guys, and shook her head.

Adrienne: Aslan, no. I've called the police and Justin is on his way too. Go, be with Norah, be that guy-the one with the shoulder to cry on, and the one to hold

her hand, that is who she needs, not the fighter, leave that to Justin and her Dads' please, Sweetie.

Lan took a deep breath, and looked like he was going to turn to leave, but he then quickly stepped into Javier's face.

Lan: You'd better hope, they lock you up buddy-because if they don't, you'd better run and hide. Oh and hide good, Buddy.

Javiar: Why? Why should I hide from you?

Lan: I've always been the winner at hide and seek-I will find you, where ever you hide, I will find you. And I will always make you regret what you wanted to

that beautiful girl tonight.

He wanted to deck the guy so, bad, but decided, he wasn't worth, getting himself into trouble over. He left quickly and went to find Norah.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Eboni was taken home and Justin explained to her parents that had happened tonight, they were relieved that Norah was okay and that the guy was

in custody. Noah, was afraid that they wouldn't ever let him take her out again, but they reassured him, it wasn't anyone's fault, except the sick guy that

wanted to hurt Norah.

They headed home-Lan had told Norah and Noah, that he would go home later. But, Norah didn't want him to leave, and was hoping that Noah, would tell

their parents, it was his idea for him to stay. Noah, nodded in agreement "of course Sis" he had said.

Norah: Thanks, Bro. And please, don't let Daddy and Papa, make this out to be so big, that I'm never allowed to leave, again.

Lan: But, it was a big deal. What if you had just been there, to see your Ginny and we weren't waiting for you? He was bold enough to do this, while we were

there, I don't want to imagine, what he would have done, if you had been alone.

Norah: That makes two of us.

Noah: Are you really okay? I mean, after last time...

Lan looked at the two of them, questions all over his face. He had heard parts of what had happened before and why she was so choosy about boyfriends,

but, he didn't know all of it.

Norah: Noah, I'll be fine, just a little shaky, is all. Never mind about last time, I have.

She really hadn't, but she didn't want Lan to freak out on her and run the other way either. She, knew that she'd have to tell him, but-in private and not this

moment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sonny and Will were pacing the floors, after Adrienne had called and told them what had happened. Sonny was as mad as Lan, had been and he was ready

to give the kid a medal for his balls-and getting into the jack-ass' face over what he had done to Norah. Will, was afraid of what this could do to her mentally.

She had taken a long time to heal after she was rapped and he wasn't even sure whom she had ever told about it. He was wondering if she had told Lan or if

he'd be hearing about it, now that this had happened.

The headlights, hit the window of the livingroom, as soon as the limo turned on their street and parked in front of their house. Sonny was about to get up and

go out to greet them, when Will pulled him back.,

Will: I think, just sitting here, will be fine, Papa.

Sonny rolled his eyes, and nodded in agreement. They walked inside and Noah started to head to his room and waited for Lan to follow. But, he stood,

protective over Norah as she looked at her parents, before speaking.

Norah: Lan, I'll be fine, I'll see you in the morning.

He nodded his agreement and bid everyone good night. Norah went to her parents and sat on the foot stool in front of them-they each took an offered hand.

Sonny: Are you really ok?

Norah: I think it hasn't hit me yet, but I thank God for Eboni and Ginny. And I thank God for giving me the strength to want to get myself out if the situation.

Will: Me too. You look like you need a hug?

Norah smiled and sat in between them on the couch, she turned into Sonny's shoulder and he held on tight, and Will joined in, reassuring her, that she was

safe.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She got up sometime later and went to her room. She got herself changed and ready for bed. She didn't think she could sleep with the door shut, so she

opened it up and turned on a light in the rec room. She went back in her room and crawled in to bed. She drifted off to sleep and for the most part, had a

peaceful sleep that night.

Sometime during the night, Lan had woke up, sweating bullets. He needed to know if Norah was okay. He got up and crept out of Noah's room. He was being

sneaky, he knew, but he had to see for himself, if she was really alright.

He got down the stairs and he could hear her crying in her sleep. Her door was open and she was in bed, having a nightmare. He walked in, like he was

about to enter the forbidden garden. He went to her bed and sat down, and he touched her shoulder. She startled awake. She looked around the room,

seeking out the boogieman-but all she saw was Lan. He half smiled at her and she sat up quickly and he hugged her.

He thought, that he'd better, not get caught, alone with her in her room, so he got her up and they went out into the rec room. She wrapped herself in a big

blanket and she sat with him, on the L shaped couch. He could feel her shaking.

Lan: Hey, it's okay-he's not here.

Norah: I'm sorry.

Lan: For what?

Norah: For a crappy date.

He laughed, he hadn't planned on it, but that was funny. She even cracked a smile on that one or maybe it was more his laugh, she wasn't sure.

Lan: So, maybe we can go out again, without Noah and Eboni, just the two of us, and I promise not to leave your side.

Norah: Ever?

Lan: Ever.

Norah: Well, not sure that will be possible, but almost ever would be fine. Sure, I'd love to try again.

Lan: Good. Do you think you can go back to sleep?

Norah: Only if you stay down here with me.

Lan: I don't want your folks to ban me from the house forever.

Norah: They wouldn't, you're my Knight in Shining Armor tonight.

He smiled into her hair as she cuddled into him, falling asleep, very quickly. He in turn, slid down into the couch and feeling very safe and knowing that his girl

was safe, he fell sound to sleep as well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(seek)...

Sonny: Dad, that son-of-a-bitch only got a slap on the wrist as far as I'm concerned. He lied to the courts and they believed him. You know damn good and

well, that there was nothing wrong with anything in the woman's room at the Meadows.

Justin: Sonny, you are talking to the choir here, I know exactly what that man said to that judge and the fact that he is free, is appalling to me. I don't know

how I'm going to especially look my Granddaughter in the eyes ever again.

Sonny: I don't blame you for a stupid judge.

Justin: Good to hear. How is Nor doing anyway?

Sonny: Fine I guess, she hasn't really talked about it to me, Will I think has got her to open up, but he won't talk to me about it, and I'm fine with it, because

she won't trust him, if he goes behind her back. When she's ready, she knows I'm here for her.

Justin: That is very big of you.

Sonny: I love my daughter and I love Will, he's the best one for her to talk to. And she has Lan, to talk too, and he's good for her.

Justin: Now that is a couple, I never thought of, ever. And I can't believe he finally cut that hair.

Sonny: I know. Everytime I used to see him, I kept wanting to sing "If I were the king of the forest"...

Justin started to chuckle and nodded in agreement. It was good to laugh...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will was with Noah and Nate, at the bookstore, he had to pick up a reference book and the boys had a couple of books on hold as well. Jason greeted them

when they came up to the counter.

Jason: Hey guys. I've got your books right here.

Will: Good. How are the kids?

Jason: Well, Anna is missing Norah, especially since she was helping Vaeh, with the cheer stuff, while she's pregnant, again.

Will: Well, Norah should be back next practice.

Jason: I'll tell her. How is she?

Will: Good days, and bad days.

Jason nodded. He got out the held books and Will paid. They thanked him and were off. Will stopped at the local authors table and smiled at a copy of

Elana's latest book, out for display. All the woman in his life had talked about this one. He picked it up and started reading the summary. He was

very interested. He had no idea, that she was going to make the two main male characters gay, he decided, he needed to read this book.

He was about to take it to the counter to pay for it, when he saw the punk, Javier, looking around, in the baby section of the store. He kept his eye on him as

he went back up to the counter to pay for the book.

Jason: I have to warn you.

Will: Huh?

Jason: Earth to Will-

Will: Oh, sorry, what?

Jason: You will never want to put this book down. She did a fantastic job with this one. John's reading it right now.

Will: Good to know. I'll see you later (he said, watching Javier, walk into the kids section and pick out the "Classic Pooh" collection of books.)

Then he walked up to the counter to pay for his items. Will told, Jason good-bye and went to get the boys, he told them to head over to the coffee-counter

and order something, he'd be right there. Noah told him okay and walked off with his brother. Will went outside and waited for the punk to leave the store.

As soon as Javier was out of the door, Will followed behind him, and when they were out of sight, he made his move. He pulled the guy by the shirt and

pushed him heard against the wall.

Javiar: Who the hell are you?

Will: You're worst nightmare, Javier.

Javi: Like I said, who are you?

Will: You like scaring young girls, in the bathroom? You like being that sick...

Javi: What? I paid for that? I even lost my job over it.

Will: You should have lost more, Buddy. You just listen to me good. If you ever think of her-don't, and if you see her around town, pretend you are blind and

keep on going, if she is on the same side of the street, cross it, I NEVER WANT YOU TO REMEMBER, NORAH, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?

Javi: Who are you?

Will: Her Dad, you got? (pulling his shirt collar tight) You understand, punk? (getting into his face)

Will had him by the shirt and hadn't realized it, but he was lifting him up off of the ground. The guy was struggling for air, and Will let him go. As soon as Will

let go of his shirt, Javier took off like a shot and Will turned around to go back in and find his boys.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Journal:

So Daddy told me what happened at the bookstore today and I have to say-"you go boy". Sometimes, my Dad surprises me. He surprises all of us,

actually. Well, the nightmares are still happening, that is why I'm writing you at 2 o'clock in the morning, but my knight is not here, this time to hold

me in the rec room-on our couch, so I have to settle for just getting it out, like this.

I am so glad that Javi is in jail-amen. We have a court date coming up and Me, Eb, Lan and Noah, all have to go, so that will be interesting. I think that Ginny

has to go too, but I'm not sure.

My Parents, have been really amazing this time, not being to "hovering", but just the right amount of love and support, which I need-and they get that. So, I

think I'm going to try to sleep, and pray that I don't have nightmares. I think that I might call Lan first and tell him good-night.

Luv,

Norah J


	142. Chapter 141-SJ-A Mile a Minute

Her heartbeat was going a mile minute. And not because Norah was out for a jog in her neighborhood and she would have sworn that she had been

followed by a car, half way home. But, because Lan had caught up with her, when she passed his house on her way back to hers.

Lan: You shouldn't run by yourself this early in the morning, Young Lady.

Norah: I know you're right, but I couldn't stay in that house another second. Papa acts like he's still mad at Daddy, and frankly I can't blame him.

Lan: Why? What's going on, that I don't already know?

Norah: Well, it wasn't bad enough for Daddy to get into Javi's face, and give him the "Will Horton-Kirkiakis warning", but Javi came to the

hospital with his sister, who is pregnant, and Daddy saw him with her, and assumed it was his kid, then all hell broke loose.

Lan: No- (he said wide-eyed) what... ..he, um...

He stopped running for a moment, to catch his breath. She slowed down, but jogged in place.

Norah: Oh, yeah. When he gave him the warning at the bookstore, he had bought a classic pooh book set, and Daddy thought it was weird,

and now we know who it was for.

Lan: But, Mr. H-K thought it was his kid and he was trying to...

Norah: Exactly. He lost it, completely. And now on top of it, he got charged with assault for what he did at the hospital and he got put on

paid leave, until they have their day in court. So he's been wandering around the house, lost. It's sad, really.

Lan: But, he can see patients at GIFT, right?

Norah: Yeah, because it's private and those patients don't go to the hospital or clinic setting.

Lan: Man, he has to be going crazy, still. I remember, when my Dad got fined and dismissed from a case, he was no fun to live with.

Norah: Yikes, yeah Grandpa J, he's been like that before-but enough about grumpy old men.

Lan smiled and tried to slapped her ass-taking off like a bat out of hell and she went running after him. They where near, their neighborhood, and

when they got close to Lan's house, they slowed down. He let her catch him and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They stared at

each other for a moment or two, before, he leaned down, to kiss her.

Norah: I'd better head home, and get ready for the day.

Lan: It's still early, I'll walk you.

Norah: But you need to get ready for school, too.

Lan: Don't remind me that I have to go to that joke of a High school.

Norah: You should just ask your parents to let you go to GIFT, like Cas.

Lan: If I was in class with you all day, I'd fail for sure.

Norah: I don't know if that is sweet or not. (she said squinting at him)

They got to the H-K front door. And he kissed her again and turned to jog home.

Lan: I'll see you after school, I'll meet you at GIFT, so I can take you home.

Norah: Okay, see you later.

She let herself into the house and hurried to her room to get ready for school. Her heartbeat was going a mile a minute, just thinking about

how good-no, _great_ her morning had started.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They were making love-again for the second time that morning. They had heard Norah get up to go for her run and that started Sonny going,

since he was wide awake and the only way he was going to go back to good sleep is if Will wore him out. Will however, had taken a few minutes

of coaxing before, Sonny had convinced him to wake up, so they could have "play time". Though it hadn't taken all that much coaxing, on Sonny's part.

Sonny: For someone who...um needed to be convinced to get up, you sure are really into this. (he said watching Will, go down on him)

Will: (wide-eyed) Um, yeah-shh, I need concentration for this.

Sonny just sat back and watch Will go to work. He loved watching when Will did this, it got him even hotter,_ if that was possible._ As he neared his peak,

Sonny pulled Will back, and decided he didn't want to finish this way, and Will was all for it. They started to kiss, and their dance of love began.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Twenty minutes later, they were in the shower finishing up what they had started in the bedroom and with Will pressed up against the tile of the wall, Sonny

was breathing hot and heavy in his ear.

Will: I love it when you play rough, but that is going to leave a mark.

Sonny: That will teach you to be on your best behavior, Mister.

Will: Oh, not that again .

Sonny: You should have left that guy alone, and you know it Will. I love when you are protective and all, but when it has to do with legal stuff, you need to

tone it down, please. I don't wait to bail you out-again.

Will: Okay, now shut up and lets finish this-(giving his best sexy eyebrows).

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They kids where down in the kitchen, having breakfast when their parents emerged. Noah gave Norah the look and then Norah passed Noah a 20 dollar bill

and Nate just laughed into his bowl of milk.

Sonny: What was that?

3 kids: Nothing, good-morning.

Will: Great morning, you guys ready to head to GIFT?

Noah nodded and headed to grab is stuff.

Norah: I'll be ready in a moment, have to grab my bag, too.

Nate: I've been ready, I get to help Uncle Jason in the kitchen today.

Sonny: Sounds like fun.

Nate: It will be. I do have a question for you two though.

Sonny: What's up?

Nate: You two weren't taking yesterday and now you seem normal-are you in love again?

Will: Oh, Nate-we have always loved each other, but I did something that Papa, didn't like and he was mad at me for it, and I understand, that.

Sonny: Yeah, sometimes when your mad at Norah or No, you don't talk to them either, right?

Nate: Sure. I'm glad that you love each other again. I hate when you fight.

He ran off to get his stuff ready for GIFT. Will smile after him, and Sonny pulled Will over to him.

Will: What?

Sonny: I am sorry I got so angry, but now you have to go to court and I don't want you in trouble.

Will: If I get in trouble, I will deal with it. It just felt good to put that creep in his place.

Sonny: I just wish I could have been there, but don't tell anyone.

Will: You have said that.

Sonny: It bares repeating.

Will: Speaking of repeating, you think you and I could sneak away today and repeat that shower scene from earlier?

Sonny: Text me the time and I'll be here.

Will smirked and kissed Sonny, with a lot of passion, leaving Sonny heavily breathing and wanting more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After dropping the kids off at GIFT, Will was off to Nevaeh's house, where he and Aiden had started a project of getting the new nursery ready for the new

baby and giving the twins their "Big kid room".

Aiden: They are really getting excited to be getting their big kid room. Mattie keeps asking for his big boy bed, but we decided that they are just too little for

that and they will stay in the cribs for a little while longer.

Will: We didn't take Vaeh out of hers until she was like 3.

Aiden: Me either, I was into everything, so they thought it was best if I stayed in the crib for as along as possible.

Aiden opened the door to the twins new room and Will was amazed with the pictures on the walls, Devon had painted their favorite story book characters onto

the them.

Will: Wow, I think that he did an amazing job. He might be able to help me at GIFT, with a project I want to start.

Aiden: I'll have him call you.

Will: Good. Now let's get this done, before the wild ones come home with their Mommy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour or so later, Vaeh came into the front door with the twins in tow. Jae screamed when she seen her Grandpa sitting with her Dadda. She ran to him and

jumped into his awaiting arms.

Jae: Why you here? I missed you. Where's Pa? (she started talking a mile a minute, Will just smiled-so much like he Mother).

Will: I came to see you and Mattie of course, and Pa is working, of course.

Jae: Okay. (she said climbing down)

Aiden: Hey Pumpkin Pie, Dadda has a big surprise for you and Mattie. You wanna see?

Twins: Yeah, 'prise me, 'prise me.

Vaeh stood in anticipation of what she was going to see, because she had left this all to her husband and Dad-they had wanted to make this easy for her, and

she just let them. She was too tired to argue anyway. First they showed them to the twins room. Aiden opened the door and they screamed when they

went in. The room came alive with pictures on the wall-there was the gingerbread man, the three little pigs, princess' and Jack and Jill, just to name a few.

Vaeh: Oh, Aid. Devon did an amazing job. I wanna play and sleep in here too.

Aiden: Really? (giving her his version of Will's eyebrows)

Will cleared his throat and Vaeh, blushed a little.

Vaeh: Honestly Daddy, do I need to remind you, I'm all grown up? Plus, how do you think we got those two and this one in here?

Will: The stork-even if I was there for their birth. The stork did it all.

Vaeh: (shaking her head) Anyway, this is wonderful. Thank you for coming to help Aiden finish this.

Will: Anything for those two. And you too, Mister. (talking to his daughter's stomach).

Aiden then took Vaeh's hand and pulled her to the new baby's room, and she opened the door and instantly had tears. It was just as perfect as the twins

room had been. He had picked out sailor colors, dark blue, light blue and white. Dark wood furniture, and a white and blue rug on the floor.

Vaeh: I love it, I really love, it.

Aiden: You really do?

Vaeh: Honestly I do. My heart is beating a mile a minute right now. I can picture him in here, sleeping in the bed and just can't wait to meet him.

Will watched at the door way, with a smile on his face. His and Gabby's sweet little girl was all grown up, and he couldn't help but miss her at times like this.

He knew that Gabby was at peace and Nevaeh was happy-that is what was most important.

Will: I can't wait to meet him either. Or John and Jason's little princess.

Vaeh: Thank you, both so much for doing this for Us. (she said rubbing her tummy).

He started to move as his Mom rubbed her tummy and she told her Dad to come over to feel his Grandson. Will was still in awe over feeling any baby moving

inside it's Mother and this was just very exceptional to him. He got choked up, and his free hand to wipe a tear off of the corner of his eye.

Vaeh: Daddy are you okay? Because I'm the one who has the extra hormones right now.

Will: I'll be fine. It's just all that Javier mess that has gone on, and getting myself into trouble.

Aiden: If you ask me, he didn't get enough of an ass beating, and I would have wiped the floor with him.

Will patted his Son-in-laws back and half smirked when he walked out of the room. Vaeh and Aiden followed him down the stairs and to the livingroom.

Will: Like I said, I'll have to be fine. I'm more worried about Norah, that who is my main concern.

Vaeh: She is going to be fine, Daddy. I've seen her and Lan together and I know he won't let anything happen to her, so stop with the beating yourself up

about not protecting her enough, you and Papa, can't be there 24/7-and we know, she wouldn't want you too either.

Will: No, she's like Sonny that way, she definitely wouldn't want that, I love you for setting me straight.

Vaeh: I love you more.

Will: Bye-bye, rug rats. Can I get my hug?

They ran to him and as he knelt and scooped them both up into his arms, much like he used to do with Norah and Noah. Vaeh smiled at the memory,

and her heart started going a mile a minute again, at the love that was in the room right then-she had always love her father, but now at this moment, she

knew why, she had been so in love with her Daddy, when she was her twin's age.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sonny had sent a text to Will that he was all alone at home and to hurry himself along. Will smiled at the text and closed his phone. He would hurry himself

long alright.

When he pulled into the driveway, he could see that Sonny was waiting for him in the kitchen. He went in the side entrance, and closed his eyes and shook his

head, when he walked and was witness to Sonny standing butt naked, and waiting.

Sonny: Someone called for a little "afternoon delight"?

Will: Wow (starting to get undressed), this is not what I expected when I called you.

Sonny: Not a lot of time. I raced out of a meeting, so get over here already.

Will closed the distance and Sonny, pulled him along out of the kitchen. They started up on the stairs and into their office. By the time they reached the door,

Sonny had Will naked and they were falling into the couch.

Will: Oh, I'm all for afternoon delight.

Sonny gave him a devilish smile and they kissing each other and the touches were coming a mile a minute, like they hadn't even been together early that same

morning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

25 minutes later and both overly satisfied, they were cleaning up, and Sonny was hurrying up down the stairs.

Sonny: Something tells me, that I've missed that other meeting and I really don't give a damn, but I need to meet your Dad to go over his business proposal,

so I have to cut this short.

Will: That's fine. I have an appointment at GIFT in 40, so I need to get over there.

Sonny: See you at dinner.

Will: Of course-love you.

Sonny: Love you too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will walked into the front door of GIFT and headed up to his office. He checked his messages and straightened up for his patient. He had made it back just in

time, because he heard the door open and the patient, walk up the stairs. He was kinda surprised to see it was a teen was a member of the Mt. Zion Youth

Choir.

Will: La Mar, come in.

La Mar: Hey what's up Dr. H-K. Nor, told me that you'd be a good person to talk to, so that's why I made the appointment.

Will: What's up?

La Mar: I'm not sure, but I think you're the only one I can to talk to about this.

Will: Have a seat, anywhere you'd like, and get comfortable.

He picked the sofa and pulled a pillow onto his lap and was looking at his hands, which were shaking.

Will: You know, whatever you tell me in here, stays here.

La Mar: Yeah, that is what No and Norie told me. See, I've been thinking about this thing, for so long.

Will: How old are you?

La Mar: 18, just turned. And I've felt this since I can remember and now, I'm seeing you and Mr. H-K and yo' Bros, Dr. John and Jason, and I know

that my life can be so much more that what I've been taught. My Auntie, she told me to keep this to myself, that my Grandma, would rollover dead, if she

found out I like boys, but wanna know what?

Will: What?

La Mar: She's the one who told me last Sunday, after watching me hang out with some of our friends, she had noticed the way I was looking at my guy,

Shaundre and well, she said if the Lord meant for me to be gay, then she was okay with it. I started to cry, because it wasn't the way I had envisioned the

conversation on going.

Will: I understand, more than you know.

La Mar: Huh? I've met all of your parents, and they seem so, you know, tight.

Will smiled and shook his head.

Will: No, it took me a very long time to get to here, and the road was bumpy and full of pot holes, but all in all, my parents, learned that I was still me, and I

was happiest, when I was who I was supposed to be.

La Mar: And who you were meant to be with.

Will: Yeah.

La Mar: And that is what I want-an awesome life with the man of my dreams, and maybe some kids, like you and Mr. H-K have. Those kids are so great. And

so talented. I love singing with them, it blesses my heart to be around them.

Will: Well, it blesses my heart that I could talk to you today. You are one hell of a young man, La Mar. (he said putting out his hand to shake)

La Mar: Thank's Dr. H-K. (he said taking his hand, but he surprised Will, but pulling him into a hug).

Will walked him down the stairs and they heard the kids hanging out in the free time area. La Mar was always interested what it was like to be here, getting

home schooled, instead of having to deal with the day-to-day at the High School he went too. Will lead him into the classroom area and then the computer

room and then to kitchen, where he found Nate with Cas and Jason, starting on some cookies for tomorrows, cooking lesson.

Will: What are you guys up too?

Nate: We're getting the dough ready for those one sliced cookies, that Mrs. Montgomery makes.

Will: Oh gosh, I'd better not come in, at all tomorrow.

La Mar: What, are they that good?

Nate: Oh, heck yes. (he said all dramatic)

Everyone laughed at his dramatics and Will just shook his head at his young son.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

His heart and mind were racing a mile a minute. Lan was walking Norah home from his house, after they spent the evening with his family. They were hand

in hand-she was trying not to trip over her own feet, as they neared her street.

Lan: I hope that my Parents weren't too weird.

Norah: No, not any more than my Parents.

Lan: Your parents are cool. I mean, this is the first time I've ever brought home a girl for dinner.

Norah: Your joking right?

Lan: No, I've never had a girlfriend, until you.

Norah: Honestly?

Lan: Back home, no girl would be caught dead with the skinny kid with the carrot top.

Norah: I like the red hair, so that would never be a problem.

Lan: Ah, but you didn't disagree that I am skinny.

Norah: That can be changed.

Lan: How so?

Norah: Just stick around for a while and either Nate or Elaina will fatten you right up.

Lan: Good to know. So, do you do any cooking, I mean like Nate?

Norah: I can help, but I'm not as good as Nate is, so just imagine when he's my age or my parents even.

Lan: Look out Wolfgang.

Norah: Or Emeril.

They got to her front door and they were at the same moment they were in, when the day began. He went in slowly for the kiss, wanting to draw it out as

slowly as possible. She savored every moment of the kiss. They held on for a few moments, until he darned to break the contact. She went inside and he

watched her has she went inside her house. He turned around and headed to go, his heart racing a mile a minute and the beat of it, carrying him all the

way home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Journal:

So I'm not sure what part of my day was more exciting, making love in the morning with Sonny, or sneaking away this afternoon? Or my meeting with La Mar

or spending the morning with Vaeh, Jae and Mattie? I loved every part of my day. I wish to have more of these and less of the ones of the past few days.

I love how Sonny still gets my heart going a mile a minute when we're together and my blood to boiling in 5 seconds flat. Speaking of, I think that one more

time, might be just what this Doctor ordered.

So, later.

Dr. W. R. H-K.


	143. Chapter 142-SJ-Welcome to Our Family

Her pregnancy had gone smoothly, up until a few days ago. Beth was now sitting in the OB wing at the SU Hospital and she was so upset that it had

taken 48 hours to get her settled down. She was at 37 weeks along and she had wanted everything to go like she, Jas and John had planned for

their daughter's birth, but it seemed that Amelia had other plans. The family-the whole extended clan was at the hospital and pacing around

the waiting room-except Vaeh, whom Will demanded that Aiden take home, so she could get some rest. She had protested of course, but in

the end it had just took one look from her Papa, for her to cave in.

Will: (to Sonny) Thank you for whatever you did, to get her to leave.

Sonny: I could see how tired she was and the worry was written all over her face.

Will: I know, I could see it too. She and Beth were due days apart, so this has to be making her very upset.

Sonny: Well the baby would be fine if he came now so we just need to think of that. It's not the best idea, but we need to be ready for

anything at this point.

As they were talking, Gabe, Jason and John walked back into the waiting room with the rest of the family. Everyone stood up and looked

questioningly at them.

Gabe: Her labor can't be stopped so, we have all decided to let it progress and she is going to be having the baby when she comes.

Sami: Is that okay, I mean..

John: Mom, she may have to stay an extra day or two, but the doctor said her lungs look strong on the ultra sound.

Sami: Thank God. Oh, and your Dad called back- he and Dahli are on their way.

John: Thank you for calling him, I forgot, with everything that is going on.

Sami: Hey-it's understandable. I've had 4 kids, don't forget.

John: Speaking of kids, where are Anna and Mason?

Sonny: Oh, Norah took them to get something to eat and to keep their minds off of the baby, for a while.

Jason: Thanks Sonny.

Sonny: Not a problem.

John: Where's Vaeh and Aiden? (looking around the room)

Sonny: Aiden took her home to rest, Will insisted.

John: Good. I was about to get her a bed too.

As they were talking a nurse came running into the waiting room and whispered something into John's ear. He grabbed Jason's hand and the

two of them, raced along to Beth's room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beth was in labor-100% and she was feeling like she had let John and Jason down. she was also fearful, upset, and excited all at the same time. Gabe was

holding her hand and helping her concentrate on her breathing. John and Jason entered her room and she held her free hand out to them.

Beth: I am so sorry that I didn't do my job.

Jason: Sweetie you more than did your job, she's going to be fine. Like we were told, when we started this, we knew there was a chance of an early

labor.

John: Yes and so we get to meet little Amelia a little earlier than we planned. Plus, when doesn't anything in _my_ family ever go as planned?

Beth smiled, at John's attempt at humor. And Jason, grabbed his hand and kissed it for making Beth smile. He was so worried about his Daughter.

Beth: You better not let your Mother, hear you talking like that John Roman.

John: Wouldn't dream of letting her hear me talk like that, and what's with the middle name?

Beth: I'm the one in labor, I am entitled.

Then she held her hands up, signaling for quiet. She was having another contraction and she didn't want anyone talking to her while she was having one.

Jason: What's that?

John: contraction.

Jason: I'm so outta here.

Beth: STAY PUT. DON'T MOVE, YOU WANTED HER, YOU STAY HERE.

Jason looked at her and sat in the nearest chair.

Gabe just laughed under his breath, this was far more mild, compared to the 3 he had been through with her. He held her hand and counted, just like he

promised he would.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, Vaeh was at home, and she was having mild contractions, but didn't want to alarm Aiden or the twins. She grabbed her bag, which Aiden had

packed for her, months ago-which she thought was endearing. She walked out to the livingroom, where Aiden was on the floor with

the twins, building a tower, which was their newest favorite thing to do.

Aiden: Oh, did you have a good...(looking up at his wife, and wrinking his brow)

Vaeh: I think that he is having a different idea about when he's supposed to come into this world.

Aiden: Okay, Jae and Mattie, we need to get your Mommy back to the hospital, come on guys)

Jae: We see my baby.

Aiden: Yeap, we might get to see two babies tonight. (he smiled) (to Vaeh) Are you sure?

Vaeh: He's break dancing inside here, I'm very sure.

Aiden: Well, let's get you to the hospital then. Everyone should still be there, since we haven't got any calls other wise.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the time that Vaeh and Aiden had arrived back at the hospital, Vaeh's contractions had picked up and she was more than sure that she was having Zaid

tonight. They went up to labor and delivery, where everything was alive and kickin'. John and Jason were being rushed into Beth's suite and the rest of the

family was out in the hallway.

Vaeh: Is she having her?

Will: (concern written on his face) Yes, is that why you came back?

Vaeh: No, I was resting, but he has other ideas. (rubbing her tummy)

Will's eyes got bigger and he took her to the nurses station to help get her into her own room.

Nurse Jamie: Hey Dr. H-K, you must be really excited for your Brother?

Will: I am, but Jamie, we need a room for Nevaeh, too.

She looked up from her computer and wide-eyed, she nodded. She pulled up Vaeh's chart and told him to take her to room 1114. He nodded and told Aiden

to follow him. The twins went to Sonny, who was sitting with Norah.

Sonny: You two stay with Norie, okay, Pa will be right back.

He headed toward where Will and Vaeh had went. Aiden was in helping Vaeh change into a gown and changing into scrubs himself.

Sonny: Hey, babe, what's going on?

Will: Looks like our families getting a two-fer tonight.

Sonny: But she's early.

Will: Not any earlier that Beth, and they could have been off on the due date.

Aiden was walking Vaeh out of the bathroom and she had a few tears when she seen her parents standing there. She went to them and they hugged her.

Sonny: Come on, you had twins, you'll rock this.

Vaeh: He's early, I'm scared.

Aiden: But the twins were early and they were perfect.

Vaeh: I know you're right.

She climbed into the bed and the nurse came in to get her checked in and hooked up to a monitor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inside Beth's room, they had it set up for delivery. Gabe was at her side, as well as John and Jason. She was starting to push and it looked like the baby was

ready and willing to come into this world.

Dr. James: She really wants to join this family. Okay, Beth, a few pushes and she will be here. You ready?

Beth: Let's do this. I want her to meet her Daddies.

The Doc gave her, the instructions, but Beth was a rock star and just went to it. She pushed like 5 or 6 times and she started to crown, John and Jason,

watched in awe of this miracle-their daughter being born. Gabe was right there on the front line as well, helping her focus, and count. Then it was the last

push, and silence.

Dr. James: Okay, it's a girl...(cleaning her off and stimulating her)

Suddenly, she began to scream and it was the most amazing sound any of the four adults had ever heard. John had tears burning his eyes, and Jason started

to ball like a baby. His daughter was finally here and she looked so beautiful. They took her to go and check her out, her Dad's following along with her.

She was still crying, but the Doctor reassured them that, it was good for her to cry, and that meant her lungs were strong. Amelia Jocelyn was a perfect brown

haired, brown-eyed beauty. Weighing in at 7 lbs, she was very healthy for being born a few weeks early.

Dr. James: The Pediatrician said that she was very healthy and her lungs are perfect as you two can hear. Would you like to finally hold your daughter?

They nodded and they sat down and Amelia was brought into them. She was in a layette, and wrapped up. Beth had wanted Jason and John to hold her and

bond with her, before she held her.

Jason: Oh, my gosh, it such an honor to meet your Missy. I'm your Daddy.

John: And I'm your Papa. (he kissed her forehead). She looks just like you.

Jason: You think?

John: Down to her eyelashes. She looks just like the man I fell in love with.

Jason: I love you. Maybe we should take her in and Thank Beth.

John: Yeah, then introduce her to her Brother and Sister. (to Amelia) Would you like that, huh? You have a big Sister and Brother, who can't wait to meet you.

The went back into Beth's room, where she was waiting for them the come back. She was in bed, eating, the pizza that Gabe had promised her, when they

told her she couldn't eat, while she was in labor.

Beth: Is she okay?

John: She's perfect. And she would like to say Hello to you.

He picked her up out of the layette and took her over to Beth. She took her with open arms and she stared deep into her eyes. She teared up and know at

that instant she had done the right thing by having this amazing baby girl for these two friends.

Beth: Aren't you the most precious little thing? (to John and Jason) What did the doctor say, is she okay?

Jason: She's fine. Perfect. You did a great job.

Beth: We did a great job. Man, she's just beautiful. Congrats, Daddy and Papa.

John: Thank you, so much, I...don't... how...

He couldn't finish, he was so emotional at that moment. He went to Beth and kissed her cheek and hugged her. She kissed Amelia and handed her back to

John. He asked Gabe if he wanted to hold her and he said that he couldn't wait.

Gabe sat with her and talked to her quietly. Beth smiled at him as she watched him with this precious little bundle. A few moments of bonding, and she was

handed back to her parents. They told the Reynolds, that they'd be back, but they were going to introduce her to the rest of her family, and they told the H-S'

that they understood. They wheeled her into the family room and Jason was surprised when he seen that his family had made the journey.

Jason: Mom, Dad?

His parents smiled at him, when he and John came into the room, with their newest Grandchild. John lifted her out and cradled her in his arms. Everyone

looked at her, sighing and laughing with delight.

Sami: She is so beautiful, don't you think so, Lillian?

Lillian: Yes, she is. May I hold her?

John: Yes, come Amelia, Grandma Lil, want's to hold you.

As he'd placing her into Lilian's arms, Adrienne is coming into the room with Anna and Mason. They stop in front of their Parents and Grandparents, and look

in awe of the baby that is being oo'd and Ahh'd over.

Mason: Is that our baby?

John: (kneeling down to his Son) Yes, that is our baby. Isn't Ameila just beautiful.

Anna: Our baby sister, looks just like Daddy.

John: yeah she does, she kinda looks like you.

Mason: And I look like Papa. Kinda like magic, right?

John: Right our special magic, Buddy.

Mason: Can I hold my Baby?

John and Jason looked at each other and smiled. They sat Mason on the couch and placed Amelia into his awaiting arms, each sitting on a side of him. Mason

smiled wide and couldn't take his eyes off his baby-sister.

Mason: Hi, Amie, I'm Massy, your Big Brother and I love you, just so you know.

Anna: And I'm Anna, your Big Sister, and I love you too.

Jason: And I love you all.

Stewart: Why don't the 5 of you get together and I'll take your picture.

The family, got together on the couch, with Mason in between his parents, holding the baby, and Anna on John's side, with his arm around her. The beautiful

moment was capture forever-and it was a moment, that none of them was soon to forget.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back inside Vaeh's room, she was finally ready to start pushing. They had heard that Beth had the baby and they were both doing very good. Will and Sonny

were about to leave the room, when Vaeh and Aiden both asked them to stay.

Sonny: We don't have to stay this time.

Will: Yeah, don't you want this to be between the two of you?

Aiden: If she wants you to stay you can, but could someone go and find my parents?

Sonny: They're right out side the door, I'll get them.

The came back inside a few seconds later, and it was time to rock and roll.

Vaeh: How is Beth?

Elaina: She is fine. And that baby is so beautiful. John and Jason said they will bring her in, after you're done, young lady.

Vaeh: Well, let's get this done-I feel like I need to push, Doctor.

Dr. James: Alright. I just had the pleasure if delivering your baby cousin, Neveah, let's meet your Son.

She started to push, and she of course was a champ at it. Aiden was doing a great job, keeping her focused and Zaid was almost here in no time.

Dr. James: Okay, you're doing way better than I anticipated. We need to slow down to finish setting up the room. The nurses finished getting everything

ready, and the Doctor finished getting ready, and by that time, he could see the top of Zaid's head.

Nevaeh: He's right there, I can feel him.

Dr. James: Well, let's get him into this world then.

She took a deep breath and pushed with all her might. He came into the world screaming and kicking. They all shed a few tears at the beautiful sound of Zaid

Dante Montgomery screaming his welcome into this world. He was placed on his mother's chest, and cleaned off. Aiden cut the cord-crying. Then he was

taken, to be checked out by the Doctor and nurses. He watched has he was weighted and measured.

Nurse: 6 pounds 10 ounces.

Aiden: Perfect.

Doctor: He is very perfect. Congratulations.

Aiden: Thanks.

The nurse finished cleaning him up and handed him newly wrapped to Aiden. Aiden took him to his Mother, who was happily awaiting her baby. She smiled as

her husband handed their Son to her.

Vaeh: Hello Zaid, I'm your Mommy.

Will smiled at his daughter and squeezed Sonny's hand. Sonny, kissed Will's shoulder, as they watched their newest Grandson being loved by their beautiful

daughter.

Sonny: You did a great job, Sweets.

Vaeh looked up at her Parents. She had tears in her eyes. She held her free hand out for them to come to her.

Will: Do you know how proud I am of you?

Vaeh: Yeah, I think I do. (to Zaid) Hey Bud, I want you to meet, two of the greatest Men you will ever know. These are two of your Grandpa's, My Daddy and

Papa.

Sonny: Hey little guy.

Will: You are so damn cute.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A little while later, Jason and John, took Amelia into Vaeh's room, so the cousin's could finally meet. Vaeh was just finishing up nursing Zaid, and was talking

to him, while Aiden was taking a nap in the chair.

John: You guys up for a couple of visitors?

Vaeh: Uncle John, Uncle Jason, for you, of course.

John: We don't want to interrupt what you two have going on here.

Vaeh: Well, Mr. Zaid, is about finished, just burping him.

Jason: He is beautiful. He looks just like Matthew.

Vaeh: Now, let me see that pretty like girl of yours.

John brought Amelia over to her cousin and she traded her Son-giving him to Jason as John handed Amelia to her.

Jason: You are a very handsome little dude, aren't you.

John: You have that chin-between Will, Trev and Aiden, he was just going to have that chin.

Vaeh: I like the chin. Mattie has it too.

John: I know.

Vaeh: Hey there pretty, you are so sweet. Did my Parents leave? (she asked her Uncles)

John: Yeah, your Brothers and Sister, were very tired.

Vaeh: Face it, the old men were too.

John: I did not say that, just want to go on record.

Jason laughed and handed Zaid back to his Mom as he started to fuss a bit, and she handed Amelia back to John.

Jason: Well, we'd better get her back to the nursery.

Vaeh: Are you staying in the special family suite tonight?

John: Yes, Anna and Mason are in there asleep right now, Mims is with them, until we get back.

Vaeh: Can she stay with you too?

John: Usually yes, but tonight she has to stay in the nursery.

Vaeh: Well, maybe later, I'll send him in, so I can get some sleep, you Miss Amelia save your cousin a place right next to you, okay, girlfriend?

Both babies made cooing sounds and the parents all smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the H-K house, Will was tucking Nate into bed. He had called and told Cas about his new Nephew and that he was so happy about what his Mom had done

for his Uncles. Cas, couldn't wait to come to the hospital tomorrow and see the new babies either.

Nate: So we can go and pick Cas up for Gabe, is what he said, right?

Will: Yes for the 100th time Nathaniel, we will pick him up after breakfast, then we will take him to see his parents. I'm surprised you just didn't ask him to

spend the night.

Nate: No, he and Lan were having a "Brothers Night", movies, and video games. Lan even made him dinner-these special pizzas that they like to make out of

garlic bread, I'm so going to have to try it.

Will: Well not tonight. Sleep you-we all had a very exciting day.

Nate: Love you, Dad.

Will: Love you too.

Nate: Tell Papa the same.

Will: I will.

He headed in the kitchen and grabbed the bottle he had set to chill when Sonny left the room, then grabbed two glasses. He raced to his and Sonny's room,

where Sonny was lying in bed, typing away on his laptop. He had sent messages to his Brothers all day and was finishing up one to them now, complete with

pictures.

Will: I hope Mom sent that one to Sid, like I asked.

Sonny: She did, I got a response in our family in box. She said that she just can't believe that one older brother became a father again on the same day the

other older brother became a Grandfather, again.

Will: Yeah, don't remind me. But, you know what, I don't feel old, and that is what is important, right.

Sonny: Yeah, it is.

Will set up the two glasses and then uncorked the bottle of bubbly. Sonny smile and sat up, letting the blanket fall off of his hips a bit. Will got an eye full and

smiled. He poured two glasses and handed one to Sonny.

Sonny: Shall we toast?

Will: Of course.

Sonny: Well to, Grandsons and Nieces.

Will lifted his glass and smiled.

Will: Here's to Zaid Dante and Amelia Jocelyn.

Sonny: I'll toast to that. Welcome to the family.

They clinked glasses and drank the sparkling liquid inside.

Will got undress and joined his Hubby in bed. It didn't take long, before the feeling of bare skin on skin, from the "accidental" touches had started to turn one

another on. Sonny started off by putting his glass down and the turning to Will, who had done the same. They met in the middle and began kissing.

Sonny: We have to stop meeting like this-(pulling Will toward him-making sure there was nothing between them)

Will: Man, it didn't even take a whole drink and you all ready wanna jump my bones.

Sonny laughed. And kissed Will again.

Sonny: Wow you really have a way with words, Doctor H-K.

Will: And I have away with something else too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Journal:

I wanna first say, welcome to our families, to Amelia and Zaid. Daddy took be too the nursery so we could get Amelia to bring back to the family suite, and

I have to say, I already loved being a big sister to Mason, but having a sister is one of the best things in the world. Now, I don't feel so alone, being the

only girl with three guys in the house. Maybe, I'll stay home more often too, I'm sure my parents will be all for that.

So now that Am is all fed and changed, I think I'm going to try to get some sleep. I can't wait until we take her home. Her room is my old room and I got to

help decorate it. I can't wait for her to see all the princess stuff I got for her.

Love-

The new Big Sister-

Anna.


	144. Chapter 143-SJ-She's a Killer

Sage was on a private jet on his way to Salem. He needed to see Deeper Connection, like yesterday. With everything that had gone

on in their family, they had been out of touch with the Business side of their lives and if they let is slip any further, there wouldn't be a DC any

longer. He was very excited because they had just got the invitation of a life time and he was hoping they would jump at the chance to do

this and finally agree on something-at the same time.

He had got a call from his Movie Producer friend-Penelope Angeles, and she in production-doing slasher movie called She's a Killer. And call

her strange or weird, but she had taken the title and parts of the movie from one her favorite songs-of the same title from a NKOTB song, that

was recorded on their 10 album, from 2013. She had heard Noah and his friend Lan sing it at a few concerts in the past and she thought that

mixing parts of Noah and Lan, with the original version, sung lead by Donnie, would absolutely amazing.

Sage arrived at the small airport, if you could call it that, in Salem and deplaned. He had a car waiting for him and told the driver to take him

to the Horton-Kiriakis residence. He started to give out the address, but the driver held up a hand and told him, that wouldn't be necessary,

he had driven DC hundreds of times and knew the address well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Norah was nervous, she had no idea, what Sage could want, or what if he was dumping them? What then? How would they find someone

else to take care of their DC business the way that Sage had? Noah however, was hopeful that Sage was coming for good reasons.

They had recorded over 75 songs in the past months and hoped that maybe he wanted them to finally sit down, and finish the last choice

of songs for the new album.

Norah: I hope that it's just good reason for him to come. I know that we have flaked on some of our business responsibilities, but there has

been so much going on.

Sonny: Nor, Sweets, you worry way too much. Sage doesn't make trips to scold you, you know that, he sends emails in all caps.

Noah: Which is so much more annoying. (rolling his eyes.)

The door bell rang and Noah ran to get it. He smiled at Lan, and he invited him in. Norah smiled when Lan came inside, and she went to him

and gave him a hug, she then snuck a kiss, when Sonny had his back turned.

Sonny: You know, I don't care if you two kiss around me, just be respectful about it.

Norah: Eyes in the back of his head, that one.

Lan smiled and they headed inside to the family room, where Nate was hanging out with Will.

Nate: Lan! What's up Dude?

Lan: Not much Little Dude. So my Brother tells me, you've entered another recipe contest.

Nate: Yep, I did. He talked me into it.

Lan: Cool. I wish you good luck. ( putting his fist out to bump)

Nate: Thanks. (Giving him a fist bump)

Will gave Nate the "your chores are not finished look" and he headed off to finish, his work. Will smiled as he watched his Son hurry along. He

then observed how Lan, was looking at Norah, and paying attention to whatever she was saying. He liked Lan, and he was sure he was

very good for his Daughter. The doorbell rang again, and Will took off to the front door and opened it.

Sage: Dr. H-K, good to see you again.

Will: Sage, come in Sir, the twins are waiting for you. We're all really excited to see what is going on.

Sage: I'm so stoked, I could have ran all the way here. You have no idea.

Will: Come on, lets head into the kitchen, we have coffee and stuff in there. Then I'll get...

Before he could finish what he was saying, Nor and Noah walked into the entry way, with Lan in tow.

Norah: Hey, Sage.

Sage: If it isn't my two favorite people. And please tell me this is Aslan.

Lan: Please, just call me Lan.

Sage: Sorry, Young Man, Lan, nice to meet you.

Lan: Nice to meet you too.

They headed into the kitchen, where Sonny was hanging out at the computer station set up in there. He looked up when everyone entered

the kitchen and he quickly closed down the site he had up. Will gave him a questioning look, wondering what he was up too.

Sonny: Sage, so what is so exciting that you had to come all the way to Salem to meet with our little song birds?

Sage: Well you all have heard of Penelope Angeles, right?

Group: Yeah, of course.

Sage: Well she has wrote this amazing movie, and the title is going to be She's A Killer. I've read the script and I can tell you this, it's

amazing. Well, she's been to a DC show, where, Noah and Lan have performed that song together, and well, she wants it recorded for the

movie soundtrack.

Noah: She wants Us, DC to record the song?

Sage: Yeah, Buddy, that's what I'm saying, with Lan of course.

Lan: Re-record the song for the movie, that is so cool.

Norah: Her last movie was so amazing. I love all of her movies.

Sage: And she also wanted me to ask you Norah, if you'd do a small part in the Movie. I have the script here.

Norah: Me? I've only done one small part, and I've played myself, that was easy.

Sage: This time you'd play the part of the younger "Carnie Howard" in a flash back sequence.

Norah: That character has been the most talked about character in a very long time. She makes Candyman, Freddie and Michael all look like

Saints.

Sage: Oh, you haven't seen anything, yet. But, what do you say, would you be interested?

Sonny looked on with anticipation at what is daughter would say about having a role in such a large movie. He and Will, could tell that she

very excited and honored to be asked to be in the movie.

Norah: I'd love to do it.

Lan: So, cool. My Girlfriend is going to play a killer in a movie, how many guys can say that.

Noah: Dude, how many guys our age can say that they sang a song for a movie sound track?

Sage: Oh, it just won't be on the sound track either. It will be played in the movies opening, and during the movie, quite a few times. And I've

heard, that there is a part where, the two of you, could be playing it-in the movie.

Noah: You mean, we'd be in the movie too?

Lan: Serious?

Sage: As a heart attack.

Noah: I'm so in.

Lan: Where do I sign?

Sage smiled and pulled out the contracts, and handed them out to everyone.

Sage: Lan before you sign, I do need to have your Parents permission, since you are underage.

Lan: I'm on the phone right now, we just live around the corner.

Sonny (to Will) and down the street, 5 blocks away.

Will laughed and shook his head. He couldn't believe how lucky his kids were right now. And all because DC had re-recorded a song, how

amazing was that?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beth and Gabe, were very happy to agree to Lan signing the agreement, and Gabe had headed over to the H-K's so he could sign as well,

giving Lan is permission and his seal of approval on this venture.

Gabe: How many Dad's can say their kids get to be in a major production or on a movie soundtrack? This is the coolest thing ever.

Lan: Thank you, so much Dad.

Gabe: You're very welcome, Lan. You just promise me one thing?

Lan: What's that?

Gabe: You completely rock this thing. ( said giving his Son a huge hug and his patented smile)

Norah smiled as she watched the Father and Son, bonding. Her own Dads and Brother were doing the same-as Sonny went to her and

kissed the top of her head.

Sonny: You in a movie. Now I really can say I knew you when, huh?

Norah: I really don't believe it. I'm playing a killer in a movie, that is so freaking cool.

Noah: We should get this song down, so we know it backwards and forwards.

Lan: I agree. So you wanna?

Gabe: Have I heard this song?

Lan: Maybe parts, we recorded it for their new album, so it's possible.

Gabe: Well, maybe we should get a sneak peek, now, just in case .

The three teens smiled and Noah went to get his guitars.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They went to the garage, where they had a playing area for DC to practice, and play, without disturbing the family or the neighborhood. Will

and Sonny had it redone for them, complete with sound proofing. They had never parked in there anyway, so it was a perfect use of the

space.

Lan and Noah tuned up and played a few cords to make sure they were on point. They warmed up their voices, running threw all of their

scales-then they were ready to perform for their parents.

The boys would sing lead, then Norah would join in on the chorus.

(Noah first verse)

She always gets her way

She told me this his how it's gonna go down (yeah)

And now there's no escape

There nobody here to save me now

As she comes closer

The air gets colder

Sending shivers down my spine

And I feel her hands all over my body

And I know that I'm running out of time

(Chorus-DC/Lan)

That girl is a killer

killer

killer

She'll hit you and run (woa)

Girl is just a killer

She's only in it for the fun

I'm barely bleeding the floor

still baggin' her for more,

oh what a sweet way to die,

That girl is a killer, killer

I'll see you on the other side

(Lan Verse 2)

She got me counting every breath I take (yeah)

and now my heart is beating so damn loud (damn loud)

and her sexy shadows hanging over me

I'm feeling like

my legs are frozen into the ground (yeah, yeah)

As she comes closer

The air gets colder

Sending shivers down my spine

And I feel her hands all over my body

And I know I'm running out of time

(chours-all)

That girl is a killer

Killer

Killer

She'll hit you and run

Girl is just a killer killer

You know she's only it in for the fun

I'm barely bleeding on floor

still beggin' her for more,

oh what a sweet way to die

That girl is a killer killer

I'll see you on the other side

(Lan)

Killer Killer

Girl is just a killer _[x4]_

That girl is a killer

Killer

Killer

(noah)

She' ll hit you and run (whoa)

Girl is just a killer killer

You know she's only it in for the fun (whoa)

(Lan)

I'm barely bleeding on floor

still beggin' her for more,

oh what a sweet way to die

That girl is a killer killer

I'll see you on the other side

Killer Killer

Girl is just a killer _[x4]_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

There was a beat of silence, then they all cheered, when the final cord had bounced back at them. The song was completely perfect and Sage

knew they'd all be hit. This was going to be the title song and also, they'd make it into the movie, he'd stake everything on it.

Sage: Perfection. And Lan, I never knew you could sing like that. Man, you rap and sing, I might just have to make you sign with me after all.

Lan: I don't know if I'm ready for all of that, but I do like doing this. And you really think I sounded okay?

Sage: you were amazing. Just ask anyone, here.

Gabe: Very good, I'm impressed.

Will: I think, I can't wait to see this movie.

Sonny: Me either.

Nate: What about me? I love scary movies.

Sonny: I'm sure that we could make the exception, since your Sister and Brother are in it, silly.

Norah: So when, are we doing this?

Sage: I have your schedule right here.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The schedule, wouldn't interfer with much of anything the families had planned and anything it did, everyone was happy to work around it.

The buzz was going around town, that "the local celebs were going to be in a movie, and recording a song for the sound track as well. This

also help to spark some work for Sami and CW- Which was able to provide some wardrobe for the movie in a few of the performance scenes-

as well as giving the cast options for the premire-Sami always liked to think ahead.

Noah had got permission to bring Eboni along on one of the weekends he, Nor and Lan were filming and she was star struck. One of her fave

actresses was in the film and was in a scene with Noah. She thought that the whole thing was fun and amazing. After Noah was finished

with his work for the day, he took Eboni, sight seeing around the city they were in-which was Seattle. Neither had been there before-DC had

yet to perform there for a show, and now he was thinking that he should make sure it got put on a list of possible places to play.

Eboni: I still don't believe my boyfriend's in a movie.

Noah: I still don't believe that your parents let you come all the way here with me, and didn't pack themselves in your suitcase.

She smile and held his hand tighter. The stopped for a snack at an outside vender and then kept on walking-it was a beautiful day, and it

just nice to get out and sight see for awhile. Eboni hadn't even minded when a few DC fans stopped them and asked for autographs. A few

people and even reconized her from the choir, and had said that they seen her at nationals, and she thought that was really cool.

They decided to head back-not wanting to worry anyone and get in trouble for being gone too long.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Norah was to play a the younger version of the main character-Carnie Howard, who turns out to be a serial killer, but isn't found out, until her

death bed confession, years later. She's in a band with some of the local kids and her first kill is a girl, who likes the same boy she does, and

Carnie decides, instead of the two of them fight fairly for him, she takes exactly what she wants-and that is how she lives her life-taking it,

and killing whom ever gets in her way.

Lan and Noah, play two kids that are in the band with Norah's character, and they are in a couple scenes in the movie, one of which is the big

performance scene, where the play this new song for a group of kids, and inner mixed are scenes where Nor's character is killing her the girl

she dislikes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in Salem, after shooting most of their scenes, No and Nor are hanging at home-finishing up homework, when Lan rang the bell. Will

and Sonny were out, so she happily let him in.

Noah: Nor, come on we have to get this project done.

Norah: Take a pill, it won't be for that long, besides, its Lan, not anyone else.

Noah rolled his eyes and took his homework to his room, he wasn't getting himself in trouble. She let Lan in and they went to the kitchen,

where she had her homework.

Lan: If you're not supposed to have company, I can go home. But, my parents and sibs are gone, and I really hate being alone.

Norah: Since when?

Lan: Since you played a murdering pycho in a movie. You were so convincing, I can't wait for the movie to come out.

Norah: Thank God, it doesn't take as long for movies to come out-not like when our parents were our age, they said sometimes it took years

to make a great movie.

Lan: Yeah, but that is when all the special effects were new and "cutting edge, and the movie you were in, was full of all those fancy things-

it was just good old fashioned horror.

Norah: Yeah-one nasty bitch, with her big bag of tricks. I really liked playing her, it was fun and a different side of myself.

Lan: You are nothing like that character. And I like it that way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Life around the H-K house was finally getting back to normal. The twins were back at the school work, their recording was done-finally, And

the new album and it was-in the final stages. The movie business was put on the back burner and Nate's next cooking competition was on

the front one, now. He was working with Elaina, to perfect his receipes. She felt he was ready and he was feeling a little nervous this time

around. Cas was with him at GIFT, and was watching him, work on his Main Dish, for the competition that was this weekend.

Cas: I'm sure that you're going to do fine, Nate. Chill-dude.

Nate: Did you just chill dude me?

Cas smiled and when Nate looked at him, he winked and hopped off the stool. He went to the fridge and got a drink and hopped back on the

stool.

Cas: Come on, you've made this so many times, I know it will be good.

Nate: This time it's not making the food that will be hard, it's the explaining what I'm doing that will be.

Cas: Who has the speech issues in this relationship?

Nate just stared at him and took a deep breath. Shook his head-knowing that there would be no getting one by Cas. He checked on his dish

that was cooling on the stove.

Nate: Ok, you ready for a piece?

Cas: I've been ready-Chicken and Broccoli Alfredo Lasagna oh, yeah.

Nate cut the Lasgana up and served it on two plates. He placed a plate in front of Cas and then sat next to him. Then he waited for his friend

to try it first. Cas took a bite and chewed. It was so good, and he was doing his best not to dive right in and look like his parents never fed

him.

Nate: Well?

Cas: So good. That is the best. She's a Killer-

Nate laughed out loud, before putting his fork to his mouth-"I don't believe you said that". But, Cas was right, this was killer and if he wasn't

mistaken, a winner-a big winner.

Cas: you thought my little joke was funny?

Nate: Sure. Thanks, for reassuring me.

Cas: Not a problem-your my best friend, Nate a-a-and I want you to do good-and with this, y-y-you will.

Nate smiled and they continued to enjoy the meal that Nate had created. He couldn't wait to go to the competition, he knew he had some

high chances of winning again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Journal:

I never thought I'd ever say this, but My daughter is a killer-how do you like that? I have to say, after seeing the "sneak peak", I can't wait to

see the final product, it's going to be one hell of a movie. The song turned out great, and who knew that Lan could sing. I'm really warming

up to him and My Daughter, and I'm really glad that she is happy. I just wonder if she and Lan behaved, when they were shooting the movie?

I told them I trusted them, and well I do, it's just that my eyes are wide open and I see the way SHE looks at him, and she's a killer.

Later,

Sonny.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_


	145. Chapter 144-SJ-The Cat's Will Play

You know how the old saying goes, "When the Cat's Away the Mice Will Play", has anyone ever wondered what happends with said cats? Well Will was

all for finding out what those cats did when they were away. He had went above and beyond and booked a suite at their favorite hotel in Madison, and

they were spending a four day weekend away from everything, coffee-shops, night clubs, mental patients, nosey parents and more importantly, kids. It

had been all about kids and grandkids, for far too long, and they were starting to get that lost feeling again.

Will: I'm am so glad you agreed to get away with me.

He said looking at the countryside as he was driving from Illinois to Wisconsin. He glanced Sonny's way for a moment, not wanting his eyes to leave

the road for too long. But, it was important for him to look at his Hubby every now and again, to just see what he had right in front of him.

Sonny: Well I do have this hidden agenda that you just don't know about.

Will: Really? What do you have up your in your big bad bag of tricks, Mr. H-K?

Sonny: Nothing, I wanna spill, just yet. Somethings should remain secret, after all Doctor.

Sonny took that opportounity to take Will's hand and kiss it. And of course Will loved the simple gesture of it. He was really getting

very excited to be getting away with Sonny-just the two of them for a change-and it made him feel a bit younger, if he was being quite

honest, lately he had been feeling old and he hated feeling like that. He was still young and young at heart and wanted to act like he it.

He pugged in a few CD's into the changer-minding not to put any DC one's in-this was a kid free weekend after all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A couple hours later they were pulling into the Inn that Elaina had recommended-they had asked to use the Montgomery's house, but it was being

renovated and wasn't in usable condition at this time. The Inn was small and it looked very private, which they were all for-no one to bother them, and

they could just have time together. They parked and got out. Looking around, they decided this was a good idea and they couldn't wait for their time

alone to start.

Sonny: You sure this is the place? Looks deserted.

Will: Yeah, its right here on my itenerary. See...(showing him the paper)

Sonny : (smirking) you sounded like a 10 year old, love-do I need to remind you how old you really are?

Will: Maybe, it will depend...

Sonny: On what?

Will: how you'll be doing the reminding. (he said slapping Sonny's ass on the way to the trunk of the SUV)

Sonny: That will get you everywhere, Dr. H-K.

Will: Let's go check in and get that key.

Sonny nodded, taking the rest of the bags, he and Will headed inside the Inn. It was a cozy sight, and they welcomed it with open arms. The man at

the front desk smiled when they entered and started walking to him. He stood at attention, and smiled to greet them as they approached.

Hotel Clerk: Hello, Welcome to The Hideway Country Inn, let me guess, you're Dr. and Mr. Horton-Kiriakis?

Sonny: That is correct. Mrs. Elaina Montgomery recommended this place, very highly.

Todd: Well, she has been one of our fondest guests, as well has her husband. By the way my name is Todd-and I will making sure your stay here is as

wonderful as you were promised. Let's get you checked in and on your way.

Will looked at Sonny and winked. The special "royal treatment", who was going to argue with that? As they were waiting, they noticed the art work

that was hanging on the way, some looked familiar, maybe Devon's work? Will would have bet on it. And Sonny noticed, that the design of the place

looked much like one of his friends work. He'd have to ask Brent if he helped to design this place.

They were shown their room and while they had headed towards it, someone from their not so far past was right around the corner and he was out for blood.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He hadn't forgotten about the embarrassement that had went down in Madison, and all that the hand's of Jackson Horton-Kiriakis and his whatever you

wanted to call him. He rolled his eyes as he helped another bell hop load up a cart and take another set of guest up to their room. He wondered what the

"fairies" were doing right now? Or maybe he _didn't_ want to know. He just hoped that they didn't run into each other this weekend, heaven help them all if they

did.

The displeasure on Randy's face was noticed by everyone he was working with and his attitude was about all his manager-Helena could take. She took a deep

breath and walked up to him as he was tossing suite cases onto a cart.

Helena: Randall, may I have a word?

Randy: I'm working here I mean, I'd hate to make these people carry their own stuff. That is what am I working for, right. (giving a sickly sweet smile)

Helena: Enough with the wise ass remarks and turn to look at me when I speak.

He rolled his eyes again and turned to her. She put on the fake "Thank's a whole hell of a lot smile" and with her eyes, begged him to change his attitude.

Helena: Your attitude needs to be toned down a few notches, it's affecting my guests.

Randy: I don't have an attitude, maybe it's you that has the attitude. You've had one since you hired me.

Helena: I didn't hire you, your Uncle, who is my boss hired you, but it doesn't mean I have to like it, now does it .

Randy: I have work to do, Lena, so why don't I just go and do it.

Helena: You can start by taking up these bags to suite 114.

Randy: Fine.

He took the cart and headed up to the room. He knocked and heard laughter from inside and muffled voices. The guests were probably going at it and he

interupted them-well good. Why should anyone get time to have some real fun? He waited impatiently for someone to come and answer this God forsaken

door. When the door was opened, he almost stopped breathing, it was H-K, in the flesh. He hadn't seen him since that day, he was fired.

Sonny: (looking back into the room toward's Will) Yes, can I...(turning to see Randy standing in front of him) h..e.l...

Randy: I have your bags.

Sonny: Thank you-I'll bring back the cart later.

He pulled the cart inside and let the door shut, he wasn't about to start any fights at this moment, but he would be on guard now, that he knew an enemy was

in his mist.

Will: That was odd, you okay?

Sonny: Randy-

Will: Who?

Sonny: Randy, from CG in Madison, the guy I fired for...

Will: Oh, that Randy. I totally forgot about him, what he works here?

Sonny: Apprentely, they don't check references here, or else he'd never have gotten the job.

Will: (coming up behind Sonny and putting his arms around him) Now, where were we? You need to get your mind of his unpleasantness and back on to me.

Sonny spun around and put his arms around Will, kissing him in agreement. He wanted to get Will back on that bed and indeed get his mind off of "what's

his name". They walked back to the bed, and Sonny pushed Will back onto it. Sonny then crawled back onto it himself, and positioned himself, right on Will

where he was, when they were interrupted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Randy couldn't get out of that room fast enough. He had never thought in a million years that he would have been face to face with that man again in his life.

The moment, that son-of-a-bitch had fired him, he had waited for the time for his revenge and it looked like that time was going to be now, but how to

exact it, now that was going to take some planning.

Randy: Welcome to the Inn-Sonny H-K, you may enjoy your stay, but by time I'm done with you, you will wish, you had never decided to come here in the first

place.

He smiled a discussting-self satisfying smile, and head off to finish his work, before the warden showed back up to bust his balls.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in the H-K suit, the lovers are making-love for the second time, as if their very lives depended on it. When they were finished, they were lying together,

the heavy breathing-echoing in the room. Sonny was staring at the ceiling, trying not to let him mind wander.

Will: A penny for your thoughts.

Sonny: I'm not thinking anything, just that I'm glad we got away, together.

Will: You're a horrible liar, you always have been.

Sonny: I just can't believe that he works here.

Will: Would you like to go downstairs and demand to see his boss, maybe give him or her a piece of your mind? I mean if they had done the job of looking into

his work history, they would know about what he pulled at the coffee shop. But, obviously, they either over looked it, or he didn't tell them, I'd bet the later.

Sonny: Me too. (he said rolling over onto his stomach)

Will matched his move and they were now looking at the pillows and had their heads resting on their hands.

Will: Baby, we are here to try to have a good time, not worry about some old employee, that we never even had a clue worked here. Let's forget about Randy

and focus on us. (kissing him) Please? For me? (deepening the kisses).

Sonny: Whatever you recommend, Doc. (kissing Will back)

Will gave him the sexy eyebrows again, and Sonny smiled into, yet another kiss. Well, they had always thought, that the third time was a charm, and they

were all for proving it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, after having a wonderful breakfast in the main dinning room, they were heading out to do some sight seeing, and just wanting to enjoy

each other. Randy, had been watching them, as they held hands in the dinning room and had been talking quietly to themselves. He wondered where their

brats were? Especially that one-Noah, was that the kids name, he wondered out loud.

He went to clean up the table they had been at and the ones around it. He smiled to himself when he noticed that one of them and dropped their wallet.

Randy: I wonder how long it will take them to notice that this is missing? I could be nice and make sure they get it back, or...

And he went for the or, opening it up and smiling upon seeing the amount of cash that was inside. But, he hadn't realized that he was on camera right now,

and when he took the wad of cash out of Sonny's wallet, and pocketed most it-the gesture was on film for all to see. He was caught-red handed.

Ten or so minutes, after leaving the Inn, Sonny had realized that his wallet was missing and headed back to get it. He went to the front desk, when he got

back and asked if his wallet had been turned in, he was sure he left it in the dinning room.

Todd: Let me see if anyone has turned in a wallet, okay Mr. H-K.

He went back to the lost and found and sure enough there was a wallet, newly placed in the box with his name on it, as it was the Inn's policy to check for

identifcation inside and put the owner's name on the items. He picked up the wallet and brought it out to Sonny.

Todd: Here you are Mr. H-K. Someone did find it, after all.

Sonny took the wallet and checked to make sure that everything was accounted for, but when he counted his cash, there was a few hundred dollars

missing, Which he was sure was there when he and Will went to breakfast that morning.

Todd: Is there a problem?

Sonny: I'm missing like $400.00. And before you ask, I'm positive, it was in there this morning, when Will and I came down for breakfast-it was for some of my

business I'm doing today.

Todd: Um, this is very disheartening, Mr. H-K, to think that one of my staff is a thief.

Sonny: Who found it, a waiter?

Todd: No, it was Randy, one of our bellmen.

Sonny: And Randy was one of my former employees, with a huge attitude problem, to say the least.

Todd: He worked for Common Grounds?

Sonny: What, you didn't know?

Todd: No, he failed to disclose that.

Sonny: Well, why don't you and I have a little chat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(To the mice...)

Back in Salem, Norah was really thinking that she had hit the mother load of luck. She was at home alone-well, kinda alone, she had invited Lan and against

his better judgement, he took the bait, and went to the H-K House. And the very moment, that Norah answered the door, he was rethinking his choice. He

was for sure having a change of heart, when she showed up at the door in that damned red bikini that she had just bought, without her parents knowing. He

took a deep breath, when she pulled him into the house.

Lan: Nor, Sweetie, this is such a bad idea.

Norah: Why? Because my Parent's aren't home? Or my Brothers. Don't worry so much, Gin and Vaeh, know I'm home.

She said wrapping her arms around his neck and trying to kiss him. He backed away. She wasn't acting like the Girlfriend he was used too, and he wasn't

exactly liking this version at all.

Lan: Nor-I think before someone finds me here and gets the wrong idea, I'm leaving. (he said backing away)

Norah: What do you mean you're leaving? But you just got here. I don't want you to go, Lan, please.

Lan: You don't know how much I really want to stay, Norie, but if I do, I don't know that I can promise to keep my hands off of you. You look so hot in that suit.

And I respect you and your parents way too much.

Norah: (closing her eyes and taking a deep breath) You're right, but ever since the movie premire, I just have had this feeling, that I want to be with you.

Lan: (grabbing her hand) And after knowing the things you've been threw, and knowing you feel that way about me, it makes me feel honored, but I really

need to go.

Norah: I understand. And I'm sorry for sending the wrong message.

Lan: It wasn't the wrong message, I mean, my hot, sweet girlfriend wants to be alone with me, that can never be "wrong". But, I won't take advantage of you

like that, I love you way too much.

Her eyes got wide, did he say he loved her? Did she hear him correctly? She was even more dumbfounded when he kissed her forehead and pulled into a

hug.

Lan: I'll see you tomorrow at Church, my parents are picking you up.

Norah: Tomorrow. And Lan...

Lan: Yeah-

Norah: I love you, too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few blocks away, Noah and Eboni, were at the Fields house, making out, in the rec room. And they were going from first base to half past second in a hurry.

Eboni had actually started the make out session-which surprised Noah, because he was usually the one who started the kissing. But, Eboni had been hearing

lots of girls at her school talk about how "hot Noah H-K was" and how lucky "that girl" was to be dating him. Ever since that movie with him, Norah and Lan

had come out, that is all she was thinking about, "what if she wasn't good enough for him?". "What if he seeing a different girl out on the road?"

Noah: Hey, Beauty, what's all this?

Eboni: What you don't like it?

Noah: Obviously, I like it. (looking south), But we so, need to slow down. Your parents could come home anytime and I don't want your Dad to kill me.

Eboni: Wow, Noah H-K is backing down, I never thought...

He kissed her, and pulled her into a hug.

Noah: Hey, it's not that I don't want too, because I do, but you stopped us last time-thank God. I like kissing you, and touching you-and "seeing you". (he did

his Dad's sexy eyebrows). But, Baby, I don't want to get killed, and I know that either your Mom or Dad would kill me if they know what were doing down

here.

Eboni: You're probably right. Besides, I think my Brother is home and he is so nosy.

Noah: Not any more that my Brother is.

Eboni: There's a big difference between Nate and any of my Brothers. I'm the baby and they treat me like I'm one. You're Brother is just curious, like little

boys should be.

Noah laughed. Yeah, Nate was very curious and nosy-

Noah: Enough talk about our Brothers, can we maybe, do this just a little more?

He pulled her over to him and kissed her tenderly, when the door opened to the rec room and her brother Torrence walked in, he looked just as embarrassed

as the love birds felt.

Torrie: Hey, does Mama and Daddy know that Noah is down here?

Eboni: Why don't you mind your own buisness, Torr?

Torrie: Noah, I think you should be heading home, instead of trying to feel up my sister.

Eboni: TORRIE, what I do with Noah, is my business, and he wasn't feeling me up, you're gross.

Torrie: Right, two almost 15 year olds alone in a basement-I was your age once too, and know exactly how Noah thinks.

Noah: What are you claravowient? Tell me, Tor how am I feeling?

Torrie: Wow, you really do have a mouth on you.

Noah: And I know how to use it. I was just leaving anyway. And for your information Torrence, I would never disrespect your Sister in anyway. I love her and

respect her, we didn't do anything-if you're curious.

He got up and grabbed his stuff, heading up the stairs to leave.

Eboni: Noah, wait for me. (To Torrie) I hope you're happy, he's probably never going to talk to me again, thanks to you.

Torrie: Eb, he'll get over it. He's just mad because his game got busted.

Eboni: For your information, I was the one who, um...

Torrie: You? You're just a little girl, what do you know?

Eboni: I'm not a little girl, and you'll do good to remember that.

She stormed off after Noah, who was sitting on the front porch waiting for her.

Noah: I'd better head home-Gin is going to be checking in on me and Nor later.

Eboni: I hope that he didn't get to you.

Noah: No, but you did. If I stayed here one more moment alone with you, I would be saying "What pledge?"

Eboni: See you at church tomorrow.

Noah: Can't wait.

Eboni: Hey Noah.

Noah: Yeah?

Eboni: (She kissed his cheek, then his lips, softly) love you.

He blinked a few times, then smiled, his famous heart throb smile. Eboni Fields loved him, and he knew he loved her, he had from the moment he had seen

seen her.

Noah: Love you, too. See you tomorrow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(The Cats...)

Sonny: I don't know why you're so mad that I had that talk with Todd, I mean-he had a right to know everything, right?

Will: yeah, but I wished I could have been there.

Sonny: I know, but you got to see the show, when he fired Randy.

Will: I know, but it didn't have it's full effect, because I didn't know you had anything to do with until it was done and over with. I felt cheated somehow.

Sonny just shook his head and offered his free hand to Will, as they neared home-they couldn't wait to see their kids.

About an hour into the trip, Will's cell rang and it was his Mother. She was upset and he couldn't make out what she was saying.

Will: Mom, slow down, and say that one more time.

Sami: We have been looking for Nate for hours, and we can't find him.

Will: Is he with Nate or Elaina?

Sami: No, we started and ended with them.

Will: What about Dad, was he in town, while we were gone?

Sami: No, Will. Your Dad and Dahli are on their way to help if they can. Nate left my and Rafe's about 45 minutes ago, so he could go home and pack a bag to

got to the Reynolds house for the night. When he left, he was walking the new dog, Cruz home with him-then like I don't know, 10 minutes after he left, Cruz

came back to the backyard and stood by his kennel.

Will: Did you call the police?

Sami: I live with the police, yes, they know, and they can only do so much, even for Rafe.

Sonny looked at Will, wondering what was going on. He furrowed his brow at the look of pain on Will's face.

Sonny: What's going on?

Will: No one can find Nate.

Sonny: Did anyone check the old fort?

Sami: All his usual places were checked are rechecked. He's not with Jason or John-or your parents either, Sonny.

Will: What about his Brother or Sisters?

Sami: Noah and Nate slept at my house last night, Norah slept at home, with Adrienne checking in on her. Noah left to go to Eboni's this morning, and Norah

was still at home, when I called to see if he went there.

Sonny: We'll be home shortly, have someone from the force waiting for us, please.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, if they didn't think he'd want to get back at them, they were going to be very mistaken. And you know how they say, "when the cat's way...some will

kidnap your kid". Randy was looking in the rear view, at a sleeping Nate. It had been so easy to grab the brat too. He was walking home, alone in the dark

with a puppy. He had went up to Nate and asked for directions, to a Detective Hernendez' house and Nate had smiled widely, when asked. "That's my Teo, I'll

take you to him. And when his back was turned, he put his arm around Nate's mouth, and pulled him close-showing him the knife in his, other hand.

Randy: If you scream Nate, I will be forced to use this on you. And we know you don't want that.

He gave him something mild to make him sleepy, not wanting him to realize where he was being taken too. He didn't want to hurt him, but he sure wanted to

hurt his parents, right where it counted.

By the time Sonny and Will pulled into the driveway, it was red and blue lights everywhere, much like the night that Rafe and Noah, were held in Rafe and

Sami's backyard. Will got out and ran to his Daughters, who were on the porch crying.

Will: What's going on, now?

Vaeh: Just having moment, we still don't know anything.

Sonny arrived a few beats behind Will and Norah stepped onto her Papa's arms.

Sonny: Hey, Sweets, we'll find your little Brother.

Vaeh: I'd better call Beth, she said that Cas is having a fit, by not being allowed to come here.

Will and Sonny smiled, at the special bond the two boys had with each other.

Will: I'm going to go and talk with someone in charge.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And the talk left Will in an even more frantic state, they had just received an email from an annonomace person, stating that he was the one who took Nate

H-K and if his parents wanted him back alive, then they were going to have to fork over the dough.

Sonny:I don't care what it costs, I'll start pulling out money know, if I have to, to get Nate back.

Will: I agree.

Sami: I have anything you two need. But, more importantly, who could be doing this?

Will: That is a good question. I don't think it's any of my patients.

Rafe: And I know it's not someone I put away, this time.

Sonny: I have a feeling it's far more personal-

(To be continued)


	146. Chapter 145-SJ-The Rat Will Pay

Laying low wasn't as easy as Randy had thought, especially with an 11-year-old boy, who had a lot more fight in him than he had bargained for.

Randy had carried Nate inside the small apartment, that he had rented months ago, when he started to plan his revenge on _Jackson, _ but it

was sped along when they showed up at the Inn and started the crap with Todd. They forced his hand, and they were going to pay for all they

had cost him. But, he was flying by the seat of his pants, now that he had grabbed the kid.

Randy: (to himself) Think, Randy, think. They're going to be looking for him with the Armed Forces-and that is an honest possibility.

He had done his research, and he knew that Phillip-Will's Uncle and Sonny's cousin, was still involved with the Marines-some special forces task force

supervisor, no doubt, partly, some special gift of the last name Kiriakis, but none the less, he had power.

Then there was the new and improved Salem PD, which has taken a turn for the better since Shawn-Douglas Brady, took over, and made it over, far better

than it was when his parents and Uncle ran the place. If Randy didn't cover his tracks and keep Nate in check, his plan would be blown to hell and back. His

revenge was key and he had to keep a level head on his shoulders.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Randy watched Nate sleeping on the tiny twin bed in the other room and decided to go inside, just to make sure he was still alive, he had given him that

cold tablet hours ago and he thought it should have worn off by now. But, the kid wasn't very big for his age, he looked more like 9 instead of 11, so he

wondered again, had he given him too much? And if he was dead, what then? He wasn't going down for murder, not now, not ever.

Creeping to the edge of the bed, he was sure to be as quiet as possible, he stared at Nate, wondering what his parents were feeling right now? Were they

mad, angry, upset, had they shed tears? He hoped all the above, because if they did come through, they'd pay, _dearly_.

Right now, though, he decided it was time for him to have some fun-it was time to wake Nate up- for a while anyway.

Randy: Hey Sleeping Beauty, its time to WAKE UP!

He said, while kicking the bed. Nate startled wake and it took him only a few moments, to remember that he was taken from the street between his and Mim's

houses. His new dog? What had happened to the dog? Dad and Papa? Did he hurt them too? Nor or No? The questions where coming a thousand at a

time and he was having a hard focusing on what was going on around him.

Randy ( sitting on the bed) So, Nathaniel, did you have a nice sleep, Buddy.

Nate: Wh...o, I..wan..na go ho..me. ( he said trying not to cry)

Nate was trying to get himself as far away from Randy as possible. He was sure what the creep wanted with him and he had now desire of finding out.

Randy: Oh, you wanna go home? Well, I'd like a job and actually have you're parents not but in on it.

Nate: do...es. tha.. ha..

Randy: Do with you? Well, I really liked my job, you see Nate, and I'm guessing your parents really liked you, too. So you see, they took something I really

loved away from me, so I just returned in kind.

Nate: (head getting clearer) You kidnapped me? (he said eyes wide)

Randy: I'd rather say, I borrowed you, just as a bargaining chip)

Nate stared at him wide-eyed. Had he actually said " he borrowed him"? This man was sick and scary. He needed to keep his wits about him, and make sure

that he didn't fall asleep, again. He took some time to look around the room, and memorized the things that would help tell him where he was. He also had

to make Randy think he'd do whatever he said any thing he said.

Nate: Can I have some water and a bathroom?

Randy: Sure, the bathroom is in there and leave the door open-where both boys, right?

Nate: Right ( he said, wary)

He headed in, stumbling at first-and he prayed he'd get left alone for just a few moments. Randy waited for a few moments-and got up to see what Nate was

doing- He was just standing there.

Randy: You said you had to go-

Nate: I can't-not with you in here.

Randy: Shy-cute. I'll be right out there.

Nate: Ok.

Randy left the room and shut the door. As soon as he was alone, Nate-closed and locked both doors. He sat down on the bathroom floor and started to cry

for a few seconds.

Nate (to himself): Come H-K, get with it. Daddy and Papa have to be looking for me. They have to know I'm missing. I was supposed to be with Cas, not here.

I was supposed to be with my Cas. (he said again, kicking the tub)

He did his business-and as he was about to leave the bathroom, when he heard noises from the window, he went to it and saw that Randy was getting into

his car-where was he going? He then watched him pick up a cell phone. He talked on the phone for a few moments, then hung up and placed it back inside

either the center or the glove box and got out of the car. Nate got away from the window, and went back into the room, waiting for his chance to get to that

phone. And he was going to get to the phone, no matter what-the plan was brewing-deep inside him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in Salem, Sonny was making his way slowly to the kitchen, where, Noah was picking up pieces of glass up off the floor. Sonny, stopped him, and

pulled him up, looking him in his eyes. Noah had tears just on the edge-he was cracking, and Sonny could only imagine how the twins were holding up.

Sonny: Hey-if you wanna-cry, just cry, if you wanna scream, scream-just don't hold it in-No.

Noah falling into his Papa's arms, and the tidel wave of tears, started. Sonny started his crying, as soon as Noah's arms went around him-he wanted his baby

boy back home, where he belonged.

Noah: Thank you. ( he said, pulling out of Sonny's hold) I just want him home, Papa. Why do people, have to do things like this? Like when the woman took

Jae.

Sonny: unfortunately there are sick people in this world who want to hurt other people, you and I know that. I'm going to check in, and see if they have any

leads.

Noah: I think, I'm going to call Eb and see if she wants to go and hand out more flyers with me.

Sonny: Sounds good. I love you, don't forget it.

Noah: Never and I love you-'til forever-Papa.

Sonny: You remember that?

Noah: I had a dream about when I was a kid last night, and I was remembering when Nor and I went to K4 and I was scared. You told me that you loved me

and would be back for me and you loved me-and I would say, "Til forever, Papa?" and you'd say...

Sonny: That's never going to be long enough.

Noah: And you started it with Nate, when he started school.

Sonny: I did-he loved it.

Noah: He loves just about everything about anything you and Dad, do for him. And I can't say I blame him, we have the best parents in the universe.

Noah gave Sonny another hug, and kissed his cheek-causing Sonny to touch himself there as a remembrance, again of the little boy Noah once was-now an

almost grown man-_ALMOST_.

Sonny grabbed his laptop and sat at the breakfast nook. He logged into his email-and other media-looking to see if there was any new clue or lead to where

Nate could be. He was grasping at anything that would stand out-and he was let down, just a bit, when there wasn't any new leads, but was happy to see

the out pouring of support and caring from family and friends.

They were the ones who'd get them through this, the one's whose shoulders would log the most crying time. Expect for maybe at night, when it was the

hardest for both he and Will. They'd lied together most of the night, awake and each taking turns with the crying jags-wondering what the psycho was doing

do their Son-just like he was doing now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Noah: Thanks for helping me with this.

Eboni: Anything for you, and plus I really like your Brother. My family and I said extra Prayers for him at church yesterday.

Noah: Thanks, I was going to go, but..(getting choked up)

Eboni: Hey-I understand-you and your family needed to be together, just know that we all care about you all too.

Noah: I should have been home, then maybe...

Eboni: Yeah instead of me, trying too...

Noah: That's not what I meant, Eb, I wanted to be with you-but I just wish he hadn't been at Mins so late and then walked home by himself.

Eboni: How many times has he done that walk before, the other night?

Noah: I don't know, tons.

Eboni: And all without incident, right?

Noah: Your right.

Eboni: Always.

Noah smiled, and her heart melted. He was finally looking like his handsome self and not as upset as he first was. She grabbed his hand and they headed off

to put up the stack of flyers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Norah was with Lan and Cas. They had finally convinced him to leave the house, and join them-putting up flyers to help find Nate. Cas, still looked miserable,

but Lan was grateful to Norah for convincing him to get out and help find his friend.

Norah: One more small bunch to go...

Cas: You really think it will help?

Norah: I really do.

Cas: Me too. (he said choked up) I, um had this dream about him last night.

Lan and Norah looked at him, encouraging him to go on.

Cas: And I was looking for him, but every time I got close, I'd lose him again.

Lan: Hey, Nate is very smart and if he's in any kind of trouble, he'll get out of it.

Cas: Don't say things you can't promise, Lan.

Norah: But, Lan is right about one thing, Cas, Nate is very smart.

Lan: Come on, we have enough flyers for the next couple of streets.

The turned down, the next block and Cas got goose bumps. He wasn't sure, but he had a feeling that he was near, Nate. He didn't say anything, but he

smiled to himself and picked up the pace as he helped Lan and Nor, hang up the rest of the flyers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He couldn't believe his luck-in a sudden hast, Randy had left the apartment, but didn't take the car that he had went to earlier. He got into some dark-colored

one-and it took off. He tried the bedroom door, but it was locked. He unlocked the window, and was surprised when it opened, with ease. He took a deep

breath and decided it was going to be now or never. Jumping, he landed in the grass below, making sure to tuck and roll, like his parents had showed him

and his brother, in case of a fire at their house. He laid there for a moment, stunned. He didn't even want to breath in fear, Randy would come back. When

he felt it was safe, he got up, dazed, but unharmed. He started to the car, but then heard voices from around the corner. He ducked behind a couple parked

cars, just to be sure of who was coming-and if the tears did sting his eyes, when he saw, Norah, Lan and Cas-his Cas.

Lan: Okay guys, this is the last of the flyers.

Cas: Then what? We just go back home, like he's just going to magically appear out of no where.

Norah: Hopefully someone will see him or...

But before she could finish her statement, like a flash, Nate was running full speed into her, and was grabbing a hold of her, like she was just a dream, and he

did want to let go of the possibility of being saved.

Lan: What the hell?

Cas: NATE? NATE, IS THAT REALLY YOU?

Norah: Oh, My God. It's Okay, I'm here, hey I'm here (she said, trying to calm him down).

Lan: Where in the heck did you just come from? What happened?

Nate: He..um, Rand...took

Norah: Randy from CG? He took you?

Nate: Yes..

Lan noticed that Nate was limping and favoring his left ankle and foot. He got him off of his feet and started to take a look at it, his first aid training, coming

in handy. He could tell, it was broken-just by looking at how displaced it was. He pulled out his cell phone and called the police. He let them know their

location and they said they had an officer in the area.

Nate: But, he's going to be coming back soon or he might be back already, I don't want to be out here when he does.

Lan: He won't hurt you, again, I promise. Let's call your parents, too-okay?

Nate: Please, I can't wait to see them. And Noah, where's Noah?

Lan: He and Eb, are looking for you, on the other side of town.

Norah dialed her Papa's cell, and when Sonny picked up, he answered "Any leads?" Smiling into the phone, she handed it to Nate and nodded for him to talk.

Sonny: Hello, anyone there, Norah?

Nate: Papa! Norie, Lan and Cas found me.

Sonny: NATE! Oh, Thank God. Where are you?

Lan: We're on Oak Hill Manor Drive-he came flying out of no where.

Sonny: You guys find somewhere safe to hang out, and we'll be right there.

Lan: Okay, we'll be waiting for you.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

20 minutes, the entire family was heading into the Sub Station the kids found, and were waiting in the back booth, away from prying eyes. Nate and Cas were

sitting together, sharing a foot long, when Sonny and Will, came flying inside.

Will: NATE! Oh, my God, are you okay?

Nate: Daddy! (he said, as he went flying out of the booth and into Will's arms)

Will: Did he hurt you?

Nate: Only, gave me something to make me sleepy. I didn't want to take it, but he made me.

Sonny: Was it Randy?

Nate: Yeah, he's really mad at you, just so you know.

Sonny: Well, he hasn't made my "favorites" list either.

Everyone laughed, in spite of everything that had happened. Shawn came in and said that they had the apartment that Nate had pointed out to Lan and Nor,

under survalence and where just waiting for Randy to come back.

Will: And when he caught, I want my 10 minutes with him- (he said threw gritted teeth)

Sonny half-smiled into his cup of coffee and nodded his agreement, Randy would pay, and hopefully, he'd get a few swings in along the way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Randy dropped back off, after taking care of a few details, that would include the brat. He hoped that he hadn't left him alone too long. He unlocked the

apartment, and when he walked in, Rafe was standing the livingroom, with Duke, his favorite K-9 companion. Randy, glared, in disbelief. No way that anyone

could have known where he had taken Nate, there was no way. And yet, there was a cop standing right in front of him. And worse yet, he didn't have his

gun, it was in the other bedroom, locked away.

Rafe: Hello, Randall-So, I'm sure you can guess why I'm here.

Randy: Who the hell are you?

Rafe: One pissed of Grandfather and Cop, you care to mess with me?

Randy: Piss off, I'm out of here.

Rafe gave the word to Duke and he took off, and bit into Randy's leg, dragging him down to the ground. As he laid there, screaming, Rafe secured him and

called the dog off.

Rafe: Good boy, Duke. Good Dog. (to the other officers) I'll call this in, take him down to the car and get him out of here.

The officer gave him his rights, and Rafe called in that the perp was in handcuffs and heading to the station, he'd meet him back at headquarters.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at home, Nate still wasn't taking, much. Cas was still with him, not wanting to leave his side. But, their parents didn't mind-maybe he'd open up to Cas,

where he might not say anything to them.

In Nate's room, he was lying on his bed, and Cas was on the floor, and they were playing video games.

Cas: You're really quiet, you going to okay, Nate?

Nate: I just can't believe I'm home-

Cas: I'm glad, you're here.

Nate: Me too. I was so scared I'd, um you know-

Cas: But-you didn't. You were so, like brave to jump out of that window, like some superhero.

Nate: I'm no hero, just didn't want him to hurt me, so I took a chance.

Cas: Sounds like superhero stuff to me. (he said smiling)

When he smiled like that, Nate got that feeling again-the one he just couldn't describe, but it made him feel-just so right. He got off of the bed, and slid onto

the floor, next to Cas, making sure he touched Cas, in the process. When their skin made contacted, it felt like a spark, and Nate really like it and Cas, just

looked at him, his cheeks, rosy from blushing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sonny and Will, walked into the back door of the house-at 10:45 that evening, after leaving the police department, and the pleasure of watching the police

interview Randy-and it didn't take long for him to crack. He was going to go away for a long time and there wasn't much for him to do about it.

Sonny: I'm going to check on Nate.

Will: Really Cas is here, he's fine. Let them be.

Sonny: But...

Before Will could comment, Nate and Cas, headed into the kitchen to put their dishes in the sink. Nate went to his parents, for the 100th time that night and

hugged them. They were happy to hug him back, and they held on for a few extra seconds, just to make sure it was real.

Sonny: Night, you two.

Will: Night- Love you Nate.

Nate: Love you too, both of you.

Cas: Night, Mr...Will and Sonny.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In bed, Will was waiting for Sonny to join him, he was reading, another new novel, buy Elaina, it was the next book in the series, about the gay lovers. Sonny

was reading the first one, now that Will had finished it.

Sonny: She is way too good.

Will: Oh, did I tell you, that she wants to pattern a character after me?

Sonny: Really? That would be interesting.

Will: Yeah, she's starting on the next book and wants my character, to be just discovering who he is and falls in love with the guy next door.

Sonny: I think she should go for it.

Will: I think we should go for it, now that all is well in H-K land.

Sonny: I don't know, he night have nightmares.

Will: If he has one, well go to him, but Cas is in there, so I doubt he'll want us to come running to him.

Sonny: Maybe you're right. Would you like to...

But, before Sonny could finish his question, Will was asking questions of his own, without saying a word.

Sonny: I guess that is a yes. Or maybe I should say-A hell yes...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two-weeks later, Nate and his parents are leaving the court-house. There are reporters and lots of cameras going off as they making their way to the parking

lot.

Reporter: Dr. and MR. H-K, is it true that there is going to be no trial?

Sonny: He decided to plead gulity and we are happy, because we won't have to put our Son threw the trial.

Reporter: But, doesn't that reduce his sentence?

Will: Not, by much-the book is still being thrown at him, it's a win-win for everyone. Now, please, let us get Nathaniel home.

Reporter: Nate, we heard that you played a big roll in getting out and yourself to safety-was it scary for you?

Will tried hard, to shelter him, and not let him answer, the question, but Nate-pushed his way forward.

Nate: Of course it was scary- you want some guy you've never met to take you in the dark and then put you in a strange house for a few day? I found a way

out and he was dumb enough to leave me alone. I was brave before-when it counted and I was brave this time too. I wanted to go home to my family, so I

did what I had too. But, anyways, the Rat is going to pay for what he did to me and my family.

Smiling, Sonny put his arm around his boy and Will did the same, they hurried along and found their car. They were about two beats ahead of the crowd of

reporters. And Nate breathed a sigh of relief when they neared their street, as did his parents, thank God for "Semi-gated communities and the sanctuary of

their wonderful home."


	147. Chapter 146-SJ-Tempting Fate

Is it tempting fate when you tell someone a promise of forever? Because, with fate in Salem, it never seemed to be the same as it was in other parts of

the universe or so, Sonny was thinking anyway. And now mind you it wasn't he and Will, whom he was questioning, he was going to be with Will until his last

breath, God willing. This time it was Gabe and Beth that were having the trouble. Ever since she the baby for John and Jason, Beth had been on a slow spiral

spin into a depression and was afraid she wasn't going to come out of it. Gabe had thought that maybe moving the family out of Salem was going to be the

best thing for her, but the kids didn't agree, to say the least. He had called a family meeting and told the kids what he had thought.

Lan: What? I finally live a place I have real friends and a girlfriend and now you want me to pack up and leave? Hell, no! I won't, I'll talk to Justin first-I'm old

enough...

Gabe: But, your Mom needs help, Lan.

Lan: Women have babies everyday and get post-whatever you call it all the time-its treatable, without us moving away. I love Norah, and what about Cas, he

finally has the best friend he always wanted too. He isn't teased here, and his speech is getting better everyday, that is what you even said, _Dad-please!_

_Lan was starting to feel physically sick, with just the idea of leaving, and not just because of Nor, but what he had said about Cas was true too. And what about Lucy?,_

_she was just a little girl, she wouldn't understand, why they had to pack up, yet again. He loved his Mom, but what about everything else? He didn't want to be an _

_ass- So, frustrated he turned around and started out of the room, but was stopped by the sight of his Mother._

Gabe had never seen Lan have such strong feelings about moving away-he had never cared before. As they were yelling, Beth walked downstairs and over

heard the conversation between Gabe and the kids.

Cas: If you make me leave here, and Nate-I'll never forgive you, Dad! I won't. (turning around, wiping the tears before they could fall)

Gabe: Okay, Lucy, what about you?

Lucy: I...I...(choking on her tears) hate you, Daddy!

She ran off and 5 seconds later, they heard the back door slam. Gabe ran his hand threw his hair and looked at his wife who was in the door way. He said

"sorry" with his gaze. Lan started to get up, but turned around to say something...

Beth: Aslan, please don't blame your Dad. It's me. I'm having a hard time being here, right now.

Lan: Well, before you were so nice and promised John and Jason that you'd help them have Amelia, you should have thought how it was going to be with her

around all the time. There like family,Mom-it wasn't like you were having a baby for strangers, and would never see her again. You knew-you knew! Please,

get some help, I really don't want to pack up and leave, again.

Beth: I know. And I actually talked to Will, already and he recommended a Doctor to talk to, so I'm going to see her today.

Gabe: Oh, do you want me to go with you?

Beth: No need tempting fate-right. I'll be fine, you go to work, you have a huge case, am I right?

Gabe: Right. I, just love you-and I just want what's best for you. (putting his arms around his wife)

Beth: And what's best is me staying in Salem and facing my issues head on, not running away, like I did the last time.

And Gabe knew she was talking about when their baby that died, before they had Lan. She hadn't gotten the help she needed at first, and this part of their

lives was buried deep down inside their memory and heart files. The very idea of opening that up again, was a wound that she was afraid of ripping, the pain

so great even after all these years.

(To herself): Oh Elizabeth, you need to get your act together. This family needs you.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cas made his way to the H-K house and ran to the backyard. He wasn't ready to face Nate or anyone else yet, he wanted a few moments alone to collect his

thoughts. They were coming a mile a minute. Why did his Mom have to feel like this? Why did God want to take him away from the only place he has ever felt

comfortable being in his own skin? He knew that his 11-year-old opinion didn't hold much weight, but he had one non-the-less and it was for _staying_. He loved

it here, and he loved being friends with Nate. He loved the H-K's and the Brady's, Kiriakis', and the H-S's, too and now fate was tempting to take it all away

from him.

He made his way to the tree house in the backyard, and climbed up. Meanwhile, Will was just getting off the phone with Gabe, who had told him that Cas had

ran off. Will was aware of Beth's issues and wanted to help anyway he could. He smiled-just a little when he watched Cas climb the ladder to the tree house.

He remembered, when Nate and Cas, asked to build one in their backyard, and he, Sonny and Gabe, helped make it happen. Then the older boys, wanted to

get involved, making it a Father and Son event all around. He could understand why Cas was feeling like this, not wanting to leave, and yet he could

understand why Beth felt like she wanted to go, too.

Will walked out side and made his way to the tree house, climbing up. Cas was lying on the pillows and he was crying. Will eased himself inside and waited for

a moment.

Will: Hey, you. (touching Cas' leg )

Cas looked up, startled. He wiped the tears from his eyes, and sat up. Pulling his knees to his chest, and hiding his face.

Cas: I'm sorry I didn't ask first, but I was sure my Parents would come knocking on your door.

Will (smiling) No, just a call, to make sure you got here. You wanna tell me what's wrong?

Cas: My heart is hurting. (wiping away his tears)

Will: I hate when my heart hurts. Why is yours hurting?

Cas: My Mom, is feeling sad, since she had Amelia and now she wants to move away. And if that happens...

Will was amazed that he hadn't stuttered any of his words. And also of the raw emotions he had.

Will: If that happens, when what?

Cas: I will never leave, I don't want to lose my best friend.

Will: Nate is not going anywhere, Caspian. Do you think if you moved, he'd stop being your best friend?

Cas: I DON'T WANT TO FIND OUT, WILL!

Will nodded at the outburst.

Will: You know, when my best friend, Tad moved, I was really sad. But, we talk all the time, and he comes to Salem to visit from time to time. And Noah is still

friends with TJ-it's not always easy, but we make it work.

Cas: But Dr...Will-I really love it here, and I have never loved it anywhere. Lan, either. He's so mad. We all are mad.

Will: Even Lucy?

Cas: Yes, even Lucy.

Will laughed, even Lucy. He offered the boy a hug and Cas took it. The comfort of someone he was starting to love as though he was family, was what he

needed right this moment.

Will: Well, you wanna go and hang out with Nate?

Cas: Sure. And thanks.

Will: For you, anytime.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beth walked into the high-rise and got on the elevator, and punched in 14th floor. She was grateful that she would see her at this sort notice. If she could

start feeling like herself and could repair what she had started with her family, then she would be responsible for breaking her Son's heart.

After stepping off the elevator, she turned her phone to off. She checked herself in the mirror in the hall and ran the bell. She waited for a few moments, and

was ready to turn tail and run, when she answered the door.

Marlena: Welcome, Elizabeth.

Beth: Beth, please. And thank you for seeing me, Dr. Evans.

Marlena: Marlena, please-and Beth, please come in.

Marlena led her into apartment and gestured for her to have a seat. Beth sat down, happy to be in the company of such a kind and wonderful woman. She

also knew that Marlena had been the best in her field for years. Will had told her that his Grandmother, would be the best one to find her someone to help

her and provider her with the best care.

Beth: I know that this had to be difficult for you, seeing as, John is your Grandson.

Marlena: And right now, my Grandson and his family are fine. It's you, that we need to focus on, Beth. You did such a great and wonderful thing for John and

Jason-our whole family, really. And now you must be feeling, somewhat lost, and wondering "what now"? You had this baby, and now she's just gone. I'm

not sure, that most woman, could do what you did, and not feel some sort of loss.

Beth: I just feel like this monster of a person for wanting to pack up my family and leave.

Marlena: Let me ask you this, have you gone to John and Jason and asked to spend time with Amelia?

Beth: I'd feel like I was intruding.

Marlena: and I know for a fact, that they would never feel like that. And actually they are wondering why you're staying away. They know that this had to be

difficult for you. And you were so kind in offering to do this for them, they are indebted to you for giving them the child they wanted.

Beth: And I feel honored to have done it. I think what I'm feeling now, is the same loss I felt when I lost the other child I had, just before Lan. I never got

over losing it, and I'm sure I ever will.

Marlena: I have never gotten over losing the child I lost either. But, you have to find away to move on, but not forgetting, mind you.

Beth: And the last thing I should do is to move away, like this baby wasn't apart of my life and like I never helped two of the best people in the world, become

parents. I really upset my kids today, by telling them we might be leaving again.

Marlena: So, you're a runner by nature?

Beth: As fast as my feet can carry me. But, not this time.

Marlena: Good. I have a feeling that wouldn't have gone well, with my Great-Grandchildren, either.

Beth: No, me either. You, think there is such a thing as tempting fate?

Marlena: You are asking the "master" of it. Of course I believe in tempting fate, but I'm just too old to care anymore.

Beth: I think that if I would have taken those kids of mine away from your Great-Grandchildren, I'd been breaking some rule already written in stone. I think

that I will take the time to heal myself and see how things go.

Marlena: So you're not ready to run anymore?

Beth: Not today. And if I feel like I want to, I'll call you.

Marlena: Anytime of the day or night. You mean way too much to this family, for us to let you leave, Beth.

Beth: Well, I won't need any moving boxes or trucks today-Thanks again, Dr. Ev..Marlena.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lan was still bummed. He was at the bookstore, in the sitting area, thumbing his way through a magazine. He was waiting for Nor and No to make their way

to the bookstore. When the twins arrived, they could see the trouble written on Lan's face. Norah, wasn't sure what was wrong, but there was something

obviously bothering him. She went over to the couch he was on and sat next to him.

Norah: Hey, you what's going on? You look like you just lost your best friend.

Lan: Well, I might be.

Noah: What, we're not going anywhere. What's up?

Lan: My Mom is having the same depression issues she had in the past and now she wants to move us away from here.

Norah: No! You mean, your Dad would leave his job, too?

Lan: Yeah, he said he's ready to pack up and leave. What ever is best for her, is what he is all about and the rest of us be damned. I love my Mother, don't

misunderstand and I hate sounding like an ass, but I am not leaving Salem, now or ever if I can help it.

Noah: And to think you never wanted to be here.

Lan: I now right. But, somethings change. (he said smiling and putting his arm around Norah.)

Noah: And something stay the same. (shaking his head) I don't know what I'd do if Eb, ever told me she and her family were leaving. I'd be really angry, I

guess.

Norah: What about Cas? or Lucy.

Lan: Well, Luc, ran off this morning, and I'm not sure where she went- and Cas, I'm sure found his way to your place.

Norah: Well, Daddy was home with Nate this morning, so he was in good hands, if that is where he went.

Lan: How is my guy, Nate anyway?

Norah: Well, to be blunt, he is okay physically. The leg is healing, but mentally, he's still shaky. He's having trouble sleeping, but Daddy said that is to be

expected.

Lan: And the stories that I've read haven't been very kind either. Calling him names and asking why he didn't just take the"leap" out of the window sooner?

If I have been in his shoes, I don't think I'd been able to have balls big enough to jump like he did.

Norah: I would have just curled up and died. I would have been so afraid.

Lan: That guy, um didn't you know, "touch" him?

Noah: I've talked to him about it, and he says that he doesn't know, because he was sleeping most of the time. And that freaks me out, that creep could have

done Gods knows what to him.

Norah: I just want him to start feeling better and get the help he needs, because the nightmares and the crying out, are killing me.

Lan: Well, if my Brother has anything to say about, Nate will be just fine.

Noah: I hope you're right. I hate seeing him like this.

Norah: And I really hope you guys, do have to move, more for them, and not us.

Lan: I have a feeling that Fate wouldn't be that cruel.

Norah: Your lips to Gods ears.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will walked Cas into their house to find Nate in the kitchen. He had figured out who to get himself onto a stool at the island and was making himself a snack.

Will was surprised and happy to see his Son, doing something he loved, rather than sleeping the day away.

Will: Nate, hey Bud. Cas came by to see you.

Nate: Good, I need a second opinion for this new recipe I want to try out. And I need a good pair of legs too.

Cas: Caspian Reynolds, reporting for duty. (he said saluting his friend and laughing).

Will smiled as he went to the breakfast nook and resumed reading the paper. He turned to read the local section and there was an article on Nate. And this

one was not very nice. The whole thing rubbed Will the wrong way, as the reported was questioning why Nate hadn't thought of escaping out of the

bathroom window sooner, and why didn't he fight harder? There were a million things this reported referred as odd, but obviously he didn't know the facts of

what really happened in that house. Will was just learning them himself. Nate hadn't been forthcoming with may details of what happened with Randy. He

had told them that he made him drink some bad tasting stuff that made him sleepy. And when he was awake he was watched, very closely, and in the most

private of ways.

Will was mad as hell that his kid had been violated in such a way. And the nightmares were the worst. He thought they were bad when Noah had the ones,

when he was sick, but the ones that Nate were having, were so on another level. Two nights prior, he had slept in Nate's room, just so Nate could get at least

an hour of peaceful rest, and he had actually slept for 5 hours straight, before a nightmare tore through the peace of their home.

Nate had woke up in a cold sweat and was crying for " Daddy or Papa!" and "I want to go home, please take me home". I actually had brought tears to Will's

eyes, and a pain to his heart as he had rocked Nate, and reassured him he was safe.

Sonny had also got a round with Nate's nightmares-earlier this morning. He had to get up very early, to head to a coffee-house owners convention, and heard

Nate scream out. He rushed to his room, to find him fighting with the covers and pillow. Sonny, had sat on the bed, and woke him up, and calmed him down.

Sonny, decided to carry Nate into his and Will's room and Will happily cuddled him, and allowed him to fall back to sleep.

As he was reliving what this was causing for his Son, he decided that he was going to fight back, this dishonorable recollection of events, that his article

painted for his Son.

Will: I'm heading up to my office, if you two need me, Okay-Boys?

Nate: Ok, Dad. We'll be fine, we have enough to keep us busy.

Cas: Yeah, we'll be okay.

Will nodded, no doubt they'd be fine. He took the stairs two at a time and closed the door and locked it, when he stepped inside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cas: So you going to tell me why your Dad's acting so, nuts? I mean, I know he's a shriek, but...

Nate: I had a few nightmares the past few days, and now everyone is like, weird around me. And the thing that bugs me, is that I can't remember them, so I

don't even know why I was scared in the first place. But, I don't want to talk about that, not today, okay?

Cas: Fine. So, what are we making?

Nate: How about we make a rockin' dinner, so my Parents won't have to, and then you can stay to help eat it.

Cas: Sounds good to me. I don't to go home anyway.

Nate: (poking his head in the fridge) Why?

Cas: I hate My Parents right now.

Nate looked at his friend, puzzled. Cas didn't hate anyone, what in the heck was going on, he wondered.

Nate: Why? You're parents are like awesome.

Cas: They want to move.

Nate: To a new house?

Cas: No! Away from Salem, away from Amelia, away from John and Jason, away from your family,_ away from you_. ( he and ran out of steam on the last part of

the out burst and he turned away, as the tears started to pour down he cheeks)

Nate: But, why? (he said voice cracking) Why, would they make you leave, we..I..didn't do...you just can't..go.

Will, who was searching for some information, about the reporter who wrote the new article on Nate, overheard the outbursts from the kitchen and ran to see

what was going on.

Will: Hey, what's up with all the yelling?

Nate: Cas, says that his Mom wants to move away from Salem, away from Us.

Will: Okay. Why are you two shouting at each other? Best friends shouldn't fight with each other. And especially, when it's not Cas' fault, Nate. If his Mom,

and Dad think it's best for their family to move, then we'll have to cross that bridge, and it will be tough, but you'll get through it.

Nate: It's just not fair. Like, what about Norie and Lan? Or Mr. Reynolds, he has a great job, working with Grandpa J.

Will: And I'm sure that, those are all things, that Beth and Gabe, have to work out, but you two yelling at each other, will never help, anyone. So, back to the

creativity, you have in the kitchen, and no more yelling, please.

Nate/Cas: Yes, Sir!

Will smiled and went back to his office. He had wondered out loud to himself, if Beth was tempting some sort of fate, by wanting to split up, their boys? He

had sat down and finished composing his email to the editor of the news paper and re-reading it, to make sure it was just right.

_**A letter to the editor, **_

_**Hello, My Name is Dr. William R. Horton-Kiriakis, and would like to say that I am one pissed off Father, to say the least. **_

_**How, dare you say that my Son should have used his "smarts" sooner and found away out of the house, instead of waiting three days**_

_**to make the jump. And then you criticized the fact, that he did jump out of the bathroom window. Let me, just say this, for **_

_**an 11-year-old boy, to be kidnapped, to be drugged and kept in a strange house, he did a remarkable job getting **_

_**out of the situation by himself. As for getting out sooner, he says that he was watched for the most part, the whole time he was kept and it**_

_**wasn't until that moment, he felt he had a clear shot of getting free and to safety. **_

_**I do ask you this, how in the hell do you know what you'd do in that situation, until you are in it yourself. We still don't know every little detail of **_

_**what went on and maybe we never will, the mind is a tricky thing, even for us, Psychtritrists. All I know, is that for him to take the leap **_

_**of faith, both literally and figuratively, is amazing to me, that he would risk more than a broken ankle, to come home to me and his family, **_

_**is something, I call BRAVE. So, instead of asking why it took him so long to make the jump, why not ask him, how did he ever find the strength **_

_**to make it, in the first place?**_

_** WRH-K. **_

Nodding his approval, he pushed send on the email and sat back for a few moments. He felt he made his point, and was satisfied that the jerk

would maybe, understand, what it was like for Nate or maybe not. He didn't care if the jerk got it at all, he was proud of Nate and the courage it

took for him to make the jump.

He left the office, and went back to see what the boys where up too, smiling when he stepped into the kitchen, because the smell was out of sight.

Will: What are you making?

Nate: You like that, huh?

Will: Yes, what is that? It smells really good.

Nate: Bourbon Chicken and Oven Potatoes.

Will: Let me guess, Elaina?

Nate: Kinda, yes, it was one of hers, she gave me this new cook book, of her "greatest Hits" and I wanted to try this one.

Will: Okay, but you had all that other stuff, cookie stuff, what happened to that?

Nate: Dough is chilling. Monster cookies will be for tomorrow.

Will: You're killing me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nate and Cas where sitting in the H-K's backyard, enjoying a couple of those monster cookies, when Beth came looking for her Son. Will told her he was in

the back yard with, Nate. She took a peek out of the kitchen window and watched them, lying on a blanket, looking up at the night sky. The sky had been full

of stars that night and it was a great night for star gazers. She smiled at them, and turned to her friend.

Will: He's had dinner. He and Nate cooked up a storm in here today. Made some cookie dough for GIFT tomorrow, too.

Beth: Thank you.

Will: For what? I like Cas, I'll always take care of him.

Beth: For telling me to go and see your Grandmother. She helped me a lot today.

Will: So, you're not moving?

Beth: (shaking her head) No. I don't think that tempting fate, is worth it. ( looking out of the window) Just look at those two. I'd hate to break that up.

Will: yeah, even for the night. Cas is welcome to stay, I'll take him to GIFT in the morning.

Beth: You don't mind?

Will: No, Sonny's out-of-town, the twins, are going out-of-town in the morning for a photo shoot and it would just be me and Nate otherwise.

Beth: Okay, I'll go and tell my Son, good night, then.

Will: Hey, I never did ask you, what you thought of Nor and Lan, dating?

Beth smiled.

Beth: I like it. And I'm glad I didn't break that up either.

Will: We would've had one hell of a riot on our hands.

Beth: you aint' kiddin'.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will had told them not too much longer outside, since they had school in the morning, but they wanted a few more moments outside. They were lying on a

blanket, heads together and looking up a the stars. Like magic, they had both saw a shooting star, and made a wish.

Nate: Tell me what you wished for.

Cas: Never, you tell me.

Nate: It already came true. You're staying.

Cas: And I guess I'll tell you when the time is right.

Nate smiled at his friend as they made their way back inside and upstairs for bed, as Will held open the patio door for them. He looked up at the sky and made

a wish when he seen a shooting star as well. And as soon as he stepped back inside the house, the phone rang. He looked that read out, and it was Sonny.

He smiled, maybe this wishing stuff, was real.

Will: Hey, baby. I was just wishing on a star, that you'd call me...


	148. Chapter 147-SJ-A New Venture

Sonny was excited to be heading home. He had spent the past few days, talking coffee and shops-getting new ideas and giving some good

and sound advice about new start ups. He had been in the game for so long now, that he felt he was somewhat of a "guru" at the coffee

business.

As he was heading to his rental car, which was packed and as he was ready to be heading home to his Will and his family. He missed

everyone and wanted to let Will in what he was going to be doing. Common Grounds was already a huge success, nationally, and now he

was sure it was going to go global. He and some new investors where ready to make it happen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alexi Dimetri, was happily flying home on his private jet, heading back to PALIOVARVASAINA GREECE. It was far from the places his parents

had grown up, but here he was rich, beyond belief and he was one of the primear coffee tycoons in his area, and he wanted it to stay that

way. He was happy when the "superstar" coffee houses of his parents generation had started dying off, so he could start putting up his

visions around the world. The most unfortunate part about that was his direct competition was Common Grounds, owned by the Great-Grand

Nephew of his Great-Grandfathers once best friend, Victor Kiriakis. He didn't want to compete with Sonny, he want to join forces with him, and

if they did join forces, and Alexi ran the overseas market of the coffee-house brand, they would be world dominator. The trouble with that

is he could tell upon meeting with Sonny, he wasn't about "domination", no, Sonny wasn't like the other Kiriakis men of the past, he had

put a new spin on the Name Kiriakis, and one for the better, and now that Alexi was ready to start the new venture, he was afraid that Sonny

would back out and not agree to joining forces with him after all.

Plane Captain: Mr. Dimetri, please buckle you're seat belt, we're starting our decent into the island.

Alexi: Thanks Captain Pagos,

Capt Pagos: And welcome home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The car was rounding the corner on to his street and Sonny started to relax. He smiled when he seen his boys out in the lawn, finishing up

some of their choirs, no doubt, trying to make it look nice for his return home. When the car stopped, he couldn't get out fast enough. Noah

looked up when the car stopped and he turned of the weed eater and put it down. Nate, looked up from the clippings he was bagging up and

smiled when his Papa emerged from the car.

Nate: Papa!You're finally home!

Sonny: Nate, Noah! I missed you.

Noah made it to his Papa first, and threw his arms around him. Nate hobbled his way over and Sonny, kissed the top of his head. The boys

stopped their work, and took their Papa, to the backyard, where Nor and Will were working. Will was putting the lawn mower away and Nor

was watering the plants and flowers. Sonny stood for a few moments and watched-and waited to see how long it would take for him to

notice him standing there.

Will glanced up a moment later, wiping the sweat from his brow and pulling off his shirt, his skin glistening in the mid afternoon sun. Sonny

let out the "hot damn" breath, he always had when Will started to get any kind of naked around him. Will smiled when he saw his Hubby

standing in front of him, kinda disbelieving what he was seeing.

Will: Oh, my gosh, did I forget to pick you up?

Sonny smiled and shook his head no. He rushed over to meet Will, as he had started toward Sonny. They embraced, neither caring if Will was

just a little sweaty from all the yard work.

Sonny: I missed you. You should have come to Greece with me.

Will: You needed to stay focused, I would have been a BIG distraction.

Noah: Show what's going on with CG anyway?

Sonny smiled and put his bag on the deck, and took a seat in the glider next to Nate.

Sonny: Well, I going to be joining forces with another up and coming Coffee Tycoon-his name is Alexi Dimetri, and he is actually the Great

Grandson of my Uncle Vic's Grandfather.

Will: Wow, you go boy. I've heard of Alexi Dimetri, he was in some finance magazine, my Dad was reading, when he was here the last time.

He has really made a name for himself and he wants to invest in CG, or what?

Sonny: No, he wants us to partner up, and concur the world.

Will: He's not asking much. But, seriously, you should go for it. Common Grounds is one of the greatest coffee brands out there and I'm not

just saying it 'cause I love you.

Sonny: No (putting his arms around Will)

Will: ( kissing him first) No, so you want some help unpacking?

Sonny: I could use a lot of help.

Noah: And that is so my que to get the heck out of here.

Nate: I'm right behind you, even if it takes me twice as long.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They made it upstairs with Sonny's one bag, and well it would get unpacked, sometime in the next hour, or so-but for now they could care less

when it got done. Sonny had Will naked in 5 seconds flat.

Will: (in between kisses) I..think...that's a ...new... -H-K.

Sonny: Um-huh. Shh...I need silence for what I am about to do.

Will: I hope you don't expect me to keep quiet, be...oh, gosh...(he said throwing his head back)

They started their love making-forgetting about the unpacking and the kids-for now anyway.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

45 minutes later...

Will: I told you I couldn't keep quiet.

Sonny: I just hope the kids really did leave, because I think they could hear you in the next zip code.

Will: Me? What about you? I forgot that you can be such a screamer sometimes.

Sonny: Well, you had my...

Will: and I'll do it again later.

Sonny: Promise?

Will: (putting up his pinkie) Promise.

Sonny let out a yawn and cuddled up to Will, who had decided, that even though he had work that needed to be finished, would nap instead-

the work wasn't going anywhere.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hungry, he stumbled out of their bed. Sonny found some of his lounge pants and slid them on. He headed downstairs to find something to

eat. When Will realized that Sonny wasn't in bed any longer, he got up and put on some clothes as well and headed to see where his Hubby

had gone off too.

He found him in the kitchen, as he could smell some of Nate's bourbon chicken, being heated up.

Sonny: I'm not sure what this is, but it smells amazing.

Will: Nate and Cas made it. It's one of those Elaina recipes. This one is Bourbon Chicken.

Sonny: Bourbon? You let our 11-year-old cook with bourbon?

Will smiled, it had got everyone he told about this meal, every single time. He went to the pantry and grabbed Nate's stash of secret

ingredients and pulled out one of the yellow packets of sauce mix. Handing it over, Sonny quickly understood, it was one of Elaina's -secret

semi-homemade deals, and the bourbon chicken, didn't really have any liquor in it at all.

Sonny: Well, this is delish-I'll have to tell him.

Will: I can't believe anyone would think I'd let my 11 year cook with booze-honestly. (he said rolling his eyes)

Sonny: Will, you have done some questionable things, regarding our children in the past.

Will: Name one.

Sonny: Not now.

Will: That's because you don't have one and your stalling. So, tell me more about this coffee deal.

Sonny smiled, and was happy to change the subject.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The merging of the coffee-moguls was underway and Sonny had invited Alexi and his family to Salem, to see where Common Grounds had

started. The Dimetri family was schedule to fly into Salem in a weeks time. Just enough time for Sonny to start spreading the news about

was going on.

Sonny's older brother, Vic, he caught wind of the goings on and did some digging around on Dimetri-and his family, knowing that his past was

caught up in with Kirkiakis'. He didn't like was he found and he wanted to make sure, his little Brother, knew exactly what he was getting into.

He was on his way to Salem too-ready to object to this new venture, Sonny was heading into-because he had a feeling it could be a disaster.

Too be continued...


End file.
